The Tainted Grimoire
by cuttingmoon57
Summary: The Grimoire of the Rift, a powerful magic tome. Luso Clemens, an average, fourteen year old boy. It asked him but one question. "One is fated to fill these barren pages. Know ye his name?" His answer would be the catalyst that changed his life forever.
1. Know Ye his Name

Hello, Cuttingmoon57 here, and he's back with another story. First one, this isn't a Naruto for those who are wondering, but from another series that I love, The Final Fantasy Tactics Advance series, more specifically A2.

I've been looking through the Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and I've noticed that there are not a lot of stories in that particular section. I've enjoyed many that I've read through and I wanted to try one of my own. The prologue may be a little long but it's necessary, coupled with the fact that I wanted to get it out of the way in one shot.

And for the record, no I haven't stopped production of On the Wings of Destiny, just taking a much needed break due to writer's block.

P.S. If anyone knows how to submit a request for a new section in the games category, it would be much appreciated.

With that said, I present to you my second fan fiction. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A short figure wrapped in a black cloak that covered most of his features walked at a leisurely pace down a dank and dimly lit hallway, his face completely shrouded in darkness by the hood of said cloak.

Following closely behind him was a somewhat taller woman. Her hair was a short darkish blue color and stopped right above her shoulder while a particularly predominate bang covered her left eye. She wore an ornate, long sleeve shirt that resembled much more of a blouse with purple shorts that had long, narrow tentacle like appendages dangling from the ends. A black, though ornately designed katana firmly nestled in its sheath hanged from her side, securely fastened to her waist by a duo of belts. Although the strange part was that the handle of the katana was pointed in a downward slope with the end of the sheath reaching diagonally upward.

Both figures gave off an eerie sense of dread as they strolled down the hallway in complete silence; the only sound being heard was that of their footsteps.

They soon reached the end of the hall and their destination, a large wooden door guarded by two guards, both of the Bangaa race and the templar class. Both looked like they've fought their fair share of battles, if their scars were any indication, the small cloaked figure noted inwardly.

It was then that said two Templars noticed the presence of the mysterious figure and his blue haired companion.

"No one is allowed into this room, let alone in this part of the palace. State your name and purpose." One of the Templars commanded as he trained an eye on the two unknown visitors, holding out his spear at the two of them as his fellow templar mirrored the action.

The two intruders made no effort to move at all, simply staring at the guards with vacant demeanors.

"Did you not hear me? I ordered you to state your name and…" Before the guard could finish barking the commanded, he was swiftly silenced by the blue haired woman. The last thing he could make out was the sound of her sheathing her katana, before him and his comrade fell to the ground defeated.

The two Bangaa screamed out in pain as they tried to stop the flow of blood that spurted out like a fountain from both of them. The blue haired woman calmly walked towards the door and gave a small tug on the handle, only to find that it was completely shut tight.

The Bangaa smirked.

"That door is…reinforced behind all that…wood, and a magic cancelling spell of the highest order is…set upon it. Only a power akin to a judge could get into that room." The templar explained with a smirk, finding it harder to breathe by the second as he still clung onto life by sheer willpower.

The blue haired girl and the cloaked figure remained unfazed. The shrouded individual moved slowly to where the door lied as his cohort moved to the side.

With one swift punch, the cloaked figure penetrated the door handle, his arm completely reaching through the other side; and without a hesitation, pulled it back just as forcefully. Electrical impulses seemed to surge around the spot where the figure had pierced before branching out all across the door.

"Illua," The figure whispered in a surprisingly deep voice for someone with such a small stature.

The blue haired woman, now known to be Illua, stretched out her hand effortlessly, opening her palm wide as the cloaked figure stepped aside to avoid whatever was coming.

"Blizzaga." She whispered silently. What was once a simple, although magically enhanced, wooden door became coated in a solid sheet of ice. She clenched her fist almost instantly after, the pane of ice shattering and the door along with it.

Both of the Bangaa stared in awe and fear as the hooded individual slowly walked into the previously untouchable room. After a few moments, the same person exited the room, carrying a wooden, metal clad box.

"How…how did you get past the door? Even without the magic canceling spell, that door is strengthened by eighteen defensive spells. There's no human alive that could get through that door." One of the Templars asked trembling as he looked on at hooded figure that began to leave, followed by his subordinate. The figure paused at his question, before turning around.

The individual set down the box ever so slowly and removing the hood that shrouded his face.

Both Bangaa let out a gasp of shock.

"YOU? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. YOU'RE…"

"Blizzard!" Illua whispered once again as small bolts of ice magic escaped both of her outstretched palms. Instantly, both of the lizard-like Templars were completely covered in a thick encasing of ice.

The mysterious figure gently slipped the hood of his cloak back over his head and retrieved the box he had previously set down without a sound

In the same manner as before, Illua clasped her hands together, causing the glass-like ice, with the two Bangaa Templars residing in it, to collapse and shatter.

"Illua, I have a job for you." The hooded figure spoke as he turned to Illua.

"What is your bidding?" She asked emotionlessly.

"It seems one of our own is planning on defecting. How does that old saying go…a house divided cannot stand." The man spoke as they strolled back down the hallway from whence they came.

"You want him eliminated?" The blue haired woman asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes, he's outlived his usefulness as it is. Plus, He has a lot of information on us, that I'd prefer didn't get in the hands of the judges or government." The cloaked person replied as both came to a halt at the end of the tunnel, both staring up at fairly tall ladder leading upward. "Now go,"

In a flash of light, Illua had completely vanished, with the cloak sporting man mimicking her after making sure she had disappeared. Seconds later, he appeared on top of an unknown roof. Setting the eerie box down onto the ground, he joined the object, taking a seat beside it, while looking down upon a small crowd of people that were aimlessly going about their own business.

A light raindrop fell down on his hood, which further evolved into a torrent of rain. All of the civilians on the ground scurried to find shelter anywhere they could.

The shrouded man raised his head towards the sky with the hood still blocking his face from view, as the raindrops gently patted down as they made contact with his face and cloak hood. A large, full moon shone out from a pocket in the thick bedspread of clouds that permeated the sky. After a few seconds the clouds moved to cover the light of the moon, shutting off almost all of the light and leaving nothing but darkness in the area.

**Cuttingmoon57 presents…**

"Even the heavens weep at the present state of this great continent called Ivalice…" He spoke with a sorrowful voice. "But when the time comes..."

"…I will be the one to dry those tears."

**A Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Fanfiction**

* * *

_The book that would change his fate forever_

_The opening of the world-spanning adventure!_

**Final Fantasy Tactics A2: The Tainted Grimoire**

* * *

**Chapter One: Know Ye His Name?**

Tick...Tick...Tick...

"_Come on already_..."

Tick...Tick...Tick

"_Can't this thing go any faster_?"

Tick...Tick...

"..._Now that's just rude_..."

"MR. CLEMENS. WHEN I AM GIVING MY LECTURE I EXPECT YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME, NOT THE CLOCK!" A stern, slightly agitated voice called out, followed by the sharp smacking sound of a yardstick being struck on a desk.

"Ah!...uh...yes sir!" The boy, more commonly known as Luso, answered back in a mix of surprise and embarrassment.

"Look, son. I understand that this is the last day of school and what not, but you need to..."

Suddenly, the loud ringing sound of the school bell permeated the classroom and all of the other students leaped from their respective seats, throwing cheers and yelling as they exited the classroom.

"Finally!" Luso called out. "Well, I'll see you in two months Mr. R..."

"Oh no you don't!" The teacher retorted, grabbing the boy by the collar of his school uniform and jerking him backwards in the process. "You've forgot one very important detail Mr. Clemens. Someone hasn't finished his book report yet."

"But it's the last day of school! Can't I finish it over the summer or something?"

"No, I can't leave until all grades are put in. Come with me."

"Where are we going?" The brown haired boy asked as he was dragged down the hallway by his collar. The teacher failed to reply, only continuing on with his trek with Luso in tow. Finally reaching their destination after a minute of fighting the traffic of kids eager to escape the previously dubbed "prison with fluorescent lighting", the fairly young, blonde haired educator opened the doors hastily.

"Since I'm not going to live here all summer for you to finish a paper that honestly you wouldn't even do anyway, you're going to do this report right now, and you're not leaving school until it's done." The teacher exclaimed.

"But...but I have a kendo match tomorrow morning and I need to practice as much as possible. Can't I finish it after that?" Luso queried again, hoping to strike some sort of deal with the teacher...but again, to no avail.

"Do you actually listen when I'm talking to...you know what? Don't even answer that. I already know the answer. Anyway, I can't leave until it's graded and done Luso!"

The boy sighed in defeat. There was no getting out of this one it seemed.

"What book should I get?"

A smirk crossed the instructor's face as he seemed to be getting through to the otherwise stubborn adolescent.

"Tell you what. Since it is the last day of school, I'll let you pick the book and you can just give me an oral report." The teacher said with a warm smile.

Luso's demeanor instantly changed to a sinister one as he began to scan the shelves for the shortest book he could find.

"...But the book has to be two hundred or more!" The adult added in a tone one would mistake as being malevolent.

Luso continued a frenzied search for an easy book.

"...Without pictures!"

At this, the boy finally realized his defeat and trudged towards another shelf with larger books adorning its racks. He began to scan a certain shelf with books of the fiction and fantasy nature. Being the free spirit that he is, he was more inclined to read a book of this type.

"Hmmm...Let's see...how about something magical..." He muttered to himself as he passed book after book not meeting his selected criteria. He passed an old, tattered book that looked more akin to a journal than a novel. On the front and back were large golden rings beautifully adorned with intricate designs; perhaps too intricate for such a worn and plain book. He thought about choosing it, but something from the book just screamed "stay away" to him, so he opted to follow that thought pattern.

The brown haired boy switched to a bookshelf in the far back, hoping to find something that met his specifications. His eyes roamed up and down the shelves when suddenly came across something very unnerving.

That same book with the plain design and the intricate golden adornments was sitting on a shelf just within his reach, almost as if it was beckoning him to choose it. For a minute, he was perplexed at how the book got over to this shelf, but soon brushed it off as nothing more than multiple copies of the same book...though he couldn't help but receive an eerie feeling from it.

"_Well...what's the worst that could happen_?"

"Hey, Mr. R! I found my book!" Luso called out to his teacher, who was lazily sitting back in the librarian's reclining chair.

"Okay," He replied back. "Just go find a spot over there and get to reading. I have a lot of papers to grade so I won't be able to keep an eye on you so just make sure you keep quiet."

With a reverent nod of his head, Luso located a medium sized table and dropped the book on its wooden surface, flipping it open only moments later. As Luso read through the few pages that he actually read, skipping over many, his interest began to pique more and more with each chapter. The book described tales of warriors with large swords and unearthly stamina, hunters and archers with unbelievable skill and precision, and all powerful mages with devastating spells beyond comprehension battling each other as well as colossal monsters with strength unimaginable; the typical fantasy story. But this particular book seemed to draw the boy into it more and more, almost as if it had him spellbound.

Although, his excitement ended as halfway through the book, the pages became blank. Luso was slightly peeved at the fact that the story cut out right in the middle, but he set his anger aside, more focused on the fact that he had to give an oral report about it to his senior. Just as he was about to close the book, a small dim light began to shine on the first blank page that he encountered, before fading into text on the page. Luso watched intently at the entire scene, not believing his own eyes.

"**One is fated to fill these barren pages...Know ye his name**?"

"Hey, Luso. I'm finished grading. How far have you gotten?" The teacher, known as Mr. R to Luso, called out from the other side of the library as he stood up from the librarian's chair. Luso, on instinct alone, immediately slammed the book shut, the light from the page cutting off as well. Though, he placed a nearby pen in the book as a page marker.

"Oh...um...I'm about half of the way through." Luso answered with a nervous laugh.

"Eh...that's good enough for me. Give me a report of what you read and we'll get out of here." The adult replied.

"_Good to hear...because that's all there is..._" Luso thought in a sarcastic tone while heading towards his assigned instructor.

After Luso's...vivid...description of the events and occurrences in the story, 'Mr. R' had no choice but to give a suitable grade. Luso considered protesting C- that he received, but counting the fact he couldn't leave until his teacher permitted it, he decided against creating any more cause for conflict.

"Hey Mr. R, do you think I could keep this book over the summer? I kind of want to finish it now." Luso asked in a charming manner, intent on discovering the secret of this strange book.

"Sure, why not. Just fill out the library card and be on your way. I have things to do." Luso, once again, avoided making a comment about his teacher's social life, though just barely, opting to complete the library card and escape to his home.

Once the card was finished and he received approval to leave, Luso took off in the direction of his house at his fastest speed, Mr. R watching him off from a distance.

"I wonder what that book was anyway." The teacher thought out of curiosity. "Eh, forget it. I couldn't have been too important anyway."

**(The Clemens Household)**

"Hey, Grandpa, Sis! I'm home!" Luso called out, the door flinging open upon his arrival.

"It's about time to. School got out early today, so where were you?" A beautiful, sixteen year old girl asked from the kitchen as she moved on to the next batch of dishes in the stack. She had short but vibrant red hair that stopped above her shoulders, as well as a vivid pair of blue eyes that matched Luso's own. Her figure was relatively slender and full of curves that a woman around her age should be gaining, not to mention that she was taller than an average sixteen year old girl as well. Though, the apron and rubber gloves didn't exactly compliment with her appearance.

"Had to do a book report." The brown haired lad responded. "Where is my..."

"Your gear and wooden sword are in the closet." The girl answered before he could complete the question.

"What about..." He continued with another question, searching through the closet she had mentioned and finding his kendo outfit, which he quickly began to throw on.

"Mom went down to the bar again. Don't know when she'll be back...or if she'll come home sober. You remember what happened last time."

"Then where..."

"Grandpa's in the back waiting for you. Seriously Luso, you make this too easy."

"Whatever sis, well I'll see you in a few." The boy retorted with a cocky smile as he dashed out of the back door and into the backyard.

As he rushed onto the grass that was his backyard, Luso tossed aside his backpack and gripped his bamboo kendo sword without ceasing his sprint. He aimed his charge at a mid-sized older man who stood directly in the middle of the grassy patch of land.

"Gotcha now, grandpa!"

"Too slow, boy." The man instantly pivoted on his foot and swung his sword in an upward arc, knocking Luso's own bamboo blade out of his hands. The brown haired youth fell to the grass below and rubbed his hands in pain.

"Luso, you're gripping the sword too hard, try loosening it a tad." An elderly man called out as he tapped his own practice kendo sword against the grass and dirt beneath him. He sported the normal armor for a kendo duelist, including the vest as well as the face mask and the traditional kimono with a dark blue hakama worn over it.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it already." The adolescent male responded agitatedly, standing up and gripping his sword. He also wore his kendo armor, though his was slightly darker.

"Good, now close your eyes," The old man said in a soft voice, with the boy complying only seconds later, albeit reluctantly. "Remember Luso, the sword is an extension of your arm. The way of a kendo master is waiting for the right moment to use that extension in conjunction with the rest of your body."

"Right, extension of my arm." Luso whispered to himself as he shifted into a more comfortable position, his eyes still locked shut.

"Alright, now come at me with everything you've got." The man ordered as he also readied himself for the impending charge.

Luso remained in place for a few seconds as he envisioned and planned out his next few movements. From his earlier bouts at attempting to subdue the old man, he had noted the style of his form and the way he moved.

The boy rushed him relentlessly, bringing the polished, wooden sword behind him, attempting to bring it down on top of the aged man.

"I've got you n…" Luso's sentence was instantly ceased as his foot tripped over the hem of his hakama, causing him to fall flat on his face right in front of the old man's feet.

"Looks like you need a little bit more practice, boy." The old man declared as he let out a hearty chuckle.

Luso only groaned exasperatedly.

…..

"No, but really boy, that had to be the sorriest performance of kendo I've seen in my entire life. I'm not sure if you'll be ready by tomorrow." The elderly man said as another belly laugh escaped his throat, infuriate the brown haired boy even more. Their kendo practice had just ended and the two were currently resting in two identical chairs at their backyard porch table.

"I might not be the best grandpa, but you have been teaching me since I was practically born. I'll be fine. Besides, I was just distracted today, that's all." Luso said with a slight hint of embarrassment in his tone.

The old man snickered once more. "Oh really? And just what seems to be ailing ya?"

"Well..." The boy sauntered over to the backpack he had thrown in the grass hours earlier, and brought it over to the table. "I found this book at school today."

"Oh, would you look at this..." His grandfather exclaimed as he received the book from his grandson. "This book looks even older than me." The elder gentleman began to flip through some of the pages, taking note of the fantasy elements that had kept Luso so interested.

"Yeah, but the strange thing is..." Luso began, before he was interrupted by the old man.

"Do you mind if I read through this, Luso? It seems pretty interesting to me." His grandfather asked, Luso giving him a nod of approval seconds later. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't likely that anyone would believe him on the book actually 'speaking' to him anyway.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready. Come and get it!" The Luso's red haired sister called out from the kitchen and motioning for the two to join her at dinner.

"Well you heard the lady, boy. Let's eat. I'm famished." The old man said as he lazily entered the house.

"Right." Luso proclaimed coming in after him.

….

Dinner was the same as usual for the three of them, with the children's mother not being present and all. Though, the trio managed to make the most of it as they usually did. For the most part, Luso talked about how he was going to spend his summer, completely forgetting about the book for the moment, until his sister reminded them on their current lack of funds.

The brown haired kendo student had a kendo match early the next day, so he decided to turn in and catch up on some much needed shuteye. His sister, done with her chores for the moment, also decided to go to bed, since she had to work early tomorrow as well. After saying goodnight to the both of his darling grandchildren, Luso's grandfather took a seat in the living room's easy chair and propped his feet upon the footstool.

"_Haven't had a good book to read in a while_." The old man thought, grabbing the book and placing it on his lap. He glanced at the old grandfather clock in the corner, which read a little bit past ten o' clock.

"_Isabella should've been back by at least nine thirty_. _That woman is really becoming a negative influence on her children_."

Almost as if on cue, the sound of a soft knock originated from the front door as soon as the old man had begun to get comfortable.

"Don't chu...worry bout it. I gots a...key!" The sound of woman's voice called out from the other side of the door as she fumbled to insert her said key into its slot. After a few failed attempts, a steady and masculine hand guided the key in, and with a soft click of the lock, the door opened.

"Um...hello sir." A somewhat burly but average sized man remarked as he helped Isabella into the room, setting her down on the couch adjacent to the old man's easy chair. He wore a uniform similar to that of Isabella's, most likely a co-worker of hers.

"Ah, thank you again, Christopher, for making sure she got home safely." The Grandfather said to the man, who replied with a curt nod before exiting the door. As soon as he was positive that Frances was out of earshot, the old man turned to face Isabella slowly.

"This is the fourth time in the past two weeks that you've come home intoxicated, Isabella..." He pointed out with a stern demeanor about him.

"Yeah? So...what?" She asked with a slight slur of speech, taking a pack of cigarettes out of her purse and lighting one.

The man sighed as he trudged over towards the fireplace, taking the stick resting next to it and using it to push the logs and the blazing fire back.

"The two kids and I are moving out of this house."

"Whad did you say, you old geezer!"

"You know what I said, you're not that drunk. We're leaving as soon as possible. What you do after that, will no longer concern us."

"But you...can't do that! I gave birth to them..."

"And to me, that's all you did. Once the court sees how bad you are, they will most likely give custody to me. You stopped being a mother the moment you stopped caring for the welfare and safety of your children."

By this point, Isabella was fuming with anger. She grabbed the bottle of liquor that she had brought with her from the bar and slammed it down on the ground, the glass shattering every which way in a small radius, while the fluid saturated the wooden floor.

"You can't take them from me..." She yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's settled." The old man remarked as he picked up the book that Luso brought home and began to head towards the stairs. He gave one last pitying look at her...

"Sometimes I wonder, Isabella, how you would have turned out if Francis had not of died." And with that, he headed downstairs towards his quarters in the basement.

After hearing his words the thirty five year old woman plopped down onto the sofa, taking a puff of her cigarette before rubbing it out in the astray next to the couch. She had a distraught look on her face as images of her late husband flashed through her mind. Though these thoughts were cut short as she noticed that the fire in the fireplace was growing out of control. She considered going over to correct the fire hazard, but doubted she could even stand up again with the effects of the vodka she downed taking over her body. Never less, she staggered over to the fireplace in an almost violent pattern, as if walking was the most difficult thing to accomplish.

The fire had begun to grow more intense as she did her best to stop it with her limited coordination. She opted to go look for water to put it out, but realized that a regular glass of water couldn't put this fire out and that all the buckets were locked up in the tool shed in the backyard. The sparks flying from the fire finally began to catch onto other objects in the room, as soon the whole mantle around the fireplace was ablaze as well as the floor directly in front, with the flames showing no sign of ceasing. Some of the flames had found their way to the vodka fluid that had spilled out when she had chunked the bottle at the floor, igniting into a much larger fire after contact with the alcohol.

Isabella considered making her way over to the stairs to warn the others in the house, but doing that would require crossing the flames which were now blocking her path. Not to mention with her limited balance and coordination, it would take a miracle for her to cross without taking injuries from the fire. Turning around, she started for the front door in a bout to make an escape, but stopped dead in her tracks as she touched the door handle.

"_I haven't been a good mother, but the one thing I can't do is leave them to die_..." She said steeling her resolve as she charged for the door on the opposite side of the room. Though try as she might to keep her balance, the effects of the alcohol on her body and coordination resulted in her tripping and falling down onto the floor. When she had run through the flames, parts of her leg had been seriously burned by the intense fire, also adding to her predicament.

The flames were all around the room now, and the walls and ceiling were beginning to crumble from the fire's deterioration. Isabella began to crawl towards the door, doing her best to ignore the pain. Without any other options left, the woman, burns on her arms and legs and incapable of moving any further with her injuries, tried to yell out their names.

"LUSO! DAD!..."

But the roar of the flames drowned out any sound of her voice, not to mention the smoke clogging up her lungs and any attempt to speak. With all hope lost, she closed her eyes and laid her head down.

"_Can you see me up there, Francis_?"

…

"LUSO! WAKE UP!" A young female voice yelled from the other side of Luso's bedroom door. The boy awoke suddenly from the noise and hopped out of his bed.

"Sis…Sis, what….is it?" Luso asked bewildered as he answered back to his elder's calls.

"Luso, there's a fire. Come on, we have…get out of here."

True to his word, Luso could see the glowing light of the fire from underneath the door as well as the smoke billowing into his room from under the entryway.

Not hesitating a second, Luso violently turned the doorknob and exited his room.

"Luso, I'll go get grandpa. You try to find a way out." His sister commanded, the brown haired boy obeying without complaint. As the teenage girl headed downstairs to where her grandfather resided, Luso dashed down the hallway, dodging smoke clouds and falling debris wherever he could. He passed a few doors, though all were by now covered in flames and impassible at this point. He was running out of options and the intense smoke making it harder to breathe didn't help matters anyway. It felt like his lungs were the ones on fire.

With a stroke of genius and luck, the boy remembered that they owned a fire extinguisher located in the laundry room, not to mention a small window that they could escape out of. With this mindset, the boy practically tripped over his own two feet at the speed he was heading for that room, which was at this point their only hope for escape.

Ripping the extinguisher off of its support, Luso wildly sprayed around the room, dousing the fire with the liquid. In a matter of seconds, the room albeit small was nearly completely free of flames. The boy smiled at his success of creating a suitable escape route, but it quickly diminished once he remembered the danger he was still in. Not to mention, with the fire almost all around the house, this route wouldn't be accessible for long and the canister was almost empty.

Luso once again made a somewhat mad dash out of the room and into the hallway, finding it covered with flames. He aimed the extinguisher and let loose another blast of liquid from it, eliminating some of the fire in front of him and creating a path to follow. The heat and smoke from the remaining fire was starting to make him a little lightheaded, but he pressed on.

"Sis! Sis! Where are you?" Luso yelled out, hoping his sibling would reply, but to no avail. He sincerely hoped that nothing bad had happened to her.

At this point his extinguisher had run completely dry and he had tossed it aside. It would've been useless weight anyway without anything in it.

Within moments Luso had located the stairs to the basement, only to find the door covered with fire. The boy charged at the door without thought or hesitation, managing to swing the door open. In doing so, the fire on the door had left serious burns on his arm. The pain was near unbearable for the brown haired lad and he let out a wild scream, but he pressed on, thoughts of his grandfather and sister in danger swimming around in his head.

"GRANDPA!" Luso called to his elder in between coughing from the smoke surrounding him as he practically leapt down the stairs. "SIS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

His eyes darted around the room, taking note of the small patches of fire dotted around the room. He also noticed that it was much harder to breathe down here than it was upstairs, even though the amount of fire was smaller in comparison.

"GRANDPA! GRAN..."

Luso stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes becoming wide with nothing but sheer horror. There in the corner of the room lay a pile of collapsed floorboards from the ceiling, a gaping whole above the pile indicating that the ceiling had collapsed. But jutting out from underneath it was the arm of an old man and from what he could make out, the body of a teenage girl. Neither showed any signs of life.

The boy was at a loss for words as he fell to his knees, crying and cursing loudly.

The room at this point was already crumbling apart from the fire. The stairs were burned down and cripple, preventing any escape. Without any ventilation, the smoke fumes would eventually cause him to die from suffocation. It was only a matter of time.

Knowing there would be no escape, Luso weakly stumbled over to the pile of debris where his grandfather and sister's bodies lay with tears streaming down his face. He noticed that the strange book he borrowed was lying directly in front of the pile, like it had saved itself from being destroyed. In fact, it was completely scratch, burn, and rip free and almost seemed to be glowing.

Deciding to just sit and burn to death, Luso picked up the book and placed it in his lap, turning to where he placed his pen. Once again, the words appeared magically like before.

"**One is fated to fill these barren pages...Know ye his name**?"

"One, huh?" The boy started weakly and with a slight cough. "How about...three?"

Luso decided to humor the book and with the pen wrote down his name as well as his grandfathers and sisters, albeit with some difficult due to the burn's on his arm.

"Luso..Clemens...António..Peixoto..Clemens...Frimelda..Rotiso..."

Just as he finished the last name, the fumes from the fire overcame him and he began to slowly lose consciousness as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Then...time seemed to completely freeze.

Everything from the fire to the smoke...everything in the room just stopped. The book began to glow brightly as the three names written down faded, as if the pages were absorbing the ink. The objects frozen in time then began to slowly circle around the unconscious Luso and the bodies of his sister and grandfather, the book growing even brighter as they did. The books continued to spin, picking up speed as time went on. The glow from the book surrounded the bodies of the three until all of them were glowing as bright as the book was, Luso's in particular glowing extremely bright.

In a matter of seconds, all three bodies vanished into thin air.

…..

Darkness.

No matter where he turned, that's all the boy could see...

That is...if you didn't count the blue, shiny, crystal like woman with glowing red eyes, a white aura radiating from her body and flowing, snow white hair directly in front of him.

But before confronting that mystery, Luso decided to check himself first. His arms and legs seemed to be alright, with the exception of a badly burnt left arm. Despite the fact that it looked like it needed immediate medical attention, it didn't really hurt all that much. In fact, the boy couldn't even feel the pain. This led Luso to believe that he was indeed, dead, and that the woman floating in front of him was an angel of some odd variety. But...didn't angels have wings or something?

"Who...are you?" Luso asked weakly, deciding to find out rather than just speculate.

She floated closer to him and halted directly in front of him, the boy watching her ever so carefully but unable to move.

"**Tis matters not who I am. Only that he continues to exist**."

"And who exactly is this 'he'?" Luso asked in a perplexed manner, while exuding caution.

"...**the man who is to fill these barren pages, of course**."

"...Wait! How did you know what the book..." Luso was caught off guard as the crystallized woman reached forward and kissed him directly on the lips. Luso, after a few seconds into the kiss, found himself able to move his body as his control was slowly but surely returned to him. A few seconds later she broke the lip lock, and faded away into the darkness. The brown haired adolescent searched around him for any sign of the mysterious female, when suddenly his body began to glow the same, white aura as she had been just moments ago.

In front of him, the book appeared magically as it always seemed to do. Luso instinctively grabbed onto it and within moments the two disappeared.

….

Luso Clemens lay unconscious, face down in a large patch of grass, surrounded by trees and bushes, as well as small forest creatures. Next to him lay the book, with its cover open and the pages turned to the very first page, which was now devoid of any previous writing. Though at the top of the first page, and written in a very elegant style of handwriting, four words were inscribed.

_"And so it begins..."_

**Luso lies unconscious in the land of Ivalice, what will become of him and the mysterious book?**

**(End Chapter One)**

A/N: And there you have it, chapter one of my newest project. I'm not even going to try and promise you I'll finish it, but I will get as far as possible. I really wanted to shorten this chapter, but most of the things that happened were necessary, so yeah.

I will try to keep Mary, Gary, and (whatever other names rhyme with those two) sues out of this fic. I will be going for realism more than action right off the bat. I even gave Luso eleven years of kendo training prior to the story, and he still will start off below average. That said, other characters might not always win important fights, even if the situation calls for their win in order to help the party.

And I'm giving the warning right here. There will be at least two non-enemy character deaths, depending on how you see it.

That's all I can think of right now. Anyway, looking forward to probably shorter future chapters.


	2. Goodbye, Halcyon Days

Hey, Cuttingmoon57 here, and this is chapter two of Tainted Grimoire. Thanks to all those that read the first. Throughout the rest of the story, I might be taking some elements from other anime (ex. titles, characters, abilities), but I promise to give credit where credit is due (Such as the title for this chapter from bleach). So without further a due, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ _thoughts or writing _

"BLAH" Yelling

**(Blah)** scene change

* * *

Luso Clemens lay unconscious, face down in a large patch of grass, surrounded by trees and bushes, as well as small forest creatures. Next to him lay the book, with its cover open and the pages turned to the very first page, which was now devoid of any previous writing. Though at the top of the first page, and written in a very elegant style of handwriting, four words were inscribed.

"And so it begins..."

**An ominous message. What awaits him in this strange land?**

* * *

_The majestic bird_

_Lost to the arrow of the hunter, Fate_

_The violent storm of reality now approaches_

**Chapter Two: Goodbye, Halcyon Days**

* * *

Luso stirred slowly from his unconscious state, an almost ethereal light filtering in from the forest canopy above. The landscape and forest surrounding him was relatively peaceful, completely different from the burning furnace that was his home or the black, hopeless abyss that he had just occupied previously. All in all, it was a nice change, though it didn't exactly solve one of his main concerns.

Where exactly was he?

Everything about this place, from the trees and greenery to the sky, the clouds; everything just seemed so...so...unnatural, though he shrugged off that feeling for the moment. He had much more important things to figure out at the moment, such as what happened to his grandfather and sister. He also needed to figure out if he was alive or not, on account of the fact that this place was almost _too _peaceful. Funny; he imagined the afterlife to be much different then what currently encircled him. There went the white puffy clouds and angels theory.

Putting away all idle thoughts for the moment, the boy gradually rose to his feet, brushing the dust off his clothes in the process. At his feet lay the infamous tome that transported him to this strange place. Reaching down, he picked the manuscript up into his arms and began to walk in the direction with the least amount of fauna.

"_This is getting me nowhere_…" The boy thought, hopping over another tree root that had somehow managed to protrude out of the ground. He had been walking for the past hour, searching for any sign of civilization, only to come up empty. By now, the pajamas he was currently adorning were getting ripped to shreds by overhanging branches and his bare feet were not in any better condition. No to mention his burned right arm was in considerable pain.

The blue eyed adolescent's stomach flared in a mixture of grunts and rumblings, signaling its lack of nourishment. He set the book onto the ground and hunched over, placing his right hand over his abdomen.

"_Great, now I'm starting to get hungry_."

The boy closed his eyes for a moment and after a few seconds noticed something that he hadn't noticed before. He could hear the sound of running water afar off. Being just as thirsty as he was hungry, he grabbed the ancient book and worked his way through the brush and branches until he found a small stream next to a partially open plain.

He leaned down onto his knees, plunging his head into the lukewarm stream, which was surprisingly clean and refreshing for being in the middle of a forest. The boy drank until he had his fill, finding a nearby tree to lean against.

After a few minutes, the need for rest began to overcome the boy. Try as he might to fight it, his eyelids slowly began to close as he drifted off.

….

"_Hmmm…this one…and…this one…Oh, these will do nicely_." A female thought as she sorted through an array of flowers on the ground, picking the ones that matched her criteria.

She had long, bright blonde hair down to her calves, divided into two long strands much like a Viera's hair. She also doned the Viera style white mage outfit, and wielded a white staff that was more similar to the cane of a shepherd. Tied around her staff was a red piece of cloth. On her head was something unusual for a white mage. A hat similar to the style of black mage hats rested on her cranium, thought the coloring was a pure white with a red band wrapped around the base of the hat. Her light brown eyes seemed to shine vibrantly. On her back she carried a simple sack, much like a backpack of sorts, which she placed the flowers and herbs she picked into.

Looking up from her spot, she noticed a strange form leaning up against a tree across the river. Her better judgment told her to just leave it alone and continue with herb picking, but her curiosity told her that it seemed harmless enough.

After wading through the stream to reach the figure and getting her slender boots wet in the process, she climbed from the shallow brook and over to the boy, who from what she could tell was dead asleep.

At first, she pondered on which method she would use to awaken him, if he wasn't dead that is. Opting for a distanced approach, she grabbed her white staff by the head and used it as a stick to poke him, making sure there was ample distance between the two of them.

She nudged him once, receiving no response. The blonde haired girl tried once more; again, failing to gain the reply she sought. Growing slightly agitated by this point, she selected a more violent approach. The girl lifted her staff as high as she could, before slamming it down straight into the boy's gut.

The response she got was a little more than she had anticipated.

The boy awakened from his slumber, letting out an almost otherworldly scream from the pain he was in and clutching his stomach simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." She expressed her concern, bending down and doing her best to calm him. Once the pain had subsided, Luso was able to more calmly converse with her.

"What did you do that for?" The blue eyed boy asked, still irritated at her sudden attack. He lifted up his shirt to see a small bruise where she had jammed her staff into him.

"I apologize. I was trying to wake you up but I suppose I got carried away a little…" The blonde admitted, avoiding his gaze a little as she blushed in embarrassment.

"It…It was an accident, alright? Don't worry about it." The boy responded. He couldn't possibly stay mad at such a cute girl as her. Plus, he wasn't one to hold grudges anyway.

The girl stared at him in wonder for a moment; puzzled by the way he acted. Most if not all people she encountered would have most likely lashed out or attacked her for doing something of this nature, but this boy held no anger in his voice or actions. It truly was a mystery to her, but one she was glad to have encountered.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, returning to her worried state as she looked down at the bruise left on his abdomen. In truth, it hurt very much, but Luso didn't see the need to inform her of this.

"Not really; I'm sure it will heal up eventually if…" He replied, being cut off as she rose hastily to her feet and grabbed her staff.

"Don't you worry. I can fix up right now. Just give me a second." She interrupted. The blonde haired girl held her staff above her head and her ivory colored, wizard hat. It was then that a small white glow formed around her, before she chanted a simple word.

"Cure!"

Luso looked on in a mix of amazement and awe as a white glow then surrounded his bruise. The bump began to disappear in a matter of seconds, before completely vanishing before his eyes. The pain, the swelling; everything from that spot was utterly gone. The boy sat up quickly and rose to his feet, checking himself over for anything unnatural as he did.

"What…What just happened?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"I just cast a little healing spell on you, that's all." She answered, confused as to why he was becoming so worked up over it, almost as if he had never seen one before.

"Wait…a spell? What are you? A…"

"Yep, I'm a white mage…well, white mage in training anyway." The blonde answered in a kind but shy and quiet voice.

To say Luso Clemens was stunned right now would be an understatement. This entire ordeal was just too supernatural to be real, no matter how real it actually felt. First, he was supposed to be burned to a crisp right about now from the house fire. Second, he knew for a fact that magic didn't exist…but the bruise was gone, pain and everything. All the reasoning in the world couldn't compete with solid visual evidence.

"Um…are you okay? Should I cast cure again?" The blonde girl asked inquisitively, wondering why the adolescent male had just suddenly spaced out for the last minute or so.

"No…no, that's okay." He answered back, taking a step a foot or two away from her. He noticed that she noticed his hesitation, and he quickly thought of a way to break any future tension. "So…um…what's your name?" The girl perked up a bit at his question.

"My name is Kanin Heldig, official white mage in training of Clan Gully." She answered with a smile, correcting her posture while saluting. "What's yours?"

"Oh…um…Luso Clemens." The boy answered back shyly. "So…Kanin, is it?" The girl gave a nod of confirmation. "Where exactly are we?"

"I'd say we're around the middle of Targ Wood at the moment..." She answered, scanning for fauna and nature confined to the area, before remembering something very important. "Oh, I almost forgot! I was supposed to meet up with them by now."

"Um…who are 'they', exactly?" The blue eyed teenager asked warily.

"Why they are the rest of my clan, of course." She smiled. "Would you like to meet them?"

Luso pondered his current options for a moment. He could always go with her, meet new people that may be able to help him, and hopefully find out where he was and what happened to him. Then again, he could refuse, most likely die of hunger and thirst, or get eaten by any local wildlife.

His decision didn't take long. And with that, the blonde white mage and the brown haired boy were off. But moments later, the high-pitched feral cry similar to that of a bird came from a cluster of bushes behind them.

….

"Hey, Cid, didn't Kanin say she would be back around this time?" An older man asked his companion as he lay back on a large tree branch, taking a puff of the cigarette in his mouth.

The most notable thing about this man was his face, specifically the extremely rugged beard running across the bottom half of his face. His tanned skin and solid black eyes were accentuated by his neck length black hair that was neatly tied up by a small hair tie, creating a pony tail of sorts. Just underneath his left eye was and 'X' shaped scar.

Adorning his six foot tall body was a loose, green shirt whose sleeves came down to his elbows. Over that was what looked similar to a blue, sleeveless yukata, which was tied around him by a dust colored cloth which acted as a belt. All this was complimented by light beige pants tucked into brown boots. Fixed into belt cloth was a katana and sheath, with the katana's hand guard in the shape of a sunflower.

_Clan Gully Co-Leader: Ensei Rou_

"I do believe you're right, Ensei. Do you think we should go look for her? She does have a knack for getting lost at the most inopportune of times." A Revgaji man with neck length blonde hair and a thin blonde mustache answered back with a disheartened sigh. Two minute horns protruded from his head, and two earrings hooked themselves in his Elvin-length ears. His outfit was more akin to the style of a cowboy, with dark purple chaps around his legs. A blue collared vest over a skin-tight white shirt with large cuffs contrasted well with his darkened ebony skin. A faded, yellow, woven cape with scarlet trimmings and designs cascaded down his back, held together at the front by an elaborately carved silver brooch.

_Clan Gully Co-Leader: Cid_

The black haired man, now known as Ensei, let out a bored sigh, a puff of smoke billowing from his mouth.

"I suppose we should go lend a helping hand." He rose from his lying position and leapt off of the branch, landing next to his cohort. "After all, it is my duty to ensure her safety."

"Hey! You two, over there!" A Nu Mou, most likely in his twenties, called out to the two Clan Gully members as he and a Human Hunter came out from behind a few trees. Judging by his outfit, they assumed that he was of the beastmaster class. "Civilians aren't allowed to be or travel in this forest at the moment."

"Don't worry about us; we're on official clan business. Plus, we know how to handle ourselves if needed." Cid answered the beastmaster in a serious but respectful manner, knowing how to deal with situations like these. "And what could be so dangerous that it requires the evacuation of all citizens from this forest?" The Revgaji cracked his fingers a bit, though it went unnoticed to all but Ensei.

"That's none of your concern. Now, if you would kindly…." The beastmaster began, before being cut off by his Hunter companion.

"Hold on there, Marion." The Human Hunter intervened. "These guys might be able to help us catch this thing. Care to earn a little money on the side, gentlemen?"

Ensei smirked devilishly.

"Now you're speakin' my language."

….

"Don't worry, they're just up ahead." Kanin uttered to her chocolate haired companion as she pushed back a few branches in her way with her staff. She placed the map she had been using into her leather backpack, as she had no more use for it.

"Thanks for all your help, by the way." Luso said, giving her a warm smile. Without her help, he most likely would have never gotten out of this forest.

"Don't mention it, Luso." The blonde girl replied, returning his smile wholeheartedly with one of her own. "After all, the duty of a white mage is to help people in need."

The two continued in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, trekking along past tree after tree, until they eventually came upon another relatively open clearing. Luso decided to rest for a bit, sitting down on a large rock while Kanin mimicked his action.

"So where's the rest of your clan?" The boy asked her, scanning their surroundings for any signs of life. Kanin did the same, but both of them came up empty.

"Honestly, I don't know. I followed the map to the letter…" The brown eyed girl pulled out the map and carefully looked at it once more, making sure to take in every detail this time. "Oh…here's the problem. The map was upside-down."

Luso stared at her blankly. They had been walking for the past half an hour and she just now noticed that the map was upside-down?

"Ah, but don't worry. If we just backtrack to where we were before, we'll be fine."

"Sure, why not. It's not like we have any other options." The boy commented, carefully holding his burned right arm which was wrapped in strands of fabric from his shirt.

"Does it hurt…your burn, I mean?" The white mage asked in a concerned tone, her eyes wandering over to the aforementioned appendage.

"A little bit, but it'll be fine." The boy replied, doing his best to give her a reassuring grin.

"I wish I could do more, but that level of damage is out of my league." She uttered, averting her gaze from him as she clutched her ivory colored staff in a gloomy manner. "Being a white mage takes skill and intellect, and as you probably already figured out, I don't have either."

"So what if that is all true?" Luso started, standing to his feet. "When I first started kendo training, I was exactly like that. I had absolutely no talent; I could barely hold the sword, much less swing it; and I was the biggest klutz you've ever seen." Luso stood directly in front of her, holding his left hand out in a gesture to help her to her feet.

"But if there's one thing my grandfather told….well…beat into me, it would be that as long as you have heart and you keep at it, then you'll pull through, no matter what it is."

She accepted his offer, grabbing onto the hand and rising to her feet. The blonde was about to thank him for his assistance when he began to unwrap the makeshift bandages from his arm, showing only the blackened and reddish remains of his skin. Kanin could do nothing but cringe at the sight.

"Go on. Cast it one more time." He encouraged. After his little speech just a moment ago, who was she to refuse his request.

Performing through the similar motions as before, though with all the focus she could muster, the white mage in training held her staff high, her body glowing white just as before, and cast the spell on Luso's arm. Different from previous attempts, the flesh of the boy's arm seemed to actually look healthier after the spell was finished, though it was still badly burned.

"I don't believe it. The pain's gone." Luso voiced in astonishment, staring down at the appendage.

"YES! YES! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Kanin ran around the vicinity, giving off loud cheers and jumping around, almost as if she were a small child. The boy couldn't help but smile at this.

Out in the distance, the sharp, piercing sound of a bird call resonated throughout the area, causing the two to turn their attention in the direction it came from.

"What the heck was that?" Luso asked to no one in particular, looking around for the origin. Kanin ceased her cheers immediately.

"It sounds like a cockatrice. Don't worry, those things are relatively harmless; especially the ones in this forest. Here, they barely grow up to just above your knees." The healing mage commented calmly, readjusting her white wizard hat.

In the same moment of time, small tremors shook through the ground in a rhythmic pattern similar to footsteps. Each grew louder than the pervious, until it culminated in a single last tremor that surpassed all others, shaking Luso and Kanin to their core.

It was then that they noticed the humongous shadow of a very large beast hovering over both of them. The duo slowly turned their heads to find something Luso never expected to see in his entire life.

"…_Is that a giant chicken_?"

Luso turned to Kanin, giving her a fear induced paralyzed stare, the girl mimicking his action. The giant cockatrice let out its ear-splitting call, just as the two burst into a frantic dash. On instinct, the flightless bird chased after them.

As they ran, Luso craned his neck towards his white mage companion, a sarcastic tone about his face.

"Barely above your knees, huh?"

"Just run…"

It was at this time that Kanin fortuitously tripped over a misplaced stone, causing her to stumble forwards and fall to the ground beneath her. Luso, pivoted on one foot sharply, managing to switch directions completely, and dashed towards her, the giant cockatrice plowing for him at full force.

By the time the boy reached her, she was already beginning to stand up, but the bird was already too close for her to properly evade it. In a hopeless panic, she closed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

On pure reflexes alone, Luso grabbed Kanin in mid-run and worked his way into a slide, sliding under the giant bird just as it was about to crush the two.

The bird turned around slowly, before stalking towards them, a murderous glint in its eyes. The brown haired boy and the blonde white mage quickly rose to their feet and made a break for it. The bird drew closer, letting out several more calls as it closed in.

Kanin looked dead ahead of her as she persisted in escaping the beast, noticing a lone figure standing in the clearing in front of her. From what she could tell, he seemed to be a bit darker than a regular human and larger for sure. Figuring he could help them, both she and Luso ran past him on opposite sides.

"Don't worry…I'll handle him, little one." The Revgaji whispered to Kanin as she passed him, drawing back his fist and assuming a battle stance. Luso looked back to him in disbelief.

"_That thing is enormous! What could he possibly do unarmed_?"

"Air…Render…"

In that instant, the Revgaji thrust his fist forward. What came about was a massive rush of air that headed straight for its intended target, the fowl's left foot. The blast was enough to knock the beast off balance, the enormous bird falling on its side and causing a large tremor to erupt throughout the area on impact.

Luso stared at the entire ordeal in a mixture of amazement, shock, but mostly disbelief. The boy did truly want to believe that all of this was just a particularly deep dream, but all the signs of reality proved otherwise. He felt physical pain, he felt fatigue, and he was almost positive that you couldn't think inside of a dream.

"Hmm…it was little off, Cid, but never the less effective." Ensei commented, coming into view from behind a tree, the Human hunter and the Nu Mou beastmaster following close behind. "Are you two okay?"

"A little tired, but we're fine." Kanin responded happily, using her staff as support to hold her up. Luso replied in a similar fashion, although ending with a polite 'sir'.

Meanwhile, the Human hunter had already begun to approach the bird, who was trying desperately to rise again to its feet, and stopped at its feet. The huntsman reached into two holsters on his person, and pulled out a small knife and a petite bottle full of a mysterious liquid. As the monster squirmed relentlessly, the hunter made an incision in the claw and poured the entire contents of the bottle directly into the cut.

"Well, that paralysis potion should put this guy out of commission for quite a while." The hunter remarked, heading back towards the party. "Thanks for your help, Cid." The huntsman tossed the Revgaji male a small sack, presumably filled with Gil if the jingling sound was any indication.

"Oh, no. Thank you, sir. With this and our mission money, we'll have food and booze for the rest of the week." Ensei commented, greedily taking the bag from Cid's hands.

"Well, that should be all." The Nu Mou beastmaster, who had been keeping quiet this entire time, uttered. "I'll get a few workers to help me move this one to the monster bank for research and then release it back into the wild. I'll forward the money to you later." He informed the Hunter, before turning tale and leaving.

"Excuse me, hunter." Cid said, obtaining the man's attention. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this particular type of monster isn't supposed to reach this size, is it?"

"To be honest, the largest they're supposed to grow is no taller than the white mage girl over there." He said, pointing to Kanin. "But there's another thing that's bothering me. These creatures are naturally docile. It's not just rare; it's unnatural for one to attack a human like this one did, no matter how big it is."

"So what are you saying?" The Revgaji queried.

"At this point, I'm not sure. I'll have to look into it more. But for now, sleeping on it sounds pretty good." He replied, turning around and heading into the forest. "Make sure to look me up by the way. I might need your help again."

"We'll need a name if you want that help." Ensei said, giving him a smirk. The hunter only smirked back.

"Cheney…"

And with that, the man left the area.

Luso, who sat back and watched the entire event, couldn't have possibly comprehended it less than he had. The boy had absolutely no idea what they were talking about; nobody around here seemed to make any sense.

"Speaking of names, who's your little friend, Kanin?" Ensei asked, turning around and gesturing towards the brown haired adolescent with the book in his hands.

"Oh…um…my name is Luso…Luso Clemens." He answered back nervously, giving a traditional Japanese bow as he was taught.

"Oh…I was expecting a cooler name, but I suppose it fits." The bearded man remarked, ruffling Luso's hair a bit in a fatherly fashion. Luso only gave him an annoyed expression.

"So where do you live, Luso?" Kanin asked him happily.

This instantly brought up memories of the sight of Luso's house burning in an inferno of blazing fire. The place he had called home from the day he was born, the family that had raised him; the thoughts of all of it taken away in an instant flashed before his eyes.

"….Nowhere…" Was all that he said in reply, a remorseful look plastered across his face. Kanin stared at him in confusion, though both Ensei and Cid could tell by his sudden change in demeanor that something horrible must have happened.

"What about any family?" The white mage queried.

The image of his grandfather and sister's dead bodies appeared before him.

"…I had a grandfather and sister, but….no…no I don't have any…"

"So you're basically saying that you're an orphan?" Cid pointed out rather flatly. Luso nodded gravely in agreement. The Revgaji strolled over to the boy and held out his hand to him, a bright smile adorning his face.

"Well, how would you like to make a new family? We may not be the greatest bunch, but what do you have left to lose?"

Luso stared at him wide eyed, his emotions in a state of surprise.

"…Are you sure? I mean, I can't do magic or anything like that. I would just be dead weight and…"

"Did he ask if you could, boy?" Ensei interrupted, pointing out the obvious. "He didn't say clan, he said family. The members of Clan Gully are family first and clan second."

Luso turned to Kanin, who gave him a nod stating her approval of him accepting Cid's offer.

"Don't worry about not being useful. Mr. Ensei's more of a dead weight then you could ever hope to be." The white mage remarked in an unusually upbeat and innocent voice, almost as if there was nothing wrong with her statement.

The boy mulled over his options briefly. He didn't really have much of a choice. This world was just too dangerous to go about alone. But even if he did have a choice, there was no way he would pass up this offer.

"I'd be glad to join your family." Luso said, shaking hands with the blonde Revgaji male. The three senior members of Clan Gully gave bright smiles and smirks all around.

Ensei strolled over to the boy's spot, moving in front of Cid and staring the boy straight in the face. A malicious smirk crossed his face, sending a chill up Luso's spine.

"Now that you're part of the family, it's time you took part in the family business. I'll meet you tomorrow, first thing in the morning for job selection, weapon selection, and basic training to get you up to speed." He turned around and began to walk towards the tree line.

"Clan Gully, move out!"

As Cid and Kanin began to follow him, Luso stood in his spot with an exasperated look on his face.

"I think he likes you already." The white magician whispered over her shoulder to the book holding brunette, followed by a feminine giggle.

Luso could only think one thing.

"_What have I gotten myself into_?"

**(Targ Wood, Tree Bark Inn)**

"Alright, Luso. If you need anything, just let me know." Kanin told the boy cheerily as she exited his room and walked back down to her room of the Inn the clan was staying at.

It was already late at night by the time the clan got back; not because the forest was so far away from Wood Village, but that Ensei decided that the clan should celebrate the addition of their newest member….for five hours.

Plus, the whole thing was just an excuse for Ensei to buy an enormous amount of liquor and blow through the missions earnings in one sitting. But despite that, and the fact that he and Kanin were to young to drink, he actually had fun. It was odd, but enjoyable; not to mention he got a heck of a lot of heavy lifting in.

Someone had to drag an intoxicated thirty two year old man back to the Inn, after all.

So here he was, writing down the events of his day in the book with the help of a quill pen and the full moon's light shining directly into his room's window.

_Dear Grandpa and Frimelda,_

_Today has been one of the weirdest days of my life. I don't even know where to start so I won't even bother writing it down, though I did meet a few new people. They seem nice, especially that Kanin girl. I don't know where I am or how I got here but I plan to find out tomorrow._

Luso stared up at the full moon, its ethereal light cascading down upon him.

_But there's one thing I do know. Today, I have to part with my carefree childhood because there's nothing but hard work ahead. _

_So with this, I bid you farewell for now. Goodnight, Grandpa. Goodnight, Frimelda, and_…

…_Goodbye, Halcyon Days_….

**Bidding Farewell...**

* * *

**(End Chapter Two)**

Hmmm…not much to say on this one. Oh well. See you next time.


	3. Sword is my Shield

Hey, it's me again, and back with chapter three. Unbeknownst to many, I actually did put dividers in this story, but the website keeps deleting them. So from now on, I'm going to start dividing the sections like I did with my other story. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH" Yelling

**(Blah)** scene change

* * *

_Today, I have to part with my carefree childhood because there's nothing but hard work ahead. _

_So with this, I bid you farewell for now. Goodnight, Grandpa. Goodnight, Frimelda, and_…

…_Goodbye, Halcyon Days_….

**His cheerful days of youth are over. Now is the time to start the path to manhood. **

* * *

_Luso Clemens_

_The Blade_

_The symbol of pride, the manifestation of my honor, my will_

_It is with this that I would lay down my life for you_

**Chapter Three: Sword is my Shield**

* * *

In an alleyway of the large city of Camoa, a human shaped figure moved at an even pace in the dead of night. His only illumination was the luminous waxing moon in the dark, starry dome that was the sky, and the various streetlamps placed at intervals along the way. Most of the residents of the ancient, dusty city had already turned in for the night, though the city still held much liveliness, with sound pouring from a number of pubs and eatery's that he passed.

He had traveled all the way from Targ Wood for this, hoping against all hope that he would be out tonight. He needed this information as soon as possible.

The man encountered a dead end upon reaching the end of the particular street, a stone wall lying to his north and two dilapidated stone houses on his left and right. Atop the wall lay a higher plane of land, with a branching oak tree.

"Ribs!" The man called out.

A few seconds passed, before a portly humanoid figure stood from its resting place beside the tree, leaping down from the wall and landing a few feet in front of the man. The streetlamps fixed to the wall more aptly illuminated his form; a maroon-skinned pig-like humanoid creature, better known to the residents of Ivalice as a Seeq.

"Well, well; if it isn't master Cheney. What do I owe this honor to?" The Seeq questioned in a sarcastically polite manner, giving his best imitation of a courteous bow as he approached the Hume approached him in the blackness of night. He was dressed in the standard Lanista outfit: a pair of striped trousers held up by woven suspenders.

"What else would I come to you for?" The huntsman known as Cheney replied flatly. He carried a small sack slung over his shoulder. "Just tell me what I want to know. I'm not in the mood for formalities at the moment."

"Now, now, master Cheney. No need to be so rude." The pig like male said with a smug smile. "I'll tell you whatever it is that you require…as long as you give me what I require…"

The hunter immediately tossed the Seeq the sack that he was carrying, almost causing the rotund beast to drop his candle. He opened the bag with haste, and began to almost salivate over the contents.

"Tomato stalks, straight from the critters themselves. Now about that information…"

"Yes, of course, Master Cheney. Name your inquiry." Ribs said eagerly, eyeing the stalks with a greedy glint in his eyes.

"I'm sure such a well informed streetear as you would know about the rare monster disappearances in Targ Wood. Chocobo, Banshees and Fairies, Dreamhares; they're all disappearing without a trace." Said streetear nodded for confirmation. "Lately, I've been stumped as to the reason, but something that happened today gave me a clue."

"Go on." The Seeq urged curiously.

"It seems as though a Mamatrice attacked a young Hume boy and girl without hesitation or reason. At first, I didn't pay much attention to it, but as the more I thought on it, the more it seemed to fit with this mystery." Cheney paused, for a moment, before continuing on. "The Mamatrice and cockatrices in general are normally docile creatures and don't generally attack unless provoked. On top of that, they stay away from Humes or any other race unless they or their environment are threatened…"

"I think I understand where you're coming from…" The streetear interrupted. "…I'm willing to bet that those disappearances were in the Mamatrice's territory, were they not?" Cheney performed a curt nod for verification. "That and the fact that he attacked Hume children, means that, more than likely, a Hume is the one that threatened it." The Seeq finished.

"And I'm willing to bet that Hume is a hunter." Cheney spoke. "And that brings me to why I'm here. I'm hoping you would be able to get me some information on any of the local hunters or hunting clans in Targ Wood."

Ribs searched through the vast amount of information in his brain, trying to find anything involving a hunter.

"Well…I'm not sure if this will give you any leads or not, but there is one particular clan that's been earning quite a lot of Gil and reputation around the Targ area. Their group goes by the name of Clan Fletching." He spoke. "The Clan's leader just so happens to be a Hunter."

"Clan Fletching, got it. Thanks for your help, Ribs." Cheney remarked with a small grin aimed at the Seeq. He spun around effortlessly and escaped the range of the streetlamp's light, disappearing into the night in the process.

**(Targ Wood, Wood Village, Tree Bark Inn)**

"Hey Luso, time to wake up…" A certain, wizard hat donning white mage whispered to her clan member in the sweetest voice she could muster, nudging his shoulder with her hand in the process. The boy in question rolled around in his sleep a bit, refusing to do as he was told.

"_So that's the way you want to play, huh_?"

Kanin lifted her wooden staff high above her head in a vertical position over the brown haired boy, preparing to strike down on him. At the same time, Luso's eyes finally cracked open to see what she was preparing to do.

"Alright, I'm up already!" The boy spoke in an agitated tone, using a nearby pillow as a shield.

"Well, come on and get ready then." The girl ordered with a smile. "We were supposed to meet Ensei at the fields by now. Meet me downstairs when you're ready. There's a lot to do today."

Luso did as he was instructed; stumbling into what he assumed was the bathroom while his white mage clan mate made her way downstairs. He looked around, noticing most of the essentials of a washroom. There was a large wooden box in the corner which looked like a tub, the equivalent of a sink lay before him with a mirror over it, and surprisingly there was an actual toilet. Sure, it wasn't the nicest or most elaborate bathroom, but it would have to suffice.

The brown haired male performed all of the necessary rituals as quickly as he could; making a mental note to find out if this world had anything akin to toothpaste. He would definitely need it later.

"Are you ready?" The wizard hat wearing blonde asked as the boy scurried down the dusty, wooden staircase. Seeing as he lacked a fresh pair of clothes to change into, he opted on giving his school uniform another use.

With a quick nod from the blue eyed boy, the two exited the room and went out into the village streets, the door making a soft click as it closed.

**(Targ Wood, Wood Village, Shop)**

"So was that the clan's house, Kanin?" Luso asked, attempting to initiate small talk between them as they walked sedately to wherever their destination was.

"Well, not our official house if that's what you mean; we rented it out for our stay." The golden haired female answered. "You see, clans usually do a lot of traveling, which means they need a place to stay while in towns. So some businesses and such rent out small inns specifically to clans."

"Oh, I see." Luso spoke, before moving onto his next question. "You guys aren't from this village?"

"Well, I know that both Ensei and I were born here. I don't know much about Cid though." She answered, performing a thinking pose.

The two continued to walk onwards, conversing over menial things and just the land of Ivalice in general. The white mage girl thought it was odd when he would ask questions that she assumed everyone would know the answer to. It was almost as if he wasn't even born in Ivalice.

"So…what exactly does a clan do?" The curious boy asked his clan mate.

"Clans in general can do nearly anything, but specifically, there are many different types of clans. There are hunting clans who specialize in monster hunting and taking down marks; escorting clans who transport items and cargo or escort people and VIPs; and soldier clans that fight for a client. There are also clans who do menial chores and even bard clans who perform for people." She explained as simply as possible to him.

"So what type of clan is Clan Gully?" Luso asked innocently.

"Well…we're none of those actually. We're a Freelance Clan; which means that we basically do anything and everything. Fighting a rival clan, protection from bandits, even weeding your backyard; if you pay for it, we do it….and if you pay extra, we do it better." The girl replied, quoting word for word the words of Ensei from memory.

"Sounds like a great policy." The brunette boy stated sarcastically.

"Oh look, we're already here." Kanin remarked, pointing to the building that lay ahead of them. It was a medium sized structure around the size of a house. It was covered with brown wooden boards and had a green shingled roof with a solitary chimney stack on top.

Without hesitation, the duo entered the shop, opening the old wooden door on their way in.

"Oh, may I help you two?" A teenage girl asked perkily from behind the counter. She had long, red hair that was tied into one braid and sported a plain, green dress.

Luso, unintentionally ignoring the question, scanned the room, noting all the different types of weapons and armor adorned on the walls. He had no idea there could be so much variety with swords. But at the same time, it sort of scared him. Unlike training with his grandfather, this time he would be wielding actual swords.

"Yes, my friend here needs a new outfit. You wouldn't be able to help us out would you?" The white mage asked with an equal amount of pep.

"Certainly, but it depends what he's looking for." The shopkeeper replied.

"Yeah, Luso; what job are you going to pick?" Kanin asked curiously, turning to face him.

"What do you mean? Like a police officer or a firefighter or something?" He asked with confusion apparent on his face.

"No, a job, silly! For example, my job is a white mage." She answered, making a curt spin and striking a small pose.

"Don't worry; I can help you with this. Here's a catalog of all current registered job classes." The shopkeeper said, coming out from behind the counter with a thin hard-cover book in her hands. As she walked towards him, the girl opened the directory and browsed through the pages, until finding the one she was searching for. "There you go; this is a listing of all registered jobs for the Hume. Tell me if you see one you like."

The boy skimmed through the pages of Hume section making mental notes of each job that he passed.

"_Archer…never used a bow before. I doubt it'll be useful. Thief…I was never one to steal something. Soldier's a good alternative; I have had sword experience before...wait a minute…_" The boy set his sights on one particular job, one that he was very, very familiar with. "This one; this one is perfect." He proclaimed, his finger landing on his selection. The red haired shopkeeper peered over his shoulder to view his choice, Kanin mimicking her action.

"Hmm…Parivir, huh?" She questioned. "I think you might be a little in over your head with that one. That's a pretty difficult and dangerous job, you know. I don't want to equip someone who's had no experience in jobs with those kinds of weapons. I wouldn't have a good conscience about it."

"But…I have had experience with these weapons before." Luso argued. "My grandfather…he's taught me since the day I turned three. Please…I'll pay whatever cost."

"Is he telling the truth?" The shopkeeper asked his White Mage accomplice. She gave a large shrug as a reply.

She considered blowing off his request, as she had seen countless people with great potential throw their lives away with a job they couldn't handle. But…the look in that boy's eye, the one of sheer determination; it was not one she could just simply ignore…

She let out a hearty sigh, followed by an amused chuckle.

"You've certainly got spirit, that's for sure. I'll make you a deal…." The girl walked back behind the counter, pulling out a simple shortsword and setting it down.

"If you can work your way up and meet the requirements for becoming a Parivir, not only will I sell you the equipment for it, but I'll give you a unique katana on the house, custom made by yours truly. How does that sound?"

Luso grinned, a confident glint in his eyes.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**(Targ Wood, Muskmallow Field)**

"So you finally decided to show up? It's about time." Ensei commented from his seat on a wooden fence post as Luso and Kanin gradually came into his view.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." The wizard hat wearing blonde said in an apologetic fashion. "It turns out she was completely out his job's uniform, so we just decided to make one with the extra clothes she had."

Ensei stared at Luso's new outfit, thoroughly puzzled as to which job he was supposed to represent. To him, it was as if he simply threw on whatever managed to fit, but if he was willing to fight in it, then he had no qualms.

"Whatever works for you, as long as he has clothes. Though I do suggest you loose the book and book pouch on your right. It'll probably get in the way." Ensei remarked pointing to the appropriate items. "Oh, and move your sword and sheath to your side. It's easier to draw it out that way."

Luso did as he was told, unfastening the book pouch and his book from his outfit, then moving the sword to his side. True to Ensei's words, his short sword was more accessible and the he felt lighter now that the book was off of him.

"Alright, now that you're battle ready, what do you say we start this little show?" The black haired man cracked his knuckles and leaped off of his perch.

"Well, have fun with your training, Luso. Just come and get me if you need anything..." Kanin proclaimed, beginning to walk off.

"Hold it right there, Kanin." Ensei interrupted the blonde stopping dead in her tracks. "You're apart of this training session just as much as he is."

"But…but I'm a white mage. I don't need training with swords and stuff." She argued.

Ensei sighed. Looks like he'd have to explain it to her.

"Kanin, what do you think the white mage's main priority is?"

The girl pondered his question for a moment.

"To tend to wounds and heal them?"

"Yes, any novice white mage would say that, wouldn't they?" He snickered. "So, answer this next question. What happens when that white mage is unable to heal because she's out of commission or the victim of a status ailment?"

Kanin once again searched for the answer, though Ensei decided to answer for her.

"That's right; they lose their ability to heal and continue fighting. To heal the sick and the wounded is definitely a priority, but the white mage's main priority is not that, but to ensure her own safety. You need to be able to dodge attacks, read the movements of your enemies…"

His facial expression turned grave.

"Because if you die…then we die…"

"But Ensei, couldn't she just heal herself when she gets injured?" Luso questioned. Kanin voiced her agreement at his suggestion.

Ensei let out a disheartened sigh. It seemed example would be the only way to teach them.

"It seems that you two still don't understand…" He walked behind the fencepost and grabbed what looked exactly like a Japanese katana in its sheath. Using his thumb, he flicked the hand guard of the one edged sword upwards and drew it slowly out of its sheath, staring down the two all the while.

"Come…I will show you the error of your ways."

"Ensei, you're not serious are you?" Kanin asked with a surprised tone. To think that he was actually drawing his sword against her.

"I am very serious, Kanin Heldig."

At this time, Ensei had fully drawn his katana and was already assuming a fighting stance. Luso noticed in wonder that the bearded man's stance was nearly identical to the one his grandfather used to take during their sparring lessons.

"_So Ensei's a parivir, huh? Maybe he could help me become one_."

Luso immediately reached for his short sword and fumbled to unsheathe it, but eventually managed. Kanin watched the brown haired boy and finally understood that they were serious about this. Unwillingly, she also assumed a stance and readied her staff and a cure spell.

"What are the rules of this training session?" The blonde female asked.

"It's a two on one battle; you and Luso against yours truly. You win when I say you have." Ensei replied back, before giving them a devilish smirk.

"Ready…..Go!"

**(Targ Wood, Wood Village, Pub)**

"Hmmm…what would be a good mission…?" Cid wondered out loud to no one in particular as his eyes scanned over the number of quest bills on the counter that the pub master had brought out for him. "Do you have anything else?"

"I'm sorry, Cid. Targ's been on a quest drought for a while now. Most clan's around here are stuck running delivery work. Not the most exciting jobs, I'll tell ya." The turban sporting old man replied.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do. With the cost of outfitting another clan member, plus the way we've been eating lately, our funds haven't exactly been meeting our expenses."

Cid took another gulp of his drink until the glass was completely empty, placing it back down on the counter after he'd had his fill.

"Unless we get some good paying work in, we'll be flat broke by the end of the week."

"Eh, don't fret so much over it, Cid. I'm sure something will come around eventually." The bartender encouraged him, refilling his glass with another round of a strange clear liquid. Cid took another sip of it, and was surprised by the taste.

"What's this? It's actually pretty good. It's got sort of this lemon-lime sort of flavor." The dark skinned sub human queried in a delightful tone, forgetting about his clan's current financial situation.

"Oh, it's a new concoction that I made up by accident a couple weeks ago. I tried it and I thought I might as well sell it."

"Really? It's not half bad. What's it called?" The blonde Revgaji asked.

"Well, it was really popular with my Viera customers, so I decided to call it Viera Mist."

Cid stared at him for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and going along with it.

"Eh…sounds pretty catchy."

**(Targ Wood, Muskmallow Field)**

"_This man_…" Luso thought as he made effort after desperate effort to somehow guard against the unbelievably powerful opponent that was Ensei. This had been going on for around ten minutes now; how he had managed to last this long even he was not sure.

The bearded man thrust the blade of his katana straight at Luso's midsection. The boy barely managed to dodge by jumping backwards at the last second, lessening the blow but tearing a rip in his overalls in the process.

"_He's definitely_…"

The brown haired boy strengthened his grip on his short sword, attempting a similar thrust towards his opponent. Ensei, without hesitation or effort, seamlessly sidestepped the blade and twisted around, his own oriental sword heading directly for the boy's ribs.

"_Going to kill us_…"

Luso flinched slightly as the blade cut through his outfit and barely managed nicked his flesh, though it didn't cut as deeply as he had thought it would.

"_He used the back of the blade_?"

As Luso fell to the ground from the momentum of the swing, Ensei made a bee line for Kanin, who was busy charging up another cure spell. Just like with Luso, Ensei thrust the blade straight at her body with tremendous force behind the attack.

In a desperate panic, she closed her eyes and jumped to the right, by sheer luck alone managing to escape the stab of cold steel. Luso who had already been charging at him saw this as the perfect opportunity to get in an attack from behind. He swung with all his might in a horizontal arc, only to have it avoided as Ensei leapt into the air in a spinning motion.

With the momentum of his spin, Ensei stuck his foot out, his boot connecting with the smooth flesh of the boy's face. This action sent Luso flying a few yards away from him as the parivir landed gracefully.

"Listen and listen well, Luso Clemens. I'm not here to guide you by the hand and I'm not going to go easy on you because you're new at this, because I can guarantee you that your enemies will attack you just as seriously as I have." The samurai began, holding his katana in his right hand.

A sinister, but grim look adorned Ensei's face as he stalked towards them, igniting fear into the duo.

"Our clan and this world have one very important thing in common. Both do not take kindly to weaklings. Those who do things half-heartedly or aren't focused...die."

Luso and Kanin rose from the ground and made a panicked run in a random direction, the boy leading the girl by the hand.

"So you better shape up, because at this rate…you're going to fall into that category." Ensei charged at them at an even greater speed than he had been before, his deadly katana in hand.

"_He's actually going to kill us…he's serious about this…_" Luso thought as he continued his frantic sprint into the surrounding tree line. During his run he began to realize something very important. "_This is what it feels like…real combat…His killer intent is unreal…"_

"_No amount of training with grandpa could have prepared me for some thing like this, where your life is on the line...every action brings you one step closer to either victory or death…"_

Suddenly, Kanin tripped over her own feet in struggled run, dropping front first to the grass below and releasing her grasp of Luso's hand. He realized that by the time she managed to arise, Ensei would have already reached her.

Strengthening his resolve, he stepped directly in front of her, his shortsword grasped tightly with both hands and a look of determination on his face.

"_Running's not going to change anything, he's just too fast. So if I'm going out, I'm going out protecting someone…_"

He prepared to swing as soon as Ensei was in range. There was no turning back at this point.

"_I've lost too many people already. I'm not losing another_."

Ensei brought the blade and prepared for one last thrust, almost in range of the boy. He expected the boy to run off with the girl, but looking up, he was surprised to see the boy not moving an inch. In fact, it looked as if he was prepared to put his life on the line to defend her.

The bearded parivir slowed down gradually, eventually stopping right in front of Luso but out of his sword range. He then sheathed his katana and gave him a bright grin.

"Looks like you finally realized how to win, boy."

To say Luso was dumbfounded would most likely be too light of a word. Just moments ago, this man was truly trying to kill him and now…it just didn't make any sense. Taking the hint from his expression, Ensei decided to elaborate as Luso helped Kanin to her feet, both preparing to listen.

"Despite what I might have said, this wasn't an evaluation of your skill, but of your will. I needed to see if you were mentally prepared for this clan, not physically." He explained.

"There were a few times where you had the courage to come at me, which was nice; but the main thing I was looking for was to see if you were enough of a man to protect my little girl over there. That's why I mostly attacked her."

The black haired samurai walked over to the boy and grabbed his shortsword as the two watched on curiously.

"The job of a soldier is to protect. A country's soldiers are there to shield their country from danger. With every enemy, every threat that he cuts down with this sword, he shields his country from future harm. His sword is his country's shield. His sword is his comrade's shield. His sword is his shield."

He held up Luso's shortsword in front of him to emphasize his point.

"The same principle applies to the both of you. Being a white mage, Kanin can't always protect herself, Luso. Just like today, she may stumble and fall into danger and Cid and I might not be able to help her. Will you take up this sword…and become her shield?"

He held the handle of the sword out to him as he spoke his question. Luso stared at the handle, a menagerie of thoughts buzzing around up in his head. But despite those thoughts, he knew the right choice to make.

"…With this sword, I will protect my family, no matter who opposes them…" He exclaimed, firmly taking the short sword from the man's fingers.

Ensei smirked as Kanin gave him a warm smile and a big hug.

"Then welcome to the family…for real, this time."

**Building trust through courage!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Three)**

And there you have it, sorry about slow updating. I just have other things to do and can't crank these out like other authors manage to do.

Next time, Clan Gully gets their first mission with Luso, so be looking forward to it.

Oh, and Ensei is not actually my character. He's from an anime called the Story of Saiunkoku. I only took him because he fit the physical characteristics that I wanted for my character, and so I could give you a visual representation so you wouldn't have to wonder what he looks like. I should have a link up of his picture by the time this chapter is posted, for any interested in what he looks like.


	4. The Hunter and the Hunted

Once again, Cuttingmoon57 here; I don't why, but ideas for this story are pouring out of my brain like water, so I have to keep writing chapters. Though, I really should get started on chapters for my other story….

Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH" Yelling

**(Blah)** scene change

* * *

"…_With this sword, I will protect my family, no matter who opposes them…" He exclaimed, firmly taking the short sword from the man's fingers. _

_Ensei smirked as Kanin gave him a warm smile and a big hug._

"_Then welcome to the family…for real, this time."_

**Slowly but surely, he takes one step forward**.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Hunter and the Hunted**

* * *

Muskmallow Field, the spot know as the pinnacle of peace and tranquility in the Targ Wood area. Everywhere one could turn to; there were open plains, even a chocobo or two grazing in the distance. It truly was the perfect spot to relax…

…Except for today…

"No, Luso, that's all wrong!" Ensei remarked angrily while crossing his arms in an exasperated manner as he looked down to the sweat covered boy. "Now you're not holding the sword correctly, and your stance doesn't fit with your weapon at all."

"Well, excuse me. I've never used a two edged weapon before. It's a lot heavier than the bamboo swords I used to have." He retorted agitatedly.

The bearded man let out a sigh as he sauntered to the boy's position.

"Try choking up on the sword a bit. You're holding it near the middle, but you want your hands as close to the blade as possible."

Luso did as he was told, placing both of his hands at the top of the grip, just beneath the hand guard. He attempted to swing the sword, finding it much easier to control.

"There, how does that feel?"

"Pretty good, to be honest," The brown haired adolescent responded, testing out his new found knowledge with a few more swings of his blade.

"Good, then let's try this again." Ensei unsheathed his katana once more, drawing the glimmering blade out gradually. "Are you ready?" Luso gave him a head nod, preparing himself for Ensei's attack.

The man rushed the boy with blazing speed, coming across his eyesight as a blur. Though in truth, he was already becoming accustomed to the swiftness of his instructor's movements. They didn't seem as fast as they did three days ago, though that wasn't he was becoming slower, but that Luso was becoming better.

…

"_The only thing that separates the two of us, Luso, is battle experience. That's all." Ensei commented during his and Luso's first private lesson two days before._

"_Are you kidding me?" The boy yelled. "Do you even know how fast you move? You're like some manga character or something."_

_The man stared at the blue eyed lad in utter confusion._

"_I'm a what?"_

_Oh…right…not Japan anymore…_

"_Forget it. What I'm trying to say is, what you're able to do is nothing short of impossible where I come from. It's impossible for me to do magic like you guys do."_

"_Well then, I'll just work you like a dog until it's possible. If I can do it, then you can." He responded cockily. "And don't worry; I've got a few tricks to help give you a push in the right direction."_

"_Really, like what?" The boy asked sarcastically._

"_Can't tell you right now; wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. You'll find out soon enough, though." He replied. "Now, back to training you go."_

…..

Ensei swung the edge down in a downward vertical swipe with enough force to create a minute gust of wind at the impact of his blade against Luso's, who had managed to block the attack in time by placing his sword above him horizontally.

"You managed to block it, but…" The black haired male's free left hand balled itself into a fist. "…you've left yourself wide open." The Parivir let loose a swift, but powerful blow to the gut, causing Luso to stumble backwards onto the grass beneath.

Before the boy even knew it, Ensei was already in front of him holding out his hand. He accepted his offer, standing to his feet in the process and bending down to grab his shortsword.

"I'm guessing that's why you always wield your sword one handed. Way to be cheap." The brunette commented, rubbing the place where he was punched tenderly.

"There's no such thing as cheap on a battlefield boy. Remember that." The samurai retorted, sheathing his katana back into its scabbard.

"Speaking of which, why are we using real weapons during training?"

"I'm preparing you for a real battle now, so you don't choke up on me during a fight later."

Luso was slowly managing to understand the reasoning in his methods. At first, most, if not all, were highly unconventional. But as time passed, they seemed to make more and more sense.

"Well, I'd say morning practice is over for today. We should probably head down to the pub. I need some booze to get me through the rest of the day." He said, heading back into the direction of town.

The brown haired soldier only scoffed while placing his sword back into its holster as he trailed behind.

"_Why did I get the alcoholic for a teacher_?"

**(Targ Region, Wood Village, Pub)**

"Hey, Luso, we're over here!" Kanin called out to the pair as they entered the pub wistfully, walking past a menagerie of different races and people on their way to their table.

Like with any normal bar in Jylland, the pub was filled with the deep chuckles of Bangaa and Seeq, the normal whispers of gossip in-between clan members, and even a 'kupo' or two from a few scattered Moogles. A jolly and lighthearted aura radiated from the room, as everyone seemed to be in good spirits.

The two finally managed to reach their table, pulling out one of the chairs and taking a seat with Ensei propping his feet upon the table in a smug fashion.

"Hey, you two!" The bearded Parivir ordered lazily. "Go fetch us something to drink."

With a heavy sigh, Luso and Kanin stood from their seats and headed in the direction of the pub master. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Ensei began a conversation with Cid.

"So how is Kanin's training going?" He questioned.

"Pretty good, actually." The Revgaji answered back. "She's quite adept at using that staff of hers and she's becoming more proficient at dodging. We're working on her cure spell to, though I'm only doing what I can there. I'm not exactly white mage of the year…or at all."

"Any little bit helps. You know how we like to go wild on missions from time to time. We're bound to end up needing a white mage soon enough." The samurai sent him a mischievous grin, which was returned full force.

"Here you go." Kanin announced, setting down a glass of ivory fluid in front of Ensei and a glass of clear liquid in front of Cid.

"…..What is this?" Ensei asked in an irritated tone, directing his gaze towards Luso.

"Well they wouldn't sell alcohol to teenagers, so quit whining and drink it." The brown haired boy retorted back. "Besides, I hear it helps build strong bones."

"There's no way I'm drinking this…."

Ensei was interrupted from his tirade as a large glass bottle full of an unknown liquid was properly set onto their table directly in front of the parivir. The perpetrator was a late teenage male dressed in the standard hunter uniform.

"Long time, no see…Clan Gully." The hunter smirked, while motioning towards the bottle and sending Ensei a wink. "Oh, and for you…a peace offering."

Without hesitation…or decency for that matter…Ensei wildly uncorked the bottle and poured the contents down his throat in reckless abandon. Once the entire bottle was drained, he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"I haven't had sake in a long time, Cheney. I owe you one." The alcoholic parivir said, giving the hunter a thumbs up of approval. Luso only sighed comically in defeat as he took the milk and began to sip it.

"So….to what do we owe this honor?" Cid remarked happily, taking another sip of his glass.

"Well…I was in the neighborhood and had some business I needed done, so I thought I'd look up my favorite clan." He replied with a smirk.

"Now you're talking." Cid exclaimed. "We needed a good job right about now. So what are we talking here; escort, monster hunting? Give us the details."

"Alright, well I'm sure you've heard of the recent monster disappearances. Entire flocks and groups of monsters have been disappearing without a trace." The hunter started with a serious air as the entire clan tuned in. "My sources and I think that poachers may be behind it."

"So you want us to catch these guys?" Luso asked for confirmation.

"If it is indeed poaching, then yes; and I think I know who's behind it." The huntsman pulled a document out of his bag and unrolled it across the table. "As you're well aware, all clans are to report their earnings as part of the new income tax system put in effect last year. This is a list of recent earnings of clans in this area. Notice anything odd?"

Kanin stared at the sheet quizzically, before finding the answer.

"This clan is making a lot more than everyone else is."

"Precisely." Cheney commented. "Over triple of what the other clans are bringing in. Not only that, but many of the monsters in this area fetch a hefty price on the black market. See the connection yet?"

Ensei stood to his feet and began to work the kinks out of his fists, a confident smirk evident on his face.

"Well, well…It's about time we got some action around here. You've got yourself a deal."

"Then it's settled, I suppose. Meet me tonight in Targ Wood, I'll tell you what to do from there." Cheney stood to his feet while turning around, before heading towards the exit. "Until then, prepare. Something tells me this won't be a walk in the park."

"Well, you heard the man, little ones." Cid remarked, turning his gaze towards Luso and Kanin. "Tonight's going your first taste of real action, so go ahead and get anything you need now."

"Yes, sir!" Kanin answered back perkily, giving him her rendition of a military salute before leading Luso out of the pub by the hand.

"Do you think they're ready?" Cid asked. Ensei pondered for a moment.

"Most likely not, but that's what we're here for." He replied with a heavy sigh as he and his Revgaji accomplice walked towards the exit as well. "Oh, and I might be a tad late tonight. If I'm not there, go on and start without me. I'm sure you can handle it anyway."

"Of course." The blonde sub-human replied, following him out.

Meanwhile, over at a table adjacent to the one the clan was sitting at, a man chuckled deeply as he took a small sip of his alcohol. Around his table was a small assortment of different races, drinking alcohol and laughing together over their day's events.

"_Well, well…Ensei Rou... looks like things will be getting interesting_."

The fellow lifted up from his chair and, in the same fashion as Clan Gully, began to make his way towards the counter of the pub master.

"Hey, Worgen, where ya' going?" A dark blue colored Seeq Berserker asked presumptuously as he watched his clan mate leave the table.

"I've got some business to take care of. I'll be back in a couple of hours." The hunter replied briefly and mysteriously.

"What about the job tonight?" A Nu Mou beastmaster questioned.

"It's still on, don't worry; I just need to take care of some things. Go ahead and start without me." Worgen made his way through the array of tables towards the bar's counter.

"Well if it isn't my best customer. What else will ya have?" The turban sporting man asked, currently making a motion towards one of the wine coolers in the back.

"Make it something I can take on the go, bartender. I've got some errands to run." The mysterious hunter proclaimed.

"It seems you're always busy with something nowadays." The turban wearing geezer pointed out in a disappointed manner, handing him his ordered drink. "Tell the rest of Clan Fletching I said the next round of drinks is free."

The hunter smirked.

"You've got it."

**(Targ Region, Wood Village, Shop)**

"Good to see you, Luso. How did training go?" The familiar voice of the shopkeeper asked in a cheerful but calm tone, polishing a sword from behind her counter as the boy and his white mage friend entered the shop.

"It was pretty good. I managed to block him this time." He answered back with a half-hearted grin.

"Eh, don't worry too much about it." She encouraged, hanging the sword back onto the wall, making sure it was straight. "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed.

"So what did you come here for?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could buy another sword. Ensei said that I need to start learning some of the other soldier abilities now that I have a grasp on regular fighting." Luso answered back.

"Oh, and nothing too heavy." Kanin tacked on with a giggle. "Luso's kind of on the flimsy side."

"Very funny…" He responded with a light sarcastic tone.

The shopkeeper eyed him conspicuously as she walked out from behind her counter towards the brunette, carrying a piece of measuring tape with her. She used said tape in order to measure the boy, wrapping it around his arms and his torso as well. Upon finishing, she performed a brisk strut to the back of the shop and brought out an object similar to a sword wrapped in cloth.

"This one…"

Luso stared wide eyed at the sword as the shopkeeper removed the cloth and his gaze fell upon it. In all, it was a fairly large sword with the entire width of the blade and the handle a purplish tint.

"It's called the Dagriohm. Try it out." She egged him on, handing over the blade in one hand with extreme ease. Once the blade passed from her hands to the boy's, he instantly grabbed the handle with both hands to keep it from falling to the floor below.

"It's….It's kind of heavy." The boy commented, using all his might just to keep the sword off of the ground.

"That's because you're holding it wrong." The red haired girl retorted, forcefully removing one of his hands from the handle of the blade. "There, now try that."

For some odd reason, the brunette found the sword easier to hold in one hand then in both. He took a few test swings with the blade, and while still heavy, it was much easier to grasp and control.

"This sword is designed to teach the arms the ability to hold a two handed sword in one hand." She commented smugly, answering his unspoken question. Though the boy attempted to figure out how the physics of such an ability could be possible, he soon remembered where he was.

"Well if it'll help me out, I suppose I should take it. How much?"

"Don't worry about that. It's on the house…for now. But once you get famous, I'll be expecting some compensation." She replied with a devilish smirk and a wink. Both Luso and Kanin mirrored her action.

"Thanks a lot, miss. We'll see you later…" He said, beginning to head for the shop's old wooden door, before being cut off by said shop's keeper.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." She called out to them, searching around her countertop hastily. Upon encountering the subject of her search, she stepped lightly over to the boy and his white mage companion and handed them a small slip of tan paper.

"What's this?" The brown haired soldier asked.

She smirked triumphantly.

"It's a list of materials for your new katana." The red haired female paused to watch as Luso's face seemed to light up instantly. "I worked all last night on a design. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I can't wait to see it. Come on, Kanin; I want to get some practice in with this thing before tonight." The boy replied, heading out the door and whispering a small thanks to her complimented with a wave, which she returned. Kanin performed the same action, following after him.

**(Targ Region, Targ Wood)**

"_I suppose I shouldn't have come here this early_." Cheney thought to himself as he quietly sat on a large stone, awaiting the arrival of the members of Clan Gully.

The calm of the evening surrounded him on all sides. The dark orange flame of the setting sun grew ever dimmer with each passing minute, signaling the onset of night. The lowering of said light source also brought about a darker atmosphere of the forest around him. Fireflies buzzed around aimlessly, their ends glowing like Christmas tree lights. In the background, the sound of the ever present cricket resounded through the woods.

Were it not for the job he had to do, coupled with the ever imposing threat of being swallowed or attacked by a stray monster, he could fall asleep easily.

"Sorry we're late." A certain Revgaji proclaimed, coming into view of the hunter from amongst the menagerie of trees that encompassed them. Walking directly behind him were Luso and Kanin, who looked refreshed and ready for anything. "I had to go find these little troublemakers."

"To be honest, you're actually right on time." The hunter replied, waving it off while scanning over the group. Quickly, he noticed the absence of one of the key members of the party. "Where's Ensei?"

"He said he'd meet up with us later. He had to retrieve his weapon from the shop." Cid answered nonchalantly. "Don't worry though, I can handle it."

"So what exactly are we doing anyway?" Luso questioned, sticking his sword into the ground to give his muscles a much needed rest.

"I'm glad you asked that." Cheney began. "I borrowed a few of these from Sasasha's Corral over in Muskmallow Field before I came here. Whatever's getting these monsters at night is sure to come after a fine catch like these, so they're going to be our bait."

True to his word, in the small clearing just behind the rock the huntsman perched on, three yellow chocobo grazed blissfully on the forest grasses.

"I see. So all we have to do is wait for them to strike?" Kanin asked.

"Precisely, and then we capture them." The hunter finished, gradually standing up and lifting up his greatbow with him. "Alright, this is where we'll split up. Circle around the area and make sure to stay hidden. The signal is a whistle and I'll give when we strike. Now, hop to it!"

"Got it!" The three Gully members voiced simultaneously. Cid heading to the left while Luso and Kanin dashed to the right.

**(Targ Region, Wood Village, Streets)**

"_Wow, it sure has been a long time, hasn't it Saishuu Kirihana_?" Ensei asked inwardly, walking along the dark empty street and staring up at the katana he had just picked up from the shop. The man held the sword in a peculiar way, his hand clenched around the end of the sheath with the rest of the sword resting over his shoulder, similar to the way a baseball player would hold their bat while resting.

In terms of appearance, said katana was actually nothing special. Other than the hand guard, which was in the shape of a blossoming flower, the only other distinctive feature was bandages that were wrapped around the sheath, giving it a worn out appearance.

"_Now, where did Cid say to go again_?" The bearded man wondered, ceasing his walk, unaware of the danger that was about to befall him.

Just then, a single arrow whizzed straight for Ensei's head from the dark alleyway beside him, creating a buzzing noise as it sailed. As soon as it entered his range, the parivir sidestepped it effortlessly, almost as if he were aware the entire time. The result caused the arrow to pierce and embed itself into the wall of a nearby house.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" Ensei asked in an almost ecstatic, but deep tone. "I was wondering when you were going to attack me."

From that same shadowed alleyway, a man dressed in a hunter's outfit stepped out slowly from the cover of darkness.

"So you knew I was following you all along, huh?" The huntsman stated with a small chuckle. "It seems at least one of the rumors about you are true, Ensei Rou."

The samurai-esque swordsman stared him down rather darkly.

"So you know who I am, huh?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors…" The hunter replied, tossing his greatbow to the ground. "Although one piqued my interest quite a bit…"

Ensei continued to stare him down, not moving an inch.

"And which one might that be?"

"That you took down a total of twenty mages without taking a single ounce of damage." He replied, reaching into a side pocket and pulling out a large knife. "Just between you and me though…is that rumor really true? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Ensei paused for a moment, before answering in a blank tone.

"No, that is incorrect. I did not defeat twenty mages…"

A devilish smirk plastered itself onto the hunter's face once more as he made a made dash at Ensei with his lethal knife in hand.

**(Targ Region, Targ Wood)**

"_Are they coming_?" Cheney wondered as he scanned the clearing vigilantly from behind the large rock. The group had been patiently waiting in their places for the past hour without a single result and the hunter was beginning to question if his plan would work or not.

The huntsman was preparing to come out of hiding and gather the others to hopefully conjure up a more effective plan, when he heard a low, menacing growling noise emanating from the bushes on the far side of the clearing.

"_Wait, what's that in the bushes over there_?"

Stalking out slowly from behind the shrubbery, not one but two wolves slowly ambled into the clearing, their eyes and snarls full of bloodlust.

"_Crap! Of all the times for some wolves to get hungry. I have to stop them before they get to Sasasha's chocobo_." Cheney plucked an arrow from the quiver on his back and settled it in front of his bowstring, drawing said string back with relative ease and taking aim at one of the wolves.

The wolves began to stalk around the chocobo in a predator-like fashion, the ostrich type birds huddling together in fear.

"_That's strange_…"Cheney thought as he took note of the monster's strange behavior. "_It's like the wolves are trying to contain them instead of_…."

He smirked as realization hit him.

"_So it was poachers after all…and it looks like we found them_. _Now…who or what is controlling these wolves…_"

"Ah, way to sniff out some good ones, you two. Looks like you found us quite a catch." A Seeq Berserker proclaimed, sauntering victoriously out into view with a Nu Mou Beastmaster right behind him.

"Come on, T-bone. Let's just round these three up and collect our money." The beastmaster said to his Seeq partner, snapping his fingers as signal for the wolves to close in.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The familiar voice of a certain chocolate haired soldier announced as the boy jumped from his hiding spot behind the bushes, surprising the two poachers. "You can forget about touching those ostriches!"

"_What is that idiot doing? I didn't give the_..._wait_…_ this might actually work out better_…" Cheney thought as he watched the scene develop.

"What's that boy talking about? What's an ostrich?" The Seeq stated rather rudely.

"I believe he's referring to those _dangerous_ chocobo over there." The Nu Mou answered sarcastically with a hidden smirk. "Stand back, kid. We don't want you getting hurt by these things…"

"Oh cut the crap!" Luso retorted angrily, taking a battle stance, his Dagriohm firmly settled in his right hand. "I already know you guys are poachers."

"Really?" The berserker asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he walked towards Luso. "Then I guess you're gonna be coming with us, brat."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cid proclaimed coming out of his own hiding spot to the right of the group and cracking his knuckles all the while, his pig like enemy ceasing his advance on Luso.

"Or me…" Kanin also stated confidently, revealing herself as well and readying her ivory colored staff.

The beastmaster and the Seeq looked around, noticing that they and their dogs were surrounded. However, despite that, both the Seeq and beastmaster let out a small, but sinister chuckle and grin respectively.

"It's about time things got interesting around this place…"

**Clan Gully versus the poachers, Clan Fletching! Who'll come out on top?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Four)**

Alright, sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and had no time (or a computer) to write. But during my vacation I was working on future events for the story and what not and noticed a little plot hole…

In chapter three at the beginning, I called the crushatrice Klesta. My mistake, as Klesta actually comes later in the story so I'm changing it to "Mamatrice" after I post this chapter. Again, my bad.

Other than that, school starts soon so I won't have as much time to write. But I'm hoping to finish this story someday. Anyway, see you next chapter.


	5. Dances with Wolves

Alright, here's chapter five. Part two of Clan Gully's first mission with Luso. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH" Yelling

**(Blah)** scene change

* * *

"Oh cut the crap!" Luso retorted angrily, taking a battle stance, his Dagriohm firmly settled in his right hand. "I already know you guys are poachers."

"Really?" The berserker asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking as he walked towards Luso. "Then I guess you're going to be coming with us, brat."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Cid proclaimed coming out of his own hiding spot to the right of the group and cracking his knuckles all the while, his pig like enemy ceasing his advance on Luso.

"Or me…" Kanin also stated confidently, revealing herself as well and readying her ivory colored staff.

The beastmaster and the Seeq looked around, noticing that they and their dogs were surrounded. However, despite that, both the Seeq and beastmaster let out a small, but sinister chuckle and grin respectively.

"It's about time things got interesting around this place…"

**Clan Gully and the Poachers face off!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dances with Wolves**

* * *

"It's about time things got interesting around this place…" The Seeq berserker remarked quietly to himself, just audible enough for his Nu Mou comrade to hear.

"Now, T-bone, let's not get too hasty…" The beastmaster reminded his pig like clan mate. "The other two don't seem to threatening, but Revgaji could pose a problem."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of this guy. You just make sure those chocobo don't get away and I'll handle the rest." The Seeq stared down his opponents with a malicious grin and a glint in his eye as his pupils moved from one to the other.

The beastmaster smirked.

"Understood."

In a swift and effortless fashion, the canine-like Nu Mou thrust his hand into his bag, retrieving a peculiar circular object. The monster manipulator then chucked the orb directly at the ground, causing a massive explosion of pure smoke in an extremely large area.

"_Crap, a smokescreen_!" Cheney cursed inwardly from behind his hiding spot, frantically scanning the smoke filled area for his two opponents. The Hunter looked up only to see the three borrowed chocobo dashing out from the smokescreen cloud with a pair of wolves and the beastmaster hot on their tail.

"Luso…Kanin…" Cid called out to the adolescents amidst a multitude of coughs from the smoke, keeping his eyes fixed on the silhouettes of the two poachers. "Don't let those chocobo get away. Go after them. I'll handle the fat one over here."

"You got it!" The soldier boy and the white mage girl replied simultaneously while making a dart at the tree line through the smoke, desperately trying to catch up with the flightless birds and their pursuers.

"Oh, no you don't." The berserker stated, dashing in an attempt to catch up to the boy and girl. Of course, Cid wasn't about to let that happen.

"I believe your fight…" The blonde haired Revgaji exclaimed, coming out of seemingly nowhere and throwing a strong left punch at the Seeq's side. "…is with me." The blow managed to send the pig flying a pretty good distance, with it landing on its back in a short lived semi-daze.

"Heh, so it is." The berserker replied smiling as he took a stance after regaining its footing from the blow, a barely visible yellow aura surrounding him. "You got lucky with that blow; punk…it won't happen again."

"Oh, really?" Cid asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the silhouette of a Hume Hunter darting deeper into the forest after Luso and Kanin, which he assumed was Cheney. "Let's just see about that."

**(Targ Region, Wood Village, Streets)**

"I've heard a lot of rumors…" The Hunter replied, tossing his greatbow to the stony ground below. "Although one piqued my interest quite a bit…"

Ensei continued to stare him down, not moving an inch.

"And which one might that be?"

"That you took down a total of twenty mages without taking a single ounce of damage." He replied, reaching into a side pocket and pulling out a large knife. "Just between you and me though…is that rumor really true? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Ensei paused for a moment, before answering in a blank tone.

"No, that is incorrect.…"

A devilish smirk plastered itself onto the Hunter's face once more as he made a made dash at Ensei with his lethal knife in hand.

The dark haired parivir lowered his katana, wrapped his fingers around the handle, and began to draw the blade out at a snail's pace; all the while staring the approaching Hunter down with a stern demeanor.

"The moment Saishuu Kirihana blossoms…." He started in a low tone. "…it will all be over for you…"

"Don't you look down on me!" The huntsman roared in a fit of rage as he closed in on the tan-skinned samurai.

"Allow me to clarify that rumor you heard…." Ensei started, closing his eyes as he prepared to strike. "The number of mages I defeated was not twenty…" The Hunter pulled back his arm in preparation for a stabbing motion. Ensei flicked the sword's hand guard, quickly moved his palm to the handle…

And then…it was over in a second.

Worgen didn't even know what had happened. One second, his opponent was standing directly infront of him…and the next, Ensei was behind him and he had dropped to the ground. Most surprising of all, he couldn't move his legs or his arms.

"But one hundred and twenty…" He finished coolly.

"What did you do to me?" The downed Hunter asked him irately, watching him sheath back his katana out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry; you're not in any danger. I merely damaged the tendons in your arms and legs with the flat of the blade. You should be unable to use them for a good while." The parivir explained, staring down at the incapacitated huntsman.

"Now, tell me everything you know…"

"Hold it right there, you two!"

**(Targ Region, Targ Wood)**

Cid charged forward once more in an attempt to lay another devastating punch on the Seeq, only for the blue swine to easily dodge it, which caught him completely off guard.

The dark skinned humanoid took another shot with his fist, and again the Seeq managed to dodge it effortlessly. Without losing momentum, the berserker threw a similar punch at him in a counterattack, managing to knock the Revgaji back a few feet.

"_Something's not right_…" Cid commented inwardly. "_His reflexes are much better than they were a second ago. I bet it has something to do with that glow around him_."

It was then that he began to notice the faint glow around the blue pig.

"_Wait, I've heard about this before_…" The Revgaji realized, standing back to his feet with a blank stare plastered across his face. "_The berserker ability, Inner Calm; it raises the user's evasion rate_."

"What's the matter? Am I too fast for ya?" The Seeq asked in a cocky manner, releasing a deep chuckle in the process.

Cid smirked to himself.

"_But you can't win a battle by just dodging_."

"By the looks of things, you are. Now you just need to work on your punches and you might be able to beat me." Cid remarked with a chuckle, trying to anger his opponent.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that after I kill you!" The Seeq yelled in a berserk like frenzy while charging at an almost blinding speed, curling his fingers into a fist and rushed directly for him.

"_Heh, gotcha_."

As the berserker's fist reached the blonde Revgaji, Cid brought his hand up to meet it, managing to catch the Seeq's arm before the blow could make contact.

"Dodge this…" Without wasting a second, Cid brought his free arm back and thrust it forward, shooting a large gust of wind directly at the Seeq's abdomen area.

"Air Render!"

The blast of the attack managed to blow the berserker straight into one of the many large oaks dotting the clearing's tree line, the pig leaving a large dent upon impact before falling unconscious.

The Seeq groaned in anguish as it tried to move his body from the limping position it held against the mammoth oak he crashed into. Cid slowly strutted over to his defeated foe and upon reaching him, bent down on one knee to his level.

"You guys aren't alone, are you?" The Revgaji asked calmly, staring directly into his opponents eyes.

"What are you talking about…?" The blue pig retorted viciously, stifling out a few violent coughs from the blow he received.

"Don't take me for a fool." Cid interrupted. "A group as small as yours could never pull off a poaching operation of this magnitude by yourself. You're either working for or with someone else. Who is it…and choose your answer wisely."

The berserker lowered his head and paused for a moment in deep thought.

"If anybody would know anything about that, it'd be the Nu Mou or our leader Worgen."

"And where exactly is this Worgen?"

A dark chuckle escaped the Seeq's mouth.

"Why don't you ask that Parivir of yours; if he's still alive that is..."

"I see…" The Revgaji's face turned grim, before morphing into a confident smirk. "If that's the case, I have nothing to worry about."

Cid stood from his kneel and swiveled around, running off in the direction that Luso and Kanin had previously chased the beastmaster.

"I'll be back to pick you up later."

**(Targ Region, Wood Village, Streets)**

"Hold it right there, you two!"

Ensei swiftly craned his neck to the source of the command to find a group of three stout figures in military stances a couple of feet from him. In the middle of the group was a Bangaa Warrior dressed in his particular job's regular outfit. On each side of him was a Hume Soldier, one male and one female, outfitted in their occupations clothing.

"Just what is going on here!" The Bangaa in the middle asked Ensei authoritatively, looking down at the Hunter on the ground.

"That depends…" The Parivir responded almost innocently. "Who wants to know?"

The reptilian warrior stalked towards Ensei until he was directly in front of him, his snout just centimeters away from the man's face. His Hume accomplices kept their positions.

"The chief of police for Wood Village would like to know. Now start talking…"

"Alright, break it up you two." From a few meters away, a somewhat aged Viera appeared, guiding a snow white chocobo by the reins a few feet behind her. "I called you out here to find the source of the disturbance, not to harass my debtor, so called Chief of police."

Grudgingly, the bipedal lizard backed off of the bearded man.

"Well if it isn't old Sasasha." Ensei asked in a somewhat surprised tone while giving the Viera a strange look. "It's been a while, hasn't it? And what's this thing about a debtor."

"Trust me, Ensei. Never seeing you again is too soon. And when are you going to return that Chocobo I lent to you?" The Viera asked.

"Well, you see…" The tan Parivir began to reply, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"While I'd hate to interrupt, we have more pressing matters to attend to." The Bangaa remarked, his gaze resting upon the Hunter at Ensei's feet. "Such as, what's going on here?"

Ensei paused.

"Would you like to hear everything?"

"It would be appreciated." The reptile retorted dryly.

"Very well…" The samurai looked down at the immobilized Hunter with a sly grin stretching from ear to ear. "…enlighten us, Mr. Hunter."

**(Targ Region, Targ Wood)**

"Luso!" Kanin called out as one of the beastmaster's wolves pounced at the brown haired soldier. The boy quickly brought up his Dagriohm to parry the canine beast, being tackled in the process.

"I wouldn't be worried about him when you're the one in danger." The Nu Mou proclaimed, bringing a small, handheld trumpet like instrument to his mouth. As he began to play a few notes on the object, his second wolf shot into action, charging straight at the white mage just as its fellow canine had done previously.

"_I've got to dodge this_." The girl thought, assuming a jumping position as the animal closed in.

…

"_Good, Kanin. Now dodge this one." A certain Revgaji exclaimed as he brought his fist back in an attacking position._

_A massive gust of concentrated air burst straight for the girl's position. Reacting as quickly as she could, she mustered up all the strength in her legs and thrust upwards, barely managing to clear the attack. The air render meanwhile crashed into a tree behind her, the white mage managing to escape unharmed._

"_Very nice; you're progressing smoothly. I didn't think you'd have the energy to dodge three in a row after all the running we did today." Cid said with a kind, but small smile, offering her a hand up._

"_Cid…what are we…doing all of this physical…stuff for…" The pale skinned blonde asked after taking his hand, panting from exhaustion all the while. Cid looked on as both her face and voice took on a disheartened tone_

"_I mean…I have so much trouble with the simplest of healing techniques. I should be practicing so I can be helpful to our clan...so I can finally be able to call myself a genuine white mage…"_

"_Kanin…" He responded calmly. "You may not have the magical expertise, and to be honest, that's not even your fault. You get it from your father's horrible genes." The Revgaji chuckled at the thought, which irritated her a bit, before continuing on._

"_But you have the one thing that every magic user wishes they had…the most important thing for a magic user…"_

"_And what's that…?" She asked, looking up to him_.

…

"_That's right, Cid. I may not have magic, but the one thing I can be proud of is_…"

Just as the quadruped reached the blonde haired female, she rocketed straight up from her position, easily clearing seven feet as the wolf charged directly under her.

"_Mobility_!"

"_No way_!" The thought rang through the mind of the beastmaster as he watched the girl completely evade his pet with the sheer height of her jump.

Without missing a beat, the girl then landed directly on the wolf's back, forcing all her weight on the point of impact. The canine released a sharp cry of pain upon impact.

"_Now to get this guy and free the chocobo_…" The white sporting adolescent made a break directly for the beastmaster with surprising speed, who stood a few meters front of the flightless birds. Two wolves surrounded the fowls, preventing them from escaping.

"_I__f I use one of the wolves guarding the chocobo, those stupid birds will run off. But if I don't, she'll get me for sure_." The monster manipulator surmised inwardly as the girl drew ever closer. He frantically looked around for a solution when he remembered the brown haired boy.

Meanwhile, Luso struggle to shove the beast, who had by now pinned him to the ground, off of his body as he held it back with his sword.

The beastmaster hastily blew a tune on his war trumpet, which caught the attention of Luso's wolf. The carnivore then perked its ears towards the origin of the sound.

"_Ha! Let's see you avoid this, girl_." The Nu Mou smirked inwardly as the wolf immediately ditched the blue-eyed soldier and made a dart at Kanin.

"_Oh no, there's no way I could outrun that_." She thought, attempting to put some distance between her and the beast, but to no avail.

Luso immediately jumped to his feet and began to chase after it before it could reach its target.

"_No_!" He shouted in his mind, the wolf only inches away from his white mage clan mate.

Suddenly, the wolf let out a deafening howl of anguish as it dropped to the ground lifelessly. The beastmaster stared in not only horror but confusion as well, as Kanin and Luso ceased running and turned to the beast. Upon further inspection, he noticed an arrow jutting out from its neck.

"_What the…an arrow? Where did…_."

"Looks like I made in time, and not a moment too soon…" Said a voice as the figure of a certain Hunter came into everyone's view from behind a group of foliage, his greatbow in hand.

Luso's face grew bright.

"_Cheney_!"

As everyone was momentarily distracted, the beastmaster brought his war trumpet to his mouth and attempted to play another controlling tune for his remaining wolves.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kanin shouted as she sprinted the rest of the small distance to the Nu Mou and readied her ivory colored staff. With one large swing, she managed to knock the instrument out of her opponent's hands and onto the earth below.

"Nice one, Kanin!" Luso called out to his accomplice, with her returning the smile.

"Indeed." Cheney added, shooting a couple arrows at the remaining canine's feet, scaring them off into the woods in the process. The previously captured Chocobo let out a series of calls as they trotted over to the safety of Cheney and the two Clan Gully members. "Oh, and I'd stay put if I were you, in case one of my arrows just happens to go…off course."

Luso and Kanin turned to the Nu Mou beastmaster, who was attempting to quietly escape and within seconds easily pinned him to the ground.

"Good job, you two." Cheney complimented the two adolescents. With the help of Luso and Kanin, the Hunter managed to tie down the beastmaster with some rope to prevent him from escaping.

"Now, just one last thing…"

Cheney reached into his side bag and pulled out a strangely decorated arrow with a small ball shaped object in place of the arrowhead. He quickly set in his bow and shot it straight upwards, the arrow climbing to a large height before exploding in a similar fashion to a flare gun.

"That flare should let the others know where we are." He told the two, while stroking the feathers of one of the rescued Chocobo. "We'll just hold out on interrogation until everyone gets here. You two can take a quick break if you need to."

"Nice work back there, Kanin. You were amazing." Luso exclaimed, causing the blonde haired girl to avert her gaze in a shy manner.

"Oh, well you know…You were pretty good also…" She remarked, attempting to hide her blush.

Luso's head lowered gloomily.

"You're joking, right?" He asked solemnly, his gaze towards the ground. "All I did was get tackled by some dog. I didn't do anything at all…"

Kanin's mood also dampened a little, while Cheney continued to pet the chocobo, pretending not to listen.

"That's right, boy!" The Nu Mou agreed, chuckling maliciously as he lay on the earth, bound with rope. "If you couldn't even take a monster as simple as a wolf, there's no hope for you. You should quit before you die a meaningless death…"

Luso reached for his sword and dashed towards the beastmaster, stopping only inches before him. The boy brought the sword high above him, preparing to strike.

"You Idiot! What are you doing!" Cheney screamed out, preparing to shoot the sword out of his hand.

Luso brought the blade down, missing the Nu Mou's head by an inch and planting itself firmly in the solid ground.

"There's no way I can do that…" The brown haired boy started quietly, looking over to Kanin who stared back in wonder. "…Because I promised my teacher I would protect her."

He pulled the sword from the ground and sheathed it into its scabbard.

"Just you wait, I'll get stronger and keep my family safe from guys like you..."

Kanin gave him a warm smile as she gazed on at him.

Cheney also lowered his bow and set it beside him, a smirk gracing his face as well.

"_You're one interesting kid, Luso Clemens_…"

**(The Outskirts of Wood Village, Monster Bank…)**

A Hume Black Mage stopped directly in front of an old wooden door, gently yanking the handle and quickly entering into the room. His outfit definitely matched his namesake, as his hate and cloak were both a solid black, while the rest of his outfit was a mixture of white and dark grey.

He looked around for a few moments to find a Nu Mou Beastmaster lying back in a chair facing opposite from him.

"I've come to check on your status, Marion." The Black Mage proclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Do not worry…" The Beastmaster began. "The Mamatrice is safely in our possession, as are her chicks and the other monsters. We're only waiting on one last capture which is taking place tonight, and we should be shipping out by tomorrow morning."

"Is that so? Then proceed as planned." And with that, the Black Mage exited the room without another word.

The Nu Mou released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Marion stood from his seat and slowly walked over to the one window in the room, staring out into the sky.

"_Hopefully, with this operation, they'll be off my tail for a long while_."

As he looked out into the distance, he noticed an object flying into the sky before exploding like a series of red colored fireworks.

"_Was that a flare? And it's over the area that Clan Fletching was assigned to_."

A cold bead of sweat ran down the side of the Nu Mou's face as a shiver slowly crept up his spine.

"_Those good-for-nothings better not have screwed this up_…"

**The Poachers are defeated, and a new threat looms around the corner.**

* * *

**(End Chapter Five)**

And there you have it. Sorry for the extremely long update. I've been busy with school and football. But I managed to finish this chapter up by typing in short increments.

Next chapter will wrap up this little mission of Clan Gully's. Hope you're looking forward to it. Oh, and most questions should be answered soon enough, like Kanin's dexterity or how Ensei defeated those mages the Hunter mentioned. (And no, it's not some Mary-sue kind of way either.)

Anyway, until next time.


	6. Two Way Sympathy

Cuttingmoon57 here again and here's the third and final part of this mission arc. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"_Hopefully, with this operation, they'll be off my tail for a long while_."

As he looked out into the distance, he noticed an object flying into the sky before exploding like a series of red colored fireworks.

"_Was that a flare? And it's over the area that Clan Fletching was assigned to_."

A cold bead of sweat ran down the side of the Nu Mou's face as a shiver slowly crept up his spine.

"_Those good-for-nothings better not have screwed this up_…"

**The mastermind behind the poaching operation!**

* * *

_Cheney Galliformes_

_People, animals_

_My sympathy spreads in both directions_

**Chapter Six: Two Way Sympathy**

* * *

Luso and Kanin stepped nervously towards the direction of Cheney, the hunter currently focusing on the chocobo the group had just managed to save.

Cid had arrived only minutes ago after witnessing the flare burst in the sky and hastily made his way to its origin. He was currently watching over the defeated beastmaster, who was restrained by ropes the hunter kept in his possession.

When asked about their next course of action, the Revgaji was positive the flare had gotten the attention of his parivir accomplice, so he decided the group should wait for his arrival. The clan decided that this was an opportune time to rest.

"I don't think we've really met. I'm Luso Clemens." Luso proclaimed in a reserved yet cheerful voice as he held out a hand to Cheney, who was tenderly brushing the feathers of a chocobo with his gloved hand. Kanin stood directly behind him, peeking out from the side while clinging to his back.

"Indeed we haven't, Luso. My name is Cheney, hunter extraordinaire." The huntsman spoke in kind response, meeting the boy's gesture with a firm handshake. "No need to be fearful, milady. I don't bite."

Kanin stepped out from behind the chocolate haired adolescent a bit after an almost unnoticed nudge from the boy. She then held out her hand much like her clan mate did moments earlier. In a chivalrous manner, the bow wielding warrior gently lifted her hand and placed a small peck on the top of her delicate extremity.

"My name is Kanin…Kanin Heldig." She answered in a slightly shaky voice.

"It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Miss Heldig." The hunter replied, giving her another peck on the hand.

At this time, Cid had approached the trio and placed himself behind Luso, looking on as the huntsman continued to apply kisses to the back of the white mage's hand.

"I'd stop doing that if I were you…" The Revgaji warned, feeling the need to express concern.

Cheney barely had time to ask why as he suddenly felt a strong masculine hand grip his shoulder from behind him, followed by the threatening voice of a certain parivir.

"Kanin…is this boy bothering you…."

"Um…no, it's alright daddy…" She said, trying to calm her Ensei down.

"That's too bad..." His voice seethed with fatherly rage. "…because he's bothering me."

"Ah, sorry, sir. I hadn't realized that she was your…cough…daughter." The hunter remarking nervously, immediately retreated behind Luso and Cid who only viewed the scene with a smirk.

Ensei only death-glared him.

"I'm watching you…"

"Wait, Kanin is Ensei's daughter?" Luso exclaimed to Cid in a whisper. The large sub-human nodded for confirmation. "Then where's her mother?"

"The only one who knows that…is Ensei." Cid answered. "Oh, and try not to mention this to Kanin. This is a matter between the two of them. It's wiser for us to keep from getting involved."

Luso mirrored the Revgaji's nod.

Just then, a withered old Viera guiding a white chocobo came into view from behind some of the foliage on the outskirts of the small clearing. She was followed by familiar Bangaa warrior and two Hume soldiers.

"Sasasha?" Cid queried with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to know that myself." She replied with a fatigued and disdainful sigh. "One minute I'm informing the police of some ruckus, and the next I'm caught up in some dastardly poaching operation investigation. There's no rest for the weary, is their commander?" She gave the reptilian police chief an annoyed glance.

"Don't you mean the nagging and decrepit…" Ensei whispered under his breath in a cocky tone.

"Well this decrepit old woman can still kick your…" Both of the Hume soldiers placed a single hand over the mouth of the rabbit eared female before she was able to finish her sentence.

"…Putting that aside…" Cheney began. "We need to get down to business. According to the beastmaster over there, there's still one more enemy out there. He's a hunter by the name of Worgen and…"

"Already taken care of…" Ensei remarked cockily, gesturing to the unconscious form of said hunter lying across the back of Sasasha's white chocobo.

"Good work. Were you able to get anything out of him?" Cheney asked.

"Not a thing. This guy is surprisingly tight-lipped when it comes to information about his clients." The police chief answered.

"Then that means the only source of information we've got left is the beastmaster." Cid added. "And he's not budging either."

Ensei began to walk towards said beastmaster's body, which was bound with rope a few meters away from the group. "Allow me to…"

"No, allow me."

Before Ensei even noticed, Luso was already infront of the Nu Mou poacher, staring down at his limp form

"You're not getting anything out of me." The long eared monster manipulator exclaimed. Luso only looked down at him in pity.

"Do you…enjoy what you do?" The brown haired soldier asked quietly. The beastmaster averted his eyes towards the ground and let out a heavy sigh.

"Look kid..." The Nu Mou began. "Most of the time for a clan, there's no room for integrity or personal preference or any crap like that. All the big name clans rake in all the mission requests from clients, leaving the smaller clans like us with nothing. We had to take something, and this was our only option. This was my only option."

Luso stared directly into his eyes as a large silence passed over the area, the rest of the group listening in on the two's conversation.

"If it wasn't for these jobs, I wouldn't be able to feed or support my daughter…"

"…but do you really think your daughter would be able to look at you if she found out what you were doing…" Luso remarked in a soft whisper, catching the Nu Mou off guard. The beastmaster looked straight up into the night sky with a face of sheer regret about him. The silence continued to saturate the area, before it was eventually broken.

"…could I have one request before I'm sent to prison?" The beastmaster pleaded softly. The boy nodded for him to continue. "Just make sure she's safe."

The Bangaa police chief stepped up towards him, standing erect next to Luso.

"I don't particularly like to make deals with criminals, but I'll do what I can for her…"

An unseen smile made its way across the Nu Mou's face.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"How about you just start from the beginning, and we'll go from there." Cheney suggested, taking a seat in expectation of a long story.

"Very well then…" The beastmaster started with a nod of his head. "The hunter, the berserker, and I were offered a large amount of gil to capture monsters in the Targ Wood area."

"But who could profit off of poached monsters? It would most likely have to be some sort of business or syndicate." The huntsman asked.

"That, I can't say. Once we secured our target, we dropped it off at a designated point where a single Nu Mou awaited us. Whether he was part of a group or working alone is a mystery to me."

"Wait…do you know the Nu Mou's name?" Cheney queried insistently.

"All he said was to call him Marion. Other than that I…" The beastmaster was cut off as his hunter interrogator violently drove his fist into the ground in a mix of frustration and anger, clenching his teeth.

"I can't believe it was him this whole time!" He roared. Everyone stared at him in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Who are you talking about?" The Police chief inquired.

"Ensei, Cid; do you remember that Nu Mou that was with me the first time we met a couple of days ago?" Cheney asked as he turned to the two.

"I believe so." The blonde Revgaji responded. "You don't think it was…"

"I do." Cheney replied, cutting him off. "It all adds up now. Marion hires a bunch of goons to poach monsters and sells them off to the highest bidder. He's also got the perfect base of operations. What better place to keep the captured animals than the Targ Wood monster bank. No one would ever suspect a thing. Oh, and no offense about the goon part."

"None taken." The beastmaster said waving the comment off.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Luso asked.

"Well, tonight was the deadline for our missions. My guess is they've got everything they need and are shipping out tonight through caravan. That's how they did it last time."

"Well now we've got a suspect and a crime, all we need is some concrete proof." The Bangaa chief remarked. "I say we pay Mr. Marion a little visit."

Cid stepped forward.

"And I've got just the plan to do it."

**(Wood Village, Monster Bank)**

"How much farther until we reach our destination?" A dark blue clad ninja with a worn out cloak asked his Hume subordinate as he walked up beside him. The two strolled at a leisurely pace next to a line of five chocobo-drawn wooden carriages, each with its own pilot.

"Not far, Master. Only about a mile or less to go." The thief responded courteously to his superior.

"Very well." The mysterious ninja remarked. "Once we reach the bank, I'll leave the rest of the operation to you. I have matters elsewhere that I must attend to. I trust you can handle this?"

"Of course, my lord; I will not fail you."

"You had better not…for your sake."

...

"There it is…" Luso stated, eyeing the group of carriages from a small ways away behind some nearby underbrush. Next to him were Cheney, Kanin, and Ensei; each person primed and ready to go.

"You guys know what to do. Wait until I give the signal." Cheney whispered, holding is hand up beside him with his five fingers extended out.

The first carriage passed by their position, followed closely by the second. Kanin twitched little in anticipation, expecting the signal, but managed to keep from jumping. It was when the fifth and final carriage passed that Cheney gave the signal, sharply clenching his hand into a fist.

The quartet stealthily crawled up behind the fifth carriage and jumped onto the back, though barely being able to hold all four of them. Tugging effortlessly, Ensei managed to remove the lock on the back door of the large wagon with his bare hands, and the four shuffled into the interior, closing the door behind them.

"Do I even want to know how you did that with your bare hands?" Luso asked with a deadpan look, pointing to the broken lock in the parivir's hands.

"Eh, I might teach you one day."

"We were lucky security is less than tight with these guys. Otherwise we would have never gotten in." Cheney commented.

"They probably didn't think they would need it. We're pretty much the only ones that know what's going on here." Luso remarked, taking a seat on one of the metal cages that lined the wagon.

"Let's just focus on the mission, Luso. You stay sharp as well, Kanin." Ensei stated silently, just enough for the duo to hear.

"Wow, you're unusually serious about this, Ensei." Luso observed with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well of course I am." The bearded man replied. "Since this is outside the limit of the mission request, Cheney's going to have to pay me even more money."

Everyone minus Ensei sweat dropped.

"We'll make sure to cross that bridge when we come to it…" Cheney said. "Everyone remember the plan?'

"We sneak in with the caravan, wait until they all leave, sneak out of the carriage and unlock the gate for everyone else to arrive. Then all we have to do is catch Marion." Kanin answered happily.

"Good; and now, we wait."

**(Targ Wood, Monster Bank, Gate)**

"Quickly, they're here!" Marion called out as he gestured for his employees to open the gate. "Get the monsters ready for transportation."

The double doors somewhat large gate of the monster bank creaked opened slowly as two staff members pulled on the handles as hard as they could. The first wagon squeezed into the gap left by the gates, followed by the other identical four.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Sir." The Nu Mou said feigning respect as the Ninja strolled into the compound. The quintet of wagons pulled into a makeshift parking area to the side and the drivers exited the vehicles. The monster bank employees all shuffled to their assigned tasks, managing their best in the prominent midnight darkness illuminated only by a scant few streetlight-esque candles.

"Likewise..." He replied. "Have you secured everything on the list?"

Marion hesitated.

"About that…It seems that one of the orders was…unable to meet the deadline."

The ninja's eyes narrowed.

"But I was able to secure a beast much more valuable than you could have ever imagined." The Morpher reassured him as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. The blonde ninja continued to stare him down before breaking the silence.

"Show it to me." He commanded calmly.

"Very well; follow me."

Marion turned and proceeded to take a few steps, gesturing for the cloaked blonde to follow him. The Nu Mou began to ponder of finally being free of from _their_ grasp for a long time. Nothing could go wrong now…

"Do you mind showing it to me…Marion?"

Except for that…

"Greetings…Cheney. How nice it is to see you." The Morpher responded with angered sarcasm, turning back to see the hunter leaning against the gate.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Marion." Cheney replied cockily, crossing his arms and smirking. "I know what's been going on here."

"…Is that so?" The shadowy ninja asked, directing his gaze towards the huntsman. With a snap of his fingers, an assortment of dozens of Hume thieves and archers encircled the hunter from seemingly nowhere, their weapons primed and ready to deal with the threat. "Then I'm afraid you won't be leaving this place alive."

The hunter smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Cheney fluidly retrieved a hunting knife from a holster on his person and shoved it into the keyhole of the lock with enough force to break it. Once accomplished, he darted to the side and performed a sharp whistling sound.

Ensei, Kanin, and Luso all leaped out of the back of one of the five carriages, each readying their respective sword or staff. Simultaneously, the huge gust of concentrated air from an Air Render burst through the gate, separating the double wooden doors from their hinges and causing a huge cloud of dust to emerge at the impact site.

The dust began to clear amidst the already prevailing darkness of night, revealing a built Revgaji, a stout Bangaa, two Humes, an aged Viera, and a white chocobo.

The Bangaa police chief began to walk forward while glaring down the ninja and Morpher perpetrators. He also slowly drew out his sword from its sheath.

"Don't move a muscle. You're under arrest."

Marion gritted his teeth as his ninja superior let forth a small chuckle.

"It seems as though you've been cornered, Marion. What will you do now?"

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there. Kill them!" The enraged Nu Mou ordered, pointing in the direction of the Clan Gully group. The thieves charged forward as two of the enemy archers fired arrows in Cid's direction. Meanwhile, Marion turned tail and made a break as best he could deeper into the compound.

"Ha, now we're talking! Finally we get some action!" Ensei grinned devilishly, making a dash and skidding to a halt directly infront of his Revgaji partner. The parivir then drew his katana swiftly and, with a flourish, slashed the oncoming arrows out of the air before they could make impact.

"The battle has begun, you two. To arms!" The Police chief added, motioning for his Hume subordinates to follow him in his charge straight into the group of enemies. Cid also joined them as well.

"It seems there really is no rest for the weary…" Sasasha commented to herself as she mounted her white chocobo. "Come, Magnolia." The Ivory flightless bird ruffled its feathers a bit.

"Kanin, Luso; you two are with me." Cheney ordered, garnering attention of the two adolescents. "Everyone has the situation under control here. We're going after Marion."

"Right!" The duo responded simultaneously. With the hunter leading the way, the trio darted around the perimeter of the compound, taking extra caution to avoid being caught up in the battle being fought by the rest of the group.

….

"_Air Render_!" Cid called out inwardly, the familiar burst of air launching from his fist into a cluster of enemy thieves. "Are you doing alright, Sasasha?"

The green chocobo, shouldering the aged Viera's form on its back, charged into an archer and knocked him over onto the ground.

"Magnolia and I are doing fine. Though I'd be more concerned about your own well being..." She gestured behind him, where a thief brandishing a large knife attempted to stab Cid in the back. The Revgaji swiveled around as fast as he could, only to find a blue clad Bangaa warrior gripping his assailant by the neck.

"It seems you owe me, Mr. Cid." The police chief remarked.

"Indeed, I do. Just how many of these guys left are there?" The blonde Rev asked, landing a critical punch on an enemy in the meantime.

The chief managed to parry the downward slash of a knife from another opponent as well.

"There doesn't seem to be too many left: I'd prefer to wrap this up and capture that criminal but…."

The captain was suddenly cut off as the mysterious cloaked ninja appeared behind him and gave a swift chop to the back of his neck. The bipedal lizard collapsed to the ground, coughing up a fair amount of blood in his fall.

"Hmm…and here I was told Bangaa were difficult foes…"

Cid took a defensive stance, frightened slightly by the enemy's show of force.

"Am I correct to assume that you are the leader of this horde of poachers?"

The ninja reached into a holster on the side of his leg and fluidly pulled out a small kunai knife.

"Depends; who wants to know?"

Cid narrowed his eyes.

"No one in particular; just a curious Revgaji."

The ninja spun the kunai around the end of his finger, before catching it again.

"You always were a little bit too curious, weren't you Cid."

Cid paused for a moment in surprise.

"Who are you…?"

"That'll have to wait for another time. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

Before he could notice, a certain bearded parivir had managed to get behind him, bringing his katana around the front of his neck.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered in dreadful tone. The cloaked ninja smirked under his mask.

…

Marion fumbled around with the padlock of a gargantuan cage that easily cleared at least fifteen feet. The cage was the centerpiece of the inside of the building, which, judging by the hay scattered around the floor and the small cages littering the walls, was some sort of large, open stable. Said cages were currently being emptied by monster bank workers, who seemed to be mostly oblivious to the fighting just outside their building.

Various scratching noises emanated from the shadows behind the frigid iron bars as the criminal hit the lock with a nearby stone he found.

"Sir, if you need help I can…" One of the male workers offered as he approached Marion's back.

"No! Go back and make sure all of the monsters are out of here. We can't waste any time." He replied with a hasty and aggravated tone.

"Sir, is there something wrong? You look tense and…"

Marion shoved the man to the ground, interrupting him and startling the other workers.

"Get away from me and do as you're told!"

From the other side of the building, a single arrow soared directly in the direction of Marion, creating a sharp whistling sound as it sailed. The Nu Mou managed to sidestep it by a hair's breadth, a mixed look of surprise and fear plastered across his features.

He peered into the slight darkness pervading in the other side of the structure, only to see a chocolate haired boy with yellow overalls, a white mage blonde with an ivory colored black mage hat, and a hunter with a pissed off demeanor.

"Finally found you, Marion…" Cheney remarked, bringing his bow back up and placing another arrow in its proper place. The huntsman's eyes darted around the room, taking note of the small amount of workers staring in frightened confusion. "If you all would like to avoid a life in prison, I suggest you step away from that man. He's under arrest."

"On what grounds!" Another of the workers asked.

"On the grounds that the monsters at this compound are all illegally poached. Now take them out of here. You're coming with us, Marion."

The employees all turned toward their employer, who had finally managed to remove the padlock.

"Heh…you think I'm going to give up that easily…"

"Just give it up, Marion. It's three against one; you can't win." Luso commented, readying his sword and getting into position.

"Correction…three against two." The Morpher announced, a smirk appearing from ear to ear. From inside his Morpher outfit, he pulled out a small ivory orb and placed both hands upon it. What followed was a bright glow that illuminated the entire building, eventually dying down to reveal the effect of Marion's technique.

The trio and the workers opened their eyes to see a three foot tall, orb shaped bird with an ivory hue about its feathers. The creature stood in the place where Marion had just been, in front of the colossal cage.

"…a chicken….?" Luso remarked in a dry and anticlimactic fashion. "Is that really…"

The cluckatrice made an about face, turning to the direction of the cage. After a large breath, it let out a terribly loud shriek that resounded throughout the building.

"What's he doing!" Kanin asked, raising her voice over the morphed Nu Mou's call.

"That's one of the cluckatrice's abilities. It's called Wake-up Call." Cheney answered, as the transformed Marion finished the technique and quieted down. "Only question is…what exactly is he waking up?"

Just then, two colossal sized bird claws, both easily the height of Luso in span, gripped the bars of the cage and began to push the cage door open. The thud of the beast's footsteps shook the earth beneath them ever so slightly.

The humongous creature stepped out of the shadows of the cage, revealing itself to be an immense variant of the creature Marion morphed into. Though for some reason, it was covered in blood and scars.

The beast let out a shriek even louder than Marion's, striking fear into everyone present. Screams were let out as the employees made a break for the exit of the building, but the Clan Gully trio held their ground. The white feathered, blood littered monster stumbled forward, barely managing to keep itself up.

"You...bastard…" Cheney spoke angrily to himself, just audible enough to be heard by his two companions. The gargantuan creature began to stalk towards them, and the hunters face became livid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE CREATURES!"

…

"Well, if it isn't Ensei Rou." The ninja proclaimed in a comfortably surprised voice as the parivir's katana edged closer to his neck.

"That's correct." The samurai-esque warrior responded dryly. "Would you like a prize?"

"Perhaps at another time." The cloaked shinobi retorted. With one swift elbow to the gut, the shadowy warrior managed to break free of his capturer's hold, though not unscarred. A large but shallow gash across his upper right arm signified the spot where Ensei had managed to cut him.

The ninja soared into the air, easily managing to land on the large gate of the compound in a single bound. Ensei, Cid, and Sasasha all stared up at his ghostly silhouette, his cloak fluttering with a sudden night draft.

"It's unfortunate that you had to be the ones to take down this operation." He proclaimed, snapping his fingers. Immediately, what was left of the enemy force dashed towards his position, those who couldn't reach his height instead filing out of the gate as fast as they could.

"Stop where you're at you…" One of the Bangaa police chief's men called out, heading in the same direction before being stopped by Ensei.

"Don't bother. You'd just get yourself killed."

"It seems you have some common sense after all." The ninja remarked blankly. "I'll say this only once. Do not cross us again, or we will strike you down like the insects that you are." And with that, the shinobi disappeared into the darkness, along with the remainder of his troupe.

"Who was that?" Sasasha asked in a quiet tone, after a moment of pervading silence.

Another elongated pause appeared, before Cid let out a heavy sigh, his eyes narrowing menacingly. The old Viera began to regret asking, noting the Revgaji's change in demeanor.

"Just…an old friend…"

….

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE CREATURES!"

"I'll tell you what." Marion said, speaking in their native tongue. "I beat this accursed beast to the point where it would attack anything that dared to come near it."

"But…but why?" Kanin stuttered, surprised at how a person could do such an evil deed.

"We aren't just capturing beasts and selling them as exotic pets. Most of these monsters will go off to participate in blood sport. I'm just ensuring that they're ready for the challenge. I've managed to turn this Crushatrice from a docile mother into a beast of war, vicious enough to crush anything and everything in its path."

"Everything…except the one thing in the world that it could never attack…its hatchlings…am I right?" The hunter asked emotionlessly, referring to the Nu Mou's transformation.

"Exactly, the perfect shield against the perfect prize fighting machine."

The hunter narrowed his eyes at the poacher.

"Try not to hurt the Crushatrice too much, guys."

Cheney aggressively brought back the string of his bow and let loose an arrow at the transformed Marion. The giant white crushatrice barely managed to protect him, stepping in front of the arrow's path and letting the arrowhead pierce its left foot.

"I can't believe someone would do something like this!" Luso yelled as he charged forward at the beast with Dagriohm at the ready, clenching the sword with his right hand. Kanin followed just a few feet behind him. The crushatrice let out a loud squawk as it coughed up a fair amount of blood from its beak, though it managed to keep standing.

"Wake up, boy. This isn't a game we're playing. It's survival of the strongest." Marion called back in an equally loud tone. "…and if you can't adjust, then you'll die."

The beast lifted its foot into the air as the duo approached, bringing it down as soon as the brown haired soldier was in range. Luso stopped short as the foot crashed into the ground, Kanin darting to the side.

"_This isn't good_." Cheney thought, examining the situation while firing off a few shots at the beast from a distance. "_The thing's so traumatized that it's gone berserk. I've got to calm it down somehow without harming it_."

"Watch out, Kanin!" Luso shouted, the white mage turning around to see one of the beasts claws reaching to grab her. The girl jumped into the air, barely escaping the beasts grasp. Her efforts turned out to be in vain, as the avian monster's other claw stretched into the air and clasped around her small frame.

The blonde haired girl let out a small but painful cry, the bird's talon compressing around her with every second passing.

"KANIN!" The chocolate haired adolescent called out.

"Luso, stay back." Cheney remarked aggressively. "There's no way you'd be able to…"

"Well if you're not going to help her then I will. Somebody's about to die and you're worried about hurting that thing."

"Of course I am. If that monster dies, then it'll just be another innocent creature that I couldn't save." The hunter yelled back.

"Oh yeah…?" Luso asked in a still, small voice. "What about her? Isn't she innocent?"

Cheney fell silent for a moment as Luso turned and began to charge at the beast in an attempt to save his clan mate.

"_That's right_." The hunter stated inwardly as time seemed to almost stand still for him. "_I had almost forgotten what I stood for. This whole business with poachers had made me forget what I had set out to do_."

The huntsman leveled his bow at the gargantuan beast.

"_Time to set this plan in motion_."

With a release of the string, he let an arrow fly from his position. The projectile seemed to leave a slight golden trail in its wake as cut through the air at an alarmingly rapid rate.

"You're arrows are useless, hunter! You can't pierce my beast so easily." Marion jeered with sadistic glee.

Cheney smirked.

"Who said I was aiming for her?"

Luso looked above him as Cheney's arrow seemed to curve in mid air, a high and wide curve at that. It completely managed to bypass the Crushatrice, despite the monster's best efforts to take the attack.

"_What! Sidewinder_!" Marion barely managed to waddle out of harm's way as the arrow descended from above and struck like lightning in his previous position. The Crushatrice did its best to spin to face its 'offspring' and began to struggle towards it, most likely to shield it. Kanin had fallen silent, unconscious from the strain of the bird's grip from what Cheney could tell.

"_Good, the beast took the bait_." Cheney mentally cheered. "_Now time to spring a bird_."

While the beast's attention was focused on the transformed Marion, a small bright blue glow began to surround the hunter's form. Luso looked on amazed at the magical aura around him.

"To protect mankind from the dangerous monsters….I have trained in the skills of the hunter…" Luso heard the huntsman begin. "…and to protect the innocent creatures from the evils of mankind…I have acquired the abilities…of the blue mage…"

Cheney's eyes narrowed at the morphed form of his adversary as he spoke his next words.

"…My sympathy…spreads in both directions…"

The hunter opened his mouth as wide as he could. A curt but ear-splitting roar resulted, shaking even the walls of the building. Before Marion could even put together what had just happened, he suddenly realized that his magic had suddenly disappeared, leaving his regular Morpher attire.

"Y-You…what did you do!" The Nu Mou began to panic.

"It's a blue magic skill called Roar. It negates certain magical enhancements, you're morphed state falling under that category." Cheney explained. "Of course, I didn't have the Mist to use it before, on account of the small amount in here. I'm guessing you did that to render most magic-using monsters ineffective."

The Crushatrice, who was already facing Marion, instantly recognized the form of the being who virtually tortured it. The creature then dropped the unconscious form of Kanin from its claw and began to stalk straight for the Nu Mou.

"Don't worry, I got ya." Luso proclaimed, barely managing to catch the blonde haired girl in his arms.

"W-Wait…s-s-stay…stay back!" Marion stammered out, tripping and falling in his effort to escape the oncoming wrath of the beast.

The creature began to slow down a bit, heavily breathing through its beak while drops of blood plummeted to the ground all around its massive frame. Its weight seemed to become heavier with each step, until it could no longer support itself, collapsing to the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

The Nu Mou saw this as his chance to make a break for it. Mustering all of his strength, he attempted to run, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he collided with the muscular frame of a certain Revgaji.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Cid asked, staring down at the Morpher with an amused grin.

"I believe he was trying to run away, wasn't he Magnolia?" Sasasha commented, her chocobo 'steed' letting out a playful caw as the duo trotted into view.

"It really annoys me when they try to run away." The Bangaa police chief muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he followed Sasasha in.

"Good to see you all so soon." Cheney remarked.

"Guys! You made it!" Luso called out, his face brightening up before remembering the girl in his arms. "Um…could one of you take a look at Kanin. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Bring her to me child. I'll have a look." Sasasha requested, the boy following her orders by setting her down gently onto the hay covered ground. The Viera gave her a once over as Cheney walked over to her as well.

"Will she be okay?" The chocolate haired hunter queried.

"She'll be fine in a while. She just suffered from a slight case of magical exertion, that's all." The chocobo raiser explained. "It happens when you try to use a spell without the proper amount of mist. A good night's rest should do her fine."

"That's good." Luso exclaimed. "Wait, what did she use a spell on? I don't remember her using any."

Cheney looked equally as puzzled, before he realized something very important.

"_There's no way, she couldn't have_…"

He jogged over to the felled Crushatrice, who was breathing heavily in its sleep. He checked around the area of the beast's hand that had caught the girl previously, noticing that in comparison to the rest of the bird, the area around the claw was completely healed.

"What are you staring at, Cheney?" Luso asked curiously, walking up next to him.

Cheney displayed a genuine smile.

"I don't believe it. The entire time that the creature had her, she was healing it with her cure spells." The hunter proclaimed, turning his head over to the slumbering white mage. "Poor thing must have worn herself out."

"Alright, all the employees have been accounted for." Ensei said to the police chief as he trotted into the building. "Your two officers should be able to handle it from…"

It was then that the bearded parivir looked down to where his unconscious offspring lay out cold, not to mention covered with small scuffs.

"Alright…who's the idiot who touched my daughter. He obviously doesn't fear death."

"Easy, Ensei. Nobody did anything to her." Cid announced, dragging Marion over to the group's position.

"Well, actually…" Luso began, before Cheney placed a hand over his mouth.

"The crushatrice is already on the endangered species list. Let's not make it any more endangered than it needs to be." The hunter whispered to the boy.

"Thank you for your assistance, Clan Gully." The Police chief began as sincerely as he could. "I honestly doubt that we could have stopped this crime without your help; and for that, I thank you."

"Heh, no problem." Luso smiled. "Anything to help."

"Indeed." The reptilian chief walked over to Cid, grabbing the former poacher and securing his hands with some rope he carried on his person. "You're coming with me. Anything you say can and will be used against you, so I advise you keep your mouth shut."

"You think you've won?" Marion jeered maniacally. "You don't honestly think that I was the only one running an operation like this, do you Cheney?" The hunter remained quiet. "This thing is a whole lot bigger than just me."

"All right; that's enough out of you." The Chief barked, yanking him towards the door.

"Trust me, Cheney. Don't go any further than this. The deeper you get involved in this, the deeper your grave grows…and that woman will make sure you're in it." The Nu Mou was finally dragged out of earshot range, leaving the group in an eerie silence, broken seconds later by Cid

"So what do you plan to do from here?"

"Well…" The huntsman started, slinging his bow over his shoulder and cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to find each and every one of these operations, grind them into dust, and free every innocent animal I can."

"Heh, you've got fire, kid. I'll give you that." Ensei remarked with a cocky smile as he patted him on the back. "Wherever you go, we'll definitely back you up."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that." The bowman said. "Would you mind if I…perhaps…travel around with your clan for a while. It becomes rather lonely by myself, and I'm sure I could be of some assistance. Plus I have a feeling that I'll find more of these operations if I stick with you guys."

"I don't know…that's really left up to our leader." Ensei answered. "Cid?"

The Revgaji mulled over the thought, weighing the pros and cons in his head.

"Sure…why not. We could use a ranged fighter in our arsenal."

Cheney smiled.

"Then it's settled. I will give my best for Clan Gully."

Luso approached the newly appointed member and held out his hand in a friendly fashion. The two then shook hands firmly.

"Welcome to the family."

"You know what this means though, right Ensei?" Cid asked the parivir in a suggestive tone, realizing an important detail. The bearded man gave him a questioning look.

"It means that all of Cheney's funding now becomes ours after I get all the paperwork in for his admittance into the clan."

Ensei's eyes _literally_ lit up.

"You don't mean…all the meat and booze we can stomach using Cheney's money, do you?"

Cid mirrored his partner's action.

"Oh yes…I do."

Cheney and Luso stared on at the two in a mix of amazement and fear.

"I'm screwed…aren't I?" The hunter asked blankly.

Luso responded in the same tone.

"Yes…Yes, you are."

**The Hunter joins the Clan!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Six)**

Alright, over six and a half thousand words. Hope that will make up even a little bit after giving you the chapter drought. Like I said, real life gets in the way of story time.

Any details and loose ends will be cleared up at the beginning of next chapter, since I really just want to go to bed now. Thanks for reading, and review if you want.

Oh and if anyone wants to suggest anything (character ideas, etc.), feel free. I have most of the story worked out, but I've left it very open ended to where I can insert suggestions, so again, feel free to add it in a review.

Until next time.


	7. Ballad and Pompom

It's that time of month again (No, I'm not talking about that), and you know what that means. That's right; it's another chapter of my latest project! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him)

"Wow, he's quite the musician, isn't he?" A Hume Blue mage remarked as he stared in wonder at the sheer skill of the performer on stage. He and his two companions were currently taking a break at the Targ Wood Pub, sipping on a few drinks at a table and listening to the performance.

"Indeed, he is." The Hume's Nu Mou Illusionist cohort agreed. "I've heard he's quite well known around these parts."

"I had no idea a Moogle could play so well." The hunter present at the table also added to the conversation.

"Well, it's just what you'd expect from the wandering minstrel…" The blue mage commented. The Moogle finished his song and a myriad of applause erupted from all around the pub.

"…the extraordinary musician from the city of Rabanastre…."

**My feelings towards you, **

**All conveyed in this song**

**Even though I know**

**None of them can reach you**

**Chapter Seven: Ballad and Pompom**

**(Wood Village, Sasasha's Ranch)**

"_Where am I_...?" A certain blonde haired white mage thought in a confused manner as her eyelids cracked open and received the morning sun from a nearby window.

The girl scanned her unfamiliar surroundings calmly, taking note of wooden, cottage style walls, the comfortable queen-sized bed, and the comfortable and soothing atmosphere.

"_This seems like Granny Sasasha's cottage_."

The girl pulled the covers off of her frame and noticed that she was in an ivory sleeping gown. She then raised her hands up to the top of her head and felt around, realizing that her ivory colored black mage hat was missing.

Her eyes grew wide in horror.

"_Where did it go_!?"

The blonde examined the room for her missing headpiece, managing to spot it and the rest of her white mage uniform folded neatly on a chair in the corner. A relieved smile graced the adolescent female's face she strolled to the chair and picked up the mage hat in her hands.

"Oh, looks like you're finally awake." Sasasha remarked happily as she entered the room, carrying in a few fresh sheets and setting them down onto a nearby table. Her entrance startled the young woman, who frantically shoved the hat onto her head. "You don't have to hide anything from me, child. I already knew about them."

Kanin gave off a down-trodden expression. The old Viera gave off an amused sigh, walking over to the Heldig girl.

"You know…" Sasasha began, placing a delicate hand on the girl's hat, referring to what she hid under it. "…They're nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud of the way you were born."

The girl's saddened demeanor persisted un-phased.

"_To bother the child this much_..." The old rabbit-woman surmised, stroking the side of the blonde's face in a motherly manner in an effort to cheer her up. "…_who knew that the level of discrimination would still be so high ever since_…_that incident_…"

"Hey, Sasasha, I just finished feeding that giant chicken thing. Is there anything else you needed?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you, Luso. If you could just put all of the buckets and what-not in the shed, you'll be finished." The Viera responded with equal volume.

"You got it." His footsteps began to be heard more sparsely as he walked farther from the door.

"What is he doing here, Granny Sasasha?" Kanin queried. "Oh, and what happened last night?"

The Viera cleared her throat as she prepared to explain.

"Well, I'm not sure on everything that happened, but you fell unconscious sometime last night. You should have seen the way that boy was holding you last night; just like me and my husband on our wedding day." The chocobo raiser commented with a dreamy look, causing Kanin's face to turn redder than a tomato stalk.

"Why are you so red, Kanin?" The woman jeered, pausing from the story. "Don't tell me that was your first affectionate contact with a boy."

The girl's face continued with its crimson hue as the girl nodded.

"Ensei and his over-protective ways…" Sasasha sighed, before continuing on. "Anyway, your father suggested you be brought to me for treatment, and Luso offered to carry you the whole way here. In exchange for taking care of you, he's been doing most of my chores since five this morning."

"Oh, I see." Kanin said. "What was that he said about a giant 'chicken'?"

"I have no idea what a chicken is either." The Viera commented, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose he's referring to the crushatrice from last night. Cheney asked me to take care of it and its hatchlings until its ready for the wild again."

Kanin walked over to the window and peered through, spotting the same giant fowl from the previous evening. Its feathers had been significantly clean as there were hardly any traces of bloodstains left on them. The beast also seemed to be in better health as it could more easily move about. Around its feet, three smaller, almost identical versions of the large ball of poultry squawked and waddled around at its feet happily.

"We managed to find its chicks there as well. It seemed to calm down a lot once it was reunited with its children." Sasasha added as Kanin returned to her.

"That's good to know. Then everything checks out, doesn't it?" The blonde asked.

"Alright, I've cleaned up everything. Is Kanin awake yet?" Footsteps began to once again approach the door as Luso's voice was heard.

"Not yet." Sasasha quickly responded with a lie. "But she should be up any minute now. Do you mind if I ask you a question, Luso?"

"Sure, shoot." The chocolate haired soldier replied.

"What do you think about Kanin?" The Viera gave the girl a wink.

"_I can't believe she asked him that_!" The white mage screamed inwardly.

"Hmm…" Luso began, leaning against the opposite side of the door and contemplating his answer. "Well…she's kind of shy, and somewhat of a klutz sometimes…" He mentioned in a joking manner.

Kanin's mood sank along with her head.

"But…she's got heart, and she genuinely cares for her clan mates; I respect that most of all about her." He said with an authentic smile unseen by the two females. "I guess you could say that she's someone I personally admire."

The girl's mood made a one hundred eighty degree turn as her face resumed its crimson façade from before.

"Why did you ask?" Luso inquired. Sasasha smirked and gave Kanin a wink, who in turn was too giddy about the boy's opinion to notice.

"Oh…just curious."

**(Targ Wood, Wood Village Pub)**

"Ahh, I propose a toast to our newest member, Cheney." Ensei called out, taking another large swig of his _slightly_ alcoholic beverage.

"Indeed…I second that." Cid agreed in between ravenously tearing at a large plate of ribs before raising his mug in the air.

"To Cheney!!!" The duo yelled in unison as the glasses knocked together and small drops of the drinks plopped onto the counter table in front of the pub master. Meanwhile, the hunter in question had his head face down on the rough, wooden bar table, most likely in depression.

"Eh, what's wrong with you?" Ensei asked in a less-than-concerned tone. "You should be happy and carefree. This is a time of celebration."

"Says the guy who's not paying for a single thing." Cheney muttered under his breath venomously.

"Hey, we gave you a toast, didn't we?" The parivir retorted.

"Do you really think that's going to cover the cost of this celebration of yours!? What are you on, your fifteenth glass…sixteenth!?"

"Why am I the target here? Cid's just as guilty as I am." The bearded man attempted to force some of the blame on his cohort, who was too busy burying his face in a half-finished plate of meat to notice or care about the conversation.

"At least Cid knows the meaning of the word moderation! He actually went to the Inn and took a break, but you've been here since last night!"

Ensei paused as he searched for a coherent response.

"Well you got me there."

The hunter slumped in defeat.

"Marvelous!" A middle aged Hume called out from his seat a small ways away as he applauded the most recent musical performance from the Moogle onstage. Others in the small crowd mirrored his actions.

"Thank you, kupo." The Moogle returned, performing a bowing gesture before skipping off stage and heading in the direction of the bar counter.

The hunter raised his head, watching the pom-pom sporting musician stroll happily toward the bar and hop onto the stool adjacent to him. Their eyes met for a split second, before the small creature sent him a warm smile before turning to the pub master.

"Here you guys are!" The familiar voice of Luso Clemens stated exasperatedly as he trudged into the pub, an oddly cheerful Kanin just behind him. "We've been looking all over for you. Did you guys even go to the inn last night?"

"What, and give up the all you can eat and drink buffet from him? As if!" Ensei remarked, gesturing to Cheney, who let out another sigh. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

"Yes, father." Kanin answered with a cheerful aura.

"Didn't you say you wanted to talk to us about something?" Cheney queried, changing the subject to more important matters.

"Ah yes, actually…" The Revgaji stated, placing his last plate on to the significantly large pile he had been able to create. The rest of the clan prepared to tune in. "I've been mulling it over for a while now and I've finally reached a decision. I propose that we relocate our base of operations."

"What? Why!?" Luso asked.

"Well firstly, Targ Wood's little poaching problem has been taken care of for the moment. If we want to get any information on the upper ranks, we'll have to get out of this town and into a bigger city." The blonde Rev answered. "That and I'm pretty tired of scraping the bottom of the barrel when it comes to jobs around here."

"Did you have a place in mind?" Cheney asked.

"Well, the closest major city would be Camoa. What do you think?" Cid questioned.

The hunter rested his head on a free arm.

"It's not a bad choice, actually. There's a lot of work for clans around there, and it's a fairly easy journey. I'm with Cid on this one."

"That and we might be able to find someone to help Kanin with her mage studies." Ensei suggested. "Oh, and some better weapons for you, kid. They've got everything in Camoa."

"Well..." Luso stated hesitantly. "…I guess it'll be alright. Too bad, though; I was just getting used to this place. Alright, I'm in."

"Well than that settles it." The blonde Rev announced. "We ship out for Camoa tomorrow morning."

"Um…excuse me, kupo…" The small, still voice of the Moogle musician garnered the attention of the Clan Gully members. "Did you say you were traveling to Camoa?"

Cheney swiveled around on his stool as everyone turned to face the inquirer.

"We sure did. Is there a problem?"

"Oh n-no, ku-kupo; no p-problem at all." The musician stuttered under the weight of their gaze. "Please forgive my rudeness, kupo. My name is Hurdy."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Hurdy. My name's Luso Clemens." Luso greeted, shaking the Moogle's small paw.

"So what about Camoa were you so curious about?" Cid asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, you see kupo…" The musician began. "I've travelled here all the way from the Royal City of Rabanastre over in Dalmasca in order to find inspiration for my music. At first, I opted look to a very quiet place where I would be able to think, kupo."

"And that was when you found Targ Wood?" Ensei inquired.

"Precisely, kupopo. But now…I'd like to experience more of this country's customs and culture for my compositions…and that's where my predicament comes in…" The Moogle gave a disheartened sigh.

"Ah, so you've heard about it too…" The pub master remarked, polishing a glass as he joined the exchange. "It seems as though a group of highwaymen are demanding compensation from everyone passing through Traveler's Way, and everyone who refuses are looted and left for dead."

"According to their leader, I didn't have enough money to get through…" The Moogle explained. "…He took my prized instrument from me and told me I could get it back if I raised enough money for him. So I've been trying to earn some gil by playing here, but I'm afraid I won't have enough for a long time."

Ensei smirked, adding a chuckle.

"Bandits, huh? Maybe our little trip won't be so boring after all…"

Hurdy perked up instantaneously.

"You mean you'll help me, kupo…even if I don't have any money to give you?"

The parivir tensed up for a moment.

"Well…if you say it like that…I guess we really can't help you…"

Kanin placed a hand over her father's mouth before he could finish.

"Yes…" She gave him a somewhat threatening glare before returning to Hurdy, giving the Moogle a warm, heartfelt smile. "We will help you."

"Alright, I suggest that we prepare for our latest mission." Cid remarked, cracking his knuckles as he rose from his stool. "Everyone make sure they are up and ready at the west entrance by seven o' clock. Dismissed!"

Everyone yelled in unison.

"Right!"

**(Targ Wood, West Entrance, 6:55 am.)**

Luso let out an almost over exaggerated yawn as he trudged along the dust beaten path to the clan's meeting point. Cheney and Kanin, mimicking the brown haired soldier's yawn, followed in the boy's equally sluggish footsteps.

Ensei, Cid, and their client Hurdy all stood at the entrance, the Moogle playing a few soft tunes on a harmonica to pass the time by.

"It's about time you three…got here." Ensei commented on the three younger Gully members, ironically letting out a yawn himself.

"Look whose talking…" Cid remarked, standing next to Ensei by the gate. "I had to carry you here along with out stuff."

"Details, details…" The parivir retorted. "Anyway, do you three have everything you need? Once we leave, we're not coming back."

The young trio nodded in confirmation.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye, Ensei?" A female voice from behind them asked in a playful manner. The boy in question recognized the voice and turned around to find the Targ Wood shopkeeper, the Bangaa police chief, the two Hume police officers, and a small, knee-high Nu Mou child.

"Well if it isn't little Anna Gaelic…" Ensei said with a lighthearted tone. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You saw me a couple days ago. I spent three days repairing that sword of yours. Oh, and I don't recommend breaking it again. That thing's a pain in the butt to fix." She responded with agitation, walking up to the bearded man and slapping a relatively large piece of paper in his hands. "Here's the blueprints back."

"_Ha, looks like she forgot about the bill_…" The samurai smirked inwardly as the red-haired girl trotted away. His thoughts were interrupted by an over-the-shoulder comment from the female.

"…and if you're wondering about the bill, I already had Cid pay me."

The Parivir sunk in defeat.

"_Serves you right_…" Cheney inwardly grinned.

"So what brings you here, chief?" Cid asked, wondering about the Bangaa and his small accomplice.

"I just have something to give to your clan." The bipedal lizard responded discreetly, walking over to the Revgaji and handing him a small brown parcel tied with string. "I did some digging in my files and found some things that could help you. Use them well."

"Will do, chief; will do." Cid replied heartily. "Clan Gully, move out."

The early morning sun gradually began to rise in the distance as the members of the clan began to check all of their belongings before walking forward towards the tree line just outside of town. The two elder members of Gully took the lead, with the three junior members and their Moogle client tailing behind.

"Bye, Luso! Come back and see me…I mean us soon." The scarlet haired Anna corrected herself after a big wave to the soldier. The boy returned her wave with a wave of his own over his shoulder.

"Salute!" The Bangaa police chief commanded, both he and his men clicking their shoes together and raising their hands to their foreheads in pure military fashion. The Nu Mou toddler, looking up at the reptilian law enforcer, mimicked his action in a cute manner. The action was continued until the clan was out of eyeshot.

**(The Traveler's Way)**

"So what did he give you, Cid?" Luso asked as the Clan and Hurdy reached a branching path in the road that led to Camoa if the sign was any indication. The members of Gully had been trekking along the road for two hours and the boy had grown curious.

The Revgaji decided to answer the boy as he removed the cover of the package and retrieved a certificate along with five oddly shaped badges. Perking an eyebrow, the Revgaji read the certificate aloud.

"To Clan Gully for your assistance in the Monster Bank case. Wear these badges with pride."

True to the contents of the letter, the quintet of badges each bore the Targ Wood Police Department's insignia upon them. Cid tossed one to each of the five clan members.

"Wow, these are pretty cool looking." The Clemens boy commented, admiring the emblems.

"Indeed." Cheney added. "This was a great way to reward us."

"I still prefer cash over trinkets like these." Ensei remarked. "Maybe I can sell or pawn this thing."

"Do you ever not think about money?" The hunter queried in a dry tone, though the answer was obvious enough as Ensei flashed him a grin.

"Do you really not know the…."

The Parivir was cut off as a jackknife flew from ahead of him, implanting itself into the ground right beneath his feet upon contact. Immediately, everyone's defenses flared up as the clan all readied their weapons.

"Hail, travelers! Passing this way?" The confidence-laced words of a somewhat lanky Hume thief resounded around the area. Hurdy instantly tensed up at the voice, something that everyone noticed. The thief doned a sly grin. "You're prepared to pay, I trust."

On first observation, the group of brigands looked relatively small; a five man team was child's play in terms of Clan strength. He chuckled inwardly at the irony of that statement.

"It depends…are you prepared to give back our client's possession?" The parivir asked, narrowing his gaze. It was then that the thief noticed the Moogle far in the back of the group, hiding himself behind Kanin and Luso.

"Well, if it isn't our little Moogle friend." The bandit chuckled, his four cohorts mirroring his action. "Looks like you went and brought back some friends, huh? I bet you feel pretty tough right now, hiding behind your bodyguards…"

The Moogle began to cringe at his words as his ears drooped and sadness overcame him. Luso noticed this out of the corner of his eye and decided to speak his opinion.

"You're one to talk, hiding in a big group like that!" The brown haired boy interrupted, stepping out in front of them with Dagriohm in hand.

"Watch who you're talking to, brat." The thief ordered. "Nobody talks about the infamous Yellow Wing leader like that."

"Cid, you ever heard of the Yellow Wings before?" Luso asked his Revgaji clan leader, who replied with a curt 'no'. The rest of the clan shook their heads as well.

The Yellow Wing Leader swelled up in anger, coming forward from his position out into the center of the two parties. He brushed back his cape and unsheathed a large knife from a holster on his side.

"You're going to wish that you had just paid the fare instead of hiring a clan, Hurdy." He stalked forward, shooting a death glare at the musician.

"We'll see about that…" Ensei declared, walking forward towards Luso's position and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stand back, Luso…Cid and I will deal with them… alone." The seriousness in his voice seemingly rolled off his tongue.

The blue-eyed soldier knew better than to question the parivir during three instances: the first, when he was drinking alcohol; the second, the usefulness of his training methods; and most importantly, third, when he was about to battle someone he didn't like.

"…Alright…" The boy unconsciously stepped back to Kanin, Cheney, and Hurdy's position after recognizing the third reason. Cid simultaneously joined his associate, fists at the ready.

"_Hmm…I have wanted to see how they fight. Show me I picked the right clan, Ensei Rou_." Cheney commented inwardly, focusing on the two senior members.

"Be careful, father." Kanin proclaimed in a slightly worried tone. "Try not to hurt them too much."

Hurdy stared up at not only Kanin, but the rest of the clan in a mix of wonder and confusion at her request. They were about to let two men take on the entire Yellow Wing group by themselves.

"Surely you all must be joking, kupo." The Moogle protested in a fit of fear. "Aren't you going to help them at all?"

Ensei, hearing the Moogle's objections, let out a chuckle.

"Tell me, Cid. I don't think it's the client's job to complain how the mission gets done as long as it gets done, is it?" The dark haired man sarcastically asked his Rev teammate, working the pops out of his shoulders.

"Not that I know of, Ensei." Cid replied with an equally lengthy grin, eyeing his Yellow Wing prey.

"Well you heard him, Hurdy. So why don't you just sit back…"

Ensei stepped forward as the Yellow Wing leader charged at him, brandishing a Rondel dagger in his hands. The samurai pushed his katana up by the hand guard with his thumb and wrapped a hardy hand around the grip, drawing out the blade from its sheath in the process.

"…Relax, and…"

Cid let loose a massive Air Render that plowed through the enemy White Monk, leaving the Yellow Wing members, except for the leader, in a state of astonishment and unable to move out of fear. As the leader grew within inches of Ensei, the parivir finally completely unsheathed his sword, letting off a smirk.

"…enjoy the show."

An overwhelming sense of dread then enveloped the thief at that moment.

"_Flair: Iai Blow_…"

The Brigand's dread quickly disappeared as it was replaced by a powerful surge of pain following the emergence of a large gash across his chest. The thief instantly dropped his knife and doubled over, gripping his torso as he began hacking violently. From his spot on the ground, he looked up to see Ensei calmly resheathing his blade.

"What…W-What did…you do!" He blurted out in between gasps.

"Oh, you're still alive? Looks like I'm rustier than I thought." The bearded swordsman commented, gripping the thief's collar and hoisting him up into the air one-armed. "Now, tell me one thing…and make sure you answer correctly."

Luso, Kanin, Cheney, and Hurdy looked on in anxiousness and fear at the dark tone in Ensei's voice.

"Where did you stash all your stolen gil?"

Luso and Cheney's faces deadpanned as they both simultaneously though the same thing.

"_That's Ensei for you_."

"Now, you three over there…" Ensei barked to the Viera archer, Nu Mou Black Mage, and Moogle Animist that had been captured by Cid. "Drop everything you have on you. You thieving days are over with."

"You're the only thief here..." Luso and Cheney muttered under their breath in unity.

"What was that, you two?"

"Nothing…"

The trio instantly did as they were told, fearing the might of their adversary. The animist also dropped an instrument along with the gil from his pockets.

"Hey, Hurdy; is that the instrument you were talking about?" Luso asked pointing to the scarlet colored flute the animist had placed on the ground.

The Moogle immediately made a break for the flute, picking it up and admiring it in his hands.

"Kupo! My Aona Flute is back and still in fine condition."

"What are you going to do to us?" The Nu Mou Black Mage asked as Cid stared down at the group of three who were all trembling in fright.

"We'll be taking your leader in, of course." The Rev replied after a long pause and much thought. "But…if you promise to mend your ways, we'll let you go with your comrade." He finished, referring to the White Monk he had previously defeated.

"A fair trade in my eyes." The Black Mage spoke, grateful for the man's mercy. "Never did like the thieving business much anyway." The Nu Mou motioned for the two remaining Yellow Wings to follow him over to their Bangaa White Monk before they all knelt down to tend to his aid.

Ensei picked up the now limp body of the Yellow Wing leader and laid him next to the bipedal lizard, who was having trouble breathing after Cid's attack. The Bangaa began to cough violently when Kanin, good natured as she was, decided to help them. The White Mage stooped to her knees and immediately began an attempt at a cure spell.

"It's no good." The healer observed after repeated castings of the spell. "I can't heal this amount of damage with my level of skill just yet."

Meanwhile, as everyone gathered around the two injured clansmen, Hurdy looked on at the scene, more specifically at the amount of pain each seemed to be in. After much hesitation, he decided to act.

"Stand back, everyone." The musician commanded as everyone gave him surprised looks. "Ms. Kanin, stay where you are and be prepared to cast your spell again, kupo."

The pompom sporting Moogle brought his newly regained Aona Flute up to his mouth.

"_Magic Ballad_…"

At the same time as the tune began to flow from his instrument, Kanin felt a rush of energy flow through her. Everyone looked on in amazement as a faint glow surrounded her. The girl, sensing this new magical power, initiated a cure spell on the two injured Yellow Wings.

Slowly, but surely, the wounds of the duo began to disappear. The Bangaa returned to a normal, far steadier breathing rate and the gash that streaked its way across the leader's chest turned into nothing more than a scar.

"Since when could she do that? What's going on?" Luso asked Cheney as Hurdy continued to play.

"I've heard of this before…" The hunter began to reply. "…A Moogle that uses music and sound to generate spells and magic…"

Luso continued to stare on at the musician as he continued to focus on his playing.

"…Rabanastre's very own, Hurdy…"

**(The Outskirts of Camoa)**

"We made it, kupo!" Hurdy remarked with glee as he stared out over the Camoa's cityscape from a nearby hill. The Clan Gully personnel arrived from the tree line only seconds later and voiced equally relieved remarks.

"Looks like our work here is done." Cid confirmed, carrying the Yellow Wing Leader over his shoulder.

"So what do you plan to do now, Hurdy?" Luso queried.

"Well, kupo…" The Moogle began as the party continued down the dusty road, edging ever closer to the city. "…I actually was thinking about this during the trip…You see, kupo, I' have been searching for a while for inspiration for my next works…"

Everyone tuned in to hear him.

"I was sure that I would be able to find it in Camoa, but I think I actually found it before we even left Wood Village."

"What do you mean?" The chocolate haired soldier asked. The Moogle cleared his throat.

"To put it simply, kupo…the subject of my next work will be Clan Gully..."

"Well I think it's a fine subject." Cid commented with a small chuckle.

"…And in order to prepare for it, I'll have to ask permission to join Clan Gully, at least until I finish my composition, kupo." Hurdy finished with a joyous smile.

"Ha, is that so?" Ensei asked. "Well I've always wanted a personal musician. What do you say, leader?"

Cid turned to the other Clan Gully members, noticing the eager anticipation on Luso and Kanin's faces as well as the reserved approval evident on Cheney's visage. With a good natured sigh, the Rev answered.

"Eh…why not?"

Luso and Kanin rushed over to Hurdy and tossed him into the air in a show of joy, each muttering congratulations and praises. Cheney also walked towards their position, leaving the Parivir and the Rev behind.

"Looks like we're building that big clan you've always wanted, huh Cid?" Ensei remarked sarcastically.

"Indeed we are…" The Revgaji replied. "It just means we've got our work cut out for us."

A moment of silence passed between the two elder Gully members, before the samurai asked a more serious question.

"…what are you going to do about them…they know you're alive now…"

Silence pervaded once again as the sun began to set in the distance, signaling the end of the day.

"…We'll worry about that later, Ensei." Cid interrupted. "…for tonight, let us simply rest…" The brown skinned Revgaji walked toward the bulk of the clan, leaving Ensei with those last words.

The Parivir let out a disheartened sigh as he stared into his companion's retreating form.

"…you can't keep running forever, Cid…"

**(End Chapter Seven)**

* * *

**(Character Corner)**

**Cheney ****Difronte Galliformes**

**Job**: Hunter/Blue Mage

**Hair** **Color**: Brown

**Height**: 173 cm

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Weight**: 151 lbs.

**Skin** **Color**: White

**Race**: Hume

**(Gear)**

**Weapon**: Windslash Bow

**Helm**: None

**Armor**: Gaia Gear

**Shoes**: Battle Boots

**Accessories**: Magic Ring

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite** **Animal**: Quail

**Favorite** **Food**: Sunflower Seeds

**Fears**: Unknown

**Association**: Clan Gully

**Favorite** **Color**: Blue

**(Trivia)**

-Cheney's name is based off of the original Cheney who was a secret character from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance for the GBA. Coincidentally, Cheney being a hunter somehow coincided with the Dick Cheney hunting incident, hence his favorite animal, his favorite food being seeds (which quails eat), and his surname, which is the order of quail-like animals.

-Cheney's chosen nationality for his name is Italian (without any accents though)

-Cheney's middle name is Italian for opposite, since his two jobs virtually contrast the other in function and purpose. (The actual Italian term for opposite is 'di fronte', but the word was combined into one to create the name.)

* * *

**(Author Notes)**

So yeah, I've always wanted to try one of those character information sheets, but I never got around to it until now. The order in which they go will probably be random, but I'll try to get the current Clan Gully members done first, and then maybe go into side characters and other miscellaneous stuff. I plan as of right now to do this at the end of each chapter from this one forward.

Anyway, this was more of a filler chapter now that I reread it, but I managed to get Hurdy in there. I wanted him at the beginning rather than his appearance late game, and he'll be essential to Luso's survival until what I have in store for our protagonist comes to fruition.

Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up before Christmas break is over.

Until next time


	8. Tales of Gully Camoa Mix

Hello again; it's Cuttingmoon57 here. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him)

Two concealed figures stood on top of a tall building, staring out at the mansion that dominated the other side of Camoa. The night was nearly pitch black with the exception of a myriad of small lights dotting the cityscape.

"That's Baron Popple's place, right? That's where the jewel is?" An adolescent male voice queried to his partner, his blonde hair fluttering in the night wind.

"It sure is. Try not to do anything too rash tomorrow night, okay?" The female responded in a concerned tone.

"Must you be so worried, Penelo? It's me we're talking about after all. The leading man never dies." The male confidently said as he leaped down from the building to the street below, motioning for her to follow.

The girl released an exasperated sigh as she followed after him.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about…"

**Chapter Eight: Tales of Gully (Camoa Mix)**

**Luso, Cheney, and Hurdy's Tale**

By Cuttingmoon 57

**(Camoa, Adventurer's Rest Inn, Early Afternoon)**

"Luso…" The rigid male voice of Cheney whispered to the brown haired Hume, who was currently resting beneath the Inn's cockatrice down bedspread. The boy grunted unconsciously and pulled the cover over him in his sleep as a gloved hand nudged his shoulder.

The hunter tried again, this time gripping the covers and forcing them back, though the boy's hold on the blanket was not easily overcome.

Cheney let out an irate sigh.

"It's almost noon. Is he not up yet, kupo?" Hurdy asked with a hushed tone, entering the room quietly. The huntsman nodded.

"Do you have anything that could wake him up?"

The pom-pom sporting musician pulled out a War Trumpet, putting the instrument next to the slumbering adolescent's ear. The hunter began to inwardly laugh as he imagined the boy's reaction.

The Moogle blew into the trumpet as loud as he could.

"_Just like I imagined it_…" Cheney thought to himself smugly.

"What the…What is wrong with you!? Can't you wake me up like a normal person!?" The soldier screamed out, erupting in agitated anger after stealing Hurdy's trumpet and holding it out of reach of the Moogle.

"Quit whining and get dressed..." The hunter responded curtly as Hurdy struggled to reach his instrument from the boy. "…it's a brand new day and we've got work to do."

"Heading down to the pub?" Luso asked, returning the instrument and heading over to the room's closet. He reached up and grabbed his signature red hat and placed it on his head.

"Yeah, Ensei emptied my pockets the other day. That and I figured we should probably do a joint mission together." Cheney replied as the boy grabbed his yellow overalls and slipped them on. "You know…something about building teamwork."

"Will we split the profits fifty/fifty?"

"Seventy-five/twenty-five…"

Luso gave him an expecting stare.

"…Sixty/forty…"

The soldier's stare continued.

"Oh come on. Does it really matter? Ensei will probably end up stealing it and blowing it anyway…"

"Well…that's true…" The chocolate haired teenager agreed. "But I still want fifty/fifty…"

"Fine, just come on." Cheney stated in an exasperated tone. "We're burning daylight."

**(Camoa, City Streets, Afternoon)**

It was a perfect day in the city of Camoa. The sun was blazing at its brightest, a few puffy ivory clouds dotted the sky, and the people were smiling as they went about their everyday business.

Yes, the perfect day for all….except for one.

A young, black haired girl stared longingly into an item shop display window as citizens passed her by along the street without a thought of concern or care. She placed her hand on the glass, almost as if she thought she could pass through it. A single tear rolled down the right side of her face.

"What are you looking at, kupo?" Hurdy asked inquisitively from beside her, causing the young female to jump and squeak in surprise.

"Hurdy, what are you doing?" Luso asked, walking over to the Moogle with Cheney following behind him. He looked up towards the window and noticed the price tag on a few of the displays. "We don't have the money for any of this."

"I was just asking her a question, kupo. She looked like she was crying."

The girl wiped her right cheek with her hand to remove the teardrop.

"Kupopo! I know what will cheer her up." The musician proclaimed excitedly, retrieving a harmonica he always kept on him. "How about a song?"

The girl shook her head, wiping away another single tear as it came out.

"What's wrong?" Cheney asked in a concerned voice.

"I…I…d-don't have en-enough money…to buy…the…medicine." She sniffled out as more tears seemed to appear. "My daddy is…really sick. The…doctor said that…he needed this medicine…but…if…my daddy doesn't get it…he…he could…"

Without warning, Luso placed a comforting hand on the girls head.

"How much is it?"

The girl looked up to him in wonder, before answering him in a small voice amid the continued sniffles.

"Five…thousand…gil…"

"How much do we have, Cheney?" The boy queried again, not turning to face his accomplice.

"About…one thousand…"

"That's fine. Meet us here tomorrow morning. We'll get you the money. We'll save your dad."

And with that, Luso walked off in the direction of the pub, the other two following behind him. The girl stared off toward his retreating form in wonder.

**(Camoa, Baron Popple's Mansion, Late Evening)**

"The perpetrators said in the note that they would attack at midnight…" An elderly man known as Baron Popple informed the trio of Gully members. The three all stood at attention as he continued. "…but make sure you are primed at any time for their arrival. Are you sure you can handle this assignment, gentlemen?"

"Yes, sir…Mr. Baron Popple…sir?" Luso responded awkwardly. "You can count on us."

"Very well." The man replied. "Good luck, gentlemen. Be vigilant…and Godspeed." The Baron began to retreat back into the recesses of his vast mansion, slowly climbing up the grand staircase of the manor.

As soon as the Baron had left, the three Gully members became at ease.

"How do you get us into these messes?" Cheney asked Luso sarcastically as he slumped down next to a glass case which held a large, ornate jewel. The boy and Hurdy joined him, both choosing different sides of the case to lean back into. The Moogle reached for his harmonica and began playing a quiet tune.

_**(Flashback, Camoa Pub)**_

"_Why did you have to go and do that, Luso?" Cheney asked in an annoyed tone as both Luso and Hurdy fervently sifted through the various mission requests the pubmaster had handed him. _

"_You said you wanted to do a mission together, didn't you?" He wittily returned. "What happened to the building teamwork thing?"_

"_That was under the impression that we got to keep the money we made, not give it some charity case. How do we even know she was telling the truth?"_

"_Her father was dying, I had to do something." He spoke curtly once again, his focus fully on locating a mission._

"_But that wasn't our problem. We have mouths to feed now, Luso. One thing you need to learn is that we can't help everybody."_

"_But we can help somebody…"_

"_I don't understand why you're so fixated on helping this girl."_

_Luso spun around on the stool after he had chosen his mission. He walked up to Cheney, standing inches away from his face, and whispered lowly and remorsefully into his ear._

"_I don't expect you to understand…at least not until you know what it's like to lose a father…."_

_Cheney remained motionless as the soldier passed him by._

"_Put that one back, Luso." The hunter commanded. "Get one with a bigger reward. You know how those shopkeepers like to hike up the prices."_

_Luso turned around, a smirk plastered across his face._

"_You got it."_

_**(End flashback)**_

"What, I can't help it. It's just the kind of guy I am." The soldier replied back with a chuckle.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that." The hunter added. "But couldn't you have picked a more exciting job than guarding a jewel for a night."

"Hey don't blame me." Luso argued lightheartedly. "It was the only one they had that would cover the medicine price. Plus it sounded a lot more exciting in the description."

"We don't even have a guarantee that these 'sky pirates' will even show up. A pirate's not exactly the most truthful occupation you can have…"

A strange noise from the lofty roof above them interrupted Cheney's sentence, and the three directed their attention towards it. Hearing quiet whispers, the hunter sent a look to Luso, who immediately retreated into the shadows of the room with Hurdy by his side. The huntsman mirrored their action.

An unknown silhouette began to cut a circular pattern in the glass of the roof with a knife, before removing it and placing it to the side. A single rope dropped down, dangling just centimeters above the ground, and two figures slid down onto the tile floor.

"Very nice, Vaan. You've definitely gotten better at your entrances." A girl with two long braided pigtails complimented her partner in crime.

"Naturally, Penelo." He replied with a smirk. "But you'd think they would have posted guards around here. We even left a note for them."

The blonde haired brigand took a single step towards the jewel case, but stopped. His eyes shifted downward to find a single arrow millimeters infront of his foot. A look of mild surprise appeared on the sky pirate's face, before switching into a reserved smirk. He looked up as a hunter with bow at the ready stepped out of the shadows.

"Next time, try not to give us a time and date." Cheney remarked coolly. From the other side of the room, Luso appeared with Dagriohm in hand along with Hurdy, who had already pulled out his Aona Flute.

Vaan chuckled, drawing out the saber that rested at his side. Penelo

"What do you mean…?" The pirate asked, turning towards Luso and Hurdy while his accomplice faced the serious huntsman. "…there's not going to be a next time."

"Hurdy, cover me!" Luso barked, charging straight for the duo of brigands. He brought his sword above his head and slashed in a downward vertical arc. His blonde opponent managed to parry the blow with his saber, and the two were in a deadlock.

"Penelo, take the hunter. I'll handle hothead over here." Vaan requested confidently, his partner heading for Cheney's direction. He turned his attention back at his blue eyed opponent. "Now…where were…WE!"

With one shove, the brigand broke the deadlock and shoved Luso back a meter. He then proceeded into a couple of swift saber strokes, all of which Luso barely managed to dodge. He brought back his saber and swung, reaching another deadlock of the blades with his adversary.

"Your technique's pretty good; kind of reminds me of a parivir." Vaan remarked.

"That's good to hear; means I'm doing some thing right…" Luso chuckled, beginning to push the sky pirate back. The outlaw eyes began to widen as he was apparently being overpowered by someone seemingly younger than him.

"_What's going on? Just a minute ago, his strength was_…"

Vaan looked behind the soldier, noticing a small, blue-clad Moogle playing an instrument in the corner.

"_Is that…Hurdy_?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why do you guys want this jewel anyway?" Cheney asked Penelo, his bow focused on her feminine form.

"Well, we're pirates, aren't we?" The double braided blonde replied in a sarcastic yet light-hearted tone. "Isn't 'steal jewels' what pirates do?"

Cheney donned a serious demeanor.

"I guess you're right…" He tightened his grip on the string and pulled it back as far as possible, the arrowhead still set in her direction. "…still, I can't just let it go…my friend made a promise to a little girl…that we'd get the medicine for her dad…"

The hunter's eyes narrowed.

"You're allowed to leave right now…but the jewel stays here…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luso continued to push his opponent back as he noticed his attention was elsewhere. The boy worked his way into a combination of fluid swings, exercises he had learned from Ensei during training.

During this flurry, the sky pirate snapped back into his concentration and immediately deflected a blow from the soldier's sword with his own. Using his free hand, he landed a blow directly into the brown haired boy's abdomen and sent him back a few feet.

"I was wondering why you seemed to be getting a little stronger. Which song was that…Battle Chant?" Vaan asked, staring in Hurdy's direction. The Hume and the Moogle locked eyes, as the musician came to a realization. "…long time no see, Hurdy…"

"Vaan!?" The Moogle yelled in surprise. "Wait…that means…" He looked across the way to where Cheney was pointing an arrow at the blonde haired female. "Penelo!!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as all eyes turned to each other.

"_Wait…this is my chance_..."

Vaan instantly darted for the jewel display case with all his speed, bringing his sword around him and performing a clean sweep across the upper half of the display case. The glass made a clean cut in the area that was slashed.

"Penelo, we're out of here!" The sky pirate ordered to his female partner in crime, as he grabbed the jewel and made a break for it.

"Oh no you don't…" Cheney fired an arrow at the retreating brigand, but he brought his saber up just in time to deflect it.

"Sorry, but it looks like we'll depart for now." Penelo remarked as she took out an orb shaped item and smashed it onto the floor beneath. A large amount of smoke spewed forth from the ball and created a smokescreen that pervaded the entire room.

"Wait, kupo! Vaan…Penelo…" Hurdy screamed between coughs as he witnessed the two sky pirates retreat back up the rope the entered with.

As Penelo shimmied up the rope, Vaan followed right behind her, cutting the rope under him as to keep them from following them.

"_You're trapped now_!" Cheney thought to himself as he aimed an arrow at the rope above the two thieves. He struggled to aim correctly with the smoke clouding his vision as well as seeping into his eyes. The hunter only managed to fire two inaccurate shots before succumbing to the smoke and pausing to clear his eyes.

"_We failed_…" Thoughts of the little black haired girl swarmed through Luso's mind as he repeatedly pounded the ground in frustration.

Vaan looked down at the aggravated boy from above as he continued to climb…

…and for some reason, a pang of guilt swept across him…

He reached on his person and pulled out a small pouch and tossed onto the ground beneath before he finished climbing. Both him and Penelo then darted across the roof and leaped to a building at a lower elevation beside the mansion.

"_Pay the girl my respects_…"

**(Camoa, Item Shop, Next day)**

"_I guess…they couldn't do it_…" The black haired girl thought to herself, mentally sighing as she gave up hope after an hour wait. She began to walk away when the shopkeeper noticed her form and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, this is for you." He proclaimed, handing her a vial of the medicine she needed.

"But…but…how…?" She stuttered out in a mix of surprise and astonishment.

"A couple of gentlemen came by this morning and said to give this to a young, black-haired girl. Then they paid for it and left. They didn't give their names though."

The female stared at the bottle with joyful look on her face, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

But this time, it was a tear of happiness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luso, Cheney, and Hurdy looked on at the girl's joyful expressions from a nearby alleyway and all smiled to themselves.

"So that bag they dropped was full of money, was it kupo?" Hurdy asked. "Sure is Vaan's style. Though I wish I could have talked to him."

"Yeah, after adding it to our gil, we managed to barely make the price." Cheney commented distantly.

Luso, who had been mostly quiet, walked over to Cheney and held out a clenched fist at the hunter. A fire seemed to light in the blue eyed teenager.

"We'll work on teamwork, and I'll get stronger…" He began with a firm, confident voice. "…so we won't have to rely on pity to keep our promises. Are you with me?"

The hunter looked at him proudly as he pounded the boy's fist.

"All the way…"

**Kanin and Ensei's Tale**

By Cuttingmoon 57

**(Camoa Magic Community School, Early Morning)**

"Thank you for letting me come here, father." Kanin remarked happily as she skipped ahead of her dad, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"No problem. Anything for my little girl." Ensei replied as the two finally reached their destination, The Camoa Magic Community School.

Ensei had heard about it from Cid in a recent conversation about the girl's mage training. Neither of them had the ability to instruct her in it, and they doubted Luso, Hurdy, or Cheney could provide any assistance in that matter. Considering all that, the two decided to check the pub listings for anything that could help the struggling white mage in training.

And that's when they had found it. The place was a city funded association that provided basic instruction for any novices in magic or anyone that was looking for official training. Ensei immediately signed up and…regretfully…paid the entry fee.

"Well, we're here. Have a good day…oh, and show them what my daughter can do." He brought her into a one armed hug before letting her run off into the building. The bearded man stared at her retreating form with a sense of fatherly pride, before leaving after she was out of sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Much better than a couple days ago, Ms. Kanin. You're progressing very nicely." The teacher applauded as Kanin finished her treatment on a test Dreamhare that the class had prepared.

The school divided the different types of magic into classes depending on job, followed by skill. The girl was currently in the intermediate white magic class she had been assigned to. The class was practicing healing various small creatures and the girl had been doing much better, though she contributed to the size of the animal, as opposed to mass of the human bodies she had been used to casting on.

Occasionally throughout these last few days she had been here, she had received many negative and disapproving stares from her peers, who also committed to careers in white magic. As naive as she was, Kanin had barely noticed any of them.

In another two hours, the class had ended, and the blond healer began to pack up her belongings, including a small lunch her father had prepared. She giggled inwardly as she recalled the difficulty her parent had in creating something so simple. He did have his faults, some more obvious than others, but she was glad to have him.

"_Might as well get going then_…" She thought to herself, picking up her staff and her brown sack and rising from her chair. The moment the girl rose up and took a few steps, she accidentally bumped into a fellow student, knocking him over in the process.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted as two of his white mage accomplices helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry; I should have watched where I was going." The girl apologized fervently as she also attempted to help him up. The boy snatched his arm away from her in fury.

"You sure should have. I've had all I can stand of you for three days now. How dare you parade around with that filthy black mage hat..." He stormed over and stopped directly in front her. "…and how dare you taint the title of a healer by learning black magic."

He seized the wizard hat from her head, an action that surprise all present. The boy stared at her in a mix of astonishment and later disgust as he viewed what was at the top of her head.

"…and here I thought you were only a half-breed in magic…"

Kanin shoved the boy out of the way and ran out of the door crying, dropping the lunch Ensei had prepared for her, her white staff, and pulling the hood of her white mage outfit over her head for concealment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ensei strolled past a weapon shop window as he turned a corner on his way to pick Kanin up from school. Every day she had come back to the Inn with a smile on her face, recalling the day's events with him and anything new she had learned about her job or magic. In a way, it had become a favorite moment of Ensei's day.

But it was all about to come crashing down…

That was when he spotted her, lying on her knees in a figurative pool of tears outside the school's gates. His fatherly rage began to swelter.

He passed by the blond girl without a word and entered the school's doorway as she looked up to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After asking the front desk secretary, the parivir managed to find Kanin's classroom, spotting a white mage boy holding her cherished wizard hat. He slowly approached the boy and passed by, just barely managing to hold back from lashing out at him with cold steel.

"Who are you supposed to be, her father?" The white robed male asked as the bearded samurai bent down to pick up the girl's staff.

Ensei remained silent, refusing to respond.

"Answer when you're asked a question, you filthy pauper." The boy shouted yet again with rising annoyance. The parivir turned around to face him and began to walk in his direction. He flinched as the man grew closer and stretched out his hand, but after a few seconds he felt nothing.

In a flash, Ensei had managed to take back the hat without him noticing. The man still kept his silence and began to walk out the door, an action which infuriated the pompous healer to no end.

"I'll teach you to look down on me like that!!!"

The boy reached for his staff and charged straight at Ensei, raising it high above his head and slamming down right on the katana wielding warrior's head. The old wooden staff broke in half and exploded into a gaggle of splinters and wooden shavings, though it managed to stop the parivir in his tracks.

"You know, for a white mage…" Ensei began in a deep voice, facing the opposite direction of his aggressor.

"…your heart sure is black…"

And with that, the parivir left the room with Kanin's belongings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanin finally managed to dry up almost all of her tears and the girl stood to her feet. She heard footsteps behind her, the heavy footsteps of her father's boots as she recalled.

"Be proud of who you are, little one…" She heard her parent's deep voice over her shoulder as the familiar feel of her wizard hat returned to her head.

The girl turned around and embraced the samurai's torso, burying her head into his chest. He continued to pat her on the back in a loving manner, though his voice kept its stern quality.

"…there'll be a day when they don't look down on you anymore…"

He could hear her sniffles begin to die down as she squeezed him harder.

"…and until then, keep standing tall…"

**(End Chapter Eight)**

**Character Corner**

**(Hurdy)**

**Job: **Bard

**Height: **91 cm

**Weight: **97 lbs

**Race: **Moogle

**Hair Color: **Blond

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Skin/Fur Color:** Light tan

**(Gear)**

**Weapon: **Aona Flute

**Helm:** None

**Armor: **None

**Shoes:** Battle Boots

**Accessories:** None

**(****Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Canary

**Favorite Food:** Macaroni and Cheese

**Favorite Drink:** Strong Coffee

**Fears:** Dreamhares

**Association:** Clan Gully

**Favorite Color:** Blue

**(Trivia)**

-Hurdy's character traits in this story are loosely based off of real life composer Ludwig van Beethoven, such as his love for Macaroni and cheese as well as strong coffee.

-Like all other Moogles, Hurdy has a fear of Mooglebanes, the variety of Dreamhares that has a fondness of eating a Moogle's pompom. This fear is more exaggerated in this story with Hurdy, who has come to fear Dreamhares in general.

-Hurdy's abilities throughout the story will be based off of musical instruments or musical terms and techniques.

**(Author Notes)**

Well, there you have it. I've always wanted to do a sort of 'mini-adventures' type of thing. I really did this to put some space between major arcs so it didn't feel like I was going directly from one to another, so I plan to some more of these chapters in the near future.

And if anyone wants to submit any ideas for a sort of mini story like these, I'd be happy to consider adding it into the next Tales of Gully chapter and of course credit will be given where credit is due. If you want to submit one, leave it at the end of a review if you're already going to review anyway, or just pm me. Either is fine.

Next chapter should return to the main plot. Until next time.


	9. The Setting Sun Overture

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime or manga that I take elements from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him)

* * *

Along a dusty, beaten path, a caravan of three, elaborate carriages led by chocobo rolled towards their destination as a dimly lit sun began to gradually rise from the east. The surroundings were mostly quiet, with the chirping of various birds and the clutter of the carriages breaking the monotonous silence every few seconds.

"Where are we now, Mr. Paladin?" A brown-haired, adolescent looking girl asked her protector from inside one of the carriages.

"Not to worry, Ms. Marie. We should reach Camoa in a few hours." The Paladin replied in a good-natured tone, walking alongside the carriage.

"Very well..." The girl agreed, leaning back onto one of her elegant pillows. The brunette stared out of the carriage window to the rising sun out in the distance with a somewhat sorrowful look. She reached under a different ornate pillow and pulled out some sort of notebook, with a beautiful, unfinished, black and white portrait of a sunset over a pasture landscape. She reached for one of her pencils and started on the shading of the picture, all the while taking looks out at the sun slowly rising outside of her carriage.

"_Every time_…_I look at this picture_…_I wonder if it is a rising or a setting sun_…" She began to think to herself, resting her head on the window seal.

A sorrowful look encompassed her facial features as she envisioned a cold, desolate place, and people wandering the streets in hopeless disdain.

"…_no_…_it's definitely a setting sun_…"

**Chapter Nine: The Setting Sun Overture**

**(Camoa, "The Prancing Chocobo", Late Morning)**

"Whew, talk about…a workout." Luso exclaimed, breathing heavily and sauntering into the Camoa Pub in an exhausted fashion, Hurdy and Cheney following closely behind him and in similar manners. "I'm crossing four…hours of arrow dodging…off my list…of training exercises."

Ever since the sky pirate incident five days ago, the trio of friends had been working almost non stop on improving their technique as well as the coordination when fighting. Their exercises usually consisted of direct combat fighting, Luso using his sword and Cheney brandishing a hunting knife, as well as marksmanship for the hunter and 'arrow dodging' for Luso.

The soldier and the Moogle had also been working on their own combination as well. The two had learned during their short skirmish with Vaan that Hurdy's music was able drastically boost Luso's fighting ability, and they had been working on improving that combination as well over the past five days.

"Aww, really? But you make such a good target to practice on." Cheney remarked in a playful tone, the soldier sending him a sarcastic glare.

After a couples seconds of scanning the room, the trio eventually spotted Kanin's white wizard hat standing out amongst the crowd of hardy adventurers. The group wandered over to the table, pulled out a few wooden chairs, and sat down.

"Welcome back, guys. How did it go?" Kanin asked perkily as her father leaned back in the chair next to her.

"I think we've finally got it down." Luso replied confidently. "How about your white magic training?"

She looked over his body and noticed a small cut on his left triceps, most likely where an arrow from Cheney had braised him she surmised. She reached out a hand and placed it over the cut and after a quiet whispering of cure, her hand glowed a bright white. The cut as well as the pain seemed to disappear with no visible exhaustion from the blond girl. She finished her demonstration, sitting back in her chair with an evident smile.

"Wow, you're definitely getting better at that." Cheney commented in surprise.

"Well that's my girl for you. What do you expect from someone with my blood running through their veins?" Ensei stated with proud chuckle, patting his daughter on the back in the process.

Both Luso and Cheney sent each other a blank stare.

"_No need to answer that one_…" Both said inwardly and simultaneously, unaware of the others thoughts.

"So what are we waiting for, kupo?" Hurdy queried.

"Just Cid…" The parivir replied, taking another swig of his drink. "…he said something about looking for a new mission. We need the cash right now."

Within a few minutes, the Revgaji had entered the pub and walked over to the clan's table, pulling out a chair and plopping next to Ensei. In his hands was a rolled up piece of paper, most likely a mission bill from what the others could tell.

"Well lady and gentlemen…" The blonde Rev announced, accounting for the single female in the clan. "…after much consideration, I've finally located a suitable mission to take."

He rolled the mission bill out across the table and everyone gathered around to view.

"The request is an escort mission to the town of St. Galleria, located in the Galleria Deep." He began. "The client seeks protection only up until we reach the city, where he will be dropped off to another escort and reach his destination."

"Sounds pretty easy if you ask me." Cheney commented.

"More like boring…" Ensei snorted. "…and just when I had been craving some action..."

"What can we do…?" Cid sighed. "…we're pretty short in the funds department right now and we need some higher paying jobs. But I wouldn't count this one out just yet Ensei; you know how we always seem to attract danger." The Rev sent his partner a smirk, which was returned full force.

"_Yes, and mostly in unhealthy amounts_…" Luso thought to himself.

"Well if everybody approves of it, I'll go tell the pubmaster. Any questions?" The Revgaji asked.

"Who's the client and when do we leave?" Cheney asked, throwing his hand into the air.

"We leave first thing tomorrow morning, so I advise you get everything packed up and ready to go by then. As for the client, a name's not given, just a vague description. It says he's a Nu Mou Sage. Those are pretty rare around here, so we shouldn't have much trouble finding him. Any more?"

The blonde, muscular Rev waited a moment to give a chance for any more questions, though none came.

"Alright then. You're dismissed; go out and get anything you need for tomorrow."

Everyone rose from their respective chairs. Cheney was the first to leave, followed closely by Hurdy and Cid. Luso stayed behind for a moment before beginning to file out until he was stopped by Ensei.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second." The Parivir asked, motioning for the boy to sit back down. He did so, and sat back in his chair, waiting for the man to address him. Kanin sat quietly at the table. "I've been thinking about this over the past week…"

"About what?" The boy asked curiously.

"Well…in terms of clan usefulness, a soldier isn't really much of a powerful job to have. Most strong or professional clans don't keep one in their ranks…"

"So what…" The soldier questioned in an agitated tone. "…are you saying I'm not useful? You're the one that started me out as a soldier in the first place."

"Do you know why I started you out as a soldier?"

Luso shook his head.

"There's something special about that Dagriohm of yours that you didn't know. It's actually a two handed sword."

"But…but I've been using it one handed this entire time. How could it…?"

"I lied to you. It's a fully-fledged two handed sword, but I told you to hold it like a one-handed sword." The Parivir explained. "I'm sure you've noticed that your right arm seems stronger lately. It's because your arm is getting used to the weight of that sword, and in turn, your sword swings are stronger."

The chocolate haired boy allowed the bearded man to continue on uninterrupted.

"I don't know where you learned it, but you have the necessary sword technique; all you needed was a powerful swing…."

Ensei flashed him a smirk as he placed his hands behind his head and propped his feet upon the table.

"…and now that you have that necessary strength, Luso Clemens, how would you like to take the next step to becoming a Parivir?"

**(Moorabella, Jytras Mercantile Building)**

A tall, beautiful Viera strolled down a hallway illuminated through sunlight pouring through the windows as she made her way to the ornate double doors at the end. She sported long, flowing white hair that came down to her lower back as well as a decorative, ivory dress. She walked with an authoritative flair.

With her were two more Viera, one with brown hair and one with blond, but both outfitted in a Spellblade's uniform. They both stayed behind her as they walked, their respective swords dangling at each of their sides.

"Greetings, milady…" Two armed Hume soldiers bowed and said as the Viera approached. The rabbit-woman in white gave a gesture to cease, and the soldiers each grabbed a handle and pulled open the double door.

Inside was a room with finely polished oak floors, clear windows and white walls surrounding the space, and in the middle sat one flawless ebony table. Circling said table were a plethora of matching chairs and in those chairs sat a various assortment of different races and ages.

"Ah, mistress, how nice to see you Ms. Francesca…" A Nu Mou scholar remarked as the Viera entered the room and circled the table, reaching her own seat at the end. Her two guards took either side of the chair.

"Likewise, . Now…what did we discuss at the last meeting?" She responded, taking a look at he papers in front of her.

"Well…as you are aware of…" A regular Hume dressed in robes answered, standing to his feet as was expected of him when one was to speak. "…The path through the Rupie Mountains was blocked a few days ago by a massive landslide and the way to the Galleria Deep was rendered inaccessible. As such, we agreed to send Lady Marie around through Camoa to meet with the caravan."

"…who did we send with Miss Marie as her guards?" Francesca asked, her eyebrow perking up.

"Well, the more prominent ones would be…the renowned duo, Raven and Crow."

Her eyes shot wide open in realization, though it went unnoticed by all except the Nu Mou Scholar. She schooled her face back into its emotionless state.

"Are they…the only ones guarding her…?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, um…no ma'am; there are another relatively famous pair of adventurers. I believe they are Sir Loin and his daughter."

Vendo looked closely at the white clothed Viera, noticing her let out a sigh of relief.

"Very well. Now, how about today's business."

Another Hume at the other side of the table rose from his seat as the first Hume performed the opposite action.

"As of the latest report, it seems our Grazton branches and warehouses are having a bit of difficulty. Shares are down as of late and they require assistance in reorganizing the main offices."

The Viera rested her head on her hand, closed her eyes gently, and pondered for a moment.

"Mr. Vendo, make arrangements for my departure to Grazton." She remarked, opening her eyes.

"Very well, Miss Francesca." The scholar replied, taking an ink dipped quill and making a few notes on a piece of paper. "Is there any other business that needs to be attended to at the moment?"

No one responded.

"Apparently not; this meeting is now formally dismissed."

The attendants of the meeting then rose from each of their chairs and, in an orderly fashion, filed out of the room, conversing amongst themselves. Vendo remained behind and neatly shuffled some papers into order as well as Francesca, who hadn't moved an inch.

She snapped her fingers, a gesture which her two Spellblade guards recognized instantly. The duo walked out of the room at a hastened pace, closing the doors behind them.

"Who was the idiot who hired Raven and Crow for this?" She asked in a rushed tone, getting directly to the point.

"I believe it was Coryn. Your instructions _were_ to hire the best money could buy…."

"You know exactly who those two are. What if something happens to Marie while…."

"Calm down, Miss Francesca." Vendo suggested. "…Sir Loin and his daughter are a formidable duo, and they haven't failed an escort mission yet. Have a little faith."

The Viera let out another sigh as she walked towards a window, staring out into the snowy building covered landscape.

"How long until…they arrive?"

"Not much longer now; they should arrive in a week or two." The Scholar answered. The rabbit eared woman in white returned to staring out the window, most likely in deep thought.

"_Only you can change this rotting world now_…_Duelhorn_…"

**(Camoa, Weapon Shop, Late Afternoon)**

"Kanin, we've been roaming around for hours…are you sure you know where the shop is?" Luso asked in an exhausteded fashion as they rounded yet another corner in their search for a weapons shop. Ensei had instructed her to take Luso to find some gear for his new job.

"Well…" The girl began, turning toward him and grinning sheepishly. A slight pink tint rose to her cheeks. "…not exactly..."

The boy stared at her in a dumbfounded manner.

"Couldn't you have mentioned that before?"

"Um…probably…"

"…Then why didn't you?"

The blond girl considering telling him the real reason, which happened to be wanting to spend as much time with him as possible, but she quickly ousted that idea.

"I suppose I just didn't realize it…"

He let out a hopeless sigh.

"Oh, well wouldn't you know. There it is right there." She pointed over to a large shop where a picture of a sword hung over the entrance. The boy mentally slapped himself over why he didn't notice it before.

The two walked into the entrance and were amazed at not only the size of the interior of the store, but the wide selection of items as well. Swords, bows, and staves lined almost every portion of the walls. Robes and outfits lay neatly folded on shelves and tables. Customers all around browsed and took their time inspecting their respective choices of items.

"Wow, look at all of this!" Luso exclaimed, taking in the sight before him.

"Like what you see, boy?" A gruff man with faded red hair and a mustache asked the blue eyed boy with a warm but hardy voice. He had on a green shirt that just barely covered his bulging muscles, as well as a faint tan colored apron covered with small burn marks. Healed but prominent scars littered his arms in almost every conceivable place, as though he had placed them in a shredder.

"You bet I do, sir!" The soldier answered excitedly, turning to face him. "Just look at all the cool stuff in here! I can't wait to try out some new swords."

"Ha, I like you already, kid. Come over here and I'll help you with what you need." The man walked past a few customers and behind the counter. The boy and Kanin eagerly followed him to the counter. "So what'll you have?"

"We're here to find some fighter equipment. Luso wants to be a fighter." Kanin interceded with a smile.

The man burst out into uncontrolled laughter at that moment. The two stared at him in embarrassment for a moment until he regained his composure.

"You almost had me there for a second, little lady. I thought you said he wanted to be a fighter."

"She did…and I do." Luso confirmed, giving the man a firm look.

The shopkeeper stared into the boys eyes with an equally stern eye, not faltering at his determination. He mentally sighed as the boy refused to flinch as well.

"Why do you want to be a fighter?"

"Because…" Luso stated simply. "…It's on the way to becoming a Parivir."

"Look…a fighter is not just some pushover job…" The red-haired shopkeeper began. "Fighters are masters of the sword who put offense over defense. It takes a lot of guts, discipline, and strength to make it anywhere as a fighter. It's not a job for little kids like you."

"And just how do you know?" Luso asked aggressively.

The man gestured towards his brawny arms, which were covered finger to shoulder in nothing but scars and hair. Kanin let out a gasp as Luso became slightly unnerved.

"Every one of these scars came only after three months of being a fighter…" He explained. "If it wasn't for a special surgery, I wouldn't have been able to use my arms anymore. The pain still remains even to this day…I can't touch a single thing without my nerve endings going crazy."

Kanin covered her mouth in surprise, while the boy just stood there in shock. The shopkeeper looked the brown haired soldier straight in the eye.

"Now tell me…after all this…do you still wish to be a fighter?"

Luso paused for a moment, complete silence pervading the area around the three people. The boy instinctively reached for his Dagriohm, sheath and all, and slammed it down onto the counter before him.

"How many blades can I buy if I sell this?"

The man was quite surprised by the audacity of the boy's action. But…something he noticed this time when he stared into the boy's eyes was different than the last. He could very well see the strong fire of self-assurance and confidence bursting forth from him.

He chuckled.

"Alright…you pass…"

"Wait…what?" Kanin asked with a confused tone.

"I said he passed. I tell that story to every kid who walks in here saying he wants to be a fighter." The man said, still continuing to chuckle as he picked two blades from the shelf. "But…they usually get scared after hearing that one."

"Wait…so that whole story was just some test!?" Luso yelled agitatedly. "You had me scared half to death!"

"But…you stood your ground, didn't you?" The shopkeeper queried, placing two different blades on the counter before him. "Those who aren't mentally and emotionally prepared as well as physically won't last very long as a fighter. You have to have both, and so far you've got the mental state in check. It's up to you to get the physical."

The man paused to clear his throat, before continuing on.

"The left one is called the Sweep Blade, perfect for knocking your enemies back. The left is the Atmos Blade; it's a lightning elemental blade that's got some nice ranged potential once you figure out the trick. So…which one would you like?"

Luso pondered his options for a moment, before making a choice.

"How about both?"

The shopkeeper smirked once again, bringing out the sheath for each one from under the table and sliding them into each blade's respective holster. He handed both blades to the bewildered soldier.

"Good choice."

"Thanks, old man." Luso said with an exceptionally bright smile, turning towards the exit and heading for the door with both blades tucked under his arm.

"Thank you, sir." Kanin thanked the man more appropriately, before beginning to chase after her clan mate.

"Men like him only come once in a generation." The shopkeeper said, sending the blond a wink. "Make sure you hold on to that one, girl."

The White Mage turned a tomato red at his statement and quickly exited the door in embarrassment.

"_Oh…so much like my daughter…_" He thought to himself, picking up Luso's former sword, Dagriohm. The shopkeeper noticed an inscription on the hand guard of the sword, the signature saying the words 'Anna Gaelic' in cursive writing.

He smiled.

"_Well, well…speaking of my daughter_."

**(Camoa, "The Prancing Chocobo", Late Afternoon)**

Ensei relaxed quietly in his chair at the pub as he listened to the light tunes Hurdy played with his flute up on stage. The pubmaster had recognized the Moogle and had asked him to play a few songs, with proper pay, of course. The musician accepted immediately and had been playing for the last hour and a half and was somehow managing to keep on going strong.

"_Ah! Such a peaceful moment. I could get used to this_." He thought to himself, enjoying his time alone.

"Aye, Pubmaster! Rustle up some good ol' natural ale for me, would ya!?" A boisterous Seeq voice bellowed as a portly Lanista entered the Prancing Chocobo. Ensei turned toward the entrance, irate that someone would ruin his quiet moment.

The Pub owner quickly filled the Seeq's order and passed him a nice, cold one.

"Thanks, ya ol' coot." He remarked, loudly chugging down the glass and placing a few coins on the bar counter.

"Do you mind!?" Ensei called out, having enough of the Lanista's noise. "Some of us are trying to have a moment here!"

The portly half-pig paused for a moment, searching hastily through his mind for where he had heard that voice from. He trekked over to Ensei's chair and stopped right behind him, turning the Parivir around.

"Look, buddy. I'm not in the mood to start a…." As Ensei turned around, his focused on the Seeq. The samurai-esque warrior made a wide grin. "Well it's been a long time, hasn't it Loin?"

"It's _Sir_ Loin now, Ensei Rou." The Lanista replied, mirroring his grin. "It's good to see ya again, old friend."

"Please…don't say _old friend_. You'll make me feel like an _ol' coot_." The Parivir commented sarcastically, obviously making fun of the Seeq's dialect.

"That's alright. You're already one. How long's it been again?"

"It's been a long nine years…" The samurai responded whilst reminiscing. "Good to see your not dead yet."

"Well don't jinx it, idiot. I've been in a few life threatening situations over them nine years. So what ya in town for?" The Seeq queried.

"Well, you know…just looking for some work. My clan's got a job escorting to the Galleria Deep. What about you?"

"Actually, me and my little girl got the same job." Loin answered. "Cept' my client's a little girl…and a pretty important one at that. Goes by the name of Marie, I reckon'."

The Lanista took a sip of his drink, before continuing on.

"…I heard the way's pretty dangerous, though. Are ya sure ya and Kanin can handle it by yourselves?"

"We don't have to." The Parivir smirked. "You're looking at the co-founder of Clan Gully."

"Thank you, kupo." Hurdy bowed, finishing his latest tune as everyone gave him a good round of applause. After his performance, the Moogle hopped over to the table where the two friends were conversing and sat in a chair next to Ensei.

"This is one of our members…Hurdy." The samurai added, patting the furry musician on the head. "In total so far, we have six, but we're growing pretty fast. We've even convinced that famous hunter Cheney to join us."

"Well, I'll be…ya mean the former House Bowen member? Didn't think someone like him would even consider joining up with an unknown like ya." He chuckled light-heartedly. "…all I got is an expensive daughter who buys about everything in sight…"

It was then that the Seeq remembered something important. He rose from his seat and quickly finished off the rest of his ale, pushing the chair into the table simultaneously.

"…speaking of said daughter, I gotta get going. I promised her I'd bring back something sweet from that dessert shop on the corner. I'll see ya tomorrow."

The Lanista gave him a nonchalant wave and sauntered over to the pub's exit. Ensei sent him a similar gesture.

"Who was that, kupo?" Hurdy asked curiously.

"…Just an acquaintance…"

**(Camoa, Adventurer's Rest Inn, Evening)**

"So what staff did you get, Kanin?" Luso queried as the two walked into one of the Inn's hallways, each carrying a menagerie of different items and the bag of leftover gil hanging at his side. The duo had gone to many different shops on their way back to the Inn, picking up a present for everyone with the money Ensei had loaned to them.

"It's called a Cleansing Staff." She replied, examining the object she held in her hand further. "From the description the shopkeeper gave me, it's supposed to teach me how to cast Esuna." She continued to walk, not noticing where she was going and who she was about to run into.

"Well all you have to do is practice with it and I'm sure you'll…Kanin! Watch out!!" Luso exclaimed as the Gully White Mage collided with a brown haired, adolescent female. Both of the girls fell to the floor with a thud, and a necklace the brown girl was wearing snapped and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Kanin?" The Grimoire holder rushed over to Kanin and began to lift her up. The blond girl winced as she rubbed her head a little bit, but she eventually stood to her feet.

From down the hall, a single black cat scurried over to the brown haired female that Kanin had accidentally collided with. It paused for a moment before gently licking her face. Luso watched on with a raised eyebrow at the scene.

A few seconds later, a girl with shoulder length silver hair and bright yellow eyes rounded the corner the cat had come from and stepped into view. To Luso, she looked more like a cat, if the bow in her hair shaped like cat ears was any indication.

"I can't leave you for a second, can I?" The silver haired female sighed, hurrying over to the girl's body and helping her up to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Miss White Mage…" The brown haired girl apologized to Kanin with a smile on her face, holding out her hand. "…I should have watched where I was going."

"No, no…it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going…Oh, and my name is Kanin." The girl apologized back, shaking the girl's hand.

"Yeah, yeah…hugs and kisses and all of that…" The cat themed female commented. "So are we going to the pub or not, Marie? I'm in the mood for something fruit-flavored."

"Ah, yes. Excuse me." The brown haired girl performed a small curtsy before walking off down the hall.

"Bye, Kanin…" The silver haired girl said with a wink. "…and…hmmm…I didn't catch your name." She walked over to Luso and stood directly in front of him, there eyes locked. Her black cat trotted over to her legs and brushed itself up beside them.

"The name's Luso…Luso Clemens." He said with a wary tone.

"And my name is Adelle. It was nice meeting you, Luso. See ya later, Kanin." She turned and walked down the hallway after her client, the cat only inches behind her.

"They seemed like nice people." Kanin remarked happily, retrieving the things she bought from the shops.

"I guess the brown-haired one did…but that cat-girl seemed like nothing but trouble to me…Wait…where did that sack go?"

Luso frantically checked his belt all around, but failed to find the pouch containing all of their gil. The boy then began to scour the floor and the rest of the hallway to no avail.

"Did you drop it somewhere?" Kanin asked.

"I don't think so. It was in my belt right up until that cat-girl asked me…."

And then it dawned on him.

"SHE STOLE THE REST OF MY MONEY!!!"

**(End Chapter Nine)**

**Character Corner**

**(Kanin Leporidae Heldig)**

**Job:** White Mage

**Height:** 165 cm

**Weight:** 111 lbs.

**Race: **???

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Skin/Fur Color:** Light Tan

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** White Staff

**Helm: **Wizard Hat (colored white)

**Armor: **None

**Shoes:** Red Boots

**Accessories:** None

**(****Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Rabbits

**Favorite Food:** Carrots

**Favorite Drink:** Viera Mist

**Fears:** Losing the white wizard hat she always wears

**Association:** Clan Gully

**Favorite Color:** White

**(Trivia)**

-Kanin's nationality is of Norwegian origin. Furthermore, her design is based primarily off of rabbits. Her middle name also comes from the Classification Family for Rabbits.

-A quirk of Kanin's is that she rarely takes off her wizard hat, even wearing it to sleep. The only times it has been seen off is unintentional on her part or when she is bathing, and only if no one else is around.

-Kanin is the biological daughter of Ensei Rou. She has never seen or heard from her mother before.

**(Author Notes)**

And there you have chapter nine. Chapter ten should lead off to the beginning of the mission as well as introduce some important characters. Any questions should be answered in due time.

Until next time


	10. The Setting Sun Overture 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from (specifically Fire Emblem and Double Arts from this chapter).

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him)

"Excuse me…" A Nu Mou Sage asked the pubmaster as he approached the Prancing Chocobo's counter, a Battle Mace hanging down in a holster at his side. His outfit was a bit worn and he carried a few backpacks with him as well as a long, ornate Staff of the Magi that he used as a walking stick and the purple Dreamhare that followed behind him. Perhaps his most defining feature was that he kept his eyelids perpetually closed. "You wouldn't happen to know if anyone has accepted my request yet, have you?"

The bartender searched through his stack of mission files and pulled out the corresponding request.

"Sure do. Cid from Clan Gully jumped right on it." The man answered with a smile. The Sage offered his thanks and exited the pub, wandering out into the street at evening time with the Dreamhare hopping right next to him.

"Clan Gully, huh…" The Nu Mou spoke to no one in particular. He looked down to his pet Dreamhare and gave it a warm smile.

"Let's hope they're a fun clan."

**Chapter Ten: The Setting Sun Overture 2 (Trigger for the Concerto)**

**(Camoa, City Streets, Early Morning)**

"Are you sure he's going to be up at this time?" Cheney asked Cid as the two walked along one of Camoa's streets.

It was early morning in Camoa, the day of Clan Gully's departure to be exact, and the Revgaji had thought to seek out some information from an informant of his about their destination. Cheney, also knowing the man, had decided to tag along as well.

The streets were just now starting to be filled with people going about their daily business. Shops were beginning to open up, clan members were heading down to the pub for first pick at missions, and children were beginning to come outside and play.

"Trust me, if I know him, he'll be up." The pointy-eared blond replied while slinging the sack he was carrying over his shoulder. "Besides…he can't resist the smell of…"

"Why Master Cid, Master Cheney; how nice it is to see you two." An oddly colored Lanista under a large tree gave a courteous bow to the two approaching him.

"Yeah, yeah…cut the formalities, Ribs." Cheney stated blankly. "All we want is some information."

"Ah ah, Master Cheney…did you bring the…?"

"Don't we always…" Cid interrupted, tossing him the sack he carried with him. The Seeq grinned as he opened up the bag and found numerous tomato stalks.

"Very well, Master Cid…what would you like to know?"

"We've got a mission to the Galleria Deep and we need any information that you can give us. As Camoa's best streetear, I'm sure you know something."

"Well…" The Seeq began, munching on one of the tomato stalks. "…there's word that Marie Savoy, you know that famous girl from St. Galleria, is traveling through here to get back to her town."

"So how could that help us?" Cheney queried.

"…Ya see…she's not the only one going from here to St. Galleria. I'm not yet sure about the circumstances, but it seems there's a whole caravan of people from here traveling with her. Heard they've been preparing since yesterday for the trip."

He paused to swallow another tomato stalk.

"Word is the routes to Galleria this time of year are filled with all sorts of danger. I reckon if your clan joins up with that caravan, the ride will go much smoother for ya."

"I don't know…what do you think, Cid?" The hunter asked.

"Well it couldn't hurt…" He replied, stroking his chin. "…our main concern _is_ client safety, after all, and you know what they say. There's strength in numbers. Where are they meeting up?"

"They're near the west entrance. You might want to hurry, though. I'd say you've only got a few hours before they depart." Ribs answered, sticking his hands down further into the sack and devouring the insides. Disgusted looks crossed both Gully members' faces, but they soon disappeared.

"Alright…well that's all we needed Ribs. You can keep the bag if you want to." The Revgaji remarked, the both of them beginning to walk away. The Seeq paid them no heed as he continued to feast on the stalks like a wild animal.

As the made their way back down the street, Cid looked over to Cheney who was beginning to look a little sick, if the clutching of his stomach was any indication.

"What's wrong with you?"

Cheney barely held back releasing the contents of his stomach.

"I can't believe he eats those…"

**(Camoa, Prancing Chocobo, Morning)**

"You're late. What took you so long, Cid?" Ensei asked as he noticed Cid and Cheney sauntering into the pub. The rest of the clan had already gathered around one of the tables in the back and were conversing amongst themselves.

"Just had to drop something off…" The blonde Rev replied vaguely, positioning himself next to Ensei's chair while Cheney took a seat elsewhere. "Did you manage to get everything I told you?"

"Sure did. Got the wagon, plenty of food, and bought a chocobo to pull it all." The Parivir tossed him a slip of paper with all the required materials on it. As far as Cid could tell, everything had been checked off.

"Well I've got to say, Ensei…I'm surprised. You actually did everything you were supposed to." He remarked in a bewildered fashion. The Revgaji turned to the other clan members. "Is everyone ready?"

Luso stood first, his two newly acquired blades dangling at his right side. Kanin and Hurdy both joined him next, the White Mage lifting up her new Cleansing Staff and the Moogle rising with Aona Flute in hand. Cheney was the last, his new Fey Bow. All gave him an assured nod.

"Good. Now let's say we depart. Wouldn't want to keep the client waiting."

**(Camoa, Camoa Bookstore, Morning)**

"So you picked two blades?" Ensei questioned Luso as they headed towards the western entrance. Cid had asked the two of them previously to find the client at the meeting point and bring him to the western entrance where the caravan would be departing.

"Sure did. He told me they have special abilities, but I didn't really get it." The newly appointed fighter responded.

"He's right about that…but I'm afraid that's a conversation for another day."

"But shouldn't I be learning how to use these right now?" The boy asked.

"Of course..." The parivir replied with a smirk. "That's why I'm going to be instructing you on the trip."

Luso returned his smirk with a surprised look, before settling into a smile. The duo rounded another corner, passing various bystanders and store owners who were desperately trying to sell their wares to the public.

Eventually, they came upon their destination, the Camoa Bookstore, and spied a lone Nu Mou reading a book while resting at a table, his only other companion being the purple Dreamhare that hopped and squeaked around his chair perkily.

Ensei's pupils shot open as he eyed the Sage, who matched Cid's description perfectly.

"_No…it can't be…_"

The Nu Mou glanced over his book and spotted the two coming towards him. He placed the tome down and rose from his chair to greet them.

"Well, hello there…" The Sage spoke in a cheerful manner, complimented by a smile. "…might you be Clan Gully?"

He held out a bandaged hand as Ensei and Luso approached him. Every muscle in the parivir's body twitched as the two's hands made contact, but he quickly schooled himself back into his normal demeanor.

"Yes…we are…" The samurai answered hesitantly. "…I'm the co-founder of Clan Gully…and this is one of our newest members, Luso Clemens…"

"Hey…uh…nice to meet you?" The brown haired boy stated awkwardly, shaking the Nu Mou's hand as well.

"Likewise, Mr. Clemens." He replied back.

Ensei turned to the bookstore's window as his pupil and their client were greeting each other and noticed a magic manual book on display. An idea instantly popped in his head and he retrieved some gil from his pocket.

"Luso…could you do me a favor…" He asked while pointing to the book he saw earlier. "…I need you to buy me that manual right there…"

The newly appointed fighter gave him a raised eyebrow.

"…it's for Kanin."

The blue eyed adolescent mouthed an 'oh' of realization, quickly grabbing the gil from his mentor's hand and wandering into the store. Once his pupil was out of eyesight and earshot, Ensei slowly turned to his Nu Mou client and gave another long stare.

"Is there something bothering you, Mr. Rou?" The Sage only kept his blank, oblivious smile plastered across his face. The Parivir's stare died down a bit, and he slowly regained his composure, letting out a sigh in the process.

"….Forgive me…it's just…" He paused. "…you just…remind me of someone I once knew…"

"Is that so? You bring back memories of mine as well…" The Nu Mou began to reminisce. The samurai turned to him with a perplexed look. "…memories of a little black haired boy that trained under me…"

The Nu Mou slowly opened his perpetually closed eyelids, revealing snow white, pupil-less eyes.

"I believe that boy's name was…Ensei Rou…"

The Parivir's eyes snapped wide open, and he began releasing a massive amount of killing intent. In one fluid motion he reached for the handle and drew out the glimmering blade, pointing the end directly at the Nu Mou male.

"Who sent you, Augustus? Have the finally found me."

"Calm down, Ensei…to start a fight is not my intention." The Sage remarked quietly as he walked to the Parivir and placed a hand on the katana's handle. "And please...refer to me as Auggie."

The bearded Hume grudgingly did as he commanded, resheathing the sword.

"You haven't answered the question yet. Who sent you?"

"I come of none one's accord but my own."

"That would explain the lack of an escort. But if you're still as formidable as you were before, you wouldn't need to hire one." Ensei remarked.

"Well it tends to become rather lonely, especially on such a desolate path." The purple Dreamhare leapt to the Nu Mou's shoulder and perched itself upon it. "How has the surgery managed so far?"

"It's been a lot harder of a strain to move lately." The Parivir commented, alternating between flexing and relaxing the muscles in his arms. "It may need to be checked over again."

"Very well…" The Sage stated. "Once we reach our destination, I'll do what I can."

"Hey, I have the book you wanted." Luso said, exiting the bookstore and handing the tome to his black haired teacher. "We better get going. We don't want to make the rest of the clan wait much longer."

"Yeah, yeah…quit your whining." Ensei remarked, beginning to head down the street.

"What's wrong with him?" Luso asked aloud, waiting for the client to pass infront of him before following. "I didn't quite catch your name before…sir."

"You may refer to me as Auggie, child." The Nu Mou spoke with a cheerful smile and tone. Luso nodded for confirmation, and the two walked in a mutual silence.

Auggie carried on, using his staff as a walking stick while his Dreamhare scurried about around him. The rabbit-themed monster leapt up to Luso's shoulder and gave him a few playful licks on the cheek.

"_This boy_…" The Sage thought inwardly as he sent a curious eye to the boy. "…_there is something very different about him_…"

**(With Kanin and Hurdy)**

"Where exactly are we going, kupo?" Hurdy asked his white mage clan mate with an upbeat yet inquisitive tone.

Once Cid had dismissed the group, the Moogle had decided to tag along with Kanin in an attempt to better relate with her, though his efforts proved futile. The girl for the most part had kept her attention focused on beautiful necklace unfamiliar to him.

After repeating his question for what seemed the tenth time, Kanin shifted her stare from the piece of jewelry.

"Oh, just looking for a friend." She answered curtly and vaguely.

"Kupo, are you returning that necklace to her?" He asked, assuming the owner was female. She gave him a cheerful nod in return.

A few more minutes of walking placed the duo in a more heavily populated area of Camoa. The two took their time sauntering down the busy marketplace street that was literally flooded with a menagerie of different races crowding its dusty pathways. Various stand owners used every method and trick in the book to coerce the pair to purchase their wares as they walked past each, but the healer and the musician paid the men no heed.

"So do you know where this friend is, kupo?" The Moogle asked with a raised eyebrow, realizing that the two seemed to be walking around in wide circles.

"Well…" She trailed off, scratching the back of her head.

Just then, Kanin instantly perked her ears up as she heard a familiar voice and snapped her head behind her. She clenched her white staff in her right hand as well as the necklace in her left and began to work her way through the crowd upstream at an alarming rate. By the time Hurdy had realized she was gone, the girl was at least ten or eleven yards away from him and adding distance with each second.

"Kanin, wait! Where are you going!?" The little musician cried, but to no avail. He quickly decided to follow her and began follow her through the crowd. The Moogle darted his way around citizens, made much easier by the height advantage he and his bat-winged kin loved to monopolize on. On occasion he would collide with a person's legs, promptly excusing himself while rushing past them.

"_There she is_." He remarked to himself, locating his companion after minutes of running and bumping into strangers' legs. There Kanin stood facing three figures. The first was a normal-sized Seeq Lanista, compared to others of his kind. The second was a rather pretty Hume girl with glossy silver hair and piercing yellow eyes, not to mention the red bow in the shape of cat ears that rested at the top of her head. The third he couldn't quite make out. Nevertheless, he approached the group.

"…Finally, kupo. Why did you run off like…?"

Hurdy stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes opening wide as they settled on the third figure.

To say this slender, brown-haired girl was gorgeous would be a large understatement. She wore rather simple clothes, which the Moogle thought odd for someone of such beauty, though that wasn't to say that subtracted from her appearance. If nothing else, it may have even added to it.

"Oh, sorry for leaving you, Hurdy." Kanin apologized. "This is my acquaintance, Marie."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Moogle." The girl greeted, shaking the hand of the pom-pom sporting musician and giving with a warm and comforting smile. He only continued to stare at the girl with a dumbfounded expression for the next dozen or so seconds.

"Ya friend talk much, Kanin?" The Seeq asked in a joking tone. At that moment, Hurdy seemed to break from his trance and geared his attention to the pig-like man.

"Haven't I seen you before?" The Moogle pondered aloud, racking his brain and scratching his head with his soft paw.

"Aye, that ya have, furry one…" Remarked the Lanista, releasing out a deep but hearty chuckle from his throat. "…Tis' Sir Loin yer talkin' to, and this be my lovely daughter I was talkin' about, Adelle."

He placed a strong arm around the feline-themed female and roped her in close to him in a fatherly manner, letting out yet another belly laugh. Adelle comically whacked the Seeq over his head, causing him to let go of her.

"What have I told you? When around people, we're _co-workers_…" The girl emphasized her last word, coupled with an annoyed face. She turned to Kanin with a more reserved expression. "So how do you know Blondie over here?" She asked her father.

"Ha, Ensei and I were old drinkin' buddies back when…" Loin stopped his sentence abruptly, something which hadn't gone unnoticed by the three of them. "…you were just a toddler…"

Adelle gave him a wary eye, but allowed him to continue on.

"…and that over there is his one and only daughter, Kanin Heldig."

"Um…Mr. Loin…" Kanin began in a quiet voice, her eyes scanning the ground out of timidity. "…do you mind if I ask you a question…? It's been something I've been wandering about for a while."

The Seeq nodded, motioning for her to continue. The girl raised her head and gathered her confidence.

"Do you…know who my mother is?"

Loin was a bit taken aback by the question, pausing and struggling to break the nervous silence that had come about. Kanin kept her gaze fixated on him, her chocolate colored irises leveled with his own eyes. He could faintly see a ray of hope shining in them.

"_Sorry, kid; that's not for me to tell ya just yet_…"

He mentally sighed before answering her verbally.

"…Forgive me, lass; I'm afraid not. You'd be better off askin' yer father."

"Oh…." Her head drooped slightly, then perked up only seconds later. "…I see. That's okay. Well it was nice meeting you again, Sir Loin, Marie, Adelle..." The blond gave him a respectful bow and walked off.

"The pleasure was all ours, Ms. Kanin, and thanks for returning my necklace." Replied Marie, mimicking the White Mage's action. Hurdy also gave his goodbyes and began to run after his clan mate for fear of losing her in the more dense areas of the crowd.

"We might as well be getting' the carriage ready." Loin stated, gesturing for the two females to follow him as he sauntered off. "After you, Ms. Marie."

**(Camoa, Western Entrance, Morning)**

"I have to say, this is a pretty nice setup they have here." Cheney remarked, his eyes scanning the entirety of the caravan that was being prepared at that moment as he and Cid made their way through the wagon ridden streets.

On recommendation from Ribs, the pair had set out to find the leaders of the Galleria bound caravan in an attempt to reach an agreement of sorts and allow Clan Gully to travel with them. Cid had thought the idea was a positive one, as even though a larger group was more easily located by brigands and highwaymen, it also provided better protection. Strength in numbers, as he liked to call it. Though now that he had set eyes on the actual number of people that would be joining the caravan, he was beginning to wonder if it would be possible for the hired help to actually protect everyone.

The street was littered up and down its length with wagons and carriages of all shapes and sizes, each hooked up to one or more beasts of burden, namely chocobo. The wagons themselves numbered at the least three dozen, if not more from what the Revgaji could tell. Males of a variety of races check the wheels and other components of each cart while women and children carried and placed supplies and other necessities into each wagon.

"Hurry, people. We depart in just an hour in a half, with or without you." A young adult thief stated as he checked a tan scroll he had been holding onto. He had piercing yellow eyes as well as shaggy, dark green hair, and was at least six feet in height. In place of the regular thief attire was a forest green vest that clung snugly to his chiseled but slender frame and beige pants that eventually tucked into a pair of brown boots. A scarlet sash-belt hybrid passed diagonally around his pelvis area, and assortments of pouches and holsters were evenly spaced around it. Finally, a length grayish-blue scarf hung down from his neck to the back of his knees.

Next to him walked a late-teenaged girl with long, snow white hair and the same yellow eyes as the man she walked next to. A soft purple, formfitting mini-dress stopped at about her mid-thigh in the front and continued down a bit below her knees in the back. Light tan, knee-high, heeled boots adorned her feet and black spandex rose up to her waist. In an identical manner as her green haired accomplice, a cobalt scarf with two tendrils cascaded down her back and ended at her knees as well.

"Excuse me…" Cid proclaimed while waving, he and Cheney approaching the pair from the right. "…would you happen to know where to find the leader of this excursion?"

The green haired thief rolled up the document in his hands and handed it to the white haired girl at his side. He then turned to face them, and answered in a blank tone.

"You're talking to him."

The Revgaji and Hunter shot him a surprised stare, before schooling their facial features back to their respective norm. It was odd that a man so young would be entrusted to such a stressful job.

"Is there something you need, gentlemen? I'm a very busy man, and I don't have time to waste." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah…yes…" Cid began. "…My name is Cid, from Clan Gully, and this is my associate Cheney." A gesture was made to the hunter. "…we are here to request permission to join your journey to the Galleria Deep. Ours is a relatively small clan, and we feel there is a better rate of success in a larger group."

The jade haired man mulled over the Revgaji's proposition for a moment, giving both him and Cheney a once over.

"I don't particularly have anything against it, though I do have one request. Our protection is rather thin this year…would you be willing to provide assistance in case of attack…"

"Of course." Cid answered. "You scratch my back, and I scratch yours…"

"Very well. My name is Sothe, by the way…" He stated, shaking Cid's hand. "…and this is my wife Micaiah." He motioned to the white haired beauty next to him, who had remained silent the entire time. "We are the co-leaders of this excursion every year."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Micaiah." Cheney proclaimed as he took the girl's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it, surprising the three others and causing an embarrassed blush to creep across the girl's face.

An angry and irritated combination of a glare crossed Sothe's face as he pulled his wife away from the hunter. Cid stared at him in annoyance at his action, before diverting Sothe's attention with a question.

"If I recall, you mentioned you hired protection. Who exactly are the guards that you've hired for this expedition?"

As soon as the Rev had asked that question, a short haired blonde girl in at least her late teens approached Sothe. Four other females, two Humes and two Viera, followed in box formation directly behind her seamlessly, as if they were a military unit.

To complete the military unit feel, all five women wore identical outfits. Each girl sported a solid white shirt with a downward curved, jet black bar stretching across the breast area. Two black shield insignias adorned each short sleeve of the shirt and metal gauntlets stretched to above the elbow. Two symmetrically placed pouches rested at the base of the right and left sides of the shirt. Loose black pants tucked into armored black boots covered the lower half of each girl. Around their necks, five ankle-length white capes with hoods draped down their backs.

Cid and Cheney were both mildly captivated by the aura of sophistication and power that seemed to exude off of each female, most notably the lead girl with the short blonde hair.

"Greeting's, Sothe..." She remarked in a respectful, yet laidback tone. "We've finished all of our pre-departure assignments."

"Wonderful job, ladies. You're reputation precedes you." Sothe stated. "You may take a short break at the pub. Make sure you return in an hour."

The green haired thief tossed them a small sack that was hooked on his red belt. It was most likely full of gil, as a small rustling jingle was heard as the bag made contact with the woman's gauntlet covered palm.

"Come on, girls…" The blonde voiced, smiles forming on each face of the quintet of females. "…all you can drink down at the pub!" Cheers erupted from them and they began to walk off.

"Was that…." Cheney started while stuttering in disbelief.

"Clan Falzen…one of the most accomplished and renown escort clan this half of Jylland." Cid finished his statement. "…must have cost a pretty penny to hire those girls."

"Not as much as you might think." Micaiah, the ivory haired wife of Sothe stated in a reserved voice. "Their commander Andie Kelt was once a native of the Galleria Deep, so she was very eager to support her home region."

"I see…it was nice meeting your acquaintance, Sothe…" Cid began to bid them farewell.

"Likewise, Cid. We depart shortly, so make sure you're here." The man sent a glare to Cheney, warning him of future advances on his spouse.

"Will do." He and Cheney began to walk off, though the huntsman turned his head around a sent one last wink and a smile to Micaiah.

"I'll see you around…"

The girl's face instantly exploded into a reddish hue, as she turned away with a huff.

"Was that really necessary, lad?" Cid queried. Cheney gave him a grin.

"Not really…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's about time you guys arrived…" Cheney stated sarcastically as Luso, Ensei, and their Client Auggie came into view.

The rest of the clan was waiting next to a relatively small, wooden wagon hooked up to a single yellow chocobo. The cart had a rectangular shape and was propped up by two large, symmetrical wheels. Loaded into the wagon were medium sized boxes and sacks, most likely containing food and other essentials.

In front of them lay the chain of wagons that comprised the caravan, since Cid was able to get a spot at the near end.

Luso strained his eyes ahead of him and noticed three people standing next to Kanin, though two were very familiar to him.

"_Is that…Marie…and that….that cat girl_!?"

"Sorry about that…" Ensei apologized, gesturing to the old Sage behind him. "…you wouldn't believe how slow this guy is."

"Now, Ensei, is that any way to speak to your employer?" Auggie asked with a lighthearted tone, his eyelids still perpetually shut. His Dreamhare continued to hop around him, releasing squeaks every few seconds.

"Ah, so you are the one that sought our protection." Cid said, approaching the Nu Mou and holding out a hand. "I apologize for not meeting you personally."

Suddenly, both Kanin and Marie gasped as their eyes rested on the Sage's Dreamhare companion. The three locked eyes for just a moment, before the rabbit themed monster tilted its head cutely and let out another squeak.

"Is that a Dreamhare!!?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Why yes it is. He's one of my closest companions." Auggie answered with a smile.

"OH, IT'S SO CUTE!!!!"

The blond white mage and the brown haired girl instantly grabbed the hare and enveloped the animal in a tight embrace between them, squealing girlishly. Once around a minute had passed, they allowed the rabbit some freedom and set him down, looking on dreamily as it hopped around, making the usual squeak as it went.

"IT'S JUST SO CUTE!!!!"

"I've never seen Kanin like this before. Does this happen a lot?" Luso whispered to Ensei, quite taken aback at the girl's current behavior. The samurai only shrugged, before noticing that Hurdy was behind him gripping his leg and shivering with terror.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't let it near me, kupo…" The Moogle requested while keeping a wary eye on the subject of his fear. Luso and Ensei looked up and then stared at each other with confused faces.

"_Guess it's just a Moogle thing_."

"Hmm…" Adelle began to ponder audibly. She lifted the Dreamhare into arms and scanned the monster over; similar to the way an appraiser would inspect a jewel. "The quality of this fur is excellent, and it's very well nourished…"

"Why, thank you, young lady." Auggie stated, taking credit for the animal's condition, though the cat themed girl paid him no heed.

"…just think of the cash you'd make if you sold it off!" The silver haired vixen exclaimed with an unusual excitement towards the Sage. "Of course, I'd take a…_fair_ sum of the earnings for coming up with the idea, mind you."

"Sorry, young one, but I'm afraid that this one's not for sale."

"And speaking of money…" Luso interrupted in an aggravated tone. "…you need to return all that money you stole yesterday."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't stolen anything…for six days straight…a new personal best if I do say so myself."

"Six days straight my…."

"Attention, travelers. The caravan is departing in just five minutes! Please finish your preparations."

Everyone looked up to the top of a two story building that overlooked the convoy formation. There a single Paladin in regular attire stood, projecting his voice over the area. Next to him was a Hume Black Mage, silently holding a rod in his right hand and a gray covered book in his left.

"Who's that?" asked Kanin, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"Oh, that would be my other guardian…" Marie answered.

The Paladin looked around for a moment before noticing and locking onto the brown haired girl. Without even a moment's hesitation, he and his Black Mage accomplice leapt from the building's roof, igniting gasps from all around the crowd. The duo landed with the grace of a gazelle, a small cloud of dust gathering at their feet where they landed.

The chivalrous Hume advanced to the clan, his partner following him, and stopped directly in front of Maria.

"Greetings, Lady Maria." He announced with a smile, though to Cid, something about his smile seemed a little off. Almost as if it was fake. "Your carriage awaits you. It would not be wise to be late."

"Thank you, Raven, but I have a request for you." She began. "It becomes rather lonely in that carriage all alone. Would you mind if I were to spend the journey with my newly found acquaintances?"

She turned to Clan Gully.

"…If it's alright with you, that is?"

"I'm fine with it." Cid instantly agreed. "Like I always say; the more the merrier."

"Don't worry, Raven." Sir Loin assured the Paladin. "She'll be safe wit us. We are her bodyguards to, and we're no greenhorn's fer sure."

Raven gave it some thought before letting out a sigh.

"Alright…just be careful, Lady Maria." He said as he turned and coolly walked away, his Black Mage following right behind him. "Remember…the peace of St. Galleria rests in your safe arrival."

"What was that all about?" Adelle asked aloud.

"Oh, he just likes to be overdramatic." Maria waved her off while giggling nervously. The yellow eyed girl could tell that his statement was for more than just show, but she let it go this one time.

"Alright, kiddies. Time to set up and roll out." Ensei called out. Kanin, Luso, Hurdy, Marie, and Adelle all climbed into the back of the wagon and took their seats next to the supplies. Cid placed himself on the front of the cart and took the reins of the chocobo. Sir Loin and Cheney took either side of the cart, with Ensei and Auggie bringing up the rear.

"You're getting in too?" Luso queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Naturally." The cat themed female replied. "She is my client after all."

Within a minute, the lead wagon's wheels began to turn, setting off a chain reaction with the rest of the carts. Slowly but surely the entire convoy was moving out of the city. Citizens of Camoa lined the streets on every side, waving farewell to family members or cheering as the more prominent figures of the procession passed by.

"May I ask you a question, Ensei…?" Auggie said, he and the Parivir walking a little ways away behind their clan's cart. The samurai gave him a perked eyebrow before nodding his head.

"Have you noticed anything…odd about Luso Clemens…?"

"He seems to be suffering from sort of amnesia, but other than that he's normal."

"Amnesia?"

"He's completely clueless about everything. Jobs, Races, Mist, Ivalice…He's never heard of any of it." The katana wielding warrior paused. "It's like he's from a completely different…"

"…world?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Is there anything else?"

Ensei pondered for a moment.

"Well…there is that strange book he always carries around."

"…Hmmm…I see…" A solemn look graced Auggie's features. "…I noticed this when we first met, but I didn't say anything." He stared at Luso's back.

"…There's a very powerful, sinister mist around that boy…."

"And just what are you saying, Augustus…"

The Nu Mou sent him a grim look, once again cracking open his piercing, pupil-less eyes and directing their gaze at the Parivir.

"Make sure to keep a _careful_ eye on him…"

The conversation died down between them at that point as their wagon finally exited the perimeter of the city. Auggie kept silent, staring into the retreating form of Luso on the wagon.

"…_No_ _memory of Ivalice…A strange magical book…it's highly unlikely that amnesia could be a viable solution. Perhaps I should have Lezaford look into this_… "

Meanwhile in the wagon, Marie, who was currently sitting next to Luso, began to stare out at the rising sun behind her. She barely managed to hold back a small tear that tried to escape her eye. Soon after, she steeled her resolve, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"_I will go…for my people…_"

**(End Chapter Ten)**

**Character Corner**

**(Sothe**** Fragin de Pervenche/Micaiah Souer de Pervenche)**

**Job:** Thief and Ninja/ Ninja and White Mage

**Height:** 183 cm/ 164 cm

**Weight:** 165 lbs / 109 lbs

**Race: **Hume/ Hume

**Hair Color:** Dark Green/ White

**Eye Color:** Yellow/ Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:** Tan/ Pale Tan

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Khukuri and Khukuri/ Kunai

**Helm: **None/ None

**Armor: **Adaman Vest/ None

**Shoes:** Battle Boots/ Battle Boots

**Accessories:** None/ None

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Bird/Bird

**Favorite Food:** Broccoli/ Grapes

**Favorite Drink:** Water/Milk

**Fears: **Unknown/ Unknown

**Association:** Caravan Co-Leader/ Caravan Co-Leader

**Favorite Color:** Green/ Purple

**(Trivia)**

-Sothe and Micaiah are based off of the Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters of the same name. The appearance was also kept the same as well for reader reference purposes. All credit goes to the Fire Emblem designers for creating great designs for fantasy characters.

**(Author's Notes)**

Sorry for the long wait. Now there were a lot of new characters introduced in this chapter and I plan to make a character sheet for most of them. The chapter was mostly to set this entire arc up, so the length was necessary.

Next chapter will chronicle the first part of the journey to Galleria. Until next time.


	11. The Birdcage Evergreen

Cuttingmoon57 here and there was a small Mistake on my part in the last chapter. Micaiah was supposed to the wife of Sothe in the story, not the sister. The Mistake has been fixed though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah"=_ _thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks _

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

**(Galleria Deep, St. Galleria, Afternoon)**

A Bangaa White Monk dressed in his standard class attire pushed open a set of symmetrical gold-embroidered double doors and stepped lightly into a predominately white room. An ornate bed with golden covers, scarlet pillows and an overall royal ambiance was the centerpiece of the room. Evenly spaced ivory columns rose vertically from the white marble floor to the painted ceiling, crossing the expanse of the gold painted walls. A sparrow fluttered around inside a knee high birdcage that hung from the wall next to a pair of glass doors that led to a small balcony.

A single, white table sat to the right side of the two glass doors. At that table, a red-headed man in green and white priestly robes sat peacefully and erect in a cushioned chair, staring out of the glass doors longingly.

"Archbishop Finch, pardon my interruption." The White Monk bowed his head and took a knee in reverence. The red haired man gestured for him to rise, standing to his own feet simultaneously.

"At ease, my child. All is well." He calmly assured with a fatherly smile. "What is it that you require of me?"

The Bangaa thanked the Archbishop zealously, before continuing on with his report.

"We have received the report from a messenger bird of one of our informants in the caravan. The convoy left early this morning and is on its way as we speak."

A reserved smile crossed the face of Finch, and he made his way over to the sparrow's cage.

"That is wonderful news. Thank you for your report." The man said evenly.

The White Monk bowed respectfully once more, before shuffling out of the room and back down the hall from whence he came. The Archbishop opened a small door on the birdcage and held out a hand filled with birdfeed. The bird began to pick out the feed a little bit at a time, each seed dropping down gradually into its gizzard.

"_It's only a matter of time, Maria Pierrot Savoy de Pervenche_…"

He closed the sparrow's cage; the small bird gawked at him with an animalistic inquiring look. The Archbishop stood dead center between the two glass doors, staring out into open expanse of the sky.

"…_only…a matter of time…_"

**Ah, how we dream**

**That we are flying through that blue sky**

**Devoid of those iron bars**

**Chapter Eleven: The Birdcage Evergreen**

**(The Bisga Greenlands, Afternoon)**

_Grumble…grumble…_

"Hmm…getting kind of hungry…" Luso commented to no one in particular, his eyes descending down to his stomach that was emanating the usual repertoire of bowel sounds. "Do we have anything to eat?"

The slow grinding sound of wooden wheels and the rhythmic beating of chocobo claws connecting with grass and cobble stone was becoming predictable to the newly appointed fighter. The caravan had pressed on through shallow marshland and wide open plain for the past six hours without rest, and since the early morning the sun had refused to relent its powerful rays. The ostrich-sized birds were beginning to slow down over the last hour, and everyone could tell. They would need a break soon.

The formation of everyone had been altered from when they first set out. Cid and Cheney had been alternating taking a nap in the wagon with the rest of the clan and guiding the reigns of their chocobo. Currently, Cid was guiding the chocobo and the hunter was lazily leaning back, his Master Bow resting neatly next to him. Luso had somehow become sandwiched between Kanin and Maria with the White Mage girl having fallen asleep on his shoulder, the point of her wizard hat lightly brushing against the side of his head. Maria delicately petted the purple Dreamhare in her lap. In the back of the wagon, Professor Auggie and Hurdy sat peacefully, the Moogle playing a soft tune on his Aona Flute. Both Adelle and her pet black cat lay curled up sleeping next to the slumbering form of Kanin. Ensei and Sir Loin walked alongside the cart on opposites sides like laidback sentries.

"I think there might be something in that bag over there." Cheney remarked, pointing a finger to the back of the wagon. "Do you think you could hand him something, Professor Auggie?" Two bags lay side by side near Auggie.

The Nu Mou began to feel around amongst the bag randomly as if unable to see. After around a minute of pointless searching, the Sage pulled out a red vial.

"Here you are, child."

"Um…Professor Auggie?" Maria started whilst giggling slightly. "You do realize that's a potion, don't you?"

"Oh, is it now? I hadn't realized." He proclaimed with an elderly chuckle. "You see…I have this condition."

Every person awake at the time perked their ears.

"Since the day I was born, I have been stricken with the inability to see." He maintained his cheerful disposition, his eyelids remaining closed.

"You're blind?" Luso queried in a mildly surprised tone. "But you move and act as if you could see as clear as day. Plus you had a book with you when we met you at the bookstore."

"Aye…that I did…."

Reaching into his backpack, the Nu Mou grabbed a hold of the book Luso referred to and brought it into view for everyone to see. As Auggie flipped through the tome, they noticed that each page was covered in small patterns of raised dots constructing what seemed like sentences.

"_Is that_…_Braille_?"

"As to why I can respond to other people so easily…" The Nu Mou began. "…I have been given a gift…"

Adelle let out a small purr in her sleep, before quieting back down. The Sage continued.

"As you know, the Mist is an invisible source that acts as a fuel for our magical abilities. Our bodies absorb the latent Mist from our surroundings and once enough is gathered, we are able to cast a spell."

"…but what does that have to do with you being blind?" Maria asked.

"Simple, my dear…through years of effort and magical experimentation…I have obtained the ability to _see_ Mist." Auggie exclaimed with a grin. "Because our bodies are constantly absorbing the Mist in the air, all of you appear to me as human shaped containers of yellow Mist. No offense, Sir Loin and Mr. Cid."

"None taken." The both of them replied simultaneously.

"So how can you tell us apart?" Cheney inquired.

"Nothing special, child. Just remembering the sound of your voices. They say once one sense fades away, the others grow stronger."

"That's awesome!" Luso exclaimed with childlike eagerness. "Wait, does that mean I can use magic like everyone else!?"

"About that, Mr. Clemens…" Auggie began to inform. "…it seems that you are the only exception. I'm only able to view the outline of the airborne Mist around you. There's not a single particle of Mist in your body."

"W-What are you saying?" The boy stuttered in disbelief.

"What I am saying is….you are unable to use any sort of magic."

Luso's let out a disheartened sigh.

"What do you need with magic, idiot." Ensei remarked in a mentor-like tone, sending a glance over to the downtrodden boy. "You're a swordsman, aren't you? You don't need spells. Let your steel prove your worth."

The boy instantly perked up, a smile on his face and a fire in his eyes at the Parivir's words. For a moment, he could've sworn he saw his grandfather saying those words to him.

Auggie glimpsed Ensei's form for a moment, a rush of memories of a small black haired boy bowing down to the Nu Mou asking him to teach him how to use magic.

"_Looks like you've grown a little yourself, my pupil_."

**(The Bisga Greenlands, Bisga Stream, Afternoon)**

"Come on, Ms. Adelle. The water feels great." Kanin remarked, attempting to coerce the yellow eyed girl into the large stream. She had on a white one piece swimsuit along with her white wizard hat.

The caravan had stopped to take an hour long break, giving the burden beasts time to rest and replenish their strength with feed. The place chosen was a medium sized freshwater stream, aptly named after the region. Gentle, rolling plains stretched as far as the eye could see, a single, leafy tree sprouting forth every few hills or so.

The negotiating duo of Cid and Cheney had left to find the caravan leaders Sothe and Micaiah. A fork in the pathway to the Galleria Deep was approaching fast, and the pair wanted to help Sothe make a decision on which way to go.

And while they were gone, the females of the group decided to have a little rest and relaxation.

"I'd…rather not…" The silver haired girl commented, sporting a crimson colored, swimsuit-type, one-piece outfit. She lay back in a patch of sunlight.

"But why not?" Maria questioned, crawling up to the girl after getting out of the water and wearing a similar, green-colored outfit.

"Well, first of all, this swimsuit is a prime Anne Sailer original; and second…I need to work on my tan."

"Isn't a swimsuit supposed to get wet, though?" Kanin asked naively, trying to tug the girl into the stream.

"She has a point, Ms. Adelle." Maria added, grabbing hold of her other arm.

"W-What are you two doing!?"

Meanwhile, Luso, Hurdy, Ensei, a sleeping Auggie, and Sir Loin were positioned under the ever reaching shade of a large oak tree. The brown haired boy and his mentor were standing across from each other, the adolescent's blades at the ready, while the Lanista and Moogle leaned back against the bark.

"The abilities of Fighters are all centered on damage and force…" Ensei explained, drawing his katana out of his sheath. "Allow me to explain…"

The bearded man spotted a man-sized boulder in the grass only a few meters away. He readied himself to attack. Luso felt a pulse come from the samurai.

"…_Rush_…"

Ensei charged the boulder from his position with the blinding speed of a seasoned Parivir. His katana made contact with the stone, and with the follow-through of his swing, the rock skidded across the ground until stopping ten feet away, leaving not only a path of dirt from its position but a large scar where the blade had connected as well.

The only thing Luso and Hurdy could manage was a… "_Whoa_…"

"Now…what did you notice in that attack?"

The boy began to draw on the knowledge of his grandfather's lessons. Twelve years of kendo had surely been paying off recently.

"There didn't seem to be any sense of personal security...as if you attacked regardless of whether you would be hurt in the process."

"Exactly, nice analyzing…" He praised. "Fighters are masters of the blade who place brute strength and relentless attack over protection. You know what they say…the best defense is a good offense…"

Luso allowed him to continue uninterrupted.

"There is no Mist in their attacks or abilities. Many classes have found other fuel sources besides Mist for their abilities. White Monks like Cid use Chakra, and Fighters use Aura to channel their skills. Unlike Mist which comes from outside of the body inward, Aura starts in the inside and projects outward."

He made a gesture over to the two blades Luso held.

"And certain blades further bring out and shape that Aura into an ability. It's the same principle as Mist, just a different…_battery_, if you will..."

"I think I'm starting to get it now." The boy proclaimed, swinging the blades around a little to judge their handling.

"Good…then we'll start immediately…"

_Splash!_

Everyone turned to the stream and watched on as Adelle rose from the water, her silky, silver hair thoroughly waterlogged after being thrown into the river. A boisterous snort escaped Sir Loin's mouth as he practically rolled over laughter.

"Whew, I tell ya. Very nice, ladies!" The Seeq congratulated with a grin, giving Kanin and Maria simultaneous pats on the back. However, the two girls' eyes were locked on the drenched cat-themed female, who looked positively irate.

"…Maybe we shouldn't have done that…"

**(**_**With Cid and Cheney**_**)**

During the break, Sothe had decided to meet with some of the men from the caravan in order to make decision on which route to take. The discussions had gone well at first, but were quickly descending into a rather pointless argument.

The group stood in an irregular, circular form, with the men dotting the area of the shape. Sothe stood in what looked closed to the middle, and next to him the Clan Falzen leader Andie Kelt situated herself on his right. She silently looked on as the men went back and forth with their dispute

Cid and Cheney quietly approached the green haired caravan leader and stood next to him, the Revgaji leaning over and whispering into his ear from the side.

"So have you decided on a path to take?"

"…Not exactly. We have a small…_difference of opinion_ at the moment."

"I'm telling you…the Vieg Northroad is the way to go." One of the men argued. "It's obviously faster than the northern route."

"But what good is speed if we all die. You've heard the rumors going around. The ones about Klesta's new hunting ground being around that area…" Another interjected.

Unknown to everyone else, a violent shiver ran down Cheney's spine at the mention of the word 'Klesta'.

"You'd so easily believe a rumor, you…."

"Enough!" Sothe interrupted with a stern tone, forcing himself into the discussion. "This is a waste of time. We have to make a decision soon."

Cheney raised his hand in an uncharacteristically timid manner as if asking permission. Sothe turned to him.

"Yes, Cheney?"

"I propose we take the northern route, The Caravan Trail." The hunter said with a decided look. One of the men attempted to counter his proposal, raising his hand in objection, but Sothe instantly stopped him. The huntsman continued. "If what he said was true, if Klesta is hunting the Vieg Northroad, then there's no argument to be made."

His voice took on a more solemn, serious tone, one which cid had never heard the likes of from the hunter.

"Klesta is much more dangerous than some of you realize. It is true that the northern route isn't the safest, but it's not called The _Caravan_ Trail for nothing. I'm positive we will make it through."

After a minute of whisperings and murmurings from the group of males, the crowd finally seemed to come to a unanimous decision. One of the men then began to speak.

"The northern route it is. We ensure you with our safety."

The group then began to split apart and each man headed his separate way, picking up any of his own belongings. A dozen seconds passed, and Sothe came up behind Cid.

"I suppose the northern route it is, then." The emerald haired Thief approached the Revgaji and placed a small weed-like plant in his palm. He studied it curiously, before realizing what it was.

"Whisperweed?"

"It'll allow us to stay in contact over the course of the journey. We don't know what we'll find on that trail, so it's good to have a line of immediate communication."

The blonde Rev nodded in approval, situating the plant around his ear so that one end rested near the entrance of his ear canal and the other swinging down near his mouth. He performed a few vocal tests into the 'mike' part of the plan, and Sothe gave him a thumbs up for confirmation.

"Nice going, champ." The Falzen leader remarked with a tomboyish sort of tone, before giving him a pat on the back and extending a hand to him. "Name's Andie, by the way; Andie Kelt of Clan Falzen."

"Thanks…and its Cheney Galliformes of Clan Gully."

"Hmm…Clan Gully, huh." She began to walk off in the direction the other men took, her silky, ivory hooded cape fluttering in a small updraft as she said whispered gently yet coolly over her shoulder. "I'll remember that."

Cheney stared mystified at her retreating form while Cid approached him from behind.

"We depart soon, lad. Let's make haste."

The two walked in the direction from whence they came, Sothe staring ominously at their backs. His pupils held a certain wary quality within them. The man reached into a side pocket and retrieved a different stalk of Whisperweed. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and softly but lowly spoke into it.

"We're heading north…you know what to do."

**(The Bisga Greenlands, Caravan Trail, Late Afternoon)**

It was late in the afternoon when the caravan had traveled past the first fourth of the caravan trail. The sounds and signs of the oncoming evening were beginning to grow more prevalent with each passing second. The sun had begun its downward trek in the background, casting a warm, serene glow over the rocky, cliff surrounded landscape. The chirping of birds and the singing of crickets were just some of the night sounds that began to appear.

The clan's wagon rolled along in its steady path, bumping over the occasional small rock in its path. The Caravan Trail's path had become more narrow than the wide open plains from earlier that morning, so the passengers had made room to allow Ensei and the space-consuming Sir Loin to rest, though both remained just as alert while sitting down. Hurdy had taken a seat in Maria's lap to make room for their new passengers, Cheney and Cid also doing their part by doubling up in the driver's seat of the cart. To everyone's astonishment but her father's, Adelle had somehow managed to take another 'catnap', as she referred to it.

Luso, who by this time had become bored out of his mind, was beginning to skim through the book that had transported him here. He thought after not having looked at the tome since the night of his encounter with Clan Gully, it would be a nice distraction from the monotony of travel. Though as he turned page after page, he realized something odd about it.

"…_Everything's... here_?"

True to his thoughts, everything he had done up to that point had been placed upon the pages in written form. The book seemed to be just one large, detailed summary of his adventures and challenges in Jylland so far.

…and none of it had been written by him…

"_What is going on here_…?"

"So Maria…what are you going to St. Galleria for?" Kanin questioned happily, trying to initiate conversation. Luso quickly closed the Grimoire's cover and placed it subtly beside him, deciding instead to listen in to the discussion.

"Well…" She seemed to pause for a second, stuttering in her words as if nervous…or afraid. "…I'm actually getting married." She smiled. Ensei, Sir Loin, Cid, and Cheney instantly saw through her false smile as well as picked up the hidden terror and disdain in her tone.

"Really? To who? Is he handsome? What's he like?" The White Mage prodded with girlish curiosity.

"His name is Vaticus Finch, a holy man and leader of the Church of St. Galleria, and he's a very wonderful man." She answered, once again adorning her fake smile. "He's the one who brought our city up from the brink of poverty and made it how it is today."

"I recall that quite well." Professor Auggie added, joining the conversation. "Reports of a man that turned St. Galleria's situation of near-starvation to a bountiful harvest of riches and health have reached even my aged ears."

"Ah, you know him?" Maria queried.

"I've heard of him in passing. I also know that, by the sound of your voice, you're much too young to be wed, child."

The brown-haired girl's head sank and she stared down at her plain, green dress. The Nu Mou cracked open his eyelids for the first time that day and focused on her form. Ensei shivered at his action, unknown to everyone else. He absolutely hated it when the Sage bore his irises, and this time, they gave off the impression that he knew far more about this then the rest of them did.

"Judging your silence, I take it this marriage ceremony is against your will..."

She clenched her fists firmly. Different images of a red-haired man in green and white priestly robes flowed through her thought process.

"It seems as though the next in line for St. Galleria is but a mere tool in this man's hand…"

His eyes seemed to bore into her soul, even with the distance between them.

"…A bird…in a cage…"

Maria brought her head up furiously and stared into his pallid, soulless eyes, a single tear rolled down her left cheek. The rest of the clan could practically feel the determination in her voice.

"I will do what is best…for my people."

"Cid…Cid, are you there!?" The familiar voice of Sothe rang through the hearing piece of the Rev's Whisperweed, just loud enough for everyone to hear. His tone seemed rather distressed.

"Here I am. What's the problem?"

"The front of the caravan is under attack!" The thief's voice rang, though it went in and out as if breaking up or running into interference. "Baknamy…and lots of them…we need your best backup…now!"

"Got it; we're on are way."

The blonde Revgaji turned to his clan mates in the wagon behind him.

"Looks we got some trouble. Ensei, Cheney…you two are with me. The rest of you watch Auggie and Maria."

He and Cheney leapt from the driver's seat and prepared to dash, the huntsman strapping his bow to his back and the White Monk Rev cracking his knuckles.

"It's about time we got some action." Ensei exclaimed in eagerness, hopping from the cart with a midair twirl before landing next to the duo.

Cid looked to his left and right, noting a prepared Hunter and Parivir respectively, before facing ahead with an air of determination.

"Let's roll."

**A surprise attack on the caravan! What will become of this new development!?**

**(End Chapter Eleven)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Sir Loin)**

**Job:** Lanista and Ranger

**Height:** 153 cm

**Weight:** 265 lbs

**Race: **Seeq

**Hair Color:** None

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:** Navy Blue

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Xankbras

**Helm: **None

**Armor: **Survival Vest

**Shoes:** Battle Boots

**Accessories:** Golden Armlet

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Cat

**Favorite Food:** Anything

**Favorite Drink:** Water

**Fears: **Losing his daughter

**Association:** Part of a duo with his daughter.

**Favorite Color:** Gold

**(Trivia)**

-Like all Seeq in the story, Sir Loin's name is based off a type of meat. His name and title combine to form the word 'sirloin' a type of steak. The same goes with 'Ribs' the streetear and 'T-bone', the Seeq from the poaching arc.

-While father and daughter, as if it wasn't obvious Sir Loin and Adelle have no blood relation…though that is story for another day.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Apology in advance for the short chapter. I was trying to get something out on today's unexpected snow day. Next installment promises a lot of action.

Until then, Cuttingmoon57.


	12. Bad Luck

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with another chapter of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

**(Northern Part of the Caravan)**

"GET DOWN NOW!!!"

Without hesitation, the family of four immediately followed the directions of the loud, feminine shout and fell to the dust ridden rock that comprised the ground. No sooner than they had dropped, a powerful, steel arrow shot directly over their heads, missing them by a hair's breadth. The projectile collided with the abdomen of a Baknamy, knocking the creature back at least a foot as a familiar crimson fluid spurted from the wound.

Though badly injured, the green monster desperately regained its composure and attempted once again to attack the family, pulling its fist back in preparation for a punch. The father found courage enough to turn around and try to guard his wife and children with his own body.

"_Crap_…" The young Hume woman cursed inwardly; hastily pulling out another metal arrow from her quiver and hoping against all hope that she would make it in time. The arrow rocketed out from her solid white Nail Bow with the same force as the last, holding all her rescuing intentions in its sharpened head.

Her hope was sorely misplaced, though, as the arrow only nicked the mask covered cheek of the goblin. The monster continued on undaunted, his form only inches away from the father's, when the massive head of sledgehammer connected with his own cranium in a way reminiscent of the swing of a baseball batter…

…who had just scored a home run…

"FOOORRREEE!!!"

The Viera swinging the blunt weapon called out while following through with her swing. The long-poled sledgehammer crashed through the abdomen of the Baknamy, the same spot where the steel arrow had lodged itself into its midsection, driving the projectile straight through the monster as well as knocking said beast high into the air. The creature flew a good twenty feet before landing, a small cloud of dust rising upon impact.

"Whew, I'd say that's a good twenty or so feet, wouldn't you Kirsa?" The adolescent Viera remarked with a childish smile, releasing an impressed whistle as she eyed the Baknamy sail away. She doned the uniform of Clan Falzen: the artistically woven ivory shirts, elbow length metal gauntlets, loose black pants tucked into armored black boots, and an ankle-length white cape with a hood draped down her back to complete the look. Her neck-length white hair and dark skin complimented her short stature, which was no more than five foot three.

"Forget that! Where the hell were you, Gertie!?" The bow wielding Hume female, obviously irritated at her partner's tardiness. In comparison to the young Gertie, she was much older, somewhere in her early twenties' and towering at six foot four inches. Much like the hammer wielding girl, she sported the traditional outfit of the Falzen as well. Her bright red hair stopped at her shoulders.

"Oh calm down, _Cherry_!" Gertie smirked, stressing the woman's handpicked nickname based off her vibrant crimson locks. "No harm done, right? They're all safe and sound." She slung her weapon over her shoulder, a sledgehammer attached with a handle longer than the length of her own body.

Kirsa sighed in unwilling agreement.

"Please return to your vehicle. It's much safer there." She ordered the family, who immediately did as they were told. The woman then approached her Viera clan mate and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Gertie, we are Clan Falzen, the most successful and disciplined female escorting clan in East Loar…we have a reputation to uphold, so no fooling around!"

"Alright, alright…" The young Viera sighed, before perking her ears up only a second later at the sound of a familiar woman's voice.

"Kirsa…" Andie Kelt called, approaching them from the path with a slight jog and brandishing a large, ornate knife in each hand. Gertie, upon seeing her leader, dropped her sledgehammer with a loud thud and embraced the blonde's midsection, burying her face into her abdomen. She ruffled the young girl's tresses while smiling. "Hey to you too, Gertie..."

"Commander, these Baknamy are everywhere. Can we really protect all these people…?" Kirsa asked with falling confidence, before Gertie interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Of course we will, Cherry. Nobody gets left behind while we're on the job!" The rabbit eared teenager remarked with her usual childlike naivety, releasing her superior and retrieving her sledgehammer with a bounce in her step.

"Well said, little lady..." The Clan Falzen leader agreed while chuckling. "…perhaps you could learn a thing or two from her?"

Kirsa simply huffed.

Suddenly, the soft but audible sound of a flute being played filled their area, the peaceful music echoing off of the rocky walls on each side of them. The three women scanned the area persistently after hearing the noise, though all were unable to locate the source. They all then gripped their respective weapons and assumed defensive stances.

"What was that sound?" Gertie asked.

The music began to fade, but was replaced by another more significant occurrence. From caves and other makeshift hiding places along the canyon's walls, Baknamy of varying heights gradually made their way down to the floor, hopping and pushing over obstacles before eventually encircling the trio.

"Is there no end to them!?" Kirsa proclaimed, the three girls backing up and forming a circle.

"Hmmm…" Andie pondered aloud, the monsters closing in one step at a time. "…nineteen versus three, huh…"

Her eyes narrowed at the goblin only yards in front of her.

"…Talk about bad luck…"

**Chapter Twelve: BAD LUCK**

"It's about time we got some action." Ensei exclaimed in eagerness, hopping from the cart with a midair twirl before landing next to the duo.

Cid looked to his left and right, noting a prepared Hunter and Parivir respectively, before facing ahead with an air of determination.

"Let's roll."

The Clan Gully trio shot off at an almost blinding speed to the others, darting in an out of the long chain of wagons that comprised the caravan in front of them. Cid, the slowest of the three, noted his Parivir companion's inhuman speed in comparison to his own; though this failed to surprise him in the least. Rather, Cheney's own agility, which the Rev attributed to the hunter's Blue Magic, surprised him far more.

Cid was glad at his clan mates' speed, as it would just allow them to take care of the problem with relative ease, the difficulty further downplayed by Clan Falzen's influence.

Unfortunately, he failed to notice a pair of piercing eyes overlooking his clan's wagon from the cliffs above…

…and the several pairs of eyes behind them…

"Well that's no fun…leavin' us behind like that 'n all." Sir Loin commented while hopping out of the wagon. Luso and Kanin followed him, the fighter turning around to help Hurdy down as well. "I was hankerin' for a lil' action as well."

A loud yawn from the direction of the cart alerted the group, before everyone realized there was no cause for alarm.

"What…she's still sleeping, even after all of that?" Luso asked in an annoyed tone, peering over the slumbering Adelle from the side of the wagon.

"Aye, lad." Loin answered. "These lil' naps of hers usually last even longer than this. There's a reason she's called 'Adelle the _Cat_'."

The brown haired boy simply sighed while Kanin giggled to herself.

A comfortable silence then pervaded the space of a fifteen minute margin, everyone wandering off to perform any needed tasks. Luso closed his eyes and began to muse on what Ensei had told him about Aura earlier that day. Kanin and Maria played with Auggie's Dreamhare.

Hurdy decided to play a tune for everyone, bringing out his Aona Flute and holding the instrument up to his mouth. He drew in a mild breath and placed his lips onto the flute, preparing to blow…

A loud musical sound pierced the relative silence over the area, most likely originating from some type of woodwind instrument. The shuffling of feet was then heard from the top of the cliffs above them, though that was drowned out by the sound.

"Ahh!" Luso yelled as most of the people around them covered their ears. "Don't you think that was a _little_ off key, Hurdy?"

"But…that wasn't me, kupo…" The Moogle responded hesitantly.

"What? Who was it…?"

They swarmed in from the steep cliffs beside them, barely giving anyone time to react. Somewhere between twenty to thirty green, humanoid monsters with worn, dingy clothing and grey breathing apparatuses attached to their faces surrounded the clan's wagon in the blink of an eye. Out of those few dozen, however, one was significantly different in terms of color, with purple skin and a gilded mask. Mixed in with them were a variety of brown-hued wolves. All Baknamy and canines were all in attack-ready positions.

"Ah, what's going on?" Auggie questioned dreamily, waking up from a small nap after dozing off recently. He scanned the Mist traces around him. What he assumed was Sir Loin, Kanin, Maria, and Hurdy checked out just fine, if the size differences and shapes the Mist inside them took was any indication. The figurative Mist blind spot that was Luso was also quickly recognized as was Adelle Mist signature.

Though the Nu Mou was quite perplexed about the other two dozen Mist signatures surrounding them…

"Stay in the cart, Auggie…Maria…" Loin commanded over his shoulder to the two. "…and see if ya can wake Adelle." Maria did as she was told, scooting over to the slumbering cat-themed girl and nudging her shoulder repeatedly.

The Seeq turned back to the Bard, the White Mage, and the new Fighter.

"Don yer weapons, boys and girls..."

Without a moment's hesitation, Luso, Kanin, Hurdy, and Sir Loin each drew their respective bladed weapons, staffs, and instruments. The Lanista of the group narrowed his eyes slightly, sizing up the monster group's manpower with a quick glance.

"…Look's like we got us a brawl after all…"

**(With Cid, Ensei, and Cheney) **

"_Air Render_!"

"_Sonic Boom_!"

"_Iai Blow_!"

What once was massive forty Baknamy, Wolf, and Luchorpan front line barring the Gully trio now contained a sizeable gap amongst its formation due to the combined efforts of the three. Cid charged into the gap left behind and released another Air Render which plowed into two more beasts. Unfortunately, this action caused the monsters to close in around him.

Two Baknamy rushed the blond Revgaji from opposite sides, the group of beasts apparently attempting size up their foe. The Rev stretched his arms out and caught each goblin's fist in his respective hand.

"_Whirlwind_…"

The creatures struggled to break his grip, but it was all too late. Cid made a large spin to his left, gripping each monster's fist tightly as he continued to pick up momentum with subsequent rotations. The Rev then released his grip while spinning, causing the Baknamy to be flung back into the crowd.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Cheney proclaimed to his allies, popping off a few more arrows into some nearby wolves.

"We know." Ensei replied. "But it's not like we can just leave them here and go ahead..."

A musical tone resounded suddenly in the far off distance, alerting the White Monk, Parivir and Hunter.

"Aye, Ensei!" Cid called out, throwing out a few more devastating punches at the monster horde. "What was that sound?"

"Not a clue, but it came from the direction of Luso and the others." He replied. "You think it may have been Hurdy?"

"Doubt it. Hurdy's a much better musician…" Cheney added with a chuckle.

"Either way, we have to clear these guys out fast…" Ensei remarked with a serious air, holding out his blade in front of him as if taking a kendo stance. "Get out of the way, you two…"

After turning his attention toward the samurai, Cid's eyes widened as he recalled what the man was about to do next. The Revgaji then began clearing his way through the monster crowd, dodging punches and bites while laying out blows wherever he could. His main focus, though, was to escape from the center of the group, where he was certain Ensei would strike.

"_Yeah…that should be enough to use it now…_" The bearded man remarked inwardly, taking note of the bright yellow glow the blade of his _Saishuu Kirihana_ emanated. He released a deep breath from his lungs and concentrated, holding the katana out in front of him perpendicular to the ground and rotating his wrist, the sword circling with it. The monsters looked on, before a sizeable group of ten decided to charge the Parivir in his moment of stillness.

The beasts drew ever closer as Cid and Cheney sped out of the ever imminent line of fire. The Revgaji new what was about to come.

**(With Luso and the others)**

"Come on, Ms. Adelle. Please wake up." Maria pleaded, nudging the silver haired girl's side in desperation. Auggie sat beside her in the wagon, peering over the female's shoulder.

"Hrah!!! Off with ya!"

Sir Loin swung his Greatsword Xankbras in a wide, right to left arc parallel to the rocky ground beneath him. The action slashed through the chest cavities of two Baknamy and the jaws of a wolf, quantities of blood spurting forth from each creature. The rest of the monsters surrounding them put a few feet of distance between the Seeq and themselves.

Luso smacked the side of a wolf's head with the flat of his sweep blade, causing the canine to stumble over and loose a few of its teeth in the process.

"Hurdy! Battle Chant me!" The boy barked as two more wolves charged his position. The pom-pom sporting musician, standing behind Sir Loin, did as he was told and played out a rather lively tune on his flute. A small red glow surrounded the Fighter as the muscles in his arms and legs began to visibly tighten under his yellow, sleeveless overalls.

It was obvious to Kanin that Luso, Hurdy, and Cheney's group training sessions in Camoa were now about to show the fruits of their labor.

The two wolves sprinted in, each aiming for one of his arms. Luckily, Luso had experienced combat with canine monsters like this back in Targ Wood. He played the footage back in his mind whilst the creatures drew ever closer, his Atmos and Sweep Blades held out in front of him.

One wolf escaped from its forward momentum and shot off to the right in mid-run, leaving the second wolf fanged dog slowing down in its continuing straight charge. It then began to swivel around in an effort to rush his side, the second canine now speeding up to match its pace.

"_A joint-flank attack, huh_?"

The brown haired boy kept his position, waiting in earnest for the monsters. The bee-lining second wolf got to him a split-second earlier than the first, an action which played out well for the Fighter in the long run. Luso sidestepped the dog with the skill of twelve years of kendo training. The second canine attempted to shift its weight and grip him with its incisors, but that idea was silenced as the first collided into its side, unintentionally digging the claws of its forepaws deep into its flesh.

Luso backpedaled for a few seconds until he reached Kanin's proximity, his eyes focused on the hound's collision. He had been half expecting, half hoping that the two would collide, but the eventual fight the two dogs had was more than he could have wished for. The two actually ended up taking each other out of the fight, clawing and biting the others body into a state of paralysis from injuries.

"Nice work, lad." Loin commented, taking another swing at another group. "Didn't even have to dirty yer hands."

"Thanks." He replied curtly yet sincerely, preparing for the next small wave. His muscles were still tensed from the Hurdy's musical enchantment.

"HELP!!!"

Maria's scream echoed throughout the area before abruptly ceasing strangely, as if being drowned out by an outside force. Everyone's heads shot around toward the source of the scream. A soft lullaby resounded around the wagon, accompanied with a multitude of transparent astral projections in the form of common sheep. The ghostly lambs began to glow and soon the girl collapsed onto the cart's floorboards, loosing consciousness.

"Sheep Count! Everyone cover your ears!" Sir Loin roared, everyone except for Auggie and the slumbering Adelle heeding his command.

The astral sheep also surrounded Auggie, though he failed to blackout like the girl had. A magical, hexagonal-type cylinder was projected around his form, and from the outside, he seemed completely unaffected inside.

"_Astra_?" Loin queried inwardly. "_When did that guy get an Astra up_?"

The Nu Mou climbed off the wagon and scurried away from Sir Loin and the others as far as his old age would allow him, covering his ears as he did. He knew for a fact that his Astra wouldn't hold up for much longer and with so little Mist in this section of the trail, he was pretty much useless in this fight as it was.

"_Perhaps I should have taken up Beastmaster training_." He remarked, managing a slight chuckle. His Dreamhare hopped only inches behind him. "I'll leave this fight to all of you."

"Kanin! Hurdy! Go after him and watch him." Sir Loin commanded, the musician and White Mage following his orders. Around ten or so of the monster squadron began to chase after the three. The Seeq was about to warn them when suddenly, another four Baknamy and decorated Luchorpan descended from the cliffs and onto and around the wagon. Though similar in body structure to regular Baknamy, the four were all more extravagantly decorated with stolen jewelry and all carried different types of shields. Atop the purple-skinned Luchorpan's shoulders was a gray-furred Moogle Animist with flute in hand.

All eyes turned toward the Moogle, before he performed a sharp snap of his fingers. The Luchorpan reached down below it and lifted the unconscious Maria up with a single arm effortlessly, a testament to its strength.

"Sorry, I must be off gentlemen." Proclaimed the Moogle cockily. "The Lady does have an appointment to keep after all, kupo."

The Luchorpan lowered itself in a crouch, preparing for its inevitable jump up the cliff face. Luso, Sir Loin, and Kanin all abandoned what they were doing and began dashing towards the purple goblin, but it was already too late.

_Slash!_

The Luchorpan's sinewy arm that was holding Maria dropped to the wagon's floor in an instant, said girl dropping with it. Green-hued blood spewed forth as it let out a disturbing shriek from the pain and hopped from ledge to ledge up the cliff face, leaving behind its four, shield bearing lackeys. The Moogle atop the beast scowled as he eyed the single perpetrator.

"Sorry, that appointment will have to wait."

Yellow eyes flashed, silver hair glistened, a combat knife shimmered in the sun, and a black cat's tail waved in a small wind as it rested atop the girl's shoulder. Every non-monster figure stared at her with either relief, admiration, or fear.

"Never thought that Adelle the Cat would be one of this girl's bodyguards…" The Animist muttered aloud from his safe position. "How did you escape the Sheep Count?"

Said girl turned and raised her head towards him, a confident smirk crossing her face as the ribbon in her hair glowed while swaying with the small draft.

"Who knows…guess it's just your bad luck, huh?"

A furious look crossed the Animist's face as he brought his flute to his mouth.

"Perhaps…" His voice was calm. "Unfortunately…I don't believe in luck."

He blew into the flute and produced the same sound that he had previously, before vanishing in a bluish-white light from the shoulders of armless Luchorpan.

"_Of course…the bastard had Faerie Shoes…_" Sir Loin grumbled inwardly. His thoughts were then silenced as the remainder of the large squadron of wolves and Baknamy began to grow more violent at the sound of the flute, growling and howling at the party.

"So that Moogle was the one controlling them?" Luso realized, assuming a defensive stance like the rest of them. "We need to go after him."

"Later, boy." The Lanista commented. "Now, we focus on the task at hand."

The remainder of the swarm of monsters began to prepare for a rush on their position. Luso and Sir Loin stared down ten or so Baknamy and wolves, while in the wagon Adelle prepared for the assault of the four shielded Baknamy surrounding the wagon.

"Come and get it, boys." The silver haired girl remarked cockily.

The four shield bearing goblins charged from each major direction at once, hoping to press her between their shields. The agile girl leapt with a back flip high into the air, completely avoiding the attack and positioning herself above the green, humanoid monsters. As gravity took its course and she plummeted down feet first, the instinctively raised their shields above them, creating a makeshift roof.

"_First, let's get the lady out of there_." The girl thought to herself while still midair, reaching into her back pocket and retrieving a gray, spherical object. With a sharp toss, the orb landed in a gap between the shields and rolled down them like a marble, landing on the wagons floor. She landed directly in the center of the four shield roof, just as her gray orb took effect.

The ball exploded and produced nothing but ivory-tinted smoke, completely enveloping the wagon and the movements of all inside. In between dealing with whatever creatures came his way, Luso managed to sneak a look over to her. He could make out various noises and the distinct ringing of knife clashing against shield. A few seconds later, and two separate figures rushed out of the smoke, leaving holes in the large, billowing grey cloud.

First, the clan's chocobo shot out and scurried to any safety it could find. Luso assumed that its harness had either been unhitched or slashed in frenzy, the latter of the two making more sense. The second was merely a silhouette of a female with cat ears carrying a body while leaping out gracefully from the smoke. The silhouette became clearer, though, as it landed only a few feet in front of the boy.

"Nice to see you again, Luso." Adelle proclaimed, holding a sleeping Maria in her arms and flashing him a smirk. The smoke around the wagon began to clear, thanks to another slight draft pouring over the area. It revealed the four Baknamy, all searching around for the girl frantically.

"Go take her someplace safe." The brown haired fighter ordered, bringing his two blades in front of him. "I'll handle these guys."

"That won't be necessary." She replied.

"What? Why not?"

The Baknamy spotted the trio and immediately began climbing out of the wagon towards them.

"You'll see in…two…one…"

The following moments after that left everyone in a stunned state as their eyes glanced over to the clan's wagon…

Well…what was left of it after it had exploded.

Luso's eyes widened with fright as the pungent stench of burning wood and Baknamy flesh became more prevalent with each passing second and the light of the flames danced across the evening ground.

"You blew up our wagon…?" The shocked disbelief echoed in his voice.

"Well....I'd like to think of it more as…saving a life…"

**(Meanwhile)**

"And that's how you take out the trash..." Ensei remarked coolly, letting out a calming breath whilst resheathing his katana back into its holster. A large, smoldering imprint lay before him on the ground, the remains of the attack leaving the ground charred in front of him with small columns of leftover Mist billowing forth from it.

Cheney and Cid poked their heads out from the rock they had hid behind and began to survey the area. The technique was apparently devastating, the path of the attack having cut a large swathe through the ranks of the beasts. Most, if not all of them lay either dead or badly burned and whatever was not too injured had already begun to escape in sheer terror. From what the Hunter could tell, though, the burns were not the results of flames.

His memories shot back to the night of the poaching operation bust, more importantly the mild Mist burns on Kanin's hands after she had strained herself healing the Mamatrice. Though similar in some ways, the White Mage's burns and the ones on the monsters were strikingly different.

It was the first time that Cheney had ever seen _Saishuu Kirihana's_ First Dance, and it had been unlike anything he had seen before.

"Cid…what was that just now…?" The huntsman asked, his eyes focused on the damage that lay in front of him.

"You're a Mist user, are you not, Cheney?" The blonde Rev queried with a serious air.

"At times…" The brown haired bowman answered. "Only my blue magic requires it."

"I see…." Cid's voice was low. "There was a rumor that I had heard in passing, though I paid it no heed. But now…it seems that it could very well be true…"

The White Monk continued on, turning towards the Hunter.

"No matter what the circumstances…make sure you _never_ come into contact with the blade of that sword….or it will eat you alive…"

Cheney could not tell whether Cid had meant that figuratively or literally, but something told him that he was better off not knowing.

"You guys can come out now. It's safe." Ensei called, waving curtly to them. The bowman and the Revgaji came out from behind their hiding place and made their way towards him. Cheney eyes locked onto the Parivir's hands, which had similar burn marks on them…just like those of the dead monsters. "Oi, Cheney. You got any Ethers or anything?"

The huntsman nodded and tossed him a small, palm-sized bottle from his bag. The bearded man hungrily chugged down the green fluid after uncorking it, downing the entire drink in one gulp. He tossed the empty bottle back to the Cheney, who placed it back in his bag as was his policy with items. Why throw it away when they could possibly refill it later?

"I'll probably have to see if Kanin can heal these later." He said, looking down to his hands.

Suddenly, a powerful shiver ran up and down the spines of both Cid and Ensei.

"I don't think it's getting that chilly out here." Cheney joked lightly.

"I'm not cold." Ensei retorted. "I just got the feeling that something terrible happened…like…like…"

"…like I just lost a major investment?" Cid's words neatly finished Ensei's thought process.

"Yeah, that's the feeling." The katana wielding warrior agreed.

"Well, it was probably just your imagination." The Hunter assured. "I mean, what are the chances?"

Ensei and Cid glanced at each other before simultaneously shrugging. Cheney was probably right…

…Oh how wrong he was…

**(With the rest of Clan Gully)**

"I still can't believe you blew up our wagon…"

"Well....I'd like to think of it more as…saving a life…"

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T MIND, WE COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" Sir Loin roared, his Xankbras arcing downward and leaving a chest length gash on the front of a Baknamy. Two more monsters, another goblin and a wolf, took either side of him and charged, the goblin grabbing his left arm and the wolf sinking its teeth into his right side's flesh.

Luso instinctively made a bee line toward the Seeq, the effects of Hurdy's Battle Chant still influencing his body. The boy perceived the wolf as the greater of the two threats and veered himself towards it. The wolf, though seeing the Fighter coming, bit even harder into Loin, the portly Lanista letting out a horrid scream.

Luso stopped just as he reached the wolf, avoiding a collision into the side of the beast. He brought both of his blades above him and swiftly plunged them into the wolf's fleshy tissue. A painful howl erupted form the canine's maw as it dislodged its teeth from Loin's side and slumped down onto the ground.

With the canine gone, Loin could now focus on the Baknamy, which was thrown off of him within a moment's notice and neatly cut by his Greatsword.

The Seeq placed his hand onto his side and covered the bite wound, falling onto one knee in the process. Adelle jogged over to his side, gently laying Maria down on the ground next to him. The silver haired girl examined the wound closely after moving hand. The bite wasn't too deep, but it had penetrated his dermis, the most painful layer of the skin.

"_Smart move, Luso_." Adelle commented inwardly. "_If you would've pushed the wolf off, it would've torn the flesh off of dad too_."

"Is it serious?" Luso asked while staying ever vigilant.

"He'll be alright." She uncorked a potion and handed it to the Seeq, who then downed the concoction hastily. "Go find Kanin and the others. I've got everything under control over here."

"Right."

……………………………..

A Baknamy swung his fist at Kanin, who ceremoniously parried the punch with her staff. Then, using the momentum of her following twirl, smacked the goblin dead center in the head with the crook of her staff.

Hurdy and Auggie kept a healthy distance from the front line of the battle. With the lack of Mist in the region, the Sage was as good as useless and Hurdy was supplying his White Mage clan mate with a Battle Chant.

"Auggie, how many more are there?" Kanin asked, landing on top of a wolf after a high jump. The Nu Mou surveyed the area with his 'sixth sense', counting around nine Mist signatures which he assumed were monsters.

"I'd say nine…" He hesitated for a moment. "Wait! There are two more heading directly this way…and they're quite large."

"What!?"

The moment Kanin let her guard down, a wolf pounced at her, drool flying from its mouth as it drew ever closer. The girl had hardly any time to turn around when…

"_Fire_…"

Without warning, the canine erupted in a short burst of flames, scorching through its hide. It followed the stop, drop, and roll principle; rolling along the ground in a desperate attempt to put the fire out before it passed out from the pain. The smell of charred flesh overtook the area.

"Who's there!?" Kanin called out as she and Hurdy looked around.

A single Paladin brandishing a beautiful Knightsword and a Black Mage with rod and gray covered book in hand descended from the cliff face surrounding them. All eyes were locked onto the two figures as they approached the group, a refined air around them.

"Are all of you alright?" Raven queried, his _Save the Queen_ shimmering in the evening sun.

"Ah, Raven, was it?" Auggie responded while turning his head in the direction of the Mist signature. "All of us are quite healthy, though a tad exhausted."

"Hmm…I see…" The Paladin's eyes darted over to the group of eight remaining monsters, some trembling and stepping back in fear at the sight of him. "Say no more."

He snapped his left hand fingers curtly.

"Crow…dispose of these vile beasts…"

Silently, the Black Mage closed the small, gray colored book he was reading and placed it into a bag on his person. He stepped forward in front of the group and raised his rod above his head while simultaneously grabbing an Ether from his bag with his left. He downed the magic replenishing fluid, tossing the vacant bottle to the side, and in a still, quiet voice he said…

"_Thundara_."

A bright yellow, mystical energy began to gather above the heads of the cluster of monsters, glowing more radiant with each passing second. Suddenly, the Magic was released in what could most simply be called a bolt of lightning.

And judging by the painful roars from its targets, a powerful bolt at that...

Hurdy and Kanin both winced slightly as the lightning spell decimated the bodies of four monsters: two Baknamy and two wolves. The remaining four monsters stared in shock at the raw power of the bolt, before giving into instincts of self preservation and escaping with their lives.

"Is everyone okay?" Luso called out breathlessly, approaching the group after a long sprint. "Was that lightning before!?"

"Hey, Luso!" Hurdy exclaimed. "We're alright. Mr. Raven and Mr. Crow saved us."

"Really? Thanks, you two."

"Don't bother mentioning it; Crow did all the work." The Paladin admitted, gesturing to his partner.

Luso cleanly sheathed both of his blades and approached the Black Mage, holding out is hand in front of him. The yellow eyed silhouette that was Crow's face watched the boy's outstretched hand as some sort of odd gesture. The Mage, keeping silent, simply walked around the Fighter and passed Raven's side, taking out his book once again.

"What's his problem?" The Grimoire keeper thought aloud as Kanin, Hurdy, and Auggie came closer to him.

"Take no offense. He is just the anti-social type." Raven half whispered to the boy before walking after his partner. "Now where is Lady Maria?"

"She's with Sir Loin and Adelle. Don't worry, she's safe." Luso assured.

"Alright, lead me to her."

Everyone gathered themselves up, Luso offering a hand to Kanin who was quite worn out from the battle and Hurdy taking Auggie's hand as a sort of 'seeing eye Moogle'. It was after a few seconds of traveling that a certain thought returned to Luso's mind.

"_I'm probably going to have to explain what happened to the wagon_…"

**(Northern Part of the Caravan)**

"That seems like the last of them." Andie Kelt proclaimed, advancing towards Sothe who sat on a single large stone.

"What's the damage report?" The green haired caravan leader queried.

"We've lost about five wagons to the attack. Some passengers were wounded, but there were no casualties."

Sothe exhaled a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I suggest we move quickly to the Jade Wood and regroup. Make sure to spread the word throughout the convoy."

The Falzen commander performed a curt nod, preparing to walk away when she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder.

"I don't believe that this was simply a random attack..."

Andie continued to face forward.

"Explain…"

"I'm positive you noticed it also, but these monsters…they were all controlled by something…someone…"

"…music?"

"So you heard it too?"

"Indeed. Every time that these monsters attacked, someone was playing what sounded like a woodwind instrument." She proclaimed. "But the question is…who was the musician?"

Sothe paused for only a moment. Something told him that he would regret what he was about to suggest.

"Clan Gully…there was a Moogle in their clan…he had a flute."

Andie turned towards the convoy leader with a sharp twist, their eyes meeting each other's pupils.

"And also…Cid and his reinforcements never arrived to help. Don't you find that odd?"

Her gaze softened.

"As the leader of this caravan, it's not wise for me to be biased. If there's even the slightest chance, then I have no choice…and as your employer, you have no choice as well…"

She remained quiet for a few moments, her eyes now unable to face his. He quietly walked away from her, returning to the smooth rock he had previously sat upon. A grim look crossed his face as he stared towards the ground, his arms supporting his head.

"Tonight…bring me that Moogle…"

**A startling declaration from Sothe! What will Andie do?**

**(End Chapter Twelve)**

**Character Corner**

**(Andie Kelt)**

**Job:** Fighter/ Paladin

**Height:** 177 cm

**Weight:** 128 lbs

**Race: **Hume

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:** Tan

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Sun Blade and Sun Blade

**Helm: **Barrette

**Armor: **Minerva Bustier

**Shoes:** Spiked Boots

**Accessories:** Empyreal Armband

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Cat

**Favorite Food:** Anything Sweet

**Favorite Drink:** Lemon Berry Tea

**Fears: **Failing to protect a client. Losing a comrade.

**Association:** Clan Falzen (Leader)

**Favorite Color:** White

**(Trivia)**

-Andie Kelt and Clan Falzen are based off of the original Clan Falzen from the Shonen jump manga _Double Arts_. I thought it a waste that such cool character designs and concepts go to waste, so I incorporated them into the story. Her name is a combination of Commander Kelt, the _Double Art's_ Falzen leader, and Andie Frau, its newest member. (_All credit goes to Double Art's author for their creation_)

**Author's Notes**

Alright, a little over six thousand words total isn't bad for an update, huh? Once again, trying to update sooner, but I've been swamped with homework lately.

Until next time, see you.


	13. Night of Sledgehammer

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with another chapter of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

"Tonight…bring me that Moogle…"

Andie hesitated for a few seconds, mentally debating her duty to her client's wishes and her base instincts. Were she to go against an employer's orders, it would tarnish the reputation that she and her clan had struggled to bring up to this point.

"I won't be gambling this caravan's safety on the chance he might be innocent. It's for the greater good…"

His eyes locked with the blonde woman's own pupils, his narrowing with grim determination, hers full of internal struggle. She remained silent, her eyes tearing away from his and falling to the ground. Her fist was tightly clenched in hidden defiance.

"…failing to cooperate will only prove their guilt…and if that happens…take him by force…"

She released her fist and let out a heavy, burdened sigh.

"Yes, sir…"

_A duty that surpasses the heart_

_A burden that eclipses the sun_

_and brings forth the night_

**Chapter 13: Night of Sledgehammer**

It was now well past the evening when the caravan located a suitable place to camp for the night. The convoy settled down in an area in the Bisga Greenlands known as the Jadewood.

The Jadewood had always been a forest known not only for its ethereal beauty, but for the quality of its green-hued bark as well; a perfect place to repair any of the wagons that had been damaged only a few hours earlier. The fact that it was on the route to the Galleria Deep only added to its usefulness.

Somewhere along the outskirts of the caravan's position, Clan Gully and their cohorts had made up their camp the best they could, what with most of their belongings being incinerated in Adelle's _mishap_. Fortunately, their fellow travelers, grateful for their protection in the monster attack, loaned them enough spare tents to house them for the night.

The males of Clan Gully, Sir Loin, Professor Auggie, and the Raven-Crow duo all sat somewhere in a circular pattern around a small but bright campfire, each basking in the warm glow of the dancing flames. Said Paladin and Black Mage had decided to keep a closer eye on their client Maria after the Baknamy-wolf assault earlier that evening.

For the most part, the men and boys were just passing the time. Hurdy, keeping with his musical occupation, played a soft, relaxing tune with his flute to everyone's unspoken enjoyment. Masculine chuckles erupted from Loin and Ensei every once in a while as they fondly recalled memories of the so called "good ol' days". Auggie ran his fingers over the Braille of his book, with Crow taking the more visual approach to reading. Cid rested against a conveniently placed log while Cheney polished his bow beside Luso, who simply laid back and stargazed. Lastly, Raven sat next to his partner, most likely in deep thought.

"We'll be back in an hour or so." Adelle remarked, emerging from one of the larger tents and nonchalantly swinging a towel over her shoulder as Kanin and Maria followed closely behind her. All male heads turned in their direction.

"And just where do you think you three are going?" Cid, Sir Loin, and Raven all asked in unison.

"Relax." The silver haired girl answered, continuing on her path. "We're just going to take a dip. I saw a small pool on the way here and thought it would be perfect to take a bath."

"Very well. I will accompany you, Lady Maria." Raven announced while beginning to rise from his position.

"Oh, no need." The brown haired girl remarked. "Ms. Adelle is enough protection, and it would be quite…improper for you to come along." The Paladin dwelt on the thought for a moment before coming to a similar realization as his client, turning a slight tinge of red in the process.

"Alright, you can go." Loin agreed. "Just try not to blow the forest up, dear." The sarcasm in his voice was evident. Adelle simply huffed before stamping away, Maria and Kanin following in her wake.

The Seeq began to snigger to himself, leaning back against a rotting log and placing his hands behind his head. A few short moments of silence passed, before Cid reminded the Lanista of an important factor.

"You do realize that you're paying for that wagon, don't you?"

The portly, bipedal pig released a dejected sigh.

"…Of course…"

It was then that Luso's stomach let out a small growl, audible enough to be heard over Hurdy's playing. Everyone careened their heads towards his position with the chocolate haired boy smiling awkwardly.

"Getting kind of hungry…"

"I am quite famished myself." Auggie added with a lighthearted tone, his Dreamhare relaxing in his lap. "Would we have anything to eat?"

"Well most of it kinda….combusted…" Sir Loin began, searching for the right word. "…but I'm sure we could scrounge up something in the forest. Ya know…live off the land."

Raven stood to his feet, his Save the Queen dangling in its sheath at his side. Crow, book in hand, mirrored his action seconds later, standing fully erect.

"Shall we be off then, gentlemen? I've heard the cockatrice population around here is especially succulent."

Cid raised himself from the ground, at the same time gesturing for Cheney and Sir Loin to stand up as well.

"Alright, the five of us will go gather food. The rest of you will stay here on guard. Ensei, make sure to keep everyone safe." The Revgaji ordered, paying special attention to his Parivir cohort. The remainder of the group nodded in conjunction.

"Remain here, Crow." Raven ordered, turning to his associate. "One of us should stay behind in case Lady Maria returns."

The Black Mage quietly bowed his head and with that, the hunting party took off into the woods. A few minutes passed and silence then pervaded the campsite once again, other than the occasional chirp of birds or movement of small forest creatures in the distance. Everyone simply returned to what they had been doing previously.

Luso eyed Crow from afar for a few moments, the mage flipping pages periodically. Two minutes passed before the boy had realized that he was too absorbed in his book to actually notice his gaze. With a sigh, the fighter approached the magician from the front, the brim of the spellcaster's hat concealing his face.

"Seems you're really into reading, huh?" He asked inquisitively yet sincerely.

Luso stood directly in front of him, blocking the light of the fire. The mage snapped his fingers twice, the second attempt producing a small flame an inch above his index finger. The blaze illuminated the pages and once again made reading possible.

"I suppose." The Black Mage's first words were surprisingly youthful in tone, perhaps in their late teens from what he could tell.

"Hey, that's pretty cool." The brown haired boy remarked, referring to the makeshift 'candle' the mage had created. He planted himself next to the Mist user, leaning back against a hefty fallen log. "So you can do magic?"

"Yes."

"I wish I could do magic too, but I'm not really that cut out for it. I can't use Mist like everyone else…"

Crow's yellow glowing eyes seemed to widen at the boy's statement, a memory shot through his mind. His hands began to convulse while gripping his book, the trembling growing ever stronger with each passing moment.

"…_He always looks only at you! You were always in the way, little brother_!"

"…_Finally…he's finally looking my way now_…"

Then, he suddenly stopped moving, calming down though panting heavily. The mage simply returned to his book as if nothing had happened. Conversation had obviously stopped at that point. Apparently, he wasn't the talkative type, and what was with his reaction just now? Luso awkwardly drummed his fingers against the earth, searching for a new topic.

"Good evening, guys…"

A lone, blonde haired woman attired in the staple Falzen outfit approached the campsite from the woods, greeting those present with a laidback smile. All eyes turned to her, but soon relaxed as the familiar face registered in their respective minds.

"Oh, it's just you, Kelt." Ensei remarked, subtly removing his hand from the handle of his katana. "Thought you might've been an enemy or something." The samurai studied her face for a moment after his comment, noticing the faintest and quickest of twitches, though a twitch nonetheless.

"Good to see you're on guard, though." She retorted with a slack smile.

"Ah, Ms. Kelt…" Professor Auggie started, closing his book and correctly identifying her voice "What brings you to our lovely campsite this fine evening?"

"Well I was just hoping to pass on a message from Sothe." Andie replied. She approached Hurdy, who had just finished a light tune. The Moogle looked up to her in wonder. "Says he'd like to speak with you, buddy."

"Me, kupo?" The musician placed his instrument down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Haven't a clue. He just said he needed to ask you a favor."

Hurdy stood from his seat with a hop, his cerulean colored pompom making a slight bounce as he landed. He approached Andie's side while skipping, stopping next to her.

"Perhaps…one of you should accompany him?" Auggie asked, turning towards Ensei. The Parivir gave him a perplexed look while Andie hesitated for a moment, scanning her mind for a suitable excuse.

"Oh, no need. I will take him there myself. He's safe with me..." She stated while waving his suggestion off.

The Nu Mou sluggishly raised himself up, closing his tome with him. His Dreamhare leapt to his shoulder in a single bound, wiggling its fluffy cotton ball of a tail.

"On the contrary, Ms. Kelt…" The Sage smirked, his blind eyes directed up into the trees. His Staff of the Magi became a pillar of support for him. "…I do believe five against a single Moogle is quite the unfair situation."

"W-What do you mean…" Her stuttering and hesitation were evident now. She unconsciously reached for her ornate, knife weapons while everyone's eyes were focused on Auggie.

"Your clan members are pretty skilled." Ensei commented, his hand once again finding itself to the handle of his katana. "I'm surprised I didn't notice them until now."

Suddenly, a metal arrow whizzed out from the forest canopy above, hurtling directly towards the bearded samurai's skull. Saishuu Kirihana appeared in his hands and the projectile was effortlessly knocked out of the air before anyone else had time to react. On instinct, Luso and Crow both brandished their respective blades and rods and jumped up, scanning the surroundings for the source of the projectile.

Andie remained quiet for a moment, her eyes darting over to the confused Moogle at her side. Auggie could sense her Mist signature spiking and instinctively knew what to do. The aged Nu Mou held his bandaged free hand in front of him and began concentrating, quickly drawing in the surrounding Mist.

"_Aero_."

A small, magical whirlwind enveloped Hurdy, blowing back the Falzen leader a few feet in the process. The Moogle began to panic for a moment, before noticing that the winds whipping around him weren't inflicting any damage to him at all. It was as if they were shielding him.

Auggie, following up on his spell, forcefully pulled his hand backwards while clenching it, as if pulling an object backwards. Before he could even register what was happening, the musician was hovering a few inches above the ground, moving in the Professor's direction. The whirlwinds ceased as the Moogle landed safely next to the Sage.

"_Such masterful control over a spell_." Crow admired from afar. "_Who is this Nu Mou_?"

Ensei and Andie stared each other down, neither flinching in even the slightest manner.

The blond haired woman silently and gradually raised her hand above her, snapping her fingers. Three more Falzen members dropped gracefully from the trees, each landing in a smooth crouch.

Gertie, a teenage Viera with neck length white hair, wielded a sledgehammer, the handle the same length as her body. Belinda, another Viera with longer white hair and a more feminine physique than her clan mate firmly clenched a Serpent Staff in her palms. A single horn protruded out of the headband she wore. The last was Claire, a blond Hume that stood with arms crossed, as if the large Claymore strapped to her back had no weight at all.

"What is the meaning of this, Andie?" Ensei queried calmly.

"I don't wish to cause any trouble…" She said with grim determination. "…simply hand over that Moogle…and we'll be on our way."

"What do you want with Hurdy?" Barked Luso. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Whether or not he has is none of my concern…" The Falzen commander retorted, taking a battle stance. "…I was simply told to bring him back..." Her three subordinates each took similar stances.

"…And if necessary…to use force."

**(With Adelle, Kanin, and Maria)**

"You were right, Ms. Adelle. That was very relaxing indeed." Maria thought aloud, slipping on a plain, olive colored dress from behind a tree. She stepped into her shoes before tossing her used towel over her shoulder.

Coming out from behind the tree, the brunette eyed the freshwater pool they had used as a makeshift bath. It was surprisingly clean on account of being located in the middle of a forest. The water seeming to sparkle as the moon's light began to reflect off of it.

"What did I tell you? Nothing like a nice bath after a long day's work." Adelle added, running her towel through her silver locks. She adjusted her bow, making sure it was just right, before taking a seat on the large stone under her.

Kanin sat next to her, slipping on and lacing her boots, her staff lying to her right. Maria skipped over to the two girls, plopping down on the free side of Adelle. Quiet reigned for a few long moments, each girl simply enjoying nature during the comfortable silence.

"…It must be very exciting being in a clan." Maria remarked aloud, bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms around her shins.

"Well…it is a lot of hard work…" Kanin said with sigh.

"…Sure is, but there's never a boring day." Adelle agreed.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to join a clan." The brown haired girl sighed, her eyes lowering to the water's surface. "Unfortunately, it seems my body wasn't designed for dangers of clan life."

"Being a governor's daughter couldn't be all bad, could it?" Adelle queried with a glint in her eye. "I mean…the most delicious food, the most beautiful outfits, and being waited on hand and foot seems like a great life to me."

"True, a royal life like mine is envied by many a person, but there's one thing both of you have that I could never hope to obtain."

Adelle and Kanin both gave her confused stares, silently beckoning for her to continue.

"Simply freedom…" She spoke softly and wistfully. "One of royal blood like me has no control over their future. Everything is and has always been decided for me, from food to clothing..." She paused, her voice becoming more somber. "…even love…"

She stood, brushing the bottom of her dress. The pale girl then began to wade into the bathing pool they had used earlier, her feet making small splashing sounds with each step and ripples reverberating across the water's surface. She stopped in the middle of the moon's reflection upon the water before twirling around to face them.

A sad smile played at her lips.

"The only thing that I've ever wanted…is freedom…"

"If all you wanted was freedom, all you had to do was ask..."

By the time Maria had whipped around towards the source of the voice, a dozen Baknamy had already surrounded the three girls along with the pool. A cold, purple hand instantly crept its way over the brown girl's mouth while another arm snaked its way around the female's thin waist, hoisting her up off of the ground and silencing her.

Maria turned her head as best as she could, viewing the ragged mask of a Luchorpan; and on top of the beast's neck, a Moogle Animist gazed down at her helpless form and whispered into her ear.

"…_We_ will give you the freedom you desire…"

Adelle and Kanin burst forward from their positions, both making bee lines at the violet colored goblin. The Moogle brought his flute up to his lips and played a quick note. Two of the Baknamy surrounding the pool rushed at the oncoming White Mage and cat-themed girl, cutting them off.

"Get out of the way!" Adelle roared as she delivered a hefty punch at a goblin squarely in its abdomen. The beast fell backwards and the girl used its falling body as a stepping stone to reach Maria.

The Moogle played another quick, high pitched note, and the Luchorpan leapt backwards into the air, a struggling brunette in its arms. The remainder of the dozen Baknamy all began to trudge into the pool, surrounding the two females.

"He's getting away!" Kanin called out, struggling against a Baknamy while mentally scolding herself for not bringing her staff along. A well placed kick in the Goblin's groin region earned not only her freedom, but a massive whelp from the creature as well.

"Kanin, I'm going after Maria." Adelle ordered as the goblins carefully formed a circle around the two girls, who were both standing back to back. "I need you to head back to the camp and warn everyone about what's happened."

The White Mage nodded as the silver-haired girl reached into her back pocket and pulled out her last grey orb. She chucked it at the ground, the ball producing a large, billowing smokescreen that covered their two forms.

"Go!"

**(With Ensei, Luso, and the others)**

"…And if necessary…to use force."

"Really?" Ensei's eyes narrowed, tossing Saishuu Kirihana and its scabbard to the side.

Before Luso's mind had registered what had just happened, Ensei was already standing beside him, the man's left hand on the boy's shoulder and the boy's Atmos Blade in the man's right hand. A quick glance by the brunette towards the holster confirmed it to be his.

"I'm going to have to borrow this for a second, Luso."

"So it's come down to this, huh?" Andie sighed remorsefully. She raised her forearm into the air before bringing it down in a swift chopping motion. "Capture that Moogle."

Three of the four Falzen girls surrounding her burst forth, Andie with her pair of Swordbreakers charging through the middle while Claire and Gertie took the flanks. Belinda kept her position, forcing her Serpent Staff into the ground and beginning to chant.

"Hurdy! Battle Chant!" Luso called, and at once the bright red glow began to envelop him as the Moogle began playing.

"Gertie, you take the Black Mage. Claire, you have Luso." She ordered as the trio grew ever nearer. "I'll handle Ensei."

She leapt into the air, hurtling directly towards Ensei. Her Swordbreakers shone with a bright light that illuminated the area around her. Though what the Parivir assumed was the glimmer of the moon on her two knives turned out to be something far more deadly.

"_Holy Blade_!"

Ensei brought the Atmos Blade up to parry as the dagger pair came down, metal ringing off of metal and bright light flashing. Their deadly dance continued as Ensei skillfully blocked each fluid attack with his single blade.

"Luso, don't let her get near Auggie and Hurdy!" The samurai called, evading yet another slash.

Claire bolted past the interlocking of blades between Andie and Ensei, pulling out the heavy Claymore from the scabbard on her back. The only thing that stood between her and the musician that was her objective was a fourteen year old greenhorn.

And if she had to cut him down to reach her target, then she would do it without hesitation.

Orders were absolute.

……………………..

Crow skillfully dodged to the right as the head of Gertie's sledgehammer plummeted and left its signature in the grassy earth beneath them. The girl lifted it up with minimal effort, making another wide horizontal arc which was also easily evaded.

Fearing the potential danger of another magic user in the fight, Andie had signaled Gertie to lead him out of the area if a fight had indeed broken out. The duo was now locked in combat a little ways away from the campsite.

"You're pretty light on your feet for a Black Mage." The short Viera commented, continuing her chain of swings.

The spellcaster brought his rod up to parry this time as she made another wide arc like a scythe cutting down a field of wheat. The two blunt weapons interlocked one another.

"Or perhaps you're just not fast enough to hit me." She could almost feel the smirk from behind the silhouette that was his face. The two pushed off of each other, gliding above the earth for half a second before skidding to a halt. A stare down ensued.

"Perhaps…" She remarked with a smirk of her own. Seconds passed, before a green glow began to surround the young rabbit-eared girl. To Crow, the girl seemed to grow calmer as the radiance intensified. Not only that, but as the Black Mage's gaze started downward, he noticed that her calf muscles were becoming more defined.

"_Hmm…I know this spell_." Crow said inwardly. "_Leap: an enhancement spell that stimulates the muscles in the user's legs to increase speed and mobility. So she's a Green Mage then_…"

The light subsided and true to the spell's name, the girl leapt high enough into the air to even surprise Crow. She plummeted down with a speed that even the Black Mage was barely able to parry in time. His block wasn't enough though, and the rod soon gave way to sledgehammer, forcing the spellcaster to backstep to avoid being crushed.

Gertie would give him no time to regroup though. As soon as she landed, she rocketed forth, catching the mage off guard yet again. Crow brought his rod up once again, another futile endeavor.

"FOOORRREEE!!!"

The Green Mage overpowered his block, sending him soaring about twenty feet. The rod wielding spellcaster managed to regain his composure midair, landing on his feet in what could only be called a feat of pure acrobatics.

Gertie prepared herself for another rush, but Crow was determined not to let it happen again.

"_Fire!_"

Flames burst forth from his palm, tearing through the oxygen and mist in the air and heading directly for his opponents position. What perplexed him the most was how the girl kept her position as the spell drew ever closer to her.

Then, the spell simply bounced back….and now it was coming for him.

He executed a dodge roll to the side, escaping the magic by a hair's breadth. The fire collided into an old oak behind him, producing a cloud of smoke large enough to conceal the Black Mage for a few precious moments.

**(With Cid, Sir Loin, Cheney, and Raven)**

"Whew, I tell ya! This one's gonna make a meal!" Loin hollered heartily, eyeing the plump Cockatrice as it lay knocked out on the ground below. He stuck his Xankbras into the ground to use as a support to lean on.

"Indeed." Cid proclaimed. "I can hardly wait to sink my teeth into a fine morsel like this one."

"Hey, Cid!" Cheney called out from high atop a tree branch, his eyes peering over the forest canopy to spot a few columns of smoke rising in the distance. "I think we might have some trouble. There's some smoke over where the campsite is."

"It's probably just the campfire." Raven suggested from below. "It was a tad strong when we left."

"I don't remember starting _three _fires, do you?"

Raven, Cid, and Sir Loin all rose from their positions.

"Let's go."

**(With Crow and Gertie)**

Crow panted heavily from behind a tree, the bark covered plant just large enough to conceal his form from view. Those blows from his opponent's sledgehammer were beginning to take a toll on him.

"Come on out, Mr. Black Mage." Gertie called out childishly from out in the clearing, her weapons slung over her shoulder. "You can't hide forever."

The spellcaster grunted from behind his tree before slumping to the ground, releasing a large sigh.

"_Gertie, the Anti-Mage fighter of Clan Falzen…she's much more skilled then her age lets on_." He retrieved one of his last two potions from his side pouch and uncorked it, downing the fluid hastily. Instantly, he began to feel some of his strength and vitality return to him.

"_What's more is that annoying Reflect of hers_…" He peeked around the edge of the tree, careful not to make any unnecessary sound. "…_I'm almost certain she's wearing a Mirror Mail, which would eliminate the chance of dispelling it even if I had the means to_."

"Aww come on out, Mr. Black Mage…" She coaxed again, inspecting the surrounding tree line. "I won't hurt you. Commander Kelt said to go easy on you…"

"_Calm down...calm down…there has to be a way to get past the Reflect_…" He scanned the girl from his position, looking for something, anything that would help his situation. His glowing, yellow eyes fell upon her Sledgehammer.

Her _metal_ Sledgehammer.

"_That's it_…"

……………………..

Gertie huffed.

"Maybe he just ran away…"

Her sentence was cut short as a shadowed figure with a rimmed, pointy hat and bright, golden eyes charged her from the front. His rod was firmly clenched in his hand.

"There you are!" The girl made a bee line at him as well, her Leap enhancement still as effective as when she had cast it.

The two spellcasters rushed at each other, neither veering off course. Gertie brought her sledgehammer high above her head and brought it down as the duo met in the middle. Crow performed an overhead, horizontal parry, just barely managing to keep his composure under the force of the blow.

The two remained locked in that position, the Viera pressing her hammer down with all her might, while Crow dropped to one knee to support the weight.

"You Black Mage's aren't all that tough without your magic." Gertie commented, clearly overpowering her foe.

The spellcaster chuckled.

"When did I ever say I stopped using my magic?"

Crow's rod began to first glow a bright yellow, before further progressing into a coating electrical sparks. Gertie continued to press him down devoid of fear. No matter the spell, her Mirror Mail would surely protect her. His spell would bounce back at him, and he would lose.

"Reflect this."

The voltage reached its maximum.

"_Thundara_!"

The electricity was loosed all at once, and traveled down the length of her sledgehammer. She let out a horrid scream as the energy ripped its way through her body. The current continued on as seconds passed, and she found herself unable to let go of her weapon. It was not of any emotional attachment; her body simply refused to listen to her brain.

Crow cut the magic off at this point; he was running low on Mist as it was. Gertie's body slumped to the ground, landing with a thud. Small, electrical impulses still lingered and danced around her frame.

"W-What did you do?" She asked weakly, raising her neck with great effort. The rest of her body wouldn't move.

"Your Sledgehammer's long reach is quite helpful for a direct attacker like yourself. However, it was also your weakness." Crow began to explain. "Your Reflect spell surrounds your body on all sides by a radius of about three feet, but your weapon is much longer than that. Long enough to be outside Reflect's range."

He paused, before continuing on.

"That, coupled with the fact that it was primarily made out of metal, made it a prime target for a Thunder spell."

He turned away from her, facing the tree that had previously been set on fire by his reflected fire spell.

"In essence, it was a giant lightning rod."

A quick whispering of 'Blizzard' silenced the dancing flames working their way up the tree's bark. A coating of ice covered the burns left behind. He turned back to her.

"I simply channeled the electricity into your hammer from my rod. Your weapon guided it past the Reflect and straight into your body. Don't worry though; I toned down the current enough to simply paralyze your nervous system. You should be able to move about within a few hours."

He reached into his side pouch and pulled out the last of his potions, placing the bottle in front of her face. The Mage then began to walk around her towards the direction of the campsite.

"When you can move again…drink it."

A few moments of silence passed as he continued towards the campsite.

"Wait! You're not part of Clan Gully. Who are you?"

The Black Mage stopped his tracks as she called out to him, though he didn't turn to face her. Then, he began walking again, his boots brushing across the grass.

"…Just a nameless crow…"

**The Black Mage triumphs! Crow spreads his wings in victory!**

**(End Chapter Thirteen)**

**

* * *

****Character Corner**

**(Gertie Frau)**

**Job:** Green Mage

**Height:** 161 cm

**Weight:** 101 lbs

**Race: **Viera

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Skin/Fur Color:** Dark

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Sledgehammer

**Helm: **Cacusha

**Armor: **Falzen Armor

**Shoes:** Spiked Boots

**Accessories:** Magic Ring

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Dreamhare

**Favorite Food:** Carrot Cake

**Favorite Drink:** Carrot Juice

**Fears: **Bears, Bombs (the monster)

**Association:** Clan Falzen (Member)

**Favorite Color:** White

**(Trivia)**

-Gertie was changed from her original design as a Hume into a Viera to keep with a rabbit theme. The Green Mage's Leap skill worked well with this theme, so she was turned into a Green Mage.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

And there you have it. Sorry about the long time for updating. I was on vacation. (Authors need a break every once in a while).

So the story has officially moved to the FFTA2 section, where it rightfully belongs. Thanks to whoever got the section up, by the way.

Until next time.


	14. Night of Subterfuge

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with another chapter of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

"Where are we going!?" A captive Maria shouted as she struggled in the Luchorpan's arms. The creature darted between the trees at a breakneck pace, the Moogle Animist sitting on its violet shoulders. "I demand to know where you are taking me!"

"Please just be silent for now, milady…" The Animist responded in a small voice, his eyes focused on her own. The brown haired girl was surprised at his unusually quite tone, not to mention his gaze. He seemed to be…pleading with her. "I promise you everything will be alright. You must trust us on this."

"Who…Who are you?"

The Luchorpan increased its speed and the Moogle ignored her, keeping his eyes from falling down to her form. Thirty seconds of silence passed until they approached a small, grassy clearing, shielded from white moonlight by the branches of the forest canopy above it.

Two figures stood in the middle, one significantly taller than the other. Their dark green cloaks reached down to the earth, brushing the grass with the swaying wind. The nighttime darkness left only a silhouette of what lay under their matching hoods.

The purple goblin landed in an easy crouch in front of the two before lifting up while gently placing Maria on her feet.

"I-I demand to know what is going on here!" The brown haired girl yelled, stomping her foot on the ground. "How dare you try to impede me from my mission. Do you realize what is at stake here if I fail in reaching my destination..."

The two hooded individuals stood unflinching as her voice continued to rise.

"…Who do you think you are!?"

An eerie silence pervaded the area as a calm, almost ghostly wind passed by. The two figures' cloaks rustled and flapped with the breeze. The gust managed to gain enough power to blow the hood off of the taller figure.

His voice was still and small.

"Your brother…"

The girl stared in a mix of shock and disbelief as the hood was lifted. Forest green hair, a lanky but toned body structure, and piercing yellow eyes that seemed to bore into her soul directed their gaze at her.

Maria's breath left her body.

"Sothe….!?"

_Oh, how we fear_

_That which we cannot comprehend_

**Chapter Fourteen: Night of Subterfuge**

"Luso, don't let her get near Auggie and Hurdy!" The samurai called, evading yet another slash from Andie.

Claire bolted past the interlocking of blades between Andie and Ensei, pulling out the heavy Claymore from the scabbard on her back. The only thing that stood between her and the musician that was her objective was a fourteen year old greenhorn.

And if she had to cut him down to reach her target, then she would do it without hesitation.

Orders were absolute.

"Hurdy! Battle Chant me now!" Luso called to the Moogle over his shoulder.

The musician had just barely managed to play the tune in time as Claire delivered a powerful, downward strike at Luso, who parried it horizontally above his head. The brown-haired boy's arm and leg muscles began to grow more defined during their power struggle, presenting him with enough might to force her back with a hefty swing of his Sweep Blade.

A stare down ensued, both combatants focused on the other with weapons raised. A nervous calm crept up between them as each warrior clenched his handle tighter.

Rustling of leaves above the blue-eyed fighter alerted him to the last Falzen member's presence. A single, metal arrow blasted forth from a tree branch, hurtling straight for Hurdy and Auggie's position. Luso bolted into action, jumping back a few feet and bringing his Atmos Blade in front of him. The aerodynamic steel rod bounced of the lightning shaped blade with a ring and hit the grass with a thud.

"_Nice save, Luso. I completely forgot about their archer_." Ensei remarked inwardly as Andie's flurry of twin daggers kept his sword occupied.

Claire brought her sword around in a sweeping spin, causing Luso to plunge himself to the ground to avoid a death blow. Even in mid-swing, a second arrow rocketed forth from the trees, piercing through leaves in its path and heading straight for a crouched Luso. The fighter performed a dodge roll to the side before skillfully, yet luckily landing on his feet.

"_They're starting to coordinate their direct and ranged attacks. Not to mention being on defense creates a huge disadvantage_." Auggie noticed. "_Be careful, Luso Clemens_…"

……………….

"I'm sorry, Ensei, but you're boy is no match for Claire." Andie stated as the two came to a deadlock of blades. "That girl is the epitome of Falzen strength and ideals."

"Is that so?" The Parivir asked mockingly. The commander narrowed her eyes.

"There is no reason for needless bloodshed, Ensei. This is a pointless fight."

Ensei smirked, pushing Andie back a few meters almost effortlessly.

"That's the difference between us, Andie. You need a reason to fight…" His smirk widened into a grin. A pale beam of moonlight gave the Sweep Blade a soft shimmer.

"…I don't."

……………….

"Move out of the way, boy." Claire remarked, twirling her claymore around in her hand as if it was weightless. "I'd rather not have to kill an inexperienced child if not ordered to."

Luso simply fixed his gaze upon hers, eyes full of determination while he breathed heavily. The sound of his hands strengthening their grip on his Atmos Blade seemed to coincide with the sound of the bowstring being pulled back in the trees.

"I repeat, child. Out of the way!" Claire dashed at him from the front, making a stabbing motion at his head with her claymore. The boy fell for her feint as a blocked swing was followed by an uppercut with her free hand. The adolescent brunette stumbled to the side, the Atmos Blade falling a few feet away.

"Hurdy! Professor Auggie!" Luso called out, scrambling to his feet. The blonde Falzen member raised her sword and brought it down with all the power she could muster as she stopped in front of a surprised Moogle and a strangely placid Nu Mou.

Instantly, a barrier-like field covered the Sage and the Bard, causing the Hume's broadsword to bounce off of the protective bubble. The woman swung again, pressing into the barrier with her weight, but to no avail.

"What the….What's going on!?"

"I apologize, child…but I can't allow you to harm this Moogle." Auggie commented smugly, a few elderly coughs finding their way out of his throat. "…and besides…"

The Sage pointed a finger behind her. The blonde female swiveled around, barely making a parry against Luso's Atmos Blade in time.

"…it seems as though you have a previous matter to settle."

Claire pushed against his blade, but found her strength to be insufficient as the boy managed to force her off. Another stare down ensued.

Luso brought his right hand up to his mouth and bit into the blue-hued cloth that covered it up to his elbow. Claire's eyebrows raised as he began to wrap part of the cloth around the Atmos Blade's handle after clenching it firmly in his hand.

"_He's tying his hand around the handle? All that will do is limit his sword movement. What could he possibly hope to accomplish_?"

"Hurdy…" Luso called out in a low voice, sending a glance over to the pom-pom sporting composer. "….Resonate."

As if instinctively knowing what to do, Hurdy once again placed his flute up to his mouth and began to play a much faster tune than before. A soft, azure glow surrounded both his Aona Flute and the Atmos Blade. Within seconds, the lightning shaped blade began to vibrate rapidly, leaving but a small, blue-tinted yellow blur of the weapon. Claire looked on curiously.

"And what is _that_ supposed to be?" She scoffed. The brunette assumed an offensive stance.

"I really don't enjoy using it, but it's pretty handy in certain situations." He responded, smirking. The blonde Falzen member took a defensive stance in response.

"Say hello to Luso and Hurdy's second combination: Resonation."

**(The Clearing)**

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sothe….!?"

The entire field stood perfectly still, with the green haired thief breaking an ominously long silence.

"Greetings, Lady Maria…"

"What are you doing here, brother!?"

"Maria, I…"

"Answer the question, Sothe."

The caravan leader paused in deep thought. The Animist atop the Luchorpan sent him a questioning glance that seemed evoke another surge of determination in the young man.

"We are here to make sure your wedding ceremony never reaches its resolution."

Maria marched towards him briskly, her head relatively down and a strange, livid intent about her step. All eyes fell upon the brunette and her odd behavior. The girl stopped directly in front of him, her head shooting up and her pupils locking with his. Her right hand began to tremble unconsciously.

_Slap!_

A scarlet, somewhat swollen imprint blossomed on Sothe's right cheek.

"And what goals do you think such actions will accomplish, dear brother?" A single tear streamed down her face.

"So that both you and our city may continue to experience freedom. That man will continue to pillage and consume our beloved land in order to satisfy his unquenchable greed and all in the name of some benevolent power….."

Another pause ensued as her eyes traveled downward. He continued on.

"…He has already taken my only child…He shall not have my sister…"

**(With Gully and Falzen)**

"Say hello to Luso and Hurdy's second combination: Resonation."

"What sort of magic is this?" Claire pondered allowed with eyes wide open.

To be honest, she wasn't even sure if what the boy was doing was magic to begin with. She glanced over to Hurdy who continued to play at his flute with the skill of a master. His music almost seemed to coincide with the blade's movements.

"You'll see soon enough." The boy responded.

"Don't forget, boy. You're still highly outmatched…in both number and ability."

Luso caught a glimpse of Falzen's Summoner over his shoulder. The rabbit eared woman was chanting something under her breath while holding her Snake Staff high. The air seemed to be growing colder over time, most notably at the times when he'd passed her vicinity. Even if it did give him an uneasy feeling, the lowered temperature did manage to cool down his sweat covered skin.

Not to mention, the blue eyed fighter could practically feel that archer's arrowhead aimed right for his body.

"_No matter how you look at it, she's right. Ensei's busy, and Auggie can't spare a spell while shielding himself and Hurdy_." His grip tightened. "_Looks like I really have to do this on my own_."

"And you yourself are naught but an inexperienced greenhorn, who knows only how to swing a sword correctly…and that, boy, will never be enough to defeat me."

Claire began a slow pace towards him, lifting her hefty weapon and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Kirsa, stay out of this. Belinda, hold your summoning after you've channeled enough mist. I will handle him alone…and show him just what kind of life he has stepped into."

She stopped just in front of him, staring down with superior eyes. He was shaking, though the blond couldn't tell whether it was his sword causing it, or simply fear.

"Are you afraid, boy?"

He unconsciously gulped.

"Not a chance."

Luso swung the Atmos Blade with all his might, creating a blurry arc in its wake. Instinctively, Claire brought her Claymore over to parry, using only one hand…

…and played right into his hand.

A sharp, metallic ring resounded as the two pieces of steel connected with one another. Claire felt something erupting from the boy's blade. Vibrations from the sword traveled down the length of her claymore and into the nerves of her arm in a single instant. The two opponents separated, Claire clenching her arm with her free hand and Luso smiling inwardly.

"What did you do!?" She shouted, finding herself unable to unclench her hand from the claymore's handle. The nerves in her hand…no, her entire arm were trembling, like they had gone completely numb.

"Pulse..." Hurdy, who had just finished his enchantment, began to explain to Auggie from inside their barrier. "The first technique of Resonation, kupo. It is concussion-type sword attack that, upon impact, sends a violent shock or pulse to the opponent's body and nerves."

The Moogle outstretched a finger towards the vibrating Atmos Blade, as Luso continued a series of slashes at Claire.

"The idea was borrowed from a Rockbeast we once saw during training, kupo. First, we create a magical link between my instrument and his weapon like a communication device such as Whisperweed. Then, the vibrations of my sound waves travel through the link to his blade, causing it to vibrate and produce...Resonation."

"Hurdy!" Luso's call garnered the musician's attention.

Again, Hurdy began to play once more, the tempo of the piece much more rapid than that of pulse. The vibrating seemed to calm down, though the blue aura that surrounded the blade transitioned into a vibrant crimson. Both sword wielders created a healthy distance from the other.

"_Perhaps I've misjudged this boy_." She thought, observing her enemy's blade while trying to calm her own arm down. "_These vibrations are not as wild as before. That Moogle must be running low on energy. I need to end this quickly_."

Forcing her sword arm with all the strength within her, Claire managed to assume a proper stance, before rushing Luso's position. The boy stayed calm throughout her charge, holding his ground. Two steel blades collided as the blond brought her giant sword down on top of Luso, who barely parried. Their weapons and eyes became interlocked.

"Looks like you comrade doesn't have the energy to continue your technique." She stated calmly, while continuing to push down on him. "Your vibrations have gone down considerably."

Luso smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

A show of arm strength from the boy gave him the opportunity to push the claymore up with his blade. But rather than forcing the sword up, Luso's blade began to actually cut into the claymore, leaving a jagged line in its wake.

By the time Claire had assessed the situation, the sharp blade of her Claymore was lying on the grass beneath, shaved off of the handle in her hand.

"The rate of vibration didn't decrease...it increased."

Claire stared at what once used to be her prized sword, simultaneously backing away from him.

"Shave. The second technique of Resonation." Hurdy explained to Auggie once again. "It increases the rate of vibration even more than Pulse, turning the blade into one large sonic vibration knife, capable of cutting through almost anything…within reason, kupo."

"_Of course_…" The woman realized. "_The faster something vibrates, the more motionless it seems_. _He lured me into a false sense of security_."

Luso continued to stalk towards her as she vainly continued to put distance between them. The red glow of his blade began to fade away and the vibrations gradually calmed down.

"Kirsa!" The blond Falzen shouted. A volley of metal arrows blasted out from the branch foliage, whizzing through the air towards Luso. His head shot around before his eyes shut in anticipation of the torrent of pain.

When his blue orbs had opened again, they settled on none but the beautiful, white elegance of a Save the Queen…and the Paladin wielding it.

"_Raven_!"

Next to him and sprawled out over the grassy forest floor were the previously airborne projectiles, which still rang from the collision with his sword. The Paladin looked over his shoulder to the fighter behind him, simultaneously resting his sword over his opposite shoulder.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, kid."

**(With Adelle)**

"_How_…?"

A nimble, dexterous silhouette raced across the forest canopy, hidden by the darkness of the leaves and hopping from branch to branch as it made its way through. Its movements, while ever graceful, seemed to be a bit rushed, as the figure on more than one occasion came close to slipping and breaking its neck from a heavy fall.

"_How could I have let my guard down_….?"

The shadowed figure pulled out a battle knife from a holster, using it to slash through a branch in her path like a machete. A strip of moonlight pouring in from an open spot in the upper branches illuminated her flowing, silver hair and cat-eared ribbon as she passed through it.

"_How could I have let them take her away_…?"

Ahead of her the tree line seemed to end, and the girl landed in an easy crouch on the last stable branch. Her eyes scanned the clearing intently, before resting on a small group off in the distance, most notably what looked like a Moogle on the shoulders of a Baknamy.

She clenched her knife while pulling out another, placing the second in between her teeth. Lastly, she grabbed a smoke ball from an item pouch on her backside, before leaping off into the clearing.

"_I'm coming_…_Maria_…"

**(With Gully and Falzen)**

"Looks like our reinforcements have arrived." Ensei remarked cockily, noticing the newly arrived Paladin from afar after deflecting Andie's swing for the umpteenth time. By now, the Falzen commander was panting heavily and her clothing was littered with small scratches. "Are you sure it's best to continue this?"

The woman scanned the area over, taking note of her comrades' situations. Gertie hadn't returned from her assignment as of yet, and for her to take this long must have meant she had lost. Claire's claymore had been was useless at this point.

Her eyes shot over to Belinda with hope, only to have said hope dashed in an instant. Gully's Revgaji had already promptly knocked her unconscious before she could even finish gathering the necessary amount of Mist, nullifying the chance for a summon.

And lastly, after that last attack had been deflected, a chance for a surprise attack from Kirsa would be no more than futile.

"Then again, I'd be willing to continue our little scuffle if you're up for it. Haven't had this much fun in quite a while."

Her breathing began to become more labored and it grew harder to keep her hold on her twin Swordbreakers. All eyes were on the captain, Falzen members searching for a sign to continue, the rest gearing up in case of an attack.

"No…that's quite enough."

"Captain, we can't…!" Both Claire and Kirsa proclaimed, the former beginning a jog towards her superior while the latter landing in an easy crouch from the tree she was in.

"No!" Andie ordered, causing both females to halt. "This ends here. A fight to the death would be pointless here. I would rather avoid any further causalities on either side."

She began to approach the Parivir, stumbling throughout the walk until she stopped directly in front of him.

"…especially for a fight I do not believe worthy to be fought."

Ensei chuckled as the Falzen commander collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

"Dramatic like always, I see."

"Oh, shut up."

…………….

"Hey, Ensei!" Sir Loin shouted, entering everyone's field of view with an unconscious Gertie slung over his left shoulder. On his right, the familiar form of a Black Mage walked in sync with the Seeq and on his left, Cheney strolled with bow slung over his torso. "We found you a rabbit and a stray bird. How should we cook 'em up?"

"Quit with the jokes and set her down over here." The samurai instructed while laying Andie softly on the ground, Cid mirroring his actions with an unconscious Belinda.

"All right, that's the last of them." Cid remarked gruffly. "Now…I want some answers, Ms. Kelt. Why did you attack us?"

Andie had just finished taking a sip of a potion before passing it to Claire beside her. She swallowed crudely out of exhaustion before responding.

"We were instructed by Sothe to bring Hurdy back, through force if need be."

"Why?" Luso queried. "What did Hurdy do?" She paused before continuing on.

"As you all know, the caravan was beset by a group of Baknamy earlier today. This was not a random attack, however. The Baknamy were controlled by music." Her eyes rested on Hurdy. "With Hurdy being the only person around capable of performing a control of that scale, it was only natural that he would be the prime suspect."

"Wait a minute." Luso exclaimed, garnering the attention of all those conscious. "Hurdy was with us the entire time. There's not way he could have done it."

"Also, we are aware of the identity of the true culprit." Auggie added. "Judging by the music he played and the way he sat upon that Luchorpan, I am almost positive that the grey furred Moogle we encountered on the trail is behind the attack."

"There was another Moogle?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"That's right, there was. Me, Hurdy, Professor, Kanin, Adelle, and Maria all saw it." Luso affirmed.

"Speaking of which…where are these females of yours?" Andie inquired.

"The last time we heard from them, they were off taking a …."

Ensei was cut off by the sound of rustling leaves behind the group, and promptly swiveled around and dashed for it with Luso's Sweep Blade still in hand. A shadowed figure leapt from the bushes and over a slash by the bearded man, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Father! It's me!" The silhouette, now recognized as Kanin, shouted.

"Kanin!? What are you doing here by yourself? Where are Maria and Adelle?" Cheney asked, beating everyone to the punch.

"Everyone…" The girl began, panting from her nonstop sprint. "Maria's been kidnapped…by a grey furred…Moogle. The one we saw earlier today!"

"What!?" Luso spoke for everyone's thoughts.

"We were attacked…at the freshwater pool…" She continued. "…at least a dozen Baknamy…they made off with her…Adelle went after them by herself…and told me to inform all of you."

Cid immediately took command of the situation.

"Got it, good work. I want everyone that can move to get ready. You have thirty seconds before we move out. Andie…" He turned to face the members of Falzen. "…whether or not you and your clan believe our story or want to help us out with…"

Before the Revgaji even finished, Andie, Kirsa, and a sword less Claire were all on their feet and somewhat revitalized.

"We'll help any way we can. Perhaps this might explain our predicament. I leave my girls and me in your care, Cid."

The Revgaji smirked along with Ensei, who tossed the Sweep Blade back to Luso and left to fetch his own katana.

"Alright. Kanin, you know the way so you're in front. Loin, Raven, and Crow…proceed how you see fit. The rest of us…let's move!"

**Clan Gully rolls out!**

**(End Chapter Fourteen)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Claire)**

**Job:** Soldier

**Height:** 176 cm

**Weight:** 118 lbs

**Race: **Hume

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Silver

**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Claymore

**Helm: **None

**Armor: **Minerva Bustier

**Shoes:** Spiked Boots

**Accessories:** Empyreal Armband

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Birds

**Favorite Food:** Steak

**Favorite Drink:** Water

**Fears: **Disobeying orders.

**Association:** Clan Falzen

**Favorite Color:** Silver

**(Trivia)**

-Clare from the manga _Claymore_ makes a cameo as a clan Falzen member in The Tainted Grimoire. Little to none of her personality traits are used here intentionally; just a simple cameo is all.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ok, I apologize for the LONG wait. Been very busy as of late. I'm not dead, and do plan on continuing the story. See you next chapter, where I hope to wrap this part of the arc up.


	15. Tears in the Twilight

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with another chapter of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

P.S. I've finally found someone that took me up on a beta reader position. Here's looking forward to working with **Supreme Distraction** in the hopefully near future. If you haven't already read some of her works, I encourage you give her a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

"Alright. Kanin, you know the way so you're in front. Loin, Raven, and Crow… proceed how you see fit." Cid glanced over his shoulder while cracking his knuckles. "The rest of us… let's move!"

_Separated by this vast ocean_

_Spread across this never ending night_

_And all it took to reach you was a single drop_

**Chapter Fifteen: Tears in the Twilight**

**(The Clearing)**

"That man will continue to pillage and consume our beloved land in order to satisfy his unquenchable greed and all in the name of some benevolent power….."

Another pause ensued as her eyes traveled downward. He continued on.

"…He has already taken my only child…He shall not have my sister…"

The shorter figure, still hidden by its hood, approached Sothe and gently touched his arm.

"There is no more time to waste, dear. We must be off immediately." Micaiah beckoned, removing her hood with her free hand and allowing her temporarily messy white hair to cascade down her back.

"Of course..." Sothe brought his arm up and offered Maria a hand. The girl's eyes remained down. "Will you come with us, Maria?"

The entire field lay quiet for a few, sparse moments; the harmless chirping of crickets being the only interrupter of silence. Maria raised her head slowly after swatting away her sibling's outstretched palm.

"I refuse…"

Sothe's eyes widened along with Micaiah's and the Animist's.

"W-What….What did you say!?"

"You heard what the lady said…!"

Suddenly, an explosion of ivory smoke erupted at Sothe and Maria's feet, sending both reeling back in surprise and shielding their eyes. The brown haired girl stumbled backwards and tripped, only to be held up by a pair of slender, strangely feminine arms.

"She'll be staying with me."

Maria careened her head upwards as the smoke began to clear.

"Ms. Adelle!"

The silver haired girl scanned everyone present, most notably the Animist that had kidnapped her client. She growled subtly at the thought, though managed to keep calm. Her eyes eventually wandered over to the two previously cloaked figures, their faces in perfect view from the radiant moonlight.

"Never would have expected it to be you, Sothe…"

"Things are hardly what we expect them to be…" He retorted seriously, raising his hand and snapping his fingers. The Animist atop the Luchorpan commanded his beast of burden forward and the duo approached Adelle.

"… and that goes double for people."

**(Elsewhere)**

"Alright…. it's that way." Kanin commented, inspecting a shallow divot she had noticed previously in the bark of an old tree. She pointed a slender finger northwest of their group, directing all eyes towards the direction where jaded trees shielded all view.

"I've got to hand it to you." Andie began between breaths as the entire group resumed their sprint. "You've found yourself a pretty decent clan, Ensei."

"Your girls aren't bad fighters either." The Parivir responded, looking back at them. "Looks like you've trained them well."

"Of course..." The Falzen commander added jokingly, before changing the subject. "So what have you been up to these past few years? I wasn't aware that you were the small-clan type."

"Nothing really worth mentioning. I've just been trying to keep a low profile until it blows down some more. From what he's told me, Loin's been doing the same." He answered with a chuckle.

"You mean…"

"Yes… that…."

Andie paused, taking on a more solemn look.

"I see… you do realize that you won't be able to just put this problem off forever." Her eyes shifted towards him, though his stayed straight ahead. "You, Loin, and I are some of the only few left that still know the truth, and he's not the type to let loose ends lie… one day he's going to come for you, and not just you, but everyone associated with you will be a target."

Ensei stayed silent.

"Are you ready to take the responsibility of protecting them when that time comes?"

The Parivir increased his pace.

"Without a doubt."

"The path to the pool should be straight ahead." Kanin called out to the rest, interrupting their conversation. "There should still be some Baknamy roaming around, so be ready."

A few quick, yet precious minutes passed by as the clan coalition rushed and darted around trees with the utmost haste. Occasionally, Auggie would grow tired and trail behind, but a boost from Luso and Cheney would help him keep their pace.

The group eventually spotted the edge of a small pool, the rest hidden behind tree cover. Ensei and Raven rushed ahead of Kanin, who lead the way, and sliced a path through the shrubbery barricade with relative ease.

They burst into the watery clearing without missing a beat. Just like Kanin had warned, a dozen Baknamy were alerted to their presence and, sensing the difference in ability, began to step back warily. Raven and Ensei, still holding the lead, struck down two of the green colored goblins within an instant; the Paladin jumping and slashing from above, the Parivir performing a quick horizontal slash. Blood gushed forth from both creatures before eventually dying down.

"Cid, we're going on ahead. There's no time to waste with these guys." Raven declared over his shoulder, Crow nimbly keeping up with his rate.

"Got it." Cid responded, relaying a right jab straight into a goblin's grey breathing mask. "Hurdy, Luso; you're on cleanup here. Cheney, guard the professor. Kanin, you keep leading the way."

"But…" Luso began to protest, though Cid cut his sentiments short.

"No buts, Luso. That's an order."

"Kirsa, Claire; the Hunter's in charge." Andie added to the command, hastily leaping off with the rest of the rescue party and tossing one of her Swordbreakers to the weaponless Claire. The Falzen Archer and Soldier skidded to a halt and performed a one hundred eighty degree turn, both readying their weapons for the onslaught of Baknamy to come.

Several more Baknamy began to appear out of the woods, most likely reinforcements set up by their controller. The remainder of the party was already well and gone before this time, their footsteps only a faint rumbling in the distance.

"I should be there backing them up." Luso muttered regretfully, inwardly cursing his own weaknesses.

"If you believe you should be with them…then by all means go on, child." Auggie commented, earning a surprised stare from the boy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get going." Cheney barked, a devious smirk gracing his face. Luso picked up on the hint moments later, and made off in the other party's direction. With a nod of approval from Cheney, Hurdy also followed after him, knowing full well the dangers of letting Luso go these woods on his own power.

"Can we really hold them all by ourselves?" Kirsa asked as the goblins began to encircle the remaining five. Cheney pulled back his bowstring and brought his bow level with an enemy.

"As long as we have to..."

**(The Clearing)**

"_How_….?"

The Luchorpan rushed his cat themed opponent with his right fist leading, its knuckles hoping to connect with her face. Its hopes proved futile as she sidestepped the attack with the minimum amount of movement possible, its purple fist missing by only a hair's breadth. A second, follow-up attempt with his left also missed with a shift to the right.

"_How does she keep avoiding me_…?" The Animist pondered internally as Adelle dodged yet another fruitless kick. He directed his attention to Maria, who clung to her back. "_Even while carrying that girl, not a single punch can get through_."

"What's the matter?" Adelle jeered as she closed in as best she could with the extra weight that Maria provided. The purple Baknamy let a fist loose in surprised retaliation, though she ducked just in time. From that position, she hammered her foot directly into the goblin's midsection, earning an audible crack from his ribs and a cry from the beast itself. The kick was enough to send the monster tumbling over, and the Animist seized the opportunity to hop from its shoulders. "Am I too fast for you?"

"_This girl…it's like she could see through all my movements_."

Her eyes came into the Moogle's viewpoint as gravity slowly took its course. Piercing, yellow eyes…and in place of dark, round pupils…

Slits.

The grey furred Animist landed with a stumble while quickly retrieving his instrument and placing his lips to it.

"_I've got to get off a Sheep Count if I_…."

"Didn't we already try that back on that caravan trail?" Adelle observed, knocking the flute out of his paws with a sharp kick. With his only weapon gone, he began to stagger backwards, looking up to her form in fear. She continued to gloat, placing Maria down onto her feet before walking ever closer to him. She had some unfinished business to take care of.

"I remember you said something along the lines of 'I don't believe in luck'. I suppose that's a good thing for you, because if you did…"

She paused, the corners of her lips playing at a smile.

"… You'd know your luck's just run out."

The Animist made an about face and bolted towards his two comrades, screaming out cries for help. She chased him down, eventually capturing the Moogle but subsequently made one mistake:

Leaving Maria completely unguarded…

"_Gold Veil_."

Magical energy gathered above Micaiah's head within the second before exploding in a brilliant flash of yellow light only moments later. The entire clearing was illuminated in its entirety, causing Adelle to shield her yellow orbs with her only free hand. She inwardly cursed at having been born with oversensitive eyes.

"_What the…? There's no way a veil should be this strong. This girl must have been a mage to get it to this level._"

As the feline thief cracked open her eyes, she could barely see a figure pass her by at a high speed, her feeling compounded upon by the sound of rustling grass next to her. The light faded almost as quickly as it appeared and Adelle spun around, holding the Animist around the neck.

"I'll be taking her." Sothe remarked, throwing Maria over his shoulder. He prepared to make a quick escape, before he focused on Adelle. The curve of her Khukuri knife snaked its way across his neck, cold steel brushing lightly against his fur.

"Not a single step, you two."

The couple paused momentarily. Neither had anticipated this.

"The same could be said of you, Ms. Adelle. It seems we've reached a stalemate." Sothe placed Maria on the ground and mirrored the silver haired girl's actions. "And remember...we still outnumber you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sothe."

The voice of an unknown presence alerted both Sothe and Micaiah to their surroundings. A few meters to his right stood Raven and Crow, the Paladin brandishing his pristine SavetheQueen and the Black Mage with his sturdy rod at the ready. To his left, Ensei, Cid, and Loin looked prepped for combat. Behind him…

Andie Kelt burned with quiet ferocity.

**(Deep in the Woods)**

"Hurdy!"

The Moogle heeded his partner's call without responding, playing him the tune to initiate Battle Chant as the two continued their full on sprint. The boy's calf muscles defined themselves, and he gained new found vigor to press on.

Half a minute of running passed on before Hurdy noticed that Luso's hand was still wrapped around the Atmos Blade's handle.

"Does it still hurt kupo?"

"What are you talking about?" Luso asked feigning innocence, though the pom-pom sporting musician saw straight through it.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know full well of the side effects of Resonation, kupo." Luso remained quiet, giving Hurdy the opportunity to continue. "The vibrations don't just affect your opponent, but you as well. By the way it's dangling, I'd bet your arm is completely numb."

Silence reigned for a few moments before he spoke with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's shot at the moment, but it usually comes back on its own."

"How long is that, kupo?"

He scratched his head with his working hand.

"An hour or two at the most."

"What will you do if you run into trouble?" Hurdy's voice seemed to be acquiring a scolding tone over time. "Do you realize how much danger you'd be in for, kupo?"

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Hurdy." He snapped back, voice low, catching the Moogle off guard. "Ever since my first fight with Ensei, when he showed me just how powerless I really was… I knew what was in store for me. I knew it'd be dangerous, I knew it'd be difficult, and I knew that there'd be a chance that I could die. And do you know what…?"

Luso drew his Rush blade out with his left hand and increased his pace.

"For my family and my precious people…it'd all be worth it."

Hurdy stared dumbfounded at his retreating form as it grew farther away. It was at that time that the musician realized two things. One, he would one day need to compose a song about this boy; and two…

Luso Clemens was destined for great things.

**(The Clearing)**

"You….. bastard…."

The words seemed to echo out from Andie's mouth, surprising most people present. Ensei and Loin weren't even aware that the Falzen commander was capable of such language.

"If you know what's good for you, Andie Kelt; you'll stay right where you are." Sothe tightened his grip on Maria's neck, causing the rescue party to halt in their advance. "If not, who knows what will happen to her."

All others stayed perfectly motionless and silent as she approached Sothe slowly, walking with an air that exuded killing intent. Even the green haired thief himself was quite taken aback by her rage.

"Even Ms. Adelle, with all her ability, could not have held the three of you by herself. You could have done away with her easily at any time before we arrived here. It's obvious that your objective isn't to kill her." The blond captain retorted seriously, stopping only feet from him.

"I've been attacked by a swarm of Baknamy; I've been ordered to capture an innocent Moogle; my clan and I have been thoroughly defeated; and worst of all…I've been betrayed by my own employer. So let's make one thing _perfectly_ clear, Sothe."

She narrowed her eyes.

"As of now, she's the _only_ bargaining chip you have, and I have no intention of being merciful. If she were to somehow be leaving this life tonight…"

Andie retrieved a Swordbreaker from her holster, as everyone watched on.

"… I promise you she won't be going by herself."

Sothe hesitated for an instant, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. There was no indication of a bluff on her part. This woman was completely serious, and both she and he knew it. The thief glanced around out of the corner of his eye. They were completely surrounded on all sides; there was no chance of escape.

"There's no need for extra casualties, buddy." Loin remarked, inching closer to the caravan leader. "We can settle all of this very peacefully, Sothe."

"Simply put Ms. Maria down." Raven coaxed as well.

He hesitated, unsure of which action to take… until he looked down at his brown haired sibling. Tears completely stained her red tinted face and her fear was obvious to everyone.

"Haven't we hurt this poor girl enough, dear?" Micaiah placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

A few moments of complete silence passed as he meditated in thought. Then, he brought his knife hand up, causing all to flinch slightly, before tossing it the side, the blade embedding itself into the grass with a small thud. He removed himself from Maria and took a step back.

"Is trying to save my sister from a hopeless future so wrong?"

"If you have to hurt her in order to do it, then it is."

Everyone turned to the origin of the voice, only to eye Luso and Hurdy walking out from behind the thick tree line. Cid considered yelling at the two as they passed him, but decided against it for the moment.

"Don't even think for a second that what you're doing is right. Circumstances or not, you not only held a knife up to a girl, you held a knife to your own sister."

"What do you know?" Sothe shouted back. "This was the only way to keep her from that man, and if she wasn't going to do anything, then I was..."

"WILL YOU STAY OUT OF MY AFFAIRS!?"

All eyes turned to the previously silent Maria, who exploded in anger and tears.

"None of this is about you Sothe!! None of it! Whatever I choose to do is my business. I know the risks involved with what I am about to undergo and I have mentally prepared for all of them."

"But, Maria…"

"This does not just affect me, Sothe. This is about our entire home… our city…" She dropped to her knees and cupped her face in her hands, small droplets falling through the gaps in her fingers. "When will you understand that….. When…….. when….?"

Sothe took to his knees as well, enveloping his flesh and blood in a tight embrace. He said nothing; only letting her release her pent up sadness and frustration. There was nothing he really could say anyway.

"…. You just left without a word…. not as much as a goodbye…. how could you leave me all alone….. how could you…."

Raven began to walk towards them, but was halted by an outstretched rod from his Black Mage partner. Crow simply shook his head, indicating not to interrupt them, and whispered.

"We should deal with this in the morning. For now, let them have their moment."

Luso's thoughts began to drift as he watched the scene unfold before him. He looked up to the black dome that was the sky, sprinkled throughout with white stars.

"_Maybe you're out there somewhere…Frimelda…_"

_**Two siblings reconciled, but his thoughts are towards his own.**_

**(End Chapter Fifteen)**

* * *

**Character Corner**

**(Crow)**

**Job:** Black Mage

**Height:** 173 cm

**Weight:** 130 lbs

**Race: **Hume

**Hair Color:**???

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:**???

**(Gear)**

**Weapon:** Rod

**Helm: **Black Hat

**Armor: **Samite Coat

**Shoes:** Germinas Boots

**Accessories:** Magic Ring

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Favorite Animal:** Birds

**Favorite Food:** Fruits

**Favorite Drink:** Water or fruit juice

**Fears:**???

**Association:** Part of a duo of adventurers

**Favorite Color:** Black

**(Trivia)**

-Crow is, of course, modeled after the bird of the same name. These birds are known for having high intelligence, which would only be fitting for a Mage.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Phew, finally done. I managed to get this one out pretty quick as opposed to the other ones. Next time, the caravan finally reaches its destination, but the journey is far from over.

See you soon.


	16. Suspicion of Sunset

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back chapter sixteen of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

"**Blah**"= quote or short poem (cause I thought it would be nice. Poems are in Kubo Tite's blank verse style and are heavily influenced by him).

* * *

A Bangaa Gladiator made his way down a spotless hallway, doing his best to cause as little commotion as possible. Ivory walls with gold embroidering on every column stood erect for as far as the corridor lasted, and polished wooden floors provided a creak every few seconds to break the silent monotony.

The closing of a set of symmetrical gold-embroidered double doors alerted the bipedal lizard to the person in front of him, a red-headed Hume in green and white priestly robes. A Nirvana Staff was clenched tightly in his right hand.

"Good day to you, Riccio Vento. What is it that you need, child?" The priest greeted, then asked.

"Only to relay a message to you, Archbishop. We have received word that the caravan should be arriving within the hour." The Gladiator responded with the utmost courtesy.

"That is indeed wonderful news." The red haired man gave a warm smile while gripping his staff in both hands. "If you would, please make arrangements for me to visit the gate. I would like to greet these weary travelers personally."

"At once, Archbishop."

The Bangaa bowed once, before walking away briskly. The Hume allowed the scaly warrior to round the corner before he followed in the same direction.

"Only a few more days now, Maria…"

_Maria Savoy de Pervenche_

_Why do I feel like_

_That setting sun in the faraway horizon_

_Will never rise again_

**Chapter Sixteen: Suspicion (of Sunset)**

"How much longer do we have?"

"If this map is correct, we should be getting very close." Andie Kelt remarked to Luso, scanning a map of the area while walking next to a moving wagon. She stifled out a small yawn.

"It's about time." The boy commented back, hopping up from that same cart. "I'm just about ready for a real bed."

"Let's not be hasty. We're still not out of the woods yet." She commented. "Would you mind scouting ahead for me?"

"Sure. No problem. I could use a good stretch anyway." Luso removed his pair of blades from his person, sheath and all, and laid them down in the wagon next to a sleeping Kanin before taking off.

The events of last night had taken its toll on each person, Gully and Falzen alike. With Sothe's intentions and accomplices revealed and dealt with, everyone had assumed the situation was resolved. Though, as Andie had pointed out, it wasn't as simple as simply imprisoning them. Sothe was the Caravan's proven leader, and any suspicious action against him would cause unrest amongst the rest of the convoy.

Luso increased his speed just a bit as he cleared a sizable rock in the middle of the path, dashing past a few more wagons in the seemingly endless chain. He would pass a Falzen member on guard every few moments and give a small wave. He lastly passed Claire, giving her an apologetic look as he spotted her replacement shortsword. He'd definitely get her a new weapon with his cut of the reward gil.

A few more minutes of passing wagons, greeting travelers, and leaping over the occasional Moogle allowed him to reach the front of the caravan, a single chocobo-drawn cart rolled steadily along. The Moogle Animist and Micaiah lay in the cart, slumbering quietly with hands bound by rope. Ensei and Cid took either side of Sothe, who trudged in front of the wagon.

"How long have you two been up here?" Luso queried slowing his pace to a slow walk. Ensei stretched and released a yawn that startled a few birds in the trees.

"Since we first started moving again." Cid answered, stumbling just a bit. "I haven't slept since that nap yesterday afternoon." Luso could clearly see the bags under both his clan members' eyes.

One of the caravan patrons, a rugged middle-aged man, approached them from the back.

"Excuse me, Sothe. How much longer until we reach St. Galleria? My wagon is running low on supplies." He questioned, gesturing farther down the convoy line. Sothe, who had been mostly quiet this entire time, looked over his shoulder at the man.

"We should arrive within the hour. Please inform the rest of the group."

The man nodded before taking off.

"Remember, Sothe. You're only unbound because this caravan needs you." Cid reminded, eying his vacant face over. "Don't make any unnecessary actions, or we can't promise we'll go easy on you."

"You need not remind me." The thief responded in an emotionless tone. "To pursue Maria now would be but a fruitless venture. She has already decided in her mind, and nothing I say will change that."

"Well it's good to see that you've given up." Luso commented before taking off once more. He still had a job to do for Andie, after all.

"_Given up, you say_?" The green haired man said inwardly. "_Hardly, Luso. There is still a way to save both her and this city. I haven't given up at all_…"

His face became more serious, causing Ensei to quirk an eyebrow. An image of a red haired priest was the first thought that came to his mind.

"…_I've merely switched targets_."

…………………………..

"They're here! Open the gates!"

The old, timber doors creaked open slowly as the caravan finally reached their destination, the holy city of St. Galleria. Hume soldiers and Bangaa Warriors lined both sides of the rocky path leading up to the gates, and the weary travelers looked on in wonder as the guards gave uniform salutes.

"As soon as you enter the city, all caravan personnel are required to meet at the main fountain in town square for inspection and contraband check." Announced a Bangaa Gladiator as each vehicle passed.

_Vice Captain of the Archbishop guard: Riccio Vento_

"Wow, would you look at this place!" Luso exclaimed with almost childlike enthusiasm.

The city definitely lived up to its name as a holy city. A large wall completely covered the perimeter of the city, most likely to shield from intruders. Cobblestone roads provided pathways for the everyday citizen. Buildings and shops were surprisingly clean as opposed to what Luso had encountered in Camoa. But what was the most prominent feature was the grandiose cathedral that stood in the middle of the city.

It truly was the centerpiece of the city, a majestic building with two matching spires that shot up ninety meters high. Its surface was a polished white, suggesting that the building was fairly new, while the roof and tops of the spires were an emerald green color. Resting around twenty feet over the colossal oak doors at its base was a large balcony area, surrounded by detailed, marble rails. The sunlight that poured down from a cloudless sky gave the structure an ethereal glow.

The rest of Clan Gully stared in wonder. It was by no means as crowded as an afternoon in Camoa, but the large variation of races was still prevalent. Many citizens began to wave as the wagons rolled past them.

The last cart had finally rolled into the city, and the guards officially closed and sealed the gateways shut. Travelers began to hop out of their wagons as previously instructed and approached the gargantuan fountain that lay in the core of the town square. It was here that Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, Maria, and her two teams of bodyguards all met together for the first time since last night. Sothe, Micaiah, and the Animist stood grouped between Ensei and Cid, who both watched them warily out of the corner of their eyes.

To kill time while waiting for the inspection, the large cluster split into two. The adults of each clan formed a group while the younger members mirrored their actions.

"I think I see why this place is called St. Galleria." Gertie remarked approaching the younger Clan Gully members, who were joined by Maria and Adelle.

"Yeah, this place is like one big art gallery!" Kanin added, marveling at the architecture around her.

"I must agree." Maria spoke in a jovial tone. "Even living here most of my life, I find myself always in awe at this city's beauty."

Their wonderment was stopped short, however, as their eyes turned to a faction of guards and other figures that approached from the cathedral's direction.

"Attention, weary travelers, clansmen, and the like…" boomed the voice of the man at the forefront of the group. The various Soldiers and Warriors marched past the fountain, through the crowd, and towards the line of carriages that lay in the middle of the streets. "…We of St. Galleria would like to congratulate you for completing your perilous journey to our fair city."

_Current Leader of the Church of St. Galleria: Archbishop Vaticus Finch. _

All eyes focused on the burgundy haired priest, who continued to amble towards the center of the square, most notably the malice filled gaze of Sothe. On either side of him stood two prominent figures.

The first, a Bangaa Defender, stood erect with a Halberd in hand and a Knightsword sheathed at his waist. A ring fit snugly on every one of his scaly fingers and a pure white cape cascaded down his back, a decorative red cross emblazoned in its center.

_Captain of the Archbishop Guard: Ignatius_ _Loyola _

The second, a simple Moogle Thief, lacked the imposing presence of the first. His outfit was that of a normal brigand, though his one defining feature was the gilded offering plate he carried around in his hand. From what Luso could see, there seemed to be a few gil coins in it, if the rattling of metal weren't enough of an indication.

_Minister of Offering and Finance for the Church of St. Galleria: Johannes Tetzel _

"Please, enjoy yourselves during your stay, and may the good fortune of our protector Elianto shine down upon you."

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd before people worked their way back to their was then that the once straight line of wagons began to branch off to places around the city.

The priest eyed the crowd's retreating figures, until he settled on a single brown haired girl that stood perfectly still, staring directly at him. He smiled, walking towards her.

"Greetings, Maria; I trust you had a risk-free journey?"

"Well more or less, Archbishop." The girl answered with a nervous laugh as he kissed the back of her delicate hand. "Nothing particularly eventful happened."

"I beg to differ." Raven intervened, coming to the front of the group. "We were attacked…on more than one occasion, no less."

"Attacked, you say?" His tone rang with surprise. "Well it is good to hear that Elianto protected you all." He turned around, making a gesture with his hand. His guards then formed two walls on either side of the road.

"Come. I would prefer it better to discuss this in a more private place."

**(St. Galleria Cathedral)**

"That sure is one long climb." Luso exclaimed in an exhausted fashion, hunching over and panting heavily. He looked around to see that he was the only one worn out by the trek. Even Maria seemed completely without any sort of fatigue, though he attributed this to her having to live in the city. Back in the real world, the most he ever had to walk was to and from school.

"Looks like we need to build up your stamina a little bit, now don't we?" Ensei whispered to the boy with a sinister grin. The boy immediately stood straight up, wiping the sweat from his brow and feigning energy. If it was anything like sparring, he did not want any stamina training with his teacher.

The large group approached the steps of the ornamental cathedral, passing multicolored beams of sunlight flowing in from stained-glass windows. It reminded Luso of those large churches back in his world, such as in England or Rome.

"Now, what exactly has happened? I would like an explanation." The Archbishop queried.

Raven, along with members of Falzen and Gully, went on to relay the events of the past few days to the holy man, making sure to add as much detail as possible. The adults each gave their accounts from their own perspectives, from the Baknamy attack at the Caravan Trail to Maria's kidnapping in the Jadewood.

"I see…" Finch stated after Andie had given her version. "Is all this true, Sothe?"

All eyes turned to the thief, who answered with a blank voice.

"Every single word…"

The Bishop sighed heavily, before snapping his fingers. Two Bangaa Warriors armed with shackles grabbed the green haired man's arms and clamped them around his wrists. Another two pairs were used to secure Micaiah and the Animist as well, who had kept mostly silent. When all three were secure, Finch approached Sothe. He stopped directly in front of him, their faces inches apart.

"And do you have anything to say about your actions…?"

Everyone, especially Maria and Micaiah, were stunned silent as Sothe spit on the face of Archbishop Finch.

"Why you little….!" One of the two Bangaa cried out, preparing to strike him down. His sword arm was stopped cold, however, by a firm hand grabbing his scaly wrist.

"_What power_…" Ensei remarked internally. "_To be able to stop a Bangaa with one hand like that_…." The samurai eyed him over once, then again, feeling as though he was unable to remember something important.

"There is no need for violence!" The priest ordered his hand unflinching. The bipedal lizard stepped back and took to his knees, bowing furiously. Finch brought his hand up to wipe away the saliva that stained his cheek. He then stared into the former caravan leader's eyes. "…is that really all you can say, Sothe…?"

The thief remained silent. Bishop sighed once more, before turning to the two Warriors.

"Well…no matter the circumstances, a law is a law. Take these three to the prison for crimes against Lady Maria." The guards did as they were told, one shoving Sothe along while the other chose to usher Micaiah and the Animist.

"Your time will come, Vaticus Finch…" Sothe proclaimed, speaking for the first time since entering the city, before exiting. Maria looked on with downtrodden eyes at the sight of her brother.

All was quiet for the next thirty seconds, no one willing to break the tense silence. Finally, the Bishop decided to clear the nervous air.

"Despite these…regrettable setbacks, you people have done a fine job of protecting the caravan…" Four more guards, all Hume soldiers, carried heavy bags that jingled with each step they took. The quartet untied the ropes binding them and opened the bags slightly, showing golden coins brimming at the top.

Both Ensei and Cid's eyes widened, and drool slithered down of corner of the Parivir's mouth. Adelle's face was no less surprised. The Parivir, Claire, Raven, and a giddy silver-haired girl all walked up to receive a gil-filled bag for their respective clans.

"I trust you will find your pay suitable."

"Quite suitable indeed!" Ensei and Adelle remarked in greedy unison.

"Sir, we have pressing matters to attend to." The Bangaa defender stated, placing a hand on the priest's shoulder.

"Yes, quite." Finch turned to the assembled clansmen. "It seems I have business elsewhere. I do apologize ladies and gentlemen."

"It's……quite alright." Andie responded, sighing in embarrassment at Ensei and Cid's inability to control themselves around a large amount of money. "We should be off before we cause any further trouble."

"Very well, then." The priest laughed heartily. "Sir Loin…Raven…" Both looked up to him. "I'd rather not trouble you any further, but if your groups would continue your watch over Maria here for a few more days until the wedding is over, I would be most grateful. You will be paid for your services, of course."

"Well I'd be happy to watch over this here young one for ya." Loin said, patting the brunette on the back lightly. Raven and Crow gave similar nods of confirmation. Finch gave them a warm smile as thanks.

The large group then began to exit the cathedral, Bishop and his guards escorting them out.

"I feel that such an occasion as this calls for a party." Ensei declared, swinging his clan's bag over his shoulder. "A dinner at the pub tonight to celebrate a job well done…" He pointed a finger at the Falzen Commander. "And of course…Andie's paying!"

"What!? Why me?"

"Just think of it as a way to pay us back for trying to capture our Moogle friend here." Loin suggested, catching onto Ensei's little scheme while ruffling Hurdy's pompom.

"Not so fast! That twerp over there sawed Claire's precious Claymore in half. We don't owe you a thing." countered the fiery Kirsa as she directed a finger at Luso, the other Falzen members nodding in approval.

"Fine, then how about this…" Cid began mischievously, unnerving Luso and Kanin. "If we can eat more than the shop value of that Claymore, then you pick up the bill and we don't have to pay a gil."

"Deal! Bring it on!"

Luso, Cheney, Auggie, Kanin, and Hurdy cringed as evil glints emerged in the eyes of both senior Gully members. Cheney walked over to Kirsa and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You have _no_ idea what you've just gotten your clan into…."

…………………………..

"Now what was this urgent business that you decided to invent, Ignatius?" Finch queried, re-entering the church's auditorium. Loin and Raven's respective groups had taken Maria to the celebration dinner at the closest pub. The grand room was completely silent and void of anyone, save the priest himself and the aforementioned Defender.

"That man, the one with the beard and the katana from Clan Gully…" Ignatius began mysteriously. Bishop quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, what about him…"

"Did he seem…familiar to you…"

The priest placed a hand to his chin while looking at the floor, a gesture of deep thought. Ten seconds passed without a reply, so the reptilian gave him another hint.

"Do the Jylland Defenders of Peace ring any bells?"

Bishop's eyes widened.

"You mean…"

"Yes. That katana, the face, that voice; there's no doubt in my mind." Ignatius paused, before providing some good news. "Though I don't believe he has recognized us yet. It _was_ quite a long time ago, but I could _never_ forget that man."

"Calm down, Ignatius. We still aren't positive that it _is_ him. Still…this could turn into a highly problematic situation." He began to pace around, still in deep thought. "How long will he be in town?"

"It seems his clan has become rather acquainted with Maria. It's not a far stretch to believe they would stay for the wedding."

"I see…" He narrowed his eyes. "Laying low would be impossible with our status, so for now, just act natural. Don't do anything out of the ordinary. Once I've secured my position…."

Bishop stopped in his tracks, an evil smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"…their sun of hope will never rise again."

**(The Sole Fiore Inn)**

Ensei's dark eyes focused on the stunning cathedral that he could see through his room's window. The setting sun struck the elaborate structure at just the right angle, illuminating it and giving the building a transcendent glow. It was these moments that he enjoyed from time to time.

All was silent, though Cid's occasional snoring would disrupt the peaceful mood that the scene seemed to create. The Revgaji had turned in early, which was not unheard of with the amount of hours they had been awake. Though...something in the back of his mind kept him from blissfully falling asleep.

"_That man_......."

His onyx orbs turned to the ceiling as he rolled over in his sheets, laying flat on his back. Images of the red haired priest flashed through his thought process.

"...._I've seen that man before_...."

**(Elsewhere)**

"How much longer until we get to St. Galleria, boss?" A Bangaa Templar asked in a gruff tone, using his spear to keep him balanced along the cliff line. His breastplate had a golden dragon head emblazoned on the front, but other than that, his armor was standard Templar issue. Two other Bangaa behind him, both Templar, mimicked his motions.

"Relax, Ogma. We will arrive in due time."

In front of the three scaly males, a simple white chocobo trotted along merrily. Riding this ivory colored, pristine beast was a Hume dressed in full armor. At his belt, a sheathed Excalibur dangled with each step the flightless bird took. A blue cape with gold embroidering poured down his armor covered back and swayed with the appropriate wind. A two horned helmet shielded his facial features.

"Watch how you speak, Ogma!" The second Templar reprimanded. His armor matched the target of his scolding, though with a crimson colored dragon as opposed to golden.

"Oh, pipe down, Gerland! I'm sure Nivus is thinking the same thing." Ogma gestured to the rear of the line, where the last Templar traveled at a slower pace than the others. On his breastplate lay a Cobalt-hued dragon with white borders.

"Would you two quit arguing!?" The chocobo rider exclaimed, successfully silencing the Bangaa. "We will arrive in a few days…"

The conversation died out after that. The armored man reached into a pocket on his saddle and retrieved a letter, staring at it with a worried face. He placed it back before staring up to see a sun setting in the distance, signaling night approaching.

"_I can only hope that you made it safely, Professor Auggie_."

**A day of peace has come, but danger still lies ahead. And who seeks out the Professor?**

**(End Chapter Sixteen)**

**

* * *

Character Corner**

**(****Maria Pierrot Savoy de Pervenche****)**

**Job:** None

**Race: **Hume

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Forest Green

**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale

**(Description)**

Daughter of the governor of St. Galleria, sister to Sothe and stepsister to Micaiah; Maria is a kind hearted girl who strives for nothing less than the absolute best for her city's people.

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Sparrows, the Sun

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Sunflower Seeds, Fruits (especially with seeds)/ Tea

**Hates:** Finches, cold weather

**Dreams: **To fly on an airship one day

**Favorite Color:** Green

**(Trivia)**

-Maria not only loves to draw, but is also quite good at it. Her sketches are known throughout St. Galleria for their quality.

-Maria is loosely modeled after a Sparrow

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Yeah, pretty much a set-up chapter. Nothing particularly interesting happened, mostly character introductions. I tried something new here with the introductions and all. I thought it might be easier to remember key characters this way (since I tend to have a lot in my stories). Tell me what you think of it. (Also altered character corner. I think its better this way, since some characters don't have equipment or a job).

Also, anyone willing to look up information for me on things would be greatly appreciated. Chapters usually take so long as I'm trying to gather information for a new character. I could really use some help. If you'd like to, just pm or email me.

Next chapter should start to reveal some things, so stay tuned.


	17. Suspicion of Deception

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back chapter sixteen of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

_Drip_…._drip_…._drip_….

Sothe raised his head wearily, his dull yellow eyes settling on the small puddle gradually forming in the corner of his grimy cell.

Looking up, he could see the moon's magnificence through the undersized, barred window. From his guess, it was most likely around three in the morning, if the sky beginning to turn an orange shade from the sun's ascending light was any indication.

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful after being imprisoned. Their only source of entertainment had been shut down when the guards had come for their shift to notice the Animist playing loudly on his flute. The guards had then confiscated all other forms of weapons from the three as well.

The thief crawled across the loose, dirty stones that comprised his cell's floor to the front of the cage. One of the Bangaa Warriors that had brought them in was dead asleep, leaning in his chair against a stone wall and his feet propped up on a worn, wooden table. A ring of rusted keys dangled from a hook on said wall, which the man assumed to fit the cells.

"Hey, Sothe….are you still awake?" A voice whispered to the thief from his right, which he remembered was the Animist's cell.

"How could I sleep, Crockett?" He retorted, his voice low. "Is Micaiah awake?"

"I don't think so." The Moogle answered. "But she might want to wake up really soon..."

Just then, footsteps were heard from behind the door leading to the room, followed by a sharp rapping on the door. The noise startled the guard out of his light slumber, but he managed to stop himself from tumbling out of his chair. Another series of knocks forced the guard to answer the door, and he lazily made his way there.

"…because we should be leaving pretty soon."

The warrior placed a palm on the handle and began to turn it.

"_Piercing Blow_!"

Gold colored metal exploded through the door, piercing through the bottom portion of the Bangaa's rib cage, before being ripped out moments later. The guard screamed in pain as he faltered head first into the bars of Micaiah's cage, denting them, waking the woman from her slumber, and subsequently knocking him unconscious in the process.

The door was kicked open by powerful legs, snapping the lock as well. A Viera Fencer wielding a bloodied Flamberge entered, followed by a Bangaa Warrior and a Hume Archer. The Archer rushed over to the cages; using the keys he spotted on the wall to carefully unlock all three cells.

"You three look like you could use some help." The Bangaa declared with a hearty laugh. "Sorry I took so long. I had to head all the way back to base to gather some support."

_Archbishop Guard soldier and Heretic Member: Cama Leonte_

"It is quite alright. We are very much in your debt, Cama." Micaiah replied gratefully.

"Though…you could have been a little less forceful taking us here." Crockett tacked on.

"Well I did have to play the part, little one." Cama let out another laugh, patting the Moogle's pompom. "Somebody has to suck up to that bastard Finch all day to keep him off our trail."

"So what's our plan, boss?" The Viera Fencer inquired. The thief began to stretch out all the kinks in his neck and appendages, before answering.

"First, Micaiah could you please heal that guard's major wounds? I'd prefer to have as few innocent casualties as possible." He pointed to the unconscious Bangaa on the ground. "Second, we need to get back to base. Cama, you carry on as if none of this ever happened. You weren't here, got it?" The bipedal reptilian nodded silently. "And third…"

He began to walk to the door, turning his head back to face his associates.

"In the next few days, we Heretics will stop this wedding and take down Vaticus Finch."

_Ensei Rou_

_Don't be afraid of deception_

_Because the world is already full of it_

**Chapter Seventeen: Suspicion 2 (of Deception) **

"_Of all the places he's making us go_…"

Luso thought he had completely escaped a place as this as he trudged along unwillingly behind Kanin, who followed Ensei with a spring in her step.

"…_Why this one_?"

The streets were very much more crowded than what the boy would anticipate, especially so early in the morning. The throng was mostly Hume, with a large number of Bangaa coming in second place and a few Viera, Moogle, and Seeq dotted around for variation Mixed in with the general populace were armed guards roaming the streets, equipped with their appropriate weapons and equipment.

A warm air passed over him, ruffling the hair sticking out under his hat. The sun beat down endlessly, thanks to what little cloud cover there was. From what he could tell it was definitely a summer month, though he had no idea if Jylland even had official months. He supposed he could look it up when they reached their destination, since he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Ah, here we are." Ensei exclaimed. Luso gulped as his eyes ascended to the sign above him.

_Galleria Library_

"Don't just stand there gawking, move!" The Parivir ordered, getting behind the boy and giving him a _small_ shove. Groaning, the blue-eyed adolescent grudgingly dragged his feet up the granite staircase, sulking all the while. Kanin giggled at the scene while bouncing up the stairs, her feet touching down every three steps.

…………………

Just as Luso had envisioned it, the inside of the library was just as grand as the outside. It was much larger than the library back at school, for sure. Books from almost all imaginable times and places lined all of the countless dusty shelves. Library workers used the rolling ladders affixed to each of the towering shelves to retrieve books or have at it with a feather duster. The entire floor was made of polished hardwood, and the pillars that shot up to the massive roof were solid marble.

The front desk, made of mahogany and shaped like a large octagon, lay in the middle of the floor plan. Ensei approached the counter, Luso and Kanin following behind.

"Greetings." A young Nu Mou welcomed, setting down a rugged book and standing from his seat. His outfit was that of a scholar, his purple coat flowing down to the floor. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes. You wouldn't happen to have any books or manuals on the various job classes, would you?" The samurai queried. The white haired Nu Mou pondered for a few moments, stroking his chin with his finger and staring up at the ceiling.

"Ah, yes." He stated while turning and taking a few paces. "Follow me, please."

The Scholar led them past a few aged bookshelves before reaching a spiraling staircase in the corner of the room. The second floor was more of a spacious balcony than anything else, occupying a little more than half the area of the ground floor. The group reached a round table with chairs around it, and the Nu Mou prompted them to sit.

"Here we are. This section over here is everything you will need on job classes, as well as some fiction books as well." He pointed to shelves behind him as Luso and Kanin took a seat. "Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, that's quite alright." Ensei replied. "Thank you for your help." The Scholar bowed before returning to the spiral staircase and leaving earshot.

"Both of you get to studying." He ordered, pointing a finger at the bookcases. "Kanin, you grab some books on magical application and white mages, and Luso, I want you to memorize each and every official job class in these books."

"What!?" Luso asked in an objectifying tone. "But that could take all day!"

"Don't care. This is stuff you don't know that you need to know, so you're going to learn it. Learn their strengths, weaknesses, abilities, and everything else you can find." He turned, and began to walk towards the staircase. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going, father?" Kanin asked innocently.

"I'll be back. Just have to relieve myself." He answered with a laugh. Ensei reached the stairs and took them back to the main floor. More citizens were beginning to enter the library, as the Nu Mou that had helped them earlier was bogged down by requests at the main desk.

The Parivir slipped his hands in his pockets and subtly trekked across the room. He wandered amongst the bookcases, quickly scanning over the titles of books and labels of sections. His onyx eyes locked onto a large black book entitled _Governmental Records_. He found no important information as he skimmed through pages; the book was mostly comprised of insignificant records and statistics. Sighing, he placed the tome in its proper place, before bringing a hand to his chin.

"_This isn't what I'm looking for. Think, Ensei…where would they store…_"

His eyes wondered to right, where a Nu Mou in Scholar attire wheeled a cart of books past his aisle. The samurai walked purposefully to the end and careened his head around the shelf. The Nu Mou unlocked an old door and entered cart first as the bearded man watched from a distance. Ensei casually walked towards the door and read the words plastered in its center:

_Employees Only_

He grinned.

"_Bingo_."

**(St. Galleria, Shopping District)**

"Could you hand me some magic fruit, kupo?"

Cheney gave Hurdy a friendly nod before reaching into his bag and tossing the Moogle the succulent morsel. The produce landed in between the musician's paws, and he stared at it in delight, searching for ways to peel the skin.

"I can't wait cook all this stuff. We're going to have a feast tonight for sure." The hunter commented, rubbing his palms together while having visions of finely cooked food. On his shoulders and arms were bags filled to the brim with groceries. Behind him trotted Hurdy, who had finally managed to unpeel the fruit and was savoring every juicy bit of its luscious flesh. In the far back, Cid and Professor Auggie traveled side by side, the former carrying stacked boxes that reached five feet and the latter gently strolling while running his hand over his Braille book. The Professor's Dreamhare skipped along merrily in front of him.

"I can just taste the behemoth steak watering in my mouth at this very moment." Cid added dreamily as they all imagined the delicious meat melting on their tongues. The Revgaji held himself from shedding a tear at the thought. "Aye, tis' a wonderful feeling indeed."

"How would you like yours cooked, Cid? Well done…Rare?" The huntsman asked as the Rev nodded hungrily.

"Who taught you how to cook anyway, Cheney?" Hurdy inquired, finishing off the last of his magic fruit. "You seem to be quite good at it, kupo."

The hunter paused as his eyes widened and a violent chill ripped up his spine, something which did not go unnoticed by Cid. Auggie watched as his Mist signature flared for only a moment, before dying back down, though he paid no more attention to it.

"Just……just a good friend…."

The following silence that ensued was quickly shattered by a loud shout.

"Get out of the way!"

Cheney looked up in time to see a young boy hurtling straight towards him. The boy attempted to veer out of the way, only to trip head first into the hunter's torso. The two collided with a thud, Cheney releasing his grip on the grocery bags and the child dropping a tied bag that jingled as it hit the solid ground.

Without wasting a second, the boy immediately jumped to his feet and took off with the bag, failing to even check the Hunter's condition. Cheney would certainly remind the boy of his presence.

"Get back here, you little...!" The bowman grabbed the pale child's ankles, restricting his getaway and shrugging him down in the process. The boy fell once more and again lost his grip on the bag. The sack spilled out a plethora of gil coins as its tie came loose upon impact with the earth.

"Let go of me!"

"Not a chance. What are you in so much of a hurry for?"

"Like I'd tell you, now let…"

"Perhaps you'd like to tell us, kupo…."

Both man and boy's attention was directed behind them, and they both turned their heads accordingly. There, a Moogle in white robes tapped his foot impatiently and behind him, two Soldiers stood at attention. The boy recognized the offering plate in his paws almost instantly, though it took the Gully Members a few moments.

"Perhaps you'd like to inform me of what you're doing with the church's offering, kupo?"

_Minister of Offering and Finance for the Church of St. Galleria: Johannes Tetzel_

The boy's eyes widened in terror and he struggled even harder, managing to break free of the Hunter's grip by twisting his ankle. However, his efforts proved futile as Tetzel's soldiers quickly grabbed each arm and hoisted him above the ground. Cheney took to his feet only seconds later, brushing himself of any dirt.

"Honestly, boy…did you really believe you could get away with this, kupo?" Tetzel sighed, not needing to reach down to retrieve the sack of gil. The boy's eyes stayed defiant. The Moogle turned to Cheney. "I suppose I owe you a reward for stopping him."

The huntsman pondered for a moment, before giving a small grin.

"Let the kid go and we'll call it even."

The white robed church official locked his eyes onto Cheney's, glaring. Neither blinked during the non-verbal exchange; both simply stood motionless, the taller in confidence and the shorter in quiet anger at the proposition. Silence reigned, until Tetzel snapped his paws together, and the guards released the boy.

"Seeing as how it would be nigh impossible to imprison such a small child anyway, kupo, I'll honor your request. Though…." He turned to the thief, handing a guard the sack of gil. "…if I catch this lowly peasant stealing from the church once more, I cannot say what fate will befall him."

He snapped his fingers once more, and the two Hume soldiers followed closely behind. With the scene resolved, all the curious bystanders that had formed returned to their respective tasks.

"So what's your name?" The Hunter asked.

"Sole…..Sole Calabrone." The youngster said meekly. "…and thank you."

Cheney hadn't really had time to see the child's appearance during the commotion. The boy couldn't have been more than nine years old if his size was any indication. Messy black hair was shielded by a shoddy beige cap. A dirty beige coat to match his hat covered the top half of his body, with two rows of vertical buttons to secure it. Worn black pants ended right above a pair of Battle Boots, and a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Don't worry about it, and my name's Cheney." He reached into one of the grocery bags he managed to salvage and pulled out a peach-shaped fruit. "You look like you'll grow into a strong man one day, so this power fruit should be good for you."

The boy snatched it hungrily and ripped it apart without care for its skin, savoring every bite.

"Just promise us that you won't steal any gil again, kupo." Hurdy commented with a laugh.

"Oh, I didn't want the gil. That was just to throw them off." Sole remarked innocently, before spitting the seeds onto the ground. Everyone gave him a puzzled look, but the boy paid them no heed as he turned and jogged off. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Cheney."

Sole broke into a full on run at that moment, and surprised even Cid at his speed. _Definitely_…not something a nine year old could achieve on his own merits.

The boy rounded a corner, the ends of his scarf flowing behind him with the wind. He reached into his coat and pulled out a handful of letters, almost losing his grip with the speed he had achieved.

"_Now to get back to base. I hope the others found Sothe_."

**(Galleria Library)**

"_Alright, here we go_."

Ensei dashed across the expanse of the brightly lit hallway with as much speed as his legs would provide him. Of course, the Parivir had become quite used to his current speed, a swiftness that others would consider almost unreal.

_Tap tap tap_.

Ensei searched for any place to hide as he recognized the sound of distant footsteps. It was times like this that he wished he was a Viera Sniper. That Vanish trick of theirs would get him out of a lot of situations…not to mention bills.

Spying an open door to his right, he shot into the room with a dive and waited patiently. The same Nu Mou Scholar that had entered previously was wheeling a now empty cart back down the hallway. Ensei pushed the door a little further to get a better look through the crack.

The library worker stood infront of the door, fiddling with a ring of keys he had obtained from his coat pocket. The parivir looked on as the Nu Mou scanned every key before placing one in the lock. A soft click echoed and hinges creaked throughout the hallway as the door swung open and the worker entered. The samurai waited patiently and seconds later, the Nu Mou returned with a book and placed it on his cart before wheeling off once more.

Ensei kept still until the tapping of the Scholar's shoes exited earshot. He poked his head out and looked both ways before crossing the hallway, a habit he had picked up as a child.

The small room itself was dimly lit by light filtering in through miniature windows on the far wall, though enough light entered to allow reading. Small book racks sat under them while on every other wall, shelves reached up to the ceiling, filled with books and files. Ensei gave the shelves a once over before grabbing a book entitled _Federal_ _Offenders _and taking a seat at one of the few tables, which were partially covered in book repair tools and adhesive materials.

"_This should be it. Now if my hunch is correct, he should be somewhere in this section_."

He flipped a page over and his eyes widened at its contents.

………………………

"I wonder what's taking father so long." Kanin wondered aloud, setting down another pile of reading material for Luso after returning from the front desk. She reached for the top of the stack and handed him a book entitled _Mist Theory and Physics_.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine." Luso answered, grabbing the book she handed him. "It is Ensei after all." He stared at the title and breathed a heavy sigh, when suddenly someone's shadow fell over him from behind. He turned his head and stared into their vacant golden eyes.

"The Nu Mou at the desk said that someone had already asked for this book." A Black Mage stated, his voice void of emotion as always. "Might I see it when you finish?"

"You can have it right now, Crow." Luso exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I can't really understand it anyway."

"I've been trying to help him since we got here, but he doesn't seem to understand it that well." Kanin added, approaching them.

"I suppose in exchange for the book, I could teach you a few things." The black magician remarked. Luso's eyes widened in excitement.

"Would you really?" Crow nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The boy almost jumped from his seat and began to follow the mage. His eyes wandered down to the book Kanin had found, and out of curiosity, he opened the front cover. What instantly caught his attention were the words inscribed on the very first page.

_Written by Professor Augustus_

………………………

Ensei flipped a page over and his eyes widened at its contents.

"_There's….there's nothing here_."

Listed alphabetically in _Federal Offenders_ was a detailed list of all criminals noted and encountered by the government of Jylland. Everything from physical descriptions and pictures of criminals to their blood type and relatives was recorded in this log. However, in one particular section of the book, as Ensei had now found…

There's a page missing.

There was clear evidence that said page was physically torn from its bindings. The lack of perforated edges provided quite a hassle for anyone trying to dispose of a page, and leftover ripped edges proved that someone had intentionally ripped the sheet out.

Ensei rushed over to the same bookshelf and luckily found a second copy of the same book. Any well grounded library would know to keep more than just one copy of a book. He hastily brushed over pages to the same section, only to mimic the events that had just transpired.

The same page was missing.

"_This is no mere coincidence_. _Someone or something removed these pages on purpose_."

A check in a third copy of the book verified his suspicions.

"_You're definitely hiding something, Vaticus Finch. Or should I say_…_Jacobus Sicuro_."

He stood from the table and placed two of the copies back into their correct places, tucking the third under his left arm. He'd need evidence like this for the future.

Just as he reached out to turn the handle and make a fast escape, someone beat him to the punch on the other side of the door. Ensei shot backwards and darted underneath a table just as a Bangaa Defender entered the room, its white cape flowing behind it.

Ensei recognized him instantly.

"_That Bangaa from yesterday!? What is he doing here_?"

The Defender stalked around the room gradually, sniffing the air around him. Ensei's breath halted in his throat and sweat formed on his brow as the reptilian warrior passed by his hiding spot, his hand hidden in the shadows only inches from the Bangaa's armored foot.

Then, the bipedal lizard turned around and approached a bookcase on the other side of the room. Ensei scooted forward enough to get a full view of him. Ignatius grabbed a book from the top shelf and then paused before exiting the room, closing the door behind his scaly tail. Ensei released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"_That was way too close. I wonder what he was doing here_…"He waited around a full minute before crawling from under the table.

"_Alright, now to regroup with Luso and Kanin_…." He gave the room one last once-over, taking note of a bottle of adhesive glue on a table as well as an old book.

"…_but first_…"

………………………

"So that Black Mage taught him everything he needed to know?" Ensei asked Kanin as the newly reunited trio made their way to the front desk.

"Oh yeah…" Luso answered for her confidently. "You can ask me pretty much anything."

"I'll be sure to do just that as soon as we get back to the inn."

The group reached the desk and the Nu Mou greeted them with a hearty smile.

"Are you ready to check out?" The three nodded. Luso and Kanin both placed their selections on the counter and the Scholar fluidly performed the proper procedures to check them out. Ensei then handed him his solitary book and the librarian eyed it curiously. "Hmm…that's odd."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Oh…nothing." The Nu Mou looked at the title of the work. _Galleria Wildlife_. "Just noticed how worn this book is. I could find you a better version."

"Thank you, but that's quite alright." The samurai stated, retrieving and tucking it back under his arm. "I've always preferred a worn style like this anyhow."

The three made for the door, the parivir subtly moving faster than his daughter and clan mate. The Nu Mou stared at his retreating form, before shrugging his shoulders and returning to his work.

Ensei skimmed to the title page of his book and read the inscription in his mind.

"_Federal Offenders_…" He closed the cover while grinning subconsciously. "_Seriously_…s_witching the covers of two books. They make this too easy."_

**(Cathedral, Archbishop's Quarters)**

Vaticus Finch dipped a spoon into a porcelain bowl of soup and sipped lightly at it, savoring every bit of the liquid in his mouth. He eyed a stunning view of his city from the balcony of his room, where he sat outside at a small table. Crickets chirped peacefully around the floral fauna that decorated the stone rails.

"It seems that a bird has escaped from prison…" He stated to no one in particular. Ignatius stepped out from the corner of the balcony, his armor clanking with each step. "…and Tetzel tells me that a little bee has been stealing from us right under our noses."

"Not only that…" The Bangaa added. "I visited the library today. Seems we have a bear poking its nose in places it shouldn't…"

"That's quite unfortunate." Vaticus took a sip from his tea cup, spying two birds perching on his balcony's railing. "Gather your men for tomorrow…"

He rose from his seat and began to walk back towards his room, a malicious smirk crossing his face. An ominous wind played with his hair.

"It's time that we deal with this _animal_ _infestation_."

_**The truth is unraveling before them. Sothe and Bishop begin to move. **_

**(End Chapter Seventeen)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Sole C****alabrone****)**

**Job:** None

**Race: **Hume

**Hair Color:** Black

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale

**(Description)**

A mysterious, nine year old boy that somehow managed to break into Bishop Finch's office in the cathedral. His objectives at this time are unknown, as the gil he stole was just a feint for something else he snagged.

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Running, the Sun, Flowers

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Honey, Steak

**Hates: **Cold weather, Rain, Night time

**Dreams: **To become a delivery man

**Favorite Colors:** Yellow, Black

**(Trivia)**

-Sole's character design is based off of a bee. His last name is bumblebee in Italian, and other aspects of him revolve around bees and bee habits.

-His character is loosely based off of the character Lag Seeing from _Tegami Bachi_.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Surprisingly, I don't have much to say this time.

In the last scene, the bird refers to Sothe, the bear is Ensei, and the Bee is Sole. Just for those who didn't catch it.

See you next chapter.


	18. Suspicion of Lockdown

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back chapter sixteen of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"It seems that a bird has escaped from prison…" Vaticus Finch stated to no one in particular. Ignatius stepped out from the corner of the balcony, his armor clanking with each step. "…and Tetzel tells me that a little bee has been stealing from us right under our noses."

"Not only that…" The Bangaa added. "I visited the library today. Seems we have a bear poking its nose in places it shouldn't…"

"That's quite unfortunate." Vaticus took a sip from his tea cup, spying two birds perching on his balcony's railing. "Gather your men for tomorrow…"

He rose from his seat and began to walk back towards his room, a malicious smirk crossing his face. An ominous wind played with his hair.

"It's time that we deal with this _animal_ _infestation_."

_Vaticus Finch_

_The ties that bind us_

_Are the people we cherish the most_

**Chapter Eighteen: Suspicion 3 (of Lock down)  
**

Luso spied Professor Auggie sitting comfortably in a chair as he entered the lobby from the stairs and decided to take a seat next to him.

The two were currently gathered in the lobby of their Inn, joined by a cheerful Hurdy and a Cheney, who dozed off in his chair half an hour before. At a table to their right, Andie Kelt mirrored the young Hunter's actions in full force, snoring almost in tune with him. Both had the same exhausted expression on their face, though that was completely understandable.

After Cheney's and Ensei's groups had returned from grocery shopping and the library, respectively, the idea was suggested that both Clan Gully and Falzen celebrate a mission well completed as well as the latter's last night in St. Galleria with a group dinner…

And who else to cook a three course meal for a total of eleven people than the only two cooks in both clans…

"I wonder what's taking everyone so long, kupo." Hurdy said aloud, turning to face Luso who was on the other side of the round table.

"From my experience, girls take forever getting ready in the morning, so that probably includes Falzen and Kanin." Luso answered, an image of him knocking loudly on a bathroom door of his former house crossed his mind. "I'm not even sure what we're waiting on."

"I was simply told to wait in the lobby." Auggie commented, petting his Dreamhare's head. Luso rested his head on the table by making a pillow with his arms, his eyes facing the Nu Mou Sage. It was then that his mind began to recall what he had found at the library the day before.

"Hey Professor. Would you mind if I asked you a question?" The magic wielder kindly shook his head. "Auggie wouldn't happen to be short for…Augustus, would it?" He once again returned the boy's question silently, though this time with a nod. "Have you written any books before?"

"Why, yes. I've penned quite a few volumes in my time." Auggie responded nostalgically and verbally, which pleased Luso. "Have you come across one before?"

"Yeah, at the library yesterday. I'm pretty sure it was called Mist Theory and Physics. I tried to read it, but it was really hard for me. I don't even get regular Physics."

"Ah, yes; one of my award-winning works." He stroked his chin while recalling it fondly.

"But…there was one thing I found in the very back of the book…" The Professor quirked an eyebrow as the boy grew more solemn. "…it said that during your research you encountered people who were physically unable to use Mist, yet you were able to cure them..."

Auggie immediately stood from his seat with the help of his Staff of the Magi.

"Ah, yes….I don't know about people, but there was one person that I remedied."

"So it does work!" Luso exclaimed, hopeful fire lighting in his eyes. "Please, if you could find it in yourself to allow me to…"

"Unfortunately…success comes with a price." The Nu Mou cut him short with a piercing gaze, stunning the boy. His eyes were almost always too spot on for someone legally blind, mist-seer or not. "…the side effects of this experiment weighed much more negatively than the outcome. The boy suffered tremendously in the recuperation process thanks to a miscalculation on my part. If memory serves, the scars should still be evident to this day, and it is something I will never be able to atone for…"

His eyes narrowed as he turned away, his back facing the chocolate-haired fighter.

"Such is the fate of those that tamper with creation…"

Luso stayed quiet for a full half-minute, too nervous and downtrodden to say anything.

"Worry not, child. You will find your own strength in due time." Auggie said with a smile as he approached and gave him an awkwardly placed pat on the forearm. Luso chuckled lightly at the scene. The Nu Mou might know where he was, but he was still blind.

The creaking of the old staircase on the far side of the room alerted the two to the arrival other members of their party. Luso turned his eyes to see the remainder of Clan Falzen making their way down the steps, followed closely by Ensei, Cid, and Kanin.

"I take it that everyone is ready?" Cid proclaimed, giving the room a brief survey and confirming every member's presence.

"Where are we going, Cid?" Luso asked while rising from his chair. Hurdy copied his action, though it was more of a leap to the ground than a stand. In reaction, the Rev pulled out a scroll and handed it to the boy, who then began to scan it. "…a parade!?"

"Seems that the city's throwing a parade for the soon-to-be newlyweds…" Claire answered, her brand new Claymore secured firmly on her back. "We figured we'd head out after it's over."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luso exclaimed while spinning around towards the door and gesturing for everyone to follow. Belinda, the Falzen Summoner, leaned over to Cid.

"Is he always this energetic?"

"You get used to it."

**(Elsewhere in St. Galleria)**

Sothe pushed open a set of rusty double doors and stepped briskly into a large storage room, his feet pounding against the weathered concrete. Wide beams of morning sunlight filtered through the broken windows that stretched the length of the room. He passed by stacked boxes and crates that towered over him on either side.

The thief stopped and directed his attention to the large round table that lay ahead of him.

"Greetings, Sothe." Micaiah said in a small, cheerful voice, sending her husband a serene smile and organizing some of the papers in front of her. The man returned the favor while taking the only empty chair. Next to him sat various important members of their organization, and behind him, others sat on the piled boxes that surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sothe asked, his tone confused rather than heated. "I did not call for a meeting today."

"I did." She responded. "Because we believe we've come across some information that you would be interested in." The thief raised an eyebrow, and the silver haired woman sent a warm nod to child on her right. The yellow eyed child rushed a scroll over to him before standing back.

"What!" The green haired man's eyes widened considerably as he unrolled it further. "Where…Where did you get this?"

Micaiah simply gestured to the black haired boy that had handed him the document. Sothe immediately picked up the child in a loving manner and ruffled his hair a bit, which caused the boy to give a big smile and Micaiah to silently giggle at the scene.

"Sole broke into the cathedral all by himself and managed to swipe this," another man at the table explained with enthusiasm. Sothe stood from his chair and began to pace around the table.

"This is exactly what we need to convict this man." He stopped at Micaiah's right side and placed a hand on Sole's head. "We three will handle this. There's no need to put anyone else at risk."

"What are you planning to do?" a Viera questioned. Sothe donned a grim look.

"We're going to pay a little visit to the governor."

**(St. Galleria Streets)**

Few things about this new world he had found failed to surprise Luso Clemens, and this was surely not one of them. The boy sat atop Cid's shoulders in an effort to get a better view of the parade, with Kanin mimicking his actions on her father's and Gertie on Claire's.

The scene was breathtaking to say the least. The main street of Galleria that lead to the Cathedral was filled with elaborate parade floats and waving participants. Citizen's filled every nook and cranny of the surroundings in order to catch a glimpse of the momentous occasion. Children playfully raised their hands to grasp the confetti that fell like fresh snow. Catching Hurdy's eye were the majestic bands, playing familiar tunes and marching in perfect synchronization.

"Wow…this is amazing." Luso exclaimed breathlessly, staring out at the Rocktitans and Great Tortoises that pulled some of the heavier floats along.

"No kidding…" Gertie added in the same tone, her eye catching something only moments later. "Wait…isn't that the cat girl from the other day?" She said, pointing.

Luso and Kanin turned their heads towards the largest float in the parade: a miniature, yet still grand, reconstruction of the Cathedral that stood unopposed in the city skyline. Sure enough at the float's base stood a familiar figure with a cat-eared bow on her head, waving and bowing to the crowd at the sides.

………………

"Um…Adelle…" Sir Loin began hesitantly, tapping his daughter on the shoulder. She paused for a second and turned to him. "…you…do realize that we're supposed to be guarding _them_…?" He motioned to the balcony above them, where a ceremoniously dressed red haired man and brown haired woman stood.

The girl nodded innocently.

"…And _not_ wasting time waving to the crowd!?"

Again, she gave an innocent nod, which threw the Seeq verbally off guard.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Relax, Sir Loin." Raven stated, appearing behind the Seeq. "Today is a celebration. It's good to take a break and just enjoy yourself every once in a while."

"I know that, but…" Loin turned and began to walk past the Paladin, sighing. Adelle began to blow kisses to the crowd. "…I think she could let up a little."

………………

"Are you alright …?" Maria broke from her trance and turned her head towards the burgundy-haired priest on her right that had spoken. "If something is troubling you, Ms. Maria, I am always willing to help you."

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat and corrected her posture before continuing in a small, reserved voice. "Thank you for your concern, though." He paused, quirking an eyebrow, before smiling and directing his attention back towards the waving masses.

Maria stared out as the float inched closer to the cathedral, where the Archbishop's guards made uniform salutes on either side of the street. She spotted a Bangaa Warrior down to her left, and her forest green eyes locked with his. Ever so subtly, the corners of the lizard's jaw played at a smirk, ensuring her of her suspicions.

_**(Flashback, Cathedral)**_

_Maria skidded around a corner and ran as fast as her dress would allow her to move, darting in between the priests and guards that she came across. The girl had no time to apologize; she was already late for dinner as it was, and it was never good for a lady of high society to be late for anything._

_The girl sidestepped another cardinal to the right, only to plow straight into a Bangaa Warrior moments later. The collision knocked the fragile girl to the ground and caused the bipedal reptilian to momentarily lose his balance._

"_You alright, little lady?" the Warrior queried while offering a hand out to her as she came to her senses. Smooth skin touched a scaly hide as she accepted his offer. _

"_Yes…Yes, I'm quite fine. Thank you." She gently stood to her feet and gave a curt, respectful bow._

"_No problem," he remarked with a grin, which the girl returned with a smile before walking around him. "Oh, and don't worry…" The Bangaa stood still as the girl strolled farther past him, paying him no additional heed...until…_

"_We Heretics will break open this cage of yours soon enough."_

_She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening considerably, before sharply spinning around; only to find the entire hall completely empty. Only one though, one word, played through her mind._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"_Sothe_…"

She directed her gaze at the ever approaching cathedral that lay in front of her, steeling her facial features.

"_You can't change the inevitable…no matter how hard you or followers try, this is my fate…_"

………………

"I would like to personally thank you all for coming to our small celebration today." Vaticus Finch proclaimed to the masses of citizens that had gathered in front of the Cathedral. He stood at the center-top of the grand marble and stone staircase that led to the church doors, the people crowding at the first step and stretching all the way back to the stores.

The crowd let out a roar that almost deafened him, though he managed to retain his composure. Tucking a stray hair behind ear, he continued.

"It is a great encouragement to me to see all of you in support of our holy matrimony that will be taking place in a few days." Clapping and even a few cat-calls erupted from individuals in the throng as Bishop took Maria's hand. The girl tensed.

"However…" Finch's face and tone grew solemn. "…I also have some unrelated, yet saddening news to make known to you all…"

Everyone perked their ears and tuned in. Ensei narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"_What are you up to, Finch_…?"

"Yesterday afternoon, it seems that a thief infiltrated the Cathedral and stole a sacred scroll directly from my quarters." Gasps and shouts of aggression filled the area as eyes widened on all present.

Cheney and Cid turned their heads towards each other, both sharing the same look and thought.

"_No way….that kid_?"

"This particular scroll is of major importance to the foundation of the church." Vaticus projected after waiting for some of the commotion to die down. "After discussing the situation with our dear governor, we have come to an agreement that this document must not be allowed outside of our city's walls. As such…"

The Archbishop cleared his throat.

"…St. Galleria, from now until this situation is resolved, is on full lock down."

A deafening silence ensued. The entire crowd stood motionless.

"No one is to leave this city for any reason, only those of governmental rank are permitted to enter, and as a warning to any who attempt to forgo these restrictions…" Bishop's eyes narrowed, wandering in the direction of Clan Gully. Ensei returned his stare in full force, no one noticing their silent, subtle exchange. "They will be apprehended under the full pretense of the law enforcement of St. Galleria."

The red-haired priest let out a disheartened sigh.

"I know that these restrictions seem severe, my fellow citizens, but they are necessary. When one individual decides to break the law, he is not the only one who reaps the consequences. With the help of our lord Elianto, may this matter be resolved as rapidly as possible. You are dismissed."

It wasn't until half a minute passed that the crowds began to disperse and each citizen began to go his separate way. Clan Gully and Clan Falzen, though, remained fixed in their spot. Noticing this, Bishop approached them with Maria in tow and her hired guards on either side.

Adelle and Crow walked up to Luso, Kanin, and Hurdy and greeted the three individuals, the former engaging in small conversation with the White Mage girl about the parade. The latter stared Luso in the eyes, his piercing yellow circles meeting pools of cerulean, before extending a hand to the brown haired boy. While this was against his better judgment, something about the kid just forced his hand forward, and he found it tiresome to fight it.

Luso simply shook his head, confusing the Black Mage until the fighter held out a fist, smiling brilliantly.

"Sorry, I don't really shake hands."

Luso Clemens could have sworn he felt Crow smirk as the spell wielder met his fist with his own gloved knuckles, but he quickly silenced that thought.

Crow only stared in deep reflection.

"_He reminds me so much of you…brother…_"

"When did they get so friendly?" Adelle queried to Kanin, who simply shrugged.

"I truly apologize for all the trouble this situation may cause," he apologized collectively to the two clans as everyone directed their attention to him. "This scroll, however, is a sacred object of our city, and cannot be permitted anywhere outside its borders."

"I sympathize, though this proves to be a very complicated situation on our end," Andie remarked after letting out a conflicted yet understanding sigh. "You see…in order to meet with our next mission's client on time, we would have to depart today. We take great pride in our professionalism, and have never been a clan known for missing an appointment."

"The same with us. While we don't necessarily have a specific mission, we must be leaving soon." Cid said in addition.

"I see…this does create quite a predicament…" Vaticus agreed while stroking his chin in thought, remaining unaware of Ensei's studying gaze. "If anything, I do not command the authority to help you, though the governor may be able assist you."

The man reached into a hidden pocket on his priestly robes, retrieving a small emblem the size of a large button. It was circular, made of pure gold, and on its front, a finch perching on a branch was chiseled masterfully.

"Here…" He placed the emblem in Cid's brawny hands before backing away. "This is my personal emblem; proof that you are on official business from the church. If you present this to the secretary, she should no doubt allow you to speak with him."

Cid and the remainder of the two clans spoke their thanks to him before heading in the direction of the governor's building.

"Make sure to say goodbye before you guys leave!" Sir Loin exclaimed, waving them off as Adelle and Maria joined them. Silently, and unknown to anyone…

Vaticus Finch smirked.

"_All according to plan_…"

**(Government Building)**

"We're here to see the Governor," Cid stated firmly yet respectfully after clearing his throat. The Moogle seated at the front desk continued to scribble down a few last words on his document, before looking up at the Rev through slightly foggy glasses.

"Oh? And who might you be, kupo?" The secretary used the linen of his shirt to clear his spectacles, before returning them to their proper place.

"Clan Gully and Clan Falzen…we were told to show you this." The Rev retrieved Bishop's emblem and placed it into Moogle's small hands. The short, bat-winged creature inspected, viewing it both with and without his glasses on, before verifying it and handing it back.

"You're clear to go, kupo. He isn't in a meeting, so just head straight in."

Cid nodded, and the two clans proceeded to the left, heading for a set of double doors at the end of a short hallway.

………………

"Hello, Governor?" Andie remarked respectfully as she pressed down on the handle, slowly opening the door to the governor's office and stepping onto the tiled floor. "I'd like to have a word with you about…"

The Falzen Commander paused, her eyes widened, and she clenched her teeth in pure disgust at the sight in front of her. The remainder of her clan filed in behind her, confused as to why she had stopped, only to look up and see a green-haired man with a silver-locked woman on his right and a black-haired boy on his left.

Luso was one of the last to enter the room, and doned the same surprised look as the rest.

"No way….it's…."

"Sothe!"

Andie leapt high into the air with the grace of a gazelle, her head almost brushing the ceiling, and fell onto the thief with the ferocity of a pouncing tiger after drawing her pair of battle knives. The man, not having enough time to draw his own weapon, was forced to the ground, and grunted as he connected with the tile.

"Broke out of jail already, huh?" she asked rhetorically, her voice laced with venom. "Who are you trying to manipulate now!?"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Sole proclaimed as began to help his senior, though the killing intent Andie radiated dissuaded him from continuing any further.

"Andie! Stop!" Ensei and Luso called out in unison.

"I bet this whole lockdown thing's your fault in the first place! Do you ever…!"

"ENOUGH!"

The shout was loud enough to garner the attention of everyone present and direct it to the voice's source. At a desk on the far side of the room, an aged man slowly raised his head.

_Current Governor of St. Galleria: __Aquila Fragin de Pervenche_

"I have no knowledge of what harm he may have caused you, but if you know what is good for you…" His voice grew deep and serious.

"You will remove yourself from my only son."

………………

"Hello…Hello…"

The Moogle Secretary whispered again and again into a piece of Whisperweed hooked around his ear. He hid under his desk, holding down his pom-pom with his free paw to keep it out of sight.

"Yes…Yes…this is the Governor's building. The people that were holding that emblem you told me to watch for; they're in his office right now."

He waited as the voice on the other end relayed instructions.

"Yes…at once, sir."

He leapt up from the floor and proceeded to the front door with the utmost haste, using his wings to carry him farther. The square in front of the building was at this time day somewhat crowded with people. It was the perfect situation.

"Help! Help!" the Moogle cried with all the strength of his vocal cords, causing the present populace to stare curiously at him. "Someone has infiltrated the governor's office." He paused as more people tuned in, taking a deep breath.

"They're trying to kidnap him!"

Whisperings and gasps erupted throughout the sparse crowd as some went to alert any authorities they could locate. The Secretary continued to yell his message, keeping any eye out for any sign of his superior.

"Worry not, dear citizens!"

A deafening voice bellowed as the clanking of armor and padding of footsteps became louder and more uniform in rhythm. Eyes shot around as a single Bangaa Defender marched in time with a company of Soldiers and Warriors, his white cape flowing behind him.

To his right, a Bangaa Gladiator made a simple hand gesture. Cheers followed suit as the team of professional guardsmen made a bee line at the building's doors, the sound of swords being drawn ringing through the air.

"We, the Archbishop Guard, will not allow these villains to taint our holy city!"

**A fiendish trap is sprung. What will Gully and Falzen do?**

**(End Chapter Eighteen)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Sasasha)**

**Job:** None

**Race: **Viera

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Skin/Fur Color:** Brown

**(Description)**

An old resident of Wood Village that participated in the battle against Marion's Poaching Operation. She first met Ensei when he had asked to borrow one of her Chocobo from her ranch, though he never did return it. She's held him in contempt ever since, though she does care for him and his daughter Kanin in a motherly manner.

"_It seems there really is no rest for the weary…Come Magnolia." _

–_Sasasha, mounting her Chocobo Magnolia._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Chocobo. Taking care of animals and monsters.

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Carrots. Carrot Juice

**Hates: **Chicken, animal abusers, poachers.

**Dreams: **To own a chocobo in every color.

**Favorite Colors:** Green, White.

**(Trivia)**

-Sasasha is mentioned early in the actual game, owning the chocobo corral, though no appearance or personality description is given, so I was free to alter her as I pleased.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Sorry about the wait; went to camp for the week so I had not access to type. This was actually finished in about three days (My new record).

Okay, this was pretty much the last build up chapter for a good while. From here, everything should start to be gradually unfolding. Hope you're looking forward to it.


	19. Prisoners in Paradise

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back chapter sixteen of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Worry not, dear citizens!"

A deafening voice bellowed as the clanking of armor and padding of footsteps became louder and more uniform in rhythm. Eyes shot around as a single Bangaa Defender marched in time with a company of Soldiers and Warriors, his white cape flowing behind him.

To his right, a Bangaa Gladiator made a simple hand gesture. Cheers followed suit as the team of professional guardsmen made a bee line at the building's doors, the sound of swords being drawn ringing through the air.

"We, the Archbishop Guard, will not allow these villains to taint our holy city!"

The reptilian Defender turned to the Gladiator as the platoon reached the steps and began to bark out orders through a strand of Whisperweed.

"Team A…are you in position?" A voice of confirmation from the team's leader assured him. "Good, be ready to enter and secure the governor on my signal." He turned to the company of various warriors behind him. "The rest of you form a defensive perimeter around the entire building. Riccio, you and your ten strongest men are to infiltrate the building. I will manage the operation from here."

"Ten?" The Gladiator scoffed. "I'll only need five." He continued up the marble stairs, his feet pounding with each step as five of his combatants trailed in a line behind him.

"Have it your way. I care not as long as the job is completed. It's time we deal with them once and for all."

_Sothe Fragin de Pervenche_

_We are all so mislead by this concept of freedom_

_That we do not realize_

_It is by that same concept; we are chained in this cage._

**Chapter Nineteen: Prisoners in Paradise**

"You will remove yourself from my only son."

Eyes widened all around the room at the burly man's comment. Andie gave the emerald haired thief one last look of spite before picking herself up off of him and resheathing her knives. Sothe followed suit.

"What are you people doing here?" The Heretic leader questioned with a stern face, his eyes fixed mostly on the Falzen commander.

"_We're_ here to request exit out of this city." Cid pointed out, stepping in front of the group. "What is a verified criminal doing in the office of the city's governor?"

Sothe, taken aback by the Revgaji's statement, remained silent for a few moments. The governor let out a heavy sigh before standing from his seat and walking around his desk in a dignified manner. The ends of his long robe brushed the along the solid tile that stretched the expanse of the floor.

"If I am not mistaken, you people must belong to Clan Falzen and Clan Gully, the groups that protected the caravan a few days ago." Nods were given for confirmation. He stopped and turned to face the two clans.

"My name is Aquila Fragin de Pervenche, father of Sothe and soon to be wed Maria..." He paused. "…and I deeply apologize for all the trouble that our affairs have caused you people."

"Are you aware of the activities your soon has been involved in?" Andie half questioned, half stated; apparently having calmed down though still containing some spite. "He even tried to kidnap you own daughter."

Aquila stood perfectly still, a stunned look crossing his face for only a moment, before turning and facing his grown child.

"Do you ever know when to quit, Sothe? I told you to stay away from her from now on."

"And give my sister and my city away to that greedy lunatic? Not a chance."

"By 'greedy lunatic', I assume you're referring to Vaticus Finch?" Ensei stated sternly, coming to the forefront of the group and standing next to Cid. All eyes turned to him. "I have a few questions about him myself."

"How much do you know about him?" Sothe questioned, a hopeful spark igniting inwardly.

"Enough to know that he's not from this region…" The Parivir crossed his arm and spoke in a low but audible voice, his eyes narrowed. "…and that he's not who he seems to be."

Aquila silently locked eyes with Ensei for a few moments, as if reading him, before breaking away and returning to his seat behind his desk.

"Even before my time, our city has always followed Eliantism, though it was never as prominent as it currently is now." The governor coughed before continuing. "The former Archbishop took on a number of teenagers, preparing to raise them for his position. All were born and raised in this city, all except for one young man that had come to practice the faith…" He looked up at them.

"Vaticus Finch."

Luso could almost fill the rage burning inside of Sothe every time the current Archbishop's name was mentioned. Ensei remained focused on the tale.

"That Archbishop was my father, and Sothe and Maria's grandfather. It was a few years ago that he passed away, and Vaticus took his position. The people were at first skeptical of a new Archbishop's leadership, but he has since proven himself as a capable man of the faith."

"Or so we're led to believe…" Sothe whispered under his breath.

"Tell me, Governor; would you happen to know at what age he came to this city?" Ensei asked while pondering.

"If memory serves me correctly, he was eighteen years of age."

Ensei's eyes widened in realization.

"_So it was after_? _It all makes sense now, Jacobus_." He schooled his face back into a stern demeanor. "I see. I have one last question, how does all of this fit into marrying your daughter?"

"Though I hold the title of governor, the leadership in this city is more of a monarchy, headship being passed down through birth." Aquila began to explain. "As the oldest, Sothe was due to take the throne soon, as thanks to an incurable disease I am nearing the end of my life; but through some very…unfortunate circumstances, he is currently unable to do so." The governor's face grew grim, as did his son's and Micaiah's. His hesitance sent raised eyebrows throughout the group. "This leaves only Maria to assume my position, and our city law dictates that the governor must be of the male persuasion, so…"

"…she's forced to marry a suitable candidate." Professor Augustus said, finishing his sentence.

"Indeed." Aquila confirmed. "A unification of the religion and state sounds quite appealing to the people of this city, and his former activities in public relations only serves to boost his support. To somehow interfere with this unification would cause nothing short of a riot, and Maria knows full well of it." He paused, a solemn look crossing his face.

"She is choosing to sacrifice her own happiness for the happiness of the people."

"But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen…" Sothe stated, pulling out a scroll and patting Sole on the head with his free hand. "…by using this. It contains all the evidence I'll need to prove that Finch is a fraud." He placed the scroll back into his pocket. "My sister is a truly selfless girl, but…" The thief tacked on while turning and staring out of the dominant window. "…what she doesn't understand is that by allowing this monster into office, she's dooming us all."

"You actually don't know how right you are, Sothe." Ensei chided in, his tone grave.

………………

"They should be this way, Master Riccio. I previously informed whatever guards were on duty today to take the day off." The secretary confirmed as he walked up a flight of stairs to the second story. He pointed down to the end of the hall where the doors of the governor's office lay.

The Bangaa Gladiator made a small nod and gave a whispered word of thanks before signaling his five men to the door. All began to prep for combat as the secretary turned and exited the building.

"Once Team A has secured the governor's safety, you are free to use whatever means to apprehend the perpetrators." Ignatius spoke through the Whisperweed to Riccio, who gave a grunt of confirmation.

………………

"You see…I've met this Vaticus Finch character before, and it wasn't exactly the greatest first impression." Surprised faces and raised eyebrows focused on the samurai. Undaunted, he continued.

"….and the thing is…if he's already recognized me, then we might be in a lot of danger…."

Ensei paused, his mouth agape as he stared beyond the governor's head and out through his office window. On the balcony, two Hume Ninja with faces completely concealed stood outside, each with Kunai in hand. An elaborate cross was emblazoned on the front of their identical outfits.

"GET DOWN!"

The giant window shattered in an instant, glass shards bursting forth and nicking the skin of the occupants inside before harmlessly falling to the ground. As screams filled the air and without missing a beat, a small grey orb was through the opening amidst the panic. It exploded moments later, instantly filling the room with a harmless smokescreen and inducing coughs.

The assailants vaulted into action, leaping through the glassless window and landing on the governor's desk. The governor let out a grunt as a blow was delivered to his abdomen, subsequently knocking him out. The two Nin hoisted him from his chair and leaped, with some effort, out of the second story window.

They landed on the ground in a rough crouch, staggering a bit before setting the governor down moments later. One of the ninja began to speak into his Whisperweed as some of the troops that surrounded the building began to rush to their position.

"Governor secured. You're all clear, sir."

………………

"What…What was that all about!?" Kanin asked, bellowing out coughs left and right from the smoke still lingering in the air. She helped prop up Professor Auggie, who had slumped down due to his inability to handle such smoke at his age.

"From the insignia on those Ninja, I'd say Finch has something to do with it." Sothe stated, grabbing Micaiah's hand. The two separate clans also grouped together with their members.

"Is everyone alright?" Cid asked his clan mates, receiving a unanimous nod.

Suddenly, the two office double doors burst open, slamming into their respective walls and cracking the rusty hinges. Five muscular Hume and Bangaa filed into the room, their weapons at the ready, followed by a single Bangaa Gladiator.

Sothe stared with burning rage at the figure before him.

"Riccio Vento…I guessed right after all."

"Silence, you traitorous worm." The bipedal lizard ordered in a low voice. The smoke in the room soon began to make its way out through the broken window, providing ventilation. "For high crimes against the governmental and religious powers of this city, I place Sothe Fragin de Pervenche under arrest."

He scanned the room, taking note of the bewildered faces of Clan Gully and Falzen.

"And as his accomplices in this particular crime, I also condemn Clan Gully and Clan Falzen as well." Gasps erupted throughout the room.

"What!? On what grounds?" Andie spoke for the entire group. "We've done nothing wrong!"

"That's exactly the point." Ensei said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "They have nothing on us, so they created something. Of course, I'd expect nothing less from him." The Gladiator grunted as he continued. "I suppose Finch and Ignatius didn't get enough of a beating when I took you down all those years ago…"

"How dare you speak so lowly of Lord Ignatius!" The Bangaa Gladiator called out in fury, charging straight for Ensei. He came barehanded, as his orders were to capture them alive and the blade at his right side would serve no purpose in that area. Ensei, deciding to take up his challenge, forsook his katana and met him head on. A strength contest ensued as they reached each other in the middle, attempting to push the other back.

The Gladiators reckless charge resulted in the rest of the room exploding into battle. The privilege of first attack fell on Cid, as he quickly followed Ensei's lead and laid out the nearest Bangaa Warrior with a flurry of punches. His victory was cut short as a Hume Soldier made a slash at his exposed back, though such a notion was instantly dealt with by Andie Kelt, who stepped in and blocked his strike.

Successive arrows from both Cheney and Kirsa downed the remaining three guardsmen, piercing them in their knees. They fell to the ground gripping their legs.

"What's wrong, Ensei Rou!? Having a little trouble!?" Riccio jeered as he began to force Ensei back, the Parivir's boots scraping the ground. "Maybe I'm too big for you?" The samurai smirked, and despite struggling to keep his footing stayed perfectly still. Auggie, who was closely guarded by Luso, turned his head to the two.

"The Mist in the room is decreasing." He remarked distantly and quietly, causing the boy to look in his mentor's direction.

Ensei's muscles began to grow more defined, though as Luso noticed to a greater extent than his Battle Chant combination with Hurdy. Without warning, the Parivir broke free of the Gladiator's scaly fingers and spun, landing a kick straight into the Bangaa's groin region. He followed up instantly by grabbing his outstretched arm and performing a one armed shoulder throw.

The Bangaa let out a yelp of surprise as he soared the short distance to the window before plummeting onto the street two stories below, scraping off some of the loose glass still left on the pane. His yelp turned into a grunt of immense pain as he met the pavement.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Ensei cracked his knuckles as well as the muscles in his neck, before revealing a strand of Whisperweed in his palm. Sothe stared mystified, wondering just how he had managed to snatch it during the entire ordeal.

The samurai brought the weed up to his mouth and began to speak into it, grinning.

"Greetings, commander. It seems we've taken down your little lapdog and his underlings."

"I wouldn't be so confident yet, Ensei Rou. We have this building completely surrounded, though my job here has been completed all the same." The Defender let out a small chuckle. "The real main purpose here was to convict all of you as criminals…and by resisting arrest and attacking my men, you've done all the work for me."

"Is that so, Ignatius?" Ensei narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice. "Are you too much of a coward to come face me directly?" The Defender on the other end chuckled.

………………

"Why face a beast alone when you have an army to do it for you?" He raised his hand into the air and brought it down in a straight chopping motion, speaking to the men in front of him. "Attention all units! Vice Captain Riccio has been defeated. Storm the building at once and secure all inside."

Numerous guardsmen saluted before rushing into the building. Ignatius smirked as he brought the Whisperweed back to his mouth.

"You may have defeated us in past, but this time there is no victory in your future. No matter how ferocious the beast, it is not invincible…"

His voice grew more sinister.

"You cannot hope to escape, Ensei Rou. I win."

Silence followed as the Defender reveled in his victory, imagining the look of despair on his adversary's face. Though, to his confusion, the Parivir began to laugh hysterically.

"Have you gone mad? What…What are you laughing about? You're finished!"

………………

"Look, I don't know who you guys are…" Luso began to speak into the Whisperweed after having taken it from Ensei. "…but I know that the ones in the wrong here are you. Forcing Maria into doing something against her will, framing innocent people; I won't stand for any of it."

Luso turned his head to Sothe, Micaiah, and Sole, giving them a comforting and confident smile.

"Just you watch…I'm going to take you guys down and save her."

He handed the plant back to his katana wielding mentor, who gave him a proud smirk.

"Well you heard the lad, Ignatius. If you think you can defeat us then go ahead and try. " He paused, and took a deep breath. "We of Clan Gully and Clan Falzen now formally declare war on Vaticus Finch."

He released his grip on the plant and let it fall to the ground. He then proceeded to squash it under the weight of his boot, before turning to the others and putting on an innocent smile.

"Now…what's the plan to get out of here?"

All except for Sothe, Micaiah, and Sole stared in annoyed disbelief, before the thief stepped up to provide a solution to their predicament.

"Everyone follow me." He ordered. "There's a secret passage under the building that should get us out of here. Hurry now, with that little display we probably don't have much time."

The group quickly filed out of the room, the last person locking the office on his way out. They rounded a corner and dashed down a hallway, finding a pair of stairs. The footsteps of enemy troops began to grow louder with each passing second. They needed to hurry; to be caught would mean certain death at this point.

Reaching the bottom, the mob encountered an empty dusty room, save for the large manhole in the middle. Belinda, the Falzen Summoner, stared blankly for a few moments.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

………………

"Prepare the battering ram!" A Hume Soldier called out as four Bangaa, two on each side, carried a large cylindrical battering ram to the governor's office doors. Men lined up behind them, ready to charge. "Steady! Go!"

The pole rammed the double doors with the speed and strength of its namesake, snapping them right off of their hinges and onto the tiled floor. Troops rushed into the room, blurting out various commands.

"Sir! We have a problem…" The Soldier commented over his Whisperweed, surveying the room. Riccio's men lay injured on the ground, bleeding from the knees and various other parts of the body.

"What!? What happened?" Ignatius yelled back. The Soldier replied grimly.

"Other than our own injured men…no one's here…"

"Scour the building! I want them found now!" The Bangaa was livid at this point. He reached for his Whisperweed and crushed it in his hand before slamming it onto the ground below. He growled lowly.

"_Curse you, Ensei Rou_…"

**(St. Galleria, Heretic Headquarters)**

"Remind me never to do anything like that again." Belinda remarked, climbing out of a sewer hole. Gertie offered her a hand up, to which she accepted. "That was completely disgusting."

The group had ended up somewhere on the other side of town. It was dingy to say the least; rotten boards supported broken down houses, rust was sprinkled on what machinery there was, and Kanin could have sworn she saw a rat stare at her before scurrying off.

"Disgusting or not, it allows the 'Heretic' members to move about freely in the city." Sothe replied, adding emphasis. "One of our secret supporters actually cleans the sewers and has lent us maps to use, allowing us access to over seventy five percent of the city including the governor's office. It's why Finch hasn't had any luck in tracking us down."

"That's quite a setup you have there." Cid exclaimed, being the last one to exit. He planted a foot on solid cobble stone and brushed off his clothes with his hands while looking around. "But where exactly did you lead us to?"

Sothe gestured for them to follow him, to which they agreed. They rounded a few empty street corners, the sun finishing its task for the day and resting in the distance, before ending up in front of a building with giant smokestacks as its prominent feature.

"This is Mining Plant No. 3, known by the Heretics as our home…" They passed through the open gate; Sothe giving the two guards positioned there a nod of confirmation which they returned.

The group entered the building warily, noticing the deteriorated appearance. Luso almost tripped over one of the lose floorboards that stood in his path. The former caravan leader pushed open a pair of doors, leading the group into the center of the building, a large storage facility lined with boxes stacked upon boxes. In the center sat a round table with empty chairs positioned around its perimeter.

"Try to make yourselves comfortable as best you can." The green haired thief suggested, taking a seat in one of the chairs. The rest of the group found whatever spot available, and an awkward silence ensued for the space of a minute.

"I'm curious, Sothe…" Andie stated, her voice absent of some of the spite that used to be contained there when referring to him. "…your father seems to have given into the Bishop, yet you remain unyielding. Why is that?"

Sothe's mood instantly turned grave, and he lowered his head in despair. He glanced over at Micaiah, who gave him a nod, before rising once more.

"We 'Heretics' all have our own various reasons for defying that man's tyranny in the church. Conflicting views, unwillingness to submit…but mine is more serious than that." The brigand sighed, and adopted a downtrodden visage.

"You see…Vaticus Finch is the man who murdered my only child."

**A startling revelation! Sothe and Vaticus Finch's history revealed next chapter.**

**(End Chapter Nineteen)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Marion)**

**Job:** Morpher/ Beastmaster

**Race: **Nu Mou

**Hair Color:** White

**Eye Color:** Green

**Skin/Fur Color:** Gray

**(Description)**

Mastermind behind the poaching of animals in Targ Wood, he is the main antagonist in the Poaching Arc. He was last seen in custody of the Wood Village Police.

"_This isn't a game we're playing. It's survival of the strongest, and if you can't adjust, then you'll die__." _

–_Marion, responding to Luso._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Money. Puppets.

**Favorite Food and Drink: **Poultry. Coffee

**Hates: **Animals.

**Dreams: **N/A

**Favorite Colors:** Black, White.

**(Trivia)**

-Marion's name comes from the word 'Marionette', a term used to refer to puppet controlled by strings. His henchman Ette (from chapters five and six) forms the second part of the word. The name is fitting to the both of them, as they were both manipulated by superiors.

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, there's another chapter down. All will be explained in due time if there's a part you don't quite understand.

As for you FFTA fans, I won't say what just yet, but there's a pleasant surprise for you next chapter, so don't miss it.


	20. Prelude to the Setting Sun

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back chapter twenty of The Tainted Grimoire. More than half of this chapter is a flashback, so that's why a lot will be in italics.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"I'm curious, Sothe…" Andie stated, her voice absent of some of the spite that used to be contained there when referring to him. "…your father seems to have given into the Bishop, yet you remain unyielding. Why is that?"

Sothe's mood instantly turned grave, and he lowered his head in despair. He glanced over at Micaiah, who gave him a nod, before rising once more.

"We 'Heretics' all have our own various reasons for defying that man's tyranny in the church. Conflicting views, unwillingness to submit…but mine is more serious than that." The brigand sighed, and adopted a downtrodden visage.

"You see…Vaticus Finch is the man who murdered my only child."

* * *

_Micaiah Souer de Pervenche_

_I reach out to grab your hand, even though I know you're not there._

_I feel a little heartbeat, the steady rhythm of your breathing inside me_

_Even though I know, you've already vanished from my embrace._

**Chapter Twenty: Prelude to the Setting Sun **

**

* * *

**

_Two people sat idly in a pair of conjoined, wooden chairs in the lobby of the city's most established hospital. The female, a silver haired beauty with a slightly ballooning stomach, quietly flipped a page of her book while the male stood erect and proper in his chair, twitting his thumbs nervously as he thought on different matters. Twenty minutes had passed since the pair had taken said seats, and the male was growing more nervous by the second._

_Luckily, the grueling wait was ended as a White Mage strutted briskly through the doorway and paused in front of the couple. Both shifted in their chairs as the Hume healer gave a strained cough to clear his throat before presenting the information._

"_You're doing very well, Mrs. Micaiah." Both she and her husband released a breath that neither was aware they were holding. "It's been a few months now and from what I can tell; the embryo has just started to form."_

_The physician, most likely the head of the hospital from the looks of his altered White Mage uniform and the professional air that he carried himself with, began to relay more information to them in greater detail. Micaiah's ears were hooked on every word that escaped his mouth, while Sothe still reveled in the ecstatic feeling of knowing he had a healthy child, tuning out all other distractions in the room._

_The practitioner scribbled down a few notes onto a fresh piece of paper with the quill pen he carried, before tearing it from his bindings and placing it in Micaiah's delicate palms._

"_So if you follow these directions and take the prescribed pills at the proper time, everything should proceed smoothly until your next checkup." He placed a firm yet comforting hand on the shoulders of each soon-to-be parent. The silver haired woman raised her head, her eyes on the verge of tearing up as she clasped her husband's hand._

"_Doctor Vito…nothing will…happen to this one…right?" She attempted to make it more of a statement than a question in an effort to boost her confidence, though it was to no avail. The White Mage averted his gaze from her, unable to assure her properly. "I do not believe I could handle losing a second child."_

"_I cannot say for certain, unfortunately. We have prescribed you the medicine, completed the surgery, and studied countless hours on what went wrong the last time…" His eyes darted down, sighing heavily. The mood grew somber between the pair of potential parents, both gripping the others hand more firmly than before. He gave them a reassuring smile. _

"_We have done all that we can. Only time will tell."_

_Both Sothe and Micaiah managed a small smile._

"_Thank you, doctor."_

………………………………

"_We have an announcement to make."_

_The sharp ringing of a metal utensil tapping the side of fine glass filled the banquet room of the governor's mansion, alerting the esteemed guests to focus their attention at the center of the room. The Pervenche family, clothed in the finest linens and served the most exquisite food, sat at the head table there, with Archbishop Finch and Ignatius Loyola seated at the same table._

_Sothe and Micaiah, their hands linked, stood from their seats and greeted the audience as claps resounded from all around. The green haired man cleared his throat; Aquila and Maria stared at them curiously._

"_We have been keeping this silent for quite a while, but it is time for everyone to know. Micaiah and I are having a child."_

_Pleasantly surprised gasps preceded another long wave of applause, and even a few cat calls were heard, causing the couple to glance at each other before blushing. Maria was the most ecstatic, glomping onto her sister-in-law with a thrilled smile while Aquila simply gave his son a firmed handshake._

_The celebration soon ended half an hour later, with the Pervenche family giving final goodbyes to their guests as they made their way towards the door. Vaticus and Ignatius were the last to exit._

"_Thank you for taking time to come, Archbishop." Sothe exclaimed, fervently shaking the man's hand. _

"_It was no trouble, Sothe. I only hope that Elianto will show his grace to you and your offspring." The red haired priest performed a respectful bow, before descending the building's marble steps as the family waved them off. He and his Bangaa partner headed for the moonlit cathedral, the stars twinkling in an otherwise black sky. _

"_A child is on the way. That's quite…unfortunate…" Bishop spoke. "Wouldn't you agree, Ignatius?"_

"_Quite." The reptilian responded roughly. "But what should we do?" _

_Vaticus smirked in a sinister fashion._

.………………………………

"It was that night that Vaticus learned of our new child." Sothe explained to Gully and Falzen, who listened quietly and intently. "Of course, back then I had no idea of his true nature…"

"And neither did I…"

Everyone directed their attention to the voice emanating from the open doorway behind Sothe, where a single White Mage, followed by a Moogle Animist, began to walk towards them with a Healing Staff clutched firmly in his hands. His face was downtrodden and his eyes slightly bloodshot, as if he had been working for quite a while.

_Former Head Physician of the St. Galleria Hospital and current Heretic healer: Vito Ricerca_

"Who are you?" Cheney asked curiously. The man paused, before giving him an answer.

"I was the doctor from that time…and unfortunately, I was the one who unintentionally aided in his despicable plot."

.………………………………

"_Excuse me, doctor." A Moogle Animist stated as he respectfully and quietly entered the doctor's office at the hospital. To say Vito was surprised at having a servant of one of the most esteemed men in the entire region visit his office unannounced would be an understatement. He quickly shooed away a nurse, handing her a jar of unknown medicine as she exited. _

"_Crockett, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you." He performed a respectful bow, with the priest mirroring his action. "What brings you here? On business for the Archbishop?"_

"_Yes, well…you wouldn't have any medicine that can dispose of parasites, would you doctor? Archbishop's private physicians tell me that somewhere along the line, he encountered a parasitic animal that has lodged itself in my digestive system, though they lack the correct medicine to treat it. If there is anyway that you could help, we would greatly appreciate it."_

"_Hmm…" The doctor stood from his desk and began to pace around the room. "…before I can just hand you a medication, he would have to undergo examinations. Is there a certain time that I could schedule him for…"_

"_Oh, no need …" Crockett reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to the physician. "…his doctors have outlined the type of parasite." He quickly scanned the paper, searching for the more general information._

"_Ah, this is quite common." He proceeded to his shelf, using a step stool to retrieve a jar of small leaves before handing them and a slip of paper to the priest. "Just simply follow the directions on this paper and he should be healed in no time at all. Be careful, as too much can cause serious damage."_

_The Moogle smiled and exited with a bounce in his step._

"_Will do, doctor. Will do."_

.………………………………

"A week had passed after that." Sothe remarked, picking up where the White Mage left off. Everyone was fully engrossed by the story at this point. "It was early one evening at a gathering at the Archbishop's estate, as the sun was about to fully set…"

.………………………………

"_Thank you very much for inviting us, Archbishop." Sothe greeted, shaking the crimson haired priest's hand firmly. Micaiah stood next to him, her eyes scanning the room. No matter how many times she had seen the room, albeit very few, its grandeur always astonished her._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Sothe." Vaticus remarked with a smile. A Moogle approached them carrying a tray of drinks in his paws. "Perhaps a few drinks for you and the lady?"_

"_Oh, no Archbishop, I couldn't think to with the baby on the way." Micaiah placed a soft hand on her barely protruding abdomen._

"_Oh it is all non-alcoholic; I assure you." He responded with a light-hearted laugh, retrieving two of the three pristine glasses from the silver tray and swishing around the liquid in the left hand one. "It would certainly not place my position in higher esteem if it were. Thank you Crockett." He handed that same glass to her, and after a small amount of coaxing, she accepted. Sothe took the remaining glass before the Moogle waiter bowed and walked away._

"_A toast, dear friends…" A genuine smile crossed his face. "…to a better tomorrow."_

_Three glasses collided softly, the sharp ringing sound reverberating through the area as they downed the liquid in a civilized manner. And unbeknown to the expecting couple, Vaticus grinned evilly. _

.………………………………

"A few days passed after that gathering, and the time came for a pregnancy check up." Doctor Vito began to speak, taking Sothe's place. He gestured over to Micaiah. "She had been coughing up blood for the past few days, so I decided to run some additional tests."

.………………………………

_One person sat idly in a pair of conjoined, wooden chairs in the lobby of the city's most established hospital, a nervous and grim look shadowing his facial features. He had remained motionless for the past hour and a half, too wrapped up in his thoughts and fears to even think of settling his hunger or thirst. _

_Vito strolled into the room nervously, not daring to make eye contact with Sothe, something which tipped off the emerald haired man to the situation._

"_How is she doctor?" The White Mage only sighed, gesturing for him to stand. _

"_Come, perhaps it is best if both of you hear this at once." _

_It was a silent, gloomy trek, neither man uttering a word. The double doors swung open, the cold air of the operating room chilling the skin of both males. Micaiah lay on her back across a padded table, smiling as he entered. He took a seat next to her as she lifted up, grabbing his hand._

"_I'll not waste your time by beating around the bush." The physician took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. _

_This was always the worst part of his job._

"_Your child…is dead."_

_Mouth's parted open, all breathing stopped, and for a moment, Micaiah's eyes lost all the exuberant life they held. _

"_Doctor, what's going on?" Sothe questioned, his voice shaky._

"_You said that you've been feeling uneasy for the past few days. That is because there are traces of ground Malboro Flower in your system." He paused, allowing Sothe to calm his wife down a bit. "Such a plant in such high concentration is already devastating to consume for an adult, but for a child…"_

_Sothe gripped Micaiah tightly around her waist as she laid her head upon his shoulder. A single tear continued to flow down her right cheek, before sadness over came her body and she burst into tears. Sothe held her steadily, promising himself inwardly that he would not break down in front of her._

"_This flower has an unfortunate side effect as well…this flower, in a controlled situation, is used to cause infertility in patients." The doctor paused once more._

"_She will never have children again."_

.………………………………

"_This is an outrage, father!" Two, creaky wooden doors swung open as Sothe stormed into the governor's office. His eyes narrowed at his father's figure, sitting in the desk at the other side of the room. "What is this I hear!?" _

"_Calm yourself, Sothe Fragin de Pervenche." Aquila ordered, steeling his eyes and subsequently stunning his son into silence. The yellow eyed young man now calmly approached the governor's desk. "Now…tell me what is on your mind."_

"_What is the meaning of this, father?" He held up a shoddy scrap of paper. Upon it, a rough drawing of the Archbishop and Maria was sketched over details of a marriage ceremony. The governor urged him to sit down, and he did so unwillingly._

"_Are you aware of the governor's wife's protocol?" Sothe shook his head after a few moments of contemplating. "One of the main duties that she possesses is that she must be able to bare a child, and now that Micaiah is unable to fill this duty…" He folded his hands and gave his son an apologetic look._ "…_your claim to this seat is now null and void." Aquila allowed his words to sink in, before continuing. "Archbishop Finch, as a favor to our family, has agreed to wed Maria and take our name in order to keep the family in office. If you were to forsake Micaiah and remarry, then your position will be instantly regained."_

_Sothe stood perfectly still, his mouth slightly agape, before he curled his hand into a hard fist, stood from his seat, and brought down said hand with a massive amount of force. The result left a hole in Aquila's desk. Nothing but fury was located in the young man's eyes._

"_Like hell…"_

_And with that, he quietly left the room._

.………………………………

_Sothe descended a flight of rugged stone steps, before coming to a stop in front of two rusty cells. Micaiah followed closely behind him, gripping the back of his shirt as to keep from falling, and behind her, Vito walked briskly. _

_In the only occupied cell, an Animist leaned against the wall, his eyes forming bags from sleep deprivation. He turned his heads to the source of the footsteps, and stared blankly at the husband-and-wife pair and the doctor before him._

"_How could you?" The green haired man whispered, his eyes darting to the Moogle as Micaiah began to tear up. "What has she ever done to you that could even possibly warrant you killing our child!?" His whispers by now had evolved into steely yells._

"_Because of you…" Vito began to explain. "Not only has my license as a doctor been revoked for handing out the prescription to you, but now this woman, who has wanted a child more than anything else, is now unable to do so." He narrowed his eyes at the Animist. "And the only thing yet unanswered…is why."_

_The Animist, his voice weak and straining, simply chuckled, which caused Sothe's anger to flare up, until he said his next words._

"_You think this was my idea?"_

_The trio's eyes shot open as he directed his attention to Sothe._

"_Picking up the medicine from your doctor right there, and serving three drinks to a few highly esteemed people; I was simply doing my job as the Archbishop's attendant. I had no idea the flower was in any of the drinks, much less hers. And on top of all that, I'm accused of treason!"_

_The Animist paused, bringing his eyes up darkly._

"_Think about it, Sothe. Who's the only man that could stand to gain from knocking you out of the running for governor? After you're gone, all it would take is marrying your sister." Everyone stood silent as the Moogle continued on, turning his attention to Vito. "And of course he'd have to dispose of all possible evidence, doctor." _

_The White Mage's eyes widened as Sothe spoke._

"_You don't mean…"_

"_That's right. Your wife's unfortunate accident, framing me for a crime I had no knowledge of, and now… taking your sister's hand in marriage to rule this city as governor. Everything was all planned out by one man…"_

_And then, as realization struck in Sothe's mind, a fury like no other buried itself in the depths of his soul. _

"_Vaticus Finch."_

.………………………………

"It was on that day that the four of us in that room broke Crockett out of prison, became wanted criminals by the church, and formed the Heretics. This is why we fight." Sothe finished, standing from his seat. "And over time, we have realized that we alone cannot defeat this man…"

The thief took a knee in front of Clan Falzen and Gully, as everyone looked on curiously. Micaiah followed his actions almost instantly, before Crockett and Vito joined in.

"…I will not ask you to help me with revenge, but at the least…help me rescue my sister and my city."

The entire room sat stunned, almost unsure of how to respond, before Luso stood to his feet and approached the kneeling man, answering his plea with a bright and confident smile.

"I don't know what my clan will say…but as for me, I will help you."

"As will I." Ensei remarked, placing a hand on his pupil's shoulder and grinning.

"Aye, you can count me in as well." Cid stood to Luso's other side, mirroring Ensei's action.

"And don't you leave me out." Cheney added.

It continued like that for the next few minutes until all the members of both clans had agreed. Sothe stood in both amazement and gratitude, giving off a genuine smile that he hadn't been able to create in ages. Crockett simply stared in wonder, pondering how those who were his opponents in battle only days before would so eagerly help their cause.

"Your situation has stirred a fire in this old body, Sothe." Professor Auggie stated, coming to the forefront of the group after the fervor had calmed down a bit. "You see, I had hired Clan Gully to escort me from Camoa to St. Galleria, though this was only part of the journey I had to travel…" Everyone looked on at the Nu Mou with curious eyes as he spoke.

"There is a man coming to escort me from this very town…and I believe that with enough convincing, he might be able to greatly assist us with this endeavor."

"But who could help us, Professor Auggie?" Luso asked with an inquisitive tone.

The Nu Mou turned to his direction, a grin plastered across his face.

"Why…the strongest man in Jylland, of course."

**(Gates of St. Galleria)**

In front of three scaly Bangaa Templar, a simple white chocobo trotted along merrily. Riding this ivory colored, pristine beast was a Hume dressed in full armor. At his belt, a sheathed Excalibur dangled with each step the flightless bird took. A blue cape with gold embroidering poured down his armor covered back and swayed with the appropriate wind. A two horned helmet shielded his facial features.

The armored man dismounted his beast of burden as a walled city came into their view, choosing rather to walk along side it.

The man and trio of Templar drew closer to the gate casually, meeting the odd plethora of guards at its forefront. The captain of said guards held out a hand and called out to the approaching group.

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

The group did as they were told. The armored man removed the helmet from his head before wiping the beads of sweat from his brow. Messy brown hair that ended in a small ponytail at the base of his neck covered his head, and a goatee shielded his chin. His eyes were two bright pools of blue.

"This is Judgemaster Cid Randell requesting entrance into St. Galleria."

**He's here! The Strongest Man in Jylland! Things are finally looking up!**

**(End Chapter Twenty)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Crockett)**

**Job:** Animist

**Race: **Moogle

**Hair Color:** None

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Skin/Fur Color:** Gray

**(Description)**

Former assistant to Archbishop Finch and one of the founding members of the Heretics, he is framed and falsely convicted of trying to kill Micaiah after unknowingly serving her ground Malboro flower. He currently works for the Heretics, trying to take down Vaticus and stop his rise to power.

"_Unfortunately…I don't believe in luck."_

_Crockett, responding to Adelle_

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Music, Goblins

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Tea

**Hates:** Finches, Mooglebanes

**Dreams: **To get back at Vaticus Finch

**Favorite Color:** Green

**(Trivia)**

Crockett's name is derived from the crook of a shepherd's cane. His ability to control and herd Baknamy are reminiscent to that of a shepherd controlling a flock of sheep.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys liked the end there, and I won't reveal anything else until later. Until next time!


	21. Awaken to the Threat

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-one of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

The group did as they were told. The armored man removed the helmet from his head before wiping the beads of sweat from his brow. Messy brown hair that ended in a small ponytail at the base of his neck covered his head, and a goatee shielded his chin. His eyes were two bright pools of blue.

"This is Judgemaster Cid Randell requesting entrance into St. Galleria."

* * *

_Sir Loin_

_Those who think they understand our world, are dead asleep_

_Those who have found and experienced its corruption are the ones wide awake_

_Protecting those of us that are still dreaming_

**Chapter Twenty One: Awaken (to the Threat)**

**

* * *

**

**(St. Galleria, Heretic Headquarters)**

"Why…the strongest man in Jylland, of course."

Eyes widened and mouths opened wide at his comment. Most surprised of all was Ensei Rou, who from Luso's perspective actually tensed up, almost as if shivering. All he knew was that anyone that could make _his_ combat teacher quiver definitely deserved to be called strong. The boy held a curious look in his eye as he asked his next question.

"And…who would that be?"

If any faces didn't have an unsurprised look about them before, they surely did now; and their focus was directed on the brown haired teenager. Kanin went so far as to place a palm to his forehead, as if checking for any sign of sickness.

Auggie only chuckled warmly to himself, before turning to the boy.

"You see, boy…there is an organization in this land, created by high mage Lezaford three hundred years ago, working in tandem with clans to protect the peace of Jylland. They are known as the Jylland Defenders of Peace."

Ensei used Luso's shoulder as leverage to help him to his feet. He walked towards the professor before turning to face everyone.

"At the cornerstone of this organization are the judges, some of the most powerful warriors from across the continent and above them all…the Judgemaster." Both Auggie and Andie flashed him a subtle yet coy smile, which he paid no heed to. "The unofficial strongest man in Jylland, Judgemaster Cid Randell."

"Unofficial?" Luso queried.

"There's always going to be someone out there that's stronger than you, lad." Cid answered. "Of course, a man or beast hasn't been found that can best Cid Randell at one on one combat." The Revgaji smirked. "Makes me proud to share the same name."

"All of this is well and nice." Vito intervened, stepping to the forefront of the group. "But it won't do us a bit of good if we can't successfully invite him to our side."

"And that's where this comes in." Sothe held up a wrapped scroll, tied together by a single black string. Everyone gathered around the circular table in the middle of the room as the scroll opened, revealing a few sheets of paper that were simply held together. However, each of these sheets was identical to the others, and all looked as if they had been carefully torn from a book. Sothe ruffled the hair of the black haired boy next to him, who smiled at his touch. "Sole was able to steal these straight from the Bishop's quarters in the cathedral."

Ensei's eyes widened as he scanned the sheets.

"These…are the missing pages…" Everyone turned to him, prompting an explanation. "A few days ago, when we had first arrived here, an inkling feeling that I had met with Vaticus before would not escape my mind. I decided to do some investigating of my own, to a visit at the local library…" He winked at Luso and Kanin, who had just realized he lied to them. "In the records of the off-limits section, I found a book with a list of Federal Offenders. There was _always_ one page missing…" He lifted his eyes to Sothe. "…in more than one copy."

"So…you mean these are those pages?" Andie queried, bringing a hand to her chin.

"Exactly. Vaticus Finch is hiding something, and if he was in _Federal Offenders_, Judgemaster Cid will definitely look into the matter." He coughed, gathering the papers into one neat file. "Now it seems that we have only two more problems on our hands."

"Two?" Cheney looked puzzled. "Wouldn't getting this information to the Judgemaster be only _one_ problem?"

"Yes, but there's also a second." He paused, and then continued. "It seems that Loin, Adelle, Raven, and that Black Mage are unaware of the Archbishop's scheme. I'm confident that if we can get one of these documents to Sir Loin, he could figure out the situation and hopefully persuade his daughter and the other two to join our cause. The only problem is how to reach them. We are wanted criminals of the city at the moment."

Silence followed, and the Parivir released a sigh. Sothe took command of the conversation.

"Let's not worry about that at the moment, though. For now, reaching Judgemaster Cid is our top priority. Without his help...tomorrow's wedding ceremony will spell the end of our city."

**(Galleria Cathedral, Bishop's Quarters)**

"Sir, it seems we have a problem." Ignatius remarked while entering the familiar setting of Vaticus Finch's private quarters. The room was fully illuminated by the blaring sunlight, which poured through the large glass windows on the far wall.

"What could it possibly be, Ignatius." Vaticus responded, sipping some of his tea while cloaked in a spotless white robed. "Apprehended or not, the Heretics and their supporters are now wanted criminals. There is no one left to oppose us."

"Judgemaster Cid Randell…" The eyes of the red haired priest shot open, and he barely managed to keep from choking on the hot liquid. "It seems he wishes to speak with Governor Aquila… tomorrow morning."

Vaticus took another sip, a pondering look on his face. Ignatius watched on, waiting for instructions from him.

"Very well. Take him to the governor. Aquila wouldn't dare reveal any unnecessary information." He narrowed his eyes and set his tea down on a nightstand to the right of his bed before walking past his reptilian subordinate.

"He is well aware of who is in control here."

**(St. Galleria, Governor's Building, the next morning)**

"This way, Judgemaster." Ignatius Loyola declared, rounding a corner and gesturing to the flight of stairs that lay in front of him. The armored V.I.P. gave a curt nod and began to ascend said staircase, followed closely by his trio of Templar.

The Defender eyed Cid Randell's back warily before approaching the stairs as well, playing back the events that had transpired previously in his mind, though he dispersed them hastily afterward.

A half minute of walking placed the five man group at the entrance to the Governor's office, and a soft series of knocks on the wooden double doors granted them entrance. Ignatius made a respectful bow as the doors opened, locking eyes with Aquila for only a moment, before leaving him and the guests-of-honor to their private meeting.

"Greetings, Judgemaster Cid." The governor offered a firm hand, which the brown haired male returned with an armored glove of his own. "I trust you've had a relatively safe journey here."

"Indeed; perhaps almost…uneventful." Cid remarked with a curt chuckle. His three Templar took seats in the chairs that were set out specifically for them, before he followed them in their actions.

"So what brings such an esteemed individual to our humble city?" Aquila asked, placing himself back in his desk chair. "I take it your not merely sight seeing."

"Unfortunately, no. I'm here looking for a certain person. A few people, actually." He folded his arms. "Would you happen to know the whereabouts of a clan by the name of Gully?"

The governor's eyes widened considerably.

"I….apologize, Judgemaster. I cannot reveal that information to you." He breathed out a heavy sigh. "It seems that the situation they have been involved in has been deemed an internal affair of St. Galleria by the victim. Until this matter is resolved, no information can be given and the law restricts me from doing so."

"Is that so?" Cid quirked an eyebrow. "Of course, the Judgemaster has the authority to intervene in such a situation if it poses a clear and present danger to the area's current approved governmental system or the region as a whole. Now please…you may continue unhindered." He smirked, and Aquila grinned as he realized what the man was doing.

"_Maybe there's some hope yet_."

**(St. Galleria, the Sole Fiore Inn)**

Sir Loin looked to the sky as he walked along the white cobblestone path, spying a few birds circling around. It was a beautiful day out, a few puffy masses of cotton dotted throughout the bright blue heavens above; though these clouds did nothing to hinder the sunlight pouring through the atmosphere.

Taking advantage of his time off from guarding Maria, the Seeq decided to pay a little visit to Clan Gully while Adelle was out blowing whatever portion of reward gil she already had on new outfits or other material possessions. He hadn't truly spent any time with his dear friend Ensei since they had been in the city, and there were still things he wanted to ask. Most notable was the lock down situation, and what the governor had told them the day before regarding it.

And it was when he had asked the front desk clerk of the Sole Fiore Inn…that he realized that something was very off.

"So you're saying they never returned last night?"

"No, sir." The clerk responded, flipping through a small notebook. "Records show that the occupants of both rooms 15 and 16 haven't checked back in since they departed yesterday morning."

Loin simply nodded dejectedly, and the clerk went into a backroom to go about his business. The Seeq escalated the flight of stairs and ended up in a somewhat long hallway, spotting the two numbers on opposite sides father down the corridor. Upon testing the handle, he found the door to be strangely unlocked. That was definitely something Ensei wouldn't do unless he was returning shortly. Undaunted, he promptly entered the odd numbered room.

"_It's surprisingly clean in here_." The Lanista gave the room a quick scan. Neat beds, no excessive amount of alcohol, and all of their belongings were neatly packed on the floor, ready to be moved at the appropriate time. "_Clearly, something's happened to them. Ensei would never clean until he was ready to leave_." A sad, but accurate observation.

Out of the corner of his eye, he eyed a green covered tome sitting on a nightstand. He felt an urge to check it out, and acted upon that feeling swiftly, picking up the book and reading the title inwardly.

"_Galleria Wildlife…hmmm…an odd choice_."

The Seeq had flipped open the book, wondering why in the world the Parivir would care about such information and expecting to see creatures pertaining to the book's namesake. However, what he found was completely different than expected.

"_A list of…Federal Offenders_?" The sound of rustling pages filled the room as Loin searched throughout the book, chuckling in memory of some of the entries. "_Ah, here are the old Veluga Pirates. They were a troublesome bunch, but good for a few cheap laughs_." He flipped over a couple more pages, nothing really catching his eye until he uncovered a strange anomaly with the book.

In the J section, there was a page missing.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey, Loin." Ensei began mysteriously, taking a sip of his drink. _

_The two men sat on matching stools positioned in front of the Pub counter, as it was only possible to order something alcoholic from said area. The rest of their clans and groups, as well as Clan Falzen, were seated deeper into the pub, making sure to devour the feast bought for them. Luso and Cid particularly were enthusiastic, gorging down food without forethought for chewing. They did have a bet with Claire to win, after all._

"_Yeah?" The Seeq slammed his empty glass down onto the counter before signaling for a refill. He turned his head to the samurai groggily._

"_What did you think of that Archbishop?" Ensei's eyes held a hint of mysteriousness in them. The Lanista raised a curious eyebrow at him while narrowing his eyes. "Did he seem….familiar to you?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you remember Jacobus Sicuro? Doesn't he look an awful lot like him?" Loin immediately discharged his drink from his mouth in a most unpleasant fashion._

"_Ensei, now you're just being crazy. There's no way that kid could possibly a holy man in such a city as this. Look, this whole Sothe business has left us all devoid of sleep; maybe you just need a good night sleep."_

_The Parivir swished around the ice in his cup, staring at the glass._

"_Yeah, maybe you're right…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Loin carefully closed the book, his eyes widened in shock, before quickly making his way out of the room, making sure not to slam the door on his way out. One thought dominated his mind as he stepped gloomily down the hall.

"_What if I was wrong, Ensei_…"

**(St. Galleria, Heretic Headquarters)**

"Where are we going?" Luso questioned, following Ensei down a hall in the hideout and making sure not to trip over any of the loose floorboards he encountered. The Parivir continued looking ahead, his attention focused elsewhere.

They reached a door at the end of the hall, and upon opening it, encountered a room devoid of any furniture or items; just lingering clouds of dust and a small window at the far wall to provide illumination. The duo entered, and Ensei closed the door behind them.

"What are we doing in here?" A series of coughs erupted from the boy's throat.

"I've been slacking off because of all that's been going on recently." He turned to the brown haired adolescent. "It's time for you to learn some new techniques, Luso. You're going to be training with Aura starting now…" The blue eyed fighter let out a yell of approval, before beginning a series of silent cheering. Ensei turned around and began to exit the door. "…see you in a few hours."

Luso ceased moving.

"Say what now?"

"This is the part of the training that you have to figure out yourself. I can help you with it." He responded over his shoulder. "Besides, I'm busy right now anyway."

"What am I even supposed to do? How do I train with it if I don't even know how to draw it out?"

Without warning, Ensei placed a hand on the boy shoulder and locked eyes with him, stunning Luso indefinitely. He whispered something in his ear, and then quickly exited, closing the door behind him and leaving Luso in a bewildered state.

Luso looked down to the floor before unsheathing both of his blades, staring at his reflection in the polished steel and repeating Ensei's words in his head.

"_Find your resolve_."

………………………………………….

Ensei returned to the main room and sat down at the circular table next to Cid. On his left sat Professor Augustus, and across from him, Sothe rested his elbows on the table surface. The remainder of the building's population was elsewhere, either taking Cid's advice to train or busy in another part of the structure.

"How exactly did you plan to meet with the Judgemaster, Professor?" The Heretic leader queried quirking an eyebrow in the Nu Mou's direction.

"As much as I hate making a scene, I petitioned to meet him tonight at St. Galleria's main pub when I had first informed him of the trip. If nothing has altered his schedule…that is where we must go."

"Understood." Sothe nodded. "Will you require anything manpower-wise?"

"I should be enough." Ensei answered, standing from his seat. "It would be unwise for a larger group to approach him, especially under our conditions. Too many people might be considered a threat…not that we'd stand a chance anyway."

"Right, then I leave this up to you two." Sothe stood from his seat and walked the perimeter of the table over to Ensei, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fail us now. The wedding ceremony is tomorrow afternoon. If we're going to succeed, you must acquire his help tonight. Give the rest of my men hope."

Ensei smirked.

"You can count on us."

**(St. Galleria, Galleria Tavern, Evening)**

"Are you sure he's coming, boss? Maybe we gave him the wrong time."

"He's probably lost. He is quite directionally challenged."

"Not to mention blind...."

"Will the three of you calm down? I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Cid Randell remarked to the trio of Bangaa Templar that sat around his table. The quartet were currently residing in the deeper reaches of the pub, surrounded by adventurers of all kinds and people who were just looking for a place to drink away their troubles. Odd, for such a _holy_ city.

Sure, it wasn't anything like he was used to, being of such high regard and all, but he _almost_ found the alcohol soaked air and soothing tunes of the performer relaxing…

"Watch out!"

Again…_almost_…

The empty wineglass cut a path through the air with reckless abandon, colliding straight into the back of the Judgemaster's cranium and shattering into a rain of glassy shards. Gasps erupted from the crowded room as the noise caught the attention of most of the pub-goers. However, the calm emotionless face of the victim kept their attention.

The Hume, a dozen or so feet away, who had unintentionally tossed the glass in said victim's direction found himself completely detained on the floor. Two spears, a Lava Spear and a Gae Bolg, crossed each other over his neck, their pointed heads pierced in the ground. On the blunt ends of these spears, the scaly armored hands of two Bangaa Templar held them firmly in place, both with stony looks.

A frigid feeling ripped up the perpetrator's spine, and looked as best he could down to his feet. A solid sheet of ice covered him from the waist down, securing his lower half to the floor, and at his feet, a third Bangaa Templar wielding an Ice Lance looked down on him with cold eyes.

"You might want to watch where you're throwing things next time…" The Gae Bolg wielding Templar remarked with deathly seriousness. The golden hued dragon emblazoned on his breastplate seemed to shimmer.

_Judgemaster Personal Guard Member: "Thundrake" Ogma _

"…That is…if there is a next time…" The Templar with the Lava Spear completed his counterpart's threat, and both removed their respective spears from the ground. The crimson dragon adorning his breastplate seemed to have a fiery glow about it.

_Judgemaster Personal Guard Member: "Firewyrm" Gerland _

The Hume gulped aloud while shivering, though whether it was from the ice magic or from the fear, no once could tell. Regardless, the third Templar, an icy blue dragon embellishing his breastplate, offered the man a hand and silently helped him to his feet.

_Judgemaster Personal Guard Member: "Icedrake" Nivus _

"Alright, that's enough you three. Stand down." Cid called out from the table after taking a sip of his drink, as if unfazed by the entire ordeal that had just transpired. The trio did as they were told without hesitation, and the man hid amongst the rest of the crowd in fear. Attention began to wane, and the rest of the customers returned to their affairs, now perfectly wary of the Judgemaster's presence among them.

"You three are still overreacting to everything, I see."

The trio of Templar turned their heads westward, to find a hunchbacked elderly Nu Mou walking towards them with a Staff of the Magi being used as support. Next to him, a taller, Hume shaped figure stood. Cid could just make out the outline of a katana hanging at the belt under the brown hooded cloaks the pair donned.

"It's good to see you again, Judgemaster." The Nu Mou lifted his hood ever slightly, allowing only his piercing white pupils and irises to be seen. Cid's demeanor instantly brightened.

"Likewise, Professor Augustus." The Judgemaster's eyes shifted to Auggie's accomplice, who had not yet revealed himself. He sent him a look, as if gesturing for him to divulge his identity. With slight hesitation, the man pulled his hood up ever so slightly, and Cid stared at him in mild surprise.

"It's been a while, Ensei Rou."

**Contact with the Judgemaster has been made. The wedding begins tomorrow!**

**(End Chapter Twenty One)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Vito Ricerca)**

**Job:** White Mage

**Race: **Human

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Skin/Fur Color:** Pale

**(Description)**

Former head physician of the St. Galleria hospital and one of the founders of the Heretics; after giving the Malboro flower to Crockett, unaware of its future use to poison Micaiah, Vito wasn't charged with treason as was the Moogle Animist, but unfortunately lost his position as a doctor. Since then, he has worked as the Heretics main healer.

"_We have done all that we can. Only time will tell."_

_Vito, responding to Micaiah's concern._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Medicine, children

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Milk

**Hates:** Death, Murder,

**Dreams: **To hopefully one day study medicine at the academy in Rozarria

**Favorite Color: **Red

**(Trivia)**

-Vito, in Latin, means life, fitting for a man dedicated to the doctor profession. His last name means research. His constant bloodshot eyes are account to the hours of studying in the art of medicine and healing.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Just wanted to get another chapter out before football practice begins. Not much else, so see you next time.


	22. The Sun Already Gone Down

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-two of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"You three are still overreacting to everything, I see."

The trio of Templar turned their heads westward, to find a hunchbacked elderly Nu Mou walking towards them with a Staff of the Magi being used as support. Next to him, a taller, Hume shaped figure stood. Cid could just make out the outline of a katana hanging at the belt under the brown hooded cloaks the pair donned.

"It's good to see you again, Judgemaster." The Nu Mou lifted his hood ever slightly, allowing only his piercing white pupils and irises to be seen. Cid's demeanor instantly brightened.

"Likewise, Professor Augustus." The Judgemaster's eyes shifted to Auggie's accomplice, who had not yet revealed himself. He sent him a look, as if gesturing for him to divulge his identity. With slight hesitation, the man pulled his hood up ever so slightly, and Cid stared at him in mild surprise.

"It's been a while, Ensei Rou."

* * *

_Maria Savoy de Pervenche_

_That sun, setting along the far off horizon_

_Will never awaken from its slumber…_

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Sun Already Gone Down**

**

* * *

**"Indeed it has…" Ensei responded, placing a hand on the wooden chair in front of him. He promptly brought it back and took a seat in it soon after. Professor Auggie followed suit. "Though now isn't the time to reminisce. There's something you should know about the wedding taking place tomorrow."

The Judgemaster quirked an eyebrow, before letting out a depressed sigh.

"I know what you're going to say, Ensei. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it." Both Ensei's and even Auggie's eyes shot open at his statement, and the samurai stood from his seat, slamming his hands onto the table.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do!? And how do you even know anyway?"

Cid gestured for the man to return to his seat, lest he face the wrath of the trio of Templar bodyguards, each with his spear on standby. The brown haired official rested his chin on propped up hands, and began to explain.

"You see…Governor Aquila has already informed me of the events that have transpired here…including the reason behind this." He held up a dingy slip of paper, the word 'wanted' dominating the upper half of the piece while descriptions of various people filled in the bottom. Ensei scanned it, and noticed that every description seemed oddly familiar. "It seems Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, and the 'Heretics' have been accused of criminal acts in this city."

Ensei was taken aback by the revelation, mentally cursing though managing not to show it on his face.

"Though, placing that aside for now, this wedding is not something I can prevent with my own power." He cleared his throat. "You see, being founded as a semi-independent state of Jylland, St. Galleria has a unique governmental system that is very much detached from the remainder of the country. As such, it is forbidden to influence any affairs deemed internal by the city, this wedding falling under that category."

"Now, Judgemaster," Professor Auggie began. "An internal affair is overruled if it poses a clear and present danger to the..."

"I am aware. I mentioned that to the governor during our talk earlier today. Though such requirements, in this situation, were not met. From what he told me, there is no clear and present danger here. My hands are tied..." Ensei stood from his chair once more, slamming his hand on the table and interrupting the blue eyed man. The black haired man's smirked stretched from ear to ear.

"Did you ever stop to think that these 'requirements' weren't met because the governor was unaware of them?" Cid locked eyes with the Parivir for a moment, and then motioned for him to continue. "Tell me, Judgemaster. Do you recall a man by the name of Jacobus Sicuro?"

Cid eased back in his chair, his eyes wandering to the ceiling as he prodded his mind for any memories of the aforementioned name.

"Jacobus Sicuro; one of the only two criminals to have escaped the illegal arms bust in Grazton all those years ago. His whereabouts have completely disappeared since then. Haven't heard that name in a long time…" Cid quirked an eyebrow. "Though I don't see how a dead man has to do with anything?"

Ensei answered his question by reaching into his pocket, and retrieving a folded slip of paper. He slid it along the rough table surface with his index finger, until it was but a few inches from the Judgemaster's breastplate. Cid eyed him as his armored hand gently picked up the paper and unfolded it carefully.

Upon opening the slip and scanning its contents, his eyes widened considerably. Ensei's demeanor turned somber.

"Look familiar, doesn't he?"

"I will admit…the face does seem identical, but he has already been ruled deceased. This alone is not enough to convict anyone…" Cid replied.

An uncomfortable silence developed between the two. The Judgemaster stared at Ensei for a moment, his demeanor waiting for any further discussion. Finally, he sighed, and stood from his seat.

"If you have nothing else to show me, I believe it is time to take my leave." He gestured for Professor Auggie to stand, to which the Nu Mou cooperated in tandem with his own three Bangaa guardsmen. "Now I am going to clear whatever misunderstanding made Augustus a wanted criminal, find a way out of this lockdown, and then we will depart from this city. I wish you the best of luck, Ensei Rou."

The armored man strolled around the table with perfect posture, passing Ensei on his left. The Parivir stayed silent before whispering over his shoulder.

"Would you mind giving that to Sir Loin for me?"

The Judgemaster exited without saying a word, gripping it in his metal covered hand.

**(St. Galleria, Governor's Mansion)**

Maria Savoy de Pervenche ran an ornate silver-lined comb through her beautiful brown locks, making sure to pick out as many tangles as possible with each stroke. Her eyes face forward towards her vanity, staring listlessly at the reflection gracing the mirror's surface.

"I brought you something to eat."

The man's voice was enough for Maria to recognize who had just entered the room. Aquila walked slowly over the polished wooden floor, boards gently creaking with each step. In his hands was a silver coated tray, topped a bowl of soup, two bread rolls, and a steaming hot cup of tea.

The room lay quiet, the governor fumbling with his daughter's food being the only sound breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow morning is the day I lose my only daughter..." Maria ceased combing her hair at the man's statement, placing it down on the table's surface.

"Oh father," she began with a smile and a small giggle, both of which were forced. "Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic? I mean…"

The seriousness lying deep within his eyes caused her to trail off. She swiveled fully around in her chair towards him, both of their eyes locking.

"You have no idea what this man is like…"

"Yes, father. Yes I do." She paused, and his eyes widened. "He is the man that has caused the most pain this city has ever encountered in its history, and yet even so, the citizens rely on him for support."

She stood from her seat and daintily made her way over to a window, staring out at the black dome that comprised the sky, sprinkled throughout with bright white stars and a moon that pierced through the darkness.

"Whether I marry him or not, he will eventually gain this position. At least with this way, I will use what power I have to stop him from using this city. I will do whatever it takes for my people."

Aquila nodded, and then turned around to the door. Despite the situation, a small smile graced his lips as thoughts of his late wife resurfaced in his mind.

"_It seems she's taken after you_..."

**(St. Galleria, Heretic Headquarters)**

"What exactly are you doing, Luso Clemens?"

The boy, who lay limp with his abdomen towards the ground, wearily brought his head up at the hulking dark-skinned being a few feet in front of him. The blonde Revgaji stared down with arms crossed, surveying the bruises that covered the adolescents body.

"Do you even know what it means to be a fighter...?"

The brown haired teen grunted before barely managing up to a knee, his facial features indicating the toll of Cid's last blow. He coughed up a few drops of blood, subsequently wiping off the trail with his glove.

"A fighter relies on his sword arm and the volume of his Aura, but above all else his resolve. Blades may be broken and Aura overcome, but while your resolve is strong, no battle is lost."

Luso gazed with strained eyes at the Rev's now retreating form. The man reached the door, placing a hand on the wall and glancing over his right shoulder.

"…It seems to me you still haven't found yours yet."

………………………………………

"How is he doing?" Ensei questioned as Cid entered their makeshift meeting room. The burly Rev merely shook his head in a negative fashion, causing the man to grunt before gesturing over to the empty seat next to Andie Kelt.

"This is probably the worst possible scenario we could have been placed in." Sothe commented, switching the topic to the more present matters at hand. "Without the Judgemaster's assistance, our chances of success are slim to none."

"Do not count him out just yet," Ensei commented, propping his feet upon the table. All eyes turned to him as he explained. "The only thing holding him back is the lack of concrete evidence, though that can be fixed quite easily. You see, I asked him to deliver that page you showed me to Sir Loin; the page about Jacobus Sicuro."

A smirk graced his features as others looked on with puzzled faces.

"That Seeq has been lodging in the Cathedral since we came here; directly in the middle of enemy territory. If somehow he realizes the Archbishop's identity, he might be able to get us the proof we need."

**(St. Galleria, Cathedral)**

"Ah, this is one of the best jobs we've ever had," Adelle commented, clad only in a nightgown as she stepped out from the bathroom and ran a towel through her silver hair. She spied her father on one of the two beds their bedroom contained, laying back and with a thoughtful look about his face.

"Yeah…yeah, sure…"

The girl stared then sighed, trotting over and placing herself gently next to him on the bed. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing his head to turn and face her.

"Is everything alright?"

"…I'm…I'm not sure anymore…"

Adelle was about to respond to his answer, when a soft rapping on their bedroom door resonated throughout the room. The cat themed female leaped over the Seeq and landed easily, before slowly approaching the door and unlocking the handle.

Her jaw opened wide in wide in surprise as she stared at the man in front of her, clad in armor of the finest caliber from head to toe. A horned helmet was tucked under his left arm, and in his right hand he held a worn, folded piece of paper.

"Thank you, young lady," Judgemaster Cid remarked, entering the room and flashing the bewildered girl a sincere smile before turning to the Seeq that had just risen from his bed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Loin?"

"Too long. Heard you were in town, the Lanista responded with enthusiasm, taking the hand the esteemed individual had offered to him. "So to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your opinion on something." Loin looked down at the paper in his hand, noticing that its worn faded color looked eerily familiar. He reached and grabbed it from the Judgemaster's fingers, quickly opening the document. His eyes widened considerably while scanning it, before they shot back to the brown haired man. "Something important…"

"Adelle, leave. Now."

The girl, sensing the intensity in her father's voice, promptly made her way to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Once he had assumed she was out of earshot, Loin bent down and thrust his hand under the bed, recovering a book. He flipped through the pages with haste as the Judgemaster stepped towards him.

Cid narrowed his eyes as the Seeq placed the paper into the middle of the book, its torn edges matching perfectly with the books binding.

"It seems I've found our missing page," Sir Loin commented with a grin, before his expression turned more serious. "Now the only question is who disposed of it in the first place."

"This book seems to be Federal Offenders," Cid said, taking the book and flipping to the contents page. "Every major library has a few copies of them, but only in a restricted area…off limits to the general populace. Only certified officials would even have access to this…"

"Like the Archbishop of a city." A long silence developed between the two males. Loin promptly closed the book softly, and turned to the Judgemaster. "Think about it. He's the only one with both the means and a significant purpose to dispose of that page. I think its time we confront him about this."

"Jacobus was ruled deceased by the Jylland Defenders of Peace. I'd need more evidence than this to justify an arrest."

Sir Loin grinned and then performed a sharp whistle. Adelle's black cat came trotting over, and with one bound, gracefully landed on his right shoulder, releasing a soft purr.

"You just leave that to me."

………………………………………

"Thank you for stopping by, Judgemaster, even if it was such a late visit," Vaticus Finch remarked, releasing a yawn while leading the revered individual through the main lobby of the cathedral. The large expanse of the room was ornamented with flowers and wedding décor in honor of the marriage ceremony taking place the next day.

"I must apologize for that; barging in on such short notice." He scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion whilst smiling and chuckling. The red haired priest joined him in a laugh.

"If it wouldn't trouble you, do you think you could attend my wedding? It would be a great honor for such an individual to grace us with his presence."

"I would be honored," the Judgemaster replied, earning a smile from the Archbishop. Cid performed a final wave, and as he exited the door, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Sir Loin.

"_I hope I've bought him enough time_."

………………………………………

Two guards walked briskly down the dimly lit hallway, illuminated by the scant few candles lining the walls every ten feet. With such late working conditions, both their eyes were already conditioned to low light sources and both could see fairly well, even at such a late hour.

One guard stopped abruptly, causing his partner to take a few steps ahead of him before pivoting around. Silence dominated the corridor for the space of a few seconds before the guard, deeming himself to simply be hearing things, continued with his patrol. And once both guards had rounded the corner at the end…

…Sir Loin's camouflage skill faded, and the portly Seeq chuckled inwardly to himself.

He stepped quickly yet lightly in the opposite direction of the guards, forsaking any of the boisterous movements that his Lanista position flaunted in favor of the subtle movements skills of his second job: a Ranger. Behind him, Adelle's cat scurried along the wooden floor, its dark fur blending well with the shadows of the night.

The duo reached their destination seconds later, Loin immediately wasting no time in testing the door to Vaticus Finch's bedroom. He breathed a small, relieved sigh upon finding it unlocked, and with gentle turn of the handle coupled with a nudge, he found his way in.

The Lanista dashed in, finding cover by a nearby dresser and using it as a vantage point to perform a quick survey of the room. It was dark, as were all the other rooms; the only light source being the radiance of the moon beaming down through the windows, giving the area an ethereal glow. Absorbing most of the moonlight was a large desk on the far side of his position. The Seeq figured it was the most logical place to store any encrypting evidence.

The Lanista/feline duo silently crept to the back of the desk, and with a snap of his fingers, he signaled for the cat to bite off the padlock of the bottom-most drawer. The space was filled to the brim with documents, and it took the male quite a while to sift through all of the useless ones.

A quick glance of glance of something remotely useful caused him to backtrack and retrieve a few pieces of paper. He slipped out the miniscule stack with ease and leaned back, closing the drawer with his foot.

"_Alright, what do we have here_…?" He performed a quick scan, borrowing as much of the oncoming moonlight as he could. His eyes widened more and more with each passing second. "_To think Finch here was involved with them of all people. Looks like we found what we needed_…"

Loin gathered himself and stood to his feet after placing the documents in a small shoulder bag on his person.

"Well, well…looks like we've got us a spy."

Before the Seeq even had time to register the voice in his mind, a sharp edged object swung down from above, leaving behind a huge, diagonal gash across his stomach in its wake. The Lanista stumbled back as a grunt escaped his mouth, the sound of blood splattering across the floor the only other noise.

His vision began to go hazy for a moment, though it was enough to accurately recognize the Bangaa Defender, who's Knightsword had the appearance of being dipped in crimson fluid.

"I thought you of all people would be professional enough to keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong." Ignatius Loyola took a few steps forward, sword at the ready.

"What is Vaticus Finch planning, or should I say Jacobus Sicuro…?"

"So you know, huh? Looks like I can't let you leave this place." He brought his edged weapon above his head, the moonlight causing the weapon to shimmer and his eye to glisten. Loin inwardly regretted not bringing a weapon with him, and brought his arms up to hopefully protect his face.

The weapon came down, though before it could complete its path towards Loin, it was intercepted between two knives held high. The ring of the metal colliding resonated throughout the room.

Adelle stared up at her Bangaa opponent, her yellow eyes icy cold.

"You should know better than to leave me out of things, father."

Loin hadn't the time to respond to her statement, as he watched the Defender roar and bring his leg up, delivering a muscled kick directly at her abdomen. The blow sent her rocketing backwards, though a certain wounded Seeq managed to jump behind her, using his stomach as a cushion to absorb the blow. His split second action didn't stop the momentum from propelling both of them through the large glass windows, and the Lanista skidded to a halt in the middle of the balcony, his back covered in shards of broken glass.

"If you don't want to be left out, you can just suffer the same fate." The Bangaa, unable to fit through the hole the two had left, slashed the glass with his sword. He stalked towards them slowly, working the kinks in his neck.

"Adelle, don't say a word. Don't ask questions. Just listen to me." Loin took the girl's silence as confirmation to continue. He struggled to remove his shoulder bag from around him, though eventually succeeded and placed it on his daughter. "I need you to take this bag to Clan Gully. You have to find them. Use your cat; he should be able to smell them out. They'll know what to do with it…"

He stepped forward in front of the silver haired girl, the blood from his wound dripping onto the balcony surface.

"Bringing Vaticus Finch down now falls on you getting that bag to them…"

He smirked, a proud glisten in his eyes. Adelle stared at her father's back as Ignatius drew ever closer.

"Show them what happens when a black cat crosses your path."

The girl nodded, clutching the shoulder bag to her chest, turned and leapt over the side of the balcony. Using cat-like reflexes, she managed to land from the twenty or so feet in an easy crouch with minimal strain on her body. She rocketed forth, making a bee line through the cathedral court and towards the exit. Her feline pet caught up within seconds after mimicking its master's daring leap over the edge.

"Do you really think that will accomplish anything with the wedding so close?" Ignatius queried, dragging his sword's tip across the ground and creating a few sparks. Loin assumed a battle stance as best he could.

"Let's hope so…"

**(St. Galleria, Heretic Headquarters, Morning)**

"I'm sorry…" Luso whispered distantly as he and Ensei walked side by side through a run down corridor. The black haired Parivir let out a comforting sigh, placing a hand on the boys nearest shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It was a little much to expect you to learn aura so quickly."

The two rounded a corner and proceeded down a second hallway, before encountering a set of double doors to their left. A single nudge allowed the access into the room beyond, where the remainder of Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, and the majority of the Heretic personnel were grouped.

Sothe was stationed in the middle of the group, standing atop the center table with arms crossed. Along with his usual attire, a long brown cloak was draped around him, billowing down to right above his knees. Everyone else matched him perfectly in this regard.

Ensei grinned then, chuckled.

"So we're really going to go through with this without any evidence, huh?"

The green haired man nodded, and was about to speak when one of the guards positioned outside burst through the double doors behind them.

"Sir! We've found someone outside!"

Everyone's head turned to the door, and puzzled looks crossed their faces as a single black-hued cat daintily entered the room, purring and licking the underside of its paws as if they were sore. Moments later, a yellow eyed girl with flowing silver hair stumbled in, physically exhausted from what they could tell. A shoulder bag was still clutched to her chest, and tear stains dominated her cheeks.

Luso Clemens was the first to bolt to Adelle, catching her as she dropped to her knees. He gestured for Kanin to come over, and the White Mage immediately began casting cure spells. It was a few seconds later, after everyone had gathered around, that she began to speak.

"I was told to give this to you." She weakly released her bag, and Luso managed to grab a hold of it with his free hand, tossing it at Cid's feet.

"What happened?" Andie asked, stepping up and making her presence known. The girl let out a few stifled coughs, and regained some of her composure.

"Dad and I were attacked late last night…by Ignatius Loyola. I'm not exactly sure why, but I think it has something to do with that bag." She pointed to the sack. Cid was a step ahead of her, having already located the documents. His eyes widened considerably at the content, and he passed it on to Sothe. The Heretic leader mimicked the Revgaji's surprised face and then looked up at Adelle.

"This…This is exactly what we need."

"Adelle…where is your father?" Ensei queried in a serious tone, his hand settling on the handle of his katana.

"He…was at the Cathedral. He let me escape, while he…" Her eyes wandered down to the floor, on the verge of tearing up. All was quiet for a fourth of a minute, before Luso stood to his feet and placed a hand on his scarlet colored hat.

Adelle looked up in surprise as she felt the soft fabric of the boy's hat rest atop her silver locks. A bluish-white glow began to emanate from him, which caused Ensei's eyes to widen. Luso spoke in a soft voice.

"Give that back to me when we find him." The boy walked forwards towards the double doors, as both Adelle and Kanin turned to stare at his retreating form in amazement. Ensei was second to follow behind him, gesturing for everyone to start moving.

And he couldn't help but smirk in proud surprise.

"_It's faint…but it looks like he found something after all_."

**(St. Galleria, Cathedral)**

_I…really hate this man…_

Maria Savoy de Pervenche strolled down the white velvet pathway set down before her, her steps full of the grace of being raised in a high-society setting and in cadence with gentle music playing.

_I have always held a strong feeling of disgust for him …_

The courtyard of the St. Galleria Cathedral was fully adorned for the occasion. Snow white flowers decorated almost everything, from the altar to the pillars that surrounded the area. Even the Archbishop guard, who were running patrols around the area, wore armor decorated for the occasion.

_I still remember every ounce of fear that I held, ever since the day we met…_

The wedding ceremony had already reached its climax: the walk of the beautiful bride down the extent of the walkway. Leading her down was her father, Governor Aquila, a bright but false smile adorning his face. On either side of her, droves of important people, from the wealthiest men and women to even a few political officials, stared in wonder as the girl drew closer to her fate with each passing second.

_Even when the sun was at its highest peak, shining at its fullest… around him, it was as blackest night._

She traveled through the breezeway, and headed for the winding set of stairs that led up to the open air balcony, taking each step one at a time. The girl and her father reached the top of the stairs, and she schooled her thought process and demeanor. Aquila released her arm, and with the grace of a young lady, she breathed out a sigh and walked forward.

_The sun has already gone down for me…_

Ignatius Loyola stood at the right side, though as to why his arms and face were covered in cuts and bruises, she knew not. To the left, Riccio Vento gave a hearty salute, a giant metal ball attached to a chain resting inches from him. Johannes Tetzel seemed rather bored, repeatedly flipping a coin in the air without the slightest attention towards it. In the far corner of the balcony, Judgemaster Cid, Professor Auggie, and the three Templar guards stood as the guests of honor.

Her eyes wandered over to the man of the hour, and instantly she froze in her walk. Vaticus Finch raised an eyebrow curiously then, smiled. Maria's eyes widened in fear, and she began to tremble as his sincere innocent smiles subtly morphed into the most sinister grin she had ever seen in her life.

_I had steeled my resolve…forsaken all my personal feelings for my people…_

Judgemaster Cid placed a hand on her shoulder and gently urged her forward, much to his personal dismay. With every step she took, her fear of him grew greater.

_And with a single look, he completely wiped out my resolution…_

She stepped on the raised platform, allowing the masses below to have a perfect view of the soon-to-be wed couple. Vaticus took both of her delicate hands as one of the church bishops began to recite the vows. The red haired priest spoke his half of the vow, and all eyes fell on Maria to finish her part.

"Well, Maria…will you take me?" Vaticus repeated the Bishop's question, his smile being a cover for the malevolent smirk she knew he was performing inwardly. She hesitated.

_I…don't want to marry this man…I don't want to be chained down by duty…_

"I….I…." Small drops of water began to fall from her eyes, traveling the length of her cheeks and allowing gravity to deliver them to the platform surface beneath.

_I want to fly freely in the sky as well_…

"Hold on just one second…"

Time seemed to stop as the voice of a teenage boy rang out over the expanse of the area. Maria lifted up her eyes to see a brown haired adolescent male atop the wall of the courtyard gate, sporting two blades that hung from his yellow overalls. A coffee brown cloak fluttered behind him in a breeze similar to a cape. Next to him, a silver haired girl knelt with same cloak around her neck, twirling around a red hat on her index finger.

This setup continued around the wall, a pair of Heretic or temporary Heretic members standing on top of a major part of the stony barricade, all looking down on the wedding scene taking place.

Vaticus's eyes traveled to the two men just to the right of Luso. Forest green locks and pitch black hair ruffled in a small draft that passed by, also giving life to their respective cloaks.

Ensei Rou gave an almost malicious yet confident smirk as he drew _Saishuu Kirihana_ from its scabbard. Sothe's eyes drove into the crimson haired priest with violent intensity. Luso continued to speak as he stared Vaticus Finch down. The bluish white glow he had gained previously returned once again as the boy recalled all of the horrible things that the man had done.

"We…object...."

**Showdown! The Heretics have arrived!**

**(End Chapter Twenty Two)**

**

* * *

**

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, extra long chapter this time, though unfortunately no character corner. It'll be back up next chapter, just gathering information for it. Hope you enjoyed, because next chapter starts the action.


	23. The Cagebreakers

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-three of The Tainted Grimoire. This arc should start to be wrapped up in maybe two to three chapters, maybe four, so I hope you look forward to it.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Let's go! Move! The Heretics have struck!" A Hume guard leader roared, directing his index finger down one of the many gorgeous hallways of the St. Galleria Cathedral. Soldiers of all races and all physical based jobs rushed down the somewhat cramped corridor in single file, each drawing his respective weapon. The last guard had reached the end of the hall, and the leader followed suit.

A moment of silence passed before a door connected to the hallway creaked open. A Bangaa Warrior dressed in his occupation's regular attire and carrying a brown, woven sack on his back quietly placed a scaly foot onto the hallway's tile floor. His eyes darted back and forth, scanning for any other life, before he stepped from the room and stepped purposefully down the passage.

His pace was swift and precise as he navigated the Cathedral's hallways, making quick decisions as far as directions were concerned. None of the guards that passed him bothered to give him a second look.

Eventually, he located a small stairwell hidden behind a door, and without hesitation entered, the door closing with a soft click behind him. Light became increasingly sparse the further he went; the dim flames of the torches mounted onto the irregular stone walls providing little to no assistance. He rather kept a rough hand on the wall as he traveled down, using it as a reference point.

The last step led to another wooden door similar to the stair's entrance, though with reinforced by iron. Vertical metal bars guarded the door's only window, and a single, large padlock prevented any easy entry. The Warrior drew his sword with his opposite hand, and succeeded in snapping it off with his third slash attempt. The door scraped open, its hinges horribly rusty from age. Even with the door open, the room's innards were covered in a pitch black veil. Grabbing a nearby torch after sheathing his weapon, the Bangaa entered warily, keeping his eyes peeled and his sword arm on the handle, ready for any unexpected surprises.

A grunt alerted him to the presence of another individual. He held out his torch in front of him, and made a gradual sweep of the room starting from the left, taking a single step every few moments. The light of the dancing flames rested on a figure at the far wall, and the Bangaa's face brightened as he recognized the familiar form.

"W-Who are…you?" A Seeq said groggily as the Warrior sliced the chains of his wrist shackles, squinting from the torch's light as his eyes began to gradually adjust. The Bangaa reasoned that the Lanista's slurred speech and unsteady demeanor were byproducts of the loss of blood he had taken, especially from the gash across his stomach. The bipedal lizard decided to humor his question nonetheless.

"Just someone who's blended in for long enough." He reached a scaly hand into his backpack and retrieved a small first aid kit. He removed a roll of bandages, and after pouring a potion down the Seeq's throat and spreading a cream like substance over the wound, he wrapped the bandages around the Lanista's torso. Loin found some of his energy returning, albeit slowly, and was able to lift to his right leg. The Warrior took to his side, placing the wounded male's arm over his own shoulder and hoisting him up.

"The name's Cama Leonte."

**The Heretics' inside man to Loin's rescue!**

**

* * *

**

_Sothe Fragin de Pervenche_

_Fly free, young sparrow, into the wild blue yonder_

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Cagebreakers**

**

* * *

****(Cathedral Courtyard)**

_I want to fly freely in the sky…_

"Hold on just one second…"

Time seemed to stop as the voice of a teenage boy rang out over the expanse of the area. Maria lifted up her eyes to see a brown haired adolescent male atop the wall of the courtyard gate, sporting two blades that hung from his yellow overalls. A coffee brown cloak fluttered behind him in a breeze similar to a cape. Next to him, a silver haired girl knelt with same cloak around her neck, twirling around a red hat on her index finger.

This setup continued around the wall, a pair of Heretic or temporary Heretic members standing on top of a major part of the stony barricade, all looking down on the wedding scene taking place.

Vaticus's eyes traveled to the two men just to the right of Luso. Forest green locks and pitch black hair ruffled in a small draft that passed by, also giving life to their respective cloaks.

Ensei Rou gave an almost malicious yet confident smirk as he drew _Saishuu Kirihana_ from its scabbard. Sothe's eyes drove into the crimson haired priest with violent intensity. Luso continued to speak as he stared Vaticus Finch down. The bluish white glow he had gained previously returned once again as the boy recalled all of the horrible things that the man had done.

"We…object...."

Gasps erupted all throughout the crowd as heads turned in their direction. Armed guards began to file around the perimeter of the wall, gathering themselves at its base and drawing a variety of weapons.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

All eyes shifted from the party of wedding crashers to the bride to be, who sported an almost defiant look on her face, tears staining her cheeks and her hands clutched into fists after releasing herself from Vaticus's grasp. The whispers of guests, the clanking of guard's armor, and even the rustling of wind ceased as the area fell completely silent.

"Have you not learned anything, Sothe!? What will it take for you to understand? This is the only way to ensure the safety of our city. This is my fate, and I accept it fully!" New tears began to form on her face, her stare directed at solely her brother. "I told you I don't want to be saved, you idiot! I…"

"Be quiet."

Luso's stern words broke her chain of thought, and she turned to him in surprise at the seemingly harsh tone of her voice. She watched him draw the Atmos Blade from its sheath, holding it up so that eclipsed the beaming sun from her viewpoint.

"You don't want to be saved? What a joke." His grip on the blade tightened. "Stop telling us to leave you here." Smiles formed on every Clan Gully member, before Clan Falzen joined in, following with the Heretics. "All of us have been through too much to turn back now. There's nothing you can say that will stop us."

He slung his blade over his right shoulder, and flashed a confident grin. The girl's eyes widened, and her heart almost skipped a beat.

"We're going to break that cage of yours…and come save you, Maria Savoy de Pervenche."

"Save her, you say? From what?"

Eyes shifted from the brown haired adolescent to none other than Vaticus Finch, who had a calm yet serious demeanor, odd considering the situation unfolding before him.

"The way it looks now…the only criminals here…are all of you." He turned behind him, his eyes falling on Judgemaster Cid. "Judgemaster, I trust you to do the job entitled to you…and arrest them."

The brown haired Judge seemed torn, his blue orbs darting from the Heretics atop the wall, and the Archbishop's intent gaze. He took a few steps forward, and then sighed, drawing the Knightsword at his side. His three Templar each drew his own respective elemental spear. He looked up to each of the Heretics, his face sorrowful, as if silently apologizing.

"The members of Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, and those of the Heretics are hereby under…."

Cid heard a small clanking of armor behind him before silence fell. He turned to see none other than his three bodyguards stopped. No movement, no sound, not even the rising of their chests from breathing. All three were completely frozen in time.

And behind them, Professor Augustus stood, his free hand outstretched and his Staff of the Magi still glowing from the spell he had just cast.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that, Judgemaster. These people have someone to save." His staff began to glow a deep shade of purple once more, and the aged Nu Mou whispered in a soft voice.

"_Stillness_."

A thankful smile crossed the Judgemaster's face as a group of ethereal floating roman numerals surrounded him. He didn't even so much as attempt to retaliate, rather sheathing his sword just as the spell took effect.

"It's going to take everything I have just to hold these four down." The Sage stated, a drop of sweat already beginning to form on his brow. He glanced over to Ensei, then shifted to Luso. "The rest is up to you." Both smiled, Vaticus clenched his hand…

And all bolted into action.

**(Inside the Cathedral)**

"It seems as though something is interrupting the wedding."

Crow's yellow eyes wandered from his book over to the Hume Paladin, who was currently leaning back in a window seal, overlooking the courtyard through the clear glass. The Black Mage looked on as his partner lifted himself before reaching a hand out to grab the Knightsword that leaned against the wall nearest him.

The Hume trekked over to the spellcaster's table, looking down at him with a calm yet serious face.

"Scour the building. It's here somewhere."

**(Cathedral Courtyard)**

"Seize them!!! Seize them all!!!" Vaticus Finch roared, his voice resonating over the expanse of the courtyard. The guards, heeding his call, released a unified shout of their own.

Sothe was the first to leap into inevitable free for all that was about to take place, Micaiah following closely behind her husband. The rest of the original Heretic members left soon after that, unleashing their respective weapons and diving into the fray. A sharp whistle from Andie Kelt signaled Clan Falzen's entrance into the battle.

Guards formed a semicircle around the landing point of each enemy, warily drawing their weapons as they stalked closer, step by step. Sothe drew a pair of knives.

"Let's go! Clear a path for Clan Gully. Refrain from killing if you can!"

Every member of the Heretic militia exploded into movement at his command.

The first to draw first blood was a Viera Fencer. She lunged forward, coming in low while maintaining her center of gravity. The Bangaa Warrior she had chosen as her first casualty hadn't even had time to react as she appeared under him, before thrusting her rapier in an upward diagonal angle and piercing through his armor covered shoulder with ease. Blood poured forth, and he released his sword in a cry of pain.

The second was the Heretic's Hume Archer, who had remained on courtyard wall. A guard charged at his Viera comrade from behind, though with a well placed arrow in his arm, he silenced the threat.

The Fencer and Archer worked in tandem with each other. She moved with the grace of a professional dancer, darting in and out of attempted slashes by surrounding guards while simultaneously weaving her way around the volley of arrows that were being launched from the bowman's position.

The remainder of the two or so dozen Heretics was all wrapped up within the fighting within minutes, laying waste to the sorely untrained yet numerous guardsmen that advanced on their respective positions. Wedding attendee's had begun to file out of the courtyard, fleeing through any exit they could find.

On the other side of the courtyard, Clan Falzen reeked havoc. Andie Kelt led the charge, singlehandedly downing a few guards with well placed knife slashes and dodges. Gertie performed a sweeping spin with her sledgehammer, blowing back the guards surrounding her and knocking them to the ground. Belinda decimated foes with skillful use of her staff as a blunt melee weapon. Claire dodged a piercing stab by a Hume Soldier, sidestepping to the side as she brought her new Claymore over her head and leaving a deep gash in the man's chest. He collapsed to the ground with a thud, and she trampled over his body while swinging at the next opponent.

……………………………………………..

"What shall we do, Archbishop?" Ignatius Loyola queried, staring at his superior's back.

Vaticus Finch and Maria Savoy de Pervenche looked out at the scene unfolding before them, the former with quiet ferocity and the latter with an ever growing sense of hope. The priest slowly turned his head towards the brown haired girl and gritted his teeth. She let out a scream of protest as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards the balcony door.

"Tetzel, Riccio. Both of you are with me." He walked past Professor Augustus, who continued to sweat from the strain of keeping up the spell on the Judgemaster. Their eyes locked, the red haired man sending him a glare while the Nu Mou retaliated with a smirk. "Ignatius…kill the Nu Mou. His death should free the spell binding the Judgemaster."

The Defender bowed in reverence, and the Archbishop continued through the balcony door into his room, the Gladiator and Moogle Thief following a few feet behind him.

……………………………………………..

The clashing of weapons and the shuffling of feet had managed to kick up a decent amount of dust from the ground. The waist high dust obscured much from view, and only the shadows of the combatants' bodies could still be made out from the balcony.

And it was this factor that prevented Ignatius Loyola from seeing the eight shadowy figures darting throughout the battlefield, taking winding paths before converging on his location. They stopped just under the balcony to meet up with one another. After a pause, seven figures began to dash around the building, and the one remaining knelt down, still hidden behind the dust cover.

……………………………………………..

Professor Augustus eyed Ignatius Loyola warily as he approached him from the side, placing a careful palm on his sword handle. Drops of sweat plummeted to the ground from his chin. The strain of maintaining a spell on a man so powerful was beginning to take its toll in his old bones, and if the slight twitching of the Judgemaster's fingers were any indication, said spell wouldn't last much longer.

The Bangaa drew his sword from his sheath ever so slowly; allowing it grind against the weapon's metal as if taunting the Nu Mou of his impending death. The weapon gleamed in the sunlight as it was raised well above his lizard-like snout. Auggie, noticing him out of the corner of his eye, simply sent him a polite smile.

The Defender scowled, then brought the blade down.

A dreadful screech sounded at that moment, and a minuscule amount of sparks exploded as metal clashed against metal. The Bangaa's eyes adjusted a moment later to focus on a slim katana holding back the force of his sword, then to the face of the man controlling the weapon.

Black hair waved about in a small draft, and a wide, sinister grin formed on the face of Ensei Rou.

"Now, now…that's my Nu Mou you're pointing your blade at there."

**(Cathedral, Hallway)**

Maria's body hung limp over Vaticus Finch's shoulder, having been knocked cold after struggling to escape the man's captivity. His subordinates walked purposefully behind him, keeping an eye out for any surprise attacks. The priest stopped in his tracks, causing the two to come to a halt as well.

"Riccio, stay here and take care of any stragglers." The red haired man whispered, and the Bangaa gave a hearty salute, throwing his iron ball and chain over his shoulder. He turned to the Moogle at his right. "Tetzel, head up to my quarters. Burn every single document you can." The thief paused unsurely, before eventually nodding his head and dashing down a separate hallway.

Vaticus continued to move, locating a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. He hurried as best he could, the weight of the girl on his shoulder slowing, yet not hindering him.

"_They must not learn of Duelhorn_."

……………………………………………..

"Don't worry; I know this place pretty well now." Adelle explained over her shoulder before spotting an old wooden door embedded into a stone wall across the small expanse of a plaza hidden in the inner portion of the cathedral courtyard. Luso, Cid, Hurdy, Sole, Cheney, and Kanin followed her every movement with the utmost haste. "We should be able to find our way through once we're-"

An arrow whizzed by her head at that point, embedding itself only a few centimeters away in the cobblestone beneath her feet. With split second reflexes, she snapped her head around, simultaneously directing an index finger to a second story window to her right. Cheney picked up on the hint, bringing his bow level as the rest of the squad brought their respective weapons to the ready.

The Hunter urged for his comrades to keep moving, firing off a few warning shots into the enemy's area. His ploy apparently worked, as he noticed the straw hat of a Hume Archer duck under the window. He continued to fire every few moments, making sure not to waste all his arrows with repeated distraction fire while providing time for his teammates to enter into the door.

The burly Revgaji was the last to squeeze through the opening, and Cheney spun around, following in his footsteps at that moment. There was no time to incapacitate every enemy they encountered as it was.

The group formed a single file line as they entered the narrow, sunlit hallway, keeping up a solid pace with quiet footsteps for a minute. Eventually they reached a four-way intersection in the floor plan, and Adelle halted, unsure of which direction to take.

"Which way, Adelle?" Luso queried, his voice rushed.

"I'm not sure. They could have taken any direction-"

She trailed off, staring down the hallway at the two figures gradually approaching their position. The first was a Bangaa, and by the way he was dressed, she assumed a Warrior. The second limped along, supported by the first. Drops of blood dripped from the huge gash on his chest, and his eyes were dull. Adelle's eyes widened.

"Father!!!"

She made a bee line towards the Seeq's form, stopping right as she reached him. The Warrior set him down onto the floor gently, and the girl sent him a curious look.

"My name is Cama Leonte. I work undercover for the Heretics." His eyes wandered down to the Seeq's form, just as Kanin skidded to a halt and whispered a cure spell, directing his hand towards the most prominent wound. Everyone began to gather around as he explained. "Found him in one of the lower rooms. I did what I could with the medical kit, but he's pretty banged up."

Luso's eyes shifted from the Seeq to the silver haired girl, who knelt on one knee while holding onto her parent's stubby hand. The longing look contained in her eyes gradually shifted to one of anger. She stood to her feet, redrawing her dual combat knives, and dashed forth without warning.

"What? Where is she going?" Luso asked, surprised by her sudden movement.

"Luso! Go after her!" Cid's voice rang throughout the hallway. The boy nodded, and sprinted in her direction, focusing only with catching up with her high-speed pace. Cid turned to the remainder of the group, and began to bark out orders. "Vaticus could have gone through any of these halls. We'll need to split up. Hurdy, you and Sole will team up together. I trust you to avoid danger whenever possible." The boy and Moogle nodded. "Kanin, find a hiding place and see if you can get Loin into a more stable condition. Cama, you stay with her." The White Mage and Warrior nodded simultaneously, and hoisted the Seeq between them. "Cheney, you'll be with me. We're going to make as much destruction as possible to draw any guards left in the building."

The Revgaji stood to his feet as the Hunter preformed the final nod of the group. He put on a stern face, sizing up everyone still present.

"Everyone comes back alive." A grin crossed his face. "Now get moving."

**(Cathedral Courtyard, Balcony)**

"Now, now…that's my Nu Mou you're pointing your blade at there."

Ensei mustered his strength and forced the Bangaa's sword back, throwing his opponent's balance off, though only for a moment. The lizard managed to recover, before willing leaping back himself this time, creating a healthy distance between the two combatants.

"Ensei Rou…even after all these years, still you haunt us." The Defender brought his sword up vertically, switching to a two handed grip. Auggie could see the mist sweltering around him. "Do you still work for them?"

"No, I'm quite done with that life. I have my own clan to worry about..." His voice was serious with a hint of sadness contained within. A devilish smirk then crossed the Parivir's face, and he brought his katana to the ready, pointing its end at the Bangaa's head.

"Though I do like to finish what I start."

The samurai darted forward, his katana leading as he sped closer to his opponent. Ignatius steeled his stance, and brought the sword high above his head. The two weapons clashed, the sound of reverberating metal filling the battlefield.

**Clash! The two face off!**

**(End Chapter Twenty Three)**

**

* * *

**

**Character Corner**

**(Cama Leonte)**

**Job:** Warrior

**Race: **Bangaa

**Hair Color:** None

**Eye Color:** Green

**Skin/Fur Color:** Orange

**(Description)**

A member of the Heretics; Cama is a double agent, maintaining surveillance on the activities of the Cathedral and Archbishop Finch while posing as a member of the Archbishop guard.

"_Well I did have to play the part, little one__.__ Somebody has to suck up to that bastard Finch all day to keep him off our trail_._"_

_Cama, responding to Crockett's complaining after freeing him from prison._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Blending in, warm climates.

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Potatoes, Water

**Hates:** Cold climates

**Dreams: **To visit one of the more tropical Jylland areas.

**Favorite Color: **Green

**(Trivia)**

-Cama Leonte is a Romanized version of the Italian word camaleonte, which means chameleon. His success at blending into the Archbishop guard reflects the animal's ability to blend into its surroundings. He is also loosely based of said animal.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

And there was twenty three. There should be a few more chapters before the arc is over. I'm guessing three, but we'll see. Also updates should start becoming sparse now that school has resumed. Until next time!


	24. Miserable Existence

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-four of The Tainted Grimoire.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Now, now…that's my Nu Mou you're pointing your blade at there."

Ensei mustered his strength and forced the Bangaa's sword back, throwing his opponent's balance off, though only for a moment. The lizard managed to recover, before willing leaping back himself this time, creating a healthy distance between the two combatants.

"Ensei Rou…even after all these years, still you haunt us." The Defender brought his sword up vertically, switching to a two handed grip. Auggie could see the mist sweltering around him. "Do you still work for them?"

"No, I'm quite done with that life. I have my own clan to worry about..." His voice was serious with a hint of sadness contained within. A devilish smirk then crossed the Parivir's face, and he brought his katana to the ready, pointing its end at the Bangaa's head.

"Though I do like to finish what I start!"

**Ultimate offense versus ultimate defense! Parivir and Defender face off!**

**

* * *

**

_Ignatius Loyola_

_Equality is but a figment of our imagination_

_Hope is only the deception of our hearts._

**Chapter Twenty Four: Miserable Existence**

**

* * *

**

**(Cathedral, Courtyard)**

Two clothed backs pressed together, one lithe but muscular, the other slender and soft. Both were dampened by the amount of perspiration being excreted from their bodies.

"Are you alright, Micaiah?"

The porcelain skinned beauty exhaled, blowing a stray strand of her flowing white hair from in front of her eye. Her eyes shifted gradually, eyeing the sparse squad of armed guards that had formed around her and her husband. All looked ready and poised to attack, though most held their weapons awkwardly, signifying a lack of proper training.

"Never felt better."

Sothe grinned, and his grip on his knives tightened.

One guard, shivering nervously, opted for a reckless charge, releasing a hearty yell as he darted straight for Sothe. The green-haired thief leaped over the blade with ease as he swung horizontally, bringing his foot forward and connecting his boot to the Hume's chin.

Another came in just as the first fell, brandishing a longer sword in his left hand. Sothe landed with enough time to sidestep the thrust, though consequently opened up Micaiah's back to the guard's weapon. He brought his foot up once again, his boot rocketing upwards and knocking the sword off course just enough for his wife to dodge unscathed.

The white haired beauty followed up, spinning around bringing her foot squarely in the man's groin area. He slumped to the ground, and didn't get back up…not that anyone could blame him. Sothe flashed her a grin.

It was moments like these that reminded him why he was attracted to her.

His reverie was cut short as a pair of guards, one Hume and one Bangaa, rushed towards his back, swords raised. The man shot around, bringing his knives up to parry, when two separate arrows whizzed by, implanting themselves in the Bangaa's shoulder and the Hume's foot just as they brought their weapons down. This action slowed the duo down enough for Sothe to backstep out of harm's way.

The Bangaa guard, his adrenaline pumping, ripped the arrow's head from his shoulder, snapping its wooden shaft between his fist. He glared at Sothe, released a bellowing roar, then surged forward before the blade of a rapier pierced through the lower right side of his midsection. He craned his neck around just enough to view a Viera Fencer narrowing her eyes at him. She yanked her golden hued rapier from his body, and with a gentle nudge of her hand, he slumped to the ground.

Sothe turned his head towards the courtyard wall, where a Hume Archer silently smirked and tipped his straw hat to his leader. The Thief returned the gesture with a nod, before returning his attention to the close-combat battle that still awaited him. The Archer surveyed the courtyard, searching for a niche where his long range support would be useful. His eyes rested on the courtyard balcony at the far end…

And the fierce battle taking place upon it.

**(Cathedral, Balcony)**

The samurai darted forward, his katana leading as he sped closer to his opponent. Ignatius steeled his stance, and brought the sword high above his head. The two weapons clashed, the sound of reverberating metal filling the battlefield, before sliding off of each other.

Time seemed to slow down as the two locked murderous eyes, Ignatius's with the unwillingness to fight; Ensei's matching his confident grin. The Bangaa was the first to act after this silent exchange, bringing his large Knightsword around in a horizontal sweep. The Parivir ducked under the blade in a crouch while simultaneously lifting his katana above him. The weapons grinded against each other for a moment, and the black-haired man forced his blade upwards, throwing the Defender backwards a step.

Taking advantage of his opponent's off-balance state, Ensei stepped forward, closing the distance between his katana and his adversary's exposed midsection. He stabbed forward as the Bangaa shifted to the side, just managing to knick part of his crimson armor.

Ignatius, attempting to deal a blow in retaliation, released his two handed grip on the weapon and thrust his left hand at the Parivir, successfully grappling onto his lower arm. Using the natural strength of his race, the Defender then brought his sword around in an attempt at the man's neck.

Almost as if challenging the Bangaa's swing speed, Ensei completely ignored the oncoming weapon, opting rather to aim his katana at the arm that currently restrained his own. Ignatius acted more on protective instinct than thought, releasing his grip on the man's appendage just in time to avoid a deadly slash, though he did obtain a shallow cut. The Parivir, having been freed from his clutch, ducked under the momentum of the Knightsword, before leaping backwards, creating a healthy distance between the two.

"_This man_…" The Bangaa's eyes shifted from the cut on his arm to his katana wielding opponent, who grinned in malicious delight, unnerving him to his very core. It was almost as if he was…enjoying it. "_This man is far too dangerous_…"

"What's wrong, Ignatius?" The Parivir released a cocky chuckle. "All that armor against a sword as small as mine. What are you so afraid of?"

The Defender chose not to respond verbally, simply grunting as he returned to his two-handed grip on the sword's handle. A small amount of dust kicked up as he spread his stance, and a thin aura of mist began to gradually widen around his body. He looked up, his eyes firm, unyielding.

"From here on out...you will no longer be able to cut me."

Ensei flashed a toothy grin then licked his lips in anticipation.

**(Inside the Cathedral)**

"_Air Render_!"

"_Sonic Boom_!"

A loud, booming sound filled the expanse of the large hallway, followed by the thump of a dozen guardsmen smacking into the polished tile floor and the decorated walls. A silence pervaded the air, broken only by the shallow, rhythmic panting of a White Monk Revgaji and Hume Hunter.

"Come on…let's keep moving." Cid ordered over his shoulder. Cheney nodded, grabbing a handful of extra arrows from a downed Hume Archer before adding them to his quiver. Better to be prepared than sorry.

The Hunter stood from his crouch and the two took off down the hall, caring not for the noise their boots made against the tile floor. The time for stealth had well been over anyway. Whatever guards were not being sent as reinforcements to the courtyard were roaming through the halls; swarming like squads of worker bees searching for pollen. Luckily for the two Gully members, said bees weren't as skilled as they had intentionally thought. Most were novices, most likely only admitted at their posts to fill positions. This, of course, made them easy fodder for creating a disturbance to draw more guards.

Cheney pulled ahead of Cid, his lithe frame easily weaving around the bulky brute. As he rounded a corner, basic reflexes took over when a giant rotating iron ball rocketed straight towards him, screaming as it cut a path through the air. Try as he might, the weapon managed to clip his left arm, and a sharp cracking sound that could only be made by bone resounded throughout the intersection. The Hunter released a roar of pain while gripping the damaged limb, unconsciously dropping his greatbow and falling to the floor. The iron ball, having imbedded itself into the far wall, was yanked back forcefully to its origin point by the chain attached to it. Cid, having witnessed the attack on his clan mate, increased his speed and skidded around the corner, ending up in a battle ready stance. His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed in anger as they scanned the snickering Bangaa Gladiator that lay in front of him.

"Did you not receive enough of a beating at the governor's mansion, Riccio Vento?"

"This time will be different, Revgaji," the Gladiator replied, the sounds of his chuckling echoed in his metal helmet. He playfully tossed the heavy iron ball into the air repeatedly, catching it perfectly each time. The metal chain rattled with each toss. "I didn't have my weapon before, and now…looks like your Parivir friend is nowhere to be found."

"Cheney…are you alright." The White Monk kept his eyes trained on his opponent. A series of grunts and heavy panting followed a small silence. Even without looking, judging by the shuffling of feet and clothes, he could tell Cheney had already stood to his feet.

"Just a scratch…"

The Rev smirked proudly, then steeled his gaze.

"Let's get one thing straight here, Riccio Vento…"

He took a second to size up his opponent, while he cracked his knuckles. The way he held his weapon in only hand suggested he had a good amount of strength. Of course, if it was a strength contest he wanted…

"…I don't need him to beat you to a bloody pulp."

He was going to get it.

**(Cathedral, Balcony)**

"_Where is it_…?"

Ignatius brought his Knightsword down, the light surrounding his body reflecting off of its polished metal surface. The Parivir performed a tight sidestep, successfully dodging the attempt while initiating an upward slash simultaneously. The weapons slid easily off of his chest, and Ensei jumped back to avoid another desperate slash. The two, meters apart, stared the other down.

The metal of his katana definitely made _contact_ with the Bangaa's armor in the last exchange; Ensei could _feel_ it, though the subsequent gash or nick in its plating never appeared. In comparison, his garments were cut in several places, the dried blood of his wounds soaking the edges of the surrounding fabric.

Ignatius watched as the Hume licked the dried blood from the corner of his mouth in an animalistic fashion. He shivered inwardly, though kept his body still.

"_Where is his fear_…?"

The two charged forward once more.

………………………………….

_A young Bangaa, no more than eighteen years old, scurried backward across the hard concrete floor of the warehouse. Soft drops of rain fell outside, accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning and the deafening roar of thunder that followed. Even in the pitch black of the midnight hour, the figure before him was clear. _

_A sword dangled at his left hip, a blue cape with silver embroidering cascade down his back, stopping just at the back of his knees, and a helmet covered the entirety of his face. Pristine silver armor covered him from the base of his neck to the tips of his fingers and toes. The blood splatters covering said armor glowed with each flash of lightning._

_The bipedal lizard continued to back up with each step the armored man took, before his back eventually pressed against a wooden crate. He began to shiver. His eyes strained, and tears began to freely flow down the sides of his cheeks._

_The armored man stopped in his tracks, mere inches from his opponent's scaly feet. He brought his hands up to his helmet, placing one on each side then lifted it up gradually. The Bangaa's eyes went wide in fearful awe as the most demonic smile formed on the man's face…_

_He watched as the Hume licked the dried blood from the corner of his mouth in an animalistic fashion. _

_It was the first time in the Bangaa's life that he had known such overwhelming fear._

………………………………….

Ignatius increased his pace and rate of attack, sending out several slashes at the nimble Parivir in order to force him into defense. The samurai swiped his katana around accordingly, picking off some attacks with his weapon while allowing others to pierce his guard. He drew closer to the Defender, fresh blood pouring out of the cheek he had managed to slash.

"_Don't be afraid. He can't cut you anymore_." Despite his reassuring himself, Ignatius began to gradually give ground to him, and his offensive slashes were morphing into defensive parries. Every time the Bangaa would attempt to start a chain of attacks, the Parivir would simply shrug them off, and keep attacking, completely ignoring the protection of his own body.

Ensei stepped forward, preparing a horizontal slash from his right. Ignatius's reflexes brought his sword up slightly, but his split second judgment overruled them. He had to land an attack if he wanted to end this.

His decision not to block would be a fatal one.

His eyes bulged forth from their sockets as the sharp edge of the katana sliced cleanly through his exposed side. Metal rang off metal as the sword pierced the armored plates and chain mail, and a geyser of blood gushed out onto the balcony floor.

He staggered back and then leaned forward, into Ensei's sword as he continued to push forward. His Knightsword managed to nick the top of his shoulder, and crimson fluid poured forth much like his own wound. Heedless, the Parivir persisted, dragging his shoulder across the edge of the blade and thrusting with his katana at the Bangaa's midsection.

Ignatius coughed up a small amount of blood, mixed in with saliva, before pushing himself off of his impalement. The Bangaa dropped his Knightsword while swiping with a claw at Ensei; the Parivir easily jumped back a few meters to dodge it before standing up straight, a confident grin plastered across his face as he rested his katana over his shoulder.

"For someone who specializes in defense, you sure are the most beat up of the two of us."

"How!? How did…" His voice became hoarse and ragged, and his hand was placed over his side, trying to hold back the blood.

"I cut you?" Ensei finished, a raised eyebrow accompanying his smirk. "I guess I could tell you…" His eyes shifted shortly to the katana before returning to the Bangaa, who had dropped to one knee.

"This sword of mine…Saishuu Kirihana absorbs Mist."

**(Inside the Cathedral)**

Riccio Vento flung his weapon into the air by the chain. The weapon came down just in front of his body, and he thrust his arms forward. The impact caused the ball to rocket forward, rapidly rotating as it tore through the air in its path.

Cid stepped in front of Cheney and firmly planted his feet on the ground. His burly arms came up, slightly bending at the elbow to absorb the blow. The spinning ball connected with his palms, and the Revgaji grunted at the impact. Unfortunately, his strength wasn't alone to halt its advance. He attempted to force the ball to the side as it grinded against his fingers, though a tugging feeling brought him towards the ball's center. His guard broke, and Cheney managed a dodge to the right as the weapon slammed the Rev into the far wall.

"You can't win against my technique with that kind of strength!" The Gladiator brought his ball and chain back, swinging it above his head in a propeller like fashion. "One down…"

The Hunter drew a small knife with his right hand, eyeing the greatbow on the ground longingly before returning to his opponent. With his arm damaged as it was…it wouldn't be of much use anyway.

The Bangaa launched the ball once more in the same fashion, a whistling sound accompanying its rotation. A blue glow enveloped Cheney just as he launched it, and the huntsman opened his mouth wide.

"_Bad Breath_!"

A dark green gas emanated from his throat, quickly enveloping the area around him and obscuring all vision. The rotating ball, still straight in its course, cut through the cloud of gas effortlessly. All the gas in its wake spun around to its center, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the slowly dispersing cloud.

From the side of billowing gas, the Hunter performed an awkward dodge roll, his broken left arm dangling loosely from its socket as he finished in a crouch. Riccio yanked the ball back, his outstretched arm catching it with ease.

"From what I saw, the rotation of that ball produces a vacuum effect that draws everything towards its center…" Cheney surmised, panting. "I'm guessing that's why Cid couldn't escape from it."

"Seems like you've figured out the trick…" The Gladiator chuckled darkly, once again twirling it over his head. "But knowing and defeating are two different things."

He tossed the ball into the air once again, and once it reached his range, pushed forward with both his hands; the resulting force caused it to spin rapidly, and it began to close in on Cheney's position.

The Hunter, caught off guard by the increase in speed, panicked, shielding his face with his working arm and preparing for the impact. The whiz of the weapon grew louder with each passing second.

"_Air Render_."

A large gust of wind exploded out from the right of the weapon and collided with the rotating ball just before it reached Cheney, subsequently knocking it off its course. It hit the ground with a large thud, crackling the tile beneath it. The huntsman, surprised, turned to see a burly, blonde headed Revgaji withdrawing his fist from an attack.

Riccio retracted it once more, repeating the process and aiming at the brown-skinned Rev. Though as the ball fell into its proper place, the Bangaa's muscles grew more tensed. A pulse emanated from his body, and he launched his arms forward.

"_Rush_."

The ball rocketed forward with twice the speed that it had previously. Cid sidestepped, feeling the pull of the wind, and prepared to hit on its side in hopes of knocking it off course once more. He fired another Air Render, though it failed to perform its job. Undaunted, the spinning orb clipped his left shoulder, despite his efforts to overpower the vacuum effect. He released a cry of pain and fell onto his back, his hand gripping the site of impact.

Seeing the Gladiator preparing for another round, the Rev painstakingly rose to his feet, gritting his teeth as his opponent spoke.

"You think that's enough to stop me?" the Bangaa jeered, a wicked laugh escaping his scaly jaws. "I'm not losing here, Revgaji. I'm not going back to that miserable existence. And if I have to kill you to prevent that…" He narrowed his eyes, and his voice became cold. "Then so be it."

The ball descended in front of him, and with another well placed _Rush_, it burst forward; the spinning so violent that one could visually see the rotation of the air around it. Cid's eyes widened as he viewed the oncoming projectile. Dodging would be pointless anyway.

Time seemed to slow down in that moment, everything becoming slow moving. And as the rotating ball caused even the ground beneath its path to rumble, Cid, in that split second as his eyes locked onto the center of the sphere, he realized something.

"_Earth Render_."

**(Cathedral, Balcony)**

Ignatius's eyes widened.

"Absorbs….Mist?"

"That's right. This katana of mine is made out of a Nethicite mixture, forged by the good Professor himself," the Parivir jeered, leaning his head back and releasing a small chuckle into the sky after pointing to Professor Auggie, who continued to struggle holding the Judgemaster in place. "From the looks of it, you cast a Bishop's Barrier spell, and then condensed it around the surface of your body; but those protective type spells don't last very long without a constant supply of Mist."

"You don't mean…" The Bangaa's eyes shifted to the blade of his sword.

"That's right. She's been sucking the Mist from the air ever since I drew her. Without that supply, your spell was doomed to dissipate eventually. You'll have to forgive her behavior…" He lifted the katana from his shoulder and held it in front of him, then continued. A sinister smile crossed his face.

"She always was a glutton."

Ignatius gritted his teeth as the samurai walked forward step by step, a few miniscule sparks igniting on the balcony's cobblestone floor as he dragged the tip of the katana's blade against it.

"_I…won't_ …"

The black haired man stopped just in front of his heavily bleeding opponent, grinning madly while raising his weapon above his head. Images flashed through the Defender's head, and he began to shiver, his hands clenching.

"_I…won't go back_…"

The Bangaa, shaking madly with fear, threw his arm out, grabbing the handle of his Knightsword.

"I WON'T GO BACK!!!"

**(Inside the Cathedral)**

Riccio Vento was stunned to say the least.

His Revgaji opponent stood, right arm outstretched in front of him. Engulfed around the lower portion of his arm, the large iron ball of the gladiator's weapon gradually slowed until it reached perfect stillness. Cracks of all sizes covered its tough surface, chips of the ball even falling to the ground beneath it.

Cid, his face covered in sweat, his shoulders heaving with heavy pants every other second, had managed to puncture the ball.

"How…How were you able to p-pierce it? The rotation should have made it impenetrable!" Riccio stuttered, releasing his grip on the chain connecting him and the ball. The Revgaji stayed quiet for a moment, managing to finally catch his breath. Then, he closed his eyes.

"_Air Render_."

His eyes snapped open, and a mix of chakra and wind burst forth from the core of the ball, causing an explosion that shattered the orb into countless pieces of debris and chunks of iron. Dust and smoke emanated from his still outstretched arm, and from it, blood dripped onto the ground.

"I have to thank you, Riccio Vento. You helped me realize something during this fight." The Revgaji cracked his blood-soaked knuckles, taking a series of steps toward the cowering Bangaa. "Lately, just like your weapon, I've been trying to avoid my past, but that never solves anything. In order to win, you have to hit the problem head on."

"_Earth Render. The user sends a devastating blow into the earth that releases a shockwave in front of him_." Cheney thought from a distance, watching the scene unfold before realization hit him. "_Of course! The axis of a spinning object moves the least. He released an Earth Render right in the center of it_."

The Bangaa, his fear over taking him, made an about face and darted down the hall. Not even hesitating, Cid released a final _Air Render_. The blast collided with his fleeing opponent, the Gladiator's deafening howl of pain a sure signal that he would not be getting back up.

Cid turned slightly to the right, giving his clan mate a thumbs-up, which was returned full force with Cheney's good arm. The Rev then looked up to the elaborate ceiling above him.

"_Illua_…"

**(Cathedral, Balcony)**

He released a beastly roar, bringing the blade upwards. His actions were quite unexpected by Ensei and though he managed a dodge, the metal was able to still nick his clothes while throwing him off balance.

"I won't allow you to touch that man! I won't go back!"

………………………………….

"_No! No stop!" a young Riccio Vento cried out, trying to fight off the men holding him down as a glowing, crimson colored branding iron connected with his scaly back. An unearthly scream escaped his jaws as the heat seared his skin in the shape of the iron's design._

_We were no more than animals to them…_

_A teenage Ignatius Loyola panted hoarsely, the majority of his face covered in a scarlet liquid. A bloodied shortsword was clasped loosely in his right hand, and he bent over kneeling, releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground beneath him. _

_We, mere children, were sent to be fodder for the amusement or goals_

_A few meters in front of him, a man lay dead upon the ground, his chest cleaved wide open._

_To the side of him, a man clothed in white robes smiled sinisterly. Ignatius stared at him in a mix of awe and fear. He could just read the movements of the man's lip. _

"_This one." _

_Every day was hell. And then, he came…_

_Ignatius Loyola and Riccio Vento stared in awe from behind the metal bars of their cells as screams sounded and blood splattered on their faces from afar. Their eyes scanned the ground outside their cells. A dozen or so bodies of nameless guards littered the floor, cut in various places. Blood painted the grey concrete as well as the prison walls._

_And all on his own…_

_In the direct center of all the carnage, a single red haired teenage boy stood, his face turned away from them and his hand clasping a knife. He spun around slowly, and for the first time in years, both of the Bangaa's eyes held hope._

_He freed us from that miserable existence._

………………………………….

Ensei parried a subsequent slash by the bipedal lizard, noticing not only the frenzied state of his opponent, but just how forceful his attacks were growing.

"For far too long, we were treated as animals for the slaughter!"

He twirled the sword over his head, before bringing it down in an overhead slash at the Parivir's right shoulder. Ensei brought his katana up horizontally, deflecting the attack before it could strike its intended target.

"That's why I'll crush anyone that dares oppose Vaticus!" Following his previous attack, he thrust the blade forward before following up with a series of slashes and stabs. "I've trained all this time to defend him and his ideals, and if you mean to hurt him…" The samurai haphazardly sidestepped and ducked his way through his opponent's frenzy, before leaping high into the air to avoid a finishing blow. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"_Air Render_."

Without giving Ensei time to land, Ignatius stepped forward, swinging his Knightsword in an upward arc so forcibly that it sent a crescent moon-shaped shockwave of air hurtling towards his airborne opponent. The black haired Hume's eyes widened considerably as the attack drew ever closer.

Professor Auggie donned a shocked expression as the blast connected with the man's body, producing an explosion and kicking up a screen of airborne dust. Ignatius's jaws cracked open with a joyful grin.

"That's not going work for me."

The cloud dispersed instantly as a wave of golden-hued Mist blew away the airborne dust screen, the Bangaa's grin fading with it. The Hume landed on the balcony floor, traces of that yellow Mist radiating from his katana. He placed a second hand onto its handle, and within moments a glow surrounded its blade. The Defender watched on speechless as the normally invisible cloud of Mist was hungrily absorbed back into the katana's blade.

"You see…I have an ambition that I need to see through to the end." He stalked towards his adversary, just as the Bangaa readied himself for an attack. "There's someone in this country that I need to kill before I die, so whatever reason you have…"

Ignatius, in panic, rushed the Parivir's position, his sword leading. Mist began to condense around Ensei's katana, coiling around the blade. His face was stony, unmoving.

"I'm not going to die here for you."

He released a deep breath from his lungs and concentrated, holding the katana out in front of him perpendicular to the ground and rotating his wrist, the sword circling with it. Ignatius drew closer with each passing second, his own sword in position for another _Air Render. _

"_Saishuu Kirihana…First Dance…_"

He shifted his feet, making sure they were firmly planted on the ground. Then, he retracted his sword arm, and as his scaly opponent let loose an _Air Render_, he thrust his Mist covered blade forward.

"_Namikiri_…"

A wave of golden Mist exploded from the sword, rushing forward from the blade and hurtling towards the unprepared Defender. A hoarse roar was the last sound to escape the Bangaa's mouth as the blast completely eradicated his _Air Render_ and, within moments, consumed his body and the entirety of the balcony like a wave of wildfire.

**Overwhelming! The deciding blow! **

**(End Chapter Twenty Four)**

**

* * *

**

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, hope you guys enjoyed it. Took me forever, I know. Also, I've got too much homework at the moment to fill out a character bio, so just look forward to it next time. Hope you won't mind.

Also, I will be updating Meister next, as I realized I haven't in a long time.

And with this, I am signing off for the day.


	25. Root of All Evil

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-five of The Tainted Grimoire. Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. Been super busy what with college just around the corner.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"I'm not going to die here for you."

Ensei Rou released a deep breath from his lungs and concentrated, holding the katana out in front of him perpendicular to the ground and rotating his wrist, the sword circling with it. Ignatius drew closer with each passing second, his own sword in position for another _Air Render. _

"_Saishuu Kirihana…First Dance…_"

He shifted his feet, making sure they were firmly planted on the ground. Then, he retracted his sword arm, and as his scaly opponent let loose an _Air Render_, he thrust his Mist covered blade forward.

"_Namikiri_…"

A wave of golden Mist exploded from the sword, rushing forward from the blade and hurtling towards the unprepared Defender. A hoarse roar was the last sound to escape the Bangaa's mouth as the blast completely eradicated his _Air Render_ and, within moments, consumed his body and the entirety of the balcony like a wave of wildfire.

**Saishuu Kirihana roars! Ensei's destructive technique!**

**

* * *

**

_Johannes Tetzel_

_Hatred, corruption, deceit, greed_

_These are the branches_

_Wealth_

_This…is the root_

**Chapter Twenty Five: Root of All Evil**

**

* * *

**

A strained tremor shook Professor Augustus's body from the tips of his bleeding, bandage-wrapped fingers to end of his aged, lengthy tail. Both his solid white eyes shifted to the left and scanned across the Mist-scorched floor of the Cathedral balcony.

Lingering trails of smoke continued to billow from the floor, shielding from view either of the two combatants that had been fiercely battling only moments before. The smoke's golden hue began to fade as seconds passed, until the Professor's Mist-perceiving eyes could not longer register its presence.

He looked back at his hands as they began to tremble once more. The glow enveloping them grew thinner with each passing moment. His eyes widened. The Stop spell he had cast over the Judgemaster was beginning to wear off.

"_I…can't hold him any longer, Ensei_." The aura around his palms and his elaborate staff faded entirely as performed a regretful shake of his head. "_I can only pray that was the final blow_." He lifted his head until his eyes see a clear outline of the Judgemaster and his three Templar bodyguards. All was quiet for a time; then, the old Nu Mou mentally sighed as armored plates shifted and clattered amongst the four males.

Cid blinked his eyes repeatedly, as if waking from a long slumber, before examining his surroundings. It took his mind a few seconds to register where he was, as he was still rather disoriented from the Professor's spell. His eyes scanned the battle scarred balcony, still mostly covered in traces of Mist, before settling on a katana-wielding black haired man on the far side. The man began to approach the Judgemaster one step at a time, his eyes livid. A katana he held loosely at his side exuded Mist-like steam. The three Bangaa guards each held their spears at the ready.

"You act as if I'm some sort of enemy." Ensei said with mock innocence. All three took a step forward before an outstretched hand from their superior signaled for them to cease.

"If you're unable to justify your actions here today, you might as well be."

The Parivir could tell that the brown haired man was serious, even though his tone was full of reluctance. Ensei chose to get directly to business. He reached into his vest and retrieved a stack of four faded sheets of paper, crinkled and slightly torn from the battle he had been fighting. He gently placed them in the Judgemaster's armored hands.

Cid brought the documents up to a fair reading distance and warily scanned them over. All stood quietly as he read, though the sounds of battle taking place in the courtyard below did more than enough to fill the silence. His face remained stony for a full thirty seconds, before his eyes widened considerably.

"Where did you find this information?" Cid asked, his voice still cloaked in disbelief. Ensei responded with a smirk, resheathing his prized katana and turning around until he completely faced the Cathedral.

"You can ask Sir Loin once we find him."

The Judgemaster stood stunned for a few moments, before a wide grin played at his face. That old Seeq had done it. He reached back without turning around, handing the papers to his quietest Templar, Nivus.

"Ogma, Gerland, Nivus." The three stood at attention, right hands in salute position. Cid turned his head and looked over the expanse of the courtyard. A large circle of guards surrounding what seemed to be the Heretic militia at the far end caught his eye. All three Bangaa turned and instantly readied their elemental spears. "Bishop Finch and all his associates are now enemies of the state. Assist every Heretic you can."

He raised an armored arm above his head, and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all three Templar leaped from the balcony, their feet hitting the earth with a dull thud, before dashing off in separate directions. Cid turned his head back to Ensei, placing his hand on his own sword's handle.

"I'll stay here and see if I can do something about his _condition_. I should be safe enough up here." Auggie stated, motioning over to the twitching corpse that was Ignatius Loyola. Burns covered the length of his armor along with exposed portions of his scales. The faint hiss that escaped his mouth signaled signs of life in the reptilian carcass. Cid nodded at the professor's suggestion, then stepped forward to follow Ensei to the stairs.

**(Cathedral Interior, Upper Floors)**

"_I'm going to kill him_."

Adelle twirled a knife around her fingers before gripping it tightly and slashing at the right side through the thin, cheaply-made chainmail of a Hume Soldier. She paid no heed to his panic stricken visage after the blow; not to mention his cries of surrender before. At the moment, he was merely an obstacle in her path. The path leading to the heels of Bishop Finch and his brown haired hostage.

The soldier dropped to the ground, his right abdomen bleeding through the interlinked chains of his armor and the red fabric of his shirt. He looked up to her, and shuddered. Her furious, yellow eyes pierced right through him. He wished to stay silent, though his efforts proved fruitless as he was hoisted from the floor by his neck. Their eyes remained locked.

"Where is he? Where is Vaticus Finch?"

Her grip tightened, her yellow orbs brightened, and her pupils adopted a cat-like slit. Where a girl of her age and size garnered such strength, the soldier had no earthly idea. He shakily brought a hand up to a stair down the hall. Adelle released her grip on his neck, and his body fell to the ground with a dull thump. She dashed down the hallway with utmost speed.

"_I'm going to kill him_."

She pelted up the spiral staircase, skipping every other step in an effort to save time while dragging a knife across the stone wall's surface. It created a horrible screech, though she paid it no heed. Her eyes looked ever forward towards the top. Sunlight began to gradually illuminate the walls as she advanced. She reached the top step and laid her eyes on an old wooden door, colorful light peaking through its open crease. Adelle stepped forward, placed a slender, battle trained hand on the iron handle, and entered the room.

The space was nothing short of breathtaking. Whoever had designed this cathedral stopped at no expense. Everything, from the ornate, evenly spaced pillars that lined the wall to the polished tile floors was completely covered in the purest white. Though, this white was hidden under a wave of multicolored light that filtered through the gargantuan, circular stain-glass window that dominated the north wall. All the colors of the rainbow mixed together to enlighten most of the room.

All the pent up anger and hatred that had governed the silver haired girl immediately left her. Her face and eyes softened. Adelle, both stunned and awestruck, advanced step by step towards a side window next to the larger, stain glass window. Judging from how far below the courtyard seemed to be, she surmised that she was at the uppermost part of the Cathedral interior. She had always loved heights.

"It's absolutely magnificent, isn't it?"

Adelle's eyes widened instantly, and she furiously swung her body around. Her cat-like pupils rested on a man stepping out from one of the few shadowed parts of the room. He was covered in flamboyant, white robes decorated with gold and forest green. In his right hand, he held a golden, Nirvana staff and Maria Savoy de Pervenche lay limp in his left arm, completely helpless. Both were illuminated by the rainbow of colors washing over them.

The silver haired girl knew that, in this situation, even attempting to rush Vaticus Finch would prove quite deadly for one of the three.

"Are you sure taking me on is a wise decision, _Bishop_ _Finch_." The words dripped from her tongue like liquid poison. Her eyes narrowed, yet held a malevolent, bright-yellow glow. "We cats are fearsome fighters for more than just our nine lives."

"I have no need to take all of your nine lives…" He raised and shifted Maria's body until her pale face was only centimeters from his own. He smirked, then licked his lips in an animalistic fashion. "…just…one. So come and try me, Ms. Adelle, and see how lucky you are. But just remember…cats aren't known for their good luck." His eyes shifted back to Adelle, his smirk still present. "Now…drop the weapon."

Adelle stood paralyzed in her battle stance, unconsciously biting at her lip. She shut her eyes regretfully, then released her grip. The knife clattered to the tile floor. The cat themed girl raised her eyelids slowly, and steeled her gaze at her opponent.

"What is it that you're after, Vaticus Finch? Tell me that much."

The red haired priest smiled darkly.

……………………………………………

"Let's try this way." Sole Calabrone remarked, directing his index finger towards the right. Hurdy breathed a sigh of exasperation, but promptly followed him as he began down the hallway.

"We have no idea where we are going, do we?"

"Not a clue."

Hurdy sighed once again. The two reached the end, and cautiously peered around the corner to the left. There was nothing to be seen, other than a faint orange glow radiating from underneath one of the doors of the dimly lit hallway. Curiosity hit them both, and the quietly drew themselves upon it. Sole turned the knob carefully, making as little noise as possible. He peeked his head in, and instantly his eyes grew wide.

The black haired boy recalled this as the Archbishop's office, though the room was a lot more disorganized than it had been in his last visit. Papers littered the expanse of the floor. Chairs and pieces of furniture were overturned. His eyes moved to the Moogle in the center of the room, dressed in robes of the highest quality and standing over a pile of documents that stood out amongst the other papers. In his paws, he held a lit match, which was the source of the orange glow presiding over the room's light. Sole recognized him at once.

"_Johannes Tetzel_."

The two stepped into the room, Hurdy bringing out his War Trumpet and Sole raising his fists. Initial surprised, Tetzel turned to face them, carefully holding the match between his paw's fingers.

"Stop right where you are." Hurdy barked out, his fingers already in position on his instrument. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"Same to you, little Moogle." Tetzel responded, eyes directed at the match in his paw. "The papers in this room are highly confidential, all things the Heretics would love to get their hands on." He took a casual step forward. "Try anything, anything at all, and I'll set this whole room on fire."

"What in the world do you people want?" Sole half asked, half exclaimed.

"What do we want, you ask?" Tetzel began to chuckle darkly, and a malevolent smirk crossed his face. "It's quite simple really…"

……………………………………………

"Money." Vaticus responded curtly, throwing Adelle off for a moment. The confused look on her face prompted him to continue. "What's the most valuable resource located in the Galleria Deep?" Adelle eyes opened slightly wider. "Not long ago, we discovered something in the mines of this area."

……………………………………………

"That's right. Magicite, Nethicite, precious jewels; I'm talking about natural resources. Tons of them ripe for the taking…" Tetzel continued to talk, unceremoniously licking his lips at the thought. Sole and Hurdy kept their battle poses up. The Moogle grinned. "…not to mention…ripe for the selling."

……………………………………………

"You see, Ms. Adelle, raw materials like those found in the Galleria Deep are core to weapon manufacturing." Adelle continued to stare down Vaticus Finch. "And with weapons, comes power. It turns out there are a lot of people; organizations…even whole countries that are looking for power. They need the vast array of raw materials at our disposal…"

……………………………………………

Johannes Tetzel grinned maliciously, the glint in his eyes unnerving the musical Moogle and young Hume to the core.

"…and they will pay _any_ price to obtain them."

**(Cathedral Interior, Lower Floors)**

Cama Leonte nudged the door open slowly and peaked cautiously through the crack. Two guards, one a decent Hume soldier and the other a burly Bangaa White Monk, conversed about which direction to search for the intruders next. The Warrior watched on as the Monk directed his thumb behind him before taking off with a slight jog. The Hume watched his cohort off, before breathing a sigh of relief and retrieving a map from his side. Cama cheered inwardly.

Hume's always were easier to take down.

The soldier turned around to the Warrior's benefit, marking on the map with a quill pen. Taking advantage of the soldier's naivety, the Bangaa pushed the door open wide enough for his hulking body to squeeze through. His foot steps were nothing short of completely silent, most likely borrowing from his slithering ancestor.

The unsuspecting guard hadn't even a chance.

The Bangaa's scaly arm wrapped around his slender neck then hoisted him off the ground and squeezed with all his might. The map floated down to the ground, and the Hume kicked violently in an attempt to escape. Soon, his vision began to grow dark, and his violent kicking gradually ceased. His body went limp, and as Cama loosed his grip, he fell to the floor.

Cama leaned down and picked up the map the guard had dropped. Then, grabbing his wrists, he dragged the body back into the dark room he had occupied previously and placed it down. Lastly, he closed the door behind him.

"How's he doing so far?" The Bangaa asked seemingly no one in particular, walking through the darkness to the wall and grabbing the only lit candle in the room.

"I believe he's stabilizing." A female voice responded. The Warrior continued to follow the wall, until he located another candle. He shared some of his own candle's fire, and within mere moments both had a healthy flame atop their peaks. "Breathing is steady. That first aid kit you had really came through to stop the bleeding."

Cama continued the patter of passing on fire to the other candles until all had been set aflame. Everything in the room was much more visible now. From what he surmised, they were in some sort of storage closet, if the crates and other items in the corners were any indication.

He walked towards the middle of the room, the place where the other voice was loudest, and held his candle up. The orange glow danced and flickered across the form of Kanin Heldig, her face slightly shaded from the angle of the light against the brim of her white wizard hat. The large form of none other than Sir Loin lay sprawled out next to her, his heavy snoring being the only noticeable sound in the room.

"Alright." The Bangaa remarked, letting out a breath as he took a seat on the floor next to the two. He reached over and grabbed the guard's map, placing it in his lap and bringing the candle as close to it as he could. "These markings must be where they've already searched. We should be safe for now-"

Cama ended his sentence abruptly as a loud coughing fit erupted from Loin. Kanin instinctively readied herself for treatment, though relaxed as the burly Seeq raised himself, placing his weight on one hand.

"Are you okay, Sir Loin?" Kanin asked worriedly. He grunted sharply, but a jolly chuckle accompanying the grin on his face gave her comfort.

"Never better, lass. All thanks to thee."

"That's good to hear." Cama added with a chuckle. "Why don't you get some rest? Seems we'll be stuck in here for quite some time-"

"No can do, Cama." Loin interrupted, using Kanin's shoulder to help himself to his feet. He bent down to lift his Xankbras from the floor, then placed it in its appropriate holster. His voice grew more serious, and his eyes adopted an unyielding, protective look. "Not until I find Adelle."

"But, your wounds are still very fresh, and-" Kanin protested, but was cut off by Cama's stern voice.

"She took off after Finch, who was headed upstairs. You should be able to find her up there. Just promise me you'll come back alive."

Loin chuckled, then turned to face the dimly illuminated door.

"Don't worry. You two stay put. If I'm in too deep, I'll probably quit and come back. "

He placed a hand on the handle, and with a little bit of force, slowly pushed it open. He poked his head into the hallway, and seeing it devoid of all life, stepped lightly down it. Kanin waited until his footsteps were completely out of earshot to speak.

"We're following him, right?"

Cama smirked.

"Naturally."

**(Cathedral Interior, Upper Floors)**

"…and they will pay _any_ price to obtain them."

Johannes Tetzel smirked at the stunned, frightened faces of his two small adversaries. He noticed the Bard tensing his fingers on his War Trumpet, and promptly began to dissuade any premonition of a successful attack.

"Remember, one move...put me to sleep, strike me down; either way, I drop the match… and all these documents go up in smoke." He chuckled mockingly. "You couldn't possibly afford to loose all this information against us."

His grin intensified as he stretched his arm out to the side, holding it parallel to the floor. Hurdy and Sole stood, frozen in hesitation. Both knew that neither of them was fast enough stop the match. The room grew silent, and the match began to slip gradually from his paws.

Then all of a sudden, Johannes Tetzel felt a horrible chilling sensation on his arm.

His eyes turned sharply but warily. A solid sheet of ice encased everything from his shoulder to the tips of his paws. Feeling was slowly draining from his arm, leaving only a cold, deadened sensation.

Hurdy and Sole stared at the Moogle in confusion, before the dark haired boy turned his eyes upward. A Black Mage sat above the top shelf of one of the aged, towering bookcases in the room, his brown boots dangling off the edge. He held a simple rod in his left hand, and his free right palm was open, directed in Tetzel's direction as if finishing a spell. Directly to his left, a Hume Paladin stood, leaning his back against the wall.

Tetzel turned up to look at the pair as well, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

Crow tipped his hat. Raven smirked, then drew his Knightsword.

……………………………………………

"Any price, huh?" Adelle asked following a drawn out silence. Her voice was emotionless, though firm. "And in order to legally mine these minerals, you would have to be governor…but…surely there must be more to this?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Vaticus narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on Maria's neck, causing the silver haired girl to flinch inwardly. She decided to choose her words more carefully.

"The Archbishop of St. Galleria is already be one of the richest men in the Galleria Deep. Wealth shouldn't even be of any concern." She continued, slightly cocking an eyebrow. "You're not telling me everything-" Adelle's eyes flashed open wide for a split second, though she quickly schooled them back, hoping that the priest hadn't seen her surprise. Her face was serious once more, though inwardly, she couldn't help but give a laugh.

He was here.

The Archbishop let out a malevolent, secure chuckle, too focused on Adelle to be aware of his surroundings.

"Then beat me, and I'll fill you in and give you Maria."

"Can do."

Before Vaticus Finch even had time to look towards the source of the voice, a sharp, lightning bolt-shaped blade pierced his left side. Pain swept through of his nerves, resulting in losing his grip on his bride-to-be. Adelle, taking advantage of his moment of weakness, burst forward, securing Maria and creating some distance as the Bishop fully turned to his assailant. The attacker brought his blade around for a second strike, though Vaticus successfully blocked it with his staff. Both added force and shoved each other backwards a few yards.

The red haired man stared down the brown haired, blue eyed boy opposite him with a subtle hatred. The boy tightened his grip on his Atmos Blade. Adelle smiled, laying Maria gently on the ground before approaching the two adversaries warily.

"What took you so long?"

"The hero always arrives late, right?"

Luso Clemens, a faint blue glow enveloping his entire body, flashed a confident smile in her direction, one which she returned in full force. Vaticus brought his Nirvana Staff to the ready. Adelle reached and grabbed a spare knife on the back of her belt, then smirked.

"Let's give him some bad luck."

**United Front! Adelle and Luso!**

**(End Chapter Twenty Five)**

**

* * *

**

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, wow I must personally apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter. I've been extremely busy in really just all aspects of life, mostly college preparation. Also, no character bio this time. Hopefully next time, though I won't make promises. Hope this was enough to tide everyone over until next time.


	26. Soul

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-six of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Then beat me, and I'll fill you in and give you Maria."

"Can do."

Before Vaticus Finch even had time to look towards the source of the voice, a sharp, lightning bolt-shaped blade pierced his left side. Pain swept through of his nerves, resulting in losing his grip on his bride-to-be. Adelle, taking advantage of his moment of weakness, burst forward, securing Maria and creating some distance as the Bishop fully turned to his assailant. The attacker brought his blade around for a second strike, though Vaticus successfully blocked it with his staff. Both added force and shoved each other backwards a few yards.

The red haired man stared down the brown haired, blue eyed boy opposite him with a subtle hatred. The boy tightened his grip on his Atmos Blade. Adelle smiled, laying Maria gently on the ground before approaching the two adversaries warily.

"What took you so long?"

"The hero always arrives late, right?"

Luso Clemens, a faint blue glow enveloping his entire body, flashed a confident smile in her direction, one which she returned in full force. Vaticus brought his Nirvana Staff to the ready. Adelle reached and grabbed a spare knife on the back of her belt, then smirked.

"Let's give him some bad luck."

**Tag Team!**

* * *

_Luso Clemens_

_Wherein there is distress, there is a story._

_Wherein a story, there is resolve_

_Wherein there is resolve, there…_

_Lies the soul_

**Chapter Twenty Six: Soul**

* * *

**(Cathedral Interior, Upper Floors)**

Johannes Tetzel felt a horrible chilling sensation on his arm.

His eyes turned sharply but warily. A solid sheet of ice encased everything from his shoulder to the tips of his paws. Feeling was slowly draining from his arm, leaving only a cold, deadened sensation.

Hurdy and Sole stared at the Moogle in confusion, before the dark haired boy turned his eyes upward. A Black Mage sat above the top shelf of one of the aged, towering bookcases in the room, his brown boots dangling off the edge. He held a simple rod in his left hand, and his free right palm was open, directed in Tetzel's direction as if finishing a spell. Directly to his left, a Hume Paladin stood, leaning his back against the wall.

Tetzel turned up to look at the pair as well, and his eyes grew wide with fear.

Crow tipped his hat. Raven smirked, then drew his Knightsword.

The Hume leaped from his position into a front flip before gracefully landing next to the Moogle. His Black Mage partner joined him moments later, while Hurdy and Sole stayed perfectly quiet and still, simply watching on in wonder and relief.

Tetzel stumbled backwards, the weight of his ice-encased arm disrupting the balance of his lightweight body. He fell to the ground with a soft thud before scooting back across the tile as Raven dragged the tip of his weapon along the floor. Fear overcame the Moogle as his eyes locked with the Paladin's. Then, as his fur-covered back met with the bookcase, a malevolent grin crossed Raven's face, and he spoke in a barely audible whisper.

"We've come to collect what's ours."

The treasurer's fear mixed in with confusion, before his eyes widened considerably in realization. He began to yell, his voice quivering in terror.

"Y-You…You! You are K…!"

A blast of ice shot out from Crow's gloved hand, instantly surrounding the Moogle's frame. A soft crackling sound accompanied the next few moments as the ice hardened, before a cold silence enveloped the room. Raven gazed at his reflection off the mirror like frost, bending down and performing a warm-hearted smile.

Hurdy, watching from a few yards away, couldn't help but feel the smallest bit unnerved. Something…just seemed off to him. Undaunted by the coldhearted display, Sole walked forward in cheerful spirits.

"T-Thank you, sir." The Paladin turned his head toward the black-haired boy, standing to his feet and meeting him in the middle before kneeling down once and ruffling his raven locks. He turned to Hurdy with a serious but well natured stare.

"We need to get moving." He sheathed the majestic steel of his SavetheQueen into its scabbard; keeping a ready palm on the handle should the moment call for spontaneous action. "I know the layout of the castle fairly well. Follow me if you wish."

All nodded there heads in close succession, before briskly exiting the door in single file. Hurdy, who brought up the rear, couldn't help but cast a fleeting glance at the frozen body of Johannes Tetzel. The four had exited the door and continued down the hall to the left. His eyes rested warily on the Paladin's form ahead of him.

And he couldn't help but wonder what exactly the Moogle was going to say.

………………………………………..

Adelle lunged forward in reckless abandon, spinning her spare knife between her fingers. She lowered herself as she ran, partly to streamline herself as well as grab one of the knives she had dropped previously. At the same time, Luso sped towards his enemy as well, his Atmos Blade leading.

Vaticus Finch gritted his teeth, then performed a confident smirk.

"Alright, brats, time to learn your place in this world."

The red haired priest instinctively twirled his Nirvana staff in his right hand as his two opponents approached before continuing it above his head. Adelle, being the more seasoned warrior of the duo, managed to reach him first. Vaticus used the momentum of his spinning staff and arched his arms back before bringing them back in a powerful overhead swing.

With split second reflexes, Adelle sidestepped in mid-stride to the right. Vaticus didn't give her enough time to counter attack, as he quickly brought his staff around in a sweep at her direction. Catching herself in time, she ducked, then performed a frontward barrel roll in order to reach his back side.

Meanwhile, Luso had finally joined the fray, and upon reaching his enemy, performed a direct stab at his midsection. Vaticus calmly moved out of the way with a simple backstep, then brought his staff around to smack into the blunt side of the blade. The brown haired boy immediately stopped the force of the blow and regained his control over the weapon, bringing it back in the opposite direction towards him. Adelle recovered from her barrel roll at the same time, progressing to one knee and preparing for an attack.

A vicious cycle of quick slashes and parries then erupted between the two adolescent battlers and their scarlet haired adversary. Though through the exchange, Vaticus managed to hold his own despite the fight's unbalanced proportions. His motions were steady and fluid, calculating, though Luso's initial slash at his left side pained him like a thousand devils. Splotches redder than his hair staining his wedding robes only confirmed the damage done.

Luso decided to double the hand count on his blade's grip before performing a combined attack with Adelle on opposite sides of their opponent. Both slashed simultaneously with in a horizontal arc, though the priest leaped above them at the last to evade. While airborne, he extended both feet while pushing off, placing each foot perfectly against their chest area and causing them both to stagger backwards and fall over. He reacted quickly to fall and landed in an easy crouch.

"What's with this guy?" Luso muttered aloud, clutching his chest while retrieving his blade with the opposite hand. He clutched his teeth as the glow surrounding him began to slightly more vivid.

Adelle watched him cautiously as she gathered herself. He casually twirled his staff around him just as he did before, not even paying attention to its movements. Albeit a few unnecessary movements, every muscle, every reaction flowed together, as if on instinct. She curiously narrowed her eyes.

"Where did you learn your technique from?" Vaticus continued to twirl the staff as his eyes met with hers. He remained silent, and she continued on. "Your movements with that staff are much too fluid for any magic user. Control like that only comes from many years of experience."

"You are correct, Ms. Adelle." He replied with a smirk after a moment's silence. He flipped the staff into the air, then caught it with the opposite hand. "My instructor, while nothing short of a vile man, was nonetheless an excellent teacher." Both Luso and Adelle sensed the distinct disdain in his tone, though it soon changed into mockery, directed at the brown haired fighter. "Judging from your skill level, though, _your_ teacher could be considered anything but." Luso's anger flared up in an instant, and Vaticus smirked once more. The man charged in a straight line at the boy, turning his back towards Adelle though staying aware of her.

The blue eyed teenager reached down to his side and retrieved his second weapon, the Sweep Blade, clasping it firmly in his free hand. He widened his stance, bracing for the heavy impact Vaticus delivered as he brought his staff down in an overhead swing. Luso blocked with minimal effort, crossing his blades above his head. With an arduous push, the boy managed to shove the hefty staff to the side, and took into account just how much it actually weighed.

From the way Vaticus wielded it, he would have never even guessed it. The man spun it around before delivering a horizontal strike. Luso brought his right hand blade up accordingly, and he once again revisited the weight of the staff as metal collided with metal. A sharp ringing sound filled the air as he was shoved in the direction of the swing, temporarily loosing his balance. Vaticus took advantage of this, quickly closing the distance between them and retracting his arms for another blow.

Just before Luso shrunk back and closed his eyes in fear of the upcoming attack, he caught a sharp movement from Adelle in his peripheral vision. A split second later a large smokescreen exploded from under his feet, causing Vaticus to halt in his tracks. The smoke soon spread wider and enveloped him and the fourteen year old boy, shielding the eyesight of both combatants.

Adelle watched from afar as the smoke continued to spread, covering a large portion of the room. A small hissing sound emanated from the center of the cloud, in tune with the expanding of the clouds. She was thankful she had managed to find the last of her smokescreen balls in time. The silver haired thief returned her knives to her palms.

Suddenly, a feminine grunting sound to the southeast of her position alerted her to the stirring of one governor's daughter. The brown haired girl stirred slowly, gently and unconsciously caressing her head. Her eyes cracked open and took in the surroundings as she sat up, adjusting to the multicolored light that pervaded the room. She caught sight of Adelle from the corner of her eye.

"Ms. Adelle, what's going on? What are you doing?"

The cat themed girl stared at her for a few moments, then flashed a confident smirk before turning around to face the smokescreen. Her eyes grew a bright yellow, and adopted a dark, cat-like slit.

"Freeing a bird from its cage."

She dashed forward from her position, picking up speed as she angled her body closer to the ground with each step. The smoke billowed slightly out as she entered, forming an opening which closed moments later.

Maria stared in remorse as she peered deeper in the cloud of smoke. Her eyes settled on a particularly tall silhouette, shadowed by the light-grey fumes. Almost immediately, she recognized his form, the form of the man who had haunted nearly every waking moment of the past few months. She soon realized the situation taking place. Steeling both herself and her voice, she called out.

"Vaticus Finch."

Her words carried like an echo through the room, and succeeded in capturing the attention of all three fighters hidden among the billowing fumes. All motion, all noise, ceased at that moment. A few seconds passed before the subject of her call responded in a most sinisterly joyful voice.

"Why, my dear Maria Savoy de Pervenche." To her, just the mere sound of his voice seemed to coil around her like the most vicious snake. "How unfortunate that you've awoken from your slumber. It seems you will now have to witness firsthand as I completely obliterate your _troublesome_ guards."

Adelle restricted the urge to pounce recklessly, opting rather to continue her search through the smoke for the elusive priest. The lull in combat provided her the time; she could slowly close in on his voice provided the Maria kept the conversation going.

"How befitting of a _holy_ man such as yourself." She snapped back in a half whisper. "How can we possibly lift up the name of Elianto when his own Archbishop is so morally corrupt?"

A moment of silence followed, then out of nowhere, a small chuckle sounded. It began to grow with each passing second before topping off in a malicious laugh. Vaticus breathed out a hearty sigh, then grinned wickedly.

"No…don't tell me…you actually think I believe in all that rubbish!?" Maria's eyes widened as a few more breathy chuckles escaped his throat. "This position, Archbishop; this was only a stepping stone on my way to the top. Everything I said, every charity I funded; I didn't mean any of it. I didn't care for _any_ of it." He paused, and his voice grew dark. "I simply needed the people on my side."

Meanwhile, Luso peered through the smoke and caught sight of Adelle, stalking around in a feline manner. He picked up on her idea after a few moments, and set out to search for him, doing his best to follow the voice.

Maria clenched her fists, her body shaking as a single tear welled up in her right eye. She raised her head as the tear broke free, leaving a clear, damp stream down her cheek. Her voice was soft, just audible enough to be heard, and yet…penetrating.

"We…trusted you…"

All the previous silences dwarfed in comparison to this one. The entire room, everything from the near silent footsteps of Luso and Adelle to the sounds of battle outside, was enveloped in a pure stillness.

Even Vaticus was taken aback for a second, though he quickly regained his composure, shaking his head as a familiar yet unpleasant image flashed in his head.

"_I trusted you!_"

He shook his head once more, tightened his grip on the Nirvana staff and soon brushed off Maria's words as if they were nothing.

"I never asked you to trust me. Same with my subordinates; I told them to follow me. Never to rely on, never to depend on…_never_ to trust…simply…to follow." His voice was stern, and held almost a sorrowful quality. "I understand that it's human nature to trust in something greater than yourself, and using that logic, I can understand why you placed your trust in me. Though…allow me to make one thing clear, Maria Savoy de Pervenche…"

The smoke around his form was now beginning to clear, and within moments Maria could see the vibrant red hair and piercing green eyes that had haunted her day in and day out. She was surprised to see not a grin or a smirk, but an actual remorseful look on his face. He continued to speak, his tone shifting between emotionless and anger.

"You cannot depend on anyone. People will _always_ let you down. That is a lesson I learned earlier in life…"

……………………

"_You are no longer a human being." _

_A young boy gazed blankly into the hungry eyes of a Bangaa Master Monk. The bipedal lizard gave him a toothy grin, placing a scaly hand on his vibrant red locks. He knelt down, meeting the green eyed child at eye level._

_The boy's jade orbs traveled past the reptilian warrior to the brown haired female Hume standing at the entrance to the one room house, her form clearly silhouetted against the cloudy, evening sky. He noticed that her terror filled gaze was directed past him. He curiously yet cautiously turned his head, and his eyes widened slightly, yet his face retained his vacant composure._

_A violently mangled body lay against the stone walls, blood splattered aimlessly around its perimeter. The boy took note of what was left of the man's red hair and familiar facial features after a few weeks of deterioration and rot. _

"_You are nothing but a possession that I've purchased." The boy's head shifted back to the Bangaa's own, and they locked eyes once more. "Be obedient, Jacobus. You've been sold to me." _

_**When I was five years old, my father committed suicide from the despair of being unable to provide for our family. My mother sold me off to pay the debts.**_

"_Again." _

_An eleven year old Jacobus Sicuro twirled a staff in his hand, bringing it up to block the oncoming swing of a grown Hume Soldier. His effort succeeded and he allowed the sword to slide off his staff before he brought it around for a strike at the man's midsection. A violent cracking noise resounded through the spacious warehouse room, and the man fell to the ground with a thud, and didn't get back up. _

"_Good, very good…" Jacobus walked calmly toward the same Bangaa Master Monk. He held out a loaf of bread, and the child retrieved it silently yet eagerly. The Monk placed a comforting hand on his head, and he could just faintly make out what seemed to be a smile on the child's face. _

_Both turned to the other half of the warehouse after a few noises caught their attention, Peering through the scarce light, they saw a teenage Ignatius Loyola panting hoarsely, the majority of his face covered in a scarlet liquid. A bloodied shortsword was clasped loosely in his right hand, and he bent over kneeling, releasing the contents of his stomach onto the ground beneath him. _

_A few meters in front of him, a man lay dead upon the ground, his chest cleaved wide open._

_To his side, a man clothed in white robes smiled sinisterly. Ignatius stared at him in a mix of awe and fear. He could just read the movements of the man's lip. _

"_This one." _

_Jacobus' demeanor remained neutral, and he continued to munch quietly on his loaf of bread. However, as he watched the young Bangaa, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of remorse for him._

_**We were trained as fighters, soldiers only for their profit. Freedom did not exist. Every day was absolute hell, and I came to detest that place with all my heart. The only kindness I was ever shown was from my owner, Grant.**_

…_**and even he could not be trusted…**_

_A seventeen year old Jacobus Sicuro limped painfully down a dark, short hallway. A fresh, crimson liquid oozed from his sleeve, his forehead, and stained various other places of his clothing. Despite his wounds, he showed no signs of pain or anguish on his face. It was blank, like it always was, but hid a fierce determination…_

_To uncover the truth._

_Jacobus placed a hand on the old sliding door, and with one heave shoved it. The slamming sound resonated throughout the room it revealed. _

_Jacobus breathed heavily, using the doorpost as a support to stand. His eyes followed the green hued wood of the floor to the other side of the room. There Grant sat on the ground behind a coffee table, outfitted in the traditional Master Monk clothing. The candles that lined the wall every five feet seemed to flicker as both men's eyes met. The Bangaa then spoke hesitantly._

"_W-What are you doing here?"_

"_Surprised to see me, Grant?" Jacobus asked with a bitter smirk. He took a laborious step forward, almost buckling under his own injuries. "I suppose you thought your little set up would work."_

"_What are you talking about?" Grant's eyes widened considerably, yet he did his best to upkeep an innocent façade. He instinctively reached for his pole under the table._

"_Don't you try to fool me!" The normally placid-faced male was now seething with anger, and his tone reflected his change in attitude. "Our exchange with the clients; the warehouse meeting was jeopardized! The Jylland Defenders of the Peace captured them." He paused, taking another step and narrowing his gaze. "They knew we would be there."_

_There was a long silence following his words, both men not breaking their stares. The candlelight danced across their faces. Finally, after fifteen seconds, Jacobus spoke._

"_You told them we would be there…didn't you? You sold us out. They told us as we ran for our lives that in exchange for half the reward money, you would tell them where the deal was taking place. They said you came to them. Why would you do this? Tell me why?"_

_Grant said nothing, making no gesture, but Jacobus understood completely. His face returned to its normal, placid state, and a single tear rolled down the left side of his face as he drew his sword and adopted a battle stance._

"_I…trusted you…"_

_**The one man I had trusted more than anyone else on this earth had betrayed me. He escaped that night. Our organization soon learned of the events, and sent me and a few underlings to the Galleria Deep, where we were to take part in a new, long-term mission. However, I had my own plans in mind…**_

_Ignatius Loyola and Riccio Vento stared in awe from behind the metal bars of their cells as screams sounded and blood splattered on their faces from afar. Their eyes scanned the ground outside their cells. A dozen or so bodies of nameless guards littered the floor, cut in various places. Blood painted the grey concrete as well as the prison walls._

_**I would take control of that area, accumulate all the wealth I could, and finally…**_

_In the direct center of all the carnage, a single red haired teenage boy stood, his face turned away from them and his hand clasping a knife he had acquired. He spun around slowly, and for the first time in years, both of the Bangaa's eyes held hope._

_The boy looked up to the ceiling blankly._

"_Just like I thought…this world, no….this organization is rotten to the core." There was a brief pause, then in a flash, he charged at the cell's lock and slashed with his knife, ending in a flourish. A second successive slash eliminated the restraining device, and with a nudge the door swung open. _

_Ignatius Loyola and Riccio Vento stared in wonder. Jacobus Sicuro held out a hand, and smirked._

"_Shall we destroy it together?"_

_**Take my revenge**_

……………………

"The only thing you can trust…is money. Money will not let you down, money does not choose sides, and whether to your benefit or not, money is always consistent. That was what I learned that night."

Maria stood speechless, her eyes locked on the form of terrible man in front of her. She inwardly sighed, not in exasperation but in remorse. The brown haired girl locked eyes with him, and spoke in a calm voice.

"Have you fallen so far that you've lost your own soul?"

Vaticus paused, then smirked assuredly.

"There's no such thing as a soul-"

Acting on finely trained instincts alone, Vaticus Finch sidestepped to the right, just as a lightning shaped blade came down behind him, cutting a downward, horizontal swathe through the smoke. Luso Clemens emerged from the opening, glowing brighter than he had previously, and without missing a beat brought his blade up for a second swing at his abdomen.

The priest brought his staff up accordingly, successfully parrying the boy's efforts. Their weapons locked together, and both pushed with all their might. Suddenly without warning, a silver haired girl leaped from the smoke behind Luso, twirling a knife in each hand. The blue eyed teen pushed off, giving Adelle enough room to land in between the two.

She leaped forward, and ducked as Vaticus made a horizontal retaliatory sweep of his staff. Luso cheered inwardly as the girl slashed his chest with her knife before rotating her body into a roundhouse kick. Her leg slammed into his unguarded side with all the strength she could muster, and the breath left the man's body as he went flying into the wall. A large thud and cracks in the stone accompanied the collision.

Adelle and Luso stared at the resulting cloud of dust and debris that emanated from the impact site, watching for any sign of movement. They relaxed after a few moments of waiting, then Luso's eyes wandered over to Maria as she approached them.

"Is…is he…" She stuttered, unconsciously grabbing onto Luso's arm as she stood behind him.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the sound of shifting rubble drawn their attention back to the damaged wall. Vaticus slowly rose from his position, using his staff as a support. The pain that wracked his body did nothing to quell the anger that fueled him, and this anger was felt in full force as the three teenagers' eyes met with his own. He smirked sinisterly.

"Dead? No." He twirled his staff around in front of him at a fluent, consistent pace. As the trio looked on, a blue glow began to surround his body. Luso's eyes widened considerably as it grew brighter with every passing moment. His demeanor grew grim. "It seems it's about time I stopped playing around."

He lowered his staff up to waist level, spinning it until it was parallel with the floor. His eyes grew wide as he brought it around. He directed his gaze towards Luso, the boy's glow flaring as he took a battle position.

"Allow me to show you how to use that Aura you so wastefully radiate." He closed his eyes for only a moment.

"_Air Render_."

Vaticus stepped forward, swinging his staff in a wide horizontal arc. Maria, Luso, and Adelle eyes shot open as blue-white, crescent shaped shockwave formed in the staff's wake. The wave whistled as it cut a path through the air and closed in on the trio.

With the few precious moments before collision that was allowed to him, Luso instinctively grabbed onto Maria without hesitation, held her tight, and spun around so that his back was facing the attack. Adelle simultaneously leapt into the air, clearing the attack by a safe number of feet. Luso was not as fortunate to avoid in time. The shockwave slammed into his back with full force, and he let out a horrid, almost unearthly scream as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Luso! Maria!" Adelle called out, looking back in horror as dust filled smoke from the resulting explosion enveloped their area.

The fumes dispersed quickly, revealing the boy and girl to be still mostly in tact. A large crimson gash ran horizontally along the upper part of Luso's back. Blood dripped down and stained the back of his yellow overalls, and lingering smaller trails of smoke emanated from his clothing and damaged skin. Maria's eyes widened in horror as his body became limp and he slumped forward, his blades slipping from the grip of his relaxed hands. She caught him and, struggling, laid him down on the floor.

Adelle mentally cursed as she turned to see Vaticus Finch, grinning like a madman and slowly advancing towards them. His aura grew brighter with each passing moment and each step he took. She held her knives at the ready, and he stopped completely a dozen feet ahead of her. Silence reigned for the next few moments, the only audible sounds being Maria's frantic yelling.

Vaticus charged suddenly, switching to a one handed grip on his Nirvana staff. His speed was not like the speed he had previously, and the silver haired girl realized that as their weapons made contact, his general force had increased dramatically. It took both of her knives to match his staff's strength. She shifted her eyes to his face and the wide grin accompanying it.

Before she noticed his free hand, pulled back for an attack and glowing brighter than the rest of his body.

"_Rush_."

His hand shot forward in an open palm strike, scoring a direct hit at Adelle's abdomen. Blood gushed from her mouth upon impact, her eyes dilated, and all breath left her lungs. The attack was so forceful that it created a shockwave of air that burst in all directions.

Momentum sent the cat themed thief flying back and into the air, and she was too overwhelmed from the pain to focus on landing on her feet. She collided with the ground, bounced slightly, and rolled over before coming to a stop.

"Adelle!" Maria called out, turning as she saw her bodyguard's body lay motionless. She ran to her as fast as she could, stumbling frequently, and dropped down beside her. Vaticus snickered in amusement at the sight of her desperately pleading with the unconscious body. He walked over to her at a slow pace, savoring the look of terror on her face.

"It will do no good, Ms. Maria." His voice held an apologetic, sincere quality, though she knew that couldn't be further from the truth. He stopped just beside the girl, and looked down, performing a wide, comforting smile. Maria's eyes grew wide as that smile morphed into a malevolent smirk.

"There's no one to save you now."

His free hand shot out, and his cold fingers snaked their way around her throat. She let out a strained cry as he hoisted her from the ground. Breathing became an effort rather than an unconscious action. Vaticus simply continued to smile. His attention turned to the large glass window which dominated the northern half of the room and, carrying Maria by her neck, passed it, making his way over to a door on the other side of the room.

He twirled his Nirvana staff in his free hand and, upon reaching the door, slammed it into the brittle wood. The door broke apart instantly, torn from its hinges. Successive attacks allowed the red haired priest to step over the remains, and he continued up the staircase behind the door, dragging the struggling Maria in his wake.

……………………

Darkness.

That was all that surrounded Luso Clemens, as far as the eye could see. He seemed to be floating through the nothingness. He could feel absolutely nothing. His eyes wandered down as he lifted his hands closer to his face. His skin, his clothing; everything about his body was drained of color, leaving only shades of gray. The boy lowered his hands and returned to staring out into the empty blackness. Not a sound emanated from the void. He offhandedly wondered if he had died.

That thought was further enhanced as he laid eyes on a blue, shimmering, crystal like woman with glowing red eyes and flowing, snow white hair. A white aura radiated from her body on all sides.

His currently gray eyes remained unmoving, simply staring at her without emotion. She spoke in a soft, ethereal voice.

"**Do not leave this world yet**." He made no attempt at responding. She continued after a brief pause. "**Your task is not yet finished. Your assistance is still needed**."

She inched forward at a gradual pace, and stretched out her stunning porcelain arm. The tip of her crystal finger gently touched his overalls, the spot right above his heart. A pocket of light shone through there, spreading steadily over his body. The gray that had covered him now began to dissipate, replaced by the bright colors that his form and clothing had dominated him previously. Breath returned to his body, evidenced by the up and down motions of his chest.

"**Go forth, Luso Clemens**."

……………………

Adelle stirred, gripping her stomach in pain as she rolled over slightly. Vaticus had dealt a solid blow to her. She felt as if the organs in her abdomen had been critically wounded, but she grunted and fought through the pain.

Her vision was hazy, and as she looked up she could just see the blurred image of a teenage boy struggling to stand. The image became clearer with each passing moment. He held an Atmos Blade in his right hand, and it seemed to be crackling with energy. The large gash that ran across his back had stopped bleeding altogether. His body was surrounded with a blue white glow the likes of which she had never experienced before. Though among all of that, perhaps the thing that captured her attention the most…

Was that, for only a split second, his eyes had flashed a bright golden color.

"Luso! What are you doing, Luso!?"

The boy ignored her completely, walking towards the broken down door. The aura which surrounded him grew more powerful with every single step. He ascended slowly, silently, and made his way towards the top.

Where Vaticus was waiting.

Where Maria was waiting.

He stopped and glanced over through a window along the staircase wall, and a surprised smile stretched across his face as he caught a full view of the Cathedral Courtyard.

………………………………………..

Vaticus Finch kicked open the door that impeded his path, causing the barrier to fly off its hinges. As soon as he left staircase's exit, a cool wind blew through his hair and caused him to wince ever so slightly. He glanced around at the white concrete floor and decorative railing that enclosed the large, level square that was the Cathedral's rooftop.

He began to walk from the doorway, Maria's neck still clenched in between his fingers. She continued to struggle to get away from him, but his strength proved to be too much for her alone. She just barely managed to communicate despite the lack of oxygen.

"Where…are you taking me?"

He chose not to respond, and instead heaved her to the ground. She fell onto her side, then turned and looked back at him in disgust. He performed a reserved smile, which through the girl off guard.

"Agree to marry me right here and now."

"W-What!?" Shock enveloped her face, but was quickly replaced by pure anger. "Are…Are you insane!? Why would I-"

"Because if you don't, your brother will die." Another draft blew past them, and silence reigned for a moment. The puzzled look on her face prompted the priest to continue. "The Heretics, your brother and his wife, Clan Falzen…Clan Gully…they are all enemies of the state, and for their actions here today, they will surely be put to death."

She remained silent, uncertainty welling up inside her. He continued, noticing her doubt.

"As the Archbishop, I have only so much power, but if we were to unify…I could see to it that all of the crimes these people have committed would be pardoned. All it would take is a verbal commitment from you, and they could once again live peaceful lives. So…"

He paused, looking into her eyes.

"What do you say, Maria Savoy de Pervenche? Will you marry me?"

Silence prevailed for the next few seconds. She was completely unsure of what to say. The mere thought of marrying this man that had tormented her very existence from the first moment that she had laid eyes upon him, heard his voice…realized who he truly was; it was all too repulsive for her to imagine. There was no way that she could any semblance of an adequate reason to marry this man. And yet…

She knew her duty to her people. She knew what she must do.

He held out his cold hand to her. She hesitated, staring at it as if was the most disgusting thing every created. She only hoped that her family would forgive her. She inwardly thanked all the people that had tried to save her…so desperately hard, and mumbled a small prayer for them. She steeled her eyes. She reached out slowly, unwillingly. This was the right choice.

She would make sure to tell herself that lie every day of her life.

"Wrong answer, Maria."

Both the brown haired girl and the red haired man's eyes shot over to the rooftop entrance. There, with a lightning shaped blade clasped firmly in hand, stood Luso Clemens, basked in the blue white light of his aura.

"Let her go, Vaticus. You can't win."

Vaticus clenched his teeth as the boy took a few steps forward, bringing up his Nirvana staff. The glow around him also flared up at the sight of his opponent.

"You've been a thorn in my side for far too long, boy." Luso took a battle stance as he continued, grinning. "And what makes you think I won't win? As far as that Judgemaster is concerned, you're the criminals here. I'm simply defending myself." He adopted a battle stance as well. "The odds are all in my favor, boy."

Luso stayed silent, a grin playing at his lips.

"You're not a very good bluffer, are you? I know you saw it through the staircase window too. That's why you're in such a hurry to marry her, am I right?" Vaticus's eyes widened at the boy's statement, and that was all the confirmation he needed. Luso shifted his eyes towards Maria, then spoke. "Go have a look down at the courtyard, Maria."

A perplexed look crossed the girl's face, but she obeyed his command. She placed a hand on the railing of the roof and peered over into the courtyard, gasping at what she saw.

**(Cathedral Courtyard)**

"Finally some action!"

Ogma soared into the air, drawing his spear from its fixture on his back and twirling it dexterously above his head at a high speed. He angled his head down as his momentum continued to lift him higher, and gazed at the large platoon of Cathedral guardsmen that had assembled below him, all having drawn their weapons.

The Templar grinned.

Hopefully they would provide a challenge.

He ceased spinning his Gae Bolg above his head, and gripped it comfortably between his hands so that the pointed end was facing downward. Upward momentum stopped at the point and within seconds he was descending at a much faster rate than any object normally would.

The guardsmen's faces were enveloped in awe and horror as they recognized the signature Jump ability of a Bangaa Dragoon.

Ogma slammed his spear into the earth while simultaneously landing in a crouch. The impact produced a colossal shockwave of air and electricity that ripped the concrete from the ground. The guards surrounding the impact site were literally blown away, the armor and parts of their flesh exposed to the blast wholly scorched. Dust and debris vaulted into the air reaching heights higher than that of the Bangaa's jump. A large, smoking crater formed was left in the attack's wake.

The few guards that were left watched warily, holding their weapons up with trembling hands. Only a shadow could be seen moving through the smoke, drawing closer. An armored foot stepped out onto the edge of the crater, and a moment later the Bangaa Templar emerged, his armor slightly singed. Small electrical impulses danced around his frame, more so around the golden dragon that was emblazoned across his breastplate.

Ogma grinned once more, this time unconsciously licking his lips.

"Who's first?"

………………………………………..

"Who's that, sir?" A Viera Fencer asked as she ripped her rapier from the abdomen of a Hume guard. He fell to the ground with a thud, and she paid him no more heed.

Sothe Fragin de Pervenche turned to her, feeling safe enough to give her his attention during the apparent lull in combat. She pointed towards the near opposite end of the courtyard, where a Bangaa Templar was laying waste to a group of guardsmen; and unbelievably enough all on his own.

"I have no clue. But from the looks of it…" He responded, just as three guards surrounded the two of them, preparing to lunge in at a moments notice. Sothe's smile widened considerably.

"They seem to be on our side."

………………………………………..

Gerland scanned his surroundings, sizing up the guardsmen that surrounded him. They approached him with caution, each taking one step, and one at a time. He twirled his Lava Spear around ever so slowly. A trail of flames generated in the path it left behind, dancing and flowing wildly.

"Oh great Belias… the wellspring of flames…" The guardsmen stopped in their tracks, not daring to inch closer. Fire began to wrap not only around his spear, but also around him in a circular pattern. "…unleash the gates of the furnace…" The fire started to travel upwards, climbing his body. Much to the guards' confusion, the flames did not injure him. They simply flickered in place, not even leaving burn marks on his armor or scales.

His body was completely ablaze, as if he had just stepped out of a furnace. Fire radiated from every nook and crevice of his armor, as well as the ground around him. To the guards, the actual flames themselves looked almost ethereal. Gerland's voice grew darker, and he narrowed his eyes. A flame seemed to burn within his irises as he pointed his Lava Spear at his opponents.

"…and turn all creation into smoldering ash…"

………………………………………..

"_I don't believe it_."

Andie Kelt stared in disbelief as intense, magical flames erupted in the distance, hurling bodies up and into the open air. She could just barely make out the Templar in the center of the fire, wielding his spear more like a staff than a combat weapon.

Kirsa appeared next to her, her bow slung neatly over her shoulder. She gazed along with her captain, her eyes growing wide.

"I've…only heard rumors about the Judgemaster Personal Guard…I've never seen them in combat before…"

"I have fought with them a few times, back when I was apart of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace." She paused, marveling. "They are quite a sight to behold…" She began to explain, not taking her eyes off the Templar aflame in the distance. "First, there is 'Firewyrm' Gerland. His alias hails from his elemental spear and his proficiency with spells. He's an oddity among his race…"

"How so?" Kirsa queried.

"You see…on top of his race's natural physical stamina, this Bangaa has more magical capacity than the average Nu Mou. He is the offensive mage of the trio." She turned her head and laid eyes upon a series of electrical blasts to the left of Gerland's position. "Then there's 'Thundrake' Ogma, the youngest brother and wielder of the Gae Bolg, a lightning element spear. A Templar in uniform, and a Dragoon at heart; his Jump skill strikes as fast and hard as a lightning bolt. Not to mention his physical fighting skills are all high class."

She then backtracked, pointing a gloved finger over to right of Gerland from their perspective, but much closer to their location, so much that they had a clear view of the area. All was perfectly still there, and for good reason.

Kirsa gazed in awe at the sight before her. A single Bangaa Templar strolled wordlessly over a circular patch of frozen ground that stretched dozens of feet in diameter, using his Ice Lance as a makeshift walking stick. His armored feet crunching against the ice was the only sound that permeated the vicinity. All around him, many Hume and Bangaa guardsmen stood, encased in ice from head to toe. Some had shocked expressions on the face, others were frozen in mid run, and others still stood defiantly with weapons raised.

All had met the same icy fate.

"And that...is the eldest brother, 'Icedrake' Nivus, as silent as falling snow and deadly like the fiercest blizzard. He is highly proficient in defensive techniques and abilities, and wields ice element spells." She paused, then continued. "Not a single attack has ever touched the Judgemaster since he was hired."

"They're…They're on a completely different scale…" Kirsa remarked in wonder, almost shaking, which was quite uncharacteristic of her normally tough demeanor.

"Indeed." Andy responded. "Everyone in the upper echelon of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace is at this level…or higher." She turned to her comrade and smiled. "But don't worry, we'll catch up with them soon enough."

Kirsa returned her smile, and prepared her bow as a few more guards happened upon them.

**(Cathedral, Rooftop)**

Maria gasped and smiled widely, causing Luso's grin to grow considerably. He turned to the red haired priest.

"It seems as though you've lost your trump card." The boy schooled his face back to a more serious demeanor, raising his Atmos blade up. "I suggest you surrender now."

"Me! Surrender?" Vaticus gritted his teeth, clenching his Nirvana Staff tighter in his hand. The aura that surrounded him now began to flare up exponentially, mirroring his rising anger. Luso watched him warily, and Maria stayed where she was, her fear growing. "My boy, I won't ever stop! Not until I've crushed this city, that organization…and you…under my feet. I'll have my revenge on everyone who dared to cross me!"

He calmed a little, and released a chuckle before pivoting on his foot and dashing off towards Maria. He held his staff high as he charged, preparing to bring it down on the brown haired girl.

"And I'll start with you."

He reached her within moments and swung the staff in a downward arc. Maria closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Rather, a dreadful screech resonated throughout the area for a split second, confusing the girl as she felt no pain.

She opened her eyes, only to see a brown haired boy in yellow overalls standing between her and Vaticus, holding back the man's staff with his Atmos Blade. The aura that surrounded him was now at the brightest it had ever been; enough to warrant shielding her eyes. The scarlet haired priest's eyes widened as he realized that he was no longer able force the boy back. It was then that he focused on his eyes.

A golden yellow.

"I won't let him lay a finger on you, Maria." Luso stated, his voice low yet firm as he gave the man a piercing stare. "Just sit tight. This will be over in a minute." The girl stared at his back in wonder, and the smallest blush crept up onto her cheeks.

The boy built up his strength and heaved, forcing Vaticus's heavy Nirvana staff away from his brown haired charge. He swung horizontally, his blade just barely making contact with the staff's metal as Vaticus leapt backwards.

"Can you not find it in your soul to stop this!?" Luso continued.

"Like I said…" Vaticus brought his staff around, gripping it with two hands, his aura still flaring. "Souls don't really exist! There is no genuine compassion! This whole world is run on money and power, and everyone is out to get there share…don't be deceived into thinking otherwise-"

"That is not what my father told me." Luso interrupted, his own aura flaring and eyes shining in all their cobalt glory.

"Then your father is a fool, just like you!" Vaticus brought his staff around in a wide arc. The motion once again generated a crescent shaped shockwave of air that hurtled towards the boy, and the governor's daughter that stood behind him.

……………………

"_Dad, what does my name mean?"_

_Francis Clemens placed the large cardboard box he had been carrying on the kitchen table and looked down at his eight year old son in a confused manner. He smiled as he lifted up the scruffy brown haired child in his sizeable arms. _

"_Now where on earth does this come from?"_

"_Some of the other kids were talking about their names, but I have no idea what mine means." The boy shyly averted his gaze, and his father let out a small chuckle. _

"_Alright, let's see." Luso's face instantly brightened, and he instantly focused on his father. "Well, I think I heard somewhere that our last name, Clemens, means peaceful." The boy stared unblinking at him for a few moments, causing Francis to wonder if he had accidentally said something wrong._

"_Peaceful?"_

"_Umm…yes?"_

"_But that's not cool at all." The boy whined, sighing dejectedly. Again, his father chuckled under his breath, patting his son on the back as he slumped forward in his arms. _

……………………

Luso eyed the attack as it came closer. Its whistling growing louder and louder with each passing moment, and he more than once gave into the thought of dodging for his life. Even though he knew that was the smartest option, something, something deep inside him urged him to take it head on.

At that same time, his eyes grew a deep golden color once more, this time retaining the hue.

……………………

"_Well what does my first name mean?"_

_Francis simply smiled for the next few seconds, then decided to answer, staring his only boy right in the eye._

"_When you were still in your mother's stomach, I had to start working two jobs to make sure we had enough money for you. I was constantly working and always tired. I started to change. At some points I felt as though my own soul was fading away." The boy's eyes seemed to sadden, and he looked down disheartened fashion. He placed a fatherly hand on the boy's chin and lifted his head up, so that they met eye to eye once more. _

"_But then, one night I came home, and your mom was fast asleep in that rocking chair of hers. Her belly was as big as your sister's bean bag chair." His exaggeration elicited a laugh from the boy. "And I knew…that you were inside of it, and it reminded me of why I was doing all this in the first place." He quieted down to a whisper. "Even though I could see you or hear you, it felt like you were sharing apart of your soul with me. Your peaceful soul."_

……………………

He decided to follow that instinct, and raised his Atmos blade high above his head, gripping it with both hands. His aura grew from just a bright layer around his body, to a large mass of blue white energy, radiating off his frame like fire. The floor of the roof cracked under his feet, and the air couldn't help but waver under his energy output.

"_I knew you would grow into a man that, no matter who it was, could share his soul with everyone, and protect them whenever they needed it. Of course, I wanted to name you 'soul', but your mom made me…reconsider, so I switched some letters around."_

Luso swung down his Atmos Blade with all his might. From the tip emerged a bright white light, which morphed into a crescent shaped shockwave of air and aura, a mixture so pure that one could have confused it for the moon itself. Its size was double, nearly triple the size of Vaticus's air render, and as the two attacks collided, it proved its dominance.

"_That's what your name means, Luso Clemens."_

It tore through the priests attack with no strain on itself, and rocketed forward towards the red haired man, leaving a gash in the rooftop as it pressed on. Vaticus hadn't enough time to react, and as he scrambled to escape, the gargantuan air render collided with his body, exploding in a fusion of dust, debris, aura, and air.

"_Peaceful…Soul."_

**Luso swings down the blade of his soul!**

**(End Chapter Twenty Six)**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, this turned out sort of how I envisioned it, but I'm extremely tired. Again, no character corner this time. I think nearly nine thousand words validates not getting one done. Maybe next time, but for now, I bid you all good night.


	27. Bad Luck Reprise

**Cuttingmoon57** here, and back with chapter twenty-six of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"_I knew you would grow into a man that, no matter who it was, could share his soul with everyone, and protect them whenever they needed it. Of course, I wanted to name you 'soul', but your mom made me…reconsider, so I switched some letters around."_

Luso swung down his Atmos Blade with all his might. From the tip emerged a bright white light, which morphed into a crescent shaped shockwave of air and aura, a mixture so pure that one could have confused it for the moon itself. Its size was double, nearly triple the size of Vaticus's air render, and as the two attacks collided, it proved its dominance.

"_That's what your name means, Luso Clemens."_

It tore through the priests attack with no strain on itself, and rocketed forward towards the red haired man, leaving a gash in the rooftop as it pressed on. Vaticus hadn't enough time to react, and as he scrambled to escape, the gargantuan air render collided with his body, exploding in a fusion of dust, debris, aura, and air.

"_Peaceful…Soul."_

**The soul that shines above all others!**

* * *

_Sir Loin_

_Everything'll work out_

_I'm sure of it…_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Bad Luck (Reprise)**

* * *

_**For as long as I can remember, I've always seemed to be surrounded by danger.**_

Sir Loin swiftly made his way down the open hallway, doing his best to stifle the noise his footsteps created. He took a deep breath as he delicately placed a hand on the large gash that dominated the area of his stomach. It was still sensitive to the touch, but nothing he couldn't handle at the moment. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

He had to find Adelle.

His eyes focused on the crossroad in the floor plan that lay a few meters ahead of him. It was at that exact moment that his body stopped cold. His pupils widened and every muscle in his body tensed. This feeling was all too familiar.

In his vision alone, a soft yet highly visible white glow emanated at the point that the hallway diverged. Loin watched that point, hugging the wall closely. After several seconds, a group four of guards walked into his field of sight, all cautiously advancing with weapons drawn and eyes wary.

"Did you hear that?" He could just barely hear one of the guards speak.

The small squad stopped in their tracks, and he cut off his breath at that second, doing his best to eliminate his presence. To conceal himself now would take too much time, and the preparation for the skill would easily give away his presence.

_**I've rarely ever had a good night sleep, for throughout my lifetime, even a moment of carelessness could have spelled death for me.**_

_Loin breathed and exhaled heavily in a steady rhythm. Numerous beads of sweat rolled down his face. The numerous wounds that covered his body had begun to dull his senses. He couldn't see his enemy under cover of the shadows of the pitch black night. He could not hear their quiet footsteps slowly creeping up to him. He could not pick out their musty stench from the various others that littered the tree-filled grasslands._

_But even then, he knew they were right behind the bush he had crouched under._

_He gripped the handle of his Tonberrian knife tighter, quieted his breathing, and leapt over the foliage, his sharp weapon leading._

_**Everyday required the utmost concentration of all my senses in order to survive**_

_Loin lay crouched up with his back against a tree, keeping his eyes peeled despite the overarching darkness that covered the area. _

_At his feet lay two dead wolves, their necks slit by a sharp edge._

_Blood dripped through the worn, hastily wrapped bandages and down the length of his leg. It pained him like no other wound, yet his adrenaline was pumping so rapidly that he scarcely noticed it. He was still not alone in these grasslands; that fact he was well aware of. The predators of the night were still stalking, searching for him._

_He picked up and slung a wolf over each shoulder, nearly buckling under their combined weight and his wounded leg. As much as he would have liked to abandon the deceased animals, he would need proof of his kill for his assessment. He proceeded at a grudging, walking pace, and swayed back and forth with each heavy step. _

_He was aware that he was walking target, and that if any predator were to stumble upon him in this state, there would be no chance of his survival. And yet, he advanced, undaunted by the realization and... _

_Taking heed of the shivers that ran through his spine every time his eyes focused on the bright white lights on the horizon._

_**Day in and day out, my narrow escapes from death and experiences refined my senses to the extreme, and gave way to a new ability…**_

_A man dressed in the finest bronze armor sat lazily on a hill that jutted out from the grasslands. His head was shielded by a matching helmet, and next to him lay a sheathed katana. At the bottom of the hill lay two figures, a Viera and a Bangaa, both covered in claw-shaped wounds but in a stable condition. _

_At the bottom of the hill, four bloodied wolves lay piled upon each other, completely motionless, basking in the morning sun that dominated the sky. _

_The armored man stood to his feet, his armor clanking with each minute movement of his body. The Viera and Bangaa weakly looked up to him before standing to their feet and lastly performing a salute as he approached. He placed a hand on either side of the helmet, and slowly drew his arms upward. Both the Viera's and Bangaa's eyes widened slightly as messy black hair and youthful skin was revealed from under the helmet. _

_He was much younger than they had anticipated a Jylland Defender of the Peace Officer to be._

"_Are you two the only ones that made it?" He asked, sizing up the two warriors before him. Both glanced around for a few moments, before giving a unified yet disheartened nod. The raven haired man sighed. "It seems that time is up either way. How unfortunate; I had such high hopes for this group…"_

"_Not leaving me out, are ya?"_

_All eyes turned to the source of the voice. There stood a solitary Seeq Ranger, dropping the wolf corpses that had previously occupied his shoulder onto the ground. _

_The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow at the portly male. His eyes wandered downward until the crimson-dyed bandages around his leg caught their attention. It was then in his mind that the man realized what had occurred._

"_To be able to traverse these grasslands alive with those kinds of wounds…"_

"_I'm not too late, am I sir?" The Seeq queried with a jovial tone, plopping down onto the ground and releasing a hearty, relieved sigh. _

_**An ability superseding the Ranger's Awareness ability, able to see not only traps, but the impending threat of death itself...**_

_Ensei Rou smiled back at him._

"_Just in time."_

_**Bad Luck**_

The bright white flared slightly as the guardsmen became more alert, and similarly quieted down after a few moments of complete silence. The Hume at the forefront of the group motioned down a hallway opposite Loin's position, and the group followed suit. Once he was sure they had left earshot, the Seeq released an audible sigh, and proceeded in the same quiet manner that he had previously. He couldn't afford any unnecessary fights.

He had to find Adelle.

**(Cathedral Rooftop)**

Adelle ascended the staircase slowly, taking one labored step at a time. She had regained her senses some time ago and hearing the impact that had occurred just above her spurred her into checking on the situation. She could only hope that both Luso and Maria were alright.

She placed a hand on the door handle and promptly pushed the door open. Warm sunlight filtered directly into her eyes, blinding her for a few seconds as she waited for her bright, yellow orbs to adjust. Eventually her pupils had closed enough to allow her sight, and she stood in awe of what lay before her.

A lengthy, slender yet deep scar ran along the floor of the rooftop. Smoke emanated from the crevice as well as the surrounding area, dissipating more and more with each passing moment. Chunks of debris lay scattered everywhere.

At the far end of the area, near the tip of gash stood Luso Clemens, enveloped in beads of sweat and blood dripping from the open wound on his back. He panted heavily, and his eyes held the empty quality of someone close to fade into unconsciousness. The girl watched as Maria came up behind him, placed his arm around her shoulder, and supported his weight.

Adelle's eyes traveled the length of the crevice to find a red haired man lying flat on the roof, unmoving. The white and gold robes that he had previously worn had all but been damaged and singed beyond repair. His skin was in a similar condition. The ground around him as well as the railing behind was torn and mangled, and dust-filled smoke rose from it in large volumes.

It took the girl about a minute to make sense of the scene, and her eyes widened considerably upon realization.

"_What did that boy_…_?_"

"Adelle, quickly!"

Maria's voice caught the silver haired girl's attention, and she quickly dashed over to the brown haired girl and boy. She took to the other side of Luso, mirroring Maria's actions.

"Are you alright, Luso?"

"Yeah…" Luso's continued heavy breathing and coughing was all the proof the two needed to know he was bluffing. "Just…take me over to Vaticus…"

"Not a chance, you need to…"

The look that the chocolate haired adolescent gave her at that moment caused Adelle to pause midsentence. She had been in countless fights, stared down the most fearsome of beasts, and yet…

Those yellow eyes shook her to the core.

She nodded slowly, hesitantly, gesturing for Maria to assist her with his bodyweight. The trio trekked slowly over to the body of Vaticus Finch. Adelle glanced back over at Luso's face and noticed that his gentle bright blue orbs had returned to their original color. She decided not to ask any questions, though there was one thought that had settled in the back of her mind as they knelt next to the defeated scarlet haired priest.

Whatever that thing was, it was not Luso Clemens.

"Looks like you won, boy. I haven't the strength to stand." Vaticus exclaimed in a soft yet deep voice, causing Adelle to jump slightly and reach for her knife with her free hand. Luso removed his arm from around her shoulder and signaled for her to cease. With all the remaining strength he had left, Vaticus rolled over onto his back so that he could see his victorious opponent. "I have…but one request of you, Luso Clemens. Will you hear me out?"

All three adolescents stayed silent, allowing him to continue. The priest reached weakly into his robe, after a few moments of fumbling around, retrieved a brown, handheld sac, tied together by a small rope strand. With a flick of his wrist, the man tossed the object to Maria, who caught it easily. The trio eyed it curiously as she held it up, though Vaticus captured their attention once more as he began to speak.

"The contents of that bag must be kept safe and secure. It must not fall into the wrong hands...lest we all perish. Do you understand?"

**(Cathedral Courtyard)**

Professor Augustus's eyes shifted among the three armed guards that had managed to back him against the balcony railing. All eagerly inched forward over the scorched flooring, thankful that they had managed to find so feeble of a target.

"Now, now gentlemen…" The aged Nu Mou began in a kindly voice. He directed his free hand over to the body of Ignatius Loyola, who was still clinging to life. "Would you be so kind as to allow me to finish healing your friend over there?"

The guards took a step forward, undaunted by his request. The Sage sighed, placing his staff in front of him perpendicular to the ground. He would much rather avoid fighting, if at all possible.

Just as one of the guards, a tall Hume, initiated a charge at the Nu Mou, a large concentrated blast of wind burst through the sliding glass doors that led to a room inside, shattering glass particles everywhere. The gust collided with the back of the selected soldier, causing him to emit a horrid scream as the force rocketed him forward wildly. Auggie managed to sidestep to the right just as the man's body passed him and flew over the railing of the balcony.

The remaining two guards turned towards the source of the attack, then stopped cold. Both of their heads inched down in unison. Both laid eyes on the arrow that had pierced the upper portion of the torso.

Both dropped silently to the ground within the second.

Auggie smiled as Cid and Cheney Galliformes emerged through the shattered glass door, the former cracking his knuckles and the latter slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"What brings you two here?" The spellcaster asked quizzically. "I thought you had gone after Vaticus?"

"We met up with Ensei and the Judgemaster inside." Cid responded, walking over to meet the Nu Mou in the middle where Ignatius lay, still twitching. "They told us to head out here and make sure you were alright."

"Looks like we made it just in time." Cheney remarked, glancing over his shoulder at the incapacitated guards.

"Indeed you did." Augustus added with another smile. He knelt down beside the Bangaa Defender, whose breathing had managed to stabilize by this point. Cid and Cheney stood silently, watching as a white glow enveloped the Sage's hands and transferred to the scaly male's body. The Hunter watched in wonder, not at the rate at which the Mist burns on his scales healed…

But at the fact that Augustus had cast the spell without a word.

From what he had read and heard rumors of, only the most accomplished magic users could perform this feat. He glanced over to Cid, whose eyes were fixed on the spellcaster in question. It seemed the Revgaji had noticed that little quirk as well. The huntsman opted to let it slide upon the awakening of the Bangaa patient, though he made a mental note to inquire further at a later date.

"Try not to squirm around too much now." Augustus ordered in a calm voice. The reptilian warrior grunted a few times in pain, before settling down and laying perfectly still. His eyes turned towards the trio, and a curious yet wary look dominated his face.

"After all of this…why are you all helping me?"

"Well isn't it obvious." Cid remarked, kneeling down and giving a confident grin. "Can't have you dying on us; that'd be way too easy for you. You've got to serve your time."

It took a few seconds, but Ignatius couldn't help but release a labored, cough filled laugh. Augustus had to quiet him down once more, this time with an accurate smack with his staff. Needless to say, it was rather effective.

"You guys have some sense of humor. But beware…" He paused, a bleak look on his face. "That humor could get you killed one day."

"We'll take our chances." Cheney replied.

"I wouldn't, at least not here. There's more than one threat in this Cathedral."

"I'm sure they'll be able to handle Vaticus Finch." Cid responded. Ignatius's face grew even grimmer, and he angled his eyes at the blonde Rev.

"I wasn't talking about Vaticus."

* * *

"Up the stairs, on the left."

Raven, Crow, and Sole all heeded the musical Moogle's direction and began angling themselves towards the door. The group proceeded in a straight line with Hurdy himself leading the pack and the silent Crow bringing up the rear. They passed dozens of guards, all incapacitated on the floor; some covered in blood, others simply knocked out. Sole winced at the sight.

Making the aforementioned left, the four stopped as they reached the bottom-most stair. All directed their eyes towards the Moogle, who had closed his eyes. The room fell silent for a moment, all but for the faint ruffling sound of his furry ears.

He could hear the slow beating of her heart, tempered to such a prime level by years of training. He could hear the labor in his breath.

The musician opened his eyes.

"Yeah, they're definitely up this way."

The remaining three gave a simultaneous nod, and pelted up the spiral staircase as fast as they could. Raven and Crow brought up the rear, weapons in hand and ready for any situation.

Upon opening the old wooden door at the top, the quartet was bathed in a wave of multicolored light filtering in through the large, stained glass window that dominated the north wall. They looked around as they entered; taking note of the room's elaborate setup as well as the battle scars said room had suffered.

"It seems there was a pretty big fight in here." Sole remarked as he surveyed the area.

"Yeah…" Raven added. "Though where are the combatants?"

* * *

Cid and Cheney quirked a perplexed eyebrow. Ignatius decided to heed their querying looks.

"There's someone else in the Cathedral that you should be concerned about." The Bangaa turned his head to the stained glass window that dominated the upper portion of the majestic building and stared distantly. "Tell me, gentlemen…"

His next words would shake Cid to the core.

"Have you ever heard of Khajma?"

* * *

All eyes turned to Hurdy once more, and the Moogle instantly understood their silent request. He closed his eyes, shutting out all distractions and focusing solely on picking out any familiar tone or voice. After a few moments, the musician reopened his eyes once more, and turned to the others.

"I can hear four people above us…on the rooftop." He stated, directing his paw upwards towards the ceiling. "Luso and Vaticus Finch are definitely among them. Let's hurry and…"

Hurdy stopped in his tracks as he heard the crackling of hardening ice resonated throughout the room. His eyes widened, and he slowly turned his head around.

There stood a small pillar of ice with Sole Calabrone encased in the center.

He followed the supposed trajectory with his eyes, back to the outstretched rod of a silent Black Mage. The spellcaster turned towards him, and aimed his frost-covered rod in the Moogle's direction.

The musician gritted his teeth.

Raven snapped his fingers.

Crackling ice resounded through the room once more.

* * *

The Revgaji stood perfectly still; no sound of breathing, not even the slightest twitching. All was quiet as all eyes were fixed upon him. He gulped slowly, then released a labored breath before answering.

"What about it?"

Ignatius, Cheney, and Auggie could clearly sense the nervous wavering in his voice, though the Bangaa paid it no heed, continuing on.

"We were sent here on a long term mission by Khajma to establish a foothold for more of their illegal operations in the Galleria Deep. Vaticus, though, has used it to further his own agenda, something they haven't taken too kindly to." Ignatius paused to gauge reactions, then proceeded. "A fairly high ranking member was sent here to deal with the problem, retrieve an important item…and eliminate us. We've been keeping tabs on him ever since he entered the city. I fear he might be using the confusion caused today to proceed with his assignment."

The four remained quiet for a moment, before Cid spoke up, his voice calm despite his clenched fists.

"Who?"

Ignatius remained emotionless.

"Raven, though you may know him by the name 'Dread Raven'."

**(Cathedral Rooftop)**

"The contents of that bag must be kept safe and secure. It must not fall into the wrong hands...lest we all perish. Do you understand? You must escape immediately."

Luso paused, not solely at the vague explanation of his request, but also at the sudden change in his demeanor. Maria herself had never seen the man like this before. The boy opened his mouth to speak just as a heavy boot stamped down onto the roof floor, drawing everyone's attention to the entrance.

A Paladin dressed in regular attire stepped out from the stairwell entryway, followed closely by a Hume Black Mage. Maria, Luso, and Adelle all breathed a unified sigh of relief as they recognized the familiar figures. Vaticus stopped breathing in fear.

"Ah, there you three are." Raven remarked, taking a few steps in their direction with an eager smile plastered across his face. "We've been looking all over the place for you."

"You have to escape now, boy!" Vaticus cried out, hoping to coax Luso. Raven directed his attention to him, and the man instantly became silent. Both locked eyes.

"Well…well…well…what do we have here?" The Paladin smirked, an action which sent an odd chill down Adelle's spine, though she wasn't quite sure why. "Been ages, hasn't it Vaticus." The priest's eyes widened.

"Luso! Luso Clemens! All of you! Get out of here!" The man repeated again and again, doing all in his power to force his body to move. "You must escape right now! You can't let him have that stone! That man will kill you! He's a member of Khajma!"

Both Luso and Kanin were surprised and confused at his remarks, though his last word immediately caught the attention of Adelle. It was then that she noticed something off about the man. The Paladin took another step forward.

"What on earth are you speaking of? I…"

"Not another step." All eyes turned to Adelle, who brandished one of her battle knives in her right hand. The silver haired girl eyed Raven carefully.

"Miss Adelle? What has gotten into you? Surely you don't believe him, do-"

"Be quiet." She retorted abruptly, catching all off guard. "Don't you dare take another step forward, or you'll regret it." Raven ceased all movement at that moment, unsure of whether the girl planned to back up her threat.

"Adelle, what's wrong?" Maria asked, trying to ease the tension. The girl remained silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I don't necessarily believe you, Vaticus, but there is one thing that bothers me. He smells like Hurdy…and what I believe to be Sole as well." The yellow eyed female half whispered, widening the eyes of both Maria and Luso. "The scent is fresh, _very_ fresh. Judging from its strength, they were just with you recently, but now they're gone…and that _doesn't_ sit well with me…So because I can't trust either of you, we're going to wait here, just like this, until others arrive."

Raven remained silent, his face now emotionless. A soft wind ruffled the hair and loose clothing on everyone as the quiet permeated the space. Then, all of a sudden…

The Paladin smirked, then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Loin hammered up the spiraling stone staircase without a single regard for stealth. The pain in the wound across his abdomen had begun to slowly eat away at his drive, though simple thoughts of his daughter spurred him on.

_**For as long as I can remember, I've always been unlucky**_

"_Awe, come on now."_

_Sir Loin slumped his head onto the circular oak table in front of him while releasing a downtrodden sigh. Around the table, a few men, a random gathering of hardy Hume, Bangaa, and a Nu Mou, released hearty, bellowing laughs. _

"_Ahh, I propose a toast to Sir Loin." One of the Hume exclaimed, banging his hands on the table while simultaneously raising a mug into the air. "All in favor?" The men around the table mirrored the men's actions, their mugs fizzing over with fresh alcohol._

_The Hume grinned._

"_To the man with absolutely no luck!"_

"_Here, here!!!"_

_Another laughing fit ensued as Sir Loin slumped down once more, muttering curses under his breath. Then, he sat up and leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes and releasing another sigh. It was at that time, while the men began to chug down their beverages, that a small, silver haired girl with bright yellow eyes approached the Seeq from his right, tapping him on the shoulder. The ranger turned to the girl and gazed at her for a long moment._

_Along with the bright white light that surrounded her, ever since the moment he had met her._

_He had always thought it odd. The girl had never seemed to be dangerous in the slightest. In fact, she had committed no wrong, nor spoken a single word ever since he had taken her under his care. Though, if the size of light that surrounded her was any indication…_

_This girl was exponentially more dangerous than anything else he had ever seen._

"_What's wrong, Adelle?" The Seeq queried, forgoing his musings for the moment. The female simply pointed at the pair of dice, her expression still devoid of emotion. The portly male quirked an eyebrow. "You want to try?" The girl said nothing, which he took to mean 'yes'. He reached over and grabbed the small cubes in his hand before placing them in her palms. "Go ahead. You couldn't do much worse than me."_

_The other men at the table peered over at her as she cupped her hands and began to shake the dice. She let them go, and the cubes rolled across the length of the table until coming to a stop on the other side._

_All the men gasped._

_Snake eyes._

_A laughing fit like no other before it erupted from each and every man's mouth, some even falling out of their chairs. _

_Loin laid his head back down onto the table._

"_I stand corrected."_

_**My daughter's been pretty much the same way.**_

He reached the summit within no time and released a powerful kick at the door, releasing the wooden object from its hinges. He leapt into the room, his Xankbras already brandished between his two hands, and gazed at the sight before him.

In the center of the room, both Hurdy and Sole were completely encased in pillars of ice. The rainbow of light from the stained glass window gave their frozen forms a majestic, ethereal glow. Sir Loin's breath was caught in his throat as he approached them.

It was as he finally reached them that another, more powerful feeling swept over his entire body, causing his eyes to widen considerably. He gradually raised his head upward, and looked towards the ceiling.

A massive bright white light stood out from all the others positioned close to it.

He easily recognized that familiar light in no time at all.

He glanced back at Hurdy and Sole, then closed his eyes in a mix of regret and frustration before taking off towards the stairwell that led to the roof.

He promised to himself that he would come back for them; as soon as he was sure Adelle was safe.

_**Yet even then…**_

"_Adelle, come on..." Loin chided, walking over to his daughter, who had wandered into a Moorabella alleyway. The girl, outfitted in a warm, insulated coat, knelt down in the snow beside an object that the Seeq couldn't quite make out from his angle. "We don't have time to…"_

_The newly appointed Lanista paused as the girl stood to her feet and turned towards him. In her arms lay the most petite cat he had ever seen. Its fur was as black as midnight, and it seemed to be shivering from the onslaught of low temperatures and snow. A single tear rolled down the left side of the girl's face, and she gave her father the most pitiful expression she could muster. _

_Loin could not, in all good conscience, reject her silent plea. _

"_Alright, you can keep it."_

_**Through every circumstance and every moment spent together…**_

_Adelle and Sir Loin walked side by side down the silent Camoa street, silence prevailing between them. Nothing save for the moon, the twinkling stars, and a sparse few lit candles in houses pierced the encroaching darkness of the midnight hour. _

_The Seeq sighed once more at the thought of gambling away so much of their hard earned profits. He offhandedly wondered how they were going to afford rations for the remainder of the month._

"_Sorry…"_

_Loin's eyes snapped open at the voice, and his head shot around down to the golden eyed girl. She averted her eyes from him, her face a mixture of embarrassment and shame. And all the while, Loin could do nothing but grin._

_That was the first time she had ever spoken to him._

"_Don't worry about it." He replied, placing a comforting hand and ruffling her silver locks. Her hair was quite a mess, and he made a mental note to buy her some sort of accessory; perhaps a ribbon or something._

_He adopted a more reserved smile._

"_Everything'll work out."_

_**I've come to love this girl with all my heart**_

* * *

The moment Raven snapped his fingers; Adelle was already on the move in a forward dash, her natural instincts having anticipated an attack. Her prediction was correct as Crow's blizzard struck in her previous position, creating a medium-sized, spiky column of ice.

The attack had managed to clip Luso's arm, who was too worn to have properly evaded. He released a horrid scream and fell on his back as the frigid element wrapped and solidified up to just above his elbow. The silver haired girl cursed under her breath at her mental error, but continued in her stride without losing pace.

She closed in on Raven, her battle knife leading. Raven locked eyes with her as she drew nearer. He had not drawn his sword. He had not moved a muscle. He showed no sign of hesitation or retaliation whatsoever and as the knife connected with his abdomen and Adelle looked up at him, he chuckled under his breath.

"As much as I'd like to stay and play, I don't have the time."

Before the girl even had the time to say anything, Raven had already appeared behind her, facing away, his sword hanging loosely at his side. Adelle turned around swiftly, only to buckle under the weight of her legs and hit the ground with a dull thud. She could feel, without even looking, that her legs had been slashed, if the fresh blood splatters on his sword were any indication.

"Now, Maria…if you would be so kind…" The Paladin took a few more steps forward, directing his attention to the cowering girl and cleaning his Knightsword with a single, forceful swipe. "That bag in your hand…now…or I'll kill you."

The girl's body began shaking at the point where the two locked eyes, her green exuberant orbs unable to take their focus off his heartless, empty black ones. She gulped, then spoke quietly.

"Weren't….Weren't you supposed to protect me…?"

Raven continued forward, undaunted by the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's nothing personal, dear. Our orders were simply to retrieve what you have there, and kill every witness of it. I would have preferred to not involve you in this."

An evil smirk crossed his face.

"Guess it's just your bad luck."

Raven's eyes shot open as he felt the piece of sharp metal sink deeper into his neck. He felt the entirety of Adelle's body coiled around his back, doing her best to bind his sword arm, and caught sight her fierce, determined face out of the corner of his eye. She removed her hand from the knife handle, and slammed it down onto the butt of the handle, so that the hand guard touched his skin. He grunted in pain as she called out to Maria.

"Throw it over the edge!"

Maria instantly heeded her call, leaving Luso on the ground and making a bee line towards the roof's edge. Crow began gathering the mist for another blizzard spell, but his timing proved to no avail. She brought her arm back in mid stride and, despite Raven's calls of protest, chunked the object as far as her arms allowed her to. The blizzard spell then reached her, missing her body and only managing to cocoon up to her ankles. She fell to the ground, breathing heavily, and watched with a small smirk.

The pouch sailed through the air in a lob pattern and dived below the roof's line of sight.

The Paladin gazed back blankly, before his eyes narrowed at the fallen girl.

"Remove yourself from me, wretch."

Adelle's eyes widened as she felt a violent burning sensation on her back. She released her grip on the white clothed knight and landed on her back, subsequently performing a stop, drop, and roll motion to extinguish the flames.

Raven turned around, his face and eyes more livid than before, and sheathed his SavetheQueen. He stretched out his free hand.

"Crow, hand me your rod."

The Black Mage hesitated for a moment, though eventually complied, tossing the weapon with a spin over to him. The Paladin reached into the air and dexterously snatched the blunt object, spinning it and ending with a flourish pointing towards the silver haired girl. His face was anything but amused.

"I'm going to turn you into ashes."

The thief's eyes widened considerably, and in a panic stricken state, began to crawl away from him as best she could. The pain from her slashed legs and burned back restricted any successful attempts at running. She understood at that moment that she had no hope of escaping.

Maria screamed her name from the top of her lungs, furiously beating at her ice-encased feet in an attempt to escape.

Luso could only mirror Maria's actions in regards to his arm, the accumulation of pain on his body hindering his movements.

Crow simply pulled down the brim of his pointed hat in shame, and unbeknownst to all, muttered a small apology under his breath.

Tears flowed freely from the eyes of Adelle as she managed to stand to her feet and look her assailant in the face.

Raven's face remained a placid, yet burning hatred as he planned to release the buildup of mist in a massive explosion of all consuming fire.

"_Firaga_."

_For as long as I can remember, I've always been able to sense danger_

A split second before Raven chanted the name of his chosen spell in his mind, that a figure dashed forth from the roof's entryway, making a full on sprint in the direction of Adelle. Whether it was from the adrenaline pumping through his body or perhaps some sort of unknown magical enhancement spell, he could not tell.

The way he charged at that moment was with a speed that he had never been able to access before.

_And through all my years, that sense has never once stopped me from protecting my daughter._

Adelle shielded her eyes as the rod was coated a vibrant red aura. She could feel the flame magic building up at her feet and prepared for the worst to occur.

Then, in a split second, she felt a strong force shove blow her way from her position, causing her to land a dozen feet away. The action was so quick that she hadn't the time to register the object, catching only the familiar feeling of calloused skin.

It was at that moment that she realized what had just happened.

Her head snapped up and her eyes could not have grown wider.

Sir Loin stood on his knees, completely immersed in a series of gargantuan pillars of fire. The flames surrounded him on all sides, and had already begun to completely eradicate some of the flesh on his body. A river of tears flowed from Adelle's bright yellow orbs.

She could see the outline of his body amidst the ocean of fire. His defiant stance, his burning flesh; even the large gash on the middle of his stomach. An attack that he had taken for her.

And most of all, she could see the simple, confident smirk, plastered across his face.

She released a horrid scream into the air, the last thing he would ever see as the fire incinerated his eyes and took the remainder of his body with it.

_I wanted to tell her "Everything'll work out", but…forget it…_

_My throat burns like hell…so I quit…_

**A father's love for his daughter…indescribable…**

**(End Chapter Twenty Seven)**

* * *

_This chapter has been written in honor of a dear friend…_

_A father whose love for his daughter has known no bounds…_

_Not even sacrifice…_

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Sorry for the long wait, just been pretty busy. I'm honestly not sure when I'll ever find the inner strength to do another character corner. By the time I finish a chapter, I just never feel like it, and my mind shuts off. Maybe next time. Hope you enjoyed, the arc should be over next chapter I believe.

Until then!


	28. Shaken

**Cuttingmoon57**here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

Adelle shielded her eyes as the rod was coated a vibrant red aura. She could feel the flame magic building up at her feet and prepared for the worst to occur.

Then, in a split second, she felt a strong force shove blow her way from her position, causing her to land a dozen feet away. The action was so quick that she hadn't the time to register the object, catching only the familiar feeling of calloused skin.

It was at that moment that she realized what had just happened.

Her head snapped up and her eyes could not have grown wider.

Sir Loin stood on his knees, completely immersed in a series of gargantuan pillars of fire. The flames surrounded him on all sides, and had already begun to completely eradicate some of the flesh on his body. A river of tears flowed from Adelle's bright yellow orbs.

She could see the outline of his body amidst the ocean of fire. His defiant stance, his burning flesh; even the large gash on the middle of his stomach. An attack that he had taken for her.

And most of all, she could see the simple, confident smirk, plastered across his face.

She released a horrid scream into the air, the last thing he would ever see as the fire incinerated his eyes and took the remainder of his body with it.

_I wanted to tell her "Everything'll work out", but…forget it…_

_My throat burns like hell…so I quit…_

**After protecting Adelle, Loin falls, burned to a crisp!**

* * *

_Adelle_

_The surface eases_

_The ripples subside into the murky darkness_

_Though still I remain_

_Shaken_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Shaken**

* * *

"I…I don't understand, Crow." Luso began weakly, looking up to the Black Mage. "I…I thought we were friends." The spellcaster dared neither to speak nor meet the boy's eyes, opting rather to stare at the ground a few feet to the right. He gritted his teeth. "Answer me, Crow!"

The Mage turned slowly towards him, then spoke.

"Perhaps…in another life…we could have been the greatest of friends, Luso Clemens." He paused as Luso's eyes went wide, let out a heavy sigh, then continued.

"Unfortunately…there is no room for friendship in Khajma."

* * *

Adelle could not move her body.

It wasn't that she was particular restricted by any object, or that she did not want to move. Her mind instinctively sent the command to move to her muscle fibers, and they failed to perform their instructions.

Even as Raven slowly directed the rod at her direction and began gathering Mist for a second magical explosion, she made no inclination of movement. She simply continued to stare at the smoldering, disfigured carcass that lay helpless just a few feet in front of her.

"He was a fool to throw away his life..." The Paladin remarked, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. His fingers tightened their coiled grasp around the wooden rod, and the fiery magic began to build up violently once more. "More so for a dead woman."

The Firaga spell erupted once again in a coagulation of red-orange flames, brimstone, and billowing smoke all deafened in comparison by the roar of the explosion. The roof shook with the impact of the spell, leaving large cracks in the solid concrete at the site of the magical attack. Raven smirk devolved into a simple stare, devoid of the previous delight it once held.

It was as the flames died down that the Paladin's eyes narrowed in confusion. The smoke waved away gradually, and through pockets in the billowing gray cloud he could make out a shimmering silver object. Within a few moments, he could see its full form; a humanoid figure coated head to toe in the most pristine armor. A royal blue cape waved in a wind that blew away any excess smoke and ruffled his brown locks.

Raven's eyes wandered down to the roof floor, taking note of the small pockets of flames that littered the charred region around the Judgemaster's feet. The kind of magical power it would take to ward off a direct Firaga without so much as the smell of smoke on your armor eluded the Paladin's thoughts. He watched the Judgemaster warily.

It seemed there was some backing to this 'Strongest Man in Jylland' claim after all.

"Don't move an inch."

Raven's eyes snapped wide as the familiar feeling of a frigid steel edge lightly pressed against the right side of his neck. Even more chilling than the blade was the voice of the man wielding it, so writhe with subdued intensity that it caused even the seasoned Paladin to flinch. Raven turned his head enough so that he could make out the man's face in his peripheral vision, then performed an amused smirk.

Ensei Rou pressed his katana even harder against the Hume's neck, managing to nick his skin. His eyes returned from the sight of a smoldering Seeq body to the back of the Paladin's head.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself, and then I'll kill you."

Even from behind him, the Parivir could feel his smirk widen.

"And what makes you so sure that you c-"

Ensei hadn't even given him time to complete his sentence before he swiped his katana back, leaving a deep, prominent gash along his neck. Raven's body tensed with the movement simultaneously; then his entire body relaxed and he slumped to the ground, both Knightsword and Rod hitting the roof with a clatter.

In the same motion, Ensei turned to the Black Mage that had stood a dozen or so feet away, bearing grave piercing eyes and a malevolent grimace at the Hume. The spellcaster, in spite of all this, stood perfectly still, unfazed by the killing intent the man gave radiated.

It was as Ensei drew closer to Crow that Cid looked down at the fallen body of Raven, and noticed a slight twitching in his hands. At first he thought nothing of it. Some corpses still performed small muscle spasms within a recent time frame of their death; though, as he continued to watch, he could his movements were much more than mere twinges.

"Ensei!"

The Judgemaster shot an armored hand to the Knightsword at his side just as the Parivir spun around on his heel at his call. By this point, Raven had already begun dashing towards the black haired man, his SavetheQueen gripped tightly in his right hand and Crow's rod in the left, already swinging his sword in an arc at him. Ensei brought his katana up, opting rather to go on the offensive than parrying. The two weapons rang off each other in sequence as the two men traded blows, until a heavy collision locked the two weapons in place.

Both men locked eyes, pushing against each other's weapon with all their might. Ensei's eyes widened as he noticed Raven pointing Crow's rod at him. He looked back to the Paladin, who held a wide smirk on his face.

Cid increased his speed as noticed the amount of Mist building up near the rod. This was no bluff. He was really going to ignite a fire spell at point blank range.

The Paladin chuckled under his breath.

"We'll cross swords another time, Ensei Rou. You can be sure of that."

Ensei grunted loudly, simultaneously shoving off of him as the Firaga spell exploded, capturing the surrounding area in a blast of scorching flames, ash, and brimstone. All on the rooftop shielded their eyes from the light of the explosion except for Cid who squinted as he hurried, not wanting to give Raven even a second more than he had to.

The irregular pillar of fire soon settled down into a billowing column of raven-black smoke, completely shielding both the combatants from view. The Judgemaster stopped just short of the explosion site, unsheathed his blade and, in the same motion, swung the blade in a horizontal arc. The movement was so swift that Adelle, with her heightened eyesight, hadn't even been able to catch a single, minute trace of a blur. It was as though his sword was sheathed one moment, then in his outstretched hand the next.

It wasn't until a split second later that a potent gust of wind blew horizontally across the roof, not only carrying away the smoke of the fire spell but the residual fire along with it, leaving nothing but the burnt remains of the rooftop floor. Ensei, who had managed to jump back just enough to avoid taking the full force of the spell, lay sprawled on the floor, his clothes radiating smoke and his lungs coughing up any foul air. Cid walked calmly over to Ensei and held out a hand, which the samurai took accordingly.

"Seems as though your sword arm hasn't faded since I last saw you." He dusted off his clothes and released a second small cough.

"They're both gone." The Judgemaster remarked blankly, scanning the surroundings while making his way over to Luso and Maria.

"Looks like it." Ensei responded, his eyes stopping and narrowing on the charred form of his former Seeq companion. "I doubt we would be able to track them now."

Cid stopped just above Maria, whose eyes were currently welling up in tears. He struck the ice that bound her feet lightly with his sword's tip and watched as it cracked apart. She took the hand he offered her, remaining silent all the while.

"Thank you, Judgemaster." The girl spoke meekly, not meeting his eyes as she wiped her own with her wrist. "Please, if you would, follow me." She began walking towards the northern railing, the one overlooking the courtyard. Her eyes darted back and forth every so often, taking in the sight of Luso, who lay defeated with his arm encased in ice up to his shoulder, Vaticus, who lay silently on his back, Adelle, who sat with a vacant look in her eyes, and the disfigured burning body of Sir Loin.

She peered over the railing and looked down, taking in the sight of the battle nearing its end a hundred or so feet beneath her.

Cid adopted a gloomy frown, eyeing the girl's back as she sighed heavily. Though he could not see them, he could feel her tears as she spoke.

"It's time to end this senseless violence."

* * *

Sothe crossed his two knives above his head and caught an overhead strike from a Hume Soldier between the blades. The man, gripping his blade tighter, placed his weight on his broadsword and pressed down, creating a struggle of strength between the two warriors.

"Do you even want to do this?" The green haired thief asked between breathes, managing to heave the weapon off of him and create some distance between them.

"Not really." The Soldier replied, causing Sothe to raise a curious eyebrow. "There is nothing I despise more than having to fight my countrymen, whether he is in the right or the wrong, but…" He bit his lip, and raised his sword once more. "We have a job to do, to our Archbishop and our faith."

"I see." Sothe replied disheartened, though he managed to subdue it well. He brought up his knives and narrowed his eyes.

They took a step forward, preparing to charge when suddenly a bright ivory light burst from the summit of the cathedral, easily dominating the sun in intensity. Both men stopped and raised their hands in an effort to shield their eyes, as did every one of the combatants around them and throughout the courtyard. The ringing of metal gradually began to die down, and all eyes were directed towards the source of the light.

There, balancing comfortably on the railing was a Hume outfitted in the finest silver armor. He held the Knightsword Excalibur high into the air like a beacon, the traces of light from using the Holy Blade technique receding as the courtyard's attention was drawn to him. He sheathed the weapon, then held out an armored hand to his side. A slender feminine hand grabbed onto it, and hoisted her body up, using the Judgemaster to assist her in balancing on the railing.

Sothe's eyes widened considerably.

"_Maria_?"

"Cease, all of you." Cid's booming voice carried throughout the area, causing a deafening silence for a few moments. Confused stares proceeded compliance with the Judgemaster's command. "I believe this young woman has something to say."

He turned to Maria and performed a quick nod, which she returned. She filled her lungs with air sharply, then exhaled, steeling her eyes, then spoke.

"What are we fighting for…?" She began breathlessly, though just audible enough to hear. "Tell me what we are fighting for! Someone please tell me! What purpose is there for blood to be spilled? What will it solve to kill our own brethren?" Her voice had escalated into sorrowful shout. Whether rhetorical or not, none dared answer her question. She paused for but a few seconds. "I ask you now, not as the governor's daughter, but as a fellow follower of Elianto. Lay down your weapons; lay down your strife…" She looked in Sothe's direction, and gave a weak smile, continuing. "Throw away your revenge, toss aside your hatred…"

All eyes were mesmerized by the woman, her wedding dress flowing in a slight draft, giving her the appearance of a benevolent goddess.

"…and let us put an end to this meaningless conflict…"

Silence continued to prevail throughout the courtyard, nearly all faces frozen in her direction. Judgemaster Cid eyed the stationary crowd warily, placing a hand subtly back onto his Knightsword's handle. He preferred not to use force, though he would if need be. The brown haired man turned his head sharply as he picked up the sound of metal clanking, though relaxed as he laid eyes on the culprit.

Sothe Fragin de Pervenche sat on his knees, his head down in an apologetic fashion and his knives tossed harmlessly to the side. Those around him stared curiously, but both Maria and the Judgemaster looked on with a contented smile. It wasn't long before the Hume guard captain he had been battling mirrored the thief's actions, moved by his willingness to end the conflict.

Other Heretic members soon followed suit, descending to their knees with weapons laid down to the side, until gradually but surely the entire courtyard was enveloped with the sound of bodies stooping down and armor clanking.

A single drop of liquid crystal escaped the corner of her eye, traversing the length of her cheek and passing the broad, genuine smile that dominated her face.

Never, in all her life, had such a sight so moved Maria Savoy de Pervenche.

Unbeknownst to her, as the masses in the courtyard began to assist each other and noises filled the air, tears much akin to her own flowed freely, silently down the faces of both Adelle and Luso. The former at seeing the smoldering husk of flesh that had been her adoptive father for most of her life; the latter, at seeing the tears of the silver haired girl, and for the first time in his life…

Realizing how powerless he truly was.

**(Two Days Later, Galleria Hospital)**

Kanin Heldig walked along through the placid halls of the St. Galleria Hospital, whispering greetings to each staff member she happened to pass. A large bouquet full of vibrant cerulean flowers was nestled comfortably in her arms. A somewhat melancholy smile gradually began to form over her features as her thoughts wandered, though she brushed off those musings and refocused her attention on her goal.

On the left side she noticed room twenty seven and, quickly perking up, crossed through the hallway traffic at a diagonal, weaving in between groups of people while muttering small apologies. Upon reaching the door, she straightened her posture, corrected any loose strands of hair with her free hand, smoothed out any wrinkles in her White Mage outfit, and finally performed a soft series of taps on the entryway. She waited no more than three seconds, then heard a man's voice signaling her to enter.

Kanin gave the room a quick scan as she softly closed the door behind her. White tile stretched to all edges of the room, stopping at walls covered with a coating of ivory from floor to ceiling. Both small and large paintings hung two to a wall, meticulously straightened to perfection A window dominated most of the far wall, decorated with royal blue drapes tied back to allow sunlight. Perhaps the most prominent though strange of ornamentations of the room was the menagerie of bouquets, cards, and other physical representations of gratitude.

Luso Clemens sat along the edge of the bed, completely disrobed from the waist up and staring longingly out the window in silence. Kanin winced slightly as she laid eyes on the deep scar that ran horizontally across the upper area of his back, still covered in dry blood though no longer enflamed. In a stool next to him sat Vito Ricerca, thoroughly mixing the contents of a bowl with a wooden teaspoon.

"Here, drink this. It should help with the healing process." The Hume ordered kindly, handing the bowl to Luso, who stared at the concoction with a curious eye. He found the stench revolting, and the taste turned out to be no improvement as he muscled through the swallowing process.

"Hello, doctor." Kanin remarked with a smile, making her way over to the two.

"Ah, greetings Kanin. I trust you're doing well?" Vito replied, standing from his stool and retrieving the bowl from Luso. The girl responded with a small, optimistic nod. "Good, good. Luso, you should be clear to leave any time now. Excuse me if you will. There are patients to tend to, after all." The doctor said in a joyful tone, exiting the room a few seconds later. The blonde haired mage waited for the soft click of the closing door before speaking.

"You must have just woken up?"

"Yeah, and my head is killing me." The boy grunted back curtly, placing both his index fingers to his temples, rubbing in soft, circular motions. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days." Luso's eyes widened at the revelation as Kanin's own orbs dared not look into his directly, and he held a look of bewilderment about him. "We've been mostly resting ourselves. You haven't missed much. " The brown haired fighter directed a glance downwards after his bare foot brushed against a small ceramic vase full of bright yellow flowers. He then looked at the bouquet in his clan mate's hands, and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, these are for you."

"What are all of these for?" The boy asked in a pleasantly confused manner, awkwardly receiving the collection fauna from her delicate hands. The girl shifted on the bed, bringing her legs up and facing him in the Indian sitting position.

"Judgemaster Cid and Governor Aquila held a joint city-wide conference yesterday, explaining everything that Vaticus had done in detail. Most had a hard time believing everything, though Vaticus himself actually came forward and supported the accusations." Luso stared at her curiously, which she noticed, though allowed her to continue with her explanation. "As for the gifts, Maria told everyone of your valiant victory over the Archbishop." She smiled, blushing a bit and averting her eyes in a cute manner. "You're pretty much a hero."

A few moments of silence passed as the girl waited for the boy to reply. She turned back towards him as the quiet prevailed, and saw his blank, subtly downtrodden face staring out of the window distantly. He seemed to be biting his lip, and she barely picked up the sound of his fingers gripping the starched bed sheets. He calmed down rather quickly, though, readopting his normally cheerful demeanor.

"That's great." Without even a shred of effort, Kanin could tell he was completely falsifying his sense of happiness; it was most evident in his eyes. She said nothing regardless, taking on a more reserved smile. "I'm going to take a walk around town. I'll see you later."

Luso stood up slowly, his legs shaky from disuse, though gradually began to regain his normal footing, using the walls as ballast. He made his way towards the door as Kanin stared silently at his retreating form. She gathered up the courage to speak as he placed a palm on the door handle.

"We're having a barbeque at the Pub tonight."

He turned his head and gave her a warmhearted smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

A serene silence followed the click of the door behind him, and Kanin did nothing to disturb it. Her eyes wandered to the bouquet she had purchased him, then she released a saddened sigh, picking them up in her arms and placing them on the window seal, the warm late-afternoon sunlight pouring over the cerulean petals.

"_I wasn't told all of what happened on the roof, Luso_. _But, one thing is for sure_…" She laid eyes on the snow white cathedral in the distance, towering over the other buildings around it.

"_That isn't the smile of someone who's won_."

* * *

The late afternoon sun beat down upon the cobblestone streets and city goers of the city of St. Galleria, though its warmth was nothing that couldn't be tolerated. Most of the city's activity had died down since the Vaticus incident, leaving the streets populated solely by working men, women on shopping errands, children too young to have properly understood what had taken place, and Luso Clemens, who had been wandering from street to street for some time now.

He had not even bothered to retire the clothes lent to him by the hospital, merely strolling around in the wool pants he had been outfitted in, and thin white robe, which he had requested from the receptionist on his way out, who had been more than willing to oblige.

He stumbled upon on a sort of pavilion, with a wide circular fountain comprising its center. Crystal clear water flowed from the trumpet of a masterfully carved stone angel, who stood in the center, surrounded on all sides by a pool of shallow water. Almost mesmerized, he approached the fountain gradually, eventually stooping down so that his face was as close to the water as possible. He stared absently, as if gazing into some deep abyss…

Silently recalling the pained expression on Crow's face.

"_Perhaps…in another life…we could have been the greatest of friends, Luso Clemens_."

He winced in anger.

"_Why_…"

He raised himself once more, turning towards the towering Cathedral, its shadowed form clearly silhouetted against the orange sky. He held the same pained expression on his face as he made his way down the wide cobblestone street, every once in a while dodging a chocobo-pulled cart lugging packages or the occasional pedestrian not considerate enough to step to the side.

He looked to his right, noticing a frozen treat shop. His legs stopped, turned towards the establishment, and walked in, the makeshift air conditioner made from ice magic giving his skin a refreshing tingle. He gave the store a once over, making note of the wide variety of flavors available behind the counter's protective glass. The wooden ceiling was just high enough so that the ears of the Viera customer at the counter just barely brushed against it, and the matching wooden floors and white walls did well to compliment it. A few small tables were sparsely spread out, the majority of seating resting outside the entrance in a small, fenced pavilion.

It was then that he noticed one of the inside tables, positioned in the far corner next to the shop's main window, and the familiar brown hair of the Judgemaster who sat at it, leaning in his chair against the wall for support, reading through the thin stack of papers in his hand.

Almost as if silently led, Cid's eyes raised up, locking with the chocolate haired fighter. His face seemed to brighten as he registered the boy's face in his memory bank, soon motioning for him to take the seat opposite of him. Luso heeded his request quietly, showing neither excitement nor disdain, which the man found odd. Nevertheless, he decided to speak, placing the papers in his hands onto the table face down.

"Luso, it's good to see you up and about. We were lucky Sothe and his followers had such a seasoned healer among them."

"Thank you, Judgemaster." Luso paused for a moment, looking down at the Judge's odd manner of dress, a simple pair of tan, rough pants, a pair of battle boots and a nicely fit tunic. His outfit wasn't so much odd as much as a far stretch from the immaculately polished silver armor that he so regularly adorned.

"What? Sometimes even I need an escape from the formality stuff." Cid spoke, noticing his quirked eyebrow and explaining his silent question. "It helps me to blend in." Luso's confused look dissipated within moments, and the Judgemaster leaned his chair forward, inevitably propping his head up by his arms on the table. "What brings you here to this area of town?"

"I was just taking a walk really." He paused, his eyes not meeting Cid's once. "Do you…mind if I ask you a question?"

Cid could sense the hesitance in the boy's voice as he spoke, and nodded, permitting him to continue.

"I…I…Why did you tell everyone that I was a hero…?" The Judgemaster's eyebrow rose even more, though eventually settled back as he correctly speculated the reason behind the boy's somber mood. He decided to play along. "I couldn't stop Raven and Crow, I couldn't save Sir Loin…" He lowered his head. "…I could not save my sister or my grandfather…"

The Judgemaster remained silent, his face remaining placid though his heart going out to the brown haired adolescent. He reached across the table, placing a comforting hand on the boy's right shoulder.

"Something tells me that this isn't the first time you've experienced death. Luso…people are going to die; it is the iron law of this world. That is a fact that even I have trouble overcoming, but that does not make it any less true. There is one thing that you must learn, preferably earlier than I did."

The boy's head remained down, quiet.

"Some circumstances are simply beyond your control. You say it's your fault that Sir Loin died? What about me, then? Is it not also my fault for not arriving on time? Is it Vaticus Finch's fault for starting this entire ordeal in the first place? Is it Raven's fault for committing the murder? Do you understand what I mean?" Luso nodded quietly, finally lifting his eyes up to meet Cid's own. "Do not become hindered by your self-conceived failures. You are young. You still have much more improvement in your future, and much more room for it. Besides, I'm sure Maria, Sothe, and the remainder of the Heretics would definitely consider you as a hero."

He placed a hand on the boy's head, rustling his chocolate-hued locks and eliciting a genuine smile from the child for the first time that day.

"If I were you, I would get going." He removed his hand, angling his head through the window towards the top of the Cathedral. "There's still one more person that could use 'saving'."

It took Luso only a second to catch on to what he was saying, giving a firm confident nod. He shot out of his seat and made his way towards the counter, the Judgemaster watched him with a smile on his face.

**(Cathedral, Rooftop)**

Adelle stared out into the atmosphere listlessly, her hand folded in her lap and her legs dangling off the rooftop, moving slightly with each of the recurring breezes. The shadows all around her had begun to grow bolder as the day continued to finish its course, the dim orange sun now more than three-fourths below the horizon and the growing population of stars sparsely obscured by cloud cover.

Below her feet, perhaps a hundred feet or so, the remnants of what was once a beautiful wedding ceremony was now completely ruined. Chairs, cobblestone, and decorations lay strewn about, either by the pounding of hand-to-hand combat or the aftermath of spells.

She found it hard to believe that so much had occurred in such a small amount of time.

Her head turned around towards the rooftop floor, eyes focusing on the small, charred crater that held nothing but a distant yet painstakingly vivid memory.

"Hey."

She looked up, watching as Luso Clemens traversed the expanse of the roof from the stairwell on the far side. She took silent note of his manner of dress: the simple hospital gown and woolen pants that suggested he had just exited said establishment. More so she noticed the two treats he held in each hand: a blue snow cone in the right, and in the left, a small glass of milk.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead."

He proceeded, shifting himself into the most comfortable position and placing his legs over the banister in the same fashion she had. He handed her the milk and she smiled weakly at his considerate gesture. The pallid, warm fluid soothed her as it flowed down her throat, causing her to lose track of the thoughts that had previously raced around in her mind.

And so they sat as a peaceful silence took over. Luso turned his attention up to the evening sky, and Adelle lowered hers back down to the city skyline, watching as smoke billowed out serenely from chimney stacks. The first few seconds soon evolved into minutes, the area completely devoid of sound besides the cawing of birds in the distance and the white noise of the city below. After what seemed an eternity, Adelle spoke, her eyes still down towards the city.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Would you like me to?" Luso shot back innocently after a momentary silence.

"Everyone else already has." She retorted dejectedly. The brown haired fighter smiled.

"We'll I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not like everyone else."

"Apparently."

Adelle couldn't help but giggle as she spoke, and soon the boy joined in her momentary chuckle. They settled down, both now looking up into the sky, where the faint traces of a full moon could be seen.

"When my dad died, I didn't want to talk to anyone else that much either." The silver haired girl's eyes widened and she brought her attention toward him. He continued to look up. "I didn't want some lecture on moving on, and I didn't need people repeating that'd it be okay. None of that made it hurt any less. I just needed someone to be close." A small smile played at the corners of her lips. "So I'll sit here and wait as long as I need to."

"And what if I don't want you here?" She responded, a smile playing at the corners of her lips as she turned back towards the sky. Luso chuckled.

"Well, then I guess you're just out of luck."

A pleasant silence came between the two, both with genuine smiles on their faces. Luso gulped down the rest of his snow cone and licked his lips as he crunched the paper cone between his fingers.

Suddenly, he felt a lightweight object land in his lap. He looked down, only to find a small sack, tied together at the opening with a small string as well as his vibrant red hat he had loaned to her. He turned to Adelle, who was now looking in his direction, smiling as he realized what it was.

"I believe both of these belong to you."

He picked the sack up eagerly after placing the hat on his head, and pulled on the string, loosening the bag. Upon peering into the sack, he stopped then turned back to the cat-themed thief, his eyebrow quirked accusingly.

"Where's all the gil?"

"I…may have spent it all."

Luso could do naught but sigh dejectedly, causing Adelle to laugh once more. She waited for a few seconds, then placed a finger to her chin.

"Do you mind…if I ask you a question?"

Luso quirked an eyebrow.

**(Galleria Tavern)**

"Ahh, now this…this is a feast."

Cid burrowed head first into the gargantuan, sizzling, greasy behemoth steak that completely smothered his plate, much less a quarter of the table he sat at. On his right sat Ensei, enjoying a similar morsel of meat, his attention wholly focused on its consumption.

Normally, the two men's actions would garner a plethora of both disgusted and amazed looks from passerby's, though tonight no one else in the pub paid them any ill looks, except for one blonde-haired White Mage, astonished at how easy her father could embarrass her.

"They've been at that for the past hour…" Claire of Clan Falzen remarked, gazing in wonder as she wrapped her lips around the top portion of a chic kabob, dotted with all sorts of grilled meat, poultry, and vegetables. "How can two people…?"

"I warned him not to make everything 'on the house'." Cheney spoke, sighing.

In celebration of the victory over Vaticus Finch, the pub owner had declared that all orders made by Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, and any Heretics were to be subsequently free of charge for that night, after Ensei had asked him if they could host the Clans' victory barbeque here. The barman was beginning to understand the severity of his boss's decision as he and his staff struggled to keep up with orders, multiplied in full by the co-leaders of Clan Gully.

"Hey Cheney." The Hunter turned towards to the side, only to look up at Andie Kelt, her hand extended. "Come on and dance with me."

The brown haired young man hadn't even the time to answer before the young woman yanked him from his seat and figuratively dragged him into an area devoid of tables, where a number of Pub regulars were dancing. Upon the stage sat Hurdy, who sat upon an oak stool and blew a jovial tune upon his Aona Flute.

"Seems like the captain is in good spirits." Said Belinda, giggling. Kanin, who sat at the Falzen Clan's table, giggled alongside her. A frown soon came to her face, though, as she offhandedly wondered whether Luso would show up or not.

As if on cue, her eyes turned towards the entrance of the pub. There stood the boy in question, outfitted in his normal yellow overalls, brown boots, and red hat. His two blades, Atmos and Sweep, rested comfortably in their sheaths on his right side, accompanied by the journal-sized book he always carried around. Adelle stood next to him, her silver hair partially tied back by her cat eared scarlet bow. Beside her feet, her black coated cat strolled forward on its four paws, its purr fading into the hum of the establishment.

In a matter of seconds, all noise in the pub gradually died down into a silence, and every eye turned towards them. They were quite taken aback by the attention, though eased up a few people began to cheer, eventually turning into mass of victorious shouts and applause. The two teens pelted down the minute staircase and joined in with the rest of the pub-goers, who all continued with their activities.

Kanin stood to her feet as Luso approached her, a vibrant genuine smile on her face.

"Kanin!" The girl's visage turned beet red as the brown haired wonder enveloped her in a large embrace. She turned her head just enough to catch the Clan Falzen members in her peripheral vision, all giving her winks and signals of approval, increasing the force of her blush. "Thank you for the flowers you gave me."

"G-Glad that y-you made it, L-Luso." She began to stutter as he released his hold, keeping from direct eye-contact.

"Excuse me for one moment."

She looked at him with a confused expression as he ran back up to the bar and requested a non-alcoholic drink. He raised the mug into the air, and motioned for Adelle to join him on top of the bar counter. His actions once again caused everyone to turn towards him, and soon the room fell silent.

"I'd like to propose a toast." His words were met with a variety of comments and shouts, everyone lifting their respective glasses into the air. Luso turned to Adelle. The girl gave him a silent nod and a smile. He mirrored that smile, turned back to the crowd, and finally placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"A toast to the newest member of Clan Gully!"

It took only a moment for the room to be fully enveloped in a menagerie of positive cheering. Luso subtly turned to Cid and Ensei, who both gave him a thumbs-up, signaling their approval of the gesture.

Adelle snatched the boy's hat from his head and placed it on her own, jumping down and dashing into the crowd. And as he muttered protests at her action and began to chase after her…

A genuine laugh escaped from her mouth, and tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes.

**A heart shaken, a soul mended!**

**(End Chapter Twenty Eight)**

* * *

Okay, sorry for the long wait. Just wanted this chapter to be really good. It's not exactly like I envisioned it, but it worked out a lot better than I had first thought.

And so ends the St. Galleria Arc. It's been a long time coming and a fun ride for me personally, and I hope you have enjoyed as well. Next chapter will be final goodbyes for the clan and the citizens, as well as heading off for their next destination.

There's going to be some pivotal developments coming up in the next few chapters, as well as the introduction of a few new…and old characters.

Until next time!


	29. The Rising Sun Overture

**Cuttingmoon57**here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to **Supreme Distraction**. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Hmmm…"

Maria Savoy de Pervenche gazed curiously at the stretched colorful canvas spread resting on the carved easel before her. Her ivory colored dress, ornately embellished with patches of emerald green and golden-hued stitching, matched perfectly with the colors of her private bedroom, from the white washed walls and floors to the jade tapestries and ornately designed golden pillows and furniture.

She averted her eyes to the golden bird cage on her near right, which rested on a white pedestal in front of the broad window that dominated the majority of the wall space. The orange, early morning sunlight filtered in evenly through the transparent glass gave both the cage and her pale skin an ethereal shine.

In the center of the cage, a petite, healthy brown sparrow sat atop a raised perch, fully occupied with munching on a few seeds it had gathered. It turned happily towards the girl, and offered her a pleasant chirp, which she returned with an equally lovely smile. The fowl flapped its wings in rapid succession, then exited the cage through the open door with a flutter, eventually flying through the door built into the window that Maria had left open. The brown haired female gazed at the avian animal longingly, ultimately focusing on the orange rising sun that it was silhouetted against. A stroke of inspiration then hit her, and within moments she spun back to her canvas and began applying paint with the utmost care.

**A peaceful scene amidst the tranquility of morning**

* * *

_Maria Savoy de Pervenche_

_The light that pierced through the darkness of the sky_

_Shines ever so brighter in my heart_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Rising Sun Overture**

* * *

Luso Clemens squinted as morning beams of sunshine assaulted his eyelids through the solitary window of his Inn room, spreading throughout and providing an ethereal glow to the otherwise dull, yet up-to-date wood that covered the walls. Taken aback by the sunlight, he pulled his white, cotton blanket over his head, though removed it a few seconds later. He realized it was time to awaken.

The boy sat up, shifting his legs to the right so that they hung off the bed. Then, with a small leap, his bare feet made contact with the frigid floors, unsettling him until his nerves had grown accustomed. His eyes wandered to the other room occupants, Cheney and Hurdy, whose presence was revealed by their soft, rhythmic snoring. He discarded the thought of awakening them, and headed straight for the room's private washroom.

Only a few minutes passed before the adolescent fighter had completed his morning rituals, which had before taken much longer as he adjusted to Jylland's methods of personal hygiene. Another four minutes allowed him to adorn himself in his trusted yellow overalls, scarlet hat, blades, and journal holster, occupied by the mysterious tome itself. Luso performed one last check in the full body mirror attached to the northern wall, giving his reflection a smile, then proceeded through the door out into the hallway. He strolled towards the right to the room adjacent to his own, the room occupied by Ensei, Cid, Kanin, and their newest clan member, Adelle the Cat.

And who more so to answer the door after the soft series of taps Luso beat upon its surface?

"He…H-Hello?" The silver haired female queried as she gradually pulled back the door, letting out a fierce yawn as her pet black cat strolled over and stopped beside her feet. Luso snickered inwardly at the girl's appearance--a wrinkled nightgown, bloodshot eyes, and her hoary locks a forest of tangles—though managed to keep his features schooled. He felt a small amount of guilt, however, as realization donned upon him.

She had been crying all night.

"Hey." He began with a small smile. "Are Ensei and Cid in there, by any chance?" The girl stared at him with lidded eyes for a few moments, much too exhausted to process the question at a normal rate. Following a second loud yawn, she responded.

"They said they were heading down to the pub. Something about a meeting with the Judgemaster and the Professor…"

"Great!" Luso's eyes lit up. "That'll give me the perfect opportunity. Thanks Adelle." Luso spun on his heel and began down the hallway towards the stairs. The girl stepped out more into the hallway and called out to his retreating form, adopting a curious tone.

"Opportunity for what?"

Luso answered back over his shoulder, not breaking stride.

"If I get approval, you'll see."

She raised a curious eyebrow as he pelted down the staircase, disappearing from her view. A nonchalant shrug soon followed, and she closed the door behind her, prepared to catch up on any sleep she missed.

**(Galleria Tavern)**

Ensei Rou entered the Galleria Tavern with his usual confident saunter, taking in a whiff of the smell of alcohol that continuously saturated the air, regardless of the customer count. Cid walked directly behind him, his mood pleasant despite the stern look that comprised his visage. Both returned a small waving gesture that the barman had initiated with his free hand, then focused their eyes on the seating area of the establishment.

In conjunction with the current hour, the pub patrons were few and far between, comprised generally of small groups of burly men, mostly Hume and Bangaa, downing breakfast stews. Said men gave hearty greetings to the Clan Gully co-leaders, recognizing their faces as the two passed their respective tables. It was at a table just meters away from the farthest corner that they spied their reason for entering the pub so early in the morning.

Judgemaster Cid sat in his chair, coated from the base of his neck to the tips of his toes in his pristine silver armor. His cape cascaded down his back like a still, royal blue waterfall, though his messy brown hair consistently tuned down his elegant aura to manageable levels. Ensei was always grateful for his down-to-earth attitude, considering his esteemed position. Across from him sat his charge, Professor Alberio Augustus, humming to himself with closed eyes and stroking the fur of the Dreamhare situated in his lap. His Nirvana staff leaned comfortably against the back of his chair. Cid's three Templar bodyguards, Ogma, Gerland, and Nivus all leaned against the wall, their arms crossed in front of them and their spears to the side, within arm's reach should the need arise.

"You called? And what's with all these papers?" Ensei asked with a chuckle as he pulled out a chair for him to sit in, his Revgaji partner mirroring his actions. The black haired man referred particularly to the menagerie of papers and documents that lay sprawled out over the surface of the table.

"Merely reports I decided to get a head start on. There's going to be an endless amount of paperwork for this incident." The Judgemaster breathed out a heavy sigh, taking one of the sheets into his hand. "The more complete the report I submit, the smaller the investigation will be."

"Aye." Cid agreed, propping his dark brown arms onto the table. "With the city in the beginning stages of its re-organizing phase, the last thing it or the Pervenche family needs is a government investigation."

"Exactly." The Hume Cid chimed in. "Though you can be sure they'll get one, regardless of my information or testimony." He passed the paper over to the Revgaji, who then grabbed it, bringing it in front of him at a readable. Ensei leaned over to acquire his own view, eyes widening as he noted the names and faces imprinted upon the document.

"Dread Raven and Crow, known only by their aliases." Professor Auggie spoke aloud to the group. "The former, a high-ranking officer of the criminal syndicate, known only as Khajma; the latter, his most trusted assistant. The pair has made quite a name for themselves in their organization." Judgemaster Cid picked up where the aged Nu Mou had left off.

"Raven's list is most staggering. Infiltration into both federal and regional installations, numerous counts of assassination, including an attempt on a Baron's life." Both Cid and Ensei had gawk silently at that; such a venture was unheard of. "And now, lastly, the brutal murder of Sir Loin following an attempt against Maria Savoy de Pervenche."

"Quite a long list there." Ensei responded, his eyes subtly glazed over after hearing the name of his long time associate, something which both Cid and Professor Augustus caught. "What about Crow? I don't see much on him."

"The Black Mage is an odd one." The Judgemaster answered, sighing. "It seems as though he has never actually personally committed any of the assassinations."

"You must have seen Hurdy and the Heretic child, Sole, too." Ogma chimed in with his two cents. "Both of them were frozen when we found them, and aside from some hypothermia, they were completely unharmed. The same with Tetzel."

"What are you implying?" Cid asked, cocking an eyebrow. "That by freezing them, he actually ended up _saving_ their lives?" The lightning wielding Templar shrugged after a brief moment of silence.

"I'm not saying whether it was intentional or not; just that professionals like them usually don't leave behind _witnesses_ so easily."

All stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to absorb the idea. It was Judgemaster Cid that ended the silence, propping his elbows upon the table and leaning his chin on his hands, his voice growing stern.

"Regardless of his intentions, they do not dissuade the fact that he is a wanted, not to mention dangerous, criminal. We will operate our investigation on that basis…starting with what they were after." The Hume lifted his chin from his hands and sharply snapped his fingers. Gerland stepped forward from the wall, and placed a small bag of sackcloth, tied at the opening with a small string, in the man's hand. He dropped the bag on the table, then returned to his original sitting position. As Ensei obeyed his silent command and reached for the bag, Auggie spoke.

"From what we've been able to gather already, as well as what Vaticus has told us privately from interrogations, Raven and Crow came for two reasons. The first was to remove him from power, whether that meant killing him or otherwise. Of course, they haven't the need to kill him now, as he will be moved to the most secure, prison facility in Jylland. The second, however, was more puzzling, and had to do with the contents of that bag."

Cid stared at the flawless jewel that he had obtained from the bag, Ensei blowing a sharp whistle as he stared bewildered. The gem in question was of the finest quality they had ever laid eyes on, its hue a mixture of white and silver that gave the impression of transparent glass devoid of impurities.

"Is this…?" Ensei began. Augustus finished his sentence.

"Indeed. Magicite." The Dreamhare on his lap gazed in wonder. "Though as to the origin and class of this particular piece, I cannot say." His statement surprised Ensei, who knew that the Sage was one of the leading Magicite scholars back at his time at the academy. "Unfortunately, I doubt I'll have the time to conduct a proper study."

"I am more focused on what Khamja had planned to use it for." The Judgemaster said, continuing Augustus's earlier elaboration. "That is where Clan Gully comes in. What I am about to tell you is to remain confidential." Both Cid and Ensei quirked eyebrows simultaneously, though soon nodded. "I want you to find out more information on this stone for me. Use whatever methods you deem necessary…"

Ensei's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Outside of outright violation of the law, of course."

The grin faded back to a childish pout in but a split second, causing Auggie to chuckle under his breath.

"There's a company I know of in Grazton. Galleria Jewelers is the name." Cid said, placing a pondering hand to his chin while leaning back. "They procure almost all of their supplies from this area. I'm willing to bet they'd have information on our piece here."

"Grazton, huh?" Ensei spoke. "It's been a couple years since I've visited there. If we're lucky we'll be able to find some nice wares for the kids."

"That would be the ideal place to begin." The Judgemaster responded with a smile. "Alright, being an official request, I'll have to submit a bill strictly for record purposes, though there shouldn't be any trouble whatsoever."

The Hume stood from his chair as his three Templar leaned forward from the wall. Ensei and Cid mirrored his actions, stretching as they did. Just as they did though, there attention moved towards the exit, where a brown haired adolescent boy in yellow overalls and a red hat moved purposely towards their table, a look of exhaustion on his face.

"What brings you here so early, Luso?" Judgemaster Cid asked, staring at the boy curiously. The fighter stopped in front of him, leaning down and breathing hard before straightening up and meeting his eyes.

"I have a favor to ask...the professor."

The Nu Mou stared at the boy curiously, leaping down out of his chair and inching towards him.

"What would you have of me, child?"

He turned to Auggie, got down on his knees with his head bowed, and spoke in a clear, definite voice.

"I…want to learn how to use Mist."

Their entire area became completely quiet, Auggie's pallid eyes widening despite his lack of vision.

"Luso, what are you talking about?" Ensei interjected, breaking the silence and stepping forward. "What happened to wanting to become a Parivir?"

"I don't believe he is referring to its magical use, Ensei." Auggie countered without turning to the katana-wielding warrior, his voice distant. "He's read part of _Mist Theory and Physics_. He's talking about channeling."

Ensei became deafly silent. Cid, the Judgemaster, and his three Templar could all feel the increasingly heated aura that he began to radiate. Eventually, though, he calmed down, taking a deep breath, then spoke.

"Raise your head, Luso." The boy did as he was commanded. "Do you understand the brevity of your request?"

"I am aware." Luso curtly responded. "Professor Auggie has already told me the implications, and I've been thinking about them for a few days now…but…it was the fight against Vaticus that made me realize something."

Everyone remained quiet, allowing the boy to continue.

"As I lay there, my right arm and torso encased in ice, helplessly watching a man burn to death…I realized that with my current level of strength, I'm nothing more than a hindrance."

"So you want to become stronger, is that it?" Ensei asked blankly. "But strength comes at a great price, Luso."

"For the sake of other around me…" He responded, voice unwavering. "I can think of no price too great."

The two males eyed each other for a full half minute. It took all he had for Luso to not back down at his mentor's steely glare, though he somehow managed to stay firm. Ensei walked gradually towards Luso, his face still unreadable. The chocolate haired fighter closed his eyes only for a second, and upon reopening them, found the Parivir's comforting hand resting on his hat, ruffling it. He looked over first to the Judgemaster, Cid, and Auggie, all of whom had smiles on their faces. Then, he heard Ensei speak in a cool, collected voice.

"Seems like you've become a man without my notice."

Even without seeing his face, Luso could feel the man's approving grin, causing him to grin as well. Ensei turned to Judgemaster Cid.

"We'll be taking a small detour before we head out to Grazton, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Judgemaster Cid nodded, grinning himself. "Ogma, Gerland, Nivus. Make preparations to head out before the ceremony today, and purchase the best map of the Aldanna Range you can find."

**(Governor's Manse, Maria's Bedroom)**

"Alright….finished."

Maria retracted her brush from the canvas, smiling warmly as she wiped perspiration from her brow with her sleeve. She placed the paintbrush into a cup of water to her side and began to untie her apron, tossing it onto the floor near the foot of her bed. The brown haired maiden then began to rummage through her closet, locating a lovely white dress, meant for the most important of occasions. It was as she held it in front of her body that she noticed Micaiah leaning against her bedroom's doorframe.

"That one is quite lovely." The woman spoke, crossing the expanse of the floor. Maria accepted the compliment with a smile, though remained curious as to her sister-in-law's visit. Her question was soon answered. "Mind if help you get ready?"

"Oh, not at all." She responded, laying the dress across her bedspread before walking over to her vanity and taking a seat in the red, cushioned stool provided. Micaiah stopped behind her, leaning over her shoulder to grab a comb. She then began to run its teeth through the girl's chocolate tresses, Maria closing her eyes as a peaceful feeling washed over her.

"You're going to do fine today." Micaiah spoke, picking out one of the more hardened tangles. "Just remember to stay confident." Maria muttered a serene 'alright', continuing to bask in the sensation of her hair being brushed. The two allowed a silence to pass for the next minute or so, before Micaiah reminded her of something. "You know, Clan Gully and Clan Falzen are leaving today."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to say goodbye to th-."

The girl was interrupted by a loud rapping on her bedroom door, accompanied by the familiar voice of her brother, Sothe.

"People are already starting to show up. You've got about five minutes, Maria."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second." She called back, rising from her chair as Micaiah finished with her hair and making her way to her bed. She grabbed her dress and hurried into her bathroom, its door closing behind her with a soft click.

Micaiah turned to the window, noticing that the sunlight began to grow dimmer despite being the well into the morning. A blanket of clouds covered most every inch of the blue sky, save for small pockets scattered throughout.

"Hope it doesn't rain today."

* * *

"Attention!"

The two lines, comprised wholly of Bangaa Warriors and Hume Soldiers, followed the sharp command, all simultaneously straightening up with the utmost discipline and precision. Luso eyed the formation from his place in the front row of the crowd that had gathered in the Cathedral Courtyard.

The courtyard itself had been purged of all wedding materials and props that had populated it only a few days ago, allowing a fitting area for the day's main attraction: Maria's address to the citizens. The girl herself was seated atop the main balcony, the lower portion of her ankle-length snow white dress cascading from the chair's seat like a waterfall. She had a clear view of the crowd below that had divided into two massive sections of people, leaving a large open path directly down the center of the courtyard to its gate. Along the edge of said path stood members of the former Archbishop guard, lined parallel to the trail to keep citizens from entering the lane's area. She spotted Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, Judgemaster Cid, Professor Augustus, and his guards, who occupied much of the first row.

Seated on the girl's left was her father Aquila, who sat completely motionless, and on her right stood the newly appointed guard captain, a tall bulky Hume Soldier, who barked out another set of commands. Next to the captain, a Moogle began to play a rattling beat on his drum, the only other sound that could be heard throughout the entire area.

"Present arms!"

Each guard member immediately drew his own respective weapons, holding it vertically in front of him with both hands. All attention focused on the center aisle.

Four burly Bangaa walked with heavy steps down the path. Between them was a large black coffin, held up by its handles by the reptilian males. They proceeded slowly as a trumpet sound accompanied the drum roll, releasing a solemn tune. All eyes turned back towards the front as the quartet of lizard men reached the end of their path, setting down the coffin on a stand draped with a white silk sheet. The four then stood to the coffin's side, two on the right and two on the left, standing in the same manner as the other guardsmen.

A solemn silence soon followed as the instruments continued to play for the next few minutes. Luso stared absently at the closed casket, his face completely blank as Adelle, who stood on his left, cried silently as not to attract attention. The boy could not bring himself to say a word.

The music eventually stopped, followed by a short silence, before Maria stepped to the railing of the balcony, all eyes transfixed on her form.

"My brethren, we are here today to commemorate those who fought valiantly to defend the freedom and well-being of our city, and to offer an even greater word of thanks to the man who gave his life for that same purpose."

Maria pressed on with her speech, going on to mention the valiant deeds of Clan Gully, Clan Falzen, and the Heretics while also ushering the people to put away the past and look towards the future. Despite how important and uplifting her speech was, Luso mood matched the downtrodden, cloud-filled sky above him, and nothing he heard seemed to lift his spirits, though his placid face hid his emotions well.

"Why do people die, Ensei?"

The bearded man to his right continued to face forward, taking a full puff of the lit cigarette in his mouth. Then, in a quiet yet firm voice, spoke.

"That, I cannot answer Luso, but there's one thing that always rings true, no matter who it is. Everyone has bonds that they created during their lifetime, friendships they matured. Even if they are gone, there is evidence that they were once here among us. Whether it be lessons they taught, objects, or even a will to inherit…"

He paused, spotting Adelle out of the corner of his eye.

"Nobody ever dies without leaving something behind."

* * *

Cid strolled through the gates of the Cathedral Courtyard, an hour after the ceremony had concluded. The entire area was vacant, except for the few janitorial staff members whose occupation it was to have the space ready for the next event.

The Revgaji spotted Ensei Rou standing in the same spot he had been during the funeral, still puffing on the same cigarette, if its shortened length was any indication, and still staring at the onyx casket that held whatever remains of his old Seeq companion that some of the staff could locate on the roof.

"We went out and bought a new wagon and some supplies. Everything should be packed up now." Cid said, stopping just southwest of his position. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. It's about time we head out. Besides…it's starting to rain."

Cid turned his attention towards the sky, which had lost more than half of its previous cloud count, rays of sunshine now dominating the landscape. He was about to correct his samurai-esque friend, when all of a sudden…

He noticed a single tear roll down the side of his left cheek.

"You're right. Better get going before the storm comes along."

**(St. Galleria, City Gates)**

"There you guys are." Luso exclaimed, sitting up and folding his arms over the side of the wagon as he spotted Ensei and Cid making their way towards them. "What took you so long?"

"We were busy. Mind your own business." Ensei responded with gritted teeth, knocking the boy comically over his head. The katana-sporting warrior looked over to the right of his clan's wagon, where the five members of Clan Falzen stood, their backs each occupied by their respective weapons as well as a backpack full of supplies. "Ah, Andie, you guys are shipping out too?"

"Yes." The blonde Hume replied. "We have another job set up already in Moorabella, which we are already currently behind schedule on." She snapped her fingers twice. "Come on, girls. We must leave immediately. Let's say your goodbyes and get moving." She turned towards Cheney as all her clan members began to give their farewells to everyone. "Have a safe journey, Mr. Galliformes." She held out a hand to him, which he shook without hesitation.

"See you soon, Andie." The huntsman replied with a genuine smile, causing even the normally composed Falzen leader to gain an extra shade of red on her cheeks.

"Awe..." Kanin voiced her dissatisfaction, running over to give Gertie a large embrace, who returned the gesture in full force. "I'm going to miss having you guys around."

"Luso Clemens." Claire spoke evenly, garnering the brown-haired boy's attention. "I was instructed to give you my blessings on your journey." She held out a hand, expecting the boy to shake it, though to her surprise he placed his hand over hers, then constricted her fingers into the shape of a fist. He gave her a curt fist bump, smiling.

"That's how I shake hands."

The goodbyes passed by quickly, and soon the old gate had been opened for the all-female clan to pass through. With a few final waves and verbal farewells, the girls had disappeared into the forest just outside the gate. None were sad, though, as they had a distinct feeling that it wouldn't be long before they saw "sisters-in-arms" once more.

* * *

Within the next half hour, the Judgemaster, atop his Chocobo, his three Templar bodyguards, and the aged professor Augustus had finally reached the gate, the Nu Mou doing his best to keep pace with the other four.

Just behind them was the governing family of St. Galleria. Sothe and Micaiah walked side by side, followed by the governor himself, Aquila, and his daughter Maria. A brown, burlap sack rested over the green haired thief's shoulder, and jingled with every step he took. Likewise in Maria's hands was another odd object: a large, rolled piece of paper with a bow at its center to hold it together.

"What brings all of you here?" Cid asked, directing his question towards the Pervenche family. Sothe decided to answer, stepping forward. A genuine smile was plastered across his face.

"A small offering to the saviors of our city." He placed the bag into the Rev's outstretched, brawny hands. "Forgive me for its mediocrity. It was the most we could scrounge up at the moment."

"We appreciate it either way." Cid responded with a smile, placing the bag in an open spot in the wagon and already hypothesizing about its contents after hearing the jingle it made upon setting it down.

"It was our pleasure." Aquila added. "We'll see you all again one day…and from the bottom of our heart…thank you."

Cid grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. His grin was mirrored by all the members of his clan, who had already begun to jump onto the wagon. Aquila motioned for his family to follow him back, though after a few seconds turned to notice that his daughter wasn't with him.

"Just give me a few minutes, father."

He raised a curious eyebrow, though nodded, shrugging his shoulders and heading back towards the city with his son and daughter-in-law.

"Make it quick, you four." Ensei remarked, hopping into the clan's cart before turning to Adelle, Kanin, Hurdy, and Luso, who were lined up horizontally, giving Maria her final goodbyes.

"Be safe, Kanin." The brown haired girl ordered, patting the White Mage on the back as she fully embraced her. "You too, Hurdy." She knelt down, allowing the Moogle to wrap his paws around her neck. "Thank you for everything, Adelle." She gave the silver-haired girl a more reserved, yet comforting hug, an action which threw the thief off guard at first, though nevertheless appreciated. She released Adelle and stopped upon approaching Luso.

The boy stared at curiously, as for the first few seconds she said absolutely nothing, simply standing perfectly still. Then, she handed him the large roll of paper that she had been holding and spoke softly.

"Your first present…"

"A present? Really?" The fighter's face lit up, though quickly returned to confusion. "Wait…first-" Without a moment's notice, Luso found himself utterly paralyzed, from the tips of his toes to the chocolate-hued hairs on his head…

As Maria Savoy de Pervenche placed her delicate lips to his right cheek.

It was over within the second, and the girl rapidly made a one hundred eighty degree turn and dashed as fast as she could back towards the city.

Hurdy's mouth gaped open.

Adelle was stunned at first, though recovered quickly, holding a downright evil glint in her eye.

Kanin stood stunned, face a darker shade of red than a tomato, though whether it was from surprise, embarrassment or anger, none could tell.

Ensei, Cid, Cheney, and the three Templar guardsmen whistled out small catcalls and laughed amongst themselves.

The Judgemaster merely grinned.

Augustus wondered what he had missed while inwardly cursing his blindness.

And lastly, Luso remained still, staring bewildered at her retreating form and still mostly unsure of what exactly had just happened.

* * *

_Every time_ _I look into the sky_…_I wonder if the sun is rising or setting on my world_

Maria strolled down the crowded street of St. Galleria, smiling warmly as the late morning sun rose above her and waving at all the citizens who passed her by.

She placed a delicate finger to her lips, recalling not only her spontaneous decision to suddenly plant a kiss on the Luso's cheek, but the painting she had spent all night creating as well: A marvelous portrait of Luso Clemens standing on the cathedral rooftop, dressed in his usual battle attire, surrounded by a bright light-blue aura, and wielding a blade in each hand, poised for attack. Behind him, a large orange sun rose from the horizon, bathing him in and the remainder of the picture in its pure light.

_But now I know for sure…_

Maria stared up into the wild blue yonder, spotting the sun just above her.

She released a genuine smile.

_It is definitely a rising sun_

**(St. Galleria Arc…End)**

* * *

Alright, there you have it. The true end to the arc. Next chapter: Clan Gully and the Judgemaster's group head out to the Aldanna Range, so look forward to it.

P.S. The last scene ties in with the first scene of chapter nine. Since it's been so long since that chapter, I didn't think many people would remember that far back.

Until next time.


	30. Restless

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"Perhaps some Hedychium Pollen would do the trick?" A male voice wondered, stroking his lengthy white beard which protruded from the remainder of his silhouetted body. The shadows of his cabin, barely lighted only by a single window, did little to reveal his face.

He gazed at the black cauldron before him, filled to the near brim with a pool of emerald liquid and radiating a smell that could cause even the hardiest of stomachs to waver. He seemed to be completely unaffected by the stench, staring into the concoction calmly as the green smoke rose from its contents and entered his nasal cavity. He sniffed twice, then smiled.

"Yes, indeed some Hedychium Pollen."

Just as he took a step to his right, his ears were filled with a bellowing roar that caused the entirety of his cabin to rattle, knocking the various pots and pans lining the wall to clatter upon collision with the floor. The man reached out a hand to prevent his full cauldron from meeting the same fate.

Within the second, the roaring ceased, the shaking of his possessions and housing along with it. Once he was sure his cauldron had regained its balance, he made his way over to the window, though stopped as he caught sight of a large golden figure passing by, shaking the earth with each heavy step it took. The man could not visibly see what was occurring, but assumed the beast was departing, if the sound of flapping wings and increasingly distant roars were any indication.

"Hmm…he doesn't normally storm off in such a manner unless people begin to come close to the mountain." The man spoke to no one in particular, stroking the chin under his beard. Then, realization hit him at once, and his eyes brightened. "Perhaps visitors!?"

A few seconds passed, before his face grew reserved once more. He breathed out an audible sigh, grabbing the knobby wooden staff leaning against his doorpost on his way out.

"I should most certainly assure their safety."

**Who could this old man be?**

* * *

_Ensei Rou_

_The skin crawls, the bones rattle with the thunder_

_The spine throbs, the silent voice withers_

_I slowly release you from my hand_

_And bid farewell to the realm of dreams_

**Chapter Thirty: Restless**

* * *

"_Your task…has just begun, Luso Clemens."_

Luso Clemens remained perfectly still as he felt a pair of slender, feminine arms wrap around his upper torso. While initially shocking him, he managed to keep his face placid, allowing the warmth they radiated to wash over his weary body.

The boy hadn't even the need to open his eyes, to see the crystalline blue skin of the woman embracing him or the pitch blackness that surrounded him on all sides, to know that this was merely one of the many dreams that were beginning to frequent him as his time in this world passed on. He had begun to grow accustomed to him, accepting even, though he was not sure why. His only sure speculation was this:

Someone…_something_…had affected him in his last encounter with this woman.

He began to lose his focus, his muscles relaxing as he felt her flowing, ivory hair begin to engulf him, each strand delicately caressing his exposed skin. Clenching the right fist at his side, he steeled himself, and spoke in a cool-headed voice, continuing to face forward.

"Who are you?"

The crystalline being simply grinned without answering, its body fading bit by bit, molecule by molecule into the eerie darkness that enveloped them. He remained steady, growing subtly saddened as her warmness was gradually replaced with the bone chilling cold of the void.

…………………………………….

Luso's eyelids peeled back slowly, eventually granting his bright cerulean orbs access to the darkened night sky above, not much of a change of scenery from his dream disregarding the twinkling white stars punctuated all around as well as the heat exuding from both Kanin and Adelle, the former's back was pressed against his chest and the latter's head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck. A combination of the shady heavens above them and the light snoring noise emanating from their throats instructed him as to the lateness of the hour.

Rapidly blinking his eyes awake, he glanced around his surroundings. Hurdy lay seated upon his lap, leaning against him in the same manner Kanin was. The numbness of disuse had prevented him from the registering the Moogle sooner. Cheney sat directly across from him, leaning his head on a woven sack various vegetables and fruits the clan had purchased before setting out from Galleria. He noticed Professor Auggie just next to the Hunter, who was snoring peacefully in rhythm with his Dreamhare companion.

Ensei and Cid sat side by side in the driver's seat, the parivir keeping the chocobo of burden in check with the leather reigns in his hands, the Rev leaning back in silence. Luso could just see the Judgemaster upon his white chocobo steed and his three guards walking along the right side of the cart, the strong lantern Gerland carried providing an adequate light source.

"What time is it?" Luso questioned wearily, stifling out a yawn and catching the attention of Ogma.

"It's pretty late into the night." The Bangaa replied, keeping pace with the wagon. "I'd not waste any precious sleeping time, boy. We've got a full day of traveling tomorrow before we reach our destination."

_While Clan Gully and the Judgemaster's party make there way deeper into the Aldanna Range…_

Luso nodded and grunted simultaneously, quickly accepting the Templar's advice and shutting his eyes. Within moments, he was already at the beginning stages of snoring, and Ogma chuckled to himself as he secretly wished for a similar uninterrupted slumber tonight.

_In the far off city of Moorabella, two associates converse._

**(Moorabella, Jytras Mercantile Building) **

A single Viera gazed longingly through the large glass office window out into the distance. Her light brown eyes eagerly took in the calming sight of the late evening Moorabella skyline, dominated by a number of elaborate building spires and snow capped towers.

Angling her head down to the street three stories below them, she watched as a number of pedestrians, mostly Nu Mou and Hume academy students returning from their night classes or the city library, hurried towards shelter as the snow began to pile with each passing moment. Merely eyeing the frosty particles floating from the heavens sent a cold shiver through her, and within the moment she grabbed a large Galmia Pepe designer coat from the rack a few meters to her left, draping its soft fur over her evening dress that matched the snow outside in hue. Warmth returned to her within the second, just another instance of the article of clothing living up to its colossal price tag.

A series of knocks on her office door broke her from her reverie, though did little to surprise her. Seconds passed before one of the double doors creaked open, a Nu Mou scholar shuffling into the room, a folded newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Have you received any more news, Coryn?" The Viera questioned, tucking a stray strand of her long white hair behind her head. The Nu Mou nodded, making his way around the ebony colored round table in the center and placing the newspaper in her hands.

"This one is fresh from the presses. It will start circulating by tomorrow." She unfolded the paper, taking a seat in one of main table's chairs. Seconds passed as she skimmed over the first page before her eyes widened considerably. The Scholar continued. "I believe it is as we feared…Vaticus has been apprehended by the authorities." A silence ensued for a few moments, before the Viera spoke, simultaneously continuing to read the article.

"It is…unfortunate to have lost such an influential partner at such a time as this." She refolded the newspaper and tossed onto the table, taking a deep, calming breath.

"What should our next move be, Lady Francesca?" Coryn queried. She placed her chin on propped up hands, shutting her eyes. Then, they gradually opened once more, and she raised herself from her chair.

"It would be unwise to delay any further. Inform them to move according to schedule. Also prepare me an escort. I shall personally be awaiting their arrival in Grazton."

The Nu Mou bowed his head in reverence, then exited the room, closing the door behind him. The Viera, allowing a few seconds for him to leave earshot, wandered back over to the large window, and once again began to stare out into the white distance, her light brown eyes glistening with sadness.

"The country is beginning to move…"

**(Aldanna Range, Redclay Pass) **

The mid-day sun hung to the east as Clan Gully's chocobo drawn wagon rolled along the path. Having opted to gather some exercise for the day, Luso Clemens strolled a marginal distance ahead of the wagon next Ogma, the two males acting as a lookout of sorts. He wiped the sweat from his brow while simultaneously reaching for the wineskin at his side that he had acquired previously. The warm water, while not as satisfying as a lower temperature would have been, nevertheless satiated his growing thirst for the moment.

Just before capping the canteen, he had noticed Ogma eye the item hungrily. The Bangaa, having known he had been caught, quickly schooled his face and looked ahead. He noticed out of his peripheral vision that Luso held out the canister to him.

"Would you like some?" His graciousness brought a smile to the Templar's face, and he eagerly guzzled down the liquid with the utmost haste.

"Thanks, boy. I was becoming pretty thirsty." The Bangaa held out the canteen towards him. It took just the sight of saliva covering the container for Luso to reject his offer of return.

"No, that's okay. I'm…not thirsty anymore." Ogma eyed him curiously, though shrugged moments later and continued to drink. "Besides, it's the least I could do for you guys, escorting us through these mountains and all."

"Hrah! I hardly consider it a chore." The Templar guffawed. "It's been a long time since I've been able to travel this much. Not everyday the Judgemaster leaves Bervenia. You could say this is a vacation for us." It eased Luso's spirits to know he wasn't burdening any of them.

"Luso!" A female voice called out from behind the two males' position, causing both to halt in their tracks and turn their attention. Kanin slowed her jog towards them as she approached, eventually stopping in front of her Hume clan mate. "The Judgemaster said that we're stopping here for lunch…"

Before the girl could even finish her sentence, both Luso and Ogma were already making a dead on sprint back towards the wagon, causing her to roll her eyes and giggle at their antics.

……………………………………..

Every member of the group had gathered in a wide, irregular circle around a pot of boiling water heated by burning wood underneath, most licking their lips in anticipation of their meal. Both Luso and Ogma's eyes seemed almost captivated by the sight of Cheney dicing a few potatoes into the steaming broth, the two salivating comically, which brought an amused look to Adelle's face.

And so the group lounged around the fire as they awaited the arrival of lunch. Kanin volunteered to gather firewood as needed from some of the lower tree branches which grew from the cliff sides.

Luso, having finally adopted the old proverb 'a watched pot never boils' took a seat on the ground next to Professor Augustus, Hurdy, and Adelle. It wasn't long before the four began to converse, the aged Nu Mou instructing the trio about the geography of the area as well as the origin of its name "Redclay Pass", a name befitting of the smooth, burgundy rock that formed the ground beneath and the cliff walls in front and behind. Luso, while normally against the idea of any sort of learning, found himself wholly interested in the Sage's lesson, though whether it was from his teaching style or his curiosity of the world he had been thrust into, he could not say.

Every so often during the lesson he would look to his left, where both Cid and Ensei sat side by side, the former resting his eyes while he could. The later, however, sat perfectly still, as if subtly on edge. He noticed many a time that the Parivir was clearly visibly tense, though decided to dismiss it from his mind.

"Alright, I think it should be ready now." Cheney remarked while retrieving an iron bowl from the stack of cooking supplies at his side and pouring the edible concoction into it. The bowls were passed around in assembly line fashion.

Luso took in a good long whiff as his own bowl was passed to him. The broth, containing a mixture of diced potatoes and cockatrice meat, did much to satisfy his growing hunger and taste buds as he dove right in, ignoring the spoon that was passed to him.

"Could you be any messier?" Adelle, who sat on his left, commented with playful sarcasm, taking note of the sloppiness with which he ate. The boy paused while licking his lips, a pondering look on his face as if actually considering the question. The girl sighed in exasperation. "…Nevermind."

"So how far are we into the range, Judgemaster?" Cid asked preceding a spoonful of his meal entering his mouth. The brown haired Hume, in response, unrolled a map across his lap and scanned for a few moments. Then, he looked up.

"According to this, we should be exiting the Redclay Pass in less than a mile. Geography-wise, it should become more perilous as we draw deeper into the range itself."

"Speaking of perilous…" Cheney interjected, beginning to pack up his cooking utensils. "I find it quite strange that we haven't encountered a single monster since we entered the range. If memory serves, this area is usually riddled with beasts."

"These rumors you speak of are indeed factual, Cheney." Augustus chimed in, a twinkle in his eye. "It just so happens that we have a natural deterrent in our midst." His pupils rolled to focus on the Judgemaster. He continued as everyone adopted inquiring looks. "We've actually passed a number of monsters on our way here. I could see their mist signatures quite clearly. An animal will avoid those that it deems too great a threat to defeat. His mere presence in this group keeps them at bay."

"Now, now; flattery will get you nowhere, Augustus." Judgemaster Cid spoke with a pleasant chuckle. He stood from his seat upon a large, smooth rock and politely handed Cheney his empty bowl and utensils. "I shall run reconnaissance up ahead. I'll return shortly." The Hume strolled at leisurely pace, ruffling his chocobo's white head feathers upon passing the flightless avian beast.

"Is he really that good?" Luso asked Gerland, leaning to the Bangaa on his right, waiting to make sure the subject in question had exited earshot. Gerland paused for a moment as everyone perked their ears to hear his answer, a grim look dawning on his face.

"We…three brothers have, since the day we were born, experienced all manners of evil this world has to offer, witnessed the strongest of demons that have stalked the earth, have been through hell and back…" He look to Nivus, who stared absently at the ground beneath him, then to Ogma, who decided to pick up where he left off.

"…and we have never witnessed a more terrifyingly strong man as him."

Ogma's words and tone held such gravity that all remained silent for the next few seconds. For such a strong Bangaa to show fear such as that; Luso had no doubt the truth that lay in his words.

"Nevertheless…" Augustus decided to add on. "You can be sure that the deeper we draw into these mountains, the less _cautious_ these beasts will become."

**(Aldanna Range, Evening)**

Adelle massaged her arms gently as frosty breath exited her mouth, glistening orange in the evening sunlight. Her black pet was nestled comfortably in her lap, curling itself to preserve body heat. The silver haired girl, taking note of that idea, grabbed part of the tarp that Kanin used as a cover and brought it over her body, wrapping the material around her shoulders.

The group was now well into the center of the Aldanna Range after having traveled without ceasing since their lunch break. Augustus had made it perfectly clear that he would like to reach their destination before nightfall, lest the range grow even more perilous. Judgemaster Cid led the group from the front upon his white Chocobo, while his three Templar guardsman and an eager Luso walked beside him. Clan Gully's wagon rolled along directly behind them, and held the remainder of said clan's members, including Augustus himself.

"How much farther do we have?" Hurdy said, turning to Augustus, who sat next to him in the wagon, both seemingly unbothered by the growing frigid temperatures.

"We should be nearing our destination soon, little one." The Nu Mou replied, patting the Moogle's head, before turning towards Ensei, who sat on the opposite side of the wagon. "Are you alright Ensei?"

"Yes, I'm more than alright." He responded. The Parivir had, for a while now, been sitting with a serene smile on his face. Occasionally he would inhale sharply, then gradually exhale, something which confused the professor. Upon performing the action yet another time, he continued. "The mist runs thick in these parts. It's such a refreshing feeling."

True to his words, the Mist in the upper portions of the range so saturated the air that it was visible to the naked eye, a feat not normally experienced by even the most seasoned of mages. As the group traveled further, the Mist particles had begun to gradually grow in population, causing vision to become more difficult as time passed on.

"Refreshing!?" Adelle queried, surprise in her tone. "I can barely breathe with all this Mist here, and Kanin can't stop shaking." She gestured to the White Mage, who shook slightly in place, her fingers massaging her temples as if infected by a severe headache. "I don't understand how you tolerate it so well."

"Kanin, how are you holding up?" Ensei asked, just now noticing his daughter's condition.

"I'm…I'm fine." The girl responded with a quiet voice, biting her lip in pain. Ensei looked upon her with a sad expression, knowing full well the source of her discomfort and his inability to solve it.

Without warning, the entire wagon came to an abrupt stop, causing all to lose their balance for a short moment, particularly Augustus, who landed on top of a helpless Hurdy. It took the group a few seconds to gather themselves, before Ensei lifted himself and leaped out of the wagon onto the flat stone ground.

He peered toward the front, where Judgemaster Cid, Ogma, Nivus, Gerland, and Luso led the party; seeing nothing unusual other than the Judgemaster's hand held up in a 'stop' form. The remainder of the party climbed out of the wagon, joining Ensei at his position.

"What's going on, Judgemaster?" Cid called out from his wagon's driver's seat. The Rev raised a curious eyebrow as the Judgemaster failed to give him a response.

As if on cue, he met the answer only moments later as a deafening roar blasted throughout the area, increasing in intensity as it echoed off the canyon walls. The noise was enough to cause everyone to shield their ears as well as elicit a scream from Kanin.

A powerful thud eventually followed that roar, impacting around dozen meters in front of them and causing the even the firm stone beneath them to reverberate. Ensei, Luso, and the three templar immediately drew their respective swords and spears, anticipating the arrival of their first monster encounter since entering the range.

Cheney, readying his bow, peered through the Mist towards his foe, the increasing force of the beast's footsteps giving clear indication that it would be no simple skirmish.

That realization was confirmed as the monster came close enough to be clearly seen by everyone.

Scarred, hardened scales, most likely resulting from a combination of experience and age, covered the beast from head to toe, their hue more golden than the visible Mist that radiated from them. Under them lay a full layer of muscle that covered almost every available of inch of the beast and majestic golden wings stretched wide, creating a draft that almost threw Luso off balance. Regaining his footing a moment later, he stared into its gaping maw, lined with the sharpest of fangs, excess electricity spewing from its gullet. Its eyes were naught but a deep crimson shade, devoid of any pupils, yet still able to pierce him to the core.

To say that Luso was frozen in fear at the sight of this majestic beast would be a sore understatement of the actual feeling. His entire body would not move, and at this moment he wasn't sure if his heart was still beating. For the first time since arriving in Jylland, he felt absolute, unbridled fear.

This was his first encounter with a Thundrake.

It would not be an encounter he would soon forget.

The golden dragon reared its head back, a bright yellow light gathering at the base of its throat, electric sparks beginning to dance around its head.

It only took Ogma, whose alias was named after their current opponent, a moment to realize the creature's next move and without even registering in his mind; he began to shout towards the group behind him.

"It's using Shock Bolt-"

The Bangaa hadn't even the time to finish his call as the mighty, lightning-wielding dragon spewed its payload out in an orb of concentrated energy. The powerful electricity filled blast rocketed towards Judgemaster Cid's position, crackling violently as it rapidly tore through the wind. He held his hand out in front of him, not even bothering to dismount his chocobo, as the remaining members of his group had already begun to backtrack in a sprint.

The lightning coated blast struck, exploding in mixture of lightning and smoke as it made contact with its destination, capturing the attention of all those fleeing. Cid shielded his brown eyes while raising a curious eyebrow, puzzled as to why the attack had detonated before it even reached him. His musings were answered in the following seconds, the smoke dispersing into the prevalent Mist around them.

All laid eyes on the figure before them that had spoke, a light brown skinned, moth-eaten old man. His purple robe, consisting of worn yet still presentable purple fabric, hung loosely around his body. Perhaps his most notable feature was the lengthy, unkempt, snow white beard that stretched from his face all the way to around his kneecaps. A winding wooden staff with a majestic cerulean orb at its peak was clasped between his hands, and various trinkets hung from its top.

"Now, now…that's quite enough Gilmunto."

Everyone except for the Judgemaster and Professor Augustus stared in disbelief as the mighty, imposing dragon not only heeded the small elderly Revgaji's commanded, but approached and kneeled before him as well. The man smiled, giving the beast a reassuring pat on its head.

Luso gazed in absolute wonder as he turned to face the group, his icy blue eyes capturing the boy's own. The man spoke, his tone jovial.

"Now, what brings you to these parts, young travelers?"

_Former Royal Court Wizard of Archduke Beaudonis: Lezaford_

**A Fateful Encounter!**

**

* * *

**

**(End Chapter Thirty)**

And there is chapter thirty. We are finally out of the St. Galleria Arc, and are steadily moving along. Next chapter, Luso begins his procedure to grow stronger, so don't miss it!

On a side note, I encourage anyone who has not beaten FFTA2 to do so soon. The reason for this is that you will be able to grasp some of the more hidden aspects and references of the story, as opposed to someone who has not gotten very far or not played at all. It's not necessary to enjoy the story, but it is a bonus.

Until next time.


	31. The Mistwalker

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

The lightning coated blast struck, exploding in mixture of lightning and smoke as it made contact with its destination, capturing the attention of all those fleeing. Cid shielded his brown eyes while raising a curious eyebrow, puzzled as to why the attack had detonated before it even reached him. His musings were answered in the following seconds, the smoke dispersing into the prevalent Mist around them.

All laid eyes on the figure before them that had spoke, a light brown skinned, moth-eaten old man. His purple robe, consisting of worn yet still presentable purple fabric, hung loosely around his body. Perhaps his most notable feature was the lengthy, unkempt, snow white beard that stretched from his face all the way to around his kneecaps. A winding wooden staff with a majestic cerulean orb at its peak was clasped between his hands, and various trinkets hung from its top.

**Luso comes face to face with Lezaford!**

* * *

_Luso Clemens_

_Step by step, we keep moving forward_

**Chapter Thirty One: The Mistwalker**

* * *

"Now, now…that's quite enough Gilmunto."

Everyone except for the Judgemaster and Professor Augustus stared in disbelief as the mighty, imposing dragon not only heeded the small elderly Revgaji's commanded, but approached and kneeled before him as well. The man smiled, giving the beast a reassuring pat on its head.

Luso gazed in absolute wonder as he turned to face the group, his icy blue eyes capturing the boy's own. The man spoke, his tone jovial.

"Now, what brings you to these parts, young travelers?"

"Young? Haven't been called that in quite some time." Professor Augustus responded with a chuckle, stepping forward from the group. A smile grew on Lezaford's face, and he made his way over to the aged Nu Mou, using his staff as a walking stick.

"You might as well be a newborn compared to me." The elderly Revgaji leaned forward with his arms stretched, giving Auggie a welcoming embrace, which was returned in full force. "It's good to see you again, my friend." They released promptly, and he turned to the other, mostly unfamiliar people that his companion had brought with him. "Come, my guests. We should promptly seek shelter, lest the night and all its creatures fall upon us."

…………………………

The mountainous air, while still permeated with an ever increasing Mist saturation, was cool and clear, especially at night. A slight breeze only furthered chilled the caravan as they made their way towards Lezaford's cottage, traversing a path that bore almost no sign of regular traffic. Beasts of the night could be heard roaring in the distance as they eventually reached the wizard's dwelling, a structure set atop a cliff face that towered nearly thirty feet above them.

Ogma inwardly scoffed as he leapt directly from their position to the summit of the cliff, landing gracefully in a crouch and turning back to peer at the rest of the group from the top.

"So how do we get up there?" Luso queried, staring at the Templar above him before turning to Lezaford.

The Revgaji merely smiled coyly at the boy, then motioned for the remainder of the group to conglomerate around him. Then, he held his staff vertically in front of him. A mumbling sound emanated from the old man's throat and, within the same second, a great magical circle formed on the earth beneath his feet, encompassing the entire group and causing them to stare at the ground in surprise. All became bathed in light blue light, and moments later vanished in a large spike of that same light.

Luso wasn't sure as to what had just occurred. As his eyes cracked open, he took in the surrounding landscape, noticing the medium sized wooden cabin and its surrounding trees. He turned around and walked towards the rim of the cliff, peering over its edge, spotting the area which they previously occupied. The whole of the group--Chocobo, wagons, and all—were all settled firmly atop the cliff.

"That's some pretty powerful teleportation magic you have there." Cid remarked in subdued awe towards his fellow Revgaji Lezaford, unknowingly voicing everyone's inward thoughts.

"Tis but a paltry spell." The wizard replied with a reserved smile, walking forward towards his cabin. He directed a hand to his right, where a small fence made of petrified wood stood erect next to a large boulder. "Feel free to harness the Chocobo. This area is relatively safe from the beasts of the wild."

As Ensei unfastened Clan Gully's beast of burden from the wagon, Lezaford led the rest of the party towards his cabin. The rapidly darkening orange sky behind it served to silhouette the quaint structure, which reminded Luso of some of the log cabins he had seen in history books, though noticeably more elaborate. Its roof bore a grayish white hue to contrast the dark wood of its walls, and a chimney stack released a thin trail of smoke.

He noticed some shallow termite damage along the wood as they ascended the deck stairs which led to a small patio area sheltered by an overhang. The wizard placed a wrinkled hand on the door handle, and with a small jerk entered, the others filing in behind him.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Please make yourselves comfortable, though I urge you to refrain from touching anything."

Luso, Kanin, Adelle, and Hurdy all gave the room a wide-eyed once over as they stepped inside first, the warm temperature of the interior comforting their respective skin and fur. The room itself was bland to say the least, with gray stonework for the floors and wooden walls climbing up to a rather tall, pointed ceiling. The only sources of light in the room came from the dust covered window on the right wall, the dim flames flickering in the fireplace, and a large plain iron chandelier that seemed like it belonged more in a dungeon than a cabin.

It was, however, the various trinkets and other items that captured their attention. A full-size, intricately woven red rug stretched most of the length stone floor while the pelt of some furry creature rested just before the fireplace. Luso surmised some sort of wolf type creature, though as to why it had arms and legs as opposed to four paws left him baffled.

They walked further in, noting the desk area right below the cabin's only window. A carved oak table served as said desk, holding up the weight of a crystal ball, a few books, an unlit, three-pronged candelabrum, and other minute trinkets.

Adelle, in wonder, wandered towards the back, where a worn staircase gave entrance to a second story, balcony type area. She ran her hand along the bookcases that covered the wall, taking note of the amount of dust that had accumulated upon the books, maps, and other magical items stored on their shelves.

"This is some place you have here." Hurdy stated in awe, his blue eyes focusing on the crystal ball on the desk table.

"Thank you." The Rev replied with a smile. "Do mind the lack of sanitation. It has been quite some time since I've had the chance to tidy up, not that I receive guests very often, if your journey here was any indication."

"We understand perfectly." Both Luso and Adelle chimed in with deadpanned expressions, the former ascending the stairs alongside Kanin while remembering the long, treacherous hike through the range. All three adolescents sat on the edge of the balcony, their legs dangling off between the open slits in the railing. Ensei, having finished harnessing the Chocobo, finally made his way in and joined the rest of the group as they found seats on the floor, facing Lezaford.

The aged wizard chuckled before releasing a few strained coughs, making his way over to his desk. He pulled out a chair, fashioned of the same dark-stained wood as the table, and placed his frail body upon it, leaning his staff against the desk as well. He turned to the group.

"Now, I know better than to assume you came here for just a visit, Augustus." He said with a wry smile.

"You would be correct in that." The Nu Mou mirrored his gesture in return, then cleared his throat before continuing on. "I would like to request use of the teleportation circle in your basement."

All adopted confused looks, except for Ensei, whose face remained placid. Lezaford raised a curious eyebrow, lowering his head and taking on a more serious tone.

"And where exactly would you like to travel to…that you couldn't already reach by airship, Augustus."

Silence pervaded the space for three seconds before the Nu Mou answered, his tone anything but jovial.

"Jagd Zellea."

Silence returned once more, though in greater force than before his words. Almost all eyes were fixated on the Sage, most of confusion, the others of realization. Lezaford sighed. He, in all honesty, knew what the Nu Mou's answer would be, as his teleportation circle was only linked to one destination. Perhaps it was a small glimmer of the hope he would say something different that required him to ask. His hopes were dashed.

"Augustus…surely you can't be serious…" Judgemaster Cid spoke as he turned to the Sage, his voice carrying the slightest tint of hesitance. "You mean to tell me that Zellea is the place you chose to conduct the procedure?"

"I am afraid so." The spellcaster replied distantly. "It's the only spot that I could."

"What exactly is this Jagd Zellea place?" Luso queried, confused as to everyone's surprised state. All remained quiet for a moment before the Judgemaster spoke up.

"There are places in this world that contain so high a saturation of Mist that it interferes with airship engines, preventing any from approaching. Because of this, many countries see no point in colonizing or keeping order in them, so they generally turn into lawless zones, full of crime and disease. These areas are called Jagd's."

"And then…there is the most dangerous Jagd in Jylland, Jagd Zellea." Ensei chimed in, his voice eerily distant, as if recalling a memory. "It's so hazardous that the government has quarantined the Jagd off entirely, forbidding all entry. There have been rumors that there's something there they don't want the populace to know of…" He received a quirked eyebrow from the Hume Cid, then shrugged in response. "…though those are only rumors."

"…Right…" Judgemaster Cid gave the Parivir another wary look, cleared his throat, then began to explain. "…I have no knowledge of such activities, though I do know that there isn't a person on this earth fool enough to brave its crags alone."

Professor Augustus turned to the brown haired Hume, and gave him a grin, a glint in his sightless eyes.

"Precisely, and that is exactly why we have you, Cid." He paused, his grin widening, then continued. "I would like you to escort us into the Jagd, long enough so that I can perform the surgery."

The two locked eyes for the preceding moments, the Sage's ivory orbs failing to yield to the Judgemaster's own. It was with a great sigh that the Hume finally conceded, turning away from him as if in defeat. He muttered audibly.

"Very well, we will escort you." He turned to his three Bangaa bodyguards, each suddenly standing at attention as he made his way towards them. "Ogma, Gerland, Nivus; come with me. We must thoroughly prepare for this operation." After a respectful salute, the group exited through the front door, the Templar filing in line behind their leader. Augustus waited for the sound of the door shutting before he spoke, directing his head to balcony.

"Luso, come quickly. It will take all night to prepare for the procedure, and we can't afford to waste any time." As the boy nodded and vaulted from his seat, pelting down the stairs, the spellcaster turned to Lezaford. "If I may, I would like to borrow a separate room."

The great wizard pointed to a door just to the left of the staircase's first step, a door comprised of differently colored boards of wood, ranging from light to dark. The Nu Mou stood still for a moment, confused as to why he hadn't said anything. Luso approached, gave him an embarrassed grin as he remembered the Sage's lack of sight, then promptly guided him by the wrist to the door.

Ensei chuckled to himself, then looked up to Kanin, who still sat on the balcony.

"Kanin, make sure to help Augustus with whatever he needs." The blonde haired nodded with a perky smile, heading down towards the room as well. Once she had closed the door behind her, Lezaford began to speak.

"I realize it is not much, but your clan is welcome to abide here for the procedure's duration, Cid."

"Thank you." The Rev replied in good spirits. With a gesture of the hands, Cid motioned for all the remaining members of the clan to head outside to gather quilts and other sleeping essentials.

…………………………

Luso Clemens tiptoed silently across the stone floor of Lezaford's cottage, doing his best not to disrupt the slumber of his clan mates, who lay sprawled out across the floor, wrapped in quilts. He found moving quietly to be much easier due to his less burdening outfit, a simple, ashen-colored cloth shirt and matching pants. A long brown robe was slung over his shoulders, covering his body from the stinging cold of an early morning in the Aldanna Range. He stepped over Cheney, who had managed to occupy the space in front of the door, before grabbing the handle and giving a light yank.

Exiting the structure, his eyes were met with one of the most beautiful sunrises that he had ever seen. The bright white-orange light captivated his pupils in a way that only the mountain elevation could accentuate.

"Ah, young one." The boy's eyes were diverted to the right, where Lezaford stood, staring back at him with a warm inviting smile. The Rev motioned the young man to come beside him, and he complied without hesitance, trotting over. He paused though, as his eyes moved to the slumbering golden dragon resting next to him. The wizard gave him another motion, signaling safety, and the boy continued. "You fear Gilmunto?"

"Let's just say that he didn't make the greatest first impression." He replied, eyes darting over nervously every few seconds. The elderly Rev let out a chuckle, which prompted Luso to raise a curious eyebrow.

"In all actuality, boy, he is more fearful of you than you are of him." This caused him even more confusion, evident on his face. Lezaford began to explain. "You see…all monsters have a very limited ability to sense Mist, but Gilmunto possesses a much more acute sense. It's as if he relies on it." The Wizard began to run his hands over the beast's scales.

"As I've been informed, your body is unable to process Mist. Without that Mist, Gilmunto cannot identify you." He smiled at Luso. "All beings fear that which they do not understand."

"I see…and when animals are afraid…they attack?"

"Precisely. Those in tune with the Mist are liked by animals." The Rev spoke distantly, staring once again at the sunrise. A few moments passed before Luso continued the conversation, his cloak and hair ruffling in a small gust that blew past.

"So what are you doing out here so early?"

"I simply decided to watch the sunrise. And you?"

"The same." The boy stifled out a yawn. "Auggie kept me up the whole night with all the medicine I had to take."

The Revgaji nodded in understanding, and a comfortable silence between the two followed, each staring out into the ever rising, brilliant orb that dominated the eastern sky. After a minute of this quiet gazing, Luso decided to speak.

"May I ask you a question?" Upon seeing the nod of confirmation, Luso threw back his robe, revealing the object tucked under his arm. He lifted it into the air; a journal-sized, tattered tome with large golden rings beautifully adorned with intricate designs on the front and back cover. "Being a great wizard and all, I figured you would be the best person to ask. Would you…happen to know anything about this book?"

The wizard grasped the book with trembling hands, and brought it closer to his face, inspecting its surface like a jeweler scrutinizing a precious stone. He opened its cover, simply skimming through a few pages before closing.

"Hmm…this…tome is both familiar and mysterious to me. I…do not believe I would be able to give you any information as of now…" Upon seeing the boy's disheartened face, he smiled, continuing on. "Your operation should take around a full day to complete. I should have some for you upon your return." Luso cheered up at his statement, presenting his own broad smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the cottage door's hinges turning, followed by the heavy footsteps of an armor clad Bangaa walking out onto the porch. Luso and Lezaford turned to see Ogma, standing erect, his eyes fixed on the brown haired fighter.

"Come."

The two heeded the Templar's orders without so much as a sound, making their way into the cabin, being careful to avoid any of the bodies still slumbering on the floor. Halfway across the expanse of the floor, they laid eyes on the remaining two guards, Gerland and Nivus, standing on either side of a shoddy, wooden door, whose appearance was infinitely more worn than any other entryway in the cabin. An eerie yellow glow emanated from underneath, sending unexplained chills up Luso's spine.

Gerland reached for the handle, softly easing the door open. Instantly a large volume of Mist poured out from the newly formed opening, simultaneously creating a hissing sound. The amount of mist coupled with the rise in heat made Luso wonder for a moment if their group was entering a sauna. His suspicions were doused as he began descending the creaking, wooden staircase.

"This will assuredly be the most dangerous task that you've experienced yet. There's no guarantee that you will come back, let alone survive the procedure." Lezaford briefed as the group traveled downward step by step. Luso remained quiet, rather laying eyes on the sights in front of him.

The room, from the walls to the ground, was comprised entirely of a greenish colored stone, on the borderline between rock and outright crystals. Various stalactites, more akin to pointed masses of softly glowing emerald, hung from the ceiling, unaccompanied by their stalagmite kin on the floor. It was like a cave, manually carved out of the rock which the cottage itself sat upon.

In the direct center of the room sat Augustus, his staff lain out in front of him and his eyes closed shut. A colossal, elaborate magical circle, reaching over twenty feet in diameter, stretched from wall to wall, glowing an almost blinding white with golden Mist radiating from it like smoke pillars. Judgemaster Cid stood to the side, directly next to a stand that held a large stone of Magicite, making sure not to disturb the Nu Mou. Both looked up as Luso, Lezaford, and the three Bangaa reached the bottom stair.

Augustus sent him a wry smile.

"Ready?"

Luso returned with a confident grin.

"Let's go."

**The Time has come!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty One)**

Alright, there's thirty one. It was really short, but it was only to set up for next chapter. Nothing much else to say, so see you next time.


	32. The Mistwalker 2

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"This will assuredly be the most dangerous task that you've experienced yet. There's no guarantee that you will come back, let alone survive the procedure." Lezaford briefed as the group traveled downward step by step. Luso remained quiet, rather laying eyes on the sights in front of him.

The room, from the walls to the ground, was comprised entirely of a greenish colored stone, on the borderline between rock and outright crystals. Various stalactites, more akin to pointed masses of softly glowing emerald, hung from the ceiling, unaccompanied by their stalagmite kin on the floor. It was like a cave, manually carved out of the rock which the cottage itself sat upon.

In the direct center of the room sat Augustus, his staff lain out in front of him and his eyes closed shut. A colossal, elaborate magical circle, reaching over twenty feet in diameter, stretched from wall to wall, glowing an almost blinding white with golden Mist radiating from it like smoke pillars. Judgemaster Cid stood to the side, directly next to a stand that held a large stone of Magicite, making sure not to disturb the Nu Mou. Both looked up as Luso, Lezaford, and the three Bangaa reached the bottom stair.

Augustus sent him a wry smile.

"Ready?"

Luso returned with a confident grin.

"Let's go."

**Luso and company ventures into the portal!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two: The Mistwalker 2**

* * *

The faintest of traces of morning sunlight pierced through the dusty window curtain of Lezaford's cottage, finding its way towards the face of Kanin Heldig and consequently rousing the girl from her slumber. With a muffled grunt she rapidly blinked her eyes open, allowing her brown orbs to adjust. She found herself extremely tired, most likely due to the long periods of traveling the clan had gone through these past few days.

If it weren't for the booming, rushing sound that had burst from behind the closed, cellar door, she would have gone back to sleep.

Her attention instantly turned to said door, where not only golden Mist leaked out from every available crevice, but an overpowering sense of dread as well. She found herself completely frozen in place, her now wide eyes transfixed on that one spot.

…...

"Hmm…well aren't we eager to get going?" Professor Auggie commented in a jovial sarcastic fashion, wobbly standing to his feet and retrieving his staff. "That's good, that's good. After all…that confidence might just be what saves your life, young one."

"The circle is prepared for transportation, correct?" Lezaford queried, making his way over to the large elevated Magicite stone, which seemed to serve as the power source of the circle.

"Yes." The Nu Mou nodded. "Though it wasn't easy, I must say." Even with the strong façade, Luso could tell just by the sound of his chuckle that Auggie was both physically and mentally drained, though out of respect for the Sage decided to stay silent.

"Alright, let's get going. We'll need as much time as possible." Judgemaster Cid spoke, heading towards the center of the circle where Auggie stood.

Luso eyed the circle carefully, initially fearful to place his bare feet on the surface. Though, with some positive, silent coaxing from Nivus, he stepped out, finding the emanating mist warm to the touch. With his newfound assuredness, he jogged lightly over, joining the two men in the center.

Nivus and Gerland soon joined the three, followed lastly by Ogma, who held up a large wooden crate on his right shoulder. Luso was at first perplexed, though soon surmised that it was medicinal tools used for the procedure. The Bangaa gently set the box down upon reaching them, and the boy's assumption was further verified as a heavy '_clank_' resounded.

"Is everything prepared?" Lezaford asked one last time, receiving a series of nods from each individual. "Very well then…" Suddenly, he dexterously spun his knobby wooden staff above his head at quite an alarming rate. Luso's eyes widened at the sheer speed of rotation, a feat so dexterous that he never could have imagined such an aged man could accomplish. The spinning ceased almost as soon as it began, ending in the Revgaji slamming the tip of the staff into the ground.

One last smile followed.

Without warning, the entire magic circle exploded in a shimmering burst of light of gale force winds, blinding the vision of all at its core. Loose elements of the clothing, such as capes and robes, began to wave about with the breeze generated.

Meanwhile, Lezaford shut his icy blue eyes and began focusing, placing a second hand on his staff. His voice was monotone as he spoke, void of all emotion, though held a sort of otherworldly quality.

"Heart of the south, eye of the north, hand of the west, foot of the east. Arrive with the enshrouding Mist. Depart with the consuming gale. The shepherd's staff; the stone that bridges worlds." The circle began to glow brighter with each word the Rev chanted. "Carriage of Zomala, encircle us; grant us your passage and fly though the heavens."

Auggie placed a comforting hand on Luso's shoulder as the radiating mixture of light and wind grew at its fiercest point, causing the dust in the room to circle them. Lezaford's voice reached its highest point.

"Dimensional Transfer."

The magical buildup reached its most critical point, erupting in a mass of blinding light and visible Mist and shaking the room violently. That explosion soon died down into a large yet soft blue glow. By the time Lezaford had looked up at the group, their bodies had already vanished, leaving not a single trace of their earlier presence other than scattered cracks in the dark green, stone floor, a result of the powerful magic used.

The Revgaji lifted his staff from the ground, then looked longingly at the empty space before him.

"Godspeed, gentlemen."

**(Jagd Zellea, Footfalls of Despair)**

Luso stared blankly at the scenery before him.

The most apt word to describe what he believed to be Jagd Zellea was a wasteland, in every form and sense of the word. The haunting cries of some distant beast could be heard from the area, the only sign of native life, plant or animal-wise. Assorted stone pillars, each of different sizes, shapes, and designs, rose towered over the landscape. The ground itself was wholly comprised of a badly charred stone, varying only in color with different shades of gray and a range of different cracks ran through as far as the eye could see.

Which wasn't very far, considering the extremely thick veil of Mist that hung in the air, which was akin more to a fog than its namesake. Immediately after completing the transportation process, Ogma, Gerland, and Nivus immediately began coughing, obviously affected by the saturation. The Judgemaster also showed signs, though to a lesser degree. Both Auggie and Luso, however, seemed completely unaffected, the former already accustomed to high volumes of Mist throughout his years, the latter's body completely foreign to the substance and in turn unaffected.

That is…until today…

"There is no time to dawdle. We begin immediately." The professor barked out. Immediately all personnel moved, each one going to his assigned predetermined tasks. "Gerland and Nivus, you two draw the magic circle I showed you over there." The two nodded in confirmation and retrieved their spears from their backs, heading over to the spot he pointed out. Meanwhile, Ogma went about the task of breaking open their crate of supplies. The Nu Mou turned to Luso. "Come with me."

He grabbed the boy by the wrist and led him to the currently unfinished circle the two Templar were drawing, setting him down in the direct center. A few minutes later, Gerland and Nivus completed carving the design, a five tier magic circle, dotted on each layer's perimeter by symbols unrecognizable to Luso.

Following the Nu Mou's direction, the boy laid flat on his back, arms and legs spread out as far as possible. Ogma carried the supply crate over and placed it next to Augustus, who stood on Luso's right side. The Sage held out his right hand, looking down at the boy, then whispered softly.

"Sleep."

Instantly, Luso's eyes became lidded, and he passed out into a peaceful slumber moments later. Auggie turned to Judgemaster Cid, who had been standing a little ways off, then nodded. The Hume returned the gesture, then turned to his trio of guards.

"Ogma, Gerland, Nivus, execute delta formation." The three acted with the utmost quickness, each taking a space along the circle, forming a triangle shape between them. The Judgemaster nodded sternly, directing his attention back towards Auggie. "This is our most versatile defensive formation, capable of defending from a nearly every point of attack."

Augustus merely nodded, and without delay began on his work. He reached into the supply crate and drew out an ornately decorated sheathed knife, hued in a pitch black with golden embellishments. He began explaining the situation as he set it upon the ground, reaching for other jars and materials.

"This surgery will require roughly seven hours. You must remain vigilant during this time period." He set down a jar full of polished, glowing crystals. "You can be sure that the beasts of these parts will take advantage of any moment of weakness you show them." His comment caused the three Bangaa to stiffen up. After setting down the last jar, a blue, jelly-like mixture, he continued. "How many have broken through this formation, Judgemaster?"

"Not a soul has broken through yet." He replied curtly, drawing his own Knightsword.

"I see…" His eyes narrowed dejectedly as he stared out into the faint distance. He counted himself fortunate that he was still able to see the Mist signatures of living beings even with the thick Mist that permeated the area.

He questioned that same fortune after view a few particularly large signatures, closing in on them by the second. He continued, speaking blankly.

"Let us hope that it is not overdue."

**(Aldanna Range, Lezaford's Cottage)**

"Oh, it seems you two have awoken?" Lezaford commented as he pushed open his cellar door and stepped out onto the main floor, his eyes resting on the shivering form of a young, blonde White Mage in the arms of her father, Ensei Rou. She stared back blankly in silence for a few moments, causing the Rev to raise an eyebrow of confusion. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"W-What…W-What was that…?" She stuttered out, the evident taint of fear prevalent in her tone as Ensei continued to soothe her by rocking back and forth in his lap. "So…dark…evil…"

"That…was the gateway to Jagd Zellea, right?" Ensei queried.

"Indeed it was." The Rev responded. "Some of the region's energy leaked back through the portal during the teleportation process. I did my best to contain it in the basement. It would be wise not to venture down there until their return."

"I don't understand. For so little of it to have affected her so much…" He spoke lowly, gently rubbing her back as her shivering gradually began to decrease.

"Tis but a matter of exposure." Lezaford countered, taking a seat on the ground next to him. "We have already been exposed to great amounts of such energy already. What might seem little to you and I must be torturous to a mere babe such as herself." He glanced over her, bringing a hand to his bearded chin. "Still I must say…she is quite sensitive to the Mist, much more so than most Hume I've encountered in my days."

Ensei's lips parted to respond to him, though he was cut off by a weak grunt from his daughter, who's trembling had all but ceased. He focused his attention on her before she spoke.

"Will…will Luso be okay…?"

"He will be fine, child. You need not worry." The wizard responded in a calming voice, performing much to the desired effect as she gave him a reassured smile, returning to a comforting sleep within a few minutes. The Parivir and magician remained silent during this time, merely enjoying the pleasant silence that was only interrupted by the remainder of the clan's snoring.

"There's…still something I haven't been able to figure out." Ensei said, breaking the quiet. Lezaford quirked an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "When I underwent this surgery, I was already capable of using Mist like every other Hume. With Luso though, his body unable to gather Mist entirely, and I don't understand why."

"I see…" The spellcaster brought his hand to his chin once more. "Tell me this…where exactly did you meet Luso."

"In the Targ Wood, the forest around Wood Village. We were on a job gathering herbs for the local healing station. Kanin found him in somewhere in the woods." He paused to think, then continued. "Other than that... says he doesn't live anywhere, and that he's an orphan. That's about it."

"Really now…" Lezaford muttered cryptically.

"Well there is one other thing." He paused, recalling the memory in his head. "His clothes were very…odd in a way. Perfectly stitched, and the design was like nothing I've ever seen. But most important of all…he had an old tattered, journal sized book."

"Do you refer to this one?"

Ensei turned from his reverie over to the Rev, who retrieved a book matching his description from his purple robe. The Parivir's eyes widened in disbelief.

"That's the one! Did he give it to you to look over?"

"Yes, in the hopes that I would be able to present information for him." He brushed some of the dust off the cover with his wrinkled hands. "I have yet to delve into research, though I doubt I'd need search long."

"Why is that?"

Lezaford paused, his hands somewhat unsteady.

"I may be wrong, but…I have seen this book before."

**(Jagd Zellea, Footfalls of Despair)**

"Do you sense it…?"

Gerland craned his scaly neck backwards, where Augustus was currently cutting a small laceration in the unconscious Luso's right forearm. The Nu Mou didn't have time to focus his eyes on the Bangaa, but the Templar could tell the question was directed at him.

"The Mist is so convoluted and erratic here. I can barely sense anything." A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head, hidden by his steel helm. "Though…I do indeed sense…_it_, whatever it may be."

"How far along is the procedure, Professor?" Ogma queried, joining in the conversation while remaining vigilant.

"It is only in its third hour." He replied promptly. "There is still a ways to go, including the most excruciating phases. Luckily, we are on schedule, and there haven't been many complications."

"That's good." Judgemaster Cid chimed in. "Still…the beasts of this area are known for their skill in tracking. There's no doubt in my mind that they know we are here."

"And with the enormous amount of Mist the surgery will soon generate, they are sure to come upon us." Augustus said, placing a small, white hued crystal in the open cut.

"Right." Cid agreed, lifting his Knightsword and resting the blade's flat on his plated shoulder. "Keep the formation tight, and let not a particle through." All three did as he said. It was after he took a few steps to the east that Gerland called out to him curiously.

"What are you doing, sir?"

He responded without looking back.

"Dealing with the problem before it becomes a problem."

The movement was instantaneous, like a bomb explosion. The man had vanished in a flash, leaving a might wind that gushed forth in his wake, causing some of the loose rocks in the landscape to roll away before settling down nearly a second after its inception.

"Quite impulsive, isn't he?" Auggie said with a jovial chuckle, not ceasing in his work.

"Yes. Yes he is." Ogma replied with the same good-natured tone. "Though if he wasn't, it probably wouldn't be as much fun."

"Indeed." The Nu Mou smiled. "Still…I should hope for his safe return."

"What's there to worry about, professor? He's the strongest man in Jylland. Nothing can touch him."

"It…seems as though you have been misled on that fact." There was a great pause after his words, all three Bangaa now curious as to what he meant. "There is truth in his title 'Strongest Man in Jylland', but he is still young. Do not be mistaken, young ones." His tone grew grave, his ashen, sightless eyes mimicking this sentiment.

"He is the strongest, but he is not the most powerful. This country is vast. Their numbers are few, but there are those that could match the Judgemaster in combat." He repeated his earlier action, performing another cut in Luso's left arm. "This is a fact I'm sure even he is aware of."

The conversation died down at that point, with the Templar taking in the revelation they had just heard. Trying to imagine a stronger being than their superior was beyond them, considering the many battles they had fought alongside him. It was a less than a minute later that Auggie would speak again.

"And this place, Jagd Zellea, is sure to contain beasts of that caliber."

…...

Judgemaster Cid leaped high into the air in a lobbing arc, his SavetheQueen griped in both hands and raised above his head. As he neared closer to the ground, he brought the Knightsword down in a sweeping arc, easily swiping through the flesh of the beast in his path. Blood spurted out by the gallons from its chest as he continued past it, assuring his victory.

Or so he thought.

On pure instinct alone, he managed to stop his forward momentum, spinning around on his heel in time to parry the same beast, using the flat of the sword to stop its claws from progressing any nearer to his breastplate. They locked in place long enough for the Judgemaster to get a good look at his opponent.

The Behemoth was in every way, shape, and form the vilest kind of beast one could possibly experience, born solely for the purpose of brutally massacring its prey. Its long, red mane and purple hide were covered in shallow scars, indicating not only its history of battle but love of violence, if its blood stained claws were not evidence enough.

Even with its fierce presence, it took only a small effort from the Judgemaster to rotate the blade until its sharp edge pressed against the beast's palm and slice cleanly through its hand. A roar of total agony escaped from its throat, its piercing green eyes taking in the sight of its severed hand spewing crimson liquid. It stumbled backwards, loosing track of Cid in the process.

That would be its fatal mistake.

The entire movement lacked sound; no noise of his quick footsteps, no din of the blade connecting with the monster's neck. Only the sound of the Behemoth's severed head colliding with the rock beneath, and the subsequent thud of its body meeting the same fate resounded through the area.

Without even looking back at his fallen adversary, the Judgemaster continued on at the rapid pace he had before.

Judging by the amount of murderous intent and energy radiating in the eastern direction as opposed to before, he could tell he was drawing nearer. However, there was cause for concern. It had been an hour and a half since he had left Augustus and the others, and he'd not stopped other than for sparse skirmishes with the Jagd wildlife.

"_If we could feel this pressure from an hour and a half's distance_…"

His foothold ended just a dozen feet away, sharply morphing at a rigid cliffside. Cid sheathed his sword in the scabbard at his side, walking a few feet before stopping at the edge. His eyes stared straight down into the chasm, its bottom concealed by a dense fog of golden Mist. As he surveyed the new landscape, he found that the entire area was one huge bowl shaped canyon, filled halfway with said Mist. Various stone spires poked out from the Mist like mountain peaks breaking the plane of clouds at high altitudes.

What captured his attention the most was the colossal, mysterious silhouette that rested in the direct center of the canyon. From his distance, the Judgemaster could just make out part of its form by straining his eyes, the ever present darkness of the Jagd doing little to aid him.

"…_Metal? Is it…a building?"_ He paused for a second, looking closer. "_This place is definitely the source of that pressure we felt_…"

Cid immediately discarded his thought process, his sword flying out of its scabbard as he leapt into the air once more just as an explosion of dust and debris erupted from his former position. He angled his head downwards, seeing three more Behemoth, two the same purple hue as his last enemy and the last a vibrant shade of green, staring up at him, ill intent surrounding them on all sides.

The green one, presumably the leader, let out a gruesome roar and instantly the two purple Behemoth followed the Hume in his jump, claws at the ready.

Cid spun his blade in his hand dexterously, eventually gripping it with both, then let out a gleeful smirk just as one of the Behemoth's claws collided with his Knightsword, a sharp, horrid ring filling the air.

…...

Nivus, the perpetually silent Templar, shot his head up sharply. His two brothers noticed this in an instant, snapping around to see what had caught their sibling's attention.

Without a word of warning, the Bangaa slammed the butt of his Ice Lance into the ground in front of him, firmly planting it. He spread his hands out, making sure his palms faced forward. Seconds later, the area began to grow frigid, and a large volume of ice magic generated from those palms, forming a curving wall of ice that began to wrap around the perimeter of the magic circle.

"What's going on, Nivus. What is…?"

Gerland's question was answered at that moment when a sinewy, purple monstrosity crashed through the thick ice wall in between his and Nivus's position, letting out a revolting wail as it landed roughly.

It all happened in one moment.

Ogma spun around on his heel instantaneously, his spear already twirling around in his hand in anticipation for the already charging monster.

The Behemoth, following the base instincts of the animal kingdom, darted directly for the current weakest target, Luso's unconscious body and the Nu Mou looking up in horror at the beast.

Gerland called out loudly to the Professor to get out of the way, just as Ogma and the Behemoth made first contact. The Bangaa thrust his Gae Bolg forward at the monster's shoulder, already having lost the race to the center though still hoping to force the beast out of the Nu Mou and Hume's range. Metal pierced through the scale covered flesh cleanly, sinking deep into its shoulder and successfully knocking the monster over. It fell to the ground heavily, its arms and limbs locked in place as though it had been paralyzed.

Ogma breathed out a sigh of relief, yanking the spear from its flesh and ripping the scales around the site of impact. Electrical sparks danced not only on the spear but around the frame of the beast itself.

"What did you do?" Gerland asked, looking over at the beast from his position.

"I just electrically charged the spear." He replied, turning to his brother and subsequently turning his back to the monster. "It was the only to stop the charge."

Meanwhile, the Professor kept his eyes on the downed beast while listening to Ogma continue his explanation, his ivory orbs growing wide as he noticed the Mist inside it growing at an alarming rate. It took him only a second to realize what was happening.

"OGMA! LOOK OUT!"

The Bangaa turned around just as the Behemoth's massive claws slammed right into his side, fragments of the armor plates around the impact site splintering off. His body was blown right into the remains of Nivus's ice wall, cracking the ice upon collision before falling to the stone beneath.

Without giving either Gerland or Nivus time to react, it charged the few feet in between it and its targets.

Without forethought, Professor Augustus threw his body between it and Luso, his hands stretched out wide as to symbolize the prevention of passage.

"YOU SHALL NOT PA-"

And without the slightest of hesitation, the Behemoth brought its claws down in a vertical arc, piercing the fragile skin of the Nu Mou Sage.

**A critical blow!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Two)**

And there we are. It's a bit late where I am, so nothing of note really for now, other than this.

I'll be doing more "Tales of Gully" chapters in the future, chapters consisting of short stories about the clan members (and possibly others as well), and am always looking for more ideas. If anyone has any ideas for a short story, go ahead and send it to me in a PM or leave it in a review (provided you were going to write a review anyway. Don't like "empty" reviews like that.) Use as much detail as you can. Any input will be considered, and perhaps yours might be included, though be aware that I will only use it if I feel it will work.

Until next time!


	33. The Mistwalker 3

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter twenty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"Blah"= thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"OGMA! LOOK OUT!"

The Bangaa turned around just as the Behemoth's massive claws slammed right into his side, fragments of the armor plates around the impact site splintering off. His body was blown right into the remains of Nivus's ice wall, cracking the ice upon collision before falling to the stone beneath.

Without giving either Gerland or Nivus time to react, it charged the few feet in between it and its targets.

Without forethought, Professor Augustus threw his body between it and Luso, his hands stretched out wide as to symbolize the prevention of passage.

"YOU SHALL NOT PA-"

And without the slightest of hesitation, the Behemoth brought its claws down in a vertical arc, piercing the fragile skin of the Nu Mou Sage.

**Augustus takes the blow for Luso!**

* * *

_Professor Augustus_

_Even in the ever encroaching Mist_

_There is hope_

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Mistwalker 3 **

* * *

"Professor!" Gerland called out in a desperate cry, both he and Nivus sprinting the to the Nu Mou's position. As he viewed the man's form, the Behemoth's claws dug deep into his left shoulder and preparing to strike again, he became overridden with a since of guilt and failure. "_This was the worst possible outcome_!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

The force of Professor Auggie's shout was so powerful that not only did the two Templar halt in their tracks, but the assailant itself paused as well. He looked on at the Sage, confusion evident on his facial features, until Auggie continued speaking, the area now completely silent.

The old spellcaster's eyes seemed to glow amongst the eerie Mist, his ashen orbs full of a sort of righteous anger; all direct straight at the Behemoth. His voice was low and vigorous.

"Aero."

Instantaneously, there was a massive explosion of wind right at their feet, so powerful that it blew the Behemoth into the air, unfortunately ripping its claws from shoulder as well. Auggie managed to ignore the pain, solely devoted to eliminating the threat of the monster, which collided with the ground over twenty feet away.

Gerland and Nivus looked on in silent wonder as he wasted not a precious second, pointing his staff in the beast's direction. As opposed to previous times, his voice was now quiet and calm when he whispered.

"Flare…"

The Behemoth's position shone brightly, and in the same instant erupted in a violent outburst of Mist-wrought flames. The Templar duo, even with the large gap in distance, could feel the fire's heat on their armor covered backs. They slowly turned around to face its direction.

An empty, circle shaped depression in the ground stood where they beast had, managing to had scorched the already charred ground. In the center, the Behemoth's seared body, covered from head to toe in burned scales, the spell so effective as to fuse scale and flesh together in some areas through sheer heat alone. Even the fluid from its eyes, once a piercing green, was now all but evaporated, leaving them charred. Lingering smoke rose from nearly every surface of the blast site.

"_Amazing_..." Gerland remarked inwardly. "_For a Flare spell to be this powerful without an incantation_…"

"I will not allow anything to touch this boy." The Nu Mou remarked aloud, dropping to his staff, sinking to his knees, and placing a hand on his shoulder wound all in the same motion.

"Professor, are you alright?" Gerland queried, both he and Nivus rushing over to the Sage. The 'Firewyrm' knelt down beside him, while his brother remained standing.

"I am quite fine." He answered with shortness of breath, successfully raising himself to his feet. Using his staff as a walking stick, he gradually began to make his way over to Luso, who still remained unconscious, legs and arms still cut open as per the surgery. "Now if you will excuse me, I must return to work."

"No, professor!" Augustus stopped his forward progress as Gerland protested aloud, still facing away from the Bangaa. Even Nivus looked on at his sibling in confusion. "You clearly fail to understand the severity of your wounds."

"Oh this? It's actually quite shallow. It can wait-"

"Professor, these wounds are anything but shallow! Even a child could tell that. You must-"

"Either way it will be fine. Now, take your positions. We must continue…"

"Absolutely not!" The Templar interrupted for the last time, his voice reaching its peak in volume and effectiveness. "You clearly fail to understand the severity of this situation. You are very well critically injured, we are in hostile territory, our leader has not returned, and Ogma has been rendered unconscious." He pointed to his downed brother, who lay sprawled face down on the stone. "Our dilemma is too great to continue on with this procedure. We must quickly find an exit and…"

Gerland's voice trailed off as a magical pressure gradually enveloped the area, its force so great that it not only brought him to his knees, but shook the surrounding ground as well. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise as Augustus, the source of the pressure, continued facing forward, his voice now considerably much darker than before, regardless that his tone had not changed.

"You're a hundred years too early to tell me what to do."

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of the Bangaa's snout, and fear began to overcome him as the Sage's ashen eyes turned to focus on him.

"The Nethicite and Magicite crystals I've placed in his body have already been activated. If we were to abort the procedure now, there would be no starting over. It must be completed now, or he will never be able to use Mist. I will not permit that outcome."

The spellcaster turned back around and headed towards Luso without another word. The Templar stared blankly at him, then stood to his feet, though a strong hand from Nivus held him back, the brother shaking his head. Gerland stood still for a second before making up his mind, clenching his fist and walking towards Luso as well.

"I have the most experience with magic among my brothers. I will assist you."

Augustus simply smiled, forcibly hiding the pain his wounds caused, before heading straight back into the surgery, pointing where he wanted Gerland to begin.

….

The Reaver, a slightly larger and more powerful offshoot of the Behemoth kind. Their origins are unknown to even the most studious of scholars, though they are revered by many as a creature of the spirit world itself. The green scales that covered their form, toughened to a firmness that can stop a blade, strike terror into all that lay eyes upon it. Blood stains its gruesome claws. A beast of pure, animalistic pride and sadistic nature whose cruelty knows no bounds.

Brought to a state of absolute dread in front of the brown haired Hume Male before it.

Judgemaster Cid breathed out a heavy, labored series of breath, implanting his SavetheQueen into the charred rock bed beneath his armored feet and using it as a ballast to support his weight.

"Hmm…seems like you guys managed to get me a few times." The Hume chuckled lightly, placing a hand over the shallow scars in his breastplate. "Very impressive, though unfortunately I should be getting back…"

He retracted his Knightsword from the ground and re-sheathed it, walking straight towards the transfixed Behemoth variant. Then, as if it were nothing, he simply passed it, as if he hadn't even noticed its existence. The Reaver simply allowed him to pass by unhindered, daring not to make a move at him.

The twenty six bodies of its fallen, purple-hued comrades strewed about the area a grim reminder of the consequences of such an action.

"_That thing_…" The Judgemaster thought, looking back at the odd structure in the center of the canyon while simultaneously sheathing his sword. "_There is definitely something out of place about it_…" His thoughts wandered back to what Ensei had said the previous day.

_"And then…there is the most dangerous Jagd in Jylland, Jagd Zellea." Ensei chimed in, his voice eerily distant, as if recalling a memory. "It's so hazardous that the government has quarantined the Jagd off entirely, forbidding all entry. There have been rumors that there's something there they don't want the populace to know of…" He received a quirked eyebrow from the Hume Cid, then shrugged in response. "…though those are only rumors."_

Cid narrowed his eyes, dashing off in his group's direction at the utmost speed.

"_I'll be sure to look into these rumors_."

**(Jagd Zellea, Outer Rim Isles)**

A single Great Tortoise waddled along with heavy steps as it made its way southward. Its vision was completely obscured by the heavy amount of Mist, so thick that vision past more than a hundred feet was impossible. Undaunted, it continued along for the next few minutes until it spotted what looked to be the edge of a cliff. Its suspicions were confirmed upon approaching the edge and looking down in wonder at the one hundred foot drop beneath, ending in rocky spires that climbed from the billowing, pitch black waters.

The boisterous sound of a foghorn averted its attention away from the cliff's bottom. It brought its toughened head up and stared out into the distance, where a large shadow hid behind a fog of Mist. It would poke out from the fog every so often, revealing a sizeable, metal clad galleon.

Its color was comprised of navy blue with its borders a solid white. Cannons were placed all along the main deck, and a rotating turret sat at its center, scanning the cliff side as the ship sailed parallel to the cliff through the black waters. Emblazoned on the main sail of the ship was the elaborate, crimson-hued crest of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace.

…..

A lone Moogle Tinker sat atop the deck railing, staring out into the distance, full of Mist and the Jagd Zellea cliff side. Silence was prevalent around him, excluding the white noise generated from the ship of the engine, the parting waters below, and the general cries of beasts from the Jagd.

"Bensom, what are you doing up this early?"

Upon hearing his name called, the brown furred Moogle's ears shot up, and he turned his head around to face the man.

His eyes rested on an average sized Hume Male, averaging at six feet tall. Platemail armor covered his chest, torso, thighs, and feet; all placed over a thick white, loose fitting shirt with matching pants. A long white coat was draped over his shoulders, flowing down until it reached the back of his knees. His short grey hair and trimmed beard were the signs of his age, and his fatherly voice put the Moogle at ease as he approached.

_Jylland Defenders of the Peace, Captain: Roland Fallhorn_

"Just thought I'd relax on deck before beginning the morning inspection." Bensom answered, turning back to his previous position. Roland joined him, resting his arms on the railing and staring out at the scenery. A comfortable silence ensued for a full minute, both enjoying the company, when the captain decided to ask a question.

"What do you make of the area around here, Bensom?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look over there." The Moogle focused on the area the Hume pointed at, a small isle jutting from the water around it. On the half closest to their ship, slightly withered but otherwise healthy grass rose from the ground, while the opposite half held nothing but the familiar charred soil that had become a symbol of the region. This pattern began to repeat itself throughout other small islands that they passed, though in varying degrees. "See the grass growing? What do you make of it?"

"I don't understand." Bensom admitted, eyeing the phenomenon with a curious eye. "According to all the books we have on this area, plant life shouldn't be able to grow here at all."

"As we are led to believe." Roland spoke cryptically, a grin playing at his lips. "In truth, many years ago, the terrain here was quite hospitable for such fauna." He pointed his finger once again at an island. "You can tell just by how the soil abruptly stops. The grass isn't growing from the soil at all. The grass was there to begin with."

"So you're implying that something turned the soil into this current state?"

"Exactly." Roland grinned again, patting the Moogle on the back. "Unfortunately, because of government's quarantine on the area, we'll not get a chance to test that hypothesis."

"Captain Roland!" A Nu Mou exclaimed from behind them, hurrying towards the duo as best he could. Both turned to face him as he arrived, his breath shallow. "Our vessel has been reassigned as a prison transport. We're to return to headquarters at once."

"This is a warship, not an escort. Blasted…." Roland let out a sigh, figuratively biting his tongue. "Who's the prisoner that we're leaving our post for?"

"The report didn't give a name, sir. Just that he's from the Galleria Deep."

Roland sighed again, rubbing his temples.

"Alright, let's not waste time. Inform the navigator to plot a course back to headquarters."

The Nu Mou straightened his posture, then saluted.

"Aye!"

**(Jagd Zellea, Footfalls of Despair)**

Professor Augustus sat along the outside of the magic circle, staring down the brown haired Hume in the center, lying unconscious. Gerland sat directly across from him on the other side, while Nivus remained in the area, on the look out for any sign of another Behemoth offensive.

"Are you ready? This will be the most difficult and painstaking part of the procedure." Augustus queried grimly. The Templar gave him a sharp nod, confirming his understanding.

The Nu Mou slapped his palms onto the circle's surface.

"Let's begin."

Instantaneously, his hands as well as the circle became covered in ocean of minute, blue electrical sparks, growing more powerful with each passing second. Underneath, the circle itself began to glow a bright, tinted yellow, giving an ethereal glow to both the area and Luso himself. As all of this was taking place, Augustus began to chant aloud.

"Encircling Mist, distant thunder, the crystal which divides the light. Dancing fire, restless ocean, sea of clouds, the steadfast earth." The electricity and light continued to build up with each passing word. "Ye who bares the name of man, spread your arms and embrace all creation!"

Gerland moved his eyes over to Luso as Auggie completed the incantation. He expected to see some sort of soothing magical power envelop him.

Instead his ears received the sound of a bloodcurdling scream.

The most powerful, gruesome feeling washed over the young Hume, and his back arched reflexively. He screamed until his voice broke and his eyes rolled back in his head until nothing could be seen but white, the pain so excruciating as to have broken the sleep spell previously placed upon him.

"What's going on, professor?" Gerland queried hastily, confused at the boy's current state.

"This is the last part of the process, magically welding the Magicite and Nethicite into his body." The Nu Mou answered, his palms still placed flat and continuing to feed the circle power. "Unfortunately, it causes every neuron in his body go off at once continuously." He turned his eyes to the Bangaa. "Think of the most excruciating pain you've ever felt before. His is greater still."

"Then, what is wrong with you?" The Templar asked again, taking note of the Sage's strained visage, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"In order to supply power to this process, I must partly connect my body as well. Thankfully, I only take a small portion of what he's feeling." Gerland watched on as the professor's shoulder wound began to continue spurting blood. The Nu Mou grudgingly turned his head towards Luso, watching as he slipped out of consciousness once more.

"_You can make it, boy_…_you have to_…_or you'll die_."

**(Aldanna Range, Lezaford's Cottage)**

Lezaford let out an exhale of relief as he placed his age body in his desk chair, scooting the piece of furniture forward. It was quiet all throughout the cottage; Clan Gully having offered to hunt for the night's meal.

The Revgaji glanced over at Luso's journal, which sat on the northeast corner of the desk. He placed a withered hand on the elaborate golden ring which graced its front and dragged it to a more readable distance in front of him. Then, he pushed open the cover.

Lezaford leaned forward and progressed to the next page of Luso's journal. As his fingers parted and flipped the thin sheets and as his pupils skimmed over the text, his gradually began to widen. He closed the tome softly, laying it down onto the table after having his fill of reading. The Rev leaned back in his chair, folding his hands and letting out a withered sigh as he stared into his ceiling.

"It has begun."

Just as he spoke those three words, the journal sized book began glowing, grabbing the spellcasters attention once more. He hastily returned to the last of the text filled pages, and watched as the words began to fade with each passing moment. As the last few words left that page, he flipped backwards, the same phenomenon beginning at the bottom and working its way upwards.

His story was beginning to fade.

**(Jagd Zellea, Footfalls of Despair)**

Auggie brought his hands upward, removing them from the surface of the magic circle. Then, he swiftly brought them together in a clap. At that exact moment, the electricity running throughout the circle traveled towards the edge, containing itself around its circumference. A few seconds passed, and the voltage dissipated, running into the surrounding ground.

"And now…for the finale."

As the Nu Mou said those words, both he and Gerland looked up at the spot above Luso's body. A dense cloud of Mist hovered thirty or so feet above him, swirling violently. It was so large that the Bangaa was perplexed as to how he hadn't noticed its presence previously.

It's swirling increased in the following moments, eventually beginning to spiral down into what seemed like the formation of a tornado. It picked up speed as it grew closer to the boy, and upon making contact with the ground erupted in a blinding, golden explosion of Mist and gale force winds, causing both Bangaa and Nu Mou to shield their respective eyes.

"What now, Professor?" Gerland queried.

"The welding of the Magicite and Nethicite was successful." The Nu Mou replied, the Mist and winds dying down as time passed. "They are absorbing this area's Mist as we speak, and are converting it to power for his muscles."

"So then we are victorious?" The Bangaa asked, his voice elated.

"Yes, I believe so." The Sage replied with a reserved smile. Both males watched on as the winds and Mist cleared, revealing more of the area. Regardless, the Mist was still too thick near the area for Auggie to see Luso properly, but Gerland could just make out the silhouette of the boy lying on the ground, completely motionless.

Once the area was clear enough, Gerland took a few careful steps towards him, cautious not to make any movements that might trigger some negative reaction. He could now make out the boy's form, mouth agape with eyes rolled back as to leave nothing but white. It made the Templar cringe at just the thought of the amount of pain he must have had to endure.

Auggie decided to follow in the Bangaa's footsteps a few seconds later, the Mist around Luso now clear enough for his sense to function. As he approached, he noticed something very odd.

"_Why…isn't he moving?_"

"Luso…" Gerland spoke softly, his race's naturally gruff voice managing to overcome what little delicateness was intended. He reached for the lance he had previously placed on his back, and nudged his limp body with the butt of the spear. "Come on, Luso…wake up."

Again, after receiving no response, The Templar removed his finely crafted helmet and took to his knees, placing a scaly hand on the boy's forehead and the side of his own head to right side of his chest.

It would be a few moments later that his eyes would widen, and realization would dawn.

"Professor! He has no pulse!"

Auggie's ashen colored eyes grew dark and his visage grew grim. Even Nivus, who had been standing guard throughout the procedure, turned to them in horror.

"_I was foolish to think a boy so young could handle this_." The Nu Mou darted at the boy with all the swiftness his legs could provide before accidentally stumbling over a rock and falling down. He was beginning to feel the Behemoth's wound he received earlier, compounded by his old age. With all his might, he feebly crawled over to Luso as Gerland preformed rudimentary CPR, forgoing the breathing treatment and focus solely on pumping down on his rib cage. "Gerland, stand aside."

"What can we do professor?" The reptilian warrior queried, obeying the Sage's orders just as the Nu Mou reached the chocolate haired boy.

The Professor cast off whatever fatigue and pain he had, slapping his hands together and producing a large clap sound. Then, he began to rub them together vertically. Electric sparks built up little by little as the rubbing grew more furious, and when they had reached their full capacity, he slammed his palms down on the teen's chest.

Instantaneously, the boy's entire body jumped violently, as a violent shockwave ripped through him. A second later, his body grew limp once more, the color continuing to drain from his face. The Nu Mou tried once more, building up electricity between his palms and slamming it down on him.

"_I see. He's trying to jump start his heart_." Gerland remarked inwardly, watching as Auggie continued the action over and over, each time to no avail. "_But he's clearly at his limit. He can't generate the required amount_." Blood began to drip down the corner of the professor's mouth, and the open wound on his shoulder flowed forth like a fresh spring. "_And using your bare hands for something like this, the voltage would shock you just as much as Luso. At this rate he could go into cardiac arrest himself. There has to be another way. Think…think…_"

He looked around desperately before he laid eyes on the still unconscious form of his brother Ogma.

And the Gae Bolg laying next to him.

"Nivus, toss me Ogma's spear!"

It took Nivus less than five seconds to catch on to his sibling's idea, and the remainder of that time was spent grabbing hold of Ogma's signature weapon and tossing it into the air towards Gerland. The fire wielding Templar thrust a hand into the air, managing to catch the middle of the spear. He simultaneously stood up and twirled it above his head, before slamming its butt right on Luso's chest.

Auggie jumped back in realization as well, scooting back a few feet. Gerland gripped the spear tightly, then pumped magical energy into the spear.

Luso's body thrashed harder than it ever had before, actually managing to reflexively push the spear from him. Gerland jumped backwards, giving a space of ten feet between them, and he watched as the boy continued to convulse before eventually settling down.

All grew quiet as the electricity died down. Augustus watched Gerland in wonder as the Bangaa walked carefully towards Luso once more, his brother's Gae Bolg in hand.

"_He used his brother's lightning elemental spear in combination with a magical burst to produce the current we needed._"

Gerland knelt down beside Luso and place a gentle hand on his rib cage, which rose and fell with each breath that entered and exited his lungs.

A gentle beat resounded every second.

Gerland flashed Augustus a smile.

The Nu Mou returned it in full force, standing to his feet and brushing off his robes.

"Gather our belongings. Once the Judgemaster returns, we're heading for the portal."

**(Aldanna Range, Lezaford's Cottage)**

Lezaford threw his cellar door open with his free hand, the other occupied by Luso's journal. He pelted down the creaking, wooden stairs as fast as his age would allow, arriving soon at the bottom, his feet landing on the green, emerald like stone that comprised the room's entire surface.

"_I must find them immediately before the boy's life force withers away."_

He moved normally across the room, wholly unaffected by the thickness of the lingering Mist and the still prevalent, dark energies of the Jagd that leaked through the portal. He stopped near the pedestal on the outside of the circle that held up the large Magicite stone.

"_How much time do I have?"_ He opened the journal once more, preparing to judge his remaining time based on how many pages had not faded along with the rate at which the words disappeared. However, upon opening its pages, his eyes widened considerably.

All the pages' lost words had been restored.

"_W-W…What?"_

Suddenly, and without warning, the entire magic circle at the center of the room exploded in a shimmering burst of light and winds, blinding the vision of the Revgaji. His loose robe began to wave about with the breeze generated, and his hands shielded his eyes from the blinding illumination.

The circle's activity died down a dozen seconds later, and the great wizard peered into the giant cloud of Mist that surrounded the five silhouettes at the center.

Lezaford looked on at Professor Augustus, who used his Staff of the Magi as ballast to support himself, the three Templar who each held all the boxes of equipment used, and finally the Judgemaster himself, who carried the unconscious body of Luso Clemens in his arms.

The old Rev could hear the light snoring emanating from the boy's throat.

He stepped forward, a smirk sticking out from his snow white beard.

"Welcome back."

**The surgery is a success! What did Luso gain?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Three)**

**Character Corner**

**("Thundrake" Ogma)**

**Job:** Templar/Dragoon

**Race: **Bangaa (Faas)

**Hair Color:** None

**Eye Color:** Yellow

**Skin/Fur Color:** Bronze

**(Description)**

One of the three Judgemaster Personal Guardsmen and adoptive brother of Gerland and Nivus. Due to his proficiency with lightning based abilities, he was given the epithet 'Thundrake'. It is emphasized in his signature attack: Using the Dragoon's Jump ability in conjunction with lightning magic. Those who witness it are quoted as "like seeing a lightning bolt."

"_Finally some action!__"_

_Ogma, excited about laying waste to the Archbishop guardsmen._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes:** Lightning storms, fighting

**Favorite Food and Drink:** Behemoth Steak, Ale

**Hates:** Not being able to move about or exercise

**Dreams: **To become a Judge in the Jylland Defenders of the Peace

**Favorite Color: **Yellow

**(Trivia)**

-Ogma derives his name from a recurring dragon in the Final Fantasy series.

-He and his brothers represent the three basic magic elements of the series: fire, ice, and lightning, and each receive their epithet from the corresponding elemental dragon

-Ogma is of the Faas subdivision of Bangaa (introduced in FF12), known for their athletic ability.

-Ogma and his two brothers were actually an idea drawn from the original FFTA. In the game, upon finishing the mission where you first rescue Ezel Berbier, a cut scene plays where Judgemaster Cid arrives to arrest the Nu Mou personally. Accompanying him in the cut scene are three Bangaa Templar. Ogma, Gerland, and Nivus are based on these three Templar.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, sorry for the wait on this one guys. I was at a camp retreat for two weeks, so I didn't have access to a computer. Other than that, not much to say. Look forward to the next chapter, as Luso's abilities as well as other things will be fully explained.

And cheers for the return of character corner!


	34. Revelations

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-four of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

Lezaford looked on at Professor Augustus, who used his Staff of the Magi as ballast to support himself, the three Templar who each held all the boxes of equipment used, and finally the Judgemaster himself, who carried the unconscious body of Luso Clemens in his arms.

The old Rev could hear the light snoring emanating from the boy's throat.

He stepped forward, a smirk sticking out from his snow white beard.

"Welcome back."

**The six return from Jagd Zellea!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: Revelations**

* * *

Augustus trekked at a gradual pace down the flight of balcony stairs, the wooden steps with every contact between them, his feet, and the oak-hewn crutch the Nu Mou had been 'prompted' to use, despite his protests to the Judgemaster and Ensei. Upon reaching the bottom step, he made a right and stopped before a door just to the left of the staircase. A small yank on the handle granted him entrance.

Warm morning sunlight poured in through the room's only, on the far side of his entrance. Just under it, a plain wooden bed frame with a mattress and heavy quilt lay perpendicular. The room itself was quite sparse, the landscape painting hanging on the east wall, the table and worn rug at the center, and the nightstand to the right of the bed being the only attempts at interior design.

A single, blonde-haired White Mage knelt down beside his bed, a Unicorn Staff leaning to the left of her, her head capped with an ivory-hued wizard hat. Her hands were coated with an aura of the purest white, and she traced them little by little over the hump in the covers. As the door clicked behind him, she turned around, relieved at the sight of his arrival. She moved to the side, giving him a warm greeting, which he returned in full.

He traversed the expanse of the room slowly, cautiously gripping the small vial of red liquid in his hands. The boy beneath its covers turned his head towards the oncoming Nu Mou, staring hesitantly at the mixture.

"Here, drink this." The Professor coaxed, kneeling beside his bed and offering him the concoction. "It will help to numb the pain."

Luso sat up, brought his hand from underneath the covers, and grabbed the bottle. The warm fluid left a burning sensation in his throat, though he overcame it with no problem. Coughing, he handed the vile back to Auggie, and pulled the remainder of the bedspread off of his body, turning around so that his legs dangled off the bed's side.

"Does all medicine have to taste terrible?" He asked innocently.

"That's how you know it works, my boy." The Professor responded wryly, handing the bottle to Kanin. She grasped it delicately. "Thank you for taking the time to heal him, Kanin."

"No trouble at all." The girl responded in a pleasant tone. She then turned to Luso, an innocent smile plastered on her face. "Oh, and Luso?" The boy faced her, his eyebrow raised in a curious and slightly wary fashion.

"Ye-?"

He hadn't even the time to finish before the blunt crown of Kanin's Unicorn Staff crashed down onto his brown haired head. He let out a comically horrid scream, clutching his cranium in pain.

She had already reached the door by the time he had recovered from the initial shock. The White Mage faced him, and they both locked eyes. It was at that moment, that Luso noticed a tear building up on the far corner of her left eye. She spoke softly.

"If you ever die on me again, I'll kill you."

And with that, she exited, the room falling deathly silent. There was a pause of five seconds, before Luso spoke, his voice bewildered.

"Women are scary, Professor Augustus."

"Yes, my boy. Yes they are." The Professor cleared his throat, then turned to the boy. "So tell me. How are you feeling?"

"A little better." The boy admitted, working out the kinks in his arms by winding them around. "Lezaford wasn't kidding when he said it would be the most painful experience I've ever had."

"Indeed. Though that suffering yielded fruit beyond measure." He paused, smiling. "You are now the second of two people in this country that are able to channel Mist throughout their entire body."

"Awesome." Luso remarked, his blue eyes brightening before a curious look crossed his face. "But…what's going to happen? How do I work it anyway?"

"Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. Listen closely." Augustus said after releasing a curt chuckle. "As you've already learned, the two main types of energy in our world are Aura and Mist. Aura is the energy of emotion; the spirit, if you will. It is the power that comes from inside you, projected into a practical use, and is used mainly by non-magical classes such as Fighters. The Air Render you used to defeat Vaticus Finch is a solid example."

Luso listened intently as the Nu Mou spoke on.

"Mist is the physical form of the energy all around us, invisible in all but the most concentrated areas such as these mountains or Jagd Zellea, used by Mages to power their spells. It is absorbed from the outside into the body, then acts as fuel for the magic." Augustus brought his right hand up and snapped his fingers. Instantly a magical fire burned, floating a few inches above his fingers. Luso stared in wonder. "In short, Aura comes from within and Mist comes from the outside, from nature. Both energies can be used by anyone with the proper training, thought most people are born with an affinity for one or the other."

"I'm starting to get it now." Luso spoke. "Though if anyone can use both, why am I the only person who can't?"

"That, I cannot answer, child." Augustus answered gravely. "In exchange for my sight, I was given the ability to see the Mist at every concentration, even within the bodies of living beings. When I previously looked at you, though, there was not a trace. There is something about you that prevents you from using the Mist. Unfortunately, our time together is short, so I could not perform a proper analysis."

"_Could it be that it's because I'm from another world?_" The chocolate haired boy thought to himself. "But now I can, with the Mist Channeling, right?"

"Correct, but not in the way that you think." Luso quirked an eyebrow, and the Nu Mou continued. "In the past, before I became the dean at the Moorabella Academy of the Magic Arts, I was a professor that intently studied this 'Mist' phenomenon. It was after many months of study that I discovered that, given the right conditions, Mist could be used for more than just powering spells. It would be a breakthrough in the field, though my discovery was baseless without the proper means to experiment. I placed many requests at various locations and pubs, looking for someone to help me. Of course, being a public request, I had to include all the details of what would happen. After weeks of searching, I could not find a single person brave enough to help me."

Augustus turned around and planted himself onto the bed beside Luso.

"It was sometime later that a single male Hume came offering to become the test subject, unable to use the Mist his body naturally absorbed and hoping to gain the power that followed a successful operation. At last, I had found the man I needed, and with Lezaford's assistance, I located the only area in which the Mist was suitable: Jagd Zellea."

The Professor continued on with the tale, Luso completely captivated with the story.

"Much like yesterday, we entered the Jagd. The surgery was successful in the end, though thanks to a miscalculation, the Hume suffered tremendously, much more than you did yesterday." Luso cringed at just the thought of a pain more gruesome than what he had experienced.

"With the success, he gained the ability to channel the Mist throughout his body. During the operation, I fused a Magicite-Nethicite mixture into his body, an action which is just under rewriting DNA. These crystals are able to both produce and absorb Mist, so if they were fused into the body, the body would then be able to absorb it directly as well. His muscles, his senses; every fiber of his being was raised to new levels." He paused, smiling at Luso. "And everything that I performed on him, I repeated with you, Luso."

"Cool!" The boy explained, hopping from the bed and inspecting his body with his eyes. "So what do I do? I don't feel any different."

"Alright, alright, hold on, child." The Nu Mou chuckled. "First of all, close your eyes and calm yourself, and simply focus." Luso did as he was told, shutting his eyelids and relaxing as much as he could in his standing position. He took solid, prolonged breaths, then waited for further instructions. Augustus continued. "Now, what do you feel?"

"My body feels…light, easy to move." Luso answered, slowly moving his arm through the air.

"Good, that is a good sign. Now…keep your eyes closed, and continue to focus." Augustus spoke, eyes darting over to his Staff of the Magi. Suddenly, yet in complete silence, a small, swirling wind built up around it, causing it to levitated inches from the ground. The staff moved with the wind until it was parallel to the floor and the ceiling, and its blunt end pointed straight in Luso's direction.

Then, without warning, it sped straight for Luso's forehead, tearing silently through the wind like an arrow. It closed the distance in a second, before suddenly Luso's head shifted to the side while he simultaneously brought his arm around. The staff whizzed past him harmlessly, and his hand managed to grasp its shaft before it completely passed him. Feeling the hardened wood in his hand prompted Luso to open his eyes, an amazed but heavily confused look on his face.

"What just happened?"

"With Mist channeling, your entire body is able to absorb and use Mist." The Sage began to explain. "The Mist's magical properties enhance your senses as well as your physical body and reflexes." The Nu Mou paused, as Luso dexterously twirled the staff in his hands, amazed at his new found prowess. "Mist is the physical essence of nature itself. Mages like myself merely convert this Mist into spells."

He smiled at Luso, who stared back at him.

"Those like you, who are able to channel it, truly become one with the Mist…one with nature."

….

"Ah, Luso. Good to see you up and about." Lezaford remarked with a smile from his desk as Luso and Professor Augustus walked out into the main lobby of the cottage. All around the space stood and sat the members of Clan Gully, all seeming to brighten up as they saw the two males enter.

Kanin and Hurdy jumped from the seats and dashed towards the boy, both enveloping him in the largest embrace they could muster, the former's arms around his torso and head rested in the crook of his neck, the latter paws wrapped around his left leg.

Soon after, everyone else began to wander over to him, beginning with Cheney who opted for a one armed, brotherly hug. Both Ensei and Cid chose less expressive actions, the Parivir ruffling the boy's chocolate locks and the Rev giving him a firm shoulder pat.

Adelle was the last to approach, sauntering casually over to him while holding the Professor's pet Dreamhare between her arms. Her own pet cat walked beside her. The Dreamhare leapt from her to the old Nu Mou, and the Sage gave it a warm embrace. The silver haired girl then turned to Luso, a smirk playing at her lips.

"You just invite me into the clan, and now you want to check out, huh?"

Luso matched her sarcastic grin, closing the distance between them and holding out his fist.

"Just a little set back." She met his fist, and the two Hume's knuckles collided, before sharply snapping them back. "I'm here to stay."

"Indeed, you just might be…" Lezaford remarked aloud, pushing back his chair and raising his withered body from his desk. Walking around, he slowly but surely made a path towards the boy, the Clan Gully members parting the way for him, and upon reaching him, handed Luso his signature, worn journal. The Hume inspected it for a few moments, then looked at the aged Revgaji, and spoke.

"What did you find?"

"So far, only a little more than you have been able to surmise." Lezaford glanced around, taking note of the confused and curious faces of the other Gully members. Luso noticed this as well, then let out a sigh.

"I guess I've been a little late on filling you guys in." He motioned for them to take a seat, and the members did so, curious looks still plastered on their faces, wondering what kind of secret this innocent looking boy could possibly have. Once all were seated, he spoke. "Most, if not all of you, will probably think I'm crazy or making this up, but I think its time I let you know what truly happened to me."

He paused, took a deep breath, and with the straightest face he could perform…

"I'm…from another world."

There was a deafening silence for the next dozen seconds. Luso looked around during this pause in sound, and noticed many confused and disbelieving faces, not to mention one cat themed girl that had doubled over in silent laughter. The boy let out another sigh, and pressed on.

And so he truly began, right from the beginning of his last day on earth. He explained his household: the grandfather that cared for him, his mother that was never there, and his helpful older sister Frimelda that gave up her teenage years to take care of them. He told them of the book that he had been mysteriously drawn to, and that it had ended up saving him just as the house fire had all but taken hope from him. He explained it with the utmost detail, and everyone seemed to be captivated by the story, even drawing Kanin and Hurdy to tears. All noticed, however, that the boy mentioned nothing of a dad, though all decided to leave the topic at bay.

"And so, there you have it." Luso spoke in final. "When I woke up, I was in the middle of the Targ Wood, where Kanin found me. The rest…is history."

Luso walked over to Ensei, holding open the magical journal. The Parivir received it gently, and all gathered around to view its text. True to his words, every event and detail that the boy had spoken was inscribed on the tome's worn pages. Ensei flipped to the last page that had any semblance of text on it, and gazed in wonder upon seeing text magically etching itself onto the new page, its words describing what was taking place at that present time. Luso explained.

"For some reason, I'm connected to this book. Everything major event I do, the book writes down what happens all on its own."

It was after this revelation that the more skeptical people in the room began to find some credibility to the boy's story.

"So what is your current goal, Luso?" Cid asked, still slightly bewildered by the sudden amount of information he had to take in. The boy paused for a moment in deep thought, then answered.

"I guess for right now, it would be to find my grandfather and sister. I wrote all three of our names in the book during the fire. Maybe…there was some chance that they ended up in this world too."

"Oh?" Lezaford spoke, quirking an eyebrow. "You wish not to locate a way back home?"

Luso's face grew immediately grave, and he retrieved the book from Ensei, facing away from the rest of the clan. He spoke in a small, sorrowful voice.

"There would be no home for me to return to."

The room grew uncomfortably silent once more, before Lezaford broke the quiet by clearing his throat.

"Very well, my boy, though…I should warn you." He placed a withered hand on the book's cover. "This tome's design is without a doubt Ivalician in nature. The magic volumes of Ivalice have come to be known for their overwhelming power, sometimes beneficial…sometimes harmful. I cannot stress enough the need to remain alert, lest this book be of the latter category."

Luso stared warily at it, then looked back to the Revgaji, giving him a nod of confirmation.

….

"You guys leaving already?" Ensei queried as he hoisted a large burlap sack onto his right shoulder and carried it until he reached Gerland, handing it to the flame-wielding Bangaa.

It was now much later in the day, somewhere around the early to mid evening from what Ensei could tell from the position of the dimming sky. The orange-yellow sun was already halfway below the horizon line, turning the normally blue sky into the dark shade of orange it adopted every day at this time. This orange light, reflected by the large volume of Mist that permeated the area, gave the range a similar hue. The shrieking cries of birds resounded every minute or so, their presence further supported by the winged silhouettes in the distance.

"Unfortunately." Gerland responded, taking the bag from the Hume. "If we want to make it on time, we'll have to leave immediately. We're lucky that the Judgemaster planned ahead by coming for the Professor early."

"Aye, lucky indeed." Cid remarked, also helping the with the group's packing process. "Who knows how the whole Galleria situation would have played out without your assistance?"

A few feet away stood Professor Augustus and Lezaford, surrounded by the younger members of Clan Gully and the former using his Staff of the Magi to support himself. Auggie's Dreamhare happily leapt into the arms of Kanin and snuggled her, an action which caused her to giggle.

"It was wonderful to meet every single one of you." The Nu Mou remarked cheerfully. "Hurdy, from what I've heard, you will no doubt make a fine musician in the future. Cheney, your cause for all living creatures is noble. Continue on that path." The Moogle and Hume nodded in gratitude. "Kanin, you have begun to develop in your path to becoming a White Mage, though I would not simply stop there." He smirked. "You have the makings of a great Summoner, my dear."

The girl gasped, her hands slapped over her mouth at the man's comment. The Professor turned to Adelle, and it was Lezaford that spoke this time.

"You, my child, are indeed a special one."

Adelle flipped a stray lock of hair from her face, a confident smirk crossing her face as she replied in a jokingly sarcastic fashion.

"And this surprises you?"

"That confidence suits you, my dear." The old wizard remarked. Auggie faced Luso.

"Listen carefully to me, Luso." The Nu Mou began, the boy perking his ears. "This range naturally contains a high volume of Mist. You'll have to remain in this range until your body grows more accustomed to Mist. It should take around three days, but to be safe, give it about four." He paused, coughing, then continued once his throat was clear. "While you're waiting, I would practice your focus. The activation of channeling requires the utmost calmness. With enough practice, you'll eventually be able to activate it subconsciously."

The Nu Mou directed his eyes to his right where Lezaford's pet hulking monstrosity, the Thundrake Gilmunto, rested. All turned in the same direction, Luso's eyes widening as he laid eyes on the beast. The Professor smirked.

"As a final test, I want you to pet it."

Luso hesitantly nodded without making a sound of protest, knowing full well what Augustus had in mind with this exercise. Earlier, as Lezaford had explained, the dragon had been hostile towards Luso because he lacked Mist, something which it had found threatening. Now that he was able to absorb it…

The Fighter took a few, slow steps in the beasts direction, pausing as the creatures eyes flashed open. Taking a large gulp, he continued his trek, shutting his eyes and calming his breath.

Within seconds, everything became quiet around him. Then, the sound of rushing wind passed by his ears. It wasn't a particularly powerful wind, but he could feel it, hear it on a level unlike any he had before. He could hear the rustling of leaves from the few sparse trees that surrounded the cottage, almost as if they were right by his ears. His entire body felt light, easy to move, just as it had earlier that day. He felt as if he were connected to nature, and without even noticing, he had come to a stop just in front of the dragon.

The golden hued beast eyed the boy warily, snorting every few seconds and maintaining its position. Even with his eyes closed, Luso could feel its eyes on him.

Though, it was strange. In his first encounter with the monster, he had been absolutely overcome with terror. This time, however, at this exact moment, he felt no fear whatsoever. He blindly reached out a hand, easily finding the scaly snout of the dragon, as if he knew where it was. He could feel its heartbeat, the sound of its breathing resounded in his ears.

Upon making contact, Gilmunto showed no hostility towards him. It made no move; its tensed muscles simply relaxing. Luso slowly ran his hand over its scales, amazed at their toughness. Augustus began making his way over to him and arrived just as the boy retracted his hand from the beast.

Luso turned to him, and the Sage stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Before, in my vision, you were nothing but a patch of emptiness amidst the Mist floating in the air. Now that the Mist is flowing through your body, I can see your outline just as clearly as everyone else."

He paused, giving the boy a hug, which Luso returned.

"You'll grow into a fine young man. I'm sure of it."

**(Grazton…)**

A single Hume Ninja walked down the stone paths of the streets of the Grazton Wharf, his footsteps echoing in the silent docks. The smell of sea salt permeated the air, and small gusts blew some of the looser parts of his dark, purple clothing. The numerous, candle lit streetlamps spaced evenly along the quiet lane did little to assist sight amidst the darkness of the midnight hour.

The Ninja spotted another of its kind, though clad in a similar garment of the darkest cobalt and the most elaborate of linen designs. Various tuffs of his dirty blonde hair flared out from under his hat. The purple clad Ninja stopped a few feet away from the other, the shinobi in blue facing away from him. Both were illuminated by the nearby streetlight candle, the light of the flames dancing across their covered faces.

The blue clad Ninja was the first to speak, his voice deep and husky, contrasting his seemingly light frame.

"What is the report?"

"Dread Raven and his assistant Crow have succeeded in defeating Vaticus Finch." The purple Ninja remarked, standing at attention. "Unfortunately, they have failed to acquire the Whitesilver Magicite, and it has thus fallen into the Judgemaster's hands."

"I see." The blue clad Ninja responded after a momentary silence. "I'll have someone find its location. It'll be up to those two to retrieve it."

"Very well."

The purple clad Ninja bowed in reverence, then leaped in a flash, disappearing into the night.

**(Bisga Greenlands)**

Two figures walked along a worn, dusty path, lined by towering trees. The wide blue sky lay above them, and at its center, the sun shone brightly overhead. Both figures wore straw conical hats, the shadows they created prevalent enough to shield their faces, and their bodies were hidden under tattered cloaks.

"Hold on, you two."

They stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound of a male's voice behind them. Both turned towards the source, setting their sights on a Bangaa Warrior. He gripped a rusty sword in his scaly hand, while his other hand was held out in front of him, palm facing upwards.

A rustling of leaves alerted the two cloaked beings to presences behind them. Four Thieves, three Hume and one Moogle, encircled the two, knives held at the ready. The cloaked figures turned back to the Bangaa Warrior, who spoke again.

"Why don't you just leave whatever belongings you have with us?"

There was a pause for a second, and the taller of the two cloaked figures brought a hand up, gripping the brim of her straw hat in her fingers. She removed it, holding it at her side, and all the thieves looked upon her features.

Large, rabbit like ears stood erect in the air. Emerald green eyes shone brilliantly in the midday sunlight. Snow white hair cascaded down her back.

The Viera looked around, and spoke loudly and authoritatively.

"My name is Veis. Would any of you know where to find House Bowen?"

**A new development arises!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Four)**

**C****haracter Corner**

**("Firewyrm" Gerland)**

**Job**: Templar/Bishop

**Race**: Bangaa (Ruga)

**Hair** **Color**: None

**Eye** **Color**: Crimson

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Yellow/Brown

**(Description)**

One of the three Judgemaster Personal Guardsmen and adoptive brother of Ogma and Nivus. Due to his proficiency with fire based abilities, he was given the epithet 'Firewyrm'. Gerland was born with the intelligence and magical capacity of a Nu Mou on top of his Bangaa endurance, making him a formidable spellcaster.

"_Oh great Belias, the wellspring of flames…"_

_Gerland, reciting the incantation for a fire spell._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Campfires, studying

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Spicy Peppers, hot cocoa

**Hates**: Large bodies of water

**Dreams**: To become a Judge in the Jylland Defenders of the Peace

**Favorite** **Color**: Red

**(Trivia)**

-Gerland derives his name from a recurring dragon in the Final Fantasy series.

-He and his brothers represent the three basic magic elements of the series: fire, ice, and lightning, and each receive their epithet from the corresponding elemental dragon

-Gerland is of the Ruga subdivision of Bangaa (introduced in FF12), known for their gentleness and intelligence.

-Gerland and his two brothers were actually an idea drawn from the original FFTA. In the game, upon finishing the mission where you first rescue Ezel Berbier, a cut scene plays where Judgemaster Cid arrives to arrest the Nu Mou personally. Accompanying him in the cut scene are three Bangaa Templar. Ogma, Gerland, and Nivus are based on these three Templar.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

And there we are, the closing of the Lezaford/Aldanna Range Arc. It was a short one, but it was quite necessary. Hopefully I made it as enjoyable as possible.

Next chapter we meet a bunch of familiar faces from A2. Look forward to next time!


	35. Blue Rain Blues

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-five of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

Upon making contact, Gilmunto showed no hostility towards him. It made no move; its tensed muscles simply relaxing. Luso slowly ran his hand over its scales, amazed at their toughness. Augustus began making his way over to him and arrived just as the boy retracted his hand from the beast.

Luso turned to him, and the Sage stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Before, in my vision, you were nothing but a patch of emptiness amidst the Mist floating in the air. Now that the Mist is flowing through your body, I can see your outline just as clearly as everyone else."

He paused, giving the boy a hug, which Luso returned.

"You'll grow into a fine young man. I'm sure of it."

**Augustus places his blessing on Luso. The kick start to the Vieg Town Arc!**

* * *

_Cheney Galliformes_

_Rain is merely the heaven's weeping_

_The sun is the happiness that dries those tears_

**Chapter Thirty Five: Blue Rain Blues **

* * *

Two figures walked along a worn, dusty path, lined by towering trees. The wide blue sky lay above them, and at its center, the sun shone brightly overhead. Both figures wore straw conical hats, the shadows they created prevalent enough to shield their faces, and their bodies were hidden under tattered cloaks.

"Hold on, you two."

They stopped in their tracks as they heard the sound of a male's voice behind them. Both turned towards the source, setting their sights on a Bangaa Warrior. He gripped a rusty sword in his scaly hand, while his other hand was held out in front of him, palm facing upwards.

A rustling of leaves alerted the two cloaked beings to presences behind them. Four Thieves, three Hume and one Moogle, encircled the two, knives held at the ready. The cloaked figures turned back to the Bangaa Warrior, who spoke again.

"Why don't you just leave whatever belongings you have with us?"

There was a pause for a second, and the taller of the two cloaked figures brought a hand up, gripping the brim of her straw hat in her fingers. She removed it, holding it at her side, and all the thieves looked upon her features.

Large, rabbit like ears stood erect in the air. Emerald green eyes shone brilliantly in the midday sunlight. Snow white hair cascaded down her back.

The Viera looked around, and spoke loudly and authoritatively.

"My name is Veis. Would any of you know where to find House Bowen?"

The assailants lay silent for a moment, before the four Thieves began inching closer.

"Sorry, dear. Can't say I've met their acquaintance." The Bangaa did the same, bringing his sword up and gripping it with both hands and lowering his center of balance in preparation for a strike. A sinister smirk crossed his face. "And it doesn't seem like you will either!"

The Bangaa lunged forward at Veis, his corroded weapon leading in a stab. His cohorts kept themselves at bay with knives at the ready, prepared for the _slim_ chance that their powerful leader's action would fail.

"So you don't know where to find them?"

They would regret not attacking at once.

The Bangaa pulled his arm back and in the same swift motion, jabbed at the right side of the Viera's ribcage, close to where her heart resided. Veis stared blankly at the attempt, unmoving until the very last moment, where she pirouetted to her right, simultaneously hitting the flat of the blade with her fist and altering its course.

Before the Warrior's mind even had time to register what had happened, a swift jab connected with the underside of the jab, forcing itself upward in an uppercut type movement. Within the instant, the Bangaa was already falling backwards, and in the following instant, his back connected with dust covered ground, blood spurting from his mouth.

She stared down at the body for a few seconds, before turning her gaze to the remaining four thieves, who had sense begun to back up in fear. Eventually one, overcome by his fear, spun on his heel and darted into the woods. Soon the others would follow, leaving their boss behind on the path.

"Come." Veis remarked simply to her traveling companion, her demeanor so calm that it was if the incident hadn't even happened. The cloaked figure nodded, and began to follow along behind her. Veis opened up her own cloak and retrieved a rolled map, unrolling it to reveal a map of Jylland.

She glanced at it for a few minutes, before re-rolling and placing it back in its appropriate spot.

"We'll see if we can find any information in Vieg Town."

**(Bisga Greenlands)**

"You sure you don't want to take a break, Luso?" Kanin asked with a worried tone as she leaned a little over the side of the wagon, her concern directed at the chocolate haired boy that walked alongside it. "You've been walking since this morning."

Heeding Professor Auggie's advice, Clan Gully had decided to wait four days at Lezaford's cottage before heading out, allowing plenty of time for Luso's body to become accustomed to Mist. With final goodbyes, the clan parted ways with the Revgaji and made their way southeast through the rigorous mountains.

Fortunately, Cid had been wise enough to request a few more blankets, quilts, and other heat conserving items from the mage before the left as within the same day, the party had encountered the snowy crags and passes that lay within the range. Cheney had found an oil lamp under all the remaining supplies the clan had in the wagon, and lit it as a hand warmer for those riding. Two Flans were slain along the way, harvesting their bodies' natural oil to refuel the lamp. Nevertheless, Luso had been surprised how cold the temperatures were, considering they were in the summer months.

They had begun to reach warmer temperatures by the middle of next day, exiting the high altitude of the range and gradually sloping down into the familiar flat plains of the Bisga Greenlands. It would have been much faster to cross the body of water directly south of the range, instead of looping it around to the east, but Ensei didn't want to take the chance of waiting for a barge or watercraft that might not show up. This decision also allowed the clan to forgo crossing the Caravan Trail as well, and everyone was quite pleased with this decision.

All throughout the trip, Luso had answered their questions about the world he came from, skillfully managing to avoid any questions that might bring about bad memories. He told them that in structure, his world wasn't much different from their own. There were towering buildings much like here, social classes, and races. He did make sure to say that the races in his world were simply differing colors of Hume, as opposed to Bangaa, Viera, and so on. He also explained that there was no magic of Mist, a concept which his companions accepted, but had a hard time wrapping their heads around.

By night, due in part to non-stop traveling, they had reached the Bisga Greenlands. Cid and Ensei's familiarity with the extensive network of paths and trails would allow for easier navigation than their compass and maps had provided. From here, they began to make their way southwest, towards the only highroad that led into the Grazton Region.

"Nah, I'm alright. I don't even feel tired." Luso replied to the White Mage's concern with a smile. "Thanks for the offer though." Kanin looked at him for a few seconds as he faced forward, then shrugged.

"He's telling the truth." Ensei remarked from his seat in the wagon as he stretched a little, his daughter turning to the sound of his voice. "With Mist Channeling, your muscles absorb both the air and Mist. With both elements, your endurance is greatly enhanced." Kanin nodded in understanding, and the Parivir directed his voice at Luso. "You've been using it this whole time?"

"Of course." The boy replied curtly. "If I'm going to use it in a fight eventually, I have to practice keeping it up." Luso decided to change the subject, directing his voice at Cid, who sat in his usual place in the driver's seat of the wagon. "Are we stopping anytime soon, Cid?"

"Actually, yes. We should be coming upon a town in less than an hour." Every one of the clan members faces lit up at his statement, thrilled at the mere notion of spending at least one night on a mattress.

…

Luso's attention perked as his eyes caught sight of the structures in front of him. He was now riding in the seat on the wagon next to the Revgaji.

The chocobo-guided wagon rolled steadily along the wide, two lane cobblestone road which led to a bridge that crossed a small stream. On the other side of the streams, lay a town like area, a large assortment of linked streets and buildings, with one large main road running down the center of the settlement. The wagon rode on past the bridge into the town proper, pulling off to the side of the main road to avoid disrupting the two way traffic. Luso leaped from the seat to the paved road below, and looked around at the sights.

The town was completely filled with buildings, large and small, covered in signs and lamps. Small vendors and stands, selling everything from pottery and trinkets to exotic fruits and spices, took up the majority of the roadside space, called out to all that passed by, hoping to garner their attention.

As far as population went, the streets were seemingly as packed as Camoa, with most every race filling just this one lengthy road. From merchants wearing the most vibrant and expensive of robes to burly men dressed in toughened armor and tunics, the crowds formed a moving rainbow of color. Chocobo, ranging in different colors, carried wares and materials much like the clan's own fowl hauled their wagon.

"What is this place, Ensei?" Luso queried, his senses captivated by all the sights and sounds, not to mention the pleasant aromas that wafted from nearby stalls.

"This is Vieg Town." The Parivir replied, dismounting the wagon, the rest of the clan following suit. "It's a halfway point for the large amount of traffic that runs between Camoa, Grazton, and the Galleria Deep, and in the past couple of years, its grown into sizeable supply outpost for all manner of groups passing through."

"Aye." Cid began, chiming in. "That extra four days we spent with Lezaford burned through a lot of our supplies, and to make up for it, we'll have to dip into the reward money from St. Galleria." All gathered around, listening intently. "We'll be staying here for a few days to load back up before heading down to Grazton. During that time, you're free to do as you please, though see if you can earn some money back." The Rev paused, speaking to all, though directing his gaze specifically at Adelle. "The more money we earn here, the more we'll have to spend when we reach Grazton."

Adelle almost drooled as she daydreamed about all the wares she could find in Grazton.

"Be careful, though." Ensei warned. "Because of all the traffic that passes here, this place is ripe with requests and information. It's a popular spot for other clans, including some big up-and-comers like _Whiplash_ and _Humeism_." All but Luso's eyes widened at the sound of that name. "We, being relatively small, wouldn't want to pick a fight here. In short, don't piss anybody off." The group nodded in confirmation in unison.

"What will you two be doing?" Cheney queried.

"Well…" Cid started to answer. "Ensei and I have begun discussing since we left Galleria. We believe its time that we add another member to our ranks, now that we have the funds to support one. While you guys are out earning, we'll be interviewing candidates."

"Another person!" Luso exclaimed in a thrilled tone.

"Just nobody extremely weird, Ensei." Adelle remarked, poking the Parivir in the chest.

"Maybe someone good with magic." Kanin suggested.

"Hmm, another clan mate..." Cheney pondered, placing a hand to his chin. "Actually I wouldn't mind if we acquired another ranged fighter."

"We'll see how it turns out." Cid spoke, calming the clan down. "Now let's get going. We'll find an Inn to stay at first, then all of you are free to roam."

**(Bisga Greenlands, Vieg Town)**

"Can you believe the prices for that Inn room?" Luso remarked aloud as he and Cheney made their way down one of the less crowded streets of Vieg Town. It was still early in the afternoon, a ripe time to get in a few small jobs before evening time.

"It was a lot." Cheney agreed. "Though with the amount of people that pass through this town, I can't say I'm surprised."

The duo continued farther down the street until they came upon their destination, the most popular of the pubs in the town, suggested to them by the Inn's front clerk. The three clanners entered the Wolf's Den, so aptly named for the dim lighting and canine themed trinkets that adorned the walls. The pub, more than twice the size of previously encountered pubs, was alive with the scent of alcohol, musty sweat, and the clamor of the customer's conversations.

The duo decided to take a seat at the bar, sitting upon the wooden stools that sat in front. They waited patiently as the barman helped customers to their left, two cloaked individuals donning straw conical hats that shielded their faces, before he finally approached them.

"Greetings." The barman, a rugged Bangaa with copper-colored skin, spoke. "What can I get you two?"

"Just some water would be fine." Cheney answered. "We're just here for work. Think you could lay out a few bills for us?"

"Aye, no problem at all." The Bangaa nodded, reaching under the counter and retrieving a stack of parchment. Then, he ducked down again, grabbing two small glasses, and headed off to fetch the boy's water.

Cheney separated the large stack, spreading the papers all across the counter surface. Luso gazed at the different types of requests that were represented as did the two cloaked individuals beside them, ranging from delivery and simple gardening to escort. After a minute of this, Cheney looked up at the barman, who had just returned with their three glasses of water after helping another customer.

"I don't know. I'm not seeing anything that catches my eye." The hunter took a sip of the refreshing liquid before continuing. "You have anything else?"

"Well there is one request." The Bangaa responded, crossing his arms and staring up to the ceiling in deep thought. He then reached down and grabbed another single sheet of parchment, slapping it onto the table. "There's a new beast, some kind of Malboro, that's been terrorizing the eastern half of the Jade Forest lately, especially near Vieg Town. The local Jylland Defenders of the Peace station has issued mark status recently. The pay's pretty high…though it is recommended to clans with over a thousand clan points."

"Clan points?" Luso queried in a confused tone.

"Aye, the fact that you don't know about them tells me you must not have many." The Bangaa stated with a chuckle. He reached to the back wall and grabbed another piece of parchment from its surface, laying it on the table. "Clan Points, or CP, are like the unit of measurement for the quality of a clan. Generally the rule is this: the higher your CP, the better the clan."

"Oh, I see." Luso said. "But how do you get more?"

"Well there's a variety of ways." The Bangaa replied. "The main way is simply doing quests. You see the total amount of CP for your clan is basically just the sum of the members' individual CP. When a clan is first formed and registered, the clan leader is presented a small orb or trinket. This magical item records specific information about your clan: battles, your performance during the quest, abilities used. This information is determined in the presenting of individual clan points, and the total of every member's points is your clan's CP."

"Being a new clan, it's highly unlikely that we'd have over a thousand CP. It might be too dangerous for us." Cheney remarked to the boy dejectedly, then turned back to barman. "Alright I guess we'll…"

"Wait!" The female voice of the cloaked figure sitting next to them interjected, causing their attention to be drawn to her. She placed a hand on her conical hat, and placed it on the counter, revealing the face, lengthy ears, and signature white hair of a Viera. "Accept the quest, young hunter."

Said hunter quirked an eyebrow at her proposal, as did the brown haired boy next to him. She placed a hand on the shoulder of the cloaked figure next to her.

"My sister and I shall assist you in the hunt."

**(The Jadewood)**

The Jadewood, one of the more famous, major forests of Loar. Tall trees blot out the light in the deep recesses of the forest, though lighten the farther out you travel. The air is heavy with moisture from hidden pools and lush greenery. Around one of these pools, three figures sat, enjoying the brief bit of rest before heading back to work.

"A rather dull catch we've landed this time, eh?" The first, with a woman's voice, spoke in a jovial tone.

There was no mistake that with her dark pink hair, light pink skin and draconic wings and thin horns sprouting from her shoulder blades and head respectively, that this woman was of the Gria race. Her Ravager outfit held a worn look to it, most likely having seen many a battle. Lying next to her on the fresh carpet of grass was the large Greatsword Vigilante, whose red hue contrasted against the emerald color of the pasture.

_House Bowen Clan Member: Loa_

"Quite." A male voice uttered from a few feet to her left, eyeing the freshly killed Worgen carcass behind her. "I had hoped to garner more of a fight from the beast." His intellectual manner of speech suggested Nu Mou origin, and his green Illusionist Robes verified the thought. His long tail sprouted from the bottom of his robes, decorated with a covering of orange hair. Two large golden vials performed as earrings.

_House Bowen Clan Member: Tweigel_

"Worry not." The third figure remarked from his position, sitting down and leaning his back against a downed tree trunk. "The beast is but a means to attract _its_ attention. No doubt the vile glutton will find the morsel." The Hume stood, brushing some of the loose grass from his fighter outfit, as well as readjusting his metal helmet. His brown locks could just be seen from under the helmet, and a pair of matching eyes, stern and unyielding, rested in his eyes sockets. A thin mustache sat above his upper lip.

_House Bowen Clan Member: Bowen_

Loa began to sniff the air around her, standing to her feet as well. Bowen and Tweigel watched her curiously, before she turned to them.

"Do you…Do you smell that?"

"What do you…?" Bowen stopped the moment he received a good whiff of the air. He released a disgusted grunt. "What is this nauseating odor?"

"If knowledge serves, this would be the stench of the Malboro species." Tweigel answered, approaching his two clan mates. "Judging from the scent's strength, it must be a powerful one indeed."

"Wasn't there a request to hunt down a Malboro back at the pub? Maybe it's the same one! C'mon Bowen, we have to go for it while it's close!" Loa added excitedly, grabbing her Vigilante and strapping it onto her back. The Hume only laughed at his clan member's attitude, smiling.

"Alright, we'll take a look. We might not have accepted the request, but who knows. Perhaps we might receive just reward for felling the creature."

**(Outskirts of the Jadewood)**

Cheney and Luso, seeing this as a great opportunity to acquire gil and clan points, took the Viera and her sister's offer, agreeing to meet them at the edge of town an hour later. The two groups arrived with a few minutes to spare, setting out immediately in hopes of accomplishing the task before nightfall. Luckily, the trek to the area of their target's last sighting was merely an hour's walk away, and forty five minutes, foliage and the familiar green-hued bark of trees unique to the Jadewood had already begun to spring up around them.

"Alright, let's see here…" Cheney spoke, deciding to come to a better understanding of the quest as they grew nearer to their destination by retrieving the bill parchment from a side pouch. He spoke loudly for the other three to hear. "Wanted: Nageeta, a purple colored Great Malboro, last spotted in the Jade Forest near Vieg Town. Wanted for the deaths of a Vieg Town civilian family, who died inhaling an excess of its poisonous fumes. Great caution must be exuded when confronting the beast."

"How unfortunate." The Viera remarked mournfully, shutting her eyes and growing silent as a sign of momentary reverence for the deceased.

"It sure is." Luso added, adopting a similar tone before immediately steeling himself, placing a hand on the comfortable feel of his Atmos Blade's handle. "Though the best we can do to let them rest peacefully is to prevent this thing from hurting anyone else."

"Right." Veis spoke, pleased with the boy's answer and resolve. "Forgive me, but it seems that I haven't properly greeted you two yet. My name is Veis…" She continued walking forward while turning to the cloaked figure behind her. "And this is my sister, Vili." The figure brought a slender hand up to her hat and removed it.

Just like her sister, the noticeably younger Viera, who Luso would guess to be around her mid to late teens as opposed to Veis who was more akin to her early to mid twenties, held the same ivory white hair that her sibling possessed, though cut so that the ponytail she placed it in ended just below her shoulders. Both sisters bore the trademark dark clothing of the Viera Assassin, from the onyx colored cape to the cloth facemask. A greatbow was slung over each of the females' shoulders, underneath the cloaks, and strapped to Vili's back was a short bladed katana, a _nodachi_ as Luso recalled in his study of his homeland's swordsmanship.

"No problem at all. Nice to meet you." Cheney responded. "I'm Cheney Galliformes, and this is my fellow clan member Luso Clemens." The boy gave a slight wave coupled with a sheepish grin.

"Wait…do you mean the Cheney?" Vili spoke aloud, her eyes widening with her sister's following soon after. "As in Cheney of House Bowen?"

"House Bowen?" Luso repeated in a confused tone, quirking an eye at the two Viera. "I think you're thinking of another person. Cheney is a part of Clan Gully." Veis continued to stare at Cheney as they walked a few seconds following Luso's statement, before snapping her fingers in realization.

"No. No this is without a doubt Cheney of House Bowen!" She said ecstatically. "It is quite the honor to meet you, Cheney. Tell me, where are the rest of your Clan members? Is this boy a new addition to House Bowen?"

"What's she talking about Cheney?" Luso queried, thoroughly confused. The Hunter continued in silence for a moment, before performing a drawn out sigh. He ceased walking, the others stopping just after them, then turned around to face the rest of the group.

"I guess its time that I told you." He began, focusing first on Luso yet speaking to everyone. "Luso, before I joined Clan Gully, I was originally apart of a clan named House Bowen, a group of famed headhunters renown throughout Loar." The Hume turned to the Viera sisters. "Though your information is a bit dated. It has been a few years since I've last seen them, and it is a story I'd rather not recall."

"Is that so? I understand." Veis replied, slightly disheartened, turning to her sister with drooped ears. "We shall just have to keep searching th…"

Her ears instantly perked up once more as her eyes widened simultaneously. The others stared peculiarly at her sudden change in demeanor, unsure of what had brought it about. Her eyes wondered down to the ground as she kept sniffing the scent that lingered in the air, eventually falling to the large outcropping of bushes a dozen feet to the northeast of their position.

A single, purple vine slowly slithered towards them.

"JUMP!"

The purple vine, along with many others from the same vicinity shot out with the swiftness of a snake's strike, hurtling through the air towards them. Without even allowing the command to process in their heads, both Cheney and Vili followed the order instinctively, managing to leap into the trees with her just as the vines struck.

Luso, however, was less than fortunate. Having not previously activated his Mist Channeling ability, his reaction time was less than substantial enough to dodge as the vine caught him, snaking around his leg and yanking him out from under himself.

"Crap! It got him." Cheney cursed under his breath, watching as Luso was hoisted into the air by his leg. It was then that the Hunter saw the beast proper, its main body crawling out from behind the trees on the far side.

Its appearance could be described as nothing short of utterly revolting. Its body was in essence a large mouth, lined with razor sharp teeth, and surrounded by a myriad of thick eyestalks. The beast itself was much larger than the normal Malboro Cheney had run into, easily the height of at least two fully grown Humes. Supporting its massive size were hundreds tentacles, some round and short to act as 'legs', others long and serpent like with which to grab objects. A thin layer of slime seemed to cover its form, and noxious, emerald covered fumes poured out from every orifice.

"The smell is unbearable." Veis remarked, perched on a thick tree branch and doing her best to keep from vomiting as she and her sister both brought out their greatbows.

The beast let out a growl from its sickening maw, its stench infused breath traveling to Luso, who was suspended in the air by its tentacle only a few feet in front of it.

The boy retrieved his blades, Atmos in the right hand and Sweep in the left, and closed his eyes, trying his best to focus as the blood rushed to his head in his upside-down state. Just like before, everything became quiet for a moment, then instantly following, his senses were able to perceive everything in much greater detail and he felt strength pouring into him.

The Great Malboro brought up a second tentacle to his captured prey's level, positioning it so that it could shoot straight at his abdomen. Cheney, Veis, and Vili all recognized what it was doing, and the three immediately and simultaneously launched arrows at the carnivorous plant. Their effort failed, and the tentacle shot forward as their arrows collided into the beast's body, injuring it, though too late to stop the attack.

Luso's eyes snapped open at that moment, and he raised his body up, taking a swing at the tentacle which held his foot. The lightning shaped blade cut cleanly through it, severing it and allowing him to fall just as the second tentacle passed where he previously occupied. In mid fall, he dexterously sheathed both blades, and used his now free hands to absorb the impact with the ground and transfer it into a forward roll, finishing in an easy crouch. He spun around to face the beast as Cheney and the two Viera cheered silently at their positions, drawing both blades once more.

The putrid Malboro used three of its tentacles to yank the three arrows from its purple hide, releasing a monstrous roar in the process and tossing the broken projectiles to the side.

"You won't fell this beast with simple arrows like that, my friends."

The resounding call of the man's voice grabbed Veis, Luso, Vili, and mostly Cheney's attention. The Malboro's many eyes searched every which way for the source of the voice, eventually turning to its left, where thirty feet away three figures walked steadily out of the thinnest part of the surrounding tree line.

A Gria Ravager unfastened the strap on her back that held her Vigilante, and brought it around in front of her. A Nu Mou Illusionist walked steadily along diagonally behind a Hume Fighter, who carried an entire Worgen carcass draped across his shoulder.

Cheney slung his bow back over his shoulder and leapt down from the tree branch. He stared at the oncoming trio, eyes widening in disbelief. The Fighter as well noticed the Hume Hunter, and held an equally awe-stricken look. The huntsman whispered distantly.

"Bowen?"

**Cheney and Bowen meet once again. What will become of this encounter?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Five)**

**C****haracter Corner**

**("Icedrake" Nivus)**

**Job**: Templar/Defender

**Race**: Bangaa (Sanga)

**Hair** **Color**: None

**Eye** **Color**: Blue

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Ashen/White

**(Description)**

One of the three Judgemaster Personal Guardsmen and adoptive brother of Ogma and Gerland. Due to his proficiency with Ice based abilities, he was given the epithet 'Icedrake'. So strong are his defensive techniques and ice magic that while guarding the Judgemaster, a single attack has never touched even the man's breastplate. Nivus, the eldest brother, is the quietest and most reserved of the three brothers. Despite his lack of speech, Ogma and Gerland always seem to know what he's thinking, a testament to the trio's close bond.

"…"

_Nivus, who has never had a verbal line in this story._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Cold days, sculpting

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Snow cones and Iced Lemonade

**Hates**: Large bodies of water

**Dreams**: To become a Judge in the Jylland Defenders of the Peace

**Favorite** **Color**: Blue

**(Trivia)**

-Unfortunate, I can't recall where Nivus derives his name from in the Final Fantasy series. I don't believe it's a dragon. Kudos to anyone who can locate it then.

-He and his brothers represent the three basic magic elements of the series: fire, ice, and lightning, and each receive their epithet from the corresponding elemental dragon

-Nivus is of the Sanga subdivision of Bangaa (introduced in FF12), known for their laid back lifestyles and their ease with interacting with Humes.

-Nivus and his two brothers were actually an idea drawn from the original FFTA. In the game, upon finishing the mission where you first rescue Ezel Berbier, a cut scene plays where Judgemaster Cid arrives to arrest the Nu Mou personally. Accompanying him in the cut scene are three Bangaa Templar. Ogma, Gerland, and Nivus are based on these three Templar.

**(Location Info)**

**Vieg Town**

A town situated in the south/southwestern area of the Bisga Greenlands, donning the name of the highroad it is situated around. The landscape is characterized by flat plains and gentle streams, a few of which run through the village proper. The edge of the Jadewood dominates the land on its northwestern side.

It serves as a halfway point for all travel among Camoa, Grazton, and the Galleria Deep; unless one avoids it by opting to use the Caravan Trail. Due to this reason, it has flourished into an excellent supply outpost for clans and merchants passing through the Greenlands. To accommodate the traffic it sees, it is overflowing with pubs, inns, item stands, restaurants, and other shops.

**(Author's Notes)**

And there you have it; the start of the Vieg Town Arc. For all those that play FFTA2, this arc is basically a large deviation from the House Bowen quests, featuring extra characters and a new original town.

Next chapter will prove to be action-packed, so look forward to it!


	36. Blue Rain Blues 2 Gaol Named Remorse

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-six of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

_Oh, and as a side note, I have a new poll on my profile page. Feel free to cast your vote for your two favorite, current Clan Gully members._

* * *

"You won't fell this beast with simple arrows like that, my friends."

The resounding call of the man's voice grabbed Veis, Luso, Vili, and mostly Cheney's attention. The Malboro's many eyes searched every which way for the source of the voice, eventually turning to its left, where thirty feet away three figures walked steadily out of the thinnest part of the surrounding tree line.

A Gria Ravager unfastened the strap on her back that held her Vigilante, and brought it around in front of her. A Nu Mou Illusionist walked steadily along diagonally behind a Hume Fighter, who carried an entire Worgen carcass draped across his shoulder.

Cheney slung his bow back over his shoulder and leapt down from the tree branch. He stared at the oncoming trio, eyes widening in disbelief. The Fighter as well noticed the Hume Hunter, and held an equally awe-stricken look. The huntsman whispered distantly.

"Bowen?"

**Fated reunion! In celebration of over a hundred reviews, Part 2 of the Vieg Town Arc!**

* * *

_Bowen_

_This prison called revenge_

_Shaped by the rain_

_Locked by memories of you_

**Chapter 36: Blue Rain Blues 2 (Gaol Named Revenge)**

* * *

"That was too easy." Adelle remarked in an unsatisfied tone, hands comfortably behind her head as she and Kanin made their way down one of the smaller streets in Vieg Town, a street situated in the expanding part of town, littered with buildings under construction. Bangaa, Hume, and Seeq all toiled away in the upper and lower recesses of these buildings, carrying wood and iron on their shoulders or hammering nails into place. "We should've gone with Luso and Cheney on the mark hunting quest."

The two females of the clan had just finished up running the last of an in-town delivery for a restaurant that was too flooded with customers to handle the task on their own.

"I asked them about it before they left, but they said someone else had already offered to join them." Kanin spoke.

"Yeah…but whatever. Either way you and I will be spending their hard-earned money in Grazton." An evil glint formed in Adelle's eyes, and Kanin giggled. "Let's say we grab something small to go in the meantime."

"Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry." The White Mage agreed. The duo rounded the corner, spotting an open air food stand to their left a little ways away. They weaved their way through the two way traffic, careful to avoid the hulking workmen passing through as well as carts hauling loads of equipment and raw materials, before ending up on the opposite side of the street in front of the stand, where they promptly occupied two of the five stools present. Adelle sat on the end with Kanin to her right.

"And what can I get you two fine ladies this afternoon?" The stand owner queried jovially.

"A few rolls will be fine. Oh, and make sure they're buttered thoroughly." Adelle answered, envisioning the oven baked bread in her mind.

"Sure thing." The stall owner turned around after uttering his response, grabbing some dough from a shelf underneath the countertop and placing it onto a board. He formed it into four individual rolls and placed the board into the brick, wood-fired oven built into the back wall. He turned back to the females. "That'll be twelve gil."

"_Well_ _that's_ _expensive_." Kanin thought dryly, while having expected an above-average price had not expected it to be so high. She reached for her coin bag and skimmed through the contents, only to realize that she didn't have enough money. "Ummm…I only have seven gil."

"What! I knew we should've asked Ensei for more." Adelle remarked in an exasperated tone. "It's because he's so stingy that these things always happen."

"Well, unfortunately ladies…if you don't have the gil, you can't have any bread." The stall owner stated. "With taxes on the rise this year, I can't afford to be chivalrous."

"We understand…" Kanin said with an understanding sigh, preparing to swivel around on her stool, when suddenly she heard the sound of coins plopping onto the counter surface.

To her right sat a Hume White Mage, his youthful, clear face suggesting an age no older than seventeen. His dark brown locks and blue eyes matched well with the blue triangular lining of his robes. A burlap sack was draped over his left shoulder, lying over his ornate cobalt cape. He grabbed the Healing Staff leaning on the counter as he stood from the stool, the emerald hued orb that sat at its top glimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

"Will that be enough?"

"Aye, it will lad." The stallholder eagerly eyeing the three gold coins placed on his counter, giving the male a gracious, thankful nod. He immediately pocketed the change and removed the bread from the oven. He then reached down and placed the rolls into a woven basket, handing it to the two girls. "Here you go, ladies."

With a nod, Adelle retrieved the basket from him, and both girls turned towards the White Mage that had just paid for them.

"Thank you, sir." Kanin said with a delighted tone, performing a bow.

"Don't mention it." He replied, walking towards her. He veered off slightly to the left, and as he passed her shoulder, he spoke again. "It would be quite un-chivalrous of me not to assist such a pretty Hume girl."

He continued past the two, not turning around to see the surprised and flustered face of Kanin Heldig. She stared at his retreating form in wonder, while Adelle only grinned mischievously.

"Looks like you have an admirer, Kanin."

**(Outskirts of the Jadewood)**

"Bowen?"

Upon hearing his name uttered, the Fighter turned to the source of the voice, a Hume Hunter standing under the shade of one of the jade-hued oak trees that partially permeated the clearing landscape. A few seconds passed before his eyes widened, and a rubbed them in disbelief soon after. He was brought from his reverie, though, as a different voice called out this time, noticeably female and from the direction of the trees.

"Look out!"

A pair of purple vines snaked their way around his body, coiling around and restricting his arms and torso, causing him to drop the Worgen he carried in the process. Strangely, even as the vines tightened, completely sealing off his limbs, he made not a single movement of protest. There was no struggle to break free, no flinch; only the sound of a few short words leaving his throat.

"Loa, if you would…"

The Gria Ravager made an effortless swing with her Vigilante, cleanly slicing through the Malboro's restrictive appendages before ending in a flourish. The once taut vines grew limp within the moment, plummeting to the grass below in a messy pile around his feet.

"Many thanks." The Hume uttered to his dragon winged clan mate. He walked forward until he reached Luso's position just in front of the beast, drawing the Ebon Blade at his side, a blade comprised of the finest onyx-colored steel. "Now let's say we dispose of this eyesore."

Luso nodded and the Great Malboro released an even greater roar, the sound waves even managing to rustle the leaves of surrounding trees. Seconds later, the great beast drew in a rather lengthy breath, an action which Cheney recognized instantly.

"It's using Bad Breath! Get back! It's extremely poisonous!"

Just as the Hunter spoke the last of his words, the Malboro exhaled sharply. Simultaneously, both Bowen and Luso, heading the monster expert's sage advice, leapt backwards into the air, the latter performing a mid air flip, before landing side by side in crouches over a dozen feet away. Upon returning to standing positions, they watched as olive tinted smoke, opaque enough to match even the bark of the neighboring foliage, poured from the beast's maw.

"You have good agility, young one." Bowen remarked to Luso with a smirk, the boy uttering a small word of thanks while inwardly giving credit to Mist Channeling. The noxious fumes continued to radiate from the Malboro's mouth, the cloud of gas expanding with each passing moment. Bowen turned his head back to Tweigel and Loa's position, and called out to the Ravager. "Loa! Cyclone!"

The Gria sprung into action after giving him a nod of confirmation, her wings flaring out in a flash. Tweigel stepped to the side so as not to get in her way. Her sword held out in front of her, her wings flapped slowly and at an even pace, gradually increasing the tempo as time went on. Before their eyes, winds began to circulate around her form, steadily gaining force until a full-blown gale had enveloped her. Then, she lowered her Greatsword, and brought it upward in a powerful, sweeping arc.

The winds around her parted and dispersed, and in the same instant, a cyclone erupted right in the middle of the cloud of poisonous gas, causing the thinner trees to sway and the leaves of all to rustle. The billowing fumes ceased spreading and began to retract to the circling wind's position. As everyone gazed in wonder, the cyclone began to absorb them, eventually adopting the same hue as the poison itself.

"_A cyclone to absorb the gases? Brilliant_." Cheney remarked inwardly from afar.

Once the majority of the gases had been contained by the cyclone, Bowen stepped forward, making his way towards it along with the Great Malboro that roared fiercely only a dozen feet behind it. It surprised Luso how unaffected the Fighter was by the winds the cyclone generated. He simply continued walking forward, Ebon Blade gripped in his hand, as if he were strolling on a calm spring morning.

"Did you know? The gas that a Malboro secretes contains, among other poisonous gases, a compound known as Methane CH4." Bowen remarked. The Great Malboro, roaring, lashed out at him with four of its vines. The appendages slithered through the air before being pulled in by the force of the cyclone, trapping it. The beast tugged and tugged, and found itself unable to break free, actually getting drawn into the swirling, gassy winds. "As it turns out, this is what gives the gas its horrible stench, but is also highly flammable." As the monster struggled to break free, snarling viciously, Bowen smirked, then whispered softly.

"Backdraft."

Luso jumped slightly in surprise when a flame instantly ignited on Bowen's blade, wreathing everything from his wrist down in billowing flames. The Fighter stared up at the gaseous cyclone, brought his arm back then swiftly forward, lobbing his fiery blade into the center of the tornado.

The resulting explosion was gargantuan, the flames so bright that everyone could almost feel the flames themselves on their bodies. The cyclone erupted outward in searing fire before traveling down the length of the Great Malboro's caught vines. The beast released an ear-splitting shriek as fire overtook its body, incinerating its rough, purple skin.

The explosion subsided, everyone looking to see the outcome as the light died down. What was once the amethyst hide of the beast had now been morphed into a mass of charred, blackened flesh, a splitting image of the ground that had burned as well. Small pockets of fire burned on the remaining grass around it, and columns of smoke rose from its forms.

Luso looked upward, in the vicinity of the sun, and spied a black object plummeting towards the earth. The object, which the boy recognized as Bowen's Ebon Blade, landed with a thud, the sharp edge stabbing the ground up to half the blade length. Bowen walked over to it, and with a gentle tug, retrieved it, ignoring the heat that it still gave off.

"…so…one-sided…" Vili remarked in awe after she and her sister leapt from the tree and landed.

"_So this is the skill of House Bowen_." Veis said inwardly, taking note of the Malboro's defeated form. She slung her bow over her shoulder, and made her way over to the accomplished Fighter, her sibling following closely behind. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Luso added with an enthusiastic smile, approaching him as well. Loa and Tweigel soon did the same, crossing the clearing and joining the group at the center.

"Think nothing of it." Bowen replied, turning to them and sheathing his blade. "I'd had a mind to remove this horrible stench anyway." The man stayed silent, then quirked an eyebrow, focusing specifically on Veis. "Your accent, Viera. I have not heard the likes of it before in Loar."

"You are correct." Veis replied. "My sister and I hail from a distant land, outside of Jylland. It has been a long journey for us." Her tone changed to one of relief. "But it has finally reached its end."

"It has, has it?" Bowen asked, sporting a confused demeanor. In response, both Veis and Vili dropped to a knee and respectfully bowed their heads as all looked on. The older sister spoke in a humbled voice.

"Yes, for my sister and I would be honored to be accepted into House Bowen's ranks."

An eerie calm washed over the clearing, Luso gaining a surprised yet happy look while both Loa and Tweigel turned their heads to each other, staring nervously. Bowen's face remained placid for a few seconds, before he crossed his arms and released a sigh.

"It pains me to say this, especially after hearing of your difficult voyage. House Bowen is currently not accepting any new members."

The revelation caused Veis to become overcome with disappointment, though she kept her emotions well in check, an action which Vili, being her sibling, noticed immediately. The younger sister could still hear the dissatisfaction in her voice, no matter how clear and precise the girl continued to speak.

"I understand." The Viera and her sister stood to their feet then performed a small bow. Bowen frowned, envisioning that she had taken the blow quite hard. Tweigel and Loa merely awkwardly looked away and towards the ground, avoiding eye contact. Luso also felt remorse, giving the rabbit-eared woman a comforting pat on the back, a gesture she appreciated.

His attention, as well as everyone else's, was diverted as the sound of boots brushing against the grass grew louder. They turned, spying Cheney walking towards their position, his bow slung over his shoulder diagonally across his body. His face was completely devoid of emotion, his eyes focused solely on Bowen. He stopped just in front of the Hume Fighter, no more than a meter away, both faced towards each other.

"It's been a long time, Cheney." The Hunter looked down to see the Fighter's outstretched hand. A few seconds passed, and he let out a shallow breath, accepting the man's gesture of greeting.

"Likewise, Bowen." Cheney replied with a firm shake. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Just some jobs. We're on a hunt at the moment." Loa answered, jumping into the conversation, and enveloping the huntsman in an embrace, which he returned after a moment of awkwardness. "It's good to see you again."

"Cheney." Tweigel stated with a nod and a smile, the Hume mirroring his actions as best he could under Loa's constricting hold.

"Did you say you were on a hunt?" Luso queried, catching part of the Gria's earlier statement. Bowen answered for her.

"Aye, boy; and a dastardly beast it is." He pointed a hand behind him, to the area where he had set down the Worgen carcass. "We're planning to lure it in with that morsel." The Fighter went silent, stroking his hairless chin, before coming upon an idea, a fact evident on his face. "We could actually use some assistance. How about one mark hunt, Cheney? For old time's sake?"

All eyes turned to Cheney, who stood perfectly still for some time, mulling over Bowen's proposal, though showing no signs of acceptance or rejection on his face. A dozen seconds in, he turned around one hundred eighty degrees, then spoke.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to head back into town and get the Malboro verified."

Bowen could tell that the Hunter was merely using that as an excuse, a fact that Cheney was sure he knew, though he said nothing about it, simply adjusting his helmet and releasing a sigh. Tweigel and Loa joined him in his expression of disappointment, having been eager to join forces with their old clan mate one more time.

"I suppose there's nothing to be done about it."

"Excuse me." Veis spoke up, garnering the attention of the three Bowen members. "I understand your earlier position, but if it is merely assisting you in a hunt, my sister and I would be more than happy to oblige. We did not travel all this way to be sent back empty handed."

Bowen stared at her for a moment, then cracked a smile.

"Very well, Viera. Consider this your trial period. Depending on your performance, I may revoke my earlier policy." Veis's eyes lit up, though she managed to hide most of her excitement. Bowen looked at Luso. "What say you, boy? You've already shown yourself capable."

"Me? Well I mean I guess I could..." Luso looked at Cheney, who gave him a smile and nod of approval. He turned back to Bowen and nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!"

"Then we depart immediately." The Fighter remarked, sending Loa to fetch the Worgen carcass. "We should return before nightfall, Cheney. Perhaps we can meet up at the pub and have a drink."

Before giving the Hunter time to reply, Bowen turned around and began walking towards the far end of the clearing, Tweigel, Veis, Vili, and Luso following behind. The red capped fighter gave his clan mate a final goodbye wave before catching up with the rest of the group. Cheney watched as they passed through the tree line, then shifted his eyes towards the sky.

"_Friese_."

**(Northern Precipice of the Jadewood) **

The group, after leaving Cheney in the Jadewood, made their way towards to the area of their mark's last sighting. The trek involved heading slightly deeper into the forest, traversing the variety of woodland pools that hindered their path and fighting against the high air humidity the area was known for. From there, the party headed north/northeastern, the landscape losing trees with every mile they walked.

Eventually they were free from the majority of the forest greenery, the scenery morphing into a rough plain, littered with rocky hills and sparse vegetation. The declining warmth of the sun bathed the area in orange light, a clear signal of the oncoming evening. Luso recognized the area from a past journey, their trip to St. Galleria. It had been the way the caravan passed through after the Baknamy attack. He wondered offhandedly what kind of beast dwelt here, and was thankful that, if this area was its native habitat, it hadn't attacked them back then.

The party stopped at a particularly rocky section of the area, with a large stone on the perimeter that jutted from the earth, rising twenty or so feet into the sky.

"Younger Viera, would you mind leaping up to that rock and surveying the area ahead." Bowen asked, turning to Vili. The girl, caught off guard at first, quickly nodded, stared up at the lofty, thick rock, then crouched down. She exploded into movement moments later, rocketing into the air at a diagonal and landing cleanly on the targeted boulder. Veis looked on proudly at her sister's impressive accomplishment, and Luso stared in wonder.

Vili stared out into the open expanse of the terrain, dotted with similar rocks like the ones she stood on and covered in grass with occasional trees sprouting up. The cliffs of the Caravan Trail proper could be seen not too far in the distance.

Her lengthy ears soon picked up a strange noise, emanating from somewhere afar, a noise that caused Veis's ears to perk as well and turn in the same direction her sister faced. Bowen, noticing this, queried.

"What did you hear, Viera?"

"A shriek." Veis responded curtly. Bowen looked back up at Vili, who was still looking out into the distance. Vili then looked down at the group, and called out.

"There seems to be a beast a mile or two from here; some sort of bird. It's massive."

"_That's it!_" Bowen exclaimed inwardly, before spinning around to the remainder of the party and beginning to issue orders. "Drop the Worgen, Loa. We won't need it after all. Viera, boy, Tweigel; you four follow me, and be quick. We won't let it get away."

The entire group burst into action, Bowen drawing his Ebon Blade and bolting at full speed in the direction that Vili had directed with Tweigel catching on quick and leaving at the same moment. Veis and Vili, using the natural speed of their race, and Luso, focusing and gathering Mist into his legs, all dashed off seconds later, attaining speeds much faster than the average Hume could ever muster. Loa's draconic wings flared open, and she soon took to the sky, catching up with the rest within moments.

…..

The Cockatrice, an avian creature with a violent temperament, known for its docile nature when unprovoked. It pecks at its foes with a razor-edged beak, and has been known for its ability to petrify those who would cause it harm.

The Crushatrice, a variant strain of the Cockatrice, feared for its prodigious girth and more volatile personality. Many a man has lost his life to its aggressive nature, and few have ever been known to fell one singlehandedly.

And known throughout south and eastern Loar, having been given a kill-on-sight status to all mark hunters is one, if not the most deadly Crushatrice of all, and he goes by one and one name only.

"Klesta…"

Bowen whispered breathlessly, his pupils widening as he laid eyes on the great beast just a couple dozen feet in front of him. Brown plumage covered the upper half of its body, while dusty, white feathers sat on its underbelly. Its pointed tail swayed back and forth like a horizontal pendulum, the sound of displacing wind ringing on rhythm every few seconds. Its form, over three times the height of a human, from the Fighter's perspective, eclipsed the setting sun in the distance. Its yellow beak, showing golden in the sunlight, was covered at the tip in a red substance. The substance was quickly identified by the sight of a bloodied wolf carcass at the bird's feet.

It was as the Crushatrice rotated and laid his eyes on Bowen did the remainder of the group arrive, Loa swooping in first, followed by Veis, Vili, Luso, and lastly Tweigel.  
The two Viera and Luso stared in awe as the bird let out a fierce cry, a sound Loa and Tweigel had become all too familiar with.

Any weapons that hadn't been drawn already flashed out.

Klesta roared once more, then took two, earthshaking steps forward. Bowen's eyes widened, and his head snapped around.

"Get out of the way!"

The Crushatrice dashed forward with a speed unbecoming of its gargantuan size, and the party split in every direction to avoid the rush, Loa flying upwards. Bowen, Luso, and Tweigel dodged to the left, rolling into a small depression in the land while Veis and Vili leaped to the right. The beast, crashing through the group's previously occupied position, skidded to a halt and spun around to its left, choosing the less numerous, rabbit eared prey that were the Viera sisters.

Both sisters brought their greatbows up hastily as the bird began a second charge at them. The twang of the bows resounded through the area, though not simultaneously. Vili's bow had gone off three fourths of a second after her sisters, an intentional delay on her part. The arrows whistled through the air, sunlight gleaming off their heads, and just as Veis's arrow reached its target, Klesta brought its claw around in a swipe, knocking the projectile out of the air.

By the time the beast had done this, though, the second arrow had already run its course, driving into the flesh just under the bird's eye. The pain caused the monster to lose control of its forward momentum, and it stumbled over onto its side, though having allowed the two females enough time to leap away once more.

"Keep it occupied, Viera!" Bowen called out to them as they landed from their jump. He quickly turned to Tweigel, Luso, and now Loa, who had just touched down from her flight. "We're going with the plan. Follow my lead, boy. We'll kill this beast if it's the last thing I do!"

The pair of Humes vaulted over the side of the depression, making a bee line for the monstrous fowl, which had now gathered its bearings and was beginning a return to its feet. Simultaneously, Tweigel weaved his hands around in the air and whispered under his breath, ignoring the incantation.

"Haste."

Instantly, Luso felt a strange sensation about him. Gradually, though over a short period of time, the world around him began to grow slower while his movements and speed remained virtually the same. He noticed in his continued charge towards Klesta that Bowen also seemed unchanged.

From the outside though, both Veis and Vili noted that it was actually the two Humes that had become significantly faster.

"Keep up with me boy." Bowen called out, earning a nod from the red capped fighter. They reached their target just as the bird stood, decreasing their speed slightly in order to lean into a turn. Klesta raised a clawed foot from the ground, attempting to stomp them to death, though their high speed proved too much for the creature's accuracy, and it merely kicked up a large amount of dust as it cracked the earth underneath it.

Following Bowen's lead, both Luso and he maintained their speed, now circling the creature counterclockwise, and in close proximity. Veis noticed that the bird seemed almost confused as it tried to keep up with the males' movements, and she herself was equally curious as to what plan the House Bowen leader had up his sleeve.

Upon watching the two circle the beast, Loa immediately sprang into action, emerging from the depression in the ground and began flapping her wings rhythmically, just as she had earlier. Vili watched her carefully, realizing the Gria's prerequisite to the Cyclone spell. Both sisters made their way over to Tweigel as winds began generating around the Ravager, the two having fulfilled their orders. The wind force around her finally reached its maximum, and within moments brought her Vigilante down in an overhead swing.

This motion confused Veis. When she had used the spell back in the Jadewood, the Gria had swept her weapon from bottom to top. This time, she swung top to bottom. A subtle, mostly insignificant detail, thought one that caused the Viera to wonder if the Ravager had another spell in mind.

Her assumption proved half-right in the following seconds.

Just as before the Cyclone burst forth from Klesta's position, however she noticed two key differences straight away. This time, the cyclone's base was much wider, broad enough to accommodate the wide girth of the fowl, yet stopping right at the edge of Luso and Bowen's circular trail that the two continued to run despite the monstrous winds. The second was more noticeable; the cyclone itself was spinning in the opposite direction than earlier, and the winds were angling downward.

Peering inside, Vili could see that Klesta had ceased all of its movements, and was apparently struggling to stand.

"What's happening?" The Viera queried, turning to Tweigel. The Illusionist continued to face out towards the scene taking place, a confident smile on his face.

"We call it 'Vacuum Prison', a new House Bowen original. Two or more people act as a base and begin circling around the target at high speeds. Loa then casts a modified Cyclone spell, one that spins the opposite way so that instead of sucking from bottom to top, it starts and the top and ends at the bottom." He explained.

"I see. With all the atmospheric pressure being gathered at that one point, the beast should hardly even be able to move." Veis surmised aloud.

"Exactly." The Nu Mou confirmed. "As the speed gradually grows, the atmospheric pressure will build, eventually reaching a point where it could pass out or receive internal damage." He paused, staring on at Luso, who continued running at full speed. "The success of this spell hinges on the ability of its base. It took Bowen a lifetime of training to obtain that speed. How that boy can keep up with him so effortlessly, and at such a youthful age is beyond me."

"How long do you think it will take before the creature falls?" Vili asked in a concerned tone. "Bowen and Luso can't keep this speed up forever."

"It shouldn't be much longer child." Tweigel assured with a smile. "I spent these past two days calculating the time necessary in comparison to the creature's size and fortitude."

And so the group waited, Loa planting her Greatsword into the ground and resting her arm on its handle. Shallow, labored breaths emanated from her throat, a testament as to what power the spell had behind it. Veis, Vili, and Tweigel watched intently, refusing to blink or take their eyes off the scene before them.

Soon, thirty seconds passed. Then, a full minute.

Luso's eyes snapped open as the world began to gradually speed up around him once more. In the same instance, Tweigel mirrored the boy's action as the brown haired fighter's speed started to dissipate, and the color drained from his face.

"No!"

The cyclone's power began to wane, and Klesta, feeling it body steadily lighten, raised itself and released a vicious roar, flaring its wings out in defiance. The powerful movement caused the cyclone to break down from the inside, and the result was a gargantuan explosion of gale force winds, rocketing out in every conceivable direction. The wall of moving air crashed into both of the unsuspecting Fighters, sending Luso and Bowen hurtling through the air in opposite directions.

Loa, acting on instinct alone, immediately discarded her sword to the side and blasted off from her position, flying directly towards the closest airborne fighter in an effort to save him from a dastardly fall.

Bowen.

Luso's body collided with ground, and the others only hoped that the grass he had landed on prevented any serious injury. Vili, deciding to discard her helpless position, slung her bow over her shoulder leapt from the depression and made a bee line straight at Luso's body, despite the loud protests of her sister. Bowen and Loa watched her from the air, the Fighter fearing another casualty with the girl's reckless decision.

Klesta released a haunting cry into the air as she charged towards him on her way to Luso. As she ran, she noticed that the beast was certainly impeding her way, and that she would no likely pass it by without confrontation. True to her assumption, Klesta brought its tail back, then whipped it around in a sweeping motion as she entered its range.

Acting quickly, she leaped into the air with the grace of a gazelle, performing a forward somersault before landing on its supposed left shoulder. The beast jolted and moved around, attempting to shake her off, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, a strange yellow glow began to envelope Vili's right arm from her elbow down. Veis immediately understood what her sister was doing, her eyes widening as she heard the faint traces of Vili chanting under her breath.

"Cliffs of the forgotten, towering over the lost souls. Seal those who would dare escape your crags, and capture the feet of the swift." Vili slammed her hand down onto the bird's left wing, then called out.

"Rockseal!"

Floating, rune symbols circled rapidly around her forearm at that moment, and immediately three-fourths of Klesta's wing was encased in a solid, jagged sheet of stone. So heavy was this stone that it through the bird's center of balance off and the bird began to stumble while shrieking relentlessly. Veis leaped from the bird's body and landed in a crouch behind it, dashing straight towards Luso without even a look back. She crouched down beside him, placing a hand on his forehead. Surmising him to be unconscious, she threw his body over her shoulder, then grabbed the handles of his two blades with her free hand.

Loa and Bowen finally landed from their short flight, the Fighter went into an unbridled rage, dashing towards Klesta the moment he touched down, Ebon blade leading the charge. The bird, seeing the Hume assailant, turned and began charging as well. Rather than the confrontation that the Fighter had hoped for, upon reaching him, the Crushatrice leaped over him as he swung, traveling more than twenty feet before landing with monstrous thud.

It continued running farther, not slowing down for even a second even with the heavy weight of its petrified wing. Bowen spun around on his heel, his face full of hate, intending to give the fleeing beast chase.

And it was seeing him in this state that prompted the rest of his clan to stop him.

Tweigel stood in his path, arms outstretched to their maximum. The Nu Mou held a grave, disappointed look in his eyes, one which caused his leader to stop in his tracks for a moment before returning to his outrage.

"Get out of the way, Tweigel! I'll give whatever it takes to destroy it."

"Lay down your anger, Bowen." The Illusionist responded calmly. "Let it go."

"Have you gone mad? The beast cannot fly now! There will never be a chance like this!"

"Luso might have been badly damaged in that fall. His health must take priority." The Nu Mou directed the fighter's attention to Vili, who carried the unconscious boy on her shoulder. "We will return to town with him. You, however, are free to give Klesta chase, but you will do so on your own." He narrowed his eyes, Bowen matching his steely gaze. "And we have learned from the past the outcome of such an action."

Bowen stood for a moment, his face coupled with the trembling of his body indicating the war inside of him. He brought his Ebon blade up, staring distantly at it, then after a few seconds, placed it in the sheath at his side. He looked around, watching as the rest of the group's members gathered around him, then stared in the direction that Klesta had fled. A long sigh escaped his throat, then he began to cry; at first but a single tear that gradually morphed into an onslaught of screams and curses that had him shouting at the wind.

Tweigel turned away from the man, unable to watch the broken form of his leader. He spoke softly.

"We return to town."

**(Vieg Town, The Wolf's Den)**

"You up for another drink, lad?"

Cheney lifted his head from the counter, looking at the copper-colored, Bangaa barman in front of him before directing his gaze at the three empty glasses to his right.

With its profitable location, the traffic in Vieg Town was always at a high point, even during the winter months, and as such, establishments were always well filled with patrons of all kinds, no matter the time of day. The Wolf's Den was no exception, the dining room alive with all manner of noisy clansmen, even with the time being but an hour until midnight.

"Yeah, go ahead and give me another lemonade." Cheney remarked, answering the barman and propping his head on his arm. The pub owner reached for one of the clean glasses on the top shelf, and began mixing the fluids of a few bottles in the single cup. Within the minute, the beverage was on the counter in front of him, Cheney soon filling his throat with the cold, yellow-hued fluid.

"What seems to be troubling you?" The barman asked out of curiosity, grabbing one of Hunter's used glasses and polishing it with a dishrag. "Seem pretty down. You finish that Malboro quest you accepted?"

"Yeah, we got him." The Hume replied distantly. "It's…It's nothing really. Just…remembering a friend…"

"I see…" The barman said, his tone mellow upon catching the hesitance in his customer's voice. He chose not to delve any further into the subject. "Where are the boy and those Viera you were with?"

"Off on another quest. We met with House Bowen in the Jadewood, and they asked us to join them on some mark hunt." Cheney took another sip of his lemonade, then continued. "I would've joined them, but I had to wrap up our own mission."

"They say they'd meet you here?" The Bangaa asked, quirking an eyebrow. The bowman only nodded, beginning to wonder where he was going with this. "Really? That's not good. If they haven't returned already, then something probably happened."

"It is rather late." The Hunter admitted. "Though I'm not too concerned. Tweigel and Loa more than capable of keeping them safe."

"I would be." The barman replied, silently wondering why the Hume would not mention the clan's leader himself. "Klesta is quite the dangerous beast, after all."

Cheney almost choked on the lemonade he had just started to sip, coughing violently as the fluid traveled down the wrong part of his throat. He slammed the glass on the table, his eyes widening as he played back the barman's last sentence in his head.

"Klesta!"

The sound of boots pounding against the wooden floor and the rattling of various equipment caught both the barman and Cheney's attention, drawing it to the pub's front door. There, both watched as Vili and Veis entered first, their clothes slightly dusty but otherwise kempt. Following them were Loa and Tweigel, their outfits in similar conditions. Lastly entered Bowen, his Fighter garment also as dusty as the two Viera.

Cheney spun around on his stool before standing to his feet, making his way over to the entering group. Bowen was the first to notice, and soon the others quickly gathered around him.

"What happened? Where's Luso?" He asked, skipping any formalities as he noticed his clan mate's absence. All noticed the undertone of concern in his voice.

"Luso suffered from a fall during the battle." Veis answered, her tone saddened. "We weren't sure how severe it was, but judging from his fall, it might be serious. We took him straight to a local clinic."

"I apologize, Cheney." Tweigel spoke, watching as the Hunter's face was overtaken with subtle anger as he looked at Bowen, who met his eyes with his own steely gaze. "There was a miscalculation on my part. The beast was able to withstand more pressure than I had first surmised."

The huntsman promptly ignored the Nu Mou's apology, continuing to focus on Bowen as he stepped forward towards the man. Both men locked eyes, their gazes unfaltering in the slightest. Cheney was the first to speak after a long period of silence, his voice low and menacing.

"After all this time, you're still after Klesta, huh? If you had told me before, I never would have allowed Luso to go with you." He paused, taking another step forward so that they were merely a few inches apart. Everyone watched warily from around them. "Next time that you feel the need to drag someone into your pointless revenge, do me a favor and leave my clan out of it."

Without giving him time to responded, the Hunter sidestepped him and walked forward, heading towards the exit, not even giving a look back at him. He kept walking, until the words that next left Bowen's mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"What need have I of the young and frail, especially of those that could only handle such a small amount of punishment? I've better things to do than play at nursemaid."

The Hunter paused, and in that moment, it seemed to the entire group that the whole pub had gone silent. Bowen stayed still, then after a calm of three seconds, it happened.

Cheney's fist crashed into the back of Bowen's helmet, the force so great that the Fighter could actually feel it through its metal plating. The action caught everyone in surprise, and instantly the entire noisy pub, even the rowdy patrons in the rear, died down instantly, allowing the sound of the Hume Fighter colliding with the ground to resonate through the space.

**Cheney erupts in anger!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Six)**

**C****haracter Corner**

**(Alberio Augustus)**

**Job**: Sage/Runemaster

**Race**: Nu Mou

**Hair** **Color**: White

**Eye** **Color**: White

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Grayish Brown

**(Description)**

Former Dean of the Moorabella Academy of the Magical Arts and current advisor to the Baron of Flugoris. In exchange for his sight, he was given the ability to visibly see the Mist within everything. He is ranked as one of the top mages in all of Jylland, and has mastered numerous spells.

"_Such is the fate of those that tamper with creation…"_

_Augustus, informing Luso of the Mist Channeling procedure._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Reading, teaching,

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Roasted Vegetables, Milk

**Hates**: Missing humorous events due to blindness

**Dreams**: Peace

**Favorite** **Color**: White

**(Trivia)**

-Augustus is taken from the Professor Augustus in the original FFTA, though his role in this story will be much larger than in said game.

* * *

Alright, and there's thirty six. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, as I've been quite drained lately. Next chapter should explain some things that weren't clear in this one, so look forward to it.


	37. Blue Rain Blues 3 Cause for Confront

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-seven of The Tainted Grimoire. And as a side note, any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

_Remember to take part in the poll on my profile. Cast your vote for your two favorite Clan Gully members._

* * *

"After all this time, you're still after Klesta, huh? If you had told me before, I never would have allowed Luso to go with you." Cheney paused, taking another step forward so that he and Bowen were merely a few inches apart. Everyone watched warily from around them. "Next time that you feel the need to drag someone into your pointless revenge, do me a favor and leave my clan out of it."

Without giving him time to responded, the Hunter sidestepped him and walked forward, heading towards the exit, not even giving a look back at him. He kept walking, until the words that next left Bowen's mouth stopped him in his tracks.

"What need have I of the young and frail, especially of those that could only handle such a small amount of punishment? I've better things to do than play at nursemaid."

The Hunter paused, and in that moment, it seemed to the entire group that the whole pub had gone silent. Bowen stayed still, then after a calm of three seconds, it happened.

Cheney's fist crashed into the back of Bowen's helmet, the force so great that the Fighter could actually feel it through its metal plating. The action caught everyone in surprise, and instantly the entire noisy pub, even the rowdy patrons in the rear, died down instantly, allowing the sound of the Hume Fighter colliding with the ground to resonate through the space.

**The fist of anger erupts!**

* * *

_Tweigel _

_Time stopped moving for us on that day_

_Trapped in this never ending cycle of retribution_

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Blue Rain Blues 3 (Cause for Confront)**

* * *

Just as the Fighter's body would have smacked against the pub's stone floor, Bowen's reflexes took command, throwing his arms out in front of him and impeding his fall. He then seamlessly maneuvered into a horizontal roll, flipping himself over so that his eyes locked with Cheney, whose fist was still outstretched from the attack.

By this time, the resulting scene had now fully garnered the pub's attention, whether by the scant eyewitnesses, or the masses of pub-goers who had pointed to the group's position. Both Vili and Veis held looks of sheer astonishment, taken aback at how the normally mild Hunter could release such a violent outrage. Joining them were Loa and Tweigel, who's attention where more focused on their leader's reaction, which was gathering signs of wrathful revenge by the moment.

"Bowen, stop this ins-" Tweigel called out as his leader rose quickly to his feet. His warning proved to no avail, as the Hume, blinded by rage, ignored the Nu Mou's words and rushed towards Cheney, his right fist leading.

Cheney in retaliation, although caught up in the heat of the moment, calmly analyzed the Fighter's basic, power-heavy movements, movements he had come to easily recognized over the duration of his time within the clan. The Hunter spread his legs apart to gain a more stable stance. Bowen threw out a right straight at his opponents head, an action which Cheney easily dodged by cocking his head to the other direction.

At that moment, Bowen, anticipating this move, brought that same right hand back, latching hold of his enemy's left shoulder in the process. His opposite fist flew out at the man's head once more, Cheney quickly matching the attack with his own free hand. Rather than meeting each other in the middle, the fists just grazed the other, successfully colliding into the cheeks of each man's adversary. The blows caused both to stumble backwards.

Cheney, regaining both his footing and his sense, in anger made a reckless charge at the still recovering Bowen, despite the verbal protests of the Viera sisters, Loa, and Tweigel, and in accordance with the cheering crowd that enjoyed the barbaric brawl from their seats. The Fighter hadn't the time to properly react to the oncoming threat, and within moments Cheney collided with him in a full-on tackle aimed at his mid section. The force and momentum carried the two Hume down the stairs, leading them into the pub's open dining room before crashing into and knocking over one of the occupied round tables. The two customers seated at the particular table had scrambled from their seats in time to avoid them. The table cracked in half upon hitting the hard floor, partly shattering into splinters and small pockets of dust upon impact.

Bowen, knowing he'd have little time before Cheney regained his composure, heaved the Hunter from on top of him, the Hume's body limply falling to the side. He sat up quickly, then raised his right fist high into the air before bringing it down square into his foe's cheek. A mixture of coughing and saliva spewed from the huntsman's mouth following the hit, though it gave his body the wakeup call it needed to block the second attempt, catching Bowen's fist in his own gloved hand.

The two struggled against each other, the crowd beginning to evacuate the dining room after deeming the escalating fight growing too dangerous, until two pairs of strong, feminine arms wrapped around both of Bowen's own limbs, forcibly dragging the man from on top of Cheney. Bowen desperately tried to break free of their grasp, but Loa and Veis's combined effort proved to strong even for him.

With Bowen removed from on top of him, Cheney took staggering movements towards standing to his feet, until Vili approached and offered him a hand, which he generously accepted. Seemingly calmed down, the Hunter stared disapprovingly at the restrained Fighter, causing Bowen to resume his verbal tirade.

"Don't you stare at me that way! Don't you dare!" He gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes, and his voice took on a low, venomous tone as the pub grew silent. "Looking down on me with your holier-than-thou attitude. That filthy creature took my wife! My beloved wife! Don't you dare act like you could just let it go!"

"That's just it, Bowen!" Cheney retaliated in the same raised voice. "It's not Klesta's fault at all that Friese is dead. It's yours! You should have known better!" He paused but for a second, pointing without looking at Loa and Tweigel. "One day your obsession with this pointless revenge will end up killing you all!"

The room grew silent, with Bowen quietly shaking free from Veis and Loa's grip. He calmly made his way over to Cheney, stopping just directly in front of him. His face was no longer as anger-filled as it was previously; now more overcome with a quiet intensity. He spoke low, but audibly enough for everyone to hear.

"And what do you know about losing your most precious person?"

With that last sentence, he exited the pub, heading straight for the front door. On his way out, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bag that jingled as he placed it on the bar counter, from what Tweigel assumed, gil to pay for the fight damages.

A few seconds of absolute silence passed before Cheney would quietly respond to his rhetorical question.

"More than you know."

He also headed for the door without a following word. Moments later, the pub began to fill with sparse amounts of chatter, mostly concerning the scene that had just unfolded or who had actually won the fight. Tweigel turned towards Loa, Veis, and Vili, his voice noticeably tired, distant, and melancholy.

"Perhaps it best that we check upon Luso now."

**(Vieg Town, South Clinic)**

"Ah Luso, you're awake." Vili remarked happily as she, her sister, Tweigel, and Loa entered the lobby of the Vieg Town South Clinic, a space sporting the generic white washed walls and plain furniture that so commonly accommodated most medical facilities in the land of Jylland. A few potted plants hanging either from walls or located in vases in the corners of the room gave the space some greenery, but all in all the room was standard clinical lobby fare.

She spotted the boy standing in the center of the medium sized room, adjusting the straps on his trademark yellow overalls before picking up his red cap from a coffee table and placing it on his brown locks. Next to him stood a Nu Mou White Mage, with ivory robes absent of the red embroidering that so traditionally emblazoned their outfits. The spell caster directed his Hume patient's attention to the door, remembering the group that had brought the unconscious boy in as well as taking note of the familiarity in which the Viera had called his name.

"You bet I am." Luso responded with his normal upbeat tone, giving the girl a high five as she approached.

"How's his condition, doctor." Tweigel queried to his fellow Nu Mou, Loa noticing how visibly relieved he seemed to be.

"Oh he's fine." The White Mage replied with a good-natured chuckle. "There weren't any exterior or interior damages along his head, and his neck received only minor trauma from the fall. Our on-duty healer has already remedied that complication, though, so he's free to go."

"Thank you doctor." Tweigel bowed respectfully, the doctor doing the same before heading out of the room. Once he had left, the Illusionist turned to Luso. "It's good to see that you're alright."

"Eh, it just got a good lick on me, that's all. Round two will be different." He responded enthusiastically, tapping the two blades at his side. He glanced around, before looking back at the Nu Mou. "Where's Cheney and Bowen?"

An uncomfortable silence drew upon them after the boy's question, something which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Tweigel was the one to speak up in reply after clearing his throat.

"There was a…disagreement of sorts when we encountered Cheney at the pub." He began. "It escalated into a fight, and both of them stormed off into the night."

"What!" Luso stated in surprise. "Why? What happened?"

"Yes, I'm quite curious as to the origins of this argument." Veis added.

"Very well. I believe it's time that you hear the entire story." Tweigel complied after a drawn out silence, sighing lightly. His visage grew more sullen as he began the tale. "The truth is, we have a long history with that monster. Long, and troubled. We have fought it many times before." He paused, looking up at Veis. "Have you heard of the swordmaiden Friese?"

"Why, yes. She was a famous headhunter in this land." The Viera responded. "Her exploits have even reached our ears."

"Indeed, she was." Tweigel continued. "Though it is not widely known, she was a comrade of ours in her later years. She was present when we fought Klesta some years ago. A bitter, hard fight it was. At the end of the battle, Klesta fled, much as it did today. Bowen saw that Friese still had her wind, so he sent her to chase it down and finish it." Everyone's faces grew somber as they realized where the tale was headed.

"A while later, we heard the beast's cry from a great distance, and ran in the direction of the cry as fast as our tired limbs would carry us, eager to savor our victory." He paused once more, for a brief moment, then continued, releasing another labored sigh. "Unfortunately, it was not victory that waited for us - it was the broken body of our comrade. The wounded beast had slain her."

Luso and Loa's heads both hung low, while Vili placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Veis remained still, though tightly but subtly clenched her fists as Tweigel uttered his next words.

"Friese... was Bowen's wife." Another pause ensued, then the Nu Mou pressed on. "Since then, we as a clan have acted with more caution than ever before. He bears the wounds from that time deep in his heart. We all do." He looked specifically at Luso. "Especially your friend Cheney."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We have been chasing it ever since. As for his outrage today, these feelings must have been building up for years. I can only surmise that today's encounter pushed him over the edge."

"I see." Veis spoke. "And I presume Cheney left House Bowen after her death."

"That is the case." Tweigel nodded solemnly in reply, before pausing and turning to the others. "It has grown rather late. It would be best for all of us to turn in for the night."

"Yes, that would be best." Veis echoed, before turning to her sister. "Come, Vili." The younger Viera heeded her sibling's call, heading towards the door when Luso suddenly spoke, performing an embarrassed smile.

"Before you leave, do any of you know the way to southern part of town. I'm not really sure where my Inn is." Both Loa and Tweigel's spirits were lifted slightly with this, and the two chuckled as Vili stepped back towards him, also smiling as she spoke.

"I'll make sure he gets back safely."

**(Vieg Town, Crossroads Inn)**

"So you're an Assassin?" Luso Clemens queried as he and his Viera escort Vili turned a corner, arriving on the street that contained the Inn Clan Gully was staying at. "I remember seeing it in the different job class listings. That's pretty amazing."

It was by this time a little past midnight, the sky a dome of purest black dotted here and there with bright stars. Further light was provided by the waxing moon in the sky that, from what Luso surmised, would be full in only a matter of days, as well as the neatly arranged streetlamps placed evenly along the sidewalk. As always, the street was still somewhat alive with travelers, mostly men hauling packages or groups preparing for travel the following morning. It was, though, not nearly as occupied to the degree that the daytime brought along.

"Amazing?" Vili questioned with good natured sarcasm, giggling lightly as they walked side by side. "You say you're from another world, and you're amazed with me?"

"Well even if you are so young, it's still pretty believable that you're a trained assassin. Mine just sounds silly." Luso replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose." She spoke with a sly grin, which he returned. "I won't say I believe you a hundred percent, but there's something about you that tells me you're speaking the truth."

"I find that really weird, though." The boy admitted. Upon noticing her quirked eyebrow, he decided to elaborate further. "Back where I come from, anybody who said they were from another world was basically considered crazy, but the people here seem more open to the idea." He stared up at the sky. "I guess that's why I waited so long to tell my clan."

"Maybe, but in this world full of sorcery and mystics, to me at least, traveling through an otherworldly portal doesn't seem so farfetched." She said with a smile, bringing about the same reaction in him. They continued along the path in a comfortable silence, before arriving at their destination.

Luso and Vili pushed open the front door and stepped into the lobby of the Inn, an open floor plan containing a series of different rooms. Each held its own unique arrangement of furniture, ranging from cushioned couches with coffee tables to carved, oak tables and dining chairs. The green walls matched well with the menagerie of potted plants harvested from the nearby Jadewood, and candles placed periodically gave the room adequate light, even in the dark hour.

"Greetings, young master." The Moogle receptionist spoke with her distinctly female voice, emerging from the door behind her desk with a handful of clean towels just as the two entered the building. "If I recall correctly, you are with the Clan Gully party, yes?"

The boy nodded in confirmation, then surveyed the room, catching a particularly odd sight out of the corner of his right eye. He began walking towards the figure, whose head and arms where sprawled out over the table.

"Who's that?" Vili asked, taking note of the White Mage outfit and the ivory-hued wizard hat that sat atop her head. Luso smiled as he took a good look at the female's face, eyes closed and deep in slumber.

"Oh this is Kanin. She's Clan Gully's White Mage-in-training." He replied to the Viera with a chuckle as the girl released a large, uncouth snore, something which Vili mimicked. He looked down at the remainder of the table, a bowl of vegetable stew, with a majority consisting of chopped carrots. "Judging by the amount of carrots, I'd say she made dinner tonight." He laughed once more.

"She's been there since this evening. Poor girl's been waiting there for you to return. Said she didn't want you to have to eat dinner by yourself." The receptionist chimed in from the far side of the room, setting down the towels on the desk before exiting through the door once more.

Hearing of this caused Luso to don a sincere smile as he took a seat in the chair adjacent to her. He offered Vili to sit in the third seat next to him, and as she did he placed the bowl of stew in front of him. It was quite cold from having sat there for hours, but he neverless enjoyed it to the fullest, especially knowing the thought behind it. He would have awoken Kanin, but judging from her snoring, he doubted that he would have the power to accomplish such a feat.

Vili watched distantly as Luso happily dug into his cold meal, and half a minute passed before she spoke.

"You people from Clan Gully are all pretty close-knit, aren't you?"

Luso swallowed down the spoonful that was already in his mouth, then raised an eyebrow curiously at her. His eyes traveled to the white ceiling, mulling the question over in his head, before his vision refocused on her.

"Yeah you could say so." He said with a warm smile playing at his lips. "I mean we have our problems like every other clan, but I can honestly say that I would trust my life to any of them." He paused for a split second. "Except Ensei or Adelle. Either of them would sell me off for a sack of gil." The boy added with a chuckle, signifying his lack of seriousness, though he offhandedly wondered just how true that statement might be. "Anyway, in the leader's words, we're all one big family." He slurped down another of the chopped carrot pieces, then looked towards her. "What's your family like?"

"Well…Veis and I hail from a long line of Viera that departed from the wood generations ago and specifically practiced the arts of the Assassin. Our grandmother raised us and taught us the art…" Her voice seemed to grow somber as she continued, a trait that Luso picked up. "It was hard, brutal most of the time, but we somehow managed. Veis felt that there was much to learn in Jylland, especially after she heard of House Bowen, so we set out a few months ago. Now here we are."

"So you two traveled here to join House Bowen?" Luso asked, seeking confirmation as he munched on piece of celery stuck on his fork. She nodded in reply. "Is that what you wanted, or was it what Veis wanted?"

"Honestly, I didn't mind that we left our homeland." She admitted. "I had always wanted to travel around. If at all possible I would like to be in the same clan as my sister, though presently I don't know how I feel about joining House Bowen." Luso grabbed the napkin that lay beside his bowl to wipe his mouth, before wadding it into a ball and looking straight at her.

"Yeah, I think I see what you mean." He spoke. "Though I do know one thing. You can't join a clan solely for someone else. The clan you join has to have the same beliefs and principles that you do, otherwise you'd be wasting your time."

"You're right." Vili said with a sigh after a pause.

"But hey, it's at least worth talking to her about." Luso assured, patting her on the shoulder while standing to his feet. He gestured towards Kanin, whose snoring had calmed down. "Alright, I should probably take her up to her room now-"

"Luso! Vili!"

Their attention flew from the slumbering White Mage to the door of the lobby, laying their eyes on the light pink skin, and draconic features of the Gria Ravager Loa. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of her face, pooling on her chin before plopping to the ground. Her dark pink hair, also soaked in perspiration, clung to her face and neck. She held a folded piece of worn paper between her hands. Shallow breaths repeatedly escaped her throat.

"Loa! Why are you here? What happened?" Vili questioned aloud, standing from her chair. In response, the Gria knelt down for a just a second, attempting to catch her breath, before returning to her upright position.

"Bowen's gone after Klesta! By himself!" She yelled in desperation. "Please! Help us catch him! If he goes alone he'll be-"

Loa's plea was interrupted by the sound of Luso Clemens fixing his blades back on his belt as well as Vili checking to make sure all of her equipment was present. He gave the Ravager a nod of confirmation, his eyes blazing blue with determination, then spoke.

"Then what are we waiting for."

….

_Loa, Tweigel_

_It has been my sincerest personal honor fighting alongside the two of you for all these years. Never in my years have I encountered two as loyal as you, and there is no one I would rather entrust my back to._

_What Cheney said tonight at the pub was right. If we continue along this path, we will one day suffer the same fate as Friese. I have pressed on for all these years now, but I can no longer bear the burden of Friese's death. But no more could I bear losing one of you in this selfish revenge of mine. That said, I will now hunt down this menace named Klesta, by myself. By the time you read this letter, either I will have slain the beast, or it will have slain me._

_I sincerely hope that the former is the case_

_Best wishes to you both,_

_Bowen_

"Wow he really seems serious about this." Luso commented loudly as he finished reading the letter. He, Loa, and Vili rapidly made their way through the semi crowded streets of Vieg town, the two earthbound individuals having to dart and weave their way between pedestrians and beasts of burden alike, while the Gria took to her natural place in the sky, always flying just a little ahead of their position on the ground. "Where did Veis and Tweigel go?"

"Tweigel said he was going to pick something up that might help, and Veis went with him. I figured that if they finished before I found you two, they could go ahead to intercept him. Being an Assassin, I figured she could track him better. Trying to spot him from the air wouldn't do much good this late at night." Loa answered, descending slightly.

The trio continued to make their way along the road, the traffic thinning out as they drew closer to the edge of town, closer to the beginning of the Jadewood.

Within a few minutes of their respective sprinting and flying, all sources of life had vanished, and they reached the end of town, the singular stone, open gateway that they had passed by so many times that day. The lamps on either side of the gate partly illuminated the structure, and as Luso strained his eyes, he could make out a humanoid form leaning against the gateway. Next to him, a Greatbow lay flat on the ground. Loa, noticing the boy and Viera stop, leaned to the left, circling around before landing next to them in an easy crouch.

Just as she landed, Cheney came from out of the shadow of the gateway, and spoke.

"I suppose you're looking for Bowen." There was a small pause before Luso replied.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?"

"He passed by me through the gate nearly half an hour ago." The Hunter replied, gesturing with his hand behind him. "Don't go after him."

"What! Why not?" Vili questioned. "If we don't go-"

"What? If you don't go, what?" Cheney interrupted loudly, before forcibly calming himself. "If all of you earlier could not best Klesta, what makes you think you three could help him now?"

"And what makes you think Bowen by himself could do any better?" Luso retorted sharply.

"I know very well that he will fail!" The Hume called back, throwing Luso off guard with his response. "But he doesn't want to involve any of you in this. He cannot bear to lose any more comrades, so he went alone to save you all." He paused, calming his voice once more. "It was for this reason alone that I allowed him to go." He began walking forward to the group, his voice low and melancholy.

"This is a fight with both his life and pride on the line. By the end of this night, he will lose one of these things."

All fell quiet after Cheney's words, only the rhythmic sound of crickets chirping filling the empty void. Then, footsteps sounded, slowly. Luso's feet began moving towards the gate, one foot after another. Both he and Cheney stayed silent as they crossed paths, and when the boy was a few feet past him, he spoke, not turning around.

"We know why he's doing this, and we don't care." The chocolate haired boy held up the folded note in his hands. "I don't know where you get this from, Cheney, but if there's one thing I learned in Clan Gully, it's this."

He turned around solely to toss Bowen's note at the Hunter's feet.

"Your comrade's life _always_ weighs more than his pride."

He faced towards the gate again, and continued walking. Within the moment, Veis and Loa begin silently following, passing by the subtly stunned Hunter. It was as the trio reached the gate that they heard Cheney's voice.

"It seems that's the second time you've had to lecture me since I've met you, Luso Clemens." Luso turned his head, watching as Cheney picked up his Fey bow and slung it over his shoulder.

He smirked, with the Fighter mirroring his action before responding.

"Let's not make it a third."

**Cheney joins the rescue party! Will they make it in time?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Seven)**

**Character Corner**

**(Cid Randell)**

**Job**: Judgemaster/Paladin

**Race**: Hume

**Hair** **Color**: Coffee Brown

**Eye** **Color**: Blue

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: White/Caucasian

**(Description)**

The current presiding Judgemaster and head of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace, he is widely regarded, especially by the general populace, as the strongest man in Jylland. Whether this title is valid, however, remains to be seen.

"_Some circumstances are simply beyond your control. You say it's your fault that Sir Loin died? What about me, then? Is it not also my fault for not arriving on time? Is it Vaticus Finch's fault for starting this entire ordeal in the first place? Is it Raven's fault for committing the murder? Do you understand what I mean?" Luso nodded quietly, finally lifting his eyes up to meet Cid's own. "Do not become hindered by your self-conceived failures. You are young. You still have much more improvement in your future, and much more room for it. Besides, I'm sure Maria, Sothe, and the remainder of the Heretics would definitely consider you as a hero_._"_

_Cid Randell, encouraging Luso after the battle at the Cathedral._

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Drinking, Taking time off whenever possible

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Behemoth Steak, Milk

**Hates**: Lawbreakers, Death of loved ones

**Dreams**: Peace

**Favorite** **Color**: Blue

**(Trivia)**

-Cid Randell from FFTA makes a cameo appearance in Tainted Grimoire as the Judgemaster, head of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace.

* * *

Alright, that's about it this time. Sorry for the large delay between chapters this time. My files were deleted for some odd reason, so I had to start the chapter over again after getting halfway through. Anyway, the climax of the arc is next chapter, and it promises to be a good one. Look forward to it!

Also, Cheney's last line refers to chapter 6, if anyone didn't get that. It's understandable, being so long ago.


	38. Blue Rain Blues 4 Throwdown

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"This is a fight with both his life and pride on the line. By the end of this night, he will lose one of these things."

All fell quiet after Cheney's words, only the rhythmic sound of crickets chirping filling the empty void. Then, footsteps sounded, slowly. Luso's feet began moving towards the gate, one foot after another. Both he and Cheney stayed silent as they crossed paths, and when the boy was a few feet past him, he spoke, not turning around.

"We know why he's doing this, and we don't care." The chocolate haired boy held up the folded note in his hands. "I don't know where you get this from, Cheney, but if there's one thing I learned in Clan Gully, it's this."

He turned around solely to toss Bowen's note at the Hunter's feet.

"Your comrade's life _always_ weighs more than his pride."

He faced towards the gate again, and continued walking. Within the moment, Veis and Loa begin silently following, passing by the subtly stunned Hunter. It was as the trio reached the gate that they heard Cheney's voice.

"It seems that's the second time you've had to lecture me since I've met you, Luso Clemens." Luso turned his head, watching as Cheney picked up his Fey bow and slung it over his shoulder.

He smirked, with the Fighter mirroring his action before responding.

"Let's not make it a third."

**A midnight chase through the forest! The Climax to the Vieg Town Arc!**

* * *

_Loa_

_One cannot grow dwelling on the past_

_Only by looking towards the future can he move ahead_

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Blue Rain Blues 4 (Throwdown)**

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Tweigel kept moving forward, calling out a small apology over his shoulder to the swarthy Seeq he had accidentally bumped into on his way through town. Turning his head around to the front, his eyes caught sight of Veis, who was only a few meters ahead of him, keeping pace with the Nu Mou's un-agile body structure.

As he continued running, dodging any more of the few scattered street-goers crossing his path, he looked down at the object in his hands: a vile-shaped item wrapped wholly in blue cloth. The two had just departed from the item shop, and were well on their way towards the Jadewood.

Where Klesta was.

Where he believed Bowen would be, still alive and breathing.

The Illusionist muttered a small prayer under his breath, hoping that the contents of the object in his hands would be enough to help their cause. There was also the matter of Loa gathering help, but the Nu Mou was positive that, from what he had seen of Luso and Vili, that the two would be more than willing to help.

An uneasy feeling crept across him as he set sight on the trees of the Jadewood in the distance. Tonight would be the deciding night in their long, fruitless war against Klesta. His plan was already set in his mind; all there was now was to execute it.

He looked up at the sky, watching as large, dark clouds drifted slowly in front of the waxing moon, shielding most of its ivory light.

It was going to rain tonight.

**(Jadewood, Interior)**

"_Where_ _is_ _he_?"

Bowen moved quickly and with purpose, vaulting over a downed jade tree that lay in his path. He performed a forward flip in the air before easily touching down in a crouch on the other side, kicking up a small patch of rustling leaves with the displaced wind from his landing. He gathered his bearings in a split second, then was moving once again, eyes focused and determined.

It had been almost an hour since he set out. His departure had been a relatively uneventful one. After placing his farewell note on Tweigel's bed, he had set out to one of the few open shops he had come across earlier on his way back to the Inn. He gathered only essential items, mostly consisting of small rations in the event that finding his opponent took longer than expected, along with a compass for easier navigation; all of which had been placed in a leather sack slung over his shoulder.

Upon reaching the town's exit, he encountered Cheney of all people, standing in his way.

…..

_Bowen strolled towards the town gate, his iron helm along with the metal pieces of his Fighter outfit reflecting gleaming under the light cast from streetlamps along his path. He looked up at the stone archway that comprised the town gate, the lanterns hanging from either side giving the Hume a clear view of the Hume Hunter leaning against its rocky exterior._

_Cheney looked up at Bowen, arms crossed in front of him and voice primarily devoid of emotion._

"_I knew you would go after it."_

_Bowen made no motion to answer him, not even a slight parting of his lips. Cheney, undaunted by his former comrade's lack of response, continued, easing off the gate and standing straight._

"_Figures. You would have nothing to say, would you?"_

"_What I choose to do is none of your concern." Bowen spoke just as emotionlessly, deciding to speak. Cheney's voice rose a bit, becoming more authoritative._

"_It's my concern when it involves the lives of my friends." _

"_Do you see any of them here?" Bowen interrupted, retaining his calm demeanor and catching the Hunter slightly off guard. "I have decided to take care of this by myself. This burden is mine to bear alone." He removed his Ebon Blade from his sheath; its midnight steel gleaming from the waxing moon's light, before pointing the tip in Cheney's direction. "Now step aside, or I will force you to."_

_The two men paused for a moment, neither of their cold stares giving way to the other. They stayed like this for a few seconds, a small gust blowing around them and ruffling any loose clothing, until Cheney spoke._

"_Is this for revenge…?" The Hunter would regret asking that question as he spied a single tear escape Bowen's left eye, just as the Fighter responded in the same emotionless, steady voice he had before._

"_It's to finish what my wife had started."_

_Cheney continued to stare him down, discontent with his answer, but with the knowledge that he would not receive a better one. He stepped to the left, walking around the Fighter, then whispered._

"_Go."_

….

A sudden noise behind him brought Bowen out of his thoughts and alerted him to a presence behind him. He spun around, right hand instinctively finding its way to his sheathed blade's handle, just as a Dreamhare bounded out from a bush in the sound's location. The rabbit-like animal eyed the Fighter poised for attack, its wide eyes holding an innocent, curious glance. The Hume's muscles relaxed and he stood straight, the hare bounding away into the deeper recesses of the forest.

It was at this time that Bowen realized how anxious he was. He breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that it turned out to be a docile creature. Wasting precious energy on a more vicious forest denizen might prove fatal once he found Klesta.

Gathering himself, he began walking westward in hopes of finding a suitable spot for relaxation before his confrontation. The moon was bright enough to provide light as he made his way deeper into the wood, revealing the famous green-hued bark of the trees, though occasionally it would dim as darkened, thundering clouds passed in front of it. Even at this time of night, the forest was still very alive, if his earlier encounter with the Dreamhare was any indication. Various insects chirped in the distance, and smaller forest animals native to the region scurried to escape from the man's path.

A few more minutes walking at this leisurely pace brought Bowen to a destination he had more than hoped for. He stepped out from behind the tree line, brushing back some of the vines hanging in his way, and laid eyes on the sight before him.

A large pool of water, around thirty feet in diameter, rested in a small grove, surrounded on all sides by large, branching trees. The moon's light cascaded fully down through the wide opening in the forest canopy, presenting the body of liquid with an ethereal glow, as if it were some sort of holy water. What was so grand was not so much the area itself, but its population. Fireflies, hundreds of fireflies, their tails glowing and dimming in rhythm, rested on or flew just above the surface of the water, climbing higher and completely illuminating the entire area.

Bowen, looking around in wonder at the sight, stepped forward, sliding down a hill of sand and onto the pool's bank. He had known the Jadewood was famous for its hidden, lush freshwater pools, but to truly appreciate its beauty, one absolutely had to see it with his own eyes.

He knelt down beside the edge of the water, scooping some of the liquid up with his hands and splashing it onto his face. Shaking his head vigorously like a dog eliminating excess moisture, he cupped his palms once more, drawing in more of the liquid. Even at night, its clearness gave the sense of able consumption, and he thirstily downed the contents of his hands.

_CAWWW!_

Bowen's cupped hands parted, causing the remaining water to plummet back into the pool, and he instantly reached for his blade as he jumped to his feet. His eyes shifted from left to right periodically. He wasn't sure exactly which direction the call had come from, but he was sure it was definitely the call of some bird, and a large one at that.

A second larger, more opaque thundercloud passed in front of the moon, blocking most of its direct light on the pool, causing the area to grow dim, though not completely devoid of visibility. At the same time, the Hume could hear a low rumbling in the distance, along with the flapping wings of flocks of smaller birds taking to the air.

The rumbling gradually grew louder with each passing second, and Bowen's blade leapt out of its sheath, the man himself holding his ground and staring into the dark recesses of the forest on the far side of the forest pool.

Whether it was his fear or his burning ambition was realized as Klesta stepped foot into the small clearing was difficult to tell. The small grin following a grimace as he laid eyes on the gargantuan, feathered creature suggested both.

"It's been far too long since that day, Klesta." He spoke aloud to the beast, which seemed to pay the Fighter no mind. He took note of the creature's left wing, which having been encased in stone by Vili's rockseal technique earlier that day, was now completely free of any traces of the spell's stone encasement. "What manner of phenomenon healed your petrified arm?"

The Crushatrice, even though staring directly in Bowen's direction and hearing the voice of the man, continued to ignore him, opting rather to begin walking to its right along the pool's sandy bank, the ground reverberating with each step.

"Answer me, foul beast!" He yelled in hopes of garnering its attention. As it ignored his calls, he gripped his blade tighter, then on impulse alone, Aura gathered in his legs, he crouched down, then exploded into motion.

He dashed across the diameter of the pool, his legs rapidly pumping in and out of the shallow water as he made a bee line directly at Klesta. His Ebon blade was gripped firmly in his right hand. He kept his body low, hoping to streamline himself as much as possible. Upon reaching the bird, without losing momentum he leapt high into the air, hurtling towards Klesta exposed side, his blade now brought around to slash.

In response, without even glancing in the Fighter's direction, Klesta's swung its tail to intercept him. Bowen saw the attack coming in time and, knowing he couldn't dodge in midair opted for a different option.

"_Backdraft_."

In the split seconds before the beast's tail would reach his side, a fire ignited around the Hume, completely wreathing around his form like a force field. The tail collided into him, inciting an explosion that sent Bowen rocketing back towards the pool. He crashed into its surface, rolling along its shallow floor while simultaneously quenching the flames that surrounded him.

He raised himself from the water, staring at Klesta, who desperately swung its tail horizontally in an attempt to rid itself of the flames that coated the appendage. The beast, now infuriated and clearly motivated to participate, released a roar at the Fighter.

Bowen gathered his bearings, then leaped into the air, landing in a heavy crouch just before the beast, water from his time in the pool pouring off his form. Klesta raised its right claw and swung at the man, its nails as sharp as any blade. The Hume darted to the left, ducking in time so that the nail closest to him grazed the top of his helmet, leaving a scratch along its surface. The Crushatrice stepped forward, lifting its right foot in an attempt to stomp the man out, though a back step by Bowen brought him out of harm's way, near the edge of the pool. Klesta immediately swung with its left claw this time, and Bowen gathered his Aura before leaping into the air.

To the fowl's frustration, he landed right on the beast's narrow beak, though leapt to the left again as its claws closed in on him. He spun dexterously in the air, landing on the shaft of one of the surrounding trees. Gravity wouldn't allow him to hold that position for long, and within the same moment, he pushed off forcefully, rocketing towards Klesta's position with the speed of an arrow, the bark splintering from the blast-off point.

The bird hadn't even the time to react, Bowen gathering Aura quickly to his arms in the split second the flight consumed. As he reached the beast, he slashed, the blade producing an impact shockwave the size and magnitude of its target.

"_Rush_."

Klesta cried out as the shockwave knocked it to its own left, causing it to tumble over, the damage from the attack apparent on some of its surface feathers. Bowen landed in a disorderly roll ending face down in the grass, dropping his blade in the process. The entire attack had been an improvisation on his part, one he was glad had paid off as he wearily stood to his feet, fatigue noticeable in his face and movements.

Then, his eyes widened suddenly, as he noticed that he couldn't lift his right arm. He looked down to it, seeing a couple small bumps along the lining of his skin around his wrist and upper arm. It was then that he quickly surmised that the last attack had broken his arm. There was no break in the skin, and he hoped that there would be no internal bleeding. He knew, though, that he hadn't the time or expertise to measure how serious the fracture was as Klesta stood on its two feet, having regained itself.

Whether it had been the force of his attack or the strength of the bird's hide, he couldn't tell, and he cursed inwardly upon realization that this development could spell the end for him, and his fight had only just begun.

Klesta stalked closer, step by step, the ground reverberating with each one.

Bowen stared into the beast's eyes, the myriad of fireflies around them illuminating the entire area, most noticeably the prideful, triumphant look in its pupils. A look of victory, clearly showing its own knowledge that it had bested him once again.

The Fighter gritted his teeth, raised his blade in defiance with his left arm, and closed his eyes momentarily, wondering offhandedly if this was what Friese looked like when Klesta had slain her.

"I was not aware that House Bowen's numbers had dwindled to one."

Bowen's eyes shot open, and Klesta stopped in its tracks. He turned to the source of the familiar voice, on the far side of the pool, and laid eyes on the familiar faces lined up along the bank.

Luso stood, arms crossed and grinning broadly. On either side of him stood Veis and Vili, both sisters moving their bow from their shoulders. Loa unstrapped her Vigilante from her back, swinging it around to her front. Tweigel simply stared back at Bowen.

Lastly, he laid eyes on Cheney Galliformes, who gave him a slightly apologetic look.

"W-What…all of you? Even you Cheney?" Bowen began, at a loss for words. "How…how did you all find me?"

"With all the noise you were making, it wasn't the most difficult task." Luso responded jokingly, retrieving his Atmos blade from its sheath. He made a gesture towards the Viera sisters, hinting that their heightened sense of hearing had allowed them to locate his position.

"We fight together, strike together as one." Tweigel continued. "Did we not swear that after what happened to Friese?"

"This is different!" Bowen countered. "I have decided that I will no longer put my teammates in harm's way like that, ever again."

"You fool." Loa spoke authoritatively, surprising everyone present with her words of choice. "Are we not House Bowen!" She allowed him time to answer, to which he replied with a nod. She smiled, then spoke in a more endearing voice. "Whether we live or die, we do it with you!"

"We will follow you to the bottom of the underworld if we must." Tweigel added.

"Whoa whoa." Luso commented, staring at Tweigel, and twirling the blade around dexterously in his hands. "You guys will have to talk about the afterlife some other time. As far as I'm concerned, we're all beating this thing, and we're coming out of it alive."

Bowen, along with the rest of the party, smirked.

"Well said, Luso Clemens."

Klesta, having stood still for long enough, charged at Bowen's position, releasing a haunting cry as it grew closer. Luso, Veis, and Vili bolted into action, leaping from their position on the pool's bank, into the air. While airborne, Veis and Vili both placed an arrow in their bow, drew the string back, and let the projectile fly. At the same time, Aura gathered at the tip of Luso's Atmos blade, and he swung the blade in a downward arc, releasing a crescent shaped blast of energy and air directly at the beast. The arrows collided with the fowl just as he neared Bowen's location, hitting his left side and causing it to cry out. Luso's air render added to it, exploding in the same place that the arrows had hit and throwing the beast slightly off balance. The three landed in the middle of the pool, water splashing into the air as their feet hit the bottom.

Bowen turned his attention from them, looking above as he heard the sound of flapping near him. Loa landed right in front of him, Vigilante held out in front. Vili, Veis and Luso climbed out of the pool with ease and scrambled from the beach onto the grass, also joining the Gria.

"What happened with his left wing?" Vili queried as the bird began to regain its footing. "I thought I petrified it earlier today."

"You did." Loa responded. "Cockatrice and their variants carry in their breath a unique chemical that can cause petrification. Most people aren't aware that their saliva contains a separate chemical that can dissolve petrification."

"So it drooled on itself?" Luso asked.

"In laymen's terms, yes." She admitted. "Though luckily Tweigel was prepared for this." She paused, watching as Klesta geared up for another charge. "We just have to keep it still long enough."

"Leave that to us." Luso, Veis, and Vili called out in unison, charging towards Klesta. They dashed with the utmost speed, the Viera born with their natural quickness, Luso channeling Mist into his legs.

As they sped towards him, Klesta let out a curt roar before spreading its legs apart. It lowered itself as best it could, then opened its great beak, sucking in the surrounding air. Veis almost immediately recognized the beast's odd stance. Her eyes widened and she yelled to the two adolescents slightly behind her.

"Get out of the way!"

Klesta paused for a moment, then exhaled. Veis, moments before this happened, bunched her legs, then leapt, soaring into the air. Her sister Vili, managed to grab Luso by the waist, and, not having the time to execute a high jump, leaped as best she could after her sister, Luso's added weight not helping matters.

Her timing proved successful enough, and the gray colored blast of air that escaped the bird's maw sailed just underneath her, so close that she could feel it passing underneath her feet. The bird's breath dissipated just as a second after it had left its mouth, and the still airborne trio looked down. The patch of grass in front of Klesta, extending around twenty feet, was coated in a solid sheet of grey.

A solid sheet of stone.

Veis and Vili touched down behind the fowl, the latter setting Luso down, who he uttered a small word of thanks to.

Across the pool, Tweigel conversed with Cheney.

"In order for this to work, we'll have to prevent Klesta from moving for just a little while." The Nu Mou stated, unwrapping the cloth from the object he had been holding as he and Cheney watched Luso, Veis, and Vili dodge and weave between Klesta' relentless attacks.

"Vili's rockseal technique might be able to seal its legs." The Hunter suggested, before he sighed in realization. "But I'm sure the beast's saliva could dissolve it. Wait, there's always the Shadowbind technique. If both of them work together, it may be enough to hold it down."

"Look how dark it is, though." Tweigel responded. "At this time of night, we'd never get a suitable shadow." Cheney sighed once more, placing a pondering hand to his chin. After a few seconds, a smirk graced his features.

"You're right…so we'll just have to make one." He faced his head to Luso's direction, cupped his hands around his mouth, and called out. "Luso! Make some distance and start charging up an Air Render. Don't release it though."

The boy back stepped, successfully dodging as Klesta plunged its claws into the ground in front of him. He held a curious glance at Cheney's orders, though figured that he had a plan. He jumped back, well out of the range of the bird, and as per request, held his blade out in front, parallel to the ground.

A light, its hue a mixture of ivory and blue, began to glow along the length of the blade, growing with each second. The boy placed a second hand on the blade's handle as it grew, struggling to hold the shining power that was contained within its steel. The light spread over the entire clearing, scaring away the lightning bugs that frequented the pool's waters and providing clear visibility to the group.

Klesta stopped moving at that moment, staring curiously at the light building up dozens of feet away. Veis and Vili also mimicked the bird's action, until a few moments later Veis's eyes open wide in realization. Her head snapped back at Klesta's direction, looking specifically at his feet.

A shadow.

"Vili." She spoke, catching her sister's attention. The younger Viera also caught wind of the plan within seconds, mentally praising Cheney for his quick thinking.

Both sisters blasted off from their positions, one behind the other, then forked as they reached the bird, skidding to a halt diagonally behind on either side of the beast. They both began to quickly chant in unison under their breath, giving as little time as possible for the bird to make sense of the situation.

"Shifting shadows, howling wind, lord of nature. Reach out your hand, great Exodus, and bind those that would escape from your wrath!" They spoke so quickly, yet so cleanly, in perfect unison as if it had been practiced a thousand times. Each girl then slammed her both hands downward, onto the surface of Klesta's shadow, then called out simultaneously. "Shadowbind!"

Klesta, seeing them in the corner of his eye, attempted to reach at Vili. For some reason though, its body wouldn't respond. In fact, it wasn't just his claw. His entire body would not listen to the commands of his brain.

"Keep it up, all three of you!" Cheney called out to them.

"Using the light of Luso's Aura to create a shadow for the Viera to bind. Brilliant idea, Cheney." Tweigel spoke aloud. "Quickly now, while it is still immobile. We'll need your bowmanship." The Nu Mou handed him the vile, Cheney grasping it in his gloved right hand. The hunter took aim upon on the Crushatrice, then with all his might he lobbed the vile, the glass object flying up and over the lake.

The moment, Cheney released it from his hands, he instantly readied his bow and secured an arrow in its string. He pulled it back, and trained his eye on the now descending vile. He knew he had only one shot at this, and he planned to make it count. He released his fingers, the string snapping back as the arrow let loose, hurtling towards the area just above Klesta's head.

The timing was perfect. Just as the vile was over Klesta's form, Cheney's arrow pierced it. The glass broke upon impact, splintering into hundreds of individual pieces. The contents of the glass as well, losing their support, splattered all over the bird of prey. Klesta's top half was completely soaked with the liquid-type substance while his bottom half remained dry, though Tweigel knew that would be enough.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can hold him." Vili called out, the bird's body already beginning to twitch as the two sisters struggled to keep hold of his shadow.

"Yeah, I'm starting to lose control on this thing too." Luso added, sweat pouring off of him, gripping the charged blade with all his might.

"It's alright now, child. You three have done your part. The rest is up to Bowen." Tweigel responded. The Fighter in question looked over to his Illusionist companion, his face wholly confused while his arm hung limp. Seeing his face, Tweigel decided to elaborate. "Bowen, that vile we just used was Clear Sap. Now that Klesta's feathers are covered in it, he'll no longer be able to fly away." He saw Bowen's face light up, and he continued. "In addition, that sap has one other property. It's highly flammable. That's where you come in."

Bowen's eyes widened.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes." The Nu Mou responded. "Right now, Klesta's one large explosion waiting to happen. All you have to do is light the fuse." Both men smiled at each other, before Bowen directed his gaze at the beast.

The Viera and Luso, hearing this, looked at each other, all nodding in unison. The trio simultaneously counted down from three, and as they hit the final number, Veis and Vili retracted their hands from Klesta's shadow, straightening their legs into a high jump that would put them out of harm's way. At that moment, Luso raised his blade above his head, and in the same fluid motion swung it downward. A crescent shaped shockwave, the size of its intended target and a mixture of pure white energy and air, escaped from its length, tearing through the air towards the beast.

Klesta regained control over its body at that instant, squawking loudly as the wave of air and energy collided into its body. Luso collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily after having put all of his aura into the attack. The bird stumbled over from the force.

Bowen seized the opportunity.

Just like before, a fire ignited around his body, encompassing him like a flaming aura. He raised his Ebon Blade into the air with his remaining arm, and charged; charged with all the left in his body; charged as fast as his legs would humanly allow; charged with the thought that he would finally have his peace. He roared until his voice broke. Klesta, too disoriented from Luso's attack, failed to see the man charging.

He bunched his legs, leapt into the air, and as his body reached the bird's own, he swung.

"For Friese!"

The fowl let out an unearthly scream, the clear sap feeding the flames that spread all around its body, enveloping it in an explosion that rivaled any other. Feathers, skin, flesh; all disintegrated in an instant from the power of the explosion, which sent Bowen flying back in the direction he came from, skidding on his back to a halt a dozen feet away.

Then half a minute after, a rain drop fell on Loa's nose, and she looked up to the sky, which had, since the fight began, grown to be enshrouded in cloud cover. More droplets followed, slowly but surely evolving into a downpour. Any remaining fireflies left near the pool scattered into the woods for cover.

The rain flooded out the excess fire covering Klesta, which allowed the group to see the burned monstrosity that had developed. The beast was completely black now, its skin and feathers charred beyond recognition, its eyeballs evaporated. Smoke wafted from the carcass, only to be drowned out by the pouring water.

Complete and utter silence followed, broken only by the rain itself. And then, to match the rain…

The members of House Bowen, both present and former, cried.

Tweigel and Loa cried, finally having bested the beast that had robbed of their comrade.

Cheney looked the other way, turning towards the forest so that no one could see.

….

"_Friese, what is this?" Bowen queried, holding up a scarf whose ends lay improperly knitted in his hand. The person in question, a woman with shoulder length hair the hue of dandelions, outfitted in an iron breastplate, sand colored woven pants, and black boots, turned to face him. Two Knightswords hung at her right hip. _

"_Oh, that thing?" She replied. "It was starting to get cold, so I tried my hand at knitting. We've been pretty busy though, so I haven't had time to work on it. I'll finish it someday."_

…..

"_Friese, did you finish gathering the food we'll need for our trip?" Bowen asked, as he, his wife, Loa, Tweigel, and Cheney all made their way towards the Inn after a long day's work._

_The woman looked up at the sky, a pondering look on her face, before she smiled apologetically in his direction._

"_Oh, I suppose I must have forgotten. We've just been pretty busy lately. I'll go get them now." She began to run back the other way, when she paused, turning back to him. "What was it again that we needed?"_

_Tweigel, Loa, and Cheney laughed under the breath, with Bowen giving them an annoyed look. He sighed, walking towards her as the other three promised to meet them at the Inn._

_He strolled past her, grabbing her hand in the process, and holding it gently. _

"_Come on. I'll go with you."_

…

Lastly, Bowen wept for his wife, bitterly. His grip loosened, and his Ebon blade plummeted, hitting the grass below with a muffled thump.

With a low, hushed voice and small smile, tears still streaming, he whispered.

"You never could finish anything you started, could you."

Thunder roared in the distance, and the rain continued to plummet on the scene. Luso Clemens stared up into the sky, lying flat on his back, devoid of the energy to move otherwise, and he himself began to cry.

For his mother.

For his father.

For his Grandfather.

And for his sister, Frimelda.

**Victory, but far from a joyous occasion…**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Eight)**

**Character Corner**

**(Veis)**

**Job**: Assassin/Sniper

**Race**: Viera

**Hair** **Color**: White

**Eye** **Color**: Emerald

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Brown

**(Description)**

A Viera hailing from a country outside of Loar, she and her sister Vili have left their homeland and traversed Loar in search of House Bowen, hoping to join their ranks while learning new styles and methods in Jylland. She and Vili were raised at the family's home by their grandmother, and taught the arts of the Assassin.

_"I understand your earlier position, but if it is merely assisting you in a hunt, my sister and I would be more than happy to oblige. We did not travel all this way to be sent back empty handed.__"_

_Veis, requesting to join the hunt for Klesta_

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Meditation, Training

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Carrots, Viera Mist

**Hates**: Preying on the weak

**Dreams**: To become a well-known Assassin

**Favorite** **Color**: Green

**(Trivia)**

-Veis from FFTA2: Grimoire of the Rift makes an appearance in this story, reprising her role of seeking out House Bowen, though with a few changes.

* * *

Ok, that turned out sort of how I wanted it to, so I'm marginally pleased with it. Sorry if that fight lasted too long for any of you. Anyway, next chapter wraps up the arc as a whole, and only a few chapters after that until we reach Grazton.

Until next time!


	39. Blue Rain Blues 5 Memories in the Rain

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter thirty-eight of The Tainted Grimoire. Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"_Friese, what is this?" Bowen queried, holding up a scarf whose ends lay improperly knitted in his hand. The person in question, a woman with shoulder length hair the hue of dandelions, outfitted in an iron breastplate, sand colored woven pants, and black boots, turned to face him. Two Knightswords hung at her right hip. _

"_Oh, that thing?" She replied. "It was starting to get cold, so I tried my hand at knitting. We've been pretty busy though, so I haven't had time to work on it. I'll finish it someday."_

…..

"_Friese, did you finish gathering the food we'll need for our trip?" Bowen asked, as he, his wife, Loa, Tweigel, and Cheney all made their way towards the Inn after a long day's work._

_The woman looked up at the sky, a pondering look on her face, before she smiled apologetically in his direction._

"_Oh, I suppose I must have forgotten. We've just been pretty busy lately. I'll go get them now." She began to run back the other way, when she paused, turning back to him. "What was it again that we needed?"_

_Tweigel, Loa, and Cheney laughed under the breath, with Bowen giving them an annoyed look. He sighed, walking towards her as the other three promised to meet them at the Inn._

_He strolled past her, grabbing her hand in the process, and holding it gently. _

"_Come on. I'll go with you."_

…

Lastly, Bowen wept for his wife, bitterly. His grip loosened, and his Ebon blade plummeted, hitting the grass below with a muffled thump.

With a low, hushed voice and small smile, tears still streaming, he whispered.

"You never could finish anything you started, could you."

Thunder roared in the distance, and the rain continued to plummet on the scene. Luso Clemens stared up into the sky, lying flat on his back, devoid of the energy to move otherwise, and he himself began to cry.

For his mother.

For his father.

For his Grandfather.

And for his sister, Frimelda.

**Bowen and Luso release their grief amidst the rain.**

* * *

_Cheney Galliformes_

_Rain_

_Such a miserable, lonesome thing_

_That connects those of us on earth to those in the sky_

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Blue Rain Blues 5 (Memories in the Rain)**

* * *

"Bring it over here."

Cheney Galliformes watched as a Bangaa, its light crimson skin contrasting against its tan, hooded, armored tunic, gestured for similarly dressed members of its race to come to him.

It was raining, only slightly enough to warrant donning a hood. The Hunter and his compatriot Tweigel waited patiently, sitting side by side on a wide rock that jutted from the grass around the forest pool. The forest pool that had been the sight of their desperate struggle against the monstrosity known as Klesta; the monstrosity that was now being looked over by Jylland Defenders of the Peace personnel for confirmation.

Cheney and Tweigel, upon the group's victory over the beast two nights ago, immediately traveled to the JDP Vieg Town Branch, where they informed them of their victory over Klesta. Due to their currently understaffed situation, it had taken them a day and a half to prepare to verify the kill, and the two had to lead them the site on the warm, rainy Silversun morning. The former comrades simply sat on their rock in relative silence as raindrops occasionally hit their hoods, sipping a heated beverage they had brought along, awaiting the JDP workers to finish their analysis.

It had been raining since the night of Klesta's defeat. It had never once stopped, though the actual intensity had fluctuated. The rain picked up ever so slightly, and Tweigel, not one particularly fond of water, adjusted his own coat's hood, before speaking aloud.

"It's hard to believe it's over."

"I know what you mean." Cheney responded, continuing to face forward. He took another sip, then continued. "But like I thought, the pain is still here."

"Indeed. I'm afraid it will probably never heal fully."

A silence ensued between the two men, both merely content with watching as the workers continued with their jobs. A white-hooded Hume gently used a knife to scrape off some of the burned flesh from Klesta's carcass, and his assistant used tweezers to place it in a jar, presumably for analysis.

Tweigel took another sip of his beverage, keeping a hand parallel over its top to prevent any raindrops from entering, before garnering the Hunter's attention once more.

"I've…wondered this for a while, Cheney…" The Hume tuned an ear to him, though otherwise didn't move. "Why did you end up leaving the clan?" He paused, letting the question sink in. "At the time you're answer was clear…but for some reason, I've always held this feeling that you never told us everything."

Cheney remained still for a dozen seconds, completely immobile. Steam from his drink wafted upwards into the air, and he promptly blew on it before taking in another sip.

"Very well, I'll tell you." His voice subtly grew more melancholy than it already was. "But I must start at the very beginning…"

….

"_Hmmm…." _

_Cheney sat perfectly still, his ears filled with the clamor and conversation of a pub at evening time, his nose filled with the succulent smells that drifted from its kitchen, and his eyes fixed on the man and woman sitting across the worn circular table which all three occupied._

_The female, a young female with shoulder length tresses like sunflowers, outfitted in a fitted iron breastplate from what Cheney could tell of her visible top-half, sat erect in her chair. She seemed to hold a great deal of feminine poise within her motions, even though the aura she emitted was clearly laid back and easygoing. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the smiles she sent his way every time the two would make even the slightest of eye contact. _

_He merely took the gesture as a positive sign of his being accepted, then returned his gaze to the male, whose gloved hands shifted through the minute stack of papers on the table in front of him. His long blue robes and matching cap shifted with every movement. The man, hair of a slightly darker color than that of the woman beside him and a face just as youthful, stroked his chin, leaned back in his chair, brought his eyes up to meet Cheney, and spoke in an official tone._

"_A Hunter…that loves animals, huh?"_

"_Yes." Cheney responded with a firm nod, not one to mince words during job interviews. The Blue Mage stared him down for a few more moments, before a smile cracked on his face._

"_Alright, you're in." The Hunter's face lit up at the man's response, and all three stood from the table. He first shook hands with Cheney, both men, in pure male fashion, giving their best grip. "For the record, you can call me Ronso." He released the huntsman's hand and gestured to the blonde woman. "And this is my sister, Friese."_

_Following proper etiquette, Friese first held out her hand, and Cheney gave her a firm yet gentler shake than with her brother._

"_Nice to meet you, Cheney."_

…..

"I met Friese long before she entered House Bowen, back when she and I were both still in Ordalia." Cheney explained to Tweigel, taking yet another sip of his beverage. "She and her brother Ronso, an accomplished Blue Mage, had been searching for a third member to their team, and I was chosen."

"I see." Tweigel answered back in a reserved manner, prompting the Hunter to continue.

"I had always been a friend to monsters and animals alike, but Ronso definitely helped me to see an even deeper side of them. He's the man that helped shape the beliefs I hold to this day." The Nu Mou noticed as Cheney adopted a reminiscent smile. "You could say that he became the brother that I never had."

"Really?" The Illusionist queried with a chuckle. "I'm guessing that's where you acquired your Blue Magic from."

"Yes, Ronso taught me the basics of Blue Magic. I felt I could learn more from beasts if I used their abilities. It's helped me in many a situation since then."

"What about Friese?" Tweigel spoke after a short silence. "Did you two get along well?"

If the Nu Mou had looked up, or if his hood hadn't been blocking his peripheral vision, he would've noticed the slight tint of red creep up onto Cheney's cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." His subtle embarrassment didn't go unnoticed by the spellcaster, who chuckled to himself. A few mores silent seconds passed, and Tweigel noticed the Hunter's voice grow much more melancholy. "That was…until that day."

….

_The rain fell, flooding the grassy, desolate swampland of the Tramdine Fens for miles. A pervasive gloom fell over the swamp, much more evident than regular and dually emphasized by the booming strikes of thunder and the accompanying flashes of lightning that split the sky in two. The landscape itself was torn, though judging from the various arrows, small smoking craters, and huge gashes that littered the saturated ground; it was not a work of nature's wrath._

_It was in a certain section of this murky swamp that Cheney Galliformes stood perfectly still, his face a mixture of disbelief, shock, and dejectedness morphed into its current form by the horrid sight sprawled out before him._

_Friese, covered head to toe in scrapes, her once lustrous blonde hair soaked with water and wet dirt, screamed relentlessly as she collapsed to her knees in the pile of mud in front of her, further sullying her once pristine uniform. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, camouflaging themselves amidst the pouring rain. _

_Cheney's eyes listlessly moved from her, to the body just northeast of her. A body lying face up, beset by a number of lacerations, all having bled out recently. Its once majestic blue coat was in tatters, beset with splotches of crimson. The Hunter's pupils wandered upward from his feet, before shutting them tightly moments later._

_He did not even need to see the body's mangled face in order to recognize his teammate, Ronso_.

….

"It had been about a year since I joined." Cheney began. "We had been petitioned to hunt down a mark in the Tramdine Fens. A Crushatrice had since been wreaking havoc amongst the swamps denizens and outlying settlements of Flugoris." Tweigel's eyes widened at that statement.

"Wait you don't mean-"

"Yes." Cheney interrupted, continuing to elaborate. "We had entered the fight too confident, and were unprepared for its strength. Ronso stayed back to fight the beast alone, giving both Friese and I time to escape. Midway through our retreat, we decided that we couldn't leave him behind…though our decision came too late." The Hume paused for a moment, the drizzle that showered them picking up slightly.

"Upon our return, we found only Ronso's broken and mangled body. Klesta had killed him."

There was a long pause that ensued after Cheney spoke, both males looking down at the ground. It was finally Tweigel that broke the silence, speaking hesitantly in a whisper.

"I…I had no idea about this. To think that such a thing could have happened…" The Nu Mou took another sip of his beverage, having by this time grown lukewarm. "But…I'm still confused on a number of things. When you first entered House Bowen, Friese had not recognized you."

"That is actually my fault." The huntsman admitted, causing Tweigel to raise a curious eyebrow. "It had been weeks following Ronso's death, but Friese still could not cope with her loss. My concern grew for her as she became more and more depressed and thoughts of revenge consumed her. I tried speaking with her, but nothing seemed to help. A few days after a particularly dangerous episode, I knew that I would have to take severe action if I was to prevent her from destroying herself."

Tweigel continued to listen intently.

"I sought out the help of Mages, none being able to provide any useful assistance. Though, one gave me information of a peculiar Viera that lived in small dwelling in the Tramdine Fens. I sought her out the following day. The Witch of the Fens, as they called her, after I had gathered all the necessary materials, provided me with Lethean Draught." The Hunter turned his head towards the sky, reminiscing as if the event had happened but the previous day. "A concoction with the power to wipe a person's memory."

The Nu Mou's eyes widened as Cheney finished his sentence, the Hume lowering his head.

"Yes, without her knowing, I mixed the draught in with her drink. Soon after, my guilt convinced me to part ways with her."

…

"_Flight seventy-seven." A young Hume man called out, projecting his voice over the expanse of the Flugoris Aerodrome waiting room. "I repeat, flight seventy-seven to Moorabella Aerodrome."_

_Cheney looked around as he along with over fifty percent of the waiting room occupants rose from their cushioned seats. Fathers and men of nearly every race threw leathery carrying cases over their shoulders while mothers attempt to corral rambunctious children, eager for their first experience in the sky._

_He stood from his seat, gathering his own bags, placing one's strap over his shoulder and carrying the other under his right arm. The blonde woman next to him rose to her feet as well, turning to face him._

"_Well, I suppose this is goodbye." _

"_Yeah, I suppose so." Cheney adopted a melancholy smile, then slowly brought up a hand, holding out in front of him. "It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Friese." The woman accepted his hand with a feminine smile._

"_Likewise, Mister…umm…." She trailed off slowly, before angling her eyes downward and placing her free hand to her chin in thought._

"_Cheney…" He said in assistance, chuckling to himself. It was the twenty second time he had to remind her. "The name's Cheney." With a final nod, he released her hand, vaguely noticing how much she lingered, though thinking nothing of it. Then, he turned and began making his way over to his assigned gate, where a lengthy line had already built up._

"_Goodbye…" Friese whispered in a fleeting whisper, watching his retreating form. She stayed in that same position, from the time he grabbed his place in line all the way until he was about to step through the gateway, simply watching him longingly, though she had no idea why. She performed one last wave, which he returned shortly, catching her out of his peripheral vision. Soon after, an employee closed the metal gateway, and she breathed out a belated sigh, turning on her heel and walking away._

_The blonde woman exited the gate's waiting room, stepping out into the main corridor, flooded with hundreds of people. She made a right, joining the flow of traffic and turning on her body on an auto-pilot of sorts, not completely focused on any of the conversations or people around her._

_She especially didn't notice the pair of eyes that had locked onto her as she passed by one of the aerodrome food stands. A man in standard Fighter attire watched as she passed his position, not even realizing himself that he had begun staring at her. A snapping sound broke him out of his reverie, and the man turned back to the female Gria accompanying him._

"_What's wrong, Bowen? What were you looking at?" Loa queried, giving her leader a puzzled look. The Hume in question snapped his head back around, though failed to find any sight of the woman. He exhaled deeply, then turned back towards the Gria, the blonde woman still prevalent in his thoughts._

"_Nothing. It was nothing."_

_Loa kept her perplexed look, then suddenly grinned._

"_I bet it was a girl, wasn't it?"_

_Bowen's face went immediately red._

….

"Just as the witch had told me, she had forgotten everything that happened over the past year, remembering only vaguely that her brother had died…"

"…and having lost all memory of you in the process." Tweigel surmised in a low voice, not noticing the single tear running down his friend's left cheek. "That would explain quite a lot of things, including why she's so forgetful." The Illusionist stifled out a laugh. The two stayed quiet for a few moments, then Cheney picked up the conversation once more.

"The rest of the story, you are aware of. You posted a bill for some help while Bowen and Loa were on extended business in Flugoris, and I took you up on the offer. Little did I know that he would return over a year later, and with the woman I had loved as his wife." Cheney made a long pause after that. "Then Klesta came, and we began tracking it down. I was thankful that the Lethean Draught was so effective, and that the beast hadn't caused any of Friese's memories to resurface. That last time, my leg was broken, and I was too weary from battle to stop her from going after Klesta alone when Bowen gave the order. We all were, and by the time we caught up…she was dead…" His voice grew quieter with each word. "I left the clan when Bowen became consumed with revenge, for that was exactly what had destroyed the Friese I knew before."

The two had grown silent once more, this time for a much larger period. Neither faced the other, neither moved; both simply sat as the pitter-patter of the rain continued to echo off of their hoods, which by now had become almost completely soaked.

"During my first battle with Klesta, back when Ronso was still alive, I had a chance to kill it right then and there. One well-placed arrow would have ended it." The Hunter admitted solemnly, and silent tears began to stream down his face. "But…I didn't. My decision that day ended up costing me my mentor and friend, and years later the woman I had loved. I didn't shoot the arrow because I didn't see why Ronso, who was as much an animal advocate as I was, would even take up the quest in the first place.."

Cheney stood up from his seat on the rock, gulping down the remainder of his beverage. He continued facing forward.

"The day after Friese died, I remembered the words Ronso had said when I asked him why we took the quest." There was another short pause, a draft ruffling the loose clothing of both men. "My sympathy spreads in both directions. That's was his only response." The Hume spoke plainly. "It took me until then to understand what he was saying. People and animals will never be able to understand each other, one spurred on by greed or hunger, the other by instinct…"

"So who do you protect?" Tweigel asked. One last pause ensued between them, just as the rain began to die back down, passing from a drizzle to just a few scattered drops. Cheney turned his head, looked at the Nu Mou, and smiled. A genuine smile, accentuated by the rays of sunshine that were now beginning to break through the quilt of clouds overhead.

"Both."

**(Vieg Town, South Clinic)**

Cheney brought his hand up, balled it into a fist, and rapped softly on the door, just audible enough for those inside the room to hear. A few seconds of silence preceded the jiggling of the sanitized iron doorknob and following a moment later, the door opened inward to grant the Hume and Tweigel passage inside.

After the JDP personnel had completed their autopsy, they had presented the two with a split of the reward money before heading back. The duo had traveled straight from the Klesta site to the South Clinic, where Bowen had been recovering ever since the fight. Other than a few minor burns from using Backdraft, his arm had been the only real complication, and the doctor on call had been able to reset and repair the broken bones with marginal effort.

Both looked around the room upon entering. As expected Bowen sat up in his bed, a cast around the wounded arm, conversing with Loa who occupied a simple wooden chair beside him. Veis stood beside her, arms crossed in a relaxed fashion, while Vili and Luso sat in two other chairs against the white washed walls, both in a conversation of the own.

"Hey, everyone." Cheney spoke aloud, he and Tweigel crossing the polished wood floors. Everyone responded with similar, pleasant greetings. "We picked up the reward. Tweigel and I already divided it evenly."

"Thank you, Cheney." Bowen said, turning towards him with a smile. "I would appreciate it if you and Luso would wait in the hallway for a few minutes. There is clan business that we must discuss."

"That's alright. We had a meeting with our own clan soon. We'll see you guys later." The Hunter replied with a wave before motioning for Luso to follow him, who also said his goodbyes. Both exited, and as the door clicked closed, both Veis and Vili also stood from their seats, preparing to exit.

"Wait, Viera." The siblings stopped in their tracks, turning slowly around to face him as Tweigel took a place beside the bedridden Hume. "This clan business involves you."

"What do you mean?" Veis questioned, verbally exposing both sister's confusion. The Fighter took a deep, deliberative breath, then began speaking.

"We had…stopped moving forward. True, we still functioned as a clan, but time had stopped moving for us on that day." He paused, looking her dead in the eye. "When I had refused your request to join us, it was not due to any fault on your part, but of my own. There was still that spot she filled, and I was not ready to fill it. I was not ready to forget her." Both Loa and Tweigel stayed silent as he talked. "I now see the error of my ways, thanks to one brown haired child of all people. A child who told me that there's no such thing as replacing memories. You can only add to those already there." He elicited a chuckle at the thought. "She may be gone, but not forgotten." Loa and Tweigel both nodded, inwardly smiling. Bowen also grinned, continuing to face the two Viera.

"We leave tomorrow morning. If you two would like to join us in our travels, we would be more than welcome to have you."

Both girls eyes widened considerably, Veis at the fact that her long desired goal was right within her grasp and Vili upon realizing who the 'child' was that had somehow convinced Bowen to let them join. A wondrous smile formed under the latter's cloth mask.

"_Luso Clemens_."

"Thank you for your generosity." Veis replied, performing a gracious bow. "We…we would honored to join the ranks of such incredible people like-"

"Wait, Veis." Vili spoke, throwing her sibling off guard, who then donned a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Vili." The girl sighed, breathed, then explained.

"The same child that helped you, Bowen, also helped me before. He said that you can't join a clan solely for someone else. The clan you join has to have the same beliefs and principles that you do." She performed an apologetic smile. "You are all very good people, and this is a wonderful clan. But it is not _my_ clan. I thank you sincerely, but I must kindly refuse your offer."

A small silence followed her last words, and she inwardly hoped she hadn't offended anyone. Though as she looked around, she noticed content smiles on everyone's faces. The girl felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to its source, Veis.

"I've always known this day would come…I just wasn't aware it would be so soon." She forced a smile, genuinely happy about Vili's decision, though sad at the same time. "I've…watched you grow into a fine assassin, and a fine young lady. If you believe this is the right decision, then by all means, see it through to the very end." She leaned in, enveloping the girl in a large hug, which at first caught her off guard, though she quickly adjusted. "Everyone would be very proud to see you now." In the position that they were hugging, Vili couldn't see Veis's face, which was gaining quiet tears by the second. She pulled away over half a minute later, wiping her face, then smiled. "Now go. If I'm correct, Clan Gully should be at the Wolf's Den."

"How did you know-"

"No one knows you better than I do." Veis responded with a smile and a second hug. "Now get going."

**(Vieg Town, the Wolf's Den)**

"Four lemonades, some ale, water, and a Starfruit Surprise." A Revgaji declared, leaning back in his chair as he listed off items to the pub employee. After scribbling everything down on a notebook with his quill pen, the young Viera waiter gave them a nod along with a promise to return shortly with the order.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and outside the sun had only just begun to dry up the remnants of rain that had pelted the town for over a day. It was refreshing for the citizens to finally get a reprieve from the storm, especially for the members of Clan Gully, whose work had been limited during the rainy days.

Cid, Ensei, Kanin, Hurdy, Luso, Cheney, and Adelle all sat in the pub's open dining room, filling up over half of one of the round tables that filled the space. Cid himself had noticed that there seemed to be fewer tables, and he vaguely recalled some men carrying out a broken table when he had stopped by yesterday.

"So where have you guys been these past few days?" Adelle queried as the waitress returned with the group's first round of drinks, setting down the girl's Starfruit Surprise, a tropical orange-yellow iced beverage, in front of her. Luso's eyes darted to Cheney, who mirrored the boy's actions. Both then smirked knowingly.

"Oh you know, just odd jobs." The Hunter replied, much to Adelle and Kanin's curiosity. "Speaking of which, here's our share of the clan fund." Cheney reached in his side bag and pulled out a healthily sized jingling sack, placing it into the center of the table. Cid and Ensei's eyes widened, and as the samurai opened the bag and view its contents, Luso could have sworn the man's eyes turn into dollar signs.

Adelle caught a glimpse of the bag, then turned back to the two, quirking an eyebrow.

"Odd jobs, you say?"

Both simply smirked devilishly in response, performing a quick fist bump.

"Well, adding that…sizeable amount to our reserves, I'd say we've got even more gil than when we left St. Galleria. Good job, everyone." Cid remarked happily.

"Now, onto other business." Ensei said, propping his elbows onto the table and resting his head on his hands. "We've interviewed about seven people for the extra spot, though unfortunately we're apprehensive about a decision." Everyone seemed to deflate at the Parivir's comment.

"Nobody has really met the criteria we've wanted so far." Cid added, taking a sip of his water. "So, in turn, we've decided to hold off on that for now. Perhaps we'll have better luck in-"

The Revgaji trailed off as he saw a figure approaching their table, a figure of the same race though staunchly different from their waiter. Curious as to what he was looking at, everyone turned to the same direction, and laid eyes on the Viera Assassin that had stopped just a few feet away from them, panting somewhat heavily.

"…can we help you?" Cid queried gruffly.

"Vili? What are you doing here?" Luso asked aloud in surprise.

"You know her, Luso?" Hurdy queried.

"Yeah, Cheney does too. She and her sister have been questing with us the past two days." The chocolate haired Fighter answered. "What's going on? I thought you were with House Bowen…"

"I turned them down." The girl interrupted breathlessly. Cheney had to raise an eyebrow at that.

"You…what?"

"I turned them down. Bowen offered Veis and me a position in the clan. Veis accepted, but I couldn't find it in me to say yes."

"What are you saying?" Luso asked. Vili paused, stared at them, and blurted out.

"I want to join Clan Gully."

Silence covered the expanse of the table patrons, the only sound being the background conversations of the other pub goers. Luso and Cheney at first were shocked, but very gradually their faces morphed into bright smiles.

Vili and Ensei specifically locked eyes, neither so much as blinking. The Hume then released a labored sigh, then spoke.

"When you say Bowen, I gather you mean House Bowen, correct?" She gave a quick nod as a reply. "That's quite a prestigious offer, for as far as I know, House Bowen hasn't accepted many members. Why did you turn them down?"

"I…I didn't find what I was looking for." She answered in a straightforward manner.

"You didn't find what you were looking for, huh? Tell me, then, what makes you sure that we, a small unknown clan, have what you're looking for?"

Vili hesitated for a moment, gathering in another breath, before responding.

"I cannot be completely sure if this clan is what I need." She answered honestly, before pointing to Luso and Cheney. "Though if these two here are any indication, this clan is more than I could ask for."

Ensei remained perfect still and silent after her comment, both of their gazes not faltering to the other. Then a few seconds in, the Hume released a small chuckle.

"Alright, we'll give you a test run."

Her visage changed completely at that moment, a mixture of both shock and uncontainable happiness. Cheney and Luso immediately went up to her, followed by Adelle, Kanin, and Hurdy, who all surrounded her, slightly overwhelming the girl.

"Now, let's say we order some lunch. I'm starving." Ensei opened up the menu before him, stared for a moment at the prices, then calmly folded it back and set it down. "Oh, and new rule. New members now buy everyone's first meal."

Both Luso and Cheney stared blankly at him before reaching and patting Vili on opposite sides of her shoulder, both talking in unison.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for."

**Indeed, she doesn't!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Thirty Nine)**

**Character Corner**

**(Vili)**

**Job**: Assassin/Sniper

**Race**: Viera

**Hair** **Color**: White

**Eye** **Color**: Yellow

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Brown

**(Description)**

A Viera hailing from a country outside of Loar, she and her sister Veis have left their homeland and traversed Loar in search of House Bowen, hoping to join their ranks while learning new styles and methods in Jylland. She and Veis were raised at the family's home by their grandmother, and taught the arts of the Assassin. After much deliberation, she has decided to travel along with Clan Gully.

_"You say you're from another world, and you're amazed with me?"_

_Vili, conversing with Luso on the way to the Inn_

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Traveling, Dreamhares

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Tomatoes, Carrots, Flugoris Tea

**Hates**: ?

**Dreams**: To become a well-known Assassin while traveling

**Favorite** **Color**: Brown

**(Trivia)**

-Vili's character, albeit thoroughly changed, comes from the original FFTA. In said game, she is the leader of an all-female team called the Brown Rabbits.

* * *

Alright, that wraps up this arc for the most part. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be a group of side stories, similar to chapter eight. Make sure not to skip over them, because they definitely will hold quite a few major plot points.

Again, always open for ideas, though ultimately it's my decision where to take them.

Until next time, goodnight to all.


	40. Tales of Gully Bisga Greenlands Mix

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter forty of The Tainted Grimoire. Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"Alright, we'll give you a test run."

Her visage changed completely at that moment, a mixture of both shock and uncontainable happiness. Cheney and Luso immediately went up to her, followed by Adelle, Kanin, and Hurdy, who all surrounded her, slightly overwhelming the girl.

"Now, let's say we order some lunch. I'm starving." Ensei opened up the menu before him, stared for a moment at the prices, then calmly folded it back and set it down. "Oh, and new rule. New members now buy everyone's first meal."

Both Luso and Cheney stared blankly at him before reaching and patting Vili on opposite sides of her shoulder, both talking in unison.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for."

**Clan Gully celebrates with their newest member!**

* * *

_Hello all, Cuttingmoon57 here. Today's chapter will continue along the Tales of Gully series: various side stories that I wanted to include, though weren't actually able to fit. I plan to include at least two every time, though this one was long enough for just one. Next time should definitely be more._

_(Note that these stories are Tainted Grimoire canon. Make sure that you read them, as important plot points and foreshadowing are common in these.)_

**Chapter Forty: Tales of Gully (Bisga Greenlands Mix)**

* * *

"_**It matters a lot now"**_

**A Luso and Kanin Tale**

By Cuttingmoon57

* * *

It was a warm, Silversun morning, the bright yet bearable rays of sunlight shining down on Kanin Heldig, who strolled idly down the crowded Vieg street, paying little heed to the swarms of pedestrians walking along around her, her face angled towards the bright blue cloudless sky.

Every last cart and stand down the length of the street was manned, each owner projecting his or her voice over the area in an attempt to draw in potential customers. The White Mage had been more or less oblivious to their efforts, only having stopped at one stall so far simply to browse, before a particular stall owner called out specifically to her in quite the indirect fashion.

"You, White Mage. With the hat. Come here."

So maybe not _that_ indirect.

Kanin stopped in her tracks, the traffic flowing with her quickly adjusting enough to pass around her. She eyed the source of the voice easily, a fairly young Hume woman no older than her mid-twenties, with locks like midnight cascading cleanly from the red bandana fixed around her forehead. The White Mage effortlessly made her way to the stall; standing to the right of what she assumed was a curious female Seeq. The stalls contents, a menagerie of women's jewelry and fashioned accessories, gave her a clue, though she honestly could never really tell with the pig-like race.

"You look like you could use some jewelry." The stallholder stated, giving the blonde a friendly smile as she approached.

"Well, I do have a little extra to spend." Kanin replied after placing her free hand to her chin. Her eyes wandered around the stand for the next half minute, taking in all the glittering wares hanging or lying along the counter top…along with their quite…daunting price tags. Kanin's head drooped slightly. "I'm sorry. They are very pretty, though I don't have nearly enough money for these."

"How much do you have?"

"About…seventy five gil."

The black haired girl thought for a second, then snapped her fingers, smiling.

"Wait, right here." She turned around, staring at a few of the boxes in the back of the stand. Sifting through them, she eventually opened one and grinned, pulling out a much smaller, crimson colored box. She returned to the front, opening it in front of Kanin.

"Wow, it's beautiful." The spellcaster admitted, taking in its splendor; a single encased ruby dangling from a gilded chain.

"It sure is." The stallholder agreed. "Not only that. It's also very special. You see, this particular necklace is said to have a certain power; the power to find your soul mate." She grinned once more as she watched Kanin's face. "Your enthusiasm tells me you have someone in mind?"

"Well…" Kanin responded nervously, averting her eyes. She carefully eyed the piece, picking it up in her fingers in an effort to change the subject. "Anyway, so does it actually work though?"

"Let's see. Go ahead and try it on."

Shrugging, Kanin followed the saleswoman's instructions, placing the chain around her slender neck and hooking it in the back. The woman helped Kanin adjust the chain so that it fit perfectly.

A full minute passed as the two stood in silence, Kanin raising an eyebrow and looking around for any changes, the stall owner merely continuing the knowing, confident smirk that graced her face.

"I don't feel any differ-"

"Hey you!"

Kanin's sentence came to an abrupt halt as she turned around to the voice. There, walking briskly towards her, was a Hume White Mage. The girl's eyes widened as she took in his features: dark brown hair, vibrant blue eyes, and the cobalt lining of his job's standard robes.

"You're that one girl, right?" He said, stopping just in front of her, his tone upbeat and cheerful. "The one that was at that baked goods stall the other day. I was hoping you were still in town, but I knew it wouldn't be hard to find you." He chuckled a bit, pointing to her wizard hat. It took her but a few seconds to realize his identity.

"Oh hello. You're that kind boy who bought my friend and me that bread." She responded with a feminine smile, before adopting a confused look. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, actually. You see, I need you to pay me back for the bread."

"Oh…" Kanin's face gained a disappointed look. "Umm…well at the moment I don't have much to spare…Maybe I can ask my father for some."

"No money, huh? That's too bad." He playfully put a hand to his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "I know! Instead of money, you can just pay me back with a date instead."

Kanin stopped.

"What?"

"Well I have to go now. I'm on a job at the moment. If you're up for it, meet me back here at six. Oh, and the name's Graham, by the way. Graham Hartford." He began to walk off, and before long faded back into the large mass of pedestrian traffic. Kanin stared at his retreating form, dumbfounded at the events that had just transpired.

The stall owner just continued smiling, a confident grin plastered across her face. Kanin turned to face her, wide eyed, then spoke.

"I'll take it."

**(Vieg Town, the Blackwind Restaurant)**

The entirety of Clan Gully had decided upon converging back at the Inn to find a suitable restaurant to dine at, opting rather for more exquisite food as opposed to the pub selection they were usually exposed to. It was now late afternoon, around five thirty, the sun just now beginning to set on the horizon; and to take advantage of such a view, the clan had requested a table out on the deck, not wanting to miss the delightful weather.

Conversation during the meal had mostly split up between groups. Cid, Ensei, Cheney, Luso and their newly acquired member Vili mostly discussed various weapon types and skills along with the increases in prices. The clan's co-leaders were rather impressed at the Viera's knowledge of weapons, though not surprised considering her occupation. The five were so absorbed in the conversation that Kanin and Adelle's own faded into the background with the rest of the restaurant patrons. Luso, who sat next to Kanin, broke himself off from the other's discussion, curious as to what the two had been whispering so enthusiastically about the entire dinner. His eyes rested on the trinket around the White Mage's neck.

"Kanin, when did you get that necklace?" He asked, staring at the object's design curiously: particularly the small, polished ruby dangling from the chain.

"Oh, this thing? I bought it this morning. " She replied, arching her head downwards. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's alright." He replied with a smile.

"I think you may have gotten ripped off." Adelle commented, inspecting the necklace with the eye of a seasoned appraiser. "This chain isn't even made of real gold from what I can see."

"Well it didn't cost me very much anyway, and I just thought it looked pretty." The White Mage responded. "The lady that sold it to me said that wearing it lets you find your soul mate, or something like that."

"I see…"Adelle said after a brief silence, placing a hand to her chin. She pondered for a few moments, before a sly grin came to her face. "And who exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well umm…I…" She began stuttering, before finding a good response, lest she dig a hole she couldn't escape from. "I'm a little too young to be thinking of that, don't you think." She nervously stood from her seat, and moved away from the table, pushing in her chair before. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an appointment to keep."

"An appointment?" Luso queried. The girl turned her head, looking over her shoulder at the table, all of whom were now looking back. She kept her eyes averted, her cheeks tinted red, and answered quietly before walking out briskly.

"…a date."

All conversation around the table halted at that moment, and Luso and Adelle gradually turned their heads towards the other end, where all stared nervously at Ensei. The Parivir, who was currently holding up a fork, paused, almost as if transfixed by time magic. The fork slowly slid out of his hand and clanked against the table, and within seconds, everyone could almost feel the bloodlust oozing from him. He spoke quietly yet menacingly.

"….date...a date?"

"Seems our little Kanin is finally interested in the opposite gender." Cheney commented.

"I guess she is at that age now." Cid remarked with a slight laugh, leaning back in his chair while Ensei only gave him a menacing glare for not seeing the 'seriousness' of the predicament.

"I don't care what age she's at. No dating. Ever. Especially if I've never met the guy." Ensei retorted.

"Oh, lighten up Ensei." Adelle spoke, the Parivir's glare switching from the Revgaji to her. She continued on undaunted. "Kanin told me about him while you all were talking. Plus, I've met him already. He's the guy I told you about the other day, the one that bought us that bread. I think she said his name was…Graham Hartford."

"Ah." Luso stated in an uninterested tone. He stretched his limbs, before also rising from his seat. "Well I'll see you guys. I want to get in a few more hours of jumping practice before bed. If you need me, I'll be around the park." And with that, the boy walked back into the establishment before exiting, making a right and heading down the street.

"Hartford, huh?" Cheney said. "She's bagged quite the high roller there. If memory serves, Graham Hartford is the White Mage of Humeism. They're pretty famous around this part of Loar."

"Humeism?" Cid asked, his eyes shifting towards Ensei hesitantly, and the katana wielding warrior doing the same. At this time, the waiter returned to their table to place their check, before walking back into the establishment proper. After grabbing the check, the Revgaji continued. "That's not good."

"Why's that, kupo?" Hurdy questioned, all tuning to hear the answer.

Cid turned to Ensei, who breathed out a long, heavy sigh before also standing from his chair. He began to walk away from the table, back inside. A heavy aura seemed to encompass him, and as he left earshot, Cid spoke.

"I'll explain on the way back to the Inn. It's time all of you knew."

**(Vieg Town, North Bridge)**

"This ice cream is really delicious." Kanin remarked, taking in another slurp of her vanilla cone. She walked closely alongside Graham down the sparsely populated street, a lot of people having already begun to head home. The orange sun slowly sunk below the horizon behind their backs, giving their weathered white uniforms a glow of similar hue. "Thanks for buying it."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, it's no problem at all for such a pretty girl." Kanin blushed at his response, though turned her face just enough so that he couldn't see. "So, Kanin. I'm sort of curious." Her attention gave him the prompt he needed to continue. "Where did you get your hat from?"

Kanin's eyes widened in a split second, though she did her best to keep him from noticing. She managed to keep her voice even.

"What do you mean?"

"I've just never seen a White Mage with that kind of hat before." He responded plainly. "Don't worry I think it looks neat." The girl released a mental sigh, before catching her breath at his next sentence.

"Though, I think you'd look much better without it."

Without so much as a warning, Graham playfully reached up and plucked the ivory hued hat from her head, eliciting a surprise gasp from the female in question. Though without looking back, he ran ahead of her, holding the hat high in the air.

"Graham, give me the hat back!" He heard her say from behind him, though he gave no thought to her request, continuing only to run forward, laughing playfully all the while.

"Sorry, my dear. If you want it, you'll have to catch me."

After around a half minute of movement, he began to slow down as he witnessed the north bridge coming into view: a wooden bridge of average length that stretched across the thirty foot width of one of the streams that ran through the town. The bridge was wide enough to have a two lane roadway for animal drawn vehicles along with slightly raised sidewalk; though it was completely empty as he ran upon it, slowing down even more to give Kanin a chance to catch him.

"This isn't a joke, Graham. Please give it back!"

He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her footsteps stop, and spun around on his heel while beginning to respond to her.

"Alright, alright you can have…"

His entire body froze as he laid eyes on her.

"You're…"

…

"Spill it, Cid. What's going on?" Adelle was the first to speak as the group—minus Ensei, who had gone up to his room for the night, Luso, and Kanin—sat down at a table in the Inn's lobby, deciding to head straight to the point. The Rev sighed at the fact she had barely given him time to sit down, though heeded her question regardless.

"Alright have any of you noticed anything…_different_ about Kanin."

"Not really." Hurdy answered first.

"I haven't." Vili admitted. "Though in all fairness I haven't been in the clan for very long."

"Neither have I." Cheney added. "I mean other than that hat she never takes off, she's your typical Hume girl." The Hunter turned to Adelle. "What about you?"

"Well…there has been one thing I couldn't put my finger on." The girl looked away nervously for only a moment. "This may sound strange or unimportant, but I've never seen Kanin's ears before." She looked around, noticing everyone's confused stares.

"Now that you mention it, kupo…I've never seen her ears either." Hurdy pondered aloud.

"Her hair is thick enough so that it falls over them, so I guess that's a good explanation." Adelle continued. "I'm just saying. I mean I sleep in the same room and tent with the girl. I think I would've seen them at least once by now."

After a few moments of silence, Cid decided to verbally intervene.

"I can assure you that she does indeed have ears. However, the real issue is where they're located."

"Where are you going with this, Cid?" Cheney queried hesitantly. The Revgaji paused for a few more seconds, then breathed out once before responding.

"Kanin is…"

…..

Graham's eyes widened, and stood silently with his mouth slightly agape at the scene lain out before him: Kanin Heldig standing at the edge of the bridge, breathing heavily through her mouth, her eyes pouring out tears by the second. And try as she might…

Her arms crossed on top of her head did little to hide the two rabbit-like ears protruding from her hair.

….

"A Feol Viera."

All at the table turned towards the doorway leading to the Inn's rooms, where they saw Ensei leaning against the door's frame, arms crossed. He began to walk towards the table, all eyes focused on him, their minds buzzing about with the sudden revelation. He began to explain in more detail.

"There's a tale of a humanoid, winged race called the Aegyl, and its leader Feolthanos, who took a pure blood Viera as his wife. Their children and subsequent descendants, a hybrid of the two races though with shorter ears and no wings, were name Feol Viera after him. Commonly, this title has now been used to identify any Hume-Viera hybrid."

"Feol Viera!" Vili stated in surprise.

"Actually, that would make quite a bit of sense." Cheney said in a more composed manner. "Like a couple weeks ago when we were in the Aldanna Range. She was much more affected by the Mist than any of us were."

"But what does that have anything to do with her going on a date, kupo?" Hurdy questioned innocently. Ensei turned to him in response.

"It's because of who the date is with."

…

Graham's eyes soon retracted to a more reserved form, and his surprise was still high, he no longer continued to show it on his face. He merely walked forward towards Kanin, step by step, the brim of the hat he had playfully stolen gripped in his hand.

She looked up at him as he approached, tears trails still staining her cheeks and sniffling occasionally through her nose.

He said nothing as he stopped in front of her.

He said nothing as he handed her the hat.

And he said nothing as he walked past her down the street and into the distance, without so much as a glance, as if she was not even worth looking upon.

…..

"Though it is not as widespread as in the past." Cid continued to explain. "There are still those out there who believe in racial hierarchy. Humeism is one of these. It seems they picked up on the Archadian's sense of Hume superiority."

"That's terrible." Vili remarked.

"I'm not so much concerned for Kanin's safety. She's a big girl now, and no stranger to racial persecution." Ensei picked up. "Though no matter the façade she may put up, in truth she is very deeply hurt by it. Hurt for being judged over something she had no say in, for merely being born a certain way." He paused, his eyes full of sadness. "That's why she always wears that hat. She's ashamed of her mixed blood."

All paused in silence, not exactly sure of what to say. Ensei broke the silence one last time, this time with a smile on his face.

"But I know this for sure. One day she will come to accept herself…"

…

Kanin sunk to her knees and remained transfixed in that position, completely and wholly unable to bring herself to move. There was no movement around her; the alleys leading both to and past the bridge devoid of pedestrians, even in the relatively early hour that it was. The sun had already set enough so that the sky was more dark than orange. Faint traces of the stars could be seen overhead, along with a bright, waning moon.

Her tears formed in unison in both of her eyes, and no matter how many times she wiped them with her sleeve, it did little to stop those coming to replace them. During that time, her mind offhandedly wondered back to the stallholder's words earlier that day: "_You see, this particular necklace is said to have a certain power; the power to find your soul mate."_

Then, suddenly, the tears stopped.

She gripped the brim of her wizard hat and placed it comfortably on her head, making sure to completely cover the furry ears rising from her head. Then, as she gradually stood, she brought her right hand slowly to the necklace, encompassing its dangling ruby with her palm while remembering the words her father spoke during their time in Camoa.

_There'll be a day when they don't look down on you anymore_

She began making her way towards the center of the bridge, her steps firm and with purpose, and stopped just as she reached the railing. The blonde girl looked out over the expanse of the stream, how the moon's reflection could just faintly be seen upon the surface of the sunlight-tinted water.

_And until then, keep standing tall_

Then, she ripped the necklace from her neck, breaking its fastening, and threw the gilded trinket as far as she could into the air above the stream. Without wasting a moment, she quickly looked downward at the water once more, staring at the moon's reflection and waiting to see the jewelry hit the water's surface.

…

Ensei looked up, a grin like no other on his face.

"And in turn, they will accept her as well."

…

"Kanin! What are you doing?"

The Feol Viera's head shot up at that moment towards the source of the voice, and upon finding it, her eyes widened in disbelief at the majestic sight that took place before her over the course of a couple seconds.

To her right, just north of the bridge along the stream's edge, she saw a chocolate haired boy running at full steam towards the water. Even in the dimming light, she could still make out his yellow overalls, and the red cap that sat atop his head. Then, just as reached the verge, he leapt into the air with all the might in his legs. Lastly, he reached out a hand at the apex of his leap and snatched the still airborne necklace out of the air.

Kanin Heldig stared in wonder at the breathtaking scene; the form of the boy, silhouetted against the waning moon and darkening sky, as if he was dancing in the sky. She had never witnessed a more beautiful sight in her life.

And then, his momentum stopped, and plummeted into the water feet first.

She watched as he began laughing upon resurfacing seconds later, and the boy began swimming across the calm creek towards the shoreline. She began walking briskly to her left, rounding the bridge's post and taking the short flight of stone steps down to the grassy bank, where the male had found his way to. She approached him slowly as he wrung the water from his red cap before placing it back on his drenched, brown locks.

She looked down at his hands, offhandedly noticing the necklace gripped firmly in right hand, the arm she had healed the first day they had met.

"Hey, what did you throw this in the river for, Kanin?" Luso Clemens questioned, his face wholly confused. "Doesn't it mean something to you?"

His face grew even more confused as she began crying before answering him back, her sniffling impeding her from saying the sentence fluently.

"No…buddit…madders a lod…now."

The girl moved forward, throwing her arms around his torso and placing her head on his chest, sobbing silently into the fabric of his overalls. Luso, initially shocked at first, simply awkwardly patted her on the back, unsure of how else to calm the grieving girl.

Though unbeknownst to him, her tears were of happiness.

**(Vieg Town, Crossroads Inn)**

"Hey, you ready, Kanin?" Luso asked, directing his voice at the door to Kanin, Adelle, and Veis's Inn room. He and Cheney had offered to train with the girl today, as per her request, and both males were currently waiting in the hallway, both appropriately dressed for the long session that was to come.

"Okay. Ready."

The girl stepped out into the hallway at the same time she spoke. Luso's eyes widened as far as possible, and his jaw dropped. For the first time since he had met her that day in Targ Wood, he had never before seen the girl without her trademark hat on.

"You have….You have rabbit ears!"

It took Cheney a few seconds to realize that Luso hadn't been present when Ensei and Cid had revealed that particular revelation the night before. Kanin stared back at him in a slight mixture of both nervousness and hesitance, as if she was waiting for his approval.

"Whoa that's so cool! Why didn't you say anything before? Can I…."

Kanin Heldig only smiled brilliantly and blushed as Luso continued on to his excitement of the discovery. And as the group began heading for the lobby, she brought her free hand to the necklace, whose clasp she had fastened together with sealant as a temporary fix, and began fiddling with the ruby dangling from it.

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty)**

**Character Corner**

**(Vili)**

**Job**: Assassin/Sniper

**Race**: Viera

**Hair** **Color**: White

**Eye** **Color**: Yellow

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Brown

**(Description)**

A Viera hailing from a country outside of Loar, she and her sister Veis have left their homeland and traversed Loar in search of House Bowen, hoping to join their ranks while learning new styles and methods in Jylland. She and Veis were raised at the family's home by their grandmother, and taught the arts of the Assassin. After much deliberation, she has decided to travel along with Clan Gully.

_"You say you're from another world, and you're amazed with me?"_

_Vili, conversing with Luso on the way to the Inn_

**(Likes and Dislikes)**

**Likes**: Traveling, Dreamhares

**Favorite Food and Drink**: Tomatoes, Carrots, Flugoris Tea

**Hates**: A certain man

**Dreams**: To become a well-known Assassin while traveling

**Favorite** **Color**: Brown

**(Trivia)**

-Vili's character is taken from the original FFTA. There she is the leader of the Brown Rabbits, a clan you face in one of the clan tourneys. Her personality and appearance has been changed to fit the format I wanted.

-Upon writing the story for the Vieg Town Arc, I had originally planned for Veis to be the only Viera traveling, have no sisters at all, and be the one to join Clan Gully. The idea was scrapped, and Vili was created, as I didn't like the idea of altering important canon clans. This choice proved to be better in my opinion.

* * *

And there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed that. I had originally planned two stories for this chapter, but the Kanin/Luso one became so long that I decided to save the other one for the next tales segment. Didn't want one to overshadow the other.

Anyway, next chapter is going to set a lot of following events up, so be sure not to miss it.

Til next time


	41. Trigger for the Concerto

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter forty one of The Tainted Grimoire. Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Credit for making sure this gaggle of words is somewhat coherent goes to Supreme Distraction. Every writer who wants to be taking seriously should have a beta, and now I have mine. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

Suggestion: Head to Final Fantasy Wikia for information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearance. They remain virtually unchanged in my story. (Other non-canon characters will be described.)

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

His heavy footsteps resounded through the hallway as he made his way down its length, echoing off the high, elaborate ceiling, ornate ivory walls, and polished black tile. Small decorations, such as vases, busts on pedestals, and rich paintings, were placed here and there along the corridor. Windows spaced evenly every ten feet along the right wall provided excellent illumination and allowed the morning sun's beams to filter in, much to his dismay.

Judgemaster Cid Randell was never a morning person.

Neverless, he decided to put on his best façade, despite how fatigued he was, smiling heartily and returning the waves of those he passed along his way. It would be almost a full minute of this behavior before he reached his destination: a single wooden door, its color an exact copy of the walls around it and carved just as intricately. He brought his hand up, knocked three times, then waited. Another half minute passed, and he decided it best to take action, reaching for the door's golden handle and stepping into the room.

The chamber itself was just as the hallway that led to it: white walls, black tiled floor, and awash with all sorts of ornamentation. At the far wall lay an elaborate canopy bed, with a white frame and a lush crimson bed spread with matching pillows. The Judgemaster made his way over the bed, standing to its left side, and nudging the shoulder of its sole occupant.

"Hey, wake up. We have a meeting this morning."

Professor Alberio Augustus stirred slowly, his ashen, sightless eyes creeping open. His head turned to the Judgemaster's position, and he let out a lengthy yawn before responding.

"Could we not just skip it?"

"Already thought of that. No."

The Nu Mou grunted, then pushed the covers from his body.

"Very well, I'll be ready soon."

_**Judgemaster Cid and Augustus resurface! Where did their journey lead them?**_

* * *

_Judgemaster Cid Randell_

_We, as humans, hold in our hands_

_The power to shape our own life_

_We, as leaders, hold in our fists_

_The power to stomp out life_

**Chapter Forty One: Trigger for the Concerto**

* * *

"Where are we going again, Cid?"

The blonde Revgaji turned his head towards the chocolate haired Hume boy that walked alongside him on his right, noticing the sleepy tone in which the boy had asked the question.

The group—this time consisting of just Cid, Luso, Adelle, Hurdy, Cheney, and Vili—grudgingly pressed on forward with fatigued steps behind their clan leader. The sun rose slowly above the horizon, encompassing all of Vieg Town in its morning warmth. At this extremely early hour, the town was still just beginning to fill with people either preparing for travel or heading off for work around the city. Stallholders and shop owners mostly comprised the present time's population, performing the necessary rituals for opening up shop. Luso, having spent so long in the town, wasn't surprised that many were already vying for their attention, loudly inviting the party to look at their respective wares.

"I'll explain when we arrive." The Rev responded, perhaps the only one not visibly tired from awakening at such an early time. "We should be coming upon it soon."

Luso stared at his back curiously, though eventually shrugged his shoulders and increased the speed of his walk. The group continued on from there, easily navigating the cobblestone streets that had become all too familiar to them over the past two weeks. In truth, he had in a sense become fond of the highroad town, despite how crowded it always was, and the revelation the night before that they would be leaving the next morning had saddened both him and Vili somewhat, the latter realizing that today might be the last time she would see her sibling for a quite a while.

The boy himself had encountered the elder Veis a few days earlier while traveling through the market, and after talking a bit, she had informed him of Vili's visits with her every day since she joined Clan Gully. He could tell, just by hearing Veis recount her sister's stories with them, that Vili herself felt she had definitely made the right decision.

Finally, after walking for another five minutes, Cid rounded a corner, moved forward for a few steps, then stopped. Those behind him mirrored his actions, and all looked up at the building that lay before them at the end of the street.

The structure stood out so far in comparison to the design of the town's other buildings that one would think it was from another land altogether. It was more of a rectangular building, with its white washed walls rising three stories into the air and its width almost double its height. The entrance, comprised of a number of two-way, glass doors, was framed by the long banners hanging down from the roof. Each was colored a vibrant red, with three gold initials running down their length

"JDP?" Adelle read the initials aloud, before turning her head towards Cid. "Why did we come here?"

"Well, you see…" Cid began, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "None of you are actually apart of Clan Gully…"

Even the apologetic grin that he gave them wasn't enough to prevent the confused, slightly annoyed silence that followed.

…..

The interior of the Jylland Defenders of the Peace Vieg Town Branch was of the same scheme as the outside. Various waiting areas lay dotted parallel to the wall on the entrance side, while a number of desks lay along the opposite wall. Much like the outside, every wall was white, and black tile floor lay underneath their chairs. The high ceiling seemed to rise the three stories that it showed on the exterior, and a large, golden chandelier hung down from the middle. In all, it reminded Luso of some ritzy bank.

"Oh, okay I get it now." The boy remarked, leaning back in his armchair and propping his feet upon the wooden table in front of him. The rest of the group sat around the table as well, each in their own armchairs and looking in Cid's direction. The Revgaji himself sat forward, his elbows propped on the table's surface and a number of neatly stacked documents lying to his north. "So you mean you just hadn't turned in the paperwork yet."

"Aye." Cid replied. "Something Cheney said last night reminded me that I hadn't done it yet." Just then, a young, spectacled Moogle approached their table, holding some sort of clipboard type item in his right paw. He looked at the Rev with a smile, then nodded, which Cid took as a sign to follow him. "Alright, my turn I suppose. I'll finish up as quickly as possible. We've got some packing to do today." The Clan Gully members all gave parting waves as the White Monk followed the Moogle to other side of the large room.

Knowing that their presence could be required at any time and with nothing else to do, the remainder of the group merely waited, continuing to sit around the table, just talking. Vili used this time as the perfect opportunity to obtain a better grasp of her teammates, asking them various questions along with said teammates sending her inquiries of their own. Even Luso, who was more an action oriented person, found this time of conversation rather pleasant, enjoying the different perspectives on their adventures as the group recounted the stories to their newest member.

"So what exactly is this place?" Luso queried, leaning back in his armchair and looking around, taking note of the increasing number of what he assumed were clansmen.

"It's just one of the sub-branches of the JDP." Adelle began to explain, though she raised a perplexed eyebrow as the teenager gave her a confused face. "The JDP, Luso. You've never heard of the JDP?" The annoyed tone of her voice died down as he gave her a 'think about it' look. "Oh, right…another world. My bad."

"I've got it, Adelle." Cheney remarked, leaning forward, capturing everyone's attention and turning to Luso. "I don't know how much you're aware of, so I'll start at the beginning. Three hundred years ago, Archduke Alistair Sythellast Beaudonis united all of Jylland under one rule following a time of discord and chaos. He requested that his court magician, in order to maintain peace, lay down the foundations for a national peace-keeping system. Since then, both the monarchy and that system, the Jylland Defenders of the Peace, have remained in control."

"So they're like the police?" Luso asked. Cheney looked up, a pondering look upon his face, then responded.

"I suppose that's a good term for it. They also monitor over the clans of Jylland. Much like Cid is doing now, every clan is required to register new members along with pay fees and keep logs of missions and accomplishments. Even things like rerouting clan mail, so that you can access it no matter what city you're in. In turn, they place bounties on marks and give a variety of other quests for clan's to take up."

"Ok, I think I'm starting to understand it now, kupo." Hurdy commented, who they all realized would be just as unfamiliar having come from Rabanastre.

"Me too." Luso added. "This world seems to get more complicated every day, though."

_As Clan Gully make preparations for their trip to Grazton_

"Alright, that should be about everything." Cid said, as his dark-skinned muscular frame approached the table, all the members turning towards him before standing from their chairs. "All of you are now completely registered, and clan points for our missions have been distributed. Now go help Kanin and Ensei with packing. I'm making a quick run to the post office, then I'll meet you there."

_A few days earlier, the gears of change slowly began spinning in the capital_

**(****Sant D'alsa Bluff, Bervenia, Grand Palace of Bervenia) **

"Greetings, Judgemaster." Two Hume maids greeted in unison with a respectful bow as the man in question passed them. In response, he gave them a simple nod coupled with a reserved smile, not stopping in his stride down the broad hallway.

Just as with guest rooms that the Judgemaster had traversed earlier, the main complex's layout was extremely similar, albeit on a much grander scale. An elongated, lavish crimson rug ran down the length of the hallway, lying over polished white tile. Large banners were hung along the walls, spaced out evenly enough, each bearing a different rich color and symbol. Some were easily recognizable, such as the Grazton and Moorabella symbols, while others he wasn't quite familiar with.

"Quite popular with the ladies, aren't you Cid?" Professor Augustus commented in a joking fashion, just catching the giggling the maids performed as they grew out of earshot. He gave no response, merely averting his eyes from his companion. The two males walked side by side, the Hume keeping his pace slow enough so the Nu Mou didn't overexert himself.

It was not long before a single figure came into their view as they rounded a corner: A girl, presumably in her late teens, with eyes the color of sunflowers and cascading white hair that would put snow to shame. Her elaborate purple dress came down to her ankles, with masterful black and gold designs placed carefully along its fabric. The manner in which she stood held both a certain grace and nervousness to it.

_Ambassador of the city-state of St. Galleria: Micaiah Souer de Pervenche_

The two continued along heading towards her, somehow unable to shake the feeling that they had encountered the woman somewhere before. It was as they passed her that the woman then noticed them, and immediately made her way towards them, causing the two to cease in their steps.

"Good day, Judgemaster. You as well, Professor Augustus." She said with a respectful bow, which they both returned.

"Who is she, Cid?" The Nu Mou asked, unable to distinguish her Mist signature, though garnering from her soft voice that it was a woman.

"Micaiah." Cid stated in mild surprise, holding out his hand for a handshake, which she accepted. "It has only been a few weeks since we've seen you last."

"Micaiah, is it?" The professor also took the time to shake her hand. "What, pray tell, might you be doing here? And how is the city faring? Come, let us walk."

With a nod, she followed the two males, and the trio conversed lightly as they made progress through the hallway. The woman told them of the recent changes that her father-in-law Aquila and sister-in-law Maria had been enacting, including finally deciding to abandon their status as an independent city-state, for purposes of trade and her appointment to ambassador.

The small group finally reached the end of the corridor, and angled their heads upward, taking in the full majesty of the carved oak door that lay before them, stretching the distance from the tiled floor to the high ceiling. Precious stones ran down its length in patterns, gold covered its elaborate handles, and just right of the door along the wall, the word Assembly was etched into a golden, rectangular plaque. With ease, Cid pushed the door open, and Micaiah had to hold in a gasp of awe.

The room was massive, to say the least. In contrast to the white walls of the hallways, the room's walls held a deep crimson all the way through. At least fifty rows comprised the interior's stadium seating, each higher than the last and all encircling a single raised platform in the center. The girl noted that the shape was as if looking down into the eye of an extremely wide tornado. Three prominent staircases led from this bottom platform all the way to their corresponding entrance, all situated at three of the four cardinal directions: east, south, and west. Where Micaiah surmised the north staircase would be located, she found only more seating, though at the very top spotted a platform all its own, awash with a number of luxuries such as exquisite cushioned chairs. In the middle of this platform sat one chair to dominate them all, colored the same as the walls and ordained with a plethora of gold embroidering.

The assembly hall was already ablaze with chatter and yelling, and as they entered, none of the occupants took any time out of their conversations to notice them.

"I have to stay up here for now." The Judgemaster told them before suggesting that they find a seat. Micaiah, with a graceful nod, grabbed the Professor's hand and led him around a dozen rows down, before finding an empty spot towards the middle of the row. They moved past the occupants as best they could, issuing apologies as necessary, then sat down.

"Order! Order I say!"

Micaiah's attention was grabbed by the powerful, yet somewhat childlike voice emanating from the center of the room. Their on the raised platform, standing behind a carved podium, was a Nu Mou, his skin the color of the palest white. Loose fitting, cerulean robes covered his frame, and his tail dragged gently behind him. He held a thin staff in his hands that rose higher than his own height, capped at the top by three-horned orb.

_Current Royal Court Magician of the Republic of Loar: Babus Swain_

As the room quieted down, those not already seated finding their way to their respective rows; the Nu Mou straightened the stack of papers on the podium then cleared his throat before continuing.

"All rise for the presentation of the queen."

Immediately the assembly room filled with the sound of shuffling bodies, and all, both young and old, rose to their feet. Augustus and Micaiah joined them, noting that all eyes were locked on the platform to the north. The room was completely silent as the double doors on the platform's back wall opened, and four armed guards, all Hume Paladin dressed in the purest of silk, emerged in a uniform line. They split off, two to either side, then turned so that all were facing the middle. Finally, as each drew his Knightsword and held it at a raised diagonal, a single feminine form emerged from the doorway.

Judgemaster Cid Randell stared from his position as his eyes caught sight of her flowing, auburn hair. Her form-fitting onyx dress, adorned with patterns of maroon and various trinkets of gold, contrasted well with her porcelain white skin and icy blue eyes. She gripped her golden scepter at its center, holding it down at her waist, parallel to the floor.

_Twenty Fourth Monarch of the Line of Alistair Sythellast Beaudonis: Queen Remedi Grandine Thetalin de Vesperania_

She stepped lightly towards her throne, with the practiced grace common of nobility, though the aura she exuded contained a mixture of a staunch monarch along with a mother's compassion. As she stopped, just in front of the largest throne on the platform, the entire assembly erupted in thunderous applause, to which she merely bowed humbly before sitting down. The clapping died down gradually, until once again silence pervaded and all had been seated.

"Greetings to one and all." Her voice overflowed with the properness of aristocracy. She looked down towards Babus Swain, and performed a slight nod. "Please, Babus. Begin today's business." The Nu Mou returned her nod, then began to speak aloud, projecting his voice over the room.

"As many of you are already aware of, an incident occurred a few weeks ago in St. Galleria, a settlement situated in the Galleria Deep, involving an Archbishop's attempt to seize power. Judgemaster Cid Randell, who was present in the town at that time, took measures to arrest him."

"Yes. I remember reading of it in a newspaper a few days ago." She spoke, pondering aloud. Suddenly a figure in the audience to her left stood to his feet, a Hume male who she noticed from the corner of her eye. "You have been acknowledged. You may speak." All attention turned to him at that moment, and he cleared his throat before following through.

"As for the Archbishop's imprisonment, your majesty. To my knowledge St. Galleria is an independent city-state. This incident seems to me like an internal affair. By law we hold no right to take action against him." Numerous whisperings sprung up at that moment, continuing on for a few moments, before an authoritative voice from one of the entrances spoke up.

"That may be true." Judgemaster Cid agreed. "Though the actions that the Archbishop took could easily have evolved into a larger problem, possibly even violating national security. And regardless of city status, he must be tried in a Jylland court."

"Could and did are two different words, Judgemaster." Another man, this time a Bangaa, rasped out.

The arguing continued to slowly though surely escalate, the Judgemaster retaining his cool head, though gradually losing ground on his position. Professor Augustus turned to Micaiah, who sat quietly. The Nu Mou watched her breathe in deeply, exhale, then stand to her feet.

"Order! Order!" Babus Swain roared, banging his free hand against the podium. The noise died down once more, and his eyes scanned the crowd, noticing the white haired girl standing. He pointed his finger to her, and spoke. "Yes, you. What do you have to say?"

"My name is Micaiah Soeur de Pervenche, and I am the official ambassador of St. Galleria." Eyes from all around shifted towards her position, and the room instantly quieted down. "If her majesty would allow it, I would like to present a possible solution for the current predicament." She looked up to the queen, making sure that her gaze did not falter under the scrutiny of such a high ranking person. Remedi herself remained still for a few moments, then nodded her head.

"Very well, Ambassador Pervenche. You may present your idea."

The girl smiled, thankful for the queen's kindness, then continued.

"The blow dealt to our people by the Archbishop's betrayal was a critical one. At this present time, our city is still just in the beginning phases of its reorganization. Our current governor is suffering from a grave illness, and his successor, while promising is nonetheless young. There are still small pockets of resistance in the city; those who still hold strong to the Archbishop. We fear that this resistance may succeed in freeing him from the city's prison. This brings me to the reason I attended this meeting." She bowed her head respectfully. "After much debate and consideration, the governor has decided it is in his people's best interest to be annexed under your reign."

The entire auditorium was again swept with whispers and quiet conversations over her last few words.

"_She's on to something here_." Judgemaster Cid thought, before speaking aloud. "If St. Galleria was to be annexed before the trial date, the issue of the Archbishop would no longer be an internal affair."

"Yes." Micaiah added. "In addition, we believe the Loar Republic's resources would help in our reorganization. However, we do wish to retain some of our freedoms and customs, along with certain other conditions, your majesty."

The entire auditorium fell deathly silent at the girl's proposal, all eyes now focused on the queen, who stared the girl down without even the slightest movement. Micaiah, determined not to back down on these conditions, merely returned her stare. This silent exchange continued for a few more seconds, before the queen let out a small laugh.

"Most would check the audacity of such a request, ambassador…though even I must applaud your effort in retaining your people's safety. Very well, details and negotiations will be handled by selected officials. For now, consider your request approved."

The girl released a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding, and she performed numerous bows in gratitude before taking her seat once again. She looked over at Augustus, who gave her an approving nod, before facing forward again as Babus continued onto the next topic.

…..

"Is there any way they could make these meetings shorter?" Professor Augustus queried aloud as he, Micaiah, and Judgemaster Cid exited the assembly room doors, making their way through the masses of other officials as the meeting concluded.

"I'm afraid not, Professor. Though how I wish they were." Cid replied, keeping pace with the two dignitaries.

The large group of assembly attendee's spread out amongst the wide expanse of the main foyer, just outside the auditorium's doors, splitting into a number of small groups before conversing amongst themselves. It held the same color and design scheme as the assembly hall, with its crimson walls and white marble floors. A gargantuan crystalline chandelier hanging from the ceiling's center provided light where the rooms towering windows did not.

"Why are they all staring at me?" Micaiah whispered to Augustus, making sure of her subtly and referring to the numerous glances of other dignitaries sent her way. The Nu Mou merely shrugged, though Cid offered to answer for him.

"You did make quite the move today, making such a demand of the queen." He said with a chuckle, before his demeanor became slightly more serious. "I would be on your guard from now on, though. There are many who have an eye on the resources in the Galleria Deep."

"There are indeed, young lady."

Cid stopped immediately, and all three turned to the deep voice that had sounded behind them. There, approaching them, was a Nu Mou, outfitted in the finest of purple robes with patterns of silver running through its fibers. Micaiah noticed how serious his disposition seemed. A thin scar traversed the right side of his face vertically through his eye, ending just under his chin. The manner in which he spoke was devoid of any humor.

_Grand Duke of Moorabella: Basil von Reighlard_

"My, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Basil?" Professor Augustus responded with a hesitant chuckle.

"Quite." The Duke replied curtly, shifting his eyes to the lady at the professor's side before following suit with his head. "And might I ask the name of the lady accompanying you? My memory fails me occasionally in my age."

"Micaiah Souer de Pervenche. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." The white haired girl answered for him, performing a respectful bow.

"Ah yes; the young ambassador who made quite the show of today's meeting. I haven't seen that kind of courage in many years." The lack of emotion in his voice seemed to counteract the compliments he spoke. "I'm a busy man, Ambassador Pervenche, so I'll delve straight into the point. It seems that presently your city is reorganizing, and I would find it a wise decision on your part if you would allow me to take part in it."

"What are you playing at, Reighlard?" The Judgemaster queried in a skeptical tone.

"There are many young sheep that wander into this court, Ambassador." The Duke continued with a sullen demeanor, ignoring Cid's question though sending him a less than peaceful glance. "Full of hope, full of promise…unaware of the wolves around them, salivating at the mere thought of their next victim. Few make it out in one piece, and odds are slimmer still of a redeveloping city like yours. However, these dogs dare not challenge this lion and those under his care. My resources can assure you and your city proper protection."

Micaiah stood still for a good while after the duke had finished voicing his proposal, her eyes turned slightly down, a visage of deep thought across her face. Cid subtly sent Auggie a look of hesitance, which the Nu Mou returned, before moving his gaze to the still silent Micaiah. At length, the white haired girl decided to respond.

"That is a very generous offer, Duke Reighlard. I will be sure to consult with the governor on this matter."

The scarred Nu Mou eyed her for a few moments, his face devoid of any and all semblance of emotion, just as his tone of voice was. Eventually though, he spoke, simultaneously walking away from the group.

"Very well; I had best be off. Be sure to give Aquila my condolences for his illness."

Judgemaster Cid watched his retreating form as he made his way through the crowd, escaping from their field of view by the masses of dignitaries. Even amongst the reserved chatter of the space, he could still clearly hear his footsteps; not by any loudness they gave off, but that his presence seemed so dominant that it captured his attention, and Micaiah and Professor Auggie could surely agree. After a few more moments of silence between them, the Hume kept his eyes focused on the area the duke had once occupied, though it was apparent that he spoke to the young female ambassador.

"Reighlard has set his sights on St. Galleria, it seems."

"Indeed so." Auggie agreed, turning his sightless, ashen eyes in the direction of Micaiah, who only looked back at him in nervous hesitance. "But the question remains…for what purpose?"

**(Sant D'alsa Bluff, Bervenia, Ajora)**

Professor Augustus pushed open the solid glass door, finally arriving at his destination after what seemed had seemed an eternity. While being able to see Mist did have its advantages, it nevertheless could not fully substitute for actual eyesight and he was eventually forced to ask one of the city's civilians for assistance. Fortunately at the least, it allowed him to bring his pet Dreamhare wherever he went, on the guise of being a 'seeing eye animal'.

Upon entering, he was immediately greeted by the sound of pleasant dining and light conversations all throughout. A Hume girl approached him soon after, who from her words he could tell was a waitress.

"Ah, you must be Professor Augustus. One of our guests has been expecting you. Please, follow me." She recited with a reserved perkiness, before spinning on her heel, grabbing an extra menu from a space underneath the counter, and walking deeper into the establishment. The Professor and his pet followed without protest.

It was not long before he spotted a single Mist signature, sitting at what he presumed was a dining table, and it was not long after that he recognized him, a smile coming to his face that he had finally found him. The waitress pulled out a chair next to him, and Augustus thanked her before she gave him a curt bow, returning to the front after setting down his menu.

"Late as usual, huh Alberio?" The Hume said with a lighthearted sarcasm, causing the targeted Nu Mou to chuckle aloud. His jet black hair cascaded down his back, stopping midway, and was fastened into a pony tail. His eyes, a deep shade of chocolate, seemed to glisten with wisdom beyond his years, despite the youthful quality of his tan skin, voice, and appearance. His silky, ankle-length white coat with golden embroidering matched well with his royal blue shirt and pants tucked into a pair of boots.

_Baron of Grazton and Head of House Beltorey: Belmont Orleandou Beltorey_

"Well you know me. These eyes aren't what they used to be. I'm considering purchasing spectacles."

The Hume returned with a laugh, always one to appreciate someone who was comfortable enough to make light of their own affliction, then picked up his menu and began reading off certain items for Augustus, who only wished the place provided a braille menu.

The establishment was quite upscale. The roof covered only small pockets of the room, allowing for strategically placed waterfalls to outlet into small, crystal clear pools dotted around the room. This open air idea permitted the light of the moon and the stars to fall upon the interior, giving the polished glass tables and all metallic objects a soft shine.

"So what exactly is this place?" Augustus queried, making conversation. His Dreamhare sat comfortably in his lap.

"It's named Ajora, a brand new pub that just opened a few weeks ago."

"Seems I've been longer removed from the noble life than I recall. To think that this was a pub of all things…"

"Quite. Nothing like the pubs of my beloved Grazton. Beautiful, though I prefer the warm dingy atmosphere of my hometown's taverns any day." The Baron laughed once more, before letting a sigh escape his throat. "It just shows how far a cry the nobility are from the rest of the nation."

"Yes…unfortunately." The Nu Mou decided to change the subject. "While I'm content to reminisce with friends, surely there must be some reason you asked me to join you."

"Not one to mince words for too long? I see." The Baron joked before sighing again, propping his elbows upon the table and beginning his explanation. "Reighlard and I met with the Queen just a few hours ago. Due to the Galleria Deep's position between his territory and mine, we have been charged with the formation of the charter."

"I see…" Augustus said, feeling around for his glass of water, and taking a sip before resuming. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have a mind to divide the territory evenly…however my trust in his cooperation wanes thin." Beltorey also took a sip of his glass, a rich red wine acquired from the vineyards of the Bisga Greenlands. "I fear his greed may in turn overcome the ever precarious balance of power we have worked so hard to maintain."

"True. Acquiring all of the Galleria Deep's resources may give him the edge he needs to obtain dominance." The tone of the two men's conversation grew more serious. "He's already made a move to lure in the St. Galleria ambassador."

"He has, has he?" The raven haired Hume quirked an eyebrow, though somehow unsurprised at the swiftness of the duke's actions. Then, he smirked, speaking aloud, though to himself. "Alright then…if it's a fight you want, Basil von Reighlard, then it is a fight you will have."

"I would think long on this, Belmont." Augustus warned. "You of all people should realize the ramifications of a conflict between two members of the Coronet."

"Ah, but I refer not to direct conflict, Alberio." Augustus raised an eyebrow this time, and Beltorey continued to elaborate. "I hear you have acquaintance with her. I would have you do me a favor."

**(Bisga Greenlands, Vieg Town, Crossroads Inn) **

"Alright Luso. Now help me get these things into the wagon."

Heading Ensei Rou's command with a curt nod, Luso wiped the sweat amassing on his brow before bending over and lifting a stack of three medium sized crates. He carried them with ease and dexterity, setting them on the cart's surface before sliding them to the back.

He and the Parivir alternated positions like this, one placing something in the wagon while the other walked back to retrieve another item. Luso noticed how much larger the cart seemed to be from their previous one, before remembering that Ensei had said he would purchase a larger one in order to accommodate the group's growing member base. It was of the same design, though notably more spacious than their last.

"Ah, there you are, Cid." Ensei commented, looking up as he noticed his Revgaji companion walking towards them. "Everything set?"

"Aye, that it is." The Rev replied, taking off the burlap sack slung over his right shoulder. He placed it on the wagon bed, unraveling the thin rope strands tying it closed. "By the way, where is everyone?"

"Adelle, Kanin, Hurdy, and Vili went to go buy some essentials that we forgot. Cheney's resting in the room. He offered to be a part of the wagon driver rotation tonight." The Parivir answered, his eyes moving toward Cid's bag as Luso gathered around as well. "What's in the bag?"

"Just some of the mail. I haven't checked it yet." He rummaged through the bag, gripping a few envelops between his fingers. Then, one by one he began flipping through them. "Bill, bill, bill, a fashion catalog for Adelle, bill, bill….hmm what's this?"

The last item in the stack, another envelope, stuck out to him, and he took note of the fancy embellishment along it. Fastening its top fold was an ornate seal, and he read the name that graced the top right corner.

"Hmm…this one seems to be for you, Luso." The boy in question only stared with a confuse look as he reached for the envelope. "It says it's from Professor Augustus." The boy peeled back the seal as Cid talked, pulled out the folded sheet of paper inside, and lastly began reading the words inscribed.

_Dear Luso,_

_I hope you are doing well, child. I have hoped for your safety ever since we parted ways in the Aldanna Range. I also hope that you are maintaining your Mist channeling exercises, as they are key in your growth. As you progress, Ensei should be able to help you. _

_Regardless, the actual purpose of this letter is to inform you of good news. A certain source told me in the past that you had a smith crafting a katana for you, and that you needed to gather certain materials. As thanks for escorting me to the Galleria Deep, I managed to pull a few strings for you. By the time you receive this letter, an escort should already be delivering every one of the supplies on your list. _

_Think nothing of repaying me, child. It was all my pleasure._

_Sincerely, Alberio Augustus_

Luso stared dumbfounded at the letter, his mouth slightly agape after reading its contents. Ensei, who had been reading over his shoulder the entire time, merely smirked, and the boy turned to him with an exuberance much more profound than any before.

**(Grazton, Wharf, Warehouse Thirteen)**

The bright, clear light of the moon poured through the large rectangular windows running horizontally across the upper section of the room, spaced evenly apart and casting a soft glow over the room. Wooden crates, ranging in various sizes, lined the sides of the wall just under the windows and old machines and tables filled the open spaces in the center.

A lone Hume stood at the center of the warehouse, perfectly still and without sound. His garments, containing a hue of the darkest cobalt, blended in well with the shadows and tucked into black boots. Tuffs of his dirty blonde hair flared out from underneath his hat.

"Ewen."

His trained eyes made not even a twitch as the dark, feminine voice called his name from behind. He could feel her presence behind him, though he dared not turn around. His silence was enough confirmation for her to continue.

"Dread Raven continues his search for the Whitesilver Magicite. There are some minor hitches that I must attend to." Her voice was as cold and calculating as he remembered it.

"I have a task for you."

**And so the triggers have been pulled…**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty One)**

Alright sorry about the wait for this one. I had to check it multiple times to make sure everything matched up correctly. Also, there was a lot of set up and information in this chapter, and most of it was necessary, hence the length.

And for you FFTA buffs, yes even more cameos. You read it correctly: Babus Swain and Queen Remedi. Hopefully I'll be able to do their characters justice.

Also no character corner this time. See you next chapter!


	42. Premonition

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter forty two of The Tainted Grimoire. Now, for the beginning of the next arc. Hope you enjoy!

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Ah, the salty Grazton air…"

A girl with raven black hair and tanned skin continued to stare forward silently as the gentleman that walked beside her drew in deep breaths, savoring every motion of the air passing through his lungs. She followed just slightly behind him to the right, her long sleeved white blouse ruffling in the occasional breeze, restrained by a decorative, blue, formfitting vest. Olive green pants tucked into short heeled leather boots, which with her practiced grace made no noise against the cobblestone underfoot as she stepped.

"It has been quite a long time since we have walked Jylland soil, eh Marie." The man commented over his shoulder to her, both continuing their stroll. His attention was grabbed by the presence of two, distinctly beautiful women passing by, and he lowered his sunglasses, chuckling simultaneously. "Hmm, and it seems this soil has yielded many a stunning blossom in my absence."

The girl only rolled her eyes as he turned around, and followed him more closely than before.

_**An odd visitor arrives in Grazton…**_

_Cid_

_I cannot feel it, I cannot hear it_

_I cannot see it, I should not fear it _

_Yet there it remains, ever looming around me_

_Hidden amongst the shadows of my own imagination_

**Chapter Forty Two: Premonition**

**

* * *

**

Luso Clemens stared pleasantly up into the blue sky above him, his back reclined against the side of the clan's wagon and his interlocked fingers forming a pillow for his head. The sun's rays, with the force of nearing late summer day, beat upon his skin. Thankfully though, an almost continuous, rather salty breeze had managed to balance out the heat, providing an excellent temperature throughout the journey.

It had been about one week since the clan departed from Vieg Town, and the entirety of the trip had been nothing other than incessant travelling, broken only by meals and camping. These meals soon became one of the major highlights of the trip, due in part to their newest addition, Vili. Everyone would gather around the campfire at night and listen as she told stories about her homeland and a few adventures. Hurdy's tunes also came as a source of delight, especially after one conversation where the clan learned that Cheney had some knowledge of the art of ballroom dancing. Every night, Kanin and Adelle would insist that the Hunter teach them, and Luso and Vili would unwittingly be roped in as their practice partners.

As far as scenery went, the journey was rather sparse. The Vieg Southroad, a continuation of the road leading through Vieg Town, contained few trees, and even sparser shrubbery. The first two nights passing through the area had been rather tense, as the Southroad was famous for its fair share of highwaymen. Luckily, an increase in volunteer patrol men had managed to deter any attacks, though Luso and Ensei personally wouldn't have minded a bit of action. The group continued into Baybold Lowlands, their current location; a region filled with hard winds, less plant life than the Southroad, and a section of the trail that provided an ocean view for miles. The Sea of Ewohl had turned out to be just as breathtaking as Cid had described it.

"If you think that's something." Ensei said from his position in the wagon's passenger seat, watching the faces of the younger clan members. "Just wait until we get to Grazton."

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Adelle added ecstatically, her gaze still fixed on the moving tides along the beaches. "I'm just ready to get out of this wagon, if anything."

"What's it like, Ensei?" Luso queried, sitting up. The Parivir held off on answering him for a few moments, then gradually the wheels ceased grinding against the dirt covered trail and the wagon came to a full stop.

"See for yourself."

Luso, as well as all the others in the back of the cart, climbed out over the side, and ran towards the edge of the cliff they had been traveling on. Luso was the first one to arrive, stopping just short of the edge, and as he looked out over the scene, his breath caught in his throat. Similar reactions came from the younger Gully members as one by one each reached the edge and looked out over the scene.

Even from miles away, their position gave them a clear view of the gargantuan city that sprawled out before them. It was massive to say the least, what Luso assumed was easily as large as Camoa. The settlement itself was mostly enclosed by the surrounding cliff side, and the remainder lay directly next to the ocean. The city itself seemed to be designed in tiers: the lower levels starting at the shoreline, gradually ascending like a staircase as they drew further from the water.

Ships of various sizes and types could be seen traveling throughout the bay area, though what caught the girl's attention more was the line of sandy coast on at the farthest point from their location.

"…unbelievable…" Luso exclaimed, looking out over the expanse of the city.

"It's huge, kupo." Hurdy tacked on.

"Welcome to Grazton, little ones." Ensei began, adopting a sort of 'tour guide' tone. "Second largest city in Loar, just behind Camoa, and most popular tourist destination. Mind yourself, though. Locals can get quite rowdy if provoked." He gestured for everyone to return to the wagon. "Now come on, we're burning daylight."

….

"Whoa..." Luso spoke breathlessly.

The Clan slowly rolled in through the western most entrance, situated on one of the city's middle tiers. The dirt trail they had crossed for so long morphed into a wide road of worn cobblestone. On each side stood rustic, earthen buildings, ranging in size from two to three stories. Women watered plants hanging along the wrought iron rails of their balconies, and waved as the clan and others passed by. The stretch of cobblestone lasted for only around fifty feet, and the group met with their next predicament.

"Where…is the rest of the road?" Vili questioned.

Before them lay another row of similar buildings, forcing the path split to the left and right, perpendicular to their current road. Lying at the bottom of these buildings was a pool of still water, and as Luso looked around the intersections, he noticed that this pool stretched all the way down in both directions. Along the edge of the water lay a series of boats, most small with the exception of one, none the metal clad monsters that Luso was accustomed to seeing. Rather, each was made of a high quality, black hued wood, carved to perfection in a manner reminiscent of the famous gondola; each complete with its own gondolier.

"Is…is it a river?" Luso asked.

"Not quite." Cheney answered curtly, before explaining. "You see, Grazton's unique in that it has barely any roads. Instead, canals function as the passageways throughout the city."

"Wow. That's amazing." The boy exclaimed, kneeling down and scooping some of the murky water into his hands before standing to his feet once more. "So I guess we'll have to catch one of the boats?"

"Yes, for now anyway." Ensei answered.

The group traversed what little distance they had left, thankful that the small number of people in this part of town would allow them an easier time of garnering transportation. Judging that most of the gondolas were too small to accommodate them, their chocobo, and their wagon full of belongings, the group came upon the particularly large gondola. While the craft retained the original shape of the luxury boat, it was significantly larger and wider, like a sea-faring bus. Cid silently handed the ship's proprietor the fee and in turn he let down the boat's ramp, allowing the Gully members and their belongings to cross into its interior. Once all were safely on board, two workmen aboard the ship opened the ships two sails, located at the front and back of the boat, and six gondoliers, all burly Humes and Bangaa, set to work on maneuvering the craft down the canal.

Ensei guided their chocobo towards the back of the ship in an open area designed to hold traveler's luggage and tied its reigns around one of the hooks. Luso and Cid pushed the wagon next to it, pushing it into the corner to prevent any unnecessary rolling. The three then joined the remainder of the clan at the front of the boat: a lush seating area with a beautiful hardwood floor and red velvet seats and pillows lining the perimeter, all facing towards the center.

Luso plopped down on one of the seats next to Kanin, leaning into its comfortable cushion, and released a contented sigh. From what he could see, the only other occupants in the riverboat were an odd couple, who silently conversed while analyzing a map. Both had black hair, though the female's was significantly more opaque, along with a darker skin tone which the boy had not seen yet with his interactions with the Hume of Jylland. He also noticed the long pistol at the man's side, almost two feet in length, as well as the sunglasses over his eyes, also an item the boy had not yet experienced in his time here.

The large gondola continued to sail on through the canal, taking every curve and bend that assaulted its path with the help of the six, burly gondoliers. As the ship sailed on, it entered a more populated part of the town, and Luso, Hurdy, Kanin, and Vili became wholly fascinated with the sights around them.

Dozens of gondolas and other boats filled the vast space of one of the market districts, and their boat did its best to avoid any collisions. A menagerie of vendors and street stands lined any open spaces on the area's sidewalks, their canopies creating a rainbow of color amidst the worn, earthen-toned stone of the surrounding buildings. They sold everything, from fruits and vegetables to fashionable accessories and instruments, and called out relentlessly to any passersby in hopes of garnering his or her attention.

The sidewalk area brimmed with people and races of all kinds, truly a metropolis of its time just like Camoa. As with everywhere the clan had traveled so far, the majority of the population had been Hume, though as with Camoa, here it was hard to tell which race had the majority. A number of Bangaa and Seeq, sailors and workman as evidenced by their notably gruff exterior, trudged along the sidewalks, carrying supplies, crates, or other tools. More Moogles and Humes manned the street side stands than any other, followed closely by Nu Mou. Kanin watched as a pair of Gria flew past, splashing some of the canal water into their faces. Even a few Viera walked the streets with their natural grace and poise, their ears and white hair sticking out amongst the crowd. The entire scene gave an immediate recollection of their time in Vieg Town just a week prior, a recollection very much welcomed.

While traveling through the district, Luso peeled his eyes, focusing on a number of Humes that seemed like they were walking closer to their boat. His eyes widened further as upon further scrutiny, they _were_ actually walking closer to the boat.

Walking on top of the water, as if it were solid ground.

"What are you looking at, Luso?" Kanin queried, wondering what they boy was so fascinated by. She too, upon noticing the odd sight Humes walking atop the canal surface, stared with a mystified expression upon her face. "What's…what's going on? How can they walk on water like that?"

"It's a common sight in this city." Ensei began to explain, snaking an arm over his daughter's shoulder. "Dust from a Windgod Crystal is mixed with other materials to form a sap-like substance. This sap is then layered onto a shoe by a professional, and after hardening, allows the ability to walk on liquids as if they were any solid road."

"They do require maintenance though." Cheney added. "Since the bottom of the shoe is coated, friction from walking on solid ground can slowly wear on the hardened sap. Without a visit to a coater every couple months to apply more, it'll be of no use. It's extremely useful for this city, where water abounds, but you won't see it many other places."

"Then we have to try it at least once." Luso remarked in a hopeful tone. "It looks really fun."

"From your conversation, it would seem that none of you are of the local populace."

The Hunter along with the remainder of the clan turned towards the source of the voice, facing the only other passenger on the ship and his female associate. His black long sleeve shirt remained unbuttoned enough at the top to reveal an elaborate, metal necklace. A fair amount of light brown padding covered the sides of his formfitting khaki pants, and flat knee high boots retained the same color.

"A pity." Luso noted the heavy Spanish accent with which he spoke. "My lovely escort and I seem to be lost. I would have someone familiar with the lay of the land direct me to the Beltorey manse in the high town."

"We might not be locals, but we know our way around this place." Ensei countered, walking to the other side of the seating area. "Let's see here…" After sitting down, he began explaining the route to take, tracing his finger along the map at the same time.

"Ah, many thanks, sir. It is not normally must custom to seek the help of one so…unfeminine, but your assistance is appreciated nevertheless."

"Not…a problem." Ensei replied hesitantly, not sure of what to make the man.

"I'm curious as to what business you have with the baron. There aren't many people who could get an audience with a guy like that." Adelle said bluntly, her scrutinizing eye trained on the man.

"Ah, forgive me. It would seem rather odd, yes?" He rose from his seat, sauntering across the darkly stained wood of the boat floor, before dropping to one knee right in front of her. The woman accompanying him soon followed suit, though stopped a foot behind him. The silver haired girl's stare adopted a highly confused quality, as did everyone else's when they man took her hand in his. "So bound was I by the enchantment your beauty weaves, I neglected my introductions." He planted a light kiss upon the back of her hand, then rose and spoke.

"Al-Cid Margrace, at your service." He made a gesture behind him. "And this stunning flower is my assistant, Marie."

"Margrace?" Cheney was the first to speak after a lengthy silence, following everyone's initial shock at hearing the man's surname: everyone except for Luso, of course. "I presume you mean House Margrace."

"You presume well, my friend." Al-Cid responded with a small chuckle. "Though if you would, speak scarcely of it. The walls have ears, as they say. No need to attract unwanted attention."

"Unwanted attention? And what's so special about the name Margrace? Who are they?" Luso asked aloud.

"House Margrace. Rulers of a mighty land off east of Jylland named Rozarria, a great empire in its own right." Ensei said, taking the liberty of answering him. "Still, I'm curious what brought a Margrace to Jylland, especially Grazton of all places."

"Inquisitive, aren't we?" Al-Cid joked, turning to face the seated Parivir with a smirk, his tone anything but serious. "If you must know, I was invited here at your Queen's behest for your national festival, though I had arranged plans to arrive ahead of schedule. You see, I've been imprisoned by my duties for so long, I thought it best to take a…reprieve of sorts and travel the land. Baron Beltorey was generous enough to allow me my stay at his estate."

"Midtown! Hotel District!" The captain the boat called out, the six gondoliers simultaneously stopping the boat next to the sidewalk. The area sat at a four way intersection, around which a plethora of large and small rustic hotels were situated. Two of the gondoliers manually lowered the boarding plank to the sidewalk while the other four dug their lengthy poles in the canal's bottom for use as an anchor.

"Well that would be our stop." The Parivir spoke while rising to his feet, the clan following his lead soon after. Cid and Cheney quietly trekked to the back of the gondola, remembering to take their chocobo and wagon with them. "It was quite the…opportunity to meet you, Al-Cid."

"Likewise, my friends. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He and his assistant took their seat once more. "I pray our paths cross each other once more."

**(Grazton, Baybold Hotel)**

"Ah it feels so good to soak in an actual bath tub for once." Adelle remarked, exiting the bathroom door of the girl's suite and walking into the space proper. She looked around, pleased with the room's clean interior, a refreshing feeling from the previous inns she had occupied over her lifetime. Even more so was the length that the hotel went through, providing things such as bath robes, which currently covered her slightly soaked frame, and supplying twenty four hour room service. She offhandedly wished the clan could afford a hotel like this in every town they passed.

"I know what you mean." Kanin tacked on, sitting on the side of her selected bed while brushing her hair. "It's been a long time since I haven't washed myself in a stream or lake."

While grabbing a towel to dry her own silver locks, the cat themed girl simply began to stare at the White Mage, particularly her head. Eventually, Kanin caught sight of this, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity before Adelle spoke.

"You know, Luso's right. You really do look better without that hat."

Kanin dropped her brush immediately, and her head snapped around.

"Wait, what?"

A loud rapping upon the door, followed moments later by the sound of Vili's voice, interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, the boys are already having dinner downstairs in the lobby. I'll save you two a seat."

"Oh I didn't say anything." Adelle remarked with a playful tone as she heard the Viera's retreating footsteps. "Well you heard her. We better start heading down there before the Luso, Cid, and your dad devour everything in sight."

Kanin only nodded, sighing in defeat.

….

"This stuff is great!" Luso exclaimed, thrusting his fork into the pasta-like concoction on his plate. He, Cheney, and Hurdy sat at a wooden, rectangular table in the hotel's lobby, an open area enclosed by earthen tone walls like the hotel's exterior. Surrounding them were other hotel patrons enjoying meals of a similar high quality. Waiters and waitresses, mostly Hume with one or two Viera, walked with purpose around the room, carrying trays full of different foods or penning customers' orders on notepads.

"Grazton's cuisine is none pretty far, kupo." Hurdy added, digging his spoon into a slice of warm chocolate cake. "Especially their confectionaries."

"Hey guys." Adelle spoke in a nonchalant manner as she, Kanin, and Vili approached the table, just finishing tying her signature ribbon into her hair. Her eyes went wide as, upon finding a chair next to Hurdy, she noticed the delectable dessert atop his plate. "Ooh Hurdy; that looks fantastic. I'll have to get me one."

"Honestly, you women and your chocolate." Luso sniggered, taking a break from his rabid consumption of the food in front of him.

"Oh, shut up." Kanin playfully tapped him on the shoulder while giggling at his comment, taking the chair to his right. "It's not something you'd understand." As the other two girls picked up their menus, she looked around, noticing that two key members of the clan weren't present. "Hey, weren't dad and Cid supposed to be here?"

"They left about fifteen minutes before you arrived." Cheney replied, cutting into a piece steak with a polished knife. "Said something about purchasing some of that water walking sap."

"Really? Do they plan to take it to a coater?" Vili queried.

"No, they said it'd be too much money. Ensei said that Cid will just coat it himself when they return."

"Cid knows how to coat?" Adelle asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've known Cid for a long time now, and I didn't even know that." Kanin stated. "Though he was originally from Grazton; maybe before he decided on making a clan, he was a coater."

The sextet merely allowed the topic to drop at that point, all satisfied with Kanin's explanation though secretly wondering what, if the White Mage's hypothesis turned out true, his reasons were for abandoning his profession. Regardless, the conversation moved on, covering topics from their individual plans for tomorrow to the events over the past week, specifically their encounter that afternoon.

"It's terribly hard to believe that we met a prince of Rozarria." Vili stated. "He's definitely not what I would picture one to look like."

"Yeah; you'd think he'd have a larger entourage with him." Adelle agreed, taking a spoonful of the chocolate cake she'd ordered. "Especially since he's going to see Baron Beltorey."

"Baron Beltorey…that guy mentioned his name too. Who is he?" Luso asked.

"A very well known man, Luso." Cheney said, pausing before continuing on. The sound of plates and silverware faded into the background hum. "Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey, Baron of Grazton; Fohgginus Eden, Lord of Camoa; and Basil von Reighlard, the Grand Duke of Moorabella. These three men each control a third of the Republic of Loar. Together they are known as the Coronet, second in power only to the Queen herself."

**(Grazton, Midtown, Market District)**

Ensei and Cid moved silently along down a two way canal road, rather than paying for a gondola ride opted to purchase a shoddy, rental rowboat; a simple craft designed simply to get them where they needed to go over the stay in Grazton. The Parivir took the liberty of paddling this time, and sat towards the back of the wooden watercraft, while the White Monk sat between the middle and front. The Market itself had already begun to wind down by this time. People, while still numerous, were far fewer in comparison to earlier that afternoon. The pervading orange radiance of the sun sinking below the horizon line cast its glow over the canal water and surrounding buildings, and the shrieking calls of sea-birds in the distance resounded throughout their area.

Their task had been a notable success, as evidenced by the large barrel that rested next to Cid, presumably holding that magical mixture that would allow the traversing of water. Both men sat in silence, a subtly concerned look plastered across the Hume's and only a vacant, forward stare manifesting on the Revgaji's. Ensei face forward, staring at his companions back for a good while, before finally speaking up.

"We got this barrel for pretty cheap, eh Cid?" A long, drawn out stillness followed soon after, and the katana-wielding warrior breathed a heavy sigh. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's literally the first word you've said all day. I'm no fool, Cid. I've known you long enough to know when something isn't right." Ensei continued to paddle down the canal in silence until a sigh of the Rev's own sounded out.

"I feel as though…we're being watched." Another lengthy pause ensued, before Ensei responded.

"I can tell you've been anxious for a while now; ever since Raven and Crow escaped in St. Galleria. I know you're afraid, Cid. I'm pretty afraid, too. We're in the heart of their territory right now, but we can't let that fear control our actions."

"I know, Ensei." Cid replied with an apologetic tone, slumping forward slightly. "I'm just…concerned for the kids…"

"I know what you mean, but it's something we can't help." He moved the oar to the other side of the boat, causing it to turn. "I'll make sure to remind everyone to keep a low profile, and to always travel in groups. We're only staying for the time it takes to get information on the Whitesilver Magicite. As long as we don't attract attention, we'll come out of this unscathed."

One last period of silence followed Ensei's last words. Within the minute the boat made a right turn, donning upon the street which contained the Baybold Hotel. Cid looked up at the sign on its exterior, and a final sigh escaped his throat.

"I only hope you're right."

**(Grazton Wharf, Warehouse Thirteen)**

A Hume Paladin looked up from his seat on a large, wooden crate and eyed the figure steadily approaching him. Evening sunlight drifted in from the horizontal line of rectangular windows on the upper half of the room, and the illumination provided a clear view of the figure: a Hume Black Mage holding a folded newspaper at his left side. The spellcaster stopped just short of the Paladin, facing him, then tossed the paper in his lap. As the Paladin began reading the paper, he spoke.

"Did you find anything?"

"Only that." He replied, referencing the newspaper. "The article says House Bowen and two members of Clan Gully took down the famous mark, Klesta. Our streetears in Vieg Town reported Gully heading South, and all that lies south from that point is Grazton."

"So they're in Grazton, huh?" The Paladin asked with a devilish smirk. The Black Mage hesitated before responding.

"Without a doubt. Also, the fact that they came to Grazton so soon could mean one thing. Whether they Judgemaster gave them the stone or not, they are here for information on it. Though I highly doubt that he would entrust such an important object to a clan, especially of such a small size."

A devilish smirk played at the corners of Dread Raven's lips, slightly unnerving Crow.

"Well…we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

**The duo's return!**

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, especially my version of Grazton. Always wanted to do a Venice-themed city, though a lot is from imagination, as I have no idea what Venice is actually like. Only Wikipedia.

Anyway, it's late where I am, so no character corner this time. Maybe next time…maybe.

Until then!


	43. Acqua Alta

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with chapter forty three of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"Blah" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

(**Blah**)= scene change

* * *

"Alright…and heave!"

At their captain's command, two Bangaa, one with copper skin and the other's a mixture of yellow and brown, tugged strenuously at their fishing net, managing to heave the object and its contents onto the deck of the ship. The other Seeq and Bangaa deck hands gathered around at the two's catch: a plethora of green scaled fish flopping about in the net. The two gathered the net and began to drag it along the deck's surface towards a storage bin while the remainder of the on-duty crew returned to their respective assignments.

One such crewmember, a younger wiry Bangaa reached over the side of the ship to hoist up his assigned net. As he managed the majority of it onto the ship, something happened to catch his eye in the distance. He thought nothing of it at first. It was but the wee hours of the morning, sometime after midnight, and the deep pervading fog did little to convince him that the occurrence was more than his mind playing tricks. Though, no matter how many times he looked up to that same spot…

The silhouette of another ship seemed to pass by in the distance.

"Captain. Off the starboard side. There seems to be some sort of ship out there."

The captain, a middle aged Hume, trekked over to Bangaa's side, extending his looking glass and peering into the dark murkiness. He stared in silence for a few moments, only the movements of the other crew members working filling the quiet, before bringing the telescopic piece down, giving the man a shrug.

"I don't see anything. We haven't walked dry land for a week. Perhaps this fishing expedition is beginning to wear on you. If you need to, feel free to take a rest."

The captain began to walk away, and the Bangaa peered once more, this time unable to spot any trace of the mysterious vessel. Breathing a sigh of acceptance, he began at pulling the remainder of his net onto the boat.

It was then that something else caught his eye, just as he had given up the notion. One last time, he gazed, noticing a strange object drifting slowly towards the anchored wooden ship. It became clearer to ascertain the closer it floated to him, and within moments the bipedal lizard recognized the scales of fish over its hide. It was a large fish at that, easily clearing at least twelve feet in length.

The most perplexing thing was the numerous amount of playing cards imbedded into its flesh, like throwing knives piercing the skin of their target.

**An ominous sign…**

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three: Acqua Alta**

* * *

"Wake up, Luso."

Luso shot up immediately at the sound of the voice, his head frantically turning about. He settled down after seeing Ensei standing on the left side of the bed, his arms crossed and looking down at the boy. The Fighter scratched the back of his head, simultaneously releasing a yawn, then sleepily spoke.

"What…what's going on?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Luso raised an eyebrow at the Parivir's words, not for the statement itself but the worried way in which he had asked. A short silence prompted the elder Hume to continue. "I need you to go shopping."

Luso blinked.

"What?"

"I promised Kanin that I'd go shopping with her today along with Adelle and Hurdy, but some…things came up, and I can't go. I want you to go in my place." Luso's eyebrow remained raised.

"If it's the three of them, why can't they go themselves?"

"You think I'm going to leave all that gil unguarded with Adelle's around?"

"Kanin and Hurdy will be with her."

"…you think I'm going to have young, impressionable minds guard all that gil with Adelle around?"

"…Good point." The boy removed the covers from the remainder of his body, climbing out of the bed in the same motion, his bare feet touching down onto the darkly stained, hardwood floor. Ensei handed him a medium sized pouch, tied together by a small string, then proceeded towards the door.

"I'm leaving it to you. Make sure they don't spend it all and stay out of trouble." He grabbed the doors handle, giving it a quick twist, and yanked it open. His head turned back as he stepped into the hallway, and he whispered over his shoulder before heading down the corridor.

"Be careful."

Luso was dually perplexed at the Parivir's tone of voice along with his choice of words. He had only known the man for a few months, but that time had proved long enough to know that his voice was never as worried like it was now. While still curious, he opted to forget about it for now, and set on preparing himself for the day ahead.

**(Midtown, Hotel District)**

Hurdy stared nervously at the water in front of him, watching the distortion of his reflection by the flowing canal, feet planted firmly on the solid sidewalk. He looked up slowly and gazed at a particular duo across the street, presumably a Hume mother and her young son, walked hand in hand on the water's surface.

Seeing the successful results of a coating eased his fears slightly, but he still dared not try it himself.

"C'mon Hurdy." Luso beckoned; the boy, Kanin, and Adelle having already stepped out onto the canal. That sight alone had already convinced him that Cid had done a proper job with the coating, though again he was hesitant to take the initial step of faith. "It's really cool once you try it."

"No thanks, kupo. We Moogles despise the water. I think I'll just stay on the sidewalk."

"I promise you'll be fine." Adelle remarked, stretching out a hand for the musician to take. "You'll eventually run out of sidewalk anyway. Why not get used to it now?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but shut it as he found no fault in her logic. Sighing, he placed his paw in her feminine hand and brought his foot forward, tensing as his shoe made contact with the water's surface though gradually relaxing with each subsequent step. The Moogle looked all around him, finding that, even with the slight motion of the water, it still felt as though he was walking on solid ground.

"See that wasn't so hard." Adelle said with a smirk, releasing his paw. Kanin offered a hand to the still hesitant Moogle, and together the four clan members set off down the street. As they rounded their first street corner, Adelle pulled out a map the hotel clerk had been nice enough to give her and began scanning over it without breaking stride. "Alright, let's see…it seems like most of the good shops are in the high town, so that's where we'll head."

"High town?" Luso queried.

"Grazton's separated into different areas." Adelle replied, opening the map farther as the boy looked over her shoulder. "There's the high town where we're heading. It's literally the highest part of town, and is where most of the wealthy class lives. The midtown contains the middle class and below along with the hotel and market districts. The low town is where you'll find the Grazton Wharf and all the shipyards, as well as a majority of the pubs."

"Don't they have an amusement park somewhere?" Kanin asked

"You mean on the pier?" Adelle flashed a smile, and the Feol Viera nodded. "It's down by the wharf. We should ask Ensei if we can all go one night."

"Oh, and we definitely have to go to the beach, kupo."

"Amusement park, beach…this place is sounding more like a tourist spot than a port city." Luso commented, chuckling aloud.

The quartet continued on through the midtown hotel district, all taking note of the architecture that was so unique to Grazton. It reminded Luso of a scene straight out of Italy. The buildings held a Tuscan structure, most towering four to five stories over the Gully members' heads and quite a number of them were small cafés and restaurants.

As they drew farther from their hotel, Luso noticed a wall, no more than thirty feet in height, to the north of their position. Upon reaching the end of the street, the canal entered a large tunnel imbedded into the stone, and the wall itself stretched to the left and right as far as the eye could see. Two symbols lay on either side of the tunnel opening, one a capital 'H' and the other a bold arrow pointing upwards. Unsure of what to expect, Luso and the others closely followed behind the confident Adelle. Gondolas and other small watercraft passed beside them, and all traveled in the same direction, initially confusing Luso as to when the two way street had dropped the lane.

The quartet soon exited the tunnel, and Luso's jaw dropped. There, in a sunlit room large enough to accommodate its size, sat an enormous wooden waterwheel, easily clearing a thirty foot height; it's width at least twenty feet. It held not paddles, but bins, similar to that of a ferris wheel. The four followed the canal water, which led in a straight line to it, and stopped in a large, marked rectangular area in a pool at the end of the canal as instructed by two Moogle employees. One employee than made a signal at another Moogle in a raised balcony on the side of the room, who returned the gesture before flipping a lever.

With that, the waterwheel began moving, and Kanin, Hurdy and Luso let out surprised gasps as they realized they were standing in one of the wheel's bins. The other Moogle employee stood at the edge of the bin, providing words of comfort to a few frightened individuals, presumably first time visitors to the city. The wheel ceased turning as the bin reached the top, and the accompanying Moogle instructed the passengers to move forward. Another thirty second walk through a tunnel followed, before the group arrived at their destination.

On first impressions, the sidewalks and water roadways of the high town were considerably less populated than of the midtown, with less than half the usual traffic. All of the locals, a menagerie of the races with few to no Bangaa or Seeq, were neatly groomed and trimmed and held a wealthy air about them. Hurdy took note of the general cleaner feeling the area gave of; water much clearer than the midtown, buildings and signs with fresh coats of paint, shrubbery, trees, and other greenery providing color to an otherwise building filled scape.

"Alright, here we are." Adelle stated jubilantly as the party walked along. "The best part of the entire city, the high town shopping district, home to Galmia Pepe, Anne Sailer, Galleria Jewelers, and all the other giants of the fashion industry. Where should we head to first?"

"You can head wherever you want." Luso said with a yawn. "Count me out. I'm not into the whole shopping thing." He gestured a little ways down the street. "If you guys need me, I'll be down that way."

"I'll go with you too, kupo." Hurdy spoke.

"Fair enough. Just give us the gil. We'll meet up with you later." Within seconds, he complied, verbally reminding Kanin not to let Adelle spend it all, to which the blonde haired girl nodded in acknowledgement. The boy and the Moogle then began to walk down the street, and Adelle turned to Kanin, noticing her visible sadness at not spending the day with Luso.

Subtly, Adelle smirked.

"Say, Kanin. I think a brand new dress would definitely be able to get someone's attention."

…

Luso and Hurdy continued walking forward after bidding farewell to their female companions, drawing further into the high town's shopping district with each passing minute. The two talked about various things as they traveled, realizing that they hadn't spent much time together in quite a number of weeks.

Rounding a corner, Luso spotted an armory just down the street. He remembered that Ensei told him that the prices in the high town armory were too high even though the equipment was of higher quality, but the boy could not satiate his curiosity. With minimal coaxing, he and his companion set off towards its door, and walked in as they arrived.

As expected, the interior was very clean. Aged staves and crafted swords lined walls, armors with the finest luster sat on shelves, and unformed employees made sure that no wealthy-looking customer went unattended, which allowed Luso and Hurdy to browse in peace. The two slowly made their way to the front, inspecting all manner of items that they passed. Without even realizing it, they had reached the back of the store, where a number of patrons confirmed purchases with cashiers behind the large counter.

"Ah, yes. You were the gentlemen who wished to have his saber inspected and sharpened." The Hume boy and the Moogle turned to the northwest, their ears keying in on a conversation between one of the cashiers and two blonde haired customers. "Quite a fine saber, it is. Haven't seen one like this before."

"Thank you." One of the customers, a male no older than eighteen, replied while grabbing the cloth-wrapped weapon in his gloved hand. His companion, a lean girl of the same age with hair tied into two braided ponytails, dropped a few golden coins onto the counter surface. "The craftsmen of Rabanastre are the finest in the world, after all."

With that, the two left, giving a final wave to their cashier. Upon turning around and moving forward, however, they came face to face with Luso and Hurdy, the latter who only stared with apparent surprise.

The blonde male was the first to speak, raising an eyebrow.

"Hurdy?"

The Moogle's face lit up with excitement.

"Vaan? Penelo!"

**(Midtown, Market District)**

"Thanks for coming with me, Vili." Cheney spoke with a smile, walking along the surface water of a canal with his teammate to his right. Both had their respective bows slung over their shoulder and moved with the flow of pedestrian and small boat traffic.

"Oh, no trouble." The Assassin responded. "I didn't have anything particular planned today. Plus, this will be my chance to explore more of the city."

The Viera and the Hume took their time strolling throughout the various reaches of the market district. In truth, they did not have a particular place to visit in mind, though the Hunter did plan on stopping by a few armory outlets in hopes of finding or purchasing a higher quality bow or at the least having his own checked over. The two conversed over the various aspects of their ranged weaponry as they moved, both whose jobs were dictated by the tools of said trade.

It would be another half hour of conversation, wandering through the market, and scouting out local wares before the duo came across a peculiar sight down a particular street.

The entrance to what seemed to be a pet shop, as evidenced by its sign, appeared to be blocked off. Bright red cloth strands similar to caution tape surrounded the entrance in a square pattern and a number of JDP personnel, mostly Hume soldiers and a few Moogle Knights, either stood guard near the front or performed tasks inside, visible through the open door.

With curiosity welling up inside him, Cheney trekked over to the scene, his Viera accomplice right behind him, and passed by an odd Nu Mou. The long-eared being seemed to be scribbling notes with a quill pen in a small leather booklet, and his purple coat with a burgundy vest underneath suggested he was a Scholar. A flat, newsboy-type cap adorned his head, and a worn messenger bag lay at his side, its strap securing on the opposite side's shoulder.

The Hunter approached one of the Hume Soldiers standing guard around the investigation site, and as the man raised an eyebrow he spoke.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, sir." The Soldier's tone was noticeably bland and practiced. "Be sure that the JDP will release a full report once details of the situation become clear."

Disapproving of the answer he received though realizing there was nothing to be done about it, Cheney simply shrugged, gesturing for Vili to follow him.

"You bet they'll release a full report." The capped Nu Mou stated cryptically as Cheney and Vili passed by him. His words garnered their attention, spoken just softly enough so that the guard could not hear them. "Right after they cut out and alter any incriminating details that they don't want the populace to know of."

"Incriminating details? What do you know of this?"

"Not much as of now, but I'm sure of one thing. This incident reeks of a setup." The Hunter's interest piqued. "The owner's an acquaintance of mine. Nice guy, middle aged; he's a widower as of two years ago. He's always done honest business…there's no way he would be selling poached animals…"

Cheney's eyes widened, and he donned a serious expression.

"I'm not normally one to get wrapped up in strangers affairs, but if it's about poaching, then this is a lead I can't afford to miss." He stared the Nu Mou in the eye. "I have a few questions for this shop owner myself."

The Scholar eyed him back, and eventually gave in to the huntsman's request, once again opening his leather booklet.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Cheney. Cheney Galliformes. And this is my clan mate Vili." The Viera gave him a small, polite bow.

"Pleasure to meet you. Very well then, Mr. Galliformes. Meet me back here tomorrow afternoon, and I will take you to see him." The Nu Mou finished writing in the booklet, stowed it in his messenger bag, then proceeded to turn around, beginning his walk down the street.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." Cheney called out. The Scholar looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Anrias, Reporter of the Truth."

**(High Town, Shopping District)**

"You were right, Adelle." Kanin remarked happily, a sheepish grin on her face as she swung her shopping bags in rhythm with her steps. "I really think I'm going to like this dress."

"I told you it'll look great on you." The silver haired maiden responded. She breathed out a dreamy sigh, closing her eyes and looking up towards the sky in delight. "Before we leave Grazton, you and I are having our own girls' night on the town. We'll invite Vili too. She needs to spend some time with us."

"Hey, there's Luso and Hurdy."

Adelle turned her head the left as Kanin spoke, peering over to the other side of the street. The familiar forms and colors of the chocolate haired boy and musical Moogle allowed the girl to instantly recognize them. Walking with them, however, were two people she had never seen before.

The first, a tan skinned young man with sandy blonde hair walked with gauntlet-coated hands firmly nestled in his pockets, laughing as the group of four conversed amongst themselves. His dark pants, held up by a red, silken sash, tucked into his steel boots, which came up to his knees. A large-collared white shirt stood out beneath his cropped vest. An elaborately crafted saber rested at his left hip. The second, a marvelously beautiful young lady with richer blonde hair tied into two braided ponytails, walked alongside Luso with graceful steps. The flawless skin of her midriff stood out between a faded red vest with a white shirt underneath and baggy shorts of the darkest navy whose ends tied inward just above her knee. White legging lined the remainder of her legs, and pointed, brown shoes covered her feet.

"Who is that with them?" Adelle wondered aloud, placing her left hand bags down and performing large waving motions to garner the group's attention. Even from the other side of the street, she could tell from Luso's expression that he had noticed them, and his group began traversing the width of the canal before stopping in front of them.

"There you two are." The boy commented. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Who are these people, Luso?" Kanin asked innocently.

"Old friends of my brother Montblanc and I, kupo." Hurdy answered in a cheerful tone. "We both used to live in Rabanastre a few years back."

"We'd always listen to Hurdy's performances whenever time was available." The blond haired boy remarked, stepping forward. "The reception wasn't always warm back then, so I'm glad to see our musician's doing well for himself. I'm Vann, and the lady there is Penelo."

"Nice to meet you." Kanin responded after a bit of hesitation. "I…I can't help but feel that I've heard your names somewhere before, though."

"Something tells me they weren't in a good light." Penelo spoke.

"Well I don't know about Rabanastre, but as for Jylland, sky pirates aren't much of a well-received lot." Adelle interjected. "I knew those names sounded familiar. According to the papers and pub gossip, you two have been on quite a heist streak."

"You steal a few precious jewels and suddenly a whole country won't keep quiet about you." Vaan stated, putting his hands behind his head and sighing. "This Jylland, nothing like Dalmasca, for sure."

"A few? Even one theft is enough to get you thrown in jail." Luso stated in a mixture of seriousness and sarcasm, before exasperatedly turning to Adelle. "Anyway, if you're done shopping I'll take the money back now."

Adelle, complying with his request, shrugged before reaching for the bag of gil she had tied at her side. She then tossed the bag to him in a small lob. The moment he caught it, Luso noticed that the bag seemed rather light, much lighter than when he had given it to her.

His fears where confirmed as he opened it.

"Adelle…what happened to all the gil."

"Well we went shopping, didn't we?"

"Yes, but there was _a lot_ of gil in here. How could you have spent so much of it?"

"You've never been shopping with me, have you?"

The boy only stared breathless at her before sulking for an indefinite period after that, cursing the fact that he held even a margin of admittedly unjustified trust in the cat-themed girl. Hurdy only patted him in consolation reaching as far up on the boy as he could muster.

"Couldn't you return some of it, kupo?" Hurdy queried.

"No can do. Stores that expensive have no return policies." Adelle answered.

"Don't worry, Luso." Kanin said, also trying to comfort. "Maybe we could find a quick job down at the pub?"

"What job could you think of that would pay us around five thousand gil for a day's worth of work?" Kanin herself was taken aback by that, and her ears drooped in realization of the reality of their plight.

"Five thousand, you say?" Vaan said after some time of silence, stroking his chin.

"Forget it, Vaan." Luso interrupted. "I'm not taking any handouts like last time. I'm not one to make debts."

"Oh, trust me. This isn't a loan of any sort."

"I don't know about this, Luso." Adelle chimed in. "It's not a good idea to delve into business with a Sky Pirate. You don't know what you could get wrapped up into."

"Ah, such lack of faith." The blonde haired boy said, shaking his head in a playfully disappointed manner before smirking. "Trust me when I say there's nothing illegal about it. Well, not now anyway."

….

"The…Acqua Alta?"

Luso read aloud the medium sized poster spread out over the surface of the high town weapon shop bulletin board, situated on the wall just next to the door. All eyes excluding the sky pirates' curiously scanned the advertisement over.

"Yes." Vaan stated, speaking so that their entire group could hear. "It's a street race that Grazton runs every month or so. It's a pretty popular sport among the locals. There's acqua carri, which are water-based chariots that strap to the creature you intend to pull you."

"_Oh, ok I see_." Luso pondered inwardly, taking in the information Vaan described with the picture on the poster. "_So it's basically like the wakeboarding back in my world, just without boats_."

"Of course, it's more than just a simple race. Riders are allowed to use almost any means to win. Outright killing is banned, but the race can get pretty violent. If you have any weapons, I'd bring them." Penelo continued.

First place in the race is ten thousand gil, five thousand for second place, and three thousand for third." Vaan picked up where his partner left off. "First or second should be enough to get you back on your feet."

"It says the race committee provides any necessary acqua carri or gear, though all participants are responsible for acquiring their own animals." Adelle said upon further scrutinizing of the poster.

"Well, there is that." Vaan admitted. "Though it's simple to rent one."

"Except that I don't have the money to rent one." Luso commented dryly. "There's enough left to just cover the entrance fee and hopefully buy the carri."

Vaan paused at that.

"It seems so…" He placed his hands behind his head and began walking slowly away while speaking in a harmless taunting voice. "Then I suppose there's nothing we can do. Too bad…I was looking forward to beating you again."

"Wait, you mean you signed up for it, kupo?" Hurdy asked.

"You thought I would pass up an opportunity for easy gil? Not a chance." He turned to Luso, smirking. "If you do decide to participate, don't think you'll be receiving any sympathy from me."

"Wouldn't want it. Think of it as payback for our little fight back in Camoa." Luso retorted confidently. "How much time do I have until the race begins?"

"It starts tomorrow morning." Penelo answered. "Whatever you plan to do, I'd start right now."

"Right." The boy nodded. "I'll need your help on this, you guys. Hurdy, take part of our gil and sign me up." The Moogle muttered a kupo in confirmation. "Kanin, I need you and Adelle to take the rest and get me one of those acqua carri things. I'll trust you on which one to get."

The White Mage nodded before a puzzled look came to her face.

"What will you be doing, Luso?"

"It depends." He looked over at Vaan. "Do the rules say anything about what kind of animal you can use?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The Sky Pirate replied. "As long as you can harness your carri to it."

"Alright good." Luso smirked, while running off towards the direction of Midtown. "Then I just might be able to pull this off."

**What plan does Luso have?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Three)**

Sorry for the delay on this one. School unfortunately has priority over my Tainted Grimoire.

Not _much_ happened this time; it was mostly needed set up and a re-introduction for Vaan and Penelo. Next chapter promises to have some action in the form of the race, so look forward to that.

Until next time!


	44. Acqua Alta 2 The Icebreakers

Cuttingmoon57 here, and back with the super long chapter forty four of The Tainted Grimoire. Hope you enjoy!

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"Right." The boy nodded. "I'll need your help on this, you guys. Hurdy, take part of our gil and sign me up." The Moogle muttered a kupo in confirmation. "Kanin, I need you and Adelle to take the rest and get me one of those acqua carri things. I'll trust you on which one to get."

The White Mage nodded before a puzzled look came to her face.

"What will you be doing, Luso?"

"It depends." He looked over at Vaan. "Do the rules say anything about what kind of animal you can use?"

"Not that I'm aware of." The Sky Pirate replied. "As long as you can harness your carri to it."

"Alright good." Luso smirked, while running off towards the direction of Midtown. "Then I just might be able to pull this off."

**Luso rushes to put his plan in action!**

* * *

_Luso Clemens_

_Even your ice cold chains_

_Can't hold me down_

**Chapter Forty Four: Acqua Alta 2 (The Icebreakers)**

* * *

"What did you drag me along for again?"

Ensei let out a boisterous yawn as he and Cid meandered through the pristine streets of the high town. At this time of morning, the streets were normally calm, though for today, the day of the Acqua Alta, they were quite packed with citizens either claiming their ideal spot on the sidewalk to view the race participants or making their way through the massive crowd that had gathered for the event.

"Luso's participating in the Acqua Alta." The Revgaji explained calmly. "I figured it would be a good idea for us to watch."

"Acqua Alta? You mean that water race?" Ensei raised an eyebrow, keeping in stride with the White Monk who returned his question with a positive nod. "And you gave him permission to do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it is a pretty popular event. I thought we were trying to keep a low profile."

"I know that we are. I just…these kids have been through many things these past couple months." The Rev responded after a sigh. "We're here for business, I'm aware of this. Though unlike you and me, they need a good rest every once and a while, and I figured this is the time."

Ensei couldn't help but secretly smirk at his companion's concern.

It wasn't much farther until the two men ended up in Piazza de Cascata, the largest single area in the entirety of district. In truth, it was nothing more than the center of the Grand Canal that ran down the middle of the high town, a circular plaza given a majestic ambiance by the dozens of manmade waterfalls spewing from the surrounding buildings and architecture. Dozens of colored banners hung from houses and shops, and even more colorful dressed people waved flags in support of their preferred participant.

"Grazton sure knows how to go all out." Ensei muttered after whistling in awe.

"Aye, that's what I was told. I think I see Kanin over on the bridge."

True to the man's word, Ensei eventually picked out his daughter's familiar form near the middle of the bridge, leaning on the railing next to Adelle, Hurdy, and a blonde haired girl with two braided ponytails. The two men began making their way over to the Ponte de Cascata, a large bridge that connected the two sides split by the canal, situated just south of the circular plaza. Small, interspaced rectangular holes in the side of the bridge poured out water, merely a decorative addition to the waterfall theme the area held.

"There all of you are." Cid remarked after he and Ensei weaved in and out, sometimes forced his way through the crowd before ending up with the rest of his clan.

"Yeah, we did our best to save you two room, though there were more people than we thought." Kanin stated.

"Where's Cheney and Vili?" Ensei queried.

"We invited them kupo, but Cheney said he had something to do today, and Vili was going with him." Hurdy answered curtly, before catching the Parivir direct a questioning eyebrow to their unannounced guest. "Oh, this is Penelo, by the way. She's a long time friend." Ensei nodded in understanding, and the Hume and Rev gave the girl a small greeting, which she returned.

"I hope Luso gets here on time." Kanin admitted worriedly. "The other racers are starting to take their positions."

The others looked out over the plaza, noticing how people began to clear out of the canal zone, taking to the sidewalks. Only a portion stayed, twenty to twenty five in number and all armed with the trademark watercraft for the race. As Hurdy looked around, he noticed how greatly different each water chariot was. Some were fashioned like surfboards, such as Vaan's, who took his place in the third row. Some had a place to sit, made to look like miniature versions of the town's gondolas. Others even held space for more than one person. Participants weren't limited in variety either. Every race was represented at least once in the group, though Humes served a sizeable majority.

"I haven't seen him at all since we dropped off the acqua carri we bought." Adelle explained. "Is he going to make it?"

"Oh, he'll make it." Cid chuckled knowingly. "Trust me on this one."

….

"Where is that kid?" Vaan muttered to himself, looking around for any sight of the brown haired Fighter. When preparing for the race, he opted for the board-type acqua carri and purchased a trained Exocot, a sizeable fish with four elongated fins capable of allowing it to glide some distance. "Don't tell me he chickened out after all that talk yesterday."

"I wouldn't blame him." The Sky pirate turned his head to the left as a deep voice captured his attention. There stood a green hued Bangaa, his chest covered with decorative brown leather, bandages, and an oddly shiny, silver breastplate, gripping the reins of his chosen animal tightly: A Razor Fish, a particularly dangerous shark-sized predator from the Sea of Ewohl known for the sharpness of its scales. The carri he stood on was a two passenger gondola type, providing enough room for his accomplice, a Moogle Black Mage with dark grey fur. "This race isn't for the weak hearted, boy."

_Grazton Native: "Diez" Carnosa_

"Take it from Diez." The Moogle added, pointing to the Bangaa. "He's a three time champion. You'd best drop out like your friend while you still can, before you get hurt."

"Now, gentlemen." Vaan began, feigning courtesy. "I may be a stranger to this race, but I'm no tenderfoot to dangerous situations."

The Bangaa and Moogle chose not to reply, only casting a smug glance to each other before smirking. Vaan caught the gesture out of the corner of his eye and made a note to keep an eye out on the suspicious pair.

Participants continued to congregate after that, forming five straight rows of five contestants each based on orders from the various race officials. The only row that did not contain five was the fourth row, which Vaan assumed was Luso's spot.

"Sorry I'm late, Vaan."

Most everyone on the back two rows and the bridge turned around at the sound of the voice. Most everyone's eyes widened as they saw perhaps the strangest sight they had seen in all their years.

A chocolate haired boy, outfitted in yellow overalls and a red cap, kept his feet firmly placed on his acqua carri, a blue board-type with yellow racing stripes, as he moved closer towards the starting point from down the canal. This in itself was actually a normal sight, though what made the scene strange was the beast of burden the boy had decided on.

A full-feathered, vibrant yellow chocobo.

…..

Adelle deadpanned.

"Is he using a chocobo?"

"How is that even possible?" Kanin queried, clearly amazed if her voice was any indication. "Chocobo are completely afraid of water, much less being able to walk on top of it."

"It's completely possible." Cid's smirked returned to his face.

"Oh I see. That was what you were doing last night." Ensei's visage showed understanding at that moment, and he turned to look out over the assembly of participants. The Parivir explained for the remaining group as a confused look came to their faces. "Cid coated the chocobo's claws. I'm guessing Luso was the one that came up with this idea?"

"Yes it was." The Rev replied, explaining. "He came to me yesterday afternoon asking if I could coat the bottom of our chocobo's feet in that water-walking resin, saying he had a mind to use it for the Acqua Alta. I was a bit skeptical at first, but it soon began to look like this crazy idea might actually work. It took us until the dead of midnight to get it ready for the race. Sometimes it amazes me the things that boy can think of."

…...

"It's about time you showed up." Vaan jeered lightheartedly, his eyes scanning over the chocobo that slowly sauntered to its starting position. "Interesting choice of transportation you have there."

"I like to think outside the box." Luso commented back with a smirk of his own, steadying the bird's reigns. It had taken quite an amount of coaxing to convince the bipedal fowl to take a step out onto the water, though after that it had become more and more accustomed to the canal's feel under its feet, and it relaxed periodically. The boy was grateful that had been the main hurdle in the way of his plan. The weeks the clan had been using the chocobo to pull their wagon had paid off, and the Fighter found it simple enough to control the beast's movements with the reigns.

"_Testing…testing…one, two, three…_"

Everyone's attention, from the race participants to the eager spectators lining the sidewalk and the bridge, was drawn to the source of voice that dominated all other sounds in the area. Individual conversations died down, and person after person looked up towards a large balcony to the east of the bridge. There, standing next to the railing, was a youthful looking Hume male who held a strand of Whisperweed up to his mouth.

"_Ladies and gentlemen; it is my pleasure to welcome you to this very special Acqua Alta, the twelfth annual Tour de Grazton. My name is __L__ing Wacciuto, and I'll be your announcer this fine Grazton day_." Luso put the pieces together in his mind and figured that the weed was being used as a microphone for some sort of intercom-like system. He noted, while fundamentally different, how closely this world seemed to resemble his own. "_Before we begin, a very special guest has offered to give us the rundown on this morning's race_."

Whatever eyes weren't already focus on the balcony soon turned towards it. The announcer handed off the Whisperweed to another Hume, who quietly thanked him, before scooting to the side. To Luso, the man seemed like some sort of nobleman. His jet black hair cascaded down his back, stopping midway, and was fastened into a pony tail. His eyes, a deep shade of chocolate, seemed to glisten with wisdom beyond his years, despite the youthful quality of his tan skin and appearance. His ankle-length white coat with golden embroidering matched well with his royal blue shirt and pants tucked into a pair of dark brown boots.

"_Greetings, my beloved citizens_." His voice was as smooth and silky as his coat, and a number of girlish squeals could be heard throughout the assembled crowd, followed by the combined roar of an ecstatic crowd.

"Who's that?" Luso asked loudly enough for only the two adjacent contestants to hear as the man began to prattle on.

"That'd be Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey." The boy turned to his right, laying eyes on one of his opponents. The young man was around the same age as Luso himself, standing at an inch or two taller than the adolescent. Deep black eyes contrasted against solid white, shaggy hair came down past his ears, though Luso could tell from his black roots that it was dyed. A black leather vest covered his chest and allowed slender, toned arms to show. Black pants hid the remainder of his form, and boots of the same color provided good traction on his board type acqua carri. The white haired boy continued to clarify. "Baron of Grazton and one of the Coronet."

"_So that's the guy Cheney was talking about the other day_." The chocolate haired fighter wondered, looking up towards the balcony after muttering a small thanks to his neighbor.

"_It seems we have a few faces unfamiliar to me_._ Very well, I shall give a thorough explanation._" The Baron continued speaking through the Whisperweed while looking down at the assembly of contestants, specifically towards Luso and Vaan. "_You and your opponents will race through the canals of this city before reaching today's finish line, the beach in the Lowtown. While specific canals have been cleared for the race, I care not how you arrive as long as you arrive first_._ In accordance with that_…_you are free to use whatever methods you please, though the ban on killing stands._"

More cheers erupted from the audience, more so from some of the more wild-looking competitors, namely Diez. Beltorey continued undaunted.

"_From the earliest times of Grazton, our forefathers have been men and women who have clawed their way to success, and who have battled the sea itself to live. They did whatever they could to survive. 'Sustain yourself and your countrymen however you can'; is that not the Grazton way, my friends?_" The Baron began to grin as the crowd grew more enthralled. "_Every theme of this contest pertains to our glorious history. To tourists, it is a simple race. To the people of this city, it is the embodiment of the Grazton spirit itself_."

He angled his eyes downward towards the participating group.

"_I trust you'll uphold this spirit with all your might_?"

Luso nodded his head confidently while grinning, Vaan muttered something along the lines of being the leading man, Diez roared ferociously in excitement, the white haired boy stayed relatively silent, and for one last time the area became engulfed in uproarious cheers. The Baron, with a nod of approval, handed the Whisperweed back to the announcer and returned to his seat.

"_That Baron of ours sure knows how to rile up a crowd_." Ling stated with a gleeful shout. "_If the audience will please direct their attention to the west side balcony opposite of this one_."

Following his directions, heads turned and eyes received sight of a particularly strange sight. A sphere of water easily clearing at least forty feet in diameter sat suspended in midair, most obviously wrought by the hand of magic. Luso stared at the four Nu Mou Sages below the massive water orb, their hands held high, and correctly surmised this majestic feat was their doing. Off to the side of these four spell casters stood a female Hume Illusionist holding a crystal ball in her arms. Her eyes remained closed, as if she was focusing, and slowly but surely an image began to form on the surface of the floating water, eventually revealing a live image of the race's starting line and contestants.

"_So that everyone will be able to view every thrilling moment of this race, the Baron has prepared for a live feed for our eager audience to view_." Ling explained over Whisperweed. "_So, without further ado, let's get things started, shall we_?"

More cheers and shouts followed suit, and within no time the announcer began his countdown.

"_On my mark! Three_!"

"You can do it Luso!" The boy had just enough time to look up and see Kanin holding a sign with his name on it, waving it around and drawing attention from the people next to her. He offhandedly wondered if she had spent even more of the money buying the materials for the sign.

"_Two_!"

"Show them how it's done, Vaan!"

"Teach these greenhorn's a lesson, Diez!"

"_One_!"

All fell silent for that one short space in time. Then, a Moogle Fusilier just next to the starting line raised his pistol into the air. Luso calmed his breath and steeled his gaze. Vaan took his position. Diez and the Moogle Black Mage grinned.

And as the shot was fired, everyone's animal's bolted into action.

…..

"Alright gentlemen, now that the race has begun, everyone has one minute to confirm their bets." Chimed in a simple female Hume attendant, bowing respectfully to the gathering in front of her. With a motion of his wrist, Belmont Beltorey allowed her to return to the betting table.

The Baron in question sat alongside a dozen other spectators, each a wealthy man in his own right, viewing the race's beginning progress on the water sphere from the sanctuary of the luxury balcony. He sighed, leaning back in his plush, scarlet chair, drumming his fingers along the armrest until a certain Rozarrian prince and his maid approached him.

"Ah, the white wines of Flugoris." Al Cid remarked in his usual eccentric tone, taking a seat in a similar chair next to the man. He drew another sip from his glass before directing his attention to his maid. "Ah, Marie; be so kind as to pour our friend a drink."

The black haired beauty silently did as she was told, taking the glass bottle she held and pouring the aged liquid into the Baron's cup as he raised it. She then returned to her post next to Al Cid.

"You have quite the sense for wine, Al-Cid." Beltorey's face lit up after partaking of a sip.

"Well, there's one thing House Margrace excels at." The dark haired man mocked lightheartedly, though the Baron had a small feeling that there was some truth to the man's biting comment. "So tell me…who have you decided to cast lots with today?"

Beltorey took another sip of wine, then directed his attention to the massive water sphere. Projected upon it was an image of Luso Clemens, his brown hair ruffling in the wind as sailed past one of his opponents.

"No one, yet. Though, I have an idea."

….

Luso Clemens turned his reigns while leaning his whole body to the left. In response, his clan's chocobo, which he had so aptly nicknamed Gull, picked up his intentions and made a hard left. The bottom of his carri skidded along the surface of the water, generating a few small waves, before he righted his balance and aligned himself behind his chocobo.

He was ecstatic to see that the previous night's preparations hadn't been for naught. Gull was still responsive to even the slight movements of the reigns; obviously a trait the bird had picked up over its many years of hauling different wagons. The resin seemed to be in good shape as well. The bird's claws didn't seem to go under as they pounded against the surface. It mystified him how a fowl who was so hesitant towards the water before could become so fluent with its motions now. All he could think of was how he had calmed it down the previous night.

The idea had come from his few final days with Gilmunto in the Aldanna Range. His synchronization with the Mist had managed to not only placate the golden Thundrake, but allowed him to befriend it as well. His hypothesis had paid off in the end with Gull, calming the fowl enough to successfully lead it out onto the water. Within an hour or so, its fear of water dispersed completely, and it carried the boy's carri as if it roamed dry land.

The Fighter looked dead ahead, locking onto the sight of Vaan's back a couple dozen feet ahead of him. It had only been around five minutes since the race's start. As the gunshot resounded through the air, instead of cracking the reigns to implore their animal forward, a few people had chosen to let their spells fly in an effort to eliminate competition from the start. In the ensuing chaos, three riders had been taken out while the rest scrambled forward to escape from the battle zone, battling and eliminating each other all the while. The boy had been fortunate enough to proceed unscathed, though whether it was by underestimation from his opponents or sheer luck, he couldn't tell.

He couldn't quite gather the location of the more notable players. He knew that one Bangaa Diez was most likely in the lead since he had managed to grab an early start. Of course Vaan was still in front of him, a situation he hoped to change soon. He hadn't seen the white haired boy yet, so he assumed he was behind him somewhere. What he was certainly aware of was that the incident had allowed him a spot somewhere in the middle of the remaining pack, doing his best to keep a healthy distance from those behind and attempting to pass his sky pirate rival.

He cracked the reigns once before holding them steady.

"Alright, Gull. Let's see if we can catc—"

Luso ducked. He wasn't sure what had compelled him at that moment to duck, but nonetheless he followed it without question. This action may have saved his life, as a single large broadsword swept horizontally over him, quick enough to slice just a fraction of his chocolate hair off in its wake.

Shooting back up, he tightened his grip on the reigns with one hand and retrieved the Atmos Blade at his side with the other. The assailant manipulated his momentum, whipping his Falchion above her head for a downward strike on the boy's cranium. Luso smacked the sword away with his own, keeping his feet firm on his board carri, then stabbed at him. In response, his opponent drew back, his own ski-type carri veering to the right to create a good distance between them.

Now no longer in close quarters combat, the adolescent was able to size his opponent up. It turned out he was actually a 'she', a Gria with cropped pink hair. The Broadsword Falchion in her hand and the serious look in her eyes reminded Luso of the impression Clan Falzen's Claire gave him, and while not as nicely outfitted, this Raptor seemed to hold the same toughened demeanor.

Luso brought the Atmos Blade up, his eyes on the Gria and his peripheral vision keeping an eye out for any turns in the canal's path that might befall him.

"_Let's see what I can do_."

Rather than veering in for another close confrontation, the Gria narrowed her eyes at the boy, than cracked the reigns three times. Her speed escalated with each snap, and she soon overtook the boy, cruising at least twenty feet ahead of him and expanding the distance with every second that passed.

Her decision confused Luso at first, though he eventually settled on catching up with her, cracking his own reigns. The chocobo doubled its efforts, though the gap only slightly decreased. No matter how speedy a chocobo was on land, the oversized tuna she used to draw her carri could still reach exceptional speeds in the water.

The Gria, now positioned directly ahead of Luso, faced behind her and lifted her Falchion over her head once more. Luso's eyes snapped open. He could feel Mist and circling winds gathering at a point ahead of him, and immediately turned his reigns to the left, though his efforts were in vain. The Raptor swung down with all her might, and a cyclone, its diameter half the width of the canal, spiraled upward. The resulting force of the swirling gale caused the nearby High Town pedestrians to run for cover, and Gull let out a mighty caw as it began to lose focus in the face of the windstorm.

"_We can't afford to get sucked into this_." Luso thought, eyeing the Gria as she sped away, celebrating her supposed victory with a laugh. His pupils moved to the whirlpool forming and expanding at the base of the cyclone. "_Crap!_" He snapped the reigns over and over, and Gull ran with all its might, doing its best to resist the pull of the churning air. With a single strenuous push, the chocobo managed to climb out of the canal and onto the patio of a nearby café, pulling Luso and the carri upon dry ground with it. The Fighter looked around at the scrambling civilians before turning to the growing cyclone as the winds played with his hair and loose clothing.

…..

"_Looks like one competitor is having a bit of trouble there_." Ling called out over the Whisperweed, his voice projecting over the plaza. Kanin and Hurdy stared with worried visages as the scene on the water sphere performed a close up of Luso, standing against the wind as defiantly as he could. Ensei, Cid, Adelle, and Penelo merely watched with straight faces, all inwardly curious to see what the boy would do.

…..

"_I'd hate to pull this out so early_…" Luso thought, now staring down at the Atmos Blade in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the ever growing cyclone. "_But I can't let these people get hurt_." He stared directly into the center of the windstorm and raised his blade above his head. A bright bluish white energy began gather along the blade's steel, culminating until it began to shine like a distant lighthouse in the dead of night.

With as much force as he could muster, he swung the blade down, and a crescent shaped burst of aura blasted forth. It cut through the air, screaming as it passed by every molecule, and slammed into the cyclone, slicing into the very core of the spiraling tornado and tearing it in half from the inside out. Luso and the other pedestrians still outside shielded their eyes as the swirling structure collapsed in on itself and exploded in a burst of air.

The boy opened his eyes as the winds finally ceased and the whirlpool downgraded to a general sway of the water. Scanning the area quickly, he noticed that nobody was injured, and only unsecured items like chairs, pots, and the like had been displaced and broken. He turned to his chocobo, the bird only giving him a cute, curious look, to which he smiled contentedly. With a quick snap of the reigns, the fowl began dashing back onto the water and continued down the canal's path.

"_Time to get back in this race_."

…

"Yes! Luso did it!" Kanin celebrated gleefully, giving Hurdy a double high five, which he returned in full force and exuberance. Ensei and Cid merely smirked knowingly at each other while many people around them released sighs of relief and amazement that he actually took time out of the race to ensure the safety of the citizens.

"He's definitely more powerful than when we last saw him." Penelo remarked with a giggle.

"He's been through a lot of things since you last saw him." Ensei tacked on with a smirk. "Your friend there isn't so bad himself either, it seems."

Their gazes returned to the water sphere, where the scene zoomed in on a certain blonde haired pirate, traded blows with a familiar Gria Raptor.

….

The Gria swung her Falchion in a downward, diagonal arc, the sound of rushing wind following the blade's movement. Vaan only grinned; bringing his own saber up to deflect it with the smallest amount of movement and effort that was required of him. He lashed in retaliation, and just as before, the Raptor had no choice but to veer her carri off to the side to avoid it.

"_He's definitely different than that brown haired kid he seemed to be friends with_." She only gave him a disgruntled look as the two traveled along the street length at the same speed, which Vaan only returned with a small wink. "_I don't think a cyclone would work on him. He's too fast to get caught up in it. I'll just have to rush him and hope for the be-"_

"If you're going to do something, then do it." The Sky Pirate commented lazily, snapping her out of her train of thought. "I've got some catching up to do."

She gritted her teeth, and in a rage veered closer to him as fast she could, her broadsword pointed straight at his body. He grinned again, spinning the handle dexterously as she approached and knocking away her stab as she connected. The two continued trading quick, successive blows; sometimes kicking up water from the force of their swings and pausing combat for turns whenever they presented themselves. The Gria knew herself she was fundamentally outclassed by him. His swings were precise, fast, and accurate; she eventually switched to defense, blocking his more important swings while letting shallow stabs through. Feeling the pressure after a particularly powerful attack, she chose to create some distance between them, jerking the reigns to move her fish closer to the sidewalk.

"You're a formidable opponent." She called out curtly over the rushing of the water below. A smile played at Vaan's lips, and he sheathed the saber in his sash which confused her. Regardless, she continued. "Maybe when the race is over, we can have a proper match."

She gripped the reigns tight between her palms. However, when she cracked them to increase her speed, the leather snapped in half. Her eyes widened drastically as the recoil jerked her body backwards. Trying to piece together what had happened, she noticed Vaan chuckling to himself. Then, he simply sent her a small wave and cracked his own reigns, his flying fish increasing speed.

A turn approached the two, and with the Gria finding no way for her to steer her fish aside, she abandoned the water-based chariot, quickly undoing the straps on her feet. Her wings flared open as soon as the straps were loose, and she took to the air just her carri collided with the earthen, stone wall. The soles of her feet rested on the second story balcony railing of a nearby house, and she crouched down, looking across the way. The impact site was merely a collection of broken wood, leather, and splinters floating on the water with hardly any visible damage to the wall. She did not see her fish anywhere, and could only presume that it hadn't taken too much damage from the crash, simply swimming off on its own. Her eyes moved towards Vaan, who waved at her with a smug smirk as he rode off into the distance. She merely huffed, shaking her head solemnly.

…

"_Talk about karma_!" The announcer roared excitedly as the crowd matched his sentiments. "_Though I can't tell what exactly happened, it seems last year's second runner up Lavine __Soffiare is officially out of the race_."

"What did happen, kupo?" Hurdy asked.

"Most people here probably didn't notice it." Ensei began to answer, crossing his arms. "He never even tried to cut her at all; all of those big swings he threw out were just to keep her distracted. That kid was subtly cutting at her reigns the entire time, just enough so that one big crack of them would be enough to snap them off." The Moogle and Kanin looked at each other with wide eyes, while Ensei turned to Penelo. "I'm guessing you saw it too?"

"Naturally." The blonde girl replied with a graceful smile. "I've known him all my life, after all. There isn't a thing he can get past me."

"_Now let's do a little checking up on our race leader_…" Ling remarked as the scene morphed. His eyebrows raised as he donned a surprised expression. Everyone's eyes refocused on the water sphere, which showed a view of a Bangaa and a Moogle sailing through what seemed like a large tunnel with curving walls. Two other acqua carri riders followed some way behind him, never quite being able to completely pass him. "_Some of our race veterans have already entered the Galleria de Turchino._"

The Bangaa handling the reigns seemed to whisper over his shoulder to the Moogle Black Mage, though unfortunately nothing he said could be heard. The mage nodded in response, then raised his hands parallel to the water. From the way his lips moved, he seemed to yell out 'Fire', an assumption confirmed by the small explosion and displacement of water behind their craft. The following chariots dodged and weaved between the numerous blasts the Moogle commanded. Speeding up, one of the carri, carrying a white-haired Hume boy, managed to bypass the Bangaa and Moogle while the second one succumbed to the onslaught of the fire spells. The boy zoomed past them, and strangely enough the Bangaa jerked the reigns and his chariot came to a full stop.

He whispered once again to the Moogle, and the Black Mage began to build up an incredible amount of Mist.

…

Vaan's water chariot plowed forward, zooming around turns and curves whenever they appeared. Even as other pedestrians waved upon his passing, he kept his focus solely on maintaining his speed, directing his beast of burden, and the various thoughts running through his head.

Eventually, he would reach the end of the canal path; a massive hole at least thirty feet in diameter imbedded into the stone wall. On opposite sides of the whole were the letters 'G' and 'T', signifying the opening of the Galleria de Turchino. The largest tunnel in Grazton was also one of the quickest ways to travel from the high town to the low, specifically designed to travel under the mid town to reduce traffic there. Of course, it was only designed as a one way route, for its steep downward slope at points prevented upward travel.

As Vaan entered, he noticed that despite its size and supposed length, it was extremely well lit, giving him an easier time in navigating its few twists and turns. It was completely circular and covered in metal, more like a pipeline than an actual tunnel.

Following a few more minutes of high speed travel, the boy came upon an extremely odd sight. A number of carri were parked in the water before him, their owners either sitting or sulking in their craft. Perplexed as to why so many of them had simply stopped, the boy looked upward as he jerked on his reigns to signal his own fish to halt. His right eyebrow quirked.

Lying directly in front of him was a wall, a solid, jagged sheet of ice that ran from the water level to the very top of the pipeline.

"What's with all the ice?" The Sky Pirate queried to those gathered, bellowing out an amazed whistle.

"Diez Carnosa and Toretta, dat's what." One of the riders, a chestnut colored Seeq, spoke gruffly and with a slight hint of malice. "Dey only enter once a year, only for da Tour de Grazton, and every time dey pull some stunt like dis and make off with all de prize money. I've got a mind to wring der necks high, I tell ya!"

"Every year, huh?" Vaan pondered aloud. "But the Acqua Alta runs once a month. Why would he only participate once a year?"

"Only he would know." Another rider, this time a large, black haired Hume with tanned skin, responded. "Whatever the reason, it always means a loss for all of us."

"You've given up already?" Vaan raised an eyebrow again.

"You haven't, boy?" The Seeq countered. "Did you not see dis thing? Dis ice's impossibly thick for any of us ta get through without magic or de like. An trying ta pass through da Midtown; dat Bangaa would be long gone by da time we get through dat. Unless ya got at least a Fira spell up yer sleeve, we ain't goin' anywhere."

Vaan huffed a little bit, directing his eyes towards the wall. As much as he hated to admit it, the Seeq actually had a point. Carving their way through with bladed edge wouldn't work; Diez would've already claimed the prize by the time they conquered the wall. He looked down towards the bottom, then the top, noticing the deeper coloration of the former compared to the latter. He was about to speak, when suddenly a noise from back down the pipeline grabbed his and everyone else's attention. Due mostly to the echo provided by the tunnel, the blonde brigand could hear the person's voice, even as far down the tunnel as he was, and he immediately recognized it.

"Luso! Is that you?"

A few seconds passed, and the voice answered louder than it had been before.

"Vaan! There you are! Finally caught up to you now!"

"Luso! No time for that! Just listen carefully to me." He still couldn't see the boy, and only hoped that he'd be able to instruct him properly before he got too close. He waited three more seconds, and after receiving silence, he continued, talking as fast as he could. "One of the other riders made a wall out of ice. You're the only one of us who doesn't have an aquatic animal. You can break past it. I've got an idea, if you're willing to try it."

He waited once more, and soon enough Luso finally came into view, his chocobo dashing at full speed though still far away enough to where he couldn't see his face. The boy's voice carried down the tunnel once more.

"Quick, what do I need to do?"

"I can tell just by looking at it. Since it was created from the bottom up, the top of the wall is the weakest point. Get your chocobo to run as fast as it can and ride up the wall of the tunnel until you can break through it." Vaan called out as the boy drew closer. "_If he can get the centrifugal force right, he may be able to pull this off_."

"Even if he can make it up there..." The dark haired, tan Hume interjected, yelling as loud as they were. "If he had a red chocobo he could blast a hole through it, but there's no way a yellow can break that wall on speed alone."

"_I didn't think about that at all_." Vaan realized, beginning to panic. "Luso, forget the plan and slow down. This guy's right; a yellow doesn't have the strength to get through it."

There was a large silence after that, the only sound being the splashing of water as Luso's chocobo increased its speed with every passing second, showing no signs of stopping. The Fighter drew close enough for Vaan to see his face. His Atmos Blade was drawn, gripped tight in the fingers of his right hand, and his visage was nothing but determined.

"Sorry, Vaan. I'm breaking through."

Luso looked over at the raised Atmos Blade in his hand. He directed his eyes towards the very top portion of the all encompassing ice wall that lay before him, and within the second a bright, bluish-white aura began to surround both him and his blade as his chariot charged.

His chocobo, despite the growing amount of energy beginning to radiate from the boy, did not even seem phased in the slightest. The energy was more cool than violent and gave off a feeling of security, which helped the bipedal bird to maintain its focus and even increase its speed. It was like it resonated with him, almost as if sharing their two wills, and the chocobo was empowered by this new feeling.

The riders gathered near the wall and Vaan could only stare as an accumulation of Aura began to gather around the Atmos Blade, and as the boy felt it reaching its full capacity, he let loose the mass of energy in one powerful, horizontal sweep. The condensed, crescent shaped energy blast soared through the air much like it had earlier and collided with the top of the ice wall. The apex of the frozen barricade exploded with shards and splinters of the glass-like ice flying in every direction, even to the assembled race participants below.

As the crash site cleared, Vaan looked up. The ice wall, while severely damaged at that one point, had still not procured a genuine hole. Even from how far away he was, though, there were visible cracks, and they gave hope to the pirate that the boy may just pull it off.

Luso sheathed his Atmos Blade and continued to crack his reigns. The chocobo expended as much energy as it could muster, taking every snap as resolve for their drive. Luso eased the reigns to the left, and in response Gull began moving to the right, gradually veering until he was near contact with the pipeline's curved wall.

At that moment, Luso gave the reins one last powerful crack.

"Let's do it, Gull!"

In the moment directly following it, Gull increased his running speed to his absolute maximum, gradually picking up even more speed the further they went. Still keeping the reins at a slight left, the angle allowed the duo to begin gradually moving up the side of the pipeline. Sparks formed underneath the boy's board carri as it exited the water and scraped against the pipe wall, though Luso paid it no mind. His only objective was breaking through that one spot.

Gravity seemed to decrease the faster they moved, and the chocobo's legs began to give out on him, weary from the strenuous running the race required.

…..

"_Whoa! It looks like that chocobo boy is going to try to break through the Diez's ice wall_!" The announcer cried out, causing the audience yell and talk incessantly amongst themselves. "_Can he make it!_"

Kanin and Hurdy, their teeth chattering comically in anticipation, held each other for comfort as they and the rest of Clan Gully watched the screen with unblinking eyes.

"Is that boy crazy?" Penelo asked. "Any faster and he might kill himself on impa-"

"He'll make it." The female Sky Pirate turned to Adelle as she interrupted her. Her eyes were focused solely on the screen with her slender arms crossed. Her eyes full of unwavering faith, and her voice so sure that even the blonde began to mistrust her earlier doubt. Ensei chuckled under his breath, leaning on the bridge's railing with his arms, then reaffirmed his junior's comment. "He absolutely will."

"How can you be sure?" Penelo asked, slightly worried for the boy.

"The yellow chocobo in Jylland are quite unique." Ensei began to explain. "If you've noticed, they're slimmer and more streamlined here than in places like Dalmasca." Penelo nodded her head. "There, the desert heat requires their plumage to be heavy to resist sun overexposure. Here, the mild climate has given them leverage to adapt according to their needs, the ability to outrun their numerous predators. Zoologists over at the Moorabella Academy say that the chocobo in Jylland are capable of obtaining sprinting speeds of over seventy eight miles an hour."

…..

_Gull stared across from the campsite, its large brown eyes focused on the scrumptious slabs of meat churning over the fire pit. Cheney slowly sliced off some of the deliciously, roasted morsel and set it on Hurdy's plate, the Moogle returning the gesture with a warm smile and a thank you. _

_Clan Gully sat around the campfire, merrily enjoying their dinner while the light of the campfire danced across their bodies and their eyes. Luso looked over at the chocobo harnessed to a nearby tree, who only continued to stare at their meal from afar. Smiling to himself, the Hume boy stood from his place, making sure not to draw too much attention to him, and walked over to the fowl. The chocobo eyed him as he approached, but its attention was soon drawn to the slab of meat adorning the boy's plate._

_Luso nodded with a brighter smile, and the bird took that as its cue to dig in. It happily gobble up its meal, spewing out joyous 'kwehs' all the while, and as it finished, it nestled itself close to the boy, who only laughed while petting it._

"_Luso, what are you doing over there?" He heard Cid call. "You're about to miss out on seconds."_

"_Nothing. I'm coming." Luso called back, giving a small wave to the bird before jogging back to the campsite. The chocobo only gazed at his retreating form._

…

"KWEH!"

If any speed was gradually declining before, it was completely recovered in the following moments as Gull erupted in a second, much more powerful burst of speed. The event threw even Luso off guard, though he quickly adjusted to the good fortune. The chocobo powered through all the pain and fatigue attempting to hinder it, and soon enough the two gained enough speed to where they were almost completely upside-down, moving along the 'ceiling' of the large tube.

"Smash through!"

At those words, the bird extended its beak, and it crashed through that top part of the wall with so much speed that no momentum was lost on impact. The ice shattered like a stone crashing through a closed window and without breaking their drive, the duo continued their corkscrew motion, veering until gradually descending on the other side of the pipeline. Luso's board continued to skid along the pipe surface, and his free hand found its way to his hat, keeping it from falling off as the air assaulted him.

He grinned as they once again touched down safely in the water on the opposite side of the wall of ice.

**The speed and determination that smashes through everything!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Four)**

**Character Corner**

**(Al Cid Margrace)**

**Job**: Agent

**Race**: Hume

**Hair** **Color**: Black

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Brownish tan

**Likes**: Women, Fine Wine

**Dislikes**: Female abuse, Men

**(Description)**

_A member of the ruling family of Rozarria, Al Cid would rather further his acquaintance with women than play at politics. Though, behind his romantic gestures is a man well aware of the world and its workings. Seeking a vacation, Al Cid travels the land of Jylland for a time._

_"__So bound was I by the enchantment your beauty weaves, I neglected my introductions__."_

_Al Cid, greeting Adelle upon their first meeting._

**(Trivia)**

-Al Cid will be kept similarly to how he was in the game, though slight changes will be made regarding motives and action.

* * *

Whew, that was a lot of typing in one sitting for me. Just in case someone didn't catch it, I'll elaborate on some iffy points.

I based yellow chocobo on cheetahs. The thought came to me while looking at a concept art picture of them from FF12 compared to FFTA2. The FF12 chocobo seemed 'pudgier', at least to me, so I figured I could incorporate this. Plus I found it a good way to further flesh out the world.

Furthermore, the eighty miles an hour thing is for sprinting only, not running. This explains why Luso was passed during the race. Similar to cheetahs, the chocobo can only keep that speed up for a set time before they grow tired.

This speed is only in yellow chocobo, I might add. Every other color has uniqueness to them that provides them with means to protect themselves or at least escape danger (Black: flight, Red: choco meteor, etc), so I thought yellow would be good as being the fastest chocobo. Hopefully it was in the scope of believability.

Of course, none of this information is game canon, only in my story. Take it how you will.

Lastly, that maneuver at the end can be pulled off in real life with the right speed. I got the idea from watching a roller coaster. I believe it's called the corkscrew, though feel free to correct. Anyway, it's been done in some car-chase movies I believe.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter finishes the race.


	45. Acqua Alta 3 Secondhand Conquerors

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

"KWEH!"

If any speed was gradually declining before, it was completely recovered in the following moments as Gull erupted in a second, much more powerful burst of speed. The event threw even Luso off guard, though he quickly adjusted to the good fortune. The chocobo powered through all the pain and fatigue attempting to hinder it, and soon enough the two gained enough speed to where they were almost completely upside-down, moving along the 'ceiling' of the large tube.

"Smash through!"

At those words, the bird extended its beak, and it crashed through that top part of the wall with so much speed that no momentum was lost on impact. The ice shattered like a stone crashing through a closed window and without breaking their drive, the duo continued their corkscrew motion, veering until gradually descending on the other side of the pipeline. Luso's board continued to skid along the pipe surface, and his free hand found its way to his hat, keeping it from falling off as the air assaulted him.

He grinned as they once again touched down safely in the water on the opposite side of the wall of ice.

**Luso and Gull break past the ice wall!**

* * *

_Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey _

_Victory_

_Is not only for the strong who bested the weak_

_But for the weak who grew stronger_

**Chapter Forty Five: Acqua Alta 3 (Secondhand Conquerors)**

* * *

"He should be this way."

Cheney, Vili, and their newly acquainted Nu Mou associate Anrias nodded in relative unison as they followed behind the Hume Fighter. By the decoration of his breastplate and helmet, they assumed he was one of the head jailers, a fact supported by the numerous, withered scars covering his skin achieved after many years of keeping the brigands and knaves of all kinds in check.

After meeting up at the designated point, the trio had exchanged quick greetings and headed directly for the Grazton Prison, situated in none other than the Lowtown. Mold, mildew, and every other common fungus imaginable littered the interior of cells, and the bodies of inmates were kept in similar condition. However, care was taken to clean the halls, which were kept as clean as a prison halls were expected to be: just enough. It would make sense; a place of such filth-both inward and outward-would do best in the presumed worst third of the city.

"Alright, here we are." The head jailor remarked as the group stopped in front of a cell near the middle of the hallway. He read aloud from the document in his hand, his voice low and craggy. "Prisoner four thirty five; you're allowed a fifteen minute visit. If you need anything, I'll be right down the hall."

With a few short words of thanks, the large Hume nodded and made his way back down the hallway. Once he had fully turned the corner, everyone's eyes centered on the man on the far side of the cell. Unkempt black hair fell over his eyes and shackles bound his ankles, the chains of which were anchored to the wall he leaned back against. Anrias was the first to speak to the Hume.

"Hans." There was no response after a three second pause. "Hans, look up. It's me, Anrias."

"…Anrias…?" The Nu Mou's efforts bore fruit, and the man looked up weakly, continuing to talk. "It's…It's good to see you, my friend. What brings you here?"

"I'm working to get your name cleared." The reporter explained, before gesturing to the Hunter and Assassin beside him. "And these are two people I've recently met up with. They've taken an interest in this case."

"Yes, we have." Cheney added, stepping forward. "From what I've been told, you've been convicted of assisting in poaching operations. If possible, I'd like to hear your side of the story." The man eyed him for a moment, and a somber tone came to his voice as he began to speak. Anrias quickly retrieved his note pad and a fresh quill pen.

"I'll at least tell you what I know, lad." He began. "For my pet store, I normally receive my wares from one supplier. Lately, he's been increasing prices, while my customer base has been the same."

"Meaning you were beginning to lose profit?" Anrias queried, pausing and looking up.

"Right." Hans affirmed, then continued. "I was lucky enough to find a different supplier. He was rather shady and didn't give me much information about himself, but I was desperate, so I overlooked it. He told me he could get what I needed at a third of the cost on my end. Naturally, I jumped at the opportunity, but that's where he got me."

Cheney, Vili, and Anrias all quirked at eyebrow at his momentary pause. He swallowed, his throat rather dry.

"Every one of the animals he sold to me where poached. I had only found out myself when representatives from Carm Mercantile alerted the authorities. I tried to explain that they were sold to me by the supplier, but even I had never seen him." He sighed. "The blame was placed on me, and here I am."

"Looking at the situation, that was probably his intention from the very start." Anrias assumed with a solemn voice. "He was probably trying to dispose of them somehow, and figured he could make some easy gil off of it in the process."

"So there's nothing you could give us about him? Address? Appearance?" Vili questioned, hoping to turn the situation around.

"None." Hans replied. "We communicated with unaddressed letters. The first, he left at my store; I would reply by leaving my responses at points indicated by his letters. As far as money exchange went, I left a down payment at a pub, and gave him the rest after my order had arrived."

"Perhaps we could ask the barman?" Vili suggested. "Somebody would have to pick up the letters and the payments."

"Grazton sees an innumerable amount of people every day. Chances are a barman wouldn't be able to so distinctly remember a face." Anrias countered kindly. "Besides, judging from the thorough planning so far, there's no way this guy would reveal himself that easily." The Scholar turned to Cheney. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Wait a second." The Hunter interjected. "When you're order arrived? Who shipped it?"

Hans blinked, then turned his head skyward, pondering. A light seemed to flash in his eyes. "Ah, I remember actually. It was Jytras Mercantile; their label was right on the side of the cages and boxes."

"A massive company like Jytras Mercantile is sure to keep records of all orders. Chances are we'll get some sort of lead from it." Cheney exclaimed, growing hopeful. "We should head over there as fast as possible."

"Don't worry, Hans." Anrias spoke in a near whisper as he bent down beside the cage. "We'll definitely find out the truth and clear your name."

Hans managed a smile.

"Thank you, my friend."

**(Grazton, High Town, Piazza de Cascata)**

Silence.

The entirety of the Piazza de Cascata, from the residents gathered along the sidewalk and across the bridge to the numerous aristocrats enjoying the luxuries of their private balcony; every single mouth was wide open, but not one sound escaped their parted lips. All eyes continued to stare, their irises alive with amazement and partial disbelief, as the boy depicted in the gargantuan, floating sphere of water smashed through the top of the wall of ice, skidding along the pipes surface before circling back towards the water at the tunnels base.

Then, a smirk formed at Adelle's lips.

"Told you he'd make it."

It was at the moment directly following her words that the once quiet plaza, unsure of how to react at the development, discharged a simultaneous cheer that it deafened all those before it. Capitalizing on the crowd's newfound excitement, Ling Wacciuto began to speak through the Whisperweed, his voice projecting for all to hear.

"_Wow…I…I have no idea how he managed to break through…but it looks like the chocobo kid actually made it_!" His exclamatory tone seemed to grow more accepting and hopeful after every word he spoke. "_This race just got way more interesting, folks! Let's see if our underdog can pull off an upset_!"

"Since when have you had so much faith in Luso?" Ensei asked with a sneer, singling out Adelle.

The girl in question averted her eyes, and unknown to all Kanin mirrored her action. At the comment, both their minds wandered back to their rather expensive shopping trip the day before, particularly the money Luso was now trying to earn back. She coughed, chuckling nervously.

"Let's…just say I owe him one this time."

Confused, Ensei turned to Cid and then Hurdy, who both merely shrugged.

"And besides…what do you mean? I've always had faith in Luso."

"No. You haven't."

"Of course I have."

"But Adelle…" Hurdy began with a childish innocence. "Didn't you bet against Luso winn—?" The Moogle immediately cut his own sentence short as the silver haired girl directed a rather potent killing glance in his direction.

Ensei looked to Cid once more, and both chuckled under their breath.

….

"I can't believe it. That kid actually pulled it off." The chestnut-colored Seeq whispered cheerfully under his breath as he and the other riders gathered around heard the sound of Luso's carri returning to the water.

As it connected, Luso quickly jerked back on the reins and Gull claws scraped against the water's surface as their craft skidded to a halt, making small waves in the process. The boy's head immediately shot back to the wall. Loud, boisterous cheering could be heard from the opposite side emanating from the other riders, and he could only grin sheepishly.

"Luso, can you hear me? Did you make it?" Vaan called out, doing his best to project his voice over the sound of the others' cheering.

"Yeah I'm alright." Luso replied, momentarily turning to his chocobo who panted heavily. "We both should be in a little while."

"Good." Vaan smiled. "None of us have the means to get past this wall. You're the only one left with any hope of catching up to Diez, Luso. You don't have any time to waste. Go!"

"Right!" The Fighter snapped his reins once more and Gull shook off its fatigue as best it could, starting down the remainder of the tunnel at an even running pace. Vaan cupped his ear, doing his best to listen to the sound of chocobo's claws beating against the water's surface. With every second they grew farther out of earshot, and when he could no longer hear them, he cracked his reins and guided his large flying fish around.

"What are you doing, lad?" The Seeq queried, raising an eyebrow as the young man began returning back up the tunnel. Vaan merely smirked.

"Winning this race."

….

"Come on, boy! What's wrong? Don't ya want to play a little?"

The white haired boy's head snapped around behind him, eyes quickly widening as he laid eyes on his pursuers, an acqua carri carrying Diez Carnosa and his Black Mage associate, Toretta. In the short moments following the Bangaa's words, his eyes could only register a blast of ice magic bursting forth from the chariot towards him, presumably from the Moogle spellcaster.

He yanked his own fish's reigns to the left, causing the aquatic animal to veer to the right. The maneuver succeeded just in time; the ice cold spell slamming into the water next to his chariot and instantly freezing both the area around the site as well as the water sent upwards by the impact. A few particles of the spell had managed to clip his rear foot and the part of the board carri behind it, though it was nothing to hinder his speed.

He turned hard to the left as he encountered a ninety degree split in the road. As he began his turn, he simultaneously took one hand off his reigns and held it outward, calling at the top of his lungs.

"Fira!"

The magic leapt from his hand, speeding through the short distance from his palm to Diez's chariot. Strangely though, even as the Bangaa saw the blast as he made his way around the sharp corner, he made no effort to dodge it. Upon contact, the spell exploded, more of a large displacement of water and steam than the flames the spell regularly generated.

The boy pulled the reins, his chariot slowing to a stop, and looked back. The intersection was covered in steam nearly the thickness of fog, only a testament to the heat of the magic. He narrowed his eyes, peering through, and as he did, a large figure burst from the billowing steam.

He wasted not a second signaling his fish to swim by snapping his reins, knowing that Diez and Toretta were barreling towards him without even looking to verify. Diez's grin stretched from ear to ear, and he let out a menacing chuckle as he snapped the reins with all the force he could muster. The boy immediately noticed that the speed of the bipedal lizard's Razor Fish increased two fold, closing in with every second that passed.

"_Alright, let's get a little off track here_." The boy looked up ahead, noticing what seemed to be a short canal bridge suspended over another canal, running perpendicular to the one above it. Diez continued gaining ground on him, the dorsal fin of his Razor fish poking high out of the water. Upon seeing that sight, the boy knew he'd no other choice but this. His arm flung out to the left as the two chariots entered the bridge, and a fire spell jumped from his hand to the nearby railing. He maneuvered left just as the spell blasted a sizeable hole, and guided his chariot through it. The pursuing Bangaa could only watch as his prey fell, passing through twenty feet of air before he and his fish plunged beneath the surface of the water.

"Get him, Toretta." He stopped his carri around the middle of the bridge, peering over the side while searching for any sign of the boy amidst the myriad of watercraft and pedestrians that crowded the lower canal. Upon the Bangaa's gruff command, the Moogle could only protest.

"He hasn't surfaced yet. I'd be wasting magic if I don't have a clear shot."

"Use a thunder spell then. It'll be sure to get him."

"Are you crazy?" The Black Mage objected. "You know what kind of trouble we'll be in if any civilians get caught in the crossfire?"

The Bangaa paused for a moment, his anger building before he let off an enraged grunt, snapping his reins simultaneously. "Fine. He may think he's gotten away, but he's wrong. Dead wrong."

….

"_A daring move by newcomer Nero, and it definitely allowed him to escape Diez's clutches for now_." Ling announced over the noise of the crowd. "_And while those two are caught up in their fast paced game of cat-and-mouse, the chocobo kid is surely gaining ground on them_."

"I'm very much astounded." Al-Cid remarked aloud, though the focus of his words was geared more to the Grazton Baron beside him. "I did not picture this Luso Clemens the fierce competitor he has shown us to be."

"Quite." Beltorey agreed bemusedly. "Though the true test, for both he and this Nero child, while be besting Diez Carnosa."

….

Nero kept his eyes focused straight ahead, his board carri skimming seamlessly across the murky water of the narrow alleyway he had decided on as a detour. Only occasionally would he look back over his shoulder and each time a breath of relief was escape his throat.

He was inherently thankful that he had managed to escape his Bangaa pursuer, even if only for enough time to gather himself and plan ahead. Their deadly game of tag had been taking place since they exited the Galleria de Turchino. The white haired boy had been hoping to lose him through the crowded streets. While any route was legal race-wise, the simple fact that they proved more out of the way than the reserved canals would deter any normal rider. For some reason, Diez seemed intent on ensuring the elimination of his opponents, rather than simply crossing the finish line first.

"_It's as if he's trying to deliberately show off his prowess_." Nero veered a little left, shifting enough to pass by a gondola in his path. "_But why would he_…" His thoughts cut off as he came to the end of the alley, traces of the sun's beams dispelling the shadow on the neutral toned, aged brick. His eyes, needing little time to adjust to the direct sunlight, soon caught sight of the figure only a few dozen feet ahead of him.

Diez Carnosa sniggered and his partner Toretta smirked as they watched the boy exit the enclosed walls of the alley, their own carri parked in the middle of an open, intersection type area. Nero merely stared at them as he slowed his fish's pace to a stop, keeping an eye trained especially on the Black Mage. At a length of three seconds, the Bangaa spoke, his voice triumphant.

"Too bad for you, boy. You must not be very acquainted with these Grazton Streets; otherwise, you would've known how they all connect." He chuckled slightly as the boy's eyes widened in realization. "Just from where you jumped off that bridge, I had a general idea of where I could cut you off. Looks like it paid off, eh?"

"I guess you got me." Nero admitted. His visage registered defeat, though a small glint in his eyes signaled hope, a glint the Bangaa failed to catch. "However, before you finish me off, I have two questions."

Toretta scoffed, pointing his palm at the Hume, though Diez quickly gestured that he cease before turning back to the boy.

"Alright, I'm in a good mood, so I'll entertain them. Though if you try something, and Toretta here will take you out." Nero could see the Moogle glaring in his direction, though he kept his façade up as best he could. He took a short, calming breath, then spoke.

"Firstly, how did you survive a Fira at near point-blank range?"

"I made sure to ward ourselves adequately enough." Toretta explained, not even blinking. "Reflect might have caused some spells to ricochet inadvertently, so we went with a number of Shell spells instead. It wasn't cheap, but I don't regret taking the precaution."

"_So that's it_." Nero thought, smirking inwardly. "Makes sense. For the second, what's your true aim in this competition? Just by being able to cut me off like this, your fish is clearly faster than mine. It doesn't make sense to pursue me when you could have easily made it to the finish line."

"So you noticed it, eh boy?" Diez replied at length before chuckling; the sort of deep chuckle that sent shivers up one's spine. His eyes locked on Nero, and a smirk graced his lips as he explained. "Very well. You other riders are only concerned that you win. For us, though…it's _how_ we win."

"How you win?"

"Right." Toretta picked up where his partner left off. "I'm sure you know of the history of this race."

"Of course." The white haired boy began. "The Acqua Alta is an underground, illegal street race that runs once a month. Seeing the harm done to citizens caught in the crossfire of the contests, Baron Beltorey established the Tour de Grazton, in hopes of quelling the violence and bringing attention to the issue by making it an official yearly contest. Now he plans to expand the contest into a fully-fledged, organized sport and completely do away with the underground rings."

"You know your stuff." The Moogle complimented, which Nero didn't even consider genuine. "Unlike the Tour de Grazton, those illegal monthly races run on a betting system. People place their bets on the riders, and the winning rider rakes in a certain percentage of the money bet on him. How much you earn is proportional to how much was bet on you. Not much of a system for newcomers, as you can tell."

"But that's where this plan comes in." Diez snickered under his breath. "People are definitely going to bet on a rider who's proven himself. This will be our third year winning this race, and every year we've completely thrashed the competition, the second year being the only one to even cross the finish line. We're going to storm into the underground races and…"

Nero gave him a calm stare, interrupting. "…with all those one sided victories under your belt, others will be confident in betting on you, and you'll rake in rewards if you win. Not to mention how far your name and fame will spread, considering how widely viewed the Tour de Grazton is."

"Bingo." The Bangaa breathed out menacingly. "You're actually pretty smart kid." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Perhaps…a little _too_ smart." His pupils locked with Nero's own. "So smart, in fact, that he'd definitely think this Bangaa would be too ignorant to notice his feeble attempts at trying to stall for time while any remaining riders caught up."

A deathly silence ensued, and Nero's eyes widened considerably. Diez smirked and continued.

"You really think I'm that stupid to sit here and have this conversation with you without some insurance? Sorry to tell you, but you and I are the only ones still in this race."

"But how!" Nero demanded with a raised voice. "You and I were in combat since this race began. When did you have time to…?"

"Back in the Galleria de Turchino." Toretta explained, chuckling. "That moment when you slipped ahead of us. You had already exited the tunnel by the time we started, so you didn't see it. I made an entire wall of ice, so thick that we'd be done by the time anyone gets through it."

"And now…" Diez picked up, a devilish smirk playing at his lips. "All that's left is-"

Before the reptilian rider could finish his sentence, a blast of flames leapt from Nero's outstretched hand and crashed into the transparent magical shell that covered their chariot. Even as assured as he was about his safety, the light from the explosion caused both he and his partner to shield their eyes. That light soon subsided, replaced by billowing smoke, obscuring the duo's field of vision.

The Bangaa immediately recognized the Hume's ploy, and immediately whipped his reins, intending on catching the boy amidst the fiery diversion. He burst forth from the short column of smoke and steam, catching sight of the Hume and attempting to ram him with his Razor Fish. The gambit failed, his gesture missing the adolescent's leg by a few inches, and Diez could only grit his teeth as the boy sailed down the canal behind him.

"_Think. Come on, think_." Nero began to panic, his face at least retaining its cool composure as he dodged and weaved between ramming attempts from Diez and magical blasts from Toretta. The two worked in almost perfect synchronization. Whenever the Hume could gather the timing and Mist to fire off a spell, the Moogle would block it with a perfectly aimed spell of his own. "_It's bad enough having to steer this thing, but it's even worse building up magic to fend off the Moogle_."

He threw his arm out, hoping to go on the offensive, then paused and quickly brought it back. Their chariot was covered in shell spells. Magic wouldn't do a thing; at least not his magic. His only option proved to be sneaking away as he'd done earlier at the bridge—a task that would prove more daunting the second time around.

"KWEH!"

Nero winced as a sharp avian call rung through his eardrums, and his head quickly turned back towards the disturbance. Diez and Toretta both looked as well, catching the sight of a yellow chocobo plowing down the center of the canal at a speed unheard of for a land animal. Behind it stood a Hume in yellow overalls and a red cap. His feet remained steady on his board carri, even under the speed his beast of burden ran with.

"That's the kid at the starting line." The Bangaa spat out, turning towards Toretta. "How'd he get through?"

The Black Mage aimed a paw at Nero, who still seemed unusually distracted by the arrival of the third party. "I'll get him. First things first, though."

A bolt of ice, visibly much stronger than previous instances, leapt from his hand and barreled towards the Hume. Nero could only curse under his breath, sweeping a hand across and trying to ward it off with a fire spell. The endeavor succeeded, and the collision's might forced him to lose his grip on his own reins.

Momentum carried his board towards the left while his fish remained straight in its course. He flinched, his carri crunching as it smacked into the stone sidewalk. Throwing his hands out before him seemed to lessen the impact of what otherwise could have resulted in a much more severe injury. A sharp, biting pain at his shoulder joint seemed miniscule compared to broken bones. He raised himself up quickly enough to see Diez's carri pass his position, the Bangaa not bothering to send him even a glance. The boy scowled, until an idea sparked in his mind, and his focus turned to the rapidly approaching Chocobo and its rider.

In a feat of pure acrobatics, Nero ran across the water perpendicular to the chariot and bunched his legs, leaping into the air as the Chocobo neared crossing him. He threw his arms around its neck and climbed his way up until he sat upon its back, eliciting a squawk from the fowl and a yell from its owner.

"What are you doing! Get off of there…"

"You can't beat him with speed alone." The white haired Hume's calmed voice cut him off. "I'll help you out. We'll win together." Luso only stared back, then voiced his agreement along with a positive nod.

…..

"_Whoa! In a last ditch effort, competitor Nero and the chocobo kid have agreed on a temporary truce_." Ling observed on the screen, all watching the newly formed duo maneuvered around Toretta's magical blasts and fired off their own. "_Can they take down two time champions Diez and Toretta or will champions garner a third win?_"

"Come on, Luso!" Kanin and Hurdy cheered simultaneously.

"_They're drawing ever nearer to the final stretch."_ The announcer continued on. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and his voice grew twice as loud, almost straining. Similar looks followed as eyes darted towards the water sphere. "_W-Wait….there's….there's something…someone else coming_?"

….

"There's no way you brats are beating me!"

As Diez roared, Toretta fired off another Blizzard spell, which the newly formed Luso and Nero combo easily dodged. The two spellcasters continued trading blows, the Hume's spells shattering on impact with the magical shell and the Moogle's not quite managing to land a hit amidst a united front of Luso's quick maneuvering and Nero's countering.

This posed a quandary for the Moogle. His two opponents, despite seemingly just meeting at the beginning of the race, worked with quite a surprising amount of teamwork. There was uniting against a common foe. That made sense, though this was the kind of teamwork that only those who knew each other's styles could muster.

In the midst of his reverie, Toretta watched as Nero quickly dictated a list of directions for Luso to take; at least what he assumed from the movements of his lips. His notion proved true. Luso snapped the reins in a timed series, each crack prompting an increase of speed from the chocobo. Within seconds, the duo had taken a small lead; a mere fifteen feet ahead of their competition's chariot.

Diez made sure not to lose them as they made a left onto a small side road, once again off the reserved track. He kept the razor fish just behind them, taking advantage of whatever slipstream they might have created. The powerful strokes of the Razor fish's dorsal fin cut swathes through the water. Without even looking, Luso could feel it drawing closer; so close that a raise of its snout would tap the bottom of his board. Regardless, he kept his focus forward and squeezed his hands to check for the reins.

His eyes moved to the white haired boy atop Gull, who switched to simple hand signs as the noise of pedestrians and rushing water made it harder to hear. The Bangaa made sure to follow them down each and every alleyway; Toretta choosing to hold back on spells, lest the narrow confines work against them.

Nero signaled, and Luso made a right this time, onto a long canal that was surprisingly devoid of any of the pedestrians the other streets held. As Diez's carri exited the alley, both his and Toretta's face adopted a surprised demeanor, for they now knew exactly where they were…

…and that at the end of this canal lay a thirty foot waterfall.

Diez quickly recovered and gave his reins a crack, startling Toretta.

"What are you doing! Turn back!"

"No."

"No! Are you-"

"I said no." The reptilian's stern voice effectively silenced his partner. "The canal with the finish line is just at the bottom of this waterfall. We're not losing this race." His narrowed eyes kept focused on the duo just meters ahead of him. "They won't make a fool out of me."

"Hey, kid." Nero stated without looking back, gaining Luso's attention before continuing. "Get your chocobo to go as fast as it can, and don't hold back. On my signal, fire off an air render from that Atmos Blade you've got there." The chocolate haired fighter raised a perplex eyebrow, then silently returned the command with a nod.

Gull lowered its body as the boy cracked the reins repeatedly, streamlining its wings, and within seconds received visible results. The two pilots directed their faces forward, each a determined look both on their face and burning in their eyes. Their respective partners only watched nervously, each gathering Mist as a precaution in case the other decided to throw out a spell in the midst of this reckless charge.

The Razor Fish gave one last powerful sweep of its tail fin.

Gull let out a powerful caw, bunched its legs, and leapt.

Time seemed to come to a burdened crawl as the participants effectively left the water and entered the open airspace ahead of the waterfall, wind whistling past their ears. Below them lay the waterfall basin and numerous stone buildings around it. Just north of it, the canal the four had planned to land in, and the finish line at its end a hundred meters away. Momentum began to die off, and the carri gradually descended towards their intended canal. In a moment of uneasiness, Toretta looked down at the basin and at that instant, Nero took his chance.

The white haired boy threw his arm out, keeping it steady despite the blowing wind, and called out. Toretta's attention returned quickly enough to catch the sight of fire magic leaping from the Hume's hand. The spell ate up the distance between the two carri and smashed into the barrier surrounding Diez's chariot. Flames wrapped around the entire left hemisphere of the circular, magical shell. Toretta could only grin. While their vision was obscured by the light of the fire, the spell had failed to penetrate their palings once again.

"Now, kid!"

Expecting the signal, Luso had already had his Atmos Blade drawn, and with a mighty downward sweep with his free right hand, a noticeably smaller air render leapt from his blade's wake. Its crescent shaped form cut through the air much like the fire spell had, crashing not into the enemy's magical palings…

…but into the reins that secure their carri to the Razor Fish.

Gull touched down into a stagger, doing its best to kill momentum with Nero trying to calm the frightened bird. Both chariots landed on the canal surface with a huge splash at the same time as their animals, momentarily bobbing under from the force of the impact. Luso, drenched from head to toe, watched as Diez and Toretta surfaced on their own carri, each gasping for air. The Razor Fish that guided them merely swam about their area, no longer bound by the leather straps.

"You got us, kid." The Bangaa stated, coughing out the water he inadvertently swallowed. "It's your win this time."

"Not exactly."

All four riders' eyes widened. They looked upwards, towards the peak of the waterfall they had just leapt from. A splash erupted from that spot only a moment after; a shadowy figure darting across the blue sky like a bird in flight. From what they could catch, it seemed to be some sort of carri drawn by a fish with elongated fins. The figure touched down in the water gently, as if landing on a runway, and despite Luso's attempt to corral his chocobo into action, the unknown carri crossed the short distance to the finish line and tore through its red tape.

…

"_We…we have a winner ladies and gentlemen_!" Ling Wacciuto exclaimed in disbelief, the crowd completely silent and their eyes trained on the water sphere images. They watched in earnest as the mysterious rider came to a gradual halt.

Kanin and Hurdy's spirits deflated.

Adelle's left eye made an irritated twitch.

Ensei and Cid looked down and sighed.

Lastly, Penelo simply smirked.

…

"I can't believe you beat me _again_, Vaan." Luso remarked, rubbing his temples as he leaned against the side of the hot air balloon basket.

Upon completion of the race, the five participants had been escorted to a hot air balloon just off to the side of the finish line, where they were to be air lifted back up to the Piazza de Cascata for the awards ceremony. They were assured the animals would be delivered to them afterwards. A Hume at the center of the balloon kept a steady stream of fire burning above his raised palm while guiding the craft with his other. Diez and Toretta mirrored the boy's actions, though more because of having lost in general, especially to a handful of children. Nero looked out over the expanse of the city, not quite focusing on any one thing while Vaan's smug smile provoked all others present, whether verbally or silently.

"What I don't understand is how both of you broke through that wall of ice." The Bangaa commented grudgingly. Vaan gave in, and decided to elaborate.

"Well, in short, Luso broke through the top of your wall, the thinnest point." The Sky Pirate turned to Luso. "Remember when I said that none of us had the means to get past this wall?" The Hume nodded, and Vaan continued. "Well I actually had a means to. The fish I was using, an Ewohl Flying Fish, has the remarkable ability to leap from the water and glide relatively lengthy distances. I had a way over the wall, I just needed a hole. After you broke through, I waited until you were far enough, and leapt it myself. Then I followed behind you just enough to where you wouldn't notice me, let the four of you battle it out and waste your energy, then claimed the prize at the end."

The blonde Hume looked around at all the aggravated stares, and took a nervous step back.

"So you lied?" Luso asked.

"Of course. That's just something we sky pirates do."

Everyone else save the balloon pilot and Nero gave a heavy sigh, rubbing their temples once more. The former cast a curious glance at Vaan as the boy gave Luso a patronizing pat on the shoulder.

"_To have thought every move through so much, especially on the fly. This sky pirate is quite a formidable opponent_."

…

"_Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it one last time for our first and second place riders_!"

Cheers and thunderous applause erupted after the announcer's last word, and Luso sheepishly grinned as he and Vaan stood side by side near the balcony railing, looking over the assembled crowd. Just a bit farther behind him and to the left stood Nero, Diez, and Toretta, none being able to claim the third place prize as of their carri being destroyed.

Within minutes, the once large crowd began to disassemble, each going back to their respective homes and conversing about the various events of the race. Luso looked over the railing towards the bridge to see his Clan Gully companions and Penelo making their way towards the balcony.

"It's ok, Luso. You're still a winner to me!" Kanin and Hurdy said simultaneously as they latched onto the brown haired boy, the latter tacking on a trademark 'kupo'.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't translate to real life." Vaan said good-naturedly, holding up the first place medallion around his neck. Penelo gave him a correcting '_tap'_ across his back.

"It sure doesn't." Adelle said, turning and pointing at Diez. "How could you lose after I bet on you?"

"I don't know, girl." The Bangaa remarked agitatedly. "Maybe you have bad luck."

"Wait…not only did you _waste_ more money in the betting pool, you bet _against_ me!" Luso yelled, infuriated.

"Well who was I to think a first time racer would get second place? I needed a backup plan, but I guess even that went bad." She sent an accusatory glance at Vaan, who only returned a wink. Luso sulked, half annoyed and half….even more annoyed.

"Still, it was quite the race." Cid said with a laugh, giving him a reassuring pat.

"Indeed, it was." The group's focus turned around towards the back of the balcony, where two tan skinned men and a woman of similar hue approached them. They immediately recognized all three. The Baron of Grazton himself led the path towards him, and right behind to the right, Al Cid sauntered with his female attendant in tow. They stopped a few feet away, and the Baron continued where he had left off. "I have not seen a race so exhilarating as this in quite a while." He gave them a graceful bow. "I commend both of your efforts."

"Oh…um…thank you…sir." Luso returned with an awkward bow, stuttering all the while in the presence of the nobleman.

"To think we would meet at such a place as this, Vaan and Penelo." Al-Cid remarked, giving the adventuring duo a bow of his own, though mostly directed at the female. "Surely the Goddess of Fate has granted us this welcome reunion."

"Nice to see you too, Al-Cid." Vaan remarked blankly, eye twitching as the accented man placed a delicate kiss on his partner's hand.

"Regardless of the outcome, however, I do believe that the both of you have grasped the true victory." Beltorey went on, turning towards Nero and motioning for him to stand next to Luso. The white haired boy raised an eyebrow, and the Fighter could only answer with a shrug. "Our Grazton ancestors survived not by simply clawing their way to success, but by helping and assisting each other. That is exactly what you two did; set aside your differences and cooperated towards a common goal. That was what I wanted to see the most in this race. To see if the Grazton spirit still lived." He gave a chuckle and looked towards Luso. "To think it would be embodied in one not even from this great city."

He reached into his white coat and pulled out two envelops, each sealed with a golden stamp. Both boys grasped the letters, each looking curiously at them.

"I'm hosting a gathering soon; a party, if you will." The Baron explained. "I would be grateful if both you and your respective clans could attend."

Adelle's eyes formed into dollar signs, and she snatched the letter out of Luso's hand, eyeing it greedily.

"We would be extremely honored to attend."

"What say you?" Beltorey turned to Nero, whose empty stare still held to the invitation.

"I apologize, Baron, but I will have to refuse your offer." He replied with a bow. "I have prior commitments."

"I see. That's a shame." He began to place the letter back into his coat, when Vaan spoke up.

"If you would be alright with it, we'd be happy to accept that invite on his behalf."

"Oh?" The man sent them a wry smile. "The famed Sky Pirates attending my ball? I must be sure to hide all my valuables then." The two males each gave a laugh, but even Luso noted how subtly serious he was being. "Very well, then. The details are all written. I look forward to seeing all of you." With that, the Baron departed, making his way down the stairs.

Moments later, Nero also began walking away towards the stairs on the opposite side. Noticing this, Luso quickly jogged over to him, the small bag of gil he received for second place in hand.

"Wait." Nero stopped in his tracks and turned to face the boy, who opened the bag and place a handful of the golden coins in the white haired boy's hands. The Hume began to speak, but the Fighter cut him off. "Don't say anything; just take it. I couldn't have won without your help, so you deserve half the reward." He looked back at the adolescent in confusion, then quickly turned around without a sound, continuing towards the stairs.

Luso could have sworn he heard a 'thanks', and he smiled to himself as Nero exited sight. Then, with a turn to Adelle, he asked a question.

"By the way, how much did you even bet, Adelle?"

"About twenty five hundred gil. And you just gave away half of five thousand away."

The livid tone of her voice caused the boy to perform the math in his head.

"…you mean we're right back where we started."

"Basically."

**The power of teamwork triumphs!...sort of.**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Five)**

**Character Corner**

**(Gull)**

**Job**: None

**Race**: Chocobo

**Hair** **Color**: None

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Yellow/Faded Yellow

**Likes**: Running, Clan Gully

**Dislikes**: Water, Monsters

**(Description)**

_Clan Gully's trusty chocobo steed, which has drawn their wagon ever since they purchased him back in Camoa. Aptly named by Luso himself, everyone seems to regard the bird as one of their own. Though it is an unspoken pact, when danger draws near, nobody would dare question it. Gull is a yellow chocobo, coincidentally bred by Sasasha of Targ Wood before being bought by the Camoa vendors. If anything, that would explain its pristine physical condition, as the Viera knows no limits when empowering her trade's beasts._

"_Kweh!"_

_Gull, who can't actually speak…_

**(Trivia)**

-This race was used in part to bring attention and development to the chocobo, who I feel I needed to touch on in this story. The little scoundrels have been helping (and hurting) us in Final Fantasy games since their origins, so I decided to pay narrative respects.

* * *

Alright sorry for the wait on this one. Hope it was somewhat worth it. Thought I'd get a chapter out on this snow day my location was fortunate to receive. Anyway, the arc will be really picking up in the next few chapters, so look forward to it.

Until next time.


	46. The Approaching Danger

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

The sound of leather soles scrapping across the ground echoed through the narrow hallways of Warehouse Thirteen. A lone Moogle Fusilier traversed the confined corridors, the color of his fur indiscernible with the overarching darkness present. Every so often, the onyx hued metal of the Chaos Rifle slung over his shoulder would glisten as he passed by an open window, the light of waxing moon pouring through whilst reminding him of the lateness of the hour. A muffled yawn escaped his throat as he rounded a corner, and he quickly steeled himself.

No matter how exhausted he was, he had a job to do, and an urgent report to deliver.

The marksman arrived at his destination shortly, a simple wooden door, and upon entering stepped into a small office-like space, complete with the typical desk, chair, and unending stacks of paper strewn about. From what he could see, which other than what the candles in the corner illuminated wasn't much, two men lingered around the desk, one reclining in oak hewn chair, the other leaning against the far wall.

The two noticed the Fusilier enter, and their eyes held a certain hopeful quality, regardless that their faces remained callous and indifferent. The Moogle stopped just before he reached the desk, raised the newspaper he had been carrying in his hand, and looked up at them.

"Ewen sent me. Says he might have found something you're looking for."

He set the paper on the desk, then backed a few steps away. In response, the man sat up straight before leaning forward, simultaneously reaching for a spare candle. Said candle switched hands, and he stretched it towards the leaning figure. A sharp snap resounded through the room, and a fire instantly lit, floating just above his fingertips, which he used to light the candle. With this added source, the Moogle could more clearly see the recipients of his delivery.

A Hume Paladin, using the candle's light, read down the front page article. The Fusilier noticed his eyes holding a disinterest quality up until the very end, where they widened. A deep, raspy chuckle escaped his throat, and he passed the paper to the room's other occupant, a Black Mage, before speaking.

"Either they're confident, or stupid." Dread Raven turned to the spellcaster with a commanding voice. "I want every informant in the Mid and Low towns on alert by morning. Get moving. I'll gather up a squad for when they're located."

Crow simply nodded obediently, and underneath the brim of his wizard hat, none could see the regretful tone his eyes adopted.

**The duo begins to move in force!**

* * *

_Cid_

_The only thing we have to fear_

_Is the lack of it_

**Chapter Forty Six: The Approaching Danger**

* * *

Warm sunlight, the kind only prevalent as the summer months inched closer to the mild temperatures of fall, cascaded down upon the head and bodies of the Midtown pedestrians as they made their way to each of their respective tasks. The center of Grazton in-city trade and commerce bustled about with people of all races, from mothers visiting street-side food vendors to procure food for the day's meals to swarthy adventurers and fishermen heading out for another morning's hard labor.

One of such note was familiar, blonde Revgaji. His wide back, burly arms, and the heaviness of his steps gave the appearance of a man who had weathered much in his life. Betraying that, however, were his eyes, bearing a distant, some would say frightful weight. One could not properly ascertain such depth at first glance; though no matter how strong his stern façade, a close inspection of those cerulean orbs displayed all.

He moved with purpose, in and out through canal-faring vessels transporting goods and passengers, subtly making sure not to attract too much attention to himself.

A habit, despite his size, he had picked up rather well throughout his lifetime.

His intended path brought him to the housing district, with street upon street was littered with nothing but homes of varying size, though nothing of the splendor located in the high town. These abodes held a more rustic quality and none climbed over the two story mark. In additional contrast to the wealthier borough, the children of the Midtown played openly in the watery streets, splashing each other with water and playing games of hide and seek. He could do no more than smile at them as he passed, waving and patting their heads whenever they would come up to him. He had always held a fondness for children, despite never having any to call his own.

It was within a few minutes that he arrived at his objective, a one story stone house with an old oaken door. Unlike its neighboring buildings, there seemed to be no attempts at sprucing or anything beyond needed cleanliness, and it was that quality that Cid knew he had located the correct house.

That and the prevalent smell of alcohol as a Moogle opened the door, his voice gravely.

"Go away. I don't want anything you're..." His voice caught in his throat, and its harsh tone all but disappeared as he looked up in surprise. "K-Kupo... Cid? Is…is that really you?"

"Aye." Cid replied with a warm smile, taking in the sight of the Moogle. From what the White Monk remembered, he had certainly changed since they last met. His brown fur had adopted ever the slightest tint of grey in places, more a show of aging than a genetic discoloration. The way he walked as the two entered his house to continue their chat provided the Rev a glimpse of the waist high creature's limp, and Cid decided to forgo questioning it.

The interior was similar to its counterpart: sparsely decorated, only essentials like a couch, coffee table, desk, and a simple dining table occupied the open living room/kitchen combination room. The bat winged individual offered the Rev a seat, which he gladly took. The Moogle traveled to the kitchen, grabbing something from a cabinet, then sat in the adjacent space, placing some sort of strong drink and a few small glasses on the coffee table.

"Drink?"

"No. Thank you though."

The pompom sporting being shrugged then proceeded to fill a cup, taking a sip before engaging in some light conversation. He chuckled a bit to himself as he finished off the rest of the glass. "Always was a lightweight."

"Trust me, I'm no lightweight, Barley." Cid replied lightheartedly, easing back into the couch. "Being where we are, I can't afford to have dull senses at any given time."

"I hear ya." Both the Moogle's visage and tone grew more sullen. "I've somehow managed to get by though; luck, if anything." He placed his glass down on the table, and both men stared forward at the opposite wall. "There were rumors that you'd survived, though last thing I'd expect is you showing up in Grazton again."

The Rev managed a hushed snigger, though his mood remained melancholy. "You're not alone there. Unfortunately, you've got to go where business takes you." He leaned forward, opening up the bag he had set on the floor in-between his feet, shuffling through some items.

Barley eyes twitched for a split second and he let out an astounded whistle as Cid unwrapped the brown cloth surrounding one of the most beautiful gems either of the males had ever seen. An entity of complete purity shining in all its white-silver glory, devoid of any and all impurities rested in Cid's calloused hands. The unseen energy emanating from it still surprised Cid when he held it, even now.

"Quite a jewel you have there." The Moogle stated, his eyes somewhat glazed over. "This what you looked me up for?"

"Aye." He handed him the Magicite, the pompom sporting creature scanning its surface with a practiced expertise. "My client wants every type of information you get on it: properties, structure, location. You were the only jeweler I felt could give me the answers I needed."

"I've never seen a stone like this before." Barley admitted. "It's rare. Good clean cut as well. Unfortunately, I couldn't assess it any better here. Can you drop by the shop later on tonight?"

"Suppose I have to now." Cid breathed out a sigh, then lazily stood to his feet. The Moogle remained on the couch, handing him the whitesilver crystal before pouring himself another drink. After carefully rewrapping it, the Rev stuck it in his bag and made for the door. "Oh, and good to see that you're okay."

Barley gave him a weak smile after a few moments.

"What did you expect? They may control me, Cid, but they can't brake me."

The White Monk returned the smile in response, then turned the door's handle and walked back out into the street.

**(Jytras Mercantile Office, Grazton Branch)**

"So this is it, huh?"

Vili and Anrias, both of who stood to either side, gave him a quick silent nod in reply. The Hunter in turn performed a calming breath, and all three made their way towards the door of the Grazton Jytras Mercantile Building. Situated within the business district of the High Town, the trading and financial center of the city, its exterior was as extravagant and classy as the buildings around it. It rose into the air at least twenty stories from what Cheney could tell, and was dotted throughout with glass windows.

The trio passed by the attendants at the doors and entered, laying eyes on the two spiral staircases at the back corners. On the left and right sides, desks and booths stood side to side, each accompanied by clerks and a few of the numerous customers traveling over the marble floor. If its size was any indication, what Anrias assumed was the main desk sat in the center of the far wall, and it was with a gesture that Cheney and Vili followed him towards it.

"Hello." A male, Hume clerk at the front desk greeted them upon their approach. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, we're from the Grazton Gazette, and we have a few inquires on a particular shipment brought in a few days ago."Anrias moved forward, retrieving a folded piece of paper from a side pocket on his messenger bag and handed it to the man. "I would be grateful if you could retrieve this file for us."

"Very well, sir." The Hume replied. "However, Jytras Mercantile goes to great lengths to keep client confidentiality as secure as possible. I will have to obtain clearance from a supervisor."

After cursory glances to his two companions, Anrias nodded in approval, and the clerk exited the booth at the right side, quickly pedaling up the spiral staircase to the second floor. The Scholar turned, sending them unsure glances, which they both returned in full and all simply decided to stand and wait for his return. That return came a few minutes later, and the clerk, breath slightly heavier, ignored the desk and walked straight up to the group.

"I do apologize for the wait, sir. It seems that Ms. Francesca herself would like to meet with you before any information is presented."

Both Anrias and Cheney's eyes widened at that, though Vili donned a confused visage. The three followed the clerk back up the stairs and down the left hallway before stopping at the door of one of the many meeting rooms. The clerk presented one last bow, gesturing for their approval to enter, then made his way back down to continue his work. Cheney's hand reached out at the golden knob, and after a little twist and tug, the three walked inside.

The room was simple, as one would expect a meeting room to be; plain walls with simplistic paining as their only adornment, a medium sized golden chandelier, a few file cabinets here and there, and potted plants in every corner. At the center of the polished oak floors lay a large rectangular table with leather lounge chairs positioned all around. Strewn about the table were a number of piles: an endless sea of documents, files, and writing utensils. A single Viera sat at the head of the table, just a few feet away from the large window that completely comprised the far wall. She could be described as a beauty like no other. Hair of the purest white stopped around her lower back, nearly the exact same saturation as her ankle length sleeveless dress. She sat with the poise learned from noble upbringing, though to the three at least, there was more a serene air about her.

_President of Jytras Mercantile: Francesca Isabella Halvdel _

"Please, come in. Take a seat."

Unlike the usual interactions Cheney and Anrias had with the higher class, nothing in her voice even seemed to suggest an assumption of superiority. All three immediately followed her command, making sure to close the door softly behind them before taking the three seats nearest her, the Hunter and Assassin to her left and the reporter to her right. At some length, she spoke once more.

"My employee has told me you require records from our company. Of course, such an action is quite the offense to our company policy, even for a reporter such as yourself."

"Of course. We are aware of this, Ms. Halvdel." Her attention moved to Anrias, who cleared his throat. "An acquaintance of mine has been wrongly imprisoned for possession of poached animals he had no knowledge of. As of now, the only lead we have been able to find on his supplier is that the creatures were delivered by your company." His eyes gained a pleading look. "I ask you not as a reporter, but as a man. If there is anything you can give to us, it would be generously appreciated."

Francesca studied him for a moment, not even a twitch coming to her face. Then, she spoke callously.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do."

"But you must!" His voice grew more strained. "We have nothing else to go by. We must catch this man."

"You would have me violate one's rights to catch a criminal?" The Nu Mou had to pause at that, and as seconds passed on, he grew more visibly caught off guard. He parted his lips to retaliate, but Cheney intervened, standing from his chair and giving the Viera a hardened stare.

"No, to save a life."

The president gave him a momentary look, and quiet reigned in the room once more. With a sigh, she rose from her chair and walked towards the glass wall, causing the two males to wonder if they had struck some sort of nerve. When she did finally speak, her tone came out even, though it did little to abate their fears.

"There is a file room down the hall that contains most of the paperwork for the past few months. You should be able to find your quarry there." The three all cast glances between each other before Cheney gave an approving nod, and all stood quietly, making their way towards the door. As she heard the doorknob turn, she spoke and the three stopped in their tracks.

"However, let me make something very clear to you. This is a very cutthroat market, gentlemen, and what you are about to do could cost me the trust of my client base, and in turn my company. My competitors would stomp me into the ground in a second if they were to learn what happened here today." She paused only shortly. "That said…should this event ever enter the public eye, Mr. Reporter of the Truth, be _sure_ that I have the resources to crush both you and everything you've ever cherished. Are we understood?"

None of the trio moved a muscle, and Anrias wasn't sure whether to be more frightened at the threat itself or at the intensity in which she recited it. Vili ended up answering reservedly.

"Yes, we are."

She opened the door softly, and they stepped out, making quick strides to the right. Francesca didn't turn around, and sighed after she was sure they left earshot.

"For your sake, I hope so."

**(Lowtown, Grazton Pier)**

"Alright, kid. Let's see if you have what it takes this time."

Luso Clemens drew in a deep breath through his nostrils to calm his nerves, then narrowed his eyebrows. His focus was completely and wholly drawn towards the target in front of him; unblinking eyes would not so much as wander away from it. A bead of sweat rolled from his hair down the left side of his face. His grip tightened, his arm cocked back, and in the following moments it shot forward.

The white ball spun through the air with an accompanying whizzing before crashing into the pyramid of empty milk bottles. The stacked crumpled under the force, landing with a clang on the table they were positioned on, some rolling down to the wooden floor.

Luso breathed out a sigh of relief just as the stand proprietor discharged a disheartened one of his own. Grudgingly, and on direction from the victorious brunette, he grabbed a plush, yellow stuffed Dreamhare from the top shelf and handed it to one of the boy's companions, a plucky blonde in white robes with two small ears protruding from her head.

"Thanks, Luso. I knew you could get it eventually." Kanin expressed with an attempt at subtle enthusiasm. The Fighter, only having half heard her gratitude, stared with a deadpan expression at their other companion, Vili, who did her best to keep hold of the five similar dolls she had won with little visible effort.

"…Don't mention it…"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Luso." Vili stated as the trio began walking. "The bottles were all fixed anyway. You would have won on the first try if it had been a fair contest."The boy managed to find some solace in her words, though it was short lived as he realized that she was still able to succeed the first time regardless. He insightfully gave it no further word, and offered to help her with her prizes, which she accepted.

The small group began to travel deeper into the heart of the Grazton Pier, one of the most beloved and well known of all Grazton's spots of interest. The recently refurbished, third-mile long stretch of raised wood housed many a wonder, and they made sure to partake in all the sights and sounds on their way towards the meeting place with Adelle and Hurdy. The byways were filled with people of all kinds, just like the city's own streets, and confetti swayed back and forth from the displaced wind of their steps. Teams of Moogle Jugglers poured their souls into their trade, balancing and tossing Molotov Cocktails in the air while wheeling around on odd contraptions. Gathered audiences gasped as beastmasters performed dangerous stunts with their tamed Worgens. Strings of colored flags and lights crisscrossed above their heads, from lightpoles, rooftops, or anything else high enough to house them. Most of the illumination originated from the gargantuan, water-powered Ferris wheel the pier was famed for, and the three had to careen their heads back as they drew closer to their meeting point with their two clanmates in the line at its base.

"There you are." Adelle remarked, spotting the three amidst the overbearing crowd. "Come on, it's almost time to get on." She allowed the three to skip in front of her, and she turned around as a woman behind her voiced a grunt of protest. The next cart rolled around, and the girl simply smiled at her. "Sorry, they're with us. Catch the next one." Before the woman could reply, the group of five had already climbed aboard the spacious cart, and the moment its door locked, it lifted up in its familiar circular pattern.

Vili and Luso set down the stuffed toys, and the latter leaned against the back of his seat, letting out an exhausted sigh. The former, along with Hurdy, gazed in wonder as the cabin drew higher into the air, marveling at the sea of lights beneath.

"Grazton is always so beautiful at night." Adelle commented in what to her comrades was a rare moment of serenity. Her eyes gazed upon the ascending flickers of lanterns and lights all across the city. "I always loved coming here when I was little."

"It will be sad when we have to leave, kupo." Hurdy added. "Tomorrow's party with the Baron will be our last night. It all just flew by so fast."

"Tomorrow?" Luso's eyebrow rose. "That soon? This is the first I've heard about this."

"Cid told us during your race yesterday." Kanin explained. "Even I have to admit, it is pretty soon."

"Something's not right…" All eyes moved to Adelle, who had hence turned back in her seat, a ponderous look in her eyes. "Grazton's the kind of town that's full of jobs for freelancer clans like us. It makes no sense for us to spend all those weeks traveling here only to stay for a few days." She shifted her focus to Kanin. "And speaking of Cid, is anyone else getting a weird vibe from him?"

"What do you mean?" Luso asked.

"I mean he's just seemed…off ever since we set foot in Grazton. Granted, I've only known him for a little over a month now, but still."

"Maybe he's upset or tired kupo."

"No, it runs much deeper than that." Vili spoke. "Even with my limited knowledge of him, Cid's signs speak for themselves. He is…distraught over something. Fearful, even."

"Cid, afraid?" Luso's voice became slightly more reserved. "It's hard to imagine. He and Ensei are always so confident."

"No one is invincible. Everyone has something they are afraid of, Luso." The Assassin countered solemnly before turning to face the starry, night sky. "The question is…what in this city could affect him so deeply…"

The group grew silent at that, everyone captured by their individual thoughts. Luso faced in the direction of the city, just as the cabin reached the peak of the Ferris wheel's rotation, and stared out at the glimmering lights just as Adelle had before.

…

"Here you go, sir."

Ensei grabbed the glass of shaved ice from the young woman's hand, and in response placed the required gil coins on the counter. With a hand in his pocket, he made his way back over to the waiting Cid and Cheney, who stood near a trash can at the middle of pier walkway. With that, the three veered into the flow of pedestrian traffic and began to move down the wooden boards, away from the Ferris wheel.

"Have you already packed up our belongings?" Cid asked of the black haired Hume after a period of silent walking. He nodded.

"Yeah, I managed to get most of it loaded this afternoon."

"Packing up our belongings?" Cheney's eyebrow rose. "What for?"

Ensei continued to face forward, replying. "Oh, I guess you and Vili weren't with us at the time. We're leaving Grazton after tomorrow night."

"Leaving? But why? Did we not just arrive here?"

"This is what Ensei and I have decided is in the best interest of the clan." Cid's impassive voice effectively silenced the Hunter. "We are leaving after tomorrow night. This is final."

"But we can't." The huntsman's voice came out in a strengthened whisper, enough for the three to halt in their steps. "I've found a lead on a poaching operation here. This may be the breakthrough I need to gain information on the main poaching rings. There's no way I could possibly leave when I'm so close."

"You can, and we will." Cid stated darkly after his eyes widened in realization, catching the Hume completely off guard. His form, although unchanged, seemed much more imposing than normal. "Cheney, I will tell you this only once. The advances you've made so far have been trivial at best. You are about to enter the dragon's den, and I assure you that once provoked, she will spare no mercy."

After several, drawn out seconds of silence, Cheney responded just short of a full whisper, his tone more betrayed than angry. "No matter what you say, Cid, this is the goal I have dedicated myself to. I must go, and I will."

"I am a leader, Cheney. I cannot subject my responsibilities to such danger. You will do so alone."

The Hunter cast one last lengthened glance at the Rev's back, who had by now already faced away from him. Without so much as a sigh, the bowman turned away and began taking slow steps away from the other two. Even amidst the overbearing sounds of the activities and people around them, Ensei could clearly hear the young man's feet drawing farther away, as if they were the only three there.

Sometime after that period of complete stillness, Cid looked up at a light pole to the left and took note of the analog clock. "I best head out. It's almost time to meet with Barley." He didn't face Ensei, though it was clear his words were directed towards him. "Make sure to check on everyone after they fall asleep." The katana-wielding warrior remained transfixed, and with that the Revgaji began back towards the main boardwalk.

"Hey Cid." The White Monk stopped immediately, though didn't turn around. His silence prompted Ensei to continue. "Do you need me to come with you?"

"I'll be alright." Was his only reply after a lengthy interval, followed by his last words as he walked off into the night. "I'll be back before morning."

The Rev soon left eyesight, disappearing into the multitudes of people. Ensei continued to stand there, still searching for the man's retreating form. He breathed out a heavy sigh and, after gathering his composure once more, looked up at the Ferris wheel that dominated the pier before beginning the grudging walk towards it.

**(High Town, Galleria Jewelers)**

Cid arrived in the High Town in relatively good time. What normally would have taken hours by foot was neatly sliced in fractions by the purchase of a gondola ride by one of the city's many vehicles for hire. The Rev had just noticed how much faster the faring seemed to be once most of the area's denizens had turned in for the night, allowing most craft to zoom through the canals at optimal speeds. The water-bound cab docked near the side of the short walkway that gave access through an adjoining staircase to an arching bridge, and with the deposit of a few silver coins in his hand, the gondolier set back down the waterway. Cid pedaled up the stairs, his burlap sack swaying with every step, and took to the right.

No matter how much he'd hate to admit it, Grazton was truly a sight at nighttime, especially the High Town. Candles and sconces brought illumination to the otherwise dark alleyways he was obliged to pass through, giving light to the beautiful fauna that grew out of suspended pots or that covered earthen walls. Moonlight always gave an ethereal shine to the canal water, almost enough to convince one drink from it. Cid definitely knew better.

The Rev soon found himself at his objective after traversing many downward staircases, a lone alley positioned between two rows of adjacent shops. A bridge cut across the middle, casting a dark shadow underneath to which the Monk couldn't peer through. He decided to ignore it upon seeing the familiar form of Barley in front of a door on the left hand side. The Moogle noticed him just as he stopped a few feet away and nervously turned to the much larger being.

At first, Cid was confused by his demeanor. To his recollection, Barley rarely if ever showed any outward uneasiness, and it wasn't until a few moments passed and the old Moogle's voice sounded that he realized the extent of the situation.

"Sorry, Cid. They broke me."

Before the Rev even had time to blink, he immediately grasped that he was surrounded. He turned his head slowly around, so as not to give off any sign of sudden attack, and gathered the sight of his captors that the light of a nearby streetlamp allowed: A Seeq Lanista covered in winding black tattoos stood next to a Bangaa Bishop. To their right, a Viera Assassin, her garbs dyed the darkest blue, stood with arms crossed. Lastly, two forms walked out from the shadow underneath the bridge. The first, a traditional Black Mage with gnarled, wooden rod in hand; the second, a Hume wrapped in the white cloths and robes of the Paladin.

Cid's eyes widened unconsciously as Crow and Raven approached, and the latter did no more than smirk before uttering his words.

"Been a while, hasn't it Cid?"

**Cid betrayed! What will become of him?**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Six)**

**Character Corner**

**(Vaan)**

**Job**: Sky Pirate

**Race**: Hume

**Hair** **Color**: Sandy Blonde

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Tan

**Likes**: Freedom, Adventure

**Dislikes**: Prisons, Archadia

**(Description)**

_Final Fantasy XII's leading man. Tempered by his many adventures, Vaan has matured in the intervening years, but he remains spirited and carefree - some might say careless. Now famous sky pirates, he and his partner, Penelo, traverse the lands of Jylland in search of adventure and __wealth._

**(Trivia)**

-Vaan's animal during the Tour de Grazton, an Ewohl Flying Fish, was a nod to his fascination with the sky (as a Sky Pirate).

-The Vaan in the story is the same of FFTA2. Considering I did not play Revenant Wings, I'll do my best to allude to past occurrences and keep him somewhat close to character.

* * *

Alright, folks. Sorry for the wait on this chapter; I was caught up in some planning and what not for another project, along with the general time consuming nature of college. As stated before, things will really be picking up in this arc from here, so thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	47. Night Without Melodies

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

**Also, a quick thanks to ZemyxDexion for creating a fan art of Crow for the story. Any who'd like to check it out can visit her profile (Wind-Bandit) on Deviantart**

* * *

"Sorry, Cid. They broke me."

Before the Rev even had time to blink, he immediately grasped that he was surrounded. He turned his head slowly around, so as not to give off any sign of sudden attack, and gathered the sight of his captors that the light of a nearby streetlamp allowed: A Seeq Lanista covered in winding black tattoos stood next to a Bangaa Bishop. To their right, a Viera Assassin, her garbs dyed the darkest blue, stood with arms crossed. Lastly, two forms walked out from the shadow underneath the bridge. The first, a traditional Black Mage with gnarled, wooden rod in hand; the second, a Hume wrapped in the white cloths and robes of the Paladin.

Cid's eyes widened unconsciously as Crow and Raven approached, and the latter did no more than smirk before uttering his words.

"Been a while, hasn't it Cid?"

**Cid surrounded!**

* * *

_Ensei Rou_

_Loneliness_

_Is a terrible thing to shoulder_

**Chapter Forty Seven: Night Without Melodies**

* * *

There was only silence in the few elongated moments after Raven's words. Cid simply stood motionless without a sound, eyes now locked on the empty space just above Barley's head and retracted from their widened state. The streetlamp in close proximity gave just enough illumination to show the right half of his face, which had now curved into a smirk. Seeing this, the Paladin made a gesture for everyone to halt their gradual advance and as he did, the Rev began chuckling to himself loud enough for his assailants to hear.

At length, the laughter died down into extended breaths, and the White Monk finally issued words from his mouth. "Yes it has. Then again, last time we met you killed one of my friend's comrades." Immediately, his voice became cold and threatening, laced with murderous intent. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

The other placed a hand within grabbing distance of their respective weapons, though the Paladin made no defensive move at the man's words, instead leisurely walking forward. "It takes more than strength for a beast to slay a bird, Cid. You and I both know any retaliation will result in your death."

"Not that you're planning to let me leave alive."

"You know us too well." He admitted with a chuckle. "Seeing as you understand your imminent demise, it'd be easier if you just hand over the stone." The Hume's face adopted a sinister grin, and he licked his lips. "I have a thing against prying from cold, dead hands."

Cid looked down and chuckled once more. "As much as I care for your preferences, I'm afraid I've misplaced the stone."

"Don't toy with us, Revgaji." The Lanista stepped forward and leveled a piercing stare at the Clan Gully leader. "We got no time to be playin' games."

"Who's playing games?" He answered back rhetorically. "I must have forgotten to grab it before I came. Feel free to search me if you want." Just as the Rev raised his bulging arms into the air, Raven sent a nod to Crow and the spellcaster warily made his way over. A quick inspection followed suit, and the mage could only shake his head after the Paladin sent a questioning look his way.

"So you really don't have it…" The sinister smile that had so far dominated Raven's features disappeared in an instant, replaced by an un-amused scowl and narrowed eyes full of concentrated malice. Even Cid found himself transfixed by the gaze, more particularly as the man's sclera began to take on a shade of solid black, irises a deeper gold than Adelle's own.

The Paladin took a step, then another, keeping a slow pace while gradually drawing his Knightsword from its sheath. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped, just as Crow called out to him. "Calm yourself, Raven."

"You dare to give me orders, pawn?" His voice was low, containing a ravenous, unearthly tone quite different from what it had been only seconds ago. It was as if two separate voices spoke simultaneously, and the Black Mage honestly had no clue as to the other's identity.

"Of c-course not." The spellcaster did his best to keep his words even. "But I cannot allow you to eliminate him. Not when we could use him as a bargaining chip." At his words, Raven seemed to begin at calming down after a period of stillness. His normal eye color returned with as much haste as it had vanished, though the mage still found himself wondering what exactly had just transpired. Either way, upon seeing the man in a stable condition, he finished. "His clan would no doubt offer the stone in exchange for his safe return."

A brief silence emerged, mixing in with the stillness of the midnight hour. Finally, Raven resheathed his SavetheQueen in a quick flourish and spun around, a small gust causing his cape to billow. "Very well. Restrain him; we return to base."

Following orders, Barley approached Cid, a medium length piece of woven rope in his paws. The Rev begrudgingly held his hands out, completely aware of the futility in trying to mount an escape at this point. The other members began to follow after Raven, though Crow stayed behind, watching as the Moogle slowly began to coil the rope around his wrists.

"How could you have forgotten the magicite?" Barley's whisper lacked the biting edge Cid had expected it to have; rather filled with concern, an odd notion considering the betrayal just moments ago.

"You and I both know I didn't forget that stone." The Rev's voice was even, maintaining a matter-of-fact sort of tone. "I just couldn't let Raven get his hands on it."

His reply threw the Moogle off guard, eyes widened in realization. He resumed his tying motions moments later, anger more prevalent in his whisper. "When did you figure it out…?"

"The moment you asked me to drop by the shop. An appraiser like you would have the tools you need at home. You always were a bad liar. Suppose that's why I trusted you so much."

Barley could only pause, tone now strained. "…If you knew it was a trap…then why did you even show up?"

"If I hadn't, they would have killed you."

At the revelation, the Moogle ceased moving, not being able to meet the Revgaji's eyes. Then, he stepped to the right, continuing until he reached the steps of his appraisal shop. The sound of trickling water solely filled the silence of the night, and Crow kept an uneasy eye on him. At last, he spoke, his back facing towards the Black Mage.

"Can you take him back for me…?"

With that, he tugged on the handle and stepped inside, the oaken door closing with a soft click behind him. Crow watched the door silently for a moment, then turned to Cid, whose expression had not changed since his last words. The mage finally placed a hand on the ropes securing his wrists, leading Cid down the street and into the blackness of the night.

…..

_The rain fell continuously, driving into the paved flagstones of a solid Grazton sidewalk. The visual density of the clouds above, an unyielding canopy of grey without a break in sight, suggested a thunderstorm, though not a trace of lightning snaked its way throughout. Only the soft pitter-patter of an early fall shower brought sound to the otherwise empty area he traversed. _

_His gloved hand found its way to the top of his head, ruffling out the water-logged black strands that couldn't seem to stay out of his line of sight. Not that it was easy to see regardless. The rain's intensity, mixed with a shallow morning fog, seemed to block all attempts at spying anything more than thirty feet ahead. Spillover from the now flooding canal nearby did nothing to assist in travel, which was already labored down by the stuffed, burlap sack hung over his shoulder, filled with a variety of living essentials. Nevertheless, he pressed onward, thankful for purchasing weather-protected boots as they sloshed through the walkway's rising water level._

"_Aye…"_

_The words were successful in drawing the dark haired man's attention, and his eyes moved toward the dim alleyway to his right. There, leaned up against overflowing trash can, lay a brown skinned, muscular figure. The golden locks that adorned his head were riddled with the mud that covered most of his lower half. The man's lips parted and his eyes widened. Most of his fitted shirt, particularly around his sternum, was soaked a deep crimson, and the hand gripping his left pectoral gave hint at his affliction._

_The man finished his previous sentence, breath labored and voice strained._

"_You mind…helping me to a doctor?"_

Ensei's eyes snapped open and he shot forward, discarding blanket and sheet from his torso. His bare chest, littered with aged scars, rose and fell with each decreasingly haggard breath he took.

Meanwhile, his eyes scanned the confines of the hotel bedroom. Twin, king sized beds lay over polished oak floors, their headboards pressed against the wall to the left of the exit. Early morning light filtered in through the room's only window, dulled somewhat by the closed scarlet curtains. Piled in the corner was gathering of carnival prizes and stuffed toys; presumably won from the many escapades of the night's trip to the boardwalk. Nothing of note seemed particularly out of place.

He noticed the cold beads of sweat that had emerged from his skin, deciding it was best to partake of the local washroom to prepare himself for the day. As he threw the remainder of the covers from his legs and swiveled, he spied the orderly, vacant bed of his clan's co-leader.

And the single piece of Whitesilver Magicite lying upon it.

He paused for only a few seconds, though to him it seemed an eternity, reading the note penned on a crumpled piece of paper beside it.

_Leave while you still can. Don't look for me._

Then, without a word, he made his way to the washroom and began on the morning rituals. To their credit, the hotel held many complementary grooming supplies which the Hume made sure to capitalize on. With that and a quick dip in a fire-magicite heated tub, he threw on his signature outfit, pocketed the mystical jewel left behind, and made for the hallway stairs, katana resting at his left hip.

"Good morning, father." Kanin chimed, watching the man pelt down the staircase into the lobby of the Baybold Hotel. She and the other members of the clan sat positioned around a rectangular, wood hewn table, each engaging in conversation or burying their faces into the free breakfast provided by the establishment.

"Morning." A lengthy yawn preceding a smile accompanied his response as he lovingly ruffled her straightened blonde hair. He grabbed the empty seat to her right.

"Hey, where is Cid?" Luso asked in between mouthfuls of whatever he could fit onto one spoon at a time. "Haven't seen him since he left last night."

Ensei paused at the boy's question for a moment, keeping his face locked in its unconcerned manner. "He left earlier this morning. Said something about getting a head start on preparations for our departure. He'll probably be gone all day."

"That's too bad." Adelle remarked. "He'll miss out on the Baron's party tonight. It's not every day commoners like us get invited to something this ritzy." Her eyes found their way to Vili and Cheney, who sat diagonally across from her. "Speaking of which, are you two coming? The invitation was for the whole clan."

"Beltorey, huh?" Cheney leaned back in his seat, a hand finding his chin. "I don't know what you guys did to get invited to something like this, but you can count me in."

"I…think I'll sit this one out…" Vili's response garnered attention from the entirety of the table, prompting an explanation. She averted her eyes, and behind a blush crept upon her unmasked cheeks. "I'm not used to stuff like this, and I don't even have a dress."

"Oh don't worry about that. We're going shopping for dresses right after breakfast. You can come with us." The silver haired girl countered effortlessly, throwing the Viera off guard.

"But I…"

"No buts." Adelle nodded to Kanin and with a smile both girls stood, walking over to the Assassin and grabbing hold of a bicep. With a heave, they lifted her, heading for the door amidst her continued protests, causing Luso and Hurdy to chuckle under their breath. "There's no telling how long this will take. We'll meet you all at Beltorey's front gate."

"That reminds me." Ensei pondered aloud, turning to the brown haired adolescent. "As much as I'd like to wear this, we'll need something nicer too. You and Hurdy go and get the bag of gil on the counter." With a nod, the Hume and Moogle stood and quickly marched up the stairwell, leaving Ensei and Cheney alone at the table. A silence ensued at that point, filled only by the background hum of the other lobby patrons, a higher class than the general swashbuckling lot that was a common sight in the port city.

At length, Ensei spoke, hands supporting the back of his head, eyes staring off at the wall farthest from him. "About what Cid said last night…"

"It's alright." The Hunter replied evenly, bringing a relieved smile to the Parivir's face before switching for a more confused look. "I'm not angry. Things just got a little heated, but I've since cooled down. "

"Good to hear." Ensei's tone adopted a more somber, reassuring feel. "He understands where you're coming from, Cheney, though ever since St. Galleria…he's done his best to be more cautious. Angering a poaching operation could bring retaliation. If we were a clan of adults, there'd be no question about supporting you, but Cid and I are responsible for the lives of these kids."

"I understand." The Hunter conceded with a sigh after a few moments, standing.

"Of course, if we make good time leaving tonight after the party, Cid could wheel the kids out of Grazton and harm's way for us." The raven-haired man's mouth formed a wolfish grin. "I'm sure you and I could sneak back in and…wreak some havoc."

Cheney's face remained placid before a similar sinister look crossed his face, and with a nod he made his way over to the door. Ensei leaned back in his chair, expelling a heavy, somber sigh and pupils wandering up to the ceiling.

"_We're not leaving without you, Cid_."

**(High Town, Beltorey Manse) **

"Are they coming? It's almost time." Luso Clemens asked in slight annoyance. He gestured toward his outfit: black pants and shoes, a white long sleeve collared shirt, and a black vest with embroidering the same scarlet as the red cap he had decided to leave behind at the hotel. His male comrades, all dressed in similar fashions of differing colors, gave him their attention. "We were done in less than thirty minutes. How long does it take to buy a dress?"

"Longer than you'd think." Ensei replied in a joking fashion, though noting the hidden truth within the statement at the recollection of shopping with Kanin. "Relax. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The two Hume sword wielders, Hurdy, and Cheney all stood outside the grand Beltorey Manse's gate, a wrought iron, gold embroidered work of art that towered over their heads at a staggering eight feet. To its left and right, white brick stretched to their viewpoint's horizon, most likely encompassing the garden within. The boys, Luso particularly, grew slightly more impatient with each invited guest that approached, brandishing letters of admittance and handing them to the four guards stationed to prevent any unwelcome entry.

Hearing forthcoming giggling in the distance, Ensei directed his eyes down the canal that led to the front gate. There, mixed in with other future partygoers, walked the three familiar forms of their female comrades, and as they fully arrived before them, Adelle spoke.

"So, my fine gentlemen. How do we look?"

Eyes shifted firstly to the leading lady. Silky, crimson fabric, adorned with black petal designs, outlined her petite figure before flaring out just above her knees. Hands, covered with formfitting black lacy gloves that reached biceps, held onto a matching folding fan. Her hairstyle was more or less the same, with the addition of lacy rose in place of her usual cat-ear bow.

Ensei could not put into words how beautiful his daughter looked. Her dress was simple and elegant, a white strapless satin that hugged her frame to her waist and loosely billowed downward thereafter, shielding her feet from view.

Behind her stood Vili, and if the men hadn't known any better, they wouldn't have even recognized her. Her garment was much like Kanin's, colored a deep mauve with white lily designs placed strategically throughout. A semi-transparent shawl of the same hue wrapped around her shoulders, fixed together by a flower shaped brooch. Moonlight gave deep luminescence to her curled white hair, of which housed a single violet to complete the flower theme.

Mouths gaped open soon after the quick, silent appraisal of the trio, and Adelle performed a twirl-wink combination while Kanin and Vili both averted their eyes in embarrassment. With that, the group joined the line of waiting entrants at the gate, a quick inspection of their invitation and subsequent nods from the officials allowing them entry.

Luso could already hear the sounds inside the manor as his group began their trek through the manse's private gardens. Neatly trimmed emerald grass blanketed the area's entirety, broken only by stone paved walkways and the occasional stepping stones in the most remote reaches. Shrubbery and flora like the boy had not seen in the city littered the yard, providing varying swathes of color to shatter any semblance of monotony. At its heart sat a large fountain, a shallow pool at least fifteen feet in diameter with a conglomeration of marble angelic statues rising from its center, each one pouring water from his respective mouth or trumpet.

Lastly, on the farthest side from the gate sat the Chateau de Sempreverde, more commonly referred to as the Beltorey Manse. Winding tendrils of flowering ivy snaked their way up the white stonework that comprised the building's walls. The same angels that adorned the fountain dotted the mansion's solid grey roof, precariously perched on the edges or leaning against the many chimneys, as if posing for a painting.

Their short stroll through the grounds brought them to the buildings large open double doors, where two male butlers on either side greeted as they and other guests passed into the building proper.

"…W-Whoa…" Was all Luso could say. The sounds of glasses and light conversation washed over them as they entered, much louder than what he had been able to hear from the garden. Green and gold seemed to be the prevailing colors of choice, as evidenced by the wall designs and elaborate chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. A quintet of Moogles and Nu Mou provided background music from their position on a raised stage in the far left corner. To the musician's left sat a grand staircase which formed into a balcony, a portal to the narrow walkways that comprised the second floor.

"Now this…this is what I'm talking about." Adelle commented ecstatically, Kanin swearing the girl's eyes morphed into gil symbols. She swiveled around to the rest of the group, waving and smiling innocently as she walked away. "Well I'm off to chat up rich, handsome bachelors."

"She never changes, does she?" Ensei remarked aloud with a smirk before stretching out his arms, beginning to move right at a diagonal. "If you need me, I'll be over by the buffet stealing tomorrow's dinner."

Luso, Kanin, Cheney, and Hurdy all stared blankly at his retreating form. "_You're no better than she is_…"

"Guess we'll split up from here." Cheney said, offering a hand to Vili, who only stared at him curiously. "Shall we dance?"

"Oh no. I couldn't d-" The Hunter latched on to her wrist without allowing her to finish, dragging her along towards the center of the room, causing Luso, Hurdy, and Kanin to snicker under their breath.

Following that, Hurdy held out a hand to Kanin in a similar manner after performing a mock bow. "I would be honored to dance with you, Sir Hurdy." She giggled, returning the gesture with a curtsy, then looked over to Luso with a smile. "And you owe me a dance before the night is over, Mr. Clemens."

He sent back a nod of his own, and the Moogle and Feol Viera set out in the same direction as Cheney and Vili. The Hume boy scanned his surroundings for a moment, then shrugged, figuring he could take a walk around until he found something of worth to do.

On his mostly aimless trek, the Fighter took the time to observe the other party patrons. Upwards of two hundred people, all supposedly esteemed guests of monetary or political power, either formed groups to chat or joined partners in sophisticated dances in a reserved space near the gargantuan hall's center. Even from his position near the edge of the room, he could spot the lofty ears of Vili swishing about as Cheney, the most seasoned dancer of the clan, took the lead.

The racial makeup of the attendees was varied, though a notably low number of Bangaa and Seeq persisted, which on further thought was not all surprising. Common consensus proved that the gruff beings were not usually identified as ritzy socialites, further enhanced by the Seeq's fascination of obtaining lustrous trinkets, usually stealing. That was only hearsay to his ears, though. The only portly being he had ever known on a name basis was Sir Loin, and he had rarely displayed such greedy quirks. Then again, it would explain where Adelle inherited her avaricious personality.

Luso was shaken from his internal musings by the sight of four familiar faces standing near one of the thick marble columns that held the second story walkway. The first two were both blondes of different shades, one in a black collared shirt and pants, the other in a navy blue, form-hugging dress that exploded into ruffles right above her knee. Of the latter two, the boy only recognized one face, the benefactor of the party and owner of the mansion, dressed in an unusually light manner for a man of such wealth.

"Ah, Luso. Good to see all of you made it." Baron Beltorey called enthusiastically, gesturing for the boy to join their conversation circle. "I'm sure you already know Vaan and Penelo." After exchanging waves with the two sky pirates, Luso turned the final man just as Beltorey introduced him.

A messy conglomeration of dirty blonde hair adorned the man's head, framing dark brown eyes and the healthy Caucasian complexion of his face. His steadfast poise seemed to match his butler-esque attire, and his eyes always seemed to be moving, constantly vigilant, scanning the makeup of his surroundings.

_Personal Assistant and Head Bodyguard of Baron Beltorey: __Fasullo_

"And this is the leader of my guard division." Beltorey continued. Without a word, the man performed a brief bow out of courtesy, which Luso returned a moment later. "As you can see, he's not much of a talker, though he's the best at what he does."

Vaan smirked, taking a sip from the wine in his hand. "He better be. After all, we're the best at what we do."

"Unable to forgo the temptations of treasures for a night, eh?" The Baron mimicked the young man's gesture. "Feel free to try. I refuse to have the JDP interfere with my gathering, though I won't promise my hired hands will keep their peace."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. What's a treasure you don't work for?"

"Are you sure you should be asking that?" Luso sent him an even stare and Penelo couldn't help but giggle at his statement, earning her a less-than-pleased scowl from her partner in crime. The brown haired boy directed his attention back to the gathering's proprietor. "So what is this party for, Baron sir?"

"A social event, nothing more." He replied in good spirits. "With the palace's festival drawing nearer and the recent addition of St. Galleria into Jylland's fold, I thought it a prime instance to acquaint myself with the various ambassadors that have already arrived." His eyes widened for a moment, and a smile graced his lips. "Speaking of St. Galleria, your clan has been quite the topic since the incident with Vaticus Finch."

"So that was you guys?" Penelo's eyebrow quirked, directing her attention to the boy, who replied with a nod. "I read about that in the papers. What actually happened there?"

"This and that." Luso replied with a lazy shrug. "It'd be boring to go over it all."

"You'll go far with that humility, boy."

The distinct voice surprised him, causing him to twitch. Slowly, he turned around towards its source as did the other assembled group members.

She was beautiful in the purest sense of the word. Porcelain skin gained a sort of luminescence under the chandelier light. The glow of a nearby sconce danced within the confines of her cerulean eyes, enclosed by cropped, shoulder length locks of an even deeper blue. A plum-hued dress, embroidered with various white, elaborate swirls, hugged her lithe frame. She walked with a certain air of pride, higher than commoners but lacking the pompous ambiance of nobility; rather, she exuded one feeling and one feeling only.

Power. Absolute power.

_Head of the Highwind Shipwright Company and Carm Mercantile: Illua von Zoldycke _

**A mysterious woman approaches Luso…**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Wow, it really has been this long. College really does drain time I could spend on writing. Apologies on the admittedly long wait. Anyway, I'm beginning the next chapter the moment this is posted, so hopefully it will be updated soon.

Next few chapters will be very influential, so don't miss them!


	48. Dissonance

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

A single Moogle Gunner stalked through one of the more desolate alleyways of the Grazton High Town, keeping eyes peeled for any source of life. The solid black rifle slung over his shoulder blended into the bleak shadows the moon's luminescence created, and his worn, earthen clothing proved a match for beige stones that comprised most of the buildings around him. Two scarves, one scarlet and the other a deep cobalt, rested around his neck, ruffling under the slight breezes that would occasionally pass through the alley.

He located his quarry within moments, a metal drainage pipe that cascaded down the side of the building from the roof. Giving a last skim of his surroundings, he began at the pipe, using the metal fasteners that secured it to the wall as makeshift ladder rungs. It was times like these that he was glad to be a Moogle; the clasps holding this duct together would no doubt buckle under the weight of any other race.

Upon his ascent, he moved quickly, hugging the edge of the roof before plopping down behind a thick chimney sprouting from the shingled rooftop. It was at that moment that the strand of Whisperweed nestled around his ear projected a hushed female voice from its opening.

"_This is_ _Shadow._ _Roof is free of hostiles. What's everyone's position and status_?"

"_Dazzle and Null. Four guards in the main foyer. Nothing we can't handle_."

"_Good. What about your end, Gatekeeper_?"

The pompom sporting gunman dug his paw into the faded, leather satchel at his side, retrieving a handful of pink-tipped bullets and slipping one into his rifle's opening. Then, after a quick calming breath, he raised himself and began to bolt up the roof towards the top, keeping his steps as quiet as possible. Once at the apex, he looked over the parapet, spying the main gate of the Beltorey Manse a good fifty to fifty-five yards away. Four guards stood at attention, two with swords, one with a polearm, the last with a bow, and all with vigilant eyes.

After placing the weapon on the roof, he responded, speaking into the tipped, leafy strand that curled down near the side of his mouth. "Gatekeeper reporting. Four at the gate, though there may be others patrolling around."

"_No problem. The larger commotion you create, the better chance we have_. _I'll handle stragglers_." A quick pause ensued, followed by what seemed to be movement mixed in with the background noise, before the speaker returned. "_Alright, then everything's set. Open fire when you are clear_."

With that, the conversation ceased and Moogle returned to his onyx rifle. He lifted his left paw, the muzzle of the gun rising accordingly, and leveled its opening towards the far left guardsman. His lungs gathered a deep breath, his muscles tensed, and his mind muttered a small apology as his finger pulled back on the trigger.

**The beginning of the longest night!**

* * *

_Baron Beltorey_

_Deception_

_Deeper than the earth's core_

_More abundant than the stars_

_Shrouded in the veil of the night_

**Chapter Forty Eight: Night Without Melodies 2 (Dissonance)**

* * *

The harmonious strums of violins accompanied the bellows of wind instruments and pounding of percussion equipment, filling the manse's dance hall with suitable tunes for its primary purpose. Feet shuffled and dresses twirled around the dance floor as a plethora of esteemed guests moved about, most notably the familiar forms of an elegantly dressed Feol Viera and her dashing Moogle escort.

Kanin was wholly surprised at the Bard's dancing prowess, more because he had never actually mentioned anything about it before. As she expected, his sense of rhythm was phenomenal, most likely a byproduct of his musical lineage. Cheney's dance lessons on the way to Grazton had given her a basic grasp of ballroom dancing, though she had not expected to be tested on that knowledge so soon, and her current partner's moves were all above an intermediate level. It was a struggle to keep up at times, but pleasant enough and she couldn't help but enjoy following his lead, always wondering what move would appear next.

A particular flicker of his paw sent her into a series of spins, each marking a decrease in momentum until she finally came to a graceful stop on the very edge of the dance floor. A number of party patrons began clap lightly at the duo's show, and the White Mage hid her embarrassment in a curtsy.

"Beautiful finish, kupo." Hurdy remarked cheerfully, taking a bow after reaching her position, to which she performed another curtsy in response.

"Only with the help of an excellent dance partner." Her warm smile and comment lifted his already high spirits. "Where did you learn to dance like that anyway?"

"Back in Rabanastre, Penelo would teach me sometimes on breaks or days off from work, though they were few and far between, kupo." As Kanin raised an eyebrow in wonder, he offered further explanation. "Vaan never did like working there, so she would pick up his shift from time to time."

"That explains how you move so well with someone twice your size." She held out a hand to him. "Let's get something to eat. All that dancing made me hungry."

The Bard smiled softly and accepted her request, grasping her delicate palm. The duo weaved in and out of the crowd, some making way for their path, others grumbling as their bodies brushed against each other. So as not to cross any of the more easily offended nobles, they managed to keep up a steady stream of apologies while drawing upon their destination, where they spotted none other than her father, Ensei Rou, sitting at one of the apportioned tables.

Two things dawned upon her as she and Hurdy approached. Firstly, not a single morsel of the food on the plate before him had been touched. That in itself was probably the greatest mystery in her experience. Her parent always finished what was in front of him as soon as he received it, much to the dismay of their finances and several all-you-can-eat establishments of the past. The second was much more subtle though equally as perplexing. His eyes were focused, enraptured by something on the other side of the room, though at her position the masses bodies blocked its form. That was, until part of the crowd unintentionally opened.

Long, ivory hair flowed and swished with the minutest of movements she made. The two, furry ears sprouting from the peak of her white locks only managed to add to the impressive height she commanded, a height swathed in the finest of green linens that comprised her dress. Kanin could only stare at the beauty that was this Viera in a mixture of awe, wonder, and something akin to petrifying terror.

"Are you okay, kupo?" The concerned voice of her Moogle clansmen and subsequent tug of her arm plucked the blonde from her thoughts. "You stopped moving for a second."

The absent look gradually withered from her face, and at length, she responded, lips formed into a reserved smile. "Yeah…yeah I'm alright."

Hurdy watched her carefully for a few moments, then shrugged before joining Ensei at the table, who had by now noticed their presence. As he called over for Kanin to join him, she casted one last glance in the Viera's direction. She wasn't quite sure what had brought about her reaction, though despite the female's beauty and presence, one thing stood out.

The normally Mist-sensitive Kanin could not sense a single particle around her.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the same eyes that she had just stared at for the longest time gazed back at her, a twinge of uneasiness buried within the confines of their light brown irises surfacing only for a moment. That single instant was easily recognized by the Nu Mou who stood at her side, a playful grin on his face as he looked up to her and spoke.

"Are you not going to go greet them, Lady Francesca?"

She said nothing in response, simply shifting her pupils to his form for a moment, then promptly taking a sip of the wine glass in her hand. The Viera turned around just as silently, making her way into a more populated area of the hall. Coryn followed soon after, though not without eliciting a sigh.

….

Illua von Zoldycke.

Luso Clemens had never heard that name before the Baron had introduced her. He was sure, though, that it would be a name he would not forget for the remaining duration of his life. Everything about her presence screamed power; the kind of power that was implied, not requiring a demonstration to verify its intensity.

Lezaford's Thundrake Gilmunto had forced this terror into his mind on their first encounter, though eventually even it dissipated. This woman subtly planted it deep within his soul, and he was sure it would remain there for quite the longest time.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Zoldycke." Penelo's voice drew Luso's attention back from the inner workings of his mind, the boy's eyes watching as the blonde performed a suitable curtsy towards the woman.

"A pleasure indeed." Vaan tacked on, making a small mental note to attend any future Beltorey parties if in any need to _barter_ with the wealthy. "I imagine the head of a shipwright company like yourself should have a few….more _affordable_ airships in your hangars."

She leveled a cool smirk at him. "If you're looking to purchase, I'd be glad to have you visit one of my establishments sometime. Bear in mind that company policy only accepts full down payments from Sky Pirates."

Vaan sipped lightly at his wine, eyes averted to the side and a slightly downtrodden gloom cast over him. "Fair enough…"

"What brings you here, Illua?" Beltorey remarked with a snicker as Fasullo returned with a glass of wine, which he promptly handed to her. "You rarely come to me just for a chat."

"Regardless of your arguably justifiable preconceptions, I merely came to talk. The 'noble' swine of Grazton are much too frivolous company for my tastes." She retorted with a smug look of her own, before her tone took on a serious quality. "I prefer the presence of those more grounded in the hardships of life, those who have had to struggle against the weight of loss." Her eyes shifted back towards Luso, slightly unnerving the boy, though he quickly managed to steel himself. "Such as you…"

"What are you talking about…?" Luso retorted defensively.

"Do not intend to fool me. Your eyes speak clearly what your lips do not." Her tone was calm and near indifferent. "You've lost many things, haven't you boy…"

Attention reallocated onto the chocolate haired fighter, blue eyes angled slightly downward and now dancing with a somber mirth. He quietly began to clench his fist, which earned quirked eyebrows from both Baron Beltorey and the two Rabanastre natives.

"Do not hesitate." Illua's sudden statement caused him to lift his eyes towards her once more. "Your past is who you are, but it is not who you will become. If there are things you have lost, regain them with your own power. Those with power decide their own destiny." Her near monotone, matter-of-fact tone did nothing to hinder the effectiveness of her words. "Remember this well. No matter the events of your story, its end lies in your hands."

Moments of silence passed after she uttered her last words, filled in only by the sound of clanging utensils and background chatter from the partygoers in the distance. At last, he responded quietly, a weak smile playing at his lips and hand scratching the back of his head. "Tha…Thanks."

"Hey, Luso."

His eyes refocused on the source of the voice behind him, a silver haired girl doused with the red and black hues of her dress angled yellow eyes down to the polished floor. To his confusion, Adelle's voice was strangely _weak_, much more reserved than the confidence it usually projected.

The boy raised a curious eyebrow in response, answered only by a quick grabbing of his upper arm and a borderline audible command from her lips. "Come dance with me."

As she swiftly dragged him off against his vocal protests and confusion, Baron Beltorey and Vaan couldn't help but send each other knowing glances with Penelo throwing in a hushed giggle for good measure. Seconds later, Fasullo's hand flew up to his right ear, where a Whisperweed strand lay wrapped around his auricle, and his stoic composure faded instantly as he processed the words being transferred into his ear. Beltorey and Illua both looked over to him, the first with a perplexed gaze, the second with a calm stare.

"Understood. Contain it as best you can." His curt reply over the communication plant preceded stepping over to his charge, leaning his mouth in close to Beltorey's ear and performing a whisper inaudible to the others gathered around. "We must leave this room. Immediately."

The Baron, not visibly fazed by the man's comment, nodded without question before turning to the three guests around him, a convincing smile on his face. "It seems a minor problem has surfaced that I must attend to. Fear not, I shall return momentarily."

Vaan and Penelo's confused faces otherwise nodded, and with that he departed with purpose, Fasullo maintaining pace with that same vigilant aura around him. The Sky Pirates watched him for a few moments, moving through the crowd before ascending the grand staircase that led into the deeper recesses of the estate.

Pupils performed a quick scan of the room upon his full departure, finally fixing themselves on a duo of guards traversing the space's periphery on the other side of the room. Both walked with haste while mouthing something he couldn't quite make out, though their countenances clearly displayed concern.

"Something's off." The male blonde remarked after some time, voice no higher than a whisper. Penelo didn't face him and her response matched his volume.

"Follow the guards? Keep an eye on Beltorey?"

"Both sound good. We'll split up for now."

The corners of her lips upturned into a smirk. "Sure you can handle yourself?"

"I'll do what I can."

With that the two were already moving as they exchanged a quick high five upon passing the other. Their pace was a purposeful walk, eating up ground as fast as possible without drawing too much attention. The now solitary Illua von Zoldycke eyes shifted between the two, the male heading for the staircase and the female encroaching upon the hall's exit. The blue haired woman merely sipped at her wine for a few more quiet seconds, eyes not directed at any particular thing.

"_Do not fail me, Ewen_."

…

"So to what do I owe this dance?" Luso queried sarcastically, managing to keep pace with his golden-eyed partner. His unwilling participation in Cheney's mandatory lessons had given him the basic tools to hold his ground, even more with someone who possessed an identical skill set.

Adelle remained silent at his question just as the music emanating from the hired quintet gradually decreased tempo. It was over the course of the next minute that the boy noticed a greater number of dancing couples decreasing the distance between their bodies, and before he had time to react, the girl's chin was already nuzzled in the crook of his neck. To say this unexpected contact left him uncomfortable was an understatement. In all the soon to be fifteen years of his existence, he couldn't remember being this close to a female for an extended period of time, save his older sister. Moreover, the strange behavior the girl was exhibiting gave him confusion and a slight bit of concern, which he eventually overlooked in favor of enlightening the situation with humor. "Did you run out of rich bachelors already?"

"Actually yes, and they're as jealous as I thought they'd be, but that's not why I brought you over here." He released a sigh at her response, mostly because he hadn't expected to be right and that he could almost feel the piercing gazes on his back from what he believed to be quite a number. Her decreasingly confident tone soon convinced him to adopt a more serious demeanor. "Something…something strange is going on."

"What do you mean?"

She leaned in closer to him, arms firmly encasing his upper torso, which couldn't help but elicit an embarrassed blush from his cheeks. The subtle nervousness in her voice brought his attention away from their close proximity. "I'm not sure. Just…ever since we've been here, I've just been…_sensing_ something."

"Sensing?" Luso was confused, but figured further elaboration would help. "Are we talking magic or aura?"

"No. I can't say it's close to either of those." Her voice devolved into a whisper. "I don't know what's going on right now. Just this morning and afternoon I was fine, then a few minutes after we entered the party, the feeling began."

Their bodies were on an autopilot of sorts, stepping and shifting as necessary without any elaborate flair or flourishes. The boy's eyes traveled beyond her form to the ground a few feet away, moving as needed, before proceeding with further questions. "What exactly _are_ you sensing?"

"It's hard to put in words …." She forcefully moved his body so that his face was directed towards the room's grand staircase, then released her grasp of his midsection, turning to face the same direction. "Up the stairs. _Something_ is definitely happening up there."

….

Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey and his ever watchful guardian Fasullo moved with honed purpose down the ritzy hallways of the Chateau, footsteps muffled by the extensive sapphire carpets that lay overtop darkly stained, cherry wood floors. Bright sconces shared their illumination at intervals, providing visibility that would otherwise be shrouded by the peaceful darkness lying just outside the occasional window. The duo kept conversation between each other nonexistent as they marched, the sandy blonde keeping just ahead his seemingly troubled benefactor, continuously issuing orders over his Whisperweed.

"Exactly what is the situation, Fasullo?" The Baron demanded, causing the man to halt his conversation. "And for that matter, where are you taking me?"

"I apologize, sir." He responded before beginning his explanation, neither breaking stride. "From what I've been able to gather from reports, it seems a small squad of guards near the front gate has begun to indiscriminately attack others within range."

"What? Have they gone mad?"

"It is hard to discern at this point. Magic's influence may have hold upon them. Regardless, I've ordered a few troops from the dance hall to assist with containment." He paused, making a sharp left near the end of the hallway, before continuing onward down its length. At the end of this corridor lay a wooden door with two elaborate, golden B's fixed upon it. Fasullo stepped out of the way, allowing the Baron to place a palm on the handle. "I've deemed it best that you remain in an isolated location for now. Please remain here until the situation is resolved, my lord."

Beltorey reluctantly complied, pushing open the door to his bed chamber. Carpet of the same hue and material as the hallway rugs sheltered every corner of the floor, stopping at ivory walls embellished with all manner of paintings, lanterns and banners. He unceremoniously kicked off his shoes, discharging a groan while shutting the door behind him, before beginning a slow trudge towards the massive canopy bed on the room's far wall.

"I apologize, sir. Your safety must come first, though." Fasullo called out from behind the door. "I will resolve the situation as fast as I can."

Footsteps accompanied the last of his words, growing ever more distant as the seconds passed by. Seeing nothing better to do, Beltorey sat along his bed's side, the piece so high that his feet could not touch the ground. The room garnered an eerie silence in the following minutes. He was frightened, per say, more concerned for the well-being of his guests. Of course, their lives were the primary issue, but one could agree that an injury sustained on those which such influence could have ramifications in future negotiations.

Sometime after this, the Baron calmed himself and moved towards a particular landscape painting, a majestic, sand-weathered town in Jylland's only desert region, the Kthili Sands. He frowned for one near indiscernible second and quickly tucked the discomforting thought away. The raven haired man gave one last glance around the room before reaching out for the edges of the frame. With a heave he took on its weight, then struggled to set it down against the wall.

An empty stare focused on the built in, metal safe that occupied the painting's former space, and flood of memories rushed into his head.

…

_Fine dining. Words never expected to be uttered from the confines of Jylland taverns though all too common a sight for the pubs of Sant D'alsa Bluff. Among other places of similar ilk, it was here at this semi-open air establishment that those who found their way above middle class came to commemorate the fruits of their good fortune, share meals of the highest quality with friends and coworkers of similar stature, or drink away the problems of their personal lives. _

_It was here amidst the glass tables, metallic walls and floors, the various decorative pools and the waterfalls that were allowed to outlet into them, and civilized prattle that Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey and Alberio Augustus reservedly chatted over their meals. _

"_Do you still have it?"_

_Beltorey's eyes moved up from his plate at the professor's words, and he greeted them with humor. "Alberio, I preside over the third largest city in Jylland. I have and deal with many things. You'll have to be more specific."_

"_You know what I refer to, Belmont." The Nu Mou's voice was subdued, devoid of the cheerful quality it usually held. The Hume released a soft sigh after a few moments of silence._

"_Yes. I still have it. Why do you ask?"_

_There was a momentary pause, and Augustus turned his head upward, placing a comforting hand on the head of his Dreamhare. "This went unpublished in the many newspaper articles of the incident, but a peculiar stone came into Judgemaster Cid's possession following the St. Galleria debacle. Its hue is like none I've ever witnessed before and its power stranger still."_

"_By stone I assume you refer to Magicite." The Baron cut into the Ewohl lobster occupying his plate and consumed a subsequent bite of the scrumptious flesh underneath._

"_Possibly, though it is hard to determine its constitution. I hadn't the time to properly study it." The professor's eyes traveled back down to Beltorey, leveled evenly at the man. "However, two Khamja operatives were sent to retrieve it from Vaticus Finch. I'm sure you've heard of Raven and Crow."_

_Beltorey dropped his knife immediately, looking up grimly towards the Nu Mou._

"_Are you implying that-?"_

"_I could not think of a better reason for them to send such high ranking members." Auggie's voice grew quiet and he leaned forward slightly. "I do not mean to ruin your pleasant evening, Belmont. In truth, it is only speculation at this point, though if my line of thought is true, you _will_ be their next target. When you return to Grazton, be wary of everyone. You must not allow it to fall into their hands."_

…

A knock on his door snapped the Baron out of his reverie, causing him to shudder at the same moment. Recovering, he made steps towards the entrance, keeping an even, wary pace while occasionally considering the merits of covering the safe with the painting. Eventually this thought won out, and as he backtracked towards his wall mounted kist, he called out.

"Is that you, Fasullo? Do not open the door just yet."

The pounding stopped for the space of two seconds, then before the Baron even had time to react, the crashed inwards, hinges snapping like clothespins. It hit the carpet with a powerful thud, and Beltorey's head whirled around towards the scene.

A darkly dressed Viera, a solid white ponytail pouring down from the dark blue wraps that disguised her head and lower face, stepped in with the practiced movements of a traditional Assassin. One of her two long, thin knives lay gripped between her fingers, the other sheathed in a holster at her waist.

"So you came for me after all, eh?" Beltorey somehow managed a smirk even through the fear evident in his voice. "And on the night of my party, too. Your sense of decency is quite lacking."

"You'll have to forgive us for that."

The Baron's sight traveled past his most immediate attacker toward the door where a Hume-like figure lay at the room's entrance, leaned against its doorframe. Eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat upon recognizing messy, dirty blonde hair and brown irises. "F-F….Fasullo?"

"Actually, the name is Ewen." He spoke through the dark facemask now wrapped around his mouth; words clear despite the distortion of the fabric. "This may come at an inconvenient time for you, but I'm afraid I'll have to resign as your bodyguard now. Prior commitments and all, you know."

The blonde's eyes darted to the Viera Assassin for a moment, then shifted back to him. She began to advance on the Baron, and Beltorey gritted his teeth as the man spoke once more.

"Please forgive us for that too. Timing's never been my forte."

**A critical deception!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Eight)**

**Character Corner**

**(Belmont Orlandeau Beltorey)**

**Job**: None

**Race**: Hume

**Hair** **Color**: Black

**Eye** **Color**: Brown

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Tan

**Likes**: Peace, Fine Wine

**Dislikes**: War, Monarchies

**(Description)**

Head of House Beltorey, Baron of Grazton, and one of the three members of the Coronet, Loar's highest power save the Queen herself. Beltorey is responsible for much of the economic expansion Grazton has seen in the past decade. A jovial, yet careful man, never one to let his position inflate his pride.

_'Sustain yourself and your countrymen however you can'; is that not the Grazton way, my friends?"_

_Baron Beltorey, speaking to a crowd during the Acqua Alta_

**(Trivia)**

-In FFTA2, Beltorey was only mentioned in passing, never actually having a character sprite. This gave me liberty to devise my own interpretations.

-The game also touched on the subject of the Five Lords of Jylland, though never explored the idea past a few of their names and supposed influence. The idea was adapted and elaborated on in this story in the form of the Coronet (Old French for 'Crown'). As to why only three out of the five are a part of this group will be a future plot point.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Phew okay I may be wrong, but that was the fastest I've ever gotten a chapter out, considering that my computer destroyed my jump drive which actually had half this chapter already written on it, so I had to rewrite it. In the end, it turned out for the better I believe.

Anyway, yeah I was going to make this longer, but found this scene was a good stopping point. Next chapter promises explanation on info that may have been confusing this time, plus a little action. We haven't had a fight scene since Vieg Town, if you don't count the Acqua Alta. With school winding down, chapters should be cranked out much more steadily

On a concluding note (because I have to get to class in thirty minutes), thank you guys so much for the feedback last chapter. Six reviews for one chapter is just awesome. I'll definitely make sure not to disappoint. Anyway, kudos to all of you.

P.S. For those who haven't seen it, there's a poll on my profile. Check it out if you wish.


	49. Wicked Waltz

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"You'll have to forgive us for that."

The Baron's sight traveled past his most immediate attacker toward the door where a Hume-like figure lay at the room's entrance, leaned against its doorframe. Eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat upon recognizing messy, dirty blonde hair and brown irises. "F-F….Fasullo?"

"Actually, the name is Ewen." He spoke through the dark facemask now wrapped around his mouth; words clear despite the distortion of the fabric. "This may come at an inconvenient time for you, but I'm afraid I'll have to resign as your bodyguard now. Prior commitments and all, you know."

The blonde's eyes darted to the Viera Assassin for a moment, then shifted back to him. She began to advance on the Baron, and Beltorey gritted his teeth as the man spoke once more.

"Please forgive us for that too. Timing's never been my forte."

**A desperate situation!**

* * *

_Penelo_

_Shall we dance to the death?_

**Chapter 49: Night Without Melodies 3 (Wicked Waltz)**

* * *

The sound of flowing water, together with the still darkness of the late hour, joined efforts to create a placating calm over the expansive garden area of the Beltorey Manse. Within the pleasant confines of the porch, a wide tiled area more akin to an outdoor hallway, those few guests seeking a reprieve from the stifling crowded dance hall just down the corridor opted to have sips at some of the complimentary imported wine and enjoy the view of the gardens.

It was from that dance hall entrance that Penelo strode with as much poise as she could muster, cutting her path down the walkway. Her steps were swift, their rhythmic tapping echoed by the lengthened heels of her navy blue shoes, the source of her less than perfectly graceful movement. Whatever thought had convinced her to wear them, she could not recall; a thought further trounced by her and her partner's intended heist and resultant need to make a hasty getaway should the venture run afoul. Whatever had gotten the guards so worked up was definitely going to impede said venture, somehow, some way.

Disregarding those thoughts for the moment, her pupils caught sight of a familiar white-haired Viera's form, the tall eared female leaning easily on the porch's stone railing, her visage quite perplexed. Penelo quickly joined her, donning a gracious smile. "Vili, right? Of Clan Gully?"

"Ah, yes." The Viera craned her head before returning to her previous position as the blonde reached her side. "You must be the friend of Hurdy's I've heard about. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise, and the name is Penelo. What are you doing out here by yourself?" The Sky Pirate took on a playfully malicious grin. "Last time I checked, you were being swept off your feet by that Hunter of yours."

The Viera struggled to hide her newfound embarrassment, and the blonde could swear she could see a tinge of red beneath the fur on her cheeks. "I simply desired a bit of fresh air. It was becoming noisy in the ballroom and Viera ears are quite sensitive. What of you?"

"The same." She replied after a concise pause. "If I may ask, did you see any guards move by here?"

"A few have, though…"

Vili immediately paused, eyes widened slightly and ears standing erect from her cropped hair. Penelo gave her a curious eye as the seconds passed, before finally she decided to break the silence. "Are you alright?"

"Did…Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Over there." In response, the Assassin turned to her right, pointing down the remainder of the porch walkway. The blonde's eyes followed suit. "I can't be sure, but it sounds like something is coming."

Just moments after Vili had finished her explanation, the disjointed thumping of soles from down the walkway resounded through her ears, growing louder as time drew on. Gradually, others occupying the patio directed their attention in the same direction, the noise now loud enough for all to hear. Penelo noticed out of the corner of eye the battle stance Vili had unconsciously taken, and as her eyes returned forwards, she laid eyes on the sound's source.

A number of confused whispers began as a troop of four guards came into view, all either resting their weapon on their shoulder or dragging its edge along the ground. Penelo noted the lifeless quality of their strange, pink-colored eyes, completely devoid of human intelligence and replaced with an all consuming passion. Each ambled forward, gradually spreading out until the two figures at the rear of the disorderly formation could be seen.

The first, a round Seeq Lanista covered in winding, black tattoos, sauntered forward, a hefty, rusty Greatsword strapped to his back and his wide mouth playing at a grin. The second, a Bangaa Bishop, held a more dignified composure, walking with the same decorous air that was a common sight of the nobles. Penelo regarded each with a wary eye, unsure of exactly what was happening though certainly not receiving an affable feeling from the duo.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. This here's a hold up." The Seeq began with a bow, an apparent mockery of respect. "I'll have you spill your pockets on the ground…"

As he talked, the half dozen guardsmen had been constantly wandering forward, drawing near the other assembled guests who backed away in fear with each step advanced before finally retreating back down the porch. Penelo and Vili remained steadfast, the latter grabbing the attention of the portly sword bearer.

"Who are you?"

"Not escaping like the others, eh?" A malicious chuckle poured from his maw. "Just a couple of entrepreneurs, we are. Lookin' to cash in on some of the good Baron's good fortune."

Penelo's eyes darted between the guardsmen for a moment, keeping note of their respective locations while reserving an ear in the conversation. There was clearly more to the Seeq's response than just a simple robbery. She knew, from experience more than rational thought no thanks to Vaan, that a frontal assault in any theft was dangerous at best. At length, she looked back towards the two primary intruders.

"You've caught me at a bad time, gentlemen." Keeping her eyes on them, Penelo slowly leaned her torso forward and gripped the hem of her knee length dress between her fingers. Vili's demeanor switched back and forth between confusion and embarrassment as the blonde raised it, gradually revealing slender thighs and the two shell-like objects wrapped by a tight cloth around the left one.

A rapid clacking sound like driving rain filled the air, causing even the absentminded guardsman to shift their heads to its source. Penelo's arms flowed about her as she turned, heels tapping on the ground in perfect sync with the noises emanating from the black castanets clench in her fingers. All watched on, wonder more common than confusion, until she finally ended in flourish, eyes locked on the Seeq and Bangaa across from her. "I'm afraid my pockets are dry."

"Well, then…that's alright…" The Lanista watched her carefully for a moment, then grinned. Vili's and Penelo's eyes met for a moment, each silently agreeing to an understood partnership. The Seeq's right hand found its way to the handle, and his Greatsword came out with the same steely rasp as his words.

"There are plenty of other things we could spill."

…..

"It's hard to put in words …." Adelle forcefully moved Luso's body so that his face was directed towards the room's grand staircase, then released her grasp of his midsection, turning to face the same direction. "Up the stairs. _Something_ is definitely happening up there."

The boy's eyes traveled upwards towards the beginning of the hallway, suddenly flinching as the settled on their target. Whether it was simply some sort of intuition or the Mist Channeling heightening his senses, he could somewhat feel understand she was getting at. He realized his feeling, however, was nowhere as sure as hers, upon further inspection of her face after turning back towards her. To him, it was almost as if she could physically see something amiss, and the concerned look upon her face kept him from doubting her any longer.

"Greetings, my beautiful flower..." Near silent footsteps accompanied the man's melodic voice and the duo turned with clearly opposite reactions towards a certain approaching Rozzarian prince, his handmaiden close in tow and both outfitted in mostly black evening wear. Al-Cid Margrace cast a cursory glance to Luso, finishing his sentence. "Oh…and boy."

"Nice to see you too, Al-Cid." Adelle and Luso responded simultaneously, the former throwing off her worry with a gracious curtsy, the latter adopting annoyed disdain.

"By any chance, have your enchanting eyes taken sight of Baron Beltorey recently?" The silver haired girl complied, raising a hand as the Rozzarian knelt down to kiss it. "I have yet to find him myself."

"I was with him a few minutes ago." Luso admitted, scanning the room for the man's form. "He must have left the room."

"Truly unfortunate." His eyes angled downward and a hand rose to his chin after finishing Adelle's welcoming gesture. "A stunning lily I met a few moments ago wished to have a word with him before the night drew to a close, but it seems I may have to wait until a more favorable instance."

Luso opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the double doors on the other side of the hall swung open and three guards stomped in, the one at the center clearly more powerful than the two at his side and all covered in small scars and drops of blood. All eyes became fixated on them and whispers began to generate, not quite sure what to make of the forceful entry, which preceded his booming voice echoing off the walls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." He and his underlings moved in a straight path, drawing towards the room's center. Those dancing within the reserved space halted as they loomed closer. "We've been informed by our perimeter guards that the mansion is currently under siege by a number of thieves."

Gasps erupted, followed closely by open statements of fear and confusion which grew louder as the seconds passed. Amidst the growing panic, Luso sent Adelle a cursory glance, wordlessly inquiring whether the revelation had anything to do with her premonitions. She caught his face's silent query within moments, but could only respond with a concerned shrug.

"Please, I urge you all to remain calm." The center guardsman advised, trying to placate the masses. He nodded to the guard on the left who returned the gesture before making his way over to the wall just to the right of the room's grand staircase. He reached up to one of the reachable sconces, then tugged. Immediately a rectangular section of the wall eased open like a doorway, tearing the covering wallpaper and spewing a small cloud of dust, its interior a pitch black save for the lit candle fastened just on the corridor's interior. "Thankfully, the Baron has taken precaution in creating escape routes in all major rooms of the manse. If everyone would form a single file line and follow the man near that door, we can assure you safe passage. In addition, I would like anyone with combat experience to come to me."

At that, people began moving, unsure whispers abounding but otherwise muffled by the shuffling of feet. Luso and Adelle gave each other another glance, then began towards the head guardsman. They were admittedly surprised to see Al-Cid and his maid walking alongside them, though upon further thought it made sense for royalty to have at least some sort of self-defense experience.

The quartet arrived at their destination near the same time as Ensei, Hurdy, Kanin, and Cheney, who he had expected would take up the guardsman's request. All exchanged quick glances, still somewhat unsure of exactly what was happening, before the guardsman began to quickly study each of them.

"Everyone except the Rozzarian is from Clan Gully." Ensei said, responding to the man's curious eyebrow. "Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves just fine."

The clan's name seemed to bring a bit of reprieve to the guardsman's otherwise troubled visage. "Gully from the St. Galleria incident, huh? Good to know we've got some capable people."

"Who exactly are we dealing with, commander?" Cheney inquired.

"We're not sure yet." He gestured to the remaining guard behind him along with the one forming the evacuee line, which had by now begun to take proper form. "We engaged what we believe to be the perpetrators in the garden, but my platoon was quickly overwhelmed. We escaped to guide the guests to a safe place. Who knows the kind of international incident we could have if the wrong person was killed."

Kanin took this time to stand beside the commander and place her hands on his left arm, her palms radiating a white aura. "Overwhelmed? How many are there?"

"Two. Maybe three."

"Three?" Adelle reiterated in confusion. "That must be a pretty small platoon you have to get overrun by three people."

"Those three aren't the main problem. Our men are." As expected, confused demeanors followed, and the commander set about to explain. "They've got a ranged attacker hitting us from somewhere, and he's skilled. His bullets are enchanting my men to attack each other."

"Now it's making sense; though I can tell you now that our enemies aren't simple thieves." Ensei said. "What they're doing now is textbook diversion. I'm willing to bet there are others, maybe even somewhere in the manse."

The commander placed a hand to his chin, just as Kanin finished her minor treatment of his arm. "Not good. I don't want a hostage situation happening in the event that you're right. We'll need a few of you to stay with the escape party, just in case."

"Leave that to me. Cheney, take Kanin and Luso and stick with the nobles. We don't have any weapons, so I'm hoping your blue magic and Luso's aura will be enough to protect them." All three nodded, Luso silently wishing he could have been assigned a more exciting job. "Adelle, you and Hurdy are with me. I'll need your eyes to pick out that sniper. Hopefully your music will be able to nullify the enchantments, Hurdy. I'd like to avoid direct fighting when possible."

Just after the girl nodded and the Moogle released a signature 'kupo', the commander took on a weak smile. "Thank you all."

"Wait, what about Baron Beltorey?" Luso queried aloud. "I'm pretty sure he's not with the other nobles."

"It is not my normal behavior to check upon another man, though I suppose desperate times call for unsavory measures." Al-Cid responded after a momentary silence, shrugging his shoulders and breathing out a sigh. "I shall search for him."

"Alright, then everyone knows what to do." Sharp nods followed the commander's statement, and he turned towards Ensei. "There should be a guard supply closet on our way. Not much left in it, but we may be able to find some weapons for you." He gave one last glance over the assembled members, then called out. "I wish you all the best of luck. Move out!"

….

The moment the Seeq's Greatsword fully escaped the sheath on his back, Vili was already in motion, her body lowered to improve her center of gravity and to streamline her lithe form. The speed of her forward charge was unlike any Penelo had seen for quite a long time, and her hopes of serving as a suitable support were effectively diminished as the Viera plowed shoulder first into the foremost guard.

Penelo watched the two males near the back. The Bishop remained firmly rooted in his position behind the Seeq, his legs spread apart and a whispered chant beginning to escape his maw. To her, the man's vertically-held staff and semi-bowed head hinted at some sort of religious gesture.

Before she'd have time to analyze it, though, two guards were already upon her from opposite directions, a Hume with a bladed polearm and another with a shortsword. She clicked her heeled shoes against the ground, waited, then made a sharp sidestep just as the polearm came down, cracking the tile beneath it. In the same motion, she leaned backwards, the second Hume's sword missing her nose by a hair's breadth. Her continued lean evolved into a backwards cartwheel, knuckles supplying balance while closed palms kept hold of her castanets. She followed through with precision, foot coming up in a swift blow under the Hume's chin before swinging around into a stable stand. The former sword-wielder fell onto his back, unconscious and out of the fight.

The latter Hume had by then hefted his polearm once more and began swinging movements at the blonde. Her dodges were swift and small, full of flourishes that seasoned dancers loved to parade about, and as his overhead swing planted the polearm's blade into the floor again, she slammed her heel overtop it, locking it in place. She whipped her other leg around, delivering a sound kick at the Hume's side and sending him careening into the porch railing.

At the same time, the Lanista bolted forth towards Vili, who had just successfully avoided an overhead chop from the last remaining guardsman and performed a chop of her own at his neck. It was quickly becoming clear to her as his body fell limp to the ground that the guard's overall form and senses must have been dulled by whatever was controlling them. Dexterity and quickness of judgment was lacking in both their swings and movements, as well as conscious fortitude; a problem that, if evidenced the delightfully malicious smirk adorning his face, her Seeq adversary intended to correct.

His slash was more efficient, more clean cut, and she had additional difficulty ducking after having become habituated to the slowed activity of the guards. A quick step forward followed suit, placing her body up inside his now open right flank, a position she intended to take full advantage of.

"_Rockseal_."

Her glowing, right arm shot out with an almost untraceable flicker, fingers pointed and corresponding muscles tensed just enough to pierce wrist deep into his rotund abdomen. Simultaneously, a sizeable, fleshy area around the puncture site flashed into hard stone, jagged at the edges with pieces breaking off as he violently rotated around to shake her off. A backstep put her out of the way of immediate harm, and her head whipped around at Penelo's call.

"Vili! The Bishop!"

Eyes confirmed the sight of the Bangaa seemingly nearing the end of his silent chant. The Assassin wasted not a millisecond, and before the sky pirate could register it, she had already burst forth with unimaginable speed, the Seeq she had neglected to finish off making a burdensome slash at the space her body just occupied.

Her arm was glowing as she skidded to a halt just feet in front of the Bishop, and she rotated her waist to improve the piercing power of her hand.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment for her, and she could have sworn that as her fingers lanced forward, the robe-clad Bangaa smirked. Then suddenly, just before her hand would have struck him, it crashed into something different, some sort of invisible ward positioned near two feet from his body, stopping her dead in her tracks. The petrifying magic in Vili's arm flooded into the dome like force field, which shifted from imperceptible to a visible transparency upon contact, and grinded against it, neither it nor the barrier giving way. Magical energy leaped from the collision site like sparks before finally, Vili's body stopped moving forward.

As her grasp of the situation formed, she realized that her arm up to just under her elbow had managed to lance through the shield and large, spider web-esque cracks surrounded the area of impact. She also noticed that her attack had missed the Bishop by little under a foot. Smirking even wider than before, he let loose a soft whisper.

"Water."

Vili's trained reflexes kicked in, and she viciously yanked her arm back, though the Bangaa's spell was already on her at that point. Water from every surrounding, the small fountains just beyond the porch railing to the vapor hanging in the air, rushed in with thunderous force, encircling the female and forming a floating orb of water large enough to completely submerge her form.

Disheartened, Penelo watched from afar as Vili, caught off guard by the spell, released bubbles from her mouth, flailing around for a moment before settling down. By then, the Bishop had already finished a second prayer. A translucent barrier much like the cracked one currently shielding him sealed the water orb from the rest of the battle.

"Hrah! The Viera fell right into our trap." The Seeq's horrendous laugh sounded out, the wince on his face as he stalked towards the captured Viera indicative of the slowly returning sensation of pain around his abdomen. Upon reaching her, he spun back around to face Penelo. "Direct fighters like her always try to take out the mage in the back, but that's where Null's Barrier spells come into play."

"It's nothing to laugh at, Dazzle." The Bangaa stated with heavy breaths while dropping to a knee, visibly exhausted from the successive spells he had cast. "She pierced that far through the barrier on brute strength. I was almost petrified."

"Tch, it's not so bad."

"Not all of us have a layer of fat to protect us. If she'd had time to prepare her incantation, you'd be covered in stone."

The Lanista known as Dazzle paused at that, caught off guard, and with a huff turned back to Penelo, swinging the flat of his Greatsword back onto his shoulder. "Your comrade has about four to five minutes before she drowns to death, Hume. Surrender and we won't hurt you too badly."

The sky pirate remained hesitant at that, assessing the situation mentally. Her eyes traveled over to her restrained ally. Unlike most, Vili was completely calm and remained as still as possible, no doubt aware of keeping her oxygen use as low as needed. Not only that, just as she had witnessed moments ago, the female's arm was glowing. Penelo averted her eyes quickly after taking note, not wanting to draw their attention towards her.

"Won't hurt us too badly? That's very kind of you." Dazzle unconsciously brought his sword up in front of him as the blonde simultaneously clicked her heels against the ground in rhythm with the snapping of her castanets. A more serious look graced the girl's face. "You had to go and threaten my acquaintance, though, so I can't say I'll do the same."

Both the Bishop and the Lanista could only watch the next few seconds in a mixture of wonderment and confusion. Penelo's body eased into motion, spinning at varying speeds with the lightness of a feather and the slow movements of drawing through still water. She was perfectly cadenced; it was almost as if she was dancing to a song they couldn't hear. As she shifted into her final action, a one-legged pirouette, a peculiar yellowish glow began to envelop her and the Bishop felt a strange tingling feeling on his rough skin.

That sensation picked up along with the speed of her successive twirls. He couldn't quite pinpoint what was happening, though the closest speculation was that something was escaping from him. As far as he knew, his body felt fine, and he doubted the Viera would have been able to afflict him with anything after she pierced his barrier. Panic growing, he scanned around and laid eyes on the horror right next to him.

The transparent barrier that surrounded Vili's watery prison was dissolving, bits both large and small dispersing away into the air above it. Water poured in small rivulets and steady streams from wherever pockets in the force field had opened up. His vision locked on the figure in the center, and at that moment his mind fired off movement commands.

The Viera lunged forward, magic-enhanced arm perforating the weakened barrier with ease and hand catching the back of the Bishop's neck the moment he began his escape. Her fingers gripped down hard, and the man released strained grunts, his dropped staff clattering on the growing pool on the floor. The Seeq spun around and could only watch in fright as hoary stone began to replace dusty brown skin.

"Assassins' skill set is centered on eliminating your target without making a sound." Vili's voice and eyes were icy as she spoke, accompanied only by the crackling of her petrification spell and the sound of water pouring from the eroding barrier. "The members of my clan were trained to be able to charge our techniques with or without incantations, though with admittedly takes less time."

The Bangaa's maw opened like he was about to respond, but instead a drawn out breath escaped his throat and Vili's petrify spell finished its course, leaving naught but a kneeling statue in its wake. Water and sweat soaked the Viera's body and dress as she retracted her hand and fully exited the now mostly dissipated barrier. Three Rockseal techniques, Penelo noted, had to have taken their toll on her.

"What…What did you do…?" The blonde brought her attention to the Lanista, and she couldn't tell whether his body was shaking from fear or anger. "There's no way Null's barrier would fall on its own. You did something. Tell me what you did."

She sighed, then spoke evenly. "The casting of spells and utilization of Mist is not limited to words. Through my dancing, I'm able to weave Mist into debilitating my enemies. That particular dance was named Witch Hunt, which allows me to pull away the Mist surrounding my opponent."

"Without that steady supply, Null's barrier began to crumble." The Lanista put the pieces together. "I see."

"Who are you and who are you working for? You've got five seconds." The Seeq didn't turn around at her questions, but he already knew the Viera was building up her strength for a final Rockseal shot. Instead of answering or even retaliating, he dropped his rusty Greatsword and slowly lifted his thick arms into the air. A satisfied grin crossed his face.

"You won this battle, but don't go thinking this is the end of it. Once they find out about this, they'll come after you. You and everyone associated with you, and they'll kill every single one of-"

Every muscle in the Lanista's body tensed up at once and a thin layer of hardened stone spread out over his form much faster than it had over the Bishop. After completely enveloping him, Vili yanked her hand from the right side of his back, then made a labored walk around him towards Penelo, eyeing the resulting statue's content visage before dropping to a knee in exhaustion.

The Dancer trotted over to her and held out a hand, which the Viera graciously took. "You made the right choice. He wasn't going to spill anything. Whoever he works for…either they're really good to their members, or they know how to instill fear."

"Yeah…" The Assassin bent down for a moment to catch her breath. That fourth Rockseal had really winded her. "That technique you used. Those dance movements; I feel as though I've seen them before."

"Well combat dancing was originally a Viera practice. Many of my moves are from the Tradmine Viera over Ordalia way." She replied with a small giggle, placing Vili's arm over her shoulder and allowing the white haired female to use her as ballast. "Let's go. We have to warn the others."

…

The room was silent as the Assassin stalked towards Baron Beltorey, steps making not a sound against the floor. He could tell by that and the way which she carried herself that she knew what she was doing, and that should he act, he'd have no chance of making it past her, let alone the blonde behind her. Instead, he opened his mouth, hoping to get some information with a mixture of anger mixed in his voice.

"How long…."

"The entire year." Ewen responded, immediately grasping his question. The Assassin halted her forward walk, allowing them to continue. "I was originally sent to keep an eye on you for surveillance sake, though time has run short on our end, and I've been forced to act. Do not hold the notion that I was perhaps blackmailed into this. This outcome was set in stone from the beginning."

"Forced to act by whom? I'm a Coronet member, so I fail to remember everyone that's after my head." Beltorey took a subtle step backwards. "Are you working for Reighlard?"

"I'm not obliged to reveal that information, though I can assure you we have few if any connections with that man." What should have made Beltorey feel more reprieved actually caused his worry to grow, only compounded by the man's next sentence. "We have no need for ties with those weaker than ourselves."

"Why tonight?" The Baron queried. "Why not earlier? There were plenty of instances when we were left alone, where you could have easily gotten what you wanted."

"Easily gotten what I wanted? I wonder about that." Ewen regarded him with raised eyebrow, then stepped forward to begin pacing around the room, hands nestled in pockets. "Surely a year would be plenty of time to win over an employer's trust, but you're a careful man, Beltorey. _Very_ careful. I suppose that's how you've strengthened your empire to this extent. As the days rolled on, your trust in me never grew, and I knew that force would be inevitable. Tonight provided the perfect opportunity. With these legions of esteemed and wealthy individuals frolicking about, no one would give a second glance if a few thieves were to attempt a robbery."

"And no one would think suspiciously about the Baron's chief bodyguard isolating him." Ewen's small smirk was enough for him to confirm his reasoning. "Your plans are quite thorough. So what is it that you've spent so much time and effort on?"

The blonde paused, then craned his head towards Beltorey. "We want what's in that safe."

"Wait, you…." The raven haired man's eyes widened in response, and his tone became breathless. "Don't tell me you're going to…."

"Looks like it was a wise decision to follow you after all."

Ewen, Beltorey, and the Viera Assassin tensed at the smooth male voice, and all three's heads snapped around to its source. There, leaned against the doorpost that Ewen previously occupied, stood a tanned skin young man with sandy blonde hair, both eyes and visage holding an unamused quality. The Viera wondered how the boy had even managed to enter the room undetected, and as he moved forward she realized that just like her, his steps lacked sound.

Vaan's right hand unbuttoned the upper portion of his collared shirt and retrieved two daggers from within before dexterously twirling them in his hands.

"I'll help you out for now, Beltorey, though keep in mind that my services don't come cheap."

**Vaan comes to the Baron's aid!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Forty Nine)**

**Character Corner**

**(Penelo)**

**Job**: Dancer

**Race**: Hume

**Hair** **Color**: Blonde

**Eye** **Color**: Blue

**Skin/Fur** **Color**: Tan

**Likes**: Dancing, Music

**Dislikes**: War, Impulsiveness

**(Description)**

Vaan's steadfast partner, Penelo sometimes gently - but more often severely - keeps him from staying too far off course. Already a famed sky pirate, she is also fast gaining renown as a skillful dancer**.**

"_I've known him all my life, after all. There isn't a thing he can get past me_."

_Penelo, responding to Ensei's question about Vaan_.

**(Trivia)**

-Just like with Vaan, this Penelo is the same from FFTA2. Considering I did not play Revenant Wings (though I am aware of some of its events thanks to the FFwiki), I'll do my best to keep her somewhat in character.

-I took free liberties with interpreting Penelo's job mechanics in the story. I envisioned her dancing to be a melee/mage hybrid. Other things, such as weaving Mist instead using it normally like other spellcasters, is a nod to the game mechanics, since none of her skills in-game require MP.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

And there's the end of forty nine. Sorry to leave you on another cliffy. If I'm not mistaken, this leg of the arc will be wrapped up next chapter (a milestone for the story).

As for some non-important tidbits, with the Bishop's water spell, I took reference from FFTA where the animation enveloped the target in a ball of water. In FFTA2, it was merely a shockwave of water that hits the opponent. Spell users in the story will be able to use both versions at will, as water is free-forming anyway.

Until next time!


	50. Shakin Edges Smokin Barrels

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"Looks like it was a wise decision to follow you after all."

Ewen, Beltorey, and the Viera Assassin tensed at the smooth male voice, and all three's heads snapped around to its source. There, leaned against the doorpost that Ewen previously occupied, stood a tanned skin young man with sandy blonde hair, both eyes and visage holding an unamused quality. The Viera wondered how the boy had even managed to enter the room undetected, and as he moved forward she realized that just like her, his steps lacked sound.

Vaan's right hand unbuttoned the upper portion of his collared shirt and retrieved two daggers from within before dexterously twirling them in his hands. "I'll help you out for now, Beltorey, though keep in mind that my services don't come cheap."

**The most reliable pirate in the sky! Two chapters in celebration of the fifty chapter mark!**

* * *

_Vaan_

_Gun-toting, sword-swinging_

_Treasure stealing, freedom chasing_

_That's the way we live_

**Chapter Fifty: Shakin' Edges, Smokin' Barrels**

* * *

"Here. Just grab whatever you'll feel comfortable with." Beltorey's guard commander pulled at the door's handle at the same time as he spoke, and Ensei and Adelle filed in to the estate's weapon supply closet. Each of their eyes roamed the cramped space, lined with little more than the simplest of blades and knives, though in honesty they weren't expecting much.

The Parivir spied a simple Iron Blade to the left on the far wall and, not seeing anything else that caught his interest, grabbed it by the handle and snuck it into the belt around his waist. Adelle decided on the weapons most familiar to her, a pair of Kards set on a small table in the corner. She spied a peculiar object on that very table, a worn bag stuffed with an assortment of flash bangs, smoke bombs, flares, and other useful items. Figuring no harm could come from keeping it around, she hoisted the strap over her shoulder so that it ran diagonally across her body, then stepped out to join Ensei and Hurdy, who had acquired a Blueleaf Flute from one of the party's musicians before leaving the dance hall.

"Alright, everyone set?" A unified nod from all came as an answer to his question, and with that the commander started down the interior hallway at a neutral pace, the three keeping stride just behind him.

The quartet slowed down as the sound of slashing swords and male grunts came within earshot, wary of what could lie beyond every door and around every corner. The thought of that supposed sniper didn't ease their vigilant movements either, and whenever they would pass through an area with even the smallest bit of access to the surrounding buildings, their velocity came to gradual crawls.

Slowly but surely, the sounds of battle from the front courtyard drew upon them, and Adelle did her best to give Hurdy reassuring pats and smiles whenever the group would come to a stop. She could tell being in the thick of a battle like this was, for him, a mostly foreign concept, especially with Luso nowhere in sight. The boy seemed to have some sort of calming effect on the Moogle; on everyone really, though she herself would never admit it to him. Maybe that was why he was the first one she had sought out just minutes before in the dance hall.

"Shape up, everyone." The commander's voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "The courtyard's past the next hallway."

"What's the plan?" Ensei queried, matching the man's pace so that he was parallel with him.

"Confirming that sniper's position is top priority. Once we find him, someone will have to take him out somehow. Afterwards, we can mop up any stragglers."

"That'll be harder than it sounds." Adelle chimed in. "Unless you have a few surprises for us, none of us have any significant ranged capability. We'll be hard-pressed just trying to get close to him."

"Then we'll have to manage somehow." Ensei responded. "It's not like we have another choice."

Within the minute, the party reached their destination and halted, the commander and Hurdy sticking close to the wall on the left of the two double doors while Ensei and Adelle managed to make it safely across to the other side. All took a few moments to calm themselves, despite the escalating chaos that, from the noise, was sure to lie outside. Ensei's hand found its way to the handle of his blade, drawing it slowly upwards and revealing part of its silver-hued length. Hurdy pursed his lips and placed his flute to them, playing a few quick notes for good measure and ignoring the disturbing thought of blowing into someone else's instrument. Adelle in particular flipped off the heels she had purchased earlier in the day, deciding that her bare feet would provide easier mobility. As much as she regretted tossing them aside, they would do no good if she somehow didn't make it out of this in one piece.

The commander drew his own weapon, a buster sword, its blade glimmering from the chandelier light upon release. Then, with a few hand gestures which Adelle admittedly didn't understand but neverless got the gist of, the four bolted into motion.

…..

"And just who might you be?"

Vaan kept a careful eye on Ewen as a strange mix of apathy and venom fused with his words. He didn't fully comprehend what had signaled his body to watch the man carefully. All he knew was that something had, and he wasn't one to ignore his instincts, especially in the face of a seemingly powerful enemy.

His eyes quickly darted to the Viera Assassin, the grip on her set of knives and position of her feet indicative of her readiness to move should the need arise. He made sure to keep any threatening gestures at bay for now. It was highly unlikely that he'd be able to take them both on at once; he knew that much, but there was no chance that he'd let them get away scot-free. "Just a wandering Sky Pirate looking to loot the Baron. Same question for you."

"None of your concern."

The moment the dirty blonde had spoken, the Viera shot forward, knives bared and eyes cold, unflinching. Vaan brought his own up, blocking her first stab at the left side of his neck and parrying the next at the center of his abdomen. With both of their arms knocked away, the blonde brought his leg up for a swift shot at her exposed chin. The Assassin's quick reflexes were the only thing that allowed her to lean backwards in time, his heel swiping by just by a hair's breadth.

That moment, that single instant where she was slightly off-balance, gave Vaan the opportunity he needed to steal the upper hand. He stepped forward, cocking that same leg back as he spun into a tight pirouette, and delivered a swift, straight leg kick at her sternum. Even managing to bring her arms back up in time to block the brunt of the damage wasn't enough to kill the thrust that sent her flying across the room. She hit a canopy beam of the Baron's bed, its polished wood cracking on impact and her knives clattering onto the floor beside her.

"Sorry, that answer doesn't sit with me." Vaan lowered his leg as he directed a smirk towards Ewen. "Try that one more time."

"Good effort, though you're not in a position to be making demands of me." As the man responded, his right arm jerked and a small dagger dropped into his hand from under his sleeve.

Vaan, face showing desperation, was already tossing one of his knives to intercept the dagger soaring to Beltorey's position. The weapons collided with a metallic clang, bouncing off each other onto the floor, far from the Baron's vicinity. As the elder teen reared his arm back from the pitch, his gaze trailed to the direction he had kicked the man's underling. Two knives lay in the same position they had fallen, though their wielder had mysteriously vanis—

Vaan immediately ducked into a half crouch, taking no time to analyze the situation further. Looking upwards, his eyes caught the near untraceable flicker of a chop swiping horizontally over him, and he could tell that his neck would have suffered a nasty wound had he not dodged. The Viera gave him no time to congratulate himself, however, as a horizontal kick seamlessly accompanied her momentum and bashed into the side of his head, sending him skidding across the floor before the nearby wall terminated his slide.

"Never take your eyes off the enemy, boy. Not even to save a comrade." Ewen remarked as the blonde groaned, hand on his now bleeding temple and trying to return to his feet before the next wave of attacks. The Assassin strode to him, catching his throat between her fingers, then hoisted him up and held him in a tight chokehold, turning to face as her commander barked out an order. "We have no need for him. Kill him."

The Viera gave him a sharp nod, and try as he might to struggle, Vaan knew he had no chance against an Assassin in this position. With his back pressed against her chest, he could feel something hard against his vertebrae. He cursed under his breath, realizing it was some sort of body armor, and that it was surely how she retained consciousness after slamming into the bed. Her arm muscles flexed, and she began contracting around him, an airless breath shooting from the boy's throat.

"If he dies, I won't open the safe. I'll take the combination to the grave."

Ewen shot a glare over to Beltorey, and could tell from the look in his eyes that there was no hint of a bluff. "We don't need it. We can do it ourselves."

"Yes you do." The Baron's grin caught Ewen slightly off guard. "I had this safe custom built to withstand nearly any form of punishment. If you could get in the safe by yourself, you would have done so long before tonight. You knew where it was. I'm sure of it."

Both men regarded each other for a few moments, neither breaking their cold stare. At length, Ewen snapped his finger, and the Assassin relaxed her hold just enough to allow air to flow into Vaan's lungs, which he partook of exceedingly, face returning to its normal color after deep successive breaths. The male's hyperventilation soon petered out and gave way to a stagnant silence of which Ewen was the first to break.

"Our only objective is the safe, Beltorey. Both of you will keep your lives as long as we have what's in the safe."

"Is that a promise? I find that hard to believe, considering you deceived me for the better part of a year."

"You have my word. I can give no further assurance than that."

The Barron kept a wary eye on his assailant, searching for any hint of malice or deception in his dark brown eyes. There was none to be found, but his offer would only have short-term benefit for his organization. Letting the Baron live would definitely bring about swift retaliation on his part, and there were only two reasons why he wouldn't fear such action: they were suicidal, or they thought they could take it.

At this point in time, he reasoned that his best shot at coming out the victor was to give them what they wanted. Despite their confidence, you could count on one hand the people powerful enough to stand against a Coronet member, and it was with that bet that the Baron trudged over to his safe and placed a hand to the cool metal of the dial. All looked on as the man speeded through the combination, pausing occasionally to recall numbers but otherwise proceeding without a hitch.

A final left twist of the black knob, and a deep popping sound echoed throughout the room, breaking the quiet that had settled over them. Hinges squeaked as the safe door eased open, the shadows cast by its walls concealing what lay within. Beltorey's hand slowly moved in, and the rustling of papers sounded as he retrieved the fairly thick, soft cover book inside.

"Slide it over."

He hesitated for a moment, but eventually complied with the man's order, setting the manual on the floor and pushing it with his foot. Ewen leaned down to grab it, then skimmed through a few of the front pages. As he did, Beltorey spoke. "There, you have what you came for. Now release the boy and leave."

"Hasty aren't we, Baron." His eyes scanned over a few more pages. "It seems authentic enough, though something just isn't quite right here." From what Vaan could see from his position, various schematics and two dimensional cutaways covered most of every page, followed closely by detailed paragraphs. He moved his head slightly to see more, and just as he did, Ewen closed it, staring cryptically at its cover for a moment. He didn't look up as he continued. "You know as well as we do the consequences of this manual falling into the wrong hands, yet here you are agreeing to our terms."

"What are you implying?"

Ewen's eyes finally rose to meet Beltorey's. "Either this entire manual is a fake, or it's only a fraction of the entire thing."

"Preposterous." The Baron spat back. "I'm no fool to try my hand on an easily recognizable forgery when you hold a hostage."

"We'll see about that." Ewen tucked the manual under his armpit, then began a calm stroll in Beltorey's direction. "Since you were so cooperative, I'll honor the deal and release the boy; however we'll have to take you into captivity. Comply, and no more harm will befall you or any others here."

The raven-haired man's lips parted as if to speak, but he remained silent, giving the man a chilling glare which went purposefully unnoticed by its target. He could see Vaan just on edge of his peripheral vision, the blonde sending him a clear message through a stare of his own. His vision returned to his future captor once more, and with a defeated sigh, he grumbled.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Wise decision." The dirty blonde faced the opposite direction and began walking, the Baron regaining composure and following soon after. The sharp snap of Ewen's fingers resounded throughout the room as he passed by his Viera accomplice without stopping, and after a quick nod, she released her hold on Vaan's neck.

The Sky Pirate dropped to the floor upon liberation, knees hitting the carpet with a muffled thud before hands found their way to the remaining knife he had previously dropped. The Assassin immediately picked up on this despite his attempts to remain subtle. His body shot up while at the same time swerving around, knife bared full in his right hand and moving towards her throat. Having lost her own weapons in the boy's previous kick, her corresponding hand flared out with only the hopes that she could catch his wrist in time to prevent a critical blow.

Then suddenly, he halted, momentum slowing down so quickly that it was near undetectable to the untrained eye. The Viera managed to see it however, and after initial confusion noticed that his sight traveled past her to where Ewen and Beltorey stood. She craned her head slowly, only to find her superior's hand clenched around the man's neck, and his tone was just as firm as his grip. "The Baron right now is only a convenience, not a necessity. One move; just one and I'll kill him. "

The Assassin backed away after a few minutes of stationary silence, watching the Hume for any semblance of retaliatory action. Ewen released his grip on Beltorey, the man gasping for breath before being caught by the Viera in the same headlock she had restricted Vaan with. The duo and their captive moved forward as Vaan lowered his arms, a scowl stretching across his face as he realized there was nothing else he could do.

"A shame, Belmont." Ewen's head shot forward and Vaan's eyes traveled past the departing duo towards the voice's source near the end of the hallway. A whirl of deep black hair was all he could see, though that was all it took for him to recognize the newcomer. "I hadn't taken you as the type to leave a party unattended."

"Al-Cid, get out of here! What are you doing?" The Baron barked out, voice a sharp swirl of concern and anger.

"Another intruder?" Ewen asked, less than pleased, another dagger falling from his sleeve and into his grip. "I suppose I'll have to kill you now. Can't have too many witnesses, now can I?"

"You throw threats around quite easily." A grim stare came to the Rozarrian's face, eyes cold enough to send an unnoticed chill up Ewen's spine. "It would do you well to reign in that tongue. If any peril should befall me, House Margrace would no doubt be swift in retribution."

A heavy silence fell, both men staring each other down. After some time, Ewen broke their lock, strolling over to the interior wall and regarding the landscape painting swathed over its canvas. As he gazed upon it, running a hand over its frame, he responded. "A Margrace, huh? Unfortunately, I haven't the time nor will to deal with Rozarrian nobility."

Before Al-Cid could register what had happened, the painting that the man had touched just seconds ago whipped through the air towards the window on the other side. The glass shattered into innumerable shards, some landing on the floor though most spraying into the thick, winding tree just outside. A sharp snapping noise sounded out, presumably Ewen's finger, and as the prince gathered his breath to yell, the two assailants leaped through the newly created opening, the Baron struggling in the Viera's hold.

Vaan darted to the window, arriving just moments after Al-Cid, and looked out into the nearly black void. Straining, they could just two silhouettes beginning a leap from a branch on the far side. Considering the width of the tree and how fast they must have been moving to achieve that distance so soon, the two that any further chase would be fruitless.

"They used us as hostages against each other." Vaan whispered crossly, his fist pounding once on the window seal. "I couldn't fight and protect the Baron at the same time."

"There is no reason to dwell on failure." The royal placed a comforting palm on the Sky Pirate's shoulder. "We must warn the others for now. Hope has not yet been lost."

…..

Two seconds into their headlong sprint towards the center fountain, Adelle's most basic sympathetic impulses went off and her eyes shot forward to a few of the buildings past the courtyard wall. It would be a split second later that she fully understood what set her off, the same moment a strange whizzing sound preceded a powerful grunt from Ensei, the dark haired man stumbling in his steps before falling to the ground.

"The sniper's live!" Ensei called out, already muscling through the damage and leaping back to his feet. However, a strange sensation began to wash over him, and for some reason he could feel his body temperature rise almost instantly. Before he grasped what was happening, he found his hand moving towards the hilt of his blade. Adelle, who had stopped to help him after ordering the commander and Hurdy to find cover, noticed this immediately and became confused after the Parivir's eyes locked onto her, void of life and gaining a pinkish tinge as the moments sped along.

Her attention was diverted as a second impulse ripped through her spine. On instinct, just as Ensei's blade was halfway drawn, she charged him, wrapping her arms around his torso and tackling him to the ground. She could hear that whizzing sound once more, then suddenly a sharp pain exploded on her left shoulder blade. Her head arched back as a strained cry escaped her mouth, a cry soon quashed by the need to get herself and Ensei to safety. As she dragged him, the man began to recover from her tackle and stood to his feet with her assistance, both making a jog to the safe spot behind the fountain where the commander and Hurdy awaited their arrival.

"You two alright?"

"He got me in the shin, but otherwise I'm fine." The Parivir's attention traveled downward to his right leg, the width of the fountain providing enough cover against the sniper's assumed vantage point for them to relax. A thin trail of blood leaked from the darkened impact site, where a bullet lay lodged in his skin, but otherwise the wound was nothing serious, the same proving true of Adelle's shoulder blade.

The commander took advantage of the pause in combat to scan their surroundings while Hurdy removed the bullets on each of his two clan mates and checked for further complications. The grounds lay completely silent other than the conversation of his group, and impressed upon him exactly the scale of battle that had taken place during the initial attack. A number of still bodies laid strewn about the courtyard, nearly every one of them a man that reported to him on a daily basis. He winced upon spying a few with swords sprouting from the abdomens, and could only mutter a hushed curse at the sight. He was glad to see that his men were able to take out a few attackers, as evidenced by the couple Hume and Moogle thieves dotting the grass every once in a while. He didn't recognize any of them from the initial attack, though assumed they were most likely a small follow-up wave.

"I think I understand what happened, commander." Ensei began to explain, opening his closed fist while the man brought his attention around. The bullet he had pulled out lay in his palm, covered in the blood from Ensei's leg from which he had retrieved it. "Our sniper up there is using charm bullets. I've been hit by a few in my past, so I knew the moment I started feeling the effects."

"So that's what it was. He must have been using them on my men."

"Where did this guy get charm bullets from?" Adelle asked, flabbergasted. "Didn't the JDP outlaw their production a few years ago after the Goug Consortium incident?"

"There's a black market for everything." Ensei answered, flicking the metallic piece away. "Regardless, he has them, and we have to deal with them fast."

"What about your Moogle?" The commander suggested. "You asked him to come along to dispel the hold on my guards. Couldn't his playing prevent the charm from having an effect?"

"That was before I knew it was a charm bullet. They embed themselves in your skin and pump in a hallucinogen-like compound. It would just continuously override the music unless we physically remove the bullet. There has to be something else we can do." The blade-wielding warrior's eyes traveled downward to the stone beneath, fixing a hand to his chin. Then suddenly, a curious look came to his face, and he directed it towards Adelle. "Wait, weren't you shot also?"

"Yeah, why wasn't Adelle charmed, kupo?"

"I…have no idea…" The girl wondered herself. "Strange things have been happening to me ever since I came here. I don't know where any of it is coming from."

Ensei's eyebrow rose. "Strange things?"

"It's hard to explain, but I kept getting…premonitions during the party, like something bad was about to happen. Just now, even, I got another one right before you were shot in the leg."

Her answer made the Parivir pause, and he stared incredulously at her for a few moments. Then, he shook his head and moved towards the side of the statue, leaning his head until he could just see the buildings across the street without moving out from the fountain's protection. All was quiet and still, though he was willing to bet the sniper hadn't changed position after his previous shots.

"Adelle." The girl, like the others, had already been looking at him before he spoke. "I think we might have a shot at rushing that sniper if what you're telling me is true. I'll need your help."

…

A light breeze blew about the shingled rooftops near the Beltorey chateau, ruffling the two scarves wrapped around the base of a certain Moogle Fusilier's neck and causing his pompom to sway about with the draft. His eyes remained completely focused; he wasn't about to let that or the mysterious creaking of the roof distract him for even a fraction of a second from his current quarry.

His rifle, its pitch black form barely visible in the dark night, rested comfortably in his paws, one finger not daring to leave its place on the trigger. Its barrel stayed transfixed on the fountain at the courtyard's center as it had done so for the past ten minutes. The four figures he had spotted had not moved since that initial charge from the front door, and their silence had tipped him off that his charm shot had been effectively negated by one of them. He reasoned they were obviously plotting something, either awaiting reinforcements or devising a plan to come at his position, but from this location it was impossible to see anything behind the fountain.

The Moogle moved his trained eye from the scope, sighing once, then briefly considered the merits of moving to another nearby roof. If he moved now, he might be able to take them by surprise from the side before they even acted. Though there was also the chance that they would move during his relocation, reaching a closer vantage point before he'd manage to get off another clear shot. He discarded the idea soon enough. If anything they were probably waiting for him to lose focus. He would wait for them to make the first move, then pick them off as needed, and with that renewed sense of dedication, he moved his eye back into his scope.

His choice paid off almost immediately as within seconds a figure leaped to either side of the fountain, beginning a dash before curving back around and bolting towards the front gate. The gunner immediately picked up what was happening and was already popping off a shot in hopes of preventing them from reaching the courtyard wall. His bullet soared towards Adelle, her silver hair making her an easier target to follow through the scope lens. In addition to that, the black haired Hume was moving nearly twice as fast as she was, and if he had seen correctly, the girl went unaffected by the charm shot he had planted in her shoulder blade prior. He had heard of a resistance to certain conditions, whether by innate ability or artifact, and he was determined to confirm her status upon a second helping.

At the exact moment his rifle went off, however, the female had forcibly jerked her body horizontally without breaking stride, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. It was already too late to readjust the shot by that point, and he quickly fumbled to insert another bullet as the shot collided with the grass to her left.

By the time he had prepared his rifle for another shot, Ensei had made it to the wall, effectively out of his range. The girl still had a few yards left, but instead of singling her out, he decided to hold his fire and stock up on three more bullets. Wasting that shot here could give them time during the reload to make it past the gate and into the cover of the buildings on the other side, and if that evasion maneuver she had just performed was any indication, it would be a wasted shot indeed.

Speaking of that dodge, it was completely nonsensical. In order to pull that off, she would have had to have been moving near the same time that he pulled the trigger, which would in turn require for her to have been able to see him doing just that. They were much closer now, but at that point in time he was sure that he was out of their sight range. Adding in the time of evening, and the prowess of sight required for that feat seemed nigh impossible. He was sure there was some trick to that stunt.

A heavy cloud of grayish smog erupted at the front gate, unfortunately depriving him of the time to figure out her ruse. His barrel trained itself on that entrance immediately, then he waited. Visibility was completely obscured by its smoke, which began to spread out over the canal water in front of the gate, but from here he could hear the creaking of its iron, and it was enough for him to warrant taking another shot. A sharp clang resounded a split second later, and he understood that he had missed. This time, he would wait until he had a clear target.

His chance came. A figure, the raven-haired male, emerged from the cloud and made a bee line towards his position. He didn't even bother to look for the girl, especially if she would be a waste of bullets. The man's eyes locked onto the Moogle's position as his barrel returned the favor. Then, the gun went off, just as the man threw himself into a tight roll to his left. The bullet flattened itself against the cobbled sidewalk. As the man recovered from the maneuver, the Moogle was already bringing his rifle over to fire again. A sharp whizzing followed the light recoil, and the Gunner's lips curved into a smile as he heard the resulting grunt of pain.

This satisfaction was soon outlived though. Quickly losing himself to the bullet's sway, Ensei caught sight of a ritzy ground level bakery, and jumped towards its polished front window with reckless abandon. The Fusilier was initially surprised by this action, though as realization reared he cursed under his breath. The shock of crashing through the glass would surely be long enough to distract his mind, at least to pull out the bullet.

Glass shards clattering against the shop floor preceded a second lull in the action, which lasted for a shorter period than the previous one had. The Moogle took time to retrieve a few more bullets from the pouch at his side, though kept his eyes firm on the bakery's second story balcony. If anything, the man would act from that point. Admittedly and unfortunately, he had lost sight of the girl, though, and he could only guess at what she had in store for him.

Unexpectedly, there was movement on the ivy-covered balcony, and without heed he cocked the bolt of his rifle while moving it around. A split-second reflex kept him from squeezing the trigger the rest of the way. He had almost fired upon the makeshift white flag sticking out from the balcony door, a simple broom and a smudged white washcloth no doubt from the shop below. He sighed once, wondering since when had he become so used to pulling the trigger before bothering to analyze a situation.

Steeling his face once more, his voice was hard as he spoke, as far as a Moogle's naturally high pitch could muster. "Come out slowly, kupo. Hands and weapons high, where I can see them." The man moved according to his orders, blade gripped overhead in one hand and a strange canister in the other. The Gunner didn't trust him as it was. After all that effort coming this far, it was strange to surrender so easily, and that canister didn't help to appease his mistrust.

"I give up." The man said in a languid manner. "The moment I jumped into the bakery, I was cornered."

"I don't need your explanations, kupo. Just answer my questions. Where's the girl? What's she planning?"

"She's still behind the courtyard gate." He timely responded. "I told her I'd take you myself."

The Fusilier watched him for a few more seconds, failing to see any hint of nervousness or the like in his face, then shifted his eyes over to the gate. The smokescreen billowing from its center was just now beginning to recede, but it was still far from visible enough to confirm the Parivir's statement. He turned back to the man, and just as he was about to speak, a voice began to emit from the Whisperweed strand nestled in his ear.

"_All units fall back. We secured the blueprints, and were forced to kidnap the Baron as well. I repeat, all units fall_—"

He stopped listening at that point, and despite the feeling of relief washing over him, he could not bring himself to even grace a smile. His full attention returned to Ensei, who had not yet moved from his spot. "Alright, listen up, kupo. You can't reach me, and you know I won't be able to kill you with my gun, so here's the deal. I can pump you with so many charm bullets that no amount of pain will snap you out of the charm state, or you can drop your weapons and walk back to the Beltorey Manse." A near empty bluff on his part, but what the Parivir didn't know could save them both. "Your choice, kupo."

"That last one sounded more ethical." The Hume responded with a joking chuckle. "So I just drop my weapons and walk back?"

"Right, kupo. Drop them right now, and walk."

A few seconds passed of complete silence, then a wolfish grin came to Ensei Rou's face. "Well since you insist…"

The Parivir's thumb flicked the top piece of the canister so hard that it broke off, and the Moogle's eyes could only widened as it plummeted to the ground. Pure, unfiltered light burst forth in every conceivable direction, leaping straight into his eyes which had been so closely studying the Hume. The shock of the action caused his finger to pull on the trigger as he reeled backwards in agony, hands soon finding their way to his assaulted pupils and balance momentarily lost. He could hear the muffled sound of someone shouting out an order, presumably the Hume, though he could not understand any of the words.

For the next few moments, everything was white, as if staring out into a raging blizzard. Blinking his eyes repeatedly did seem to soothe the otherwise searing pain, if not only a fraction of it, and it would be five seconds later that his vision would gradually return. As his eyes began their recovery, he found himself facing the direction to the northeast of his position, atop the roof of the same bakery.

He quickly scrambled to bring his rifle around, ignoring that the fullness of his sight hadn't returned. A sole figure stood on that roof, wet silver hair and soaked dress clinging to her petite frame. Some sort of thick, pistol-shaped object in her hands, but he didn't waste time analyzing it. His gun went off twice a second after hers, and a sparkling red mass hurtled towards his position.

Moving solely on reflexes, he jumped up and off the side of his own roof just as the flare exploded, sending sparks out like elaborate fireworks. Wind caught beneath his bat-like wings in no time and all, and his precarious fall morphed into a haggard glide down to the canal surface. He looked up just in time to see the girl gripping her shoulder, apparently not having the time to dodge either bullet. He was sure that would be enough to charm her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His head whipped over to the balcony right before he passed it, spotting the male Hume with blade drawn and reared back. A silver glow radiated from every inch of its length, and a look of horror crossed the Moogle's face. At the cost of ruining his stable glide, he rotated his body to bring his rifle around for a shot at the man, but by that point it was already too late.

The compressed wave of Aura rushed forward from the Parivir's swipe in the form of a crescent, the Air Render smacking into the Gunner. His light body was completely overwhelmed by the power of the attack, and its force slammed his back against a building on the far side. The air flew out of his lungs on impact, eyes rolling back into his head. Then, his body peeled off from the collision site and he fell, excess Mist trailing behind his descending form before plunging into the canal below.

Ensei resheathed his blade into his belt, then looked over the balcony banister. The black wood along Moogle's rifle allowed it to float on the surface, but his body began to sink underneath the water. Without hesitation, the Parivir dove in, swimming over to the ripples on the surface. Adelle looked down from her position on the roof, watching as Ensei emerged a few seconds later with the Moogle's limp body in tow, then sunk to her knees in relief.

….

"You guys got him. Great." The commander declared in high spirits, coming out from behind the fountain with an equally ecstatic Hurdy.

Ensei and Adelle walked side by side through the courtyard gate into the area proper, both soaked to the bone with the occasional bleeding wound in a leg or shoulder. The Gunner's body lay thrown over the Parivir's right shoulder, equally as wet and coughing every few seconds though clearly still alive.

As the group gathered around, Ensei set the Moogle's back onto the ground, then took a seat beside him. The Fusilier coughed a few more times, then craned his head over to the silver haired girl, a small smirk on his face. "When did you get up on that roof?"

"The smoke bomb by the gate." She responded, unconsciously gripping the wound on her shoulder. "After Ensei rushed through, I dove into the water and worked my way through the alleyways, then climbed a fire escape on the outside."

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what was the real purpose of this attack?" The Hume asked, not even bothering to recognize the Moogle's appreciation. In response, he looked up at the night sky for brief period, considering something, then began to speak.

"The name's Barley. As for who I work for, I shouldn't tell you here. There could still be others around." He reached up and plucked the Whisperweed from his ear. "I'm not sure why, but my superior said a while ago that he was forced to kidnap Beltorey."

"The Baron was kidnapped?" The commander exclaimed breathlessly. "Where? Where did you take him?"

"I'm sure the JDP is on their way here after all the commotion we caused." The Moogle replied instead. "If you can keep me from getting arrested by them, I'll be willing to tell you everything I know." The commander gritted his teeth, staring at the furry creature with disdain.

"Fine." He turned to Ensei. "I'll alter the story a bit for when the JDP get here. Ensei, take your clan and get the Moogle out of here for now. I'll meet up with you later tonight, then we can all decide on our next course of action."

"Alright." The man's eyes shifted to Adelle and Hurdy. "I'll go ahead and bring this guy to the hotel. Find the rest of the clan and tell them to meet us there. Bring the Sky Pirates too. We're going to need all the help we can get."

**A battle far from over…**

* * *

**(End Chapter Fifty)**

Alright, so longer chapter this time around. Hopefully it was alright. Chapter fifty one will be posted within literally twelve hours of this chapter, if not shorter. As always, if anything didn't make sense, it will most likely be touched on or explained later.

I fiddled around with the Fusilier job a bit, as you can tell. In game, their shots didn't do too much damage, and having actual lethal guns so readily available made swords and bows seem starkly out of place. The gun's power was toned down to the point where bullets only break the skin and have about the same effect of a real-life gunman using rubber bullets. Also, as I wanted to remove any semblance of magic from that particular job, so charmshot and confuseshot were changed to administer hallucinogenic compounds. Other Fusilier abilities will be altered in similar ways.

That should be about it for now, unless I forgot something. Until next time!


	51. Crossing

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"The tunnel's end is just ahead." The guard shouted from his position at the front of the pack, his voice echoing off the walls of the enclosed escape tunnel. Behind him, the numerous bodies of nobles from abroad and within Jylland shuffled along, their footsteps pounding against the stone beneath. Luso, Cheney, and Kanin brought up an area near the back of the line, a comfortable silence between them as each lay enraptured in their own thoughts.

The Hunter's mind couldn't help but wander back to his visit with the Jytras Mercantile president, particularly the helpful information she had provided him with. As he had expected, there had been a shipment whose date and details matched up with Hans's delivery. More than that, he and Anrias were eager to find a second shipment ordered by the same company on the scheduled delivery list coming in tomorrow night, an event he and the Nu Mou had agreed to intercept. Cid's refusal the night before at the pier had put a dent in his plans. After this fiasco was over, he would have to contact Anrias to cancel their arrangement. For some reason, though, he could not shake the feeling that this attack and the poaching operations were somehow linked, and that the clan might be sticking around for longer than they intended.

Luso's eye returned to Kanin multiple times over the space of the escape. He didn't understand why, but the girl seemed…disturbed by something, at least visibly. It was by no means obvious, but after being in the clan this long, he could tell by the look on her face and demeanor of her steps that everything was less than perfect. They had been in plenty of dangerous situations in the past, so he was positive it wasn't this bandit attack. He opened his mouth to speak, and before sound exited, a guard called out once more.

"We've reached the end, ladies and gentlemen." He and his partner, along with a few nobles who didn't mind getting their hands dirty, lifted a thick beam of wood from the latch of two large iron doors. With a unified push, the door's creaked open and the forerunners of the escape party stepped into a high town alleyway, their exit a camouflaged door that blended in with an alley wall. "Thank you for remaining calm."

The line moved forwards, and frightened people formed into groups before departing behind the two guardsmen who volunteered to lead them to the safety of a JDP branch office. The masses began to thin out at this point, leaving only a few stragglers who eventually followed after the guardsmen group, and the three Gully members spread out to encourage others to do the same.

"Please, ma'am. If you follow those men, they'll make sure you're safe." Luso urged with a slight hint of nervousness, approaching a blue haired woman from the side. He flinched slightly as she turned to him, recognizing the woman that had so frightened him just an hour or two before, though made sure she didn't notice.

"Of course." Unlike he had expected, she performed a small, serene bow, then began towards the guardsmen group's direction. "You have my thanks, Luso Clemens. May we meet again during more peaceful times."

She continued walking without pause, and the boy watched her retreating back for a few moments, still not quite sure what to make of this encounter with her or the one before. She was truly and wholly a mystery to him, and true to her parting words, he doubted that it would be their last encounter.

**The longest night draws to a close…**

* * *

_Adelle_

_That divide_

_On the faraway other end_

_Lies our salvation and destruction_

**Chapter Fifty One: Crossing**

* * *

_"Get down! Get do—"_

_The dull thump of an explosion resounded throughout the area, rumbling the ground and bringing a wince to the small girl's face. From her position behind an overturned mineral cart, her yellow eyes hadn't witnessed the blast or its result, though it was more than obvious the man was beyond saving. _

_Her body began to shiver from fear rather than cold. The thumps began to grow louder and increased with frequency as her time behind cover trudged forth. Finally throwing caution to the wind, she leaped over the cart, making a reckless sprint for the safety of an alleyway across the sand-blasted street._

_No longer in the shade of a colorful overhang, the sun beat down relentlessly in her charge through pockets in the otherwise ash-filled sky. The combined heat was near unbearable, though the haunting shouts from men nearby pushed her tiny body forward at a speed she had never before accomplished. She dove into the alley, her minute frame skidding to a halt over the sun-bleached stone and kicking up dust. A few coughs followed to remove the accidentally inhaled debris, then she pushed her body up._

_Suddenly, a heavy boot hit the ground a dozen feet in front of her. Her entire body twitched at the sound, and the next breath caught in her throat. Her eyes traveled upward. A Seeq stood between the two walls of the alleyway, form clearly silhouetted against the sky behind him. A curved, blood-stained knife was grasped in his palm, and she could just make out the maniacal look in his eye and the numerous wounds on his belly, the latter framed by the dirty red and white coat draped over his shoulders._

_A horrible deep grunt escaped his maw, and he charged her as the girl leaped to her feet. Her efforts were too late, and struck her down with his free hand, standing over her downed form. He kneeled, and without hesitation his knife shot towards her neck. She screamed._

"Adelle?"

The silver haired girl's head shot around and her hand followed, fingers erect like a cat's bared claws. Her momentum stopped entirely as a shrill scream returned her to her senses, and her golden irises settled on the now frightened form of Kanin. She immediately brought her hand down, which seemed to at least calm the blonde back to normalcy. "Kanin? What are you doing?"

"Dad said to come wake you up, but when I came in you were just staring out the window." The White Mage responded, a nervous tinge still lingering in her voice. "Is….everything alright?"

Adelle looked at her for a few seconds, then smiled reservedly after taking a deep breath through her nostrils. "Yes. Yes everything's fine."

Kanin sent a weak smile in return, nodded, then exited their hotel room, giving the Hume time to change out of her nightgown before meeting everyone in Ensei and Cid's room. As she did so, her thoughts wandered back to the events of the previous night. She and Hurdy had managed to locate Al-Cid, Vaan, Penelo, and Vili with relative ease, and Luso, Cheney, and Kanin returned to the mansion within the hour. They were met at the back of the grounds, though, as the first signs of the JDP had begun to surface. Without much time to explain, everyone agreed to meet at Clan Gully's hotel the following morning.

Adelle gave one last prolonged glance in the bathroom's full body mirror, then noticed her red ribbon tied around her right upper thigh, having forgotten to remove it the night before. She tied it quickly into her hair after calming down some of the more unruly strands with a brush, then closed the door behind her as she left.

As she entered Ensei's room, everyone tensed up and their eyes came to rest on her. It lasted only for a moment, though, upon recognizing her face, and with that she took a seat next to Kanin and Vili in some of the chairs the group had procured from management.

"Is everyone here?" Everyone seemed to nodded in affirmation at Ensei' question, and with that he proceeded. "Alright, Beltorey's head guard and I have been up most of the night questioning one of the enemy's gunman Adelle and I managed to capture. Right now, he's taking him to get in contact with the attackers through the town's Whisperweed line, so we're just waiting until he returns."

"What have you learned so far from him?" Cheney questioned, the first to speak after the momentary quiet. "It'd at least be nice to know who or what we're up against."

"Basically, the entire attack last night was a diversion; the courtyard battle, charming, everything." The Parivir began to explain. "Their real objective was to steal certain documents from the Baron's private quarters. We weren't able to figure out what those documents were, and for some reason the assailants had to kidnap the Baron himself also, which the Moogle said wasn't part of the original plan." He paused for a second, then continued. "As for who we're up against, he wouldn't give us any names. In the event he returns to the organization, they might kill him for revealing too much as a hostage. He has agreed to help us in any way he is able to, though."

"What is our plan for now?" Vili queried, maid standing poised beside him. "Surely the Moogle knows where our enemy is keeping Beltorey. Could we not inform the JDP of their location?"

"But should we taking that large a risk? If they found out about us contacting the JDP, they might kill off the Baron right there." Vaan countered, voice becoming lower. "I actually fought against the group targeting Beltorey. Trust me when I say they won't hesitate to eliminate the man. The Baron's nothing but a disposable hostage to them."

"Vaan's got a point." Ensei agreed. "I'd rather hold off on something like that until we establish communication."

The conversation came to an effective halt at that point, and within a half hour, Beltorey's commander and his Moogle captive signaled their return to the room with a specified knock. Upon entering, the duo weaved their way around chairs and found their way to the beds, one of which the Gunner stood upon.

"They refused to discuss the details over Whisperweed in fear of being listened in on." Barley began. "Instead, they want a one on one meeting. No tricks or ambushes; just a representative from each side to discuss how the future trade is going to do down. At the least, I was able to get it out of their territory to a pub in Midtown."

"Good. Thank you."

"What are we trading with?" Penelo asked skeptically. "From my knowledge, we haven't got much on our end other than the Moogle."

"That's to be decided tomorrow. We'll meet later tonight on the issue." The Parivir shifted his eyes over towards the commander and the Fusilier. They seemed to hold some sort of hidden message, one that the two picked up on with no trouble. They gestured for everyone outside of Clan Gully to follow them, and led the way out of the room. "For now, I have some business to discuss with my clan." Penelo and Vaan simply shrugged to themselves, and quietly moved along behind Al-Cid and his maid. Ensei waited for a few more moments, and once he was sure all had left earshot, he motioned every one closer, speaking. "There's something all of you should know before we head any deeper into this lion's den. I wasn't entirely truthful with you yesterday morning, and I haven't been since we arrived in Grazton." Puzzled faces prompted him to continue, and he did so after a deep breath. "Cid was kidnapped."

"Cid was what?" Luso proclaimed, near breathless. "What do you mean he was kidnapped?"

"The night at the pier. Cid left to go meet one of his old contacts, and he hasn't returned since." He paused, averting his eyes. "I found out just last night when we interrogated the Moogle. The same people that kidnapped the Baron also have Cid."

"I can't believe this, kupo."

"Why would they even kidnap Cid? Dad what's going on?"

"Hold on one second." Cheney spoke calmly, the others attention drawing upon him. "What did you mean you haven't been truthful with us since we arrived in Grazton? What do we not know, Ensei?"

Holding off on the response, the Hume turned to Vili. "I'm sorry about this. From here on it'll be hard for you to understand, since you just joined recently."

"I'll pick up what I can. Go ahead."

After a reserved nod, he reached inside his pocket, retrieving a small bag tied at its opening with a string, and subsequently revealed the lustrous white jewel within. Eyes widened almost immediately. Luso and Adelle performed a double take, looking at each other to confirm the sight, while the rest of the party eventually settled for stares of confusion. "I'm sure Luso and Adelle recognize this jewel."

"Yeah, that's the one that Vaticus Finch tried to keep from Raven and Crow." Adelle said, voice strangely calm. Only Luso and Ensei noticed the subtle twitch in her voice at the two names. "But how did you get that? I'm sure I saw Maria throw it off the edge of the cathedral."

"The Judgemaster and Professor Augustus searched and found it soon after. For some reason, this jewel is very important to the organization that kidnapped Cid. The Judgemaster asked Cid and I to find out why, and Cid figured the best place to get information on jewels was at Galleria Jewelers in Grazton." He paused, levering himself down onto the bed and keeping his head down. "It was supposed to be a quick and easy job. We weren't planning on staying long. If I had known his contact worked for them, I wouldn't have let him go."

A silence followed, broken only by the sounds of flowing canal water and shuffling pedestrians just below their window on the second story. Kanin's voice was near a whisper. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not that simple."

"How much simpler could it possibly get?" Adelle pressed, slightly on edge and with Kanin's same quiet intensity. "'The Judgemaster gave us a mission to find out about this stone. Be careful when we're in Grazton' seems simple enough to me."

"You don't understand." Ensei's head rose slightly, but his eyes stood fixated on the wooden floor. "This was to protect all of you."

"Well it didn't, Ensei Rou. It didn't, because now our clan leader is just one of our mistakes from being killed." The Parivir didn't have to raise his head to feel the growing fury on her face. He sighed quietly as she continued. He knew what was coming next. "Vaticus and his men nearly killed my father because no one told us about them. Raven and Crow finished the job because we didn't know _anything_ about them. But you actually knew about this, Ensei." Her voice grew slightly more strained. "You _knew_ about this."

Ensei's head sunk into his palms, and he could hear her near silent footsteps just before the hotel door opened, then slammed shut. No one was willing to break the quiet this time; none could find words effective enough to do so. Finally, after an eternity, Kanin stirred. "I'll…I'll go talk to—"

"Don't. I'll handle it later, after she's calmed down." His voice stopped her in her tracks, and he rose up from the bed, trudging towards the door. As he placed a palm on the handle, he heard the squeaking groan of a chair behind him, and the firm voice of Luso Clemens followed suit.

"At least tell us why we couldn't know."

"We'll talk about it another time."

"No, Ensei." The chocolate haired boy shot back in an intense whisper. "Let's talk about this now, because apparently we're not all on the same level in this clan. Despite how you and Cid see us, we aren't just kids anymore. I think we've been through enough so far to prove that."

Another pause ensued, then at length Ensei answered, not turning around. "Luso, Hurdy, Kanin. Have any of you ever killed a human being." Raised eyebrows accompanied his seemingly random question until all shook their heads. Ensei's hand turned the handle, and he stepped out into the hallway. "Then you _are_ still children, and Cid and I will do _whatever_ it takes to keep it that way."

With that, he exited, footsteps growing dimmer the farther he moved away. All five began to look amongst themselves, confusion evident on their faces and a deafening silence still lingering in the air from their leaders words.

**(Grazton Wharf, Warehouse Thirteen)**

A lonely figure sat atop the lowest ceiling rafters of Warehouse Thirteen, his eyes gazing listlessly out into the row of windows that lined the upper portion of three of the four walls encapsulating the main floor. The moon shone brilliantly through the transparent glass, casting a glow over most of the floor. He always found this one spot, a good thirty feet above ground level, the most comforting area of the warehouse. No one would ever bother with scaling the ladders or attempting the feats of parcour necessary to reach the spot; it was the one the one place here he felt at peace with himself.

Hearing voices below, he looked down past his dangling feet, covered toes a dozen or so feet away from the highest point of the medium-sized, weather beaten airship below, its span pilfering nearly half the floor. Peering, he could just make out two shadows walking side by side, and instantly pinned their identities from their respective voices.

"So Dazzle and Null failed to return." Raven spoke in a contemplating tone. "Do you think they were captured along with Barley?"

"Those two were more committed than most members." Ewen responded. "I trust they won't reveal any information if they were. Rather, I'm more than concerned about the Moogle's loose lips. He doesn't know much, but he's served us long enough to know headquarter locations, layouts, and member abilities."

The Paladin stopped, smirking as the dirty blonde turned to face him. "Gully will most likely use him to barter for Cid. Are we going to make the trade?"

"Yes. I care nothing for the Revgaji's life. We instilled fear within him long ago. He wouldn't reveal anything about us." He paused, facing away from the other Hume. "If you suspect treachery from the Moogle, you have authorization to kill him when he returns."

Raven nodded in confirmation, then performed a sharp snap with his middle finger and thumb. The figure, recognizing the signal, leaped from his seat with a push, plummeting down before landing on the top portion of the airship. As he worked his way over to them through a series of flips and jumps, the moonlight chased the shadows from his form, revealing the blue cloak and wide-brim hat of a Black Mage. He landed in an easy crouch, just feet behind the Paladin, and stood as Raven spoke.

"I've got a task for you, Crow."

**(Baybold Hotel, Rooftop)**

The evening was cool and calm, with a silent breeze playing upon the surface of her skin every so often. Thousands of gallons of water rushed in the canal some way below her feet, though from her height, it sounded as nothing more than a trickle. Silver hair glittered in the moonlight, near crystalline, and the golden hue of her eyes would have seemed feral if not for the grief buried deep within their hues.

This was how Ensei found Adelle as he eased the rooftop access door open, her form a fragile set against the backdrop of the moon. Below and to her side, the unmistakable form of Luso Clemens sat on the stone floor of the roof, back leaned against ledge she was seated upon so that they face opposite directions. Kanin and Hurdy lay in the same position on the boy's left, both with eyes closed and light snores escaping from them. Cheney and Vili were mysteriously absent, though he didn't pay it much attention.

The squeak of rusted hinges clearly gave away his entrance, but neither made a move at the sound, not even as much as a twitch. Breathing out a sigh, he began to traverse the expanse of the roof, bird flocks of the more nocturnal variety bolting from his path as he crossed their gathering spots. He stopped behind her, just less than ten feet away, then sat on the solid floor beneath. Luso's head was inclined towards the floor, and his signature red cap shielded his eyes from view. The night once again returned to its peaceful silence, no one saying a word for a few minutes, before Adelle spoke without warning.

"I'm sor—"

"Don't say it." The Parivir cut her off with a whisper. "You don't have to say it. I'm the one at fault here."

There was a second pause, this one much shorter in length. To them, though, time seemed at a near standstill, the sparse clouds above even halting to watch their encounter. Ensei just then noticed the black cat laying in her lap, tipping off its existence with a comfortable purr, its pelt providing little contrast against the night sky.

"I don't really blame you for what happened to my father. If anything, I blame myself for my own weakness. Maybe I even blame him for taking that attack and leaving me behind." Her voice was at the edge of wavering when she continued, and her cat took to the roof ledge as her legs came up, body curling a loose ball. "Do you remember what you said at the funeral?"

Ensei nodded, even though she couldn't see him, then began to recite from memory as best he could, voice low. "Everyone has bonds that they create during their lifetime, friendships they mature. Even if they are gone, there is evidence that they were once here among us. Whether it be lessons they taught, objects, or even a will to inherit…"

"Nobody ever dies without leaving something behind." She finished, her tone melancholic. "There hasn't been a night when I didn't wake up crying or sweating. Not a single one where I didn't see his flesh burning right in front of me, or where that horrid smoke filled my nostrils." Her head craned slowly around, and as his gaze met hers, a trail of liquid escaped the corner of her eye. "Is this supposed to be what he left behind for me, Ensei?"

Her crying was the only thing that filled the silent void, a few tears managing to hit the solid stone beneath before she had time to wipe them out of existence with her hand. The question was rhetorical, of course, but he couldn't have said anything otherwise. He hadn't really understood how deeply his old friend's death had wounded the girl. Even more, the manner of his end probably hadn't given her proper closure, much less a chance to say goodbye. The most confusing trait to him was how she was able to remember the scene so clearly. It was an extremely traumatic experience in every sense of the word, but to have such vivid dreams of it every night…

Then there was the battle with the sniper the night before. Those strange premonitions she described to him on their way back to the Baron's Manse sounded extremely familiar. From the years of service he had spent with her father, he had more or less learned his fighting style and abilities, and one thing stuck out to him during their brief talk that night.

Her premonitions, and the feelings associated with them, sounded nearly identical to Sir Loin's ability.

Discarding those thoughts for assessment at a later time, Ensei looked up sometime later from his thoughts and spotted the bright red, trademark ribbon atop her hair. At least he had managed to figure out one of her mysteries. "Where did you get that ribbon Adelle?"

"Oh, umm…." The question caught her off guard somewhat, and feeling it with her fingers, she responded. Her voice took on a warm reminiscent quality halfway through. "Dad got it for me when I was a little girl. It was the first gift he ever got me. He told me to never take it off." She untied the scarlet fabric and let it lie in her gripped palms, a weak smile on her face. "It's like a good luck charm to me now. I don't really know; it's almost like it protects me or something."

"_You don't even know the half of it_." Ensei couldn't help but try to hide his grin. "That's good. Keep wearing it like you've always done, and don't take it off. Whenever you have those dreams, remember the things about him that you hold close." The Hume rose to his feet, smoothing out the front of his sleeveless yukata. "I haven't completely figured it out yet, but Loin did leave something behind for you, Adelle, and I have a feeling it's more than either of us could imagine."

His words, if but just for the night, brought comfort to her, and she averted her eyes with a smile after nodding in agreement. Then she turned back around to stare into the moon, just as he himself began moving back towards the door.

"Ensei." The man in question stopped halfway to the exit, then looked back at Luso, who had spoken for the first time since he arrived. The boy rose to his feet, making sure not to disturb the sleeping White Mage or Bard beside him, then gave his clan leader a determined stare. "The people who kidnapped Cid. It was Khamja, wasn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"We all talked about it after you left. If you had told us, we probably would have tried to take revenge on them for St. Galleria. The only thing I don't understand is what you meant by still being children?"

The Parivir didn't reply for some time, turning back to the door before inclining his head up to the dark sky above. Then, he breathed out and spoke in a low mutter. "After this mess is sorted out. If we make it out of this, I'll tell all of you."

Luso accepted the answer with a nod, though not seeing it anyway, Ensei started at the door again after a few more seconds of basking under the moonlight. As his hand touched the handle, Luso called out one last time, voice even but loud enough for him to hear.

"Tomorrow morning for the meeting. Let me go."

**(Midtown, The Haven)**

The morning mist was thick and heavy, almost enough to where Luso's hand could fan it away like smoke. As Grazton was well below sea level, even higher areas like midtown were victimized by the haze on the occasional chance day such as this one. Visibility was shot past twenty meters or so, though the lack of numerous pedestrians made the wayfaring more easygoing and allowed the boy to get where he needed to go with little interference.

Glancing up at a signpost on the other end of the street, he looked down at the rudimentary map Barley had drawn up for him. He stepped out onto the canal, this time not even hesitating when his foot touched down on the water surface. It would be a shame to leave Grazton so soon after finally becoming accustomed to the southern city's way of life, but he knew it was for the best. He'd get the details from the representative, lay down the conditions, trade later that night, and then leave the city behind, most likely never to return.

The boy admittedly had been in only a handful of pubs since his arrival in this world, though much less by himself and virtually none during his stay in Grazton. Most pubs he had encountered held a similar design, even if the dimensions varied greatly, and a comforting familiarity washed over him soon after stepping through the open doorway into the dimly lit room. Unlike the taverns of other cities, this one smelled distinctly like a mixture of fish, rotten or otherwise, and sea salt. It was none too pleasant, but he supposed he would adapt; forcibly, if the stench wafting from the three Seeq fishermen at the bar counter held any sway.

He passed even more swarthy dock workers as he moved inward into the pub, each paying no more mind than a curious glance before returning to their conversations, mostly complaints about the morning, the solid mist, an employer, or a combination of all three. Most tables at this time were empty, and the ones that weren't were fully occupied. However, there was one sole exception. A small table stood near the center of the floor, its edge propping up the leather boots of a Hume Black Mage.

Luso gulped once, then proceeded with caution towards him, slowly. As the boy approached, the mage looked up at him, and the brown haired fighter could just make out those soulless yellow eyes from underneath the wide brim of his hat. The spellcaster watched him for a few moments, neither saying a word in their deadlock, then spoke suddenly.

"Take a seat, Luso Clemens."

* * *

**(End Chapter Fifty One)**

Okay, finally done with this chapter. For some reason this one took a lot longer than I had intended. First, I ended up rewriting the whole thing (willingly at least), so hopefully this second draft came out superior. Then after that, the document wouldn't upload to the site, so i copied and pasted it over another file already uploaded.

This chapter set up some things concerning Adelle that will make more sense later down the line. I read over it three times to make sure it made enough sense as it was, but if it still seems too iffy, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Also, that line she said was from chapter twenty nine I believe, if anyone was curious. Even I forget where stuff is, and I write the thing.

Until next time!


	52. The Rubicon

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

The morning mist was thick and heavy, almost enough to where Luso's hand could fan it away like smoke. As Grazton was well below sea level, even higher areas like midtown were victimized by the haze on the occasional chance day such as this one. Visibility was shot past twenty meters or so, though the lack of numerous pedestrians made the wayfaring more easygoing and allowed the boy to get where he needed to go with little interference.

Glancing up at a signpost on the other end of the street, he looked down at the rudimentary map Barley had drawn up for him. He stepped out onto the canal, this time not even hesitating when his foot touched down on the water surface. It would be a shame to leave Grazton so soon after finally becoming accustomed to the southern city's way of life, but he knew it was for the best. He'd get the details from the representative, lay down the conditions, trade later that night, and then leave the city behind, most likely never to return.

The boy admittedly had been in only a handful of pubs since his arrival in this world, though much less by himself and virtually none during his stay in Grazton. Most pubs he had encountered held a similar design, even if the dimensions varied greatly, and a comforting familiarity washed over him soon after stepping through the open doorway into the dimly lit room. Unlike the taverns of other cities, this one smelled distinctly like a mixture of fish, rotten or otherwise, and sea salt. It was none too pleasant, but he supposed he would adapt; forcibly, if the stench wafting from the three Seeq fishermen at the bar counter held any sway.

He passed even more swarthy dock workers as he moved inward into the pub, each paying no more mind than a curious glance before returning to their conversations, mostly complaints about the morning, the solid mist, an employer, or a combination of all three. Most tables at this time were empty, and the ones that weren't were fully occupied. However, there was one sole exception. A small table stood near the center of the floor, its edge propping up the leather boots of a Hume Black Mage.

**Luso and Crow meet face to face!**

* * *

_Crow_

_There is no turning back _

_From this pitch black path I tread_

**Chapter Fifty Two: The Rubicon**

* * *

Luso gulped once, then proceeded with caution towards him, slowly. As the boy approached, the mage looked up at him, and the brown haired fighter could just make out those soulless yellow eyes from underneath the wide brim of his hat. The spellcaster watched him for a few moments, neither saying a word in their deadlock, then spoke suddenly.

"Take a seat, Luso Clemens."

The boy followed the request without protest or confirmation, merely pulling out a chair and levering himself onto its coarse wooden surface.

The two had not broken their stare down yet, though in the event of an actual contest, the mage's unblinking eyes would have provided an unfair advantage, Luso mused. An uneven combination of his queries with Ensei and the books he had read at the St. Galleria library had provided him with a basic grasp of Black Mages, including the odd practice of disguising their faces behind magically conjured veils. Clearly, these shrouds were an optional custom among their ranks, as the boy had seen a handful, even one or two Humes, devoid of them in marketplaces from time to time.

Crow roused the Hume from his musings, reaching into his garbs and rolling out a worn scroll over the table surface. "Are you prepared?"

"Yeah… Let's just get this over with." Luso matched the mage's barren, distanced tone. The two males' eyes moved down to the unfastened scroll, a basic map of the Lowtown streets and major buildings set on a piece of what looked like rough papyrus. "So where's this going to go down?"

"Here. Warehouse Thirteen." His gloved finger traced downward from the Lowtown entrance to a large building on the docks. Despite the name, no matter how many times he looked at it Luso couldn't tell if it truly was a warehouse or some sort of hangar, as it held major characteristics of both. "It's an abandoned airship and naval vessel supply compound. This is where we are currently keeping your leader and Baron Beltorey."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" Luso queried with raised eyebrow, though the mage was already answering as he finished.

"In the event we learn of any contact with the JDP or the like, they'll kill the Revgaji without hesitation." The barren tone in which he spoke surprised even the brown haired fighter. It was clear that the mage was trying to keep the meeting as objective as possible. "And trust me when I say this. They will know." The boy eyed him for a moment, then returned his attention to the map, subtly downtrodden.

"Is there any way we can change the meeting place? The center of enemy territory puts us at a disadvantage."

"No. I was instructed not to budge concerning the location. It will be at the warehouse at midnight. No exceptions."

"Fine. We'll accept." The young Hume stated evenly, successfully hiding his reluctance, then moved on. "What are your conditions?"

Crow's face finally rose from the map for the first time, and he looked Luso straight in the eyes. "We understand that you have captured one of our men, and are using him as a counter hostage. We also have confirmation that your clan holds the Whitesilver Magicite. Our deal is this. The stone for the Baron's return, and the Moogle in exchange for Cid's. Do you agree to these terms?"

The adolescent considered the proposition for a moment, his gaze wandering up to the creaking ceiling above them. They had hoped to get a more favorable offer, though acknowledged the current one as the most likely outcome. He stayed like that, then said "We can agree to that. One question, though."

"Yes?"

"The Moogle. Barley. If we hand him over to you, what will happen to him?"

Crow paused at the question for a moment, taken slightly aback. Then, he leaned back in his chair, a deflated sigh escaping his mouth just as Luso's eyes returned to him from the ceiling. "Did he tell you to ask that?"

"No. I'm asking because it'll affect my decision."

"He will die." The Mage responded flatly after a silence. There was no semblance of flair mixed in the statement; only a simple truth. "We are aware that he is feeding you information, and that is something we can't permit. The moment the trade is finished and all of you have left, either Ewen or Raven will kill him without hesitation."

Luso's eyes widened at that. He was expecting some sort of torture or interrogation, but outright murder? He pushed himself up from the table, face twisted into a grimace and voice laced with disbelief. "Are…are you serious?" The Black Mage only gave him a blank stare in return, not saying a word, and it was enough to confirm the boy's fears. "They're really going to kill him? Then I refuse. I can't do that to him, even if he was our enemy once."

"You're not in a position to refuse, Luso Clemens."

"Are you expecting me to trade a life for a life?"

"No, we're expecting you to trade a life for two." Crow crossed his arms, and if the boy hadn't known any better, he could've sworn the Hume's voice took on a concerned facet. "If this trade doesn't happen they will kill both Cid and the Baron. That I can assure you."

Luso grunted at that, closed fist pounding against the table with a thud that managed to knock over the unlit candle centerpiece. Those around him paused to look at the disturbance, though with a gesture of appeasement from the Black Mage, they returned to their own business. The boy sat down once more, taking a few calming breaths and placing his head in upright palms. Crow watched him for a few moments in silence, then suddenly the Fighter whispered, not moving. "Is there any way…you can help us?"

"There is nothing I could say that would sway their deci—"

"Then we'll take them back by force." The spellcaster was alarmed as the boy's piercing gaze rose to greet him, and for a second could have sworn he saw his eyes flash a golden yellow. Shaking that thought from his head, he replied coolly.

"Calm yourself, Luso. Do not think rashly here. The most advantageous situation for you would be to trade according to our terms. Your clan will safely leave with Cid, the Baron will return unharmed and without future interference from Khamja, and…"

"I told you I cannot accept your terms, Crow." The boy's voice was no louder and no less powerful than before. "Unless you can promise Barley's survival, we will take Cid and Baron Beltorey back by ourselves." Then, Luso stood for the second time, not planning to take a seat if his motion towards the door was any indication.

"Even if it means having to kill me?" Crow stated, and the words stopped the Hume just as he had started. "If you attack, I guarantee you and I will be forced to fight each other, and one of us will be dead at the end of it."

The Mage watched the boy's back, seeing the rise and fall of his torso with each breath he took, noticing the lengthy scar that peeked out from his overalls at places. At some length, the boy finally moved again, not turning around and making no further sound, other than the noise of his soles touching down on the floor as he trekked towards the exit.

**(Midtown, Baybold Hotel)**

"Alright, let's get started." Ensei proclaimed, breaking the silence that had settled over the hotel room after Luso had recounted the events of the meeting. The boy sat on the bed near the Parivir, downtrodden at how the negotiations had transpired but managing to hide it well enough.

He managed a glance at all those assembled. Other than himself, Ensei had suggested that the younger Gully members go out and buy any necessary supplies for the inevitable battle they were to face, and with an offer to join from Penelo and Al-Cid's maid, Adelle, Kanin, and Hurdy had departed for the respective market and shopping districts of the Midtown and Hightown. Cheney and Vili remained behind along with Al-Cid and Vaan, the former two accompanied by a younger looking Nu Mou he had not yet seen before whose face obviously looked stunned by the information he had heard over the past quarter of an hour. Lastly, the commander and Barley sat upon the other bed, the Moogle giving the boy a glance he just couldn't pinpoint.

"The girls and Hurdy are heading out to get ready and buy some extra equipment. We need a solid plan for tonight." Ensei continued. He noticed Luso's sullen expression out of his peripheral vision. "Don't be hard on yourself. You made your choice. We'll follow through."

"But it wasn't a good one, kupo." Barley stated coldly, gaze fixed on the young Hume. "You let your clan's one chance to leave this city unharmed slip away."

"As I recall the account, his choice prevented your demise, did it not?" Al-Cid countered from across the room, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"But did it ever occur to him that even if I got away right now, Khamja would track me down and kill me anyway, kupo." The Fusilier's logic effectively silenced the Rozarrian's protest, and caused the boy to sink even further. "Instead of dying to at least get Cid back, now I just get to die. You let your petty morality get in the way of your logic, kupo, and it cost us dearly."

"Enough, Barley." Ensei grunted, getting the intended reaction out of the Moogle. "What's done is done. There's no point in going any further. Let's just focus on what can do right now."

"We haven't got much on our side at this point." The Moogle admitted with a calming exhale, sight moving towards the window and watching what he could see of the cityscape from his vantage point. "The trade is practically terminated at this point. The only outside help I know who's powerful enough to help us is the JDP, kupo, and Khamja has informants within the Grazton branch that'll definitely stop us cold."

"So our only option is breaking and entering." Vaan concluded aloud, standing from his seat on the window seal while giving his arms an exaggerated stretch. "Which turns out to be my area of expertise."

"Basically, kupo." Barley shrugged. "Our best bet is to break in tonight a good hour or two before midnight. Of course, they'll be on guard since the kid announced we'd take them back, but we might get lucky."

"If…If I may bring something to your attention." The Nu Mou beside Cheney stepped out, and everyone sent curious glances towards him. He was surprised by the sudden attention, but neverless took a moment to clear his throat then continued, a tinge of nervousness on his voice. "Your name was Barley, was it? I'm Anrias of the Grazton Gazette. I understand that you work for this Khamja organization. Would you happen to have any knowledge of poaching operations going on around Grazton?"

"Not much." The Moogle admitted. "I've never run a job with the poaching division before, kupo. I do know they've got something happening tonight though."

"Yeah, a ship's docking tonight." Cheney stated. "Anrias, Vili, and I had been investigating an operation in this city when we stumbled upon a poaching ship docking tonight of all times." He looked at Ensei. "I had hoped to meet with you later about allowing me to go, but now that the trade's off, you guys will need all the help you can get with getting Cid back."

"Wait, maybe not." Vili interjected, her fingers laced as she pondered aloud. "Surely if Cheney, Anrias, and I cause enough of a disturbance, it would provide a suitable distraction for everyone else to sneak in."

"She's onto something, kupo. Poaching is a big facet of Khamja's activities. They'd definitely send personnel to answer a distress call."

"We'll see what we have to use." The commander sent a quick glance to everyone before continuing. "For now, everyone follow the girls' lead and stock up on anything you'll need. Ensei, Barley, and I will set up some plans in the meantime. Be back in two hours."

A disjointed series of nods met his command and soon the room was filled with the sound of shoes shuffling out into their floor's main hallway. Luso lingered for a few moments longer than anyone else, eyes transfixed on the floor until the footsteps died down completely. His own feet touched the floorboards at that point, and he trudged towards the door. Ensei observed him with sympathetic eyes, and couldn't help but feel compelled to say something. As he opened his mouth, however, Barley's voice stopped him before he could utter a sound.

"Thank you, kupo."

Luso stopped for a second, not quite sure what to make of it at first. Eventually, a weak smile crept onto his face, hidden from view, dispersing only as he made his way out of the hotel proper and down the crowded canal towards an equipment shop he had spotted on his way here.

The commander couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight. "That was nice of you. Getting soft on us, Barley?"

"We're about to fight a battle. I have to keep morale up when I can, kupo."

Ensei and the commander grinned at each other.

"Right, _morale_."

**(Warehouse Thirteen)**

The sound of padded footsteps drawing nearer awoke Cid from his daze, eyes slowly cracking open to reveal the pinkish hue of exhaustion on their borders. His vision, while dim and blurry, revealed the shoddy container of a room that he'd become accustomed to awaking in. The rough, near dilapidated chair securing the legions of ropes binding his body was the only piece of furniture from what he was able to conclude. No windows, no tables, and only one wooden door on the opposite side. The room was always kept dark, candles at the corners providing just enough life to keep him from abandoning sanity.

The footsteps grew louder with each passing second, a bold echo to his ears when pitted against the continual silence he'd endured so far. Then at their peak, they ceased, four different shadows peaking underneath the door. A minute lukewarm gust accompanied the entrance of two forms, both Hume and outfitted in the garments of a Paladin and Black Mage. Cid winced as the light from the hall flooded into his eyes.

"Here." Raven's direct voice signaled his attention. Crow stepped forward simultaneously with a bowl occupied by some indiscernible meat in hand, a vile of water in the other, and a pack full of some supplies on his back. "Enjoy it. It'll be the last one you have with us. Before we trade you over and all."

Cid took no time humoring his comment, moving his aching neck as best he could and clenching the slab of flesh between his teeth. Crow held the bowl just under his chin should the Rev's jaw lose its hold. Raven could only smirk at the sight, eyes full of some blatant superiority over the desperate captive before him, in his sight no higher position than a swine at a trough.

"When you're done here, Crow, go check on the Baron and find me in the hangar." Having his fill of the scene, the Paladin sauntered towards the door, speaking low over his shoulder. The previous mocking tone of his voice was all but gone. "All that running away, yet here you are again in the palm of our hands."

Again, the Revgaji made no indication of hearing the man's remark, swallowing as the Hume gave a withering glance before heading into the hallway. Crow reached to the cloth tucked in his belt, and wiped the man's mouth. Cid panted a bit, then when he was sure Raven was out of earshot, chuckled lightly.

"Never thought he'd leave. Sure likes to talk, doesn't he?"

"I suppose." The Black Mage's response was barren and unfocused, almost as if he hadn't heard him. Regardless, Cid took a healthy swig of the water he then offered, savoring the cool liquid as it flowed down his parched throat. As he set the vile down, he attempted to renew the conversation. "What did Raven mean by here you are again?"

"That's a long story, lad. In short, I used to work for Khamja. Not the most fulfilling job, as I'm sure you've noticed already." The mage said nothing, merely averting his soulless yellow eyes and applying a few splotches of a medicinal solution onto a fresh rag. "Managed to get out with what little possessions and life I had."

"Why did you join in the first place?"

"It paid the bills. I couldn't have asked for more at the time." Cid closed his eyes and mouth, allowing the Hume to dab the rag over the scratches on his face. Once he'd been treated a fair amount, he decided on a question of his own. "What's your story? Hard to believe a kid your age would get wrapped up with this lot."

Crow didn't respond for some length, taking the time to pack up the supplies he brought with him. The candles radiating in the corner dimmed his bright yellow eyes somewhat, but their complexion remained just as empty as his voice. "I'm…searching for someone. I've decided to find him no matter what."

"Good luck, then." Cid shrugged as best he could under the pressure of the ropes. "Though I can tell you from personal experience, trying to find him from within isn't any easier than the outside."

Quietly, the Black Mage stood to his feet, dusting off his pants, then moved to the open doorway, form basking in the light of the hallway. He stopped between the doorframes though, craning his head around just enough to whisper over his shoulder.

"I lied to Raven. Your clan didn't accept the trade. They're coming for you."

Though he didn't show it, Cid was honestly more surprised that the spellcaster revealed the information to him than by the revelation itself. A small smile crept onto his face before he pressed for elaboration. "Why did you lie?"

"To give them a chance." The Revgaji's eyes widened considerably, but he allowed the Hume time to continue. "The best outcome is if most of you make it out alive and never return here."

"You mean all of us."

"No…most." His head faced away from Cid once more. "Luso will fight me with everything he has to get you back, and I'll be forced to kill him. One of us will be dead before this night is over."

A stagnant pause followed in his words' wake, both males allowing the idea to truly seep in. True, Crow had understood that it would be the most probable outcome, but it wasn't until now that the idea had been so brazenly displayed in front of him. He paused his train of thought as Cid left him one last warning.

"Ensei and discussed what we would do if we ever came across you and Raven again in the future. We decided to let you live, you know. At least to escape with your life intact." A shudder ran through the Hume's spine the moment he sensed Cid's menacing gaze glued to him. "If you harm just one hair on that boy's head, though, I'll crush yours without hesitation."

The mage stood transfixed for some time, arm and hand providing a balancing point against the doorframe. A regretful exhale flew from his mouth, and without a word he closed the door behind him, footsteps resounding down the hall just as loudly as when he had came. Cid watched his previously occupied spot for some time, then leaned back into his chair, eyes gazing into the dark ceiling overhead.

…

Barley peered around the dimly lit corner, keeping his eyes focused for even the least suspicious movement in the already poor visual conditions. Once he was sure everything was clear, the tense feeling along his fur would resolve for a moment, returning in force after reaching the next bend in their path.

The steady sound of trickling water below and everywhere along the floor of the sewer system they'd been traversing had long since faded into his senses' afterthought, accompanied by the scurrying of rodents fleeing from the light his handheld torch cast. Behind him, bodies moved, sloshing through sewage whenever applicable and attempting to hold in their disdain of the pungent smell hanging in the air. Some walked with an obvious air of nervousness around them, others with hands already gripping their respective weapons' handles.

All with one, unified goal.

"Alright, this is where we part ways, kupo." The Moogle whispered upon reaching a relatively open area, complete with ladder leading up to a single manhole cover, pale moonlight filtering down through the cracks above. The group gathered around his torch as he pulled out a hand-drawn map with his free paw. "Vaan, Penelo, Hurdy. Once more, you three are up first. The spot leads to a building just outside the warehouse. Once you get up there, kupo, circle around and cause as much of a commotion as you can on the opposite side. I know it's a lot to ask you three, but your techniques can fell multiple enemies with little effort. Cheney's group should have already struck the poaching ship an half an hour ago, kupo. I can pray that it was enough to draw some of the pressure from you."

Silently, the two Sky Pirates and the musician nodded in unison, the torchlight dancing across their faces. Penelo subtly looked over at Vaan, noticing that his stern, quiet demeanor was but a mere façade. She could tell he was just as nervous as the Bard on his left, the way his hand unconsciously moved to his sheathed saber or the occasional twitches on his otherwise placid face. Barley gave them all a quick nod, then shifted his attention.

"The rest of us go up five minutes after that, kupo. Their distraction should allow us to slip in with minimal hindrance. Ensei, your team is going to find Cid while mine goes for Beltorey. Both should be somewhere on the basement floors, but that's as far as my guess goes." He looked back to Vaan. "Make sure your ready. You're going up soon, kupo."

The blonde sent glances to the two members of his group, and the three broke off from the makeshift huddle just before the party dispersed. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air along with the murky stench of the sewer, various thoughts and fears racing through each person's mind.

Sensing the time drawing near, Vaan quietly moved closer to the ladder, staring up at the cover with a distant expression on his face. Penelo and Hurdy soon joined him, the former taking a few deep breaths and the latter unable to tear his worried look from the ground.

"It'll be alright."

The Moogle's gaze whipped around at the sound of Luso's voice, more so at the feel of the Hume's hand on his shoulder. The boy's strange outfit stood out clearly, even with the limited amount of vision. A fiery red robe lay draped over his shoulders, its scarlet fibers ending just below the back of his knees. Two blades rested at his hip. Hurdy recognized the familiar coloring of the Atmos Blade's handle, but the second was an oddity to him, completely foreign to the usual Sweep Blade and hidden from further scrutiny by its sheath.

The Moogle attempted to question him on it, though remained silent as the boy continued. The others gave him their attention as well. "We'll get Cid out. We'll get them both out, and we won't lose anyone."

Hurdy simply stared at him for a moment, swallowed, then nodded with a firm gaze; enough confirmation for Luso to assuredly face back to the commander as he gave one last order, looking over his assembled troops.

"Alright people. You know what to do, you know where to go. There's nothing else I could say at this point to prepare you anymore. Stick to your assignments, and like the kid mentioned, don't die."

All nodded in unison for the last time. Kanin gripped her staff tighter. Adelle drew her knives, her yellow eyes narrowing as the image of a certain Paladin flashed in her mind. Hurdy, Penelo, and Vaan began their ascent up the ladder, pausing just under the cover. The commander and Ensei drew their respective swords, the Parivir flinging his cigarette to the side, while Barley placed a few more bullets in his rifle.

Luso quieted his breathing, eyelids shutting to gain greater focus. The familiar glow of his aura rose mere millimeters from the surface of his skin, enough to cause the red robe to wave in the displaced breeze of its output. And just as his eyes opened, irises shining in all their cobalt glory, the commander sounded out, and his arm came down in swift, chopping motion.

"Go!"

**No turning back now!**

* * *

**(End Chapter Fifty Two)**

**(Item Corner: Whisperweed)**

First discovered by the Zeldei Viera over half a century ago, the plant was first believed to be a gift from The Wood and used by the inhabitants of the Zeldei Forest for easy communication throughout their village. It was also commonly used by Summoners as a medium to focus their rituals to the various  
Espers, and it is believed that the practice continues to this day.

Sometime later, an academy research team ventured into the forest and procured a plentiful supply of the weed. Thorough study bared the potential benefits for both national and international communication the plant could bring.

Whisperweed grows at a fairly normal rate and has a unique 'regeneration' ability. If a stem is cut from the body, that stem planted can grow its own set of roots in time, though will be unable to produce seeds. It is unknown exactly how the plant functions; only that it is able to transmit sounds over specific distances.

The plant does have two major limitations as to its functionality, though. Firstly, the plants can only transmit sound to a receiver from the same stem. A prominent example is the 'earpiece' model used throughout the story so far, which are purchased as a solitary stem, cut, and given to each recipient to use. The second is that, other than the earpiece model, the plant must be rooted in order to transmit sound.

Armed with this knowledge, efforts towards a national system were completed only recently. Borrowing from the Zeldei Viera system, one 'grandfather' stem, Yggdrasil, stands at a genetically engineered four hundred feet, rooted in the nutrient-rich metropolis of Flugoris. From here, four 'father' shoots were cut and transported to the other four major cities of Jylland: Camoa, Grazton, Moorabella, and Goug. These father stem's are then cut further and purchased by residents and businesses alike as 'telephone' models. Round the clock operators connect callers to their recipients upon request, and since the entire system branches from one source, communication can be viable anywhere within the country.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

And there we have it, new chapter and the Whisperweed explanation I've been dying to get out but could never find a place for within the story. Been swamped with work this week, but managed to crank this out. Hope you guys liked it, and until next time!


	53. Hunter and Hunted 2

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

Water and stray fish parted alike as the galleon cut its swathe through the murky depths of Sea of Ewohl, waves noiselessly receding nearly as soon as they originated. The moon shone down as best it could through the lingering cumulus in the sky and cast a pale glow here and there throughout an otherwise dark sea.

Other than the water, little noise could be heard from the ship, except for the controlled footsteps of a Hume upon the main deck. Dancing fire in lanterns nearby brought illumination to his shrouded features from time to time, specifically the messy strands of silver hair peeking out from underneath his olive-hued hat and the matching shinobi garbs shrouded by a dusty ragged cloak that fell from his shoulders.

As quiet as he was, the Viera staring out over the bow could sense his presence, and she gradually turned to face him. Summoner's garments, the green cape flowing down her back and beaded trinkets woven with the finest craftsmanship of her kin, all shifted with the rocking of the boat. One of the nearby slivers of moonlight cast enough of a glow to de-shadow the solid white of her irises and hewn tusk of a headpiece jutting from her forehead.

Their eyes met, and he stopped, a twinge of empathy hidden under his impassive tone. "You've been out here for a while." His voice was a bit muffled by the mask covering his mouth, but his words rang no less clear under her sharp hearing. He waited for a response, then spoke again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Which do you think is greater, the sun or the moon?" She asked solemnly, leaning against the railing and turning back to face the latter celestial body.

"I don't follow what you're saying." He admitted after some time. "Logically, the sun would be greater, since the moon shines under its light."

She continued in an attempt to explain. "Peace can be likened unto the sun and the moon. The peace of war, achieved only after ravaging everything in its path. So is the sun, which chars the sky black to bring about night." Her gaze would not tear from the sky. "Then, the peace of benevolence which heals both wounds and former bonds alike, so scarce that it shines like a lantern in the darkness. So is the moon, the luminous beacon that guides man and heals the sky to bring about the morn."

"Interesting." He remarked, pondering the observation while leaning himself against a nearby mast. When it felt like she had finished the conversation, he decided to return to her previous question. "When you put it that way, I believe the moon to be greater."

A hidden smile came to her face, one that he didn't see. "I, too, think so."

At length, after simply enjoying a comfortable silence in each other's presence, he gave her a nod, stood from his lean, and headed back across the deck, speaking out as he did so. "Make sure to get some sleep. We will arrive in a few more days, and rest is a necessity."

"Maquis." The Ninja inclined his head at the mention of his name, and he noticed her still staring out onto the open sea.

"Yes, Alys?"

"Under which do we dwell, the sun or the moon?"

At that, the Hume watched her back for a few seconds, the answer clear in his head but refusing to exit his mouth. Finally, he continued walking, speaking over his shoulder just before he closed the door to the lower quarters behind him, tenderness in his voice lost in the depths of some deep regret.

"The sun."

His answer, one that she already knew in her heart to be true, failed to alter the look on her face. Streams of moonlight cascading down grew thicker as their source moved out from behind clouds, and she could not help but stare longingly at its form while the shrill cries of seagulls echoed in the distance.

**A foreboding discussion…**

* * *

_Cheney_

_The king gallops, the hunter draws_

_The king smashes the bones underneath, the hunter aims clearly_

_The king's prideful howl resounds, the arrow blasts forth_

**Chapter Fifty Three: Hunter and Hunted 2**

* * *

_An hour before Barley's signal…_

The crashing sea water against the dock's wooden support beams and the warm gust that blew about were two of the few sounds that permeated the Grazton docks. Amongst their billows, the winds carried the voices of workers, heavyset Bangaa eager to finish up the night's haul or dedicated captains double-checking inventory, across the expanse of the waterfront, climbing up to and settling on the roofs of warehouses and their ilk.

Three figures sat atop one such roof, each shadowed form as different as the last. Anrias stepped in front of the other two, armed with an extendable spyglass. The lavender scholar robe with which he'd become identified by was switched in favor of a midnight-hued smock complete with hood, with his colorful tail sticking out from beneath and his familiar satchel strap crossing his torso at a diagonal. Behind him, Cheney and Vili sat in a ready crouch, the former dressed in a solid black pullover and pants, the latter's Assassin garb already a well enough blend of the night to warrant its stay. The usual huntsman's hat customary of his job was all but gone, revealing his chocolate-colored locks. A full leather-coated quiver hung over his back, fletches of neutral toned feathers standing erect like potted flowers.

The dock, considering the proximity to midnight, was strangely lively in Cheney and Vili's opinion from what they had heard on the way to their current position, and both grew fearful that the operation was too large for a three man team to handle. To Grazton native Anrias, though, the liveliness of the city harbor was but a staple of the town's tourism and fishing industry. Supplying forty five percent of Jylland's overall fish consumption took near around the clock work, and he made sure to relegate to the Gully members that the influx of workers would cause no hamper to their plans.

Said Nu Mou brought the spyglass to his right eye and peered through. Just as the boisterous shouts and guffaws hinted, he could clearly make out the leathery scales of the bipedal lizards as they passed by hung lanterns. The conical device's eyepiece never stayed on one spot for more than a few seconds, turning with Anrias's head as he scanned the long row of galleons, clippers, and frigates, lined end to end parallel to the dock with thin strips of walkway separating each.

After some length of time, just as Cheney opened his mouth to speak, a grin parted on the journalist's mouth. "Here we are." He handed the spyglass to Cheney, then directed his sight towards one of the more dimly lit ships near the end. Two words lay etched on the side, which the Nu Mou read aloud as he continued. "The Mercantile 05. That's the ship in the information we received from Lady Francesca."

The Hunter observed the ship for himself. From what visibility there was, he could make out the two masts like tree trunks rising form the deck, each sprouting a column of ivory sails that shrunk in tandem with height. The easily recognizable cobalt 'JM' emblem lay on the middle sail. Below that, deck hands scurried about; some carrying small boxes while others joined forces to haul massive crates.

"That's it for sure." Cheney confirmed, handing the collapsed telescope back to Anrias before shifting around so that he faced both of them. "Everyone ready?"

"What exactly are we expecting here?" Anrias queried.

"Who knows…" The Hume's face made clear his disdain for his lack of an answer. "We're not sure how many people on that boat work for Khamja. Either way, if the others want a shot at getting Beltorey and Cid back, we can't be too covert. We're the distraction."

"Quite the conundrum. Do either of you have a plan?"

Cheney and Vili blinked in unison, then glanced at each other.

"Sneak on then raise hell?"

"Fine with me."

Anrias could only stare it them in silence, then shrugged, sigh escaping his mouth.

"That will have to suffice, I suppose."

The two clan mates shrugged, and all three set a course down the rust endowed fire escape that had granted them rooftop access before. On their ascent and prerequisite path towards the lowtown, Anrias had discovered how little shape his desk job had brought upon his body through the shallow breaths that would leave his throat from time to time, and as they reached the alleyway ground, he resolved to return to an active lifestyle once work shared some of its time.

On Cheney's orders, the three exited the building-fashioned corridor at different outlets and regrouped on the main boardwalk, keeping a few dozen feet between them. The Hunter wasn't willing to draw any more attention than need be, specifically as they drew upon the ship.

Despite his precautions, Vili reasoned that those wandering the pathway would doubtless even pay them mind. Those that weren't hefting goods or tools seemed to be, as Ensei had once put it during happy hour at a Vieg Town pub, 'wasted out of their mind'. Most held their wits about them enough to walk in a straight line, though a growing number had to be carried by more sober compatriots. Her professional lineage had kept the Viera from ever considering partaking of any substance that could dull senses to such an extent. She had to admit, though; the exaggerated attempts at singing and hoisting of half-empty liquor bottles by those she passed had made the subsequent stumbling seem worth it.

The rubble-rousers seemed to thin out as The Mercantile 05 came within sight, replaced by much quieter workers curling ropes or performing other menial tasks. Anrias didn't seem to notice, but their drilling stares set off Cheney and Vili's sense of caution, and both made sure to reaffirm the position of their respective short-edged weapons. They had since shortly condensed the distance between them, close enough to support each other in the case of a confrontation.

They finally came upon the ship in question within the minute, Cheney giving it a once over and noticing it was even larger than he had assumed. A steady stream of workers moved over the boarding plank, most carrying the crates he had seen from the spyglass, while the presumed captain, a rough Hume, kept check of what exited the ship on a makeshift clipboard.

"And just who are you?" That same captain barked out as the trio approached.

"An inspector." Cheney lied firmly. At his statement, the Hume quirked an eyebrow, prompting him to continue. "We're here to perform a search of the ship. Are you the captain?"

The man's eyes continued to shift suspiciously between the three. "First mate. We didn't have any warning for any inspection tonight. Let me see some proof.

The Hunter turned his head back towards Anrias and mouthed a few silent words. A glint sparked in the journalist's eye as understanding came and he quickly reached inside his messenger bag, retrieving the small stack of records they had pilfered from the Jytras Mercantile office. Upon receiving them, Cheney held them up in the man's face. "We received word of suspicious activity on this ship's last docking, so orders came to inspect it tonight."

The first mate poured over the lead paper, its authenticity slowly dawning on his skeptical demeanor. At some length, he leaned back to an erect standing position, then shrugged.

"Fine. I'll let the captain deal with this."

He motioned for them to follow, and they moved without hesitation. Workers from upon the ship peered down over the railing to gain a look at the sudden commotion, watching as the group ascended the boarding ramp onto the ship proper. There were not as many as he thought, Cheney noted; a motley crew of only fifteen or so Bangaa and Humes, including the first mate, who seemed too tired to pay them any more mind. Though there was a chance more resided in the vessel's deeper reaches.

What caught his interest immediately after was what seemed to be numerous cages lining the side of the ship, sizes varying and each one covered rust-colored canvas. The fact that rumbling seemed to emanate from some while others jerked occasionally only served to top off his suspicions.

"Before we see the captain, let me take a look at that cage."

Pausing on the request, the first mate eyed it. It was easily the largest of the lot, the outline of thick metal bars clearly visible from underneath its cover. As Cheney drew closer to it, he could feel a chilling sensation even from under his clothes, and a low growl grew more pronounced with each step. With one heave, he threw the canvas from the cage, eyes widened in full.

Cobalt scales as hard as steel covered the beast' reptilian form, departing only to give way to an equally hard, red-tinged underbelly. Both, however, were equally covered with numerous scabs and gashes, at first assumed to be signs of age and battle prowess but on further inspection revealed to be much more recent than that. Redder than its underside were its eyes, full of some mixture of defiance and bestial pride, locked solely on the Hunter's form in front of him. Its scaled wings were bunched in close to its body to conserve the limited space it had, and with every rise and fall of its chest, a plume of frosted air wafted from its fanged maw. The beast continued to tug on the adamantine collar surrounding the base of its neck which the Hunter assumed held its frigid breath in check, unable to move its chain-bound arms and legs.

Cheney regarded the Icedrake with an unusual combination of respect and sympathy. Not many Hunters or Blue Mages had the chance to stand this close to one, for by no means were dragons tolerant of sentient creatures in their proximity. If Lezaford's Thundrake was any indication, though, such a notion was not impossible to alter. Even so, the icy dragon crouched calmly, its growling slowly decreasing as the two stared each other down until finally it fell completely silent.

"Did you know…" The Hunter did not look away from the dragon as his subdued voice reached the crew's ears. "Icedrakes have the second lowest procreation rate among dragon kind. The JDP extensively regulates and limits their capture. There isn't a company that could legally obtain one." His head craned around gradually, and his almost-bestial stare unnerved the first mate. "So tell me…where did this one come from?"

"That'd be my capture there, kid."

The sound of a creaking door opening accompanied the deep, bewitching voice, and every head spun around to its origin. An emerald-hued, overlapping scaled helmet sat on a Bangaa's broad shoulders, curving upward to encase the entirety of his long snout. His chest was less well protected; a simple leathery breastplate that ran down into an above-ankle length kilt of a similar, darker material. A thick, solid white lance rested in his grip, no doubt at least seven feet tall standing upright, if not more. Its leading end held its only flaw, numerous dark red stains that lightened as they drew away from the tip. Vili recognized this as dried blood instantly, and could not help but wonder at the Dragoon's imposing form as he sauntered toward Cheney, wood creaking beneath with each hefty step.

_Khamja Poaching Operations Leader: Kain Kimahri_

"Quite the fight, that one was." The Bangaa continued, a serpentine hiss echoing within his helmet depths. "Those nighttime blizzards in the Aldanna Range are pretty rough. Had to fight the beast blind. Almost killed me twice." His callous hand subtly went to his opposite side, as if caressing some hidden wound.

"Am I correct to assume you're the captain?" Cheney barely managed to hold his temper in check.

"Aye, Kain Kimahri. Who wants to know?" The Hume watched the Bangaa for a few moments. Then, as he opened his mouth to respond, realization came upon the Dragoon. "Wait…wait a second. I've seen your face before. Don't tell me...Cheney Galliformes…"

A shiver of fear ran up the huntsman's spine as the reptilian warrior recited his name. His hand, subtly and subconsciously, inched closer to the dagger at his side, and his other palm strengthened its grip on the bow slung over his shoulder. "How do you know who I am?"

Vili could almost feel the malicious grin under the Dragoon's helmet. "Oh I know you quite well, Galliformes. Been hearing many a complaint about you recently. Your snooping around in Targ Wood ended up costing us two hundred thousand gil in merchandise, and ever since Ewen's been on my tail about getting rid of you."

Cheney was too wrapped up in the conversation to notice, but the ship crew had gradually begun to form a circle around him, Vili, and Anrias, something that the latter two had silently picked up on. Amidst this, the Viera allowed herself a moment to spot her Hume clansmen reaching for his dagger, and was keenly aware the situation was about to dissolve into a fight. Her mind immediately began running through possible plans and tactics as the Bangaa kept on.

"Look I'm a fair sport, and I'm not a fan of preying on the weak." Kain chuckled, this time more neutrally, while using his lance as a walking stick. "If you stay out of our business, I can get you a pardon with the higher-ups. What do you say?"

"I cannot…" Cheney whispered out at length, voice gradually growing. "Knowing what you people do, I cannot simply sit back and pretend it doesn't exist."

The Dragoon studied the Hunter's eyes, mixture of ferocity and steel the likes he hadn't seen in quite a while in a Hume. A heavy sigh resounded through his helmet, and he managed one last glance at him. "Well, that's unfortunate, kid."

Suddenly, Kain's foot moved backwards, kicking the bottom of his lance up so that he caught its grip as it reached a parallel to the wooden boards below. Without missing a beat, he lunged its sharpened end forward, dried blood-covered tip a darkened blur. Cheney's hand went up on instinct alone, and the dagger he'd been fingering with it. The two weapons collided with a ring, but the combined weight of the lance and power behind the Dragoon's attack effectively knocked the Hume's arm away. The exchange sent a strain rippling through Cheney's arm, but force of will had allowed him to retain the dagger and hope came back in stride upon successfully deflecting the weapon to the side, leaving the Bangaa's midsection wide open.

That hope was short lived. Even as his lance was knocked away, Kain's free hand was already shooting forward, something that the Hume had neither the time nor momentum to counter. The leathery underside of his gloves wrapped around Cheney's neck. Then, he hoisted him up gradually as his opponent struggled for air and freedom, the former more so than the ladder. Kain spoke hushed and low.

"Suppose we'll get you that pardon the hard wa—"

The metallic sound of rasping steel interrupted the Bangaa, and his head instinctively whipped around. Just as he did, the Viera Cheney had brought with him was slashing across the midsection of one of his men, blood spurting from narrow, shallow gash she had created. In the same movement, she twirled her body around and descended into a tight crouch before her leg came out. The low sweep did enough to fox the man's balance, and he hit the deck with a thud, rolling over and presumably out of the fight.

The Bangaa's eyes locked onto the first mate, who stood shocked from the Assassin's sudden attack. "Prepare the boat! We're shipping out. The rest of you are to detain them." The remaining crew moved on the orders immediately, the first mate and a helper bolting towards the anchor station while the rest charged Vili and Anrias, who had since huddled in back to back. Seeing the situation turn in his favor, he looked back to the Hume in his grip. "Last chance, Galliformes. Stay out of Khamja business."

Cheney, still struggling for breath, raised his hand and directed a finger towards the encaged dragon, a grave look in his eye. "Not until you stay out of mine."

"Got some backbone, do you?" Contradictory to what Cheney had assumed, the Bangaa's voice danced with some elated mirth. "That's good. It'll make it that much more satisfying to crush it under my boots."

"Sorry, but that's not in the plan."

As his last word exited his mouth, the Hunter's lips remained parted, stretching out until his maw was completely agape. It took Kain a few seconds to understand what was happening. The Hume's eyes rolled back into his head, but it was not until a soft azure glow shone in the back of his throat that the lance-wielder arched his weapon of choice back, preparing to pierce his opponent's rib cage before he could use his blue magic.

His efforts proved a second too late. The glow cut off at the peak of his rearing back, immediately replaced by the bursting roar of what could only be described as the fury of mother nature herself. The sound actually made shockwaves in the air, and the ship shook with the recoil. At the forefront of it all, Kain could only release a strained grunt of his own, dropping Cheney from his scaly grasp to protect what was left of his hearing.

As his feet touched the deck, Cheney stumbled and fought through the pain the Dragoon's grip had brought to his neck to quickly retrieve his bow from his shoulder after pocketing the dagger in its sheath. Years of practice had brought swiftness to his arrow placement; the motion of drawing the fletched shaft and pulling on the taut string nearly a single fluid motion, one that Kain hoped to prevent as he regained his disturbed senses. The missile shot forward simultaneously with the lance, however the former did so unexpectedly. It lacked the speed to do so, but the wind in the arrow's wake sang with a rumble akin to the trampling of a hundred chocobo and as it collided with the Bangaa's plated shoulder, a sound much greater than the Hunter's roar preceded a condensed explosion of wind and noise.

The resulting blast was not a direct hit, but was enough to blow the heavy Dragoon back, his covered spine slamming against the closest ship mast while the lance clattered to the deck. Cheney allowed himself a moment to breathe deeply, watching, waiting for him to move. Five seconds passed, and none came. His lifeless form remained static, and with that the huntsman took advantage of the lull to glance around the deck.

Vili and Anrias, surprisingly, looked to be holding their own against the deck hands. The former found it an easy task dodging, weaving around, and parrying the strikes from inexperienced hands wielding whatever blunt object they could use for a weapon; even easier slashing at an exposed leg or side. Anrias himself had told his cohorts before his lack of professional magical training, but witnessing the miniscule jolts of some presumed lightning spell and how he cringed every time one would down an enemy proved to perform effectively enough.

The creaking of armor caused Cheney's attention to refocus on the Dragoon, a fresh arrow trained on the Bangaa's gradually standing form. Both stood silent, but there was now a certain heaviness about them. A grave aura now comprised Kain's demeanor and stance, a far cry from his original playful haughtiness. The crank's noise alone signaled the ascent of the anchor, and the heavy spinning of the wheel could barely be heard over electric jolts and sword strikes.

Kain bee lined towards Cheney with warning, lance leading the charge. To his credit, the Hunter didn't seem at all surprised by his headlong rush and, when he was sure, let his arrow fly. Anticipating this, the Dragoon sidestepped without losing stride, then thrust forward as the arrow whizzed by. The Hunter managed to backpedal at that moment, the tip's sharp end failing to impale his gut but the displaced wind picking up where it fell short.

The force collided with the Hume's gut, and he wouldn't have time to contemplate the force necessary for such a feat; the Bangaa's lance had already spun upwards and was now plummeting in a vertical sweep. Shrugging off the lingering soreness, Cheney threw his bow up in a horizontal block, both hands firmly gripped on the bow. The crack of steel and wood was like a thunderbolt, and the Hunter's resolve kept his legs from buckling.

The lance slid off the hewn bark with a muffled rasp as Cheney decided to lean into his opponent's strength. His choice left the Bangaa's left side open and the lance on the opposite end, but just as he brought his bow around in a swing, that same lance came around in a strike at his own side. Both weapons traveled at the same speed despite their obvious weight difference, but Cheney instinctively knew he'd be hard pressed to take another hit by that spear. It was with that thought in mind that he abandoned his attack in favor of ducking, the lance's sweep ruffling the top of his head.

Kain lost no time, shooting his leg forward right into the now crouched Hume's sternum. The Hunter nearly regretted his decision to dodge as pain neurons fired and his body skidded to a halt a good ten feet away. Even during his skid, his hand was already grabbing hold of a fletch, then drawing back on the bowstring. While not infused with the power of a Sonic Boom, the resulting shot still managed to pierce into the Dragoon's upper torso armor.

Kain seemed less than phased by the attack, not even bothering to inspect the lodged arrow much less remove it. It didn't take Cheney long to realize he was fighting a losing battle, but something had triggered inside him during this fight, and he wasn't sure what. As he stood to his feet, back a yard away from the Icedrake's cage, he jokingly entertained the thought that these poached animals were giving him the strength to stand up to the beast before him.

The Dragoon sauntered forward, swinging the lance over his shoulder; all the while, the Hume took slow steps backwards until his back pressed against the cage bars. He could feel the frigid snorts of the drake on his clothes. "You can't take me in close combat, Galliformes."

"Any chance we can bring that pardon back to the table?"

"Afraid not." As Kain began to speak, he slowly withdrew his dagger, making sure of his subtlety. The Bangaa readied his weapon, tip trained on the spot over his left lung. His tone gave away the smirk hidden under his helmet. "A shame to kill a fellow huntsman, but necessity's quite the nagging harlot."

The Hunter didn't blink as the lance shot forward, his dagger freeing itself of the sheath on instinct more than reason. However, before either could comprehend the Hume's move, a horrendous screech sounded and Kain leaped back as he felt his spear being knocked away. His and Cheney's eyes adjusted to rest the weathered form of Vili, nodachi still vibrating from its contact with the spear.

"We took care of the crew, and Anrias went to secure an escape boat." She whispered to him, keeping eyes trained on the enemy. True to her words, a number of Bangaa and Hume bodies laid strewn about the floor, most still retaining the steady rise and fall of their chest. "We need to leave."

"Not before I free these creatures. Can you hold him off?"

"I won't make any promises."

With that, she burst forth in a low run, sending out another slash to intercept Kain's piercing lance. Keeping pace, she then arched forward into a half somersault before twisting her body mid-motion to deliver a sweeping kick to the Dragoon's chin. The blow connected with ease, but other than the momentum carrying the Bangaa's snout with the kick's flow, he again seemed undeterred by the attack. Rather, he brought his lance back around in his own sweep. Acting quickly, Vili pushed up with all her strength, sending her airborne and into a flip which eventually placed her on her feet a yard away.

While the two continued to exchange blows, Cheney scanned the surroundings. He could clearly see Anrias's form fiddling with a rowboat hung from the ship's side. The Nu Mou had warned them earlier of the failings of their coated shoes: like ice, the resin quickly dissolves in high concentrations of salt, essentially making them useless outside of freshwater. Even more, he hadn't noticed how much the ship had drifted, late evening winds doing more than their fair share of work to put them a good hundred yards from the shore, though still well within the harbor.

Deciding to get to work before that distance increased, the Hunter spun around to the caged Icedrake, the scaled beast eyeing him carefully. The chains themselves were nothing elaborate, their number and manner of constriction the only thing hindering the beast from ripping them like yarn. Swords ringing off one another a few yards behind him necessitated his haste, and his dagger went to work on some of the more noticeable weak links in the chains.

Gradually after painstaking minutes, each string of metal relaxed one at a time under the filing of the Hunter's edge, the drake's eyes locked on the constantly moving Dragoon as it tugged for its freedom. Dragon kind weren't known for their friendliness, and Cheney was grateful that he wasn't the target of its attention. He didn't know what to expect once the beast was freed, revenge or senseless rampage, but if the sound of Vili's form colliding with a mast was any reassurance, he hadn't the time to ponder.

"You're even better than the Hunter, girl." The Hume watched out of his periphery as the Dragoon spoke. A few more gashes had been carved across the pieces of his armor, but it didn't seem like she had landed any significant blow. "It really is a shame I have to kill you all. It's rare to find even a minimal challenge these days."

Vili had only a few scrapes and torn fabric to show for the exchange, but she looked completely exhausted, a layer of sweat soaking her fur. Regardless, she readied herself as he sauntered closer.

"Vili! Jump now!"

Everything happened in the very instant after Cheney had roared. The Viera and Kain, the latter more on instinct than the Hunter's order, bunched their legs and leaped high into the air. Their choice had been right on time, for just a moment later, the once caged drake ripped free of all its bindings, stretching its arms and wings wide in beastly pride before slamming into the cage bars. The same bars did nothing to curtail its reckless charge, and it exploded through the open space where Kain had just occupied.

Throughout this, Vili landed on a thick branch of the mast, kneeling down and watching the quick succession of events unfold. The drake threw its gaze above after killing its momentum, spying the still airborne Dragoon. Its wings branched out with a flourish, and a flap so powerful that it shook the wooden deck beneath sent it tearing upward.

Kain's initial descent began, and his spear lanced downward. As the two hurtled towards each other, a sharp flap maneuvered the dragon out of the spear's range. It was already turning in the same motion, tail muscles stiffening to slam into the Bangaa as they crossed paths. For the first time since the battle had begun, Kain released a cry of pain and his body rolled countless times in the air before careening off the side of the ship.

The dragon found its perch amongst the higher reaches of the mast, then looked out into the sea next to the boat. From her own elevated vantage point, Vili could see the Dragoon climbing out of the water to stand on the sea. The Icedrake wasted no time upon sighting him, pushing off the mast like a bullet towards Kain's location, wings spread to adjust direction.

"First beating wasn't enough for you, huh?" The Bangaa's voice took a bestial eagerness, and he held his spear at the ready, bracing himself for the impact. "Come and get it then!"

The collision, while not anywhere near it, managed to shake the entirety of the boat, and a bursting spire of water climbed nearly as high as the mast Vili took refuge in. As much as she would have liked to witness the outcome, a call from Cheney below drew her attention, and she landed in an easy crouch beside him and Anrias.

"Every other creature must have been left at the dock." The Hume reasoned, taking a subsequent glance of the ship, more specifically the unconscious bodies of the crew. "It should be a while before any of the crew awakens and signals for help. If we leave now, maybe we can get to them before that happens."

"I just finished preparing our boat. All that's left is to lower it." Anrias chimed in, spinning around to face it. The clashes and watery explosions of the dragon and Dragoon's fight sounded out in the background, only serving to further unnerve the journalist. "Quickly now. Who knows if that Icedrake will turn on us after it defeats the Bangaa."

The two nodded in agreement, then Vili set to work with Anrias on lowering the craft down to the water. Cheney stood and faced the direction where the fierce battle took place. Metal rang off claw periodically, sometimes disrupted by the crackling of ice or searing fire. The Hume found himself subconsciously drawing his bow and an arrow after a full minute of this behavior, waiting, watching for the first thing to come back up over the railing.

Everything fell silent, and Cheney's muscles and instincts tensed. A small clanking noise resounded every second, seeming to confirm his greater fear. Then, a figure leaped upwards, silhouette as lifeless as a ragdoll, then arched in the air before colliding with the deck, a splintered crater twice its width left in its wake. The Hunter could only stare at the bloodied form of the Icedrake, bow ready and eyes wide.

Seconds later, Kain himself leaped up, just as Vili and Anrias had reached the halfway point of their descent, landing next to the downed dragon. A toothy smirk showed from beneath the open scars in his helmet, from which billowing strands of smoke poured. Red blood battled the other colors of his outfit for dominance, having already conquered the majority of space on his white lance, and a layer frost sat atop that, concentration anything but uniform.

"I may have been wounded from our first battle, dragon, but this is summer in Grazton. You're out of your element here." He stated proudly, never loosing that grin as he turned to Cheney, who himself couldn't believe the man had been overpowering them all with injuries from a previous fight. "You really have exceeded my expectations, Galliformes. It'll be boring once you and your group are gone."

A smirk more malicious than the preceding one was all it took for the twang of Cheney's bowstring to resonate and an arrow to slice through the air towards him. Before that, the Dragoon had already been spreading his stance and widening his maw. Molten flames spewed forth in a conical wave, completely incinerating the arrow before damage could be done and rushing towards Cheney with blazing speed. The Hunter leap backwards over the railing with all his might, but the fire caught him midair, encapsulating his form and spilling over the ship banister.

The flames quickly incinerated the rope and crank holding their boat up, causing Vili and Anrias to release surprised screams as their craft hit the water, buoyancy allowing them to return to the surface seconds later. Anrias's vision scanned all around before he finally spied the rapidly plummeting, fiery form of Cheney just before it crashed into the ocean. Without wasting a second, Vili dove in head first towards the ripples he had left and barreled towards him, burning up whatever energy reserves she could locate.

Finding him had been a relatively easy task, due in part to illumination of Kain's flames overhead and the strange, blue glow surrounding the Hunter. Its consistency was much more solid than any aura she had seen from Luso; she could actually feel it as she drew him over her back, and it held a strange coldness to it.

"Is he alright?" Anrias queried in alarm, examining the Hume as Vili rolled him into the boat before climbing in herself.

"Yes…he is." She admitted, quickly reaching for the paddle and beginning to row with what strength she had left, continuing between exerted heaves. "It's strange. I was sure he took the brunt of that attack, but he's only got a few first degree burns at worst."

Anrias kept his eyes focused on the glow. "I've…I've never seen anything like this before. What is it?"

"It's foreign to me as well." She stated evenly. "For now, let's get back to shore and find a safe place to recover for a bit. Then we'll decide where to go from there."

The Nu Mou nodded, taking one last glance at the ship. He could see the menacing form of Kain standing near the banister, framed and illuminated by some of the lingering fire from his skill. The Dragoon seemed to be staring out at them, and Anrias could only stare back in silence, fearful of turning his eyes away for even a second lest the Bangaa pounce and obliterate them.

…..

Kain looked out as the paddleboat drew ever closer back towards the docks. The radiance still emitting from Cheney still gave away their exact location amidst the murky water, but the Dragoon gave no thought for pursuit, instead turning away once he'd had his fill of the scene.

Looking down towards the deck, he spotted the once lifeless body of his Icedrake opponent, muscles twitching at random, burns covering various extremities, and blood pouring out from lacerations by his lance. Its eyes shifted upwards, and a low growl escaped as the Bangaa came to stand directly in front of its head, staring down at the beast with some sort of pity.

"Mighty guard, huh?" The creature made no move as he spoke softly. "You managed to save your friend there, but now it's the end of the line for you."

The motion was quick, no flourishes, no stances. His lance merely slipped into the dragon's rib cage, every muscle fiber tensing at once as it pierced its powerful heart, then slipped out as quietly as it had entered.

A smirk, disturbingly cheerful, crossed his snout.

"Thanks for the rush."

He allowed a few second of silence to pass, presumably in respect for the departed opponent. Then, he glanced around the ship. One or two of the men had begun to stir, but most remained unconscious. The fires on the banister from his breath attack would definitely need to be put out soon, though what with the ice from his and the Icedrake's short battle encasing a whole side of the ship, he didn't believe the vessel was going anywhere soon.

He grabbed the attention of the few stirrers, giving out orders to contain the fire, grab the signal flares, and perform any other necessary tasks. That done, he trekked over to the railing, closer to the bow then where Cheney leap off, and stared out as the Mighty Guard's blue shine became indiscernible from the canvas of lights across the Grazton Wharf.

"By no means does an Icedrake become attached to a sentient race like Humes." Kain leaned his lance against the banister beside him, then straightened his back out. "You've got some potential there."

His grin took on something distinctly draconic.

"Let's have an even better match next time, Cheney Galliformes."

**A new foe leaves his mark…**

* * *

**(End Chapter Fifty Three)**

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright I apologize for the wait on this one. I had to get it exactly how I wanted it, so it took a lot longer than expected. Sort of long compared to my other chapters, so hopefully it was an okay read. Also, I'm sure most were expecting the invasion, but truthfully this chapter was necessary for a number of future events, and I could only fit it here. Again, hoping it was enjoyable.

Well laptop is losing battery fast, and I have no way to charge it at the moment, so any mistakes will be fixed at a later date.

Until next time!


	54. Intruders

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"Alright people. You know what to do, you know where to go. There's nothing else I could say at this point to prepare you anymore. Stick to your assignments, and like the kid mentioned, don't die."

All nodded in unison for the last time. Kanin gripped her staff tighter. Adelle drew her knives, her yellow eyes narrowing as the image of a certain Paladin flashed in her mind. Hurdy, Penelo, and Vaan began their ascent up the ladder, pausing just under the cover. The commander and Ensei drew their respective swords, the Parivir flinging his cigarette to the side, while Barley placed a few more bullets in his rifle.

Luso quieted his breathing, eyelids shutting to gain greater focus. The familiar glow of his aura rose mere millimeters from the surface of his skin, enough to cause the red robe to wave in the displaced breeze of its output. And just as his eyes opened, irises shining in all their cobalt glory, the commander sounded out, and his arm came down in swift, chopping motion.

"Go!"

**The operation begins!**

* * *

_Al-Cid Margrace_

_Only if from your lips_

_I would lay down my life at a single word_

**Chapter Fifty Four: Intruders**

* * *

The moment the words left the commander's lips, Vaan shoved on the manhole cover, remaining extremities climbing up and over the resulting hole. Then, he turned around, reached to grab Penelo and then Hurdy's hand as they ascended. When all three had gathered themselves, the Sky Pirate made a motion with his hand to the right, and the other two followed wordlessly as he shifted into a stealthy run.

"Alright, the rest of us are going topside for now." Barley ordered, projecting his voice enough so that the trio caught every word before dashing out of earshot. "Remember. If we want to escape this alive, everyone's individual assignments take top priority."

Vaan internalized the words while shifting into a sprint, steeling his face as he took down a secluded alleyway which only led to more. They didn't have a specific route, only a general sense of the correct direction, but it served them well enough to place their outlet just within sight of their intended destination. The Sky Pirate halted at the alley's end, signaling for his comrades to halt, before all gazed ahead.

True to Luso's explanation from his meeting with crow and Barley's own words, Warehouse Thirteen couldn't be pinned simply by its namesake. From their vantage point, a massive rectangular building sat within an even more spacious enclosed plot of land a few blocks from the shoreline. Its three stories seemed comprised of sporadic mixtures of partially shattered window panes and uneven gray-toned walls, but even that was being somewhat generous. The crowns and peaks of industrial machinery, no doubt Moogle in origin, sat within the courtyard on top a surprisingly healthy carpet of grass, all visible through the occasional weathered holes in the stone wall surrounding the area.

On the opposite side, the thick tattered canvas of the airship hangar stood, dwarfing its quadrangle counterpart by nearly a story. Trees in full bloom sprouted in the yard around the structure where near the warehouse they had been nonexistent. Most seemed closest to the wall, their leaf filled branches peering over which Vaan figured he could use to his advantage.

The night's shadows covered their crossing to the wall and subsequent passing, leaping into one tree's overhanging branches and Vaan careful not to brush any leaves or trip over the scimitar dangling at his side. From here, the three held an enhanced view of the door: two guards, all a ragtag group of Hume, Bangaa, Seeq, and Moogles, leaned lazily against the walls beside the door while a few others circled the perimeter.

"Ready?" Penelo and Hurdy braced themselves at his question, then each responded with a firm nod. Vaan made sure to avoid rasping his unsheathing blade could cause and gripped the handle tightly. He looked straight down, spying an oblivious Hume using his plain wooden spear as a walking stick, then after a calming breath, he moved.

The sound of rustling leaves brought the Hume's attention upward, simultaneously marking the end of his consciousness. The Sky Pirate fell, slamming the flat of his scimitar down to smack right on the apex of the guard's cranium. The man jerked under the impact, crumpling under the blow and hitting the grass at the same time as his spear. Vaan's feet touched down in the same moment, and he lowered himself into a crouch. His eyes made a hasty sweep of the grounds, making note of every guard's position and their quick reaction time to his appearance. Hurdy and Penelo dropped down soon after, and with a reassuring nod, the trio bolted into action.

Vaan and Penelo were actually the only two to move from their position, though. Instead, Hurdy stood his ground, bringing his Aona Flute up to his mouth, then sucked in a deep breath. The resulting, powerful tune weaved its way into the ears of all present, but had the most profound effect on his two companions. Instantly, the thieving duo felt an improved sense of vitality, energy rupturing any figurative flood gates keeping it in check.

This newfound burst of vigor increased the speed of Vaan's steps and in a flash he was upon his randomly chosen victim, a Hume Thief at an identical height. The nameless brigand was surprisingly both intelligent and skilled enough to make full use of his two battle knives, deflecting what strikes he could rather than attempting a direct parry.

His decisions allowed him a few more seconds than he would have had otherwise. Hurdy's musical enchantment granted Vaan an increase in physical strength as well, and he forced his way past what would have been a sound deflection, slicing across the man's bicep. He dropped his weapon with a scream, and a follow-up sweep with the blade's flat knocked him out of consciousness and the fight.

That same sweep followed around in time to block two strikes from behind, a short sword and a long curved dagger from a Bangaa and Hume respectively. A standstill occurred, the blonde Hume struggling against the duo's combined might even with his enhancement, before he pushed off while stepping back. The attacker's momentum caused them to stumble forwards as his scimitar's resistance vanished.

A boot came up under the Bangaa's lengthened snout, the pirate deciding him to be the more immediate threat, and his body crumpled under the force. The remaining guard gained his stance again, but just as Vaan brought his sword up to block the following swing, the blunt edge of an odd-looking staff crashed into his temple, ending his participation in the skirmish.

The blonde regarded both the staff and his long time partner for a moment. If anything, the weapon looked more like a long-poled, blunt axe, a single gilded horn curving out and up from the staff's apex. His observation would have to wait, though, as that same weapon thrust just to his left, then hooked around his body to barley deflect two throwing knives hurtling towards his exposed back.

Regaining his sense of vigilance, Vaan spun around towards the aggressor. He was the next to go.

However, Penelo was a step ahead of him, accelerating towards the Moogle while the miniature bells fixed to her staff jingled in the wind she passed. The bat-winged being hadn't even the time to react before she was jumping from her sprint, twisting her body in midair, and delivering a sound heel to the top of his head. He flopped to the ground on his back, muttering a 'kupo' on his way down.

Vaan smirked as she swung the staff on her shoulder, returning a similar look. Around them, the remaining guards formed an irregular perimeter, encircling while Hurdy joined the two at their position, his melody never once pausing. The Sky Pirates gathered around the Moogle, backs to him and weapons ready for whatever came their way.

Vaan gave a half-hearted grin, watching the increasing number of guards while speaking over his shoulder to Penelo. "When we get out of this, remind me to knock Barley out for making us the distraction."

"Agreed."

….

"You know what to do."

Ensei nodded at Barley's words, then deepened his stance while drawing his katana. Looking across from his position between two stone buildings, he could clearly see the dilapidated iron bars of the front gate and the cracked sidewalk leading to the warehouse's front door. A few guards patrolled around. He couldn't tell whether it was from a lack of need for guarding the spot or if Vaan and company's diversion had actually worked, but he wasn't about to analyze it any further.

The remainder of the group stood a little ways behind him, looking on as the Parivir held his weapon parallel to the ground. Mist took on a visible yellow form around him, not unlike the thickness experienced in the Aldanna Range, and began to coil around his outstretched katana. Luso cast a glance over at Kanin, who ever so subtly shivered at the occurrence while strengthening her grip on her staff. She quickly noticed his attention, then correctly reading the concern in his face provided a reassuring smile.

Mist continued to waft out from an area around Ensei's feet. He drew in a deep breath, pulled his katana back while spreading his feet. Then, his arm muscles tensed for a split second, and his blade shot forward.

A wave was the only way to describe the result, a rush of pure Mist crossed the relatively small expanse between the alley and their target, crashing into the gate with a thunderous noise. Its hinges cracked as it swung open, and the two guards unlucky enough to have been crossing the sidewalk hadn't the time to turn their heads towards the commotion as the wave overtook their bodies.

Barley and the commander were already moving the moment the attack was unleashed, Luso bringing up a close third place while all kept a healthy distance from the blast line. The brunt of the attack had been fully delivered by the time their sprint placed them at the gate, now a gaping hole wreathed with pockets of billowing excess Mist, and they wasted no time on cautious observation.

The commander's sword drew first blood, slashing across the chest of one of the guardsmen curious enough to inspect the former gate. The man fell backwards, a cry escaping with the flash of blood spurting from his chest and doing everything he could to cover the open wound. The commander paid him no heed and merely trampled over his fallen body, moving and scanning for his next victim.

Barley stopped within the hole and let Luso's rushing form pass him, bringing his rifle up to bear on the guards who were now scrambling to mount a counter offensive. Bullets already loaded, his finger became a blur on the trigger, literally aiming at whatever was moving in the distance. Everything within that category managed to find a safe barricade behind the numerous vehicles and hefty machinery littered through the yard, causing him to curse under his breath while he loaded a second plethora of ammo.

One enemy however, a hefty Seeq, felt confident that he could withstand the Moogle's non-lethal bullets, and charged from behind a rust-covered transport cart. Barley hastened his reload and felt a reprieve as Luso altered his course to intercept the assailant.

The Hume's two blades, the Atmos and his newly purchased Flametongue, worked together to parry an overhead chop from the portly being's double-bladed axe. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, Luso's Mist Channeling balancing out his opponent's innate physical strength. Then, with a solid push, he heaved the Seeq off of him, holding his ground as the pig-like creature regained his balance.

This confused the Seeq thoroughly, who expected a follow up attack in the recovery period, but he chose to chalk it up to his adversary's inexperience. He cocked his sword back for another swing while stepping forward, and as he did so a sharp pain in his gut followed the echoing sound of a gunshot. His attention didn't have time to refocus as a second bullet entered his abdomen, and both projectiles' effects began their grip on his senses.

Luso sent Barley a quick nod of thanks before heading off to back up the commander as the Seeq sped towards a guard duo crouched behind a large section of pipe embedded in the earth, the Fusilier returning the boy's gesture before scanning for his next target. Ensei, Adelle, and Kanin stepped into the courtyard, each surveying the area with weapons at the ready.

"Head on in. We'll cover you." As if to drive the Moogle's point home, two bullets leapt from his gun into the upper spine of a retreating guardsman, most likely heading off for help.

"Follow when you can." Ensei nodded, then looked back to check on the two girls, who gave them affirming looks of their own. Then, he bunched his legs and the trio sprang forth, making a bee line for the entryway.

True to his words, the Fusilier hammered bullets into whoever tried to impede their path, making sure to shoot extra charm bullets into each one for security purposes. The Seeq he had charmed earlier did his part in protection, every enemy he defeated or held up would be one less Barley, Luso, or the commander would have to deal with.

Luso in fact, in mid-combat with two slightly taller Humes, could ask for no better support. Despite that, though, he found himself not having as difficult a time as he first imagined.

His channeling had been running since the moment of first contact, and he was already used to the odd sensations the ability brought. Every swing of his opponent's curved swords as they nearly missed his flesh, every sound of their constantly moving feet closing in; those sensations and more came alive in parries and dodges he could have never dreamed he'd be able to perform. Still, he found the double onslaught more than an easy fare, and a well timed entrance of the commander allowed for a successful divide and conquer scenario.

While Barley's group cleaned up the rest of the guardsman, hopefully before reinforcements swarmed in what with all the commotion, Ensei's party safely reached their own quarry. The Parivir placed himself on the wall beside the entrance, pressing lightly on the door to ease it open. A quick peer within preceded a safe nod to the two young females behind him, and with a confirming nod of his own the group slipped in, not bothering to close the door behind them.

Barley watched the scene with a sense of relief, thankful that the plan so far was coming together. There was still a long way to go, however, and with that thought he jammed a few more bullets into his rifle, planning to relieve some of the pressure on his two Hume comrades.

….

"Sir Ewen, kupo."

The dirty blonde, ninja garments of midnight blue and deep purple covering his frame, relaxed his grip on the doorknob he intended to twist and whipped around to the source of the voice, a brown furred Moogle Thief. Two Humes, a Paladin and Black Mage, and a Viera Assassin stood off to the side or a little ways behind, wary of the ever so subtle fury he emanated. All kept silent as the man responded, voice controlled.

"What is happening up above, soldier?"

"Two groups have infiltrated the courtyard wall, sir." He responded, giving his best impression of a proper salute. "One group has been identified as the infamous Sky Pirates of late kupo, including one Moogle. The other seems to be Clan Gully and a few unknown fighters. As of now, kupo, we have limited their advance to the courtyard. What are your orders?"

"Guess they had no intention of living up to the agreement." The Paladin chuckled darkly, crossing his arms before directing a look at the ninja. "Crow and I can take care of their main force."

"Fine." He responded after a few moments of deliberation. "You have permission to act as you see fit." His face turned towards the Viera. "Take whoever you wish and engage them."

"What will you do, Sir?"

In response, he reached into one of his side pouches and fingered out a few strands of Whisperweed, handing one to each of them save the Moogle, while he donned the final piece. As they situated the earpieces around their own ears, he explained. "We will use these to keep in touch. I will stay here and guard the Baron and Cid. They may prove some use. Also, there is a chance our attackers didn't bring the Magicite. Keep one alive for security."

"And the others?"

"Erase them."

The blankness in Ewen's tone, devoid of any hesitation or inflection, caused Crow to shift every so subtly. The Assassin performed a respectful bow, she and the Moogle silently making their way down the hallway expanse while Raven and the Black Mage matched their pace in the opposite direction, leaving none but Ewen's shadow dancing in the wake of the lit sconces across the walls.

….

A muffled thud preceded the implanting of the blade into the earth, a heavy palm resting on its pommel to prop the remainder of Vaan's body up. He glanced around, at first to the few bodies lying at his feet, then to the ones scattered around the courtyard, an eerie quiet washing over the immediate area.

Beside him, Hurdy and Penelo sat and kneeled over respectively, sweat coating their hides and labored breaths escaping at intervals. A Bard and Dancer, as he had come to learn, had quite the dangerous synergy about them. The sheer number of downed guards unscathed by the blonde's weapon only served as testament to the fact, though clearly it had drained them of their primary energy reserves. A double edged sword in their current situation, but if it hadn't been for their combinations, the outcome of the trio's skirmish might have been hopeless from the beginning.

Noting that, he stood straight, retrieving his saber and giving it a dexterous twirl, voice lighthearted.

"Well, that was easy enough."

The Moogle and female Hume, still panting, easily located the energy to level an unamused stare at him.

"What? What did I say?"

"Forget it." Penelo answered dryly, coming to an erect stand of her own. "So where do we go from here?"

"I say we hide and take a break, kupo. I'm tuckered out."

"I'm with Hurdy, Vaan. We're not much help as we are now."

"Alright." The blonde shrugged. "Let's find someplace outside the warehouse. We'll figure out what to do from—"

The Sky Pirate's voice cut short just as the sound of cloth whipping in wind filled his honed ears, eyes shooting upward to catch two shadowy figures descending towards him. Sword arm leaped into action, cutting a path through the night overhead to generate two successive metallic clangs as it received the assailants' surprise assault. The figures touched down on the earth for a moment after the altercation, then bounded out of harm's way to skid to a halt in opposite directions.

Penelo and Hurdy were beginning to gather what had just happened as Vaan's eyes darted between attackers, sizing them up. Ragged, black cloaks hung over the Hume's shoulders, concealing equally dark ninja garbs with coffee brown, leather protective gear on their chest and shins. Each held a curved dagger that was long enough to be classified as a sword.

The trio kept a stern watch on the newly arrived enemies, forming their defensive circle once more. A tense silence sprung up in the following moments as the two shadowed Humes maintained their distance, their only movement the fingering of their weapons. Confused by this, Vaan opened his mouth to speak, but was drawn to glance at the roof of the warehouse instead.

As he did, he caught sight of three figures leaping from the roof's edge, landing with minimal noise before carefully approaching their group. The Sky Pirate's eyes widened as the familiar form of a midnight blue-clad Assassin came into view. The two cloaked Humes on either side of her spread out, filling in the empty pockets around the trio so that all five formed a pentagon around the intruders.

"Your group has made a foolish decision in coming here."

"And yours for pissing us off."

She narrowed her eyes, then slowly withdrew the daggers at her side. "Did you not learn your lesson at the Baron's Chateau? There is no hope of victory."

"We'll see about that."

The Assassin regarded the blonde for a moment, clearly confusion in her demeanor. At length, she spoke, voice trained into passiveness.

"You are a Sky Pirate, yes?" Vaan gave a careful nod at the suggestion. "Fame-seekers, treasure hunters; stealing what they please and striking down those who would stand in their way." She absentmindedly twirled both daggers in her fingers. "The Baron's unguarded riches could have easily been yours, yet here you are risking your life to save the man you intended to rob. No sane thief would even consider such a notion. What do you hope to accomplish? What would you have to gain here?"

At that, the blonde kept his eyes trained on her. Then, Penelo and Hurdy watched from their periphery as he straightened out of his battle stance to face the Viera evenly. His voice carried an almost sorrowful tone.

"I've learned many things over the past few years, more than I have in my whole life, but two have maybe stuck out the most." Penelo looked away out of respect, only for a moment. "All the treasure in the world can't reverse a death, and money stained with blood will never ease your soul."

"You rescue your benefactor out of a guilty conscience? How ironic."

"Yeah, I guess it is." He gradually lowered down into his stance again, bringing the scimitar up. Penelo could tell by his newly adopted stern voice that he was finally getting serious. Then, he glanced to her; a simple glance, no more than a couple seconds, but it was all she needed to understand his message.

Get out of here now.

"Of course, that won't stop me from doing it anyway." Penelo was already mouthing to Hurdy as he spoke, something the four cloaked Humes kept a wary eye on.

Their attention was soon drawn back to the male blonde as his voice became strangely dim, the same time as a yellow burst of energy sparked around his legs and soared up to his head, crackling like electricity and leaving just as swiftly as it had appeared. Vaan's normally calm blue eyes had gained a certain weight to them, as much as his voice had.

He took two sauntering steps forward, eyes towards the ground and sword now held loosely in his relaxed arm. Then his head rose up slowly, and his voice came out icy.

"Matter of fact, neither will you."

…

"It's strange, kupo."

Luso and the commander's eyes angled down and to their respective sides, catching Barley's form keeping a steady pace with their own brisk strides down the dilapidated warehouse hallway.

They had since cleared out the remainder of the admittedly small contingent guarding the front courtyard before giving final blows to their charmed collaborators. After having fought with them, it had taken Luso a few moments to remember the men watching his back had been doing so unwillingly, and a few bullets in the appropriate spots had knocked them unconscious.

From there, the trio had shuffled into the building, navigating hallways and ascending staircases as per Barley's vivid and exact recollections, ones the Moogle had hoped Ensei would recall from his instructions in his own search for Cid.

Eventually, the group spilled out of the corridors into what Luso assumed was the main floor of the warehouse. From their position, the door having led them onto second story metal balcony that wrapped around the space, they had an entire view of the room.

The space was surprisingly well-lit just like the former hallways had been, massive sconces hanging from chains fixed to the towering rafters above radiating an almost fluorescent shine. Just below them sat a midsized airship, decaying and obviously abandoned mid-creation, but no less a marvel to Luso, who had until now never been so close to one. Machinery and metallic debris as rusted as the sconce chains lay sprawled about, some knocked over and others covered in a healthy layer of dust, spider webs, or both.

"What was strange?" Luso finally asked as all three continued to survey the room for any sign of an enemy.

"The guards." Barley responded, pointing to a staircase on the far side of the rafters that led down to the ashen, concrete floor and motioning for the two to follow. "This entire compound so far has been surprisingly unpopulated, kupo, compared to usual."

"You think Cheney's diversion worked?" The commander asked, bringing up the rear.

"It should have, kupo. But still…it wouldn't have left the place _this_ deserted." He paused, long enough to flare his bat-like wings and leap over a gaping hole in the balcony, at least by his stature. As Luso and the commander absentmindedly did the same, he continued. "I would have thought they'd bolster their defenses once the exchange was off."

"It could be a trap. Leading us further in to cut off any hope of escape."

Barley grunted at the thought. "More than likely, but we're already too deep in to back ou—."

"It's no trap."

Barley, the commander, and Luso paused in unison, a particularly cold shiver ripping through the nerves of the former and the very latter. The trio turned their heads out to the floor expanse, then high into the lower rafters of the ceiling. At first they saw nothing, until further focus of Barley's trained eyes spotted a pair of dangling leather boots, and the Moogle could only relent at who their guest could be, fear evident in his visage.

The commander stood mostly indifferent; regardless of who it was, the man was an enemy. Luso, however, stood firm after the initials shock, a hand inattentively settling on one of his blade's handles.

That voice alone was all he needed to recognize him.

The figure shoved off from the steel beam it sat on, almost floating down onto the top of the airship underneath, his long blue cape flowing down behind his path. Boots touching down on the metal ship plating echoed throughout the room, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

He rose slowly from the crouch he'd landed in as Barley hissed out his name and brought his rifle around to his front. Luso could just make out glowing yellow orbs from underneath the brim of his wizard hat, specifically as they locked onto his form while he continued speaking.

"No preparations were made to defend against an attack, because I didn't tell them of one."

More surprised than from Crow's initial appearance, Luso's semi-stern look melted away at the revelation. "You…you didn't?"

"No. I didn't."

"Why?" The Moogle queried skeptically.

"Because not a single one of you would have made it to this room if I hadn't."

A pause ensued, each side watching the other carefully. Then after a short time, Luso took two steps forward, allowing a free palm to rest on the cool metal of the balcony railing. His gaze fixed upon the Black Mage's.

"Does that mean we consider you an ally, then?"

Another silence, this time much more tense than the previous. Barley nervously fingered his rifle and the commander kept a wary hand near his sword handle. Crow's head angled down towards his feet, then rose, mouth speaking evenly.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"Yeah. I suppose I do."

Luso removed his eyes from Crow at his answer, catching Barley bringing his rifle to bear on the spellcaster's position. Immediately he placed a placating hand on its length, pressing it down to the confusion of the Fusilier. As he did so, he resurrected his gaze at the Black Mage, voice recovering from its weakness. "Let me handle this."

"Are you serious, kid? Crow's no pushover like the ones in the courtyard. He'll mop the floor with you. We're better off—"

Barley stopped immediately. He wasn't sure why, what had caused him to, or why Luso's eyes had glowed a deep gold the moment the brunette had sent a powerful glance his way, but he stopped, lowering his gun in the process. Even the commander had twitched at the gesture, though his quick recovery preceded Luso's voice.

"We still have to get the Baron back. Who knows what they'll do to him while the three of us are tied up fighting. You two go on ahead. I'll open the path for you."

"Are you…are you kidding? What can you do against him?"

"Barley." The Moogle turned curiously to the commander. "He's right. One of us has to, and he looks ready enough to me."

At the commander's observation, the gunman turned back to the boy, noticing the feint blue glow he'd had earlier returning in full force, so much that the winds displaced by it ruffled his fur. Without looking back, Luso bunched his legs and used his hand to vault over the balcony rail, landing in a crouch onto the main floor.

His weapons sprung from their sheaths, handles twirling nimbly in his hands. Everything felt good. Everything was flowing.

Crow could only stare unnoticeably bewildered at the Hume's display, wondering where this new found source of confidence and strength had originated. He tossed the thought aside, though, as he witnessed the two others on his periphery making their way towards the first story stairs.

Then, the mage heard a rush of footsteps, warranting turning his attention back to Luso. To his chagrin, the boy was already upon him, right hand Atmos Blade swinging in a downward horizontal arc, something reminiscent of a lightning bolt. Crow's rod, resting in a fabric loop at his side for easy transport, flashed out to meet it, whipping around to smack into the blade's flat and knock it away.

Fearing a retaliatory hit from the other, both combatants leapt back, creating a mid-sized distance between them. Attention was now firmly locked in place, and if the glowing of Luso's Atmos Blade and the spark of fire igniting just above Crow's fingertip was any indication, it wasn't going anywhere soon.

Barley could only watch over his shoulder as the two stared each other down, forcing his eyes away from the inevitable battle with only the feeling that this would be the last time he'd ever see Luso Clemens alive.

**The two finally meet head on!**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Drastically long wait for this one, but hey what can you do? Life is life. Anyway, still only somewhat satisfied after two revisions.

Yes indeed, next chapter is what some of you have been waiting for. That said, I might take a little longer to get it just how I want, but hopefully you'll feel the patience paid off.

That's it for now. As always, until next time!


	55. Ambicide

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"_So fire, ice, and… lightning?"_

"_Yes. The core of a Black Mage's arsenal is comprised of those three elements." A Hume Black Mage replied, three fingers standing erect on his outstretched hand as a visual aid. "Each complements the failings of the other two. They are the foremost trio in offensive spell casting..."_

_He went on speaking, gathering a writing utensils and sheets of paper that lay strewn between the numerous books covering the table. The boy beside him, a healthy-skinned, chocolate haired Hume, did his best to keep up with the lecture, finding an unknown sense of vigor and interest in the mage's choice of topic. _

_Kanin Heldig watched the two from the opposite side of the table, an introductory book to White Magic lay bare in front of her and thoughts absentmindedly wondering about where in the entirety of the St. Galleria library her father could have disappeared to, not to mention what was taking him so long to return. _

_Those same thoughts vanished in seconds as her attention came to focus on the genuine smile gracing Luso's face, a mirth dancing within his eyes' cerulean confines the likes she'd rarely if ever witnessed before. Crow, on the other hand, seemed much more aloof. The near monotone of his voice began to melt as the lecture went on, gestures becoming more animated with hopes of increasing effectiveness._

_The sight was almost like a picture to her, a candid scene, itself failing to accurately portray the sense of veiled camaraderie and warmth it depicted. _

_She couldn't help but bear a soft smile._

**A warm memory in the blackest night…**

* * *

_Crow_

_Together, we destroy each other_

_Ravaging like beasts, searing flesh_

_Apart, we wander_

_Aimlessly, longing for sanctuary_

**Chapter Fifty Five: Ambicide**

* * *

Luso kept his eyes trained on Crow, not even allowing himself the leniency of blinking. Every bit of him was on edge; every minute movement that the Black Mage brought small pockets of alarm, but with the silent passage of time, he forcibly relaxed himself. Becoming too tense against an opponent of this caliber could spell disaster.

The spellcaster showed no emotion on his end, remaining noiseless. The crackling of the magical flames built up in his hands drowned out the soft buzzing of the lights high above as well as the quick footsteps of the commander and Barley, who had since abandoned stealth until they were out of the mage's range. Crow entertained the thought of pursuing the two escapees, but against all three, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. It would be better strategically to at least hold one back.

And judging by the size of his aura, the most dangerous one of the three.

"So it's really going to come down to this?" Luso uttered at last in a subdued voice, snapping the mage's attention to his face.

"You and I were on opposite sides from the beginning, two soldiers in someone else's war. It was always going to come down to this, Luso Clemens."

"We didn't have to be." The Fighter retorted sharply, keeping his tone. "Do you honestly even like Khamja, Crow?"

Vacant yellow eyes didn't alter in the slightest, but Luso could feel—or that he'd liked to have felt—that the mage was looking away in shame. "Whether or not I like it, I will do what I have to."

"You don't have to do anything. You choose to."

"No, I do have to. It is my responsibility to find him. I have spent my entire life crawling after this one man and even if it means having to sacrifice you and your clan to do it, then…then…" Crow stopped, choking back words and angling his head towards the ground. Then, it came swiftly up, a renewed sense of determination despite his face's static expression. "No. No more debate. No more discussion. Ready yourself."

Luso eyed him carefully, keeping on full guard. Then, he started out in a small voice. "I don't know what your plan is, Crow, but if anything I know that if you have to sacrifice my family to do it, then there's nothing good about it. I will stop you myself."

At that, the flames building up in the mage's hand gradually began weaken until the last few sparks faded into nothingness. The entire time, Crow hadn't removed his attention from Luso, whose own aura had grown in near proportion.

The two continued to stare for a good fourth of a minute. Then Luso, narrowing his eyes, broke into a full speed run. Both blades were held out evenly, handles hidden under robe sleeves and ready for whatever his opponent my throw at him while that same crimson robe flared out behind him. Drawing close, the more familiar Atmos Blade was the first to take initiative at first blood, drawing in and sprouting forth in a lunge.

Even as that was taking place, Crow's trusted rod, a conglomeration of metal overlapping steel-strength petrified wood, leaped out of its resting spot in his belt loop. Simultaneously, he took a measured step backwards and brought the rod around in a swing, knocking away Luso's weapon and sounding off the first metallic ring of the encounter.

An attempt at the second followed the trail of the first, with the Flametongue coming around from the other side just as the Atmos departed. The spellcaster had already anticipated this, and took his second step back, watching the blade's edge pass by mere inches away from his face.

From this position, Luso was off-guard and off-balance and Crow could see no greater chance to score a hit. His rod came back from the initial block into a counter-swing of his own. Luso wasn't quite sure if it was reflexes, a weird side effect of his aura, or the heightened awareness brought by his Mist channeling that caused him to bend over backwards to dodge, and he honestly didn't care which at the moment. His main concern became recovering from the haphazard evasion quickly enough to prepare for any follow-up.

Follow-up came, with Crow's free hand on the move, palm thrusting forward and bursting over with flames much like it had been earlier. Luso instinctively knew at that point that there was no chance of escaping the blow entirely, and he inadvertently froze up, wincing.

Then, just as the flames would have smashed into Luso's face, Crow's hand stopped in its tracks. Luso's eyes flicked open, the mage's extended arm trembling before him. The Fighter acted more on instinct than anything else in that moment, hastily swatting away his adversary's arm with the flat of his blade, eliciting a strained grunt before scrambling backwards and gathering his bearings. Crow killed the fire magic at that point, taking a few calming heaves and continuing to stare at his palm, as if in disbelief of what he had almost done.

What he would have done.

His attention diverted back to Luso. The boy was now in his preferred battle stance again, aura the same strength since the start of the exchange. This time, however, the Flametongue was sheathed in full, and two hands held the pulsing energy rising from the Atmos in check. Crow's sight flicked up to the Hume's eyes and studied body language; an uncanny mix of determination and uncertainty, two seemingly unmixable qualities on full display.

The adolescent raised his now singular blade mid-assessment, allowing a wild howl to escape his maw as the brilliant crescent shaped form of an Air Render did the same from his weapon. The action surprised Crow, not aware that the boy had even learned the skill, and it was all he could do to throw himself in a roll to the side to avoid the energy's screaming wrath. The blast continued into the wall behind him, leaving a huge gash in the wall and tearing through the balcony at the site.

Coming up from his roll, Crow spun his arm towards Luso's direction, calling out 'Blizzard' as he did so. Two fist-sized shocks of blue energy leapt from his hand one after the other, barreling towards the boy. The motion was so fast that the first barely scraped by Luso, passing just beside his left side and under his raised left arm. The second fared much better, having been aimed slightly higher than first, and collided dead center with the Hume's bicep. Ice flared out in tandem with cry of pain, leaving Luso's entire upper arm and shoulder encased.

The spellcaster took the chance and charged forward, hand already gathering a second round of the cryonic energy. Luso did his best to ignore the pain writhing through his arm, sending out multiple stabs and slashes with his free arm as Crow drew upon him. With the Fighter's growing pain and restricted movement with his opposite arm, the mage found it a simple task to swipe his rod back and forth to pick off the attacks. Luso forced to gradually give up ground.

Suddenly, Crow stopped his advance and leaned back, letting a diagonal sweep pass in front. As it reached the trough of the motion, he brought his rod up and around to smack into Luso's side. The boy gritted his teeth to hold back the pain, and was unprepared when the mage followed up with an open palm thrust from his free hand, wreathed in the cold energy like his previous blizzard spell.

That energy detonated the moment it touched the boy's open chest in a torrent of frigid air and ice crystals, the force sending his feet skidding across the floor a good twenty feet. He recovered quickly, returning to a low crouched position just as he spied another blizzard on the way, Crow's hand rising to aim while feeling the cold sting of the ice covering his chest.

His frozen upper arm fought against its icy shackle enough to allow him to retrieve the Flametongue, and gathering his bearings, he bee-lined. Crow spotted the fiery blade, but made no effort to deduce a counter to it, instead aiming his next blizzard at Luso's current path. As the energy hit the floor a haphazard column of ice rose from the stone, its appearance like an explosion frozen in time.

The blade wielder stopped his run soon enough to avoid colliding with frosty spikes poking out, and began at circling around the ice to the right. Just then, a shadow leapt upwards from the other side of the ice spire, landing haggardly near the summit, a few meters away from the outstretched wing of an airship.

Before Luso could recognize it as Crow, the Black Mage blasted him with another salvo of blizzard, the boy just barely hanging onto his balance and weapons as the ice hardened around his leg. Unable to move, Luso looked up once more, gritting at the mage and cocking his arm back for another Air Render with the Atmos. The spellcaster wouldn't have it, though, and another blizzard spell encased his other arm, rendering it useless.

Then, Crow brought both hands together, cupped palms holding another glowing ball of energy, this time much larger than the previous ones. Luso's eyes grew wide with fear, and he struggled and thrashed against his icy bindings.

It was all to no avail. The mage's hands moved outward, and his cold payload unleashed in a bursting shockwave as he called out 'Blizzaga'. The moment the spell touched the Hume's already frozen chest, a near solid white explosion engulfed the area. A chaotic mesh of gargantuan pillars of ice tore upward and out, throwing glacial dust in all directions, managing to layer over the spellcaster's gloves even with his distance.

The aftermath had to have been at least twenty feet in diameter, a collage of spikes and blades of ice encasing the barely visible form of a Hume boy within, frozen in body and time.

Crow stared at his work for some time, chest heaving from the effort he had just expended. He hadn't had much practice in the third-tier ice spell, just enough to properly cast. It was a risky move for sure considering how small his magical reserves were in proportion, but it was neverless necessary to ensure Luso's imprisonment.

With a curt crouch he hopped down onto the floor proper, the air much colder from the magic-born ice around. He regarded the chilled structure for a few last seconds, his panting now nothing more than a sigh. From there, he turned around, straightening out the hat atop his head and heading towards the door Barley and the commander had entered.

"It's over, Luso Clemens. In the end, even you were not enough."

Then, amidst the silence, broken only by his own retreating footsteps, he heard a crack.

He spun around in surprise, laying eyes on the fissure the noise originated from. Second by second, moment by moment the ice continued its splintering, wafting steam beginning to rise from the cracks. Ice began melting in places, specifically in inlets closer to the frozen Hume's position, causing Crow to begin gathering an orb of fire magic in his left palm, rod brought to bear in the other.

The mage could just see something near the center, something moving around the now once stationary human form inside. The silhouette of Luso's arms thrashed against their encasings until freedom was granted at last, and the ice around him began to melt away into vapor both within and without.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Crow readied himself, gazing earnestly as a round, person-sized whole began to melt in the ice's side closest to him, jutting spikes dispersing into pools of water onto the ground below. The same pools sizzled as a Hume foot touched down onto them, it and the body's remainder cloaked in flickering flames most notably concentrated around the crimson Flametongue in his hand.

"I already told you before, Crow. I will be the one to stop you, no matter what." The flames faded slowly as he spoke, allowing Crow to receive a clearer vision of his form once more. Much of his chest and legs not covered by either the crimson robe or his overalls held some signs of skin tissue damage from improper rewarming.

"_Backdraft_…" The mage correctly pinpointed the Flametongue and its subsequent skill as the source of the flames, but noticed a few oddities. From the Fighters he'd encountered before, most applied a layer of aura over their form to protect from total self-incineration, but the boy seemed to have nothing of the sort.

Crow snapped his attention back towards Luso suddenly, instinct overriding rational thought as his body bent backwards in one swift motion. The luminescent trail of an Air Render passed over his head, clipping the outstretched brim of his hat, and the wind displaced by the attack muddled his balance, pushing him down onto the floor.

He heard the sound of the attack crashing into the wall far behind him, acting as a sort of trigger to return his attention to the danger stalking towards him. Crow scrambled to his feet, watching through his haste as a grim determination twisted Luso's normally amiable face.

The boy's right arm was already cocked back for another salvo, voice low and eyes flashing back and forth between gold and cerulean, as if battling for dominance. "If you keep holding back, I'm going to _break_ you."

His arm became a blur, sweeping from side to side near instantaneously, concentrated aura blasting from its tip. The Air Render came in low this time, an effort to clip at the Black Mage's shins, but Crow was already standing by that point, and a leap into the air placed him well out of harm's way.

At the same time, his arm extended outward towards the Hume's position, blasting out the orb of fire magic he had built up, the recoil of which knocked him backwards in midair. Unfortunately for him, Luso had been moving the moment the Air Render left his blade, anticipating a counter, and was now moving in to initiate a close range fight. Something Crow would like to have avoided, especially as a mage against a Fighter.

Of course, he rarely got what he wanted, and now was no exception. The boy came in fast, slashing and stabbing without any real fluidity, just where he thought he should. Blades had definitely been a different weapon than the usual wooden katana he had grown up with, but even without solid finesse, the two working together managed to place the mage on the defensive.

A particular low-aimed double chop at his knees gave Crow the opportunity to increase the distance. He leaped up and over, turning his body into a front flip that touched down a yard behind the boy. However, Luso carried the momentum from his chop into a tight spin, slashing at the spellcaster's landing zone. Crow escaped by a hair's breadth, his wizard hat receiving two deep nicks as he landed, and his body moved into a second jump to avoid any follow-up.

Crow darted across the floor and Luso watched him kill his steps, turn, and direct the momentum upward, ascending up to the wing of the airship and effectively gaining the high ground. The boy knew his control of channeling wasn't advanced enough to get him that high, so he'd have to improvise. While moving, though, as Crow took advantage of his position to pelt him with numerous fire spells, having obviously abandoned any blizzard attempts.

The boy soon spotted his quarry, the Blizzaga aftermath that, while mostly melted, still held some form for him to use. A fiery explosion behind him initiated his jump onto the frozen structure, feet skidding for a split second as he bunched his legs, the pushed off once more, rotating his body to extended his landing zone. Near the end of his rotation and the beginning of his descent, he spied the mage already aiming, turning his head away as the flame magic leapt from his hand.

The orb exploded on contact with Luso's falling body, wreathing it in flames and smoke. Crow could only wince as he heard the boy's body connect with the wing's steel, but then quickly turned as he realized the sound wasn't as hard as it should have been. There he saw his opponent, menacing gaze and still ablaze, rising from his crouch as if the fire had no effect. Like a demon.

"_Flame Robe_." It hit him. "_That's why the Backdraft_—"

Then Luso slashed at him. Crow brought his rod up and barely managed to knock the blow away. In seconds, the room filled with a continuous stream of metallic rings. His brown haired opponent seemed determined to keep the battle focused on direct combat.

Dodging a large swing, the mage aimed a quick blast of fire at the Hume's feet. The ruse, while failing to harm Luso in anyway, neverless managed at causing him to back off and shield his eyes. Even impervious, reflexes still held strong sway. Crow capitalized on the good fortune, leaping back and sliding his rod through his belt loop. Without a wasted second, he extended his index and middle fingers on both hands, then began gathering energy at those points while rotating straightened arms in various patterns.

Luso slashed through the smoke ahead of him, wind clearing away the plumes and allowing him to see numerous tendrils of bluish-white electricity form in his motions' wake.

As Crow yelled out 'Thunder', a thick, jagged fork of lightning exploded from his fingertips, snaking its way towards Luso. In retaliation, Luso thrust his Atmos Blade forwards to intercept it. The electricity coiled around the blade. Its tempered steel absorbed every bolt until it began to glow white, the insulated rubber handle the only thing keeping Luso from frying his hand.

"_This…this kid_…" The caster watched him in disbelief, electricity dissipating around him and breathing heavy. His continued use of spells was beginning to leave him drained. "The lightning element Atmos Blade as a lightning rod, the Flame Robe for fire and protection against Backdraft, and the Flametongue for ice. You…you prepared specifically to face a Black Mage."

The layer of sweat on Luso's skin, a mix of general fatigue and heat from fire spells, exposed his exhaustion as well. "I prepared to face _you_. Wasn't going to just let you walk all over me."

Crow's intial lack of response ushered in a period of silence, allowing the two to size each other up for a few seconds. Then, the mage slowly raised his forearms and turned his palms inwards. Luso braced himself for whatever was going to come next. Two separate magical glows, one the blue calm of ice and the other the intense passion of fire, formed on either palm, the mage making sure to hold them apart.

He gazed at his two glowing palms, then slowly raised his head so that his adversary could just see his yellow eyes peeking out from underneath his hat's brim. "No, Luso Clemens. Fire, ice, lightning; you prepared to fight a Black Mage…"

As he spoke, Luso began to feel several gusts of wind blow around him, at first just lightly brushing against his skin but growing in force as the seconds went on. He entertained the thought of rushing now, but the sheer force of magic the mage was conjuring sent alarms ripping through his channeling heightened senses, and he dared not act against them. He would wait for whatever came his way.

Crow's words came out low and menacing. "…but you didn't come prepared for _me_."

His palms thrust forward, perpendicular to the ground. Immediately, a ring of wind formed around Luso, forceful gales whipping at his robe and other loose articles of clothing. Eventually, it gained enough strength to separate his feet from the ground, and he let out a grunt as it lifted his body from the airship's wing and over the side. He barely managed to correct himself midair, absorbing the impact with his feet before landing his backside on the ground.

His eyes veered up to see Crow looking down at him, hands still glowing their respective colors. He clambered to his feet, and was immediately moving as he noticed another ring of wind forming at his feet.

This time, the wind didn't stay stationary, following his path under Crow's guided direction and absorbing particles of stone and dust as it grew in force. Luso dashed with all the force he could muster, but he already knew he was reaching his limits, and the strain from his Mist Channeling was beginning to grown on him. The miniature cyclone, now only dwarfed by the warehouse ceiling, easily sucked in Luso's lightweight body.

Thrown and tossed about by the rampaging winds, the boy by some chance managed to steel his resolve, his Atmos Blade charging up in preparation for an Air Render. At this point he wasn't sure what direction he was facing and he was too jostled to really see, but the blood rushing to his brain made him decide on aiming in the direction of his head.

The crescent shaped aura lance soared downward, splitting the cyclone down the middle and causing it to dissolve, sending air in every direction. Now free and descending, Luso looked down to notice he was just above the airship wing on the opposite side, directly across from Crow's position. The mage himself was now wheezing, gloved palms fading to their original color and body bending over in overexertion.

The Fighter stumbled as he landed, just succeeding in his crouch enough to not fall over. Crow was standing straight again by that point. Both males locked eyes again, and Luso was the first to speak, staggering to his feet.

"How did you…you shouldn't be able to…what was that?"

"The basis of fire and ice magic, heat and cold." Crow offered to explain during the lull in fighting. "Heating and cooling specific areas of the air allows me to create and direct drafts, amplify them with magical energy. Synthesizing aspects of two spells to create a new one. Spell synthesis. I devised the theory and experimentation on my own. I have already transcended the limits of the Hume Black Mage you came ready to fight, Luso."

He paused for a moment, breathing again, then continued. "Not only that, I can already tell. It's taking everything you have to stand up right now. The tenacity you started out with has slowly but surely been fading away. You won't be able to keep up much longer. _Now_ it's over."

"Speak for yourself." Luso spat back, giving his opponent a once over. "I'd say you're on your last leg too. It's still anyone's game."

"Game…_game_?" Crow's voice grew darker, and a layer of frost began building up on his left palm while a heated glow radiated from the other. "Do not so lightly throw that word around. I have sacrificed _everything_, every last sliver of my pride for this ambition, and I will see this through to the end, no matter what."

Meanwhile, Luso resheathed his Atmos Blade with a flourish and placed a second hand on his Flametongue. He knew he wouldn't have enough aura to keep throwing out Air Renders. His best shot was taking him down in this last hit, pouring everything he had into it.

Then Crow's tone retracted, forcibly calming himself into an audible whisper. "This is not a game, Luso Clemens. This is an execution, and it has now reached its end."

"I don't care about your stupid ambition!" Luso growled out, voice now more feral than anything. It needed to be, especially over the roaring flames encasing the boy and surrounding area. "Your ambition is _trash_ if you have to kill innocents to accomplish it, and I'm going to _destroy_ it! Do you hear me! I will utterly _break it down_!"

With that, he blasted forward, his steps actually leaving a large trail of fire in his wake. His body was wreathed in a shell of fire from head to toe, and his channeling blasted out in full like afterburners.

"Let's see you try!" Crow's voice had lost all calm by that point. His hands flew up one last time, the synthesis beginning a final ring of wind on the airship's steel wing which eventually ascended into a third cyclone much wider than its predecessors.

Luso didn't care. His path was set. Seeing the wall, he made one last push forward with every bit of excess energy he could muster to collide head on with the swirling drafts. The force tore the cyclone apart at the base, wind once again spreading out and scattering dust and small chunks of debris skidding across the room.

Crow didn't relax at the contact, and proved prepared for when Luso burst from the smoking aftermath, his flames blown away but his tenacity as fiery as ever. The mage's rod sprang from its loop again, finding its way into a double grip. Frost coated the rod instantaneously, flash freezing into a thick layer of ice that even jutted from the tip like the blade of a rapier.

"_Hey, Crow."_

_The Black Mage looked up from his book at Luso's words, Kanin doing the same from her position on the far side of the table. Both regarded the boy with a curious air, the blonde's unveiled face more noticeable, and at some length, the spellcaster broke the confusing silence with a reserved voice._

"_Yes?"_

The two immediately began trading blows, ducking, twirling, slashing, most of the time ignoring obvious attacks in favor of scoring a hit. The two were moving, impossible to see from afar in any detail, the scarlet red of Luso's blade and cold blue layering of Crow's rod forming colorful blurs in their wake. Neither were particularly being pressed back. One moment Luso would backstep, give ground, then press forward on the offensive; the next Crow would do something close enough.

Gashes and cuts grew in number as they lost track of time or completely discarded their concern for it. Crimson liquid began to soak them, soaking at least part of every article of clothing on their person.

None of that mattered though. Not to them. Not now. All that did at that single moment was victory. Complete, total, enthralling victory.

_Luso smiled._

"_You're a pretty cool guy after all."_

And maybe each other.

Their weapons batted each other away, both stepping back at the sudden draw between them, but the gap closed just as fast. Their weapons lanced forward, sharpest point leading and near unearthly howls sounding until their voice crumpled from the strain.

Luso and Crow coughed blood in tandem, each combatant suddenly wrenched back from his adrenal, bloodthirsty high as sharp edges punctured their clothes, their skin, and slipped out their backs just as hastily as they had entered.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Well that was record time on my end. Chalk it up to having this fight planned out since chapter one, but neverless a speedy effort. This honestly turned out better than I had first anticipated, so I'm happy with that, but I suppose it's more for the readers to decide.

This fight was actually a personal milestone for me story-wise, so I'd like to thank each reader for sticking with me so far. I can't pinpoint how many chapters there will be in total (in the neighborhood of one hundred fifty to two hundred), but I hope each of you will enjoy the ride.

As always, until next time!


	56. Indenture

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"Let's try left."

"We've been left twice now. Why not a right for once?"

"Does it really matter? It's not like we know where we're going anyway."

"But wouldn't three lefts just put us right back where we—"

"Will you two quiet down?"

At once, both Kanin and Adelle ceased speaking and directed their eyes at the Parivir standing a couple feet away, back leaned against a wall and eyes closed in concentration. His arms were crossed, head inclined downward with body visible only by the sconce above. Normally the group had kept to the shadows, but had cleared out enough guards in this particular area to have warranted a momentary break while deciding the next course of action.

**Kanin, Adelle, and Ensei proceed slowly to their objective!**

* * *

_Barley_

_Trust_

_A word for those who do not understand_

_That this world was built on deception_

**Chapter Fifty Six: Indenture**

* * *

After the initial outburst, Ensei said nothing else, prompting the two females to give each other confused looks before the White Mage offered to do what she could on the shallow scars Adelle had accumulated over their push inward. The silver-haired girl nodded and the blonde set about on her right shoulder. Other than the soft hum of the white magic from Kanin's hands and from the candlelight above, the group settled into a complete silence; not uncomfortable in any way, just unsure of what to do while they waited on Ensei to finish…whatever it was he was doing.

After a full minute of sitting, waiting, and watching, Adelle spoke, hoping to get a concrete idea or plan out of the Hume. "So what's the deal, Ensei? Where are we going from here?"

The katana-wielding warrior didn't respond to her at first, but eventually leaned out from the wall, an improved sense of direction in his eyes. "Finally, I think I found it. We'll make a right up here." As he talked, Kanin finished the few remaining touches on Adelle's arms.

With that, he began down his chosen destination with the two females closely in tow. Kanin winked at the cat-themed girl as she passed, delighted to have been in the right from their earlier argument, and Adelle could only roll her eyes in response. The girl couldn't help but wonder, though, where his sudden confidence had come from. "What was the wait for back there?"

"I was trying to smell Cid out." He admitted evenly, causing a raised eyebrow from Adelle which he couldn't see since he was ahead of her. "It's a faint signature, but it's definitely a mixture of blood and body odor. I don't know who else's it could be."

"What are you, a worgen? How long have you been able to do that?" Adelle sniffed at the air herself for a few seconds after that out of pure curiosity, but couldn't pick out anything noticeable.

"Many years. Luso can do it too." His nonchalant answer caught both the girls off guard for a second, though no one lost any speed in their stride throughout the conversation. "He'll have to improve his Channeling control, though."

Adelle opened her mouth to comment on that when suddenly Ensei stopped cold, his body tensing up. His hand flew up in a 'halt' motion, but his original reaction had already ushered a prepared stance out of them, and each of the three moved to hug the wall closest to them tightly.

Footsteps echoed off the hallway walls, and Ensei's head ever so slightly peeked around the corner to see quite the number of significant things at once. Primarily, he witnessed three figures, a massive bronze-scaled Bangaa warrior and a Hume and Moogle Thief, pass by two Hume guards posted on either side of a bolted wooden door. The feint scent of blood he had smelled lingered in the air stronger here than anywhere, but on closer observation their clothes and weapons were clean enough, and none of the men looked any worse for wear.

A spark of hope ran through his mind at that moment. The two girls behind him could see him get visibly excited, and Kanin reached out a hand to calm him, which eventually succeeded. Muttering a small thanks to her, he returned his attention the enemy group, who stood around conversing with each other in low whispers.

Battle plans immediately began running through his head. The primary problem would definitely be that Bangaa, whose body was actually hunched over more than his race's average just to remain within the ceiling's height limit. A number of dried, crusty scars lay over his thick unclothed torso and shoulders, though any below his lower waist were obscured by leather-padded grey trousers. One double bladed axe lay fastened to his back by a holster strap, its two belts crisscrossing over his pectorals. Ensei assumed he was of a higher class than those they'd fought up until this point, and with that would come a lengthier engagement. Time was definitely something the invasion group could not afford this far into the operation.

From their mannerisms and the Bangaa's barking out orders, he guessed that the three not beside the door were part of some patrol group, proven correct as the two Hume soldiers saluted and the three set off towards Ensei's direction. Ensei immediately ducked his head back around the corner and motioned for Adelle and Kanin to be completely silent. It was entirely pivotal that they avoid this fight, or the guards by the door could easily run for reinforcements. The footsteps became louder, step by step, moment by moment. Kanin amidst her nervousness noticed the beads of sweat rolling down the side of her father's face, and his visible uncertainty made her all that more anxious.

The Bangaa came into view around the corner first, then stopped right in the middle of the hallway intersection. Thankfully, none of the sconces were close enough to the Gully trio, and a shroud of pitch black darkness kept the bipedal lizard from noticing them immediately. The Warrior's head, more serpentine than other Bangaa upon closer inspection, scanned around for anything, forked tongue jutting out every so often. Ensei's hand moved ever so slowly to the handle of his katana just in case.

Just as he was prepared to draw it, the Bangaa released a curt snort, then gestured for the two thieves to follow him forward. All three mentally relaxed, but kept their bodies still until they were completely sure he was out of both sight range and earshot. A full thirty seconds passed and when Ensei was convinced of his departure, he and the girls quietly slipped around the corner and into motion.

Before the door guards realized what was happening, Ensei's katana was already coming out. This time there was no steely rasp at all, only the sound of the blade whistling through the air as he charged. Strangely though, Adelle was already ahead of him, something he had not been expecting. She came in low, no higher than the guard's waists even, and just as they turned to combat her she leapt at the first one, a dagger bore in each hand. Midair, upward slashes sliced through the protection and skin right above his collarbone beside his neck, and her foot came out to kick him square in the sternum and into his fellow guard.

The two collided with the ground, not too loudly do to their leather protective wear, and Adelle touched down on the floor soon after, quickly making her way to the guard she'd not slashed. He looked up at her and began to scramble to his feet, but her leg was already coming around in a kick that bashed his temple in, knocking him out cold.

Ensei would have watched the entire scene develop with some reservation if he hadn't immediately set himself to work on the locked wooden door. Kanin, though, could not help but flinch at the manner in which she'd dealt with them. Perhaps she'd not fought around Adelle enough to know her style, but this seemed…ruthless. Efficient, quiet, decisive, but ruthless nonetheless, and the ferocity in her eyes, which had come and gone throughout the operation, didn't help matters either. In fact, it seemed like she was trying to hold back from killing them rather than being careful not to.

The healer steeled herself. This was a battleground, after all; these things were commonplace. Still, the Feol Viera couldn't help but wonder if her friend's current attitude had something to do with the dream she had awoken her from the morning before, or the talk about her father up on the roof later that same day.

Her thoughts were put on hold as Ensei successfully forced the lock and eased the door open, and she and Adelle followed him in, making sure to drag the guards limp bodies inside as well lest the attract unwanted attention. Inside and door shut, the Parivir asked Kanin to give them a little light in the pitch black space and she obliged. White magic enveloped her palm and gave an ivory shine that spread about the room like a powerful flashlight.

All their eyes went wide instantly, as did their mouths.

"Cid!"

The Revgaji, his hulking form a chair-strapped menagerie of blood, sweat, and dirt, didn't move at their unified exclamation. Kanin moved in first, stopping a good two feet away and being cautious of any traps or the like around him. Seeing nothing of note, she moved to shine her makeshift light over his form and set to work on no specific area of his body, just whatever she came across first. Adelle kept watch around the door and periodically on the two downed guardsman while Ensei's katana sawed through ropes at a grudging pace, careful not to slice the Rev himself.

"Cid, come on Cid, wake up. We came for you." Kanin urged, pushing her cure spell at as high an output as she could manage for the time. "We came for you, Cid. We—"

"You guys are pretty loud, you know that?"

Kanin's mouth open wide in pleasant surprise for a moment as the voice rang out, and she knelt down a little to get a better look at Cid's face. Then, she stopped.

Cid was still unconscious.

Her head whipped towards the door just moments after Adelle screamed, which in turn followed a heavy smashing sound which broke the cell door right off its hinges. The huge Bangaa from before stepped through the gap, forked tongue flicking out as his smirk elongated into a toothy grin, and Adelle scrambled backwards to avoid his sweeping axe picking off her outstretched leg.

"Thought you guys could escape my eye, huh?" He jeered, near salivating at the thought of a kill.

Ensei's katana had already forgone Cid's ropes and was in position for whatever the man may send. "How did you know we were here?"

He sneered. "Pit organs. It's a semi-rare trait in Bangaa Faas, but there are quite a few like me who pick up fully developed ones. I knew you three were there from the moment I saw your body heat." A low hiss escaped his maw. "My boys have already gone for reinforcements. Don't think you'll be getting out of he—"

Instantly, a shadow appeared before him, its appendages moving horizontally from center to the left and right in slashing motions. The Bangaa didn't have to look down to know that he had been slashed across the stomach, and instead of backing off to read the situation better, he thrust a fist forward, a blow powerful enough to jar his attacker into falling to the ground. In the same motion, his other hand shot over his shoulder to grab his axe's handle, and the weapon came out, flashing down to crack the floor just beside Adelle's head. She made an attempt to get out of harm's way, but was immediately crushed by his foot, which knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"Trying to catch _me_ off guard?" He dug his foot into her stomach for good measure, pressing all his weight upon it, and the girl gasped for relief. "I'm a high-end squad captain, fool. We don't just fall to—"

Out of nowhere, a blunt force of wind came from before him to crash right into the front of his chest, blowing him back through the open doorway and into the corresponding wall. Upon impact, consciousness left his body, eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped to the ground.

Eventually, everyone's mind caught up with what had just happened, and Kanin looked down to see Cid's right arm extended, like it had just finished a punch. The few remaining ropes securing his body and chair began to snap at Ensei's previous cuts one by one until they shed off his form and he stood to his feet.

Kanin smiled, Ensei grinned, and Adelle returned to her feet as Cid's head rose, light blue eyes wide and shining while he cracked his knuckles and worked the kinks from his neck.

"Funny. Back in the day, _any_ squad captain would have shaken that off like it was nothing."

…

A single Hume soldier walked along the dimly lit corridors of the warehouse basement floors. There was silence all around him, except perhaps the shifting of his shoes against the dilapidated floors and the flickering flames contained in unprotected sconces on the rough gray walls around him. If not for these few carefully placed sources of light, he was sure there were quite a few hallways around him that he'd not dare go down. Being afraid of the dark was one thing, but having such obvious blind spots during the middle of an attack was frankly unnerving.

The ambient lack of any noise other than his own was much worse than the occasional scurrying of a rodent along his path or the final giving-way of stonework too far old to bear its own weight. No, those sounds he'd become quite accustomed to through the life of their group's occupation of the warehouse. The silence, however, was knew to him, mostly because a majority of the reserves who would flood the halls down here, drinking and carousing as time allowed, had been sent up to combat the attack. Those left behind, he and a scant few other guards, were to basically roam the hallways for any enemy forces that slipped through.

He'd not imagined what would happen if he'd encounter an enemy during the attack. He was more unsure of surrender's outcome than if he'd just outright failed to stop their advance. Commander Ewen wasn't known for tolerating insubordination or failure. The short sword hanging at his left hip comforted him somewhat, even if just a little, and he—

He spun around behind him just as a noise went off, that same sword coming out in a flash. His eyes scanned the surroundings quickly, body shifting as needed whenever peripheral vision met its end, before his pupils travelled downwards to the noise's source.

Perhaps he wasn't as used to rodents as he had assumed.

Spewing out a relaxing breath, he made a move to resheath his sword when he stopped midway, and redrew it. It was better to have it out if and when an attack ca—

His body jerked, air immediately leaving his body and every muscle tensing at once. Eyes scrolled down to see the bloodied, sharp end of a sword sticking out from his chest cavity, and as he made an effort to crane his head around, the metal was yanked from his body and he crumpled to the ground.

He had fallen in just the right position to see an older Hume soldier not at all dressed unlike him but with much more muscle definition and an uncovered mop of dark brown hair as well as a gray-furred Moogle Fusilier just a few feet behind him. He could not find the strength to move his body, and could only lie there watching them continue down the hall, leaving him to die cold and alone.

"I see you don't mess around, kupo." Barley observed, glancing over his shoulder at the unfortunate man without stopping.

The commander didn't turn around as he answered. "Now that the kid's not with us, I don't have to hold back. It saves time and energy just killing them."

Barley nodded. "Energy we'll need if we have the bad luck to run into a platoon leader or higher."

"Is that some kind of rank?"

"Kupo." A nod confirmed. "Khamja combative forces are divided into five ranks based on skill, intelligence, and power, kupo. We've got the grunts like the one you just took out, squad captains like me, platoon leaders, lieutenants, and finally the division commanders."

"I see." He paused for a moment, subtly uneasy. "What would you place me at?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Squad, kupo." The Moogle stated evenly. "If we get lucky, you and I together could probably take a mid-to-low end platoon leader. Keyword, lucky."

"Is it that large of a gap between ranks?"

"Like I said, it's more than just straight power, kupo. Usually those that get promoted are pretty well-rounded individuals, but there are the straight inhumanly strong or intelligent here and there."

The commander decided to drop the conversation at that point, not seeing anywhere else he could go with it, or perhaps just not wanting to psyche himself out. Then, an idea flared in his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder about it enough to warrant the question.

"So, what would Luso be?"

Barley's eyes widened. He already saw where he was going with this. "Haven't seen him in action much, but I would say squad like us, kupo."

"…and the Black Mage?"

"…Platoon. Mid-to-high platoon."

Neither of them said anything after that. There was no need for it. They both clearly understood what that entailed, and knew that after coming this far they wouldn't have time to go back for him. The commander let out a regretful sigh, then picked up his pace, Barley having his rifle ready just in case any surprises appeared. The duo continued to work through the hallways, sometimes quickly, other times at a snail's pace, just trying to keep out of any large enemy group's sight range. The attacked only sparingly, in situations where it would be profitable, mostly when they'd have the jump on their opponents from dark corners. The kills were quick, clean, and efficient; no stances, no flourishes. They had kidnapped his benefactor right under his watch, the man who'd given him a chance when no one else would, and for that, they would feel the full force of his fury.

Barley pulled ahead of him just as they came to an intersection and tapped the side of his thigh with his paw. Instantly the Hume stopped, instinctively understanding that the Moogle was thinking of where to go next. After a few seconds, the Fusilier's eyes blinked open, and the Hume followed him down the left path.

Something washed over him immediately as he set foot in that direction. For the tiniest fraction of a second, his whole body froze, then kept walking as if nothing happened. He instinctually knew it was more than just an odd firing of nerves; it was like his entire being screamed at that moment for him to turn around. He had no idea what had set him off; something, or someone he mused, just did, and he unconsciously swallowed dryly at the thought.

Still, he pressed on, even as Barley turned around to check on him, looking confused at his odd behavior before continuing the trek forwards. The Hume noticed that the Moogle had reacted in a similar fashion, from what he could tell of his current demeanor. It slowly dawned on him that the look hadn't been to ascertain what was wrong, but rather…

"Did you feel something too, kupo?"

The commander was surprised by the sudden question, especially because it weirdly finished his train of thought, but managed to formulate an answer quickly. "Yes. What was that?"

This time, the Moogle was the one to freeze, every last hair on his body perking to stand on end, and the absolute lack of sound from him gave the commander more chills than the sensation earlier had. If Barley had been facing his way, the Hume would have noticed the gradual constricting of his pupils and the fear contained in the increasing surface area of his irises. Then, just as subtly and calmly as he had quieted himself, he shifted back into motion and sound, spinning around and moving back the way they had come.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Barley! But what about the Baron?"

"We'll come back for him!" The Moogle's unusually frantic call officially brought about in full the graveness of the situation to him. "Right now, we are leaving before—"

"And where are you going?"

Barley paused immediately, not daring to turn around to the voice that came from just behind him. The commander, on account of speaking to the Moogle's retreating form, had already laid eyes on the man swathed in midnight blue. He had just appeared; no gust of wind at his entrance or sound of his boots touching the ground. There was empty space, and then he was there. That alone caused the commander to hesitate as his hand habitually flew to his sword handle, reasoning for only a moment that it would not work on the man before him, an idea Barley himself had long since taken to heart.

Picking up the commander's subtle movement without even having to see it, the dark blue clad ninja spoke softly and methodically without facing him. "If you value your life, your sword won't come farther than that. I'm in no mood for games." The lack of any aggression or passion in his voice made it all the more terrifying. "Now, where…"

His voice trailed off as he felt something cold and metallic press up against a small point on his stomach, he angled his eyes downwards and took sight of Barley, a determined, merciless look on his face, clutching his chaos rifle and overwhelming fear conquering his usual ability to hold it steady. The Moogle caught the man's eyes out of his own's upward peripheral vision. They were blank, not unintelligent but rather nonchalant; as if the small being's current efforts would have absolutely no effect. Finally, after a full five seconds of complete silence, Ewen spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

The Fusilier couldn't hide his gulp. "Won't you….you'll kill me anyway, right?"

"That was the initial plan." He stated matter-of-factly. The commander couldn't begin to imagine how a man could be so calm with a weapon right against his stomach and another ready to draw behind him. "However, you may still be able to prove your worth here."

"That's why I hate this accursed organization, kupo." Barley's voice was a deadly whisper, and his trigger finger would not stop twitching. "You just throw us away when we've outlived our usefulness."

"I throw you away when you reveal too much information, which I have good reason to believe you have." His tone remained the same, but gained a near indiscernible edge of finality to it. "I am willing to make you an offer." Barley licked his lips, which had become unnoticeably dry, then seemed to debate in his mind for a time before nodding slowly for him to continue. "You are still an effective liaison between Khamja and this clan. If you can convince them to proceed with the trade, I will let you and any remaining clan members escape alive."

The Moogle paused, a flash of hope darting across his eyes, betraying even the doubt in his words. "Escape? Do you really think I'm that naïve, kupo. You would actually let us walk off, just like that?"

"Believe what you wish, but this is the only offer I will tolerate. You may forsake it, of course, and try your hand with that rifle. Perhaps you'll get lucky."

"Don't listen to him, Barley." The commander's voice interjected while the man himself decided to draw his sword fully, against his more protective instincts. "Don't let him get to you."

"But you won't try, will you? Because you know just as well as I do that any resistance you put up against me is futile, and you know that this is your last chance to keep your life."

"Barley, don't believe a word he says. Just shoot him." The Moogle by this point was shaking, gun barrel never leaving the man's stomach but on more than one occasion seeming like it would. "If you can just charm him, I can take him."

"Everything you've worked so hard for will disappear."

"Do it, Barley. You _have_ to shoot him _now_."

"Yes. Shoot me. Shoot me and seal your fate."

"Barley, _shoot him now_!"

_Bang!_

….

There was a perfect silence as the two piercing edges halted, their bloodied forms coming to a stop dozens of inches away from the holes they had created in their respective combatants. The creaking of chains and eternally decomposing machinery ceased. Sturdy ice, crackling fire, and excess gusts of wind all from spells had ceased to move or make any sound. It was as if all of existence in that room had stopped to regard the outcome of this exchange.

Luso and Crow continued to stand in their stabbing positions, bodies consequentially leaned up against each other. So still were they that the rise and fall of a breathing chest was gone from them. A fresh coat of blood began to bubble around the open wounds and dripped down in coherence with sweat beads on the skin hidden beneath their clothes. Each of their various muscles rippled slightly at different times, and it was impossible to tell if they each refused to go down or that their bodies were holding each other up. Perhaps it was both.

They stood like that for a few never ending seconds, unmoving except for those intermittent spasms and tremors. Then, without regard for the blade piercing his stomach, the Black Mage moved suddenly, ripping his icy rod back in a single motion. Luso's unfocused eyes jerked open at that moment, and his knees buckled from his weight, hands slipping gently from the handle of the blade he'd pierced Crow with. He collapsed to his knees and swayed for a moment, near lifeless eyes staring in the spellcaster's direction, which brought a chill colder than the iced rod in his hand.

Finally, gravity tugged on the last of his body, and he fell on his side with a soft thud, to him resounding through the room far louder than any attack they had used throughout the battle. Crow could not find a word or thought to sum up his feelings as he saw the boy drop. That, or he knew there wasn't a word strong enough.

He was so caught up in the rush of emotions that he'd almost forgotten the Flametongue still lodged in his gut, and the pain soon caught up with him. He fought through it well enough though, and after spreading his feet heaved it out, the fiery metal clattering to the floor. Without missing a moment his hand was over the wound, palm covered in the familiar ivory magic of a White Mage. It was nothing elaborate by any stretch of the imagination, just enough to halt the bleeding and repair the top layer of damage. He'd need a more thorough treatment later, but right now he just had get out of here. He had to get away from him.

"Nero."

The even voice was alike to a gunshot ringing through a library, and Crow's feet stopped dead in their tracks. Only his head whipped around, torso adjusting solely to allow the neck's rotation, and saw Luso's body lying chest up with his head cocked to the side where the mage couldn't see his mouth or eyes. Even then, he knew the boy had spoken. His voice was unmistakable to him.

Undaunted, Luso continued, just as passively. "Is that your real name? Nero?"

It took the caster a few seconds to realize exactly what the boy was talking about, and his Black Mage face shroud hid the surprise on his face, but not in his voice. "You…you knew…"

"Yeah, I knew it was you, even before you started casting spells."

"If you knew…you could have easily taken me out or captured me when we teamed up." Crow's voice took on a defensive edge. "Why didn't you take advantage when you had the chance…?"

There was a pregnant pause at his question, with the mage just staring and Luso's body still unmoving, save the return of his slow breathing chest. At length, the boy responded. His tone was the exact same as before, no fluctuations, monotone, but the sadness was all the more apparent now.

"For just one moment, was I not allowed to pretend like we were still friends…?"

Crow didn't have an answer to that. Instead, he simply continued watching the boy in silence. His hand relaxed and his rod fell to the floor, but he hadn't even noticed it. His attention was captured solely by the adolescent and what he had said, and he couldn't find the strength nor will to move. Their stalemate continued on for an indefinite amount of time, longer than any of their pauses had been before, and was shattered only by the deep, bewitching voice of the last person either boy had expected to show up at that moment.

"That's no good, Crow."

Crow was jerked from his stare and a wave of fear enveloped him. He turned to the source, behind him and above on the far balcony, where a figure sat on the metal side railing, legs dangling down. His long lavender-white cloak stretched down behind him, and his SavetheQueen leaned against the railing beside him.

The Paladin flashed a smile at the Mage, who took one terror-filled step backwards. Then, he pushed off after grabbing his Knightsword and leapt to the solid ground beneath, landing in an effortless crouch before standing erect. Step by step, he stalked towards his underling, sword slung over his shoulder while talking.

"I heard just some interesting things. Lying to your superiors about your enemies' intentions. Looking out for their well being, even. You've dug yourself quite deep." He sighed, continuing to amble forward. "But you are my precious subordinate; it'd be quite heartbreaking if they killed you. So I'll make you a deal. In exchange for my silence…"

He kept that smile up at all times as he drew closer, and then as he reached their position, he flipped the sword off his shoulder and swung down hard.

Crow winced, bringing his arms up in a desperate block, but heard the sword hit something and felt that he had been untouched. He looked to find the sword's tip firmly planted in the ground as well the same smile on his superior's face.

This time however, both of Raven's sclera were completely black, and a deep gold had overtaken his irises, and his voice seemed to take on something almost otherworldly as he breathed out the command.

"Finish him off."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

You guys know the drill by now. Forever long wait, sorry for making you wait for it, etc. Work was just piling on me, but I managed to crank this out in my two days off. I don't know how, but I did.

Anyway, thanks for the feedback on the Luso and Crow fight. It was one of my favorites to write. Two more chapters left in this arc, so look forward to it, and as always, if someone does something odd, chances are it'll be explained later.

Thanks for reading!


	57. Flicker Flames

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

All the world seemed to stop at the moment the bullet discharged from Barley's rifle. Ewen didn't move, the commander didn't move. Not even the commander himself, whose eyelids had clenched together just before his fingers tugged on the trigger, made any motion at all. Only the rapid emission of fire and smoke from the outlet moved at its normal pace, along with the hollow echo of the shot bouncing down the hallway, most likely alerting any other operatives in the area of an enemy presence.

For the longest time, the three just stood there in their reverie, the candlelight dancing off their stone cold faces. Minutes seemed to evolve into hours, when in actuality it had only been a few seconds. For just that period, their minds had been involuntarily closed off to everything else. Only that bullet mattered now, and more importantly, in whose form it had found sanctuary.

Unlike the other two, Ewen hadn't flinched as the shot rang out, and it was this factor that allowed him to quietly, hastily ascertain the situation. His eyes shifted down in the silence, scanning over his body for any place the bullet may have penetrated him. He found nothing, not even the slightest sensation of pain on him, and was confused for the smallest fraction of a moment before the slimmest smirk parted his mouth beneath his mask.

Behind him, he could hear the staggering steps of the commander trying to find his balance, chest heaving and losing control of himself. The Hume leaned his body weight against the nearest wall for ballast and bore a hole into Barley with his eyes. The Moogle dared not open his own to meet his stare. Instead, he silently mouthed, body so visibly terrified that he looked to be convulsing more than simply shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Barley…Barley, you…"

The Fusilier's gun went off again, and a sharp pain exploded in the commander's leg, causing his unbalanced weight to collapse onto the floor below. His body temperature began to climb instantly, and he found himself slipping out of consciousness. Eventually, his flailing around ceased, and a period of stillness entered once more. Then slowly, he gathered himself and stood to his feet.

Barley's barrel kept lock on him, not sure what to expect. Ewen watched him as well, indifferent on whether the charm shot had an effect on him or not. If not, the dirty blonde could easily dispose of him. At length, the Moogle eventually relaxed after noticing the familiar glassiness in the man's eyes, but that moment of relief was short lived after he'd fully realized what he'd just done. He sunk to his back side, curled up as much as his miniature body would allow, and shook his head violently while muttering something inaudible from even Ewen's close proximity.

"A wise decision." The ninja remarked callously, seemingly not even fazed by the entire ordeal. "Now stand to your feet. There is still time to salvage this situation."

Barley paused at the man's command, knowing exactly what to do but unwilling to do it. He glanced down over at his rifle beside him, just for a second. He knew there was still a few bullets left in there. Perhaps, he could catch him off…

He ended his thoughts right there, and disregarded any such notions they had brought as he slung the rifle over his shoulder by its strap. He nodded to Ewen, who returned the gesture and began walking down the hallway past him. He stared at the charmed form of the commander as it stood up, ambled towards him, and stopped a few feet away. His face was completely stoic, devoid of any personality or life, and a pinkish tinge had surrounded his pupils.

The Moogle sighed and didn't say a word, then turned around to pursue Ewen down the corridor, in turn followed by his once comrade.

**A desperate situation!**

* * *

_Sir Loin_

_Like the crimson sunset _

_Live like you're on fire_

**Chapter Fifty Seven: Flicker Flames**

* * *

"Finish him off."

The glowing yellow eyes of Crow's magical shroud stared blankly at Raven for a few moments, seemingly dumbstruck by his command, then slowly angled downward to the Paladin's sword before returning back to the man. His gaze continued to alternate between the two menacing figures over the next thirty seconds, Raven in his own right and the sword as the tool he'd been asked to use to slay his defeated opponent, until the man had his fill of the mage's indecisiveness.

"I do not understand." The spellcaster's eyes flew back to Raven's face, surprised at the unexpected change in the man's tone. It was now completely calm, devoid of the previous jeering mirth and sadistic glee, replaced by simple observation. It was almost…innocent, at least if the man's onyx-hued sclera, demonic-looking golden eyes, and strange voice all went unaccounted for. Crow gulped once, then decided to press for an answer.

"What?"

"Why do you hesitate?" Raven paused to let the question sink in, but not enough to allow him time to respond. "In all the time you've worked under me, you have never hesitated to carry out my orders. Not one single time." Crow's gloved hand clamped down hard on the ice covered rod he still held on to, and his head angled downward to avoid looking into the man's eyes. "Your loyalty was considered almost second to none, but here you are plotting against us and saving the lives of your enemies." Raven's eyes narrowed, and his voice took on an ounce of spite. "Barley is a fool for believing this one small clan could take on an outpost as large as this. He's thrown his life away for nothing. Do you wish to follow in those footsteps?"

The mage's head remained down. Raven watched him for a few moments; face still stoic but betraying the subtlest of discomfort and exasperation. Breathing out, he continued in a small but powerful whisper. "Your ambition. That man that you've been chasing your entire life. Would you also throw him away for this insignificant boy…?"

Again, there was no immediate answer and the man half-wondered if the mage was even listening to him. His suspicions were cleared as the Black Mage returned to look him in the eye again. Crow made no move for a few moments, then carefully moved his hand forwards towards the handle of the SavetheQueen. Raven eyed him suspiciously and every so slyly moved his feet apart in preparation to dodge whatever the mage had in store.

Suddenly, Crow's arm burst into movement, and upon seeing his Knightsword lob into the air a few feet above him, it took all his willpower to kill off his initial reflexes. The sword began to arc downwards, and the Paladin reached up to pick it out of the air. He grabbed the handle with ease and spun it around dexterously for a second, before finishing with a sheathing flourish.

As he finished, he turned to look at Crow, who had turned around and was now facing Luso. His arm was cocked to the side, and a small fiery ember floated above his open palm.

"He fought well, and deserves an honorable end. Let me burn the body, at least."

Raven could still sense a faint irresoluteness buried within his tone, but nevertheless gave verbal confirmation at the mage's request. Crow nodded in thanks and with a calming breath began his trek towards Luso. It was strange to him, to say the least, that the boy hadn't said anything since Raven had appeared, and the mage began to wonder if he had already died from his wound.

As he came upon the body, he realized the error of his suspicions. The boy's eyes were open, and the normal rise and fall of his chest was apparent, as normal as it could be what with the stab wound he'd received. Luso rolled his head to stare at the spellcaster standing over him, soulless yellow eyes he'd become so accustomed to seeing, and that would probably be the last thing he remembered.

Crow looked back down at him and paused. There was a smirk spread across the boy's mouth, and the mage's mind began to run through countless ideas at the action. Did he have some sort of plan? It was highly illogical, surely, but then again Luso had surprised him many times before. He continued to study the brunette's face for anything he could discern, anything he could pick out, but finally came to the realization that his smirk wasn't one of someone with a plan. It was one of someone who had accepted his fate, one who was ready to meet death and all her mysteries.

It was not so much that such a look had come from one so young, not that the mage had room to talk, but that it had come from Luso Clemens. This boy who he'd only encountered sparingly over the span of a couple months; even from these limited interactions he'd garnered the general aspects of his personality: courage, selflessness, a hint of deep sorrow at times. A willingness to give up on anything, though, especially life, was completely foreign to his perception of him.

The boy's blue eyes regarded the mage, the deep pools of cerulean whose betrayed mirth haunted his dreams from time to time in the early hours of the morning until it was all he could do to stare into the moon and let fatigue overtake his fear of the nightmares. A flood of memories assaulted at that moment, capsizing the mental safeguards he had erected to keep the guilt at bay.

"_Perhaps…in another life…we could have been the greatest of friends, Luso Clemens_."

"_You can't beat him with speed alone. I'll help you out. We'll win together_."

"_You and I were on opposite sides from the beginning, two soldiers in someone else's war. It was always going to come down to this_."

"_For just one moment, was I not allowed to pretend like we were still friends…?_"

Crow stood there for some time, then after a few more seconds or so shook his head, simultaneously expelling the thoughts from his mind. The blank yellow eyes of his shroud disappeared from top to bottom, as if eyelids closed over them, until his face was nothing but black. A wavering hand came up slowly, carefully, and within it a single spark of fire magic burst into life. Luso continued to watch him through all of this, then against all expectations, formed a soft smile.

That gesture gave the mage pause again, just one final time, before he steeled himself. He aimed his arm low, cocked his palm back, and after one last deep breath, a crimson mass of fire magic blasted forth. It ate up the short distance in less than a second and ignited the moment it touched Luso's supine form, not even giving the boy a chance to let out a scream. If he had the chance, it could not be heard over the sound of the resulting flames, crackling and filling the air with heavy smoke.

Raven viewed the scene from afar without a sound, his face lacking any emotion. Then his boots shifted into movement and he began his slow trek towards his once wayward underling. As he approached, Crow bowed his head in reverence, and whatever he had planned to say was caught in his throat. At length, he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, more to get his attention than any sort of comfort.

"That'll have to wait. We still have a job to do."

The mage's eyes opened once again and he stared into the Paladin's before finally conceding a nod. He gave the still burning body one last glance, so wreathed in fire that it was impossible to see from even their close proximity, then soon moved ahead of Raven as he began to walk towards the lower floor entrance on the other side of the floor.

Neither said a word as they walked, a routine event between the two of them but at that particular instance very unnerving for the Paladin. In a way, he had expected his partner's unwillingness to speak about the issue, but there hadn't even been any recognition on what just happened. The mage didn't look back at the body, show any signs of discomfort. What was once a mess of nerves and hesitation before had morphed an unnatural calmness. Raven's eyes narrowed a bit at the mage's back.

Then, all of a sudden after breathing through his nose, he sniffed at the air, and realization rushed in at once.

Fire, smoke, but the scent of burning flesh was completely absent.

His head whipped around, and his sword arm with it, drawing the Knightsword in a flash. His instincts had been sufficient to give him enough time to catch the majestic form of Luso Clemens, wreathed from head to toe in pockets and patches of fire, Atmos Blade unsheathed and in both hands jutting out from the sleeves of his Flame Robe. Raven had just enough time to see the Flame Robe and lament his inattentiveness, right as the boy swung down. A large crescent shaped swathe of air and aura burst from the tip, lancing forward.

Raven, for his part in an otherwise unexpected situation, managed to throw his sword arm up just as the attack reached him. The weapon collided with the mass of aura, and the Paladin let out an unearthly roar as he pushed back against it. However, immediately as the first render had parted, Luso was already rearing back for a second, knowing Raven was not the kind of opponent to go down so easily. He quickly reached deep inside himself, grabbing at whatever energy and willpower he could to form the second. Then he slashed horizontally, letting out a yell to match Raven's. The second sliced through the air with more ease than the first, and reached the Paladin just a second after its predecessor.

The resulting explosion of aura, dust, and air virtually threw Raven's body back and into the corresponding wall behind him, its concrete reminiscent of a spider web around the impact site. The dust soon caught up with collision, obscuring vision around the Paladin.

Luso breathed heavily, dropping to one knee in his complete and utter exhaustion. He had gone well past his safe limit on Air Render's tonight, and the consequences were beginning to catch up with him. More than a few times, as Crow jogged over to him, he had to keep himself from passing out.

"You idiot! Why did you do that!" The mage's irate tone at first surprised the boy, and when he opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off. "I was letting you get away. All you had to do was play de—"

"Really?"

Luso and Crow's bodies both froze up at once and their heads turned around in a mixture of shock and horror. There, Raven peeled himself from the wall like it was nothing, a deep, tilted X shaped scar molded onto the front of his chest reaching out to even his shoulders. Most of his skin around the injury was scarred and bleeding fresh, and his Paladin garments were of no better shape, tattered and ragged until around the low torso area.

Against all of this, though, he seemed largely unaffected by it. Most noticeably was that he had survived such a damaging attack, but more so that he could walk and talk as normal, despite how deep it was. The blast had forced its way past the muscles on his pectorals, revealing part of the remaining muscle layers above still beating organs, all of which rested beneath and around the ribcage. A majority of his face's skin had been cleaved off by the attacks angle as well, save for his left eye which still held onto golden hue of its iris and the opaque darkness of its sclera.

"You really thought that would be enough, didn't you?" His voice began to grow more gravely with each word he spoke. He stepped forward, one foot at a time, idly twirling his SavetheQueen in his hand, completely forgoing any of the pain or physical impossibility of his current situation. "I had high hopes for you, Crow. But you've made your choice. A choice you'll soon learn to regret."

As he moved, the two boys couldn't believe their eyes. A faint white glow surrounded his form, and within a few seconds, his flesh actually began to _regenerate_. The skin all around the wound began to restore itself, increasing in area until they joined with adjacent patches to seal up the once exposed flesh. It wasn't a fast process by any means, but the two were more concerned that it was simply happening, and moreover what it would mean for them.

Luso didn't want to wait to find out. He stood straight up and gathered his Atmos Blade as the Paladin neared them, staggering a little from the throbbing pain of his stab wound. He looked unsteady, almost as if he was going to kill over any second, but the quality of his tone held anything but such notions as he careened his head to Crow. "Back me up. We're taking him down."

"Luso, there's no way we can win!" Despite his words, the mage took a defensive stance as well. "Raven is a division commander. He's not the kind of guy we can take on."

"Shut up! Just back me—"

Luso paused, voice cut off, and a spurt of blood came out with a rough cough. Simultaneously, a gush of blood, much larger in scale, erupted from the wide slash across his abdomen. Everything went hazy for a moment, his mind, vision, and when was alert again, he was already on the floor, warm fluid only partially held back by his hands.

Crow flinched as Luso fell, eyes shooting around his perimeter for any sight of Raven. Before he could make any significant scan, though, a similar slash ripped its way across his chest. The Black Mage cried out with a loud voice, gathering whatever focus that wasn't being drawn away by the sudden pain, and began forming a cryonic ball of magic in his palm.

"Easy."

Before Crow could follow up with that magic, Raven was already behind him, his sword finishing its swing. The subsequent wound appeared across both the mage's forearm and left shoulder a millisecond after, and his yell completely eclipsed his previous one. "All." Fresh blood soaked into his garments, and he dropped to his knees as the Paladin delivered yet another series of cuts across the back of his calves. "Too." He could not even follow the swordplay, and it was the first time since he'd been placed under Raven that he realized he was seeing his full power. "Easy. It's too easy, Crow!"

"H-How." The mage managed to eek out in-between the man's words. "How are you—is it the…powder?"

The Paladin didn't bother answering, or even didn't hear him, and his voice devolved from the calm disposition it had strangely displayed back into the sadistic glee Crow and Luso was more familiar with. His manic, haunting laughs filled the room. "This? This is all that you could muster up, Crow? Even knowing about my power, you still had nothing to use against me." He spit down at his body. "Pathetic trash. That's all you and this kid are."

"Says…" Crow coughed, trying his best to hang onto his scathing tone. "Says the man who kills innocents without even blinking."

"Big words from the one who stood by and watched me do it. And besides…" The man's voice trailed, and he winced as a series of static noises rang in his ear. His hand reached up to touch the strand of Whisperweed around the auricle. The words were hazy at first, coming in sporadically from beneath a storm of hiss, but eventually the messenger managed to piece together a coherent request.

"_Anybody, any…..body at all. Please…..respond. Three of the…..intru—ders have freed the Revgaji and are pushing towards the…main hangar. Requesting….backup….. immediately_."

"Hmm…" Crow stared up at Raven, watching as his vicious grin split his face, which had almost fully finished regenerating. "Seems our little intruders are looking to escape. I might as well go get rid of them too." The mage struggled and thrashed, doing his best to move, just to do something. Raven laughed even more at the sight. He placed his boot onto Hume's head, and callously nudged so that it rolled to face Luso's body. The boy didn't look to be moving at all, not even breathing. "Look at him. Watch the boy you just threw your life away to save. Watch him bleed out right before your eyes. Let it be the last thing you witness in this life."

Then, with a quick turn and a flare of his cape, he set out towards the lower entrances, retaining his smirk as Crow squirmed about, yelling and screaming at his retreating form, yelling and screaming for the brown haired boy to get up and show that he was alright. Yelling and screaming at his failure, and at his own weakness.

….

"Matter of fact, neither will you."

The moment the last word rolled off Vaan's tongue, he was gone, a sharp whistling sound left ringing through the air in his wake. All five of his opponents, the Viera Assassin and her four Hume ninja-esque underlings, flinched at the sudden surprising motion, but quickly gathered their demeanor, bringing their respective edged weapons up to bear.

The sound continued, but in short bursts as opposed to a continuous noise. Every time it occurred, there would be a rustling of grass preceding a quick flicker of yellow-hued light before the sound itself receded into nothingness. At first, the noises and light bursts happened a few feet away from the Khamja members' positions, but slowly, ever so slowly, they would inch closer with each consecutive incident.

The cloaked Hume's were so distracted by the noise, in fact, that they failed to notice as Penelo and Hurdy broke out of their wide entrapment and into a run at the perimeter wall on the far side. As she picked up the sound of their moving feet, the Viera's head angled up to see them and she threw out a finger while calling out.

"Don't let them escape!"

One of the Hume ninja yelled out over his shoulder for confirmation that he'd take the task, and he himself dove into a high speed run at the two fleeing companions. With his speed, he easily cut across the grass at nearly double their speed. By the time Penelo heard the man giving chase and turned around, he had already leaped into the air to pounce onto Hurdy's inevitable position, deciding him as the quickest, easiest kill. Penelo shifted herself in an attempt to intercept the attack, but she had already known at this point that she wouldn't make it in time. The Hume's momentum began to spiral back downward, cloak flapping in the passing wind behind him, and knives bore in his hands lanced out to greet the retreating Moogle.

Suddenly, there was a brief rustling of grass just ahead of his landing point, and the flash of light followed suit without hesitation. Before he completely understood what was going on, both of his knives were knocked away in a spray of sparks, and subsequently his hands. The blunt trauma had been so forceful that it'd actually caused his body to turn in the air, essentially killing any hope of a graceful landing.

That hope was further dashed in the following moment, as from nowhere another light appeared then disappeared before he felt a foot collide with his exposed torso. His body collided with the ground instantaneously, the impact so forceful that his scream could only devolve into an escape of all air from his lungs while his eyes rolled back in his head. Then, in an instant, his attacker was gone, a small gust of displaced wind left in his absence.

Penelo and Hurdy didn't stop moving, quickly picking back up to their normal speed, and the four enemies still in the fight no longer gave thought to pursue them. Instead, on the Viera's orders they turtled into a defensive shell with each of their fronts facing a cardinal direction. The previous flashes had stopped, but the rustling grass increased in its stead. He was moving. Continuously.

And then, he wasn't. The ninja directly behind the Assassin took just half a second to notice the figure standing in front of him, his fear so great as to actually hinder his reaction time. He had enough time to look over Vaan's form right before the blonde's saber came crashing down on the crook of his neck. His body crumpled under the decisive blow, a squirt of blood squirting forward to spray onto the Sky Pirate's clothes.

But he was already gone by then, and moving again, impossible to see in all but the sparsest details and afterimages, not helped by the lateness of the hour. The Viera barked out for them to close the circle again, making up for the downed member. Then, she closed her eyes and began to focus, keeping all her attention on her hearing.

As she continued to listen, she noticed something very peculiar about his movements. The rustling grass beneath was a clear indicator that he was moving, but as time dragged on, little by little, it began to recede, as if he was slowing down ever so slowly. She had been too surprised by the initial attacks to have taken note of it before, but now it was clear that it hadn't been nearly as powerful as when he'd first started.

She tore herself from her thoughts as the sound of clashing metal filled her ears. She spun around to see the Sky Pirate's saber coming off a collision with one of the Hume's battle knives. Then it hit her. Her underlings had managed to block an attack this time.

Vaan, who had now found himself off guard from that block, dodged and twirled between the flashing knives of the two remaining Hume Ninja, unable to find a good chance to retreat. Whenever one had finished a stab or swipe, the other would hit from another direction, keeping him on the defensive. He found himself giving ground just to keep himself intact. The Viera watched this from her position, not feeling the need to join the fray just yet. The crackling yellow aura that covered his shins and feet had now dimmed compared to its activation. That turned out to be the spark that gave her full realization.

However, it was at that instant that the two Hume Ninja made their first and greatest mistake. Instead of continuing with their alternating attacks, they both went for a simultaneous double stab. Vaan, seeing his chance, took a backstep in time to clear the attack, edges missing by a hair's breadth, but missing nonetheless. Then he spread his legs into a stance, and pushed off, disappearing in a flicker.

The Ninja immediately returned to a defensive position, backs together, eyes scanning around for him. Their second mistake. They should have returned to the Viera, since the current position left Vaan with a number of blind spots to take advantage of.

Which he and his saber did. He re-entered on their side, making one cleaving swipe wide enough to hit both of their midsections, crimson liquid spurting forth. Whether by nervousness or fatigue, their block had been too late, and it cost them both the encounter, and their consciousness, if not greater. Both fell to the ground, clutching at their open wounds, out of the fight.

Vaan made sure to watch them for a few seconds, wanting to be sure they wouldn't pose any further problems. He noticed soon after that there was still one other enemy he had forgotten, and he quickly spun around, hastily searching for the Viera. His breath was heavy, and beads of sweat had begun to grow on his skin as the crackling energy around his legs dissipated more with each second. He could feel already that his technique's lifespan had just about reached its end, and it couldn't have been at a worse time.

"That's a very interesting skill." The suddenness of her voice caused him to flinch, but he otherwise stood his ground. He couldn't tell exactly where the voice had come from; it seemed to echo off from a variety of angles, and she herself was nowhere to be found. It dawned on him soon after that he was fighting an Assassin. Their Vanish skill was quite the ability to fear. "To be able to move at a speed that surpasses the eye. I've never seen something like that before."

"A little ingenuity goes a long way." He joked, trying to keep her talking. Hopefully he could either pinpoint her location or buy time to figure out a better plan. Both were faulty, but the second seemed slightly more plausible.

"So you created it yourself? It is quite impressive." She complimented dryly. Vaan thought he heard a noise other than her voice, and spun around quickly to meet it, but nothing was there. "Though unfortunately, it has its flaws." Calming himself, he widened his stance, bracing himself both mentally and physically. "Your speed is great, but let us see if you can maintain that speed." He could almost _feel_ a sinister grin. "Your two partners will make ample tests."

His eyes shot wide, and shifted over to Penelo and Hurdy, who had taken refuge under the tree which the group had entered from, both their own eyes watching Vaan's battle unfold from afar but well out of earshot. Vaan cursed under his breath, bunched his legs, then shot forward towards them without nearly the same speed as before, screaming through labored breaths for them to flee.

When he had passed about three meters, though, his felt one of his shins hit something hard, foxing his balance and sending him skidding a fourth meter across the grass. Then before he could even begin to recover from his fall, a foot slammed down onto his spine and pinned him down. His head turned to the side, and he could make out the lithe form of his Assassin opponent, her Vanish skill fading inch by inch to reveal the dark blue dyes of her garment.

"It seems your ability neglects your reaction time as well." She idly twirled a knife in her hand, looking down on him, ready to let it loose onto his body at a moment's notice. Penelo and Hurdy moved in hopes of saving the situation, but a sharp glare and brandishing of a second knife gave them stern pause. Knowing they would try anything, she returned her attention to Vaan, raising a knife high. "A pity, but this is the end for y—"

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed across the empty space, and as initial surprise took hold of the Viera's attention, an incredibly sharp pain erupted at the side of her head. The bullet's force, while not enough to penetrate through her skull, did manage to shove her over onto the ground, rolling across the grass for a few meters before coming to a halt.

Vaan took advantage of the situation, jumping back up to his feet. The Assassin was no slouch either, though, and she was already to her knees by the time the Sky Pirate had stood. She drew her knife back to throw in hopes of at least taking out the blonde before another attack came her way, but a second shot rang out. This time it hit her square in the forehead, strong enough to send the back of her head back onto the ground. Vaan closed the distance shortly, knocking her knives away and pressing the blade of his saber against her neck, eyes daring her to try anything else.

Penelo and Hurdy, seeing Vaan successfully wrench control of the situation, looked around for the origin of the bullets. Eventually, the Moogle's eyes came to rest on top of one of the closest buildings to the warehouse courtyard. Squinting from his position, he could just make out two figures: the first, a slender woman with raven black locks slowly lowering what looked to be a spyglass from her eye, and the second, a man with hair of a similar hue, a trail of smoke still wafting from the end of his long-barreled pistol.

"Forgive the lateness of my arrival, my friends." Vaan didn't turn around at the projected voice, but a knowing smirk etched onto his face. "Barley had me cleaning up patrols for our eventual escape."

"Thought you'd be against hurting females, Al-Cid." Penelo mocked lightheartedly.

He twirled the pistol around on his finger by the trigger before dexterously sheathing it in its holster. "Normally, yes. Though tonight, we have not the circumstances to afford such pleasantries. Come, we make haste."

…

"Hit them hard, Adelle!"

Adelle's arms flung out in blurred, horizontal sweeps as she stepped out from behind a wall. A plethora of polished, scarlet marbles, eight in all, quickly eat up the distance between them and the five man team of guards blocking their path a few meters down the hallway. For the quintet, it was difficult to keep track of all of them, bouncing off walls and floors in patterns that could almost be misconstrued as synchronized. Most of them paid them no mind, stepping out of the way or knocking them down as they came with their respective weapons.

Eventually, the marbles came to a stop, scattered all around their narrow position. A Moogle, the front most guard, found something different about the marble that had run into his chest, just as the rest of his peers relaxed and began forward. It was black, solid black, but over the second that it captured his attention, it lightened into red, then pink, before becoming a glaringly hot white.

Then, it exploded, taking the remainder of the marbles along with it. Adelle ducked back behind the safety of her corner as screams rent the air along with flames. Finally, after a good ten seconds, the pleas for help ceased, and the fire died down enough that Cid could step out into the hallway proper. He cocked his arm back and with a little focus, thrust is fist forward. The resulting Air Render was not as forceful as previous ones, but it was enough to blow out the lingering patches of fire, revealing charred, lifeless bodies underneath.

On Cid's signal, the remaining three stepped out with him and continued their trek down the seemingly endless, mazelike interior of the floors. Nobody, not Kanin, Ensei, or Cid, mentioned anything about Adele's choice of dispatching the men. The Rev had asked, and she delivered. It left a bad taste in all of their mouths, particularly Kanin, but Ensei and Cid both instinctually knew that this was the safest course of action at the moment.

"Not much hallway left." Cid stated, voice now distant for some reason. "The main hangar should be just ahead." The other three nodded in near cohesion, all taking for fact that he remembered the layout of the base well enough to get them through. It had come as quite the shock to Adelle and Kanin that Cid used to belong to Khamja; the former particularly for reasons that amounted to her father's death at the organization's hands. Still, what proved to be a stain on relatively unknown past had resulted in their benefit, and the trio's once blind roaming had evolved into the quartet's purposeful steps in the right direction.

The group soon climbed a few isolated staircases, and within a short time found themselves in the main hangar. Immediately, dust assaulted their senses, causing Adelle and Kanin to sneeze in tandem. Being an abandoned warehouse, they'd assumed rooms wouldn't be in the most immaculate of conditions, but the layers upon layers of dust and cobwebs covering the heavy machinery, the massive grounded airships, the cracked concrete floor, and the large light fixtures dangling from the metal framework of the arched canvas dome was a little unbecoming.

"Alright, we're here." Cid said, keeping everyone's focus on the task at hand. "Question is, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Kanin asked.

"I'm sure more than just you three came to save us." He answered with a small chuckle. "We could escape right now while we have the chance, but I'd hate to leave any of the others in here." He looked at Ensei. "Is there any way you guys have to communicate? At least to be sure."

The Parivir shook his head. "I thought about bringing Whisperweed, but Barley axed the idea. Said they set up plenty Eaves Blossoms in their communications room and around the warehouse to spy on anyone using the Whispers. They'd probably be listening in on our every word if we used them."

Cid nodded in agreement, but suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait…Barley? Do you mean a Moogle?"

"Yeah we captured him during Khamja's raid on the Baron's estate, and he volunteered to help us get you back. You know him?"

"He…did?" The Rev paused, the shook his head. He wasn't quite sure about the raid his partner mentioned, but he figured there was a more pressing matter. "Yeah, I know him. He's the reason I was locked up here in the first place." Immediately, the other three's eyes went wide too. At first, it was mostly in confusion, but then a spark of realization lit up in their eyes. Cid, seeing this, decided to elaborate, keeping his voice quiet. "He didn't tell you guys? The night at the pier, when I went to get the Whitesilver Magicite appraised, he sold me out to Khamja."

Ensei didn't say a word, face making sure not to betray the disbelief swimming about his thoughts. Kanin covered her mouth, taken aback and not quite sure what to say at the revelation. Adelle, though, clenched her fists, voice so livid that it was near calm at first, but word by word revealed its anger. "You mean to tell me that this entire ordeal was his fault? Everything tonight was because of him!"

"Yes, and me."

The quartet turned, some faster than others, to see a figure hidden within the doorway's shadow. Adelle's hand instinctively flew to her knives as everyone else prepared themselves. His footsteps echoed out hollowly in rhythm with the passing seconds, and eventually he stepped out. His white and purple Paladin garments were tattered, mostly around the chest area where the faint traces of an 'X' shaped scar lingered just above nonexistent. His SavetheQueen Knightsword bore naked in his hand, and the gold of his irises was not too far from Adelle's own, their only dissimilarity the pool of solid black around them.

The silver haired girl could only breath out in concentrated malice. "You…"

"…and all of you. Good to see you're all in decent shape." Adelle's eyes narrowed, and Kanin shook, near feeling the rage emanating from her female clansmen. The Paladin's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Especially you, silver one. Didn't I kill you already though?"

"Shut up…" She whispered aloud, as if cursing under her breath. Ensei decided to watch her carefully, and subtly scooted closer.

"Wait, no. That's not right…" The Hume's free hand went to his chin, and his eyes looked up and around as he pondered. "I thought for sure it was you…maybe it was someone else?"

"Shut up." Adelle's voice came out in a growl, and her eyes seemed to form cat-like slits. Ensei placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her amidst the man's jeering, but she quickly shrugged him off. Then, her body froze for an instant, and a feeling of pure killing intent washed over her as Raven quit thinking, shrugged his shoulders, spoke, and adopted the most sinister smirk she had seen.

"Oh well. Must not be important then."

She _roared_, a noise so powerful that it caused even the near unshakeable Ensei to flinch, but not after he desperately attempted to get her to calm down. Completely ignoring that effort, she bolted into motion and upon reaching him swung her knives. The Paladin's Knightsword came to life, and a metallic clang rang across the room.

…

Everything was strange as Luso slowly drifted back into consciousness, primarily because he could not even remember if and when he had passed out. He couldn't feel anything, no pain, no touch. Just the temperature, an unforgiving cold, and a general feeling of hopelessness.

His eyes gradually cracked open, though remained lidded, and his pupils shifted from direction to direction every few moments. Directly ahead lay the dusty, web-covered rafters of the warehouse ceiling, but periodically they would shift downward from his point of view. He finally ascertained that he was moving, but not of his own accord. His periphery eyesight revealed many things. Legs, burnt in places from where the flame robe's influence had given through in his battle with Crow, skidded across the ground beneath him. His hands were above his head, and through his near loss of tactile sensation, he could just make out the faintest impression of hand clenching onto his, dragging him away to one of the secluded warehouse corners, but he couldn't imagine who—or what—was the culprit.

Hearing, however, was still above marginally functional. Grunts and heavy panting accompanied the arrhythmic tugs on his body. Crumbling ice and flickering flames, two opposing forces, sounded out in the background, providing a subtle hum against the shuffling of feet and cloth from both he and his mysterious 'kidnapper'.

This same captor soon lost his anonymity, though, when the dragging ceased, both having ended up behind a stack of metal boxes and wooden crates in a dark corner of the large floor. Luso's back dropped to the ground, and suddenly—unfortunately—tangible feeling rushed back in, concentrated solely around the multiple stab and slash wounds he acquired in the recent future. Amidst the pain, he could see another man moving boxes and stacking obstacles to hinder vision from the outside of their makeshift barricade.

He held too much agony and fatigue to exclaim, and instead managed a strained whisper. "Crow…"

"Don't talk." The mage ordered back. He paused to position the last box of his blockade, then knelt down to his knees, shuffling over to the boy. For how long Luso had watched him, he seemed to be moving rather awkwardly, as if pain was holding back normal motion, but he said nothing about it. "There could be reinforcements at any time, and I won't be able to see them from here on out."

"What are you doing?" The brunette took his advice, and spoke in the lowest audible way he could. Crow didn't pause to answer him at first, choosing rather to scoot one of the smaller crates over to him. From the open top, he retrieved numerous items: a small cutting knife, a few hand towels, some strange elixirs that Luso couldn't quite read the labels of, and a large roll of bandages among other things.

The mage didn't begin explaining until he was unfastening Luso's overalls and uncorking one of the bottles, a clear fluid held within. "Treating your major wounds. Warehouses like this always keep first aid kits available for injured workers. This will sting a bit." True to his words, a paroxysm of pain swept over Luso as it seeped into the first, largest gash, eventually coming to a frothy bubble which was soon wiped away. He was now beginning to regret that the sensation had returned to him, but the mage did his best to be gentle with it.

He continued with the admittedly rushed care, finishing the disinfectant and moving on to a thicker substance which the boy assumed was clotting the wound? He couldn't really tell, but Crow moved like he was sure enough. Once that was done, he hastily wiped off the remains and began wrapping bandages around what he could, Luso sitting up to grant access to his bare back.

"Why are you doing this?" Again, no answer; something the mage seemed to have a penchant for. He only continued to wrap the bandages around his torso. Luso allowed it to grow quiet again, then spoke a little more clearly. "Why didn't you kill me back there?"

He stopped wrapping, stopped everything, just for a moment. Then he continued, finishing his last loop around the boy's torso. As he tied it tight, he didn't breathe or prepare himself. He just spoke. "There's a certain man in this organization that I've been searching my whole life for." The tone of his voice was detached, but the emotion hidden beneath was apparent to Luso. "I've destroyed, I've stolen…I've killed. I have done everything they've asked of me, without a single moment of hesitation, all for the sake of one day finally finding that man."

He paused again, and Luso's eyes went wide at his response. "It wasn't until today, as I stabbed you through the chest, that I began to question how much more of my humanity will be required of me…"

They sat like that for a second, Crow taking in the full depth and consideration of his own words, while Luso thought through an adequate response. Eventually, he spoke again, tone somewhere between even and serious, pausing for effect at times but not enough to allow the mage to respond. "You've given up a lot of it, I'm sure." The boy stood to his feet, slowly, wincing, and fixing back his overalls and Flame robe. "As for me, I'm heading out to go stop that madman of a former boss you have before he kills any more of my family. You can escape with the humanity you have now…" He placed a hand on his Atmos Blade's handle, still not facing the mage. "…or you can take some of it back, come with me, and clean up the mess you made in St. Galleria and everywhere else. Your choice, Nero."

Crow knew exactly what the boy was referring to without him having to say it. He kept his eyes on the ground, and they both stood there for a good thirty seconds. Finally, when Luso decided he could wait no longer on the Hume to choose, he began to walk towards one of the gaps near the edges of the box stack. As he reached it though, he heard a shuffling of clothes behind him and, more mysteriously, the sound of something light touching down on the ground.

"Nero was an alias for the race." As he turned around, his eyes widened to their full extent as he stared into the face of Crow for the second time. His real face, the Black Mage's standard hat tossed to the floor and the magical face shroud dissolving into the air. Solid black eyes stared into his own blue ones, and a mop of white hair sat on his head, black roots only somewhat visible from his position. "Aleister. That is my true name, though from here on out, Crow will suffice."

…

As soon as the initial contact had been made, Adelle jumped back a bit, putting a few feet between her and her quarry. Then, she jumped right back into the fray, still high off of the hatred coursing through her mind. Raven's weapon just finished recovering from the first strike and was already coming around to meet her in a horizontal arc. She lowered her torso, managing to come in just under the swing, and sliced at his left thigh with her right hand knife.

At that, she expected him to buckle, flinch…show something, anything at all. But he didn't and brought the same leg up to knee her right in the face. She reared back from the blow, and he was already on the offensive, leg extending and taking advantage of her lack of balance to slam her down onto the floor. She didn't stay there long, though, quickly rolling to the side as his sword came around to plant its blade in the ground she had just occupied.

She kept rolling, soon scrambling to her feet, then twirled her body around and let loose one of the knives. It cut its path through the air, implanting just above his hip bone on the closest side, but again the Paladin ignored the action and retrieved his sword. He pulled out the dagger with his free hand and absentmindedly tossed it to the ground, but as the clank sounded out, Ensei Rou sped across the floor with every ounce of instantaneous speed he could muster to slam into his side.

The force of the charge knocked him off his feet, and the momentum carried the both of them into a haphazard roll for at least eight meters. Within the confusing time, the two managed to throw each other off, and quickly rose into a stance. Ensei's katana came out, faint white glow surrounded Raven's form, and the two men charged.

Adelle jumped up as well as the two men began their combat. Once on her feet, she leapt into the air towards Raven, coming down in a lob to strike with her remaining knife. Raven noticed her presence between his flurry of strikes and parries with the Parivir, and after back stepping from a particularly deadly slash, he brought his Knightsword up in an arc above his head. The weapons met in another spew of sparks, the force of the blow enough to redirect the girl's course to just behind him. Her hands reached out and she tucked her body to land in an easy roll, then she was up again, slashing with Ensei.

Knightsword clashed with katana and dagger numerous times, both Ensei and Adelle managing to score shallow cuts here and there, occasionally drawing blood. Raven, for his part, did well to hold up against their never ending onslaught. He moved as necessary, rarely if ever trying to dodge a strike that wouldn't completely bisect whatever area it aimed for. Anything that seemed to be a shallow cut, graze, or even something quite deep was overlooked and allowed to connect.

It was quite odd to Ensei, Adelle focusing so much just to keep up with the two adult males' movements that she didn't take the time to notice. He didn't flinch or show any sign of discomfort at these points, just like with the dagger earlier. What was even stranger was that during the few moments where he could get a good glance at the man's whole form, there was a significant lack of damage on him. The cuts on his clothes were still there, but anything breaking the skin mysteriously vanished upon a later glance.

Suddenly, Raven made a rather violent twirl with his sword extended, and both Ensei and Adelle's weapons came up to block the rapid strike. The attack forced both of them back a few feet, but they quickly recovered, bounding in again at opposite sides. However, the moment their momentum shifted forward, Raven's Knightsword rose straight in the air and a thin, glowing white line encircled his position about twelve feet out. The circle's area filled with the same glowing lines, forming a number of intricate patterns that eventually converged into an elaborate cross. Raven plunged the sword into the ground with all his might.

A wave of ivory-hued magical energy rose up from the ground just around his feet, quickly spreading outward in a powerful wave. Ensei had already killed his forward movement, recognizing what was coming, but it was too late for both of them. The wave crashed into their bodies, sending them tumbling through the air at least a good thirty feet. The force was so powerful that Adelle hadn't even managed to right herself in the air and land on her toes, instead hitting the ground with a thud before skidding to a dusty halt.

As soon as Raven retrieved his sword, a potent, concentrated force of air rammed him from the front, sending him skating across the ground only to smack into the side of the closest airship, denting the metal framework with the impact. Ensei, who had just recovered from the earlier Saint's Cross, looked over to see Cid's arm extended and feet apart, the dust behind him, billowing slightly from the recoil of his Air Render.

"Did I get him?" The Rev mused, careful not to be too over joyous. Ensei peered through the cloud of dust that had formed from the impact. He could just barely see the man's outline lodged into the dented carapace. As more dust cleared, he began to notice little movements at varying intervals: a hand here, a twitch of the head there, eventually increasing until the man stepped out, slashing at the dust around him to clear his line of sight.

Again, the Parivir and the Rev himself marveled at their opponent's hardiness. A blow like that, enough to dent the airship, should have at least knocked him unconscious, and that was being extremely generous. Here he was though, encased in the thin white aura once more and shrugging the blow off. Ensei noticed that nearly all the slashes he and Adelle had made before were gone, nothing but traces of scars underneath tattered clothing.

Raven caught their looks, and leveled a triumphant smirk. "You're confused, huh? How can he survive all of this? Well I'll tell you, as a parting gift before I send each of you to the next world." He set his gaze on Cid, who only stared back. "It was back around just before you left. Khamja began looking for ways to increase the hardiness of its more dedicated followers. We eventually made contact with a reclusive Viera in the Tradmine Fens…"

"Wait…don't tell me." Cid's eyelids flared wide. "Zombie powder."

"That's right." The Paladin's mouth split with sadistic glee. "Zombie powder. Continued exposure from the drug produces a zombified state within the user until eventually they become full undead. Immortal soldiers, as the upper echelons like to call it. Of course, the experiment proved disastrous, as their everlasting hunger had overridden their reason. They began to feast on comrade and foe alike, unable to distinguish them…or perhaps not even caring."

"So they tossed away their mortality for power…" Ensei spat out, faintly remembering the neck wound he'd given the man back at the St. Galleria Cathedral, and how he'd been so unaffected by it. "So what about you? You seem in control."

"By the time the project was cancelled a few years later, I was only halfway through the process. Now, I'm trapped somewhere between life and undeath. A half-zombie, if you will. The true pinnacle of what the Zombie powder can do." He lifted his sword and free arm, and with a swipe, slashed across his forearm near his wrist, blood leaking out. The Gully members watched as he lowered his arm. The white aura surrounding his body began to glow especially bright around the wound's position, and the cut completely sealed up within half a minute. "Unable to be killed by normal means because of my undeath and able to restore my body with White Magic because of my humanity." He looked up, eyes fiercer than before. "A living contradiction, but the perfect, immortal warrior."

Then, he charged straight for Ensei, who he deemed the more immediate threat. The Parivir was already up by this time, and their weapons rang off each other as the two collided. Ensei managed to force the swing off, but Raven was already following up with another one, a low swipe aimed at his legs. Ensei managed a forward leap into a somersault from his off-kilter position, landing behind the man and thrusting his katana backward so that it stabbed Raven right in the back where his abdomen would be. Then, shifting his grip, he tore the steel from him, dragging it horizontally to explode from the side of his torso right below the rib cage.

Again, Raven ignored what for anyone else would be a crippling blow. The Parivir in truth had expected as much, but there was really nothing else he could do, other than pray one of his attacks would just magically earn him a victory. A hopeless sentiment, as the man spun around clockwise to deliver a sweeping strike at the man's own midsection. Ensei roared out in pain as the elaborate steel of the Knightsword dug into his side, and he quickly moved forward to escape any more damage, falling to the ground and katana clattering to the floor.

His swordsmanship was a step above Raven's, for sure, but no matter how good he was, he knew he couldn't counter every hit from someone who just ate up any damage without hesitation. The Paladin wasted no time following up, twirling his sword into a downward grip and thrusting it into Ensei's hamstring, eliciting another groan of pain. Kanin shook in fear as she watched the scene, calling out for the man to stop while doing her best to get past Cid's arms holding her back from going.

"Take the girls and get out of he—" Raven smashed his boot into the abdomen wound, cutting off the man's order. He raised his boot for another slam, when suddenly, a knife embedded itself into the side of his neck. He flinched slightly, out of surprise rather than actual pain, and when he turned, he saw Adelle standing with an outstretched hand in the place he had knocked her before.

"I refuse to leave." She remarked as evenly as she could, grabbing her third and last edged weapon, a small jackknife, from a small bag on her belt. Raven smirked, amused by the show of defiance, and left Ensei on the ground to stalk towards his newest chosen prey.

"Adelle do as he says!" Cid exclaimed, finally managing to corral Kanin against her objections and tears. "This isn't a suggestion. You two are getting out of here. Now!"

"I said I refuse!" The intensity of her voice effectively silenced the Rev, and the echo resounded throughout the hangar. "How many people have to die in front of me because of my own weakness? I refuse to sit here or run away while this man kills my family again." Raven slowly drew his sword high, so that when he reached her, he could strike her down with one blow. "No more! I won't let him take any of you!" She deepened her stance. "Nobody touches my family and gets away with it!"

"That a girl, Adelle."

Everyone stopped as those four words resounded through the chamber, all eyes focusing on the origin of the voice. There, just outside the doorway, stood two adolescent boys, using each other's weight as ballast to support themselves up. The first, a fiery red robe draped over his yellow overalls and the one that had spoken, stared down the Paladin without blinking. The second, a white haired Black Mage, held out his right palm, crimson magic already building up in the empty palm. Both looked wounded, ready to pass out at any moment, but the determination to stand and fight shone through their respective blue and black eyes.

As Raven turned around to recognize the forms of Luso and Crow, the fire magic leapt from the latter's hand, exploding in a violent burst of smoke and fire. His chest first detonated, along with the rest of his body, and flesh roasted in an instant, providing the beginnings of the terrible smell the Paladin had missed earlier. Adelle had to shield her eyes from the initial light of the spell, and she eventually began to back away from the man, moving to cover behind a cubed piece of machinery a little ways behind her lest she get roasted herself.

"In battle, when one is able to subdue his enemy, he should make sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is unable to continue fighting." Crow watched him as he talked in an even voice, palm still outstretched. Raven's legs did not buckle like he had originally thought they would. The man's burning body just stood upright without movement, but he instinctively knew it wasn't over just yet and he began gathering a second fire spell. "Otherwise, he will return to end your life. That's what you taught me, Commander Raven."

The man's head craned to the side, making sickening noises as it turned to look at Crow. Most of his exposed skin had been burned off in the attack, revealing reddened and blackened third degree burns. His Paladin garments were of no better shape, the torso half practically welded into his flesh if not all but blown off altogether in the explosions force, leaving behind the burnt sinew they had once hidden. Throughout this, though, he managed to speak normally.

"Crow, you bas—"

The fire magic shot out again, colliding with Raven's body and sending him into a burning torrent of flames that forced him down to his knees, screaming and roaring until his voice could no longer take the strain. As the initial explosion gave way to the more silent scorching of earth and billowing smoke, Crow continued talking. "Like you said earlier, I knew about your power. Your _immortality_. But being with you so long has allowed me to research and speculate quite an amount, and I've discovered a glaring crack."

Raven strained to stand, and just as he managed to get on a foot, the mage let loose yet another spell, throwing him once more into the surge of fire. The blast had forced its way past the muscles on his pectorals, revealing still beating organs beneath his charred ribcage. A majority of his face's skin had been cleaved off by the fire as well, save for his left eye which still held onto golden hue of its iris and the opaque darkness of its sclera. Luso, Kanin, and Adelle all had to compose themselves, lest they release the contents of their stomachs right then.

"Your ability to regenerate stems directly from White Magic practices. Basic White Magic, especially the Nurse skill that you use, heals by accentuating the body's natural processes, such as cell division and blood clotting." Crow continued, noticeably more fatigued after the onslaught. "If you are slashed, your magic causes the cells to multiply and seal your wounds, and your half-undeath ensures that you'll be able to withstand attacks long enough for the healing to come through."

The barrage of flames continued, one after the other as the mage talked, Raven no longer even able to get a word out, simply struggling to stand to his feet and screaming until his voice broke.

"But…cells can only divide if they are alive." Crow's let up on the rapid fire attacks just slightly, instead pausing to gather a significant amount of magic in his palm. "So if I burn all of them to a crisp, how long will your half-undeath be able to sustain you?"

In the lull, Raven returned to his knees and directed an almost _demonic_ stare at the boy, accentuated by the damaging burns he'd suffered already. The sheer heat of the numerous flames around him made the air ripple and dance, and the smoke did no better to help his vision. However, amidst all that, as he stared across at the Black Mage and the brunette beside him, he could swear there was one more figure standing next to them. It wasn't Ensei, Cid, Kanin, or Adelle; this figure looked nothing like either of those four. Perhaps it was the heat, its effect on the air, his flame-destroyed state, the smoke, or some combination of the four, but for some reason…

He could see a blue Seeq standing next to the two boys, a reassuring hand on Crow's shoulder, leveling a victorious grin at him.

At that moment, hidden within his gaze and imperceptible to all but Raven himself, was something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Fear.

And that fear was what allowed his scorched, battered body to heave itself up with all its strength, and charge at the mage's position with reckless abandon, howling like a hound out of hell. Seeing him coming, Luso immediately detached himself from Crow and rushed forward to meet him, brandishing his Flametongue in his hand. A small layer of fire, a controlled Backdraft, coated its crimson blade. Raven pounced and threw out both of his hands, having completely discarded his Knightsword in his desperation. Luso slashed from right to left, cutting and immediately burning a line across his opponent's torso.

Raven gritted his teeth, but did not let the attack stop him. His hands found their way onto Luso's body, gripping tight on his robe. He brought a hand back to crush the boy's skull, but as he did so, the ground beneath him exploded into a sea of flames, encapsulating both him and Luso with it.

"_They're using the boy's flame immunity to hold me up and hit me with bigger attacks_." Raven's hand released Luso, unable to keep hold with the fire evaporating the flesh on his hands. "_I can't let them keep me on the defensive. I have to attack_."

"Luso!" Crow's voice projected over the chamber, catching everyone's attention. "I don't have enough strength to finish him off. We're going with the plan."

The mage didn't wait for a response from the boy, instead holding his arms out and palms facing forward. Two magical glows, one red and the other blue, formed on the surface of his palms, and soon small gusts began to blow back and forth about him. Those gusts evolved over the seconds into a violent rotating wind with its base just in front of him, and he struggled to stay focus and keep it maintained.

The suction from the winds was not strong enough to pull any large piece of machinery or tools, but was more than adequate in sucking up all the layers of dust covering everything. It's once clear form darkened into a middle-light brown, and when he figured he'd gathered as much as would be needed, he forced his palms shut, cutting of the magic.

The winds died instantly, dissipating with only a hushed rushing sound. The dust left behind continued moving, though, still caught up with the momentum, until it eventually dropped back down onto the floor, covering their half of the hangar in an opaque dust screen. During this Raven looked around, then at himself, taking note of the building dust particles that were hovering above him, settling on his open flesh, and into the crevices of his wounds. Then, he returned to scanning his surroundings. He could only see a couple meters ahead of him, everything else was completely obscured, and he began running through possible attack angles.

"_A dust screen…could they be trying to escape? But why would they? They've got the upper hand here._" His eyes, what was left of their original form, widened. "_Perhaps a sneak attack_?"

Silence reigned, Raven's gaze darting around for any sign of life. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a footstep, and spun around behind him to meet it. As he turned, he managed to spy Luso charging straight at him with all the speed he could muster, Flametongue drawn back and wreathed in fire, Flame Robe billowing behind him. Having forgone his sword, Raven instead made an attempt to dodge, his entire body leaping high into the air to avoid the sweeping parallel slash. It passed by just under him, managing to clip off part of his foot, but by this point most of his remaining nerves had been deadened by the burns.

"You thought a sneak attack would work!" Again, his voice was on the fringes of mortality. "Too easy, boy!" His upward momentum continued, and the light of hope shone in his eyes again. If he could just catch this boy on the downfall, he could rip off his Flame Robe and take a hostage.

"Isn't over yet." Raven looked down at him as he spoke. If the boy wasn't so tired, he would've managed a small smirk, some victorious gesture, but as it was he just looked up at him, a pitying visage about him. Then, the Paladin caught view of the even more threatening sight developing just below him.

Sparks, hundreds and hundreds of sparks, crackled and popped , rising up at a faster rate than his leap, which had just reached the crown of his upward velocity. They continued rising, growing in number and gobbling up the oxygen in the dust raised and infused by Crow's wind synthesis spell. In that short span, that short one and a half second span, Raven's mind immediately understood what had happened, even as Luso spoke his final words to him.

"We made it pretty hot for you this time."

Everything made sense now. Gathering the dust into clouds around him, the boy's ignited blade…

A dust explosion.

His body was immediately enveloped in flames, but the explosion itself was more of a concussive blast than a rushing of fire. One moment the sparks cut off, just for a fraction of a second, then the blast was spreading at an incredible rate, what fire there was spreading in every conceivable direction above the heads of those watching. It was the largest explosion yet, so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes, regardless of their distance from it, and within the churning flames Raven's final scream echoed off every surface, just as his body was both incinerated and torn apart into pieces from the force.

**The flames of retribution!**

* * *

**(Author's Note)  
**

Wow, just under twelve thousand words. This is the longest chapter to date. I considered splitting this up into two, but I did promise last chapter that there would only be two more chapters in this arc (followed by some calm, after-climax chapters, and a few not so calm).

So yeah, hope this was enjoyable for you guys. Vaan's fight was actually mistakenly placed in this chapter when it should have been last chapter, and the fights themselves turned out to be so long that halfway through I began to question if I should follow the path I had set out for this chapter. Eventually though I just decided to see how it was received, so feedback is appreciated.

I may explain the zombie powder and what not in a more in-depth way on the next author's note, but at the moment I'm too wiped. It's hard to explain the more complicated processes within the actual story. Also, on a side note, I swear that that is the last thing I destroy by fire for a long time. Promise.

Alright that's it for now. Thanks for reading!

.


	58. Warning

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

"You thought a sneak attack would work!" Again, his voice was on the fringes of mortality. "Too easy, boy!" His upward momentum continued, and the light of hope shone in his eyes again. If he could just catch this boy on the downfall, he could rip off his Flame Robe and take a hostage.

"Isn't over yet." Raven looked down at him as he spoke. If the boy wasn't so tired, he would've managed a small smirk, some victorious gesture, but as it was he just looked up at him, a pitying visage about him. Then, the Paladin caught view of the even more threatening sight developing just below him.

Sparks, hundreds and hundreds of sparks, crackled and popped , rising up at a faster rate than his leap, which had just reached the crown of his upward velocity. They continued rising, growing in number and gobbling up the oxygen in the dust raised and infused by Crow's wind synthesis spell. In that short span, that short one and a half second span, Raven's mind immediately understood what had happened, even as Luso spoke his final words to him.

"We made it pretty hot for you this time."

Everything made sense now. Gathering the dust into clouds around him, the boy's ignited blade…

A dust explosion.

His body was immediately enveloped in flames, but the explosion itself was more of a concussive blast than a rushing of fire. One moment the sparks cut off, just for a fraction of a second, then the blast was spreading at an incredible rate, what fire there was spreading in every conceivable direction above the heads of those watching. It was the largest explosion yet, so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes, regardless of their distance from it, and within the churning flames Raven's final scream echoed off every surface, just as his body was both incinerated and torn apart into pieces from the force.

**The long night draws to its climax!**

* * *

_Ewen_

_Humans are such insignificant creatures, no?_

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Warning**

* * *

"Hurry, my friends." Al-Cid called out, keeping his voice no louder than it needed to be. To Vaan, Penelo, and Hurdy, who stood on the ground of an adjacent alleyway, even its marginally hushed sounds still seemed to bounce off the walls of the two buildings forming it, enough for the trio to hear him well enough.

They answered with a near unified nod, not that he could see it from his place atop the building roof, and Vaan leaped up to pull down the rusted fire-escape ladder to a manageable height. Penelo handled it with ease, ascending first, and Vaan was more than willing to give Hurdy a boost before following the musician up soon after. The scaling was slow at times, a combination of their own fatigued state and a pause every time the old iron would creak beyond their comfort level, but they finally reached the top within a few minutes.

Al-Cid greeted them initially, extending an arguably unneeded hand to Penelo and gesturing for the two males to help themselves up. Neither had expected any more. Vaan was the first to speak as the four congregated around, managing a thankful smile. "Thanks for the save back there."

"Think nothing of it." He replied curtly, forsaking the thought to address more pressing matters. "Have you seen any of our other companions?"

"Not one. We've been running distraction in the courtyard, so we haven't gotten much of an opening to look." Penelo answered. Then, her face and tone grew inquisitive. "Where have you been this whole time? You weren't with us in the sewer."

"As much as I would have liked to join you on the front lines, Barley did not like the thought of tensions rising in Rozarria should I acquire significant injury on Jylland soil. He asked Marie and myself to scout ahead and snipe any dangerous elements, if need be."

The three seemed satisfied by the answer, and Vaan opened his mouth to speak. No words came out, though, as at that moment, Marie's voice called out to the huddled group from the other side of the rooftop nearest the warehouse. The quartet turned to look at the royal maid, gazing dutifully out over the expanse of the courtyard and its surrounding areas with her spyglass, then quickly jogged over to her position. Each found a spot at the flat roof's edge, and peered over the entire area, eyes widening in a mix of disbelief and horror.

Numerous shadowy figures, ten in all, each wrapped in midnight black cowls that could only be seen flapping as they passed through patches of moonlight, darted and dashed towards the warehouse building at speeds Viera could be envious of. Only Marie's telescope-enhanced sight could see their finer details; lithe Hume frames, half with large bows slung over their shoulder for easy transport, the others with knife holsters dangling from their sides. Some leaped completely over the solid courtyard walls with graceful, practiced bounds, while the rest opted for longer trips to open entrances.

As the others marveled, Al-Cid acquired his maid's spyglass and appraised them for himself. Hurdy was the first to voice concern. "Who…who are those men, kupo. Their dressed like the four men Vaan just fought."

"It's them." The Rozarrian Prince whispered gravely, and the others turned to him for further explanation. "Barley had me spying a good hour before our attack commenced. He told me to keep an eye out to see if any men were sent out, presumably to check on Cheney's distraction mission at the wharf." He paused, turning to them now. "Those were the men who left, and it seems they've returned."

….

Bursting winds displaced at high speeds, ruffling loose strands of hair and articles of clothing as the fire churned and raged overhead, billowing outward at an unbelievable pace. The scene retained a strange sense of silence about it. The entire room, in fact, was predominantly quiet, save for flames and the remnant of Raven's final scream, it's now hollow echo fading into the far corners of the hangar.

For what he could manage with his close proximity, Luso peered out from behind hand-shielded eyes, his palm gradually moving as the explosion's light became more bearable. He made a quick scan around to confirm everyone's status.

Cid still held Kanin back with outstretched arms, but she was now leaning on them rather than trying to force past. Both seemed calm, the girl particularly as she leveled a smile at him. Crow's body weight leaned on his rod, the one thing keeping him from crumpling to the floor at present. He seemed to be breathing heavier now, more than ever, and his face was drenched with sweat. The continuous stream of spells had clearly taken its toll on him. Glancing quickly to the opposite side, he was relieved to see Ensei back on his feet, clutching at the major wound on his side but powering through any expression of pain or weakness. Lastly, Adelle just stared upwards. Her face and form looked frozen in time, but eventually her eyelids eased shut, and a single, silent tear rolled down the right side of her face.

He managed a reserved smile, figuring out what she was thinking.

Then, all of a sudden, something above him caught his eye. It was barely noticeable amidst the now receding flames overhead, but he could see some sort of object discharging from them, cutting through the air to crash with a large thud and roll to a halt inches away from Ensei's feet. The Parivir didn't move or flinch as it landed, instead carefully turning his head down to it.

There lay Raven's head, or what could be called a head. It was blackened beyond recognition, every last piece of skin torn off, and the few remaining strands of hair he had left were fused into the visible parts of his charred skull. His body below the Adam's apple was gone, his neck ending in a few intertwining ribbons of scorched flesh. One of his eyes had been completely blown off along with the corresponding cheek, but the other had survived and managed to stare up at Ensei, somehow still functional.

The man and the head watched each other for a moment, as did everyone else, then the head's seared, greasy lips parted into some wicked, near toothless grin, and he began chuckling hoarsely. "I bet you're proud now. You think you've won, don't you?"

More chuckling commenced. Throughout this, Luso absentmindedly wondered how he was even still alive, much less speaking without functional vocal chords. At second thought, though, he supposed he'd seen stranger things in his time here.

"Don't get cocky, brats….just cause you took down someone as weak as me." He finally calmed himself of whatever humor he found in the situation, but his voice still held a dark, jeering tone. "Khamja can destroy you at _any_ time. _We_ _will be the_ _victors_—"

The entire head went silent in a split second, seemed to tense, then every muscle—eyes, tongue, lips—relaxed at once. Luso and Kanin cringed slightly as Ensei gripped his katana's handle, then jerked the blade from the center of Raven's forehead, leaving a thin hole. The head had stopped moving, but the eyes remained open. It was eerie, like he could burst to life again at any time, but after a few moments the Parivir was sure that was the end of him.

Mostly sure.

As the tense moment dispersed, the relaxed aura returned to the room occupants, and fatigue quickly caught up to them. Particularly Luso and Crow, barely managing to stand as it was, allowed their bodies rest and collapsed to the floor, moaning out grunts and panting as needed. Those able to walk trotted over to the two boys, Kanin to her clanmate and Cid to the Black Mage.

The Rev reached down, a relaxed smile across his face as he spoke. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." He responded reservedly, grateful but not quite sure if he should return the smile. Cid hoisted his near limp body with ease and threw his arm over his shoulder. He chuckled as both of them glanced over to Kanin bear-hugging the life out of Luso, oblivious to his calls for air until he went limp. The two watched the scene for a few seconds, then without moving continued. "You didn't have to help me up though."

"You're right, but I figured you earned this much, at least." Kanin began concentrating her White Magic around her hands while Cid talked and set to work on the slashes around Luso's legs. The Rev chuckled again, recalling their last conversation. "You didn't harm any hairs on his head, did you?"

"More than I can say I'm proud of." Crow knew he was joking, but was still somewhat ashamed to admit it. He leveled his eyes on Luso as he in turn repeatedly assured Kanin that he'd be alright, gazing at the boy as if some grand, distant object. "He returned the sentiment, though. Far deeper than any blade could manage."

Cid nodded at the statement, and his grin grew two fold.

"Well said." Ensei chimed in as he drew within feet of them, using his sheathed katana as a makeshift crutch. Both Crow and Cid now aware of his presence, turned to him, the latter releasing the former to stand on his own feet. The Parivir's face was stern, focused, and it reminded Crow of how much left there was still to do, as did his following words. "We'll need your help again, if you would. We're still not sure how the Baron, Barley, and the commander are doing, and you know these halls better than anyone."

Crow nodded in affirmation, but then his face perked up in an epiphany. "There might not be a need for that." He reached up to his right ear and felt around with his fingers until they touched a strand of Whisperweed. A light came to his eyes. "Good, I didn't lose it after all." He tucked his white hair out of the way so that the man could see. "When the attack began, Ewen gave a few of us these Whisperweed strands to keep in contact. I could try to get a status report out of him." His voice grew slightly quieter. "If Barley already ran into him, though, then he and the commander are dead. No question about it."

Ensei and Cid both silently paused at the thought, then gave the mage an approving nod to initiate with his plan. Crow nodded back, placing his corresponding fingers to the piece, and called out multiple times during which Luso, Kanin, and Adelle moved to join their clan leaders around him.

Crow only caught a few glimpses of the two girls during his attempt to reach Ewen. Kanin only glanced at him a few times, shouldering Luso's weight in the same manner Cid had done to him. Her looks were awkward, but whenever they'd catch each other's sight, she'd manage a weak smile. Adelle, on the other hand, never made eye contact with him once. No fleeting looks, no acknowledgement. She didn't seem angry at all, just…indifferent to his existence, and he could do nothing to find fault in her choice.

Eventually, amidst his musings, the Whisperweed picked up a signal, and the mage gestured for the clan to cease all noise and movement. Ewen's voice soon projected through the ear piece, and Crow cleared his throat as the man spoke. "_Crow. I was just about to contact you. What is your status? Have you encountered any from Cid's clan_?"

"Only three." He began methodically, keeping in mind to only give details and lies he could be sure were safe. "Barley and one other managed to slip past me on the way to the basement, but I managed to strike down Luso Clemens." The boy in question stuck out his tongue in jest, but the others were too focused to pay it heed. "What about you? Are you still guarding the Baron?"

There was a pause, and Crow wondered if he'd been too forward too soon. Then, to quell his fears, Ewen replied. "_About that. Our men have detained Barley and one of the Baron's guardsman. I've decided to keep them alive for now. They may pose some use._" The man's small pause allowed the answer to sink in before his continuation grabbed the Hume's attention again. "_I've also decided to keep Beltorey at my side for now_."

Crow's eyes went wide. He had to capitalize on this. "I see. Should I come to you back you up?"

"_No. It'll be easier to come to you._" The mage quirked an eyebrow at the answer. Did he know where he was? His query was soon followed up by another one. "_By the way, Crow. Do you know what happened to Raven_?"

The mage hesitated, but was quick on the uptake.

"No…No I don't. Is something wrong?"

"_Not particularly. I just haven't made contact with him since I sent him to follow you, after we split up_." The man's voice was innocent, as much as it could be, and for some reason that unnerved the boy. He gulped silently, and the Gully members around him could see the nervousness building upon his face. "_The last message he sent me was particularly intriguing. Something about him taking you and a boy out after you turned on him, but now he won't respond. And you're still here. It's quite puzzling._"

Crow was at a loss for words at this point. His face was so lifeless that it might as well have been drained of color. Eventually his breathing began to pick up along with the confused and fearful stares of Clan Gully. Ewen's next words were hushed and monotone, and all the more menacing for it.

"_We'll be at the hangar shortly—_"

The mage burst into life, face absorbing all the anger and rage he could muster while his hand shot up to the Whisperweed. He ripped it from his ear without a shred of delicacy and slammed it down, screaming out loud curses.

Luso was the first to speak up. "Crow, what are you—"

"We have to get out of here." His voice was quiet.

"What? We still have—"

"Ewen knows we're here. He's coming this way." He turned, trying to keep his increasingly frantic state under wraps. "Raven must have contacted him after he fought Luso and me. We have to get out of here. _Now_!"

Realization settled in moments later, and within five seconds, the entirety of the group was moving towards the opposite end of the hangar, dodging heavy machinery and stray flame left over from their altercation with Raven alike. Ensei, Luso, and Crow did their best to keep up, but their exhaustion and wounds brought them to irregular hobbles, until finally Cid, Kanin, and Adelle each took one of them and assisted their movement. Luso noticed as they moved that other than Crow, Cid looked the most visually disturbed by the revelation. Sweat was forming on his face, but he didn't look out of breath whatsoever.

The sextet finally reached their immediate destination after nearly two minutes of heaving, tottering, or near carrying; a massive wrought iron sliding door easily clearing twenty five feet in stature, corroded over from disuse but still as sturdy as it was imposing. Crow, breaking free from Cid's help, staggered into it, catching his body by his hands before shimmying over to the handle, at least six feet in length. Both he and the Revgaji tugged on it with all their might, receiving only rusty scrapes and screeches for their efforts.

Still panicked but at least trying to keep composed, the mage turned to Ensei. "Let me see your sword. We'll just have to cut our way through the canvas."

"Hold on a second." Kanin intervened in a concerned manner, stepping up between them and turning to the younger. "We can't escape yet. Don't we still have to get the Baron, Barley, and the commander back?"

"That's not an option right now." Crow remarked sternly. "I was wrong before. He said he only captured them. We have to find a way out of here first, and hopefully we can figure something out for them later."

"No, Kanin's right." Adelle added. "There's no guarantee he'll keep them alive if we evacuate. And if Ewen is coming here, why don't we just take him down? With the six of us, we'll—"

"…all die. Ewen will kill every single one of us." Crow spun to her, face more serious than ever, which caused her to step back. He continued, and his desperation rose with every word. "Raven. That guy we just killed was lieutenant_-class_. He was only a division commander because there was a vacant spot to fill, and the Zombie Powder gave him beyond mortal longevity. The actual division commanders are _leagues_ beyond him, and at the head of them all is—"

"Me."

Everything. Their bodies, the air around them. Even time itself seemed to just freeze at that moment. At the moment the voice resounded throughout the hangar, bouncing off every surface and burrowing its way into their ears. Crow's eyes widened gradually, and his breathing ceased, as if he was afraid his next one would be his last. All six of them slowly turned, some faces more terrified than others, to gaze upon a Hume wrapped in midnight blue ninja garbs, tufts of dirty blonde hair sticking out from under a matching head wrap, facemask obscuring his mouth but not his words.

He was half the distance of the hangar away from them, but for how frightening he was right now, he might as well have been next to them. He step forward, hands placed neatly behind him, strolling with carefully measured steps, the only source of sound left in the area. Cid watched him most intently. His pupils widened with each foot that drew closer, until he was within twenty feet. Then, he came to a halt, and leveled his gaze at him.

There was perfect silence, then Cid breathed out. "You…"

"And you, Cid. Pleasure as always to see you without chains." His eyes focused, then angled slightly downward to see Ensei, Luso, and Adelle ever so subtly drawing their weapons, careful not to scrape them against any respective sheaths. "Oh, and please inform your companions that all resistance will be met with death." Each of the three halted at that, and let each of the weapons drop back into their resting places. They couldn't pinpoint exactly why. Something told them that his words weren't just a bluff. He looked to Crow, and his voice moved to the more jovial side of indifferent. "Ah, Crow. I had meant to chase you down first, but to think you would lead me to all of our intruders. I take it this means you've resigned."

"What are you planning, Ewen?" The spellcaster asked cautiously.

"I only came here to speak with Clan Gully."

"Without backup?" He narrowed his eyes skeptically. "That's pushing it, even for you."

He inclined an eyebrow. "For a group such as yours, I sincerely doubt it. But I suppose if just to live up to your expectations…" His right hand came up to shoulder height and his corresponding fingers gave a sharp snap.

A large number of curt, small sounds erupted. Boots touching down softly metal or stone and ruffling clothing were the first, preceding the appearance of seven, darkly dressed Hume ninja. They bounded in from where the clan had first entered the hangar, spreading out like a wave, bounding and leaping acrobatically off every surface they made contact with. Eventually, they all came to a stop just as quickly as they appeared. Three of the four with bows found vantage upon the outstretched wings of an old airship, while the others with a conglomeration of long knives and curved swords took positions in an outlying circumference around them.

The clan's eyes darted to and fro, trying to take in each of their positions, and hands unconsciously reached to weapons once more. Crow and Cid cursed under their breath, recognizing exactly who they were.

The one nearest Ewen, a few feet behind him, stepped forward. His superior didn't look back at him as he began to speak. "We've returned, Commander Ewen. An attack led by Cheney Galliformes caused Commander Khimari to set off the flare. The ship was marooned, but he instructed us to tell you that he'd dispose of whatever cargo didn't fit in the lifeboats. The rest he said he'll explain later."

Ewen nodded in response, oddly satisfied by the report but perhaps just wanting to attend to the more pressing matters. Then, he brought his full attention back to Crow. "Hopefully, my personal task force is up to your standards." Ensei and Adelle kept an eye on the archers atop the airship. They could hear their bowstrings drawing back as the Hume spoke. "If not, there are…a few more I could introduce you to."

Another snap rang out, more piercing than the last. The next few moments were rather quiet, Clan Gully tensing up for whatever was coming their way. Crow's mind ran through possible ideas of who Ewen was talking about. He was sure there were no more division commanders left in this outpost, not that they could take on the current one in their state. His hearing perked up as footsteps came into earshot, growing louder and more numerous as the seconds past. All the clan's eyes looked to the far doorway again, and as three figures emerged from the hallway shadows, their faces shifted through an untraceable amount of emotions all at once.

The tallest figure was easily recognizable, if not because they had seen him so recently. The second was much more haggard looking, his once pristine looking clothes saturated with dirt and dry blood. He seemed to barely be walking as it was, stumbling almost every few seconds. Both their hands were bound by iron chains, the ends of which rested in the furry paws of the third and shortest.

The room remained quiet as the commander, Baron Beltorey, and Barley came to stand next to Ewen. The ninja managed one sidelong glance at him, the Moogle glaring back, then looked to Gully again, just as Luso spoke up.

"You guys…" He was near breathless. "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd capture both of you. I should have been there…"

"You have nothing to apologize for." The commander interrupted sternly, bringing confused faces all around. He cast his own glance at Barley, who avoided his eyes. "Isn't that right, Barley?" The Moogle said nothing at all, and after five seconds the Hume repeated, voice escalating. "Isn't that right, Barley!"

"Silence!" He roared back, his echo silencing the entire hangar. His eyes pierced through the commander's, but the latter retained his composure. Then, the Fusilier's head perked up, and he twisted to stare at Clan Gully, face a continual struggle between shame and anger for dominance. "What are you looking at?"

"Barley, what's going on?" Ensei queried calmly. Barley's mouth opened, but his voice caught in his throat. Then after a pause, Ewen cleared his own throat and stepped forward, beginning a slow pace within a safe vicinity of his reinforcements.

"He's decided to switch sides in this…confrontation of ours." His statement was plain and simple, and more than effective at striking fear and despair into the clan's visages. "He has—"

"You…you _betrayed_ us!" Adelle hissed. Her eyes gained slits as she took a stomp forward. At that moment, though, all of the readied arrows trained on her form, causing her to stop and flinch but not to lose the edge in her voice or face. "We trusted…We _trusted_ you! First you get us into all of this by betraying Cid, and then you turn us over to Ewen after pretending like you actually cared to help us!"

This was news to Luso, but before he could comment on it, Crow stepped forwards to bring her back. "Adelle! Stop—"

"Shut up!" She smacked his hand away as it touched her shoulder. He jumped back in surprise, and the rest of the clan marveled at the girl's fury. A single tear rolled down from her left eye. Her voice was but strained whisper. "Don't you touch me. I don't care if you helped us beat Raven. You stood by and watched as he burned my dad alive. You stood and _watched_, so don't you dare. Don't you dare pretend to be on our side now. You're just as bad as he is."

Crow lowered his hand, and shrunk back with her every word. Everyone had gone quiet at her outburst: Ensei, Cid, and the Baron not managing to look up, Kanin burying her head and eyes into Luso's shoulder as he tipped his hat over his eyes and faced the ground as well. She whirled back to Barley, alternating sight between him and Ewen, the latter of which stared straight-faced. "All you Khamja people are the same. You'll do whatever or kill whoever to get what you want. You're all _scum_. Well I won't—"

Finger's snapped, and an arrow whizzed through the air, slashing shallowly across Adelle's left check and bisecting the wet trail left behind by her tear. The girl herself instantly froze as the arrow thudded into the ground behind her, near the feet of Crow. Blood dripped from the cut within seconds, and her eyes turned up to one of the bow-bearing ninja, reaching for a second arrow in his quiver.

"Alright. I believe that's enough of your little tirade." Ewen's voice broke her focus, and he continued his ambling pace. "You call us…scum, but here you and your clan are breaking into our territory and slaughtering our men when we were perfectly content with trading over the hostages." Adelle moved forward in hostility at his accusation, but Crow finally just reached and pulled her back to the clan's vicinity, despite her struggling. "However, despite all this, I will give you all one last chance. One more opportunity for a peaceful solution."

All remained still, until eventually Ensei egged him on. "You mean the trade?"

"Indeed." He strolled over to Beltorey and the commander, inspecting the former. "Barley has informed me that you do indeed carry the Whitesilver Magicite. In exchange for the stone, we will hand over both the Baron and his guardian."

Another pause, then Cid spoke up, skeptical. "No tricks, Ewen. We'll break the stone if it comes down to it."

"No tricks, no deceptions." He replied with an easy scoff. "Each and every one of you will leave this building alive."

The Rev leveled another glance at the Hume and, seeing his face fail to alter at the statement, let out a heavy sigh will giving an approving nod. He craned his neck to Ensei, who was already retrieving the lustrous jewel from a side pouch, holding it up to shoulder level. Even within the bright confines of the hangar, it took all who viewed it a few seconds to adjust to its light.

Ewen gazed upon longer than anyone else, assumedly determining its authenticity from his distance. Eventually, he became satisfied, and nodded briskly to Barley. The Moogle retrieved a small iron key he had in a secluded pocket and unfastened the cuffs around the commander's wrists, the irons clattering to the ground. The Hume massaged his wrists for a moment, and couldn't hold back the glare focused on the Fusilier. Then, he made his way towards Gully's side, making a point not to look back at the Moogle. Ewen allowed him the time to traverse the resulting no man's land between the groups along with allowing them to inspect his condition.

Receiving a second look from Cid, he spoke. "Now, the stone, if you will."

This time, Ensei stepped forward, simultaneously handing his katana to Cid. It was mostly to show he meant no deception, but he knew he could stave off a betrayal barehanded if needed, provided the wound Kanin had just finished sealing would hold. He couldn't help but stare at the stone as he moved. This stone, which this big organization had gone through such lengths to obtain. Sure, it looked valuable, but he knew there had to be something more to it. Neverless, he placed it in Ewen's hand, and the ninja regarded it with a near imperceptible sense of awe in his eyes, the only visible area of his masked face. The Hume made a small gesture to Barley, and the Moogle repeated his unfastening of the cuffs, this time for the Baron.

"You did well to survive, Beltorey." Ensei said, preceding a small grin. "And here I took all you nobles as spineless bigots."

Beltorey, in his own weak way, managed something of a grin back. "If I'm to care for a rough city like Grazton, I'd have to be able to handle a few kidnappings at the least."

With a nod at that, Ensei turned around and asked the Baron to climb upon his back, which he did so without resistance. He caught Barley out of his eye's corner, the Fusilier noticing the momentary glance.

The Moogle looked away, whispering. "Stop it, kupo. Don't you judge me."

He waited a little more, and was surprised by the lack of furious reprimand. When he turned back, he saw not wrath or betrayal, but disappointment on the man's face, and in the words that left his mouth. "That kid discarded the safety of our entire clan because he thought they would execute you. An act you called naïve and foolish, which I did the same. But unlike you and me, at least he didn't throw himself away."

Barley opened his mouth to speak, but ended up saying nothing, rather turning his head away and unconsciously adjusting the rifle slung over his shoulder. Ensei closed the distance back to his clan relatively quickly, then after letting the Baron down, turned suspiciously back to Ewen. The two watched each other carefully, but every so often his eyes wandered around the reinforcements. Most seemed to be on edge, like waiting for some signal, but Ewen's own demeanor was calm and transparent, and suggested nothing of the sort. Was he seriously just going to let the clan walk away?

The Parivir took slow, subtle steps back, not tearing his eyes away. "So that's it then. We can leave, right?"

"Indeed. Feel free to depart."

Another snap of his fingers brought on audible movement, presumably by one of the Hume's ninja reinforcements. Something like a lever being jerked sounded out and the gargantuan airship doors creaked open with some effort, obviously having not been opened in quite a few years. One by one the clan began to make their way to the new opening as the cold salty air of night rushed in, but they were all careful, still unsure of what was going to happen.

Crow was the first to step out of the hangar, taking lead of the evacuating party. He took a moment to scan around. Airship parts from cleaved off wings to nuts and bolts scattered the cracked pavement of what seemed to be some sort of airship landing pad, no more than grassy patches in places. The brick courtyard wall lay at the other side. He looked back periodically, partly to check that everyone was keeping up alright, otherwise to see that Ewen and his troop hadn't moved from their posts.

Against all the mage's doubts, it seemed as if he was really honoring his agreement, but there was one thing the spellcaster was uneasy about. All the bow wielders still had their arrows trained on them. Crow could imagine it as a precaution, in case the group decided to attack, but right now they could barely even move as it was, and he was sure Ewen could tell.

The quandary left his mind as he turned, attention captured by the sound of tightening bowstrings from the front and the three darkly clad archers wielding them.

Crow's face went still, then gradually began to contort into rage as Ewen's voice sounded again.

"Sorry about this."

"Ewen!" Cid practically roared, turning on him.

"Cid, please. Your anger is unsightly."

"You lied to us!" Kanin called out, as both the blonde Hume and his platoon advanced forward to better encircle them. "You were never going to let us go!"

"Lied? Oh no, there was not one point in which I lied to you." His tone was calm and exact as always, and he made a sweeping gesture around him, as if displaying the scenery. "I promised that each and every one of you would leave this _building_ alive, and you have. Both of our ends have been met." His tone grew noticeably darker. "As much as I don't care what any of you do, my superior wouldn't appreciate letting you keep your lives after seeing so…much…"

Ewen began to trail off as the soft sound of a flute began to increase in volume, eventually reaching the same level as his own voice. His eyes darted around carefully searching for the source, as did the bows of every one of the archers.

Then, for seemingly no reason at all, Luso, Ensei, Crow, and Adelle all felt an odd rush of energy jolt their bodies, and a soft red glow enveloped their frames. They were by no means healed, or anything of the sort, but what was once utter fatigue was pushed aside by a renewed vitality. Luso looked himself over in the couple seconds the even had given them, and his eyes shot up in realization.

"_Battle Chant? Hurdy! That means he, Penelo, and Vaan are alri_—"

Adelle's scream cut his thoughts off, and her hands flew out in blurry arcs. A multitude of marbles bounced from the clan's position in every direction. Then, they exploded into copious piles of heavy smoke, one right after the other, obscuring the space all around them and momentarily catching Ewen and his men off guard. The mask across his mouth blocked out most of the fumes, but he had to cough out the excess.

Amidst this, he heard Ensei's voice yell out for them to escape. His men were already in motion at that, though, rushing into the obscure smokescreen or letting arrows fly. Metal began to ring off metal soon enough, though the relative tight confines of the landing pad kept the smoke dense and together. Ewen decided to stay put though, and keep one of the archer's as well as Barley near him, just in case he spied anyone.

Luso and Kanin immediately sunk to the ground, barely avoiding an arrow whizzing just over them. They were soon moving, making for what they loosely remembered to be the direction of the courtyard wall. Both called out in unison, trying to keep the group together amidst the continuous volleys of arrows, but the blinding effects of the smokescreen kept them from a successful rally.

As Luso gritted his teeth, the dull thump of an explosion sounded northward, just after what he believed to be Crow's voice. Vision was opaque at best, except for the red glows the other two Chant receivers, so he and Kanin followed subsequent shouts of 'This way' and 'Keep moving'. Swords and knives clashed on all sides, spasmodically, like Worgen barking in the night fields, and more than one arrow planted its head into the ground inches away from their feet.

Suddenly, a shadow emerged from the right, and along with the boys fears, a darkly clad henchmen materialized from the smoke, his arms already drawn back to strike. The Hume and Feol Viera pushed off each other without hesitation, just as his long dagger slid through the empty space between them. Without missing a beat, his eyes threw over to Luso, the more armed of the duo, and pivoted to charge at him. The boy's Atmos blade leaped from its sheath, but he instinctively knew he hadn't recovered enough energy from the Battle Chant to do anything substantial with it. Still, he raised it for a block over his head.

Then, as the man swung down, a burst of air slammed into his left temple, shattering his momentum and sending him limp to the ground. Luso had never been more delighted to see Cid emerge from the nearby smoke, the Baron just behind and keeping low.

"Cid—"

"No time." The Rev barked out, his eyes constantly moving around. Even then, the arrows were whizzing past them. He pointed. "Head that way. Crow blew open a hole for us. I'll follow right behind."

Luso didn't bother to even nod, scrambling over to Kanin and dragging her in the right direction. True to his words, Cid nudged the Baron forwards, then stuck within a few feet of him for a few moments, doing his best to intercept any stray arrows. Two shadows approached him from either side, causing him to stop dead as lengthy knives cut through the air before him. Then, he was moving, throwing out strikes and punches.

Luso, Kanin, and Beltorey kept pushing forward for the next minute and a half, gradually, only stopping to hit the ground or check the authenticity of a particular shadow, who turned out to be the commander standing within the hole Crow had made earlier.

"Quickly, this way." He ushered, grabbing his benefactor's hand at the end of the line but stopping at that. Now was no time for a reunion.

"Where's Cid?" Ensei, who also stood around, turned to Luso.

"I have…no idea." The boy admitted, his eyes widening.

"He was right behind me." The Baron stated. "He may have stayed behind to assure our escape."

"That idiot! We're not leaving him here to die! Get out of here. I'm going after him." The Parivir growled, then charged back into the smoke, which was slowly but surely beginning to disperse. Kanin called out to him to stop, as did the other three, but they didn't go after them. They knew they wouldn't be of any help going back in there, so they restrained the White Mage instead, dragging her away by the arms down the path the others had taken.

…..

Cid stood silent, slightly hunched and trying to catch his breath. Seven arrow fletches sprouted out from his body: three in his back, one on each deltoid, one in a calf muscle and the last in his foot. Two of the darkly clad men's bodies lay on the ground, motionless, beneath his feet. Trails of blood from them could be seen in the fabric of his already dirty clothes. Other arrows had stopped whizzing by, and everything was eerily silent. The smoke was now lucid enough for his increasingly hazy vision to see silhouettes, and it was clearing out by the second. He dropped to one knee, exertion finally beginning to take its toll. The arrows weren't helping matters.

One of the silhouettes inched closer, his hollow footsteps echoing, sometimes muffled by the sprouts of grass in concrete cracks. Cid raised his head to meet him, staring up into the eyes of Ewen just as the Hume waved the smoke from in front of his face. It was clear enough now to see the pitch black night sky, and the moon, shielded behind the man's head from the Rev's viewpoint.

A little ways away, perhaps no more than thirty feet, he could make out Barley standing beside one of the ninja archers. The former's paws held a vice grip on the barrel. His eyes were constricted and he seemed to be shaking.

Cid glanced only passively at him, then turned his attention back to Ewen.

"Quite a familiar scene, isn't it." A pause, the shrill calls of seagulls in the distance providing white noise. "They say those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. A fitting lesson for your last." A small pause, then his eyes narrowed. "Let this be a warning to you, Cid. Though you may be strong, rational, influential; one man…one clan cannot stand against an entire organization."

The Rev clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed, but then Ewen just turned around and began walking away. It was at this time that he noticed the archer next to Barley bring his bow to bear, training on his position. He drew his arrow back in anticipation of the man's signal, and during this the Rev figured he had enough time to give Barley one last glance.

The Moogle caught his gaze as soon as he directed it, and they both locked eyes with one another. Just like Ensei's before, there was no semblance of hatred in Cid's. It was hard to pinpoint what it was, but definitely no malice. The Moogle stole a quick look at the archer beside, bow string tension nearing its maximum. He kept glancing back between the two, pupils constricting with each switch.

"This is the end of the line, Cid. It's been…entertaining, I suppose." Ewen moved to the archer's side opposite Barley, then careened his neck to glance at the Rev from his peripheral vision.

"_No_…" Barley thought.

The archer set his feet.

"_Don't do it_."

Ewen raised his arm, fingers taking their position.

"Don't take him." He was at a whisper now.

The archer narrowed his gaze at Cid.

"Stop it, kupo." Louder.

Ewen's fingers snapped, and the arrow sprung loose.

In the split second before the archer released his grip, though, the Fusilier's body had moved. Barley didn't know why. If there was one thing he understood, it was that every single action he could have made would have been utterly useless under the height and physical constraints of his race. But he moved anyway, slamming with all his might into the archer's exposed leg.

But it didn't stop the arrow.

The archer crumpled to the ground, falling on top of Barley as the arrow cut through the air towards Cid. The Rev had less than a second to view the projectile hurtling towards him, and even less to react to it. A breathless cry jutted from his maw as its metal head separated skin and slipped into his chest cavity, reverberating long after it had implanted itself.

Cid's body immediately went limp at that, swaying on his knees for a bit before tilting backwards to fall onto the ground.

Just before that, though, Ensei Rou dashed out from a nearby column of smoke that hadn't yet dispersed, rushing to the Revgaji's side. He slid to halt just behind him, catching the Rev inches before his back would have hit the ground. Then, using all his might, he managed to lift his bulky clan mate up throwing him over his shoulder. The slash at his side opened up immediately from the pressure, but he completely ignored it.

By chance, he garnered one glance at the Moogle that had tried to stop that arrow, and amidst being forced to the ground by the archer, that same Moogle returned that short look, and screamed out before his throat was stepped on.

"Get out of here! Now!"

Ensei didn't waste time. He didn't nod. He didn't confirm it. His feet just burst into motion. Now that more of the smoke had cleared, arrows from some of the archers shot towards him, two managing to nick his waist while others just hit the ground. The blood from Cid's wound began to leak down onto his shoulder, far more loosely than he thought was safe, and with that thought he soared through the hole Crow blasted open.

He continued running. He didn't stop to look backwards despite the yells and noise emanating from the courtyard. He didn't stop as he passed over one of the stretches of canal and stole into a nearby alleyway, headed towards the nearest hospital he could find.

And the tears didn't stop freely flowing from his eyes, despite his best efforts to corral them.

….

"Should we chase after him, sir?" One of the archers queried as he came up to stand next to Ewen. The Hume regarded the bowman for a moment, then turned his upward, responding.

"No, let them be." The archer opened his mouth to protest, but Ewen continued, cutting him off. "We have obtained our primary objective, and the majority of them have already escaped." The other men gathered around to listen to their superiors orders, and he raised his voice just enough for all to hear. "The JDP will likely be upon our position once they alert them. Have the remaining men gather everything of importance and dispose of bodies. Don't leave a scrap of evidence and burn anything we can't take."

All nodded at once, then began bounding back towards the hangar.

Ewen watched them disperse, then turned back towards the hole Ensei had escaped from. Clouds wafted in front of the moon, causing the area to grow dim, and the wind ruffled his clothes. Small gurgling sounds and heavy panting captured his attention seconds later. He turned to see two of his men, one restraining Barley's paws with some cloth while the other forced him to his feet. A third, the archer the Moogle had knocked down, stood a little ways away, bow in hand.

Ewen walked forwards, drawing his steps out and seeing the Moogle's growing anxiety with each one. He stopped a couple feet from him, hands calmly placed behind his back while looking down at him. The Fusilier stared back with a quiet ferocity.

"A pity. I really was sincere about letting you live." Ewen calmly asked, raising his arm. The nearby archer's bow rose with it, arrow drawing back. "Last words?"

Barley paused, then in the quiet rasped out, his voice thin. Something akin to a grin crossed his mouth.

"Guess you didn't break me after all."

Ewen's eyes narrowed. His fingers made one last snap.

The arrow thudded into Barley's brain, right through his forehead, with enough force pull a small portion of it off from the neck. The resulting spray of blood signaled his demise, and his body slumped to the ground. He was gone before it did.

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Hey. Me again. College work hit like a ton of bricks this time. Papers, presentations, the usual stuff. But I managed to crank this out after sporadic nights at one in the morning. I hope I did this chapter justice.

So yeah, this chapter officially ends the Grazton Arc proper. It's been nearly twenty chapters, and who knows how many months, but we got through it. I thank all of you for sticking with me. The next few chapters will still be in Grazton, but they'll be closure and important set up. After Halloween, all the assignments stop coming until December, so I might be able to squeeze out a ton of writing then.

See ya!


	59. Respite

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

Kanin Heldig hummed merrily, weaving in and out between the masses of citizens as she progressed through the Midtown market district. A light, salty breeze intermittently blew at the bodies of her and those walking with and contrary to her, ruffling hair, loose articles of clothing, and the various canvases and trinkets that hung from the colorful curbside stalls lining the sidewalk. A few admittedly stopped to stare at the short, Viera-esque ears sprouting from the top of her blonde locks, but the street was too crowded for her to stand out any significant amount.

She didn't care, though, at least not from this level of attention. There'd been much worse in the past.

Forgoing that thought train, she looked down to the brown paper bag she held against her chest. A thick loaf of rye bread sat at the opening of the sack, sitting overtop an assortment of fruits and vegetables and a layer of fresh cold meats. She'd managed to garner a fair price for it all down the street at a few of the street side stalls, most of it fresh from the wharf.

From what she was used to experiencing, the Market District seemed much more…lively today, as if the perpetually packed region was not already filled to capacity. A particular thick grouping on the corner of a canal intersection piqued the girl's interest, a young, brown-furred Moogle bellowing out calls while holding up individual pages of newspaper.

"Extra! Extra! Hot off the presses, kupo!" A few Bangaa and a Gria tossed him a couple gil coins, and he returned with their respective sheets, continuing to speak. "The Grazton Gazette's run a special extra. Clan Gully finds and rescues the kidnapped Baron Beltorey, kupo. Get 'em while their hot!" At this, nearly every member of the crowd reached for some coins and grabbed a paper. Those who didn't merely looked on at the nearest one.

The Moogle gathered the coins, and as a few people departed with their papers, Kanin filled the gap, catching his attention. "I'll take one too, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, kupo." They made the trade, coins for paper, and with a grateful nod of her head, the girl was moving again down the canal, somewhat of a skip in her step. The brown Moogle watched her for a bit, then shrugged before grabbing a paper of his own. He'd been selling them all morning, but he'd yet to actually read one himself. His eyes widened in momentary disbelief, then surprise, though, as he skimmed down through the descriptions of the savior clan members and read some of them in a whisper.

"…Black Mage…Feol Viera? Kupo, no that couldn't have been…"

His eyes shot up, and scanned around hastily, but Kanin was well out of sight by then.

* * *

_Kanin Heldig_

_Let's enjoy this happiness_

_You and I, just for today_

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Respite**

* * *

As Luso's eyes eased open and he stared into the pristine white that was the ceiling above him, he could tell that he'd been out for quite the length of time. For a while, he sat motionless, as still as the white bed beneath and the cotton sheet encasing him, and only his eyes moved around to further inquire his surroundings. It was a hospital room for sure; an overabundance of white, a couple hanging frames of calming scenery, a solitary window with plain curtains on the wall to his far right.

Luso moved to sit up, but found the energy leave his body for a second before flushing gradually back in. Not only that, there was pain in his arms and torso, more heavily in the latter. As he winced, his mind began to play back. Crow had done quite a number on him in their battle, and Raven had not been any easier when attempting to finish them off. Then there was the whole incident at the end with Ewen and—

"Cid." His eyes widened, voice a whisper. Then, his head was moving around, searching, neck ignoring the kinks it worked through. He threw the blanket off him, and as he shifted his legs, his body turned and he took his first notice of the bed right beside him.

He sat there and stared at Crow for a moment. The white haired boy's face was…contorted in a way. A few scars here and there, but his deep snoring opened his mouth far wider than Luso had seen in a person before. Luso could only continue to stare, taken aback at the mage's state and wondering if there was any way to record it.

His wishes were left behind, though, as he twisted around in turn with the doorknob. Kanin Heldig stepped into the room, gracefully, with a pleasant smile.

It grew as she laid eyes on him, and the two watched each other. Luso was glad to see that she was doing alright, but his gaze soon traveled downward to the platter of sandwiches in her hand and remained there for some time. Kanin's eyes also stayed in their general area, tracing the bandages on his shoulders, wincing at what it must have been like to get slashed as many times as he had.

At length, she remembered why she had entered in the first place, and moved to the side of his bed, placing the platter down. "Here, I made you both something to eat." Luso gave her a reserved thanks and grabbed one – a conglomeration of lettuce, some sort of oddly colored tomato, cheese, and cockatrices slices on wheat bread – not bothering to stop to breathe or chew.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked with some optimism. He nodded enthusiastically, stuffing another bite, and she giggled. "That's good. I'm glad."

"How long have I been out?" He asked, wolfing down the last of the meal.

"About a day. You haven't awoken since we got to the hospital the night before last, and Crow's drifted in and out a few hours at a time." She looked over to the slumbering Black Mage, and like Luso managed a snort at his boisterous snoring. "The doctors said they didn't do much to you. Most of your immediate wounds were dressed and sanitized before. You just needed rest."

"Yeah Crow found a first aid kit before we met up with you guys." Luso explained. "He must have dressed us pretty well then."

"Really?" Kanin asked surprised, and Luso quirked an eyebrow. "The doctor said that every one of Crow's wounds had been cauterized. There weren't any bandages or anything on him."

"What? But after he fixed me up we went straight into looking for your group. There was no time to…" Luso's eyes widened and he glanced at Crow's form as Kanin voiced the solution they both came to.

"He sealed his wounds with fire, then used the kit on you." The two fell silent at that, not quite sure what to make of it. Luso felt both a rush of thankfulness and regret at the revelation; it was hard for him to pick one over the other. Kanin just looked at the spellcaster, and a small smile came to her face as she turned to Luso. A half minute of reverent silence passed before Kanin decided to break it, placing a hand on his nearest shoulder. "The doctor's said he'll make a full recovery in time."

"Yeah, dwelling on it won't do much good." He looked up with a reserved smile, though it was obvious to her that he was still concerned about it.

Another powerful snort echoing off the room walls persuaded them against awakening him. Luso levered himself up from the bed, stumbling, and Kanin was quick to correct his balance and posture. Once the feeling in his legs returned, Kanin set the sandwich she had made for Crow on the end table between the two beds and the duo began towards the door. As his hand touched the door handle, Luso spoke, his eyes widening in remembrance.

"Wait…how's Cid doing?"

Kanin's face seemed paralyzed at the question, and her voice came out in a hesitant whisper. "We're…not sure yet. He's been in surgery until this morning."

…..

"So what happened?" Ensei queried, doing his best to refrain from moving. The odd slope of his chair and the smooth fabric of light blue robe did nothing to aid his wishes.

At his words, Belmont Beltorey's eyes rose from the newspaper Kanin had brought for him from her trip to the market. He glanced around at the others assembled – Cheney, Vili, Anrias, Adelle, Hurdy, Al-Cid and his maid, the commander, and the sky pirate duo – all seated in similar chairs and couches along the closely packed walls of the emergency department waiting room. Its grey walls did nothing to brighten their moods, and the morning sunlight filtering in through evenly spaced windows fared no better.

All of their eyes rose at the question as well, interested in what the Parivir meant and what the Baron had to say. Beltorey decided to humor them, sighing while folding the newspaper neatly and setting it in his lap. "As you know, the moment we arrived here at the hospital, the staff called JDP personnel to come right over. All of you were too fatigued to answer any of their questions, so I stepped in and told them everything I knew at the time."

"Did you tell them about Khamja's hideout?" Vaan was the first to respond.

"Yes, though it was already too late." He saw their confused faces, and elaborated. "By the time they arrived, the warehouse was empty, every last room covered by ashes and lingering smoke. No people, no documents or files….no bodies."

Each of them instinctively knew what he meant at that, without him having to go through the pain of saying it. Barley was gone. Ensei lowered his head in lamentation, as did Vaan, Hurdy, Al-Cid, Cheney's group, and even the commander, who seemed especially shaken by the revelation. Adelle remained perfectly still, though, and then stood carefully and walked out of the room and down the hall a little ways before finding a nook to hide herself in. Penelo impulsively followed after her, absentmindedly stepping past the trail of teardrops on her way out.

"So they burned the evidence, huh? They sure don't mess around." Ensei felt obligated to break the unsettling quiet and get back to business. There would be time for proper grieving later. "We should have the Baron and our wounded moved to a safer location, in case of another attack."

"That shouldn't be necessary, Ensei." Beltorey explained. "I spoke with Crow a bit last evening while he was awake. He said Khamja's plan was to evacuate the headquarters once the stone was in their possession. They should be more focused on leaving the city than hunting us down." He set the paper down on the glass coffee table before him for all to see. "Not only that, the press is all over this incident. Crow agreed that Ewen wouldn't risk ordering a move under so much attention."

Ensei seemed satiated by the answer, as did everyone else, some relaxing after not noticing they'd been so tense. Their period of rest was short lived though, as a soft rapping on the door signaled the arrival of others. Luso and Kanin entered in unison, the latter helping the former as he needed, and warm smiles and hugs both great and small were there to greet them.

A Viera White Mage followed on their coattails, sporting a long ivory coat. Her hands and arms cradled a clipboard close to her body. Most recognized her as the physician assigned to Cid, Crow, and Luso, and the room became hauntingly quiet as she spoke.

"The surgery was a success. Cid is in a stable condition." The lack of elation in her voice caused them to wait for her to continue. "Stable, but not good."

"Could you explain, doctor?" Beltorey asked.

"The chest wounds the two boys received missed anything we couldn't repair, but the Revgaji was shot directly in the heart. By the time you brought him here, he was literally on the edge of oxygen starvation." She did her best to eliminate any excessive medical jargon. "The procedure to remove the arrow itself has forced him onto a few life-sustaining treatments, for now. The arrow caused a severe hemorrhage which we were able to clean up, but it left a number of dead cardiac cells and scar tissue around the impact site. The amount of cells his left ventricle has lost would spell death for a normal person. We can only thank the powers that be that his heart was more than large enough to support his massive frame."

"So will you be able to heal it?" Luso queried, hopeful.

Kanin regretfully shut him down. "It's…not that simple, Luso. White magic amplifies cell division and regeneration, but cardiac cells are some of the few that don't divide." She turned to the doctor for confirmation, who returned with a nod.

"The amount of blood his heart is able to pump right now is enough to keep him alive. Serious physical exertion may end up overtaxing it." She paused, and her voice became a little quieter. "In laymen's terms, he will no longer be able to fight, and should retire from active clan service. Immediately."

If the room could become any more quiet than it had been before, it succeeded. None of the Gully members looked around at each other; they were too stunned to say anything. The Viera did her best to keep her composure as she witnessed tears well up in Hurdy and Kanin's eyes, and the despondent faces of the party's remainder.

At length, taking charge of the group once more, Ensei rose from his chair and masked the pain in his voice. "May we see him now?"

The doctor nodded warmly. "Of course, but as of now I can only allow immediate family. Just make sure to remain peaceful. He needs his rest." Ensei looked around at the clan members, and one by one each of them nodded and stood, shuffling towards the door. They kept their faces strong but not indifferent, deciding to be resilient for their leader.

Once out in the hallway, Luso and Kanin agreed to branch off the procession and find Adelle. Fortunately they didn't have to spend much effort, meeting her and Penelo in the hallway, who had somehow convinced her to return to the waiting room. Luso regretfully had to break the current news to her just after she'd recovered some, but this time the girl restrained her tears despite their attempts to break the growing pools at the creases. She nodded, allowing them to lead the way. The boy couldn't help but smile at her, at how they all decided to face him with their heads held high. Perhaps they all knew the first thing he'd want to see didn't include tears.

After Penelo headed back to the waiting room, the trio found the main group outside Cid's room, awaiting them. The door eased open, and they filed in person by person, taking sight of Revgaji upon the bed. Dried blood still stained some parts of his exposed dark skin, which looked a shade or two lighter. Magical globes of oxygen rich air fixed upon standing pedestals surrounded his bedside, the tubes branching off from their heads connected onto the breathing apparatus over his mouth and nose. The rhythmic, raspy sounds of his breathing filled the room, each successive one sapping the mood.

The doctor was the last to enter, explaining. "We've decided to leave him on a breathing apparatus to decrease the workload on his heart. He can't speak, but he should be able to understand what you're saying."

"How long will he be like this?" Cheney asked with increasing despondency.

"Complete and total rest is pivotal at this point. A few days on the machine, at least until some of his body can adjust to the heart situation." She replied. "I estimate about a month of recovery before he'll be safe to do anything substantial."

A few nodded, and with that she left, allowing them some privacy. The group moved around to surround his bed, but his half lidded eyes didn't seem to take notice of their presence. They all stood there for some time, then out of nowhere, Adelle grabbed one of the Rev's hands. She then reached and grabbed Cheney's who stood on the other side of her. The other members followed her cue until they all were linked together, and everyone bowed their heads as one.

They allowed this quiet to reign for a few minutes, and the group stayed as they were as Ensei began to speak. "I am…sorry, everyone. Deeply and truly sorry, for all of this. This was all our fault." No one dared interrupt him. "I…don't know how things would have turned out had we done what we did differently. Maybe nothing would have changed, but I am sure of one thing. It was wrong of Cid and I to not tell you anything. It was wrong of us to treat you like children."

He waited a moment to gauge a reaction, and felt slightly more at ease when Kanin put a gentle squeeze on his hand. "We were…afraid. Not just that you'd go seek revenge for what happened in St. Galleria. We knew that if a fight were to break out, one of you might have been forced to kill someone." He breathed out heavily, calming himself. "You're too young to have blood on your hands, the memories, the never ending nightmares. We wanted to delay it as long as possible…"

"But now it's here." Luso remarked calmly, not explicitly to make a point.

"Yes, it is." He agreed. "As far as I'm concerned, though, every single one of you has proven yourself. You are all adults in my book now, but it's up to you if you want to accept it…and everything that comes with it."

Ensei released the hands on either side, and the others followed suit, everyone's eyes opening at one time. The Parivir looked at each of them, some firm, some indecisive, and one with brown hair and bright cobalt eyes whose mouth began to move.

"Count me in."

"Me too." Kanin jumped in.

"Three." Cheney remarked with a nod.

"I will, as well." Vili added.

"Also me, kupo."

Adelle was the last, pausing for a moment after Hurdy and sucking in a breath. "Too many people have thrown their lives away." She reached for and grabbed Cid's hand again. "I'll do whatever it takes to make their sacrifices worth it." Everyone nodded in agreement at her comment, and the smallest of smiles found itself onto her face as Cid squeezed her hand.

….

Billowing wisps of steam wafted upwards from the bathtub water, coursing over the burns and wounds Crow had garnered in the warehouse raid. The doctors had ordered him on a systematic bathing schedule, and as the immediate pain began to leave faster and faster with each occurrence, the mage found he could tolerate higher and higher temperatures. The near scalding hot water soaked into his worn, beaten muscles, allowing his face to feel the same effects as he slid down into a fully submerged state.

The small but much needed time of conscious rest caused his thoughts to drift, specifically over all that had happened within the past week. It was over, finally over, and he had come out alive. It was regrettably more than he could say Barley, and that feeling of relief soon turned bitter at the thought. For some reason, what Adelle had said had been gnawing at him for quite a while. Maybe he and Barley really were both scum, but the Moogle had at least redeemed himself, albeit in a way no one would have wished for.

He no longer wished to bear his thoughts, and rose from the tub, stepping out onto the washroom floor. He quickly dried, grabbed a simple cotton shirt, pair of pants, and undergarments hanging on a hook on the door, and headed for the door. He didn't have much of a plan right now. No food, no money; the whole thing was as spontaneous as anything. He just felt like he needed to get out of here, and he doubted he'd be coming back.

"Going somewhere?"

As Crow stepped into the hallway, his attention turned to Baron Beltorey, leaning on the wall next to the door, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. The mage paused at the accusation, knowing he wouldn't be getting away. "Just taking a walk. I'd like some fresh air."

"Liar." The Baron remarked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, then his mood became more serious. "You're really going to leave just like that? Not even a goodbye? To any of them?"

"I don't belong with those people." He responded at length, clenching his palms. "Not after everything I've taken part in. Criminal scum like me know their place at least."

The Baron's eyebrow perked ever so slightly, figuring out what was ailing him. "But even scum can transcend and redeem itself, if given only a chance. But you will never receive your chance, Crow, if all you ever do is run away." Crow opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself. He knew the Baron was right. He had no excuse. Beltorey let the thought sink in, then walked towards him, giving him a compassionate look. "Whatever you do is your decision to make, I won't stop you. However, know that my doors will be open if you need food or shelter. It is the least I can do for the man who helped save my life."

Crow nodded respectfully, then continued down the hall silently. The baron let him move a couple more feet down, and tacked on another comment.

"Of course, you could refuse my offer. That might convince me into selling you out to the authorities, though. Oh, and since you weren't mentioned as part of my saviors, I doubt anyone would notice if Khamja just happened to pick off a single Hume boy wandering on his own. We don't know where they could be lurking around here."

Crow's feet stopped, and he craned his neck around. "You're quite cruel, just so we're clear."

"How else do you think I run this city?" Beltorey shrugged, rising from the wall himself and growing more serious once more. "Whichever path you decided on, Crow, make sure to help Clan Gully in any possible way you can. Things will only become more difficult from here on out."

The mage was sincerely perplexed by the statement. "Why do you say that? Khamja?"

In response, the Baron flung the folded up newspaper he'd been carrying to him. Crow scanned over the contents hastily. Detailed articles on the incident from the Baron's testimony, inquiries into the kidnappers and their goals, endless praises of the small band of rescuers – nothing he was particularly surprised at. However, as he kept reading, he realized what the Baron was getting at, and exactly what all of this media coverage entailed.

Beltorey vocalized the epiphany the mage had just had. "More than that. Clan Gully just rescued _the_ Baron of Grazton, one of the three most influential people in the entirety of the Loar Republic." He began down the hall, hands held behind his back and a grave tone in his voice. "This incident is going to spread like wildfire, and whether for better or worse, this small eight-person clan is now officially on the map."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Hey, quick update this time. Not a long chapter by any means, but I got through most of the points I needed to bring up.

A few things. Take medical explanations at liberty. It's a fantasy story, but I'm attempting to be semi-realistic with it. Next chapter will be a bit of a…change of pace. You'll see what I mean in due time. Hopefully I'll have it done soon. I've been building up the plot point since around chapter ten. Also, I advise you as the reader not to draw any particular conclusions just yet, but I won't spoil anything.

Lastly, I've noticed the absence of a character corner recently. If there's a particular character you wish to see, feel free to pm me (leave it in a review only if you were going to review anyway).

Anyway, that's all. See you next time!


	60. Head to Horn

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

Baron Beltorey pedaled down the grand staircase into the main dance hall of his Chateau, taking in the sight of it all while he attempted to reign in the disorderly state of his outfit.

He reached the bottom soon, into the delicate professional hands of two female seamstresses waiting there for him, one middle aged Hume and the other a kindly elder Nu Mou. Both had been with him for quite some time, always assembling and mending his outfits. Never letting him so much as leave the house without 'looking the part' of the Baron of Grazton. He couldn't complain, though. They'd always been there to chat with him, and even give him different perspective in some of his executive decisions.

With a nod from both women and a pat on the back, the Baron veered to his left and through a set of double doors. Lying within was a medium sized meeting room, spacious enough to accommodate the fifty or so reporters and journalists that had come to get the scoop on the kidnapping incident.

Just like he thought. This was going to spread like wildfire.

Voices called out repeatedly, earnestly as he made his presence known and moved towards the stage at the head of the room. Three scarlet lounging chairs were placed there, two of them already occupied.

In the first sat a beautiful Viera with long, snow white hair, her figure wrapped in a forest green dress. To the side of her stood a Nu Mou Scholar, quiet and taciturn. Beltorey gave a gracious bow to Francesca and Coryn as he ascended the stage. The second, also, was a familiar face. Deep blue, shoulder length hair framed cerulean eyes and the porcelain skin surrounding them. As usual her dress was some pattern of purple and white, this time the former with flowery designs of the latter. The Baron made a mental note to have his seamstresses whip her up something different one day.

He gave a bow to her as well, and Illua von Zoldycke returned with a respectful nod.

The interview session began as he took his seat, and all three were met with a flurry of questions. Not that he could blame the reporters. This was probably going to be the biggest story of the year.

Surprisingly, Illua received the first question after the group had been quieted down. "Lady Illua. Upon further investigation of the crime scene, a number of reports have confirmed that the kidnappers took refuge in one of your company's old warehouses. Do you have anything to say at this?"

"Highwind Shipwright hasn't had affiliation with that particular warehouse in many years." She explained calmly. "We had since moved operations to more profitable locations like Moorabella and Flugoris. Though, had I known our company's past property would be defiled by brigands and thieves, I'd have torn it down myself." Everyone's faces seemed pleased by the answer. "Still, what's done is done. I'll have it demolished immediately."

"Not so fast." The Baron interrupted, and all eyes turned to him. "There is no sense wasting a building with such good structural condition. If you would allow it, Lady Illua, I would like to take personal ownership of the property. I have a mind to convert it into something useful for our community."

His suggestion was met with applause, and Illua gave him free reign to do as he wished with it. In truth, the Baron hated making deals like that in the public eye. To him, it made it seem like an action was done to improve his standing rather than for the good of the people. She'd already agreed to tear it down, though, so no back room deal would have sufficed.

The meeting raged on, questions no focused mostly on the Baron. His experience, how the kidnapping played out, the identity of the captors. The latter, amongst other information, he didn't feel he was at liberty to reveal, and so only dissuaded such questions with the vocal equivalent of a shrug. In truth, he knew Khamja's influence in the ordeal, but he wasn't certain if now was a good time to expose them. Not until he found out more information on them.

One reporter brought up a particularly interesting question. "For Lady Francesca. Reports reveal that one of your company's ships, the Mercantile 05, was commandeered and stranded in the middle of the harbor the same night of the Baron's rescue. Do you believe there is any connection between these events?"

The Viera didn't hesitate. She'd prepared for something like this to be brought up. "I would not rule it out. Both the degree of damage and the complete absence of cargo point to pirate involvement, which Grazton is notorious for. A small band of them could have succeeded, since the captain on board was the only one equipped to deal with an attack. Who is to say their main force wasn't the group that kidnapped the Baron? He would fetch quite the ransom."

Quill pens scribbled down the insightful perspective furiously. The Baron was told of Cheney, Anrias, and Vili's sting on the ship and the reasons behind it, but he surmised the Viera wouldn't be aware of that. Or perhaps she did know somehow, and was covering for them? His eyes widened ever so slightly, but he schooled them back. She had to have some knowledge of the poached cargo on that ship. So who exactly _was_ she covering for?

Before he had time for further conjecture, the final allowed question had been taken and the room hushed to hear it. From the stage, Beltorey could see a Nu Mou hop onto the chair so he could see over the crowd, and his lips parted into a smile at seeing the man's familiar face.

"For Baron Beltorey." Anrias began, managing a grin of his own. Even under the gaze of Francesca silently warning him not to reveal anything he shouldn't. "We've heard almost everything on your hardship, the possible identity of your captors, and a few of your future plans. But the people of Grazton….no, of the Loar Republic, want to know. Who was it that braved the storm and rescued you?"

The Baron's smile evolved into a smirk. He levered himself out of his chair, walking to the very edge of the stage to proclaim. "Clan Gully. That's who."

**Spreading the news!**

* * *

_Kain Kimahri_

_Sun, Moon_

_No matter which one's up_

_It's always a good time for killing_

**Chapter Sixty: Head to Horn**

* * *

"Thank you, Belmont, for arranging this press conference." Francesca said, walking side by side the Baron as he guided her to his front door. Coryn walked a little ways behind them, and nearly all the reporters had since returned to spread the news around their offices. "It is a relief to have cleared up any misunderstandings."

"Indeed." He responded with a bow, pulling the door open for her in a show of courtesy. "And about your proposal. I would be more than happy to sell some land in the Zeldei Forest to you. I'll have the paperwork drawn up as soon as possible."

She nodded in thanks, then signaled for Coryn to follow her. The two spared the man one last farewell before moving through the courtyard. It'd been four days since the attack and subsequent kidnapping, and the manse as a whole was finally beginning to get back into shape, the duo noticed. Statues cleaved by intruders' swords were being replaced by delivery men as they walked by. Windows were treated in a similar manner. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done just yet about the blood stains on the grass.

Francesca looked up as she reached the wrought iron front gate. Two guards standing outside eased the gates open for them, but what had caught her eye was the luxury gondola anchored in the canal before them. The vessel was sized more like a water carriage, painted a solid black with gilded embroidering. Crimson red curtains shielded the interior from eavesdropping eyes, but one could make out the faint silhouette of a head within.

The shirtless rough Bangaa standing on the sidewalk before the craft, presumably its pilot, gave them his best attempt at a bow before speaking. "Greetings, Lady Francesca. My benefactor has provided an escort for you." Both stood still at the revelation, and finally Coryn inquired further.

"We have no prior knowledge of any escort. Who is this benefactor you speak of?"

The Bangaa turned in response, ascending the boarding ramp and pulling back the crimson curtain. A strand of Whisperweed could be seen sticking out from his right ear. "She awaits you within."

Coryn hesitated at the answer and opened his mouth to demand more information, but he stopped as Francesca wordlessly moved forward. She looked over her shoulder, once again motioning for him to follow, and he sighed in defeat.

They entered soon after and were met with an even more extravagant inside than the exterior already suggested. Lush, silken pillows lay strewn about a polished, mahogany floor. Velvet seat cushions surrounded the perimeter, encircling a large coffee table holding tea sets and incense jars which immediately assaulted their senses.

Illua von Zoldycke sat on one of the left cushions, taking a sip of this tea. "I've been waiting for you two. Come, take a seat." She said without looking to them. A pause followed, and eventually the duo suspiciously took their seat on the opposite side of her.

Illua kept her eyes closed, calm, sipping every so often as the large gondola eased into motion down the waterway. The ladies eased into polite conversation at that, speaking on current profits, future business ventures, the weather. A few laughs were even shared between them, and Coryn had to remind himself that, in reality, he knew these two were anything but friends. If anything, it established a lot of common ground. But perhaps that's what being antagonistic to each other for so long did to people.

The gondola rounded the corner into the business district within the half hour, and the mood began to grow sour as Illua asked her first question regarding the press conference. "The meeting today was quite insightful. Your theory of a pirate attack was quite ingenious as well."

"I can only lend my idea to past figures." Francesca didn't falter at the subtle accusation, and took a sip of her tea. "This wouldn't be the first time a mercantile ship was looted. I am thankful, though, that you were able to dispose of all the evidence in time."

"Indeed." Illua paused to mix some cream in her cup. "Lest those with prying eyes see too much and tarnish our good names. This clan is beginning to become a thorn in my side, though, I admit."

"Is one small group so difficult to deal with?" The Viera asked. Carefully.

"Their number is insignificant. It is their…information network I'm concerned with."

Coryn remained quiet through all of this, keeping a careful eye on Illua. Francesca made her first unsure pause of the entire conversation, and came close to stuttering. "What do you mean?"

Illua took another sip, then kept her eyes closed. "They had exact information on what ship the supplies were on and the length of time it would be docked." She reached beside her, and Francesca and Coryn's eyes traveled to a sheet of paper on the couch beside her, unaware it had been there the whole time. She placed it on the coffee table, and Francesca's eyes glanced fearfully at it. It was the shipment order she had allowed Cheney and his company to take. Had they really been such fools to have left it there? The blue haired woman continued as the Viera and Nu Mou looked up. "It's quite simple. Clearly they must have an informer." Her voice was even, along with her face. "Would you happen to have an idea as to who?"

"I'm afraid not." Francesca attempted to cover up by taking another sip of tea, but she fully recognized how late her reply had been. There was no doubt. Illua knew something. And now it was her task to eliminate further damage. "Whoever is leaking information, though, I assure you I will find and deal with them. Thoroughly."

Illua smiled, which made the Viera all the more wary, and her eyes flashed an intimidating golden at the same time. "I know you will. For you know very well that if you defy us, we'll crush you without a second thought."

The gondola stopped soon after that, just in front of the Jytras Mercantile Grazton Branch building, and the pilot lowered the boarding ramp to allow Francesca and Coryn off. The Viera and Nu Mou issued one last wave, then turned around and began towards the building.

"She's onto us." Coryn said, speaking what both already knew as they pushed through the doors and completely out of the boat's earshot.

"That is of no concern now. We are already far enough." Francesca replied, "Duelhorn will arrive tonight, we will meet them, and after years of preparation, the first phase can finally commence."

The black vessel waited until the two entered, then began down the street once more, disappearing around a corner. Illua sipped at the last of her tea cup, then reached down to pour herself more. After that, she brushed back her hair, and spoke into the Whisperweed earpiece that had been obscured by her bangs.

"Was everything clear, Kain?"

"_Crystal_."

Even without the earpiece, she could hear his voice from the gondola's backside, his arm strength suitable to propel the boat by himself. She continued. "What do you make of them?"

"_The broad's lying through her teeth. I can see her fear from back here_."

The blue-haired woman couldn't restrain the smirk at her underling's blunt nature. "Then it's settled. As one last precaution, I'll have you investigate our informant's findings personally. Figure out what we'll be dealing with."

…

"Sir, one minute before we dock."

The man's head rose, angling towards the door. "Understood. I'll join you shortly." He heard footsteps in the hallway outside growing more distant, and when the informer was gone, he levered himself off his bed to a standing position.

Moonlight cascaded down, squeezing through the porthole of his cabin to dance on his silver locks. A number of knives were situated on his person, some hidden in the sleeves of his dusty olive green ninja garbs, others in plain sight around his waist. He threw a worn cowl over his shoulders, ragged and frayed all around the ends that fell next to his sandals. Then, he gave the moon one last longing gaze and bid the cabin a silent farewell.

True to his visitor's words, their ship had already docked and dropped anchor by the time he ascended to the main deck. Deck hands scurried about, hoisting sails, setting up a platform to cross to the dock proper. Three figures stood near the center of the boat beside the forward-most mast, relaying orders as they were approached by workers. The Viera Summoner stood quiet, brushing a few strands of her cropped white hair from her face and absently watching the crew go about their business. He decided to occupy the empty space beside her left shoulder.

"Finally, after weeks of travel. We've arrived." His eyes surveyed the stretch of wharf. There were no people in the area, and the dark dilapidated buildings in proximity suggested it'd been abandoned some time ago. A fortunate thing for them. The less people that knew of their existence, the better. "Come. Let us finally set foot upon the soil of Loar."

The boarding ramp went down in a timely fashion, and each of the four crossed over on to the deck, along with three Hume soldiers and a Bangaa warrior, crimson fabric sticking out from their armor and brandishing scimitars.

"The clime is…gentle here." The Summoner remarked to no one in particular, as the group moved onto boardwalk itself. She used her Judicer's Staff, a long purple handle topped with golden crown decorated with lightning bolts, as a walking stick. "The Mist, calm."

_Duelhorn Boss: Alys the Ensorceled _

"Indeed. A fine place for our campaign to begin." The Viera's eyes shifted at the comment, seeing the faintest traces of a snicker on the Nu Mou's lips. A deep green sash at his waist divided the lavender Arcanist's robe that swathed his hunched form, hood pulled back to expose the ivory mop of hair on his head. The golden Lilith Rod he held stood taller than him, capped with a lustrous green stone. Beady irises, housed in slit like eyes, held the same cerulean shade as the strange jewel embedded at the center of his forehead.

_Duelhorn Boss: Duke Snakeheart_

"I'm just ready to locate our bearings for the night. This sea air has not been kind to my cover up." The Bangaa beside him stated with a huff, the earring riddling his floppy ears jingling with the motion of his head. An opaque visor crossed over his snout in front of his eyes, his wiry frame hidden under the tight jacket and voluminous pants of a Trickster. His voice was an oddity. The tone and mannerisms were reminiscent of a female, but its actual quality was rather gruff and weary with age.

_Duelhorn Boss: Night Dancer_

"Of course." The Hume Ninja stated, giving the Bangaa a nod. "But first we'll locate Lady Francesca."

"Oh, good. I caught you right near the dock."

All four of their eyes widened at once, as did those of the soldiers around them, and heads craned slowly around to take sight of a Bangaa Dragoon thirty feet away, sea wind playing with the faded cowl around his shoulders. His helmet obscured his grin, and he spoke again as he came to a stop. "Now I don't have to go through the trouble of hiding bodies. I can just toss them in the sea."

The Hume Ninja was the first to respond, still surprised at the man's sudden appearance and wary of what looked to be a spear wrapped in fabric. "We…don't understand what you mean, sir. We're not from here, and I suppose our ship may have lost its way."

"You can drop the act." The Bangaa countered. "We already knew you'd be docking here tonight, and that you work for Francesca. We've got everything we'll need to justify crushing you." He fiddled with the clothed spear in his right hand held loosely at his side. "So all that remains is who _you_ are."

The Hume paused at that, considering his options, but before he could speak, Snakeheart stepped forward, a malicious grin splitting his face. "Just like I'd expect from you Khamja dogs. Francesca's told us much about you." He took a few more steps, voice coming out in a low hiss. "To think they'd send only one of you to intercept us, though. How…_naïve_."

The Nu Mou's tone hit a chord in the Dragoon. "Your boss was confident enough to start moving against Khamja, so even I thought one was underestimating you. But after looking at you…" He smirked. "…I should be plenty."

Snakeheart's scowl formed from the comment, and this time the ninja returned the favor, holding a hand out for him to back down. "My name is Maquis the Phantasm, the field commander of Duelhorn. We do not wish to instigate a fight right here, however we will oblige if necessary. Regardless of your skill, you are heavily outnumbered. We will not pursue if you retreat now."

Kain paused, then began to chuckle. Maybe he could have some fun with this after all. "Really? That seems a poor decision on your part. I am one of their division commanders. It'd be a shame not to kill one with the odds so heavily stacked, right?" His shoulder plates shrugged, and he turned completely around, beginning to walk off. "Ah well, though. Only came to scout anyway. If that's what you wish, I guess I'll just head back and—"

His body stopped, and he just barely caught himself as something strange force attempted to drop him to his knees. The area around him began shining an almost black purple, and the ground began rattling. It grew stronger as the seconds rolled on, but he was able to gather himself more and more, and stand upright once more. He craned his head around to spy the Arcanist's outstretched staff, glowing the same hue as the space surrounding him.

"Ah, so you can withstand this much, huh?" The Nu Mou sniggered cockily, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Snakeheart…" Maquis warned. He planned to continue, but the Night Dancer's words came out before he could add anything.

"Hold on, Maquis. We'd be fools not to jump on this chance and take out one of their leaders." His hand reached to his belt, where a number of box shaped pouches hung. He retrieved some of the contents of one, five playing cards. "A preemptive strike like this could spell victory for us down the road."

Maquis paused to consider the thought. He scanned around him, noting the soldiers already gathered bringing their scimitars up, and more flowing in from the ship as they spied the visitor. He turned to Alys, who's steeled face returned with a nod and whose hands brought her staff to the ready. He retrieved to kunai knives of his own, spinning them around his fingers, then gave the nod. "I only want the four of us to handle this. Everyone else will not engage under any circumstance. You're no match for this kind of opponent."

The Night Dancer nodded, as did the respective soldiers, then he burst into a run. Kain smirked as the Bangaa came in low, arms arcing in blurs upon reaching a halfway point to him. The five cards he had procured spun forward like throwing stars, and just as they reached Kain's position, the Dragoon felt the effects of Snakeheart's gravity lift. The two actions were completely in sync, so that he didn't receive enough time to completely avoid the cards. Rather, he brought his guarded arm up to intercept, and four of the five cards lodged within its plating.

Before he would have time to consider how sharp they were, the old Bangaa was upon him in some sort of leaping, spinning kick. His spear came free of its cloth wrappings, and he spun it in front to cut off his leg. Somehow, though, the old man adjusted himself in midair, bringing the leg in and touching down on the cobblestone unharmed. He rolled forwards, pushing up with his hands and vaulted over the Dragoon. Kain altered his momentum to catch the Trickster on his new landing zone, but his armor proved too restrictive to catch such a fast opponent.

The Night Dancer landed, spun, and then pressed for close combat. Kain let his eyes shut completely just before, and then stepped forwards as well. Fists flew and spears flowed like water as the two exchanged in their daring contest of acrobatic ability.

From the first few strikes he'd received, the Dragoon understood there'd be no way he could tank the power coming from his opponent's palm thrusts. His movements, intricate dodging, rapid strikes; he'd been on the receiving end enough to know these were the kind of movements only Monks could perform. He was forced to dodge more often than he'd liked, but this way allowed him to score more effective counters, and soon the Night Dancer found himself on the defensive.

The butt of Kain's spear swept around from the right, smacking the Trickster's jaw and knocking his head away. Before he could gather himself, the spear's head was already twirling around to slash his throat. However, when it would have connected, there was a sharp, metallic sound, and the spear deflected upwards. Maquis filled the gap between the two, his own knives just recovering from the attack's recoil.

Kain didn't let the block throw off his mindset, and he quickly recovered the spear, twirled it around, reared back, and then thrust the blunt end forward with all his might. Maquis's knives came up to block, the only thing he could manage during the Bangaa's unusually fast recovery, and the force propelled both him and the Bangaa behind him through the air and off the docks. They hit the water with a clap, small waves spreading out from the impact, but managed to surface soon.

The Dragoon was already on it. He drew in a deep breath, then spread his legs and forced the breath out. Air still came out, but this time it was riddled with crackling golden electricity. The thunder breath spread out in a cone, nearing closer to the sea water, and the two bosses scrambled to leave the sea before they would become electrocuted.

Before they could do anything, suddenly the space around them became very light, like some sort of pressure was lifted off them. Then, their bodies and scant portions of the sea began to float upwards as a light purple light illuminated the small area around them. They found themselves suspended in the air, like they were—

Kain's breath cut off and he turned to Snakeheart just as Maquis realized what happened. The Dragoon smirked as he saw the Nu Mou's right hand extended in their direction. "Not many Arcanists can lessen gravity too." He smirked. "Maybe we can have some fun after all."

"Sorry. Not today." A malevolent grin followed the outstretching of the Nu Mou's left arm. Like before, the gravity began to increase around Kain, but this time the Bangaa saw it coming and wasn't forced to his knees, though it was still a struggle.

"This won't hold me forever, you know."

"It doesn't have to." He peered over his shoulder to the Viera behind him, and Kain cursed under his breath for not keeping tabs on her. Her once blue eyes were now pupil-less, and held a soft glow. She began to chant something unintelligible, even to the Nu Mou right before her.

After five seconds of this, Kain heard a noise a few feet from his back, and the familiar crackling of fire. He just barely managed his head around to see a wide pillar of fire expand, then contract into a large globe around fifteen feet high. The globe took further shape, gaining some sort of humanoid form, but its result was anything but. A massive horned beast, reminiscent of some sort of massive satyr, occupied the space, wreathed in flames that didn't seem to damage it in the slightest.

The Ifrit let out an ear-splitting roar, enough to shake the dock below it, then spread its armor-plated arms. Fire exploded outwards in every direction, billowing and rushing, consuming everything that it touched. Kain's scream projected as well, but couldn't be heard over the source of the blast. Eventually, only a smoking crater was left in its wake, the silhouette of the beast hidden behind the fumes, and it continued to growl menacingly.

Snakeheart cut off the gravity magic on Kain at that, taking a few deep breaths from having to hold it so long, then spun on Alys, who seemed both a nervous wreck and enraptured in some sort of strange trance. As her eyes began to turn red, however, his own eyes widened, and he called out to her. "Cut it off, you fool! Don't let the thing overtake you!"

His yell had a delayed effect on her, but eventually broke whatever had froze her. The crimson receded, and she dropped to her knees, clutching to her Judicer's staff to keep from falling flat. The beast vanished in the same fashion it had come, releasing a final roar to remind everyone of the overwhelming power it had unleashed. The Nu Mou checked upon Maquis and the Night Dancer, both still suspended in his gravity magic, and with a nod from the former, he ended it. The two swam and climbed upon the dock, walking over to join their comrades.

"Good work." Maquis remarked, offering a hand to Alys as he approached. "Are you alright?" She nodded after some time, taking his gesture, and rose to her feet.

Then, all four as a whole turned to the crater. Much of the wood had been torn away in the blast, leaving a gaping hole whose edge was rimmed with black and isolated pockets of flames. Kain's body, as charred as the edge and armor vaporized in places, lay just in front of it, seemingly having leapt forwards to avoid some of the blast. His spear was nowhere to be seen. They approached with some caution, Maquis gesturing for them to remain back as they neared.

Upon inspection, he was surprisingly well off for the lethality the explosion seemed to have, but before he could examine anything else, Kain's voice caused him to jump, intermingled with some raspy chuckling. "Not bad, Duelhorn. Not bad at all."

"How are you…how are you still alive?" The ninja's mask managed to hide evidence of his surprise.

"I'm a Dragoon." He sniggered, finally beginning to move. Maquis stepped back with each twitch, finally rejoining the three bosses behind him as Kain came to stand, working out the kings in his arms and legs. "We hunt dragons for a living. You think I wouldn't have protection against fire?" He gave his body a once over. "Still, your Summoner did quite a number on me. So what else do you guys have?" They all stood paralyzed at the question, but eventually gathered themselves and their weapons as Kain's stance split apart. "Nothing, eh? Well then, I guess that's the end of you. Time for me to go all out."

The Dragoon split his stance even further and when he looked up at the four, it sent a chill ripping through each one of them. But something strange happened at that moment, before he could act upon his preparation.

A piece of paper clung to his arm. Then another on his opposite shoulder. One by one they followed, drifting down from sky, the amount increasing with every second. Latching onto his body like they were soaked. And for some reason, always in some place where a previous sheet wasn't covering—

"I recommend you keep your peace." Kain's mind went off just as a voice did from behind the four bosses. Two figures appeared, a beautiful Viera in a blue evening dress with a thick fur coat and a Nu Mou scholar with his hand extended, the other holding a ragged tome open. The Nu Mou continued. "Lest you do something regretful."

"You really think your flimsy paper can harm me?"

"Shall we find out?"

The Bangaa locked eyes with him, neither tearing away for a few moments. Then, Kain relaxed his body, returning to an upright position, leveling a smirk visible from part of his Ifrit-damaged helm. "Alright, I'll withdraw for now." He glanced to the Viera. "So I guess you're cutting ties with us here, Francesca?"

"Jytras Mercantile will no longer associate with you. Too long have I assisted your warmongering organization, biding my time for the opportune moment to strike back." She stated, arms folded across. "As you crawl back to your leader, tell her this. We of Duelhorn now officially declare war on Khamja."

A quiet filled the space, sea wind blowing around, and then suddenly Kain began to laugh. It started out slow, then grew to a maniacal level. He spoke as he finally composed himself. "Yeah. Yeah, that's good. That's _really good_. I've been looking forward to a war like this for years." He pointed a finger at her. "You better bring it to us, you hear? Don't you back out." He licked his lips, and if the others didn't know any better, they'd have sworn his eyes gained dragon-like slits. "You better show me a good time. I'll be waiting for it."

Then, he turned around, and began walking down the docks. The four bosses kept their weapons up, not trusting him for a second. Just before he disappeared from eyesight, he stopped and talked in a calm, even voice.

"Oh, and our _leader_ has a message for you as well. Your days are numbered, Francesca."

With that, he moved forward out of the influence of a nearby streetlamp, and into the pervading darkness, taking Francesca's sureness with him. She didn't show it, however, definitely not as the four bosses turned to her, dropped to a knee, and bowed their heads in reverence. Maquis spoke for the quartet. "We made sure to hide our _full_ strength from him." His eyes hardened. "Justice shall be carried out, milady, and soon enough this accursed country shall be wiped of war."

Francesca nodded, then turned around moving back towards the docked ship, speaking over her shoulder. "That can wait. What we need right now is strength, for justice is nothing without it." The bosses rose and followed her as she let her eyes peer out over the Sea of Ewohl. Four more galleons identical to the one beside them drifted inward, their hulls bearing the emblem of Jytras Mercantile and their flags waving around two jagged crimson horns, seemingly covered in blood, intersecting on a white background.

She eyed them for a moment, then motioned for the bosses to follow. "Come, there is much to be done."

* * *

**AN**: And there we are. So yeah, the change of pace I mentioned was that Clan Gully wasn't featured once in the chapter, and that I got to focus on another front I've been setting up for some time.

For those of you who've played and remember the game, in this story Duelhorn won't be a cool but ultimately disconnected side storyline. They'll be big instigators of the main plot down the road, and feature prominently in the coming chapters. I'll do my best to keep them in character (and try to keep from going _too_ overboard with eccentric characters like Night Dancer).

Next chapter will be returning to Gully, and a special treat many of you have been waiting for. Don't miss it!


	61. Departure

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

**(Blah)**= scene change

* * *

The rain fell heavily, soaking the ground and morphing the once clear, dry pathways of the Bisga Greenlands into a maze of mud and grime. Streaks of lightning made their presence known every so often, accompanied by booming thunder which rattled the chocobo drawn carriage trying to make its way through the raging elements.

Micaiah Souer de Pervenche let out a disheartened sigh as she stared out the carriage window. Visibility was no greater now than it was on cool, early mornings in the Galleria Deep when heavy fogs decided to roll into their city. The advent of another thunderclap didn't bring her hope of it clearing up anytime soon.

With another sigh, she leaned back and diverted her eyes to the lap-sized, red velvet covered box sitting in the seat beside her. She couldn't resist the urge to read the letter within again, even after the tenth time. After all, one did not receive a personal message from the Baron of Grazton every day. Rarer still was a personal invitation to his Chateau. An invitation in name, but only a fool would shun the graces of so powerful a figure.

She couldn't help but constantly wonder what this was all about. Had she done something improper during court? Or something she may have forgotten to do? Professor Augustus wasn't able to explain the reason for her summons when he handed her the letter. Only that the Baron considered it imperative that she carry out the instructions within as quickly as possible. The old Nu Mou did quell her fears of danger, but the fraction of concern in his voice at the time was easily sensed.

A third fork of lightning gave birth to more thunder, and a great rattling preceded a strong jolt that titled the entire wagon and threw her from her chair. Loose items dropped to the floor as well, and she could hear the uproarious shrieks of the chocobo outside. She laid there for a few moments, making sure she hadn't damaged herself, then gave the door a swift kick.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, leaping to the muddy ground and falling to the side of the carriage driver who had also been thrown down from his perch. He sat up with some difficulty, soaked to the bone, but by the time he began speaking he seemed fine.

"I apologize, milady. The thunder startled the chocobo." He pointed a finger, and her eyes followed to the left front wheel half submerged in a potpourri of mud and brown water. "Seems we've run afoul a sinkhole. I don't know if I'll be able to pull it out."

"Are you two alright!"

Both their heads turned at the new voice, volume nearly as boisterous as the thunder that had caused the incident. The dark silhouette drew into view in time, revealing a sizeable Bangaa in what seemed like a Master Monk's garb with a few personal touches. A navy blue, decorative sarong hung his waist over the right side of his solid white pants. His red jacket did little to cover the front of his muscular torso. A large sack secured itself to his back by crisscrossing rope, and his entire frame was even more soaked than the carriage driver.

Though perplexed, Micaiah didn't question the good luck. "Yes, we're alright, but our carriage is grounded. Perhaps together, we three can fish it out."

The Bangaa quirked an eyebrow, then turned to see the vehicle. Silence followed, the rain still falling, then he let out a chuckle. "Oh that? That's alright. I can just get it myself."

Without waiting for her reply, he jogged over to the wagon and unfastened the reins on the chocobo. Neither of the birds made a sound of alarm at his approaching, something which both Micaiah and the driver found peculiar. He crept underneath the carriage, and to their complete astonishment, it began moving upwards. Further and further until the wheels weren't even touching the ground. He staggered forwards, somehow keeping the wooden behemoth balanced, and lowered it down before crawling back out once more.

"I…don't believe it." The carriage driver whispered, wiping his eyes in disbelief. Micaiah rose and ran to him just as he came to a stand.

"Thank…Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." He remarked with a chuckle, then turned to head down the muddy road, throwing a wave back.

"Wait!" She called out, causing him to pause. "We owe you something for this. At least ride with us. I would hate for you to trudge through this storm any longer."

The Bangaa seemed to considered it, and was about to deny her request when he stole a glance of her pleading eyes, somehow clear as day against the furious rainstorm. He sighed. "Very well. Hope you're headed Grazton way."

She nodded enthusiastically in confirmation, again astounded by the turn of good luck. He walked back, and the two exchanged a firm handshake, the Bangaa's grip dialed down so as not to crush her hand. "My name is Micaiah. And yours?"

He managed a small smile, which to her seemed nothing short of a toothy grin. "Grant."

**A casual meeting!**

* * *

_Kanin Heldig_

_There is no distance great enough on this earth_

_To separate our souls _

**Chapter 61: Departure**

* * *

"You have to concentrate. Don't use your eyes this time. Feel her out. Begin!"

The Viera's body only reacted at his very last word, legs bunching before rocketing forward towards her target. Perhaps to his credit, the chocolate haired boy before her didn't flinch at her sudden motion or her fast oncoming claw swipe. Instead, his eyes faced it with a sort of fierce determination. The wooden katana gripped in his fingers rotated, picking off each one of the resulting flurry of strikes and slashes with little more than minimal effort.

The sounds of their clashes eventually managed to draw Kanin Heldig's attention away from her book, which she was enjoying in a fold out beach chair underneath the benevolence of a wide blue striped parasol. She watched her father continuously bark out his student's errors, what he'd need to correct, and what would have been a lethal blow had their sparring match been live combat.

This had been going on for a while now, an entire month since the incident with Khamja. Clan Gully had decided to remain in Grazton as they waited for Cid to reach a more stable state. Not to mention a much needed rest after how much their group had been shaken up. The Rev had regained sufficient function within a few days, though to not take chances he'd been required to keep bed rest and maintain plenty of nutrition. Cheney had his hands full with that, not even counting conjuring up meals for the rest of the clan. Luckily, Baron Beltorey's staff had been more than willing to assist and teach him, given the Hunter's contribution to their superior's current existence.

Apparently, that same fervor and appreciation had swept over the entire city. After moving their supplies from the Baybold Hotel to the Baron's Manse, on his request, they hadn't been able to step foot outside for the first few days without being mobbed by indebted citizens or hounded by reporters clamoring for personal interviews. They hadn't believed Beltorey when he said this was going to make them big. Luckily the majority of the city's zeal had been subdued by week two and they relegated to giving the clan some breathing room, a much appreciated compromise between the mobbing and outright avoidance.

Luso of course didn't take the meaning of their rest too strictly, from day one to now getting a handle on switching from his two trusty blades to his inevitable future weapon, a katana. Even now, while they were trying to enjoy their afternoon on the beach, he and Vili had been sparring nonstop for the past two hours. Kanin didn't understand the rush. Perhaps just an aspect of his determinator nature. Or maybe thoughts of Cid drove home how powerless he'd been. The latter had quite the effect on each of them, both subtle and obvious.

What was obvious, she noticed, was how much more…different his physique seemed of late. She hadn't noticed at first, since he usually wasn't in nothing but swimming trunks, but looking now she could tell Ensei's Spartan-like training regimen was bearing fruit. His mass hadn't really increased at all. There were limits for a fourteen year old boy, but even then, everything just looked so much more _defined_. What was once flat smooth skin had tightened, revealing obliques and even abdominal muscles. Back muscles were definitely not neglected, and the girl found herself tracing the curves of his arm from shoulder to wrist. Kanin couldn't tell if the wet sheen coating his skin was sweat from the practice or if he'd taken a dip in the sea underneath her notice.

She didn't care. Either way was still just as attracti—

"Kanin!" The Feol Viera flinched at Adelle's voice, letting out the hushed strains of a yell. She looked up, face redder than the popsicle her silver haired companion had brought back from a beachside shop. Adelle quirked an honestly confused eyebrow. "What were you staring at?"

The White Mage blinked.

"Nothing." Adelle shrugged, dropping interest immediately. She joined her clanmate underneath the umbrella's protection, brushing the sand from her bare feet before both directed their attention back towards the sparring match ahead of them.

Luso sidestepped, receiving a bloody scratch on his cheek from Vili's claw, but threw off the pain in favor of bringing his wooden katana around to strike her gut. Somehow from her position, she managed to lower her body, ducking under the weapon's arc. From the past two hours, Luso could tell this would morph into some kind of counter, and he followed through the swing to spin his body around and strike. Vili's other hand tore up at the same time.

"Alright that's enough." Ensei's voice froze their bodies, the result leaving the katana inches away from the Viera's head and her claw in a similar position near his eye. The two combatants watched each other for a moment, then drew back, displaying worthy smiles between the onset of labored breaths. Ensei stepped up to them. "Good effort, you two. We'll pick this up later on. Beltorey said we needed to meet him back at the manse."

The duo nodded in affirmation, calling over Adelle and Kanin before packing up their things and setting off. The blaring sunlight from a cloudless sky wasn't too much to handle, considering being in swimsuits gave the occasional sea wind opportunity to cool them off. Numerous children recognized them during their trek upwards through the midtown, enthusiastically asking about what happened and remarking how cool some of Luso's and Ensei's scars looked. Both males always seemed embarrassed at the praise, and made their escapes whenever they could manage it.

"Palace…Festival?" Luso read aloud sometime throughout their walk, a wall poster pasted on the wall of a passing pub catching his eye.

"Oh, I guess you don't know about all that." Adelle remarked. "It's a festival they hold every five years at Bervenia Palace. It's meant for a number of things: government assemblies, Gift day for the royal family. But what everyone's really into is the Clan Tourney." The mention of a tournament brought lights to Luso's eyes. Adelle took a scrutinizing gaze at the poster. "Weird that they're having it this year, though. It hasn't even been a full three years since the last one."

"The word around Loar is it was bumped up because the prince is coming back from his overseas trip." Ensei commented, but shrugged anyway. "Doesn't concern us either way though." They all nodded, but Luso's curiosity wasn't satiated about it just yet.

After a solid hour of walking and mostly gondola rides, their vessel dropped them off at the Beltorey manse's front gate, and the guards peeled back its iron doors to let them in. They were unsurprised to coincidentally meet Cheney, Hurdy, and even Crow in the foyer, helping a few of the maids and butlers by transporting linens. Since Cid's discharge from the hospital, Beltorey had allowed all of them residence on his estate, and the manse was plenty large enough to accommodate them all. The eldest of the maids—a withered, graying Hume with a hunched back—made sure to keep tabs on the Sky Pirates at all times, lest their thieving hands lose restraint, as she liked to put it.

Everyone gave Crow a standard greeting, which he returned in his usual awkward/embarrassed way. The clan had more or less gotten used to his presence over the month, and any standing animosity had been kept silent, if not forgotten. Luso absentmindedly wondered how Adelle was doing with it. She seemed a bit better. There was tension whenever they talked, for sure, but not of the hostile variety at least.

On mention of attending Beltorey's summons, Cheney and Hurdy decided to join and Crow found himself roped along. They ascended the stairs, moving down the hallway until they came upon the double doors that led to the Baron's main office. However, they found the Commander and two lower ranked guards standing outside, blocking the way. "Sorry, guys. Baron's in a meeting right now."

"He told us to be here at this time." Ensei commented. "With who?"

"Eh, some ambassador from the Bervenia crowd." The man replied with a shrug. "Pretty young for a noble if you ask me though. That white hair of hers is quite the rarity too."

It took a few moments, but Luso, Kanin, Adelle, and Hurdy's eyes all met as they pieced ambassador and white hair together. The name on their tongues left each of their mouths simultaneously as they darted past the trio of guards and pushed the doors open.

Micaiah jolted at the sudden intrusion and subsequent shout of her name, and her eyes widened as she turned in her chair to its source. "Luso? K-Kanin? Adell—" Her bewilderment and excitement overcame her, and she found herself stumbling over her dress's hem before becoming the epicenter of a large group hug. "It's so great to see all of you. How have you been? What are you doing here?...Why are you all in bathing suits?"

The group conversed with each other over the next minute, explaining everything that had happened to them and questioning the white haired girl on how things have been. Meanwhile Baron Beltorey, who sat at a large oaken desk riddled with files, gestured to the commander that it was alright to let them stay. Micaiah was glad to absolve all of the queries, until Ensei asked "How is St. Galleria doing?".

Then, she grew strangely silent, eyes averting first, then whole face angling downward. Their faces grew more concerned as the quiet drew on. "Micaiah, what's wrong? What's happening?" Luso asked, voice hesitant.

"I apologize for the interruption. Is that all?" The Baron intervened hastily, clearly a cue to drop the conversation for now. It wasn't until that moment that the clan noticed the figure sitting in the chair next to Micaiah's, separated by a small round table the height of the chairs' arms. Her appearance wasn't particularly noteworthy, no distinguishing features that weren't commonly found on Moogles his age. Her fur was near completely white, with a tinge of brown at the roots.

She responded after all had settled. "Yes. I have said what was needed." Her voice and poise were full of grace and dignity, finely tuned. She left her chair and glided past the clan members to the door, grabbing the handle as she spoke over her shoulder. "I must return to the Duke with much haste. Have the night to consider the proposal, but I need an answer by morning."

She filed out along with the commander, who closed the door with a click behind him. The room went quiet again, and Luso didn't speak until he saw how distraught the Baron looked. "What's going on here?"

"Don't worry about it." Micaiah pleaded, falsifying a smile. Even she couldn't manage to fake a convincing one. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with—"

"I didn't ask if I needed to concern myself with it." Luso interrupted. "I asked what was going on."

His eyes locked onto the Baron's, almost as if petitioning him for an answer. The man didn't respond for some time, but after looking at Micaiah and granting a hesitant nod of approval, she decided to begin the explanation. "The recent coup of the St. Galleria Church has not gone without its share of scars. Crime has risen, the church is in shambles. Our people as a whole have given their best, but the going is hard for them. While we try to piece it together, Aquila, Maria, and I have deemed it necessary to petition the Loar Republic for assistance."

"I've read that you've thought about being annexed as well?" Cheney queried.

"Yes." She conceded. "That decision has been in the works for a few years now. It was something Aquila felt needed to be reconciled. All the current circumstances have done is provide the motive."

The faces on most of the clan members seemed to portray comprehension. The Baron decided to speak up. "The queen delegates drawing up charters for new territories to Coronet members."He lifted up the largest piece of paper on the desk for all to see: a grayscale map of Loar. He gestured on it as he talked. "The Galleria Deep sits here, between my territories and those of the Grand Duke of Moorabella, Basil von Reighlard."

"Reighlard, huh?" Ensei mused aloud. "The Grand Duke isn't much of the merciful type, for sure."

Micaiah nodded. "I have seen this with my own eyes as well. I…I cannot trust that man to perform in the best interests of my people." She seemed to shiver slightly at some thought unknown to them.

The Baron traced accordingly along the Galleria Deep with his finger. "My initial plan had been to split the territory in half between us and leave the governing bodies of St. Galleria untouched. But from his messenger's words, the Duke has no such reservations." He shifted his eyes to Micaiah, propping his elbows on the table and giving her a grave look. "Without a doubt, he means to assume full control of the region. Your governing family would be reduced to no more than puppet rulers, if he is generous enough not to replace you outright."

Micaiah sunk in her chair at the thought, cupping her face into her hands. Then she breathed for a few moments, trying to compose herself. Everybody watched her, not with any sort of pity, but of genuine concern. A lot seemed to be riding on the decisions she was making, and would soon have to make.

"Is there anything you can do for them, Beltorey?" Crow spoke up evenly. His sudden concern was surprising to the clan, but like a spark on dry tinder, they remembered his connection to the St. Galleria incident. He had more to atone to than just them. "With your power, surely you could help."

The Baron rubbed his temples and spoke with a regretful edge. "Nothing that wouldn't cause a fallout between us. Both conceding to the Duke and confronting him outright will lead to devastating changes in the status quo of the Coronet. Changes he assumes I won't risk creating." Beltorey managed a snide chuckle as he realized. "Something tells me he acted now precisely because of that."

"Will you?" Vili asked carefully after a time, managing to follow so far despite her lack of knowledge about the entire situation.

The Baron didn't have an answer, and only exhaled quietly. "I will see what can be done." Then, as if trying to psych himself out of the dire mood, he adopted a small smile and turned to the clan at large. "The actual reason I called all of you here lies in Cid's quarters. There is someone there who I'd like all of you to meet."

They were perplexed, but gave in to his request soon enough, wishing Micaiah many goodbyes before leaving her and the Baron to their machinations. Most of them felt distraught at the ill luck St. Galleria seemed to be stringing together, but knew there was nothing they could now but see how the situation played out.

As they moved through the hallways and pulled open the door to Cid's room, they were perplexed to find to find a hulking Bangaa in the garbs of a Master Monk, a rare appointment throughout most of Jylland, Ensei noted. His hand lay flat against the pectorals of Cid's supine body, just over the thin sheet that draped the Rev. Eyes closed, breathing even; it was if he were trying to discern something.

Everyone continued to watch him carefully, and then suddenly he rose up, finally having taken notice of the group. "Ah, I apologize. Greetings, my friends."

"Who are you?" Ensei asked. "The Baron's friend?"

The Bangaa nodded. "Yes. My name is Grant. Beltorey has told me of your friend's situation." Cid seemed to stir some at that, body shifting. Luso just noticed that the Rev had been awake when they entered. "I was brought in hopes that I could be of assistance."

"Assistance?" Adelle's voice was skeptical, but honest. She was…wary, also. Both her and Luso, for some reason. They couldn't shake the feeling that they'd heard that name before. "Afraid there's not much help needed. The doctors have been pretty clear. He won't be…"

"Yes, they were. And they were probably correct as well." Grant admitted. Cid sat up in the bed and scooted back with some effort so that his back was against the headboard. "I can feel it from the movements of his heart. He has suffered great damage." The Bangaa looked to Ensei, the oldest one of the group he assumed to be the acting leader. "I understand you are a clan?"

"Yes." The Parivir nodded, trying not to look in Cid's direction. "Cid and I have been joint leaders since the beginning. It will be a massive change for all of us, to say the least."

"I see." His snout held the faintest traces of a smirk. "Then what if I told you I might be able to grant him his vitality back?"

Eyes went wide, breath caught in throats, and for at least five seconds, voices could not overpower the shock from the statement. Kanin was the first to stutter out. "Y-You…you can…h-heal him? But..But…"

"No I can't." He interjected. "The injury is much too deep. I cannot heal it, but there may be a way to bypass it instead." Their confusion spurred him on. "I trust you have heard of the Tri-Bangaa Temple?"

"The famous battle monks of the Rupie Mountains?" Vili asked, somewhat startled. "News of their exploits and dedication has reached even my ears."

"The same ones." He confirmed. "I am one of their fold. At the heart of our infamous martial arts lies an extensive knowledge and respect for not just the soul, but the physical body as well. Our libraries hold centuries of natural cures and treatments, especially for those heavily wounded in battle." His grin widened, and he turned to the Revgaji himself. "I can promise nothing but hope. What do you say?"

Cid stared at him for some time, as if contemplating the offer. His eyes caught sight a few of his clan members. Luso, Kanin, Adelle, and Hurdy stood by, their faces bright with newfound hope he hadn't seen the likes of over the past month.

There was no rejecting the offer after that.

"I would be honored to."

…

"A toast. To each and every one of you here today." Baron Beltorey's voice rang out over the dining hall. "The greatest group individuals I have been privileged to meet in my lifetime." All those scattered across its floor—the members of Clan Gully, the visitors from afar, the Sky Pirates, and even the hired help allowed to attend their little gathering—raised the polished crystal glasses above their heads and pinged their tips against the nearest partygoer.

Much laughter and cheers followed, and everyone eventually returned to what they'd been doing. Kanin, Hurdy, Cheney, and Vili all joined the dance circle that'd originated at the center of the room, surrounded by the rhythmic claps of workers, most of whom joined in themselves. It was nothing like the practiced waltzes of the party before. Face paced twirling and spinning, furious violins and flutes. Just letting loose. And for Kanin and Vili, just trying to keep up the tempo their respective partners could easily handle. Even Vaan and Penelo, having missed their chance last gathering, couldn't resist showing these Jylland natives how it was done, mixed with a little Dalmascan flair for good measure.

Luso, Grant, and some of the other hardier hands of the manse were too busy competing in matches of masculinity to pay the dancers any mind. Fisticuffs. Arm wrestling. Regular wrestling. The brown haired boy had to miss out on the ale chugging challenges, but Grant seemed able to down enough glasses to excuse his absence.

Crow stood by Beltorey, Micaiah, and Al-Cid, his attention elsewhere as the three discussed governmental matters of some kind. The unmasked mage felt content to watch everyone's merriment from afar, but eventually Kanin and a few of the younger maids found the courage to drag him over to the dance circle, and he soon found himself lost in a sea of swapping dance partners.

Adelle occasionally glanced at all of this from the balcony's entrance at the room's far end, but mostly her attention remained in the sky, looking out at the large black dome dotted with white stars. A cool sea air would blow over her every so often, the last one long enough to mask the footsteps of Ensei Rou as he approached and leaned on the railing beside her.

"You've been out here for a while."

"Just taking a break from dancing." She responded. The slightest sweat sheen on her forehead was enough to convince him.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that, and Ensei was reminded of the conversation the two had after learning of Cid's capture. At length, the Parivir spoke. "You mind if I talk to you about something?"

Adelle just shrugged, but other than that didn't seem fazed by the question. "Sure."

"Cid and I have been talking for the past few weeks, and—"

"Oh that?" She queried with a near disinterested raised eyebrow. "I already know." This time Ensei raised his eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "I've been visiting Cid every day since his hospitalization. We've had a lot of time to talk about it. About a lot of things, actually."

Ensei decided to be more careful. "And what do you think about it?"

"I'll be alright." She said flatly after a time, which honestly surprised the Hume. "Cid told me nobody leaves Khamja with clean hands, not even him. Kill or be killed is the law. I know he it wasn't his fault, and no matter how much I want to, I can't blame him for what happened." She paused for a second, making sure not to face him. Instead she looked out over the city, facing a certain direction, the manse's position in the high town giving an expansive view of the every district. "Besides…someone taught me that everyone has the capacity to change. When given the opportunity."

The Parivir didn't fully comprehend her words until he noticed she seemed to be staring in the warehouse's direction. It didn't take long after for his mind to bring up the image of a certain Moogle, and the smirk Ensei imagined was on his face at the end of it all.

He could only grace a hidden smile at the girl. "Seems you've grown more than I knew, eh?"

"I guess so." She flashed a small one herself, before leaning off the railing and heading back into the party. "I'll let everyone know. He probably won't agree unless I give the approval anyway." Then she disappeared into the room, preparing to join everyone else once more. Ensei remained outside a little longer, just taking in the scenery.

He made a note not to bring up the teardrop stains on the railing she had occupied.

…

"Come in." Ensei called out after hearing a sharp rapping on the door. Beltorey eased the door to Cid's room open, spying the two Gully co-leaders. His smile diminished some as he spied the full burlap sack lying next to the Parivir's feet. It was hard to believe they were leaving this very morning. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd grown strangely fond of having them in the manor.

"All packed up?" He asked reservedly, eliciting a nod from Ensei.

"Kids are downstairs loading everything onto the gondola. It's about time we shipped out. There's a few things in Camoa we need to pick up." His face grew more serious and calm. "What did you and Micaiah decide about the St. Galleria situation?"

"A gamble." Beltorey admitted with a sigh. "Where whoever emerges the victor assumes full control of the region, without future interference from the other."

"All or nothing? That's pretty risky." Cid warned, levering himself off the bed and working the kinks from his legs. The other two were glad to see that he at least had the strength to walk now. "And what does this gamble involve?"

"It is. But we possess no better option. Not one he would agree to, anyway." He answered. "As for what to bet, we're not sure. My primary concern is him at least agreeing to my terms. Everything else will come later I suppose."

Ensei stood himself, throwing his pack over his shoulder, walking over to the Baron, and extending a hand for a shake. "If you ever need help, we'll be sure to give you a discount." Beltorey just laughed and shook his hand all the same. Then, as if having a thought, the katana-wielding warrior looked back at Cid. "When are you and Grant heading out?"

"Tomorrow or the day after. It depends how I'm feeling." He replied. Ensei nodded, then gave his co-leader a small smile before stepping towards the door. He twisted the handle, tugged it open, and was about to place a foot outside when Cid said "Take care of them, Ensei. This…this business with the rescue has made us known. We have to be careful of everything from now on. I'm counting on you."

"Don't go preaching to me, Cid." A smirk split the Parivir's face, and he was walking out as he finished replying. "You just worry about getting better. I'll hold the fort down while you're gone."

The Baron smiled as Cid did.

"Right."

…

"And that should be the last of it." Grant remarked, placing the last sack of potatoes in the back of one of the large, carriage-model gondola rented for the clan to use. He climbed down the boarding ramp, giving everyone assembled a nod, just as Ensei and Baron Beltorey finished passing through the garden to join everyone at the gate.

"Ah, you guys managed to get everything in there?" Ensei said with some disbelief. He joined the assembled crowd, which included everyone but Cid. They'd made sure to extend their farewells to him before they'd even started packing.

"Of course we did." Luso muttered not too under his breath. "We had to learn to do it ourselves. It's not like you ever help." The boy didn't appreciate the subsequent blow to the back of his head, but he recovered within time, and turned to face everyone not in the clan. "I…guess this is goodbye, everyone."

"Not goodbye. See you later." Vaan replied, causing Luso to smirk, eyebrow inclined.

"I didn't know you could pull off cheesy lines like that."

The blonde shrugged. "Let it slide this time and I'll promise not to do it again."

The two approached and shook hands, and this seemed to be the trigger for everyone else to give their goodbye's as well. The going was rather slow. Nobody really wanted to leave, especially not after having that month of recuperation, but they knew it was time. Penelo, Micaiah, Kanin, and Adelle passed enough hugs around for everyone, even dragging Vili in at times. Al-Cid, to no one's surprise, made his rounds on the departing females, and his maid developed a twinge of jealousy with each succeeding one. A twinge she was sure to mask from him. Cheney made sure to thank Anrias for everything he'd done, and the Nu Mou reminded him that there was still work to be done. Neither would be satisfied until they'd finished what they'd started. They were sure now of Hans's innocence; now they just had to prove it.

Throughout the two minutes of goodbyes, Crow remained perfectly silent. He thought it normal when no one approached him at first. They were saying goodbye to others. But as the time drew on, he noticed that some…no, all. All of them were skipping over him. He could admit he was sad at the revelation, but he could not find reason to protest.

Then, the clan began to file into the boat, walking up the boarding ramp, Adelle first and Luso behind her. When they were just before stepping into the watercraft proper, a strange surge of emotion took the Black Mage over, and he shouted while stepping forwards.

"Wait!" Every eye turned to him collectively, and the sudden attention put him off, but did not dissuade him. "I….I….At least….at least say goodbye….please."

A small breeze filled the silence. Luso formed a small grin at it exited, as did every other clan member, one by one. "Why would we say that to you? You're coming with us."

Crow stared dumbstruck for a few moments, only managing out incoherent babble before being able to form "Wha…What are you talking about? I can't go with…"

His eyes shifted to Adelle, to read her expression. Unreadable for a long span, but then as she spoke, the corners of her mouth did something he never thought she'd do for him.

Smile. Genuinely.

"See. I told you he would resist." She snapped her fingers. Before the mage could process what was happening, Ensei had already snaked an arm around his torso, hoisting him into the air and over his shoulder. His legs and arms flailed around as the Parivir began moving towards the boarding ramp. Adelle looked to the Baron. "Ignore us while we kidnap your guest."

"Feel free." Beltorey laughed. "I've had enough of this freeloader anyway. Maybe you can teach him something."

Crow decided to ignore the conveniently forgotten fact of the Baron blackmailing him to live at the manse. Instead, he listened as Ensei read off something akin to his rights while ascending the ramp and setting him down in the boat. "Since you're a new member, I'll lay down the law for you. Our rates at Clan Gully are pretty high. You have to participate in missions and contribute to the clan funds, but you can keep most of what you make."

"You're required to tell stories around the campfire, kupo." Hurdy added mischievously.

"The good ones, though. Don't hold out on us." Cheney tacked on with a smirk, before thinking of the benefits a Black Mage would bring. "And now you can start all of our fires too."

Ensei's tone gradually grew more solemn, but kinder. "And your most important duty. You're required to love every single one of your clansmen, for better or worse, and die for their sake if need be. Even if it costs you everything. Even your goal."

"Think you can handle that?" Luso and Adelle asked coyly, in unison.

The Parivir set him down, then took a seat. Crow looked up to see them all watching him, eager smiles and playful grins dispersed freely. Then, he sighed in relief, and let out a small laugh. The jerking of the boat into motion played along with his decision to not turn back. There was only moving forward from here, now.

"Absolutely."

Luso matched the mage's grin. "Welcome to Clan Gully."

**(Grazton Arc End)**

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, sort of late, but hopefully it's good. As far as flow goes, please forgive me. There was much to cover plot and set up wise, and I didn't want to split it up into two separate chapters.

A few things:

We are finally out of the Grazton Arc. It feels good to say that. I sincerely hope you guys liked it. There were times when I'd scrapped an entire chapter out of frustration, so I've greatly appreciated all the positive feedback from you guys. I won't name out of fear of leaving someone out, but you all know who you are.

We brought Crow with us. Some of you really wanted Crow to join the clan, but the funny thing was I'd had that planned since his introduction anyway. I've still got plans for him much later down the line.

Some stuff with St. Galleria. A lot of that ties in with Chp 41, for anyone who can't recall. Cid also has a few new prospects. I'll be giving him some development in a couple of chapters. Kudos to anyone who knows who Grant is without looking at earlier chapters.

Lastly, a big thanks to partner555, who's been kind enough to make Tainted Grimoire its own page on tvtropes. For anyone who wants to edit and add to the page, or even just read it, I'll leave the web address on my profile.

That's it for now. Until next time!


	62. Contact

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

The night was still amongst the trees. Only the shrill cries of birds sounded in the distance, grounded leaves disturbed by the occasional Dreamhare or other miniature creature that passed by.

At this time of evening, despite being able to see Cheney perched on a thick tree branch some twenty feet up, darkness still pervaded. Luso Clemens closed his eyes, choosing to concentrate instead. He breathed deeply, in and out slowly through his nostrils, taking in everything around him. If he could not see them, then he would feel them out.

Everything became clearer the moment he began his focus. Every shallow gust of air that ruffled his chocolate locks and whipped past his ears. Every controlled breath of the Viera Assassin next to him, knife gripped firmly in hand. Every step of the Worgen pack that stalked them from the front, barely restraining their low menacing growls.

"Steady." Cheney whispered for no benefit but his own. "A little closer." He drew a fresh arrow from the quiver on his back, eyes locked on the front most Worgen as he pulled back on the string and squinted his eye.

"About…twenty feet ahead, Vili." The Viera nodded at Luso's estimation, bunching her legs.

The front most Worgen shifted its head from side to side, then suddenly its ears perked up. Its head drew upwards to Cheney's tree, and its eyes widened in fear.

Cheney's arrow let loose, screaming through the air to slam just above its snout, between its eyes. It collapsed to the ground immediately.

Then all at once, chaos erupted, and everything seemed to happen in an instant. The worgen behind the downed lead barked in surprise, leaping up and making a full turn before bursting into a run. Vili was already dashing from her cover behind a bush, quick enough to catch the very last canine. She ducked her shoulder, slamming into its side and rolling into a stop, both tangled in each other's limbs.

The assassin managed to come out on top, holding the beast's neck down as it flailed and whined. She plunged the blade straight into the base of its neck, and its body tensed for a moment, before falling quiet. Luso and Cheney came out from cover and dropped from the tree respectively, and just watched her softly coo it to its eternal slumber. She seemed to close her eyes in reverence, but when she came up, she was smiling at their victory.

The Fighter and Hunter matched her grin, the latter speaking. "Great job. Let's get these back for dinner."

**An evening hunt with comrades!**

* * *

_Micaiah Soeur de Pervenche_

_Interconnected, we are_

_So close, within a hair's breadth_

_Yet our heart does linger elsewhere_

**Chapter Sixty Two: Contact**

* * *

"We're back."

The heads around the campfire turned at the sound of Luso's voice, forming smiles as they laid eyes on the venerable bounty the hunting party had returned with.

Ensei was the first to arise, making his way over to the trio who had just stepped out from the tree line into the small clearing of their campsite. Kanin remained in place with Crow and Hurdy, helping the former with the finishing touches on their fire spit. Adelle laid lazily off to the side, feigning disinterest with her eyes in a novel she had purchased back in Grazton, but her growling stomach revealed all.

It'd been four days since their departure from the port city, admittedly more eventful than the entire trip had been thus far. There'd been a few attacks from wild animals searching for a meal, but in comparison to their struggles in Grazton, the ordeals seemed no more than trifles.

Most were honestly just glad to be within a week's reach of Camoa. The short rest coming back up through Vieg Town had been a nice touch of nostalgia, but from there it was sure to be nothing but camping, riding, eating whatever they caught, and repeating the cycle in no particular order as they would push through the Bisga Greenlands. Adelle, Hurdy, and Kanin longed for the promises of warm beds and their choices of confectionaries, all privileges they'd taken for granted during their month with Beltorey. Camoa was no Grazton, for sure, but anything was better than the grass-dwelling critters they'd often awake to find tucked in their sleeping bags.

Cheney turned the worgen flesh over on the open spit, and he and Ensei set to work on dividing out the portions. The meat was tough regardless of the Hunter's best culinary efforts, but cockatrice and wild chocobo meat wasn't an everyday find out here in the grasslands.

"So what are we heading to Camoa for, anyway?" Luso queried as Crow passed him a second helping.

Ensei swallowed down his own portion before answering. "Well we've got some time to kill while we wait for Cid to heal up. Might as well hit up some work in Camoa." He paused, and spoke evenly. "Also, there's something I need to check up on."

Luso blinked, and asked the question on everyone's minds. "And that something is…?"

The corners of the Parivir's mouth formed an almost indiscernible smirk. "You'll see when we get there."

….

The sound of mail shod feet echoed through the high-ceilinged corridors as the armored individual went about his business, receiving a salute from every standing guard he passed by. His long cape, a rich cobalt embedded with gilded embroidering, cascaded down from their fixed position around his neck. His face concealed by passing workers and housekeepers by a horned helmet.

Eventually he veered from the crimson rugs that lined the hallways and in through a set of oak double doors. Within lay an ivory-walled study. Lined with full bookcases, windows with clear access to the bright cloudless sky outside, and sconces. He approached his desk, a large piece made of the same wood as his bookcases, positioned his suit of armor in the chair behind it, and lay his helmet off to the side.

Just as he took one breath of relaxation, a female attendant entered through the doors he'd left open, bowing respectfully. He acknowledged her, and in return she spoke.

"Judgemaster. Baron Beltorey contacted your office earlier today during your absence. Shall I return his call?"

The Hume quirked an eyebrow at that, but schooled his surprise back soon enough. "No, thank you. I will return it myself." She nodded, and within the second she was moving out, closing and locking the door behind her. They'd learned quickly that answering calls himself meant it was a matter of utmost privacy.

His armored hand reached over and grabbed the Whisperweed line, a device comprised of an actual strand of the plant branching off into metal cup-shaped devices. He held one against his ear and spoke into the other. "Judgemaster here. Please connect me to Baron Beltorey's home. Grazton, code 01914."

"_Of course, sir. Please hold_." The operator replied. Minutes passed before his voice would once again fill the Hume's ears. Phoning was by no means a quick process yet, but it still easily outshined letters and personal travel. "_Here you are, sir_."

"_Yes, Beltorey here_."

"Greetings, Baron." Cid said with an uplifted spirit. Unlike most politicians he had to deal with, it was never a chore to talk with him. "Forgive me for missing your earlier calls. I've been quite busy what with the festival drawing upon us in the next few months."

"_Ah, Cid. It's no trouble at all_."

The Judgemaster leaned back in his chair, armor clanking with the movement. "So, what can I do for you?"

There was a curt pause, and then he heard. "_This line is private, correct_?"

"Yes. It is. You know I would take precautions for that."

"_Good_." He sighed in relief. His concern put Cid a little on edge, but he chose to refrain from questioning for now. "_Before he departed, Ensei Rou asked if I would relay details of their mission to you_. _And a few requests as well_." Cid's face grew somewhat grim at the Baron's somber tome, and he pressed for Beltorey to continue.

Beltorey spoke what Ensei had told him, coupled with information from his perspective. When finding out information about the stone, their leader Cid had been betrayed and kidnapped along with the Baron in a separate incident. The rescue attempt had been successful, but they lost the stone in the process. In addition, they'd successfully convinced Crow to defect from Khamja.

The Judgemaster couldn't help but manage a small smile at that. They'd lost the stone, but gained something important as well. An informant. Provided he could give some credible information on Khamja as well as riding on Gully's good word, Cid didn't mind considering the request for some sort of pardon.

And then, the man's next revelation made even him flinch. "_They stole the schematics_."

He was quiet for some time, so much that the Baron thought they had been disconnected, but at length he replied. "What exactly was in it, Belmont?"

"_A number of things, so many that I couldn't be sure what they were after_."

Cid sighed again, exasperated. Not at the Baron or anyone else, but at this accursed group he just couldn't figure out. Knowing there was nothing else he could say to remedy the situation, he decided to forgo it and move on. "I've heard whisper of tension between you and Reighlard recently."

"_Word does get around court hastily_." The Baron seemed to chuckle at that. "_I assure you of no open hostilities, but it is true we are at an impasse of sorts_."

Beltorey chronicled the situation briefly, playing on what he assumed the Judgemaster would already know. Reighlard was looking to expand his territory over the newly reforming St. Galleria. He and the Baron could not reach an agreement yet that would leave both sides tolerable. Beltorey proposed an all or nothing bet, which Reighlard had just recently agreed to through his correspondent in Grazton. With one condition. He was allowed to choose the contest.

"That is what he chose?" Cid asked with a shaken visage, eyes widened and growing livid. "And you agreed to that term, Belmont?"

"_I had no option. He would not accept my deal otherwise, and you know the ramifications of a conflict between two Coronet_."

Cid grunted in agreement. He knew it was the Baron's best and only option, but it was still an almost completely one sided endeavor. "Have you decided your next course of action?"

"_No_." He admitted. "_I plan to discuss it more with Ambassador Pervenche. Reighlard wants a finalized answer soon, though, so we haven't much time_."

"I wish you two the best of luck in that." Cid said. "If there's anything I find that may help you, I'll be sure to contact you."

"_Thank you, my friend_." He could feel Beltorey's smile in his words. Just as he was about to utter a goodbye, the Baron's voice stopped him. "_Oh, and Cid_."

"Yes?"

"_Before he passed away rescuing me, one of the defected Khamja operatives mentioned something that I think you should be aware of_." He paused, which for Cid seemed to be the longest time. "_I cannot say how far up, but both he and later Crow confirmed that there are Khamja operatives within the ranks of the JDP_."

Cid also paused, even longer than the Baron had, just staring blankly at the set of double ahead of him. Then, when he spoke, his voice was detached. "I've…had my suspicions. I'll look into the matter."

"_Very well. Take care then_."

"You also."

The Judgemaster returned the Whisperweed device to its stand, and he ran his fingers through his brown hair, breathing deeply. Silence filled the gap, leaving him to ponder the past, his current actions, and all of their futures.

…..

"There it is, kupo!"

Everyone within the wagon immediately perked up from their seats, scrambling over to Hurdy's side to get a look at their destination.

A week's travel through the Greenlands had finally placed them just outside the sprawling metropolis of Camoa, the largest settlement in the Loar Republic, overlooking it from a shady hill less than a mile from its thick stone walls and the two climbing pillars that signaled one of its main gates. Structures large and small, quaint homes intermingled with towering buildings spread out for miles, nearly all fashioned from a sun bleached, sand-blasted stonework. The party wasted no time veering onto the main dirt road and joining into the steady stream of travelers pouring in and out, their beasts of burden kicking up mouthfuls of dust.

It'd been such a long and eventful time away from the city that it felt nearly brand new to Luso, and he couldn't help but marvel at its scale as they stepped through the gates, past a contingent of peacekeepers, and arrived on one of its main roads. Outside of all the main roads, there seemed to be no set order to how the back ways traveled. Less than half the city could claim to stand on flat ground, conglomerations of uneven terraces linked by dusty stone steps and alternating in height across the city's expanse.

The market districts of Grazton seemed to pale in comparison to the plethora of shaded stalls lining the street before anything that wasn't a door or an alley and the wily denizens dealing from them. Animal pelts, pungent spices, assorted rugs and tapestries, figurines and art pieces, not even counting how many of the streets would be selling actual necessities. Sizzling sounds radiated out in tandem with delectable smells from eatery stalls, occupied in full by hungry clansmen and laypeople.

Workmen and prosperous types alike diffused cleanly together in the street procession moving in both directions, the costly silks of the latter bringing about shocks of color to an otherwise sea of practical garbs. While in varying degrees of saturation, the clan could not travel the length of a block without passing by at least one member of every race; though Hume, Bangaa, and Seeq seemed the most prevalent. Out of every Bazaar he'd been through, Camoa's was by far the largest and most exuberant.

As they made their way through, nostalgia couldn't help but creep upon them at times. Luso, Cheney, and Hurdy spotted Baron Popple's estate from some distance, recalling their failed endeavor against Vaan and Penelo. The boy had a mind to eventually ask the two Sky Pirates what they did with the stolen jewel. Crow recalled his first meeting with the clan, along the road housing the St. Galleria bound caravan. Ensei and Adelle kept quiet through the reminiscing, talking at times but carefully avoiding any place associated with memories of a certain Seeq. The others unconsciously avoided the subject as well.

However, one thing of note did catch Vili's eyes, enough to bring out a verbal inquiry. "This place seems so colorful. Is something going on?"

The group looked around at her statement, and a few were surprised they hadn't noticed it before. The city was slightly different from the last time they'd visited. Lights and vibrant flags stringing across gaps between rooftops, the abundance of stalls compared to before, selling not just wares but even having games as well. And the influx of pedestrians seemed to be much larger.

"Ah, it must be time for the Great Land Festival." Cheney offered, piecing everything together. Most nodded in agreement, but Luso and Hurdy couldn't help but stare, prompting more. "Camoa's yearly citywide festival. A celebration of the earth for providing good crop yields and harvests. It always coincides with the Palace's festival every fifth year."

Adelle's eyes shifted outside the wagon, hand absentmindedly stroking the fur on her black cat, and most of the group's eyes followed with them as she spoke. "But more than that. There are a lot of clans here too. Way more than usual."

"Well it is Camoa." The Hunter offered a shrug. "It's the one place you can be almost guaranteed to get some kind of work. Or maybe it's the clan tourney. Who knows?"

"We'll figure all that out tomorrow." Ensei remarked, maneuvering their cart around a sharp corner. "Let's worry about getting an inn first, before they're filled."

The thought of spending a night in sleeping bags in the dusty confines of some back alley brought about unified agreement. The wagon rolled along for the next few hours or so, moving from inn to inn as the afternoon sun began to dip into early evening, crowds not thinning in the slightest. Adelle and Vili had been onto something before. It hadn't been this hard to find room and board during their first visit.

Eventually though, the group pulled into a dusty tavern like building on the outskirts near the city walls, close enough for the guards atop them to chuck a stone. Still, it was affordable, and it was something. Once Ensei had cleared the initial fees with the proprietor, everyone set about unloading all their belongings and carrying them to two rooms on the structures second floor, one for each gender.

"I say we head back into town and find a nice restaurant." Adelle said aloud, she and the other girls pedaling down the steps to meet the boys in the lobby area. "I'd like a meal with some class after being on the road for so long."

"I'd just like one we don't have to catch ourselves." Luso tacked on.

"Sounds good. All of you can go on ahead." Ensei said, heading for the door on his own. "I've got a few errands to run. Just bring me back a plate or something." They all nodded, perplexed as to what could be so important at such a late time in the day. Still, they wished him the best of luck and set off as well minutes later.

"So…any suggestions?" Adelle asked.

Luso and Cheney blinked, turned their heads to each other, and smiled.

….

"You're always around this place, aren't you?" The Seeq's head angled downwards at the sound of the voice, eyes peering through the evening gloom to spot a raven-haired bearded Hume, katana at his hip and a corked jug held loosely in his right hand. The Parivir remained quiet as he approached the end of the narrow lane, lit only by a single streetlamp and overlooked by a small shady grove area on a tier above.

The portly being chuckled at the appearance of his visitor, pupils savoring what he could assume the contents of the jug were. "Don't like to relocate often. Puts customers off a bit. Ensei Rou, right?"

"Surprised you know me, Ribs." The Hume admitted, noting the Seeq's browner skin as compared to the blue he was accustomed to seeing. Ribs leaped down from his high position, landing in a stagger that he had some trouble recovering from, but eventually he waddled over to stand a few feet from him.

"Course I do. You been around during a couple of Cid's visits." He made a belly chuckle again. "Besides, streetears can't afford ta be forgetting people. Never know when new information gonna rear its head."

"Speaking of information." Ensei tossed him the jug, which he caught easily. "Payment."

"Ooh, boy." He couldn't help but contain a piggish squeal after downing a sip of its contents, beady eyes widening. "Dis some expensive drink right here."

"Complements of Grazton." The Hume nestled his now free hands in his pockets.

Ribs immediately dropped his gluttonous glee and raise a calm, curious eye at that. "Grazton, huh? Your clan had quite an adventure dere recently, I been hearing. Saved da life of da Baron, of all people."

"You could say that." He replied casually. "Guessing you heard about Cid's condition then too."

"Course." It was the first time that the Parivir had ever seen the Seeq drop his perpetual grin. He could sense the faintest trail of relief in his voice. "Out for da count, but he's still got his life. Dat's good enough."

Ensei quirked an amused eyebrow. "Who knew you were so sentimental."

Causing the Seeq to spit at the ground in an embarrassed outburst. "Hogwash! Cid be paying good for my information, is all. Ribs' all business, hear?" The Parivir did his best to conceal his bemused chuckle, and the thick beast changed the topic after he'd calmed down. "So what you want ta know anyway?"

"The general stuff. Jobs, events, anything I need to keep an eye open for."

"Well, everything be pretty different recently, on account of da Land Festival. Let's see…" Ribs took another swig, leaning his back against the wall behind him, and turned his head to the sky as if going through some mental list. "Pickpockets be gettin' ova eager wit all de non-locals swarmin' in, so watch your gil. Works harder to grab on to. All de clans tryin' out for the Camoa Cup rakin' in some extra coin and makin' it harder for da rest of us." The Seeq seemed to have some epiphany, bringing his sight back down. "Your clan here for de tourney too?"

Ensei shook his head. "Not a chance. We're not exactly a 'tourney' clan. Cid would rather us keep as low a profile as possible. Not that Grazton helped any."

"You okay with that, though?" The Seeq asked without bluntly. "From what I've heard of ya, you're not da 'simple life' type."

"That was in the past. Life has a way of showing you what really matters." The Parivir answered, and both went silent. After a time, he continued. "Besides, even if we had Cid with us, our clan's way too small. We'd barely place in Camoa Cup, much less do anything substantial at Bervenia."

"S'pose your right." Ribs offered a shrug of his own. "Clans be coming from miles around dis year, though. Even da big local clans are getting in on it. Magick Edge, Camoa Braves, even Acidwire."

"Acidwire? They've never joined a tourney before." Ensei remarked in surprise. "What's so special about this year?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet?" Ensei's suspicion grew with the return of the Seeq's wry smile. He shook his head carefully, and Ribs laughed a bit. "Figured your group of all people would know, seeing as ya just came from Grazton."

"Know what, Ribs?"

"It was de strangest thing, and nobody saw it comin'." The Seeq considered milking it for further payment, perhaps another jug of wine, though conceded at the look on the Parivir's face. "But just last week, Baron Beltorey himself contacted de tourney directors. Says he's promised to fully sponsor one of de winners of the Camoa Cup. Meals, equipment, de works."

At first, Ensei backed off the Seeq a bit. He wasn't quite sure how to handle the revelation. It was odd, surely, and more than that completely random. Not that the Hume held any strange thoughts of entitlement to the Baron's goings-on, but he figured the Beltorey would have at least mentioned plans of something like this before they had departed. He stayed silent for a few moments longer, and then his pupils dilated as it hit him.

His voice came out in a whisper. "That's…is that what he chose?"

"What's wrong?" Ribs queried, confused at the rigid state of his companion.

"Nothing. I…I have to go." Ensei's head turned sharply to him, and before the Seeq knew it, he was jogging back down the street leaving him to his own devices. Ribs watched him disappear from his view, still as confused as ever.

Then, his eyes wandered down to the jug of wine as he shrugged in surrender. He unceremoniously licked his lips in anticipation, and began to drink his cares and attention away.

…

Adelle gazed cautiously into the bowl of food set down before her. Steam from the thick brown soup, filled with various floating pieces of meat, billowed lazily into her face and eyes, causing her to turn away and blink her yellow orbs clear. When her vision returned unburdened, she glanced around once more at her surroundings.

All around, the raucous laughter of easygoing travelers and swarthy fieldworkers filled the restaurant, which to her seemed little above a tavern or mess hall. Rough stone walls encompassed a field of evenly spaced, unevenly sized hewn tables sporting matching wooden stools for patrons and their companions. Ale flowed freely: from waitress' mugs into empty glasses, from glasses into slobbering mouths, and much to her disdain, from intoxicated clientele into a bathroom far too close to her table for her comfort.

Worst of all, Luso and Cheney had decided to pick up where the absent Ensei would likely have provided for all of them, and join in the merriment. She knew the former couldn't garnered alcohol if he'd even asked for it, but his brazenness gave her doubts. That or the juice he'd been drinking had been unknowingly spiked. That made more sense.

Luckily, she found solace in the calm demeanors of her remaining clanmates. Hurdy did his best to corral Luso and Cheney when they got a bit too wrapped up in the mood of the place. Crow and Vili sat controlled, somehow managing to have a conversation between them amidst the earsplitting volume level.

Leaving her with a content Kanin next to her. Her and that ghastly meat stew anyway. "We'd been eating off the road for nearly two weeks, and they decided on a place like this..."

"There, there." Kanin tried to console as the girl's head sunk in defeat.

Adelle's voice was muffled, but still recognizable. "How are you so cheery?"

The Feol Viera shrugged. "I've been with father and Cid almost my entire life. I basically grew up in these kinds of places."

The silver haired girl paused for a moment, then sighed again. "I miss Grazton already." Kanin patted her back once more, finding words not adequate to console.

An hour passed before Luso and Cheney's energetic spirits had been calmed, satiated, or just overdosed on drink, and with that the party found reason to depart, much to Adelle's delight. Cheney had to be propped up on a side by Vili and helped out, but Luso seemed fine enough to walk, if a little sluggish from the meal.

The group meandered out into the street, populated but scarcely the crowd it commanded earlier in the day. It was much easier to cross streets now, but the party chose rather to stick to alleyways than main roads.

One such alley dumped out into a large communal square, an octagonal space conjoining roads at the four cardinal directions. Still water sat in a large pool of similar shape at the center, disturbed only by the flowing fountain at its own core. Numbers of people occupied the area. Women in simple garbs dunked clothes in its crystalline waters, shimmering under the light of the moon and stars above, while children did their best to wade through and splash each other while waiting for their mothers to finish the chore. A truly harmonious sight for all of them, the kind they hadn't seen since walking through Grazton.

One group around the fountain caught Kanin's eye in particular, if only for the young rambunctious voices emanating from the far side. Interest piqued, she circled around at a distance so as not to attract their attention and laid sight on a group of three boys, perhaps no older than seven years, surrounding a figure sitting on the fountain's edge.

A Bangaa, his physique a perfect mixture between the wiry and bulky extremes she'd seen on occasions. A long beige cape descended from leather around his shoulder, draped to the side so as not to fall into the water behind him. Padded leather and some metal clad his lower half to his waist, where his belt separated it and his open chest baring its share of dried scars. By the full helmet resting on the wall beside him and the blade he held up for the children to admire, she could tell he was some sort of Gladiator.

_Chita's Weaponers Clan Commander: "Mastersmith" Chita Wayland _

"Aye, boys. That's enough for today. It's time I start heading home." The Bangaa's voice was gruff, but he spoke with a parenting tone. All three voiced their dissatisfaction in pouts and grunts. "Don't worry. I might swing by tomorrow night and show you an even better blade."

He rose as their mouths did into eager smiles, and they parted open a path for him to walk through. He waved over his shoulder to them, walking straight, and crossed just before the clan's own path.

By chance he caught sight of them out of his periphery and stopped in his tracks, remarking as he laid eyes on Kanin. "Hmm. You don't see a Feol Viera every day." The group stopped at the comment, Kanin actually taking a defensive step back as Luso moved forwards, palm reaching for the handle of one of his blades.

"If you have a problem with it, you should keep it to yourself and keep walking."

The Gladiator quirked an amused eye. "Oh, no don't get me wrong. Just an observation, lad." Luso watched him carefully for a few more moments, then retracted his hands and relaxed. The Bangaa voiced his earlier amusement in a small laugh. "Were you really going to fight me over that?"

"If it came down to it." Vili admitted, the Bangaa now noticing the hand at the throwing knives around her waist. "There are those not so willing to lay aside their prejudices."

"Indeed." He affirmed with a solemn nod. Then, he moved towards her, and everyone tensed as he placed a comforting hand on her head, ruffling her blonde hair. "I am not so close-minded as that, especially knowing your father, Kanin Heldig."

She gasped before anyone else could, shirking away from his hand. "How do you know my name?"

"Like I said, Feol Viera aren't too common. You're the only one I've ever known. " He answered with a small shrug, before bringing his attention back to her. "I was a comrade of Ensei back in the day, before he quit the service. Chita Wayland is the name."

Something in the blonde's mind clicked at that moment, registering in her eyes. Slowly after a time, she stuttered out. "Yes…Yes I think I remember hearing that name before. A few times actually." Kanin's words eased the clan of any lingering doubts, but hidden by everyone else, Adelle continued to stare in his direction, face trying to decipher something she couldn't place a finger on.

"Really?" He seemed pleasantly surprised. "I didn't think you'd remember me. You were such a tiny thing back when we first met. Always used to hide behind your dad's legs whenever I came to talk with him." Luso and Adelle paused their other machinations to give Kanin wry smiles. That was her alright. "Ah, it grows late. If you could, tell your father to meet me at The Pranching Chocobo around noontide. I'd very much like to catch up with him a little."

Kanin nodded in agreement, promising to relay his request, and he flashed a warm smile before turning and waving everyone off.

…

"Come on. Answer." Ensei gripped the metal cup fixed onto the Whisperweed strand tighter in agitation, whispering to himself.

Crickets and insects chirped and buzzed all around the Camoa Communication Bureau building, a structure erected to provide Whisperweed access over long distances to those who couldn't supply the expensive fee to have one installed in their own home. The place was usually packed with citizens making calls during the day. But this late in the evening, the Parivir found himself alone in his own open stall, simply staring out into the gardens within the surrounding fence, waiting for the recipient to pick up on the other end.

The system wasn't perfect by any means, he mused. It took minutes for the signal to even reach the other end, and those without a home receiver would have to have personnel notify them of a call through a quickly mailed notice.

Luckily, Baron Beltorey did, and for Ensei was fortunate enough to be up so late. "_Hello_?"

"Beltorey. It's Ensei."

"_Ah, yes_." He sounded…cautious, for some reason. "_Is everything well, Ensei? Do you need anything_?"

"The Camoa Cup. I just heard word that you're going to be sponsoring the winner." Ensei replied deftly. He brought a single flyer up to his eyesight, reading it again carefully.

The Baron played innocent. "_Yes, I'm allowed to sponsor what I want. Is there a problem_?"

"There's not a problem. It's just…the timing leads me to believe this wasn't entirely your choice." Ensei waited for some sort of response, and the lack thereof affirmed his suspicion and brought about the next question. "Does this have anything to do with the Reighlard situation?"

There was silence for quite a length. Then finally, he heard a sigh. "_I had wished to leave you and your clan out of this, but I doubt you'll let this pass. Get comfortable. This may take a few minutes_."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, first chapter of the new arc! This one will be on the smaller side, followed by another small, and even some one-chapter arcs. (After the nineteen chapter Grazton Arc, I feel we need some small things). All of it is preparation for the large arc after them. Some long awaited things are coming soon, so stay tuned!

Also, if it seems like I update my other story more than this one, don't worry. Chapters in my other one are just easier to write because they have fewer scene transitions, so I churn them out faster. Tainted is still and will always be the main focus of my writing, no matter how long it takes to finish.


	63. Burnout Benevolence

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

**Important Author's Note at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Scrolls, hammers, nails, wood.

Her hands pawed through the items upon her dust-littered shelf, pushing aside everything that didn't meet her chosen criteria. Eyes coordinated well with her fingers, which after a few moments found the small wooden box she'd been searching for, the small keyhole on its front browned from rust.

She hurried quickly over the rough wooden floors, passing by a few Humans and a Seeq browsing through the trinket, swords, and armor racks set up on four legged tables or fixed upon stone walls. They eyed her curiously for a moment, moving behind the sole counter and placing the box in a large travel bag woven of the most durable thread around. It was strange, seeing her always moving, gathering more and more things and somehow fitting them all in that pack. Which now looked to weigh more than her, not that her tiny frame had much to offer in contest.

"Alright. Shops closing up. Everyone out."

They grumbled at that, quickly finding something they were sure they could use, tossing gil coins which she accepted without a second glance. Once the last of them had departed, she stashed her new earnings in a small sack tied to the larger pack, and dove through a curtain-shielded doorway at the back.

When she returned, an aged Viera was present at the counter to greet her, dressed in simple garbs, face impassive as always. The visitor eyed the tight cloth that surrounded the long object in the girl's hands, and asked. "So that's it?"

"Yes. For the most part. A few last tweaks should do it. Only Dad has what I'll need though." She threw the pack onto her shoulder, then picked the clothed sword back up, holding it at its center. "I can't believe it's almost done, and that he actually did it."

"Nor I." The Viera managed the faintest of smirks, voice soft. "Let us be on our way."

With that, Sasasha turned on her heels and began back towards the shop entrance, Anna nodding and following after her.

**Two familiar faces head towards Camoa!**

* * *

_Luso Clemens_

_The quality of mercy should be far from strained_

**Chapter Sixty Three: Burnout Benevolence**

* * *

_That smile._

_Fire bloomed and pulsated in every direction, on the verge of a brightness that could blind her if she focused too long. But that would have been too much an act of mercy. The flames, and perhaps even the man controlling them, were much too sadistic to grant her that. They wanted to make sure she saw every inch of the figure ahead of her._

_The large, portly figure writhing around in that inferno, skin evaporating like water droplets under full sunlight, eyeball fluid being almost siphoned out by the intense heat. Screaming for relief until his voice broke, or until his throat was too damaged to produce it any longer. _

_And yet even through that, he could force that smile. That smile that said everything was going to be alright, silhouetted darkly against an ocean of burning despair—_

Adelle's eyes wrenched open immediately, but she did not shoot up. She tensed her muscles, forcibly locking herself onto her bed, until the surprise had worn off and she felt she could rise calmly. Sunlight poured around the edges of the only window's shutters, bringing scarce light to a dark room. As she threw the covers of her frame, she noticed that a cold sweat had broken out on her skin again, and she gave a despondent sigh. She enjoyed baths and all, but she'd just taken one last night.

Her feet touched the cold wood of the floor, just as the room's door irritably creaked open, and a voice brought her attention to it. "Adelle. Are you awake yet?"

Crow stepped in, allowing the hallway light entrance, but paused as their eyes met each other. She didn't answer his question, or make a move to, just simply staring. Gazing. Almost as if looking past him at some distant memory. That stare transfixed his body, and it only took him a second to know why.

It was the same one he saw on the cathedral roof, watching her father burn to death. "Is everything alright?"

Her pupils dilated again at his question, and she pushed out a breath as her body relaxed. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Clan meeting or something like that." He responded, voice subdued. "Ensei said for everyone to meet in his room."

She nodded, and the white haired boy gave her a weak smile before closing the door carefully behind him. She finished standing up as he disappeared, noticing Kanin and Vili's beds empty, and moved to the small washroom. The meeting wouldn't give her time to bathe, but she at least wiped off all the perspiration with a large towel, left her silver hair an unruly mess, smoothed out her nightgown, and ventured into the hallway.

When she poked her head into Ensei's room, she found everyone seated or standing around the room. Everyone seemed rather cheery amidst the fatigue of getting in so late last night. Except for Ensei, who seemed perturbed by whatever thoughts ran through his head. No doubt what he had arranged the meeting for in the first place. Adelle noticed an uncanny resemblance to their meeting after the attack on the Baron's manse.

"Alright, I think that's everyone, Ensei." Cheney remarked, performing a curt head count with his eyes. "So what's this all about anyway?"

"Yeah, and where were you last night?" Luso added. "We didn't see you when we got back to the inn."

"Patience. Just bear with me for a moment. This is something that is going to affect the future of this clan." He answered calmly. Everyone went quiet at that, not sure what to make of the statement. Finally, though, he sucked in a breath before continuing. "I had a conversation with the Baron last night. About the Reighlard situation." Micaiah's distraught face returning to their forethoughts as continued. "They were able to reach a compromise."

Faces turned elated, and relieved breaths siphoned out. Crow's still seemed rather perplexed though, and made a mental note of the Parivir's continuing reserved speech. "He did? How…odd. I hadn't the idea that the Grand Duke was such an agreeable person. Especially with how dire Beltorey made the situation seem."

"And you'd be correct." Ensei said somewhat dispiritedly, and the mood once again lost its joyful mirth. "It was a compromise in name only, really. It basically boiled down to this. In exchange for Beltorey dictating the terms, the Duke was allowed to choose how it happens and all other minor details." He leaned forwards, placing his elbows on outstretched knees. "Beltorey proposed a single contest. The winner of that contest would acquire the rights to the entire territory, no questions asked. An all or nothing gamble."

"Is that wise?" Cheney warned as everyone expressed their surprise. "A winner take all situation could prove disastrous in the future if Beltorey were to lose."

"I doubt he had another option." Crow said, glancing at him. "It would have likely come down to a war of attrition between them. And I'm sure you would be old enough to remember the consequences of the last conflict between Coronet members…" Cheney's eyes widened, and he nodded at that, but Kanin, Luso, Adelle, Hurdy, and Vili only looked around with a spot of curiosity.

After a moment, Hurdy's ears perked up. "What kind of contest is it, kupo?"

Ensei seemed to deliberate on this a lot longer, but finally reached a hand into his shirt, picking out a rolled up piece of paper. He let it fall open in his hand. A printed drawing of a palace surrounded in falling confetti and a clearly visible battle stage at its center dominated the entire flier.

Ensei read the words at the top. "The Palace Tourney."

"Wait…what?" Luso asked aloud, mirroring all their sentiments. The flier looked remarkably similar to the one he'd seen on the wall in Grazton. "You mean that big tournament you mentioned before? How…"

Ensei cut in, nodding. "The Duke proposed a clan competition, using the Palace Tourney as a framework. Both the men are to choose one clan as their representative, and whichever clan makes it the farthest in the competition claims victory." He coughed, before continuing. "Beltorey also informed me that he intends to make one of the Camoa Cup Victors his representative."

"Why the Camoa Cup?" Vili asked. "He is the Baron of Grazton, after all. It seems strange to not use one of the Grazton Cup victors."

"I didn't think to ask." Ensei shrugged. "But I do know that, on average, the clans out of Camoa are more successful."

She seemed satiated by the answer, but couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. Another silence swept through the room, when finally Crow's head perked up, remembering something the man said earlier. "You said this was going to affect the clan's future. What did you mean?"

"Yes, I did." The Parivir nodded slowly, glancing around the room and meeting eyes intermittently as he continued. "I want to know what each of you wants to do."

"What we want to do?" Adelle prodded.

"Do you want to try for this? To be their representatives?" His question brought about a hesitant quiet, more so than any of the other revelations had. "I promised each of you after Grazton that I'd treat you like adults, like equals. And as equals, each of you is allowed to vote on clan matters." He turned to Luso first. "The Baron's already told me that he would not pressure us into something of this magnitude, and I've already made my decision. So now, I want to hear all of yours."

The sound of a wooden chair hitting the floor grabbed everyone's attention. Luso shooting to his feet and his determined voice kept it. "Absolutely for, without a doubt!"

Ensei didn't make any inclination at the boy's answer, instead calmly turning to Hurdy. "Hurdy?"

"If…If Luso is up for it, kupo." He sucked in a breath and dispelled his uneasiness. "Then I am too."

"Crow?" The Parivir kept up.

The mage merely leaned his back against the wall, crossing his arms. "I'll take a neutral stance on this one. For now."

"Cheney?"

"I…" Cheney could feel Luso's expecting eyes on him, and sighed. "I'll vote against. This isn't a good idea."

"What!" Luso rounded on him. "What do you mean 'good idea'? Didn't you just hear what's at stake?"

"I know what's at stake, Luso, but this is the worst time for us." Cheney began to explain. "Ensei knows even better than I do that Cid is our leader in practice. He manages our finances and supplies for us, he makes the final decisions when all else fails, and he holds it all together. Without him, we are a body without its head."

"What are you trying to say?" Luso asked, voice slightly on edge. "That we just don't even bother because Cid isn't here?"

Cheney stepped forward, looking into his eyes. "I'm saying that we are a nine person clan without a leader. Do you realize how small _nine people_ really is? The clans we're going to be facing after the Camoa Cup and maybe even in it have double our manpower on average. At the _least_."

Luso gritted his teeth. "But—"

"I see why you're upset, Luso." Adelle asked, voice masked evenly, sitting calmly with her legs crossed. "I really do, but Cheney's not wrong and neither was Beltorey. Some of us aren't ready to fight for that long again, not after everything that happened in Grazton."

Luso opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything to reply to that. The room seemed to diffuse in tandem with his voice.

After a while, Cheney calmly said. "Just because we are not entered doesn't mean there is no hope for St. Galleria. I'm sure the Baron will find a suitable clan to take on Reighlard, but I just don't think it can be Clan Gully. We are not and never will be a tourney clan, and we are in no shape to fight our way through one now."

Again, Luso said nothing, downcast eyes falling to the floor. He breathed a few times to reinvigorate himself, then gave the Hunter a nod, who only replied with silent, apologetic eyes. Then, the boy surveyed the room with a glance and threw out a quick wave before exiting through the door.

Silence moved in with his passing, with no one really meeting anyone else's eyes.

"Well…." Ensei remarked evenly, standing up from his chair. Then, the Parivir walked steadily towards the door, and as he put his palm on the handle, he added. "We'll…take a re-vote later, once everyone's cooled down."

The katana wielding warrior exited as well, and soon everyone began to disperse.

"I'll…go make sure he's alright." Crow uttered in the quiet. Then, Cheney came up to Crow and extended hand, grabbing his shoulder and attention.

"No, I'll do it."

….

The bustling city surrounding his body seemed dead to Luso as he walked; hoping a walk through the Camoan streets would cleanse his thoughts consumed with the memories of his time in St. Galleria. He weaved gently around those more massive than him, brushing against some with shoulders too broad, but against his regular instincts, he said nothing, like it hadn't even happened. Only continuing to move forwards with the flow, eyes studying the ground, hands nestled in pockets.

From the particular long terrace he traversed, his periphery occasionally captured glances of the lower cityscape. Hundreds of houses and buildings, and a river of color and sound flowing between the streets between them. He'd always heard in classes how cities were so similar to people and their blood flow, but it seemed only Camoa's packed roadways could invoke the true sense of the comparison.

The structure adjacent to the very heart of the city definitely captured his eye the most. A stadium of sorts, not quite a coliseum but fashioned out of stone in a similar way. Throngs of people stirred at its base, its walls covered in the colorful tapestries of the canvassed stalls down the street. One such tapestry hung down from the very peak a few stories over the entrance. A minimalist image of a trophy, hued golden against a royal blue backdrop, large enough to see even from his distance.

He failed to hold back a longing look, thoughts of the Pervenche family storming through his mind once again.

Ambling on with no sense of purpose for what seemed another half hour, he eventually stumbled upon a familiar one story building on one of the lower terraces closer to the heart of the city. Only the crude image of a leaping flightless bird occupied the sign above the doorway. It bore no other words, though the raucous laughter and profanity spilling out from the entrance told him more than he needed to know.

It'd been a couple months since his last visit to the Prancing Chocobo, and as with any other Camoan establishment, it was filled to the brim with patrons, making its open floor and brick walls seem more compact than his last visit. The clanking of iron plates and silverware blended into the uproarious hum of voices. Waitresses scurried about without rest, trying to keep their swarthy customers topped off on ale, in case they grew cross. Most seemed new hires from what he could tell, perhaps temporaries brought on to combat the Land Festival's influx.

The boy practically forced his way to the back, cringing at having to squeeze between musty bodies at points, until he was in the center of the main floor, surrounded by a sea of round tables. His attention, however, was lofty and unfocused. To where he didn't have the sense of mind to see one of the girls tumbling towards him.

Laughter erupted at the tables around him just moments after she knocked him onto the ground, falling with him, liquor soaking into their clothes and the timber floors beneath. Luso gritted his teeth, but as he came up to sit, his found the waitress's, an odd mixture of fatigued and terrified. It was obvious from the bags under her eyes that she'd been working a while, probably overnight. Not finding the strength to grow irate, he instead helped her to her feet, picking up the spilled bottles and patting her warmly on the shoulder.

Her terrified look soon morphed into a thankful smile, so genuine that one would think it was the first kind gesture she'd received all day. But that same smile was dashed at the emergence of a voice behind her, from the occupied table where most of the jeering laughter had come from. Laughter that was now gone, voice anything but amused.

"Went and spilled it, did you?" A Nu Mou Sage, outfitted in an earthen green version of their normal garbs. Hands mummified by a series of bandages. An odd, wide spool of wire hung around his neck in place of their ritualistic bead necklace. Patches of skin on his face, mostly in jagged lines, appeared sickly and corroded. "Paid good money for that, wench."

"It was an accident." Luso said, stepping forwards to him, not faltering under the twelve or so eyes from the table that turned to meet his protest. Mostly Bangaa and Seeq, a few Hume scattered here and there, and a lone Moogle at the far end. All rough around the edges, like they belonged in a shady part of the Grazton Wharf.

"Does it look like I care, kid?" The Sage leaned forward, elbows setting on the table. "If I paid for it, I expect to drink it."

Luso's fist tightened into a solid ball, and his teeth pressed together as the Nu Mou adopted a smirk. But just as the boy was about to respond, a figure appeared in front of him, hands pressed against the Fighter's front, holding him back.

"Luso, stop. Fighting them won't solve anything." Cheney remarked in an even whisper. The boy's face was still livid, but it succeeded in halting him at least.

The waitress took advantage to quickly step up, bowing her head at the man and uttering. "I apologize. I'll fetch you a new one right away. Free of charge."

He seemed pleased by the answer, but the 'thank you' the waitress whispered to Luso and Cheney as she walked off did little to placate him. The Hume and Nu Mou continued to gaze at each other for a moment, but eventually Luso backed off silently, directing his attention to the side and leaving them. He could feel the snickering and jeers behind his back, but he knew there was no point in starting an argument now.

The duo moved more towards the right wall, pausing a few tables away from the clan. Their eyes darted around, searching for an empty spot to relax, when the Hunter caught sight of a lone Bangaa to his left waving him over.

"Chita, right?" Cheney asked reservedly as he and Luso pulled out a chair, recognizing him from the night before.

The Bangaa nodded, leaning back. "Aye. Haven't quite heard your names yet, though."

"Cheney Galliformes."

A not so discreet shiv to the ribs brought about a "Luso Clemens".

"Then nice to make your acquaintance, Cheney and Luso." His mouth upturned into a toothy smile, one that the latter boy couldn't help but return.

Despite his frazzled state and the want to be left to his own devices, he couldn't find the means or desire to depart from the Hunter or Gladiator, especially as he began to signal over drinks for them. If there was anything he'd learned over his childhood, or even more so in Ivalice, it was to never turn down a gift. Especially food or drink.

It was all rather strange to him, sitting there with the Bangaa that, despite his history with Ensei, he'd still only just met the night before. Chita was surprisingly easier to talk to than other Bangaa he'd encountered, about the same level as Grant. Most likely compounded by the Gladiator's discovery of Luso's job class; the male displayed his borderline addicted fascination with swords in full, noting the quality and craftsmanship that had gone into the boy's two blades. His praise brought thoughts of that weapon shopkeeper to mind, and that he should definitely visit him again sometime before they moved on from Camoa.

Chita's fervor relaxed a bit over the half hour, perhaps assisted by the steady stream of booze or the growing clamor of the patrons around them, and conversation veered into more poignant topics.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't say I expected to see you two here." He glanced over the space, then brought a curious eye back to them. "Hope you didn't come here to tell me that Ensei cancelled on me."

"No, not that I know of." Luso replied with a simple shrug. "He's probably just running late. We had a clan meeting an hour ago."

His face seemed to become more inquisitive. "Ah, and might that meeting have something to do with your presence here?" Luso paused, unsure of how to respond. But under his gaze he finally conceded.

"Sort of…in a way." He gulped down the last of his water glass, formulating a way to sugarcoat the actual truth. The situation would probably sound strange to anyone hearing it for the first time, but eventually he figured just being vague wouldn't hurt. "A friend of our clan is in some trouble right now. It sounds strange, but the only thing that can help her is if a certain clan is beaten. Probably in the Palace Tourney."

"I see." Chita responded. Cheney remained completely quiet, hoping that talking this out with a neutral party would ease his friend somehow. "So why don't you try for it, then? I know little of your clan, but if I know Ensei, then you may just have a shot."

"That's the problem. We're still recovering from our last battle." Luso admitted, propping his head on his hands. Cheney was relieved to see him considering the opposite side. "I don't want to force us into harm's way like that. But I don't want to abandon my friend either…"

"Quite the predicament." He agreed, serving to push the boy down farther.

Another round of beverages brought on a silence as both males found themselves trying to cool down with a constant stream of water, the growing number of bodies contributing to an overwhelming musty heat. Eventually that silence was broken, as he looked up to see Chita occasionally eyeing something a few tables across from them. The Bangaa finished off the last of his glass and leaned in a little closer to him, voice just above a whisper.

"But, if you think about it…who says you have to be the one to win it?" Luso's eyes scrunched in consideration, but gradually began to open. The Bangaa had a point, and the boy's quirked eyebrow invited explanation. "Whether you or another, does it matter who wins as long as this clan is vanquished? Perhaps you could petition a clan to assist you."

Luso nodded as Cheney stepped in, genuinely inquisitive. "Would…that actually work?"

The Gladiator shrugged, tone even. "Who knows. But have you anything to lose?" The Hunter paused, then shrugged.

Luso's eyes turned down to the table, mind running through every clan he could think of. Which admittedly, weren't very many. They had good relations with Clan Falzen, but it'd been a while since he'd seen or heard of them. And he doubted they'd be in Camoa right now. Moreover, they were smaller than Gully anyway.

What they needed was a clan strong enough to make it to the Palace Tourney. "Do you know of any in town, Chita?" Cheney asked. "A clan strong enough to even make it there?"

"Well…my clan couldn't assist you. Not that they're in town anyway." The Bangaa brought a pondering hand to his chin, as if moving through a mental list. "Camoa Braves have been regulars at the competitions as I recall, same with Magick Edge. But this year, all bets are on the big newcomer. Acidwire."

"Who's that? Do you know where I could find them?" Luso queried, eyes hopeful.

That hope dashed as Chita adopted a grim look, and said. "No need. You almost argued with them half an hour ago."

The thought took a few moments to register, but not long after that to appear on Cheney's face. Them? The table Luso had just stood up against on that waitress's behalf? The Hunter barely restrained his head from turning to the table's direction, catching a glimpse of the Nu Mou guzzling down a fresh glass, and shuddered at the thought.

Chita noticed the disturbed, disbelieving look on his face. "There are others you could take your chances with, but your safest bet is with them. Can't imagine how you'll pull that off now, though."

"So what do you propose we do then?" Cheney petitioned.

The Bangaa didn't reply for a moment, snout towards the ceiling as he weighed the options. Then, as it came down, opening to reply, Luso pushed back his seat along the floor and levered himself to a full stand. The action caught them both off guard, enough to where they lost time to query before he was silently walking away. They watched him in utter confusion as he cut around tables, stopping just before Acidwire's.

Beady eyes turned one by one, until all twelve members of the clan became aware of his presence, just as surprised as Chita and Cheney but masking it much more effectively. They too assessed the boy, face completely stoic but for the smallest twinge of fear dancing in his eyes.

At length, the Nu Mou leaned forwards, speaking from the opposite end of the table. "Well if it isn't the hero…"

_Acidwire Clan Leader: "Acid" Suzuka_

"…I need to ask you something." Luso responded, hiding his gulp.

Suzuka quirked an amused eyebrow. He motioned behind him to an empty chair at an adjacent table. "Well, by all means. Have a seat with us then."

Despite his hesitance at the Sage's irregular grin, Luso evened himself and moved around the table to his assigned place. He could feel a growing number of eyes on him, from nearby customers, but tried his best to put it out of his mind. As he pulled the chair up to the table and set himself down, the Nu Mou's fingers rose to snap. Immediately a waitress, the one he'd harassed before, snapped around at attention, face nervous.

"Fetch the boy a drink." She obeyed with haste, more to escape his unnerving leer than any willingness. The Nu Mou turned back to him. "Now, you were saying?"

"I…have a request….about the tourney." His voice straightened out over time, particularly as he noticed Cheney and Chita still watching him carefully from afar. He's eyes fell to the table. "I've heard your clan is the best around here. I know this is a lot to ask and it probably won't make sense, but…can you promise me, no matter what, that you'll win the Palace Tourney?"

Luso wasn't surprised at the following seconds of silence after his proposal. That much, he'd expected. But when those seconds dragged on, clearing a dozen, he brought his head back up and looked around. Every face in the immediate vicinity, the members around the table, everyone but the continuously moving waitresses stopped to look at him, their faces so still that he wondered if time magic was somehow involved.

Then, just like that, everything erupted into laughter. Fist, paw, and claw alike battered the tables' surface. Top heavy Bangaa leaned too far back in their chairs and collided with the ground. The sounds of glasses breaking rang in the distance. It spread like wildfire, most joining in for the sake of it, capturing even those near the front door. But the most concentrated of the laughter remained beside him, to the clan members around him who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Oh man, this kid is a riot."

"I don't believe it. He's actually _serious_!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down you idiots." The Nu Mou coaxed, barely managing to contain his own chuckles. Amidst it, the waitress returned with a bubbling glass of ale, that apologetic look returning to her face. But Luso didn't react to it, or to anything after that. He kept his face placid as she set it down in front of him, as the laughter finally died down a minute later, and as Suzuka eased back into conversation. "You'd have been better off joking there, kid."

"But it wasn't a joke." Eyes rose to meet the newcomer Cheney, whose even face did nothing to combat the subdued coldness of his voice. "And what was so humorous about his question?"

"Because he actually thinks we'd have a chance, kupo." The lone Moogle of the clan answered, turning to the Hunter. "The tourney at Bervenia's an impregnable stronghold for the biggest, most powerful clans, and this year's no exception. A twelve man clan like us would get slaughtered."

Suzuka picked up. "Go find someone else that'll fall for your suicide mission. I'll keep my life."

Luso stared blankly in his seat over the next few seconds, enough to cause the entire table to gradually grow quiet. The Nu Mou assessed him with an odd eyebrow, until he stood slowly from his seat. He tucked his chair back in under the table, and as he walked away, he spoke without any inflection. "Never mind. I asked the wrong group."

"Wrong group?" Suzuka repeated with an irate sort of amusement. "Boy, we're as good as it gets around here. Don't think you'll find anything better."

"Hold on now, Luso." Cheney said, stepping in front of him. "They might be right about being our best shot. Let me try talking to them a bit before we just storm off."

"Don't bother. We asked the wrong group." Luso's face was still voidless as he replied, and was more matter-of-fact than condescending.

"You know, kid… you're really starting to piss me off." Suzuka began to run a finger on the metal string around his neck, tone a dangerous innocence. "But…I'm a generous man. If your pay's good enough, my clan might reconsider your proposal."Cheney face perked a bit at the offer, but quickly soured, turning to Luso' s continued lack of expression to confirm what he thought. When only silence returned over the seconds, the Nu Mou leaned forwards and laced his fingers. "You…were planning to compensate us for this, correct? Did you think we were going to jump into certain death like that for free?" The Sage's eyes became hard. "Running a clan is a business. If you don't make it worth my while, you won't be getting help from me."

Cheney edged his voice in. "Whatever happened to helping people for the sake of it?"

"What do we look like, Carm Mercantile?" Another fit of laughter ran throughout the crowd at the Moogle's comment, and the furry creature waited for them to calm before he continued. "I don't know what children's tale you got that rubbish from, but this is real life. And in real life, benevolence doesn't give you two coins to rub together. Am I right?" Interspersed, approving shouts sounded out. "Those idiots from Clan Gully are the worst of 'em lately."

A pause, then "What do you mean by that?"

"You haven't read the papers yet?" Suzuka decided to answer. "They went and saved the _Baron of Grazton_ for Ultima's sake, and didn't ask for a single gil in payment." A look of disgust overtook him. "Self-righteous fools like that make me want to puke."

"You're just trash." The Hunter glared, clenching his fists.

"Trash? I'm trash? Well, maybe you're right." Suzuka's features gained an amused quality, pointing to Luso. "But then what does that make the kid? _He's_ the one going around and expecting people to stop their lives for his little requests. For _free_!" He spat towards the ground, grabbing the bottle he'd ordered for Luso. "All that charity nonsense makes me sick. The clans that just help whoever they want give all of us working clans a bad name, and suddenly every leech out there wants a handout." Quite a few more guffaws and affirming shouts came about from all around the room. "And worse of all, they're the clans that end up broken, poor, and alone! All that charity and not a gil to show for it!"

Cheney looked absolutely disgusted at this point, only enhanced by how much affirmation the Sage was getting from the crowd, or that he was getting any at all. His sight wandered back to Luso, but instead of confronting the boy's lack of emotion again, he took a closer look at Luso's cerulean orbs.

Pity.

Then, a glass bottle whizzed through the air to smack into the boy's face, shattering into dozens of jagged pieces. Luso didn't flinch from the blow, or as the bubbling liquid spilled over him and splashed over his head and hair, soaking his roots. The Acidwire members' snickering burst out again, and Cheney only gritted his teeth at the sight of Suzuka's outstretched arm and superior smirk.

"If I'm trash, then the guys like you with open hands and empty pockets are worse than trash."

The Hunter's feet burst into motion instantly, his rage taking over rational thought. His gloved hand clenched shut, arm brought back to strike at the Nu Mou.

"You want a fight? Bring it!" The Sage jeered.

The men around shot up as well, preparing to grab him before he could get to Suzuka, who was already springing from his seat, the wire around his neck uncoiling into the air around him. Cheney's feet were too quick, though, and he was already moving up onto the table, traversing its length within the second. His arm shot forwards just as the Nu Mou's wire snaked in a perimeter around him.

"Stop." How Luso's whispered voice managed to stop both them and everyone around couldn't be said, but both combatants froze at its end. Both continued to stare heatedly at each other, and only drew back carefully as Luso returned to his feet, alcohol soaked hair clinging to his face and hiding his eyes. "Fighting them won't solve anything."

The echo from his earlier line was enough to make Cheney back off, remaining on the table as the commotion began to draw eyes from the entirety of the pub, breathing jailed in throats. Suzuka's slithering wires retracted back to the ring around his neck, and his face held a spot of disbelief. Cheney wasn't quite sure what to make of that, until the Sage began to speak.

"Are you serious?" He rose from his chair and began slowly pacing towards the boy. When he stopped, Luso could feel his breath on his chest. "I just attacked you…_humiliated_ you in front of this entire pub, and you're just going to take it?" His eyes noticed the two blades fastened at the boy's belt, and his hand reached out to rest on one of their handles. "Where's all the bravado you had before? Come on, do something. Use your weapons here, or do you even know how to swing a sword?"

Luso remained taciturn, arms crossed over his chest, face still bleeding. The Nu Mou stared directly into his eyes, gritted his teeth, then spun around and spoke for all to hear.

"Look, I hate a lot of brats. The kind that walk around acting tough, the kind that gets in over their head…" He spun back around on Luso, and this socked him across the face with his free hand. The boy made no move to guard or evade, and crumpled to the floor from the force. Cheney twitched at the sight and moved to attack once again, but the Bangaa from the table quickly grabbed him by the arms and forced him down onto the ground.

Meanwhile, the Moogle from the table tossed his leader a fresh bottle of alcohol, and after catching it, the Nu Mou swung it the boy's face. The bottle crashed into the side of his head, leaving a bleeding welt. The liquid from the bottle seeped into the nicks that the shattered pieces of glass left behind. Cheney struggled even more at the sight, but the number of people holding him down just seemed to increase with every moment.

Suzuka continued, eyes almost murderous. "…But the ones I hate most are those useless, _prideless_ idiots like you who are too scared to stand up for themselves."

Shouts of affirmation began to sound out here and there throughout the pub, until within the minute more mocking laughter and derogatory statements flew at Luso. Cheney looked around at it all, unable to fathom how Luso was just continuing to lie there and take it. More than the jeering, his inaction infuriated him, so much so that he opened his mouth to yell at the Nu Mou.

Before the huntsman could finish, though, he felt each and every body atop him rise, and suddenly an arm hooked around his torso to lift him parallel to the ground.

"Alright, I've seen enough." Chita remarked, positioning Cheney to set him safely on the gorund. Then, he turned to Luso's downed body. "Stand up, boy. You won't convince anyone here. Don't waste your time on them."

To their surprise, the boy stood up easily and wiped away the blood dribbling down his face, as if completely unaffected by the damage he'd incurred. He moved past Suzuka without saying a word, no facial inflection, no twinge of recognition, not even as the Nu Mou jeered.

"That's right, run away. That's all cowards like you are good at anyway."

Luso paused, fist clenching again, but he somehow managed to restrain himself and kept going. Cheney, however, wouldn't let him get in the last word. "Don't be surprised if you see us at the tourney."

A last fit of laughter, Suzuka stifling it enough to respond. "Wait, you two are in a clan? Oh this couldn't get any more hilarious." He gained a glint in his pupil, as Cheney turned to follow his companions out. "Alright then, come on out to the Camoa Cup. We'll show you what kind of havoc this _wrong clan_ can wreak."

The crowds and tables scooted and parted to make way for the silent procession, some heckling them on the way out, but none gave it any attention. The milling patrons inside sounded as they were returning to normal as the trio stepped out into the afternoon sunlight outside the pub. They crossed the street under the gaze of many a curious pedestrian, but none so inquisitive as to pay them any more than that glance.

Just a street over sat a large communal well at the center of a grassy knoll. Chita arrived first, taking a seat on the well's stone wall. As the Hunter's boots touched down onto the earth, he moved immediately to Luso, turning his shoulders to him and scrutinizing the damage on his face.

"Not bad, kid." Chita remarked with sly smirk.

"Not bad!" Cheney rounded on him, before coming back to Luso. "What part of that was good? They completely trounced us in there, and neither of you did a single thing. As far as I'm concerned, we lost."

"No, you didn't. Don't you believe them."

The new voice surprised the three, Cheney thinking one of the ruffians from the pub deciding to pursue them. But when they turned, they only saw a rough Hume male, perhaps only in his forties, outfitted like many a woodworker they'd seen in the town before, if the cutting axe hadn't already given it away.

"Believe who?" Cheney asked.

"That Nu Mou and his gang of ruffians. I was just in that pub. Don't you two dare believe a word of the hogwash they were spouting." He continued, walking within arm's reach of them. "Good will isn't dead, and it shouldn't be thrown away to chase after a handful of coin." Cheney and Luso both managed a thankful smile, the first change of expression for the latter in a while, the former noticed. "You two are in a clan, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. We are." Luso replied, which brought about the man's smirk.

"If you try for the Camoa Cup, I'll be eager to watch you." He hefted his axe onto his shoulder and began walking. "Show them what a real clan is like." Luso and Cheney looked to each other, then nodded simultaneously before smiling at him. The three watched him off after a final wave, greeting those he passed by. Then, they moved into the passing crowd, heading down the street. Cheney and Luso walked side by side a little ways behind Chita, unable to chisel away a strange determination in their eyes.

…

"Alright, hold still again."

Luso closed his eyes and braced himself as Kanin's tweezers plucked the last of the glass shards from his face. She set it down with the others in a small tray on the table before her, then leaned in and began running her glowing white palm over the resultant lacerations.

"Okay, that should do it." She said with an exasperated sigh, which quickly morphed to a look of concern. "Please get help sooner next time, Luso." The boy only nodded, taking another succulent bite out of his baked cockatrice leg.

The White Mage wasn't too pleased when he'd entered the tavern later that evening with Cheney and Chita in tow, face rife with wounds. His vague 'bar fight' excuse did nothing to improve her mood either, but Cheney had promised to explain to everyone over a hearty meal down in the lobby. Now, the girl was treating him at the table on his insistence to eat as quickly as possible, only hoping that nothing had gotten severely infected.

After Chita gave Ensei a healthy amount of grief for missing their appointment, Cheney gave the clan and their guest the rundown of the situation, filling in details as questions arose. Faces shifted and tempers flared throughout. Only Ensei, who sat at the head of the table next to Chita, and Crow kept calm.

"You're telling me a Nu Mou did _that_ to his face?" Adelle joked, smirking at Cheney. "And here I thought you were strong." Luso glared at her subsequent giggling.

"Anyway, if what you said before was true…" Vili began, getting back to the topic at hand. "Then it drastically changes our situation."

"Aye, it does." Chita remarked from near the table's end before tearing into a slab of steak. "Camoa Braves will definitely give them a run, but you can bet Acidwire will sweep the Camoa Cup."

"So what do we do, kupo?" Hurdy asked.

Crow, who sat on the other side of Luso, set his utensils down and brought up his posture. "There's only one thing we could do. Beat them. It's up to us whether we still want to do it."

The answer brought on pause, with everyone gradually looking around to see each others' reactions. Luso was more reserved this time, enough to keep his face calm. He didn't want anything on his part to affect their decisions.

Cheney eventually broke the silence half a minute afterwards, standing up from the table to speak to them. "After…after what I saw today, I cannot take a passive stance." His eyes darted around to avoid gazes, but eventually mustered up the courage. "I've decided to change my vote from earlier. I want to participate in this, even if it is only Luso and I out there."

Another pause, his words seeping into everyone. The Hunter craned his neck towards the boy, and gave him a firm nod, which the Fighter returned with a discreet smile.

"Only you two?" Vili spoke up coyly. "To think I would leave this in your hands. Surely you jest?"

"Vili, this was all before you joined us." Cheney said with an apologetic look. "I wouldn't want to force you into helping with this."

"Force? This is of my own free will." She replied, returning with a half coy, half innocent smile. "Have I need of any more reason to support my comrades? You may count on me, for better or worse."

"I still want to help, kupo." Hurdy added with as much confidence and sternness as his high voice would allow. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Maria and her city."

"I don't want to sit this one out either." Kanin continued the train.

Adelle looked around at everyone, and finally all their sights set upon her. Despite what she thought, none were particularly expecting of her. Luso's eyes were soft and understanding, a sharp contrast to the cut-ridden skin of his face.

And it was those same eyes that eventually provoked her response, coupled with a heavy sigh. "I won't lie to you all and say I'm ready to do this…" Nobody showed their sorrow at her words out of respect, but they all soon found it unneeded as she managed a weak smirk. "…but if you think for one second that I'm going to let anyone else have a hand in Beltorey's sponsorship money , then you don't know me very well."

Luso opened his mouth to object, to tell her it was alright, but the look on her face told him that effort would be fruitless. Instead, he stood from the table and extended his arm, fist closed just above the table's center, and jokingly said. "I don't get it. Why do you guys always go along with my selfishness?"

Kanin added her delicate hand, giggling. "We haven't figured that out yet."

"You just have that effect, I guess." Crow reached over and put his fist in as well.

"Well someone has to do it, kupo." Hurdy's paw touched it from the other side.

"Force of habit, perhaps?" Vili mused, joining.

"Maybe we're gluttons for punishment?" Adelle remarked snidely.

Cheney continued the motion with a wry smile. "Or we're still waiting on that better from 'for better or worse'."

"Alright I get it." Luso remarked dryly, only bringing about laughs, especially from Chita who viewed the scene with an amused look. Then, the boy gave one last look around to Ensei, who he noticed hadn't said anything yet. "What about you, Ensei?"

"Of course I'm in. Can't let the kids have all the fun." The raven-haired Hume nodded, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hands behind his head. "Three days until the preliminaries. Make sure you're rested and equipped for it. We've got a long road ahead of us, but….I'm proud of all of you."

Everyone nodded as one, and after a few minutes of finishing their meals and socializing, many began to head up to their rooms. The girls turned in first, Adelle mentioning something about perhaps getting in a visit to the local spa before the tourney chaos was underway. Hurdy was next, followed by Crow and then Cheney, who offhandedly mentioned that he called the last empty bed this time. Luso remained at the table for sometime after that with Ensei and Chita, both content to enjoy the quiet night lobby for a little while longer. Eventually, the day's fatigue overcame him, and he too wished the men a good night's sleep.

Before he could get anywhere, though, Ensei's voice stopped him. "Be prepared to get up early tomorrow. You're with me until the tourney."

"For what?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Training?"

Ensei nodded, but tacked on. "You remember that weapons shopkeeper you told me about the first time you were here? The one that sold you your blades." Luso nodded. "I met with him today while I was out. Told him we're giving your blades back soon."

"What? Why!"

The Hume smirked, just as Luso's eyes widened upon realization.

"A Parivir's not going to need them."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Wow almost a month. Sorry about that. There were just so many different things I had to cram into this one chapter. It took three complete rewrites just to get it somewhat coherent. Still not completely satisfied, but it's as good as I can get it.

Anyway, enough of that. I have a request for all of you. I've come to the point in the story where Luso's going to finally get his main weapon, and I've reached a big wall. I have two different ideas for it: a larger sword and a regular sized sword. And I cannot pick between the two. I've literally deliberated over this since chapter three, when it was first brought up, and I've failed to pick one over the other.

So, as I love community input, I've decided to let you readers decide. I won't go into specifics, but I do have separate plans for each of them and how Luso will grow accordingly. There's a poll up on my profile page for it, and I'd be grateful if you took a few seconds to let me know which one you'd prefer. The poll will end on February 21st or when the next chapter is posted, whichever comes first.

Alright that's about it. Until next time!


	64. The Burning Up

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

The Feol Viera White Mage pedaled down the rough wooden staircase, her staff tucked firmly in her armpit crease. Her hands reached behind her to tighten a thin pink ribbon, which slimmed her voluminous blonde hair into a ponytail. Her palms now free, she properly grabbed her staff and left the last step behind, turning to her left into the Inn's lobby.

Population was scarce this early in the morning, and with such a day as this one. A few swarthy men close to heading out for the day dredged down breakfast here and there, but for the most part the place was barren. At least, except for the table near the right center.

She approached said table lightly, surveying the five people amassed around and near it. The Hume Hunter standing next to a nearby support beam pulled his gloves tight. The Moogle minstrel sat on the table itself, blowing a few testing notes at times. The lithe, Viera Assassin fingered a few kunai before raising her bow and testing the tension in its string. The silver haired Hume Thief sat in a chair with legs crossed, filing her nails with a rough knife. The Black Mage leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, concentrating.

"Ready?" The Thief asked in amused spirits, eliciting a confident nod from the blonde.

The Black Mage's sudden speech startled her, though she didn't show it. "Where'd they run off to?"

"He said they'll be late." The Hunter offered. "Said we should go on ahead, and that they'll meet us there."

One by one, they stood at his answer, turning to face each other with a collective nod, then swiveling to the door. Walking out in file as the White Mage said. "Then let's do it."

* * *

_Francis Clemens_

_The soul forged by fire_

_Burns the brightest_

**Chapter Sixty Four: The Burning Up**

* * *

"Well, here we are."

Anna Gaelic sucked in a deep breath before turning to the building ahead of her, a respectable sized brick building in the market section of Camoa. She walked up carefully, one step at a time, as if expecting something bad to happen. The Viera behind her, who dismounted a snow white chocobo and secured its reigns to a nearby post, egged her on to throw aside her reservations and just enter. And with a second breath, a pull of the latch, and a forward step, she did just that.

It'd been quite a while since she'd last visited her father's weapons shop. More than a couple years, in fact. She'd decided to stay and maintain the shop in Targ Wood ever since he'd decided to move the business to Camoa. She didn't blame him for that, to be honest. Camoa was a far more lucrative place to set up an arms shop, and it was her conscious choice to stay behind. Somehow, through much fighting and depression, she'd convinced him it'd be better for her to stay. To practice the craft on her own and see what she could make of herself. And if the clothed masterpiece on her back was any indication, she figured she'd done pretty well.

The air within was what she'd expected. Slightly singed by the kindled fire in the back. Alive with the sound of hammers pounding steel and customers appraising or discussing prices with employees. Rich with that sweet smell of iron and steel she adored so much.

She and Sasasha moved across the floor, weaving between customers before finding themselves at the back counter, where a black haired young man with multiple time-withered burns on his hands greeted them. "Greetings, welcome to Gaelic Weaponry. Anything I can assist you with?"

Anna had never seen him before. Probably a recent hire. "Yes, I'm looking for Gofannon. I'm his daughter, Anna."

"Ahh, yes." He quickly spun around, wiping off his sweat-covered face and arms with a towel, before grabbing a tan envelope from one of the lower shelves on the back wall. "He said to give this to you if you came by while he wasn't here." She eyed it suspiciously, but eventually broke its seal and retrieved the faded paper within.

"Decided to go to the Camoa Cup this year." She read aloud, withdrawing two crimson hued tickets from the envelope as well. "You and Sasasha should come along. You'll be in for a treat."

She turned to the Viera with inclined eyebrow, who offered a consenting shrug after a few moments. The two thanked the man, spun on their heels, and headed back out the door, giving Sasasha's white chocobo something to snack on from their rations before moving out.

The trip was much easier than the two had imagined. From their knowledge, the streets and walkways at this time of morning would've been packed to the brim with native, tourist, and clansmen alike. Now, they were relatively clear by the city's usual standard. Promise of competition between esteemed warriors seemed to have quite the draw on the populace.

The level of diversity was not lost on it, however. What few Viera there were towered over any semblance of street traffic. The occasional Seeq and Bangaa could be seen hunched in lit alleyways and on terraces, partaking in boisterous conversation or gambling for golden trinkets that the former race just couldn't deny their urges for. Hume and Moogle children weaved between legs and spoked wheels of chocobo drawn carts, bringing in raw materials or fresh produce and grains from the bountiful fields outside the city's gates. Other children stood next to father and mother alike at the market, complaining about missing the tourney.

Their destination came into view after half an hour of traveling, sometimes walking, mostly by hitching a ride on chocobo-drawn public transportation. The famous Camoa Coliseum, erected near the end of the great Archduke Beaudonis' reign and maintained as needed over its now three hundred year life span, seemed even more imposing up close than it did from a distance. It was a perfect circle all around

Large, royal blue banners with golden trophy insignias cascaded down from the top, obscuring the finely hewn details of the sandblasted stone. Camoa's Great Land Festival always held a clan competition, but these banners were never brought out unless it was the true Camoa Cup. She wondered if this was the reason her father gained a sudden, unusual interest in the competition. They'd gone sparingly before, and when they did he was more interested in sparking business transactions with spectator clans.

Rows of hired hands lined the gates, checking tickets and providing information to those unfamiliar with the event. She and Sasasha presented their passes to a kindly Nu Mou, who in turn gave them a playbill of sorts and whistled over a peppy female Moogle to lead them to their assigned section. They passed under the rusted teeth of the raised, wrought iron gate, through a short tunnel, emerging to a breathtaking sight on the other side.

Easily a thousand, perhaps closer to two or even three. The bowled stands filled to the brim with moving people that it looked more like a field of blooming, wind-blown flowers. A number of platform-like structures jutted out from the sea of spectators, housing private boxes for the wealthy or a flat surface to house a few concession stands. Their collective chatter faded into one large background hum as the Moogle led them up the right staircase, navigating the walkway alongside the high wall and railway that separated the seats from the arena proper.

As she expected from her father's frugality, their seats were notably high up, climbing up a terrace and a half before the Moogle spun to gesture them into the row. They expressed their thanks, and then scooted past a boisterous old Hume couple to take the two empty seats next to another two figures.

The first she recognized easily. Short, red hair faded into stubble across the lower portions of his face and chin. A forest green shirt and a beige apron, charred more than their primary hues, overlapped a bulky, hairy physique and the dried scars that littered it. He shot up from his seat, enveloping the girl in a monstrous hug that forced the breath from her. She didn't mind though, or didn't show it, and returned the favor as far around him as her arms would allow.

Their reunion was interrupted by the Viera behind them clearing her throat, and he embarrassedly offered her a firm handshake after setting his daughter down. "Good to see you, Sasasha. Sorry for having you bring her up here. Hopefully she wasn't too much to handle."

"None at all, Gofannon." The elder Viera replied calmly, taking her seat. "Certainly more mannered and composed than you've ever been."

"Charming as ever, I see."

The Bangaa introduced himself to the two newcomers as well. Anna had felt she'd heard the name Chita Wayland before, but chose to inquire further later on. With that, they all took their seats, allowing both the females to get their first clear view of the stadium from such a high vantage point. Below a number of groups stood around on the dusty arena ground, every person armed with some sort of weapon. However, there was some order to their positioning. They all seemed to be spread out in a ring like shape near the wall of the arena, leaving the middle void of movement, none daring to move any closer than their current position.

And at the center of that ring, two combatants battled it out with all they had.

The Defender charged with reckless abandon, his roar filling the arena as he cocked his silver pole arm back. To his credit, he wasn't deterred by any of the arrows that whizzed through the air at him, sometimes imbedding into thick plated armor. Nor was he any less set on overcoming the Viera Assassin firing those arrows from afar, slowly losing her distance from him.

The last arrow ricocheted off his right shoulder plate, leaving nothing more than a small knick, and it was that which gave her the idea to abandon the idea of a long-range fight. She flung both bow and arrow holster to the ground, kunai flaring into her hands just as the Bangaa closed the expanse. His pole arm came around in a horizontal sweep, which her tall ears barely managed to duck under in time, but he carried the momentum into an overhead chop which forced her to leap backwards.

The audience sat mesmerized as they watched her toss and flow between the Defender's strikes. Her motions were more fluid than any liquid, executed with awe-inspiring accuracy and heart stopping near-misses. Her feet never overstayed their welcome whenever they touched the ground. There were more times than not that their eyes would lose sight of her, only to find her behind her opponent, slashing at his inability to keep up.

The Bangaa was careful, however, and despite his earlier show of mindless frenzy displayed a Zen-like amount of patience. He rarely overextended himself, always waiting for her to show a sign of error before slashing out with all his might. She was much too quick for him to throw his energy around for nothing, but he also knew how sturdy his armor actually was. Those knives of hers wouldn't likely leave more than scrapes. In a war of attrition like this, he'd definitely emerge the victor.

He stole the initiative after she stumbled a bit upon a landing, lancing out at her turned back with all the speed he could muster. Her body moved reflexively, shifting just enough to pass by the sharpened edge by a hair's breadth. Then, she was leaping at his torso and twisting her body around, kunai forcing into his chest.

Just as her weapon's metal sank into his armor, the Bangaa released a guffaw of victory. His free hand came around and located her exposed neck, snaking his fingers around and feeling her warm fur on his palms. Her own hands released the kunai and strained to pry the Defender's grip, but to no avail. He raised her entire body into the air, choking and gasping, then slammed her onto the ground. Any breath caught in her upper throat dispersed, and her strained cry failed to sound out.

"That one error sealed your fate, girl. I took the damage intentionally to bait you in." He remarked evenly to her, tightening his grip. "I've faced your kind before. Your attacks don't do well against armored opponents. You were a worthy opponent, but surrender while you still can."

His proposition was met only with a confident smirk of defiance, which brought his eyes to narrow and a sigh to escape his mouth. He tightened every muscle in his hand at once, and her body relaxed in kind, unmoving but still breathing shallowly. He rose back to a straight standing position, then turned on his heel and began walking away. Another man, a brown haired Hume dressed in blue, began walking in towards their battleground at the same time.

Just as the referee and the Defender crossed paths, the world around the latter began to warp, and his hearing began to grow duller by the second, slowly enough to hear a voice from behind him.

"You were a worthy opponent as well." Vili sat up gradually, watching as the Bangaa's stride protracted over each passing moment, until it seemed like he was walking in slow motion. "It was nice to have faced you in honest combat."

Everything in his vision began moving faster, twice the speed of normal, then three times, then four. When it finally stopped escalating, his body would not respond the way he wished, and everything was moving so fast that it became impossible for him to keep track of.

Vili raised up to a stand, then walked calmly over to the Defender, watching the effects of her ability. Then, she looked up to the referee, who only looked mystified by how slowly the Bangaa was moving. She gave him a small nod, then gave her opponent a gentle nudge, knocking him over to the ground. The referee nodded back before blowing a sharp whistle. Signaling the end of the match and a simultaneous roar from the crowd.

"That a girl, Vili!" The Bangaa beside Gofannon shouted, shooting excitedly from his seat with the entire section. He took a swig of the beverage he'd bought at concessions before, then levered himself back into his seat. "Phew, she sure knows how to think on her feet, that one."

"Wait? I don't even get what just happened." Anna admitted.

"That must be Ague." Sasasha remarked. "I've seen a few Viera use it from time to time. It slows the brain's perception of time, and the body is forced to follow through."

"But when did she even use it? Didn't that Defender have her there?"

Chita chuckled, taking another sip. "Aye, he did. But that must have been part of her plan. Assassin techniques require a fair bit of skin contact to execute. The Bangaa was covered head to toe in armor." The Gladiator looked out onto the field. His gaze shifted to the Defender being recovered by his own teammates and a few White Mages on standby. "But armor like that restricts movement. To wield that pole arm effectively, you can't afford the same kind of protection on your hands and fingers."

"I see." Gofannon joined in. "She used it on his hands when he tried to choke her, while she was trying to pry them off." He gave a chuckle of his own. "I bet that stumble earlier was an act too. He must've thought he baited her, but she's the one that baited him."

"Amazing." Sasasha said. "And in so young a child."

Anna gazed out to see the Viera retreating back to her comrades, who met her with praises and open arms. Two girls, one silver haired and one blonde, even ran out from the group to catch her in a massive hug, knocking her over. Others from the same group moved out to corral them all back in, and the red haired girl couldn't help to smile at their display. "They seem like a fun clan."

Gofannon smirked, as did Chita. "That clan's why we're here."

Before Anna or Sasasha could raise a question at that, a voice boomed out over the entire coliseum, silencing the majority and grabbing the attention of all. Anna turned to the largest of the outcropping balconies, directly across the stadium from the main entrance, and gazed upon the most prominent of the figures near the railing.

There stood the largest Bangaa she'd ever seen. A dark red, almost maroon hue stained his thick leathery skin, his extremities as thick as small tree trunks. Chiseled muscles seemed barely contained within his elaborate light-beige robe, divided at the midline by a crisscrossing mauve sash and golden rawhide belt. His bright cobalt cowl fluttered behind him in the small draft that passed by, flashing a golden dragon-like insignia. Even from her position, she could see the scars on his face, and couldn't believe how numerous they were. One even seemed slashed over his right eye, completely hiding any trace of the organ.

_Head of House Eden and Lord of Camoa: Fohgginus Eden_

Seeing a member of the Coronet in person was always an awe-inspiring event, but whether or not he deserved the attention, his presence alone commanded it. Unlike the others who had spoken before, his voice needed no assistance past the acoustics of the stadium itself.

"A fine battle from Clan Gully and all the victors of the preliminary rounds." Anna and Sasasha's eyes widened so much that Chita though they'd pop out. "You have no doubt so far proven your intentions to chase victory, but from here, we shall test those strong enough to claim it." Eden's eyes scanned the arena floor, taking note of the clan's still left. "We'll take an intermission here. Return here within thirty minutes. Good luck, to all of you."

The assembled clans on the ground gave a simultaneous nod, then split off with their own groups. Some remained within the arena, huddled away from other competitors, while others made their way towards the main gate. Their departure seemed a signal to the audience as well, as many rose from their seats to fetch refreshments and the like. The group of four remained seated, though, and Anna and Sasasha turned to the two males, finally schooling their expressions.

"I don't believe it." The red haired girl exclaimed. "He said Clan Gully right? There has to be one I don't know about."

"No it's definitely them." Gofannon replied with a grin. "Although I wouldn't say it's the same people you met months ago. They've grown a lot more than anyone could have expected."

Sasasha angled her head to ask the man. "He said preliminaries, correct? I hadn't anticipated we'd miss so much of the competition."

"You haven't missed much." Chita commended, leaning back. "There've been a few good matchups here and there, but mostly it's just been a weeding out of the no-name clans." The Bangaa set his drink down and began to thumb through a multi-page pamphlet. "Our kids have been doing alright over the past three days, but now we're down to the final eight. The real battles start here, for sure."

"What's more is this year's prize." Gofannon picked up. "The top four clans usually move on to the Palace Tourney, so few waste the effort after they've made it. But with the Baron's sponsorship looming in first place, you can bet it'll be a tough road for them."

"Then, they'll definitely need this, right?" Anna stood from her seat, managing a firm hold of the long clothed object in her arms. She set its end on the ground. "Maybe I should give it to them before the next match. It may come in handy."

"No need for that, girl." Chita said, garnering her curious look. "You don't have a Parivir to give it to."

"Wait, so he's not a Parivir yet?" She fumed, connecting the dots. "Then why was I even called up here? I would've gotten a lot more sleep for sure."

"Don't worry. It wasn't a waste." The Gladiator smirked. "While their goal for the tournament is more important, Ensei told me this would be Luso's last test. To see if he's ready to ascend as a Fighter."

…

Vili pulled down her mask, revealing her mouth to the ceramic cup of ice water she'd purchased from a nearby stand. She gulped it down as fast as she could, the several flasks dangling over her shoulder while she walked back towards a small grassy knoll hidden by the shade of a climbing oak tree. Her free hand absentmindedly rubbed her neck, and mentally noted to find more efficient ways of dealing with opponents.

She passed around the flasks to her clansmen, everyone partaking of the cool liquid and allowing it to replenish everything they'd lost through sweat. She returned a pleased nod at their many thanks, and took a seat between Kanin and Adelle.

"Which clans are left?" Crow asked after a short silence interspersed with heavy breathing. "I haven't been keeping track as much as I should have." Nobody blamed him for that. The Mage had taken more than his fair share of fights since then tourney began.

Cheney bit off a small piece of some salted jerky before offering an answer. "Houndforce. Whiplash. Magick Edge I think. Braves are still in, no surprise. We won't be in good straights if we have to take them on next." His eyes darted as if reading some list, then narrowed as an epiphany struck. "Then there's Acidwire."

"I heard this next series will be the last one for the day." Adelle remarked. "Final four are tomorrow. At least we'll be able to recover a bit, if anything."

"Hopefully it'll be enough." The Hunter added after nodding. He raised his head to take a sip from his flask when his eye caught sight of something ambling towards them. A Hume, it seemed, with a katana strapped at his waist. One hand holding onto the base of a shaved ice cone, the opposite arm hugging the waist of a medium sized plush doll.

Everyone went completely silent as Ensei noticed them as well. They stayed frozen like that for what seemed like an eternity, until the Parivir flashed an embarrassed smile.

"Oh. Hey guys."

Flasks leapt from outstretched hands, dousing him with any leftover water and smacking him in the face.

"Now was that really necessary?"

"Where have you been!" They all yelled collectively, eyes burning with rage.

"Oh you know. Just enjoying the land festival." He placed the stuffed toy into his daughter's lap. "Here you go, Kanin. I figured you'd like this."

Only Cheney managed to collect himself enough to form words, let alone a yell. "Wait….so you're…you're telling me that the entire time we've been fighting for our lives in that arena…you've been parading around in this fair?"

Ensei pondered that for a moment. "Actually….yeah that sounds about right."

Rational thought ceased entirely for a full half minute, and when it finally returned, everyone's face was so livid that it actually looked controlled and benign. Cheney rubbed his temples for a few moments, then began speaking again, not daring to even look in the man's direction. "I have no words for this."

Crow somehow managed to, noticing an absence. "Where's Luso? Didn't you say he was with you?"

Ensei shrugged. "Haven't seen him since yesterday."

Cheney continued to rub his temples. "I still have no words for this."

"Look, I told the kid exactly when he was supposed to be here. He knows full well what's riding on all of this, so if he hasn't turned up yet, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt." The black haired samurai tossed his shaved ice cone in a nearby waste bin, then let his hand rest comfortably on the pommel of his katana. "If he doesn't show up, we'll just clean up the mess ourselves, right?"

They passed glances between each other, ending in a series of affirming nods. They rose to their feet, helping each other up and gathering their respective belongings. Staring back at the coliseum before moving towards it. Each giving Ensei a sharp jab as they passed him.

The journey back to the arena was mostly silent after that, each person absorbed in their own thoughts or simply trying to clear their mind for the battles ahead of them. It'd truly been a long three days, and an uphill struggle for the most part. Especially today, with Cid still back in Grazton, Luso missing since the tourney's start, and Ensei's lack of participation during today's trials. Hurdy and Kanin had managed to pull a few things out during the few times they were sent out. The former actually had some offensive music they weren't aware of – something he said he'd been working more on in their downtime since he joined the clan. Kanin's maneuverability and speed had helped her claim victory against a spellcaster today, but even the blonde realized that she wouldn't always get an opponent that she could just beat with her staff. She'd need something else as well.

The brunt had been shouldered by Crow, Cheney, Adelle, and Vili, admittedly. Adelle had been relatively well off, considering, but all could tell that Vili had been moving a lot slower in her last fight. Cheney had actually run out of arrows in one fight, forcing him to reveal his blue magic which they'd hope to keep secret as a trump card later on. Crow had luckily been able to sweep with just the Black Mage basics, but competitors were starting to send their strongest fighters against him, perceiving him the biggest threat.

Really, the only thing that had saved the group as a whole was battle system. Usually in every tourney, clans would choose about six members and battle all at once, but word was the queen had requested a format change: singles and doubles matches. A format that at least gave the small clans a chance to evenly fight against the bigger names, and one that had carried Gully's small personnel to this point.

They greeted a handful of people, mostly children, as they moved back into the square before the gate. Citizens having seen their name in news about the Beltorey rescue brought more attention here than they would have thought, or liked. The Baron had been right; they'd certainly been placed on the map. And it was going to be a struggle proving they'd earned it.

The crowd felt renewed when they stepped back onto the dusty arena ground, perhaps even larger than just the half hour ago. Their collective cheers were enough to drown out any semblance of conversation they had, and only died down as they reached the arena's center with the other groups.

Suzuka eyed them warily for a moment, noticing the new Parivir addition to their fold. The Moogle beside him stepped up, concerned about his leader's look, and kept his voice just loud enough to hear. "They turned out to be pretty good, kupo. You think we can actually take them?"

"Of course." The Nu Mou said. "The only thing I worry about is if we'll be prepared for Camoa Braves tomorrow. We won't escape a best of three today intact."

The Moogle nodded, then a few moments later, a grin split face. "So then we just narrow it down, right?" The Sage eyed with a curious eyebrow, and leaned his head down so that he could whisper in his floppy ear. A similar grin soon etched into his face.

The referee started out towards the middle of the arena from the wall, just as eyes began turning back to the official balcony once more. Lord Eden took his place at the railing again, joined this time by what Cheney and Hurdy recognized as Baron Popple, the famous wheat king. The old Hume held some sort of Whisperweed device that threw his withered voice out of various spots around the arena.

"Welcome, all of you. Let us give a round of applause for our last eight contenders." Clapping and shouts hit the clans on the ground like a wave, and only made some of them more nervous. Popple continued as it died down. "Without further delay, let us delve right into our competition. Would the clans whose names I do not call please leave the arena's center."

Complete silence ushered in. He read the two names that had been drawn. "Clan Gully." Crow and Cheney cursed under their breath while the others save for Ensei bemoaned their ill luck. They'd just finished a match, and now another one. "…and Clan Acidwire."

The two clans' eyes zipped over to each other, no one bearing anything beyond a stalwart façade. They remained like that for some time, the clans around them retreating to the perimeter wall of the arena while the referee finally arrived at the center. He motioned for two representatives to come to him, Suzuka stepping forwards before Cheney and Crow pushed Ensei out. The Parivir eyed the Nu Mou cautiously as he sauntered over, noticing the faintest gleam of malice in his eyes, but discarded his thoughts at the sound of the referee's voice entering a Whisperweed strand and projecting through the stadium.

"Alright, boys. This one will be a best of three one-on-one battles. Any objections?"

Ensei shook his head, and soon after Suzuka's mouth opened to speak. "Actually I do have a request." The referee inclined his eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. The Nu Mou gathered the Whisperweed from around his ear and spoke clearly. "Acidwire's battles were much earlier in the day today, but Clan Gully had just had one. They haven't had nearly enough time to recuperate. It would be dishonorable of our clan to take advantage of their situation."

The statement brought on a large amount of clamour from the audience, what they assumed was agreement. Ensei looked back at the rest of the clan, particularly Cheney, as if silently asking what he was doing. The Hunter only offered a small shrug in response.

The referee inched his face up to speak into the Whisperweed. "Did you have something in mind?"

"Yes, actually." He answered. "To even the playing field, we propose one deciding match instead of three, with the winner claiming victory for his clan. If Lord Ewen would allow it."

Another surge of commotion, this time louder than before. The members of Clan Gully looked between themselves. The proposal sounded nice on paper, especially to their weary bodies, but could they really risk everything on a single match like this?

Ensei seemed to think so. "Sure. We'll agree to that."

"Lord Eden finds no fault in this, but will only permit it this one time." Popple's voice decreed.

"Well…alright then." The referee looked taken aback by the turn of events, but quickly steeled himself. He glanced between the two contenders. "I'll give each clan two minutes to choose a representative."

Both nodded, but only Ensei turned around to meander back to his group's location. Suzuka stayed, firmly planted at his position, a malevolent grin stretching across his visage. When the raven haired Hume returned to his fold, he glanced around at the group and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Okay, so who wants to do it?"

They all blinked as one. "You."

"What? Me? I'm not doing it." He ignored the confused, enraged stares in favor of elaborating. "You're all adults now, right? I'm not going to carry you through it. This isn't just to qualify for the Palace Tourney. It's a test for all of you; to see if you can really handle what we've gotten ourselves into." His face was more even and serious. "It only gets harder from here, so one of you get out there and prove you have what it takes."

"Gladly."

Heads turned as the voice rang out behind them. Dark brown metal and leather boots kicked up dusty with every heavy step. Tufts of chocolate hair protruding from a worn red cap fell just above striking pools of cerulean, bathed in assurance and determination. Tattered yellow overalls, padded gloves, and forearm guards did their best to cover the litter of small cuts and scars across his skin. Everything about his clothing seemed frayed and damaged, the wide leather belt across his waist, the green sarong-like fabric that said belt crisscrossed; everything seemed to be on its last leg.

Before anyone had a chance to pelt him with questions, Ensei leveled a smirk at the boy. "Ah, and he decides to show up after all."

"Sorry about that." Luso mirrored the gesture. "I'll see if I can make it up to all of you." Then, he looked out to the clan a few meters away, spying familiar faces before turning to Cheney. "It's them, right?"

Cheney nodded. "I was thinking of going out there myself, but on second thought, this should be your fight."

Luso nodded as well. "Anything I should look out for?"

"He hasn't lifted a finger since the tourney began." Crow answered. "There's no telling what to expect."

The referee gazed towards the clan, Ensei just catching the man's gesturing out of his peripheral vision. He quickly grabbed Luso's attention. "No time for strategy. Just get out there." Everyone began to wish him well, giving pats on his back for good luck. He stepped out of the conglomeration and began forwards when Cheney added one last thing.

"Hey Luso." The boy stopped, then waited silently, smiling as Cheney mirrored the words from the woodcutter. "Show them what a real clan is like."

….

"Is…is that him?" Anna asked aloud, hand shielding against the sun and eyes squinting in vain at the figure making his way towards the center.

"There is no doubt." Sasasha commented bemusedly, focusing on the red cap. "He seems to have grown some."

"Question is, how much." Gofannon said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "The last time I saw him, he was just a little runt with some big ambitions. How far has he come in only a few months?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Chita added. Anna leaned forward in her seat, eyes locked on his form approaching the two others.

"_Please be alright_."

…..

"Who do you propose will win, Baron Popple? My coin is on Acidwire."

The elder man shifted his head to the young nobleman beside him, extending his glass so that one of the servers could refill it with wine. On his other side, Eden inclined his snout ever so slightly, piqued by the man's eventual answer.

"I remember the boy from some time ago. His clan accepted my request to guard a treasure of mine." Popple leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his own red-hued wine. "They couldn't even stop a few petty Sky Pirates. I have little expectation from him now."

"How easily we dismiss, Popple." Eden added as quietly as he could, which still equalized out to a normal tone for the Hume. "Have you forgotten their deeds in Grazton? I would not think the feeble able to overcome those with the nerve to kidnap a Coronet." His own glass was more akin to a jug, and he let the cool liquid slide down his throat, wiping the remains on his sleeve. "I'll place my lot with the boy."

"I don't know, Lord Eden." The nobleman warned. "Suzuka's ruthless around these parts, and the kid's pretty small. Are you sure about that?" The Bangaa gave one confirming nod, and the nobleman only shrugged before returning to watch the match.

….

"Wait….wait…no…" Suzuka's eyes strained, watching a pair of yellow overalls and a red cap approaching him second by second. It took him a few moments to register in his mind, but soon his eyes widened and his mouth split in an uncontrollable mirth. "There's no way…There's no way. Really? _Really_!" He leaned forward, bellowing out a raspy chuckle that climbed in depth and intensity. "Someone has to be playing a joke. _You_ were in Clan Gully! So then the Hunter over there is…"

When his head rose again, Luso was standing only a few feet from him, perfectly composed. The referee stood slightly bewildered as well, not sure if he should silence the Nu Mou and start.

"Kid, I didn't think you were actually serious. Oh this is perfect. This is a riot." His face climbed to the sky, staring near the sun overhead, laughter continuing to spill out. "The gods must be smiling on me, huh? All in one day, I get to have the Baron of Grazton sponsor me, show up the most obnoxious group of 'saints' that's ever dared to call themselves a clan, and best of all…" His laughter stopped, his gaze fell back down, and his voice dropped menacingly low with it. "…I get to teach a cocky little child his place in the world."

Again, the boy said nothing, only continued to look at him, completely emotionless. The Nu Mou had long since assumed it was his only response when frightened, and so ignored him and gave a nod to the referee. Despite the show of obvious disdain the Nu Mou had just put on, the referee still had to follow protocol and have the contestants shake hands before they began.

To his surprise, the boy was the first to initiate the gesture, holding out his left hand. The Nu Mou eyed him for a moment, then cocked a smirk. Their palms met for a second or two, gave one full shake, then the referee released each in opposite directions. The rest of their respective clans had already moved back by this point, voicing cheers. They continued walking, until there was a good thirty foot distance between them, then both spun around.

The entire stadium grew quiet as the referee held up his hand. It came down in a swift chopping motion, timed with a sharp whistle, and the match began.

As soon as that whistle sounded, neither combatant flinched, let alone moved. Each just sized each other up. Luso remained taciturn during the lull, simply watching, waiting for anything he perceived as a threat. He received only sadistic glances for his efforts, and he grew somewhat unnerved that they looked so…triumphant.

He decided to make the first move, and that's when he it tug.

His left arm suddenly jerked forwards, and would have displaced his entire body if he had not reacted quickly enough and leaned back. Looking at the extremity, he noticed something strange. The skin around his wrist was bleeding shallowly and…indented. Like something was pressing into it. Like…

A flash a few feet ahead caught his eye, and he shifted his vision back and forth until he could see a thin gleam at a certain point. A thin gleam that ran right up to his wrist, and perhaps down to the grinning Nu Mou beyond him.

Wire.

"I guess you've noticed it by now." Suzuka admitted as the boy saw his fingers. The wire holding him was coiled around the Sage's middle finger, its end slipping into and down his sleeve. Probably originating from the miles of wire probably hanging like a necklace from his neck. He couldn't think of a time when the Nu Mou had the chance to even do this, unless...

His eyes widened, his first display of emotion since he arrived. When they had shaken hands.

The Nu Mou's voice grew cold. "Ah well, too late for you I suppose."

He flicked his finger upwards, and instantly the wire around Luso's wrist began to move, slithering up his arm in a spiral like it was alive, leaving bloody red streaks in its wake. The boy's right arm flew into motion immediately, grasping the handle of his sheathed blade as the wire flew past his elbow. The Flametongue leapt from its scabbard, slicing in front of his hand.

He felt a small jerk from the wire, tension pressing in slightly, then lightening all at once. It slipped to the ground as he let his arm relax fully, and he gave the extremity a cursory glance. The wire had managed to make it up to his shoulder, leaving it somewhat bloody, but nothing he couldn't wince through.

He watched the other end of the wire retract back to Suzuka, the Nu Mou not having lost his grin. Luso moved to put both hands on the blade, in preparation for an attack, when something grabbed his attention.

He couldn't move his left arm. Nothing, from the elbow to the shoulder or the fingertips; its only movement from the slight swaying of his body.

"Didn't I tell you? It's already too late." The Sage heckled. "All my wires are coated in a neurotoxin. You're lucky you stopped it at just your arm. Though if it's in your bloodstream now….who knows how long you'll have." The wire around his neck began to uncoil into the air until several wires orbited in a radius around him. Luso felt like he could see a clear fluid drop from some of them. "But that's the way the world works. Kids like you with no ability always learn their place the hard way."

Luso raised his shoulders up to come to a full stand, head titled downward just enough to obscure his eyes from view. He flipped the Flametongue around into a backwards grip, then threw it back into its sheath before allowing his right hand to find his other blade's handle.

Suzuka raised an eyebrow and a smirk, looking past the boy. "I guess you fit in with a clan like that, huh? Spewing your self-righteous dung around everywhere, playing charity. A clan like you is the shame of all of us." He spit as far as he could in Luso's direction. "But unlike you fools, I plan to make full use of the Baron's generosity. That sponsorship is going to set us up with whatever we wanted." The audience uproar drowned out everything to Luso except the Nu Mou's voice. "And I'm sure Beltorey wouldn't mind if we threw the fight after we spent everything."

The wires continued to build up in the air until the spool around his neck had completely dried up, encasing him in some thread-like cyclone. But Luso paid no mind to that. He gave his feet some distance between each other, lowering his stance slightly. His hand drew out the Atmos Blade gradually, an inch a second, and he cocked it and his arm back. The dust around him began to move, at first churning slowly then kicking up with a bluish glow around his form.

From afar, a number of things happened to a number of different people. Lord Eden brought down his thick snout in curiosity, feeling the boy's energy from his vantage point. Sasasha, Gofannon, and Anna watched with some wonder and confusion. Chita and Ensei failed to restrain outright devilish smirks of pride.

A shudder ripped through Adelle as the boy's eyes rose to view. The same shudder she'd had at St. Galleria when she'd seen their color. But now she was sure she hadn't been seeing things.

Gold. Like hers.

Luso's breath was deep and rapid, but broke to normal as he spoke. "Before…at the pub. You asked if I knew how to swing a sword."

"Take him down, Suzuka!" The Moogle yelled from the arena outskirts.

"Farewell, kid!" Suzuka's arms lanced forwards as he roared, and all the built up wire followed his direction. They snaked through the air at a blistering speed, wetting the ground beneath with their dripping fluid.

Luso stayed rooted in place as they charged, and then everything happened at once. The bright bluish glow surrounding his body flared out in some sort of contained explosion, as if consumed by a fire, blinding all that stared too closely and cracking the ground underfoot. All the muscles in his body tensed at the same time besides his left arm, and the blade in his other arm swung down with all the might he could muster.

The brief period of complete silence that followed was filled with a bright white light emerging from blade tip's arc and morphing into a crescent shaped shockwave of air and aura, a mixture so pure that it put the moon itself to shame. Suzuka's wires collided with the behemoth of an air render, not so much as fazing its momentum, and succumbed to its force.

The attack pushed aside the air like a bolt of lightning, ripped apart any remaining wire still floating around the Sage. Overcoming his cry of anguish as it barreled into his body. Flinging a spray of blood and dust into the air, shielded by the radiance of the air render's eruption.

The explosion left only stunned silence and frozen faces in its aftermath. Only Luso's breathing could be heard, voluminous sweat covering every part of his skin and matting his brown hair. He gazed at the Sage's body, a long gash running up the right side of his body, completely unresponsive, pupils rolled back into obscurity.

He raised his torso up, allowing the Atmos Blade to rest on his shoulder, and continued with a straight face. "Was that alright?"

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

This one was pretty fun to write for me. Hopefully you guys liked it. This particular arc was never meant to be that long (and plus I assumed that wasting time on every individual fight wouldn't be that fun to read). Next chapter wraps up things, followed by another Tales of Gully segment I've been preparing for.

Also, thanks to everyone that voted. The winner will be revealed next chapter.

Stay tuned!


	65. Skytop Sentiments

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

Three seconds is all it had seemed to take.

The Moogle was cheering on his clan leader at the top of his lungs, laughing with the remaining assemblage of ten clanmates behind him, all gloating and slacking at their already-decided victory. The Sage had hidden his real talents right up until this fight; they had the element of complete surprise. Nobody had even seen his leader's quick slip of the wire onto the boy's hand when they shook hands. None of them had known which of his many poisons he was going to use in this fight. His bet on which one had actually won him the pool as soon as they all saw the brat's arm sink, no longer usable. Everything had gone better than expected.

His glossy eyes zapped back from his thoughts, body transfixed by a surge of emotions at the sight of his leader's bloody and broken form. Eyes rolled back so far that the irises disappeared. Mouth fixed wide, his last expression before the kid's blade swung down, and in three seconds silenced the arena.

His fur began to stand on end, and a trembling ran across him. The moment his legs buckled and body collapsed to his knees, everything went off.

Every form stood. Every hand moved to clap or wave in the air. Every voice shouted, some until they broke from the strain. Beating, clapping, and screaming poured onto the arena grounds, bathing the victorious teenage brunette and the unconscious Nu Mou in a tumultuous noise that nearly deafened the former.

It didn't let up even as the White Mage team rushed to the center and began treatment. Not as they sealed up what they could, and the boy personally carried his defeated opponent back to their side, accepting a little help when his one arm couldn't quite keep the balance. Not as he even gave them all respectful bow and quietly began his trek back towards his own clan.

The Moogle just continued to gaze at his retreating back, gaping mouth closing into gritted teeth. He stepped up, clenching his paw in anger, and started towards him when a scaly hand grasped his shoulder. The Bangaa clansman who stopped him silently shook his head, and deflated what little fervor the Moogle had left in him. He knew the Bangaa was right. They'd all probably realized it right then.

Three seconds was all it took to spell out their complete defeat.

**Clan Gully presses forwards!**

* * *

_Ensei Rou_

_Your reach doesn't end at the tips of your fingers_

**Chapter Sixty Five: Skytop Sentiments**

* * *

Adelle bounded to the side, leaning her shoulder in to absorb the impact of her lateral roll. The Striborg sung through the air far above her body, and as she came up the sight of her Bangaa Warrior opponent cleared in her vision once more.

Despite her excessive liberty and obsession with trinkets, ornaments, and jewelry, even she had to grimace at just how many piercings riddled the creature's leathery snout. At least ten on each side of his lower snout, a few on his tongue, dark purple tattoos on the softest areas of his face's skin. She didn't even want to think how any of it felt like, if even getting her ears pierced sent a jolt through her all those years back. Then again, that Bangaa hide was more than formidable. Her knives and the sweat sheen on her skin and silver hair could attest to that.

Her opponent's tongue flared out, and let loose an excited hiss, heaving the dark green sword on his shoulder. "You're pretty good, girl. Wouldn't mind havin' you around at all."

"Sorry." She managed a smirk. "My clan already has everything I need."

"Can't blame me for tryin'." He gave a good-natured shrug. "Eh, I hear ya though. That red cap of yours is a monster. Biggest Render I've seen from one that young."

Adelle lowered herself a bit, spreading her feet. "Just wait until you see what I can do." A toothy grin split his snout, and both combatants leapt back into the fray, catching his sword between her knives at times, slashing and dodging where appropriate.

"You can do it, kupo!" Hurdy called out from the clan's corner of the arena, amidst the excited calls of Kanin and Luso as well, whose combined voices easily outshined the Moogle. Their sight and bodies rose, tensed, and fell with every near escape or small cut either party received.

To the Ensei, Vili, Crow, and Cheney quartet that stood off a little ways behind them leaning against the wall, it was gratifying sight. The entire clan's mood, despite their unerring resolve to take the cup, had been rather downtrodden over the first few days. Kanin, Hurdy, and Adelle's eyes in particular had been so…dreadful, they'd noticed. Perhaps they weren't as battle hardened as the senior members. There was the vicious preliminary schedule they had to endure, and the younger ones probably weren't mentally prepared at the time for the challenge, but it was something more than that they couldn't put a finger on.

Then Luso's victory changed them. Acidwire's lingering threat had been lifted from them all. This was the first time Kanin and Hurdy had actually _cheered_, not just for their battling comrade, but that they were having fun watching the match. Even Adelle seemed livelier now than in any of her previous single matches. Ensei didn't bother to tell anyone, but he knew it wasn't Luso's victory that had sparked the fire.

It was probably just his return. His mere presence.

"She's moving well today." Vili remarked, her eyes trailing every one of Adelle's quick dodge's, reflexes, and counters as best as her eyes could.

"Yeah, she is." Crow agreed with a reserved smile and a light tone. "I'd say too well."

The Viera narrowed her eyes slightly. "Actually…you may not be far off." That comment drew Cheney and Ensei's undivided attention. She drew a finger towards the match, and eyes followed accordingly. "Watch her closely, as carefully as you can." A half minute of analysis transpired, with Ensei's eyes being the first to widen in surprise, something the Assassin caught. "Did you catch it?"

He nodded, and Cheney and Crow prodded him for an explanation. "Look. She's moving at the exact moment that he's no longer able to shift his sword's momentum. It's not instinct or guesses. She's accurately predicting him."

"But…how?" Cheney asked in partial disbelief, peering out and seeing a sense of what they meant. "Is she reading him somehow?"

"It couldn't be that." Crow corrected. "Look. Her eyes are rarely looking at his body. It looks more like she's—"

"Sensing…it." The Black Mage turned in confusion to the Parivir, as did the other two, and he only presented a shrug in return.

His eyes narrowed a little as he returned to watch. This had happened before. In their fight against Barley at Beltorey's manse, she was somehow able to accurately predict and dodge the bullets just before they were fired. Not only that, the way she described it to him sounded exactly like her father's latent ability. When she'd first told him about it back on the roof in Grazton, the thought hadn't really sunk in, and he dismissed it as some momentary strange occurrence. But this, this was just like his time with Loin in the service.

She really did get something from him. The only question was how.

Before he could find an answer, cheers filled the stadium and out of his unfocused periphery, a body at the arena center collapsed onto the ground, sword clattering in the fall. Adelle's form moved the moment the Bangaa stumbled backwards, and as he hit his back on the ground, she leapt atop his torso and pinned his neck between a cross of her knives.

After the initial surprise wore off, the Bangaa chuckled. "Guess you weren't kidding after all, girl. Fair enough, I know when I'm beat." She creased a small smile, and nodded, leaping off him as the referee's whistle blew and the crowd erupted once more, this time larger than any of that day. He took her hand to help him up, then stayed in longer to give it a firm shake for a match well fought. "You rookies sure are gettin' my blood boiling. Good luck to you and your men. We'll see you again at the Palace Tourney."

She grinned, and both shared a respectful nod.

The two separated, but didn't go back to their respective corners. Instead, under the referee's direction, the remaining clan members all joined them out in the arena's center. Everyone in the crowd rose up as one, and even music began to play as confetti started its drifting down from the upper points of the stands. Luso couldn't help but indulge, and waved around in every direction he could manage before all the clans converged.

He turned to the victorious silver haired girl as they met, and the two exchanged a curt hand gesture, grinning like madmen. She gazed into his eyes. Blue, as bright and warm as they always were. A notable far cry from the gold she had thought she'd seen the other day, when he took down Suzuka. This second time seeing it had left more of a mark. Mostly because she'd seen it every single day, whenever she passed a mirror.

The exact same gold as her own.

Despite Lord Eden's boisterous personality, the victor's ceremony was surprisingly short. The massive Bangaa took the time to greet each of the surviving clans personally. Houndforce had scraped out a win earlier in the day, followed by their loss to Gully in the semi-finals. Whiplash also provided an upset over local favorites Magick Edge, but Camoa Braves had put them in their place after a three match battle that came down to the wire. Ensei, Cheney, Vili, and Crow all wondered if they could have toppled Braves in the final round if Whiplash hadn't softened them up first.

Luckily, there were no hard feelings between them. They lost first place, but all four were still heading to Bervenia.

Eden stopped as he shook the tattooed, piercing-ridden Bangaa Adelle had just fought. His hand shielded his Whisperweed, but he spoke loud enough for all four clans to hear. "Can't say I've seen this often. You're the only clan here that's ever been to the Festival."

"I'll try to keep these rookies in line. They've got no idea what they're in for." He joked, causing Eden to laugh.

"Indeed they don't." With a nod, he made his way to his final stop, retrieving the gilded trophy from the man following on his figurative coattails. Ensei accepted it with a firm handshake, and with one raise of the trophy threw the crowd into a last uproar. Eden grabbed the clan's attention in the midst of it. "This clan of yours has been quite the talk around southern Loar. I'm glad to see you've at least verified your reputation." They all smirked. "I'm assume Beltorey won't be surprised when I tell him who won his sponsorship."

A few sideways glances, then a fit of nervous laughing. "Yeah….we're sure he won't."

The ceremony concluded shortly after that, and the stands began to empty. The clans were left to their own devices, some meeting with fans who had come down from the seats. Gully chose a quick exit to avoid all the attention. The front gate spilled them into the pavilion before the coliseum, where they spied a familiar Bangaa sitting down on a stone-wrought bench just a little ways away.

"Ah, there you are." Chita remarked as he rose. "Did you win?"

"Have the trophy to prove it." Luso answered coolly, before cocking an eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"Forgive me. I've been running messenger duty for the Gaelics." He smirked. "They actually sent me here to come get you." Luso's face brightened in a single large wave as he finished. "It's ready."

…..

Her hands ran the buffing towel over its shape, caressing its flawless steel and removing any of the dust it may have accumulated on the way up to Camoa. Lifting it up one last time with a strain on her part, her eyes wandered over its majestic form. She couldn't remember how long it had taken—how many painstaking hours she'd spent on the design, the sleepless nights she spent putting that design to practice, how many suns would rise on her continuously working body.

It had been months for certain. Ever since that day he and the little White Mage had strolled into her quaint shop, eyes so youthful and exuberant. And innocent as well. Looking back, it was comical that she'd started only a day after she'd promised him. How many teens, even around her age, had trodden in her store with unrealistic expectations? Far too many. But there was something, something she couldn't quite place, that had so faintly whispered in her mind.

_He'll pull it off._

A smile came to her face. "He did."

"Anna, they're here." Gofannon's voice startled her, and she quickly moved to wrap the sword in its concealing wrap. Then, she pulled the cloth and let her ponytail loose, shaking her hair and raking through it a few times. This was it, their first meeting since that day. As she removed her gloves, she offhandedly wondered how much he'd grown. A few months weren't much leeway, but a simple soldier to a Parivir wasn't a minor change either.

A number of boots and shoes clopped into the establishment, which had been closed off for an extended lunch period, employees more than happy to oblige. She made sure to hide the weapon in the corner, sucked in a calming breath, then bounded into the room proper.

Perhaps it'd been the long absence playing tricks on her mind. That had to be it. There was no way the boy in yellow overalls standing before her was the same one she'd met earlier. For starters, he was no longer pale. A healthy tan pigment coated his skin. Joining it was perhaps his most surprising feature. Numerous scars all across what skin his clothing didn't cover. An aged long one ran diagonally down across his back; the freshest one looked right in the middle of his chest.

The slouch in his step and stand had completely vanished, she noticed. His now stood naturally straight and confident. His cobalt eyes held a little more wear in them, but with it brought along a doubled dose of strength and confidence.

"Hey Anna. It's been a while." Was his voice even deeper? No…no it was the same tone and quality, but it just sounded a lot…older.

"H-Hey." She said reservedly. The nervous stammer and faintest trace of a blush didn't go unnoticed by Kanin or Adelle, the latter amused. She quickly corrected herself and looked around, taking note of Ensei. "It's good to see you guys again. It's been so long." She looked around a bit more. "You've really expanded your clan."

Her comment opened up the floor for more greetings, all of the clan members branching out to formally meet her, Gofannon, and Sasasha who had been standing idly by. Kanin in particular was the first to grab the elder Viera in a forceful hug, burying her head into her shoulder. After the newer introductions had been made, Cheney and Hurdy greeted Anna as well. Even them, she noticed, looked older, though not nearly as evident as Luso's transformation.

She found her answer over the next half hour, when her father asked what the clan had been up to lately. They started from the very beginning for her sake; and as the story shifted from Maria's caravan guard to St. Galleria, from Luso and Cheney's account of Vieg Town to Grazton, her confusion became all the more clear. Cid's strange absence was absolved as well, though its reason had very much dispirited her.

"That's quite the journey you've had so far." Sasha commented evenly.

"And now to top it off, you have to fight a clan hand-selected by the Grand Duke of Moorabella, in the Palace Tourney no less?" Gofannon remarked with some incredulity. He breathed out a chuckle after they nodded. "Well if you're going to do all that, you won't pull it off with the equipment you have right now."

Ensei grinned. "Do you have something else in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, my daughter does." He shifted his eyes towards Luso, who eyed him quizzically for a moment. Then, the boy straightened into his normal stance, and the man nodded approvingly. "Yeah, that's it. That's the look of a fighter. You look like you earned all of those scars, boy. I'd say you're ready."

His neck craned around, and his daughter nodded in confirmation, moving to the back to fetch the weapon. Everyone watched with wide eyes as she returned, bearing a cloth-wrapped piece nearly as long as she was tall. Luso swallowed down the lump of excitement in his throat as she handed it to him. To his surprise, and perhaps credit, it was not as heavy as he thought it would be.

"Go on, unwrap it." She coaxed. "You earned it."

He nodded gratefully, grabbed what he assumed was the handle, then tugged at the string and let the wrapping sink to the floor.

The effect on everyone's faces was immediate, most notably Luso, Ensei, and Chita's, whose salivary glands leaped into action. Back in his world, the Zanbato class of swords was merely the stuff of fiction. This was the first time he'd seen actual one.

Its handle was mesmerizing, perhaps over a foot in length, a midnight black weaving pattern snaking around red metal before ending at a gold pommel. The absence of a guard was perhaps the oddest thing about it, the handle rather joined to the blade proper. The blade's lower end sat inches wide, as thick as the swords upper half, and adorned on either side with swirling gold patterns. The blade thinned and curved slightly inward as it climbed.

Something reminiscent of a semicircular notch had been formed out of the blade's hind side. Luso found that the space from his shoulder to his neck fit comfortably in it, the blade hanging back behind him by a few feet.

"It's so…" Kanin began.

Only to be interrupted by Vili. "Gray. The entire blade is gray." And a deep gray at that. More akin to a charcoal gray than anything else, other than the sheen of light that flashed off the blade proper.

"It's so huge, kupo." Hurdy tacked on. "I've never seen a Parivir wielding something like this."

"I have." Chita exclaimed, stepping up and inspecting it closer. "I know I've seen this style of katana somewhere before. It's quite old."

"Yes, it is." Anna confirmed proudly. "This sword stores a number of secrets, no thanks in part to the suggestions in Ensei's letters and a donation of very rare materials." Luso looked to Ensei with a smile, and both recalled the letter they'd received from Augustus before they'd left Vieg Town. "In fact, it had to be at least this large to contain them all. So I scrapped my previous designs and looked up as many tomes on katana as I could get my hands on." She walked up to Luso, continuing to explain. "There was one design I particularly liked. Only an artist's drawing of the man wielding it. I asked more about it, and eventually came to find the man's name."

"Wait…" Chita's eyes continued to analyze the sword, and his face soon registered an epiphany. "I see now. Yeah, this is definitely that sword. You did a nice job off sight alone, girl."

She picked up under everyone's questioning gaze. "Much of Archduke Beaudonis's rise to power three hundred years ago can be attributed to the strength of his army, specifically his most influential crack squad. Their ranks housed the first Parivir to step foot on Jylland soil, and under his banner they conquered tens of thousands of men and rallied his army to unite all of Jylland." She saw a look register on Ensei's face. "This was the sword used by the strongest man of that group."

"The father of the modern Parivir. Auron." Ensei and Chita recalled at once, with the latter continuing. "So that's his katana, Battlefields of War?"

Anna nodded. "But since I altered it a little, it felt right to give it a new name." Her eyes ran over the sword, specifically the crescent moon symbol at the center of the swirling gold patterns. Then to Luso as she spoke. "Yuunagi."

"Yuunagi." Luso's couldn't restrain his widened eyelids. He added his second hand to the handle, reveling in the feeling of finally being able to hold a familiar type of sword again. He took a few practice swings after everyone backed up a little; Chita and Ensei stepping up to correct his posture and give him a few pointers. All the training in kendo from his childhood seemed to be flowing back, and when a memory of his grandfather and Frimelda rushed to the forefront of his mind, he didn't close it off or mourn it. Instead he smiled, and knew that wherever they were, they'd be smiling if they could see him. "It's perfect."

…..

Dinner after that had come on sooner than anticipated, and the entirety of the group had gathered at Gofannon's humble abode to celebrate and catch up further. With the likes of Chita, Ensei, and the homeowner himself around, any notion of a peaceful meal had been dashed to the wayside; though Crow, Vili, Sasasha, and the other quieter members of the group did what they could to reinstate the distant hope. Still, the merriment continued to flow, in part to Cheney taking up head chef duties and Hurdy and strangely Adelle's desire to help out.

Something that, when the three returned to the kitchen after serving the third round of plates, the Hunter felt the need to ask about. "It's odd for you to pitch in like this."

"Yeah." She agreed evenly. "I figured it would be a good time to clear my mind."

"What's wrong, kupo?" Hurdy asked.

She put down the carrots she was chopping for Kanin's soup, then gave a lengthy pause. Cheney and Hurdy glanced to each other for a moment, and as the former opened his mouth, the sound of silverware pinging on ceramic bowls sounded from the dining area. The trio quickly returned to the area, where they found Ensei standing from his chair, looking out over those assembled.

"I'd like to start off by saying I'm proud of all of you." He took a small sip from his glass. "I can't say I didn't expect us to take the Camoa Cup, but you did great job neverless." His visage became a little more serious. "But…from here on out is where our real battle starts. There's a reason why most clans call the Palace Tourney an impregnable bastion. Only the best clans in all of Jylland make it there, and they've held their spots for quite some time."

"Aye, you've got your work cut out for you." Chita warned. "I don't know how far you'll make it. At your current level."

"How long do we have?" Crow asked.

"Two months." Ensei supplied. "By the end of Mistleaf, we need to be boarding the airship in Moorabella."

"So that's two months to work ourselves to the bone." Luso stated. "Is there a place in town where we can train?"

"Moorabella is a fair trip from Camoa. On the opposite side of Loar." Sasasha commented, sipping at a cup of tea. "I doubt you'd get much accomplished before you'd have to depart."

"We're going to do what we can as we travel." Ensei remarked. "Plus, I'd like to reach Moorabella earlier than that. That's why we're leaving in a week."

A number of surprised exclamations and shouts of protest sounded out, but the Parivir made sure to calm them. A more somber mood enveloped the room after that, with everyone dismayed at only being able to see their old friends for such a short period.

After a brief quiet, Cheney felt an opening to stand as well, and all eyes locked perplexingly on his form. "I'd like to add something to what Ensei said. I've been thinking of ways to improve myself, ever since Grazton, and I believe this two month window will provide the opportunity."

He was met with many an inclined eyebrow. He cleared his throat once. "I want to branch off from the clan." Dead silence immediately ushered in, and his hands flew up defensively, hoping to cut them off before they could voice themselves. "Wait, before you say anything, don't get me wrong. I'm not leaving. But with where I'm at now, I'll need to really buckle down if I want to pull my own weight at the tourney." He gave them an assuring smile. "Don't worry. You won't be boarding that airship without me."

More silence followed, but over the minute, faces started to warm up to the idea. Luso eventually asked. "Are you going by yourself?"

"No, kupo. I'm going to go with him." Hurdy stepped up. This if anything brought incredulous stares. "Just like Cheney, I want to be of help to everyone also."

Kanin's voice was more distraught at the Moogle's declaration than the Hunter's. "Hurdy, you're already—"

"I know I help out some already." He admitted, head dipping a little lower. His paws balled up. "But there's not much I can do on my own. I don't want to be only everyone's support, kupo. I want to be able to fight on my own as well." His eyes came up, flushed with determination and focused on Luso. "I want our friends in St. Galleria to know that I fought with all my heart for them, just like everyone else."

Nobody had the gall to defy him after that. Instead, he was met with approving nods and grins first from Luso, then from Ensei, until the entire table had acknowledged him. Adelle watched the Moogle and Hunter grinning victoriously, her expression mostly blank.

Until she heard Ensei's question. "Where do you two plan on going?"

And the Hunter's subsequent answer. "The Aldanna Range."

Her eyes widened exponentially, and everything came rushing back to her at once. Before the conflicting feelings of today. Before her talk with Ensei on that roof. Before the strange sensations during the battle with Barley.

Her hand shot up, and she stepped forward, just as everyone turned to eye her.

The very day before the nightmares started occurring with some frequency, that old wizard had said something right before they left, and it had planted that kernel in her mind.

"_You, my child, are indeed a special one_."

Lezaford knew something, and he was going to give her some answers.

….

"Alright, I think everything's secure."

Crow nodded at Vili's inspection of travel pack, a massive conglomeration of burlap sack, items that could not fit within, and a sea of rope binding it all together. Upon her request, he turned to hers and began his own assessment.

The clan had gathered a little ways outside the Camoa city gates—being too crowded and noisy for any proper farewell—at the not too early time of seven in the morning. Or what Ensei considered early. And they found themselves slowly but surely becoming conditioned to the man's scheduling choices.

Having a number of things to do before, he'd instructed everyone leaving that day to get ready separately and meet up at the assigned location. So far most of them had arrived. Crow and Vili had been the first, and had been inspecting their belongings to pass the time. Kanin arrived sometime after with Sasasha and two chocobo in tow. Her white one and the fully outfitted Gull.

Chita followed within the half hour, and they weren't surprised to see him sporting travel gear of his own. The Gladiator had been on unspecified business in Camoa, and was heading Moorabella way like them anyway. He figured it was as good a time as any to catch up with Ensei and avoid a lonely trip.

Cheney, Hurdy, and Adelle arrived, the latter two still in sleepwear. They'd planned for a departure tomorrow instead, given the shorter distance to their objective. Leaving the three behind wasn't as hard as Cid in Grazton given the circumstances, but many hugs and elongated goodbyes passed between them.

Interrupted by the arrival of Gofannon and two teenagers that brought about surprised looks.

Gone were his tattered yellow overalls. Instead, a short sleeve navy blue shirt lay under an unsullied pair of black overalls, dotted here and there with crescent moon symbols and stylistic white flame designs. Boots browned by their travels swapped for a fresh, dark chocolate pair. Fitted, flexible bracers covered most of his right arm and gloved hand. The frayed green fabric that had once formed a makeshift sarong around his waist had been exchanged for a dark purple, bordering on indigo.

A thick belted apparatus wrapped around his upper torso, securing his brand new sword on his back, just underneath the thin hood his shirt provided.

"What do you think?" Gofannon grinned. "Been working on this for a few weeks now, once my daughter informed me about that sword."

"How dashing." Sasha remarked with a bemused chuckle, spotting the wide eyed Kanin.

"Couldn't have our new Parivir walking around in rags." Anna commented. "Especially bright yellow ones."

Luso smirked. "Jealous, aren't we?"

Cheney quirked an eyebrow at the full backpack strapped to Anna's shoulders. "What's with the supplies?"

"We've been debating it for the past week." Gofannon began, his daughter letting the heavy pack drop to the ground. "You can't win a tourney off spirit alone. Your weapons and gear have to be in prime shape at all times, and the ability to make adjustments is pivotal."

"So seeing as you lack a proper weapons smith, I have no choice but to tag along and fill in for now." A warm smile replaced the fatigue of the journey through town. "I've already begun working on a few new ideas, and this will be the perfect opportunity to travel the country and learn from the greats."

"What about compensation?" Crow asked, always skeptical. "We don't have the money to pay for this."

"Don't you worry about that, boy." Gofannon assured. "I'm sure your sponsorship will cover anything we can't afford to give." He crossed his arms and leveled a grin. "Just keep my daughter safe, alright?"

Luso nodded with everyone else, and after a few moments he gave a cursory glance around. "Where's Ensei?"

…..

"Alright, try it one more time."

Arduous, spastic breaths bounced to the room's corners. His sweat nearly made noise as it plummeted to the royal blue carpet beneath. The Bangaa before him didn't flinch; he wasn't at all fazed at the male's straining state. Instead, he watched objectively, like a seasoned White Mage over his patient, as the dark skinned Revgaji lifted the weighted block above his head.

"Good. Hold it there. Thirty seconds." Cid somehow managed a nod through quivering neck muscles, and the unbearable half minute passed with the haste of a drowsy Adamantitan.

His reprieve came before the limit's end, the pleasant chime of Micaiah's voice followed the turning of a door handle. "May I enter?"

Grant nodded, then motioned for Cid to cease. The airless gasp signaled the Rev's appreciation. His back plopped onto the sheeted mattress behind him, and the rise and fall of his chest gradually began to return to its normal pattern.

Micaiah watched the Rev with a reserved sadness, eyes wandering over to the scar on his chest. Near the center, but more towards the left, still on target for his heart. Grant had been working with the physicians over the past month and a half, showing them many of the natural herbal strengtheners his order had catalogued. They'd also placed the Master Monk in charge of his physical therapy as well, though he'd been told quite often to tone down what he thought had been light training. Normal to monks, anyway.

Cid eventually managed to sit back up, sweat sheen glimmering from the window light on the side. "What's the trouble, Micaiah."

"Baron Beltorey asked for you in his office."

Grant offered a hand out to Cid, but the Rev politely refused the assistance, intent on conditioning himself. Micaiah noticed that he seemed to be getting faster every time she saw him moving. He could actually keep up with their stride this time, and signs of exhaustion were contained, if apparent.

The trio found the Baron occupying his desk, tilted back with the Whisperweed phoning device held up to the side of his face. Said face was difficult to decipher—a swirl of acceptance and hidden anxiety, changing with the speaker's every sentence. The voice seemed rather…familiar to Cid, from what he could hear of it.

The Baron perked as he caught them entering, and whispered something into the mouthpiece before covering the receiver with his palm. Micaiah bowed and turned to leave, but his voice halted her steps. "You may stay, Ambassador. This involves you as well." She and Cid glanced at each other, finding no clue in the other. Beltorey set down the receiver and lifted up a fresh newspaper from his desktop, Grant stepping up to deliver it upon request. "Take a look."

And the duo did. A few reports about disturbances in the central Loar, the passing of a few royal bills, the Camoa Cup results and a small announcement for the Grazton Cup preliminaries later that—

Micaiah gasped, as Cid's grasp loosened and the paper slipped to the floor.

Beltorey beat them to it, expelling an exasperated sigh. "Yes. That's really them. I don't believe it either."

"_By that I assume Cid knows_." The receiver said much more audibly, and Cid finally recognized whose voice it was. Beltorey raised it up so that it was no longer muffled by the desk. "_I was hoping he wouldn't find out_."

"Ensei, what is the meaning of this!" The Rev blared, the sudden excitement forcing a cough. "Camoa Cup!"

"_Yeah, I know, right? Who would have thought we could get first place_."

"That's not what I meant!" His yell silenced the room, and when his words returned they were in nothing above a whisper. "You …I thought you promised to keep them safe. What is this, Ensei?"

The silence didn't lift after he responded a few seconds later.

"_We're going to save St. Galleria_." Micaiah stopped cold, then opened her mouth to speak, but the Parivir continued in her place. "_Those were Luso's words. And soon they were Cheney's, and Kanin's, and Hurdy's, and Adelle's, and Vili's, and Crow's. I don't have the right to stop them. I don't want to_." He paused for a moment, voice serious. "_If you had seen the Camoa Cup, Cid. They're not just talk. It won't be easy, but we can do it. We will do it_."

Cid's face fell, and his hands rose to catch it, palms running through his blonde hair. Micaiah and Beltorey eyed him warily, then the Baron decided to interrupt the quiet. "We'll…just pick this up later, Ensei. Now isn't the right time to—"

"No, it's alright. Nothing will change their minds anyway." Cid's eyes rose some time after his voice broke out. It was more subdued than before, almost a small bit of pride and exasperation. "I approve. Go. Go and turn that Palace Tourney inside out." Beltorey couldn't hold in his grin, and neither could Micaiah contain her smile. "Fly so high that nobody can touch us, and I can finally live at ease."

Ensei chuckled. "_Fly? Isn't that obvious? Why do you think we named this clan in the first place_?" Cid could picture the Parivir know, standing triumphantly, grinning like a mad man. "_Like I said, focus on recovering. And we'll drag you to the top of the sky in one hit_."

The Revgaji smirked as the man finished.

"_Just don't get blown away_."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

He lives! Sorry about that dead space guys. Seven different papers, practical tests, and upcoming exams have kept me from anything, let alone writing. Plus, transitions were difficult for me this time, since I had so many different scenes to fit in one chapter. But hey, here it is.

Let's see, new things.

Luso's new stuff. A long time ago, back around St. Galleria, reviewer Refia proposed alternate clothing for Luso on becoming a Parivir, and I decided to roll with it after working the details into the story. This chapter is for her/him.

The official sword poll came out with a close 10/7 in favor of the larger sword (sorry normal katana fans). Thanks to everyone who voted! I'll reveal the score on the profile for anyone who wants to verify. Yuunagi, as said, is a close replica of Auron's signature Battlefields of War (with minor tweaks). It is my personal favorite large sword design I've seen, and I just couldn't resist an Auron cameo. The cameo has a point later down the line, as well as the sword's name and appearance.

Anna's tagging along for now, though that was planned since her introduction. Clan is heading on separate journeys, which I've been eager to get started on. Some notable developments in each.

Think that's about it for now. Next chapter is another Tales of Gully, with scenes I didn't have time to put into this arc.

Until next time!


	66. Tales of Gully Camoa Remix

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

_Hey everyone! College is now officially out for the summer for me! Now I will be working more hours at my job, but I should still be able to crank chapters out faster since studying is done. _

_Anyway, today's chapter is another Tales of Gully segment. Every story occurring in this edition occurred at different times during the last arc: during the Camoa Cup or in the week before Gully's departure. That said, the narration should help. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Tales of Gully (Camoa Remix)**

* * *

"**Just Ask"**

**A Luso, Adelle, and Kanin Tale**

By Cuttingmoon57

* * *

Wind ruffled the grass underneath his boots, as well as the cloth tied around his waist. His katana raised in front of him, poised to strike down the Bangaa who neared with every step. Their eyes could not relinquish the other's, but the Gladiator's mouth managed to curve into a toothy grin.

"Come, boy. Show me what you can do."

Adelle watched Luso and Chita leap forward into a blurring display of slashing, ducking, and weaving from underneath her shade tree. Forgoing their practice match—which had gone on far too long for her tastes—she glanced beside her. Vili's sleeping form leaned against the bark, arms crossed and for some reason still giving off the feeling that she could react to any surprise attack. She didn't plan on testing it.

Instead, she turned to the opposite side, where a half-asleep Kanin did her best to keep the perfect clear afternoon from relaxing her into slumber, Adelle's black cat curled in her lap.

The silver haired girl sighed, glancing back at the two sparring partners. She'd looked forward to their lazy day for quite a while, but now that it was here, found herself at a loss. Shopping would have been nice, if Ensei hadn't barred frivolous spending until Beltorey's sponsorship could roll in. Little else in the dusty city captured her attention; not like the ritz of Grazton did.

Her mind stormed through any thought she could muster, hoping to find something to break the monotony.

By chance, her eyes caught sight of the pile of gear they'd brought to the park with them: Chita's stash of practice weapons, the remains of the picnic they'd had earlier.

And the journal Luso always carried with him.

She looked to the sparring males again, making sure he was too preoccupied to notice. Then, with a sneaky glance, she leaned forward subtly, and plucked the weathered tome. She doubted she'd find anything remotely interesting. That she didn't already know about him. As long as it killed time.

To her surprise, she hadn't been completely right. She remembered how he'd shown them that it recorded his experiences. Kanin gathered what was occurring, and soon joined the Thief, being as discreet as possible to ward off suspicion.

Grazton from his perspective had been particularly eye-opening, especially the battle against Crow. Even some of the earlier pages brought delight. Training with Hurdy before the St. Galleria job. Teaming up with House Bowen of all people to track down the infamous Klesta. He and Cid's struggle to coat Gull's feet with the water-walking resin before the Acqua Alta. It was like a peek inside his mind, the words even narrated in his speech pattern.

But there was one thing neither girl could account for. Two people, a boy and a girl, would surface from time to time on the pages. Only during the quiet moments though: solitary training, at night before he'd drift off to sleep.

And as the group packed up their things and began towards the Inn later that evening, Kanin and Adelle both couldn't help but ask about it. "Hey, Luso."

"Yeah?"

Kanin started off. "Did you…have any friends back in your world?"

The silence that followed made them regret asking, but eventually he answered. Distantly. "Yeah, I did have a few, you could say."

"What were they like?" Adelle asked.

His face seemed to brighten. "It's hard to describe them. I guess you could say she was like a wildfire. Well no, maybe that's not right. Anyway, she was pretty strong and brash. And the guy was a little more reserved, but still lively. They were my very first friends back in school. And they were my best."

Kanin was hesitant to question. "….were?"

"Yeah. My birthday was coming up soon, and I'd worked up the courage to invite them over. But they never showed up." The Feol Viera noticed the slim cracks forming in his voice. "And I never saw them again."

An uncomfortable silence washed over them as Kanin's ears and mood drooped. Chirping crickets filled their path as workmen lit streetlamps to fight the descending sun. Neither of the two girls were quite sure what to say, and affirmed that they'd probably dug too deep on this one.

Luso reserved smile pulled them out. "I won't lie. I do miss them. But I know they wouldn't have wanted me to waste time worrying about them." They returned the gesture, nodding thankfully that he at least looked alright.

Then, the corners of his mouth turned a little more upward. "Oh, and you don't have to read my book next time. Just ask me."

* * *

"**It was a little spicy"**

**A Vili tale**

By Cuttingmoon57

* * *

"What's wrong with you three?"

Adelle's curious eyes peered down at the inn table's surface, notably the three pale-stricken heads of Luso, Crow, and Hurdy that occupied it. A dull rumbling blared at times from the stomachs, and the agonizing groan that followed fared less to please her ears, even though Crow kept silent on the matter.

Luso managed the strength to raise his head and say. "Cheney said he couldn't cook for us tonight, and we have no money to order something."

"We're starving, kupo."

"We'll that's what you get for not saving it."

Hearing _that_ from Adelle transcended nails on a chalkboard. Luso was sure to correct that. "…_You_ took most of our money and spent it on clothes!"

"Details, details."

He lacked the energy and will to muster a counter, and so slumped forwards once again. Adelle shrugged, turning to Kanin and Vili who followed behind her and motioning for them to head out. She stopped mid-step, though, as Vili's proposal rang out.

"I don't mind cooking for everyone."

Luso and Hurdy's faces brightened to near blinding levels, and they quickly ushered her into the kitchen. Their previous plans abandoned, Kanin and Adelle shrugged and agreed to join them, laughing at how excited and animated the boy and the Moogle were. Crow remained reserved through it all, but his grumbling stomach betrayed his expression.

Half an hour passed before all three were slumped again, once eager knives and forks lying back down. They were almost sure she'd abandoned them given the time, especially after hearing the dish would only be a simple meat-like broth. But as if on cue, she returned with a metal bowl, handles clasped by kiln gloves, her body wrapped by a spare apron the cooks on staff allowed her to borrow.

"Alright, here you go. Dig in."

Luso, Hurdy, Crow, Adelle, and Kanin all blinked at the dish before them, and cringed at the first spoonful.

"_It's so bitter! The meat is raw, and it's all colder than ice_!"

"_Why is there an entire slab of meat in here? I'm sure I heard her cutting something_."

"_The food is cold but my mouth is burning_! _What is this? Is this really broth_?"

"_Is…is this even food_?"

Vili raised the ladle from the pot and poured her own bowl, smiling brightly at them. "Just let me know if you want seconds." A frigid wisp of smoke wafted up as the ladle sunk into the concoction again, taking the form of a skull with crossbones.

"_That was an omen. The Occuria are definitely warning us_."

"_Did Hurdy just pass out_?"

Adelle and Kanin set their spoons down, forcing satisfied smiles to the limits of their ability. "Ah, that was….really good, Vili. But we're not that…hungry." Adelle blushed as her stomach groaned.

Vili surveyed the rest of the group. Luso and Crow seemed deathly pale. Hurdy was fully unconscious, eyes rolled back.

She curved her lips into an apologetic smile. "I…guess it wasn't that good…then."

Through his weakened state, Luso looked up as she spoke, taking a glimpse of her hands just before she hid them behind her. Covered in recent burns and cuts, patched with adhesive bandages.

Crow noticed the same thing, and both threw caution to the wind, much to the surprise of everyone. Spoons flew back and forth between the bowl and their mouths, draining the bowl with as much haste as they could. And a minute later, as they finished their last bite, both stood from the table and moved towards the hallway leading to the Inn's rooms.

Speaking over their shoulder, back facing the stunned Viera. "It was great, but a little spicy. Thanks for the food, Vili."

Kanin and Adelle watched the girl's face ease back, and the two inwardly thanked them for sticking up.

Then, all of a sudden, a swarthy Seeq donning a messy apron waddled over to their table, a small glass bottle filled with black powder in hand. He held it to Vili's face. "Hey girl. Dis was in the kitchen. Dis your bottle?"

Vili nodded. "Yes that's my special seasoning."

"Dat ain't no seasonin', girl. Dis be low grade poison, here!" Kanin and Adelle's mouths gaped in disbelief, and they slowly lowered their spoonfuls back into the soup. "If anybody dun eaten dis, dey betta see a docta soon."

An emergency overnight treatment and stomach pump eventually saved Hurdy, Crow, and Luso; the latter two they found on Inn staircase completely drained of color. Kanin had eaten as much, so antitoxins had cured her, and Adelle was strangely unaffected by any of it.

Ensei pieced together everything the following morning, from what he knew of Assassin training and what Vili filled in. "Many Assassins undergo poison conditioning to build up immunities. Vili's been taking it for so long that she has no reaction. She must have not been told what it was, and just assumed it was a spice."

Everyone eventually made a full recovery, leaving the clinic with a new lease on life, a newfound fear of Assassins, and a little bit more appreciation for Cheney Galliformes.

* * *

"**Worth it"**

**A Luso, Cheney, and Hurdy tale**

By Cuttingmoon57

* * *

"Here you go, sir."

"Aye, thanks lass. Something for the trouble." Chita flipped the waitress a silver coin, which she graciously accepted and thanked him for.

As she worked her way back through the bustling crowds and tables of the Prancing Chocobo, the Gladiator turned back to the boys at his table, worn out and covered with dust and small nicks. The Bangaa couldn't blame them. It'd been a full eleven hour session with him, trying to work them into as best a shape before they clan went their separate ways.

"Is…is it worth it, kupo?" Hurdy remarked, trying to lift his paw to his glass of water. "I can't even feel my arms."

"I hope so." Luso breathed out. "It doesn't feel like it right now, anyway."

Cheney nodded in agreement, and all lapsed into silence to let the music and blending conversations wash over them. An hour passed by the time they felt recovered enough to move, and the quartet filed out of the pub and moved down the street towards the inn.

However, a massive overturned cart blocked off traffic down the road, and local policemen diverted pedestrians to side roads and alleyways. Their new path led to a particular alley Cheney, Luso, and Hurdy were familiar with, and whose outlet placed them right in front of a quaint medicine and reagent shop.

Cheney, Luso, and Chita recognized the main standing in front of it through the front window, if only because he wore the exact same outfit as before. The woodcutter they'd met after the Acidwire situation down at the pub, the one who'd given them the confidence to press on. A small girl, perhaps no more than ten years old, rested on his back, small snores escaping her throat.

"Hey, it's you guys!" He exclaimed vigorously, turning to Luso. "I saw your match against Acidwire. Well done, boy."

They eased into conversation over the next few minutes, relating plans and general information with each other. All the while, Hurdy couldn't keep from glancing at the girl on his back from time to time. She just seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"But thanks again. Your words there really kicked us into shape." Cheney admitted.

"No trouble at all." The woodcutter responded. "I couldn't stand there and listen to that Nu Mou bash good clans for one more second. Not after what happened to me."

Hurdy's eyes wandered to the shop window, read the name plastered across the glass. His eyes widened, and the girl's identity became clear to him. He whispered. "Luso, that's…"

"What happened?" But the boy didn't hear him in time.

"A few months ago, an illness was on the verge of taking my life." The man adjusted the girl a bit as he began to recount. "Too poor to go see a doctor. Medicine too costly for a mere workman like me. Didn't think I'd live to see the end of the week." His face became notably less somber. "Imagine my surprise when my little girl comes home one day with a bottle of the exact medicine I needed. When my wife and I ask, she says that three boys from a clan paid the shopkeeper and told him to give the bottle to her free of charge."

Chita listened to the story fondly, but his eyes darted over to his three companions every once in a while. The woodworker seemed completely oblivious to their dumbstruck expressions and parted mouths.

"That one random act saved my life and the livelihood of my family. To this day I've never met them, but one day I'm going to find them and let them know that their kindness was not wasted."

Luso, Cheney, and Hurdy continued to stare in subdued awe, neither able to move, speak, or breathe. At quite a length, so long that the man began to ask if they were alright, Luso finally snapped his impenetrable silence.

"I'm sure they were just glad to be of help."

The man smiled and nodded genuinely. "I'd bet they were too." He threw a last wave before heading off, leaving a serene peace about them as the evening began its descent.

"Hey, Hurdy." Cheney remarked in the stillness.

"Yeah?"

"I'd say it was worth it."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

This one was rather short, but I didn't want to drag anything out this time. Hope it was passable. The first is kinda important, Vili's was more for the humor, and chapter 8 should explain the last, for those who didn't catch it. It has been a long time, I understand.

Anyway, next chapter starts our new arc, following the main Clan Gully through the Zeldei Forest! Don't miss it!


	67. The Greenhall

Any beliefs expressed throughout my story are not my own. They are simply unique to the characters and their personalities. Just wish to clarify that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or anything related to it. If I did, FF12 would already be getting a direct PS2 or PS3 sequel. I also don't own any other anime, manga, or game that I take elements or characters from.

"Blah" = talking

"_Blah_" = thoughts, writing, sound effects, or flashbacks

"BLAH"= Yelling

* * *

The darkness swelled all around him, becoming almost tangible as he swept through lamp-lit streets and alleys. Snow seemed to fall in clumps, or at least enough to attempt to impede his path. He scoffed at its efforts though. This was a furnace compared to the cryonic blasts Icedrakes could push out. Still, flames from his breath warmed his scaly hands.

He eventually happened upon an old storehouse. Rust pervaded its door and the padlock securing the front doors, large enough to accommodate a small airship. A side entrance granted him passage, though, and with a cursory glance around for followers, he moved inward. Within, hundreds of crates stacked in various piles littered the dim interior. Sparse candles revealed shadowy forms atop some, perched, squatting, or standing as they pleased. All eyes gazing upon him as he entered.

"And finally he shows his face."

"You didn't make it easy to find." Kain Khimari spat back, causing the male voice to chuckle at his outrage. The Dragoon growled, but a hand on his plated shoulder stopped him.

"Desist, both of you." Both conceded a nod some time after Ewen's command. The Ninja stepped forward from the shadows, taciturn and watchful, peering out at all assembled around him. A Hume Parivir here, a Moogle there. "It has been a long time since Division Commanders have been assembled like this."

"It must be bad if you had to call this many of us in." Another voice jeered. "Heard what happened in Grazton too. I never thought Raven would last that long anyway."

"Yes, it is unfortunate." Ewen's voice was completely monotone, and betrayed no emotion at the comment. "But we have more pressing matters to attend to." A snap of his fingers coaxed an attendant forwards, a battered cloth in her hands. She spread it out for all to see, two crossing crimson horns emblazoned across its white surface. "Open warfare is upon us."

"Do you believe our enemy stands a chance?" A more controlled, calm voice asked.

The faintest of smirks appeared beneath his mask. "None, whatsoever. But we shall give them no quarter regardless." Another snap brought three of his personal guard out to the middle, faces concealed in the shadows of their hoods. "I have an assignment for you."

**Dark Stirrings…**

* * *

_Kanin Heldig_

_The past cannot so easily be erased_

**Chapter Sixty Seven: The Greenhall**

* * *

_Radiance. Warm and inviting, brushing its soft rays against his skin in the midst of the darkness' unforgiving chill. Her radiance was always peaceful whenever she appeared. Unfamiliarity alone glued him in place, abstaining from her touch, but as she pressed on over the months, he could feel his side of the barrier waning between them. Hers remained wholly in place, never revealing more than she needed to, never answering the one question he repeated over and over. _

_So he tried another one. "What do you want from me?" _

_Yellow eyes, bright but as empty as a cavern, gazed upon him. The slight up-curve of her lips unsettled him more than her silence. And when her hand reached out to touch him, everything faded._

"Luso, wake up."

The boy's eyes wrenched open at the sound of her voice, and his body shot forwards. Kanin yelped at the sudden movement, falling back. When she looked up, she watched for a moment. Heaving, covered in cold sweat, eyes flashing back to blue after a blink. As they did, his face seemed to soften, and a hand came up to massage his temples. "Hey, Kanin. What…what are you doing?"

"Father told me to wake you." She offered a hand. "You were the last one."

That surprised Luso, normally because he was usually the first person up in the morning. He didn't know if that dream had something to do with it, but he hoped it was just combined exhaustion from traveling and training with Chita on the road.

The pair stepped from the tent, peering around the camp. Including his, three small tents sat positioned around a makeshift campfire space, all in the middle of a grassy forest glade. Birdsong twittered in the canopy above them, and a small brook trickled a few feet to the left.

All around, legs and hands moved. Ensei, Chita, and Crow worked to secure backpacks with taut ropes, while Anna and Vili picked up scattered trash and poured bowls of stew respectively. Poured only. She wasn't allowed near the stew while Crow offered to make it.

Luso quickly returned to his tent, threw on his gear, finished off his bowl, and began to help out around camp. Everything had been broken down and packed onto Gull within the half hour, and with Ensei leading the way, the group set off once more.

The week's journey from Camoa so far had been an uneventful, but pleasant experience, a much needed diversion from everything that'd happened in the famous town of adventures. Even so, the younger ones had found the trail taxing. If only because Ensei had left the wagon behind and forced them to walk with 'endurance training' as his only excuse. In its place, Sasasha had allowed them to borrow a second chocobo, a pristine white female named Snow, to help in carrying the larger objects. Gull didn't mind her presence in the slightest, and both formed a rotation. One always carrying the non-combatant Anna Gaelic, who deemed she had no need for the conditioning, and the other carrying whoever's legs had given out at the time.

Their journey initially brought them up through the Baptiste region, a hilly land carpeted in lush grasses with the occasional solitary tree every few miles or so. Cool breezes blew in from the coast as the moved through Flutegrass Bluff, and the days were often clear enough to see the slim shadow of Ordalia across the sea, only on the highest of the sub-region's hills. Occasionally they would crest a rise on these same hills, looking out over uneven plains teeming with Cockatrice and small settlements, which they stopped at sometimes to trade for fruits and vegetables. Once, a Worgen paused to watch them atop a boulder, its gaze one of indecision upon sighting Luso's drawn katana. But eventually, it fled, and with that they climbed the coast north, mounds of green underbrush rising along the verge.

The change was gradual, but soon the trees began to appear in closer proximities, and over the miles became routine. By the end of the day, Crow's map let them know they'd just crossed the Zeldei Forest's border, and liking their progress, set up the camp they'd just departed from now.

Luso could also notice a slight charge of Mist growing as the trees continued to climb higher around them, something Vili and Kanin reacted to first. Kanin herself was acting…odd to him, ever since they'd came across Formo Brook, a cold stream of snowmelt from Moorabella that became a popular landmark for caravan's traveling to the frigid city. She'd become much more reserved than normal, not even speaking. But the greatest change Luso noticed was the return of white wizard hat. She hadn't worn that thing since Bisga Greenlands. Not one single time since then, and without warning it was back. Seeing how anxious she was, though, he felt it better not to ask.

Other than the flourishing woodland animal populations, the group's first sight of any living thing since entering the forest came as they happened upon the expansive Silenia river which cut right through the middle of the forest and almost through Loar itself. Their largest quandary came here on its muddy banks. They had no water-walking resin, much less Cid with them to properly coat it. Boats passed through occasionally, though, so they supposed it better to hope for good fortune and a kind spirit to ferry them across.

Chita, who initially suggested the idea, hadn't expected one within two hours of the decision. Thoroughfare wasn't _that_ common. Either way, they were thankful that the large rivercraft managed to spy their contained smoke signal and within the half hour, he was anchoring and laying down a long boarding ramp for them.

"You guys sure are lucky to have caught me when you did." The Seeq stated as the last of them climbed aboard. "Might have been stuck here a few days."

"Thanks for that." Chita affirmed.

He, Ensei, Crow, and Vili stayed behind in the captain's cabin while Luso, Kanin, and Anna set off throughout the ship. The ship cut a diagonal path across the water, maneuvering around sandbars as needed.

"So what brought you out this far?" Crow asked, warily.

The Seeq's head inclined, as if trying to remember, and eventually an epiphany struck his wide mouth. "Just bringing in some raw materials from the Rupies. The boys have been waiting a few days on me already. We've got a lot of work to get done."

"Are you sure it's safe to be out here." Ensei asked at some length, casting his gaze to the tree line on the far side. "This is Viera country, after all."

"It doesn't belong to them." He replied with a belly laugh. "Way I see it, as long as our employer owns the deed for this part of the forest, we can do whatever we want."

"I doubt the Viera will see it that way." Vili said with an accusing tone.

The captain raised an eyebrow. The up-curve of his lips descended. "They can see it however they want. As long as I get my two coins to rub together, I couldn't care less."

Vili took offense to that, but contained herself and lapsed into silence, not willing to risk their one and only method across the river. The rest of the trip passed by in mostly silence, with the occasional spurt of small talk on the clan's destination and the trip so far. Apparently, the clan's recent splash in Camoa had not dimmed their front page status at all. The Seeq had more than his fair share of questions on how so small a clan qualified for the palace tourney, and most were met with shrugs.

The boat anchored on the opposite side just as Luso, Kanin, and Anna returned to the main deck. The boarding ramp descended, and everyone climbed off, returning waves in thanks for the ride, if nothing else. His boat pulled off gradually, and within minutes disappeared around a bend in the river.

The clan remained on the sandy shoal for a few minutes, securing everything before heading off. Ensei watched the boat until it disappeared, narrowing his eyes at the 'JM' logo across the side. A hand on his shoulder, however, brought him back to focus. He put it out of his mind, and the group continued on.

The opposite side of the Silenia was, however possible, littered with more trees. Their procession weaved inward into the climbing canopy line, in and out of tangled roots. Roots which seemed to hurl themselves from the ground like dozens of oaken tentacles frozen at the height of their thrashing, churning the mossy floor from whence they came. Filtering sunlight added that much more of an ethereal tinge to make the trees seem alive.

With all the majesty, Ensei couldn't tear his thoughts from the earlier symbol, and the Seeq's words. As long as his employer had the deed? It was common knowledge that Baron Beltorey owned this area, as was part of the deal the Coronet struck years ago when they divided up Loar between them. Specifically, he'd requested ownership to prevent public pilfering of the forest's resources. It was highly unlikely he'd allow it now. Was ownership somehow taken from him?

"Ensei." Anna, riding atop Snow, pulled on her reigns to lower herself to the Parivir's pace. He inclined his head to her, stepping over an aboveground root. "About that ship. The one we were just on. That was a transport ship, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"When Luso, Kanin, and I were wandering around, we saw something…strange." He quirked an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "Weapons. A huge cache hidden in boxes and under the tarp. And I don't mean the self-defense kind. These looked straight out of an armory." He didn't doubt the trained eye of a blacksmith on that. She paused for some time. "I…Something was definitely strange about that ship. I have a bad feeling—"

Instantly, a dull thump of an explosion rocked the ground, and a bestial echoing roar shook the leaves and branches high up. Everyone's heads flew up, darting around for its source. It sounded some ways off, perhaps no more than a mile.

Ensei quickly spun on Vili, who locked his gaze. "Vili, get above the forest and see what you can find."

She nodded, and with a quick bunch of her legs, she was rocketing up, rustling the grass around her launching point. Branches became nothing more than stepping stones to her dexterous twirls and leaps, often a blur to their eyes. Touching down onto bark but never staying more than a split second, and never making a sound.

Within the minute, she found the highest tree in the area, a good two stories above the others. When she reached the top, her ears pricked up to locate the sound again, and threw her eyes over the sea of green and the river. Searching for something that could make an explosion of that nature.

Like the thick column of smoke billowing from a riverboat.

Even through hazy fire and opaque fumes, there was no doubt in her mind. That was the ship they'd just seen in-tact, less than half an hour ago. The rest of its hull caved in to the flames, and despite her resentment towards the Seeq's behavior, she couldn't help but actively scan for his body, hoping he hadn't been consumed as well.

The thought instantly left her head, as the tip of an arrowhead pressed lightly against the back of her head. She made no motion at the voice. "Your comrades have already been captured. Any movement at all, and I won't promise their safety." She heard a bowstring tighten a little more. "Or yours."

* * *

**(Author's Notes)**

Alright, speeding into our new arc. Kind of short, but I felt it was a fair stopping point. This one should only be three or four chapters. Including this, I'm now writing three different stories (one on another website), so please bear with me on updates for this one.

As always, thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
